Lincoln y los Luna Blanca
by electrico10
Summary: En un mundo donde gran parte de la humanidad posee un poder al que llaman "Don", Lincoln Loud fue abandonado por sus padres por nacer sin un don (o eso decía un diagnostico). Años mas tarde, y con solo 12 años, Lincoln forma parte de una banda de villanos llamados "Luna Blanca"
1. Luna Blanca

Luna Blanca

En este mundo, la gran mayoria de la población mundial nace con un "don". Una habilidad que hace un tiempo se consideraba algo sobrenatural, algo que solo existiria en la ciencia ficción o en las fantasías, pero con el tiempo, lo que se consideraba anormal, ahora es normal.

Sin embargo, no todo el mundo usa este don con sabiduria y para el bien común. Hay quienes usan sus dones con fines egoistas y en contra de las leyes. Estas personas son consideradas "villanos". Pero a raiz de la injusticia, nace aquellos que luchan por el bien común, los llamados "heroes".

En algun lugar lejos de Royal Woods, Michigan, una furgoneta se detiene al frente a un punto de la carretera. Una pareja compuesta por un hombre de cabello castaño, y una mujer rubia, se bajan de la furgoneta, bajando a la vez a un bebe albino, que sostenía un conejo de peluche entre sus brazos. Un hombre mayor de cabello blanco llegó, recibiendo a aquel bebé en sus brazos.

-No puedo creer que hagas esto, Rita. Es tu hijo. Solo porque nacio diferente a tus hijas vas a abandonarlo. Y tu, Lynn, creí que serías un buen padre y esposo.-

-No te refieras a esta cosa inutil sin poderes como mi hijo.-Rita.

-Tenemos suerte que nadie mas lo sabe, a excepción del doctor.-Lynn.

-Me das vergüenza, hija. No recuerdo haberte criado de esa forma.-

-Ja, no te hagas el santurron, papá. Despues de todo lo que me hiciste, me tratas a mi como la peor persona del mundo.-

-Si fui duro contigo, fue para que aprendieras a ser una persona de bien, mientras tu madre te consentia por todo.-

-Somos personas de bien.-Lynn.-Somos heroes.

-Tener un titulo de heroe no los convierten en personas de bien. Una cosa es tener título, y otra cosa es ser un heroe.-

-No tenemos todo el tiempo, viejo. Debemos presentarnos para una conferencia.-se retiran hacia la furgoneta.

-Ustedes 2, cuidaré de mi nieto y no le diré nada a nadie, pero con una condición.-

-¿Condición?-Rita deteniendose.

-No vuelvan a reclamar a este niño como su hijo. Aunque me muera, no lo volveran a reclamarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.-

-Quedatelo. A mi no me interesa tener a una falla sin don en mi casa.-Rita.

-Solo nos traera vergüenza y marchará nuestro apellido.-Lynn.

La pareja se va, dejando a aquel anciano con indignación. Luego miró a su nieto.

-No te preocupes, Lincoln. Yo cuidaré de ti. Con o sin poderes, tu eres lo mas importante para mi ahora.-se sube a un auto.

11 años despues:

Royal Woods, Michigan:

En una casa, se escuchaba un gran alboroto.

-¡Leni! ¡Suelta el vestido!-una rubia acumulando electricidad en su mano.-¡Tengo que ir mi cita con Bobby y literalmente no tengo nada mas que ponerme!-

-¡Es mi turno de usarlo, Lori!-Leni, desarmando el vestido azul en hilos y luego rearmandolo sobre ella, al mismo tiempo que hizo lo mismo con el vestido que usaba, pero lo rearmo para sacarlo.

-¡Yeaaaaaah!-una castaña lanzando un eco sonico que destruye parte de un muro dentro de la casa. Luego se lanza y cae sobre otra castaña, que sostenía a un muñeco de ventrilocuo.

-Luna, tocando rock pesado. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes? Pero ya enserio, quítate de encima que tengo que ensayar para mi próxima presentación.-levantando telepaticamente a su hermana.

-¡301! ¡302 ¡303! ¡304! Y esa fue mi ultima pelota. ¡Supere mi record!-una castaña de 14 años celebrando con un baile de la victoria por patear varias pelotas al cielo. De pronto aparece desde una sombra una gotica de 9 años.

-¿Puedes ayudarme con mi poema?-

-¡Aaaaaarhg! ¡Lucy, no me asustes de esa forma!-

Unas gemelas de 7 años peleando por un puddin:

-¡Es mio!-una gemela que se convierte en mono.

-¡No, mio!-la otra gemela, generando unas piedras preciosas en sus manos y tirandoselas.

-¡Ya te comiste uno, Lola!-

-¡Pero ese puddin es mio, Lana!-

-¿Quieren callarse o almenos trasladar su pelea a otro lugar?-una niña de 5 años.-Trato de concentrarme para terminar mi experimento.-

-¡Lo sentimos, Lisa!-

Se podia ver a una niña de 2 años flotando sobre una nube que derrepente se cae. Lisa cambia la estructura del piso, haciendola mas blanda y amortiguando la caida.

-¿Estas bien, Lily?-las 3. Lily solo rie.

-¡Hemos vuelto!-Rita y Lynn sr.

-¡Hola mamá! ¡Hola papa!-todas las hijas, excepto Lily, que dijo algo que sonaba igual.

-¿Como les fue en la ciudad?-

-¿Derrotaron algun villano?-

-¿Rescataron personas?-

-¿El alcalde les otorgó la llave de la ciudad?-

Las chicas decian varias preguntas mas. Los señores Loud estaban felices y luego de contarles como les fue en el día, las abrazan a todas.

-¡Son nuestros 10 tesoros mas importantes! ¡Mas que el elogio de nuestros fans y reconocimientos publicos!-

-¡Y esperamos que cumplan sus sueños y a la vez se conviertan en grandes heroinas!-

Mientras tanto, en una ciudad cercana a Royal Woods, la paz y tranquilidad de la ciudad se vio interrumpida cuando un chico de 12 años que cargaba en su espalda a una chica de 12 años, salen desde el segundo piso de un museo, deslizandose sobre una pista de luz y patinaba sobre una tabla de sbowboard. El chico vestia de un traje blanco con guantes y botas negras. Llevaba un sombrero blanco de lineas negras, y cargaba un baston que en uno de los extremos tenia la figura de la luna creciente. La chica llevaba un traje negro con el dibujo de la luna creciente en su abdomen y en su espalda.

-¡YEEEEEEAAAAAH!-el chico disfrutando de un salto que da al formar una rampa y luego vuelve a crear un camino de luz. La policia y unos heroes tambien aparecen.

-¡Ustedes 2 estan bajo arresto!-un heroe con características de guacamayo volando en dirección a los chicos.

-¡Rindanse ahora y nadie saldra herido!-un heroe disfrazado de ninja corriendo a gran velocidad, apunto de atacar con unas shuriken.

-Los unicos heridos aquí serán ustedes.-la chica sobre el chico, que saca unas canicas de sus bolsillos y las lanza.-"Growth Ray".-lanza un rayo que agranda las canicas, haciendo que varias golpeen patrullas policiales y otras salen rodando hacia otras direcciones.-Ups. Falle.-

Los heroes cambian de dirección, salvando a las personas de ser impactadas por las canicas.

-Eso nos ayudó bastante.-el chico.

-Lincoln, mira.-la chica apuntando hacia adelante. Habian adolescentes vestidos de heroes bloqueando una avenida.

-Son solo mocosos. No tienen como salir.-un adolescente vestido como militar, con lo que parece ser un cañon en un brazo.

-¡Arg arg! ¡No pasaran sobre nosotros!-un chico de 14 con rasgos latinos, vestido de pirata.

-A mi señal, CJ.-una latina de 18 años vestida con un traje negro, encendiendo fuego de sus manos.

-Sujetate fuerte, Rachel.-Lincoln a su compañera. Apunto de llegar, da un salto.-¡LIGHTING FLASH!-Lincoln provoca un potente destello cegante que deja a todos con ceguera temporal, lo que aprovecha un adolescente de 15 años, con una chaqueta gris que cubria sus ojos con el gorro de la chaqueta, para impactar con una rafaga generada por sus manos y puñetazos a todos los heroes que estaban allí.

-Vamos.-el de chaqueta.

Lincoln, Rachel y el de chaqueta aprovechan que nadie en el radio del destello pueden ver para atravesar por un callejon. Se topan con otros heroes:

-Se acabó. No escaparan.-un heroe de brazos largos.-

-Entreguense.-un heroe con rasgos de insecto.

-O la pasaran muy mal.-una heroina de aspecto ruda.

-"Sweet Trap".-una adolescente de 14 años, que vestia con una falda y blusa morada, y una chistera. Sale desde un contenedor de basura vacío. Secreta lo que parece ser caramelo liquido y pegajoso que envuelve a los hereos.

-¡¿Que es esto?!-

-¡No puedo moverme!-

-Gracias, Candy.-Lincoln. Candy contesta con una sonrisa y moviendo su sombrero.

-Adios.-Lincoln y Rachel en tono burlesco y los 4 se marchan,

Aparecen 2 policias apunto de disparar, pero Lincoln crea un escudo con luz materializada. Se acerca a los policias y los ataca. A los 2 les hace soltar sus pistolas con su baston y ademas nockea a uno de ellos de un golpe en la cabeza. Al otro lo ataca haciendolo tropezar con la figura de la luna y Candy secreta caramelo, dejandolo pegado en el piso.

Corren hacia la salida, pero justo cuando salen, se topan con otro heroe mas. Un chico de 18 años vestido de traje formal rojo, que desprende fuego de sus manos.

-Otra vez este tipo. Quiero matarlo.-Rachel.

-No tenemos que ser tan drasticos, Rachel.-Lincoln.

-¿Que es lo que quieres, Bubuosito?-el de chaqueta gris, causando la risa de los demas.

-Solo mi novia me llama Bubuosito. Para ustedes soy Señor Fuego. ¿Acaso interceptaron mis llamadas-

-Lo hicimos por accidente, ¿pero quieres pelear o vienes otra vez a hacernos tu propuesta, Osito Bubu?-Lincoln y los demas rien.

-Yo aun mantengo la oferta a todos ustedes, Luna Blanca. No tienen por que seguir robando. Sus poderes son increibles. Se convertirian en grandes heroes si se reformaran.-

-Vuelvo a decirlo por...¿cuantas veces van?...da igual.-

-¡No nos interesa ser heroes! ¡Los heroes no son de fiar!-Los 4.

-Chicos, me veré obligado a usar la fuerza.-Señor Fuego encendiendo sus manos. A la vez, Lincoln se pone en guardia con su bastón.

-Acercate, Bubuosito.-

-Llámame Bobby.-se lanza para atacar con los puños cubiertos por fuego. Lincoln le bloquea cada puñetazo con su bastón.-No solo son sus poderes. Para tener 12 años, tienes una increible habilidad en combate.-

-Gracias por alabarme, pero nesecitas algo mas que solo palabras.-y le da un puñetazo con un puño de luz materializada que lanza como proyectil.

Mientras siguen peleando, las patrullas iban rodeando la calle por ambos lados.

-Novatos.-Rachel. Dispada una canica en la que concentro una energia, con una pistola, y la canica se agranda, destrozando a las patrullas. Carga con energia otras canicas mas y dispara, impactando a los policias y otros heroes que llegaban. El de chaqueta repele a otros heroes haciendo rafagas y lanzando monedas que salian como proyectiles. Candy estaba mirando un cronometro. Sonrie, y sin mirar arriba, se da cuenta de un heroe que salto hacía ella, apartandose y adheriendolo con caramelo en un poste de luz.

-Estan a punto de ser considerados villanos de clase B. ¿Saben lo que significa?-Bobby lanzando bolas de fuego que Lincoln desvia con su baston al cual le dio unas burbujas de luz en los extremos.-Que heroes mas poderosos que yo y cazarecompensas iran tras ustedes. ¿Prefieren seguir siendo ladrones sabiendo que tarde o temprano pondrán precio a sus cabezas y los cazaran?-

-No seria la primera vez.-Lincoln.

-Espera, ¿que?-Bobby.

-Bobo...no, Bobby. Si supieras lo que significa ser un "olvidado", lo entenderias.-

El de chaqueta gris toma a Lincoln y lo lanza hacia arriba mediande un fuerte pulso. Lincoln se quita el sombrero y alza el extremo de su baston.

-"Moooon...!FLAAAAAAASH!"-Lincoln, su cabello se torno negro, genera nuevamente un gran destello, pero ahora era mucho mas potente y fuerte, dejando a todos (excepto a sus compañeros, que usaron lentes de sol) ciegos temporalmente. Es atrapado por Rachel, que agranda su mano y la regresa a la normalidad, y corren. El cabello de Lincoln vuelve a ser blanco. Aparece una furgoneta negra equipada con un cañon en el techo, conducida por 2 gemelos de cabello verde chico y chica de 16 años.-Llegaron antes de lo esperando.-viendo el cronometro.

-La policia ya nos detectó.-dice un grandulon de chaqueta roja a cuadros que abre la puerta. Todos se suben.

Nuevamente la persecución continua. Varias patrullas mas persiguen al grupo.

-¡Luna Blanca! ¡Detenganse ahora mismo!-una de las patrullas.

-Candy, Johnny.-Lincoln.

-De acuerdo.-Candy y Johnny.

Por un lado, Candy secreta caramelo liquido en el cañon y lo utiliza para disparar caramelo liquido sobre las patrullas, haciendo que chocaran y otras se desviaran. Por otro lado, las patrullas no impactadas, Johnny toma unos ladrillos. Sostiene uno por unos momentos, y lo lanza, pero al caer, destruye el motor de la patrulla como su el ladrillo pesara unas toneladas. Lanza otros ladrillos mas que retrasan mas vehiculos.

-Un obstaculo mas.-el gemelo varón, apuntando hacia unas patrullas que formaban una barricada.

-Lincoln. Elije. ¿Grande o pequeño?-Rachel envolviendo toda la furgoneta y a todos con una energia.

-Solo nesecitamos despirtarlos.-

-De acuerdo.-y la furgoneta se encoge, pasando sencillamente por debajo de las patrullas y entrando por un pequeño tunel que los conduce hasta una parte de la ciudad en donde se podian escuchar disparos y verse uno que otro traficante. La banda se refugio en un departamento abandonado.

-¡Woooooohoooo!-

-¡Mision cumplida!-

-Lincoln. ¿Es esa la joya que nesecitabamos?-el de chaqueta gris.

-A ver...-Lincoln examina la joya iluminandola con su luz.-Lo es. Es el ojo de Jade. Ahora si sabremos que es lo que ocultaba mi abuelo.-Saca un cofre, del cual se abre al colocarle el ojo de jade en una ranura. El cofre se abre, y habia un collar con una perla azul y un pergamino.-Se parece...al ojo de fuego que tenia mi abuelo.-

-¿Que dice en el pergamino?-Rachel.

-Yo lo traduzco.-la gemela. Lee el pergamino.-Por lo que entiendo, esa perla es el ojo de agua. Dice que existen 5 ojos que representan los 5 elementos del horoscopo chino. Y esto otro no estoy segura que significa, no parecen ser hanzi.-

-5 ojos...-Lincoln.-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que mi abuelo me contó una vez una historia sobre un tesoro chino. Que algo estaba escondido y sellado bajo 5 ojos. No puedo recordar casi nada de esa leyenda, porque me lo contó a los 5 años. Pero aquel tipo que mató a mi abuelo, le robó el ojo de fuego, y les hizo creer a todos que mi abuelo era malvado, de seguro que sabe algo de esa leyenda.-

-Si algo esta bajo llave, es porque debe ser muy valioso.-el de chaqueta gris.-O muy peligroso.

-Pero eso nunca lo sabremos si no lo averiguamos.-el gemelo.

-Jeje. Somos ladrones. Si existe una posibilidad de encontrar algo valioso, es imposible quedarse con la duda.-y con decir esto, todos sonrien.-¡Vamos a Detroit para recuperar el ojo de fuego de mi abuelo y si es nesesario, a patearle el culo a ese miserable heroe!-

-¡SIIIII!-gritas todos.

-¡La cena está lista!-Johnny.

-Despues de comer.-Lincoln y todos van a cenar.

Continuara...


	2. Objetivos

Objetivos

Sede de la Liga de Heroes de Michigan, Detroit. 8:00 AM:

Lori y Bobby entraron a la sede. Lori estaba preocupada por Bobby, el cual todavia le faltaba recuperar la visión por completo.

-¿Estás bien, osito?-

-Veo un poco borroso, bebé, pero estoy bien. Recuperare la vista dentro de 3 días. Perdóname por haber faltado a nuestra cita.-

-No tienes que pedirme perdon una y otra vez, Bobby. Lo entiendo. Y creeme que haré unos pretzels humanos con esos criminales.-

-Lori. Ellos no son tan malos despues de todo. Los he visto de cerca varias veces. Debieron pasar por cosas terribles.-

-Eso no justifica sus acciones. Son criminales, y deben estar en prisión. Y en cuanto los atrape, los voy a hacer...-

-Roberto Santiago y Lori Loud. Se les solicita ingresar a la oficina A.-una mujer por un parlante. Ambos adolescentes entran.

La oficina estaba iluminada solamente por la luz del dia. Habian 5 personas sentadas. Todas ellas vestian de smokin.

-Cuidado, Bobby.-Lori ayudando a Bobby a sentarse.

-Gracias, bebe.-

-Buenos dias, señor Santiago y señorita Loud. Los hemos convocado para hablarles acerca de sus desempeños como heroes en entrenamiento.-

-Han tenido buenos resultados. Desde que iniciaron como heroes en entrenamiento, hasta ahora, ha sido mas de lo esperado.-

-Pero...nos preocupa el reciente caso Luna Blanca. Apenas unos meses que se hicieron notar ante el público y ningun heroe ha podido capturarlos.-

-Lamento haberlos dejado escapar, señores.-Bobby.

-Consideramos esta acción un tanto imprudente, pero vamos a otorgarles por adelantado sus licencias de heroe profesional. Y como tuvieron un excelente resultado en el último examen, son heroes clase A.-

-¡¿Lo dicen en serio?!-Lori y Bobby emocionados, pero recuperan la compostura.

-Y como su primer caso, les asignaremos el caso Luna Blanca. Son villanos clase C, pero tenemos motivos para considerarlos clase B si vuelven a tener éxito en otro delito mas. Aquí tienen los datos que hemos recopilado. Estan casi todos ellos identificados. Solo nos falta el nombre de uno de ellos. ¿Aceptan el caso?-deja una gran carpeta en la mesa.

Lori y Bobby se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

-¡Aceptamos!-Ambos. Lori recoge la carpeta.

-Les prometemos que no los dejaremos escapar.-

Al rato, la pareja estaba en una oficina vacia. Lori revisaba la carpeta.

-Todos ellos tienen dones interesantes.-Lori viendo algunos de los informes.

Nombre: Ricochet O'Bryan.

Alias: "The Fighter".

Clase: C 9.

Antecedentes: Pelea en la via publica. Lesionar de por vida a 20 aspirantes a heroes. Robo a joyerías y museos.

Don: puede acumular energia en sus articulaciones y liberarla a modo de fuertes golpes, saltos, y rafagas de viento.

Nombre: Candice Mousse.

Alias: "Candy".

Clase: C 5.

Antecedentes: Intento de homicidio a una heroina en entrenamiento. Robo a joyerias y museos.

Don: Puede secretar caramelo líquido de su cuerpo y controlarlo a voluntad. Tambien puede endurecerlo.

Nombre: Johnny John Brave.

Alias: "Heavyweight".

Clase: C 7.

Antecedentes: Agresión a un funcionario público. Robo a joyerías y museos.

Don: puede aumentar el peso de cualquier objeto que toque.

Nombres: Alexander y Alexandra Green.

Alias: "Greens Twins".

Clase: 4.

Antecedentes: pirateria informática, clonación de tarjeta de crédito, hackeo, robo a un banco, joyerias y museos.

Don: Alexander puede convertirse en pintura y moverse por las paredes libremente. Alexandra puede emitir un humo verde con efecto alucinógeno.

Nombre: Rachel River.

Alias: "Size".

Clase: C 10.

Antecedentes: Robo a joyerias y museos. Sospechosa de multiples desapariciones.

Don: puede emitir una radiación que encoge o agranda lo que alcance y tambien puede aplicarselo a si misma.

Nombre: ?

Alias: Moonlight.

Clase: C 10.

Antecedentes: Robo a joyerías y museos. Dejar con ceguera temporal a cientos de personas.

Don: emite una luz que puede materializar, dañar, y sanar.

-...-

-¿Sucede algo, Lori? Te quedaste callada.-

-¿Te hable de alguna vez de mi hermano menor Lincoln?-

-No. No sabía que tenias un hermano.-

-Lincoln era un bebé. Falleció de una neumonía por lo que me contaron mis padres. Solo yo, Leni, y Luna lo recordamos. Luan no se acuerda casi nada de él. Y ver la foto de este niño albino, siento, como si lo estuviese viendo, no se por que. ¿Sera por su cabello blanco?-

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Detroit, los Luna Blanca ya habian llegado. Se estacionaron por un pequeño estacionamiento.

-Ya llegamos.-Alexander.

-No tuvieron problemas con dormirse.-Johnny despertando.

-La pregunta es como dormirse con los ronquidos de Rick. Son perfectos para conducir en la noche sin dormirse.-

-...-Candy estaba durmiendo y babeando.

-¿Que estas hablando, cabeza de lechuga?-Ricochet despertando.

-Que gracias a tus ronquidos llegamos directo sin dormirnos.-

-No tienes un muro donde plasmarte, pinturita, asi que cuida tus palabras.-

-No, pero tengo cerebro, a diferencia de tu unica neurona.-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Asi lo quisiste!-

-¡Basta, chicos!-Alexandra amenazando con su gas en su mano.

-Buenos días.-Lincoln despertando y sacándose unos tapones de oidos. A su lado estaba Rachel abrazandolo, quien tambien despierta.

-Buenos dias, Lincoln. Buenos días, Rachel.-Johnny y los gemelos.-

-Buenos días, mocosos.-Ricochet.

-Mientras dormian, Alexandra averiguó acerca de uno de los empleados de Kombala.-Alexander.

-El sujeto se llama Pheel. Es el jardinero de la mansión de Kombala. Vive a unas calles de aqui.-Alexandra les da un mapa marcando el punto.-Tendremos suerte si está en su día libre. Si no está, puede tener alguna información dentro de su casa.-

-Bueno chicos, Rachel y yo iremos por él.-Lincoln vestido con camiseta naranja, jeans, zapatillas rojas, una gorra roja, y cargando su bastón dentro de un estuche.

-Prefiero mas tu traje de blanco.-Rachel. Viste de camiseta blanca sin mangas, short azul, sandalias, y una gorra rosa.

-Iré con ustedes en caso de cualquier cosa.-Ricochet. Tenía su chaqueta amarrada a su cintura, mostrando un peinado emo que cubre su ojo izquierdo.

Los 3 se van caminando. Unos sujetos de mala cara rien maliciosamente.

-Mira a esos chiquillos. Deben tener algo de valor.-

-Sobretodo el de gorra roja. Tal ves tenga un intrumento que podamos vender a alto precio.-

-Esto será como quitarle un dulce a un niño.-y los 3 sujetos caminan con sigilo.

-Nos estan siguiendo.-Lincoln.-...hay 3 personas atras.-

-¿Crees que tengan algo de valor?-Rachel.

-Deben ser delincuentes o simples curiosos. A lo mas podrian tener un par de verdes en los bolsillos.-Ricochet.

-Algo es algo.-

-Este lugar parece tranquilo, pero no hagas una estupidez que alerte a la policía.-

-Mira quien habla de no hacer ruido. El que ronca como maquinaria pesada y manda volando a quien se le cruce a cualquier parte. Almenos yo puedo ser mas silenciosa.-

-No empieces tu tambien, mocosa. Aun tengo pendiente la paliza al cabeza de espinaca.-

Los delincuentes estan por atacar.

-Aqui vienen.-Lincoln saca su bastón. Los delincuentes atacan, pero Lincoln esquiva a uno de ellos, golpeando con el baston a uno de los delincuentes, y al mismo tiempo, lo jala con el bastón y lo impacta con otro de los delincuentes. Ricochet ataca de un puñetazo al tercer delincuentes.

-¿Eso es todo?-Ricochet.

-¡Malditos mocosos!-gritan al unisono. Uno de ellos convierte sus brazos en hacha, otro en un erizo, y otro en un cocodrilo. El hacha ataca a Rachel, el erizo ataca a Lincoln, y el cocodrilo ataca a Ricochet.

-"Ligjting Shield"-Lincoln crea un escudo de luz materializada que bloquea las espinas del erizo. Da un salto sobre el delincuente y golpea en la cabeza al erizo con el baston.-Muy lento.-Lo hace tropezar con el bastón y le da otro golpe en el estomago y en la cabeza.

-¿Que vas a hacer mocosa? Solo eres una niña pequeña.-El del hacha delante de Rachel.

-"Shrink Ray".-lanza un rayo que encoge al delincuente.-¿Decias?-y el delincuente queda con miedo y recibe un pisoton. Rachel lo ve.-Aun esta vivo. "Growth Ray".-lo regresa a la normalidad.

-¡Rooooaaaaaaar!-el cocodrilo, pero cae de un solo puñetazo propinado por Ricochet en el estómago.

-Que tipos tan debiluchos. No sirven ni para calentar.-Ricochet.

-Almenor tenían algo de valor.-Rachel, que registro los bolsillos de los delincuentes y les saco unos billetes, una navaja, y un anillo.-Tengo una navaja mejor que esta porqueria de quinta.-Lo tira lejos.-Lincoln, colocame el anillo en el dedo, por favor.-Y Lincoln le hace caso.-¡Lincoln estoy tan feliz!-

-Oigan, tenemos trabajo.-

-Lo siento, Rick.-Lincoln y reanudan el camino.

Lincoln y Rachel tocan la puerta del trabajador.

-¿Quien es?-

-La pizza.-

-Yo no ordene ninguna...-abre la puerta y recibe un golpe con la luna del baston en el estómago y en la cabeza. Rachel lo encoge y lo toma con una mano. El tipo deforma sus brazos como su fuera rastrillo y trata de safarse, pero Lincoln lo atrapa.

-Déjame ver si tiene algo bueno adentro.-

-Rachel, eso no es necesario. Vamonos antes que levantemos sospechas.-

-Y yo que queria estar a solas contigo en una casa.-cierra la puerta de la casa. Caminan de regreso a la furgoneta.

Al rato. Tienen al sujeto con el tamaño normal, amarrado dentro de una bodega abandonada.

-¡Sueltenme antes que llame a la policia!-

-¿Y como vas a hacerlo si estas amarrado?-

-No podemos soltarte antes de terminar nuestra misión.-Lincoln. Se sienta con una silla dada vuelta hacia atras, y mirando al rehen.-Solo dinos lo que queremos saber y ya.-

-Kombala trata a sus empleados como cosas. Hace años que se le subió la fama y cree que puede hacer cualquier cosa con la gente y luego tirarla a la basura si no le son utiles, pero no voy a colaborar con unos delincuentes.-

-Contesta lo que Lincoln está preguntando.-Rachel con una navaja.

-Rachel, deja eso. Mira, amigo, nadie sabrá que tu colaboraste con nosotros. Solo hablanos sobre la mansión y las joyas de Kombala y ya.-

-Me niego.-

-Tu lo quisiste.-Lincoln y los demas sacan de sus bolsillos...unas plumas. Y comienzan a hacerle cosquillas en las axilas y en los pies.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-

-Dinos todo lo que sepas.-Ricochet.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Basta!-

-¿Vas a hablar?-Alexander.

-¡Ohohohohohohohoho! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! ¡No!-

-Hermana.-

-Aqui viene la artilleria pesada.-Alexandra trae un televisor con un dvd y un aparato para mantener los ojos abiertos.-Candy...la pelicula.-

-...-le entrega la pelicula mientras lame una paleta.

-¿Van a hacerme ver una pelicula?-Pheel. Unos minutos despues.-¡Saquen eso, por favor! ¡Nooo! ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Esta bien, diré todo lo que sé, pero por favor, saquen eso!-apagan el televisor.

-¿Ves que era tan sencillo?-Lincoln.

-Miren, yo solo soy el jardinero. Lo único que puedo decirles son solo detalles minimos. Kombala tiene 3 cajas fuertes. No estoy seguro en donde, pero se que uno está detras de un cuadro, otro en su cochera, y otro en su habitación. Tiene guardias y un sistema de seguridad y vigilancia avanzados. El va a organizar una fiesta mañana y repartió invitaciones. Nadie puede entrar sin invitación, excluyendo los trabajadores.-

-¿Tienes algun plano de la mansión o puedes hacernos uno?-

-Tengo uno en mi casa. Me lo entregaron porque me perdía con facilidad adentro cada vez que quería ir al baño.-

-Bueno, Pheel. Nos has sido de gran ayuda.-Lincoln. Rachel saca la navaja.-No, Rachel, no haremos eso. Te quedaras con nosotros hasta que terminemos nuestra misión. No te preocupes, no te haremos daño...-

-Si es que no haces alguna estupidez.-Ricochet tronandose los dedos.

-Luego te dejaremos en alguna parte del camino de nuestra huida, no muy lejos de aquí.-

-...¿Quieres?-Candy le ofrece unos dulces a Pheel.

Mientras tanto, en una cafeteria al aire libre:

-Gracias por esta pequeña cita, Bobby. Literalmente la pasé bien.-

-De nada, Lori. Quería compensarte por no haber asistido ayer.-

-Pero te dije que eso no importaba, pero literalmente es un hermoso gesto de tu parte.-

-Estoy ciego, pero aun puedo hacer muchas cosas mas.-

-Asi que aqui están.-dicen varias voces. Eran los Loud (excepto Lily), junto a una mujer y su hija de rasgos latinos.

-Recibimos la notificación hace poco. Estamos orgullosos de ti, hija.-Rita.

-Mi hija ya es toda una heroina profesional.-Lynn sr con mucho orgullo.

-Gracias, mamá y papá.-Lori los abraza.-...¿Donde está Lily?-

-La dejamos en casa de Ruth.-

-Yo estoy orgullosa de ti, Roberto.-la mujer.

-Gracias, mamá.-Bobby abraza a su madre.

-Espero que atrapes a muchos villanos.-la chica latina.

-Tu tambien te convertiras en una gran heroina, Ronnie Anne.-abraza a su hermana, que estaba forcegeando para que la soltara.

-¿Vinieron hasta aquí solo para felicitarnos?-Lori.

-No solo eso. Recuerden que estamos invitados para la fiesta de Kombala.-Lynn sr.

-Es verdad. Lo habia olvidado.-Lori.

-Aun tenemos tiempo. Vayamos al centro comercial a buscar ropa para la fiesta.-Leni y todas estan deacuerdo.

-Mamá, ¿Tambien tenemos que ir?-Ronnie Anne.

-Tambien estamos invitados, hija.-

Al dia siguiente, en la mansión de Kombala, Alexander se infiltro disfrazado de Pheel. Mientras tanto, Luna Blanca aprovechó que un guardaespaldas estaba llegando para atraparlo y hacer que Johnny se hiciera pasar por el. Sus objetivos eran robar unas invitaciones y averiguar sobre las cajas fuertes. Pheel (Alexander), estaba regando el patio, hasta que se le acercó un hombre corpulento con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Pheel!-

-¡S...si, jefe!-

-No sueles llamarme jefe, pero no me importa. Uno de mis guardaespaldas se le olvido darle estas invitaciones a la familia Loud de Hammer Woods. Ya los contacté, y llegaran al aeropuerto en 1 hora. Ve a entregales las invitaciones.-le entrega un sobre y se entra a su mansión. Se topa con Johnny.-¿Y tu donde vas?-

-Eh...a...almorzar.-

-Bien, pero regresa rápido. Nesecito a todos mis guardaespaldas presentes antes de que comience mi fiesta.-cierra la puerta.

Ambos salen y se van a un pequeño parque vacío donde estaba la furgoneta.

-¿Y bien?-Ricochet.

-Tengo las invitaciones y las claves del sistema de seguridad.-Alexander mostrando el sobre y un celular.-El mayordomo las tenia anotadas en su agenda y se las saqué mientras desayunaba.-

-Y yo la ubicación de las cajas fuertes.-Johnny. Las señala en el plano con un marcador haciendo circulos.

-Cuantas invitaciones.-Lincoln revisandolas.-Hay 12 en total.

-No sabía que tambien habia una familia Loud en Hammer Woods. Y parece que tambien son numerosos.-Alexandra.

-¿La familia Loud?-

-Lincoln, ¿de verdad no sabes de ellos? Son considerados una de las familias heroicas mas poderosas del estado de Michigan. La componen los heroes "Hurricane" Rita Loud y "Coolhard" Lynn Loud. Tienen 10 hijas y todas con poderes. Viven en Royal Woods y son muy populares en Michigan.-

-Suena como otra familia heroica creida. Mientras no nos topemos con ellos y no nos descubran, todo ira bien.-

Mas tarde, cuando faltaban unas horas para la fiesta, los Luna Blanca se estaban arreglando, dentro de la bodega abandonada. Todos los chicos visten de smoking, mientras que Rachel se coloca un vestido azul, Candy un vestido rosa, y Alexandra un vestido verde. Alexander aun estaba disfrazado de Pheel, y Johhny no estaba presente, ya que aun estaba infiltrado como guardaespaldas.

-Lincoln, te ves guapo.-Rachel colocándose una peluca rubia.

-Tu tambien te ves hermosa, Rachel.-Lincoln colocandose una peluca castaña y cubriendo sus pecas con maquillaje.

-Odio vestirme como un mono.-Ricochet, peinandose y colocándose lentes.

-Pero si te ves muy elegante.-Alexandra con una peluca negra. Le arregla la corbata.

-...nada mal.-Candy mirandose al espejo. Se colocó una peluca roja.

-¿Todos estan listos?-Lincoln a sus compañeros, que afirman.-Bien. Que la operación "aguafiestas" comience.-

-¡Somos Luna Blanca!-todos juntan sus manos y la elevan como un equipo dándose ánimo.

Continuara...


	3. Aguafiestas

Aguafiestas

La noche esta cayendo. Los Loud llegaron junto a los Santiago. Las hermanas Loud visten de un vestido de gala (excepto Lucy, que vestia para un funeral): Lori de celeste, Leni de turquesa, Luna de purpura, Luan de amarillo, Lynn de rojo, Lucy de negro, Lana de azul (iba incómoda), Lola de rosa, y Lisa de verde claro. Lynn sr viste de un smokin con corbata roja, Rita de un vestido fucsia, Bobby de un smokin rojo, Ronnie Anne de naranjo, y la señora Santiago de Blanco.

-Muy bien, familia. Reunanse para una foto familiar.-Rita llamando a sus hijas, mientras un fotografo les iba a tomar una foto.

-Mamá, no me gusta este vestido.-Lana rascándose el tracero.

-¡Iugh! Lana, ten algo decencia.-Lola.

-¡Voy a Rockear en la fiesta!-Luna.

-¡Voy a competir con ese tonto de Steak para ver quien es mas fuerte!-Lynn.

-Saquemos un par de risas en esta fiesta.-Luan.

-Haber, chicas. Hace mucho que no somos invitados todos juntos como familia a una fiesta.-Rita.-Asi que por esta vez comportense y no hagan nada malo que haga que nos hechen. Ya tuvimos suficiente con la ultima vez. Nada de gritos, sustos, juegos, peleas, ruidos, bromas, ni nada.-

-Que aburrida será esta fiesta.-Lynn cruzandose de brazos.-Mejor iré con Ronnie Anne.-

Al rato, los Luna Blanca llegaron.

-Aqui esta nuestra invitaciones.-Alexandra al guardaespaldas que recibia a los invitados.

-Gracias señorita...-ve la invitación.-Loud. No sabia que habian mas Loud en la fiesta. Bueno, eso a mi no me incumbe. Pueden pasar.-los deja pasar.

-Gracias, darling.-Alexandra haciendo un coqueteo y acercandose.

-De...de nada.-sonrojado y recupera la compostura.

-¿Que fue ese coqueteo?-Lincoln.

-Se llama distracción y sustracción.-le entrega una credencial.-Guardalo bien. La nesecitaras en cuanto subas a la habitación de Kombala.-le susurra.

Se topan con Alexander (disfrazado de Pheel).

-Te vez muy mono.-Alexander a Ricochet.

-Entre tu cara y la de Pheel, la ultima te queda mejor.-

-Almenos mucho mejor que la tuya.-

-Basta los 2. O se callan, o los callo yo.-Alexandra con humo en las manos.

-¡Pheel! ¡¿Estas molestando a los invitados?!-Kombala. Lincoln lo miraba con algo de rabia, pero la estaba reprimiendo.

-¡No...no señor! Solo me estan preguntando por el baño.-

-Acompañalos al baño entonces. Disculpen, es algo incompetente pero se sabe orientar.-

Una vez dentro, ven que la fiesta apenas empezaba. Habia musica, un delicioso banquete, y entre los invitados habian celebridades, políticos, deportistas, y heroes.

Pheel (Alexander), llevó a Alexandra al baño.

-...-Candy le mete el dedo a un pastel sin que nadie la viera y se chupa el dedo.-...delicioso.-

-Lincoln. Mira cuantos objetos hay aqui. ¿Cuanto crees que valgan en total?-

-Rachel, no saques nada, o podrian descubrirnos.-

-Demasiado tarde.-le muestra un collar de perlas, un reloj de pulsera y un anillo, que encoge y los guarda en un pequeño saquito.

-Yo solo quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes.-Ricochet tocandose el cuello.-Odio este traje.-

-Aun faltan 2 horas para el brindis.-Lincoln mirando el reloj.-Con solo haberle visto la cara a ese sujeto...-

-Si quieres podemos hacernos cargo de ese tipo.-Rachel.

-No será necesario. Me conformo con nuestro plan.-

-Oigan.-un guardaespaldas.-Los niños de 12 hacia abajo no pueden estar aqui. Acompañenme. Son ordenes del señor Kombala. Hay un lado exclusivo para niños.-

-(Eso nos acerca mas a la habitación de Kombala).-Lincoln siguiendo al guardaespaldas junto a Rachel. Hace unas señas a sus amigos: "Cuento con ustedes, amigos". Los demas respondieron con señas de "cuenta con nosotros".

-Oye, Candy...-nota que no está.-¿Candy?-nota que al pastel le faltaba una parte, cuyo hueco estaba tapado con una botella al lado, cosa que nadie lo notaria. Ricochet levanta un poco el mantel y nota que Candy estaba comiendo.-No es momento de comer.-

-...Todavia hay tiempo.-

-¿Ustedes vinieron solo por la comida?-una voz de otra mesa adjunta. Era un chico rubio guardando unos bocadillos Ricocher tambien se baja sin que nadie lo note.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-

-Guardando algo de comida para mis hermanos. No los invitaron. Solo a mis padres, a mi hermano mayor, a 3 de mis hermanos menores y a mi. Asi que me pidieron que les llevara algo de comida.-

-¿No has considerado que se te echará a perder? Algunas de esas cosas deben comerse al fresco y recien hechas.-

-No lo sabia. Con razón todos se enfermaron cuando preparé unos sandwiches y se los entregué 6 semanas despues.-

-(Realmente es idiota). Ten.-le entrega una caja de bolsas plasticas de nylon.-Guarda las galletas y pasteles aqui, o se añejaran y se pondran duras o se embarraran en tu bolsa.-

-Gracias. Por cierto, ¿como te llamas? Soy Loni Loud.-

-Yo Rico...Rick Loud.-

-¿Loud? ¿Somos primos?-

-Eh...talves. No somos muy conocidos.-

Con Lincoln y Rachel, ellos llegaron a una habitación designada para niños, la cual era casi todo un desastre: gritos, juegos, y la mujer a cargo amarrado en una silla.

-¡¿Por que no fui a la universidad en lugar de seguir siendo niñera?!-

-¿Y esto?-Lincoln.-Bueno, sera mas facil...-choca con Lana, que estaba corriendo.

-Ups, lo siento.-Lana se disculpa y sigue corriendo.

-No importa. Ten mas cuidado.-

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, Lincoln?-

-Sigamos con él plan. Solo tenemos que esperar a que Xandra nos de la señal. Por mientras comamos algo.-

-Si. No he comido nada.-

Mientras Lincoln y Rachel comian de una mesa, algunos niños estaban mirandolos.

-Miren a esa niña.-un chico de color con lentes.

-Es hermosa.-un niño pelirrojo con corte de vasenica.

-¿Quien sera el otro niño?-otro pelirrojo, con granos.

-¿Será su novio?-otro pelirrojo, con cabello alborotado.

-¿Y que importa que sea su novio?-un pelirrojo de cabello de tono mas oscuro y con pecas.-Una chica hermosa como ella se merece alguien mejor, como yo.-

-...-Ronnie Anne.

-¿Que pasa, Ronnie Anne? ¿Te gusta ese chico?-Lynn.

-¿Que? No digas tonterias. Aunque...es lindo.-

-Vamos a hablar con él.-Lynn jalandola del brazo.

-¡Oye, espera!-

-Nose ustedes, pero hablare con ella.-el pelirrojo pecoso. Se dirije a Rachel.-Hola...-

-Pierdete.-

-Oye, tranquila. Solo vengo a hablar.-

-Pierdete, idiota.-

-Eres una chica algo atrevida. Me gustas. Déjame presentarme. Soy Chandler...-

-¿Que parte de pierdete no entiendes...Chandler?-

-Mira, preciosa. Soy uno de los mejores en mi clase. Soy un estudiante recomendado para varias escuelas de heroes en Michigan.-genera un pequeño tornado de arena que sale de un bolsillo.-¿No te parece ge...?-recibe un golpe en la cara que hizo que se cayera al piso.

-Te dije, pierdete.-

Muchos quedaron impresionados. El golpe llego a volarle un diente a Chandler. Algunos se estaban riendo.

-¡Clyde, Liam, Rusty y Zach! ¡Sigan riendose y me las van a pagar!-

-(Que ruda. Me agrada) Hola.-Lynn a Lincoln.-Me llamo Lynn Loud jr.

-Eh...hola.-Ronnie Anne.

-¿Oh? Hola.-Lincoln. Rachel miraba con mala cara.-(¿Loud?).

-¿Como te llamas, chico?-

-Lin...Larry. Soy Larry. Larry...Loud.-

-¿Loud? Como yo y mi familia. ¿Somos parientes?-

-Eh...puede ser.-

-¿De donde eres, Larry? ¿Tambies eres de Michigan?-

-Eh...si. Soy de Detroit. Vine con mi familia.-

-Nunca habia escuchado que habian Louds en Detroit.-

-Mi padres no son heroes. Son tecnicos.-

-Ya veo.-Toca a Lincoln, causandole celos a Rachel.-Tienes buen cuerpo. ¿Eres deportista como yo?-

-Algo asi.-

-Yo soy Ronalda Santiago. Puedes decirme Ronnie Anne.-saludando un poco celosa y apartando a Lynn.

-Encan...-

-Disculpen, Lynn y Ronnie Anne. ¿Se pueden perder, por favor?-

-Oye. ¿Por que tan antipática?-

-Disculpen a...Jackie.-

-¿Jackie?-susurrando.

-No se me ocurrio otro nombre mas rapido.-susurrando. Luego vuelve a hablar en tono normal.-Jackie es algo desconfiada con los desconocidos.-

-¿Y que son ustedes 2?-

-Somos a...-

-Prometidos.-y todos se sorprende.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?!-

-¿Una hermosa como tu con un enclenque como ese?-Chandler.

-Él puede aguantar mas de 100 golpes del que te acabo de dar.-

-¿A si? Oye, enclenque, veamos quien es mas fuerte. ¿Que clase de don tienes?-

-No nesecito mostrar mi don para acabar contigo.-

-¿Crees que puedes ganarme sin usar tu don? ¿Por que no lo...?-recibe un puñetazo en la nariz que lo mandó volando mas que el que le dio Rachel.

-Tu me pediste que lo hiciera.-

-¡Maldito!-saca arena de su chaqueta, la comprime y la lanza como ataque. Lincoln esquiva, con los ojos cerrados y haciendo una voltereta vertical nockea a Chandler con tan solo una patada con el talon sobre la cabeza.

-¡Wooooow! ¡Eres realmente increible, Larry! ¡¿Quién te enseñó a pelear?!-

-Mi abuelo.-

-Entrenemos juntos algun dia.-

-Oye, Lynn. ¿Quien es tu amigo?-Lucy apareciendo y asustando a los 4.

-Ella es mi hermana menor Lucy. Siempre aparece de la nada y nos da un susto.-

-Lo lamento. No quise asustarlos.-

-No te preocupes.-

-Hola, soy Lola Loud.-Lola presentandose.-Señorita Michigan 2 años consecutivos.-

-Aun lado.-Lana empuja a Lola.-Yo soy Lana Loud.-saludando con la mano enlodada (ya que estaba jugando con la tierra de una maceta).

Ambas gemelas comienzan a pelearse, hasta que Lisa les rocia con agua.

-Disculpe a mis hermanas, joven Larry. Me presento. Mi nombre es Lisa Loud. Tal vez haya oido algo sobre mi entre las compañias de apoyo a los heroes.

-Leí algo en una revista.-

-Oigan. ¿Quieren jugar?-Lynn sacando un balón de football de su bolso.-Nadie notó que traje este balón.

-Disculpa, Lynn, ¿pero por que estas aqui con los niños y no con los adolescentes abajo?-

-Nah. Son aburridos y ademas no podemos divertirnos abajo.-

-Estamos en una mansión, Lynn. Juguemos a algo mas decente como al té.-Lola.

-¡Olvidalo! ¡Juguemos a lodozilla!-Lana.

-Lincoln, esto no es parte del plan.-Rachel susurrando.

-Lo se. Pero sigamos el juego hasta que Xandra desactive las alarmas.-Lincoln susurrando.

Mientras tanto, en la fiesta, Johnny sostenia una bandeja con margaritas.

-¿Margaritas?-

-Aqui, grandote.-Lynn sr, junto a Rita, un hombre rubio y una mujer castaña. Johnny se las ofrece.-Gracias.-los 4 toman unas copas.

-Y como estaba diciendo, Lori ya es una heroina profesional clase A. Y ademas ya tiene su primer caso.-Rita.

-Cuanto te envidio, hermana. Tus hijas realmente tienen futuro en el heroismo. Ojala mis hijos pudieran ser igual de buenos que tus hijas.-

-Solo les faltan mas entrenamiento, Rito. Deberias ser mas dura con ellos.-

-Lo haria, pero Lynna los tiene algo mimados y yo quedo como el malvado.-

-Es que creo que es mejor que sigan sus propias metas a su modo.-Lynna.

En otro grupo, Lori, a través de una tablet, les mostraba algunas imagenes de los informes a sus hermanas y a los chicos

-Lori. Literalmente tengo envidia de ti. Ya eres una heroina y ya tienes tu propio caso asignado.-

-No es para tanto, Loki. Si quieren, puedo dejar que me ayuden a atrapar a los Luna Blanca.-Lori. Al decir eso, Johnny la mira y trata de disimular para que no se percaten que esta escuchando.

-¡Dejame a ese tal Johnny! ¡Quiero ver que tan fuerte es!-un chico parecido a Lynn, pero hombre y sin coleta.

-Se supone que ese tal Ricochet es el de fuerza bruta, Lynn.-un chico castaño rapado de los lados.

-Me gusta ese estilo de Candice.-Leni.-Aunque le cambiaria algunas cosas.-

-Es una villana, Leni.-Luna.-Aunque, su estilo no esta mal. Casi parece rockstar.-

-Esa tal Alexandra, que don tan gasificado tiene. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entienden?-Luan y solo un castaño con un corte de pinocho se rie.

-Y el don de ese tal Alexander esta bien pintado. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entienden?-solo Luan rie.

-Oigan, ¿donde esta Loni?-Loki.-Hace ya un rato que se fue a buscar galletas.-

-Quizas esta hablando con una chica.-Luke.

-¿Y estos 2 mocosos dice que son los mas peligrosos?-Loki apunto de reirse.-Una que agranda y encoge cosas y el otro produce una luz.-

-...-Lynn H empuña sus manos.-(Ese albino...me recuerda...a esa...cosa inutil).-

-No se dejen engañar. Todos son muy astutos.-Bobby.-Ese niño sabe pelear muy bien para tener 12, al igual que esa niña.-

Pasado el tiempo, ya faltaba poco para el brindis. Lincoln y Rachel se divertían con los Loud jugando football.

-Lo admito. No es tan malo esto.-

-Ya casi es la hora. Debemos prepararnos para la siguiente fase.-lanza el balón.

Con Ricochet y Candy, esta ultima seguía comiendo debajo de la mesa, mientras Ricochet hablaba con Loni dando vueltas por todo lo comestible y bebestible.

-Muchos hermanos, como la familia Loud de Royal Woods. Yo tambien tengo un hermano, aunque hace tiempo que no se nada de él. Asuntos familiares.-

-Como que nuestras familias son como un espejo. Aunque nosotros somos mas. Tenemos una hermana, pero mis padres siempre dicen que no debo molestarla porque está en entrenamiento.-

-¿Un entrenamiento?-

-No se que hace exactamente, pero siempre está en el sótano y raramente sale al patio.-

-¿Estas seguro que es un entrenamiento...?-

-...ya es hora.-Candy comiendose una galleta.

-Vale. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Loni.-

-Esta bien. Cuando quieras ven a Hammer Woods a visitarnos.-

-Si...tal vez lo haga algun dia.-

-Bien. Ya es hora de comenzar. 3...2...1...listo.-Alexandra comunicandose con los demas.

En la oficina de las camaras, en una computadora, algo ocurre.

-¿Que pasa?-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-El sistema de detección de ventilación se reinició solo. Deberia comentarselo al señor Kombala.-

-Déjalo. Ahora mismo se esta luciendo con los de la revista Myhero. Además, se restaurara en 5 minutos.-

Alexandra se mete en un baño y comienza a secretar mucho gas por los ductos. Cierra los ojos y comienza a conducirlo hacia la oficina de las camaras. Los guardias comienzan a verse afectados: unos se quedan riendose, otros girando es su silla, y otros viendo a sus compañeros destellando colores que cambiaban de forma y color.

-¿Mis manos son muy grandes?-uno de los guardias.

-Que suave.-otro acariciando la mesa.

Alexandra rápidamente corre hacia la oficina de las camaras. Finge estar mareada para que el guardaespaldas que estaba custodiando la puerta se fijara en ella.

-Señorita, ¿Se siente bien?-

-Señor...-le tira un gran chorro de gas que deja al guardaespaldas riendose y creyéndose pájaro.-Entra a la oficina, saca una pequeña computadora de un casillero.-Gracias, Johnny.-y hackea el sistema de alarmas. Se comunica con los demas.-Sistemas desactivados. Todos en posición.-

-Todo listo.-Johnny inyectando un liquido a un vino sin que nadie se de cuenta.

-Listo.-Alexander, apunto de entrar a la cochera.

-Candy y yo ya nos encargamos de la comida.-Ricochet acercandose a la cochera.

-...voy hacia el cuadro.-Candy caminando a una parte de la mansión.

-Te alcanzo.-Alexandra.-Lincoln, Rachel. Ahora.-

-Vamos.-los 2 al unísono.

-Oigan. Juguemos a otra cosa.-Lucy.

-Ya se. A las escondidas.-Lincoln. Rusty decide contar y los demas se esconden.

Lincoln y Rachel aprovechan para salir hacia la habitación de Kombala. Al llegar, Lincoln usa la credencial del guardaespaldas y entran.

-Hay esta la caja fuerte.-Lincoln señalando un cuadro, al cual saca y detras estaba la caja fuerte.

-Es de clave. ¿Sabes como abrirla?-

-Los Alex me enseñaron que si no puedo hackear la clave, puedo hacer esto.-saca su bastón, el cual estaba pequeño y Rachel lo hace de tamaño normal. Lincoln rompe el teclado y empieza a jugar con los cables.-Si conectamos estos 2...y este con este...-se abre la caja.-Listo.-abre la caja fuerte, la cual en realidad era del tamaño de un closet y estaba lleno de dinero.-Solo hay dinero.-

-Dinero.-Rachel saca varios billetes. Los guarda en una bolsa que agranda.-Tenemos un buen botin.-

-Revisare la habitación. Debe estar en alguna parte.-

Por parte de Candy y Alexandra, esta ultima saca el cuadro de un pasillo. Habia una caja fuerte que se habria con clave en disco. Eran 2 discos.

-Que facil. No tardaré mucho. Ocupate de los que vengan.-

-...a la orden.-Secreta caramelo liquido con el que crea un muro.

Unas 2 mujeres pasan.

-¿Y eso?-una de ella toca el muro.-Se siente...pegajoso.

-Huele como a...dulce.-

Alexandra abre la caja fuerte.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-

-¡Se oyó como una caja fuerte abrirse!-alarga las uñas.

-...compañia.-Candy secretando un poco de caramelo en sus manos.

-¡Viva la libertad!-un guardia corriendo desnudo.

-¡Yiaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Un pervertido!-

-Ups. Creo que exagere con en gas.-Alexandra. Mira la caja fuerte.-Solo hay unos papeles y documentos. Y unos CD...¿Y esto?-Alexandra lee un documento.

-...-derritiendo el muro.-¿Ya terminaste?-

-Un segundo.-se guarda una carpeta.-Vamos.-

Comenzó el brindis. Kombala llama a todos.

-Su atención, por favor.-golpeando una copa con una cuchara.-Gracias a todos por venir a mi fiesta. Como sabran, hoy conmemoro mi decimoquinto aniversario de ser un heroe profesional. Estoy muy emocionados en decirles que mañana seré promovido a clase S.-la mayoria aplaude.-Saben. Cuando era tan solo un niño, siempre decian que yo nunca superaría el clase C. Pero a lo largo de mi carrera, le he demostrado a todos aquellos que se burlaron de mi que estaban completamente equivocados. Yo...-nota que el guardaespaldas desnudo sale corriendo.

-¡Soy libre!-

-¡Un exhibicionista!-

-¡Saquen a ese tipo de mi fiesta!-Kombala. Los guardaespaldas lo persiguen hasta salir del salon principal.-No de preocupen, mis hombres se encargarán de él. La fiesta continua. Hagamos un brindis por mi ascenso. ¡Salud!-y los demas invitados responden con algo de duda y beben el vino/refresco.

Johnny se queda mirando.

-Chicos, surgio un problema.-

En la cochera, Alexander y Ricochet encuentran la caja fuerte. Era una gran caja fuerte que se abre con huella dactilar y en clave.

-¿Cuanto tardaras, pintura?-

-No tardaré demasiado.-agrega un spray sobre el detector de huella. Plasma una masa a la cual le endurece un poco hasta formar una replica de huella dactilar.-Listo. Primer seguro quitados. Este sera un poco mas complicado.-conecta una pequeña computadora.

Los guardaespaldas llegan persiguiendo al pervertido en la cochera.

-¡Maldición, tenemos compañia!-

-¡Mantenlos ocupado, cabeza de músculo!-

-¡Alto! ¡¿Que estan haciendo?!-

-Ya nos descubrieron.-Ricochet truena sus puños.

-¡Ya llegamos!-Alexandra lanzando gas a varios guardias. Candy crea un muro de caramelo duro que impide el acceso a la cochera.

-¡Son los Luna Blanca!-

-¡Avisenle al jefe!-

-¡Llamen a la policia!-

Ricochet lanza unos puñetazos hacia los guardaespaldas que venían por Alexander, mandandolos volando. Uno de ellos se convierte en un toro y trata de arrematar a Ricochet, pero este de un solo golpe en la cabeza lo nockea.

En la fiesta.

-¡Señor, hay problemas en la cochera!-un guardaespaldas.

-¡Encarguense ustedes! ¡Esto es mi fiesta!-

-¡Señor, son los Luna Blanca!-

-¡Luna Blanca!-Kombala grita y todos se quedan en silencio. Derrepente uno de los invitados.

-¡Hay! ¡Que rapido llegó el tren al sur!-se va convirtiendo sus piernas en ruedas.

-¡Hayyyy! ¡¿Pero que fue lo que comí que no combinó?!-otro invitado se va corriendo.

-¡Mi estomago!-otro invitado que corre.

Derrepente se arma un completo alboroto en la fiesta. Gente corriendo a todos lados en busca de un baño. Johnny aprovecha el alboroto para irse.

-¡Mi fiesta!-Kombala. Derrepente le dan dolores y se va corriendo.-

Devuelta con Lincoln y Rachel, estos aun estaban en la habitación:

-No encontré el ojo de fuego.-

-Veamos el lado positivo, Lincoln. Conseguimos mucho dinero y joyas.-

-Volvamos con los chicos antes que nos descubran.-salen de la habitación, pero justo se topan con Ronnie Anne.

-Larry, Jackie. No van a creer lo que está sucediendo abajo con los...adul...tos.-

-Ronnie Anne. Dicen que los Luna Blanca se infiltraron...-Lynn llegando.-¿Que sucede?-

-Ustedes...¿Que hacian en la habitación del señor Kombala?-

-¿Que? ¿Entraron a esa habitación?-

-¿Y ese...bastón? Se parece al que usan los...-

-Ni modo. Ya nos descubrieron.-

-¡Ustedes son parte de los Luna Blanca!-Lynn y Ronnie Anne.

-Si. Y para que lo sepan, mi nombre es Rachel.-

-Y el mio es Lincoln.-

-Lynn, llamemos a los adultos...-

-No. Podemos nosotras 2 contra ellos.-Lynn desafiante.

Los 4 se ponen en guardia. Ronnie Anne es la primera en dar un golpe, convirtiendo su brazo en una especie de resorte al cual genera mucha presión y lo suelta, y Lynn hace una tackleada, pero Lincoln se protege del golpe de Ronnie Anne con un escudo de luz, mientras Rachel le aplica una llave de judo, rompiendo la puerta de una habitación.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!-vuelve a atacar, pero nuevamente Rachel le aplica otra llave de judo que la lanza hacia el muro, atravezandolo.

-Quedate quieta, a menos que quieras ver el mundo como lo ve una hormiga.-le apunta con su mano con radiación.

Ronnie Anne da varios golpes y patadas convirtiendo sus brazos y piernas en resorte, pero Lincoln facilmente las esquiva y las aparta, aproximándose mas a Ronnie Anne.

-Eres muy lenta para atacar a distancia. Deberias atacar cuando tu oponente no te vea.-

-Gracias por el consejo, villano. Pero yo tambien hago artes marciales.-Ronnie Anne se pone en guardia y corre hacia Lincoln. Lanza un golpe.

-Muy lenta.-le da un rodillazo en el abdomen. Ambos vuelven a estar en guardia.

-¡Hyaaaaaaa!-corre y da unos golpes que Lincoln bloquea. Salta tratando de dar una patada circular a la cabeza, pero Lincoln se agacha, toma un brazo y trata de acerle una llave de jiujitsu, pero su brazo se hace resorte y Ronnie Anne aprovecha para atacar con su pierna resorte. Lincoln alcanzó a bloquear, aunque salio volando un par de metros.-¿Que te pareció eso?-

-Nada mal. Me gustaria seguir peleando, pero debemos irnos "LightSable".-Crea unos sables de luz que rápidamente se incrustan en los brazos y piernas de Lynn y Ronnie Anne.

-¡¿Que pasa?! ¡No puedo mover mis brazos ni las piernas!-

-No se preocupen. El efecto es máximo 5 minutos.

Lincoln y Rachel huyen, subiendo hacia la azotea, encontrandose con Kombala, con una copa de vino.

-¿Se van tan pronto, mocosos?-

-¡Kombala!-Lincoln.-¿Como llegaste tan rápido?-

-Tengo un baño secreto, pero eso no es lo importante.-tira la copa al piso.-Arruinaron mi fiesta, Luna Blanca. Pero ya llamaron a la policia. Será cuestión de tiempo para que los capturen.-

-Kombala. Tengo una pregunta. ¿Por que mataste a mi abuelo?-

-¿Tu abuelo? No se de que hablas. Yo no he matado a nadie, excepto al ex heroe "Ancla de Hierro" que masacro a muchas personas en los bajos de Bunny City-

-Ancla de Hierro es mi abuelo. Lo asesinaste y robaste su collar. Yo mismo te vi.-

-¿Robar? Yo no soy un ladron.-

-Devuelve el ojo de fuego.-

-No tengo el ojo de no se que...-Lincoln lo ataca con un aguijón de luz.-¡Aug! ¡Tu te lo ganaste, mocoso!-Se convierte en un koala humanoide.-¡Ahora te enseñare unos cuantos modales!-hace pose de artes marciales.-¡Yia! ¡Woo! ¡Haiiiya!-Lincoln simplemente carga con luz su bastón y se lo lanza en el estómago.-¡Haaaaaaa!-corre hacia los chicos, pero Lincoln y Rachel lo toman de los brazos, haciéndolo girar en el aire y caer al piso.

-Si que fue fácil.-Lincoln cargando con luz su mano. Rachel con radiación.

-¡Esperen! ¡No me hagan nada!-

-¡Dame el collar de mi abuelo!-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Aqui...!-se toca el cuello.-No...no...no está.-Mira a Lincoln con miedo.-¡Escucha...yo...no maté a tu abuelo! ¡El...ya estaba muerto cuando se lo robé!-

-¡¿Que tu no lo hiciste?! ¡¿Entonces quien fue?!-

-¡No lo se!...¡Ellos se fueron muy rápido!-

-¿Ellos?-

-Vi a 3 sujetos fuertes. Ellos fueron los que alteraron las pruebas y lo culparon de ser el terrorista que masacro a esas personas. Eso es lo que alcancé a escuchar. Yo solo iba de pasada para pagarle a unos villanos. Tu abuelo sacó un collar de sus manos y se le cayó cuando murió.-

-Lincoln, ¿me escuchas?-Johnny por comunicador.

-Si, Johnny.-

-Yo tengo el ojo de fuego.-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Tu lo tienes?!-

-¡Ya nos encargamos de los guardaespaldas! ¡Lo que habia en la caja fuerte era el traje de heroe de Kombala! ¡Nos vamos!-

-Rachel, vamonos. Ya no tenemos que hacer nada aquí. Misión cumplida.-

-¿Y ahora...que van a hacerme?-

-No te haré nada. Te doy las gracias por decirme la verdad.-

Rachel se sube sobre la espalda de Lincoln. Este crea una rampa de luz y se desliza con una tabla que Rachel agranda y escapan. Los demas Luna Blanca escapan con un vehiculo que roban y salen de la mansión.

Mas tarde, los Luna Blanca ya lograron escapar de Detroit en la furgoneta negra. Soltaron a Pheel y al guardaespaldas.

-Kombala era un verdadero fraude. Hizo trato con muchos villanos para que estos se dejaran capturar por él solo para subir su clasificación. ¿Sabias que sacó el puntaje mas bajo cuando se graduó?-Alexandra.

-No se que decir. No fue el que mató a mi abuelo. Pero almenos recuperamos el collar. Por cierto, Johnny, ¿cuando se lo quitaste?-

-Antes que se comenzara la fiesta.-

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!-todos.

Flash back:

Kombala se mostraba muy estresado.

-¡Esta tardando demasiado! !¿Donde estan esos regalos para los invitados?!-

-Jefe, se ve muy tensionado. ¿No quiere unos masajes?-Johnny masajeando el cuello y hombros de Kombala.

-Oh, siiiiiiiii.-Relajado. Johnny aprovecha el momento para quitarle el collar.

Fin flashback.

-¡¿Y por que no nos dijiste nada, idiota?!-todos.

-Tenía 3 cajas fuertes. Y ustedes querian saber lo que habia detras.-

-Pero obtuvimos mucho dinero.-Rachel agranda el saco con billetes.-Cenemos en el restaurante mas costoso en nuestra proxima parada.-

-2 de 5. Nos faltan 3 mas.-

-Y Lincoln. ¿Alguna idea a donde ir?-

-Primero hagamos una parada para descansar, Xandra. Despues fijemos nuestro próximo viaje.-

-Tienes razón. Ya me esta dando sueño.-

Devuelta en Detroit, la policia y la prensa estaba grabando la mansión Kombala y entrevistando a la gente.

-Lynn, debiste habernos avisado que él estaba aqui. Aunque literalmente, no habria alcanzado a hacer mucho ya que tambien me intoxique. Despues de esto, creo que no volvere a ir a ninguna fiesta.-Lori regañando a Lynn.

-Lo siento, familia. Crei que podria hacerlo yo sola...y con Ronnie Anne.-

-Pero a la proxima. Vamos a capturarlos aunque sea uno por uno.-Lynn sr.

-Te agradezco la ayuda, papá, pero este es mi caso y el de Bobby. Es nuestro trabajo capturarlos.-

-Solo queremos ayudarte, hija.-Rita.

-Asi que ahi fueron a parar parte de nuestras invitaciones.-Rito.

-¡Todo por culpa de esa...!-Lynn H.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Que hacen?! ¡Sueltenme! ¡Soy inocente!-Kombala siendo llevado por unos policias escoltados por unos heroes.

-¡Señor Kombala! ¡Usted a tenido tratos ilícitos con cientos de villanos!-

-¡Es mentira! ¡Me han incriminado! ¡Todo es parte del plan de los Luna Blanca en inculparme!-

-Digaselo al juez. Tiene cientos de pruebas en su caja fuerte.-

-Ronalda. ¿Te sucede algo?-

-No es nada, mamá.-mirando al cielo, directo a la luna.-Algun dia...volveremos a vernos, Lincoln, y te vencere.-

Continuara...


	4. Pistas de un Descubrimiento

Pistas de un Descubrimiento

Flash back (Lincoln a los 11 años):

Lincoln, llorando, dentro de una casa, miraba un televisor. Estaba con un pastel al que aun no le daba ni un mordisco, con una inscripción: "Feliz cumpleaños numero 11 Lincoln".

-Los bajos de Bunny City esta hecho completamente un caos luego de esta horrible masacre en la que murieron mas de 70 personas, aunque esta cifra pueda aumentar. La policía y los bomberos trabajan arduamente rescatando a los sobrevivientes heridos. Todas las pruebas indican que el culpable de esta horrible masacre fue el ex heroe retirado Ancla de Hierro.-

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mi abuelo es inocente! ¡Debo decirles que fue ese heroe!-Lincoln enfadado.

-No lo hagas.-dice una voz. Era Rachel, que habia abierto la puerta.-No te servirá de nada. Sera tu palabra, contra la de un heroe respetado.-

-¿Quien...eres?-secándose las lagrimas y dejando de llorar.-Te conozco. Eres Rachel, de la otra clase.-

-Asi que si me conocias despues de todo.-sonriendo.-No pienses mal de mi, Lincoln, pero te he estado siguiendo desde que te conoci. Eres una persona especial, y no lo digo porque de un dia a otro cambiaste de ser un sin don a un usuario de don. Eres especial para mi, porque me gustas.-

-Gra...gracias. Ademas de mi abuelo y de Abraham, eres la primera persona que me dice algo bueno.-

-Ese pastel...dice que es tu cumpleaños.-

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños...Se suponia que mi abuelo me cantaria...-

-¿Y que estamos esperando? Es una sorpresa de tu abuelo. No dejes que se desperdicie algo que él tenia para ti. Es mucho mejor celebrar un cumpleaños con una persona, que solo.-

-Tienes razon. Comamos.-

Luego de un rato, ambos estaban comiendo.

-¡Esta delicioso!-

-Mi abuelo lo preparó. Trató de ocultarlo, pero lo descubrí por accidente. Aun asi, estaba ansioso por esa fiesta.-

-Hay que disfrutarlo mientras podamos. Luego habra que esperar hasta ser mas grandes, o tener suerte.-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Somos niños. Nos enviarán al orfanato de Bunny City en cuanto nos encuentre la policia o servicios sociales. Estuve solo 6 meses, pero conoci lo suficiente: comida asquerosa, bravucones molestando todos los días, estar encerrados sin salir mas allá de los muros, una horrorosa vieja que aparenta ante el público ser amorosa y dentro del orfanato es un verdadero monstruo, y tendras suerte si llegas a ser adoptado. Somos como perros, los adultos siempre preferiran adoptar bebés.-

-Eso no suena muy alentador.-

-Asi es la realidad, y solo nos queda eso, o sobrevivir en las calles. Ven conmigo cuando terminemos. Conozco un lugar seguro donde nadie nos encontrará.-

-De acuerdo. Déjame reunir mis cosas.-

Mas tarde, ya anocheciendo, Lincoln y Rachel llegaron a una mansión abandonada.

-Solo vine a este lugar una vez con Abraham. Dicen que la gente que entra, desaparecen y no vuelven a ser vistas.-

-¿Y como crees que desaparecen?-encoge un arbol. Lincoln estaba sorprendido.-Esta mansión le pertenecia a mi familia, antes que me abandonaran. Me llevaron al orfanato y 6 meses despues, fui adoptada por unos vagos que solo querian beneficio y se la pasaban haciendo cualquier cosa. Asi que aprendí a sobrevivir en las calles desde los 8 años. Regresaba a este lugar de vez en cuando, pero ahora ellos estan muertos, y esta mansión es nuestro nuevo hogar.-

-Gracias por dejarme vivir contigo, Rachel. Yo...-se le cae un sobre.-¿Y esto?-

-¿Una carta?-

-De mi abuelo.-la abre y la lee: "Lincoln, si estas leyendo esto, es porque he muerto. Hay muchas cosas que queria contarte antes de mi deceso, pero no seria suficiente en una sola carta. Asi que escondi una laptop junto a otras cosas mias en un cofre que oculte en la montaña donde siempre entrenabamos. He tenido una vida agitada y llena de problemas. Quiero que sepas que sin importar el camino que tomes ahora, estoy orgulloso de ti. Te has vuelto fuerte en estos años. Te quiero Lincoln. Tu abuelo que siempre te quiso, Albert.". Hay un mapa al reverso de la carta.-

-Adelante. Vamos a buscar ese cofre. Te acompaño.-

Fin flash back.

En la televisión:

-"La cólera del fiasco". Llamada así el suceso ocurrido en la mansión Kombala en el que decenas de personas se intoxicaran al ingerir un purgante que fue esparcido en todos los alimentos servidos en la fiesta de Kombala, cuyos culpables son los ya conocidos Luna Blanca. Por si fuera poco, se reveló que el heroe anteriormente favorito de Detroit, Steef Kombala, contrataba villanos que se dejaban capturar por él para subir su clasificación. El ahora ex heroe Kombala fue arrestado por vinculación con villanos y fraude. Se le quito su licencia de heroe y se encuentra en prisión preventiva esperando su juicio. En cuanto a los Luna Blanca, robaron $3000000 de la mansión de Kombala y varias joyas tanto de Kombala, como de otros invitados. La Liga de Heroes esta considerando en aumentar su peligrosidad a clase B.-

En un bosque, lejos de la civilización, los Luna Blanca se estacionaron en un bosque para disfrutar de un picnic. Lincoln y Rachel estan pescando, Alexander leyendo una revista, Alexandra y Candy tomando sol, Ricochet ejercitandose con pesas, y Johnny pelando unas papas para el almuerzo. Lincoln lanza el anzuelo de una caña de pescar en un lago.

-Tienes que lanzarlo así, Rachel. Es facil.-

-Voy a intentarlo. ¡Hyaaa!-lanza el anzuelo agitando la caña, pero sin querer, el anzuelo se engancha en la boca de Alexander.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!-

-¡Buena pesca, Rachel!-Ricochet riendo mientras levantaba las pesas.-¡Es uno grande pero bien feo!-Alexander se saca el anzuelo.

-Chicos, cuidemos a la madre naturaleza. No boten basura en el bosque. Esperen, es Rico.-

-Asi lo quisiste, cara de graffiti.-Ricochet apunto de golpear a Alexander, pero este se convierte en pintura y se mueve por el piso. Resurge y le cubre la cabeza con el gorro de la chaqueta.-¡Ven aqui y pelea como hombre!-comienza a perseguirlo.

-¡Pico uno!...¡Y creo que es grande!-Lincoln. Todos se quedan viendo a Lincoln forcegeando y logra sacarlo, pero era un pez del tamaño de un dedo.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-todos riendose.

-No te preocupes, Lincoln. Dile a tu novia que lo agrande y ya está.-Alexander.

-El mio tambien pico.-Rachel. Está haciendo fuerza, pero le cuesta sacarlo.

-Déjame a mi sacarlo.-Ricochet. Usa su don para sacar el pez, el cual resultó enorme y al sacarlo con tanta fuerza, salio volando y cayendo sobre Candy.-¡Ups! ¡Candy, lo sien...!-Candy genera un caramelo liquido en forma de puño que golpea en la cara a Ricochet.

Al rato, los Luna Blanca disfrutan del almuerzo: Pescado y Papas fritas.

-¡Esto está delicioso!-Lincoln comiendo.

-Lo pesque para ti.-Rachel dandole pescado con un tenedor.

-Creo que aun tengo caramelo en el cabello.-Ricochet tocandose el cabello, el cual tenia forma de puntas.

-Pareces un saiyayin.-

-Por cierto, Lincoln. ¿Revisaste esos videos que mencionaste esta mañana?-Alexandra.

-No contenian nada que pudiera sernos util en la busqueda de los demas ojos. Pero conozco a alguien que podria saber algo de mi abuelo. Solo la he visto un par de veces a los 7 años, pero recuerdo su cara. Es mi tía abuela Ruth. Nose como reaccionará cuando me vea. Talvez nos ayude, o llame a la policia. No nos llevabamos mal, pero siempre me pedia ayuda con sus gatos, masajearle los pies, y servía pudin caducado.-

-...¿ningun familiar mas?-Candy.

-No...Ninguno.-dice con un rostro serio.

Flash back (Lincoln a los 11 años):

Lincoln, junto a Rachel en la mansion abandonada, miraban unos videos de Albert por una laptop. Hace click en un video que decia "tus padres":

-Lincoln, pensaba decirte esto cuando cumplieras los 15 años, pero dado a los hechos que me llevaron a mi muerte, te lo dire por este mensaje: tus padres te tuvieron hasta que cumpliste el año. Cuando un diagnóstico tuyo decia que no naciste con el gen DON, planeaban deshacerse de ti en un orfanato, pero yo mismo decidí adoptarte. Llegamos a un acuerdo con tus padres, en el que no le diria nada a nadie que tu eras hijo de ellos, a cambio de que no te reclamaran como su hijo por el resto de sus vidas. Tu madre se dejó llevar por los mimos de tu abuela y por la soberbia de la fama, al igual que mi otro hijo. Y tu padre es un verdadero idiota con deseos de ser famoso, y lo unico que estoy agradecido con él, es por el hecho de que existas. No deberia decirtelo, pero considero que deberias almenos saber quienes son tus padres. Ellos son...-Lincoln pone en pausa el video y lo cierra.

-¿Que haces, Lincoln? ¿No quieres saber quienes son tus padres?-

-No me interesa saber quienes son esas personas. Para mí, mi abuelo es mi único padre, y mi unica familia.-elimina el video.

Fin flash back.

-Creo que vive en Royal Woods. Solo he ido un par de veces, asi que tendré que hacer memoria cuando vayamos.-

Casa Loud, Royal Woods, Michigan:

Las hermanas Loud y los hermanos Santiagos estaban mirando un muro con fotos y notas:

-Dijo que su nombre es Lincoln. Y su estilo de pelea lo aprendió de su abuelo.-Lynn.

-Esto es interesante. Cabello blanco y se llama Lincoln. Como que nuestro hermanito hubiese vuelto, aunque no lo sea.-Leni.

-Pero aun asi, no es información suficiente. Siento que literalmente no hemos avanzado nada.-Lori.

-...-Lucy mirando una foto.-Ese bastón...-

-¿Que pasa, Lucy? ¿Viste algo?-Lori.

-Ese bastón, lo he visto en alguna parte.-se va hacia el ático.

-Hermana mayor, nesecitamos buscar un patrón.-Lisa.

-¿Un que?-

-Un patrón. Algo que tenga en comun todos sus robos. Está claro que no atacan al azar y parece que estan buscando algo.-

-Las joyerias y los museos son su unicos objetivos.-

-¿Pero por que atacaron la mansión Kombala? Si solo roban por robar, no deberian viajar ciudad en ciudad.-

-Aqui esta.-Lucy asustando a todos.-Miren esto.-le muestra un diario viejo con una foto.-Esta es la bisabuela Harrier.-

-Lucy, ¿que tiene que ver ella con...?-nota que está el baston en la foto.

-El bastón de Moonlight es igual que tenia la bisabuela Harrier. De acuerdo con el diario de la bisabuela Harrier, el Bastón Lunar es una reliquia que se ha pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia, pero no está en esta casa. Llamé a Lars hace un tiempo y dijo que tampoco se encuentra en su casa.-

-Debio robarla en algun momento.-

-Pero tiene 12 años. ¿Como se supone que la robó, donde y cuando?-

-Talvez a la tia Shirley.-

Suena el teléfono.

-¿Hola? Residencia Loud.-

-Hola, señorita Thundergirl.-

-Señor Kombala. ¿Que es lo que quiere?-

-Tengo información valiosa que puede servirte en tu investigación. Escuche que te asignaron el caso Luna Blanca en mi fiesta. Pero quiero algo a cambio de mi información. Quiero que convenzan a los tribunales de que reduzcan mi sentencia a libertad condicional. Se que tus padres podrian hacerlo.-

-¿Y como sé que no mientes?-

-Pueden conectarme a un detector de mentiras si quieres. Se me esta acabando el tiempo para el llamado.-

-¿Que queria Kombala?-

-Dice que tiene información que podria sernos util.-

Centro Médico de Royal Woods, Royal Woods, Michigan:

Rita y Lynn sr estaban en la oficina de un médico:

-¿Queria vernos, doctor?-Rita.

-Señores Rita y Lynn Loud. Hace tiempo que no los he visto. Me gustaria conversar de la vida con ustedes, pero estoy en medio del trabajo. Verán, lo que les voy a decir a estas alturas no creo que sea necesario contarles, pero por protocolo, estamos obligados a informar a nuestros pacientes sobre un error médico.-

-¿Error médico? Doctor, ¿de que se trata?-

-¿Recuerdan que hace años le hice un examen a su hijo Lincoln para detectar el gen DON? Pues resulta que...hubo un accidental intercambio de examenes entre su hijo y otro paciente.-le entrega un examen médico.-Este era el verdadero examen.-Los Loud lo ven, y para su asombro, el examen médico para detectar el gen DON dio...positivo.-Uno de mis colegas se le cayeron varias carpetas mientras trataba de evadir una avispa que entró por la ventana. Lamentamos el error, pero a estas alturas, ya deben saberlo.-

-...-Asombrados con la boca abierta.

-¿Acaso no desarrollo su don todavia? No se preocupen. Tarde o temprano lo hará. Este es un raro fenómeno conocido como retraso del DON. El gen DON no se expresa a la edad normal que deberia desarrollarse y tarda mas tiempo en expresarse. No sabemos la causa exacta, pero tenemos algunas teorias. Parece que el cuerpo debe presentar ciertas condiciones para que el gen se exprese: una situación de estrés extrema, o el cuerpo requiere tener ciertas condiciones fisicas para lograrlo. Los casos que mas tardaron en expresarse el gen fue a los 18 años. Asi que no hay que preocuparse.-

Los señores Loud salieron del centro médico.

-Asi que Lincoln...si tenia poderes despues de todo y no era un error.-

-Me siento estafado, pero a la vez aliviado. ¡Nuestra familia no perderá la reputación que tanto nos costó forjar!-

Los Loud se miran fijamente.

-Hice un compromiso con mi padre, pero él ya esta muerto y nuestro hijo debe estar en un orfanato de Bunny City. No podemos reclamarlo como hijo...pero si como hijastro.-

-Espera, Rita. ¿Que le diremos a nuestras hijas?-

-Ya inventaremos algo. Primero debemos ver si hay boletos para un vuelo a Bunny City.-

Mas tarde, los Luna Blanca llegaron a Royal Woods. Lincoln recordó el camino hacia la casa de Ruth. Al llegar, toca la puerta:

-¿Es otro vendedor?-

-No soy un vendedor, tía Ruth.-Lincoln se quita la gorra. Ruth la ve sorprendida y luego pone una cara algo molesta.-Hola, tía Ruth.-

-Cuanto has crecido. Ahora te acuerdas que tienes una tia.-

-Lo siento. He estado algo ocupado últimamente.-

-Pasa. Tus amigos tambien pueden entrar.-

Lincoln hace una seña a los demas de "pueden pasar". Luego, los 7 estaban dentro de la casa, comiendo un pudin caducado. Todos, excepto uno, estaban asqueados.

-Oye, idiota. ¿Como puede gustarte esto?-Alexander a Ricochet.

-Entre la comida del orfanato y esto, esto es un manjar.-

-Lo siento, chicos, pero es lo único que puedo comprarles con lo que gano. Lincoln.-llamando la atención del albino.-¿A que vienes exactamente? Es raro que mis sobrinos vengan a verme por voluntad propia.-

-Si quieres, trataré de visitarte mas seguido.-

-No te preocupes por esta anciana. Se que tienes una vida un tanto complicada.-

-Han pasado muchas cosas. Pero a lo que venía, quiero averiguar algo sobre mi abuelo.-

-¿De Albert? ¿Que quieres saber de el?-

-Su vida como cazatesoros.-

-Albert nunca me hablaba de nada acerca de su vida como cazatesoros. Decía solo cosas puntuales pero nunca detallaba alguna de sus aventuras...-se queda pensando.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Recorde algo ¿Han escuchado hablar acerca de Eye 5?-

-Eye 5...yo si.-Alexandra.-Fue una organización que operaba en las sombras. Hacian crimenes a gran escala: robos a bancos y a familias ricas, asesinatos a politicos y filántropos, hackeos y terrorismo. Pero fueron derrotados por un heroe que se mantuvo anónimo ante la prensa.-

-Albert.-Ruth.-Fue Albert quien destruyó esa organización y les quitó 5 tesoros chinos. Cuando los derrotó, decidio dejar de ser un heroe profesional y dedicarse a buscar tesoros con un arqueologo, pero nos pidió que ocultaramos unos cofres.-

Flash back (varias decadas antes):

Albert con un traje de capitán marino, estaba junto a Ruth que vestia un traje de mujer gato, y un tercer heroe, que vestia con un traje de mariachi y una máscara.

-¿Que te retiras? Pero si eres un gran heroe.-

-Siento que esto es una farsa, Ruth. Estos "heroes" olvidaron los principios del heroísmo y ahora solo se concentran en la fama y el dinero. Si esto implica ser un "heroe", yo me voy. Solo quiero pedirles un favor.-le entrega a Ruth un cofre y al mariachi 2 cofres.-Nadie sabe que fui yo quién derrotó a Eye 5, pero la Liga de Heroes y los miembros de Eye 5 que aun estan siendo buscados. Nesecito que escondan esto por mi. Son unos tesoros que tenian en su posesión. Escondanlos en cualquier lugar del mundo, pero que nadie sepa donde están. Ha sido un placer compartir con ustedes.-se va lanzando su gorra de capitán al piso.

Fin flash back:

-El Mariachi y yo escondimos esos cofres por petición de tu abuelo. No tengo idea a donde El Mariachi escondió esos cofres, pero yo escondi el cofre que tenia en el parque de Hammer Woods...alrededor del árbol mas cercano de la laguna.-

-Hammer Woods...-Ricochet recordando a Loni.

-Con eso es suficiente. Gracias por ayudarnos, tia Ruth. Me gustaria estar un poco más de tiempo, pero debemos irnos.-

-Oye, Lincoln. Almenos dame algo por la información, como un masaje en los pies o limpia la arena de mis gatos.-

-Gracias por la comida.-Ricochet comiendose el pudin de los demas.-Si quiere me encargo de las cajas de arena a cambio de unas latas.

-Lo siento, Lincoln, pero te ganaron la caja.-

-Ough.-Lincoln tragando saliva.-Iré por unos guantes.-

Mas tarde, los Luna Blanca se suben a la furgoneta y la ponen en marcha.

-Vayan con cuidado.-

-Adios.-se despiden. Luego de despedirse afuera, Ruth regresa a su casa.

En la furgoneta:

-Hammer Woods. Nuestro próximo objetivo.-Lincoln.-Solo tenemos que ir por el tercer ojo y luego buscar a ese heroe llamado El Mariachi.-

-Le pedi a esa anciana que me diera un poco de ese pudin.-Ricochet comiendo una lata de pudin

-Eres un cerdo, Rico. Cierra esa cosa que apesta la furgoneta.-

-Obligame, cabeza de moho.-

Alexander se convierte en pintura y se desliza por la furgoneta. Llega hasta donde Ricochet y trata de quitarle la lata.

-¡Tira esa cosa asquerosa!-

-¡Suelta mi pudin!-

Y por el forcejeo, derraman pudin sin querer sobre Alexandra. Esta frena de golpe la furgoneta y se escucha una lluvia de golpes. Luego retoma el viaje.

-¿Quien da mas miedo cuando se enoja? ¿Candy o tu hermana?-Ricochet lleno de golpes y moretones a Alexander, que tambien estaba lleno de golpes y moretones.

-Ese es solo su lado calmado. Cuando está realmente furiosa, pobre de aquél que esté cerca.-

-¡Los 2 lavaran la furgoneta de adentro hacia afuera cuando lleguemos!-Alexandra.

-Si, Xandra/hermana.-Ricochet y Alexander.

Mientras tanto, en una casa en Hammer Woods:

-Chicos, ya nos vamos, Loki queda a cargo de la casa.-Rito junto a Lynna se van en una Van.

Se reunen Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lyn niños.

-Vamos a ver esa pelicula que se estrenará.-

-¿Podemos verla?-un niño con jardinera.

-No es apta para ustedes, mocosos. Los 5 se van a la cama.-

Los demas niños se quejan y reclamando que no era justo.

-...-el niño con jardinera revisa sus bolsillos.-Creo que deje mi hueso de la suerte afuera.-se va afuera. Sin que nadie ser percate, lanza una piedra hacia alguien que venia en bicicleta, el cual la atrapa.

Aquella persona que atrapa la piedra frena lejos de la casa. La piedra estaba envuelta en un papel.

-...-la lee.-Espera un poco mas, iré por ti dentro de poco.-se saca su casco, revelando ser un chico de 12 años de cabello negro con rasgos latinos, y con un collar con una gran perla de color amarillo.

Continuara...


	5. Trato

Trato

Hammer Woods:

En un pequeño sitio solitario, los Luna Blanca llegaron y se estacionaron.

-Asi que esto es Hammer Woods. Parece un pueblo tranquilo.-Lincoln con su ropa casual, colocandose una gorra roja, acompañado por Rachel, que vestia de una camiseta blanca, short celeste y su gorra rosa. Ambos hacen un pequeño ejercicio para estirar el cuerpo.

-Es lunes, asi que deberia ser un dia tranquilo.-Alexandra vistiendo un jeans ajustado y una camiseta corta con el abdomen descubierto.

-Quiero aprovechar de comprar algunas cosas en el supermercado.-Johnny vistiendo de una camiseta negra con un emoji de sonrisa, chaqueta roja a cuadros, jeans y lentes de sol.

-...traeme unas golosinas.-Candy. Viste de una blusa y falda corta rosa.

-Ustedes 2 recuerden limpiar la furgoneta.-Alexandra a Alexander y Ricochet.-Oye, Candy. Vayamos por algo de ropa nueva.-

-...de acuerdo.-lamiendo una paleta.

-Nosotros iremos por el cofre.-Lincoln y Rachel sacando unas bicicletas pequeñas que Rachel agranda y se van hacia el parque.

-Tu limpia afuera y yo dentro.-Alexander a Ricochet. Alexander viste de jeans y una camisa, mientras Ricochet un pantalon negro, camiseta blanca, y una chaqueta negra con una inscripción atras que decía "Boots to Ass".

-No me des ordenes, cabello de musgo.-

Lincoln y Rachel, usando un mapa, llegaron al parque. Buscaron el arbol mas cercano al lago. Y al encontrarlo cavaron por los alrededores, pero no encontraron nada.

-Talvez este no sea el arbol mas cercano.-Lincoln.-O talvez alguien ya lo encontró.-

-Busquemos un poco mas lejos, Lincoln.-

Siguieron buscando por los arboles cercanos, pero no encontraron nada.

-¡Rayos! Talvez ya fue encontrado.-

-Demos una vuelta por el pueblo. Quizas el que lo buscó aun sigue aquí.-

Caminan por el parque, y al llegar, encuentran a unos sujetos vestidos de druidas.

-¿Quienes son esos tipos? ¿Seran parte de una secta?-

-No lo se, pero hay mucha gente viendolos. Vayamos a ver.-

Se acercan a los sujetos, mezclandose con la gente.

-¡Estos poderes son un regalo de Dios!-un druida con adornos en su cuello.-¡Esto es una muestra de que Dios nos esta pidiendo que vayamos por el buen camino, pero la humanidad los usa para presumir y hacer el mal! ¡Hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos como hay personas que usan estos maravillosos dones para molestar al debil, para tomar lo que no le pertenece, para alterar el orden natural de las cosas! ¡Si las cosas siguen asi, la humanidad se destruirá a si misma! ¡Pero no debemos perder la fe! ¡Tenemos que ir por el camino correcto! ¡Debemos usar nuestros dones tal como Dios manda, para cumplir con su mensaje de paz, amor y protección a este mundo!-

-Disculpe, señor.-Lincoln a un sujeto.-¿Quienes son ellos?-

-Son un grupo religioso conocidos como "Los Mensajeros". Dicen que los dones fueron un regalo de Dios para hacer el bien en el mundo.-

-Parecen buenos sujetos.-

-Lincoln, es una secta. Sin importar en quien crean, son solo gente extremista que tratan de imponer sus creencias sobre otros hasta convertirlas en zombies obedientes.-

Luego de terminar, los druidas se retiran todos juntos, al igual que la gente que estaba mirando. Un chico se le acerca a Lincoln.

-...-

-¿Se te ofrece algo, niño?-

-Si...-dice mirando con unos ojos muy abiertos.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?...¿Tu crees...que la humanidad...merece tener dones?-

Un pequeño silencio.

-No tengo una respuesta para eso. Hay quienes lo merecen, y otros no.-

-...¿Tu tienes un don?...Si lo tienes...¿Crees que lo mereces?-

-Yo...no pedí tener un don. Solo apareció y ya. Merecerlo o no, tengo que aceptarlo, porque es parte de mi. Mi abuelo siempre decia que debo aceptarme tal como nací en este mundo.-

-...Para ti...¿Quienes merecen un don?-

-No lo se. Una vez mi abuelo dijo que si alguien no era nada sin su don, es porque no lo merece.-

-...Hasta pronto.-se va.

-Que niño tan raro.-

-Si, pero por alguna razón, sentí algo raro en él.-

-Talvez te intimidaste un poco. Parecia que te estuviese clavando su mirada en ti. Pero no pensemos en eso y vamos.-

-Tienes razon.-

El niño extraño camina por el parque, aun con los ojos abiertos.

-Unos lo merecen...y otros no...Yo tambien...creo en eso.-

Al rato, devuelta a la furgoneta, Ricochet y Alexander seguian limpiando. Ricochet pasa un paño mojado por la ventana. Vuelve a hidratar el paño, Alexander baja la ventana accidentalmente mientras limpiaba la puerta del otro lado, y Ricochet le pasa el paño en la cara.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo, cerebro de musculo?!-

-¡Lo mismo te pregunto, graffiti!-

-¡¿No tienes ojos para ver que pasaste el paño en mi cara?!-

-¡¿Y tu por que bajaste la ventana?!-mira que se acabó el contenido de un limpiavidrio.-Ire a comprar un limpiavidrio.-se retira.

-¡Oye! ¡No me dejes limpiando solo!-

Ricochet va caminando, con la cara tapada. Al llegar a una tienda, ve que la estaba asaltando un tipo con una pistola. Apenas el delincuente sale y Ricochet le da un puñetazo, mandandolo volando dentro de la tienda. Se dirige al ladrón y le quita la pistola, la cual destruye de un pisoton.

-Un limpiavidrios.-Ricochet a la vendedora.

-...aqui tiene.-le pasa la botella, sorprendida.

-Hola, Rick.-Loni entrando.-¿Que paso aqui?-

-(¿Ese idiota no me reconocio?).-se coloca unos lentes.-Oh...hola Loni. Alguien le dio un golpe a un delincuente.-apuntando al delincuente.-¿Y que haces aqui?-

-Vine a comprar unos flappys para mis hermanos. No sabia que estabas en Hammer Woods.-

-Estamos aqui por...asuntos de negocios.-

-Entiendo. Oye, ¿quieres venir a mi casa?-

-No, gracias. De momento estoy ocupado.-

-Esta bien. Aqui esta mi dirección por si puedes venir otro día.-le entrega una nota.-Hasta luego.-se va.

En el supermercado:

-Los productos aqui estan mas baratos que en otros pueblos.-Johnny hechando unas de leche en un carro. Revisa una lista de compras.-Ya tengo todo. Solo me faltan las golosinas de Candy...-escucha una discusión.-¿Oh?-

-¡No vuelvas a robar a este supermercado!-una mujer, hechando al chico latino con una sola mano.-¡Y a la proxima llamaré a tus padres!-la mujer deja unas golosinas que el chico habia robado.-

-...-Johnny contando dinero.-Creo que sobra.-

Unos minutos despues, Johnny sale del supermercado, mirando a todas las direcciones. Encuentra al chico latino, apunto de irse.

-Toma, niño.-le da una bolsa.

-¿Que quieres, grandulon?-

-Te hecharon del supermercado por robar. Aqui tienes, es lo que querias.-

-...-toma la bolsa.-No tenias que hacerlo, pero gracias.-

-¿Te falta dinero para subsistir?-

-No. Estamos bien con mi padre y hermana.-

-¿Y por que robabas entonces?-

-No es algo que te incumba.-

Johnny se percata del collar.

-¿Y ese collar?-

-¿Esto? Es un regalo de una persona muy amada.-

-¿Tu novia?-

El latino se sonroja.

-¡No es mi...! No es mi novia. Es solo una amiga.-

-Era tu amiga...-aparecen unas chicas. Una de color, y 4 pelirrojas.-Ron, ¿hasta cuando pensarás en ella? Ya esta muerta.-

-Ella no esta muerta. Aun sigue viva.-

-Y ahora andas viendo fantasmas. O enloqueciste. Ya superalo. Ademas, ¿por que te gustaba esa inutil sin poderes?-

-Eso a ti no te importa, Channel. Ahora vete.-

-Eres un caso perdido. Vamos, chicas.-se van.

-¿Estas peleado con tus amigas?-

-Ellas no son mis amigas. Esa engreida de Channel ha estado detras de mi desde hace tiempo. Las otras solo la siguen.-

-Cuando hablaba de esa amiga tuya, ¿a que se referian con...?-

-Linka. Su nombre es Linka, y no esta muerta.-

-¿Puedes hablarme un poco de ella?-

-Linka es una amiga que conocí en primer grado. Yo la molestaba, solo para llamar su atención, a diferencia del resto, que se burlaban de ella por nacer sin un don. Nos hicimos amigos muy cercanos luego de que esa rata de Clair la abandonara por Channel. Me convertí en su protector. Mientras estaba con ella, la mantenia a salvo de los bullys. Pero el problema no solo era la escuela, tambien su propia familia la maltrataba.-

Flash back:

Ron estaba curando las heridas de Linka.

-No puedo creer que tu familia te haga esto. Debemos llamar a la policia.-

-Ron, no. No por favor. Ellos son mi familia. Si se enteran, me ira peor, y a ti también.-

Fin flash back.

-Y lo hice, pero la policia no encontró pruebas, ni a Linka. Por lo que me dijo, su padre le dio una paliza. Y sus hermanos tambien fueron por mi, pero almenos pude defenderme. Linka no. Y hace casi un año, ellos planearon un falso accidente para hacerle creer a todos que Linka murió. Pero yo no me lo creí. Tardé mucho, pero pude convercer a uno de sus hermanos que me dijera la verdad. De los 10 hermanos que tiene, solo 3 no la molestan, pero uno es un bebé, otro es un idiota, y el otro tiene 7 años. Linka está prisionera en alguna parte de esa casa, y quiero rescatarla.-

Johnny se quedó pensando.

-¿Que harias por ella?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Que si de verdad estas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de rescatarla?-

-¿Que pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa!-

Mas tarde, los Luna Blanca se reunieron en el escondite, excepto Johnny, que aun no llegaba.

-Cabeza hueca. Me hiciste lavar la furgoneta solo.-Alexander.

-Me tope con un amigo.-Ricochet burlándose.

-A la próxima, tu lavaras solo la furgoneta.-

-Si, si, como digas.-mira a Alexandra y Candy.-¿Y ustedes?-

-¡Miren lo que les trajimos!-Alexandra y Candy mostrando muchas bolsas.

-¡¿Cuanto se gastaron en ropa?! Aunque gracias por el regalo, no me pondré otro traje ridículo.-

-Deberias cambiar un poco ese estilo de rebelde. Oye, hermano. Pruebate esto.-le entrega unas bolsas.

-Al menos debiste preguntar y mostrarme lo que ibas a regalarme.-

-Queria darte una sorpresa.-

-Una sorpresa de malos gustos.-

-¡¿Que dijiste?! ¡Mis gustos son buenos!-

-Hola, chicos.-Lincoln y Rachel llegando.

-Lincoln, Rachel. ¿Tuvieron suerte?-

-No. Parece que alguien se nos adelantó.-

-Y estuvimos buscando a los alrededores, pero nadie tenia el collar.-

-Los ayudaremos a buscar, pero antes, chicos, tambien les traje algo de ropa a los 2.-

-...-Lincoln mirando a todos lados.-Oigan, ¿donde está Johnny?-

-Es cierto. Ya debería haber llegado hace mas de 2 horas.-

-Ya llegué.-Johnny.

-¿...mis golosinas?-

-Aqui tienes.-le entrega una bolsa.-Chicos...eh...traje a un invitado.-se mueve, y detras estaba Ron. Todos reaccionan por el collar.

-¡Wooow! ¡Luna Blanca!-Ron.

-Johnny, ¿quien es este niño?-Alexandra.

-¿Y por que no le quitaste el collar?-Rachel.

-¿Por que lo trajiste aqui?-Ricochet.

-¿Y por que compraste papas fritas sabor barbacoa?-todos miran a Alexander, sacando una bolsa de papas.

-Oye, Ron, cuentales lo que me dijiste.-Johnny.

Ron les explicó todo a Luna Blanca.

-Ya veo. A si que esa tal Linka está en esa casa.-Lincoln.

-Sabia que algo estaba mal cuando Loni me habló de su hermana. No puedo creer lo idiota que es para no darse cuenta.-Ricochet.

-¿Me ayudaran a rescatar a Linka a cambio de este collar?-

-Triste historia, Ron, pero nosotros no somos heroes. Somos ladrones.-Rachel.

-¡Por favor! ¡Nadie me cree! ¡No siquiera mi padre y mi hermana mayor!-

-Podriamos facilmente tomarlo. ¿Listo Lincoln? ¿Lincoln?-ve que Lincoln estaba fijamente mirando a Ron y sosteniendo la vara lunar.-Conozco esa mirada, Lincoln, y la respuesta es un no. No vamos a arriesgarnos a salvar a una chica...-

-Olvidado, Rachel. Mira a Rico.-Alexandra.

-Cuando a Lincoln y el homo imbecilius se quedan mirando de esa forma, significa que no habra forma de sacarles la idea de la cabeza.-Alexander.

-Oye, Xander. Talvez deberias conocer a unos amigos. Se llaman Pudre y Te.-mostrando sus puños.

-Vamos, Rachel. Deben tener algo de valor adentro. Si no te complace la idea, iremos tu y yo solos a donde quieras.-

-Esta bien. Pero nada de retractarse.-

-...espero que haya algo delicioso.-Candy.

-Queria volver al centro comercial, pero está bien.-Alexandra.

-Tu collar, a cambio de Linka. ¿Aceptas?-Lincoln dandole la mano.

-...-

-¿Te sucede algo, Ron?-

-Nada, es que...te pareces mucho a Linka. Ella tambien es albina, tiene ese mechon. Eres como una versión masculina de ella. Pero acepto.-toma la mano de Lincoln.

-Trato hecho.-

-Preparare el almuerzo.-Johnny llevandose algunas cosas.

-Le dije a mi mamá que estaria con un amigo, asi que tengo hasta que anochesca.-

-Bien. Hablanos un poco acerca de esta familia Loud. Y una descripción de la casa.-Lincoln le entrega una botella de refrescos y se sientan sobre un mueble viejo.

-Son una numerosa familia compuesta por 10 chicos y Linka. Ella es la de el medio. Y los padres, son heroes clase B. Son muy ruidosos y todos los conocen por eso. Siempre provocan algun desastre a donde vayan. Los padres no hacen nada para tranquilizarlos. Linka es la mas tranquila. Solia molestarla para llamar su atención, y a la vez la protegia de los idiotas que la molestaban por no tener un don. Realmente ha vivido una tortura.-

-Te comprendo. Pasé por la misma situación. Mi Don no se despertó hasta casi los 11 años. Siempre fui blanco de los bully por eso, pero mi abuelo me enseñó desde que tengo memoria a defenderme. Habian veces que me dejaba golpear para que no se desquitaran con Abraham.-

-¿Abraham?-

-Fue el único amigo que tuve. Ambos no teniamos dones. A diferencia de mi, el no podia defenderse. Si golpeaba a los bullys, ellos se desquitaban con él. Asi que actuaba como un saco de boxeo, pero con el entrenamiento de mi abuelo, esos golpes eran unos simples masajes. Eso o tengo un lado masoquista.-

-Linka tuvo una amiga. Se llama Clair. Parecían buenas amigas, pero la muy rata la abandonó como basura únicamente para juntarse con la engreida de Channel.-Mira el collar.-Esto es injusto. Nadie mas ayudó a Linka. Ni siquiera los maestros.-

-Olvídate de esas personas y concentremonos en rescatar a Linka. El principal objetivo es liberarla de donde esté escondida. Si es posible, buscar las pruebas de años de maltrato, y si lo requiere, patearle el culo a cada Loud. Pero vuelvo a preguntartelo, Ron. ¿Estas de acuerdo? Porque debes considerar que estas aliado con unos villanos. Si te ven con nosotros, te acusaran de complicidad.-

-No seria la primera vez.-Sonrie colocandose el gorro de su chaqueta.-Ya me conocen por ser un chico problema.-

En la casa Loud (HW), Rito y Lynna acaban de llegar a su casa.

-¡Hemos vuelto!-Lynna.

-¡Hola, mamá!-los hermanos Loud saludando a Lynna a besos en la mejilla.-¡Todos sobre papá!-

-¡No se acerquen! Tengo algo nuevo que probar con Linka.-sostiene una caja de gran tamaño y se dirije al sótano.

-(No entiendo por que papá deja que esa inutil viva en casa).-Lynn H.

-Oye, mamá. ¿Por que papá deja que Linka siga viviendo aqui?-un niño de 7 años con vestimenta de principe.-Tu tambien deseas que se vaya.-

-Ni yo lo se.-

Rito baja al sótano.

-...-Linka, vistiendo con una ropa rasgada, miraba con miedo a su padre.

-Linka. Tengo algo para ti.-Rito sonriendo con malicia y abriendo la caja.

-¿Que...es eso?-

-Ya lo verás.-

En la prisión de Detroit, Lori y Bobby estaban esperando respuestas de Kombala, quien estaba comiendo donuts.

-Kombala. Tuvimos que faltar a la escuela. Ya dinos que tienes que decirnos.-Lori.

Kombala sostiene la ultima donut que le quedaba.

-Que complicado es el mundo. ¿No cree, señorita Thundergirl? Un dia eres un héroe respetado por todos, y al siguiente, estas en una sucia carcel. Tengo entendido que el ex heroe Albert "Ancla de Hierro" es tu abuelo. ¿No me guardas rencor por haberlo matado?-

-Solo lo conocí una vez. Parecia un buen sujeto, hasta que me enteré que mató a todas esas personas en Bunny City. Dudo que tu lo hayas matado.-

-Esta bien. Lo admito. Yo no lo maté. Alguien mas lo hizo antes de encontrarlo.-

-¿Y que tiene que ver mi abuelo con los Luna Blanca?-

-Tiene mucho que ver. Cuando Moonlight me acorralo, me dijo que buscaba el ojo de fuego. Un collar que le robe a Ancla de Hierro cuando se le cayo de su cuerpo al morir.-

-¿Ojo de fuego?-

-Creo que es un tesoro chino o algo asi, pero no es lo importante. Segun Moonlight, Albert es su abuelo.-

Lori quedó sorprendida.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Es una broma?!-

-Compruebalo con el detector.-El detector de mentiras señala que Kombala decia la verdad.-¿Y bien? ¿Estoy mintiendo?-

Lori se quedo en silencio.

-...Gracias por tu cooperación.-

-No olvides nuestro trato.-

-Si, si. Ya nos encargaremos Bobby y yo.-sale de la oficina.-Ya tenemos una pista, pero...-

Kombala se come la ultima donut.

Continuará...


	6. Buscando a Linka

Buscando a Linka

Flash Back (aprox. 1 año):

En el sótano de la casa Loud (HW), Linka estaba siendo torturada por sus hermanos.

-¡Por favor! ¡No me hagan nada!-

-¡Callate!-Loki abofetea a la albina.

-¡Eres una vergüenza para esta familia!-Luke.

-¡Una inútil buena para nada!-Lynn H.

-¿Por que tengo una hermana como tu?-Lars.

-Sin poderes, y sin clase.-Lexx.

Luego de unos momentos, se detienen.

-No entiendo por que aun sigues en esta casa.-Loki

-Mamá y papá debieron abandonarte hace mucho.-Lane.

Linka solo se quedo llorando. Desde fuera del sótano, Rito estaba sonriendo.

-Parece que todavia no.-

Fin flash back.

Al caer la noche, los Luna Blanca se estacionaron cerca de la casa Loud.

-Parece ser una casa algo vieja.-Lincoln.

-Cuidado. De las pocas veces que vine a esta casa, las paredes son muy delgadas, asi que deben tener cuidado con hacer ruido.-Ron.

-¿Escuchaste, ronquidos maximus?-Alexander.

-Tan claro como vas a ver luego de la paliza que te daré.-Ricochet.

-¿Y cual es el plan?-Ron.

Lincoln mira la casa. Nota usando su don la presencia de láseres en el patio.

-Tal como nos dijiste, esta reforzada con un gran sistema de seguridad. Nosotros nos haremos cargo adentro. Primero, desactivaremos todas las alarmas que hay en la casa. Luego bajaremos al sótano en busca de Linka, y mientras, los gemelos robaran todas las grabaciones que hayan sobre los maltratos a Linka. Ron, si la policia viene, avísanos.

Todos juntan sus manos.

-¡Buena suerte!-

Usando unos ganchos, los Luna Blanca suben hacia el techo de la casa de al lado. Utilizando su don para crear un puente de luz, Lincoln y sus amigos cruzan hasta llegar al techo. Rachel usa su don y todos se encogen para poder pasar por la chimenea. Regresan a su tamaño normal.

-Hay muchos laseres adentro tambien.-Lincoln hablando en susurro, usando su don para mirar.-Rachel, encogete y tambien a los Alex. Yo los llevaré hacia arriba.

Rachel encoge a los gemelos y a si misma. Lincoln los lleva en sus hombros. Y cruzando cada laser, llega hasta la escalera. Accidentalmente le pisa la cola a un gato, pero a tiempo le tapa la boca. Le lanza un atun.

-Y ahí va mi sandwich de atun.-Alexander.

Lincoln sube, hasta llegar a un panel de control. Rachel y los Alex regresan a su tamaño normal. Estos ultimos conectan una pequeña computadora para hackear el panel, y logra desactivar los lasers.

Una de las puertas se abren. Sale Loni, caminando, con mucho sueño.

-¿Donde está el cuarto de Levi?-Lincoln con voz baja y poniendo su cara detras del bastón Lunar, haciendo que sus compañeros se pongan nerviosos.

-Es ese de ahi, señor luna.-señalando antes de entrar al baño.

-(¡Le contestó!).-Rachel y los Alex, sorprendidos con la boca abierta.

Esperaron a que Loni regresara a su habitación para entrar a la de Levi. Con la misma pequeña computadora, hackearon su sistema de seguridad, y entraron a su habitación. Alexandra hace despertar a Levi, colocandole un paño negro en los ojos y drogarlo con gas. Alexander enciende la computadora, comenzando el hackeo.

-Este chico tambien tiene rastreadores en su familia.-Alexander.-Buscaré si tambien tiene uno en Linka.-

-Concentrate en las grabaciones. Luego vemos eso.-

Mientras que en primer piso, Ricochet y Johnny se dirigen al sotano.

-¿Donde esta, Candy?-

Se van a la cocina, viendo que estaba comiendose unos pudines.

-...lo siento.-deja los envases vacios en el refrigerador y se reune con los chicos.

Bajan al sotano, usando unas linternas. Buscan por todos lados, sin poder encontrar nada.

-Linka...pssst...Linka.-Johnny buscando, pero no encuentran a nadie.

-No hay nadie.-

-...miren.-Candy apuntando a un plato.

-Parecen ser sobras.-Johnny prueba una.-Fria pero aun en buen estado. No ha pasado mucho tiempo.-

-Esto si es extraño. No está en el sótano. ¿Donde mas podria estar?-

-...-Candy saliendo hacia el patio por la cocina. Luego regresa al sótano para hablar con sus amigos.-Un bunker.-

Johnny y Ricochet suben y se percatan de un refugio que estaba en el patio. Ricochet le da un puñetazo con mucho poder, pero no ocurre nada.

-Esta muy reforzado.-

Devuelta con el otro grupo, Alexander terminó de descargar las grabaciones.

-Listo. Ya tengo las pruebas.-

-¿Lincoln?-Ricochet por un comunicador.-No encontramos a Linka en el sótano, pero si encontramos un bunker. Es posible que se encuentre aqui adentro.-

-Recibido.-corta la llamada.-Chicos. Linka no se encuentra aquí. Es posible que esté en un bunker de afuera.-

Ron Andy se percata que viene la policia. Por lo que manda un mensaje por teléfono que todos reciben, por que tuvieron que quedarse en sus lugares. Al salir de la habitación, Lincoln se percata que hay un ático.

-¿Que haces, Lincoln?-

-Linka podria estar aquí arriba.-baja la escalera. Todos suben.

-Solo hay basura.-

-Oye, Lincoln. Mira esto. ¿No es el bastón lunar lo que está aqui?-Alexander señalando un diario.

-¿Que?-toma el diario.-Es de mi bisabuela Harrier.-

Luego de un rato. Todos salen hacia el patio. Los Alex hackean y logran abrir el bunker.

-¿Linka? ¿Estas aquí?-Lincoln iluminando el refugio. No habia nadie.-Vamonos. No hay nadie.-

-Solo nos falta revisar el garaje.-Alexandra señalando el garaje. Rachel abre la puerta usando un clip sobre la cerradura. Solo estaba la Van y otras cosas mas.

-Vámonos. No tenemos a Linka, pero si tenemos algo con que presionar a esos tipos.-

-Lo bueno es que conseguimos esto.-Rachel con un par de joyas.-

-¿Cuando...robaste eso?-

-Ya saben que soy escurridiza.-

Los Luna Blanca regresan a la furgoneta.

-¿Y encontraron a Linka?-

-No. Lo siento. Pero con esto podremos extorsionarlos.-mostrando el pendrive.

En la mañana, los Loud se preparaban para un nuevo dia escolar.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Quien se comio todos los pudin?!-Lexx.

-A mi no me mires. Yo solo saque uno.-Leif.

-Ni yo.-Lars.

-Yo tampoco.-Lynn H.

Los demas respondieron lo mismo.

-¿Que sueño tan extraño? Soñe que me anestesiaron.-Levi.

-Hay que llevarle el desayuno a la falla.-Loki.

-Yo se lo llevare. Voy a darle los buenos días.-Lynn H truena sus puños.

-Nadie le hara daño a Linka.-Rito, tomando el plato.-Estoy con ella ahora. Ustedes vayanse a la escuela.-de va sin siquiera dar los buenos dias.

-¿Que le pasa a papá?-Lane.

-No lo se. Debe estar probando otro juguete de tortura en Linka.-Luke

Apenas salieron, vieron el buzón abierto.

-Miren, hay una carta.-Loki la saca y la abre. Habia un pendrive con una nota. Loki la lee.-"Sabemos lo que hicieron, si no entregan a Linka viva en el basurero, todos sabran que clase de personas son ustedes". Debe ser Ron Andy.-

Levi toma el pendrive. Lo coloca en una laptop. Eran grabaciones de Linka siendo golpeada por los Loud.

-Asi que ese idiota si lo consiguió al final. Nos tiene arrinconado a todos.-Luke.

-No vamos a ir a la carcel por culpa de un error.-Loki conduce.-Iremos a recuperar esas grabaciones y le daremos la mayor paliza de su vida a Ron Andy. Aunque sea hermano de Bebe, lo golpeare de todas formas.-

-Chicos, la escuela es hacia allá.-Loni.

-No iremos a la escuela, Loni. Iremos a recuperar nuestros secretos.-

Al llegar al basurero, los Loud bajaron con un maniqui con una peluca albina.

-Loni, cuida la Van. Nosotros iremos por Ron.-

Caminaron hasta encontrar a Ron Andy, sentado con la caqueta tapando su cabeza.

-Aqui esta Linka, imbecil. Y por nosotros, puedes irte con ella adonde te plazca.-la muestra, pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡Oye! ¡Te estamos hablando! ¿Te quedaste dormido?-Lynn H camina hacia Ron Andy.-¡Responde, perdedor!-levanta a Ron Andy, pero era en realidad un maniquí.-¡¿Pero que?!-

-Por atras.-Lincoln junto a sus amigos. Los Loud se dan vuelta, y cada uno recibe un golpe: Loki recibe un bastonazo por Lincoln, Luke un puñetazo directo a la cara por Ricochet, Lane un golpe ascendente por Johnny, Lars un puñetazo de caramelo.

-Lo siento, Lexx. Pero yo estoy con Linka.-Leif se le tira encima.

Parece que somos solo tu y yo.-Rachel a Levi.

-¡¿Luna Blanca?!-todos los Loud sorprendidos.

-Y no se olviden de mi.-Ron Andy desde arriba de una montaña de basura, tirándose convertido en tigre encima de Lynn H, que se transforma en un leopardo.

Ambos bandos se reunen con sus respectivos compañeros.

-Que bueno que absorbi mucha electricidad antes de venir.-Loki generando electricidad en sus manos y mirando a Lincoln.

-La musica me hace fuerte.-Luke colocandose unos audifonos y encendiendo un reproductor de musica, mirando a Ricochet.

-Me parecio una dura bienvenida. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes? Pero ya en serio, se metieron con las personas equivocadas.-Lane genera lo que parecen ser unas bombas de energia en sus manos, mirando a Johnny.

-Tenias que seguir teniendo en la cabeza a la inutil de mi hermana.-Lynn H hacia Ron Andy.

-...-tanto Lars, como Candy, mirandose. Lars hace crecer sus colmillos, le aparecen orejas y alas de gargolas.

-Traidor.-Lexx, controlando a los 2 maniquíes, mirando con odio a Leif.

-Los unicos traidores aquí son ustedes. Linka es nuestra hermana, y ustedes la trataron como un saco de boxeo.-Leif mostrando una mandibula monstruosa.

-Puede que mi don solo consista en la telepatia, pero tambien tengo cerebro.-Levi, sacando de un cubo a un robot altisimo de 8 metros, al cual se sube.

-Veamos lo que puede hacer esa cosa. "Size me tall".-Rachel, creciendo hasta medir 10 metros.

Los 2 bandos se ponen en guardia...y de lanzan al ataque.

Parecia un gran enfrentamiento y a la vez un espectáculo, ya que no dejaban de escucharse explosiones, golpes que producian ráfagas expansivas.

-¡Quedate quieto, para que pueda electrocutarte!-Loki a Lincoln, que estaba esquivando cada ataque. Luego, el albino desvia un ataque y golpea en las costillas.-¡Aug!-y Lincoln ataca con unas patadas a la cara de Loki, y una patada voltereta ascendente en el menton.-Sabes pelear bien, mocoso. Pero yo soy el mayor y el mas fuerte de mis hermanos.-

Ricochet y Luke chocaban puños, provocando ráfagas. Ricochet le da unos 4 puñetazos en la cara. Luke bloquea y devuelve 3 puñetazos. Ricochet bloquea y le da un cabezazo. Luego, otros choques de puños. Lane lanzabas bombas de energía a Johnny, que bloqueaba con sus brazos y avanzaba. Lane sigue atacando, hasta que Johnny le toca la ropa.

-2 toneladas.-hace que Lane se caiga por el peso de su ropa.

-¡Por que mi ropa me pesa!-Lane tratando de salirse, pero Johnny tambien toco el resto de la vestimenta de Lane.

-Mi don no solo aumenta el peso de lo que toco, tambien las hace rigidas y duras.-

-Trata de atacarme todo lo que quieras, Ron. Eres debil y patético. Igual que Linka.-Lynn H burlandose de Ron.

Ambos peleaban como animales, dandose mordiscos y rasguños. Ambos avanzaron hacia una montaña de basura, donde continuaron peleando como 2 felinos, hasta que Lynn H se le tira a Ron, que estaba recostado, y este último con las patas, lo empuja y lo hace caerse sobre una tina, dejandolo atorado.

-¿Donde se fue?-Lars buscando a Candy.

-Aqui estoy.-Candy asustando a Lars. Este trata de alejarse, pero no puede.

-¡Mis alas!-

-...las pegué con caramelo.-

-¡¿Que has hecho?!-salta sobre Candy, pero esta lo atrapa en un ataud de dulce líquido, dejando descubierto solo su rostro.

-...gané.-

Leif usaba su mandibula, destruyendo a varios maniquíes que Lexx controlaba. Se le hacerca y se le tira encima, comenzando a rodar.

Levi ataca con un puñetazo a Rachel.

-Que máquina tan lenta.-Rachel hace una llave de Judo, y a la vez le arranca el brazo al robot.-Ups. Lo siento.-

-¡Mi mejor creación! ¡Iba a usarlo para superar a Lisa!-ataca con embestida, pero Rachel usa el mismo brazo del robot para arrancarle la cabeza de un solo golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

-Diras tu mayor fracaso.-agarra la cabeza del robot y la agita, mareando a Levi.

Lincoln seguia atacando a Loki, con patadas giratorias y con una lluvia de golpes en su cabeza.

-¡Ya es todo, mocoso! ¡Voy a hacerte un pretzel humano tostado!-concentra mucha electricidad, y ataca a Lincoln, pero este bloqueó con un escudo de luz solificada.-¡Maldito!-ataca, pero ya no le sale electricidad.-¡No ahora!-

Lincoln cambia el color de su cabello a negro, y extiende las piernas.

-"Rapid Lighting Spear".-Lincoln, con una gran velocidad sobrehumana, impacta con un fuerte cabezazo a Loki, haciendo que sus ojos queden abietos y escupa saliba, perdiendo mucho aire.

-¡Loki!-Luke, distrayendose. Ricochet se impulsa a gran velocidad, dándole 2 puñetazos directo a la cara y estomago.

-Nunca te distraigas en una pelea, imbecil.-

Ya solo quedaban Lynn H y Lexx. Estaban acorralados.

-¡No me rendire sin pelear hasta el final!-

-¿Donde esta Linka? Confiesen.-Lincoln trayendo a Loki de la camiseta.

-¡Nunca lo sabrán, villanos!-Lynn H.

Aparece Loni, caminando cabizbajo.

-¡Loni! ¡Rápido! ¡Ayudanos!-Lexx ve que Loni no hace nada.-¿Loni?-

-¡¿COMO PUDIERON HACERLE TODO ESO A LINKA?!-

Flash back:

Loni estaba esperando en la Van. Vio a Rick (quien era Alexander disfrazado).

-¿Rick? ¿Que haces aqui?-

-Hay algo que debes mirar.-le muestra los videos de los maltratos hacia Linka.-¿No te das cuenta? Esto no es un entrenamiento. Es todo un maltrato hacia Linka.

-Pero eso es imposible. Mis hermanos y mis padres jamás harian algo como eso.-

-Compruebalo por ti mismo.-le sube el volumen, escuchandose todos los insultos hacia Linka.

-¡No...puede...ser!-

Fin flash back.

-¡Todos estos años, creí que Linka estaba bajo un entrenamiento especial! ¡Y resulta que sólo la estaban torturando y tratandola como basura!-

-¡¿Y que?! ¡¿No sientes vergüenza en tener a esa inutil sin don como hermana?!-Lynn H.

-¡Vergüenza me da en tener a una asquerosa familia de trogoditas como ustedes! ¡¿Que tienen en la cabeza?! ¡Independiente de como sea, es nuestra hermana! ¡Es parte de nuestra familia! ¡¿No son capaces de ponerse en el lugar de ella?! ¡¿Que harian ustedes si estuvieran en la misma situación! ¡Ella siempre nos necesito! ¡¿Y que hicieron ustedes?! ¡Nada! ¡Y se por que no hicieron nada! ¡Porque son unos cobardes que solo les interesa su propia reputación por sobre los demas! ¡No son capaces de pensar en otros! ¡Linka siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por nosotros! ¡¿Y asi le pagaron todos estos años?!-

Los hermanos Loud comenzaron a sentir remordimiento.

-Yo...estaba celoso de Linka.-Lexx.-Aunque sea para maltratarla, parecía que papá siempre le daba mas atención a ella que a nosotros.-

-Eso no tiene mucha lógica.-Alexandra, llegando.-¿Por que gastar su tiempo en ella, si cree que Linka es una "inutil"? Si cree que es una "vergüenza" ¿Por que no se deshizo de ella?-

-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto.-Lane.-Papá le dedicaba mas tiempo a Linka que a nosotros, y siempre usando aparatos para torturarla.-

-¿De verdad nadie se hizo la pregunta en los años que han estado con ella?-

-No.-todos los Loud.

-Una vez intentamos deshacernos de Linka, pero papá nos sorprendio y nos lastimó a todos.-Luke.

-...-Lincoln pensando.

-¿Que sucede, Lincoln?-Rachel agachandose.

-Saben, yo tambien nací sin don. O eso era lo que creía. Mi don no despertó hasta casi los 11 años.-

-¿De verdad tu don no se despertó antes?-Loki adolorido.

-De verdad. No se por que ni tampoco me interesa saber por que.-

-Una vez lei eso en un artículo científico. Se trata de un temporal trastorno genético en que el gen DON no se expresa hasta una cierta edad. Se cree que tambien se expresa si el individuo...Oh.-Alexandra. Le hace señal a Rachel para que baje a Levi.-Vi tu equipo de laboratorio. Eres científico. ¿Nunca intentaste averiguar si Linka tenia el gen DON?-

-En realidad, asumí que Linka era una humana sin don. Jamas intenté averiguar si tenia el gen.-

-Creo que ya se que está pasando aqui.-

Mientras, en algun lugar secreto, Linka se encontraba dentro de una cápsula.

-Papá...¿Que vas a hacerme?-Linka con miedo.

-Linka. Perdoname por haberte ocultado la verdad todos estos años, pero el momento ha llegado. Es hora que descubras...¡tu verdadero don!-Rito con una cara de locura, detras de una computadora.

Continuará...


	7. Descubiertos

Descubiertos

-Las personas con retraso de Don, expresan el gen DON a una edad tardía, pero se cree que puede adelantarse su tiempo de expresión si el portador experimenta una situación de estrés extrema. En pocas palabras, si el portador sufre demasiado.-

-Entonces, ¿todo este tiempo papá queria activar el gen de Linka? Por eso no queria deshacerse de ella y dejaba que la maltrataramos.-Levi.

-Viejo miserable. No se quien es peor, el maltratador o las ratas que le siguen la corriente.-Ricochet.

-Oimos eso.-Loki.

-Lo se. Por eso lo dije.-

-Vamos.-Lincoln caminando hacia la salida.-Debemos ir por Linka. Leif...si no me equivoco, ¿donde se encuentra cuando no está en el sótano?-

-¡Esperen! ¡¿Que hay de nosotros?! ¡Tambien queremos ayudar!-Luke.

-¿No creen que ya hicieron bastante? Tuvieron 12 años para hacer algo, y recien ahora que descubren que Linka tiene un don oculto, quieren hacerse los buenos hermanos mayores y rescatarla. Valorar a un ser humano por algo que tenga o no tenga es repugnante.-

-Yo...no es eso.-Loki.

-¿Entonces por que?-

-Lo admito, soy literalmente el peor hermano del mundo. Debi tener la inteligencia suficiente para saber que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Lo se. Ya es tarde. Ya somos unos criminales. Hasta ahora, nunca hice nada por ella. Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien por primera vez.-

-Yo tambien.-Luke.

-Y yo.-Lane.

-Dejennos ayudarlos, por favor.-Lynn H.

-Yo solo segui la corriente de mis hermanos mayores.-Lars.

-Y yo estaba celoso.-Lexx.

-Y yo me aproveche para tener un sujeto de prueba.-Levi.

-Bien. Vamos a rescatar a Linka.-

Luego de un rato, los Luna Blanca y los Loud llegaron a la casa Loud. Entran a la casa.

-¿Donde han estado? Llamaron de la escuela preguntando por...-Lynna, pero todos la ignoran.-¡Oigan!-ve a los Luna Blanca.-¡Pero...ustedes son...!-

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, mamá. Debemos ver a papá.-Loki, de manera seria y todos bajan al sótano. Levi abre una puerta secreta.

-Debajo del sótano, hay otro sótano mas.-Levi.-Papá lo mandó a construir para tener un campo de entrenamiento para nosotros, pero tambien me dejo usarlo como un segundo laboratorio.-

Entran corriendo, siguiendo a Loki. Llegan hasta una sala, donde estaba Linka aun dentro de una capsula, sufriendo una dolorosa tortura.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Resiste, Linka! ¡Pronto despertará un gran poder dentro de ti!-

-¿Rito? ¿De que estas hablando?-Lynna.

-¡Papa! ¡Déjala!-Loki.

-Pero...¡¿Que le estas haciendo a Linka?!-Loni con mucha preocupación.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡Lo estas logrando, Linka!-Los ojos de Linka se estaban tornando verde. Al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, aumentando de tamaño y tornando el aspecto de un dragón de 4 metros, liberandose de la capsula.-¡Bien hecho, Linka!-apaga la maquina.-¡Eres mi mayor orgullo, hija!-Linka regresa a la normalidad, cayendo al piso y respirando con mucha rapidez.-Fue muy fuerte para ella. Pero ya se repondra.-

-¡Maldito monstruo!-Ricochet se lanza a golpear a Rito, acertandole un puñetazo, saliendo empujado. Escupe una muela, la cual mira, aun con ojos de locura.-¡¿Como te atreves a hacerle eso a tu propia hija?!-

-¿Que como me atrevo?-Mira a Ricochet.-No sabes lo que realmente se siente.-

-¿A que se refiere, señor?-Lincoln en guardia.

-¿A que me refiero?-camina hacia Linka, que es rodeada por los Loud y Ron Andy.-Toda mi vida, he tenido que soportar, ser un maldito segundon. Ver como mis hermanas eran siempre las mas populares desde primaria hasta salir de la escuela. Ser la sombra de ellas. Graduarme como un clase C y ellas como clase A. Tener que perder a la mujer que amaba ante un tipo mas fuerte que yo, y conformarme con la estupida de la hermana de mi cuñado y cambiar mi apellido a Loud.-

-...-Lynna se sintió dolida al escuchar eso.

-Y pasados los años, aun sigo siendo un heroe de clase baja. Sigo siendo la sombra de mi hermana Rita. Y mis hijos unos inutiles.-Rito recuerda unas competencias donde todos los chicos Loud perdieron ante las hermanas Loud.-Pero cuando me enteré sobre los retrasos de don, descubrieron que la mayoria de esas personas despiertan un increible don. Cuando me enteré de eso, sentí que Linka, era mi mayor orgullo.-

Linka se despierta, mareada. Ron Andy la cubre con su chaqueta.

-¿Que...que me...paso?...me siento...mal...-

-Linka. Mi mayor orgullo. Disculpame por todos estos años de maltrato, pero todo era por tu bien. Ahora que ya despertaste tu don, ya no tengo por que hacerte sufrir. ¡Tu serás la mejor heroina de este mundo! Y ya no nesecito a estos defectuosos como hijo que solo servian para el despertar de tu don. ¡Te trataré como a una reina! ¡Ven con tu padre! ¡Ven...!-recibe una bomba de energia en la cara.-Ya no los necesito.-Hace aparecer unos trozos de roca flotando desde el piso y las lanza sobre todos los demas, pero Lincoln, Ricochet, Johnny, Luke, Lane, y Leif destruyen las rocas.

-Rachel, Candy, los Alex, saquen a Linka de aqui y llevenla a un hospital.-Lincoln caminando hacia Rito. Su cabello se torna negro.-Rito...¡Te pateare el culo!-apuntando con su bastón.

-Yo tambien.-Ricochet tronando sus dedos. Al igual que Johnny y Ron Andy.

-Lo siento, papá.-Loki absorbiendo electricidad por un cable.-Pero ya que dices que no nos nesecitas, apoyaremos a Luna Blanca.-y el resto de los hermanos Loud se ponen en guardia.

-Como quieran.-

Rito genera masas de tierra y comienza a tirarselas. Lincoln esquiva y lanza una lluvia de luces. Rito se refugia con un muro de tierra, el cual resiste hasta la mitad. Ricocher y Luke se unen para hacer una lanza doble, impactando a Rito. Este hace elevar la tierra, aplastando a ambos chicos contra el techo.

-¡Toma esto!-Loki lanza un potente rayo hacia Rito, pero lo bloquea con otro muro de tierra.

-Idiota.-crea un enorne puño de tierra que golpea a Loki fuertemente.

-¡Loki! ¡Eres un...!-Lane lanza una gran cantidad de bombas de energia, sin darse cuenta que otro puño de tierra aparece y lo ataca por detras.

-¡Te vencere, viejo loco!-Lynn H se le tira, pero de un solo manotazo, sale volando y se estrella contra la pared.

-Son pateticos.-ataca a Lars y a Lexx con bolas de tierra comprimidas. Leif trata de atacar con mordisco, pero recibe un impacto con tierra elevada. Levi ataca con unas pistolas de rayos, pero no sirven. Lincoln aparece justo detras de Rito y le da un fuerte bastonazo, sacandole sangre. Luego sigue atacando, con patadas mientras sus piernas estaban iluminadas.

-¡Muere!-hace aparecer unas estalacmitas del piso. Lincoln las esquiva con algo de dificultad. Ron Andy se le tira encima, mordiendo su brazo.-¡Hijo de...!-aparece unas estalacmitas, hiriendo en una parte del abdomen de Ron Andy.

-¡Ron!-se dirige a ayudarlo.

-¡Creo que me lastimaste un músculo!-Rito tocando su brazo.

Loni saca unas especies de hilos gruesos de sus dedos que usa como latigos, apretando y lanzando a Rito hacia un muro.

-Rico, Johnny. Denme apoyo.-Lincoln, usando su luz para sanar la herida de Ron.-"Health Lux". Lo malo de esta tecnica es que me provoca cansancio.-

-Tu ocupate del chico, nosotros le daremos una paliza por ti.-

Johnny embiste a Rito, pero este crea un muro. Johnny logra atravesarla y ataca con un puñetazo a su abdomen. Rito lo manda lejos con otra elevación de tierra.

-¡Mueranse de una vez!-hace flotar unas estalacmitas y apunta hacia los Luna Blanca, pero recibe un quemante golpe en la cara por parte de Lynna.-¡¿Tu tambien?!-

-¡No permitire que le hagas daño a mis hijos!-Lynna comienza a generar un sofocante calor, pero Rito se recubre con tierra.

-Pero si es la madre del año. La verdad, me cambie el apellido para cortar relaciones con mi padre. Nunca lo hice por ti. Muerete de una vez.-Lanza una estalactita, dandole un mortal golpe en el vientre.

-¡Mama!-los Loud.

-Los Luna Blanca mataron a mi familia. Y no tuve otra opción mas que matarlos a todos.-Apunta otra estalactita sobre un herido Loki, y la lanza, pero quien la recibe, fue Linka, que bloquea el ataque con su propio cuerpo, y no le pasó nada, ya que la estalactita se rompió-¡¿Linka?!-

-Lo siento, Lincoln. Pero se despertó de golpe y regresó acá.-Rachel junto al resto de Luna Blanca.

-Dolio un poco.-Linka tocandose el abdomen.

-No intervengas, Linka. ¿Y por que ayudas a unos pateticos que te hicieron daño?-

-Porque yo no soy como ellos. Tampoco soy como tu.-vuela hacia Rito.

-No me hagas lastimarte, Linka.-lanza varias rocas, pero Linka evade todas las rocas y ataca con embestida convertida en dragon.

-¿Como es que dominas tu don tan rápidamente si acaba de despertar?-Lincoln.

-Por instinto. Recien aprendí a usar mis alas.-

-Si que aprendes rápido.-

Lincoln termina por curar a Ron Andy. Estaba mareado. Candy le da unos pasteles para que comiera.

Rito saca un enorme mazo desde la tierra.

-Si no quieres hacerme caso, Linka, tendre que demostrarte lo que soy capaz de hacer.-corre hacia Levi, pero Lincoln llega a gran velocidad y destruye el mazo con su baston, el cual estaba cargado con mucha luz.

Lincoln vuelve a atacar, a bastonazo en su abdomen. Otro golpe mas, haciendo girar el baston, y dando otro golpe mas con el bastón. Loni atrapa a Rito en ambas piernas con sus hilos y lo hace dar vueltas para impactarlo contra el muro.

-¡Ya estoy arto!-hace aparecer muchas estalactitas flotantes.-¡Todos se mori...!-Recibe un fuertisimo bastonazo en la cabeza.

-Gracias...Levi.-Lincoln a Levi.-¡Ahora ataquen todos!-

Ricochet y Luke se impulsan y atacan a Rito con un sandwich de embestida. Ron y Lynn H muerden sus piernas. Lane ataca con una lluvia de bombas de energia. Levi le trae el baston a Lincoln, y con una gran velocidad, le da un fortisimo bastonazo en el abdomen, siendo atrapado por Loni y de un giro lo impacta al piso. Finalmente Linka remata con una bola de fuego verde que escupe de su boca.

-Ganamos.-Lynn H, cansado.

-Esperen un poco.-Lincoln se dirige a Lynna, concentrando mucha luz sobre ella. Cae casi desmayado y con el cabello devuelta en blanco.-No la cure totalmente...pero tal vez tenga...mas posibilidad de sobrevivir.-se duerme.

Rachel encoge a Lincoln y lo toma en brazos. Johnny toma el baston lunar. Ron Andy le entrega el collar a Ricochet.

-Vayanse pronto.-Loki ayudando a sus hermanos caidos.-Llamaremos a la policia.-

-Gracias por todo.-Ron Andy, siendo levantado por Linka.

Los Luna Blanca se fueron. Luego de varias horas, Lincoln habia despertado con su tamaño normal, y hambriento en la furgoneta.

-¿Cuanto dormi?-

-...7 horas.-Candy, dandole una bolsa de galletas.

-¿Que paso con los Loud?-

-Ya veremos que pasará mañana.-Alexandra.-De lo poco que Alexander pudo ver, se llevaron a todos en ambulancia.-

-Y la policia registró toda la casa.-

-Si que ha pasado por mucho. Espero que desde ahora Linka pueda vivir tranquila. No alcancé a hablar mucho con ella, pero siento que es una persona agradable.-

A la mañana siguiente, Luna Blanca miraba televisión mientras desayunaban en el escondite.

-Y se sospecha que la peligrosa banda del dragon negro enta infiltrada en Estados Unidos. En otras noticias, la familia Loud de Hammer Woods fue llevada al hospital luego de una gran pelea que se desató en su propia casa, en una instalación subterránea. Los hermanos Loud se encuentran fuera de peligro, pero confesaron haber maltratado a Linka Loud, quien fue declarada muerta luego de un falso accidente automovilístico, y entregaron a la policia un pendrive lleno de videos que prueban la culpabilidad de casi todos los miembros de la familia. Ahora mismo, casi toda la familia sera formalizada por violencia intrafamiliar, tortura, esclavitud y violación a los derechos humanos, y estaran a la espera de un juicio que dictará sus sentencias. La menor Linka Loud se encuentra fuera de riesgo, sera dada de alta, y quedara bajo custodia junto a su hermano menor Leon de familiares cercanos.-

-Almenos no tendra que pasar por un orfanato.-Ricochet.

-Me hubiese gustado haberme despedido de Linka y de Ron Andy.-Lincoln.

-Si quieres, vamos a hablar con Ron cuando salga de la escuela.-Alexandra.

-De acuerdo.-

Orfanato de Bunny City:

Rita y Lynn sr estaban en la oficina de la directora del orfanato:

-Lo siento. No hay ningun niño albino de 12 años.-revisando una computadora y varios archivos de un estante.

-Maldición. Este viaje fue por nada.-

-Espere un segundo.-Rita.-¿Y niños que hayan venido de los bajos de Bunny City despues de esa masacre hace un año?-

-¿Eh?-revisa la computadora.-Estos son todos los niños que llegaron durante aquella fecha.-

-Necesitamos hablar con ellos.-

Luego de un rato, reunieron a varios niños.

-Escuchen niños. ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a un albino que ahora debe tener 12 años?-

-¿Habla de Lincoln?-un niño.-Cabello blanco, con pecas, y debe tener 12 años. Si lo conozco.-

-Bien. ¿Que mas puedes decirnos de él?-

-Lincoln y yo fuimos vecinos y compañeros de primaria. No somos amigos. Su unico amigo era un chico llamado Abraham, pero se fue antes de la masacre. No se si Lincoln siga vivo. Jamás lo volví a ver.-

-¿Sabes donde vivía?-

-Su casa está en la calle Benjamin. Es facil de distinguirla. Es la unica casa blanca de la calle. Si es que aun está intacta.-

-Gracias por tu ayuda, niño.-

Devuelta en Hammer Woods, en la escuela primaria, la noticia de Linka era un tema que muchos hablaban. Ron miraba con enojo como los demas parecían hablar bien de ella luego de que alguien filtrara su nueva apariencia.

-Son todos unos...-

-¡Ron! ¡Espera!-Clair, corriendo hacia el chico.

-¿Que quieres?-

-¿Irás a ver a Linka despues de la escuela?-

-Linka ahora mismo será enviada con sus parientes de Royal Woods.-

-¿Entonces tienes su numero? ¿Podrias...?-

-¿Quieres hablar con ella?-

-Solo quiero...-

-Si quieres hablar con ella, ve tu misma, porque no voy a ayudarte en nada.-

-Pero solo quier dis...-

-Disculparte. ¿Ahora que Linka tiene un Don? ¿Ahora que sale en televisión y probablemente será famosa? ¿Ahora que luce mas hermosa? Eres peor que basura, Clair. Tu y Linka eran amigas inseparables. Ella hizo mucho por ti, y tu la apuñalaste en la espalda cuando decidiste dejarla por Channel. No quiero volver a verte, Clair. Ni cerca mio, ni cerca de Linka.-se va.

Varias horas después, los Luna Blanca se quedaron cerca, esperando ver a Ron Andy salir. Lo encuentra caminando, y este se percata y se dirige a la furgoneta.

-No ibamos a irnos sin despedirnos de ti.-

-En realidad solo tu faltabas por despedirte. Gracias por todo, Lincoln. No se como agradecertelo. Espera, ya lo hice. Bueno, estoy muy feliz por como terminaron las cosas.-

-Liberamos a Linka, pero se la llevarán denuevo.-

-No te preocupes por eso. Mi familia se irá a vivir a Royal Woods. Linka y yo volveremos a vernos.-

-Que bien por ti.-

-Lincoln...-mirando seriamente.-Aunque me hayan ayudado, y estoy muy agradecido por ello, ustedes son unos villanos. Yo me convertire en heroe cuando sea mayor. Y algun día, los capturare a todos.-

-Tendrás que esforzarte mucho, porque no dejare que me atrapes con facilidad.-

-Tenemos que irnos.-Alexandra.

-Hasta pronto, Ron.-la furgoneta se va.

-Hasta pronto...Lincoln.-

Ya apunto de salir del pueblo:

-3 de 5. Nos faltan solo 2 mas.-Lincoln viendo los 3 collares.

-Esta mañana averigüe el paradero de El Mariachi. Su nombre verdadero es Hector Casagrande. Y ya sabemos donde vive.-Alexandra.

-Casagrande. ¿Donde escuche ese apellido antes? Da igual.-

En otro sitio del pueblo, Channel estaba caminando en solitario.

-Traidores. Me culparon de ser la unica bravucona que molestaba a Linka. Pero ya verá esa estupida mosca muerta...-mira que alguien le obstaculiza el paso.-Oye. ¿Que estas haciendo? Me estorbas.-el chico no se movia.-¿Estas sordo o que?-Channel empuña su mano y la convierte en un cristal de mineral.

El chico se da vuelta. Era el mismo chico de los ojos abierto.

-Tu...no mereces...un don...-

-¿Que?-

El chico convierte su brazo en algo similar a una materia negra. Ataca a Channel.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-Channel cae desmayada.

El chico sostenia algo similar a un orbe, hecho de energia en su mano.

-Debo...buscar...a alguien digno...para este don...-

Devuelta en Bunny City, Rita y Lynn sr llegaron al área de la masacre. Habian muchos edificios destruidos y estaba desierto. Habia solo unas pocas personas, dentro de una tienda.

-Parece un pueblo fantasma.-

-Despues de la masacre, ningun sobreviviente volvio a este lugar, asi que ahora es un pueblo fantasma unicamente habitado por algun que otro vagabundo, y algunos delincuentes.-un sujeto repartiendo volantes.

Los Loud estaban buscando la antigua casa de Albert. De la nada, un delincuente sale desde una casa vieja y trata de hacer un ataque sorpresa, pero Rita sin mucho esfuerzo lo manda volando y sin detener la caminata. Una pandilla de delincuentes aparecen, pero Lynn sr sin esfuerzo los congela a todos, sin detenerse en el camino.

-Creo que aqui es.-Lynn sr delante de una casa blanca. Lynn sr la abre de una sola patada, y ahora la pareja comienza a recorrer la casa.-Si, aqui es.-sosteniendo un retrato de Albert con un Lincoln de 4 años.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aqui?-Rita. Siguen buscando, sin encontrar nada, hasta que entran a una habitación mas pequeña.-Parece que esta es la habitación de Lincoln.-Revisa los muebles.-no hay ropa y casi ninguna pertenencia. No hay duda que se fue. O talvez saquearon la casa...-pisa un marco caído. Habia una foto, de Albert y Lincoln con 10 años, sosteniendo el bastón lunar.

-Rita. No hay nada. Vámonos...-ve que Rita no respondia y estaba en silencio, mirando el retrato.-¿Rita?-

-No...puede ser...-

Continuará...


	8. Capturen a Luna Blanca

Capturen a Luna Blanca

Unos dias despues del rescate de Linka:

En la casa Loud (RW), habia un momento de silencio y algo de tensión. Por un lado, Lori estaba con la cabeza en otra parte. Por otra parte, Linka, que acababa de llegar, estaba almorzando en silencio y sin mirar a nadie.

-Linka. Iremos al centro comercial despues de almuerzo.-Leni.-Vamos a comprarte ropa nueva.-

-Gracias.-responde sin mirar a Leni.

-Se que has pasado por mucho, Linka, pero te aseguro que no somos...¿Como decirlo?-

-Entiendo.-deja el tenedor de lado.-Lo siento, pero despues de tanto tiempo, he olvidado lo que se siente estar en una familia que te aprecia de verdad. Pero mis hermanos de redimieron al final.-

-Linka. ¿Que quieres hacer el fin de semana? Podemos hacer lo que tu quieras.-

-Me gustaria...visitar al abuelo Albert.-todos quedan en silencio.-Solo nos visitó una vez, pero fue la unica persona en ese momento ademas de Ron Andy que no me dijo nada malo y me apoyó. Quiero darle las gracias por motivarme a seguir viviendo.-

-Linka...no se como decirlo...-Luna.

-El abuelo...-Luan.

-El está...-Lucy.

-En un lugar lejos del país.-Leni y todos quedan mirandola.-Está muy lejos y no nos podra visitar en un largo...-

-Se que él esta muerto, pero gracias por preocuparse por como reaccionaria. Me lo dijeron mi familia, pero almenos quisiera visitar su tumba y dejarle unas flores.-

-Si eso es lo que quieres, podemos ir, siempre y cuando mamá y papá lo permitan.-Leni.

Rita y Lynn sr hacen seña de permitido.

-Gracias por todo.-

Luego de almorzar, todos se retiraron, excepto Lori, Rita, y Lynn sr.

-Mamá, papá...¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?-

Rita y Lynn sr estaban nerviosos.

-Cla...claro, hija.-Rita.

-¿Quieres ayuda en tu caso?-Lynn sr.

-No exactamente. Mamá, papá...¿Lincoln de verdad murió?-y al preguntar eso, los señores Loud, sin mirar a Lori, estaban inquietos.

-¿Por que...lo preguntas?-Lynn sr.

-Bobby y yo hemos avanzado algo en el caso. Se que puede sonar ridículo, pero...el niño de los Luna Blanca...Moonlight...Creo que es nuestro Lincoln.-

-¿Por que crees eso?-Rita.

-Eso es ridículo, hija. Lincoln...-Lynn sr.

-Moonlight se llama Lincoln, tiene cabello blanco, tiene un bastón que posiblemente sea de la bisabuela Harrier, dijo que su abuelo es el abuelo Albert, y tiene la edad que deberia tener Lincoln a esta fecha.-

-Lori. Puede que todo sea una increíble coincidencia. Hay muchas personas llamadas Lincoln y muchas personas llamadas Albert...-Lynn sr.

-Ancla de Hierro. Se refirió a su abuelo como Ancla de Hierro. El unico heroe con ese apodo fue el abuelo Albert. Papá, mamá, ¿Que esta sucediendo? ¿Lincoln está realmente muerto o está vivo?-

Rita y Lynn sr estaban acorralados. No sabian que decir...excepto:

Flash back:

Rita y Lynn sr estaban esperando el próximo vuelo a Royal Woods, con rabia.

-No puedo creerlo. Nuestro hijo...un criminal.-Rita empuñando sus manos.

-Si alguien se entera de esto, nuestra reputación se irá por el inodoro.-Lynn sr con la mano en la frente.

-Nadie se va a enterar. Mientras mantengamos la boca cerrada.-

-¿Y si Lori descubre su identidad? Recuerda que el caso está en sus manos. Podría intentar investigar su pasado o cualquier vínculo con tu padre.-

-Inventaremos algo, si algún dia lo descubren.-

Fin flash back.

-Lori...esto puede sonar fuerte para ti. Pero creenos, que no queriamos esto.-Lynn sr.

-¿De que estan hablando?-Lori.

-Mira. ¿Sabes por que nunca visitamos a tu abuelo?-Rita.

-Según tu, fue un hombre cruel y no queria que te convirtieras en heroina. Pero cuando lo conoci, parecia buena persona.-

-Nosotros en esa epoca estabamos pasando por una crisis económica. Se nos estaba acabando el dinero y no podiamos seguir manteniendolos a todos ustedes y en ese momento no eramos de alta categoria como ahora, asi que mi padre hizo un acuerdo con nosotros: el nos ayudaría económicamente, a cambio de entregarle a Lincoln en adopción, pero con la condición que nunca lo reclamaramos ni intentaramos verlo. Con el pasar del tiempo, nos recuperamos y nuestra categoria subió, pero tu abuelo ya se habia marchado a otra ciudad sin decirle a nadie. Solo nos enteramos de su paradero cuando escuchamos la noticia de la masacre.-

Lori se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Y por que nunca dijeron nada?-

-Temiamos a como reaccionarian. Y si tu abuelo se enteraba que queriamos recuperar a Lincoln, se mudaria con él quizas a que lugar.-Lynn sr.

-Se que esto puede ser fuerte para ti, Lori, pero por favor, no le digas nada a ninguna de tus hermanas. Ya llegará el momento de decirles la verdad.-Rita.

-¿Y que pasará con...Lincoln? Digo, literalmente es un villano, pero tambien mi hermano e hijo de ustedes. Si lo capturamos, ¿luego que pasara despues?-

-Hija, Lincoln es parte de esta familia. Si lo capturamos, haremos que se rehabilite y vuelva con nosotros.-Lynn sr.

-Pero quizas mi padre le invento alguna historia a Lincoln sobre nosotros y nos hizo ver como malas personas.-

-Entiendo...-cierra los ojos.

-¿Lori?-

-¿Hija?-

-Ahora tengo un motivo mas para capturarlo.-sonríe.-Mamá, papá. Traeré a Lincoln devuelta, y seremos la gran familia que deberiamos ser.-

-¡Lori! ¡¿Donde estas?! ¡Te estamos esperando!-Lola tocando la bocina.

-Nos vemos mas tarde, mamá y papá.-se va hacia la Van.

-Realmente se lo creyó.-Lynn sr.

-Reaccionó mejor de lo que esperaba.-Rita.

-¿En que te basaste para inventar esa historia?-

-De una novela que lei hace poco. Pero hablando de Lincoln, tiene un increible don. Si se convierte en un heroe, la reputación de nuestra familia aumentará aun mas.-

-El hijo perdido de los Loud: de un villano a un gran heroe. Ya me imagino ese titular en las noticias.-

Nadie sospechaba de una mosca que los veia de cerca.

En una tienda en la gran ciudad, Bobby estaba escuchando una historia de su abuelo:

-Y asi fue como Albert derrotó al jefe de Eye 5. Antes de retirarse, nos encomendó a Ruth y a mi ocultar unos cofres. Abrí los cofres, y habian 2 collares con una gran perla cada uno. Una era de color plateada, y la otra era verde oscura.-

-Que buen relato, abuelo. Entonces tu ocultaste esos tesoros. Los debemos encontrar, y asi podremos utilizarlos como carnada y atraer a los Luna Blanca.-

-Bobby, lo cierto es que,...esos collares...no los oculte.-

-¿Entonces los tienes aquí en casa?-

-Tampoco...yo...los vendí.-

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?! ¡Abuelo! ¡Los ojos elementales son unas reliquias que fueron robadas hace décadas?-

-Lo siento, Bobby, pero estabamos pasando por una crisis economica y teniamos que sacar dinero de cualquier cosa que pudiera darnos mucho dinero.-

-Abuelo. Eran la única oportunidad que teníamos para atraerlos.-

-No es lo único, Bobby. Según lo que dijiste, Moonlight es nieto de Albert. Entonces, si Albert le habló de mi, lo mas seguro es que los Luna Blanca vendrán por mi. Los estaré esperando.-Hector dando unas patadas al aire y con la mitad de la pierna con fuego.-El Mariachi aun le queda vitalidad para un duelo mas.-le da un pequeño dolor en la cadera.-Tal ves...un medio duelo mas.-

-Y no te olvides de Mama Rosa.-una mujer anciana usando una vestido tradicional mexicano llegando con el resto de los Casagrande. La anciana hace brotar unas rosas en sus manos y las lanza como proyectiles que se clavan casi alcanzando a Bobby.-Lo siento, Bobby.-

-Los estaremos esperando todos.-una chica de 18 años generando un craneo hecho de fuego verde.

-El Corsario no se queda atras.-un chico de 14 años vestido de pirata comprimiendo aire hasta formar unas balas de viento y metiendolas a unas pistolas piratas.

-Este tigre está listo para atacar.-un niño sacando unas garras que parecian cuchillas.

-Nadie atravesará este cactus.-un adulto que adopta la forma de un hombre cactus.

Un niño de la misma edad que Lily aparece, adoptando la forma de una pelota y desenrroscandose. Una mujer adulta estaba sacando fotos con una cámara.

-Todos se ven espectaculares.-deja de sacar fotos.-¿Donde está Ronnie Anne?-

-No vino conmigo. Se quedó en Royal Woods ayudando a Ron Andy y a Bebe a conocer el pueblo.-

Nadie sospechaba de una mosca que los estaba viendo.

2 días despues:

El noticiero:

-Y las sospechas por la posible llegada de la banda del dragon negro han sido anuladas, luego de que el unico sospechoso solo tenia una marca de nacimiento con una forma similar al tatuaje que usan los miembros de la banda. En otras noticias, el juicio a la familia Loud en Hammer Woods ha concluido y se les ha declarado culpables por los delitos que se les habian imputado. Los ex heroes Rito y Lynna Loud fueron condenados a 10 años de cárcel, mientras que los adolescentes Loki, Luke, Lane y Lynn Loud solo seran sentenciados a 5 años en la correccional. La misma sentencia se le aplicaran a los niños Lars, Lexx y Levi Loud en el reformatorio. Los otros menores Loni y Leif Loud solo fueron condenados a servicio comunitario por encubrimiento y quedaran bajo custodia de familiares. La policia seguira investigando en Hammer Woods la existencia de otros implicados en el caso Linka Loud.-

Casi llegando a la ciudad, en la furgoneta, los Luna Blanca escuchaban el noticiero por un televisor portatil.

-Ninguna noticia acerca de nosotros.-Alexander comiendo comida instantanea de un vaso.

-No estes tan seguro, hermano.-Alexandra, conduciendo.-La notícia ya salio en línea.-

-¿Que noticia?-Alexander.

-Creo que ya lo van a dar en las noticias. Subele el volumen.-

Alexander sube el volumen.

-En otras noticias, la lista negra de los villanos en Estados Unidos ha sido actualizada. Para mas información, revisen la pagina de la Liga de Heroes.-

-¡Dejame ver mas de cerca, cara de mancha!-Ricochet tratando de quitarle el televisor portatil.

-¡No lo muevas así, idiota!-Alexander. Ambos forcejean, hasta que se les cayó el televisor por debajo, y cuando Alexander lo recoge, la notícia ya terminó.-¡Mira lo que hiciste, imbecil!-

-¡Tu tienes la culpa por acaparar la tele, tonto!-

-¡Tu eres el mayor tonto!-

-Chicos.-Lincoln con una laptop.-Ya ingresé a la página.-

-Ni se muevan de sus lugares.-Rachel apuntando con el dedo mientras su punta estaba con radiación.-Cada vez que pelean por algo, acaban rompiendolo.-

-Según la página, nosotros...ya somos clase B.-Lincoln.

-¿Clase B?-Ricochet y Alexander.

-Tomando en cuenta ademas de nuestros delitos indivuales por los cuales no hemos sido formalizados, debemos recordar los robos que hicimos a los museos, a las joyerias, a las casas de los ricos, los alborotos que hemos ocasionados, la diarrea que le provocamos a decenas de heroes, deportistas, empresarios y políticos en la mansión de Kombala, y la paliza que le dimos a Rito, al padrastro de Rico y a unos traficantes, era cuestión de tiempo para que nuestra peligrosidad subiera.-Rachel.

-Es cierto, como olvidar los bellos momentos.-Ricochet.

-...Recompensas.-Candy comiendo un pie de Limón.

-Es cierto. A partir de la clase B, los villanos tienen recompensas por sus cabezas.-Lincoln.

-Ya digan la recompensa de cada uno.-Alexander ansioso.

-Aqui va.-Lincoln.-The Green Twins: Alexander Green: $12000; Alexandra Green: $23000.-

-¡¿Por que Alexandra tiene una recompensa mas alta que la mia?! ¡Mi don es igual de peligroso!-

-Tal vez porque saben que eres un inutil.-Ricochet burlandose. Alexander le tira el resto de comida.-¡Ahora estas...!-

-Ricochet O'Bryan "The Fighter": $55000.-

-¡Oh si! ¡Toma eso, Xander!-Burlandose sacando la lengua y moviendo las manos.

-Candice Mousse "Candy": $34000.-

-...-Comiendo el ultimo trozo de pie.

-Johnny John Brave "Heavyweight": $41000.-

-No se que decir. Por un lado sorprendido, y por otro, asustado.-Johnny.

-Lincoln, Rachel. Digan la de ustedes.-Ricochet sonriendo.

-No deberian alegrarse por tener una recompensa. Ahora iran muchos sujetos mas tras nosotros.-Alexandra.

-Lincoln "Moonlight": $64000.-

-Asi que eres el que tiene la cabeza mas valiosa de nosotros.-Ricochet.

-El mio no es el mas alto. Rachel River "Size": $71000.-

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?!-

-Parece que soy la presa mas importante. Pero la verdadera depredadora soy yo.-Rachel lamiendose los labios.

-A veces das miedo, mocosa.-Ricochet.

-Oigan. ¿Alguien me esta escuchando? ¡¿Como pueden estar tan alegres de tener recompensas?!-Alexandra gritando.

-Tranquila, Xandra. Mientras nos mantengamos fuera de la vista pública, estaremos a salvo.-

En alguna parte de la ciudad, un hombre detraje elegante, corpulento y calvo, con un abano, estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Que información tan valiosa me has dado, topo. Te tardaste un poco, pero te perdonare por esta vez.-cuelga el teléfono.-¡Jejejejejejejeje! ¡Esto si es una gran noticia!-girando en su asiento.-¡Haré una gran fortuna con sus cabezas!-toca un boton, a la espera de una persona, la cual llega: una persona encapuchada con una gran gabardina negra cerrada.

-¿Queria verme, señor Winslow?-

-Asi es, Kutter. Tengo una nueva misión para ti. Captura a los Luna Blanca. Si es necesario, mata a los Casagrande. Quiero a los 7 miembros vivos. Yo cobrare la recompensa. Te daré el 20% de la recompensa total y la paga por tus servicios...Ah, y tambien, traeme esos collares que los Luna Blanca portan.-

-Puede darlo por hecho.-

Continuara...


	9. Cacería

Cacería

Lori y Bobby hablaban por videollamada con los agentes de la sede de la liga de heroes de Michigan:

-El caso Luna Blanca aun esta en sus manos, pero la recompensa por su captura se mantendrá en pie.-

-¿No es posible anular esas recompensas o almenos la de los menores?-

-Las leyes son las leyes, señorita Loud. Ellos ya son clase B. Ya son una amenaza mas considerable. Si conoce alguna razón para reconsiderar su petición de anular las recompensas de los Luna Blanca, háganoslo saber lo mas pronto posible. Ahora, adios.-cortan la llamada.

-Bobby...-

-Tranquila, Lori. Mientras capturemos a tu hermano lo mas pronto posible, estará a salvo de los cazarrecompensas.-

En la computadora se podia ver las recompensas de los Luna Blanca, pero tambien la de otros villanos clase B:

(Sin identificar) "The Raven": $56000.

(Sin identificar) "Killa Kutter": $84000.

Duncan Ducado "Duke": $99000.

Los Luna Blanca llegaron a la gran ciudad. Se estacionaron en un estacionamiento de 3 pisos.

-Por fin llegamos.-Lincoln saliendo de la furgoneta junto a Rachel.

-¿No estas nervioso por tener una recompensa?-

-Eso deberia preguntartelo yo a ti. Tu tienes la recompensa mas alta de nosotros. Pero la verdad no es la gran cosa.-

-Para mi tampoco. Aunque...aun falta cobrar mi recompensa. ¿Lo olvidaste?-

-No te preocupes. Ya buscaremos un buen lugar en la próxima parada para nuestra próxima cita.-

-Ah no. Yo escogere mi recompensa.-

-A Johnny y a Candy les toca la lavandería.-Alexandra, dándoles ropa en unas bolsas.-Y ustedes 2 vayan a buscar algo para limpiar el desastre que dejaron aquí.-les dice a Ricochet y Alexander.

-Iré con ellos en caso de que se peleen en la via pública.-Lincoln.

-No te tardes, Lincoln.-Rachel.

Los 3 fueron a comprar unos articulos de limpieza en una tienda. Habia una máquina de peluches adentro.

-Un calamar. A Rachel le gustará eso.-

Lincoln deposita una moneda en la máquina. Trata de sacar al calamar, pero no lo logra.

-Así no, Lincoln.-Alexander.-Estas maquinas tienen una técnica. Así se hace.-deposita una moneda y trata de sacar al calamar, pero justo cuando lo saca del montón, se cae el muñeco.-Lo siento. Creo que agite demasiada la garra.-

-Permiso, cabeza de alcachofa.-Ricochet poniendose delante.-Asi se saca un muñeco.-esta por depositar una moneda, pero da un puñetazo, rompiendo la maquina y sacando al calamar.

-¡Oigan! ¡Vuelvan aqui!-el gerente.

Los 3 se escapan, escuchandose un alboroto muy cerca de la furgoneta.

-Parece que esos 2 volvieron a hacer una estupidez.-Alexandra.

-Ire por ellos.-Rachel bajando. Esta se encuentra con Lincoln en un callejon.

-¿Como me encontrarte?-

-Por nuestros celulares. ¿Donde estan tontin y tonton?-

-Se adelantaron para distraer al gerente. Para ti.-dándole el calamar.

-¡Gracias, Lincoln! ¡Me encanta!-lo toma y lo abraza.

-Lo saqué especialmente para ti...¡...!-Lincoln siente una extraña presencia.

-¿Que pasa, Lincoln?-

-Esta sensación...ya la senti antes. Es como si algo estuviese...-se da vuelta. Atras suyo estaba el mismo niño de Hammer Woods. Lincoln se aleja de un salto.

-Lo siento...no quise...asustarte.-

-Tu eres el niño de Hammer Woods.-

-Washington...Mi nombre es... Washington Round...tengo 12 años...aunque no lo parezca.-

-Es que pareces de 8.-

-Lincoln...te llamas Lincoln...escuche tu nombre...sin querer...lo siento.-

-No importa. Pero no asustes a la gente así.-

-Lo lamento...Lincoln...¿Puedo...hacerte...una pregunta?-

-Eh...por supuesto.-

-¿Eres feliz?-

-Claro que soy feliz.-

-¿Que te hace feliz?-

-Estar con las personas que quiero, y viajar.-

-Ya veo...¿Y serias feliz...con un don?-

-Ya tengo un don.-

-¿Y serias feliz...sin tu don?-

-¿Que pregunta es esa? Mi don no despertó hasta casi los 11 años y ya era feliz desde antes.-

-Que interesante...si tu puedes...ser feliz asi...¿Otras personas también...pueden serlo?-

-Eso...es subjetivo. No a todo el mundo los hace felices las mismas cosas. Aunque casi todos son felices estando con quienes aman, haciendo lo que les gusta, y persiguiendo un sueño.-

-...Adios...Lincoln.-se va.

-Lincoln. ¿Que era lo que sentias de ese chico?-

-Era como si una corriente electrica recorriera mi cuerpo. No se si será nervios, o un reflejo, pero sentí lo mismo cuando nos encontramos en Hammer Woods con ese niño.-

-Debe ser algun efecto de su don. Como sea, vamonos. Esos 2 deben estar en algun callejón.-se van.

En algun callejón, Alexander y Ricochet estaban descansando:

-Parece que lo perdimos.-

-¡Cabeza hueca! ¡Nunca conoci a alguien tan estupido como para romper un vidrio de una máquina y robar un peluche en plena via pública!-

-Si fueras tan bueno como dices ser, no habria roto el cristal.-

-¡Rompiste el cristal porque eres un imbecil!-

-¡Repite eso, pinturita!-Mientras pelean, no se percatan de que un insecto mecánico los ve. Lincoln y Rachel habian llegado.

-Ya llegaron.-el sujeto detras de la camara espía. Saca un celular.-Kutter, ya estan aquí.-

-Recibido.-contesta.

En algún edificio, Washington entra. Paseaba mirando a la gente. Al llegar a la azotea, estaba un chico de 14 años esperándolo.

-Padre está furioso. ¿Por que sales sin preguntar?-

-Lo siento...Simon.-

-Llamaré a los demas para avisarles que ya llegaste.-

-Simon...¿Todas las personas...merecen ser felices?-

-...Supongo que si.-

En la casa de los Casagrande, Lori y Bobby estaban en la tienda, vestidos de civil, vigilando a cada cliente que entraba.

-Aun nada.-

-Ten paciencia, Lori. Ellos ya llegaran...¿Lori?-

-¿Si, bubuosito?-

-¿Que vas a hacer cuando lo encuentres?-

-Es obvio. Lo capturare, lo llevare al reformatorio y pediré la libertad bajo custodia.-

-¿Crees que Lincoln te acepte a ti y a tu familia como su familia? Puede que sea fuerte para él enterarse quienes son ustedes.-

-Se que será dificil, pero literalmente estoy decidida a regresarlo con nosotros. Le hare ver que podemos ser una buena familia.-

-No quiero desanimarte, Lori, ¿pero como crees que reaccionaran tus hermanas cuando se enteren de la verdad? ¿Podrán aceptar a Lincoln como hermano?-

-Claro que lo aceptarán. Con Leni y Luna siempre lo extrañabamos, Luan no se acuerda mucho, pero aun asi lo extraña, Lynn siempre quiso un hermano para practicar deportes juntos, Lucy, Lana y Lola siempre han dicho que quieren un hermano mayor, a Lisa no creo que le importe, y Lily, tiene 2 años, asi que no sera un problema para ella.-

Se escucha una enorme explosión. Lori y Bobby salen de la tienda.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-

-¡Hay un incendio en el centro! ¡Vamos!-

Lori y Bobby se van. Otro cliente entra a la tienda.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo, señor?-Hector.

-¿Usted es Hector Casagrande?-Killa Kutter.

-¿Quien es usted?-

Kutter se saca la gabardina, demostrando ser alguien con un traje negro y una máscara. Se escucha un golpe. Los Casagrande se dirigen a la tienda, viendo a Hector en el suelo.

-¡Hector! ¡¿Que le hiciste?!-Rosa creando rosas y lanzandolas. Kutter las bloquea todas con unas espadas jian.

-¡No se quien seas, pero este tigre está listo para atacar!-el niño latino saca sus garras y salta hacia Kutter.

-¡Carlos, no!-la madre del chico.

Kutter simplemente le dio una patada y lo arrojo hacia unas latas. CJ comprime viento y lo lanza como balas con unas pistolas piratas, Carlota crea unos craneos de fuego y los lanza, la madre de los chicos ataca con laser de sus ojos, y el padre se convierte en hombre cactus. Kutter evade fácilmente los ataques y ataca a toda la familia con cortes y con patadas que da girando en el aire, dejando solamente a Rosa en pie.

-Estan vivos. No me pagaron para matarlos, pero su esposo es muy valioso para mi cliente.-

-Entonces no dejare que te lo lleves.-Rosa generando muchas rosas.-"Rose Hurricane".-lanza una lluvia de rosas que se clavan en casi toda la tienda (excepto a la familia). Para el asombro de Rosa, Kutter se habia divido en muchos pedazos y comienza a rearmarse desde la cabeza hasta la cintura.

-Mi don me permite dividirme en fragmentos. Desde separarme a la mitad, hasta hacer picadillo todo mi cuerpo. Tengo mas trabajo que hacer, asi que, con permiso.-rearmando su parte inferior detras de Rosa, y atacandola con una patada en la cara, dejandola inconsciente. Saca un teléfono.-Todo listo.-Una limusina llega. Unos hombres enmascarados se llevaron a Hector.

Al rato, los Luna Blanca llegaron al rato despues a la tienda.

-Hola...-Lincoln entrando, pero ve todo el desastre.-¿Que paso aqui?-Lincoln y sus amigos atienden a los Casagrande.-Oigan. ¿Estan bien?-

Suena un celular en el piso. Rachel contesta.

-¿Hola?-

-Luna Blanca.-Kutter.

-¡¿Quien eres y como sabes que nosotros estamos aqui?!-

-¿Quieren saber el paradero de los ojos elementales? Vengan por mi en la dirección que les enviaré por mensaje.-corta la llamada.

-Hector...-Rosa despertando.-Se llevaron...a mi esposo...-

-Relajese.-Lincoln apoyando la cabeza de Rosa en unos paños que junta, formando una almohada.

-Chicos.-Rachel llamando a todos para hablarles de la llamada.

Mas tarde, Lori y Bobby regresan a la tienda, pero vieron que habia una ambulancia y estaba la policia.

-¡¿Que sucedio?!-

-Señor Fuego.-un policia.-Atacaron a su familia.-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como estan?!-

-No se preocupe. Tienen varios cortes y lesiones, pero estan fuera de peligro.-un paramedico.

Lori estaba preocupada.

-Lincoln...¿Acaso tu hiciste esto?-

-No.-Bobby.-Esto no parece ser obra de los Luna Blanca.-

Los Luna Blanca fueron a la dirección indicada. Era una especie de parque vacío, lejos de los grandes edificios. Kutter reaparece.

-Buenas tardes.-Kutter.

-La he visto en la página de la Liga de Heroes. Es Killa Kutter, una asesina a sueldo. Es uno de los villanos clase B con las recompensas mas altas.-Alexandra.

-¿Fuiste tu quien secuestro a Hector Casagrande? ¿Donde lo tienes?-Lincoln.

-El está vivo y con mi cliente. Ustedes se reunirán con el.-poniendose en guardia con sus espadas.-No estoy contratada para matarlos, pero si para capturarlos.-

-Te has ganado unas buenas patadas en las pompas.-Ricochet y todos los Luna Blanca se ponen guardia. Ricochet es el primer en lanzarse al ataque con una lanza, pero Kutter se separó de su parte inferior, pasando de largo.-¡¿Que?!-

-Debe ser su don.-Lincoln.

Kutter se vuelve a unir. Alexandra lanza gas de sus manos, pero Kutter se fragmenta en varios pedazos, flotando y evadiendo el gas. Se rearma la parte superior, mientras la inferior ataca por sorpresa a Alexandra con una patada en la cara. Alexander trata de atacar por sorpresa, pero Kutter, con sus manos separadas y con las espadas, le hace varios cortes, y lo nockea con la empuñadura de la espada. Kutter se rearma completa. Johnny la atrapa con un abrazo de oso, pero Kutter se fragmenta para salirse.

-Pero si aumente su peso.-

-Mis partes flotan independiente de mi peso mientras siga fragmentada.-

Con las manos separadas y sosteniendo las espadas, ataca a Johnny, haciendole una X en su espalda. Candy genera unas espadas de caramelo, las cuales Johnny endurece. Luego todos tratan de atacarla, pero Kutter se fragmenta, haciendo que Ricochet atacara accidentalmente a Johnny y este ultimo también atacó a Ricochet. Lincoln alcanzó a Bloquear un corte que Candy casi le dio a Rachel. Esta habia atacado sin querer a Lincoln con un puñetazo.

-Lo siento, Lincoln.-

-No importa. Estoy bien.-

Los que seguían en pie eran Lincoln, Rachel, y Candy.

-¿Como vamos a detenerla si siempre se está separando?-Rachel.

-Debe tener alguna debilidad.-Lincoln pensando. Ve a Kutter rearmandose y volviendo a separar las manos con las espadas para atacar, pero Candy defiende, y al mismo tiempo, separa su parte inferior con la cual usa para atacar a Lincoln y a Rachel, los cuales se defienden. Luego de unos momentos, Kutter vuelve a armarse y separarse.-¡Eso es!-

-¿Que sucede? ¿No quieren seguir luchando? Por mi parte esta bien, aunque esperaba mas de ustedes.-Kutter.

-No es eso. A pelear.-Lincoln en guardia, junto a Rachel y a Candy.

-Rachel, quiero que hagas esto.-le susurra al oido.-¿Entendido?-

-Claro como el agua.-

-Candy, tu haras esto.-le susurra en el oido.-¿Entendido?-

-...claro como el caramelo.-

Vuelven a enfrentarse a Kutter. Esta vuelve a repetir su modo de pelea. Pero ahora, Candy secreta caramelo y lo usa para atrapar ambas espadas, y secreta mas caramelo, atrapando las manos. Rachel finge caerse, y cuando las piernas de Kutter estan por atacar, Rachel las encoge. Al mismo tiempo, Lincoln captura unos fragmentos de brazo, pierna y abdomen usando un campo de luz solificada. Y los 3 se quedan esperando, mientras los demás Luna Blanca se levantan.

-¿Que estan haciendo?-Ricochet.

-¡Oigan! ¡Suelten mis partes!-Kutter alterada y parecia alterarse mas.

-Encontre tu debilidad. Puedes dividirte en varios fragmentos, pero no puedes estar dividida por mucho tiempo.-

-¡Dejenme volver a unirme!-mas alterada.-¡Debo...acabar...con esto...rapido!-

Pasando unos momentos, parecia que la cabeza de Kutter ya estaba por dejar de flotar.

-Esta bien. Rachel, Candy.-Lincoln dando la señal y liberando las partes que capturó.

Rachel regresa a la normalidad la parte inferior, mientras Candy le quita el caramelo a las manos (pero aun retiene las espadas). Kutter se rearma, pero se queda paralizada. Candy secreta mas caramelo y envuelve completamente a Kutter (excepto la boca, nariz y ojos. Kutter respira agitadamente.

-¿Quien te contrato?-Ricochet.

-No me detendran encerrada por mucho. Cuando vuelva a estabilizar mi cuerpo, escapare.-

-No lo harás.-Lincoln creando un campo de luz.-

Candy derrite la parte del caramelo que cubre la cabeza de Kutter, sacandole la máscara con una mano de caramelo: era una adolescente de rasgo asiatica de cabello azulado marino corto hasta los hombros con un par de mechones rojos.

-(Es hermosa...).-Alexander con ojos abiertos.

-Dinos quien te contrató antes que subamos tu cara a internet.-Alexandra con un celular en mano.

-¡No pueden! ¡No puedo...fallar mi misión!-

Lincoln se queda mirando.

-Parece que estimas mucho a tu cliente, o estas atada de manos por él.-

-...algo asi.-Kutter.-Mi cliente, en realidad es la única persona que me acogió cuando no tenia a nadie, aunque tengo que pagarle por medio de favores.-

-¿Y realmente te gusta servirle a esa persona?-

-No me gusta. Es un tipo despreciable, pero no tengo otra opción. El ya conoce mi identidad. Y si fallo, expondrá mi foto. Provengo de una familia de espadachines. Mi familia me desterro. No tenía ningun lugar adonde ir. Y un dia, mientras me defendia de unos asaltantes con mis espadas, él me encontró. Me dio techo, comida, y una nueva oportunidad de vivir, pero a cambio, tenía que eliminar a sus enemigos o a cualquiera que me encargara, o cualquier clase de favor.-

-Cuanto lo siento, pero aun asi, no nos dejaremos capturar.-Ricochet.

-Ya no importa. Fallé en mi misión. Winslow me delatara a la liga de heroes. Tendré que vivir como una profuga hasta que me encierren de por vida por homicidio y secuestro. Ya no tengo por que seguir viviendo.-

-Puede sonar duro tener esa vida, pero no tienes por que estar viviendo sola como una profuga.-Lincoln.-Es mejor vivir acompañado que solo.-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Killa...-mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo.-¿Te gustaría formar parte de Luna Blanca?-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-todos.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Ella nos atacó y nos hirió!-Rachel.

-¡Y secuestro a Hector!-Ricochet.

-¿De verdad quieres que me una a tu banda?-

-¿Y por que no? Ninguno de nosotros tenemos un lugar a donde volver. No solo nos dedicamos al robo, sino tambien a recorrer el pais y algun dia recorreremos el mundo en busca de tesoros y objetos valiosos.-

-Pero Lincoln...-Rachel.

-Esta bien.-Kutter.-Me unire a tu grupo.-

-¿Podemos confiar en ella?-Johnny.

-...si podemos.-Candy mirándo a Kutter a los ojos. Saca el resto de caramelo que cubria a Kutter.-...bienvenida.-

-Entonces bievenida.-Johnny.

-No estoy de acuerdo, pero hasta que nos ganemos tu confianza, bievenida.-Rachel.

-Yo tampoco, pero si Lincoln quiere.-Ricochet.

Luego de restaurar la estabilidad de su cuerpo, Kutter se levanta.

-Mi nombre verdadero es Mei Wu. Adopté el apodo de Killa Kutter para mantener mi identidad en cubierto. En cuanto a mi cliente, su nombre es Winslow Fritz.-

-¿Winslow...?-Alexandra.

-¿Fritz?-Alexander.

-¿El filántropo?-Johnny.

-A los ojos de la gente, Winslow Fritz es un heroe y un empresario caritativo. Pero en las noches es un mafioso que vende armas anti metahumanos en el mercado negro. Siempre se las arregla para borrar todas las pruebas y quedar impune.-

-A nosotros no nos importa sus crimenes.-Lincoln.-Dijiste que Hector Casagrande está con él.-

-Lamentablemente no le saqué ninguna información al señor Casagrande.-

-Estonces tendremos que rescatarlo y patearle el culo a ese tal Winslow. Dinos todo lo que sepas de él.-

Una camara espía en forma de mosca los está observando. Del otro lado de la cámara, estaba Winslow mirando.

-Asi que al final decidió darme la espalda. Sabía que lo haría tarde o temprano. Lástima. Hubiese sido una buena secuaz.-Mira hacia al frente de su escritorio. Habian 6 personas.-Los 7...mejor dicho 8, vendrán aqui. Solo es cosa de esperarlos. Recuerden nuestro trato, cazarrecompensas. 20% de las recompesas de cada uno son mios.-

-Si, si. Lo que digas.-un motociclista rubio con algo de barba corta, chaqueta negra sin mangas, jeans azules y un collar con la figura de un perro.

-...-un hombre alto de smokin, chaqueta y sombrero negro de cabello largo y platinado.

-Me divertire mucho con esos 2.-una adolescente muy alta con uniforme escolar masculino de pantalón gris, chaqueta y corbata color rojo vino, camisa blanca y falda gris encima del pantalón, mirando las imagenes de los Alex.

-Espero que no sean tan debiles o será muy aburrido.-un hombre alto, rubio, de piel blanca azulada.

-...-un hombre de cabello negro largo con chaqueta gris y jeans, lamiendo sus labios y sonriendo de manera intimidante.

Continuará...


	10. Separación y Pérdida

Separación y Perdida

Los Luna Blanca llegaron al edificio Fritz. Es un edificio alto con el logo de la empresa sobre la azotea.

-Este es el edificio Fritz. Winslow se dedica a crear equipos de apoyo a los heroes, y tambien a la creación de armas antimetahumanos. La oficina de Winslow está en el último piso. Hay tiene secuestrado al señor Casagrande, según él.-

-Es un edificio muy alto.-Ricochet.-Oye, Lincoln. ¿No puedes hacer una escalera de luz?-

-Claro, si queremos decirle a toda la ciudad adonde estamos, imbecil.-Alexander.

-Solo debo conectarme y hackear el sistema de seguridad. Asi podremos entrar.-Alexandra.-me tomara 10 minutos o un poco mas.-

-O podemos usar esto.-Mei sacando una tarjeta, la cual inserta en la puerta y esta se abre. Entra al edificio y desactiva el sistema de seguridad.-Listo.-

-¿Por que no dijiste de inmediato que tenias una llave?-

-Porque no me lo preguntaron.

Los Luna Blanca entran al edificio.

-Entras con demasiada seguridad. Como si supieras todo lo que haces.-

-Claro que lo se. Trabajé para Winslow. Aunque lo mas extraño, es que deberian estar los guardias aquí.-

Suben al ascensor.

-Ante cualquier cosa.-Lincoln crea un campo de luz. Llegan hasta el último piso. Lincoln, usando su don con sus ojos, revisando el lugar.-No hay láseres. ¿Estará con sus clientes?-

-Las alarmas solo están activadas en los lugares donde no deberia estar nadie que no sea Winslow.-

Abren la puerta de la oficina de Winslow. Era muy grande para ser solo una oficina. Winslow estaba mirando por la ventana, sosteniendo un bastón.

-Por fin llegaron. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme de que no llegaran a tiempo.-

-Hay mucho trafico.-Lincoln sacando su bastón. Rachel lo restaura a su tamaño.

-Ese maldito tráfico de esa ruta. Tambien he tenido problemas con él.-

-Basta de juegos, Winslow. Ya sabes por que estamos aquí, ¿no?-

-Por supuesto que lo se, joven Moonlight. O como deberia llamarlo, joven Lincoln Loud.-

-¿Loud? Creo que hubo una confusión. Adopté ese apellido para ingresar a la fiesta de Kombala con las invitaciones de los Loud de Hammer Woods.-

-No es ninguna confusión. Lo descubri por accidente, mientras espiaba a Thunder Girl y a Señor Fuego. Al parecer, es toda una historia de telenovela. Que irónico, los mejores heroes de Michigan tienen como hijo a un criminal. Por supuesto que me refiero a Speedwind y Criohalls.-

-¿Y por que deberia creerte? Y en caso que sea cierto, eso no cambia nada. Mi abuelo es, fue, y será mi unico padre.-

-Te entiendo. Yo pase por problemas familiares cuando era niño.-

-¡Ya dinos donde está el señor Casagrande!-

-El señor Hector Casagrande no está aqui. Mis hombres lo están interrogando en otro edificio.-

-Entonces solo fue una pérdida de tiempo.-

-¿Quien dijo que solo queria al señor Casagrande? Yo los queria a ustedes para cobrar sus recompensas y a esas joyas que buscan.-y oprime un botón.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-todos los Luna Blanca caen por una trampa, excepto Lincoln.

-¡Oh no!-Lincoln.

-Tranquilo. Estarán bien...hasta que mis socios se encarguen de ellos.-

-¡¿Que?! ¡Entonces ire a ayudarlos!-

La puerta de la oficina se cierra.

-Si quieres ir a ayudarlos, tendras que buscar la llave.-le muestra una tarjeta que guarda en su bolsillo.-Esta tarjeta está hecha de un material especial que se combina con mi don. Al igual que mi ropa.-

-Significa que tendre que patearte el culo.-

-No te confies, Lincoln. Yo no soy solo traje y cerebro. Tambien entreno a diario.-

Ambos giran sus bastones y se lanzan a luchar. En cuanto a los Luna Blanca, todos cayeron en diferentes pisos.

-¡Maldito pelón! ¡Le pulire tanto la cabeza con mis puños que se la dejaré como un espejo! ¿Donde estoy?-mira que esta en el primer piso.-¡Rayos! ¡Volvi al estacionamiento!-Aparece el motociclista, que entra con su moto y da varias vueltas. Se baja de la moto.-¿Que quieres?-

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡El perro encontró a su presa! Soy un cazarrecompensas. Llámame "The Dog". Donde huela dinero facil, ahí estaré yo.-

-Quien dijo que soy una presa facil.-se pone en guardia.

-Luego de atraparte y cobrar mi recompensa, me gastare el dinero en alcohol y mujeres.-

The Dog se convierte en un pitbull enorme, abalanzandose sobre Ricochet. Este lo evade saltando alto, pero Dog se detiene y vuelve a atacar con sus mandibulas, pero Ricochet logra frenar el mordisco y se aleja, pero Dog vuelve a atacar y muerde la pierna derecha de Ricochet.

-¡Mi pierna!-

-Te recomiendo que te rindas. Así no sufriras demasiado, y podré volver al bar con mis nenas.-

-Lo mismo te digo, perro sarnoso.-se pone de pie, pero cojeando.

-Ire por la otra pierna, o mejor por un brazo.-se abalanza para atacar. Ricochet esquiva, cayendose por su pierna lesionada. Dog le muerde el brazo izquierdo, pero Ricochet lo aparta con una patada que lo manda muy alto hacia arriba, cayendo en su propia motocicleta, destrozando el espejo.-¡Mira lo que hiciste, mocoso estupido!-se lanza con mas agresividad, sin darse cuenta que Ricochet estaba cargando energia en su puño derecho, saltan un poco hacia adelante y le propina un fuerte puñetazo, dejándolo plasmado en el piso e inconciente.

-Uno menos. Iré ayudar a los demas.-camina cogeando.-esperenme un poco, amigos.-

Con Johnny:

-¿Donde estoy?-mirando que estaba en un cuarto con un cuadrilatero, pesas, y sacos de boxeo. Suena una campana, la cual fue tocada por el rubio de piel blanca azulada.

-¡Y empezó la pelea!-

-¿Quien eres tu?-

-Ups, lo siento. El referí no nos ha presentado todavia...no hay referí, asi que yo presentaré. ¡Es esta esquina, un chico grandulon de 16 años! ¡El es "Heavyweight" de los Luna Blanca! ¡Y en esta otra esquina, el campeon de 19 capturas exitosas seguidas, apunto de hacer su captura número 20, el es el cazarrecompesas "Stone Man"! Que no te engañe mi apodo, mi piel es mas dura que el acero.-se pone en guardia. Johnny también se pone en guardia.

Stonemam es el primero en atacar con un puñetazo. Johnny bloquea, aunque el golpe lo hace retroceder. Stoneman vuelve a atacar, retrocediendo mas a Johnny. Otro golpe mas.

-¡...!-Johnny aun en guardia.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No sabes pelear? Vamos, da tus mejores golpes, muchacho.-

Stoneman vuelve a atacar, pero Johnny esquiva y golpea a Stoneman en la cara, haciendo que retroceda, pero sin inmutarse.

-Cuando aumento mi peso, puedo aumentar tambien la fuerza de mis golpes, pero me hago mas lento.-

-Entonces estamos en igualdad de condiciones.-ahora ambos comienzan a intercambiar golpes casi de manera simultánea.

Con Mei, esta está en un piso en donde hay una especie de taberna, con 30 sujetos.

-Secuaces y socios de Winslow. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con estas basuras.-

-¡¿Que nos has dicho, mocosa?!-uno de los sujetos.

-¡Vas a retractarte por eso!-

Mei se divide en 2. 7 sujetos se lanzan sobre ella, pero Mei los corta del pecho, abdomen, y piernas, girando las espadas y nockeandolos con la empuñadura uno por uno. Otros 8 sujetos se le tiran, pero su parte inferior gira como trompo y los patea, mandandolos a volar y estrellarse contra el muro, mesas y sillones. Vuelve a unirse. Otros 10 sujetos se lanzan al ataque, pero nuevamente divide en parte superior e inferior, cortando a 3 sujetos por el abdomen y 2 por el pecho y hombros, y nockeandolos con la empuñadura en la nuca. Las piernas patean a un sujeto y lo hace estrellarse contra una máquina de musica, a otro lo patea y lo estrella contra una maquina tragamonedas, dan voleteretas y nockea a 2 sujetos, y a otro lo patea en sus genitales y vuelve a patearle pero en la cara. Vuelve a unirse. Los 5 restante se intimidan y tratan de escapar por las escaleras, pero son atacados en las piernas por pinchos de caramelo por Candy, que ademas los patea y los derriba. Candy avanza tambaleandose.

-¿Estas bien?-Mei.

-...azucar. Nesecito azucar.-comiendo un orozus. Se dirige a una maquina de dulces. La destroza y comienza a comerse todos los dulces.

-Muchos dulces no son buenos para la salud.-

-...no aplica en mi cuerpo...Puedo secretar caramelo hasta un cierto límite...Si secreto demasiado...me da hipoglucemia.-termina de comerse los dulces.-...lista. Habían muchos tipos en el otro piso.-

-Odio los dulces.-una voz. Era el sujeto de cabello platinado.-Soy Etílico.-se saca el sombrero, la corbata y la chaqueta, lanzandolas sobre un perchero. Se toma el cabello. Saca una espada, la cual moja con un líquido que sale de sus manos y le prende fuego.-Mi don me permite secretar alcohol etílico y controlarlo a voluntad.-

-...dame una de tus espadas.-y Mei se la da.

Ambas chicas se lanzan y comienzan una lucha de espadas. Etílico frena cada ataque de Candy y Mei. Luego de intercambiar muchos choques, Etílico retrocede y genera una serpiente de alcohol, la cual enciende y ahora parecia una serpiente de fuego. La dirige contra Candy, y esta la bloquea con caramelo, pero se derrite. Candy esquiva, pero recibe una quemadura sobre una parte de su brazo.

-¿Estas bien?-apagando la serpiente con un extintor.

-...nada del otro mundo.-

Etílico secreta 2 aves de alcohol y les prende fuego, persiguiendo a las chicas, y esta hacen que se estrellen contra la pared, generando un pequeño incendio. Vuelven a intercambiar choques con espadas.

Alexander y Alexandra cayeron juntos en un piso lleno de aparatos tecnológicos.

-¿Donde estamos?-

-Parece ser donde fabrican las armas antimetahumanas.-

-Mira, hermana. Gemelos, como nosotros.-una voz. Era un chico de 16 años de cabello castaño con uniforme escolar.

-Ya los vi, hermano. Mientras estabamos juntos.-una chica de 16 con uniforme escolar.

-2 contra 2.-Alexander en guardia. Alexandra está en guardia y envolviendo su mano con gas.

-Si, y a la vez no.-la gemela de castaño.-Mi nombre es Danny.-

-Y yo soy Danny.-el gemelo de castaño.

-Y somos los cazarrecompensas gemelos Dannys.-hacen una pose de lucha juntos.

-Mi don me permite fusionarme temporalmente con cualquier persona que quiera.-cambia de pose, con una mano y pierna al frente.

-Y mi don me permite controlar las partículas de cualquier gas en un radio de 5 metros y usarlo a modo de campos de fuerza, lo que me permite atacar desde lejos.-la misma pose que su hermana.

Ambos se tocan, fusionandose y formando a la chica altisima.

-Cuando me fusiono con alguien, me hago mas alta, mas fuerte, mas rápida, y adquiero su don.-

-Vamos, hermana.-

-Si.-

Alexander de convierte en pintura y se desliza por el piso. Trata de atacar por sorpresa, pero Dannys se da cuenta y lo ataca con campo de fuerza, haciendo que salga volando un par de metros. Alexandra lanza un puño de gas, pero es repelido por campos de fuerza. Dannys corre rapidamente y ataca a Alexandra con una patada en el abdomen. Alexander vuelve a convertirse en pintura, dando varias vueltas alrededor de Dannys. Esta trata de atacar, pero no le hace daño, y Alexander atacar por detras en la pierna.

-¡Eso dolio!-lanzando varios pequeños campos.

-Hermana, ¿estas bien?-

-Si, pero es demasiada rápida.-

-Dijo que su fusión es temporal. Podriamos esperar a que el efecto se terminé y podremos vencerlos.-

-Si, pero no tenemos tiempo. En cualquier momento, Winslow podria llamar a la policia. Además, nuestros amigos deben estar en problemas.-

-Tengo una idea, hermana.-le susurra.

-Vamos a cobrar la recompensa.-corre a gran velocidad. Alexander se convierte en pintura, pero solo la mitad, llevando a Alexandra en su espalda y viajan con rapidez. Se pone detras de Dannys, atacando a la rodilla, y Alexandra lanza gas a la cara.-¡Arg!-se tapa la cara y comienza a tambalearse.

-¡Ganamos!-ambos Alex se dan los puños. Sin darse cuenta, Dannys se recupera, y con rapidez, patea fuertemente en la cara a Alexander, dejándolo en el piso.

-¡Hermano!-

-Mi hermana no lo dijo, pero cuando se fusiona con alguien, el cerebro es el unico en no fusionarse. Es algo complicado de explicar, pero si mi hermana esta inconsciente, la otra persona fusionada, osea yo, puedo tomar el cuerpo. Es como si tuvieramos 2 cabezas-ataca a Alexandra con un campo de fuerza, haciendola estrellarse con el muro.-Hemos ganado.-

-¡Aun no!-Alexander se convierte en pintura. Ataca reiteradas veces a Dannys en las piernas, dejándolo arrodillado. Trata de atacar varias veces de frente.

-¡Ya deja de moverte!-logra alcanzar a Alexander, haciendo que salga volando y caiga sobre una mesa.-¡Ahora te rematare con...!-recibe un disparo en la espalda, electrocutandose y cae inconsciente, desfusionandose.

-Ganamos...-Alexandra con una pistola de rayos.

-Te ayudo.-Alexander la ayuda a levantarse.-¿Aun sostienes esa cosa?-

-Podria servirnos.-

Rachel llegó hasta un cuarto que parecia ser una habitación.

-Una habitación. Me gustaria estar con Lincoln a solas aqui.-Comienza a registrarla en todos lados.-No hay nada de valor aqui. ¿Donde guardará el dinero ese calvo?-

La puerta se abre. Entra el sujeto de la chaqueta, sonriendo.

-Hola.-

-¿Quien eres y que quieres?-

-Soy "Insector". Mi don me permite convertirme en un insecto de tamaño humano.-se empieza a convertir en una especie de mosquito gigante.-Te chupare la sangre.-

Rachel mira una ventana. Agranda un mosquitero que estaba colgado, haciendo que Insector se sienta atraido y se electrocute.

-Idiota. Debo buscar a Lincoln y a los demas.-sale de la habitación.

En cuanto a Lincoln:

Lincoln y Winslow peleaban con sus respectivos bastones, chocandolos constantemente.

-No lo haces mas, Moonlight.-

Ambos chocan fuerte los bastones que salen volando. Lincoln ataca con una patada, pero Winslow alcanza a agarrarla, levantandolo y azotandolo en el piso. Winslow corre tratando de hacer una tackleada, pero Lincoln esquiva a tiempo, y trata de atacarlo con un puñetazo cargado con luz, pero Winslow se convierte en humo y se aparta. Regresa a la normalidad.

-¿Nunca has oido hablar del heroe "Smoker"? Mi don me permite secretar humo, pero tambien puedo convertirme en humo.-

Lincoln ataca con un rayo de luz, pero Winslow se convierte en humo, colocandose detrás de Lincoln, dándole un puñetazo, que Lincoln esquiva y contrataca con una movimiento de jiujitsu, pero apenas impacta el suelo, se convierte en humo. Regresa a la normalidad y atrapa a Lincoln con un abrazo de oso. Lincoln se convierte en un hombre de luz y se sale del abrazo. Ataca con una patada, pero Winslow otra vez lo evade convirtiéndose en humo y comenzando a ahogar a Lincoln.

-¡Cof, cof!-

Winslow regresa a la normalidad. Toma a Lincoln de la cabeza y lo lanza hacia el escritorio. Luego vuelve a tomarlo y le da varios puñetazos en el abdomen y un rodillazo. Lo impacta sobre el muro. Lo toma y lo vuelve a impactar.

-Aunque seas un buen peleador, aun te falta mucho por aprender.-se convierte en humo.-Te ahogare un poco y te dejaré nockeado. Lincoln apenas podia mantenerse en pie. No podia usar mucho su luz para curar. Winslow estaba apunto de atacar a Lincoln, pero este cambia el color de cabello. No logra ahogar a Lincoln, y retrocede.-¡¿Pero que rayos hiciste, mocoso?!-

-Ni yo lo se.-Lincoln vuelve a atacar con luces, pero Winslow los evade por su estado humo. Apunto de volver a atacar a Lincoln, este golpea el humo y logra hacerle daño. Lincoln nota que su cabello ya no estaba negro, pero si su brazo derecho.-¿Y esto?-nota que puede controlar la mancha negra y moverla otras partes de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Que rayos?!-

Lincoln mira su mano. Comienza a golpear el humo, logrando herirlo. Sigue atacandolo con puñetazos y patadas.

Johnny y Stoneman seguian peleando. Johnny era quien estaba mas herido.

-¿Ya te rindes? Que combate tan aburrido.-

-(Vamos, Johnny. Piensa. ¿Que puedo hacer? Por mas golpes que le de, no le puedo hacer daño...¡Espera! ¿Como suelen pelear Lincoln y Rachel? Solo los he visto, pero nunca les pedí que me enseñaran. Aqui va).-

Stoneman lo ataca con un puñetazo, pero Johnny recuerda como Lincoln realiza las llaves de jiujistu, y logra hacerlo con éxito, destrozando el cuadrilátero.

-¿Que fue eso?-se levanta.

Stoneman ataca con otro puñetazo, pero Johnny imita la llave de judo de Rachel y lo vuelve a impactar contra el cuadrilátero. Johnny empieza a buscar la salida, mientras Stoneman lo persigue. Trata de atacar a Johnny con una tackleada, pero Johnny vuelve a hacer una llave, esta vez destrozando el muro y haciendo que se caiga de una gran altura.

-Por fin gané.-

Se empiezan a escuchar sirenas. Pues el incendio en la zona del bar empezo a expandirse y alertando a los bomberos.

-Johnny.-Ricochet.

-Rico. ¿Estas bien?-

-Un perro me mordio, pero estoy bien.-

-¡Rico, estas sangrando!-lo ayuda a levantarse.-¿Que hacemos? Parece que hay un incendio aqui.-

-Es obvio. Buscar a nuestros amigos.-

Cuando salen del piso, se encuentran con Rita y Lynn sr.

-¡Alto!-la pareja.

-¡Rayos!-Ricochet.-Johnny, yo los distraigo. Tu ve por...-Lynn sr los atrapa en hielo.

-Estan arrestados.-

En la zona del bar, Candy, Mei, y Etílico estan rodeados por las llamas.

-Ya volveré por ustedes algun dia.-Etílico escapa del bar.

Candy y Mei iban a usar la misma salida, pero las llamas bloquearon el acceso.-

-...¡¿Que hacemos?!-

-Ven conmigo. Conozco un atajo.-Mei corre el mueble donde estaban las botellas. Habia un pasillo secreto.

Bobby habia llegado a ese piso juntoba otros heroes. Estaban apagando el fuego y rescatando personas. No se habia dado cuenta que las chicas habian escapado justo en el momento que llegaron.

Los Alex escuchaban a los heroes llegar.

-¡Estamos acorralados!-

-Mira.-le señala una capsula de escape.-Es para 2 personas.-

-¡Espera! ¿Que hay de los demas?-

-Tranquila. Estarán bien. Siempre se las arreglan para escapar.-se meten dentro de la cápsula y escapan. Los heroes habian llegado.

Con Lincoln, este seguia peleando contra Winslow. Lincoln ataca con un puñetazo, haciendo que el calvo se convierta en humo y así atacarlo con otro puñetazo, pero con la mancha negra. Aumenta su velocidad para darle otro golpe, el calvo se convierte en humo, y Lincoln ataca con una patada girando en su bastón mientras tenia la pierna con la mancha.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡No se que clase de don es ese, pero es...!-no puede moverse comienza arrodillarse.

-(Parece que cuando lo ataco mientras está convertido en humo, el daño que recibe es mucho mayor).-Lincoln toma la tarjeta. La lanza hacia la puerta y la abre. Rachel habia entrado.-Justo a tiempo.-

-Lincoln. Vamonos. Los heroes ya llegaron.-

-¿Que? ¿Que hay de nuestros amigos?-

-No se como estan. Conociendolos, ya habrán escapado.-

-¡Alto!-llegan Lori junto a Bobby.-¡Estan arrestado!-

Winslow se estaba poniendo de pie.

-Llegaron a tiempo.-

-Señor Fritz, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Claro que si. ¿Con quien crees que estas...?-un disparo atraviesa a Winslow de espalda hacia el pecho, y a la vez, la bala impacta a Lincoln en el abdomen.

-¡Lincoln!-todos.

Bobby se va hacia la ventana para localizar al francotirador. Lo ve y va tras el, volando como un cohete.

-¡Detente!-Bobby al francotirador.

Lincoln y Winslow caen al piso. Lincoln trata de ponerse de pie, pero ve como le esta saliendo sangre.

-Rachel, escapa.-

-¡No te dejaré solo!-

-¡Escapa!-

Rita y Lynn sr llegaron. Estaban sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Lincoln!-

Lincoln fue llevado a una ambulancia. Johnny, Ricochet y Rachel fueron arrestados.

-¡Lincoln, te pondrás bien! ¡Solo resiste, por favor!-Lori.

En alguna parte de la ciudad:

-Aquí llegamos.-un sujeto conduciendo una limusina.-

-¿Van a matarme?-Hector aun atado.

-No será necesario.-uno de los hombres en la limusina.

-Nosotros somos infiltrados. Winslow no es nuestro jefe.-el otro sujeto en la limusina.

\- Y porque esa persona lo quiere vivo.-

-¿Esa persona? ¿Quien es esa persona?-Hector.

-Muy pronto lo sabra.-

-Oye. Ya mataron a Winslow.-otro sujeto en la limusina.

-Excelente. Todo va de acuerdo al plan. Esa persona estará muy contenta.-

Continuará...


	11. Juicio

Juicio

El noticiero:

-Y las abejas asesinas geneticamente modificadas ya no seran una amenaza, siempre y cuando nosotros no las molestemos. En otras noticias, 4 de los Luna Blanca han caido luego de que se infiltraran al edificio Fritz. Los integrantes de la banda identificados como Ricochet O'Bryan, Johnny John Brave y Rachel River fueron capturados, mientras que Moonlight recibio un disparo de un francotirador que se dio a la fuga y hasta el momento, no ha sido encontrado. El francotirador tambien asesinó al heroe, empresario y filántropo Winslow Fritz, quien ahora será velado esta tarde en la Gran Ciudad. Su hijo, Nathan Fritz, no quizo decir ningun comentario respecto a la muerte del heroe. Los miembros restantes de Luna Blanca aun se encuentran prófugos y se espera a que sean capturados dentro de poco tiempo. En otras noticias, el retirado heroe Hector El Mariachi Casagrande, fue secuestrado por el villano, Killa Kutter. La familia Casagrande, en un intento de salvarlo, acabaron con varios cortes y lesiones, pero se encuentran fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, hasta el momento no hay rastro alguno del paradero del ex heroe ni del secuestrador.-

En un hospital, Lincoln despierta en una camilla, esposado, conectado a una maquina que mide los signos vitales, una bolsa de suero, y un medidor de saturación de hemoglobina en su dedo. Estaban Rita y Lynn sr a su lado.

-Ya despertaste.-Rita sonriendo.

-¿Donde estoy?-

-En el hospital de la Gran Ciudad. Recibiste un disparo de un francotirador y perdiste mucha sangre.-Lynn sr.

-Lori fue quien te donó sangre.-Rita apuntando a Lori, dormida en una silla.

-¿Lori?-

-Se quedó aqui durante el tiempo que llevas internado. Los médicos con dones de sanación te ayudaron a recuperarte rápido.-Rita.

-¿Por que lo hizo?-

-Hay una razon para eso, pero primero, tenemos que esperar a que te den de alta.-Lynn sr.

-Te advertimos, no intentes escapar. Tienes un collar en el cuello que te dará una descarga eléctrica si intentas activar tu don.-Rita.

-Rayos.-

Mas tarde, Lincoln fue dado de alta. Es llevado a una cárcel. Rita, Lynn sr y Lori aun estaban con él.

-3 de tus amigos fueron capturados y estan a la espera de su juicio, al igual que tú. Los demás aun siguen prófugos.-Rita.

-Me alegro que estén bien...Gracias.-Lincoln a Lori.-Por la sangre.-

-Es lo que haria una hermana mayor.-

-¿Hermana?-

-Lincoln. Te hicieron un exámen de ADN. Los resultados son 99% compatibles.-Rita le entrega el documento.-Eres nuestro hijo.

Lincoln estaba por unos momentos sorprendidos, pero rápidamente recupera la compostura.

-¿Lincoln? Se que puede sonar fuerte esto, pero...-Lynn sr.

-Nada cambia.-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Nada cambiará ese hecho. Mi abuelo es, fue, y será mi único padre.-

-Mi padre puede que haya dicho cosas malas sobre nosotros, pero nada es cierto. Somos unas buenas personas que siempre te amamos.-Rita.

-Él nos obligó a entregarte. No teniamos otra opción. Estabamos pasando por una crisis económica y teniamos otras 5 hijas que mantener.-

-Mi abuelo solo decía que ustedes estaban muertos. Nada mas.-Lincoln recordando el video.

-Señores Loud. Los nesecitan.-un policia.

-Ya vamos.-los Loud se van, dejando a Lincoln a solas con Lori.

-¿Donde están mis amigos y mi novia?-

-Tranquilo. Los verás en el dia del juicio. Por mientras, hablemos tu y yo. Quiero conocerte.-

-...-

-Mira, puede que estes lleno de dudas, pero te aseguro que no pasaras tu vida en prisión. Nosotros vamos a acogerte en nuestro hogar. Nuestras hermanas estan ansiosas de conocerte. Somos una familia numerosa. Somos 10 hermanas, 11 hermanos, contandote, y 14 si contamos a nuestros primos Loni, Linka y Leif.-

-...-

-Todas nosotras tenemos gustos diferentes. A Leni le gusta la moda y fabricar ropa, a Luna le gusta la música y quiere ser una rockstar, Luan es una comediante que anima fiestas de cumpleaños. Sus chistes aveces son malos, pero de vez en cuando hace reir, y en el día de los inocentes, arma todo un bromaggedon en casa. A Lynn le gusta los deportes. Es algo brusca y un poco superticiosa, pero es buena hermana. Creo que ya la conociste y creo que tambien conociste a Lucy, Lana, Lola, y Lisa. Lucy es una gótica. Siempre aparece sin que nos demos cuenta y nos asusta. Lana le gusta mucho los animales, jugar con lodo, y la mecanica. Lola, en cambio, le gustan las princesas, los concursos de belleza y los juegos de té. Lisa tiene 5 años, pero es toda una superdotada y cientifica. Y tenemos una hermanita mas, se llama Lily y tiene 2 años. Y...-

-Suficiente.-Lincoln.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Te agradezco que me hayas donado sangre, ¿pero que te hace pensar que con solo saber quienes son ustedes, los veré a ti y a ustedes como mi familia? Son unos completos desconocidos para mi.-

-Lo se. Pero con el tiempo vas a conocernos bien y cambiaras de opinión.-

-Quiero estar solo, por favor.-Lincoln se sienta en el piso cruzando las piernas y meditando.

-Esta bien. Si necesitas algo, avisame.-se queda viendo a Lincoln.

Flash back:

Todas las hermanas Loud estaban anonadadas por lo que dijeron sus padres.

-Lamentamos haberles ocultado la verdad todo este tiempo, chicas. Pero si, Lincoln es su hermano. Si estan molestas, estan en todo su derecho.-

-¿Molesta? ¡Linky esta vivo!-Leni.

-¡Woo Hoo!-Luna lanzando un eco sonico sin querer.-I'm sorry, pero estoy muy emocionada.-

-¡Quiero hacerle una fiesta de bienvenidad!-

-Realmente mi alma se ilumina entre toda mi oscuridad.-Lucy.

-¡Un hermano mayor!-Lana.

-Espero que le guste la ciencia.-Lisa.

-He mano.-Lily.

-...-Lynn pensativa y recordando el combate que tuvo en la fiesta.-Al fin alguien con quien divertirse. Deberia decirselo a Ronnie Anne.-

-¡Ejem!-Lola.-¿No se estan olvidando de algo? Lincoln es Moonlight. Un ladrón, un criminal, un villano.-

-¿Y que, Lola? Se va a reformar y se convertira en un futuro heroe.-

-¡Piensen lo que quieran! ¡Para mi, ese villano no es mi hermano!-se va a su habitación.

-Ya se acostumbrara.-Lynn sr.

Loni, Leif y Linka escucharon todo.

-¿Quien lo diria? Es nuestro primo.-

-Debimos sospecharlo. Se parecía mucho a ti, Linka.-Leif.

-Vamos a darle las gracias por ayudarnos cuando vuelva.-Loni.

Fin flashback.

En alguna parte de la Gran Ciudad, Los Luna Blanca que aun estan libres, estaban a las afuera de la ciudad, por el bosque. Mei estaba un poco apartada, meditando mientras los demas hablaban.

-El juicio será en una semana. Debemos intentar rescatarlos en el momento que sean transportados al juzgado.-Alexandra.

-...Imposible. Habran muchos heroes.-Candy.-...Deben suponer que trataremos de rescatarlos.-

-¿Y si los bombardeo con gas?-

-...No funcionara. Hay algunos heroes con máscara...Pueden estar preparados. Saben nuestros dones.-

-¿Que debemos hacer?-

Alexander miraba a Mei.

-...Ya habla con ella.-

-¿Que?-Alexander.

-Hermano, se nota que te gusta. No estamos en un buen momento ahora, pero habla con ella.-

-¿Pero que le digo?-

-...Hablale de cualquier cosa, mientras no metas la pata.-

Alexander suspira. Se sienta al lado de Mei.

-Hola...-

-...¿Ocurre algo?-

-Nada, además de que Lincoln, Rachel, Rico y Johnny estan en problemas.-

-¿Ya tienen un plan para rescatarlos?-

-Aun no tenemos nada planeado...Hace un buen dia.-

-Es un dia soleado.-

-Eh...¿quieres comer algo?-

-No, gracias. No tengo hambre.-

-Eh...cualquier cosa que nesecites, avisanos.-

-Esta bien.-Alexander regresa con las otras chicas.-Lo intenté.-

-Suerte para proxima, hermano. Pero ahora concentremonos en lo mas importante.-

El dia del juicio:

Habian muchas personas alrededor del edificio del juzgado. Varios heroes estaban alrededor, vigilando los alrededores. Dentro del edificio Lincoln, Rachel, Ricochet y Johnny estaban sentados en un mismo lado, separados. Los Loud estaban entre el público. Lincoln se da vuelta, viendo a sus padres y a Lori. Tambien estaban Bobby y los Casagrande. Luego vuelve a su posición.

-...-

-¿Viste una mala cara, Lincoln?-Rachel.

-Algo asi.-

-¿No son ellos los Loud de Royal Woods?-Ricochet.

Entra una mujer joven veinteañera. Viste con un traje formal gris con pantalones. Rachel la ve, con demasiada ira.

-(¡¿Que hace ella aqui?!)-

-Rachel. ¿Conoces a esa mujer?-

-Es la estupida de mi hermana.-

-Crei que eras hija única.-

-Ojalá lo fuera.-

-¡Jooooooooohnnyyyyy!-una mujer robusta entrando.

-¡¿Mamá?!-

-¡Hijo, cuanto me alegra verte!-

-¡Igual yo, mamá!-

-Mantengan la distancia, por favor.-un guardia.

El juez llega. Todos se ponen de pie para saludar. El juicio inicia.

-Luna Blanca, se les acusa de multiples robos a joyerias, museos y distintas residencias. ¿Como se declaran?-

-Culpable...de ser inocente.-Ricochet.

-Ese imbécil.-Alexander viendo desde la televisión.-¿Como puede estar sonriendo ahora?-

-Señoria, individualmente los imputados presentan delitos por los cuales no han sido juzgados.-el abogado.-

-Eso ya lo sé. Los 4 imputados, aunque pertenezcan a la misma banda, serán juzgados por separados, comenzando por Ricochet O'Bryan.-

Entra un grupo de chicos en silla de ruedas, y otros con muletas.

-Señoria, estos son los 20 ex aspirantes de heroes que fueron lesionados de por vida por el señor O'Bryan. Presento ademas la grabación del hecho.-

-Señor O'Bryan. ¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa?-

-Fue en defensa propia.-

-¡¿Defensa propia?! ¡Me quitaste mi sueño de ser heroe!-uno de los chicos.

-Yo les adverti que no me atacaran. Fueron ustedes los que comenzaron. Y si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que querias capturarme para que te subieran de rango.-

-¡Arruinaste mi vida!-

-Lo hiciste tu solo.-

-¡Devuelvemela!-

Se le tira de un salto y comienzan a pelear.

-¡Orden!-golpea con el mazo.

Luego de otros testimonios de los demas parapléjicos, y videos sobre los delitos de Ricochet, el juez llego al veredicto de Ricochet.

-Ricochet O'Bryan. Por sus delitos de robos, y agresión a 20 aspirantes a heroes, será sentenciado a 5 años en la Correccional Alighieri.-golpea el mazo.

Se llevan a Ricochet. Lincoln le hace unas señas que decían "volveremos a vernos".

-Ese idiota. ¿Por que sonríe?-Alexander.-Lo enviaron al peor lugar del país.-

-Esa forma de sonreir, no quiere preocuparnos.-Alexandra.

-Comienza ahora el juicio de Johnny John Brave.-Luego de unos momentos, el juez llego al veredicto.-Johnny John Brave, por sus delitos de robo y agresión, sera sentenciados a 3 años en la correccional.-golpea el mazo. Lincoln también le hace señas diciendo "volveremos a vernos".

Luego de un receso, comienza el juicio de Rachel.

-Rachel River, se le acusa de robo, agresión, y tambien tiene varias constancias por hacer desaparecer a 30 personas.-

-Objeción, señoria.-una abogada.-No hay ninguna prueba o evidencia de que mi clienta haya sido culpable. Solo existen pruebas circunstanciales.-

-Pero si hay una grabación de que encogió a una persona.-se exhibe el video, de Rachel encogiendo a un sujeto.

-Señorita River. ¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa?-

-Si los encogi, fue por legítima defensa.-

-Señoria, en defensa de mi clienta, aquel sujeto era un delincuente muy buscado y peligroso.-

-Señoria, llamo al estrado a Michelle River.-Michelle se sienta en el estrado.-Señorita River, ¿es cierto que tuvo que irse el mismo día en que sus padres desaparecieron?-

-Asi es. La desaparición de mis padres me tomó por sorpresa. Estaba demasiado lejos de mi residencia y me enteré de lo que sucedió cuando mi hermana ya habia sido adoptada. Aun era menor de edad y no podia tener la tutela de mi hermana. Señoria, aceptaré las consecuencias de los actos de mi hermana, y pagaré una indemnización a todas las víctimas que les robó. También solicito la libertad bajo custodia de mi hermana, por favor.-

Luego de un rato en que se mostraron pruebas y registros, se llegó al veredicto.

-Rachel River. Quedará con libertad bajo custodia de su hermana Michelle River, y tendrá que ir a un centro de rehabilitación de villanos.-Golpea el mazo.

-Vamos, Rachel.-tomando de la mano a Rachel. Esta se la recibe de mala gana.

-Lincoln...nos volveremos a ver.-

-Iré por ti.-

-Ahora iniciamos el juicio de Lincoln. Lincoln, se te acusa de multiples robos, agresión, y causar ceguera temporal. ¿Como se declara?-

-...culpable.-

-Señoria, llamo al estrado a Rita Loud.-

Rita se sienta en el estrado.

-Señoria, quiero hacer una confesión. Hace 11 años, mi padre me obligó a entregarle a mi único hijo. Nunca supe nada de él. Mi padre rompió todo contacto conmigo. Él fingia ser un gran heroe ante el público, pero era un hombre cruel y malvado.-

-Señora Loud, ¿Que tiene que ver eso con el caso?-

-Es que...Lincoln...es mi hijo.-todos quedan sorprendidos. Rita le enseña el examen de ADN.

-...Es auténtico.-el juez mirando el documento.

Todos los que estaban en el juicio, y tambien los televidentes, comenzaron a comentar entre ellos.

-¡Es su hijo!-

-¡Eso no me lo esperaba!-

-¿Quien lo diria?-

-Parece una telenovela.-

Lincoln solo se mantenia callado.

Devuelta con Rita.

-No queriamos hacerlo, pero no teniamos opción. Era eso o pasar hambre. Y yo queria lo mejor para todos mis hijos. Nunca esperé a que mi padre convirtiera a mi hijo en un delincuente. El fue muy malo con nosotros y nos obligaba a cometer delitos cuando eramos...-

-¡Ya cállate!-Lincoln gritando.-¡Mi abuelo fue una buena persona! ¡El no fue el que causo esa masacre! ¡Lo incriminaron! ¡Yo estaba con el antes que comenzara la masacre! ¡El trato de protegerlos a todos! ¡El no me enseñó a ser un delincuente! ¡Yo tomé ese camino a elección propia!-

-¡Orden en la sala!-

-Señoria. Por favor, me gustaria tener la custodia de mi hijo. Puede ser un villano, pero con disciplina, educación, y tiempo, se convertirá tal ves...no. El se convertirá en el mayor héroe de esta nación.-

Luego de varios minutos de otros testimonios y algunas pruebas, se tomó un receso. Una ves terminado, llegó el veredicto final.

-Lincoln, luego de llegar a un acuerdo con tus padres, he decidido darte la libertad bajo custodia de Lynn Loud y Rita Loud, y tendras que ir a un centro de rehabilitación para villanos. Caso cerrado.-golpea con el mazo.

Varios minutos despues, Lincoln salió acompañado por sus padres y Lori, directo a la Van.

-Bueno, hijo. Nos vamos a casa.-

-¿Y esa Van?-

-Es nuestra camioneta familiar. La llamamos camionzilla o vanzilla como cariño. Ha pasado de generación en generación en los hombres Loud. Y algun día, será tuya.-

-Se ve obsoleta. Deberias remodelarlo.-

-Es un tesoro familiar, Lincoln. No aprecies las cosas por el exterior, sino por el interior. Lo que realmente significa para uno.-

-¿Tambien los hijos?-

-...claro que tambien los hijos. Si no lo fuera, te dejariamos en la carcel.-

Abren la puerta de la Van.

-¿Por que hay un resorte salido en ese asiento?-

-Lincoln, puedes sentarte aqui. Es el mejor asiento de vanzilla.-Lori.

-Esta bien.-

Lynn sr pone la Van en marcha.

-Hora de que conozcas a tus hermanas, hijo.-

-(Espero que sea un largo viaje).-Lincoln.

Continuará...


	12. Familia

Familia

El viaje hacia la casa Loud habia terminado. Lincoln miro por la ventana.

-(Es idéntica a la casa Loud de Hammer Woods. Pero esta está un poco mejor).-

-Esta es nuestra casa. La casa Loud.-Rita.

Todos se bajan, caminando hacia la casa. Lynn sr toca la puerta. La puerta se abre, viéndose qie por dentro estaba decorada para una fiesta. Estaban todas las hermanas Loud presente.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Lincoln!-casi todas alegremente, excepto Lola, que estaba con disgusto. También estaban presente Loni, Linka y Leif.

-...-Lincoln con una mirada neutral.

-Ellas son tus hermanas, Lincoln.-Lynn sr.

-¡Linky! ¡No te acuerdas de mi porque eras un bebé, pero soy Leni Loud, tu segunda hermana mayor!-

Leni abraza a Lincoln. Este estaba incomodo y aun con indiferencia.

-I'm Luna Loud. Tu tercera hermana mayor.-lo abraza.

-Yo soy tu cuarta hermana mayor, Luan Loud.-le da la mano. Lincoln la recibe, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica.

-¡¿Pero que te pasa?!-Lincoln a la defensiva.

-Tranquilo.-se levanta del suelo.-Es solo un aturdidor eléctrico. No te prelectrifiques. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes?-

-Luan. ¿Que de he dicho de esas bromas?-Rita.

-Pero fue gracioso.-

-Hola, Lincoln.-Lynn.

-Hola, Lynn.-Lincoln.

-¿Quien lo diria? Somos hermanos. Tranquilo. No te guardo rencor, pero espero la revancha pronto. ¿Practicas algun deporte?-

-Suelo practicar un poco de baloncesto, un poco de soccer, y artes marciales.-

-¡Perfecto!-le iba a dar un golpe en el hombro, pero Lincoln le hace una llave de jiujitsu.

-Lo siento. Crei que iban a atacarme.-

-Ese movimiento. Me recordó a tu amiga.-se levanta.

-Hola, Lincoln.-Lucy, asustando a todos.-Lo siento. No queria asustarlos.-

-Tu eres Lucy. La niña gotica.-

-Te acuerdas de mi nombre.-

-¡¿Y del mio?!-Lana.

-Tambien. Tu eres Lana, la que jugaba con tierra. Tu eres Lola, la que jugaba al té.-Lola lo miraba aun con disgusto.-Y tu eres Lisa, la superdotada.-

-Saludos, hermano mayor.-

-Y esa pequeña debe ser Lily.-le acaricia la cabeza.

-Licon hemano.-

Lincoln cambia su cara de indiferencia a una sonrisa.

-Ellos son tus primos, Loni, Linka, y Leif. Se estan quedando con nosotros.-Rita.

Lincoln saluda a los 3 sonriendo.

Al rato, estaban todos en la mesa comiendo pastel. Lincoln toma un trozo con el tenedor. Lo mira con un poco de duda y lo come.

-¿No te gusta el pastel, Lincoln?-Leif.

-Tiene buen sabor.-Lincoln de manera cortante.

-Lincoln. Cuéntanos un poco de ti.-Lori.-¿Como era tu vida? ¿Tenías muchos amigos? ¿Tienes novia?-

-...-

-¿Que musica te gusta? ¿Tocas algun instrumento? ¿Tienes un cantante o banda favorita?-Luna.

-...-

-¿Te gustan los payasos?-Luan.

-...-

-¿Quieres oir un poema?-Lucy.

-¿Te gustan los animales?-Lana.

-¿Te gusta la ciencia?-Lisa.

-...¿Donde dormire?-Lincoln.

-No tenemos mas habitaciones disponibles, así que modificamos un closet para hacerte una habitación. Es pequeña en comparación a las habitaciones de tus hermanas, pero creo que estarás cómodo.-Lynn sr.

-Da igual el tamaño. Mientras haya una cama cómoda. ¿Donde está el baño?-

-Al fondo a la izquierda.-Rita.

-Gracias.-se levanta y se dirige a las escaleras.

-Lincoln aun no confia en nosotras.-Leni con una mueca de tristeza.

-Dale tiempo, Leni. Aun es un niño. Literalmente esto debe ser muy fuerte para él.-

Luego de salir del baño, se dirige a su nuevo cuarto. Al abrirlo, habia una cama, unos juguetes, muebles, ropa, y unos comics.

-No esta mal.-toma el comic.-Ace...Savvy.-

-¿Te gusta?-Linka, asustando un poco a Lincoln.-Lo siento. No queria asustarte. Ace Savvy es mi heroe ficticio favorito. Supuse que podia gustarte. No sabiamos tus gustos, asi que nos basamos un poco a los mios. Nuestros primos de las mismas edades tienen los mismo gudtos. Es como si fueramos versiones de otro género. Sabes, soñaba con algun dia ser una heroina como Ace Savvy. Aveces cuando me molestaban o molestaban a otros, me preguntaba ¿Que haria Ace Savvy en mi lugar? Fue junto al abuelo Albert y Ron Andy quienes me inspiraban a no rendirme y seguir viviendo. Espero que...-

-Nunca me interesaron los heroes. Mi abuelo era mi unico heroe y el único heroe verdadero. Los demas desde mi punto de vista, son unos farsantes que dicen llamarse heroes. Yo preferia las artes marciales.-Lincoln toma un juguete de Ace Savvy.-Entrenar era lo que mas hacia. Casi no jugaba con mis juguetes, pero mi juguete favorito es mi coneja Bun Bun. Lo tengo desde que tenia memoria. Aunque ahora debe estar guardada en la furgoneta.-abre un mueble.-Camiseta naranja, jeans, zapatillas. Acertaron con mi ropa favorita.-

-Yo tambien tenia un conejo, pero mi hermano Lynn le arrancó la cabeza y lo usó como collar de buena suerte.-

-No tuve tiempo de conocerte bien ni hablar contigo, pero si me hablaron de ti, Linka. Realmente te admiro. Sufriste demasiado y no tiraste la toalla en todos estos años.-

-Estuve apunto de hacerlo varias veces, pero fue gracias a las personas que realmente me amaban que siempre cambiaba de opinión.-

-¿Y como te sientes ahora en este lugar?-

-Me siento mejor. Las primas Loud me han recibido bien. No tenia casi nada de contacto con ellas, pero me trataban mejor que mis hermanos. Tal ves la tia Rita y el tio Lynn son algo duros de vez en cuando, pero ellas son buenas chicas, Lincoln. Quieren que formes parte de esta familia. Dales una oportunidad.-

-(Suspiro)...Esta bien. Lo intentaré.-

Lincoln y Linka bajan al primer piso. Los Loud estaban conversando.

-Esto no va funcionar.-Luna.

-Chicas. Es solo el primer dia.-Lori.-¡Ya se! Hagamos que Lincoln pase un dia completo con cada una de nosotras. Asi nos conocerá mejor y comenzará a aceptarnos.-

-Hagan lo que quieran. Yo no quiero a ese villano cerca de mi.-Lola.

-¿Disculpa?-Lincoln atras de Lola.

-Escuchaste bien. Yo no te veo como mi hermano, y ojalá te vayas de casa lo mas pronto posible.-

-Estamos de acuerdo en algo.-Mira a sus hermanas.-No estoy interesado en la ciencia, pero me gusta hacer ciertos experimentos. Me gustan los animales. Prefiero a los mimos que a los payasos, pero me agradan. Me gusta la banda Smooch y escucho de todo un poco. Tu poema tal vez lo escuche otro dia. Se tocar un poco la guitarra. Tengo novia, su nombre es Rachel. Mis únicos amigos son Ricochet, Alexander, Alexandra, Johnny, Candy, Mei, y Abraham. Y en cuanto a mi vida, era buena. No teniamos mucho, pero viviamos felices.-regresa a su habitación.

-Como que ya es un avance.-Leni sonriendo.

Altos de Bunny City, Bunny City.

Rachel y Michelle estaban ante una mansión.

-¡Bienvenida a mi mansión, hermanita!-Michelle, entrando a la mansión junto a Rachel.

-Si, si. Muy acogedora.-Rachel de manera sarcastica.

-Rachel, no sabes cuanto te extrañé. Estaba preocupada por ti, y como estabas viviendo.-

-Vivía bien. Tenia todo lo que no tenia.-cortante caminando hacia la escalera.-Dime a donde voy a dormir. Tengo sueño.-habla de mala gana.

-Rachel, no seas tan malcriada. ¿Por que actuas así? ¿Por que siempres eras asi cuando estabamos viviendo en la otra casa, junto a mamá y papá?-

Rachel subia a las escaleras, pero se detiene.

-...¿Te interesa?-

-Claro que me interesa. Soy tu hermana mayor.-sube para alcanzarla y la abraza, pero Rachel le quita los brazos que tenia encima.-Rachel...-

-...Te odio.-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Te odio. Siempre te odié.-

-¿Por que dices esas cosas? Quiero saber por que.-

-Deja de fingir que te intereso y ya dime la verdad. ¿Quieres lucirte como la buena hermana mayor ante todos para que te alaben?-

-¿Por que crees eso? Yo no soy...-

-¡¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mi?! ¡Nunca te importe! ¡No le importe a nadie allá en la mansión! ¡Solo una persona se preocupó por mi!-

-Rachel...-

-¡Desde que tengo memoria, mamá, papá y tu siempre me ignoraron! ¡Jamás les importe! ¡Todos estaban tan concentrados en sus propios asuntos! ¡Nunca recibí un elogio de ustedes! ¡Nunca recibí un "te quiero"! ¡Nunca recibí una caricia! ¡Los empleados solo se preocupaban por mi porque era parte de su trabajo!-

-Yo no...sabia...-

-¡Claro que no sabes nada! ¡Estabas tan ocupada siendo la hija favorita y el orgullo de la familia! ¡Una vez el autobus me dejo en medio de un viaje escolar! ¡Pasé 3! ¡3 miserables días perdida tratando de buscar el camino a casa! ¡Y cuando volví, nadie habia notado mi ausencia! ¡Y no fue la unica vez que nadie lo noto! ¡Ninguno me dijo nada ni un buena suerte en mi primer día de escuela! ¡Pase mis 8 primeros cumpleaños sola! ¡La unica persona que de verdad se preocupaba por mi fue mi maestro de judo!-

-Rachel...-

-¡Y cuando me dejaron sola, pase 6 meses en un horrible orfanato y fui adoptada por unos vagos que no se oreocupaban por mi y tuve que aprender a vivir en las calles! ¡Dejame sola!-corre, pero Michelle la estaba persiguiendo. Rachel trataba de encerrarse en el baño, pero Michelle alcanza a bloquear la puerta.

-¡Cuanto lo siento, hermana!-

-¡No me llames hermana!-

-¡Perdoname! ¡Yo de verdad me preocupaba por ti, pero...! ¡Pero...!-

-¡¿Pero que...?!-

-¡No fuiste la unica en sufrir! ¡¿Crees que eres la única que la pasó mal?! ¡Mamá y papá siempre me presionaron para ser perfecta en todo! ¡¿Crees que ser una prodigio es bueno?! ¡Ellos se la pasaban sobreexigiendome todos los dias! ¡Habian momentos que estaba siempre al borde del colapso! ¡¿Crees que queria tener esa vida?! ¡Yo siempre quise jugar contigo, tener amigos, salir a divertirme, tener la misma vida que mis compañeros tenian!-Luego de unos momentos, ambas se calmaron. Rachel sale del baño.-Rachel...no podemos retroceder el tiempo...pero...podemos intentar ser...la familia que no pudimos ser en el pasado.-

-...lo siento, pero ya tengo una familia.-

-Entiendo...tu habitación esta a la derecha. Tiene tu nombre en la puerta.-se va.

-Yo...lo siento.-

-¿Que lo sientes?-

-Nunca pensé en como te sentias. Siempre estabas sonriendo ante todo el mundo. Pensé...que eras feliz. Yo tambien queria...ser feliz. Y fui feliz, con mis amigos y con mi novio.-

Ambas se abrazan.

-Podemos iniciar una nueva vida juntas.-

-Lo siento, pero no voy a abandonar a Lincoln ni a mi amigos.-despegandose un poco y mirándole a la cara.

-Si quieres puedo dejar que todos ellos vivan con nosotras. Como una gran familia.-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Claro que si, hermanita. Esta mansión es muy grande para que solo vivamos nosotras 2, el chofer y la mucama. Puedo ser como la hermana mayor de todos ustedes.-vuelven a apegarse y continuar el abrazo.-Una buena hermana mayor.-con una mirada de maniática.

En la correccional de la Gran Ciudad, Johnny estaba recostado en un camarote, en la cama de abajo, pensando y mirando a la cama de arriba.

-Me pregunto como la estarán pasando ellos.-

-Oye, ya me acordé de ti.-un chico casi de la misma altura que Johnny en la cama de arriba.-Tu eres Heavyweight, de los Luna Blanca.-

-Asi es. Ese soy yo.-

-Que lastima que tambien hayan atrapado a tu jefe y otros colegas tuyos.-

-¿Lincoln? No es nuestro jefe. Es nuestro lider. Es muy inteligente. Siempre tiene un plan para todo. Y no son mis colegas. Son mis amigos.-

-Asi que así se tratan entre ustedes. Cuanto los envidio. Yo era parte de una pandilla, pero nosotros teníamos a un tipo tan odioso como jefe. Nos pisoteaba y nos trataba como sus esclavos, hasta que le dimos la espalda y su merecido. Pero nos capturaron a todos, y el fue el único en salir libre, mientras que él nos inculpo por todas sus estupideces.-

-Cuanto lo siento.-

-No importa. Ese imbecil ya nos la va a pagar. Ya que me iré dentro de poco, deberiamos conocernos bien. Mi nombre es Xavier. Tengo 16 años. Mi don me permite escalar paredes.-

-Mi nombre es Johnny, tambien tengo 16 años.-

-Crei que era mas mayor.-

-Es de familia. Mi padre y mi abuelo eran gruesos de figura. Mi don puede aumentar el peso y la dureza de lo que toco en unos minutos.-

-Interesante don. Cuéntame un poco tu historia. ¿Como es que te uniste a Luna Blanca?-

-Es una historia larga. Mi familia es dueña de un restaurante familiar que ha pasado de generación en generación en San Francisco: "BurguerTown". Yo no era muy sociable con los demas niños. Decian que mi tamaño era algo intimidante, pero tenia amigos: Soda, Carl, y Susy. Siempre fuimos muy unidos. Soñabamos con ser un cuarteto de heroes. Nos llamabamos "Los cuatro superamigos" y jugabamos a ser heroes. Pero cuando empezamos la secundaria, todo cambió.-

-Debieron separarse por el cambio de escuela.-

-No exactamente...Uno por uno...comenzaron a dame la espalda.-

-¿Por que? ¿No eran muy unidos?-

-Comenzaron a darle mas importancia a ser populares. Todos se burlaban de mi por ser un poco lento en aprender, asi que debieron pensar que mientras estuvieran conmigo, no serian populares. Soda fue el primero en irse. Se unió al equipo de baloncesto y dejo de hablarnos. Luego Carl. Prefirió juntarse con unos aprovechados que solo lo usaban para que les hiciera la tarea. Y al final, Susy me dejo para ser novia del chico mas popular de la escuela. Siempre fingia no escuchar nada, pero siempre escuchaba como los demas decian burlas sobre mi y se reian a mis espaldas, incluso Soda, Carl y Susy.-

-Eso es duro. Que tus amigos te den la espalda solo por la aceptación de unos idiotas que no valen la pena. Se como se siente eso.-

-Una vez defendi a una clienta de un sujeto que queria propasarse con ella. Susy fue testigo, pero solo porque el tipo era el padre de su novio, declaró contra mí y pasé un mes en la cárcel. Pero eso no fue todo. El novio de Susy y su padre comenzaron a molestarnos a mi y a mi familia. Esparcian rumores, alejaron la clientela, y contrataban matones para golpearnos a mi y a mi padre. Y un dia, sus matones intentaron matarme. Trate de pedir ayuda a Soda, Carl y Susy, pero ninguno contestó mis llamadas. Estaban apunto de matarme, hasta que Lincoln, Rachel, Rico, Xandra y Xander aparecieron y me salvaron la vida. Mi mamá temía que intentaran matarme denuevo y me dejo irme con los Luna Blanca. Les debo mucho a ellos, y por eso me uní. Hasta compartieron la mitad de un botin robado con mis padres para mejorar su situación económica. Y desde entonces que estoy con ellos. Son mis primeros amigos de verdad despues de mucho tiempo, y siempre estaré agradecidos con ellos...Si pudiera estar libre, ayudaria a mis amigos caidos escapar.-

-¿De verdad estas dispuesto a arriesgar el culo por tus amigos?-

-Hasta mi propia vida si es necesario.-

-Me agrada la lealtad verdadera. Entonces está decidido.-

-¿Que está decidido?-

Una parte del piso se abre como su fuera una puerta.

-¡Taraaaa! ¡Vendras con nosotros! ¿No te dije que me iria dentro de poco? Eres un chico con suerte. Te tocó compartir celda conmigo y en un primer piso.-

-¿Quien es este tipo?-un chico de cabeza rectangular saliendo de la puerta.

-Es Johnny. Viene con nosotros.-pasan por la puerta. El piso se sella.-Johnny, te presento a Door. Su don permite abrir cualquier superficie plana como una puerta por unos segundo.-

-Hola.-Door.

-Mucho gusto.-Johnny mira a su alrededor.-¿Y este tunel?-

-Cavado por nosotros.-2 chicos. Uno con aspecto de topo humanoide, y el otro con una cabeza cónica y dedos puntiagudos.

-Chicos, este es Johnny. Johnny. Te presento a los mejores excavadores de tuneles, Drill y Monty.-

-Despues se presentan. Debemos irnos rápido.-Door. Todos comienzan a correr.

-¿Adonde vamos?-

-Es obvio, a la libertad.-Door.

Devuelta en Royal Woods, un trio de delincuentes capturaron a una mujer.

-¡Auxilio!-

-¡Callate!-uno de los delincuentes, abofeteando a la mujer.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos contigo!-

-¡Y yo seré el primero!-

Una adolescente de al parecer 14 años aparece ante ellos, lanzandole unas latas a los 3.

-Escorias como ustedes no merecen estar libres perturbando almas desamparadas.-

-¡Maldita gótica! ¡Eso dolió!-Se convierte en una hiena.

-¡Me cortaste la nariz!-agranda sus manos.

-¡Tu te lo buscaste! ¡Lamentaras habernos hecho eso!-convierte un brazo en una sierra.

-...Hierelos.-la gótica frota su abdomen, del cual sale desde su ombligo un enorme fantasma con una guadaña con el mismo rostro que la gótica, pero con una expresión sádica, y ataca a la hiena con un corte.

-¡¿Pero que es ese monstruo?!-

-¡¿Que importa?! ¡Corre!-

El fantasma ataca a los otros 2 delincuentes. La mujer estaba aterrada.

-Tranquila, no estan muertos. Pero ya no volveran a atacar a nadie mas.-dice antes de irse. El fantasma vuelve a encerrarse en su cuerpo. La gótica revisa su celular, viendo las recompensas de los Alex y de Candy.-Ellos vendrán por Moonlight en cualquier momento. Si los capturo, podre cobrar sus recompensas. Aguanta un poco mas, mamá. La ayuda vendrá en camino.-

Continuara...


	13. Escuela

Escuela

Royal Woods, Michigan:

Lincoln despertó a las 6:00 AM. Desayuno un sándwich de mantequilla de maní con chucrut y un vaso de leche, y comenzó a entrenar en el patio, usando una escoba como bastón.

-¡Tambien te gusta estrenar temprano!-Lynn saltando con una cuerda. Viste de un short y camiseta sin manga rojo.

-Hay que mantenerse en forma.-Lincoln en guardia. Ambos hermanos comienzan a entrenar con un pequeño combate. Lincoln da unas patadas circulares con salto, pero Lynn esquiva y da una patada frontal, pero Lincoln bloquea.

-¿Desde cuando aprendiste artes marciales?-Lynn da unos puñetazos. Lincoln desvia y esquiva de un salto una barrida de Lynn.

-Desde que tengo memoria. Jiujitsu, Karate, Kung Fu, algo de Boxeo y Tae Kwon Do.-ataca con voltereta frontal. Lynn bloquea y le hace una barrida, pero Lincoln esquiva de un salto vuelta y patada circular, pero Lynn retrocede.-Escuché que practicas muchos deportes. ¿Hay uno que te guste mas que otro?-

-Hago muchos deportes: futbol, soccer, basketball, tenis, bolleyball, baseball, lucha libre, karate, boxeo, y hockey. Para mi es dificil elegir cual es mi favorito.-Lynn sorprende a Lincoln con una llave de sumisión, pero Lincoln la contrarresta y ahora dejó a Lynn en sumisión. Luego ambos se levantan y dejan de combatir.-Oye, Lincoln. Este sabado tengo un partido de baseball. Iran todas nuestras hermanas a verme. Podrias venir tu tambien. Eres el único hermano que no ha ido a verme jugar.-

-Gracias por tu invitación, pero no creo estar disponible.-

-¿No quieres reconsiderarlo? Si quieres podria hablar con nuestros padres para...-

-No. Nunca me llamó la atención el baseball.-

-Vamos, por favor. Si no esta toda mi familia reunida, tendré mala suerte y perderé el juego.-

-No existe la buena y la mala suerte. Las cosas pasan y ya. Confía en tus propias habilidades y vencerás. Si caes, levantate y sigue luchando. Si pierdes, inténtalo a la proxima. Ganar o perder, es mucho mejor intentarlo que no hacer nada. Es lo que decía mi abuelo.-

-Yo no tuve oportunidad de conocerlo bien. Mamá siempre decía que era un mal hombre, pero la única vez que lo conocí, parecía un hombre amable.-

-Es porque lo es.-

-Pero él te arrebató de la familia.-

-...Lynn.-

-¿Si?-

-...¿Que piensas de las personas que no tienen don?-

-¿Que debo pensar de ellos?-

-¿No tienes problemas con ellos?-

-No. ¿Por que deberia? ¿Hay un problema con ellos?-

-Eh...olvidalo.-continúa entrenando en solitario.-...voy a considerar tu invitación.-

Luego de un rato, regresó a su habitación a buscar una toalla, y se dirige al baño, pero habia una larga fila.

-¿Oh? Buenos días, Lincoln.-Leni. Las demas tambien saludan.

-Buenos dias.-se coloca en la fila.

-¿Como dormiste, bro?-

-Se sintió raro dormir solo despues de tanto tiempo, pero dormí comodamente. Por cierto, ¿este es el unico baño?-

-Mamá y papá tienen uno en su habitación, pero no nos dejan usarlo, y los primos tienen otro en la cochera para ellos, pero si tienes que ir muy urgente, usa el balde.-Lana trayendo el balde.

-Que asco. Está lleno. ¿Acaso no lo vacías?-

-Pero solo lo ocupe ayer en la noche.-

-Solo nesecito bañarme. Ire a preguntarle a Loni y Leif si me prestan el suyo.-se va. Ya en la cochera, toca la puerta.-¿Se puede? Nesecito el baño.-

-Adelante, Lincoln.-Loni.

Luego de bañarse, se coloca una camiseta naranja, un jeans y zapatillas rojas. Regresa a la casa, dando los buenos días a los Loud.

-Lincoln. Que bueno que estés en pie a estas horas. Te tenemos una sorpresa. Te inscribimos en la primaria de Royal Woods mientras aun no comenzaba el juicio.-Rita.

-¿No debería haber ido a la primaria, primero?-

-El director es amigo de la familia. Asi que nos facilitó los trámites. Tienes una mochila en tu habitación. Recolega y espera a que tus hermanas estén listas y los llevaremos a la escuela.-Lynn sr.

-Paso. ¿Olvidaron que soy un villano?-

-No, pero como vives con nosotros, debes tambien socializar con la gente de este pueblo. Conocer chicos de tu edad y hacer amigos. Si vas a convertirte en un heroe, tienes que hacer que todos te conozcan...-Lynn sr.

-En pocas palabras, salir de casa y luzcirme ante todos.-

-¡Jajaja! Entendí.-Luan.

-No discutas con nosotros y haz lo que te decimos.-Rita.

Al rato, todos salieron en la Van. Fueron primero a la secundaria y despues a la primaria. Lincoln iba acompañado lado a lado por sus padres, mientras todos los demas estudiantes estaban mirando.

-¿No es ese chico el tal Moonlight?-

-Crei que era mas alto en persona.-

-¿Va a estudiar aquí en esta escuela?-

-Se ve muy guapo.-

-¿Será cierto que su novia es la tal Size?-

-El director Huggins dijo que queria verte antes que iniciaran las clases. No lo dejes esperando, y no hagas nada que te meta en problemas.-Lynn sr.

-Como digas.-Lincoln entrando.

-Y ten un buen día.-Rita.

Lincoln camina mientras era el centro de atención de todos los estudiantes. Lincoln los ignora, hasta que escucha a un chico molestando a otro.

-No olvides quien manda en esta escuela.-Chandler. Estaba acompañado por Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty y otros 2 chicos mas. El chico al cual molestaban era un estudiante de cuarto grado.-Ya dame los verdes.-

Cuando el niño extiende su mano, Lincoln lanza un rayo de luz que manda volando a Chandler unos metros hasta estrellarse con unos casilleros.

-A nadie le agrada un bravucon. A mi mucho menos.-Lincoln tronando sus puños.

-¿Que...? ¡Eres tu, Larry!-Chandler poniendose de pie. Los demas amigos de Chandler se ponen a su lado y avanzan hacia el albino.

-Mi nombre verdadero es Lincoln. Y tu eres Chandler.-

-Asi que es cierto. Te dejaron en libertad. Pero esto es una escuela, Larry. Estás en mis dominios. Si tu me golpeas, te enviarán a la correccional. Pero te dejaré pasar esto, a cambio de todo lo que tengas.-frotando los dedos y sacando algo de arena que envuelve sus manos.

-Con mucho gusto.-Lincoln guarda una mano en el bolsillo, y al sacarla, Chandler cree que era dinero, pero n lugar de abrir la mano, Lincoln le da un fortísimo puñetazo en la cara a Chandler.-Para que lo sepas, seria un gusto ir a la correccional.-

-¡Aaaaaahhh!-Chandler retorciendose de dolor.-¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Acaben con él!-

Liam se convierte en un cerdo humanoide, Rusty convierte sus dedos en látigos, Zach endurece su cuerpo, otro chico infla sus brazos y el otro chico convierte sus brazos en tenazas.

-Aquí vamos.-Lincoln suspirando. Rusty es el primero en atacar y envuelve a Lincoln.

-Está atado.-Rusty. Los demas van por Lincoln, pero este se convierte en hombre de luz, siendo solo traspasado y los chicos se atacaron entre si.

-Mi turno.-Lincoln a una gran velocidad corre y patea con patada circular a Rusty, dejandolo en el piso inconsciente.

-¡Rusty!-Liam se abalanza a Lincoln, pero este le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago, dejándolo fuera de combate. Zach se lanza a embestir a Lincoln.

-"Revelation Lighting Sword"-Lincoln lanza unas espadas de luz que dejan paralizado a Zach. Los otros 2 chicos se lanzan al ataque, pero Lincoln rápidamente les da unos codazos en el estómago y golpe en la nuca. Se queda mirando a Zach.-¿Hasta cuanto podras seguir endurecido?-Zach regresa a la normalidad.-10 segundos.-le da un fuerte puñetazo. Mira a Clyde.-...-

-¡Me las vas a pagar, Larry!-Chandler sacando arena de su casillero, con la cual se envuelve y forma una armadura similar al cuerpo de un golem.-¡Me rompiste la nariz!-

-¡Basta!-una voz. Era una chica de cabello castaño de unos 12 años, acompañada por 5 chicas mas de su misma edad: una chica de trenza, otra de aspecto de rockera, otra de aspecto gotico con un vestido largo, otra disfrazada de payaso, y otra patinadora.-¡Estan todos castigados!-

-¡No interfieras, Cookie! ¡Él empezó!-

Cookie secreta crema liquida con la que moja la arena de Chandler, haciendo que se desmorone y caiga en el piso.

-Ya oyeron a la presidenta.-la de trenza, alargando su trenza y envuelve a Chandler.

-Vamos.-la patinadora a Lincoln.

-...tenía que ir con el director de todos modos.-Lincoln.

En la oficina del director:

-Cuando dije que queria verte en la oficina, no me referia a que buscaras una excusa para ser castigado. Este es tu primer día, Lincoln Loud.-

-Director Huggins. Larry empezó...-

-Soy Lincoln.-

-Silencio, Chandler. Lincoln, solo porque defendiste a un niño, no te daré una suspensión. Solo llamaré a tus padres. Puedes ir al salón de clases.-Lincoln se va.

-Chandler, he revisado tu historial desde el principio hasta ahora y es terrible: matonaje escolar, bandalismo, trampas en los examenes, y la maestra Dimartino dijo que miraste debajo de su falda. Se acabó, Chandler. Quedas expulsado de la primaria Royal Woods.-

-¡¿Queeeeeeee?! ¡Pero...!-

-Ya está decidido. Saca todas tus cosas de tu casillero.-

Lincoln llegó al salón de clases. Entra al salón, mientras todos lo miraban en silencio. La maestra se quedó callada unos segundos:

-Eh...clase, les presento a un nuevo estudiante. Su nombre es Lincoln Loud. Es un ex villano en rehabilitación. Se quedará con nosotros hasta que termine el año escolar. ¿Quieres decir algunas palabras?-

-...Hola a todos.-

-Eh...puedes sentarte en cualquier asiento libre.-

Lincoln camina y se sienta cerca de Linka y Ron Andy. Aunque la clase transcurrió con normalidad, Lincoln no dejaba de ser el centro de atención de todos. A la hora del recreo, todos salen del salon. Lincoln camina, hasta que es detenido.

-¡Lincoln Loud!-Cookie.-Mi nombre es Cookie Cream. Soy la presidenta del consejo de guardias de pasillo. Ellas son mis compañeras de consejo.-

-Jordan.-

-Polly Pain.-

-Haiiku.-

-Risas.-

-Tabby.-

-Nosotras nos encargamos de mantener el orden en los pasillos y que todas las reglas se cumplan. Lincoln Loud, estas en la mira. Si rompes las reglas, serás reportado y enviado a la oficina del director. ¿Te quedó claro?-

-Lo que digas.-se va a abrir su casillero.

-Miren al señor villano.-Ron Andy.

-Hola, Ron. ¿Como va todo?-

-Todo bien desde que llegué a Royal Woods. Sigo protegiendo a Linka, pero ahora de los interesados por ella. Se ha vuelto muy popular desde que llegó.-

-No me comentó eso cuando hablamos.-

-¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Como te sientes con tu familia?-

-Recien estoy comenzando a conocerlos.-

-Debes extrañar a tus amigos.-

-Claro que los extraño. Pero ya volveré con ellos, en cuanto me saque esta tobillera electronica.-

-Quisiera ayudarte, pero no voy a arriesgarme a meterme en problemas con la justicia.-

-Mejor no te involucres.-

Lincoln crea un escudo de luz para bloquear un puñetazo que Ronnie Anne le lanzó.

-Buen bloqueo, patético.-

-Ronnie Anne. Tiempo sin saber de ti.-

-Yo tambien estoy feliz de verte, tonto. Estoy emocionada por nuestra revancha.-

-Eso suena alentador.-

-Figemos el día y la hora.-

-Me encantaria, pero tengo que ir a rehabilitación en las tardes. Y no creo que me dejen salir solo de casa.-

-Entonces que sea secreto. Durante la noche en algun terreno.-

-Eso me emociona mas. Pero aun no conozco todo el pueblo.-

-Yo te guiare, perdedor. Conozco las calles de Royal Woods como la palma de mi mano. Se donde estan los caminos seguros y pocos transitados.-

-Es un combate entonces.-se dan la mano.-El viernes en la noche, si es que no me ven in fraganti salir de casa (y si es que aun sigo aqui).-

-Tengo que ver esto.-Ron Andy.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. A la hora del almuerzo, Lincoln caminaba hasta fijarse que Lisa estaba sola haciendo experimentos en un salón.

-Oye, ya es hora del almuerzo.-

-¿Uh? Saludos, hermano mayor.-

-No seas tan formal conmigo. Solo llamame Lincoln.-

-Debo acostumbrarme a usar un lenguaje formal apropiado. Soy una cientifica.-

-Si a ti te acomoda, llámame como quieras. Por cierto, ¿que estas haciendo?-

-Estoy haciendo una medicina contra la pulmonía. Casi toda la clase se enfermó de pulmonía, pero este año es mas fuerte y mis antidotos no son muy eficaces.-

Lincoln se percata de una maceta en la clase y le arranca unas hojas.

-Usa esto.-le entrega las hojas.-Tienen suerte que tengan esa clase de plantas aquí.-

-¿Quieres que use estas hojas de una...?-

-Es un antibiótico natural muy efectivo. Mi abuelo me lo enseño mientras acampabamos en las montañas cercanas a Bunny City y solia darmelas cuando enfermaba. Machacalas, diluyelas bien diluidas en 1 litro de agua y añade miel o jugos de bayas silvestres para darle buen sabor.-

-Nunca habia escuchado eso. No confio del todo en la medicina casera, pero por esta vez voy a considerarla.-

-Te dejo. Voy a almorzar. Buena suerte y que todos se mejoren.-

En la cafeteria, Lincoln se sentó solo. Aun todos lo miraban fijamente. Clyde se sienta en la mesa de Lincoln.

-Hola.-Clyde.

-Tu eres uno de los amigos de Chandler. Clyde.-

-Clyde McBride. Y...no era un amigo de Chandler.-

-¿No?-

-No. Yo solo le hacía las tareas a cambio de protección contra los bravucones.-

-En pocas palabras, un perro faldero.-

-Eh...es una expresión muy fuerte.-

-Pero eso es lo que eres. ¿No crees que es muy cobarde ser un perro faldero a cambio de protección?-

-Lo se. Pero yo no tengo amigos. Soy un blanco facil para los matones. Y no puedo defenderme con mi don.-se saca una bola negra de la cabeza.-Mi don me permite sacar estas bolas que se adhieren en cualquier superficie por un tiempo límite. Es un don inutil.-

-No parece un don inútil. Solo tienes que saber como usarlo. Por ejemplo, escalar muros, retrasar al enemigo, o afirmar cosas.-

-No lo habia pensado de ese modo. Oye, ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?-

-Juego un poco de vez en cuando en algun salón de juegos. Me gustan las pistas de baile.-

-A mi también. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Jugaremos videojuegos, veremos ARGH, y comeremos pizza.-

-Gracias, pero tengo que ir a rehabilitación por las tardes. Talvez un fin de semana temprano (si es que aun no me quito la tobillera).-se lleva su bandeja.-...no me caes tan mal, Clyde, pero no cuentes conmigo como tu guardaespaldas. Tienes que aprender a defenderte por tu cuenta.-

En la mesa de las chicas:

-Chicas. Se está moviendo.-Cookie.

-¿Que pasa, Cookie? Normalmente no eres tan quisquillosa con los chicos problemáticos.-Jordan.

-¡Nada! Solo que es un ex villano y no sabemos lo que pueda hacer.-

-¿Estas segura que es por eso y no porque te gusta?-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡Es un ex villano!-

-Pero...es guapo de todos modos.-Risas.

-Y esa mirada de chico malo cuando se enfrentó a Chandler lo hizo ver mas atractivo.-Tabby.

-Y tiene buen físico.-Polly.

-Tengo que admitir que su luz me llega hasta el alma.-Haiiku.

-Y por mi, puede venir en cualquier momento a robarme...-

-¡Cristina!-Cookie.-Chicas, concentrence. Es un ex villano...Y dicen que su novia es Size.-

-¿Y que le ve Moonlight a esa chica?-Jordan.

-¿Tambien tu, Jordan?-Cookie.

En la mesa de Rusty, Zach y Liam:

-¡Maldito Moonlight! ¡Nosotros somos impopulares con las chicas, pero él en su primer día ya las tiene a todas comiendo de su mano!-Rusty.

-¿Que podemos hacer? Es un clase B y nosotros ni siquiera llegamos a C.-Liam.

-Y nos dio una paliza.-Zach.-pero lo bueno es que ya no tenemos que seguir a Chandler para que no nos golpee.-

Lincoln estaba por irse de la cafeteria. Una chica de cabello negro y piel morena estaba caminando, hasta que se resbala, pero Lincoln rápidamente la salva y le afirma la bandeja.

-Ten mas cuidado por donde caminas.-

-...lo...lo tendre.-la chica ruborizada.

-Y ahora cayó Stella.-Cookie.

Mas tarde, en la casa Loud, Lincoln recibe un sermón de sus padres.

-¡¿Como pudiste golpear a 6 estudiantes?!-Rita

-¡El padre de Chandler es amigo de la familia!-Lynn sr.

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido todo esto?!-

-¡Te estamos dando una nueva vida, ¿y así es como nos lo agradeces?!-

-En primera, nunca pedí esta "nueva vida". Segundo, aunque lo hubiera sabido, habria golpeado a Chandler de todas maneras, y tercera, defendí a un chico.-

-Mira, Lincoln. Queremos que esto funcione. No lo heches a perder. Hazlo por esta familia, por favor.-Rita.

-...-

-Piensalo mientras permanezcas en tu habitación.-Lynn sr cierra la puerta.

Lincoln se pone a meditar. Luego de un rato, alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Quien es?-

-Soy yo, Linky. Leni. ¿Puedo pasar?-

-...adelante.-

Leni entra, con un obsequio.

-Te traje un regalo. Lo hice para ti.-le entrega el obsequio. Lincoln la abre. Era un traje blanco con un diseño parecido al traje de un capitán de la marina.

-No esta mal.-se lo prueba.

-Te queda bien.-

-Me gusta.-

-Me alegro que te guste. Sabes, Lincoln, recuerdo que lloré mucho cuando me dijeron que habias muerto. Y cuando me enteré que estabas vivo, fue como un milagro. Te extrañe todo este tiempo.-

-Leni...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que te hable de las chicas?-

-No exactamente. Si yo naciera como un sin don, ¿me habrias aceptado?-

-Claro que lo haria. Yo no miro a la gente por como se ven o que es lo que tienen.-

-¿Y las demás lo habrian hecho?-

-Tambien lo habrian aceptado. Y tal vez te sobreprotegeriamos demasiado.-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Lincoln. ¿Por que tienes esa idea de nosotras? No juzgamos a nadie por su don.-

-Lo siento, pero aun tengo en la cabeza el como vivió Linka por varios años. Pero con verles los ojos cuando nos conocimos, me di cuenta que ustedes no son malas personas...la mayoria.-

-Lola no es mala. Esta un poco malcriada, pero nos quiere a todos. Lisa por mas fria que actue, en el fondo si tiene emociones y les importamos. Y mamá y papá suelen ser algo duros, pero son buenas personas.-

-...-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Eh? No...nada.-

-Es que te quedaste callado.-

-Solo me quede pensando en algo.-Lincoln recordando la verdadera razón de por que fue abandonado.

-¿En que cosa?-

-...nada importante...-se escucha un monton de ruido afuera.-¡¿Que es todo ese ruido?!-

-No te preocupes. Solo son nuestras hermanas divirtiendose.-

-Pero se escucha como si estuviesen destruyendo la casa.-

-Asi somos nosotras. Y aqui viene.-

-¿Que viene?-

-¡Dejen de meter tanto ruido, Louds!-un vozarron que venia desde afuera.

-Es nuestro vecino, el señor Quejon. Suele quejarse por el ruido que hacemos. No es nuestra intención molestarlo, pero es que asi somos nosotras.-

-¿No pueden simplemente no hacer tanto ruido o jugar afuera en un parque?-

-Es imposible. Es parte de nosotras ser así. Todos nos conocen por ser muy ruidosos estemos donde estemos.-

-Lincoln. Tienes que ir a rehabilitación. Baja de inmediato.-Rita.

-Debo irme.-abre la puerta.-...un gusto en hablar contigo.-dice a modo de despedida. Leni sonrie.

Lincoln y Rita ya estaban en la Van. Antes de bajar al primer piso, Lynn sr entra a la habitación de Lisa.

-¡Increible! ¡Realmente esa medicina funciona hasta con las cepas resistentes! ¡Debo hacer una investigación completa respecto a esas plantas y su poder curativo!-

-Lisa, necesito que me hagas un favor.-

-¿En que puedo ayudarte, unidad paterna?-

-Debemos asegurarnos que Lincoln no intente escapar o que haga una locura que lo lleve a la correccional.-

-Comprendo. Quieres que refuerce la seguridad.-

-No es eso.-

-Quieres que construya una cámara espia que lo siga las 24 horas del día.-

-Tampoco es eso. Quiero que inventes algo...para borrarle la memoria a Lincoln.-

-¡¿Que cosa?!-

-Ya me oiste, Lisa. Inventa algo que le borre la memoria a Lincoln. Es la única forma para asegurarnos de que se quede con nosotros sin hacer una estupidez.-

-Disculpa que te contradiga, padre, pero la mente de Lincoln podria ser un tanto valiosa. Podria ayudar a los heroes y policias a investigar los modus operandi de algunos villanos con sus conocimientos y experiencias. No es tan ignorante como creí que era. Y su cerebro puede guardar mas información valiosa.-

-Lisa. ¿Acaso no quieres ser una científica destacada y reconocida? Si Lincoln llega a escaparse y continua robando, nuestra reputación caerá a pique. ¿No sentirias vergüenza por tener a un villano como hermano? Piensa que dirían todos tus colegas y cientificos del mundo. ¿Tomarian en serio la palabra de una científica hermana de un criminal? Ya te dejé mi encargo. Y haslo rápido.-se va.

Continuará...


	14. Comunicados

Comunicados

Flashback (hace 2 años atras):

En una mansión en Royal Woods, Lynn sr estaba conversando con un hombre mayor, gordo, y con bigote.

-¡Ese fue un buen chiste, Lynn! Pero aun no entiendo que esperas para mudarte a una mansión de por aquí en lugar de seguir viviendo rodeada de gente pobre.-

-Es Rita la que no quiere irse de ahí, Tetherby. Trato de convencerla, pero ella insiste en quedarse en ese lugar. Ademas mis hijas estan bastante acostumbradas.-

-Esa mansión de al lado aun esta en venta. Almenos pídele a tu familia que se de una vuelta.-

Lynn sr mira un cuadro.

-Oye, Tetherby. No me habia percatado de ese cuadro antes.-

-Acabo de colocarlo. Aqui estoy de vacaciones compartiendo con uno de mis ex socios, Michael River.-

-Los Rivers. La familia mas rica de Bunny City. Hay muchos rumores acerca de ellos y su desaparición.-

-Es todo una historia de terror. ¿No te da intriga? La familia Rivers, una de las familias mas ricas del país, que no tenian rivales lo suficientemente poderosos para hacerle competencia, y su empresa que estaba arrasando en el mercado, de un dia a otro, todos desaparecieron: Michael, su esposa, sus guardaespaldas, su mayordomo, sus mucamas, hasta el chofer y el jardinero desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. No faltaba ninguna ropa, no habian maletas hechas, todos los autos estaban ahí, y no habia ni un solo centavo sacado de su caja fuerte o de su cuenta. Únicamente quedaron las hijas Michelle y la otra que no recuerdo su nombre.-

-¿Como crees que desaparecieron?-

-No lo se. Algunos creen que fue la niña. Era la única persona que aun permanecia en la mansión. Pero como no encontraron pruebas de su culpabilidad, quedó libre.-

Fin flashback.

En un vecindario de clase alta, Lori y Bobby estaban enfrentandose a 2 villanos adolescentes:

-Hank y Hawk. Estan bajo arresto por robo.-Lori, junto a Bobby.

-¿Cual es el problema? Les estamos robando a ricos.-Hank, convirtiendose en un hombre escorpion.

-Y ellos tienen dinero de sobra.-Hawk, convirtiendose en un águila.

-No hay excusa para robar. Cometieron un delito.-Bobby.

-Bobby, encargate de Hank. Yo me encargare de Hawk.-Lori envolviendose en electricidad.

-De acuerdo.-Bobby envolviendose en fuego.

Ambos villanos corren para escaparse. Bobby arrincona a Hank, impulsandose y acorralandolo con fuego. Lori, volando, alcanza a Hawk y lo ataca por la espalda, derribandolo. Hank trata de defenderse con el aguijon de su cola, atacando a Bobby, pero este facilmente escapa. Hawk cae encima de Hank, y finalmente, Lori y Bobby rematan con una combinación de fuego y relámpago.

-¡Ganamos!-Lori y Bobby abrazandose y besandose.

La policia se lleva a Hank y Hawk. Lori y Bobby regresan lo robado.

-Gracias por recuperar mi dinero, Señor Fuego y Thundergirl.-Tetherby.

-De nada, señor Tetherby. Solo haciamos nuestro trabajo.-

-Debemos irnos, hasta pronto, señor Tetherby.-se van.

En la furgoneta policial:

-Oye, ¿es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Que Moonlight es tu hermano?-Hawk.

-Si. Asi es. Literalmente es mi hermano.-Lori.

-¿Que se siente tener a un villano famoso como hermano?-Hank.

-Lincoln ya no es un villano. Se convertirá en un heroe.-Lori.

-Si, claro. Y nosotros somos fans de los Loud.-Hawk

-Un villano será siempre un villano.-Hank.

-No es cierto. Todo villano puede redimirse y convertirse en heroe si está dispuesto a hacerlo. Ustedes también pueden.-Bobby.

-Por favor. El momento cuando menos lo esperen...¡Pum! Moonlight se irá con su banda. Es lo que Hank y yo hariamos.-

En casa de Ruth, esta les servía pudin a 4 Luna Blanca.

-Coman bien, jóvenes.-Ruth.

-Eh...gracias, pero ya almorzamos en el camino.-Alexander.

-¿Que es esto?-Mei.

-...Pudin.-Candy mostrandole una lata.

-La lata tiene una bandera de 48 estrellas.-Alexandra.

-Si no comen, no habrá postre.-Ruth.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo nada mas. Es parte de mi dieta.-Mei.

-Gracias por recibirnos denuevo, señora Ruth.-Alexandra.-Nos ha sido de gran ayuda.-

-Los amigos de Lincoln seran siempre bienvenidos. Además, pefiero que Lincoln siga siendo un delincuente que estar con esos arrogantes de Rita y Lynn. Rita desde niña siempre fue una niña malcriada. Albert siempre trató de corregirla, pero siempre quedaba como el malo debido a los mimos de su esposa hacia sus hijos. Almenos Rita se toma la molestia de visitarme de vez en cuando algunos fines de semana, pero solo para dejar algunas de sus hijas mientras se va a trabajar de heroina.-

-Hablando de Lincoln, aun no sabemos nada de él, ni de Rachel ni de Johnny.-Alexander.

-Dijeron que Johnny se dio a la fuga, asi que nos contactara en cualquier momento...si es que se acuerda del numero telefónico de alguno de nosotros.-Alexandra.

-Johnny no es tan idiota. De seguro ya se le ocurrirá algo para localizarnos.-

Suena el celular de Alexandra.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Alexandra?-

-¡Rachel!-Alexandra sonriendo.

-Solo recordaba el numero de Lincoln y el tuyo. ¿Como estan todos ustedes?-

-Estamos bien. Estamos en casa de la señora Ruth. ¿Y tu donde estas?-

-En los Altos de Bunny City. Al este de la ciudad.-

-¿Estas en problemas?-

-No. Al contrario, mi hermana y yo estamos en buenos términos. Ella aceptó ayudarnos a todos.-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Dice la verdad. ¿Que saben de Lincoln y de Johnny? En la televisión dijeron que Johnny se fugó de la correccional.-

-Aun no nos comunicamos con Lincoln. Johnny no nos ha llamado, asi que no sabemos adonde puede estar.-

-Espero que Johnny no este en problemas. Si hablan con Lincoln, diganle que estoy bien, que no se preocupe. Debo irme, tengo que ir a rehabilitación o lo que sea que tenga que hacer. Adiós.-Corta la llamada.

-Podemos relajarnos por un lado. Rachel esta bien. Dice que su hermana nos ayudará.-

-...¿Será de fiar?-Candy.

-Rachel se escuchaba muy confiada. Asi que sí.-

Mas tarde, devuelta a casa Loud, los Loud estaban cenando.

-¿Y como te fue, hijo?-Lynn sr.

-Aburrido. Solamente hay un sujeto parloteando y diciendo que esta bien y que no. Y haciendo "ejercicios" para dejar de ser villanos, como recogiendo billeteras caidas. Un villano en rehabilitación fue sacado de quicio por un ayudante idiota que al que se le cayó la billetera, el villano se la entregaba, y el ayudante le decia "no es mi billetera".-

-Lincoln. Mañana te levantaremos el castigo, pero por favor, no hagas ninguna estupidez que haga que te castiguen o te expulsen de la escuela. ¿Entendido?-

-...entendido...-sigue comiendo, hasta que mira la vitrina de trofeos.-No me habia percatado de esa vitrina.-

-Es la vitrina de trofeos de la familia Loud.-Rita.

-Hay muchos trofeos puestos.-Lincoln.

-Todos fueron ganadas por cada una de tus hermana. Hasta Lily tiene trofeos por chuparse el dedo. Y ahora hicimos un espacio para ti.-Lynn sr.

-Gracias, pero no estoy interesado en participar en competencias.-

-¿Y por que no? Tienes que mostrar el talento Loud.-Lynn.-¿No me habias dicho que el abuelo te dijo que ganar o perder era mas importante intentarlo que no hacer nada?-

-Jamás me importó competir o ganar un trofeo. Estoy conforme con entrenar y aprender.-

-Vamos, Lincoln. Compitamos juntos algun día. Dicen que habra un torneo en parejas y no conozco a nadie que esté a mi nivel o mas.-

-Yo...-

Suena el telefono. Leni contesta.

-¿Hola? Residencia Loud...¿Tia Ruth?...¿Como está?...¿Con Lincoln?...Esta bien. Linky, es la tía Ruth. Quiere hablar contigo.-

-¿Ella te conoce?-Rita.

-Solo nos vimos cuando tenia 7 años.-se levanta. Lincoln contesta.-¿Tia Ruth?-

-Asi que te capturaron.-

-Por desgracia si. ¿Querias hablarme de algo?-

-Yo no. Alguien muy conocido quiere hablar contigo.-Ruth le pasa el teléfono.

-Lincoln.-Alexandra.

-¡Alexandra!-en voz baja para que nadie escuche.

-Mi hermano supuso que tu tia Ruth podria ayudarnos.-

-Bien pensado. No se me habia ocurrido que podrian acudir a la tía Ruth.-

-Lincoln. ¿Te esteraste?-

-¿Enterarme? ¿De que?-

-Johnny se fugó de la correccional. No sabemos como, pero hasta el momento, no se ha comunicado con nosotros. Rachel nos llamó durante la tarde. Dice que no te preocuparas, que ella se encuentra bien. Su hermana Michelle nos va a ayudar.-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Se escuchaba muy confiada. Y ya sabes que ella no confia en nadie tan fácilmente.-

-Esperemos que esa tal Michelle de verdad nos ayude.-

-¿Cual es el plan?-

-De momento no puedo fugarme. Estoy con una tobillera electrónica hecha de donerio. El único plan es que traten de localizar a Johnny. Por mientras, buscaré la forma de sacarme esta cosa del tobillo.-

-Podriamos tratar de sacartela.-

-No lo hagan. Si me voy así, me localizaran y podrian capturarnos a todos. Confíen en mi. Ya volveré pronto. Busquen a Johnny en la Gran Ciudad. Y diganle a Rachel que pronto volveremos a estar juntos. Que me espere un poco mas. Nos estaremos viendo en casa de la tía Ruth. Mantenganme al tanto de cualquier cosa. Adios.-corta el teléfono.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora?-Alexander.

-Este es el plan.-Alexandra.-Iremos a la Gran Ciudad y buscaremos a Johnny. Puede que talves a Johnny tambien se le ocurra venir aquí. Que uno de nosotros se quedé...no, mejor dicho 2 de nosotros.-

-Yo me quedaré aqui.-Mei.

-De acuerdo. Vamos Candy.-Alexandra.

-Hermana...-Alexander.

-Te dejamos a solas con Mei.-Alexandra le susurra y guiñe.

-...Suerte.-Candy le guiñe.

-Nos contactaremos en caso de cualquier cosa. Hasta pronto.-Alexandra. Sale de la casa junto a Candy y se van en la furgoneta. Mei se levanta de la mesa.

-¡E...espe...ra! ¿Don...donde vas?-

-A dar una vuelta a Royal Woods. Hay que reconocer el lugar y estar preparados ante cualquier cosa. ¿Vienes conmigo?-

-Bu...bueno.-

El la casa Loud, Lana buscaba su caja de herramientas. Abre la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln.

-Lincoln, ¿has visto mi caja de herra...?-Lana mira que Lincoln estaba usando una sierra para tratar de cortarse la tobillera.-¡¿Pero que...?!-Lincoln rápidamente la paraliza con unas espadas de luz y cierra la puerta. Luego retira las espadas.

-¡¿Que no sabes tocar la puerta?!-

-¡¿Que estabas haciendo?!-

-Tratando de quitarme la tobillera.-

-¡Pero Lincoln! ¡Te enviaran a la correccional si lo haces!-

-Prefiero eso que estar aquí.-

-¡¿Por que dices eso?! ¡No quiero perder a mi hermano mayor!-le quita la sierra.

-Lo siento, pero este lugar no me corresponde.-

-Pero eres mi hermano mayor. Y nosotros tu familia.-Lana abraza a Lincoln y le pone ojos de cachorro.

-...tu ganas. No intentaré quitarme esta cosa...por ahora. No le digas a nadie de esto, por favor.-

-¡Gracias, Lincoln! ¡Siempre quise un hermano mayor con el cual jugar y compartir mis gustos!-

-No se nada de mecánica, pero me gustan los animales.-

-Ven conmigo.-

Lana lleva a Lincoln a la habitación de Lana y Lona.

-¡Hey!...¡¿Que hace él aqui?!-Lola.

-Yo lo invité.-

-¡No quiero a ese villano cerca de mi!-Lola.

-Estamos en mi lado de la habitación.-Lana.-Lincoln, te presento a todas mis mascotas.-

-Tienes muchas mascotas. ¿Como puedes mantenerlas a todas?-

-Yo misma les consigo comida. Mamá y papá dicen que debo hacerme responsable de ellas si quiero mantenerlas en casa.-

-Tengo mas preferencia por los perros.-

-Mi don me permite convertirme en el animal al cual toco. El tiempo de transformación dura dependiendo de por cuanto tiempo toco al animal, asi que me convierto en animal para jugar con mis amigos en el bosque y en el lago. Vayamos algún día a jugar en el bosque tu, yo, y mis amigos animales.-

-...Tal vez lo haga.-Lincoln. Lana lo abraza.-...Oye, Lana.-

-¿Si, hermano?-

-Si tu...tuvieras un hermano sin don, ¿tu lo amarias?-

-Claro. ¿Por que no lo haría?-

-Eh conocido gente que cree que por tener un don, tiene derecho de molestar y humillar a esas personas sin don como si nada. Los humillan, los discriminan, y por mucho tiempo he tenido esa imagen de la mayoria de las personas.-

-Yo no soy así, Lincoln. Ninguna de nosotras es así.-

-¿Y la malcriada esa de atras?-

-¡Oye! ¡Te oí!-

-No. Lola no es asi tampoco. Pero es algo mandona.-

-¡Lana, te escuche! ¡Le voy a decir a mamá que me estan molestando!-

Lincoln y Lana se quedaron jugando con los animales hasta la hora de dormir.

Alexander y Mei caminaban por las calles de Royal Woods.

-(¡Vamos! ¡Di algo!)-Alexander.-Eh...eh...-

-¿Si?-Mei.

-Eh...la noche esta hermosa.-

-Lo está.-

-...¿Tienes...hambre?-

-No.-

-...-

-¿Te ocurre algo? Estas colorado.-Mei se le acerca, sonrojando aun mas a Alexander.-¿Estas enfermo?-

-¡Eh...no, no! ¡Es que...!-

-Bebe esto.-le entrega un frasco con una sustancia verde.-Es un antibiótico natural preparado a partir de hierbas machacadas. Funciona con la mayoria de las infecciones comunes.-

-Gra...gracias.-lo bebe.-(¡Que amargo!) ¿Don...donde lo...lo con...conse...guiste?-

-Yo misma la preparé. Siempre tengo algunos frascos para cualquier caso. Tengo algunos analgesicos y otros revitalizantes.-

-¿Lo aprendizte de tu familia?-

-...-

-¡Lo...lo siento! ¡No...no queria...!-

-No tengo problemas en hablar de mi familia. Y la respuesta es si.-

-¿De...verdad?-

-No les tengo rencor. Aun los amo.-

-¿Puedo...pre...preguntarte por...por que... tu familia...?-

-Mi familia proviene de una aldea de China ubicada en un fértil valle. Es una aldea con un codigo y tradiciones que deben cumplirse al pie de la letra. No seguirlas es considerado una deshonra que se paga con ejecución o destierro. En mi caso...falle una misión importante. Tenía que recuperar un tesoro que fue robado y vendido en el mercado negro. Pero por desgracia, su comprador es uno de los hombres mas peligrosos del mundo: Kuroryu, el jefe de la banda Dragon Negro.-

-¿La bestia imparable?-

-Asi es. Eramos los mas fuertes de cada clan los que teniamos que ir a combatir a Kuroryu. Solo yo sobreviví, porque esa bestia me perdonó la vida. Pero como regresé con las manos vacias, mi familia perdió su honor y el único modo de recuperarlo, era que recuperara el tesoro, o casarme con un hombre de otro clan. Me rehuse en volver a combatir contra esa bestia para recuperar el tesoro, me rehuse a casarme, y mi familia me marcó como una cobarde y me desterraron.-

-Se que en China aun se mantienen ciertas tradiciones, pero no sabia que aun existian lugares que mantenian esa clase de tradiciones.-

-Es una aldea apartada del mundo exterior, fundada por un monje desconocido que según cuenta la leyenda, fue él quien modifico el valle y lo convirtió en el lugar prospero para la vida con algun poder místico. Algunas familias han tenido que ir a la civilización para completar misiones, y otros escogen irse por su propia cuenta, pero aun manteniendo las costumbres. No les importa que el mundo exterior sepa de la existencia de la aldea.-

-Me da algo de curiosidad.-

-¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Como formaste parte de Luna Blanca? Supongo que debemos saber uno del otro. Somos una banda.-

-Eh...en mi caso...mi hermana y yo eramos hijos de una pareja de hackers y clonadores de tarjetas. Ellos nos enseñaron todo lo que sabemos. Viviamos en un vecindario pobre de Los Angeles, para que nadie sospechara que habiamos acumulado una gran fortuna. Nuestros padres siempre querian que fueramos felices. Pero...un día, cuando Alexandra y yo teníamos 10 años, un grupo de héroes descubrió a mi familia. Nos escondieron en una habitación secreta para que los heroes no nos llevarán. Mi hermana y yo...lo vimos todo con nuestros ojos. Nuestros padres se habian rendido e iban a entregarse...pero aun asi...uno de los héroe...los asesinó...diciendo que...era por el bien de la justicia. Nosotros escapamos por un túnel secreto antes que descubrieran la habitación secreta. Desde entonces, mi hermana y yo vivimos por nuestra cuenta robando cajeros y clonando tarjetas de creditos. A los 14 años, unos traficantes nos capturaron y nos obligaron a trabajar para ellos. Y cuando estaban apunto de matarnos, porque se enteraron que tratabamos de escapar, Lincoln, Rachel y Rico aparecieron por casualidad mientras le robaban un enorme diamante al lider. Los traficantes trataron de matarlos, pero recibieron una enorme paliza. Mi hermana y yo le pedimos ayuda para escapar, ya que la policía estaba rodeando el edificio, y nos ayudaron. Fue idea de mi hermana unirnos a ellos, y no tardo mucho para que tomaramos cariño por ellos. Incluso por el idiota de Rico.-

-Que irónico. Los villanos protegen, y el heroe mata.-

-Nunca olvidare la cara de ese asesino...Magmagnus.-

Un fuerte viento corre, haciendo que la gorra de Alexander salga volando. Ambos corren para recuperarla, hasta que llega a los pies de la gotica adolescente.

-Creo que esto es de...-se percata del cabello verde de Alexander.-¡...! Tu eres uno de los Green Twins. ¿Pero quien de todos los Luna Blanca eres tu?-

-Soy la nueva. Killa Kutter.-

-¿Kutter? Tu tambien tienes una recompensa.-

-¿Eres una cazarrecompensas?-

-Mi nombre es Maggie, pero me conocen como Phantom Reaper. Soy una cazarrecompensas. Mi don me permite liberar un fantasma con guadaña desde mi vientre el cual obedece todas mis ordenes.-se frota el abdomen y sale el fantasma con guadaña.

-¡¿Que es esa cosa?!-Alexander.

-Lo que sea, debemos enfrentarlo.-Mei desenfundando sus espadas.

Continuará...


	15. Aliados de la Noche

Aliados de la Noche

El fantasma ataca con su guadaña. Mei se divide para evadir el ataque. Su parte superior flota, esquiva otro ataque con guadaña, dividiendose en 2, y ataca con las espadas al fantasma, pero no le hace nada. Mei se vuelve a unir.

-Es un fantasma. No puedes hacerle nada.-Maggie.

-Entonces tendré que ir por ti directamente.-

-Inténtalo.-

Mei vuelve a dividirse. La parte superior se enfrenta al fantasma, mientras la inferior va tras la gótica. El fantasma trata de ir a ayudar a la gótica, pero la parte superior de Mei ataca y la fantasma resurgia. Alexander moviendose por el piso en forma de pintura y la parte inferior de Mei atacan a Maggie, pero esta esquiva con salto voltereta hacia atras unas 4 veces. Mei se vuelve a unir y separar.

-Mi fantasma no es lo único que tengo.-Maggie sacando un palo que se convierte en una guadaña.

El fantasma intenta atacar otra vez con su guadaña, pero Alexander convertido en pintura se lanza desde el piso al fantasma, sosteniendose de la guadaña. El fantasma agita la guadaña fuertemente, tratando de hacer que Alexander se soltara.

-¡Tratare...de distraer...al fantasma!-

-Entiendo. Me encargaré de la gótica.-

Mei corre hacia Maggie con sus espadas y ataca con ambas al mismo tiempo. Maggie las bloquea con su guadaña y resiste, hasta que Mei la aleja de una patada frontal. Mei separa sus brazos y ataca girando las espadas como si fueran hélices. Maggie corre hacia al frente, esquivando de un salto y girando horizontalmente ambas espadas y corta a Mei, pero esta se vuelve a unir, esquiva 2 cortes de guadaña dividiendose, pero a la tercera, patea a Maggie, y esta se levanta de un salto, girando su guadaña como helice para protegerse de cualquier ataque frontal, sin percatarse de las 2 espadas de Mei por la espalda. Maggie se da cuenta a tiempo y bloquea los cortes a tiempo, y agachandose para esquivar una patada lateral con salto de Mei. Esta vuelve a unir sus manos.

-Regresa a mi.-Maggie. El fantasma se evapora y regresa al abdomen de Maggie.

-¿Te rindes? Aunque eso seria conveniente, esperaba mas de ti.-Mei.

-No puedo rendirme. Nesecito sus cabezas para cobrar la recompensa. "Gosth Suit".-parte del fantasma cubre el cuerpo de Maggie, ademas de aparecer en su espalda. Maggie comienza a flotar.

-Será en el aire.-Mei se divide en 2, y a su vez, se divide a la mitad ataca a Maggie, y la otra mitad ataca al fantasma. Se podia ver chispas por muchos choques entre las espadas y las guadañas.

-(No puedo quedarme aqui, sin hacer nada. Debo atacarla de algun modo...)-¡Ya se!-

Mei se vuelve a unir.

-Parece que no puedes estar dividida por mucho tiempo. Que debilidad tan lamentable. Como mi fantasma no ha salido por completo de mi cuerpo, no tengo por que preocuparme.-

-Mei. Tengo una idea.-Alexander le susurra.

-Entendido.-

Nuevamente Mei ataca a Maggie repetidas veces con sus espadas, pero ahora tambien con sus piernas.

-No...entiendo...que estas...haciendo...es inutil...-

Maggie sin notarlo, estaba cada vez bajando. Alexander se convierte en pintura, y con unos tentaculos que saca desde la tierra, atrapa a Maggie desde las piernas, y dando un par de vueltas, la hace estrellarse contra un muro. El fantasma se esconde en su cuerpo, y Mei, ya unida, acorrala a Maggie poniendo sus espadas unos centimetros a su cuello como una X, mientras presiona su abdomen con una rodilla.

-¡Maldición!...me rindo. Ustedes son libres.-Maggie resignada.

-Lo lamento, pero ya sabes mucho de nosotros.-Mei.

-¡Mei, espera! ¡No somos asesinos! ¡Lincoln no lo aprobaría!-Alexander.

-Esta bien. Supongo que lo único que nos queda es irnos de este pueblo.-Mei.

-Esperen un poco. Ustedes son ladrones, ¿verdad? Podriamos llegar a un trato.-

-¿Un trato?-Alexander y Mei.

-Asi es. Ustedes podrian conseguirme dinero a cambio de no decirle a nadie que estan aqui, y ayudarlos en lo que necesiten.-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Miren, mi madre esta enferma y tiene muchas deudas. Me hice cazarrecompensas solo para conseguir dinero y ayudarla. Pero desgraciadamente la mayoria de los criminales de este pueblo son clase C, y los clase B de este pueblo no tienen recompensas tan altas como la de ustedes. La mas alta de es $14000 y aun me falta dinero.-

-Tenemos $50000 aqui. ¿Es suficiente?-Alexander.

-Es mas que suficiente.-Maggie.-Por cierto, ¿no quieren saber la ubicación de Moonlight?-

-Gracias, pero ya lo sabemos.-

-¿Crees que es de confiar?-Mei.

-La verdad no lo se. No se como lo hace Lincoln para reconocer cuando alguien dice la verdad. Solo espero que mi intuición no falle.-

Altos de Bunny City, Bunny City:

Rachel y Michelle conversaban mientras tomaban un té.

-Hace tiempo que no tomo un té como este.-

-Es tu favorito. Y cuentame un poco de los Luna Blanca. ¿Como son todos ellos? ¿Como formaste parte de esa banda?-

-Yo estaba en esa escuela de los bajos de Bunny City a los 8 años. No era muy sociable. Miraba a los demas niños como unos creido, hasta que conocí a Lincoln. Al principio lo vi como cualquier otro chico, pero verlo que siempre defendía a su amigo, incluso dejarse apalizar por los bravucones, me hizo cambiar de opinión y comenzó a gustarme. Me daba un poco de vergüenza hablarle y solia seguirlo y espiarlo. Aprendí un poco de sus movimientos viéndolo entrenar. Y el día despues de la masacre, me atreví a entrar a su casa y hablar con él. Y con el pasar del tiempo nos hicimos novios. Lincoln y yo no queriamos ir al orfanato de Bunny City, y no teniamos a nadie con quien ir, asi que comenzamos a vivir en las calles robando. Lincoln sueña con conocer el mundo y completar la bitácora de tesoros de su abuelo y yo decidí apoyarlo. Yo tambien quiero conocer el mundo y siempre fantaseaba con ir sobre una nave surcando el cielo, o navegar por los mares en un barco como una pirata. Lincoln y yo, antes de abandonar la vieja mansión, nosotros formamos un duo. Lincoln lo llamó "Luna Blanca" en honor al último recuerdo de su abuelo. En cuanto a mis amigos, Lincoln dijo que nesecitariamos a mas miembros y comenzamos a recorrer el pais en busca de compañeros. Yo no estaba deacuerdo al principio, pero comence a tomar confianza con cada uno de ellos. Ricochet, Alexander, Alexandra, Johnny, y Candy son como unos hermanos para mi. Tenemos a un miembro mas, pero como fui capturada, aun no la he conocido bien. Siempre nos protegimos unos a los otros. Ricochet y Alexander suelen pelearse entre si, pero en el fondo estan dispuestos a proteger uno al otro si es nesecario.-

-No parecen ser tan malos como decia en la televisión.-suena el teléfono.-Discúlpame un poco.-contesta.-¿Hola?...¿En serio?...es una buena noticia. Hemos progresado mucho con este avance...si, iré de inmediato.-corta la llamada.-Lo siento, Rachel. Tengo que irme urgentemente a la compañia. Hablaremos mas de tus amigos mañana. Puedes quedarte despierta hasta las 10:30 PM. Mañana llegará el maestro a las 8:00 AM para darte clases. Buenas noches.-toma un maletín y se va.

-Buenas noches, hermana.-

Luego de estar a solas, Rachel camina en dirección a su habitación, pero derrepente, mira en la dirección opuesta. Camina y llega hasta una puerta.

-No me habia fijado en esta puerta.-

Rachel iba a tocar la perilla, pero la mano de la mucama toma la suya.

-Señorita River, no tiene permitido entrar ahí.-

-¿Por que? ¿Que hay del otro lado?-

-Es la oficina personal de su hermana. Tiene guardado cosas importantes. Venga. Su baño esta listo.-la lleva de la mano. Rachel mira hacia atras, precisamente a la puerta del final del pasillo.

En algun lugar de la gran ciudad, Alexandra y Candy, aun en la furgoneta, miraban por los alrededores.

-¿Donde puede estar Johnny?-

-...Aun no llama...¿Que es eso?-Candy apuntando a un extraño vehículo. Era como una cuatrimoto con la forma de una persona, aunque sin motociclista y sin manurio. Iba en dirección hacia la furgoneta.

-¡Viene hacia nosotros!-Alexandra frena. El vehiculo humanoide también frena.

-¿Alexandra? ¿Candy? ¿Son ustedes?-una voz. Sale una pequeñisima persona del vehiculo humanoide, el cual se agranda en un segundo.

-¡Johnny!-Ambas Chicas. Los 3 se abrazan, Johnny elevando del suelo a las chicas.

-¿Amigas de Johnny?-Xavier saliendo.

-Son la gemela Green y Candy, de los Luna Blanca.-Door saliendo.

-Chicas, estacionen el vehículo adentro.-Xavier. El vehiculo abre la boca y saca una rampa.-Con confianza. Se encogera y entrará adentro.

Las chicas se miraron con duda. Luego conducen el vehículo y se sorprenden al ver que se encogieron. Se bajan del vehiculo, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Que es esto?-

-Es nuestro amigo, Big Fort. Su don le permite convertirse en una fortaleza movil en 3 formas diferentes. Esta es su forma velocidad.-

-Es impresionante. ¿Y por cuanto tiempo puede permanecer asi?-

-Depende de la vitalidad de Big Fort. Aunque esté transformado, puede sentir hambre, sed, sueño, y cansancio. Dejennos presentarnos, chicas, mi nombre es Xavier. Ellos son Door, Drill y Monty.-

-Hola.-Door.

-Disculpen a Door. Es un poco frio nivel bibliotecario.-Monty.-Nosotros 3 ayudamos a Xavier y a Johnny a escapar.-

-Dejenme presentarles al resto de la pandilla. Ellos son: Bubba. Puede crear bolas de acero y lanzarlas por las manos.-

-Un gusto.-Bubba. Es de color, grueso de cuerpo, y viste de un buzo negro con lineas blancas.

-Zack. Puede crear letras solidas y lanzarlas como ataque.-

-Woo woo woo.-Zack. Tiene el cabello parado, una cinta purpura, lentes, a torso desnudo y pantalón blanco.

-Armadillo. Puede convertirse en armadillo y rodar.-

-Un placer, señoritas.-Armadillo tomando las manos de Alexandra y Candy. Es de baja estatura y de piel morena.

-Y Delta. Se puede convertir en un ala delta y planear.-

-Bienvenidas.-Delta. Es una chica pelirroja.

-¿Y que están haciendo a estas horas, muchachos?-Alexandra.

-Huyendo. Le dimos su merecido al traidor de nuestro ex jefe.-Xavier.

Flash back:

En algun edificio abandonado, un grupo de chicos estaba planificando una batalla.

-Escuchen. Ustedes iran por aqui, los otros por acá, y los otros por acá. Los atacaremos por sorpresa miembro por miembro.-

-¿Y que harás tu?-

-¿Que pregunta es esa, bobo? Yo me quedaré observando. Cuando solo quede el idiota de Barney, yo saldré y todos lo atacaran, mientras me rio en su cara.-

-Oye, prácticamente no haras nada. Somos una banda.-

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Yo soy el jefe aqui! ¡Ustedes hacen lo que yo diga! ¡¿O es que quieren acabar en la carcel como mi traidora banda?!-

Se escuchan unos golpes.

-¡¿Que es todo ese escándalo?!-el lider baja junto a los otros. Johnny, Bubba y Zack irrumpen en el edificio.

-Woo woo woo. Ya sabes lo que viene.-

-¡Oigan, imbeciles! ¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Tras él!-

-Siempre tan cobarde. No eres capaz de afrontarnos directamente, Rata.-Xavier escalando por el techo.

-¡Ya me oyeron! ¡Tras ellos!-Rata.

Los delincuentes van tras Johnny, Bubba, y Zack. Xavier escala por los muros para perseguir a Rata, que se da a la fuga. Johnny ataca con puñetazos a 5 sujetos, Bubba dispara bolas de acero contra 4.

-¡Woo woo woo!-Zack crea letra del tamaño de un perro flotando, las cuales dirige y golpea a 3 chicos mas.

6 chicos caen por un agujero hecho por Drill, Monty, y Door.

Rata sale de la fabrica, pero nota que hay zanjas por todo el lugar.

-No hay escape, Rata. Ahora vamos a saldar cuentas tu y yo.-Xavier.

-Eso es lo que tu crees.-Rata se convierte en una rata humanoide.

-¡Aqui viene lo bueno, chicos!-Armadillo convertido en armadillo rodando a gran velocidad saltando una rampa y golpea a Rata, mandandolo a volar adentro de la fábrica.

Rata intenta escapar de un salto, casi cayendose, pero logra salir e ir por la calle.

-¡Adios, tontos!-Rata corriendo, pero es embestido por Big Fort, el cual era llevado por Delta, y esta lo deja caer, mientras se tranformaba en su forma velocidad.

-¿Te olvidaste de Big Fort?-

Rata logra escaparse y llega hasta una plaza, pero es rodeado por otra pandilla.

-Asi que viniste solo. Crei que eras mas cobarde.-el lider de la pandilla tronando sus puños.

-¡Barney, espera! ¡Podemos llegar a un acuerdo! ¡Tu te quedas con todo el territorio, y yo me voy junto a todos mis a...!-Rata comienza a ser apalizado por toda la pandilla de Barney.

Johnny y la pandilla de Xavier se quedan mirando de lejos.

-Bueno, almenos recibió su merecido.-

Fin flash back.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió.-Xavier.

-Lamento no llamarlas, amigas. Estaba ocupado ayudandolos.-

-Lo importante es que estas bien, Johnny.-

-Chicos. Big Fort nesecita descansar.-Door.-saquen el vehiculo, chicas. O saldra volando por los aires.-

Al rato, Big Fort se estaciona a las afuera de las ciudad. Todos salen antes de que regrese a su verdadera forma: un chico mas grande que Johnny y Bubba, con el cabello naranja y unas pecas. Su tamaño supera los 2 metros.

-Siento no presentarme antes. Soy Harry Fort, pero me conocen como Big Fort.-presentándose a las chicas.

-Encantada de conocerte.-Alexandra sonriendo.

-(Que bonita).-Fort sonrojado.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, chicos, pero debemos volver a Royal Woods.-

-Lo se.-Xavier.-Es por eso que todos decidimos ayudarlos. Nosotros respetamos la amistad, la lealtad, y la valentia. Dejennos ayudarlos en lo que sea para rescatar a sus amigos.-

Alexandra y Candy se miran.

-Esta bien. Pueden acompañarnos.-

-Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.-Xavier.

-¡Amigos!-Delta volando convertida en ala delta, con excepción de su cabeza y brazos. Aterriza.-¡Miren por aqui!-

Delta dirige a todos hacia el bosque. Llegan hasta donde se podia ver a un sujeto recostado. Alexandra usa una linterna para verlo mas de cerca.

-¡Es el señor Hector!-Alexandra.

-...¿Está muerto?-Candy. Alexandra le toma los signos vitales.

-Aun esta vivo, pero lo mejor será llevarlo a un hospital.-

-...Espera...Recuerda que tiene información valiosa.-

-Y la policia está por el área buscandonos.-Door.

-Metamoslo en la furgoneta y llevemoslo con la señora Ruth.-Alexandra.

-¿Don...de...es...toy?-Hector despertando.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Alexandra.

-...Parece que no ha comido desde hace días...Traere esa sopa instantanea que preparé.-Candy.

Al rato, en la furgoneta, Hector ya estaba un poco recuperado.

-Gracias por ayudarme, jovenes.-Hector.

-De nada, señor Casagrande.-Johnny.-Fue Delta quien lo encontro.

-¿Se siente bien?-Alexandra.

-Con un poco de frio, pero ha estoy mejor.-

-...¿un dulce?-Candy ofreciendo caramelos.

-No gracias. Solo quiero algo caliente.-

-En el termo hay café.-Alexandra.-Johnny, sírvele un poco.

Johnny le sirve cafe. Luego de un par de tazas, Hector ya se encontraba mejor.

-Ya me siento mejor. Ustedes 3 son de Luna Blanca, ¿verdad? ¿Y quienes son ellos? ¿Tienen mas integrantes?-

-...Aliados temporales.-Candy.

-¿Y por que estaba en el bosque, señor Hector?-Alexandra.

-No lo recuerdo...No recuerdo nada desde que me secuestraron.-

-Escuche. Lo dejaremos al frente del primer hospital o centro médico que veamos. Pero primero, hay algunas cosas que queremos saber.-

-Los ojos elementales. Bobby me hablo de ustedes, según lo que Lincoln le platico a Kombala. Me sorprendi al saber que Lincoln es Moonlight y que es nieto de Albert. Si quieren saber a donde están, yo las vendi.-

-¿A quien o quienes se las vendió?-

-Le vendí uno a Lord Tetherby de Royal Woods. Y el otro a Calvin Thompson de San Francisco. Pero ya lo saben otras personas.-

-¿Otras personas?-

-Acabo de recordar algo. Solo puedo recordar un poco, pero me vi obligado a contestarle a unos sujetos que se llamaban entre si por puntos cardinales. Nose quienes son ellos, pero tambien quieren los ojos elementales.-

-Entonces ellos ya debieron haber robado los otros 2 ojos.-

-¿Y si estan esperando a que nosotros vayamos por esos ojos para tendernos una trampa?-Johnny. Todos quedan mirándolo.

-...Eso puede ser posible.-Candy.

-Entonces tendremos que ir con mas cautela.-

En la limusina, Michelle estaba revisando su celular. Estaba mirando unas fotos, sonriendo. Alguien la llama por celular.

-Ya me estaba preocupando de que no llamaras, Center.-Michelle.

-Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, East. ¿Te aseguraste de matar al anciano?-

-Claro que lo hice. Dejé su cuerpo tirado por un bosque. Nadie me vio tirarlo.-

-Me alegro por eso. ¿Y tu hermana?-

-Se encuentra bien. Estamos en paz.-

-¿Y si ella y sus amigos...?-

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo mantendré a ella y sus amigos a rayas en caso que quieran arruinar nuestros planes.-

-No olvides que tu hermana es importante para nuestro golpe final.-

-No voy a matar a mi hermana. Solo le aplicare un correctivo si me desobedece. Las hermanas mayores deben tomar el rol de madres cuando sea necesario.-

-Creí que solo fuiste por ella por su don.-

-No me compares con los imbéciles de mis padres. De haberlo hecho, te la hubiese traido directamente. Por cierto, necesitaré tu ayuda para sacar a Fighter de Alighieri.-

-East. ¿Que estas planeando hacer con los Luna Blanca?-

-Es obvio. Los ojos elementales. Debo ganarme su confianza para que me den los 3 ojos que aun tienen en su poder, mas los ojos que se supone que traerán South y North, tendremos los 5 ojos elementales.-

-¿Y que haras con los Luna Blanca cuando ya no nos sean utiles?-

-No es de tu incumbencia. Yo me ocupo de mi hermana y sus amiguitos, tu ocupate de los últimos preparativos.-

-Sabes que no me gustan los secretos. Si descubro que planeas traicionarnos, te mataremos de la misma forma que lo hicimos con Ancla de Hierro.-

-Soy una mujer de palabra, Center. No voy a traicionarlos y hechar a la basura todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer para revivir a Eye 5.-

-Mas te vale. Te estaré vigilando.-corta la llamada.

-Por mas inteligente que aparenta ser, es un completo idiota. ¿Por que hacer el trabajo sucio si puedo dejar que otros lo hagan por mi? ¿No lo crees, Josh?-Hablandole al chofer.

-Lo que diga, señorita River.-Josh.

-Asegúrate de tener todas tus cosas listas. Pronto debemos irnos de esta ciudad destinada a sucumbir.-

Continuará...


	16. Entre la Espada y la Pared

Entre la Espada y la Pared

Comienza un nuevo día. Lincoln hace la rutina de siempre: entrenamiento, baño, y un segundo desayuno. Mientras todos desayunaban, Lisa estaba muy pensativa.

-¿Lisa?-Lincoln.

-¿Eh? ¿Que? Oh, saludos, hermano mayor de nombre Lincoln.-

-¿Te ocurre algo? No has tocado tu desayuno.-

-Negativo, solo estoy...haciendo unos calculos mentales para un proyecto.-

-Para ser inteligente, es una pésima mentirosa. ¿Que te preocupa tanto?-

-Eh...digamos que tengo un proyecto importante que terminar.-

-Terminen su desayuno, chicos. Deben ir a la escuela.-Rita.

Los hermanos Loud se fueron a sus habitaciones a buscar sus cosas, dejando a Lisa a solas con sus padres.

-Lisa, ¿como va nuestro encargo?-

-Eh...esta noche estará listo.-Lisa, sin ánimo.

-Espero que funcione. Tenemos una cena en familia con Tetherby el viernes. No quiero ningun error en esa fecha.-

Bunny City:

En la mansion River, Rachel y Michelle tomaban desayuno en la habitación de Rachel.

-¿Te sucede algo?-Michelle.

-¿A mi?-Rachel.-Nada.-

-Te ves muy preocupada, hermanita. ¿Estas pensando en tus amigos?-

-Si, y tambien en otra cosa. Michelle, ¿me estas ocultando algo?-

Michelle cambia de expresión a una seria.

-Condesa me dijo que intentaste entrar a mi oficina.-

-Me dio algo de curiosidad...-

-No deberias entrar allí. Es mi oficina personal para cuando trabajo en la mansión. Guardo documentos muy importantes para mi compañia. No puedo perder nada de lo que está adentro. Rachel, puedes hacer lo que quieras durante tu estancia, pero recuerda respetar mis reglas. ¿Entendido? No vuelvas a entrar a mi oficina.-

-Entendido, Michelle.-

-Me alegra que entiendas. Tus clases particulares empezarán pronto, asi que termina de desayunar y vístete.-

Royal Woods, Michigan:

En casa de Ruth, los Luna Blanca y aliados ayudaban con los quehaceres de la casa. Ruth y Hector conversaban.

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres ver a un doctor, Hector? La chiquilla de cabello verde dijo que te encontraron con hipotermia y en desnutrición.-

-No será necesario, Ruth. Esa medicina que me dio la joven asiática me hizo recuperar fuerzas, como si hubiese perdido años. ¡El Mariachi aun le queda mucho por luchar!-Hector lanzando patadas con fuego, hasta que le dio un dolor.-¡Aug! Creo que ahora si necesito un doctor.-

-Chicos, llevaré a Hector al hospital. Cuiden la casa y a mis gatos por mi.-

-¡Que se mejore! ¡Adios, señor Hector!-todos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Preparé unos jugos!-Johnny trayendo varios vasos con jugos. La mayoria de los chicos vienen y sacan un vaso.

-...-Alexander viendo que Mei aun estaba limpiando.

-¿Y como te fue anoche, hermano?-Alexandra.

-Conversamos un poco durante un paseo por la noche, sobre nuestras vidas antes de conocernos, y tuvimos un enfrentamiento con una chica llamada Maggie. Peleamos en equipo y ganamos.-

-Estas progresando hermano. No te quedes ahí parado y llevale un vaso.-

Alexander iba a tomar un vaso, pero su mano choca con la de Big Fort. Ambos se miran por unos momentos. Luego intentan tomar el mismo vaso. Vuelven a mirarse por unos momentos y luego comienzan a pelearse por el vaso, hasta que Big Fort logra quitárselo, y Alexander está por caerse, pero Mei lo atrapa a tiempo.

-No deberias pelearte por otro vaso. Con uno basta.-

-Eh...no lo queria para mi...lo queria para ti.-

-¿Para mi?-

-Estabas aun limpiando y pense que tendrías sed...toma el mio. Aun no...le doy ni un solo sorbo.-

-...Esta bien.-le da un sorbo. Luego se lo devuelve.-Tu tambien debes estar con sed. No me molesta compartir un mismo vaso con otra persona.-

Alexandra los mira desde lejos. Big Fort se le acerca.

-...-le ofrece el vaso.

-¿Para mi?-

-...-aciente.

-Gracias.-

-Terminamos temprano.-Delta limpiandose la cara.

-...Quedó reluciente.-Candy.

-Misión cumplida, chicas.-Armadillo, manoseando a ambas chicas.-Realmente estoy contento por la ayuda que nos prestaron para limpiar toda la casa.-

Delta y Candy le dan un fuerte puñetazo en los ojos, haciendo que se cayera al piso.

-Se un caballero, Armadillo.-Xavier dejando la escoba en su lugar.

En la escuela, Lincoln camina por el pasillo, ignorando las miradas. Clyde llega corriendo hasta llegar a su lado.

-¡Liiiiiiiincooooooooooln!-respirando en jadeos y usando un inhalador.

-Clyde. ¿Que ocurre?-

-Nada, pero queria verte. Escucha, se que actúe como un cobarde todos estos años, pero creeme que quiero ser fuerte y aprender a defenderme por mi mismo.-

-Bien por ti.-

-Eh...¿Me enseñarias a pelear?-

-¿Enseñarte?-

-Mis papás no quieren llevarme a clases de boxeo ni de karate. Dicen que es muy violento y que puedo salir lastimado.-

-Es obvio que te lastimaran, Clyde. A partir de los golpes, el dolor, y el ejercicio, te vas fortaleciendo y aprendiendo.-

-Si, pero mis papás son muy sobreprotectores y no soportarian verme con moretones. Casi me sacaron de la escuela por una golpiza que me dio Chandler. Y me costó mucho convencerlos de que me dejaran ir a la escuela pública.-

-Tienes que despegarte un poco del nido y actuar mas por ti mismo.-

-Ojalá fuera así de facil.-

-Solo tienes que ser mas insistente con ellos y hacerlos ver que el riesgo es parte de la vida y si se vive con miedo, jamas disfrutaran de vivir.-

-¿Y como puedo hacer eso si casi se desmayaron la primera vez que se los pedí?-

-Primero comienza con algun deporte para fortalecer tus musculos sin que tus padres lo sepan, hasta que te hagas fuerte. Y ahí diles la verdad. Si les demuestras que eres fuerte, talvez te den mas libertad para hacer otros deportes o aprender defensa personal.-

-Lo intentaré, gracias amigo.-

-...Me considera su amigo. No me cae mal despues de todo.-

A la hora del recreo, Lincoln estaba sacando unas cosas de su casillero. Stella se le acercó a Lincoln.

-Disculpa. No te di las gracias ayer cuando me salvaste. Muchas gracias, Moon..., es decir, Lincoln.-

-No hay de que...-

-Stella. Me llamo Stella. Soy nueva en la escuela, antes de que llegaras.-

-¿Y como te ha ido desde que llegaste?-

-Bien, pero no tengo muchos amigos todavia. La mayoria de los chicos que conocí son unos creidos o se refugian de otros.-

-Te entiendo. Pasé por lo mismo hace unos años, pero peor en comparación.-

-¿Peor? ¿Por que peor?-

-Mi don no se despertó hasta que cumpli los 11 años. Como no tenia un don, era el blanco de burlas y humillaciones.-

-Cuanto lo siento.-

-No te preocupes. No fue tan malo. Gracias al entrenamiento de mi abuelo, aprendí a defenderme.-

-Yo no lo entiendo ¿por que hay personas que maltratan y humillan a la gente sin don? Para mi, todas las personas son iguales. Me parece injusto.-

-No todos piensan lo mismo. Hay gente que cree que por tener mas que otros, tiene derecho de hacer lo que quiera.-

-Es algo irónico.-una voz. Era un maestro que estaba detras ellos.-Que los perseguidos se conviertan en perseguidores y viceversa.-

-No entiendo.-Lincoln.

-Verán niños, ¿saben cuando empezaron a aparecer los dones?-

-Se que el primer caso revelado ante el mundo fue un bebé fosforescente en Corea del Sur, pero se dice que no fue el primer usuario de don y que ya existían desde hace mucho antes.-Stella.

-En cualquier caso, ¿como es que aparecieron los dones?-Lincoln.

-Ni los mismos cientificos lo saben. Algunas personas creen que fue por un cometa, otros por la contaminación, otros por la radiación, y otros por una intervención divina. Pero en cuanto a su pregunta, señorita Stella, hace mucho tiempo, cuando aparecieron los primeros dones, el mundo se dividió en 2 bandos: una parte que vio a los usuarios de don como un milagro, una esperanza, y algo fantástico, pero la otra parte, los veian con miedo, como si fueran demonios, cosas que no deberian existir. ¿Saben como debió sentirse eso para un usuario de don?-

-Supongo que similar a un sin don en la actualidad.-Lincoln.

-Supones bien, muchacho. Con el paso del tiempo, la cantidad de humanos con dones iba creciendo, al igual que el miedo del resto de la humanidad. Ocurrieron protestas, persecusiones, revoluciones, descontento social, anarquias, guerras, la sociedad humana estuvo al borde de su final, pero todo cambió con el surgimiento de la Liga de Heroes. Ellos, junto a las nuevas leyes sobre la regulación de los dones, se encargaron de regresar el orden y mantener a rayas a los usuarios de dones. Aunque por poco cayó por una guerra entre usuarios de dones, la sociedad pudo recuperar la calma y ahora todos vivimos en paz...casi. Y ahora, aunque encontrar a un humano sin don es cada vez mas raro, son ellos los discriminados.-

-Habia escuchado que un usuario de don era considerado anormal en el pasado, pero no que ellos tambien tuvieron una vida dificil.-

-Si la tuvieron difícil. Y desgraciadamente, los errores de nuestros antepasados se estan volviendo a repetir, en lugar de aprender de ellos. Bueno, debo irme, adios.-se va. Lincoln y Stella se quedaron mirándolo.

-Realmente no sabía de eso.-

-Aun asi, me parece injusto que se juzgue a alguien por su don. Alguien deberia hacer algo.-

-¿Y por que no haces algo tu al respecto?-

-Lo hago, pero mis padres no piensan como yo, y ellos no me apoyan.-

-Entonces busca a quienes de verdad te apoyen. No puedes esperar a que los demas cambien de opinión. Yo apoyo tu causa. Despues de todo, fui un sin don.-

-Gracias, Lincoln. Me alegra saber que alguien me apoya.-

Suena la alarma de la escuela.

-¿Que esta sucediendo?-

-No lo se.-

-¡Oigan, muevanse!-Cookie.-¡Hay una emergencia!-

-¡¿Emergencia?!-

Todos los estudiantes y docentes de la escuela salen y se forman afuera de la escuela. El director Huggins se coloca al frente de los estudiantes.

-Atención, estudiantes y docentes de la primaria Royal Woods. Ocurrio una emergencia química desatada por un accidente de laboratorio causado por una serpiente que alguien trajo a la escuela.-

-Es mia. No la traje conmigo, ella se metio en mi bolso.-Lana.

-Ya me lo esperaba, señorita Loud. Tendre una charla con sus padres al respecto.-Huggins le entrega la jaula con la serpiente.-Hasta que descontaminen por completo la escuela, no habrá clases en la primaria Royal Woods.-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-todos los estudiantes y maestros.

De regreso a casa, Luna y Luan estaban dentro.

-¿Que hacen tan temprano?-

-El ofidio de la unidad fraterna Lana provocó una emergencia química.-Lisa.-¿Y que hacen aquí, hermanas mayores Luna y Luan?-

-Una broma de Luan que se salió de control nos dejó el dia libre. Lori esta con su novio, Leni salió con sus amigas, y Lynn está entrenando en el patio.-Luna tocando.

-Iré a mi habitación para continuar con mis investigaciones.-sube a su habitación. El resto de las hermanas también se van.

-Oye, Lincoln. ¿Quieres tocar conmigo? Dijiste que sabes tocar guitarra.-

-No tengo nada mas que hacer hasta la sesión de rehabilitación. Esta bien.-

Ambos hermanos van a la habitación de Luna y Luan. Luna le da una guitarra eléctrica celeste a Lincoln.

-Es una de mis primeras guitarras. Nadie mas la quiso, asi que la guardé. Cuando me enteré de que estabas vivos, la mande a arreglar y ahora te la regalo.-

-Eh...gracias.-

-¿Te sabes alguna canción, bro?-

-Solo conozco lo básico. Lo aprendí de un libro de cursos de guitarras. Solo toque con una real un par de veces, porque el mismo día que conseguimos una, Xander la rompio en la cabeza de un guardia, porque le dije que tomara la primera cosa que viera y la usara como arma. Aunque era una guitarra vieja y de desafinaba constantemente.-

-Entonces hay mucho por enseñarte. Trata de seguir el ritmo.-Luna toca un par de notas. Lincoln la sigue, aunque se equivocaba en algunas notas, pero empezo a seguirle el ritmo.-¡Bien, bro! ¡Ahora tratemos de crear música!-

-Nunca escribí una canción.-

-Esto es improvisado, bro. Yo toco, y tu tocas cualquier nota que creas que pueda combinar.-Luna toca unas notas. Lincoln toca notas al azar.-Mmm denuevo.-Luna vuelve a tocar y Lincoln también.-Otra vez.-Luna vuelve a tocar.-...casi la tienes, bro.-Luna toca y Lincoln tambien.-Bien. Sigamos.-Vuelven a tocar juntos.-Asi se hace bro.-vuelven a tocar.-Estas tomando el ritmo.-y tocan un dueto durante unos minutos.-¡Yeaaaah!-lanza un eco sonico que destruye la ventana y luego salta y cae de abdomen al piso.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Don't worry, bro. Lo hago todo el tiempo. Es un reflejo mio. ¿Y que te pareció, hermano?-

-Me divertí tocando.-

-Si quieres, puedes tocar con mi banda algun día. Sam y Chung estaran encantados de conocerte.-

-Talves lo haga algun día.-

Lincoln se dirige a su habitación. Nota el balde de agua que esta en la puerta, y lo deja caer lejos.

-La broma mas vieja...-Recibe un chorro de agua por atras de una flor de broma flotante.-¡Hey!-

-Tranquilo, hermano. No seas aguafiestas. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes? Pero ya que estas aqui, queria invitarte para una fiesta que voy a animar. ¿Te gustaria ser mi asistente?-

-No soy bueno con la comedia.-

-Tranquilo. Yo me ocupo de la comedia. Tu solo tienes que hacer lo que te diga.-

-Tengo que ir a rehabilitación en las tardes.-

-Es cierto. Oye, Lincoln. ¿Te gustaria que animara tu proxima fiesta de cumpleaños?-

-...-

-Te prometo que te haré el mejor cumpleaños que hayas tenido. Y aproposito, ¿como eran tus fiestas de cumpleaños?-

-No era una gran fiesta. Mi abuelo solia hacer el pastel de cumpleaños para mi. Nos sentabamos en la mesa a comer pastel y abrir los regalos.-

-Pero eso no es una fiesta.-

-Nunca me interesó una gran fiesta. Como solo tenia a Abraham de amigo, solo eramos 3 y aveces 4 con el abuelo de Abraham. Aun asi, nos divertiamos. Cuando era el cumpleaños de mi abuelo, trataba de hacerle el pastel, pero siempre acababa siendo un desastre y una vez heche a perder el horno. Lo hice explotar. Aun asi, mi abuelo se comia mi intento de pastel... siempre y cuando fuera comestible. Y una vez por mi culpa él acabó en el hospital. Por desgracia, mi cumpleaños 11 fue el día despues de que mi abuelo murió, pero en ese mismo día, me encontré con Rachel...Bueno, ella me encontró a mi, y compartimos una mini fiesta en honor a mi abuelo. Y para mi cumpleaños 12, mis amigos intentaron hacer una superfiesta, pero todo les salió mal: Rico y Xander se pusieron a pelear y arruinaron toda la decoración, Candy se comio todas las galletas aunque trato de resistirse, Xandra se enredó con serpentina y tropezo, y Johnny venia con el pastel y tropezó con Xandra. El pastel salio volando, y yo, cuando volvia al refugio, abrí la puerta y el pastel me llego a la cara.-

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Fue todo un desastre.-

-Si. Aun así, me reí en ese momento y todos continuaron con la fiesta. Fue divertido. Johnny tuvo que volver a hacer 2 pasteles.-

-¿2 pasteles?-

-Si. Uno para la fiesta, y el otro para que Candy se lo comiera y no se comiera el mío. Pero Johnny se equivoco de pasteles y trajo el otro. Pasaron otras cosas mas. Rico y Xander se pelearon por quien hundirme la cara, pero Rachel se las hundió a los 2.-

-¡Jajajajajajaja! Si que pasaste bien tu último cumpleaños. Te prometo que tu próximo cumpleaños será inolvidable.-

-...tal vez.-

-Necesito un favor. Tengo que animar una fiesta. ¿Puedes ir a buscar mis cojines de broma en el sotano?-

-Esta bien.-

Lincoln fue al ático a sacar las cosas que le pidió Luan. Enciende una lámpara, apareciendo Lucy y asustando a Lincoln.

-Lo siento. No quise asustarte.-

-¡Oye, deja de aparecerte así como si nada! ¿Y por que estas aquí sola?-

-Este es mi lugar favorito. Oscuro y solitario, donde puedo estar tranquila y sumergida en la oscuridad.-

-Siento por irrumpir. Tomaré esto y me iré.-toma la bolsa con cojines de broma.

-¡Espera! Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.-

-Adelante.-

-Es sobre la bisabuela Harrier. ¿Por que tenias tu el bastón lunar?-

-Fue un regalo del abuelo. Dijo que se ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia, pero que no quiso darselo a ninguno de sus hijos y me la dio a mi, aunque nunca supe si tenia algun significado. ¿Tu sabes algo?-

-He leido el diario de la bisabuela de Harrier, pero solo dice que se hereda de generación en generación y nada mas. Es como un símbolo familiar.-

-Quizas sea solo eso, pero es bien duro y resistente, y me ha sacado de un aprieto un montón de veces. Ahora se encuentra confiscado.-

-Y yo que queria verlo de cerca.-

-Bueno, debo irme...Ahora que lo recuerdo, dijiste que tenías un poema para mi.-

-¿Quieres oir mi poema? Está bien.-Lucy le recita su poema. Describia lo bien que se sentia por tener un hermano mayor.-¿Y que tal?-

-Me gustó.-

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad. Escuche que te gusta hacer poesía y que lees el tarot.-

-Me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con los espiritus, cementerio, y magia.-

-¿Lincoln? ¿Los encontraste?-Luan desde el segundo piso.-

-Bajo de inmediato.-Lincoln a Luan.-Debo irme. Fue corto pero me gustó hablar contigo.-

-Eso me da un poco de felicidad. Si quieres, puedo invitarte a ver "Vampiros de la Melancolía" conmigo. Es mi programa favorito. Lo veré con mis amigos góticos este jueves despues de cenar.-

-No me suena ese programa, pero acepto tu invitación.-Lincoln baja con la bolsa de cojines. Luego de entregarselos a Luan, el teléfono sono.

-¿Hola? Residencia Loud.-Luan.-¿Tia Ruth?-Lincoln escucha y se detiene.-Si...¿Lincoln? Aqui está.-le entrega el teléfono. Lincoln se asegura que nadie lo escuche.

-¿Hola?-

-Lincoln.-Alexandra.-Buenas noticias. Recuperamos a Johnny, tenemos aliados que nos ayudaran, ya sabemos donde están los demas ojos, y tenemos a un aliado que puede quitarte la tobillera electrónica.-

-¿En serio? Que buena noticia.-

-¿Y cual es el plan ahora? Uno de los ojos se encuentra aqui en Royal Woods, en la mansión Tetherby, pero...alguien mas sabe la ubicación de los ojos, y podrian esperarnos y tendernos una trampa.-

-Las cosas parecen haberse complicado un poco. Escuchen, por el momento, solo busquen información sobre la mansión Tetherby. Retomaremos la busqueda de los ojos en cuanto rescatemos a Rachel y a Rico. Ellos son nuestra principal prioridad ahora. Y sobre mi fuga, será esta semana. Me pondré en contacto para informales el lugar y la hora. Nos veremos cuando llegue ese momento.-

-Entendido.-Corta la llamada.

Lori y Bobby llegaron a la casa.

-Hola, chicas. Hola Lincoln.-Bobby.

-Hola, bubuosito.-

-Mi nombre es Roberto, pero puedes llamarme Bobby.-

-Lo que digas, bubuosito.-

Lincoln y Bobby se quedaron a solas, ya que las chicas supuestamente iban a seguir con sus actividades, y Loro traeria algo para beber, pero se quedaron escuchando la conversación.

-¿Y que tal tu nueva vida?-

-Debo admitir que la he pasado bien. Estas chicas son agradables. Tuve uno que otro roce con algunas personas, pero...no ha sido tan malo.-

Las Loud sonrien.

-¿Ves lo que te dije hace un tiempo atras? Que podias tener una buena vida si dejabas la villania.-

-Todo esta bien, bubuosito, pero...-

-¿Pero?-

-Esta vida no es mia. Mi lugar esta con mis amigos.-

-Pero Lincoln. ¿Que hay de malo con esta vida? Muchos chicos de tu edad quisieran todo lo que tienes ahora: un hogar donde vivir, una familia que te ame. ¿Que hay de malo con eso? Y si es por tus amigos, ellos pueden entregarse, reformarse, y estar todos juntos.-

-No me quedaré aquí por mucho tiempo. Las chicas son agradables, pero niego a seguir con esta farsa.-

-¿Farsa?-Bobby. Las Loud cambian de expresión a una de descontentas.

-Lo que oiste. ¿De verdad te creiste el cuento de Rita y Lynn? Son igual que los farsantes de héroes que he conocido.-

-Lincoln, no deberias hablar asi de tus padres. Ellos...-

-Me consiguieron la libertad bajo custodia. Yo no se los pedí, y ni estoy agradecido con ellos. Y que me lleve bien con estas chicas, no significa que estoy conforme con vivir en esta mentira.-

-Llegamos familia.-Rita y Lynn sr. Las hermanas Loud saludan a la familia, pero Lincoln solo se retira a su habitación. Las hermanas Loud le hablaron a los señores Loud sobre Lincoln.

Mas tarde a la hora de la cena:

-Lincoln. Tus hermanas nos hablaron sobre algo que dijiste.-Lynn sr. Lincoln mira a las hermana Loud, quienes se hacen las despistadas.-Nos contaron cada palabra que salió por tu boca.-

-Chismosas.-

-Lincoln, deja de comportarte de esa forma. No sabes lo mucho que sufrimos cuando te perdimos. Queremos lo mejor para ti y para la familia. Pareces un niño malcriado y malagradecido.-

-Lo malcriado y malagradecido parece ser de familia.-Mirando a Rita y a Lola.

-No le faltes el respeto a tu madre.-

-Como si de verdad la viera como tal.-

-¡Lincoln Loud! ¡Para bien o para mal, somos tus padres, y deberias tratarnos con el respeto que merecemos!-

-Mi abuelo es, fue y será mi único padre.-

-¡Deja de defender a ese viejo tonto! ¡Solo se hizo el santo contigo para ponerte en nuestra contra!-

-¡Viejos tontos son los que estoy viendo ahora mismo! ¡Mi abuelo no era una mala persona!-

-¡Lincoln, disculpate!-

-¡No tengo razones para hacerlo!-

-¡Disculpate a la una!-se acerca rapidamente al frente de Lincoln.-¡A las 2!-Lincoln lo mira frente a frente.-¡A las...!-

-Perdón...-parecia que todo se calmó, pero...-Perdón porque sean unos farsantes de héroe.-

Tanto Rita como Lynn sr recordadon algo:

Flash back:

Albert estaba frente a frente a los Loud.

-Mira esto, viejo tonto. Ya somos heroes clase S.-

-...-

-¿Por que te quedaste callado? ¿Te duele que haga obtenido mi titulo a mi manera?-

-Ustedes no son heroes de verdad. Son unos farsantes de heroe.-

Fin flash back.

-¡No nos llames farsantes!-Lynn sr golpea a Lincoln, haciéndolo caer al piso. Todos estaban impactados por el momento. Lincoln solo se tocó la mejilla.

-Rachel da caricias mas fuertes que eso.-Lincoln iba a responder con un golpe a la mano de Lynn sr, pero este se la atrapa y comienza a congelar su mano. Lincoln la suelta y rompe el hielo con un golpe a la pared, rompiendo al mismo tiempo un cuadro colgado de la familia.-¿Te dolió que te digera la verdad, farsante?-Lincoln con una mirada desafiante. Lynn sr lo miraba con una cara llena de ira.

-¡Lincoln!-Lynn sr tronando sus manos y apunto de sacarse el cinturón.

-¡Lynn, dejalo! ¡Lincoln, estas castigado! ¡Sin cenar hasta que te disculpes!-Rita.

-Hagan lo que quieran.-se retira a su habitación.

La cena continuó en silencio. Las Loud trataban de poner un tema de conversación, pero aun así, Rita y Lynn sr no podian sacarse de la cabeza lo que dijo Lincoln: farsantes de heroes.

Lincoln se encontraba meditando. Tocan la puerta. Eran Linka, Loni y Leif.

-¿Se puede?-

-Adelante.-

Los 3 entran con una caja de pizza.

-Es el pedazo que nos sobró del almuerzo.-Loni.

-Iba a comermela, hasta que te pusiste a pelear con los tios Rita y Lynn.-Leif.

-No tenian que hacerlo, pero gracias.-toma el pedazo y lo come.

-Los tios Rita y Lynn son buenas personas.-Linka.-¿Por que no les das una...?-

-¿Oportunidad? Tengo razones para no hacerlo, pero...veo a las chicas, y veo lo felices que son. Si revelo la verdad, podria destruir esa felicidad. Aunque talves no me crean.-

-¿La verdad?-los 3 Loud.

Lincoln les cuenta la verdad de sus padres.

-No creí que los tíos fueran así.-Leif.

-Y pensar que ellos parecian ser buenas personas. Diferentes a lo que fueron mamá, papá y los chicos.-Linka.

-¿Y que pasará con las chicas cuando tambien lo sepan?-Loni.

-Una de 2.-Lincoln.-O no me creeran, o destrozare la felicidad de ellas.-

-De verdad que tomaste aprecio por tus hermanas.-Loni.

-De lo contrario, lo hubieras dicho abajo en la cena.-Linka.

-Ellas son buenas chicas. No son como ellos. Pero...¿esta bien lo que hago? ¿Deberia cerrar la boca y dejar que sigan viendo a esos viejos como sus idolos? ¿O deberia decirles la verdad?-

Los 3 hermanos se miraron el uno al otro.

-Has lo que te dicte el corazón, Lincoln.-Loni.

-Nosotros no diremos nada.-Leif.-Siempre que Loni lo mantenga en secreto.-mirandolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Debemos irnos. Buenas noches, Lincoln. Piénsalo bien antes de que hagas cualquier cosa.-Linka.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la mini cámara que estaba en la habitación de Lincoln.

Los Loud entraron a la habitación de Lisa. Esta, que estaba mirando las grabaciones por cámaras desde una computadora, inmediatamente cierra la ventana y abre otra.

-¿Y nuestro encargo?-

-Ya está casi listo, unidades paterna y materna. Solo necesito ajustar los ultimos tornillos y listo.-Lisa atornillando un casco.

-Úsalo esta noche.-Lynn sr.

-No queremos errores, Lisa.-Rita.

-Les aseguro que funcionará.-Lisa sin emociones.

En la noche, Lincoln dormia plácidamente. Lisa entra sigilosamente en su habitación, con el casco de metal. La coloca en la cabeza de Lincoln. Este empieza a despertar.

-¿Lisa? ¿Que sucede?-

-...Lo siento.-Lisa.-Esto dolerá un poco.-oprime un boton de un control en su mano.

Una enorme explosión ocurre en la habitación de Lincoln. Todos en la casa despiertan del susto.

-¡Lincoln!-todos los Loud. Corren hacia la habitación de Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln!-Lori.

-¡¿Linky, estas bien?!-Leni.

-¡¿Que ocurrió aqui?!-Luna.

-¡Fue como una explosión!-Luan.

-¡Miren, hay restos de metal esparcidos!-Lana.

-¡Debió ser culpa de Lisa!-Lynn.

Lisa sale debajo de la cama de Lincoln.

-¡Lisa, ¿que hiciste?-Luna.

-yo...-Lisa.

-¡¿Usaste a Lincoln como conejillo de indias para otros de tus experimentos?!-Lori.

-¡¿Que esta sucediendo aqui?!-Rita.

-¡Queremos una explicación!-Lynn sr.

Lincoln recupera la conciencia.

-¿Linky? ¿Te encuentras bien?-Leni.

-¿Lin...ky?-

-Parece que no le pasó nada malo.-Lori revisando a Lincoln.-Lincoln, ¿te sientes bien?-

-¿Lincoln? ¿Quien es Lincoln? ¿Y quienes son ustedes?-

Todas las Loud quedaron impactadas, excepto Rita y Lynn sr, quienes sonrieron sin que sus hijas se percataran.

Continuará...


	17. Piel de Cordero

Piel de Cordero

Sede de la Liga de Heroes de Michigan, Detroit:

Estaban algunos guardias vigilando el edificio. Sin que nadie se percatase, 2 ninjas entraron al edificio. Uno mas alto que otro. El mas alto nockea a uno de los guardias, quitandole una tarjeta, y luego caminan por los puntos ciegos. El ninja mayor coloca fotos delante de las camaras para que nadie los viera. Siguen avanzando con cuidado, hasta que llegan a un almacen lleno de aparatos y armas.

-Tu por allá, y yo por acá.-el mayor al menor.

Los ninjas recorren todo el lugar. El menor por poco es visto por un guardia. El mayor nockea a otros guardias mas, lanzandoles agujas con una anestesia. El menor sigue avanzando, hasta que retrocede, y mira el objetivo de interes de ellos: el bastón lunar.

-¿Lo encontraste?-el mayor llegando.

-Es este. No hay duda.-saca el bastón.

-¡Espera...!-Suena la alarma.-¡Olvidalo! ¡Corre!-

Los ninjas corren a una gran velocidad, esquivando y golpeando a los guardias que tratan de detenerlos. Los ninjas escapan por la ventana, rompiendola y volando con unas grandes cometas.

Casa Loud, Royal Woods, Michigan:

-¡Lincoln! ¡¿No nos recuerdas?!-

-¿Me llamo Lincoln? ¿Y quienes son ustedes?-

-¡Claro que tu te llamas Lincoln! ¡Y nosotras somos tus hermanas! ¡Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily! ¡¿No lo recuerdas?!-

-Me duele...la cabeza.-

-Chicas, chicas. Dejenlo tranquilo.-Rita.

-Esta claro que sufre de amnesia.-Lisa.

-¡Lisa, espera a que te ponga las manos encimas!-

-¡Yo me ocupare de castigar a Lisa!-Lynn sr.-Ahora todas regresen a sus habitaciones. Rita, lleva a Lincoln a la cocina y dale un vaso con agua. Lisa, para cuando vuelva Lincoln, hazle una revisión a su cerebro y danos el diagnóstico.-todas las chicas se van devuelta a sus habitaciones, dejando a Lynn sr y a Lisa a solas.-Bien hecho, Lisa. Sabia que harias lo correcto por la familia.-

-Hice lo que tenia que hacer, padre. El casco explotó y no me dio tiempo de sobreescribir su memoria, pero al menos olvidó quien era.-

-Y dime, ¿sera permanente?-

-Eso lo tendremos que evaluar con el paso del tiempo, unidad paterna.-

-Vuelve a replicar ese aparato tuyo. Pero esta vez, asegúrate de sobreescribir su memoria y hazle creer que Albert fue una mala persona y que sus amigos lo traicionaron.-

-Lo haré, padre.-

-Esa es mi científica.-

En la cocina, Lincoln bebió agua con azucar.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?-Rita.

-Aun me duele...un poco la cabeza. Quiero...descansar.-

-No te preocupes, Lincoln. Tu hermana Lisa te hara algunas revisiones y luego podras descansar. ¿Te ayudo a subir?-

-Gracias...¿mamá?-

-Asi es, cariño. Soy tu madre, Rita Loud.-

Rita lleva a Lincoln hacia la habitación de Lisa. Está última le hace una resonancia. Las Loud habian vuelto a levantarse para escuchar el diagnóstico.

-Bueno...todo parece indicar que si sufrió un daño cerebral, pero no es grave. Lincoln podrá recuperar la memoria dentro de poco tiempo-Lisa, y las hermanas Loud estaban celebrando, excepto Lola, que le daba lo mismo la situación de Lincoln.

-A mi me da igual.-Lola regresando a su habitación.

-Por el momento, dejemos a Lincoln descansar. Debe ser muy estresante para él esta situación.-

-Vamos, cariño.-Rita llevando a Lincoln a su habitación.

Mansion M River, Bunny City:

Rachel se levantó para ir hacia la oficina de Michelle.

-(Las luces no estan encendidas)-Escucha a alguien caminar. Era Michelle.-"Size me small 2 cm".-Rachel se encoge hasta medir 2 cm. Michelle no se percata de ella y al entrar, Rachel tambien entra.-(tal parece que es solo una oficina nornal. Creo que exagere con mis sospechas).-

Michelle saca su celular y hace una llamada.

-Me pediste que te llamara a estas horas de la noche.-Michelle se sienta y enciende un computador. Rachel se queda escuchando.-...¿Los planos de Aliguieri? Te lo agradezco, Center...Si, sería una buena idea. Enviame a unos 5 de "Ellos" por si acaso. Serán utiles para el asalto. Gracias por considerar mi petición.-corta la llamada. Se queda revisando su computadora.-Crei que habias entendido que no entraras a mi oficina.-se levanta, mirando a Rachel.

-¡¿Pero como...?!-Rachel mira detras de ella. Habia una extraña masa con un ojo. Rachel regresa a su tamaño normal.

-¿Sorprendida?-Michelle hace que la masa se vaya a su cuerpo.-Mi don no solo me permite convertime en masa. Sino que tambien puedo sacar una parte mia y ver a travez de ella como una extensión. Siempre dejo una parte de mi para vigilar esta oficina. Pero en cuanto a tu desobediencia...-

-...Lo siento, pero tenia curiosidad. Temia que me estabas ocultando algo. Pero aun asi, ¿a quien llamaste a estas horas de la noche?-

-...Supongo que ibas a saberlo tarde o temprano. Escucha, Rachel. Conseguí ayuda para rescatar a tu amigo. Es riesgoso que alguien mas lo sepa, porque podria ir a la cárcel por esto, asi que debemos actuar con mucho cuidado. ¿No te dije que acogeria a tus amigos y que podriamos vivir como una gran familia?-

-No...nose que...nose que decir, hermana.-se abrazan.-Gracias, pero no quiero que arriesgues tu vida.-

-Ni yo que arriesgues la tuya. Primero los traeremos a este lugar, y despues planearemos todo.-

A la mañana siguiente, todos desayunaban tranquilamente, pero preocupados por Lincoln, quien aun estaba cabizbajo y deprimido.

-¿Como amaneciste, Linky?-Leni.

-...-

-¿Recosdarte algo?-Lori.

-...-

-¿No recuerdas nada de nada?-Luan.

-...-

-We are you family.-Luna.

-...-

-Chicas, chicas. Dejenlo tranquilo. Lincoln tiene que recuperar sus recuerdos con el paso del tiempo. Lincoln, faltaras a la escuela. Te dejaremos con nuestro vecino de al lado, el señor Quejon. Lori te recogerá mas tarde.-

-Lo...ri...¡...!-Lincoln se queja de un dolor de cabeza.

-¡Lincoln, ¿estas bien?!-Lori.

Lincoln se levanta y se cae ante Leni.

-¡Linky!-

-¡...! ¡...!-Lincoln alterandose.-¡Me duele la cabeza!-

-(Parece que Lisa exagero con ese casco).-Lynn sr.-Chicas, si tienen planes para el viernes, cancelenlo, porque el viernes iremos a cenar con Tetherby.-

-¿Y que hay de Lincoln? Literalmente no está en condiciones para ir a alguna fiesta.-Lori.

-Todo depende de cómo se sienta. Si se siente mal, se quedará con la tía Ruth.-

Las hermanas acompañaron a Lincoln a la van, dejando a los señores Loud a solas con Lisa.

-Lisa, ¿hasta cuanto durará esto?-

-No estoy segura. Podria ser hasta mañana, o en una semana, o un mes. Todo depende de como evoluciona su daño cerebral.-

-¿Pero puedes ya sobreescribir su memoria?-

-Es muy riesgoso en la condición en la que está. Podria provocarle mas daño, considerando que ya perdio parte de sus neuronas.-

-Mientras no recuerde quien es, todo estará bien para la familia.-

Dejan a Lincoln con el señor Quejon.

-Gracias por quedarse con él, señor Quejon.-

-Asi que este es el tal Moonlight del que tanto hablan las noticias.-

-¿Moon...light?...¡...!-Lincoln le llega otro ataque de ansiedad.

-Solo déjelo solo y asegurese de que coma bien.-Rita.

-Esta bien. Puedo encargarme de él, pero esto les costará 2 Lazañas. Vamos, Lincoln, te daré algo para el dolor de cabeza.-se lleva a Lincoln adentro.

Dentro de la casa, Lincoln toma un analgésico con agua.

-Tengo...que ir al baño.-

-Es por aqui.-

El señor Quejon lo lleva hasta el baño. Lincoln se sienta. Saca un celular, y le cambia el chip por uno nuevo.

-Gracias por las clases de actuación, Abraham.-Lincoln sonriendo.

Flash back (anoche):

Lisa regresó a la habitación de Lincoln. Esta creó un campo de fuerza desde unos aparatos.

-Esto crea un campo silente. Todo lo que digamos, no es escuchara afuera de este campo. Deja de fingir, Lincoln. Ese casco no te produce amnesia. Y me decias que soy una mala mentirosa.-

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Y de verdad se lo creyeron!-

-Por mas mayores que sean nuestras unidades paternales y las 8 unidades fraternales, se creeran cualquier cosa que les diga. ¿Como iba a dejar que se perdiera información valiosa de tu cerebro?-

-Si, claro. Solo eso te importa mi información.-Lincoln con sarcasmo.-No tienes que ocultar tus emociones conmigo.-

-Trato de parecer madura. Soy una científica. No pueden tomarse en serio si no me comporto como tal.-

-Hasta los científicos tienen emociones. Pero volviendo al tema. ¿Que se suponia que hacia el casco?-

-Solo iba a provocarte una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Mi plan original era aturdirte un poco y luego decirte que fingieras tener amnesia. Padre y madre me pidieron que te borrara la memoria para que no intentaras escapar y para "mantener nuestra honra". Pero no esperaba a que explotara el casco y que adivinaras mi plan.-

-Sabia que algo similar podrian llegar a hacer esos farsantes. Solo les importa su fama. Fingir amnesia fue lo primero que se me ocurrio. Para sobrevivir, tienes que pensar rápido. Y sobre la explosión, fue gracias a esto.-oscurece su cabello.-Esta cosa aparece cuando peleo en serio, y tambien de forma involuntaria cuando estoy en peligro. Fue gracias a esto que pude luchar contra Winslow.-transfiere el color negro hacia su mano.-parece que puedo golpear lo que no es solido con esto.-

-Interesante. Deberia estudiarlo para ver si puedo replicarlo y desarrollar armaduras anti villanos que cambien de estado.-

-No mas experimentos. Creo que mi oído izquierdo aun esta zumbando.-

-Esta bien, simio lampiño. No haré nada...-

-Estas mintiendo.-

-¡Por favor! Seria un gran avance para la defensa antivillanos.-

-Esta bien, pero a cambio vas a tener que ayudarme en lo que te pida.-

-Trato hecho, unidad fraterna varón.-

-Lisa...muchas gracias por no ceder ante ellos.-

-...-

-¿Que ocurre?-

-Lo escuche todo. Tu conversación con los primos mayores.-

-Ups. Debi ser mas cauteloso.-

-No tienes que mostrar preocupaciones, hermano mayor. Sabia que algo andaba mal, pero decidi ignorarlo...A mi no me afecta...en lo mas minimo las emociones humana.-

-Mala mentirosa. Tu rostro lo refleja.-acercandose a Lisa.-Puedo ver la decepción en tu mirada.-

-Ellos...-se pone a llorar. Lincoln decide abrazarla.

-Eso. Saca todas tus emociones reprimidas. Eres científica. Y deberias saber que hace mal ocultarlas.-

Luego de llorar todo lo que nesecitaba, Lisa se calmó.

-Lincoln. Tarde o temprano nuestras unidades fraternales descubriran tu secreto.-

-Lo se. Pero...¿por que me creiste? Podria estar mintiendo.-

-Como tu tienes tus métodos para descubrir una mentira. Yo tengo mis propios métodos. Esta bien, Lincoln. Dime cuando y te ayudaré a escapar.-

-Lisa, si me ayudas, te acusaran de ser cómplice.-

-No pueden acusarme de complicidad por cometer un "error humano".-sonriendo y tocandose los lentes

Fin flash back.

Lincoln hace una llamada.

-Hola, Xandra.-

-Lincoln. ¿Y este número?-

-Le robe el teléfono a Leni y le cambié el chip, y engañe a los Loud gracias a una ayudita de Lisa. Pero eso no importa. Vengan a recogerme en avenida Franklin. Es una casa identica a la de los Loud de Hammer Woods, pero mucho mejor.-

-Enseguida, Lincoln...Es cierto, te enviaré un numero. Marcalo. Es de Rachel.-corta la llamada.

Lincoln sale del baño, fingiendo malestar.

-Señor Quejon...¿Que es eso?-

-¿Que cosa, Loud?-

-Eso.-le apunta.

-No se de que estas...-Quejon. Lincoln lo nockea y hace que caiga sentado en el sillón.

Lincoln sale de la casa, marcando el número enviado por Alexandra.

-¿Hola? ¿Mansión River?-

-¡Rachel!-

-¡Lincoln! ¡Extrañé mucho escuchar tu voz!-

-También te extrañé mucho, amor. ¿Como te ha ido?-

-Hasta el momento, bien. Mi hermana y yo hicimos las pases. No he salido de la mansión, excepto para ir a rehabilitación. ¿Y que hay de tu vida?-

-Los Loud no son tan malos como creí que eran. Las chicas no son como Rita y Lynn. Son mucho mejores. Esos desgraciados de Rita y Lynn querian borrarme la memoria. Pero los engañe con ayuda de Lisa, la científica. Se la creyeron de inmediato.-

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! Me hubiese gustado haber visto sus caras. No puedo seguir hablando por mas tiempo, Lincoln, pero Michelle quiere hablar contigo. Llamala a este numero.-le dicta el numero.-Hablaremos mas tarde. Adios.-

-Adios, Rachel.-corta la llamada. Lincoln marca el otro número.-¿Hola? ¿Michelle River?-

-Exactamente. Tu eres Moonlight, ¿cierto?-

-Rachel dijo que querias hablar conmigo.-

-Asi es. Voy a ayudarlos a ustedes a rescatar a su amigo de Alighieri. Tengo todo lo que necesitan.-

-...Talves Rachel confía en ti, pero...-

-No quiero ver a Rachel entristecida por perder a sus amigos. Ademas, no tengo ningun problema en albergar mas personas. No tienes por que sentirte obligado a confiar en mi, pero no tienes otra alternativa. Alighieri es la prisión y correccional para los villanos mas problematicos del país. No es facil ingresar, ni salir de ese lugar en una pieza.-

-...Esta bien. Supongo que no tengo otra opción.-

-Esa es la respuesta que esperaba. Por los seres queridos, hay que estar dispuesto a todo para protegerlos y rescatarlos.-

-Entonces...¿cual es el primer paso?-

-Tengo un vehiculo enorme que los llevara directo a Bunny City. Es un helicóptero que puede transportar automoviles. Estaré esperandote en la dirección que te enviaré por teléfono hasta el sabado. Si no llegas hasta la medianoche, me iré.-

-Hay tiempo de sobra.-

-Te dije todo lo que tenias que saber. Adios. Debo volver al trabajo.-corta la llamada.

Pasado unos minutos, la furgoneta llegó, y Lincoln rápidamente sube.

-¡Que gusto volver a verlos, chicos!-

-Tambien te extrañamos, Linc.-Alexander.

-¿Tu eres Moonlight?-Door.

-¿Eh?-

-Lincoln, ellos nos ayudarán con el escape de Rico.-

-Asi es. Somos "Los Aliados de la Noche". Mi nombre es Xavier, y el es Door. Tenemos mas amigos, pero están en casa de la señora Ruth.-

-Pues, acepto su ayuda.-

-Bien. Voy a sacarte esa cosa.-Door.

-Esperen un momento.-Lincoln.-se que dije que rescatar a Rachel y a Rico eran nuestra mayor prioridad, pero hay un cambio de planes.-

-¿Iremos por el ojo?-Johnny.

-Asi es, Johnny. Tengo una oportunidad perfecta para infiltrarme.-

-Lincoln. Recuerda que tambien están esos tipos misteriosos.-

-Es probable que ataquen en el dia de la cena. Como estaré ahí, podrian tratar de usarme como rehén, o trataran de sacarme información acerca de ustedes. Pero como dije, es probable. No podemos estar completamente seguros. Asi que pueden o no pueden atacar ese día. ¿Que saben de la mansión Tetherby?-

-Esto es lo que averiguamos de Tetherby.-Alexandra mostrándole unos planos.-Su mansión no es tan compleja como la de Kombala. Tiene una única caja fuerte aqui. Y el sistema de seguridad no es tan avanzado.-

-...una presa facil, pero tenemos un competidor desconocido.-Candy.

-Del cual desconocemos todo de él.-Mei.

-¿Cual es el plan, Lincoln?-Alexander.

-Si tenemos suerte, el o los otros buscadores no atacaran en ningun dia de esta semana. Eso pondria las cosas faciles, pero si atacan en el momento que esté en esa cena, no nos quedará otra opción más que patearles el culo. Xavier. ¿Que dones tienen los demas Aliados de la Noche?-

-Drill se convierte en taladro, Monty un topo. Door puede abrir superficies planas como una puerta, Delta se convierte en ala delta, Bubba dispara bolas de acero, Zack crea letras solidas, Armadillo un armadillo, Big Fort, en una fortaleza, y yo puedo escalar muros y techo como una araña.-

-Tenemos otra aliada, Lincoln. Su nombre es Maggie y puede sacar un fantasma de su vientre.-Alexander.

-Debo pensar bien en el plan. Nos estaremos viendo el jueves en la noche.-Lincoln se baja.-Estaremos en contacto.-se va dentro de la casa del señor Quejon.

En la preparatoria, Lori y Bobby se estaban abrazando.

-¡Me alegro por ti, Bobby!-

-Fue algo que nos tomo por sorpresa. El abuelo volvio a casa, pero me pidio que no lo hiciera público.-

-Prometo no decirselo a nadie.-

-El todavia no recuerda nada el tiempo que estuvo secuestrado.-

-Oh...Lincoln perdió la memoria por culpa de un invento de Lisa.-

-¿Será permanente?-

-Lisa dijo que talves tarde un tiempo en recuperarla.-

-Oye, Lori.-una rubia.

-¿Que quieres, Carol?-

-Mira esto.-le muestra una noticia por celular: "Baston de Moonlight fue robado del almacen de armas confiscadas". Lori y Bobby la revisan mas detalladamente.

-¿Pero quien y por que?-

-¿Creen que puedan ser los Luna Blanca?-Carol.

-No lo se. Solo hay 2 personas grabadas por las camaras.-

Y pasó el tiempo hasta el jueves por la noche. Durante ese tiempo, Lincoln siguió con la misma actitud, pero tambien, fingia estar llevandose bien y "volviendo a conocer" a sus padres y hermanas. Pero habia alguien que no se tragó el cuento de la amnesia, además de Lisa.

La noche del jueves, Lincoln se escapó gracias a un "descuido" de Lisa, pero no notó que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Lincoln corría por el pueblo, pero escucho una voz que lo detuvo.

-¡Alto ahi, Lincoln Loud!-era Cookie en bicicleta, acompañada por Jordan, Tabby, Polly, Haiiku, Risas, y Cristina.

-¿Lin...coln?-

-Buen intento, pero ya sabemos todo de ti. Te hemos vigilado por las tardes después de salir de la escuela, hasta la noche.-

-¿Eso no sería acoso?-

-¡Es vigilancia!-

-Si. Y Cookie te vigila dia y noche.-Jordan.

-¡Oigan! Muy bien, Lincoln. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?-Cookie sacando su celular, pero Lincoln con pequeños rayos de luz se las destruye y destruye los celulares de las otras chicas.

-Lo siento, pero si es necesario, me enfrentare a las 7.-

-Eso Rockea.-Tabby calentando músculos.

-Me gusta la idea.-Polly enlongando.

-Tuve que perderme el capítulo especial de hoy de Vampiros de la Melancolía por tu culpa. Será un trato justo hacerte sufrir un poco.-Haiiku en guardia.

-Vamos a divertirnos contigo...¡En batalla!-Risas sacando una baraja de cartas.

-Estoy lista.-Jordan.

-No queria arruinar tu hermoso rostro.-Cristina.

-¡Chicas!...Esta bien. Lincoln Loud. Vas a saber que es lo que le hacemos a los problemáticos como tu.

-¡Alto ahí!-Ronnie Anne.-Lincoln, que coincidencia encontrarte aqui. Entonces nuestra pelea será aqui y ahora.-

-Me gustaria, pero ya tengo una cita con 7 chicas mas. Espera tu turno.-

-Ronnie Anne. Que bueno que estas aqui. Ayudanos a...-

-¿Detener a Lincoln?-se coloca al lado de Lincoln.-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo.-

-Ronnie Anne, ¿vas a apoyar a un problemático? ¿De que lado estas?-

-Del lado de "Lincoln es mio. Soy la única que lo vencerá en una pelea".-

-Si asi lo quieres, tambien recibirás una sanción por tu comportamiento.-Cookie sacando crema de sus manos.

Desde unos arbustos, estaban Linka y Ron Andy.

-¿Deberiamos detenerlos?-Linka.

-No. Esto es algo que he estado esperando.-Ron con una cámara.

Sin que nadie se percatase, Lola estaba a lo lejos en su auto de princesa, con una cámara en sus manos.

-Cuando les muestre esto a papá y a mamá, ese villano se irá de la casa para siempre.-

A las afuera de Royal Woods, un hombre de negro se coloca una especie de mascara. Abre unos camiones en donde por la oscuridad, no se podia ver que habia, pero parecian ser algo humanoide vivo, y eran muchos, los cuales estaban quietos.

-Hora de la caceria.-el enmascarado. Desde los camiones, se escucharon unos gritos mosntruosos proveniente de las cosas adentro.

Continuará...


	18. La Noche de los Monstruos

La Noche de los Monstruos

Las 7 chicas son las que dan el primer ataque: Tabby lanza ondas vibracionales desde sus manos y Risas carga las cartas con energia y las lanzas. Lincoln se protege con escudo de luz. Haiiku se convierte en murcielago y Polly saca unas ruedas de la planta de sus pies. Ambas chicas atacan por detras a Lincoln, pero este esquiva haciendo volteretas laterales. Cookie ataca con crema, Jordan con su trenza, y Cristina con burbujas. Ronnie Anne los esquiva de un salto. En el aire, Ronnie Anne ataca con un puñetazo hacia Cookie, pero Jordan le atrapa el brazo con su trenza, sin percatarse que Ronnie Anne le lanza otro puñetazo antes de caer al piso, soltandole la mano para evadirla. Lincoln desvía y bloquea las patadas de Polly. Haiiku trata de atacar por detras, pero Lincoln esquiva, y casi choca con Polly. Logra frenar a tiempo, pero Lincoln le lanza una espada de luz, paralizandola. Polly iba a tratar de sacar las espadas.

-Yo que tu no trataria de sacarlas, o quedaras paralizada. Una menos.-

-Gracias por la advertencia, pero aun asi te hare picadillo.-

Tabby y Risas atacan a distancia. Lincoln esquiva y Polly ataca con una lanza, pero Lincoln se convierte en hombre de luz, siendo traspasado por Polly. Esta se detiene y vuelven a atacar de la misma forma. Lincoln se acerca a Tabby. Esta sonrie.

-Esa mirada rockea, pero es una pena tener que quitartela de tu rostro.-

-Adelante. Inténtalo.-

-Con mucho gusto.-

Tabby lanza ondas vibracionales. Lincoln corre a su alrededor como si fuera un espiral, cada vez acercandose a ella.

-¡Te descuidaste!-Polly patinando a gran velocidad.

-No lo creo.-Lincoln, convirtiendose en luz, siendo traspasado y Polly choca con Tabby. Lincoln les lanza espadas de luz.-2 menos. Ahora vienes tu, payasita.-

Ronnie Anne es atrapada de los brazos por Jordan.

-Los estiraste en el peor momento.-

-No. Los estire para atrapar tu cabello.-Ronnie Anne, enredando sus brazos, y de un fuerte brinco, salta con una pierna, y con la otra cargandola a presión, patea a Jordan, mandandola a volar unos metros.

Risas atacaba a Lincoln con pelotas cargadas de energia a modo de malabares.

-¿Te gusta mi show, guapo?-

-Me encanta, pero creo que tendras un duro cierre.-Lincoln. Jordan choca con Risas, quedando muy heridas las 2. Lincoln las paraliza con espadas de luz.-Y ahora un 2 contra 2.-

Con los Luna Blanca y Aliados, estos estaban esperando a Lincoln.

-Lincoln se está tardando. Por lo general, llega antes de la hora indicada.-Alexander.-¿Creen que lo hayan descubierto?-

-Esperemos que no. Deberiamos llamarlo.-Alexandra.

-...¡...!-Candy.

-¿Tambien lo sentiste?-Mei.

-¿Ocurre algo, señoritas?-Armadillo.

-...Vienen hacia acá.-Candy.

-¿Quienes?-Johnny.

-No lo se, pero son muchos.-Mei.

-Delta, vuela por los alrededores.-Xavier a Delta. Esta es impulsada por Big Fort hacia arriba, se convierte en ala delta y da unas vueltas por el aire.

-...Veo algo...son personas...no. Parecen como si fueran...-Delta.

Aparecen ante los Luna Blanca. Eran unos humanoides blancos de cabeza redonda y ojos de iris roja.

-¡¿Que son esas cosas?!-Bubba.

-¿Seran zombies?-Door.

-No. Deben ser extraterrestres.-Monty.

-Talvez sean mutantes.-Drill.

-...-Los humanoides mirando a los Aliados de la noche, luego los ignoran.-...Luna...Blanca...-Mirando a Johnny, Candy y a los gemelos.

-¡Saben quienes somos!-Alexander.

-...Luna...Blanca...ser...destruidos...-

-Preparense.-Mei desenfundando sus espadas.

Los humanoides blancos corren hacia Candy, Johnny, y los Alex. Candy secreta caramelo de ambas manos y le da formas de garras. Johnny las endurece con su don.

-...Gracias.-Candy poniendose en guardia.

Alexandra secreta gas y ataca a todos los humanoides. Estos ni siquiera se inmutan.

-¡Son inmunes a mi gas!-Alexandra.

-¡Aliados de la noche! ¡A luchar!-Xavier. Este saca un cuchillo, Drill junta sus dedos para formar los taladros de su mano, Monty saca sus garras, Door saca una barra de metal, Armadillo se convierte en armadillo, Delta saca una pistola, y Big Fort cambia de forma, convirtiendo sus piernas en ruedas de tanque, sacando un gran cañon de su boca y sus dedos en pistolas (esta es su forma ataque).

Johnny se defiende a golpes, aunque algunos se le tiran encima, pero Bubba y Zack se los quitan de encima disparando bolas de acero y letras. Alexandra usa la pistola de plasma que robo de Fritz y dispara a los humanoides que se le acercan. Alexander se covierte en pintura y ataca desde el suelo a varios humanoides con tentaculos de pinturas. Candy apuñala y corta con sus garras a unos 5 humanoides, Mei se separa en mitades, cortando con sus espadas a 6 humanoides, y pateando con su mitad inferior a unos 4. Aprovechando que los humanoides solo atacan a los Luna Blanca, los Aliados de la noche atacan sin resistencia alguna a los humanoides, pero luego, casi todos comienzan a levantarse.

-¡Se levantan!-

-¡¿Acaso son zombies u homunculos?!-

-¡No caen con nada!-Delta disparando sin éxito, pero nota que algunos caen y no se levantan.

-Miren. Los que fueron atacados en la cabeza no se levantan.-Alexandra.

-Son como zombies.-Door.

-¡Ataquen a la cabeza!-Alexander.

Lincoln y Ronnie Anne siguen peleando contra las chicas. La espada de Haiiku comienza a apagarse, permitiendole recuperar la movilidad. Le llega una mensaje a Lincoln: "Tenemos visitas".

-Lo siento, chicas. El combate esta divertido, pero debo irme cuanto antes.-

-¡No te dejaremos escapar, problemático!-Cookie. Las otras espadas se apagan, y las demas recuperan su movilidad.

-Entonces...¡Haber si me alcanzan! "Canon".-tira al suelo una pequeña bola de luz que detella a modo de bomba cegadora. Tambien lanza un rayo de luz que destruye la camara de Lola.-

-¡Oye!-

-Permiso.-se lleva el auto de juguete.-Escuche que Lisa le hizo mejoras para hacerlo rapido.-lo conduce incomodamente.

-¡Liiiiin...!-Lola. Lincoln le lanza una espada de luz.

-¡Chicas, tras él!-Cookie y todas persiguen a Lincoln en bicicleta.

Durante el viaje:

-¡Espera a que mamá y papá se enteren!-

-Lo estoy esperando.-

-¡Pasaras el resto de tu vida en la carcel!-

-No lo creo.-

Detras de Lincoln, y las chicas, Ronnie Anne, Ron y Linka tambien los estaban siguiendo.

-¡No te escapes, Lincoln! ¡Tenemos unas cuentas que ajustar!-

Lincoln seguia conduciendo, hasta que de un salto, salta del auto con Lola en el hombro. Habia algo obstaculizando el paso. El auto seguia andando, hasta que choco con lo que parecia ser una figura humanoide musculosa de piel negra con cabeza de reptil.

-¿Que es eso? ¿Una estatua?-Lincoln, dejando a Lola en el piso.

-¡Aug! ¡Ten mas consideración! ¡Soy una niña!-

-¡Lincoln...! ¿Que eso?-Cookie deteniendose al igual que las chicas.

Lincoln se acerca unos pasos.

-Es...no es algo. Es alguien.-Lincoln.

-¿Alguien? Debe ser un heroe patrullando.-Jordan.

-Pero nunca vi a un heroe como ese.-Cookie.

-Debe ser un heroe nuevo.-Tabby.

-¡Señor heroe! ¡Este chico me secuestró y robo mi auto de juguete!-Lola.

El humanoide mira a Lincoln.

-Luna...Blanca...-

-¡Si, asi es! ¡El es de los Luna Blanca!-Lola.

-Luna...Blanca...destruir...¡Groooooooooooooooowwwwwwhh!-Lanzando un grito fuerte. Salta hacia Lincoln, tratando de machacarlo con sus puños. Lincoln esquiva.

-¡¿Que le pasa?! ¡Eso fue salvaje!-Cookie.

-Olvidenlo, chicas. Esta cosa no parece ser un heroe.-Lincoln esquiva un puñetazo, convirtiendose en hombre de luz. Luego lo ataca con un corte con una espada de luz.-"Light Blade"-Ve que su herida parece regenerarse.-Y parece no ser humano.-

-¡¿Que...es...esa cosa entonces?!-

-¡Chicas, vayanse!-Lincoln.-¡Lo mantendre ocupado!-apaga la espada de Lola.-¡Tu vete con Linka!-

-¡No lo hago porque tu me lo ordenes!-corre hacia Linka.

-¡No te dejaré solo, patético!-Ronnie Anne.-¡Recuerda que yo te voy a derrotar! ¡No esta cosa sea lo que sea!-Ronnie Anne y Lincoln evaden otro ataque del monstruo.

-¡Yo tambien me quedare a ayudar!-Ron Andy.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Es ilegal combatir villanos si no son heroes!-Cookie.

-Soy un ladron. No hago las cosas de manera legal.-Lincoln sonriendo.

Lincoln ataca al monstruo con un rayo de luz. Ronnie Anne ataca con 2 golpes. Ron Andy se convierte en tigre y muerde. El monstruo no parece inmutarse.

-Chicas, llevense a Lola.-Linka.-Yo tambien peleare.-Se convierte en dragon. Ataca con una bola de fuego, pero el monstruo no recibe daño.

-¡Iremos por ayuda! ¡Mantenganse vivos!-

Lincoln ataca con varias chispas de luces. Nada le hizo daño. El monstruo se fija en Lincoln. Ronnie Anne aprovecha y ataca comprimiendo sus puños.

-¡"Máximo Puño"!-Ataca fuertemente, volandole un par de dientes, pero el monstruo se fija en Ronnie Anne.-¿Que no sienten dolor?-

Derrepente se empiezan a escuchar varios gritos similares al monstruo. Empezaron a llegar mas monstruos negros esparciendo el caos por todo el pueblo. Una alarma suena.

En la casa Loud.

-¡Villanos!-Rita y Lynn sr, despertando y cambiandose rápidamente.

Todas las chicas se levantaron. Lori tambien se habia cambiado para salir a combatir.

-¡Chicas, nosotros volveremos enseguida!-Rita.

-¡Leni...Luna, estas a cargo!-Lynn sr.

-¡Llamenme en caso de cualquier cosa!-Lori.

-¿Que esta pasando?-Loni entrando por la cocina.

-¡Loni, Linka no esta!-Leif entrando.

-¡¿Que Linka no esta?!-

-¡Chicas, primos, Lincoln y Lola no están!-Leni desde el segundo piso.-¡No estan en sus habitaciones!-

Las chicas revisan por toda la casa.

-¡No estan en el baño!-Lana.

-¡No estan en el sotano!-Lynn.

-¡No estan en el ático!-Lucy saliendo de los ductos, asustando a todos.

-¡Lori no lo sabe!-Luna.

-¡Ire a buscarlos!-Loni abriendo la puerta, y apenas esta por cruzar la calle, 2 monstruos negros caen desde el techo de una casa.-¡¿Monstruo?!-

-¡Lisa, dime que es otro experimento tuyo!-Luan.

-Negativo. Jamás en mi vida vi esos extraños especimenes.-

-¡Groooooooowwwh!-

-¡Don't worry, sisters!-Luna.-¡Luan, Lynn, demostremosle a estos monstruos quienes somos! ¡Las demas escondanse en el sótano y llamen a mamá, papá y Lori!-

Loni detiene a uno de los monstruos atandolo con sus hilos, pero el montruo facilmente los rompe. Lynn lo ataca con un fuerte puñetazo que lo manda volar un par de metros. Luan mueve telepaticamente varios objetos y los lanza al otro monstruo, pero no le hace nada. Luna ataca con su eco sonico.

Con los Luna blanca, estos ya acabaron con los humanoides blancos.

-Creo que ese era el ultimo.-Alexander.

-¿Y que eran esas cosas al final? ¿Zombies?-Xavier.

-No. No intentaban comernos. Solo querian atacarnos. Se movian de manera torpe y balbuceaban un par de palabras.-Alexander.

-Jamás vi algo como esto. ¿Será el efecto de algun don? ¿O serán alguna especie de arma biológica?-Alexandra.-

-Tienen la sangre negra.-Mei.

-...Tienen muy desarrollado los musculos.-Candy.

-¿Que seran?-Johnny.

-Los llamamos "Palidos".-una voz. Era un sujeto enmascarado caminando en dirección a los Luna Blanca y Aliados de la Noche.-No son mas que resultados fallidos en nuestros experimentos.-

-¿Quien es usted?-Alexander.

-No tengo la obligación de contestar a su pregunta.-el enmascarado.-Vengan hacia acá.-y llegan 3 monstruos negros.

-Los peces gordos.-Xavier.

-Estos son los Oscuros. Bioarmas creadas gracias a la biotecnología y a las ciencias bioquimiodonicas. Entreguenme los ojos elementales y les perdonare la vida.-

-Como diria el idiota de Ricochet, besanos el culo.-Alexander.

-Como quieran. Acaben con ellos.-

-¡Groooooooooooooowwwh!-

Johnny rápidamente frena con todas sus fuerzas a uno de los oscuros, mientras Big Fort le dispara en la cabeza. Drill y Monty distraen a otro oscuro como si jugaran a golpea al topo, mientras el resto de los Aliados de la noche atacan desde lejos. El otro oscuro lo enfrentan los Alex, Candy y Mei. Nada de lo que hacían le hacía daño.

-Luchen cuanto quieran. Su piel es muy dura y puede regenerarse.-

-...Gracias por el aviso.-Candy, secretando caramelo, e introduciendolo en la boca del monstruo.-"Candy Maiden".-y el oscuro cae, sangrando desde la boca.-...Lo perfore por dentro.-y los demas tragan saliva y la miran con algo de miedo, excepto Mei.

-Como no lo pensé antes.-Mei, fragmentandose y rearmando su parte superior, haciendo cortes con las espadas en la espalda del monstruo que luchaba contra Johnny, y apuñalandolo con ambas espadas.-Y cayó otro.-Rearmandose.

-Y otro mas que caera.-una voz. Era Maggie, que aparece fusionada con su fantasma, y con ambas guadañas, decapitan al tercer oscuro, haciendole cortes a modo de círculos por el cuello.-Vine a darles las gracias, ya que mi madre está mejor por los tratamientos que pude costear.-

-Llegaste en un buen momento.-Alexander.

El enmascarado estaba por huir, pero se cae en un hoyo, quedando somo su cabeza y brazos al descubiertos.

-¡Aaaah! ¡¿Un hoyo?!-

-Cortesia de Monty.-

-¡No me detendran asi de fácil!-el enmascarado se convierte en mantis, saliendo del agujero, y apunto de irse, pero Alexander emerge del suelo en forma de pintura y le golpea en la cabeza, y se le sube encima.-¡Oye, bajate de mi espalda!-

Los Aliados de la noche corren para combatirlo, pero el enmascarado los aleja con las cuchillas de sus brazos.

-"Cat Claw".-Ruth, convirtiéndose en gato, y razguñando los ojos de la mantis. Maggie aprovecha y su fantasma le golpea con el otro lado de la guadaña.-Lamento la tardanza chicos. Espero que me puedan pagar mi ayuda con un buen masaje en los pies.-

-¡Paso!-todos tocandose la nariz, perdiendo Xavier.

-¡Rayos!-

-¡Jajaja!-Alexandra.-Pero volviendo al tema, esto parece desatarse por todo el pueblo. Debemos asegurarnos que Lincoln se encuentre bien.-

-Ire yo.-Mei.-Ningun héroe sabe que soy parte de Luna Blanca, ni mucho menos que soy Killa Kutter. ¿Vienes tambien?-a Alexander.

-Eh...si, también voy.-

-Tambien iré.-Delta.

-Yo también iré con ustedes.-Maggie.-Debo asegurarme que no hayan irrumpido en el hospital.-

En la mansión Tetherby, éste se encontraba dentro junto a sus guardaespaldas, mirando desde adentro la calle.

-Esos monstruos no pasarán tan fácilmente. Esta mansión es una verdadera fortaleza. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Atrevance a pasar, monstruos!-Los Oscuros entraron a la mansión, y entraron escalando los muros y destrozan el techo.-¿Por que no reforce el techo?-

4 oscuros entran a la mansión. Los guardaespaldas atacan con disparos o con fuerza, pero son facilmente derrotados. Una paloma enorme entra por el techo, que en realidad era un usuario de don.

-Cucurru, Saludos, Lord Tetherby. Lamento irrumpir su hogar cucurru, pero usted parece tener algo que es de interes de mi jefe. Cucurru.-le apunta con una pistola.

Devuelta con Lincoln, este, Linka, Ron y Ronnie Anne seguian peleando contra el oscuro. Linka y Ron atacan juntos al monstruo con sus garras, pero luego del ataque, el monstruo contrataca con puñetazos, mandandolos a volar varios metros. Lincoln y Ronnie Anne esquivaban sus ataques.

-¡¿Como vamos a vencer a esta cosa?!-

-Por mas que lo ataquemos, sus heridas sanan...Trata de distraerlo. Probare algo.-

-Espero que funcione, o lo último que hare sera meter mi puño en tu...-

-¡Cuidado!-

El oscuro salta y trata de machacar a Lincoln y a Ronnie Anne con sus puños.

-¡Oye, feo! ¡Atacame si tienes el valor!-Ronnie Anne atacandolo estirando sus brazos.

El oscuro se dirige a ella, Lincoln aprovecha el momento, y crea una espada de luz, contándole una pierna.

-Lo adivine. Regenera la piel, pero no miembros amputados.-

-¡¿Y por que no lo cortaste desde el principio?!-Ronnie Anne, Ron Andy, y Linka.

-Lo siento, pero creí que tambien regeneraba partes perdidas, y no puedo mantener una espada de luz cortante por mucho tiempo o se me aturde la mano . Y ese monstruo no me dejaba concentrarme bien. Si tuviera mi baston, lo haria mas facil y rapido.-

-Crei que solo era un arma.-Ron.

-Es un arma, pero me ayuda a canalizar luz y hacer tecnicas y ataques que aun no domino por completo con mis manos.-

Aparece otro oscuro.

-¡Groooooooowwhh!-

-¿De donde salen esas cosas?-Linka.

-Da igual. Lincoln, repite esa técnica de la espada. Yo lo distraere.-Ron.

Unos puños blancos aparecen y golpean a los monstruos, mandandolos a volar varios metros.

-¡Lo han hecho bien, niños, pero dejen que los adultos se encargen de esto!-un héroe de razgo asiatico y cabello negro.

Lincoln mira los restos de la sustancia blanca. Saca un poco, huele, y lo prueba.

-Esto es...¿mochi?-

-El señor Kotaro. Su nombre de heroe es Mochimochi.-Ronnie Anne.

-Ese soy yo, niños. Unas amigas suyas me dijeron que trataron de combatirlos...espera, tu eres el hijo perdido de Lynn. El ex villano Moonlight.-

Los 2 oscuros regresan. Un tercer oscuro llega.

-Otro mas.-Ron Andy.

-Yo me encargo, niños.-Kotaro crea 3 brazos de mochi, mandando a volar a los 3 monstruos. Estos caen y vuelven a levantarse. Kotaro vuelve a atacarlos con brazos de mochi, pero directo en la cabeza, dejándolos aturdidos.-Que les parece. Son debiles de cabeza. Vengan conmigo, niños. Los llevare a un sitio seguro.-

-No permitiré eso.-un sujeto enmascarado mas musculoso que Mantis aparece por detras, atacando con una gran explosión a Kotaro, mandandolo a volar varios metros y se golpea fuertemente la cabeza, quedando inconsciente y con la mitad del torso quemado.-No dejaré escapar de nuevo a mi presa.-

-¡Señor Kotaro!-Linka.

-Ahora salio un tipo raro.-Ron Andy.

-¡¿Que le pasa?! ¡¿No se da cuenta que hay muchos monstruos sueltos por el pueblo?!-Ronnie Anne.

-¿Y quien crees que los controla, mocosa?-el sujeto sacandose la mascara, revelando un rostro de un hombre entre los 30 y los 40 años. Tiene un alborotado cabello castaño claro.

En las afueras del pueblo, los 2 ninjas habian llegado.

-Royal Woods. Aqui debe vivir Moonlight.-el ninja bajo con el bastón lunar.

-Y parece que hay fiesta. Debemos ir con cuidado.-el ninja alto.

Continuará...


	19. South

South

En varios lugares de Royal Woods, heroes y heroes en entrenamiento luchan contra los Oscuros y los Palidos: Carol alarga su cabello y lo controla a modo de látigo, mandando a volar a varios Palidos y a un Oscuro; Un chico de 16 años algo obeso se convierte en una gran bola que rebota y aplasta a varios monstruos; Una adolescente rubia con un mechon celeste defiende a un grupo de civiles lanzando llamaradas azules; un heroe de aspecto guapo y cabello castaño defiende a 2 chicas lanzando unos laseres rojos y azules. Estas quedan sonrojadas y diciendo "Dah". Un heroe barbudo y musculoso golpea a 2 Oscuros convirtiendo su barba en 2 puños negros. Rita ahoga a unos oscuros generando mini torbellinos que le impiden respirar. Lynn sr congela a otro oscuro con solo un toque, y luego lo apuñala con varios carampanos. Lori electrocuta por la boca a 2 oscuros.

Con Lincoln y aliados:

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Pero por que?!-Linka.

-Para distraer a los heroes mientras mis subordinados cumplen el trabajo, y en mi caso, a terminar un asunto pendiente. Estuve esperando este momento desde que supe que habia una presa que deje ir, Moonlight.-

-¿Presa?-Lincoln.

-Una presa que se me escapó en Bunny City y que está delante de mis ojos.-

-¿Bunny City? ¿Presa? ¿A que se refiere con...? ¡...!-

-Si. Yo fui una de las personas que atacó Bunny City. Puedes llamarme South. Mis manos y pies secretan nitroglicerina y puedo generar explosiones, o lanzar bolas de fuego. Crei que eras mas inteligente, pero sigues siendo un niño. Fuiste un idiota al revelar públicamente que eres un testigo de la inocencia de Ancla de Hierro.-generando una explosion en su mano.-¡Te volare en pedazos!-

Lincoln habia recordado la advertencia que Rachel le habia dicho el día que se conocieron y el momento del juicio en que lo dijo.

-Lo siento, pero él ya tiene planes conmigo.-Ronnie Anne.

-Y nosotros estamos con ellos.-Linka y Ron Andy.

-4 mocosos en total. Espero que sirvan para calentar. En cuanto a ti, quiero ver si tienes la misma expresión que tuvo tu abuelo cuando lo maté.-

Lincoln recupera la compostura, pero estaba con ira.

-¡Te pateare el culo!-Lincoln cambiando el color de su cabello a negro, y generando unas bombas de luz en sus manos.

-¡Esa es la emoción que estaba esperando! ¡Haber si eres tan fuerte para tu edad como muchos dicen!-

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Linka y Ron Andy atacan todos juntos con rayo de luz, puñetazo estirado, bola de fuego, y con garras, pero South esquiva los ataques volando con explosiones. Lincoln dispara varios rayos de luz desde sus dedos. Algunos rozan el rostro de South.

-Eso dolió un poco.-South, lanzando una bola de fuego. Lincoln evade de un salto lateral.-Tambien puedo recolectar la nitroglicerina que secreto y dispararla.-

Con las hermanas Loud, estas aun estaban luchando contra los Oscuros, pero Lynn, atacando con todas sus fuerzas, logra acabar con uno de ellos con un fuerte golpe en el estomago, que lo hizo vomitar sangre.

-¿Esta...muerto?-Lynn cansada.

-...-Lisa desde un dron que escanea al monstruo.-Afirmativo.

Loni atrapa al otro Oscuro con sus hilos, girandolo y haciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo. Lynn, con ayuda de Luan, toma impulso, y esperando a que el monstruo se levantara, le propina un fortísimo puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que vomitara sangre.

-¡Lynn Loud gana de nuevo!-se pone a hacer un baile de la victoria, pero le duelen los brazos.-¡Aug! Creo que aplique demasiada fuerza.-

Las hermanas menores salen de la casa.

-Estos monstruos resistian a todo. ¿Que eran ellos?-

Lisa los escanea.

-No corresponden a ningún especimen conocido del reino animal en la tierra.-

-¿Son extraterrestres?-Leni.

-Eso es improbable.-Lisa.-Debo hacerles una disección para saber mas de ellos.-

-Miren, es Haiiku.-Lucy asustando a todos. Haiiku estaba convertida en murciélago, trayendo a Lola colgando de sus patas.

-¡Chicas!-Lola. Al aterrizar, abraza a sus hermanas.

-¿Donde estabas, Lola? Estabamos muy preocupados por ti.-

-Lincoln esta en peligro.-Haiiku.-Se quedó atras peleando contra un monstruo.-

-¡¿Que Lincoln que?!-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Lincoln se fugo de casa! ¡Yo lo segui y me robo mi auto de princesas!-

-¡Debemos avisarle a nuestros padres!-

Devuelta con Lincoln, este estaba con algunas heridar por las explosiones de South. Lincoln ataca con rayos de luz, siendo evadidos por South, que comenzo a propulsarse por explosiones en sus pies. Linka vuelve a atacar con bolas de fuego. South se protege haciendo explosiones con sus manos. Linka se iba acercando y ataca con razguño, pero South la evade. Ronnie Anne lo ataca por la espalda con patadas, estirando las piernas, pero South se da cuenta a tiempo, defendiendose con explosiones. Ron Andy salta desde el techo con el objetivo de atacarlo por sorpresa, pero tampoco le funciona, ya que South lo ataca con una bola de fuego hecha por ambas manos.

-¡Ron!-

-Estoy bien, Linka.-Ron levantandose con dolores.

-Eres mas resistente de lo que pense.-

South vuelve al piso. Lincoln rápidamente se le acerca. Esquiva otra bola de fuego de South, convirtiendose en hombre de luz. South le da un puñetazo, pero Lincoln le aplica una llave, sin éxito, ya que South lo contrataco con otra llave. Lincoln contraataca con otra llave, pateandole la cara a South.

-...-sonriendo y tocandose la cara.-Dolor. Como me gusta sentirlo cuando proviene del ataque de mis enemigos. Eso lo hace mas divertido.-se impulsa hacia Lincoln con explosion en sus pies. Lincoln ataca con una cuchilla de luz, pero recibe de paso un fuerte manotazo de South al mismo tiempo.-¡Me hiciste sangrar!-

-¿Por que? ¿Por que masacraron a esas personas en Bunny City?-Lincoln levantandose. Ambos vuelven a intercambiar golpes. Lincoln es atacado con una explosión, mandandolo a volar unos metros y rápidamente se pone en pie.

-Porque era nuestra misión.-Dispara bolas de fuego.

Lincoln esquiva simultáneamente las bolas de fuego. Patea de forma circular un brazo de South, desviando otro disparo. Lincoln vuelve a patear, pero South se protege con su pierna.

-¿Nuestra? ¿Quienes son todos ustedes? ¿Estan dispuestos a matar gente inocente por motivos egoistas?-Ronnie Anne y Linka atacan con patada estirada y garras de dragon, pero South las evade las ataca a ambas con explosiones.

-¿Gente inocente? ¿Motivos egoistas? Que irónico. El pequeño villano hablando de moral. Y el heroe Kombala cometiendo fraudes.-South atacando a Ron Andy (que intentó otro ataque sorpresa) con una explosión.

-¿Kombala trabajaba para ustedes?-

-No. Nosotros solo matamos a Ancla de Hierro y creamos pruebas falsas de que él fue el culpable. La idea era que un heroe anonimo lo haya derrotado, pero que Kombala se adjudicara como el "Salvador de Bunny City" fue solo casualidad. Iba a ser mi blanco, pero el jefe dijo que no era necesario. Que iba a caer por su propio peso.-ataca haciendo explosiones. Los 4 esquivan sus ataques cercanos.

-¿Y cual era el motivo para asesinar a esas personas en Bunny City?-

-Teniamos muchos motivos para hacerlo. Principalmente por venganza. Pero las razones de mi jefe me importan un pepinillo. Yo solo fui contratado como asesino, pero subi mucho de rango y tengo mas libertad para escoger como mato a mis blancos. Mientras haya gente que matar, todo está bien para mi.-

-...-

Lincoln ataca con espadas de luces. South las evade moviendose con explosiones en manos y pies, y acercándose poco a poco a Lincoln, y justo arriba de Lincoln, South dispara apuntando con ambas manos. Lincoln se convierte en hombre de luz, pero nota que South disparó con solo una mano.

-¡Caiste!-South ataca a Lincoln, pero fue empujado de un empujon con brazo estirado por Ronnie Anne.

-¡No te descuides, patético!-

-Te pasaste un poco con el golpe.-

-Es tu culpa por distraerte.-

-¡Mira quien habla!-South, impulsandose a gran velocidad hacia Ronnie Anne.

-¡"Shoting Star"!-una voz. Era Stella, que generó una especie de estrella amarilla que golpeó a South directo a la espalda.-¡Alcancé a tiempo! ¿Estan bien, chicos?-

-¡Stella! ¿Que haces aqui?-

-Escuche que a las chicas estaban siguiendote, y luego me perdí mientras huía de los monstruos. ¿Y quien es este sujeto?-

-Un maniaco homicida.-

-Otra presa en la sabana.-

-Asi que ese es tu don.-

Stella crea varias estrellas que lanza hacia South. Este las destruye por explosiones. Ron Andy ataca por detras, con rasguño. South contraataca con explosiones. Linka aprovecha para atacar con bola de fuego. Lincoln y Ronnie Anne atacan con rayos de luz y patada estirada. Rápidamente, South comienza a volar de manera lateral. Lanza otra bola de fuego a Lincoln, pero este era solo para despistarlo, y acorralar a Stella. Esta estaba con miedo.

-Esto le pasa a los que se meten en asuntos ajenos.-apunto de atacar con sus manos, es atacado por varias estrellas ninjas.-¡Ahhhhhh!-

Lincoln rápidamente aprovecha para sacar a Stella, cargandola en brazos.

-¿Tambien puedes crear estrellas de acero?-

-No. No son mias.-

-¡¿Quien fue el que me atacó?!-

-Fui yo.-el ninja alto.

-Lamentamos la tardanza.-el ninja bajo. Le tira el baston lunar.

-...Gracias, ¿pero por que...?-

-Ya hablaremos de eso luego. Por ahora, pateale el culo.-

-Por supuesto.-Lincoln cargando con luz su bastón.

-¿Crees que las cosas van a cambiar ahora que tienen tu juguete devuelta?-

-Se llama estrategia, cabeza de alcachofa.-

Lincoln nuevamente ataca con rayos de luz, pero tambien el baston comienza a girar, lanzando bolas luminosas. South de protege de las bolas y esquiva los rayos. Lincoln corre rápidamente y salta, atacando con lo que parece ser una barra de luz solida. South bloquea, sin darse cuenta que solo era una distracción, y es atacado por el baston. Lincoln patina sobre un camino de luz, esquivando los disparos. Salta, apuntando a South con su baston.

-"Speed Lighting".-y Lincoln lo ataca a gran velocidad, haciéndole escupir saliva.

Linka ataca embistiendo a gran velocidad a South. Este la toma de la cabeza y la manda volando con una explosión. Ron muerde a South en una pierna, y es mandado a volar por otra explosion. Ronnie Anne ataca con varios puñetazos estirando los brazos en forma de resortes simultaneamente. South bloquea con sus brazos. Stella ataca con pequeñas estrellas. South cada vez le estaba costando mantener su defensa.

-"Speed Lighting"-Lincoln se desliza a una gran velocidad, atacando con un puñetazo en su estomago apenas Ronnie Anne y Stella dejaron de atacar.-"Revelation Lighting Swords".-dispara espadas de luz que logran acertar. Lincoln salta sobre South.-"Speed Lighting Punch".-Lincoln le da un monton de puñetazos a una gran velocidad. South estaba aturdido.

-¡Esta aturdido! ¡Ataquen con el movimiento mas fuerte que tengan! ¡"Speed Lighting Spear Punch"!-Lincoln ennegrece su mano, carga con luz sus pies, y se desliza a una gran velocidad con sus puños.

-¡"Maximus Boing Punch"!-Ronnie Anne comprime el resorte de sus brazos.

-¡"Caza del Tigre"!-Ron Andy corre a una gran velocidad con la boca abierta y las garras afuera.

-¡"Kamikaze Dragon"!-Linka vuela a gran velocidad para atacar con una fuerte derribada.

-¡"Haley Shoting Stars"!-Stella de envuelve en una armadura de estrellas y se desliza a una gran velocidad, a modo de dar 2 golpes con estrellas en sus manos.

Y los 5 atacan al mismo tiempo, mandando a volar a South varios metros y atravesando varios muros. South quedó inconsciente.

-¡Ganamos!-todos felicitandose.

-Eso realmente fue sorprendente.-el ninja mayor.

-Oiga, pudo ayudarnos en la pelea.-Stella.

-Lo siento, pero soy un mercenario. Solo le soy fiel al que pague por mis servicios.-

-¡Lincoln!-Alexander, acompañado por Mei y Delta.-¿Estas bien?-

-Con un par de heridas, pero bien.-

-Por poco creí que estarias en problemas.-

-Ese sujeto se estaba debilitando. Parece que secretar tanta nitroglicerina le hace daño a su cuerpo. Es como Candy y Xandra.-

-Se que el de cabello verde es amigo de Lincoln, ¿Pero y los otros?-Linka.

-¿Seran nuevos?-Ron Andy recostado bocaabajo.

En casa de Clyde, los McBride rápidamente volvian a casa.

-Que noche. Esos monstruos ocasionaron muchos problemas.-

-Espero que Clyde esté bien.-

Los McBride llegan, y estaban sorprendidos. Varios oscuros y palidos estaban pegados unos a otros por las bolas adherentes de Clyde.

-Hola, papás. Hice de casa una zona segura.-Clyde señalando todas las bolas que estaban alrededor. Habian varias personas tanto adentro, como afuera.

-¡Clyde!-los McBride, preocupados, pero luego, recuperan la calma y sonrien.

-Nuestro bebé está creciendo.-

-Cuéntanos como se te ocurrió, cariño.-

Devuelta con Lincoln, Mei les aplica a los 5 un unguento para las quemaduras.

-Listo. Dejen reposar esas quemaduras y sanaran rápido.-

-Gracias...seas quien seas.-Ronnie Anne.-¿Eres amiga de Lincoln?-

-Soy parte de los Luna Blanca.-

-Es nueva.-Lincoln.-Mei, cura tambien a un sujeto que está por ahi. Recibió un ataque directo.-le señala a una dirección.

Mei revisa a Kotaro, que se estaba despertando.

-Quedese quieto. Le aplicare algo para las quemaduras.-

-Gracias, joven. Creo que me atacaron con una enorme bola de fuego y me golpee la cabeza por la caida.-

-Por fin nos conocemos, Lincoln.-Maggie.

-Tu debes ser Maggie. Un gusto en conocerte.-

-Solo hago esto porque tus amigos me ayudaron con el dinero para el tratamiento de mi madre. No estoy interesada en unirme a Luna Blanca.-

-No tenia pensado en pedirtelo, pero gracias por considerarlo. Y hablando de eso, ¿Por que recuperaron mi bastón, ninjas?-

-No me mires a mi, niño. El dijo que estaba en deuda contigo.-El ninja mayor, apuntando al menor.

-¿Entonces fue tu idea? ¿Por que lo hiciste?-

-Porque es lo que haria un amigo por otro.-el ninja sacándose la máscara.

-¡¿Abraham?!-

-¡Lincoln!-

Ambos se dan un saludo de choque de palmas.

-Quien lo diria. Ya no eres como la última vez que nos vimos. Te has vuelto fuerte.-

-¿Y quien lo diria? Si eras un usuario de Don despues de todo.-

-Mi don estaba suprimido. ¿Y tu no eres un usuario de don suprimido?-

-No. Pero el señor Shuriken me entrena desde que mi abuelo y yo llegamos a ciudad Platinium.-

-¿Y el sabe que tu...?-

-Ya lo sabe. De hecho, le entrego mi tutela...antes de morir.-

-...cuanto lo siento.-

-El abuelo te envío un mensaje antes de morir. Dijo que "te mantuvieras sano y no te metieras en problemas".-

-Nunca dejo de preocuparse por nosotros. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos extraviamos en las montañas y nos caimos al río?-

-Saltó como tarzan con la cuerda de un columpio y nos rescató justo antes de caer por la cascada. Luego nos golpeó y nos castigaron por una semana.-

-Lo voy a extrañar. Algun día lo visitaré y le llevare unas flores.-

-Abraham, ya ayudamos a tu amigo. Debemos irnos.-Shuriken.

-Lo siento, Lincoln. Debo irme. Espero que volvamos a vernos algun día.-

-Esperen. Dijeron que son mercenarios, ¿Cierto? Porque podria darles una buena paga si cooperan con Luna Blanca.-

-...Ya estas hablando mi idioma, muchacho.-

Lincoln les susurra su plan a los ninjas. Ambos asienten y se van. Notan que South estaba por levantarse, pero Lincoln le lanza espadas de luz.

-Miren el cielo. ¿Es un avión?-Stella.

-No. Es un ave.-Alexander con un binocular.-¡Esperen! ¡Tiene algo en el cuello! ¡Es...es...el ojo elemental!-

-El Palomo. Es un ladron a sueldo con una recompensa de $17000. Yo me encargo.-Maggie invoca a su fantasma, el cual se fusiona con ella y se elevan al cielo.

-Cucurru, no veo al jefe por ninguna parte. Deberia estar dandome la señal ahora, cucurru...-

-¡Boo!-Maggie, asustando a Palomo y entre ella y su fantasma, le hacen un corte y le quitan el ojo elemental. Aterriza y le entrega el ojo a Lincoln.

-Gracias, Maggie. 4 de 5, y 6 de 8.-

-Supongo que ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aqui. Vamos Lincoln.-Alexander.-Debemos ir con Door cuanto antes para quitarte esa cosa del tobillo.-

-Todavia no. Hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de marcharme de este pueblo. Ya hablaremos por telefono, chicos. Llevense mi bastón por mi.-Lincoln entregandole el bastón a Alexander.-Mei, deberias irte...-

-No saben quien soy, asi que no hay problema. Me quedaré contigo hasta estar completamente segura de que estés sano y salvo. Podrian volver esas cosas.-

-Creo que dejaron de moverse cuando derrotamos a South. ¿Y que hay del señor Kotaro?-

-Se quedo dormido. Le di un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza.-

-...Con...de...na...dos...-South recuperandose. Lincoln le lanza espadas de luz.-...Estan...todos...ustedes...-

-¿Condenados? ¿A que te refieres?-

-Heroes a las 3.-Delta bajando. Esta y Alexander se alejan.

-¡Lincoln!-Rita, Lynn sr, y Lori.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-Rita.

-Unas viajeras que pasabamos por aqui.-Mei.

-Te conozco. Luan ánimo tu fiesta. Eres Maggie, la cazarrecompensas.-

-Palomo es mio. Cobraré su recompensa.-

-Has lo que quieras, ex convicta. Lárgate, que tengo que hablar con mi hijo.-Lynn sr.-...¡Kotaro!-

-Se encuentra bien. Sus quemaduras no son tan graves, pero deberia ir a un hospital. Se golpeó la cabeza.-Mei.

-Eh...gracias por su aporte, señorita...-

-Wu. Mei Wu.-

-Debemos darte algo por ayudar a mi hijo, mi sobrina y sus amigos.-Lynn se firma un cheque.-Espero que te ayude en tu viaje.-

-Gracias.-lo recibe y se va.

-¿Y quien es este villano?-Lori mirando a South.

-Un homicida.-Linka.-Nos queria asesinar.-

-¿Ustedes derrotaron a ese villano?-Rita.-Saben que solo un heroe autorizado puede pelear contra un villano de manera voluntaria.-

-Fue en legitima defensa.-Ron Andy.

-Vamos a dejarlo asi, niños. Nosotros derrotamos a ese villano. Ustedes fueron atacados por sorpresa y ya. No digan que lo enfrentaron, o se meteran en muchos problemas. Y hablando de problemas, jovencito...-Rita mirando a Lincoln.-Espero que tengas una buena explicación para haberte salido de casa.-

-Es mi culpa.-Stella.-Yo le pedí que nos vieramos en secreto. Tenia vergüenza que nos vieran en público y mis padres son muy duros cuando se trata de chicos.-

-...¿Es verdad, Lincoln?-

-...-mirando a Stella.-...Es verdad.-

-Un segundo. Se suponia que tenias amnesia, faltaste a la escuela, y...¿Cuando recuperaste la memoria?-

-Digamos que...desde que Lisa me colocó esa cosa.-

-¡¿Nos mentiste todo este tiempo?!-Rita y Lynn sr.

-¡Ya hablaremos en casa, jovencito!-Rita.

-Literalmente hay que hacer algo con ese sujeto.-Lori apuntanto a South.

Desde lejos, Chandler estaba observando todo, grabando con un celular.

-Luna Blanca esta aquí. Te visitaré en la correccional cuando entregue las pruebas a la policía, Larry. ¡Jajaja...! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!-Chandler es atacado por sorpresa. Fue Washington, quien ademas, le quitó su don.

-No puedo...permitir...que Lincoln...vaya a prisión...-

-Joven amo.-una voz, era el mismo maestro que le contó a Lincoln y a Stella la historia del mundo cuando surgieron los dones.-¿Sabe por que el Gran Padre quiere al joven Lincoln libre? Se supone que es un ladron, y por lo tanto, deberia pagar sus crímenes.-

-Ni yo...tampoco...lo se...Padre dice...que sea paciente...-

Continuará...


	20. Adiós Royal Woods

Adios Royal Woods

En la casa Loud, los señores Loud estaban regañando a Lincoln:

-¡¿Como pudiste engañar a tu familia de esa forma?!-

-¡Todos nos preocupamos por ti! ¡Nos asustaste! ¡Tus hermanas cancelaron sus propios planes para apoyarte!-

-...Nunca les pedí que lo hicieran.-

-¡¿Eso es lo único que diras en tu defensa?!-

-...Si. Asi es.-

-¡Ya nos tienes arto, jovencito! ¡Estas castigado por todo un mes!-

-...De nada.-sube por las escaleras y entra a su habitación.

Los señores Loud fueron a la habitación de Lisa:

-¡Lisa, dijiste que Lincoln tenía amnesia y un daño cerebral!-

-Mis disculpas, unidades paternales. Debió haber un error en la programación en la computadora usada en la tomografía.-

-Que no se vuelva a repetir. Si Lincoln vuelve a escaparse de casa, despidete de la ciencia y las conferencias cientificas. No volveras a hacer otro experimento cientifico mas.-Se van.

Lisa se quedo con una mirada molesta, que luego cambia a una sonrisa.

-Lincoln ya me dio lo que queria. Si me voy a despedir de hacer ciencia en esta casa, me despedire...de la mejor forma.-se acomoda los lentes con un dedo y sonríe.

Los hermanos Loud durmieron lo que quedaba de noche. A la mañana siguiente, le dejaron a Lincoln el desayuno en bandeja. Pasado el tiempo, ya era la hora del almuerzo. Leni fue a buscar a Lincoln, y noto que el desayuno aun estaba servido.

-Linky, ¿por que no desayunaste? Eso no es bueno para...-Leni abriendo la puerta, pero ve que no había nadie, excepto una muñeca de vestido purpura de cabello verde y con picas en las mejillas, y una carta.-¡Aaaaaaaahhhh! ¡Lincoln se convirtió en muñeca!-y todas las hermanas vienen para ver por que Leni grita.

-No, Leni. Lincoln debió dejarla ahí para...¡Un momento! ¡¿Y esta carta?!-Lori.

-¡Chicas, vengan a ver esto!-Loni desde el living, apuntando a la televisión.

-Los Luna Blanca atacaron denuevo. Esta ves asaltaron la mansión Tetherby y huyeron con mas de $3000000. La policía a confirmado la activación de la tobillera electronica del ex villano Lincoln Loud, conocido como "Moonlight". Ahora mismo, decenas de patrullas y heroes estan siguiendo la señal del joven villano. Nos mantendremos al tanto de la situación para comunicarles mas noticias.-

Los señores Loud escucharon mientras recogian cuerpos de los Oscuros ahora inmoviles.

-¡Ese chiquillo tonto!-

-¡Ni crea que nos dejará en ridículo! ¡Vamos, Lynn! ¡Debemos detenerlo nosotros mismos!-

En la casa Loud.

-¿Por que, Linky? ¿Por que?-Leni apunto de llorar.

-Crei que Lincoln estaba bien en casa con nosotras.-

-Con nosotras bien, pero literalmente mal con nuestros padres...¡La carta!-Lori abre la carta que habia junto a la muñeca.-Es la letra de Lincoln: "Queridas hermanas Loud: Si estan leyendo esto, es porque me di a la fuga nuevamente. No piensen mal. Me divertí los días que hemos pasado aquí juntos. Honestamente me alegra saber que tengo hermanas. Siempre quise tener mas hermanos. Son buenas chicas, pero no puedo soportar vivir de este modo. Hay una razón por la que no quiero vivir en esta casa, pero no me atrevo a decirlo. Seguiré con mi sueño de viajar en busca de tesoros por el mundo. Todas ustedes son geniales, incluyendo Lola, con quien menos me lleve bien. Lamento lo de tu auto de princesas, pero deje esta muñeca como muestra de que no te guardo odio y espero que algun dia nos llevemos bien. Sigan con sus sueños y no dejen que otros les impidan cumplirlos. Se despide su querido hermano Lincoln Loud."..."PD: me robe todas las joyas y ahorros que encontré por la casa. Soy un ladron. No me voy con las manos vacias. PDD: fui yo quien le robo el teléfono a Leni."...Es todo.-

-¡Ese ladron!-Lola rápidamente revisa sus peluches. Estaban vacíos. Lola regresa a la habitación de Lincoln y se lleva la muñeca.-¡Ni crea que se ganará mi perdón con esta muñeca!...Aunque...es hermosa...¡y se merece una fiesta de té!-

-Miren, chicas.-Leni.-Lincoln se llevó algunas cosas que le regalamos. El traje que le hice, la guitarra que Luna le regalo...-

-El Coronel Galletas tambien.-Luan.-Se lo di cuando fingia tener amnesia.-

-Tampoco los guantes de box que le di.-

-Y el poema que le escribi.-Lucy.

La furgoneta aun estaba siendo perseguida por la policia. Rita y Lynn sr se unieron a la persecución. La furgoneta estaba siendo acorralada.

-¡Luna Blanca! ¡Detenganse y salgan con las manos en alto!-un policía. La furgoneta se detuvo. Rita y Lynn sr rápidamente se bajan de la Van para ir tras la furgoneta.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Ahora si estas en serios...!-Lynn sr, viendo que no habia nadie en la furgoneta.-Está vacia.-

Rita abre la puerta de la furgoneta.

-No hay nada...-Rita mirando por dentro. Encuentra una carta.-¿Una carta? Lynn.-

-¿Y ese sobre?-

-Es una carta...de Lincoln.-

Ambos abren el sobre. Habia una carta con solo una palabra escrita en grande: "ASSHOLE". Enpiezan a temblar de rabia, rompiendo la carta.

-¡LIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNCOOOOOOOLNN!-

Flash Back:

Lincoln dejo la muñeca con la carta. Sale desde la ventana y cae por un agujero en tierra, aterrizando siendo atrapado por Drill y Monty.

-Buena atrapada, chicos. Creí que el tunel iba a ser mas pequeño.-

-¿Con quienes crees que hablas?-

-Somos los mejores excavadores. Hicimos los tuneles que nos ordenaste el otro día.-

-¿Y Abraham trajo mis cosas?-

-Xandra nos acaba de enviar un mensaje. Tu amigo ya les entrego las cosas que sacó de tu habitación.-

-¿Y Door?-

-Esperándonos del otro lado. Vamos.-

Los 3 llegaron a la salida, la cual daba hacia una pradera a unos metros del pueblo.

-Estamos listos, Lincoln.-Alexandra.-Delta nos tiene noticias. Tenemos una ventaja. Los guardias de Tetherby estan todos lesionados, y los policias estan concentrados en el centro del pueblo.-

-Bien. Este es el plan, chicos. Primero, robaremos una furgoneta de modelo similar a la nuestra. Iremos a la mansión Tetherby por los tuneles que hicieron Drill y Monty. Los Alex desactivaran el sistema de seguridad. Luego de robar lo suficiente, Abraham y el señor Shuriken conduciran la furgoneta robada y saldran desde adentro de la mansión. Llevaran consigo la tobillera electrónica y activaran su alarma, y conduciran lo mas lejos del pueblo. Y nosotros, huiremos hacia el punto de encuentro con la tal Michelle.-

-Oye, ¿por que robar una furgoneta y no ocupar la que ya tienen?-Shuriken

-Esta furgoneta significa mucho para nosotros.-

Fin flashback.

Ronnie Anne y Stella estaban hablando por celular.

-Lincoln volvio a escaparse. Me hubiese gustado haberme despedido de una mejor forma.-

-Pierdes tu tiempo. Él lamentablemente no está disponible. Y hablando de Lincoln, ¿Por que me llamaste? Esto es noticia estatal. Ya todos lo saben.-

-No es eso. Queria preguntarte algo. ¿Por que no le dijiste a la policia que los Luna Blanca estaban aquí en Royal Woods?-

-En primera, porque no soy una chismosa. Y segundo, es porque yo seré quien derrote a Lincoln y lo capture. No dejaré que nadie mas lo haga por mi. Y si vuelve a dejarse capturar, no se lo perdonare. ¿Y que hay de ti?-

-Lincoln es el primer amigo de verdad que tengo en Royal Woods. No queria delatarlo.-

-¿Segura que es eso y no por otra razón?-

-¿Otra razón?...No...no...solo es porque es mi amigo...-sonrojada.

Lejos de Royal Woods, todos dentro de Big Fort atraviesan el bosque, hasta llegar a una gran pradera. Los Luna Blanca salen de Big Fort.

-Aqui es, pero no veo nada.-Lincoln mirando el celular, y choca con algo.-¿Que?-tocando el aire.-Hay algo...invisible.-

La cosa invisible comienza a cambiar de color. Era un enorme helicóptero con 7 hélices. Tenía forma de un cocodrilo y era verde.

-¡Wooooooow!-todos impresionados.-

-Es como en las películas.-Xavier.

Una enorme puerta a modo de rampa se abre. Sale Josh de ella.

-Si tienen un vehículo, conduzcanlo dentro de la rampa.-

Unos minutos despues, el gran helicóptero comienza a volar. Se hace invisible.

-Bienvenidos a bordo del Crocodile 7.-Josh.-Por favor, sientanse comodos. Hay comida, habitaciones para descansar, y baños y duchas.-

-Que bien, necesito una ducha.-Alexandra.

-Yo igual.-Delta siguiendo a Alexandra. Candy y Mei tambien la siguen.

-...Si alguno de los chicos se atreve a espiarnos...-secreta unas garras de caramelo.-...se la cortare.-y casi todos quedan con miedo.

-Disculpe, señor Josh. ¿Donde estan Rachel y Michelle?-Lincoln.

-Las señoritas Rivers estan en Bunny City. La señorita Michelle tuvo que atender unos asuntos y me dejó a cargo del Crocodile 7. La señorita Rachel le dejo un mensaje en su habitación designada.-

-¿Habitación designada?-

-Es la que tiene una luna creciente. Sus compañeros tambien tienen habitaciones designadas.-

Lincoln fue a su habitación designada. Era del mismo tamaño que el de las Loud. Habia una cama, unos muebles, un escritorio, y una nevera. Habia un paquete con un obsequio.

-¿Un obsequio?-Lincoln la abre. Solo habia tarjeta. Lincoln la lee.-"Atras de ti".-

-¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!-Rachel.

-¡Rachel!-

-¡Lincoln!-

Ambos se dan un beso.

-Crei que...-

-Le pedi a Josh que dijera que aun estaba en Bunny City. Tuve que presionar mucho a mi hermana para que me dejara ir. Queria darles una sorpresa, comenzando contigo.-

-¿Y por que por separado...?-

-Aun me lo debes por lo de Linka. Y te la voy a cobrar ahora.-

En las duchas:

-¡Villaano! ¡Tu que sigues ciegamente a la maldaaad!...-Alexander cantando bajo la ducha.

-Door, haz una minipuerta, por favor.-Armadillo.

-Me niego.-

-Por favor.-

-No.-

-Anda, como amigos.-

-Ya somos amigos, y la respuesta es un no.-

-Olvidalo, Armadillo.-Xavier.-Ya sabes lo que te esperará si lo intentas.-

-Pero el riesgo lo vale.-

Del otro lado.

-Hay un chico cantando.-Delta.

-...Es Xander...Siempre canta bajo la ducha.-Candy.

-¿Me ayudas a lavar mi espalda?-Alexandra a Mei.

-Está bien.-

-Oye, Mei. No hemos conversado mucho entre nosotras. ¿Como te has sentido desde que te uniste a nosotros?-

-No me he sentido mal. Debo admitir que ha sido un agrado compartir con Candy y con Xander.-

-Y hablando de mi hermano, ¿que opinas de él?-

-Me agrada.-

-...¿Solo eso?-

-Si. ¿Por que? ¿Sucede algo con él?-

-Eh...no, nada. Solo preguntaba.-

Con Johnny, este estaba en la cocina, preparando unas hamburguesas. Josh llega a la cocina.

-Oiga, no es necesario que se ponga a cocinar. Yo me ocupare de todo.-Josh.

-Me encanta cocinar para las personas. Me relaja y me gusta ver que todos de vean felices. Tenga, pruebe una de mis hamburguesas.-le ofrece una hamburguesa.

-Gracias.-Josh la prueba.-Esta sabrosa y deliciosa. ¿Como lo hace?-

-Secreto de familia.-

Con Lincoln y Rachel:

-4 de 5, Rachel. Y te traje esto para ti.-le muestra un collar.

-¡Que hermoso, Lincoln!-se lo coloca.

-Se lo robe a Lori. Lo tenia bien guardado. Tiene un sistema de seguridad en su habitación.-

-Cuéntame sobre tu vida con los Loud.-

-Al principio creí que las hermanas Loud serian todas unas engreidas estupidas, pero fue todo lo contrario. Son mucho mas agradables. No parecen ser hijas de Rita y Lynn. Y hablando de ellos, eran unos verdaderos imbéciles. Apenas ya salimos del juzgado y ya se comportaban como mis padres de toda la vida. Lo mas gracioso fue cuando le pidieron a Lisa que borrara mi memoria y engañe a todos de que tenia amnesia. Debiste ver sus caras cuando les dije. Fue algo asi.-Lincoln imita la cara.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Que gracioso! No pueden borrarte la memoria. ¿Recuerdas aquel sujeto con ese don que trató de borrartela y acabó borrandose la memoria a si mismo?-

-Claro que me acuerdo. Fue gracias al color negro que le rebotó el rayo. ¿Lista para la sorpresa? Creo que ya todos se estan cambiando ahora mismo.-

-Es cierto. Vamos.-

Con los Loud, Rita y Lynn sr llegaron aun enfadados por la fuga de Lincoln.

-¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima...!-

-¡Seremos el hazmerreír de Michigan! ¡Los Loud no pudieron controlar a un niño de 12 años!-

-¡Ni lo menciones! Lisa estará en serios problemas.-

Llegan a la casa Loud. Al entrar, vieron a las hermanas Loud, quienes estaban con una mirada que mostraba decepción y molestia.

-Chicas. Tenemos algo serio de que hablar con ustedes. ¡¿Como dejaron que Lincoln escapa...?!-

-Primero, ustedes literalmente nos deben una explicación a nosotras.-Lori.-¿Nos podrian explicar que es esto?-le muestra los videos de los Loud obligando a Lisa de construir el aparato que borra la memoria, y la confesión de Lincoln.

-¿De verdad abandonaron a Linky porque creyeron que no tenia un don?-Leni

-¿Por que llegaron a esto?-Luna.

-Esto no causa gracia.-Luan.

-Queria que Lincoln estuviera con nosotras, pero no de esta forma.-Lynn.

-Decepción...Traición...mamá y papá.-Lucy haciendo un poema.

-No crei que eran esa clase de personas.-Lana.

-A mi no me vean.-Lola.

-...-Lisa.

-Mama mala. Papa malo.-Lily.

-Es falso...-Rita.

-Lisa ya lo comprobó. Lincoln dijo la verdad, y ahora entendemos por que se comportaba así.-Luan.

-¿De verdad creeran lo que dice alguien como Lincoln y en Lisa que siempre prueba sus experimentos con ustedes sin decirles?-Lynn sr.

-Los videos son verdaderos.-Lori.

-...-Rita y Lynn sr.

-¿Por que, mamá y papá? ¿Solo porque creyeron que no tenia un don?-Lana.

-...¿Y que harian ustedes en nuestros lugares?-Lynn sr.

-¿Soportarian las burlas y humillaciones si tuvieran un hermano o un hijo sin don?-Rita.

-No tienen idea de la vergüenza que nos hubiese hecho pasar a todos...-

-A ustedes. A mi no me importaria tener un hermano o hijo sin don.-Lori.

-A mi tampoco me importaria.-Leni.

-A mi tampoco.-Luna.

-A mi tampoco.-Luan.

-Ni a mi.-Lynn.

-Ni a mi.-Lucy.

-Me da igual con o sin don.-Lana.

-Yo no lo rechazaria.-Lola.

-Es irrelevante para mi esos detalles.-Lisa.

-No son tan diferentes a los tios Rito y Lynna.-Leni.

-¡Chicas! Ustedes no saben nada, pero así es como funciona el mundo.-Lynn sr.-El poder, el dinero, el talento, y una buena imagen es lo que mas importa si quieren ser alguien en la vida. Miren lo que les pasó a Rito y Lynna. Fueron débiles, fracasados y permanecieron como unos don nadies por carecer de talento. Al igual que los fracasados de sus hijos. Y miren donde estan ahora todos ellos. Deberian estar agradecidos con nosotros, porque sin nuestra ayuda, esta familia estaría comiendo del basurero. Todos sus talentos, sus sueños no se cumplirian. Y de no ser por nosotros, pasarian burlas por ser las hermanas de un sin don. Pero es cierto. Lincoln si tiene un don. Pero algo peor que un sin don...¡Es un villano!-golpea un muro, agrietandolo-¡No dejaré que ese mocoso malagradecido se burle de nosotros!-

-Si Lincoln se comportó así, fue por culpa de ustedes por darles literalmente una mala imagen de los héroes. Y si abandonar a los que amo solo por no tener un don o por ser un villano significa ser un heroe, entonces re...-

-¡Si quieres renunciar a ser una heroína, adelante, pero no vuelvas a esta casa, ni te dirijas a nosotros como tu familia! ¡Y lo mismo va para todas ustedes! ¿Quieres renunciar, Lori?-Rita.

-...No.-

-Me alegro que lo entendieras. Te quedas a cargo de la casa. Nosotros no volveremos hasta capturar a Lincoln y meterlo tras las rejas.-se van.

-¡Pero mamá, papá, la otra semana es el desfile...!-Lola. Los Loud no dijeron nada mas y se fueron.

-Nosotras te apoyaremos, Lola.-Leni.

-Gracias, chicas.-las abraza.

-Lori. ¿De verdad ibas a renunciar ser una heroina?-Lynn.

-...-

-¿Lori?-Lucy.

-Desde niña, siempre admire a los heroes. Sobretodo a mamá y papá. Queria ser como ellos. Ser una gran heroina. Pero ahora...-sus ojos parecían estar apunto de derramar lágrimas.

-Lori...-Luna.

-Ahora...tengo una nueva razón para ser una heroina.-Lori sonriendo.-Le demostrare a Lincoln que no todos los heroes son unos farsantes. Me convertire en la heroina número 1. Y le daré un nuevo significado a la palabra "héroe". ¿Alguien me apoya?-

-Cuenta con nosotras.-Leni apoyando su pie en la mano de Lori.

-Leni, es la mano.-Luna. Leni deja su pie en el suelo y pone su mano.-I'm with you, sis.-pone su mano.

-Y yo les daré su merecido a esos falsos héroes.-Lynn.

Todas las hermanas apoyan sus manos a modo de juramento. Faltaba Lola.

-¿Que dices, Lola? ¿Estas con nosotras?-Lana.

-No hago esto por Lincoln, pero si por ustedes, chicas.-Lola.

-¿Y que dicen ustedes, primos?-Lori a Linka, Loni y Leif. Los 3 se miran, sonrien, y tambien apoyan sus manos.

Con los Luna Blanca en el Crocodile 7.

-¡Rachel!-los Luna Blanca.

-¡Chicos! ¡Los extrañé mucho!-todos se abrazan. Mei se quedo un par de metros.-Mei, no hemos tenido oportunidad de conocernos del todo bien, pero...tambien unete con nosotros.-

-¿Y eso?-Lincoln.-Normalmente tardabas en tomar confianza.-

-Es nuestra compañera de todos modos.-

-...Esta bien.-Mei camina y se une al abrazo grupal.

-Prepare unas deliciosas hamburguesas. Vengan.-Johnny llamando a todos.-Ustedes tambien.-

-¿Quienes son esos chicos?-Rachel.

-Los Aliados de la Noche. Ayudaron a Johnny a salir de la correccional y nos ayudaron a robar la mansión Tetherby. Y nos ayudarán a sacar a Rico de Alighieri.-

-En el comedor me seguiran hablando mas.-

Mansión M River, Bunny City:

Michelle se encontraba en su oficina, hablando por videochat.

-South fracasó en su misión.-Center. No se veia su rostro.

-Ese idiota siempre haciendo las cosas a su modo.-un sujeto de cabello gris. Su edad data entre los 20 y los 30.

-Eso ya no importa ahora, West. East, ¿Que hay de tu plan?-Center.

-Ellos ya estan a bordo del Crocodile 7. Estaré con ellos cuando lleguen a Bunny City.-

-Si tu plan falla, ya sabes lo que te pasará.-

-Ya lo se. No tienes por que repetirlo cada vez que hablamos. ¿Y que hay de ti, North? Ya tienes el ojo de metal?-

-Desgraciadamente no. Calvin Thompson sr la ocultó en alguna parte de San Francisco sin decirle a nadie donde y se llevó el secreto a la tumba. Pero mis hombres ya estan investigando. Contraté a un detective privado que me ayudará.-

-Espero que lo encuentre lo antes posible. Sino, ya sabes.-Center.-Estaremos en contacto, adios.-corta el videochat.

Michelle sale de su oficina, estirandose. Se encuentra con Condesa.

-Condesa. Justo a quien queria ver. ¿Tienes lista todas tus cosas? Nos iremos mañana de esta ciudad.-

-Claro que si, señorita River...¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Dime.-

-¿Por que me lleva con usted?-

-¿No te lo dije la vez que te contraté? Que los empleados son como familia. Y tengo mucho espacio para albergar una gran familia. Mientras estes conmigo, no te pasará nada.-sonrie abrazandola.-Porque en la familia nos protegemos unos a los otros...Y yo los protegere a todos.-con una mirada maniática.

Continuará...


	21. Alighieri

Alighieri

Flash back (Lunes):

Oceano Pacifico, aguas de California.

Ricochet, abordo de un tren electrico, se encuentra esposado, con un collar tranquilizante. Se encontraba mirando por la ventana de manera tranquila y aburrido. El tren en el que se encontraba, estaba atravesando un largo puente por el mar. Era un tren con 7 vagones, contando la locomotora. En los vagones se encuentran tanto guardias, como tambien prisioneros.

-A si que tu eres Fighter de los Luna Blanca.-el guardia a su lado.-Eres toda una celebridad en el area de la correccional en Alighieri, tanto por chicos, como por chicas. Mi hija admira al villano Cristian. Me pregunto por que el interés de ella en villanos juveniles y veinteañeros. 5 años. Será un largo tiempo en prisión. Los jovenes de ahora no se dan cuenta que pierden parte de su juventud en reprobar grados o estar encerrados. La juventud solo se vive una vez. Deben aprender a aprovecharla. Tus padres deben estar avergonzados por tu prontuario...-

-No tengo padres.-Ricochet cortante.

-Cuanto lo siento.-

-No tiene por que lamentarse. Nunca conocí a mi padre, y mi madre me desechó como si fuera basura.-

-Si te estoy incomodando, me quedaré callado.-

-No se preocupe. Cualquier cosa es mas divertida que viajar en silencio y sin moverse.-

Unos minutos despues, el tren se detuvo.

-Bueno, muchacho. Hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Baja tranquilamente del tren y permanece a mi lado. Por tu seguridad, no intentes fugarte, porque no hay por donde escapar de Alighieri.-

-No se preocupe. No soy tan idiota.-

Los pasajeros salen del tren. Cada prisionero estaba escoltado por un guardia. La estación estaba al otro lado de una playa. Habia un gran muro con unas grandes puertas. Había una convicta de cabello color rojo vino que estaba llorando.

-¡Ya deja de llorar, convicta!-la guardia que la escoltaba.

-¡No deberia estar aqui! ¡Soy inocente!-

-No fue lo que las pruebas indicaron.-

-¡Me incriminaron! ¡Los Thompson me incriminaron!-

-Si, si. Todos dicen lo mismo. Ahora camina.-la empuja para que avance.

La convicta estaba al lado de Ricochet.

-¡Espera! ¡Tu eres Fighter de los Luna Blanca! ¡Eres amigo de Johnny!-

-¿Uh?-Ricochet.-¿De donde conoces a Johnny?...Aaaah, ¿A caso eres una de los que le dieron la espalda a Johnny?-

-...-cabizbaja.-Asi es...soy Susy.-

-Que casualidad. Justo estaba recordando la paliza que le di junto a mis amigos a los matones contratados por la familia de tu novio.-

-Caminen en silencio.-la guardia.

Las puertas del muro se abren. Todos los convictos escoltados caminaron hasta llegar a una gigantesca torre. Durante el camino se vieron que detras del primer muro, habia lo que parecia ser un pueblo. Otro muro que rodeaba de manera circular dividia el pueblo. Por todo el pueblo, habian guardias, algunos con perros, robots humanoides macizos con cabeza de diamante. Unas maquinas cilindricas con patas de insectos que caminaban por el pueblo. Habian unos tanques de guerra circulando. Por el cielo, volaban unos helicópteros, dirigibles, y unas aves mecanicas. Un tercer muro separaba el pueblo de un abismo, en cuyo centro se encontraba la gran torre. Delante de la torre, tenía una inscripción que decia: Abandonen toda esperanza de escapar, los convictos que entren aqui.

-Asi que esto es Alighieri.-Ricochet mirando la torre hacia arriba.

Todos entran a la torre. Los convictos son enviados a camarines, donde se cambian sus ropas por ropa de la prisión. Luego son llevados a un cuarto donde les toman fotografías. Ricochet posa con una actitud indiferente. Un convicto de 14 años con el cabello en forma de apio posa sonriendo. Otro convicto de 16 años rubio y de ojos azules posa con indiferencia. Una convicta de 13 años, de color y cabello en rastas posa con cara burlona. Otra convicta de 17 años con piercing en la nariz y cabello morado de corte moicano y de brazos y cuello con tatuajes de animales posa con los ojos entrecerrados. Susy posa con expresión de tristeza.

Luego, son todos dejados en un piso de la torre, donde estaban los convictos en un break, jugando basketball, otros haciendo ejercicios con pesas, otros leyendo libros, otros jugando cartas, otros conversando, y otros escuchando a un predicador. Habian en lugares muy altos del piso unas ventanas por donde entran los rayos del sol.

-¡Carne nueva!-uno de los convictos, dirigiéndose a los nuevos. Un convicto de gran estatura y robusto llega ante ellos.

-Bienvenidos.-sonriendo con malicia.-Pueden llamarme Bulk. Fui condenado por matar a 2 heores en entrenamiento. Si hacen lo que les diga, y me demuestran respeto, sus estancias seran menos dolorosas.-Mira a los nuevos, que estaban formados en una fila.-Diganme sus nombres, sus dones, y por que los encerraron aquí, comenzando contigo, cabeza de apio.-

-Soy Apion Stick. Puedo hacer brotar racimos de apios en mi cabeza. Me condenaron por degollar a un policia con un cuchillo de carnicero.-

-Bienvenido, Apion. Bauticenlo.-Bulk a unos 2 convictos lacayos de Bulk, que se lo llevan y le dan una paliza por unos segundos. Luego lo dejan ir.-Ahora tu.-

-Soy Chong.-un chico de cabeza esférica.-Puedo convertir mi cabeza en una bola de acero negra con cara y dientes filosos y alargar mi cuello como si fuera una cadena. Me condenaron por matar a 5 bravucones mordiendoles el cuello.-

-Bauticenlo.-Bulk y sus lacayos le dan una paliza a Chong.

Bulk continua con los otros convictos:

-Soy Mario Tuber.-Un convicto algo gordo y cabello levantado hacia arriba.-Puedo teletransportarme en cualquier lugar que yo conozca, haciendo aparecer tuberias. Condenado por robo en mas de 5 bancos en California.-

-Soy Cristian Blueye.-el rubio de ojos azules.-puedo disparar un laser azul desde mis ojos. Condenado por robo con homicidio.-

-Soy Berny Nose.-un chico de nariz alargada como salchicha.-puedo atacar con flechas de energia que salen de mi nariz. Condenado por matar a un maestro de secundaria.-

Bulk se fija en Ricochet.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. Es Fighter de los Luna Blanca. Estabamos ansiosos por conocerte. Pero aqui ya no eres una superestrella.-

Ricochet lo mira fijamente.

-...-

-Presentate.-

-Soy Ricochet O'Bryan. Puedo acumular energia cinética con solo moverme y realizar ataques y movimientos sobrehumanos. Le parti las columnas a 20 idiotas que intentaron atacarme. Y soy de los Luna Blanca.-

-¿Por que tu banda la dirige un mocoso de 12 años? Crei que tu y el grandulon ese eran los mas fuertes.-

-Ese mocoso es mas inteligente de lo que crees. Y es él quien nos reclutó a todos.-

-Se nota que eres demasiado blando despues de todo. No me extraña que en el fondo, seas debil...-

Ricochet le da un puñetazo en la nariz.

-No necesito de un don para defenderme de idiotas como tu.-

-¡Acabas de arruinar tu estancia en esta prisión! ¡Acaben con él!-Bulk a sus 2 lacayos.

Los 2 van tras Ricochet. Este fácilmente bloquea todos los golpes que le dan. Uno de los chicos atrapa a Ricochet con un abrazo de oso por detras. El otro va a golpear a Ricochet en la cara, pero este aplica un pisotón, codazo en los genitales, y se agacha, lo que hace que el lacayo golpee al que estaba haciendo el abrazo. Ricochet golpea en la nuca al último lacayo que atacó, con un golpe en la nuca.

-Eso lo aprendí de Lincoln.-

Un tercer lacayo atrapa a Ricochet con una Full Nelson. Ricochet se defiende atacando con una patada con salto en la cara al lacayo que iba a atacarlo. Luego, por gravedad, cae, y tomando de la cabeza al lacayo, le aplica una llave que lo lanza hacia adelante. Los 3 lacayos rodean a Ricochet. 2 le atrapan los brazos, y el tercero las piernas. Bulk camina hacia Ricochet, tronando sus puños. Este ultimo activa su don, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica por su collar, pero continua, pese a la descarga, se safa las piernas, lanza a los 2 convictos al aire, golpea al tercero con un puñetazo que lo manda volando, y golpea a Bulk en el abdomen, pero su puño queda atrapado en el abdomen de Bulk, que parecia una masa. Deja de recibir descargas.

-Eso debio ser muy doloroso. Pero estoy impresionado por soportar toda esa descarga. Pero eres solo un chico que aparentemente tiene mas bolas que cerebro. Parece que dependes de tu don despues de todo.-

-¿Quien necesita fuerza y don cuando conozco los puntos débiles?-le da una patada en lo genitales, y vuelve a activar su don, golpeando en la cara a Bulk. Luego saca su mano.-¡Maldito collar!-

2 heroes llegan rápidamente. Uno de traje y cabello rojo, de mirada seria y de edad entre los 25 y 30 años. El otro era de traje blanco de la misma edad que el de rojo. Tenía cabello rubio en pienado con un largo copete, y una sonrisa luminosa.

-¡¿Quien activó su don?!-el de rojo. Todos acusan a Ricochet, apuntandole con el dedo.-Ya veo. Tu eres de los Luna Blanca.-

-(Ese sujeto, Xandra y el cabeza de graffiti me hablaron de él. Asi que este es Magmagnus).-mira al otro heroe.-(¡¿Smiles?! ¡¿Que hace él aqui?!).-

-Activar el don está prohibido. Creí que ya te habían explicado las reglas, escoria.-

-No me digas que hacer, cerebro de lava.-

-Tus insultos no me hacen nada.-

-Pero reconozco que ese traje suyo esta muy bonito.-

-...-se mira el traje.-Gracias.-

-¿Que no había para hombres?-Ricochet, y otros convictos rien en silencio. Magmagnus hizo una mueca de enojo.

-Cuida tus palabras, villano. Aqui no podrás hacer lo que quieras. Lo último que quieren estos villanos, es recibir un buen escarmiento de mi parte.-comienza a secretar un poco de lava en una manos.

-¿En serio? Yo crei que lo último que querian los convictos es oirlo cantar.-

-Un golpe bajo.-Bulk a sus lacayos.-Magmagnus no quiere que nadie le recuerde ese video que alguien subió a internet donde canta.-

-Me estas haciendo perder la paciencia.-

Desde el lado de las chicas, una chica de 17 años, grandota, robusta y de voz grave, observa todo desde la reja.

-¿Que está haciendo ese idiota?-

-Me gustan los chicos atrevidos.-la de color con rastas.

-Smiles, lleva a este desperdicio de humano al cuarto oscuro.-Magmagnus.

-¿Desperdicio de humano?-Ricochet. Este sonrie. Los demas convictos escuchan lo que Ricochet dice a continuación, y lo que dijo, hizo estallar de ira a Magmagnus, que lo ataca con un puño de lava, pero Smiles aparta a tiempo a Ricochet.

-¡Magmagnus, calmate!-

-¡¿Que no escuchaste lo que dijo esta basura?!-

-¡Si pero no es motivo para hacerle eso! Vamos. Te llevaré al cuarto oscuro.-se lleva a Ricochet.

-Repugnantes villanos. Merecen ser purgados por el bien de la justicia.-Magmagnus recuperando la compostura.

En el lado de las chicas estaba pasando algo similar: la grandulona de voz grave estaba dándole la "bienvenida", a las convictas nuevas.

-Volvamos a lo nuestro. ¿Y tu quien eres?-la chica robusta.

-Soy Tamara Tatto.-la de moicano.-Lo que me tatuo en mi cuerpo con la tinta de mis dedos puede salir desde mi piel y lo controlo como un títere. Me condenaron porque hice que mis tatuajes mataran a un acosador.-

-Soy Sally Cooper.-la de color con rastas.-Puedo convertirme en un mapache. Me condenaron por degollar a mi tio. Se lo merecia por querer aprovecharse de mí.-

-¿Y la llorona de ahi?-

-Soy...soy...soy Susy Goom. Puedo crear gelatina de sabor dependiendo de lo que como. Soy inocente. Me inculparon por algo que no hice.-

-Patty, la condenaron por matar a un chico y asociarse a una banda de estafadores.-una de las lacayas de la robusta.

-¡Pero soy inocente!-

-Todos son inocentes.-Patty.-Bauticenla.-

Ricochet es encerrado en el cuarto oscuro, el cual estaba oscuro, pero tenia una especie de pequeña ventana por donde entra aire casi tocando el techo.

-Oye, no deberias volver a hacer eso. No podré protegerte siempre. Magmagnus suele perder la paciencia con facilidad.-

-...-

-Soy el heroe Smiles. Debes haber oido hablar de mi. Vi en tu expediente que eres de Nueva York. Venimos de la misma ciudad.-

-...Ahora no me debes nada.-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Ya me oiste. No me debes nada.-

-¿Deberte? ¿Pero cuando...?-

-Solo vete y déjame solo.-Se sienta y se queda dormido. Al rato despierta. Se escucha a alguien llorar desde el otro lado.-¿Eres tu, Susy?-

-¿Fighter? ¿Eres tu?-

-¿Que haces en el cuarto oscuro?-

-Me culparon de causar problemas y me encerraron aqui. Antes de eso me golpearon y me hicieron cortes en mi cara.-

-Deja de llorar de una vez. Llorar no hará que te liberen.-

-¡Tu no lo entiendes! ¡Yo soy inocente! ¡Dash me inculpo! ¡Me usó como su chivo expiatorio!-

-¿Y llorar hará que la verdad salga a la luz?-

-¿Por que eres tan duro conmi...? Entiendo. Me debes odiar por lo que pasó con Johnny. Escucha, a mi me gustaba Dash. Yo solo...queria ser aceptada por él y los demás...-

-¿Y acaso Johnny no contaba? El te aceptó desde mucho antes, y tu lo traicionaste junto a las otras 2 basuras.-

-Debes creer que soy la peor persona del mundo.-

-Eh conocido basuras de personas mucho peores. Habia uno que torturó a su propia hija por años solo para despertar su don.-

-No sabia...-

-Escucha. Es una lástima que un inocente pague por algo que no hizo. Y no eres la única persona que le ha pasado. Hay personas que han estado años en prisión siendo inocentes. Y otras que aun estan prisioneros siendo inocentes. Es duro, pero dicen que la justicia es ciega.-

-¿Y que puedo hacer? Estoy en una de las prisiones mas seguras de Estados Unidos, Dash me utilizo, los amigos que tenia me dieron la espalda, y hasta mis padres creen que soy culpable. Estoy sola.-

-Mientras estes aqui, lo único que puedes hacer es hacerte fuerte. Deja de llorar, comienza a hacer ejercicio para fortalecer tu cuerpo, trata de simpatizarles a tus compañeras y ganate el respeto de ellas. No te conviertas en una delatora, o será tu final.-

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. No sabes lo que se siente quedarte solo.-

-Antes de conocer a Lincoln y a Rachel, yo siempre estuve solo por mi cuenta. Mis padres solian dejarme solo por horas en casa completamente. Mi padre abandonó a mi madre cuando tenia 5 años. Y lo último que supe de él fue una carta que en ese momento guardé hasta que aprendiera a leer.-

-¿Y que decia la carta, si se puede saber?-

-Que era un accidente y que debí ser abortado.-

-Eso es horrible.-

-Yo lo llamaria "las mejores palabras que me ha dicho desde que lo conozco". Y mi madre, se la pasaba en depresión, bebiendo y llegando tarde a mi casa. Viviamos en un vecindario conflictivo en Nueva York, asi que desde temprana edad tuve que aprender a defenderme por mi cuenta, pero los heroes eran mi inspiración para salir adelante y soñar que algun día, las vidas de mi madre y la mia podrian cambiar. Me preguntaba que harian los heroes en mi lugar, y eso me motivó a aprender a defenderme y a defender a otros.-

-Debiste ser muy popular en tu vecindario.-

-No lo era. Al contrario, decian que hacia el ridículo jugando a ser el heroe del vecindario. Y nadie se me acercaba a mi por temor a las represalias de los bravucones que golpeaba.-

-¿Y que pasó con tu madre?-

-Ella me dejó solo por una semana. Se fue el mismo dia de mi cumpleaños número 6, y cuando regresó, se trajo a un imbecil como marido. Ese imbecil era un parásito falsificador que nos golpeaba a mi madre y a mi cuando estaba de mal humor, cuando llegaba borracho, o solo cuando se le daba la gana. Mi madre también comenzó a maltratarme, porque me culpaba de ser el que provocaba al imbecil y de ser el culpable de que nuestras vidas eran asi. Habia un héroe al cual admiraba mas que a los otros. Siempre lo vi como un salvador, y yo preocupado por mi madre y por como viviamos, intenté pedirle ayuda a él y a otros héroes con la esperanza de que ellos podrian ayudarme.-

-¿Los heroes arrestaron a tu padrastro?-

-No. Ninguno me ayudo por mas que se los pedí, y creian que era un fanático loco que queria sus autógrafos. Prefirieron las entrevistas con la prensa y en los canales de televisión, que escuchar a un niño pobre pidiendo ayuda. Y a los 8 años, hartado de ser ignorado por los héroes, llamé a la policía, y al final dejaron libre al imbecil, porque mi madre no quiso declarar en su contra, y prefirió abandonarme en un orfanato. Pasé años allí, con idiotas haciendome la vida imposible todos los días, y con cuidadores que nos obligaban a pedir dinero en las calles y se lo quedaban todo para ellos mismos, y alimentandonos con comida caducada y de dudosa procedencia. Lo habia entendido todo. No puedes confiar en los heroes, porque solo te ayudaran por fama y reconocimiento. Mas que ayudar a otros, usan a civiles en problemas para ganar popularidad. Si quieres protección a ti y a tus seres queridos, lo único que puedes hacer es hacerte fuerte por tu cuenta y no esperar a que otros te ayuden. Grabatelo en la cabeza.-

-Debió ser duro para ti.-

-Duro, pero cuando me fugue del orfanato, me crucé por accidente con Lincoln y Rachel. Al principio no los tomé en cuenta y creí que solo eran mocosos que querian jugar conmigo, pero Lincoln fue muy insistente. Nose que vio en mi para querer reclutarme. Y aunque no les pedí ayuda, ellos 2 me ayudaron a darle una paliza a mi padrastro, y encontrarle una buena familia para mi nuevo hermanito que aun era un bebé, ya que mi madre también acabó en la cárcel por complicidad. Y esos mocosos volvieron a ayudarme despues de que me arrestaran por lesionar a 20 idiotas que se fueron contra mi. Me rescataron antes de llegar al juzgado. Y finalmente, luego de otra conversación, acabé encariñandome con Lincoln y Rachel y me uní a ellos. Ellos pueden superarme con sus dones, pero aun asi, fui y sigo siendo como el hermano mayor que siempre debe protegerlos. Aunque Lincoln es nuestro lider, él y su novia nos miran a mi y a mis amigos como sus hermanos mayores. Tambien llegué a querer a Xandra, al cabeza de pintura de Xander, a Johnny y a Candy. Tenemos una nueva miembro, pero como me atraparon, aun no la conozco del todo, pero fue Lincoln quien la reclutó.-

-Johnny fue afortunado en encontrar a chicos como ustedes.-

-Lo salvamos de ser asesinado por los matones de la familia de tu ex novio.-

-Si pudiera hablar con él, le pediria una disculpa por haberlo traicionado, y que tratemos de volver a ser amigos.-

-La amistad es algo sagrado. No es algo que se puede recuperar asi de facil cuando está rota. Una cosa es pelear entre amigos, y otra cosa es romper una amistad. Ha sido un pasatiempo hablar contigo.-

-Espera, ¿que haras?-

-Estoy en un cuarto oscuro. Quisiera dormir un poco. No dormí bien en ese avión. Que te quede claro, no soy tu amigo. Solo te doy consejos porque me da lástima verte en ese estado.-

Sin que los 2 se dieran cuenta, Smiles escuchó todo.

-Ricochet O'Bryan. Ya entiendo por que se me hacia ese nombre conocido. Asi que era ese niño que iba a mi departamento.-se cubre la cara con su mano.-Asi que era por eso que iba a molestarme...Soy...un idiota.-

Fin flashback.

Presente (dia Sábado), Alighieri:

Ricochet derrotó a golpes a 2 chicos.

-Eso les enseñara a no usar navajas en una pelea. Eso es de cobardes.-

-¡Otra victoria mas!-Apion.-¡Creo que ya son 30 con esta!-

-Eso a mi no me importa. Solo quiero pasar el tiempo.-

-¿Y has pensado en la oferta de Bulk en ser su mano derecha?-

-Se la rechace. Pero aun la mantiene en pie. No dejará de fastidiarme con su oferta.-

-Oye, Rico.-Patty.-¿Unas vencidas?-

-Haber quien gana.-

En una parte de la reja que separa la prisión por género, Ricochet y Patty apoyan sus brazos, tomandose las manos derecha, y comienzan a aplicar fuerza. Finalmente, quien gana es Patty.

-Me debes tu postre.-

-A la tercera.-

-Rico.-Cristian.-Te llegó un paquete. Está en tu celda.-

-Debe ser de mis amigos. Esto queda pendiente, Patty.-

-Me gusta tu forma de humillarte, Rico. Si no estuvieramos separados por género, me quedaria contigo en la misma celda.-

-Gracias por tu alago, pero no eres mi tipo. ¿Y como está la inocente?-

-Almenos dejó de ser tan llorona y comenzó a integrarse con las chicas.-

-Aunque aun me desagrada por lo que pasó con Johnny, me da lástima verla sufrir.-

-¿Te estas ablandando?-

-...Callate. Ya hablaremos mas tarde.-se va.

-Oye, Cooper. ¿A quien preferirías? ¿Rico o Cristian?-

-No se a quien elegir. Los 2 estan bien buenos.-

Ricochet llega a su celda. Habia un paquete, el cual abre. Habian unas galletas.

-Las favoritas de Candy. Siempre usa el mismo nombre falso para enviar mensajes y paquetes: Alisha Hearthsweet. Me preguntó por que siempre lo usa.-

-Rico, voy al baño, nesecito el diario.-Chong.

-Ten.-le entrega el diario.-Pero no uses la sección de Comics.-

En el encabezado, se lee una noticia: "Nathan Fritz traslada la compañia Fritz a Nueva Orleans" y en la imagen sale Nathan Fritz, el hombre de cabello gris que en realidad es West.

Continuará...


	22. Visitantes

Visitantes

El noticiero:

-El primer escuadron enviado a investigar los misteriosos asesinatos ocurridos en las montañas que rodean Bunny City han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. En otras noticias, un ataque bioterrorista ocurrió en el pueblo de Royal Woods. Entre la noche del jueves, hasta la madrugada del viernes, decenas de monstruos humanoides atacaron el pueblo de manera sorpresiva. Afortunadamente no hubo muertes, pero se está haciendo una investigación para averiguar el origen de estas armas biológicas. Ahora mismo todos fueron recolectados y estan siendo analizados para saber mas de la naturaleza de estos extraños mutantes. Deacuerdo con testimonios anónimos, los culpables de liberar a estas armas biológicas fueron 2 criminales de los cuales se les habia perdido el rastro hace años atras. Entre ellos estan el dr Martin Mantis, ex cientifico despedido de Oxcorp por espionaje e infiltración de información de la empresa, y Rage Ploud, un asesino en serie cuyo rastro desapareció hace 5 años. La policia y la Liga de Heroes han tratado de sacarles información, pero no han tenido éxito alguno. Y eso no es lo único. El "hijo perdido" de Rita y Lynn Loud, Lincoln Loud, alias "Moonlight", escapó del arraigo en el que se encontraba tras el acuerdo de Hurricane y Coolhard con el juez, que le concedió la libertad bajo custodia. Aunque todavía no se ha descubierto el como lo hizo, el niño villano de tan solo 12 años, se las arregló para sacarse la tobillera y burlar a la policía y a los heroes de Royal Woods, mientras huyó del pueblo junto a los Luna Blanca con $3000000 robados al empresario Lord Tetherby, quien tambien habia sufrido un ataque por parte de los mutantes. Y con la fuga del otro miembro capturado de los Luna Blanca Johnny John Brave, alias "Heavyweight", la policia y los héroes se estan preparando para lo que parecer una fuga de los villanos aun capturados Rachel River y Ricochet O'Bryan, aunque de este último es poco probable, dado a que se encuentra en Alighieri, y ningun criminal ha escapado. Nos mantendremos informados en caso de nuevas noticias del caso.-termina la noticia.

En alguna parte de Bunny City:

El Crocodile aterrizó a metros de Bunny City. Todos se encontraban desayunando.

-A si que ese tal South fue una de las personas que mató a tu abuelo.-Rachel.

-Y ese tal Mantis queria los ojos elementales.-Alexander.

-Si ambos manipulaban a esas cosas con unas máscaras, entonces trabajaban juntos.-Alexandra.-South debe ser un nombre en clave. Entonces se trata de alguna organización.-

-...Tenemos un problemático enemigo.-Candy.

-Si pudieron meter a esos monstruos con facilidad al pueblo, deben tener espias en muchas partes.-Mei.

-¿Que hacemos, Lincoln?-Johnny.-Ricochet es nuestra mayor prioridad, pero ¿y si esa organización se nos adelanta y se lleva el ojo de metal?-

-Tarde o temprano irán por nosotros.-Lincoln.-No tuvieron problemas para matar a mi abuelo y a todas esas personas en los bajos de Bunny City. Ellos deben estar mas que adelantados que nosotros. Recuerden que South y sus hombres me espiaron. Pudieron colocarnos algun rastreador en alguno de nosotros o a la furgoneta. Asi que lo único que podemos hacer es buscar la forma para que nos pierdan el rastro, o patearles el culo nosotros mismos.-

-Revisé toda la furgoneta, desde el motor, hasta por las ruedas, y no encontré nada como un rastreador.-Alexander.-Tambien revise toda mi ropa y los demas tambien lo hicieron. No encontramos nada. Asi que podemos relajarnos.-

-Debemos considerar que esto puede ser el plan del enemigo.-Mei.-Puede que nos esten esperando en San Francisco para emboscarnos, tal como lo hicieron en Royal Woods. Pero tambien hay que considerar que conocen la leyenda de los 5 ojos elementales, asi que lo otro que pueden hacer es dejar que tomemos el último ojo y esperarnos cuando vayamos a China y acorralarnos.-

-...-todos callados.

-¿Conoces la leyenda de los 5 ojos elementales?-Lincoln.

-Claro que la conozco. Se la cuentan a los niños como un cuento antes de dormir: hace muchos años, un general renegado que provino del oeste, hizo un trato con un demonio, vendiendo su propia alma por poder, convirtiendose en un rey malvado que conquistó todo lo que encontro a su paso. Al mismo tiempo, habian 5 guerreros de buen corazón que se conocieron mientras entrenaban en las montañas. Ellos protegian sus pueblos de los bandidos que pertubaban la paz. Los dragones, que sonrieron a los guerreros por su corazón, y prepcupados por el avance del rey malvado, decidieron bendecir a los guerreros con las habilidades necesarias para que pudieran derrotar al malvado. Cada uno de los dragones entreno a un guerrero, y le enseño las artes alquimicas de un elemento: fuego, agua, tierra, madera y metal. Cuando el entrenamiento finalizó, los 5 guerreros se reunieron, unieron sus fuerzas y derrotaron al rey malvado en una gran batalla que destruyo gran parte del valle. Como recompensa, los dragones les obsequiaron una fuente de vida en forma de perla que restauro la vida y la naturaleza que fue arrasada por la batalla. Por temor a que la fuente cayera en malas manos, fue ocultada bajo 5 sellos en el santuario de los 5 dragones que los 5 guerreros crearon como agradecimiento a sus maestros.-

-No recordaba que era tan larga. Asi que supuestamente el tesoro sería esa perla mágica.-

-Eso es improbable.-Alexander.-Carece de lógica una perla mágica.-

-Mágica o no mágica, puede valer mucho dinero.-Rachel.-Y esos sujetos que mataron al señor Albert podrían quererla. Que mejor venganza, que tomarla nosotros primero.-

-Lo cierto es que esa historia se le cuenta a los niños, pero en realidad, la verdadera historia es diferente.-Mei.

-¿La verdadera historia?-Lincoln.

-Se alteró la historia original para impedir que los forasteros intenten buscar la perla. Lo cierto, es que ni yo se cual es la verdadera historia. Solo unos pocos lo saben y tienen prohibido contarselas a los demas, excepto a una unica persona que debian escoger como el próximo conocedor de la verdadera historia. Nadie sabe donde se encuentra el santuario, y nadie sabe si existe algun mapa o ruta para encontrarlo.-

-Oye, Mei. ¿Por que nos cuentas eso ahora y no antes como cuando nos conocimos?-Rachel.

-Creí que solo estarian interesados en vender los 5 ojos elementales. Pero como estan tras el tesoro...tengo curiosidad por saber que hay oculto.-

-Yo también tengo mas ganas de buscar ese tesoro.-Lincoln.-Cierto o no cierto, siempre se puede obtener algo en un viaje, pero no pensemos en eso por ahora y centrémonos en lo mas importante: Sacar a Rico de Alighieri. No podemos ser Luna Blanca, si nos falta un miembro. Y cuando lo saquemos, iremos en busca del último ojo. Si nos topamos con esa organización, dependiendo de la situación, les patearemos el culo, o los engañaremos.-

-Llegamos a Bunny City, chicos.-Josh llegando al comedor.-La señorita Michelle vendrá mas tarde, asi que tendrán que esperarse.-

-Por mientras, quisiera visitar la tumba de mi abuelo.-Lincoln.-También quiero visitar mi antigua casa. Hay algo que quiero revisar.-

-Yo te acompaño.-Rachel.

-¿No se les olvida algo?-Alexander.-Están buscandonos a todos. De seguro que como en teoria Rachel aun se encuentra con arraigo, sospecharan que nosotros estamos aquí. Asi que deben estar haciendo un control de identidad a las personas.-

-No hay problema.-Rachel.-podemos ir reducidos en algún bolsillo de Mei. Despues de todo, todavia no saben que es parte de nosotros. O podemos ir dentro de Big Fort y con los Aliados de la Noche. Nadie sabe que estan aliados con nosotros.-

-En realidad tenemos antecedentes.-Xavier.-El único que esta limpio es Big Fort. Como dice el nombre de nuestra banda, operamos en la noche, asi que nadie ha podido identificar a Big Fort y es nuestro miembro mas reciente.-

-¿No hay problema, Big Fort?-Alexandra. Big Fort se sonroja al verla.

-No...no...ningun problema.-

-Nose si su hermana esté de acuerdo.-

-Solo será una visita rápida. Y regresaremos pronto.-

-Esta bien. Pero no hagan preocupar a la señorita Michelle.-

-Gracias, Josh.-

-Yo me quedare a hacer mantencion a los equipos.-Alexandra.

-...Yo paso.-Candy.

-Yo lavare los platos.-Johnny.

-Vayamos con Mei y con Big Fort.-

-Por mi ningun problema. Ire a cambiarme.-Mei iendose a su habitación. Al regresar, viste de un pantalón de tela azul marino ajustado y una camiseta azul sin mangas y mostrando el vientre. Alexander la ve, y se queda sonrojado.-¿Algun problema?-

-¿Que? No...ninguno...Te ves bien.-

Armadillo se queda mirandola con ojos pervertidos, pero Delta lo golpea con un sartén.

-Vamos, recoge tu plato.-

-¿Quieres venir tambien?-Mei a Alexander.

-¿Que? Yo...-Alexander nervioso.

-...Si quiere ir.-Candy dandole un manotazo por detrás a Alexander.

Big Fort circula por las calles, llamando la atención de varias personas. Algunos niños estaban fascinados por su apariencia.

-¡Wooooow!-

-¡Mamá ¿Que es eso?!-

-¡Un hombre tanque!-

-Estamos llamando mucho la atención.-Mei mirando por una de las ventanas.

-Big Fort. Busca el callejón mas cercano. Iremos ahora con Mei.-Lincoln.

Un policia los detiene.

-¡Alto!-

Big fort regresa a la normalidad. Mei sale. Tenía a Lincoln, Rachel y Alexander en su bolsillo. Estos estaban en silencio, pero Alexander estaba rojo.

-(¡Siento el calor de su cuerpo!).-Alexander.

-Circular por las calles con su don activado es considerado ilegal.-

-Lo siento, oficial, pero...pero...-Big Fort sin saber que decir.

-Yo se lo pedí.-Mei.-Me torci el tobillo y le pedí a mi amigo que me llevara. Vamos al cementerio de Bunny City a visitar unos parientes.-

-Yo los llevaré si quieren. Pero no volveré a pasar esto por alto.-

-Muchas gracias, oficial.-Mei haciendo una reverencia.

Cerca del Crocodile, Candy y Alexandra se encuentran haciendo ejercicios junto a los Aliados de la Noche. Armadillo estaba embobado viendo a las chicas, y cargando mucho unas maquinas de ejercicios, las pesas se le caen en la cara.

-Eso te pasó por pervertido.-Door.

Candy iba a recoger una paleta, y apenas iba a tomarla, una pequeña niña lobo de cabello blanco lo toma.

-...Oye, ¿Que haces? Dame eso.-trata de sacarle la paleta, pero la niña se resistia.-...Damelo.-levanta la paleta, pero la niña no lo soltaba.-...Suelta...-comienza a agitarla.-...¡Suelllltaaaaa!-

-Candy, ¿con quien hablas?-Alexandra mira a la lobita.-...¡Yiaaaaaaah! ¡Que adorable! ¡Déjame tomarla!-Alexandra la toma y acaricia con las mejillas.-¡Es tan esponjosa!-

-...Aun no suelta mi paleta.-Candy forcegeando.

-Dasela, Candy. Tu tienes muchas guardadas.-

-...¿Crees que le hara bien?-

-Solo dasela.-

Candy deja de forcejear. La lobita estaba jugando con el mango.

-¿De donde salió esta niña lobo?-

-...Quien sabe. Sus padres deben estar buscandola...Pidamosle a los chicos que los busquen.-

La lobita deja de jugar con la paleta, y rápidamente le quita un aparato a Alexandra y sale corriendo.

-¡Oye, vuelve con eso! ¡No es un juguete!-Alexandra persiguiendola. Los demas chicos tambien la persiguen.

Al rato, el policía los dejó en el cementerio.

-Aquí llegamos, chicos. Que se recupere, señorita...Es cierto. Estamos buscando a estas personas.-el policia le entrega una foto de los Luna Blanca.-¿Los han visto?-

-Solo en televisión.-Mei indiferente.

-Cualquier cosa, notifiquen a la policia. Hasta luego, y no se metan en problemas.-se va.

Lincoln, Rachel, y Alexander regresan a la normalidad y caminan con cuidado. Lincoln deja unas flores en la tumba de Albert.

-Hola, abuelo. Tiempo sin ir a visitarte. He estado ocupado viajando por el país. Estoy siguiendo tus pasos como cazatesoros, aunque no de la forma que tu lo hacias. Conocí a muchos amigos, y tuve muchas aventuras. Ella es Rachel, mi novia.-

-Hola, señor. Lincoln ha sido un buen novio conmigo.-

-Ellos son amigos mios. Alexander, Mei, y Big Fort.-

-Hola, señor Albert.-Alexander.

Mei hace una reverencia frente a la tumba. Big Fort saluda tímidamente.

-Conocí a los Loud. Rita y Lynn rompieron el acuerdo que tenian contigo. Solo querian limpiar su imagen como heroes. Pero mis hermanas son diferentes. Todas decian lo mismo de ti, que Rita y Lynn hablaban cosas malas de ti, pero que cuando te conocieron, le pareciste buena persona. No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo. Tengo prisa. Voy a hacer una locura de la que no se si salga en una pieza. Deseame suerte.-hace un rezo y se va junto a Rachel y sus amigos.-No estamos muy lejos de los Bajos de Bunny City. Son solo unas calles mas hacia el oeste.-

-De acuerdo.-Mei recogiendo a los empequeñecidos y guardandolos en su bolsillo.

Devuelta con los demas miembros, Johnny se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo.

-Un poco de esto le dara buen sabor.-Johnny iba a tomar una botella, pero nota que no está.-¿Y la salsa de soya?-mirando por todos lados.-Tendre que cambiarla por...-nota que el cucharon no está.-¿Y el cucharon?-camina por la cocina. Siente que pisó algo. Era salsa de soya. Recoge la botella.-Está rota...¿Y esas huellas?-se guarda la botella y mira unas huellas de salsa de soya. Las sigue, y lo conducen a un niño lobo de cabello negro de la misma edad que la lobita blanca, jugando con el cucharon.-¿Quien eres tu? Eso no es para morder.-iba a tomarlo, pero el lobito se aleja, gruñiendo y llevandose la cuchara.-¡¿Oye adonde vas?!-sale persiguiendo al lobito, sin notar que la botella rota estaba derramandose por el camino.

Tanto dentro por fuera estaban persiguiendo a los lobitos. Alexandra persigue a la lobita, que estaba subiendo por la rampa, mientras Johnny perseguia al lobito, que estaba bajando. Y ambos chicos acaban chocando.

-Xandra, ¿estas bien?-

-Me dolio, pero estoy bien...¡Pero atrapemos a esos lobos!-y continua la persecución.

Al rato, llegan a los Bajos de Bunny City. No habia nadie. Los 3 reducidos regresan a la normalidad.

-Este sitio ha cambiado demasiado.-Rachel.

-Se siente extraño. Como si fuera un pueblo fantasma. Y pensar que hace casi 2 años atras se escuchaban niños jugando o tabernas repletas de ebrios peleando y gritando por el fútbol.-

Caminan por el vecindario.

-Abran bien los ojos. Siento algunas presencias cerca.-

Rachel agranda el baston lunar y las espadas de Mei. Caminan mientras un grupo de delincuentes acechan.

-5 curiosos merodeando.-

-Cuidado, hay 2 que estan armados.-

-Dejenme la asiática para mi.-

-Yo quiero a la asiática.-

Comienzan a avanzar. Lincoln y sus amigos ya llegaron a la antigua casa de Lincoln.

-Llegamos.-Lincoln.-Chicos, vigilen a que nadie entre. Rachel y yo buscaremos adentro.-

-¿Que estan buscando?-los delincuentes. Eran 10 en total.-¿Acaso hay algo de valor en esa casa?-

-Nada que les importe.-Rachel.

-Tienes valor, mocosa.-saca una pistola.-Pero no tienes idea de lo que es meterse con un delincuente.-

Estaban todos en un momento de tensión, hasta que...

-¡Pajarito!-una voz. Rápidamente, una chica de 13 años, con cabello naranjo, orejas y cola de zorro, de rasgos asiáticos, estaba persiguiendo a un pajarito que iba volando. Accidentalmente, la chica golpeó al sujeto de la pistola por la espalda, mandandolo a volar varios metros y estrellarse con una casa.-¡Ven aqui parajito!-

-¡Nadie se mete con nuestro...!-uno de los delincuentes, pero la chica zorro lo golpea en la cara mientras perseguia al pajarito.

La chica zorro si darse cuenta, comienza a atacar y mandando volar varios metros a todos los delincuentes. Atacó a uno de una patada posterior, a otro con un cabezazo en el abdomen, otro le da doble pisoton en la cara. A otros 2 con manotazos. Y a otros 2 con patadas. Los que quedaban estaban aterrados y tratan de escapar, pero son nockeados por un fuerte manotazo de parte de una chica de 17 años, con orejas y cola de lobo, de cabello gris, y rasgos asiáticos.

-Creo que llegue a tiempo.-La loba.-¡Reena, deja de jugar por favor!-preocupada.

Reena se detiene. Mira a los Luna Blanca.

-¡Hola!-

-...hola.-Lincoln, Big Fort y Alexander.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-Rachel.

-Lo lamento, pero estoy ocupada.-la loba.-Mis hijos no están.-

-¿Hijos?-

-Son muy traviesos, muy hiperactivos y siempre salen a jugar antes de que despierte. Les habia puesto unas correas, pero las mordieron hasta romperlas y se escaparon mientras dormia.-

-Podemos ayudarte a buscarlos. ¿Como son ellos?-

-Gracias. Soy Nezumiiro. Ella es Reena. Mis hijos se llaman Shiro y Kuro. Tienen 2 años, pero son muy agiles y rápidos. Les gusta jugar y correr. Les perdí el rastro porque se mezclan muchos olores y estoy algo congestionada, asi que mi olfato está limitado.-

Suena el teléfono.

-¿Xandra?-

-Tenemos un problema. Hay 2 niños lobos muy dificiles de atrapar.-

-¡¿Niños lobos?!-Nezumiiro toma el celular.-¡¿Son blanco y negro?!-

-¿Quien es?...Si. Una es blanca y el otro es negro.-

-¡Shiro y Kuro!-

-Estamos algo lejos. ¿De verdad recorrieron toda esa distancia?-

-Una vez llegaron a otra ciudad ellos solos. Son muy resistentes.-

-Esperanos un segundo. Tenemos que buscar algo adentro.-Lincoln entra a la casa junto a Rachel. Reena tambien entra.

Los 3 subieron al ático.

-Lo encontré.-Lincoln.

-¿Que buscabas, Lincoln?-

-El diaro de mi bisabuela Harrier. Lucy preguntó por él, asi que le enviaré unas fotografias.-

-¡Que divertido!-Reena sacando una pelota azul con una estrella roja.

-Puedes quedartela.-

-¡Gracias!-le da un abrazo y comienza a jugar con la pelota.

Los 3 bajan y salen a la calle.

-Todo listo. Vamos.-Lincoln y caminan por las calles.

Con el otro grupo, aun estaban tratando de atrapar a los lobitos: Candy trata de frenarlos con caramelos, pero acaba embarrando a Johnny, Bubba y Xavier. Alexandra trata de dormirlos con gas, pero ataca sin querer a Zack, Delta, y Armadillo. Drill y Monty tratan de atraparlos por el suelo, pero acaban chocando entre ellos y con Door. Candy y Alexandra acaban tropezandose por los hoyos y chocan, quedando pegadas de la cara por el caramelo. Josh saca de sus manos una cadena por dedo, en total 10, las cuales controla y trata de atraparlos, pero los lobitos acaban dando vueltas y hacen que Josh se quede enredado.

-Chicos.-Xavier.-Cualquier cosa, digan que eran 10 lobos adultos.-y los Aliados de la Noche contestan.

Los lobitos hacen muecas de burlas, hasta que son capturados por unos látigos, que eran en realidad los dedos de Michelle. Esta se queda mirandolos.

-Señorita River.-Josh, atados con sus propias cadenas.

-¿Podrias decirme que esta pasando aqui?-Michelle a Josh. Mira a los Luna Blanca.-¿Estos son los Luna Blanca?-

-Esos 3 si. Los otros son aliados de ellos.-

Michelle los mira. Y luego mira al resto de los chicos.

-¿Donde está Rachel?-

-Eeeeeh...-Josh sin saber que decir.

En alguna parte de Bunny City, Center, quien se encontraba con gabardina y una mascara, hackea la televisión de todo Bunny City.

-Esta ciudad sera mi conejillo de indias. Con gran parte de la población infectada, sera mas que suficiente para obtener pruebas de mis experimentos. Y sólo necesito mi voz.-se mira los dedos. Se coloca frente a la cámara. Todas las personas del centro y de sus casas estaban mirando la televisión.-...-

-¿Quien es ese sujeto?-

-¿Que pasa que todos los canales estan en lo mismo?-

-¿Sera unas noticias extras?-

-Escuchen, ratas de laboratorio..."¡DESPIERTEN!"-y con un grito, muchas personas comienzan a alterarse, retorciendose, y de la nada, muchas personas se les palidece la piel y sus ojos se tornan purpura.

Continuará...


	23. Epidemia

Epidemia

Con los Luna Blanca y aliados, que ya abordaron el Crocodile:

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-

-¡Creo que provino del centro!-

-(¡Maldición! ¡Decidió hacerlo ahora! ¡No era la hora que acordamos! ¡Si reacciono y les digo que nos vayamos de inmediato, sospecharan!).-haciendo una mueca de molestia, que sin darse cuenta, Candy vio.-Chicos, debió de haber explotado una fabrica, pero eso no debe importarnos ahora. Debemos ir por mi hermana y sus amigos.-

-Tiene razón.-Alexandra. Llama a Lincoln.-Aquí tiene a Lincoln.-

Con Lincoln.

-Lincoln. Soy Michelle. ¿Como esta mi hermana?-

-Estamos bien. ¿Que fue esa explosión?-

-Debio explotar una fabrica o algo similar. Pero eso no es lo importante. Ire a recogerlos a todos. Esperenme en su ubicación.-

-¿Estan mis hijos a salvo?-Nezumiiro hablando.

-Estan con...¿Y los niños lobos?-Michelle.

-Crei que Josh los tenía atados con sus cadenas.-Condesa.

-Creí que Condesa los tenias atados con telaraña.-Josh.

-Creo que ya se donde estan.-Johnny señalando huellas de salsa de soya frescas, que indicaban que se escaparon del helicóptero.

-¡Huyeron del Crocodile!-

-¡No estan lejos!-Alexandra mirando por una ventana. Estaban los 2 jugando.-Candy, Johnny, acompañenme. Podrian arrancarse de nuevo.-

Bajan del Crocodile. Apenas los ven, los lobitos huyen rápidamente.

-¡Volvieron a huir!-

-...Y a la ciudad.-

-¡Vamos!-Alexandra.

-¿Que estan haciendo?-

-Nesecitamos nuestro vehiculo.-Alexandra y los 3 Luna Blanca se suben a la furgoneta, saliendo por la rampa.

-¡Oigan!-

-Olvidelo.-Xavier.-Sigamosle el rastro.-

Devuelta con Lincoln.

-Malas noticias. Se volvieron a escapar y ahora Xandra, Candy y Johnny estan tras ellos.-

-Esto es para la congestión.-Mei dandole una medicina a Nezumiiro.

-Gracias.-lo bebe.-Lamento el problema que les estoy causando.-

-No te preocupes. Estamos dispuestos a ayudarte...-

Se escucha un grito.

-¿Que fue eso?-Alexander.-Sonó igual a esas cosas pálidas de Royal Woods.

-Vino de por allá.-Lincoln y todos lo siguen.

Salen del vecindario, encontrandose con un muchas personas de piel blanca y ojos morados.

-Esas cosas denuevo.-Alexander.

-¿De nuevo?-Rachel.-¿Asi eran esos monstruos que atacaron Royal Woods?-

-Pero estos son diferentes.-Mei.-Tienen cabello, sus ojos son purpura, y se ven mucho mejor coordinados que los otros.-

Los zombies se vienen acercando. Lincoln los ataca con rayos de luz.

-Sienten dolor.-Lincoln viendo que se retorcian de dolor.-Quizas no sean como los otros.-

-Eso ya lo sabemos, Lincoln.-Alexander.

-No. Me refiero a que quizas estos no sean armas biológicas.-

-Ese sujeto.-Nezumiiro.-Lo vi hace unas horas. Estaba vendiendo collares en unas calles.-

-¡¿Entonces son personas?! ¡¿Zombies?!-

-Los zombies no sienten dolor...segun la ficción.-

Empiezan a aparecer mas zombies.

-Puede que sea el efecto de un don, causado por algun villano.-Lincoln atacando con luz.-¡Vamos!-

-¿Donde?-

-A buscar los hijos de Nezumiiro.-

-Te lo agradezco, muchacho, pero no deberias...-

-Mis amigos fueron tras ellos. Ya es tambien nuestro asunto.-

-Lincoln, sería un suicidio ir al centro con todos esos zombies.-Alexander.

-Ya hemos salido de cosas peores.-

Se suben sobre Big Fort, que circula en su modo velocidad por las calles. Se bajan de él cuando cuando hay muchos zombies que obstaculizan el camino: Lincoln atacando con su baston, rayos de luz y patadas. Rachel encogiendo y pateando. Alexander atacando desde el suelo. Mei con patadas y cortes. Big Fort en su modo ataque disparando y embistiendo. Nezumiiro y Reenna atacan con fuertes manotazos y patadas.

Por otro lado, Alexandra, Johnny y Candy llegan hasta los grandes edificios, encontrándose con los zombies.

-...A no. Otra vez estas cosas...Me están molestando.-Candy.

-Lo peor es que los perdí de vista.-Alexandra.-¡Espero que no les hagan nada esas cosas!-

-...No los atrapamos nosotros, que te hace pensar que...lo haran ellos.-

-¡Auxilio, estoy atorada!-una chica de 14 con el pie atorado en un bache.

Johnny sale de la furgoneta.

-...Yo te cubro.-Candy.

Johnny endurece sus manos y da un golpe que hace agrietar un poco la calle, pudiendo sacar el pie de la chica. Candy deja atrapado en caramelo liquido a los zombies que venian llegando.

-Gracias.-la chica. La dejan subirse a la furgoneta.

-...Malas noticias.-Candy apuntando a una horda de zombies.

-¡No hay salida! ¡Estamos acorralados!-Alexandra.

-Puedo ayudarlos.-la chica.-Puedo hacer flotar cualquier cosa mientras lo este tocando. Como esa furgoneta.-

-Te lo agradecemos.-Johnny.

Devuelta con Lincoln:

-Mas avanzamos, mas aparecen. Piensa, piensa.-Lincoln.-¡Ya se! "Lighting Road".-crea un puente de luz para que Big Fort circule por arriba de los zombies.

-¡Auxilio!-un grupo de niños en un autobus.

-Tu crea el camino. Yo me encargo.-Rachel. Llegan hasta donde esta el autobus. Rachel lo encoge y lo atrapa en el aire.-¿Estan bien?-mirando hacia adentro. Los niños asienten. Rachen entra en Big Fort, restaurando el tamaño de los niños, y vuelve a salir.

-¡Ayudennos, por favor!-una mujer y su hija tratando de defenderse de unos zombies que la estan rodeando.

-Yo me encargo.-Mei, fragmentandose en pedazos, flotando, y rearmando sus piernas, apartando a los zombies con unas patadas giratorias como trompo.-Sigame.-los guia hasta Big Fort. Lincoln habia descendido, y deja que suban dentro de Big Fort.

Un sujeto apunto de caer por una ventana, tratando de huir de los zombies.

-Yo voy.-Alexander, convirtiéndose en pintura, deslizándose por la pared, tomando al sujeto con un tentaculo de pintura, y llevandolo hasta Big Fort.

Unos zombies tratan de entrar a una tienda. Lincoln les clava espadas de luz, y quita la barricada.

-¡Salgan y subanse dentro de él!-Lincoln apuntando a Big Fort. La gente de la tienda rapidamente sale y se sube, entre ellos, el mismo policía que los detuvo de camino al cementerio.

-Ustedes denuevo. Pero no hay tiempo para los regaños.-

Un helicóptero reportero esta apunto de caer debido a una falla.

-¡Yo me encargo!-Nezumiiro, transformándose en un lobo gigante que rapidamente escala un edificio y alcanza a sacarlos. Los trae devuelta.

-Muchas gracias. Me gustaria hacerle una entrevista cuando escapemos.-

-Lincoln.-Big Fort.-Mi capacidad está llegando a su limite. No puedo llevar a mas personas.-

-Entonces habrá que hacer mas espacio.-Rachel.-"Growh Ray".-Agranda a Big Fort.-Listo. Hay mas espacio.-

-¿Pero eso no agrandara tambien a las personas de adentro?-Lincoln pateando y dando un bastonazo a 2 zombies.

-El rayo solo agrando a Big Fort. Estoy segura que las personas adentro mantienen sus estaturas.-Rachel encogiendo y pateando a 3 zombies.

Un grupo de niños estan huyendo de varios zombies.

-¡Por aquiiiii!-Reena sonriendo y haciendo señas. Los niños van tras ellas.-¡Subanse a él!-señala a Big Fort. Los zombies llegan, y Reena ataca con patada, a 3 zombie. Hace rebotar su pelota. A otros 4 con manotazo. Vuelve a rebotar su pelota A otro con su cola y patea su pelota. Y a otros 2 con cabezazos, y atrapa su pelota con la cabeza y la mantiene en equilibrio.

-Que nostálgico. Me trae recuerdos.-Rachel frente a la directora del orfanato, zombificada. La encoge y la patea lejos.-Atragantate con eso, vieja gorda.-

Llega la furgoneta. Un grupo de personas que los 3 Luna Blanca habia rescatado se bajan.

-¡Llegamos!-Alexandra bajando.

-¡Subanse!-Alexander al grupo de personas, apuntando a Big Fort.

-¿Y mis hijos?-Nezumiiro mandando a volar de un manotazo a varios zombies.

-Se nos perdieron de vista mientras rescatamos gente...-Alexandra. Johnny nota que estan los 2 jugando arriba de un segundo piso.

-Ahí estan.-apunta.

-¡Shiro! ¡Kuro!-Nezumiiro, y los lobitos le hacen caso, bajando de un salto, atrapandolos y los abraza.

-Se mueven como gatos.-Alexander empujando a varios zombies.

-...Lincoln. Nos estan rodeando.-Candy apuntando que todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas. Lanza muchos chorros de caramelo por las calles.-...No los detendrá por mucho, pero...podemos hacer tiempo.-

Suena el celular de Leni.

-Casi olvidaba que este teléfono era de Leni.-

-¿Aun lo tenías?-Rachel.

-No te preocupes. Le quité el chip de rastreo.-Alexandra.-Asi que no podrán rastrearlo.-

Lincoln contesta.

-¿Hola?-

-Lincoln. Es una buena noticia que contestes.-Lisa, desde el otro lado.

-Lisa. Desearia decir lo mismo, pero estoy en medio de un...-

-Monton de zombies. Los videos ya llegaron a Internet. Supuse que irias por tu chica una vez que te fueras de casa. El ejército ya llegó y esta armando una barricada junto a otros heroes y ya comenzaron con las operaciones de rescate. Madre y padre estan con ellos también. Pero descuida. Primero, dime tu posición exacta.-

-Estoy en la...Avenida Veronica, entre las calles...T y G.-

-¿Hay una alcantarilla por ahí?-

-Si. Hay una. ¿Quieres que me meta por ahí?-

-Exactamente. Escucha, hermano mayor. Existen unas redes de tuneles debajo de Bunny City. Fueron construidos en la epoca de los primero usuarios de don para escapar de las persecuciones. Hay uno de esos tuneles justo debajo de esa alcantarilla. Te llevarán a unas montañas que probablemente no estan vigiladas por el ejército. Te enviare el mapa inmediatamente.-

-De acuerdo. Gracias, Lisa. Por cierto, comunicate con el ejército. Diles que no son zombies como tales. Diles que estan bajo el efecto de un don.-

-¿El efecto de un don?-

-Debo cortar.-corta la llamada. Saca la tapa de la alcantarilla.-Vamos. Hay unos tuneles que nos sacarán de aqui, según Lisa.-

-¿Una de tus hermanas? ¿Crees que sera...?-Rachel.

-Dice la verdad. Vamos.-

Rachel encoge a Big Fort y a la furgoneta. Todos bajan por la alcantarilla. Lincoln ilumina creando una especie de farol con su baston y sigue el mapa que Lisa envió.

-Big Fort. Dispara por aqui.-Lincoln apuntando a un muro. Big Fort dispara con su cañon una bola de energia. Hay unas largas escaleras.-Aqui estan.-

Bajan por las escaleras, que median muchos metros. Llegaron hasta un largo pasaje.

-No he escuchado a ninguno de las rescatamos.-

-Fui yo.-Alexandra.-Use mi gas con ellos. Podriamos tener muchos problemas si estaban concientes.-

-Algo menos de que preocuparnos.-Rachel agrandando a Big Fort.-Hasta que no saquemos a toda esa gente, no puedo restaurarte a tu tamaño normal.-

-No importa. Almenos estos tuneles son grandes.-Big Fort.

-...Es cierto. Nezumiiro, Reena, gracias por ayudarnos con esas personas.-Lincoln.

-Yo les debo a ustedes, chicos. Se arriesgaron a buscar a mis hijos aun cuando les dije que no era necesaria su ayuda. Asi que ustedes son Luna Blanca. Para ser villanos, tienen mucha consideración por la vida de otras personas.-

-Podemos ser ladrones, pero no robariamos algo tan valioso como lo es la vida.-

-Entiendo, pero...en el futuro pueden ocurrir situaciones en donde matar o abandonar personas será tu única opción para sobrevivir o proteger a los que amas.-

-Mi abuelo también me lo dijo una vez. Pero yo no mataré a nadie ni dejaré morir a nadie. Y espero que nunca deba hacerlo.-

-Nunca sabes lo que pueda ocurrir en el futuro. Pero concentremonos en lo importante. ¿Adonde tenemos que ir, pequeño Moonlight?-

-Segun el mapa, solo debemos seguir en linea recta.-

Se encienden luces.

-¡¿Que sucede?!-

-Un sistema eléctrico. Creo que este túnel no está del todo abandonado.-Alexander

-¿Y quien o quienes estarian en este tunel?-Rachel.

-Quien sabe. Puede tratarse de cualquier persona.-Alexandra.

-Estemos en alerta ante cualquier cosa.-Mei.

Llegan hasta una pared y varios pasadizos.

-¿Una puerta?-Rachel.

-Trataré de destruirla.-Big Fort.

-Es una puerta muy blindada. Te será inútil destruirla.-una voz por unos parlantes.

-¡¿Quien está ahí?!-

-No tiene por que alterarse, señor Loud. Las discusiones son desagradables.-aparece en una pantalla, un hombre enmascarado. La misma máscara que South y Mantis.

-La misma máscara que South.-Lincoln.

-¿Que quiere de nosotros?-Rachel.

-Denme los ojos elementales. A cambio, los dejaré ir.-

-Besanos los culos.-

-Sabia que responderia eso. Seria aburrido dejarlos morir a todos asi de facil, asi que juguemos un juego.-

-¿Un juego?-

-Si se fijan bien, en la gran puerta que está ante ustedes, hay 6 ranuras, y a lo largo de este sector, hay 7 puertas.-

-Déjame adivinar. Tenemos que buscar esas llaves en cada una de esas habitaciones. Y en cada habitación, debe haber algun enemigo que debamos enfrentar para obtener esas llaves.-

-Asi es, pero hay otros detalles. Dije que hay 7 puertas, y son 6 llaves.-

-¿Y que hay en la séptima habitación?-Johnny.

-Esperaba esa respuesta. En la séptima habitación, está la cura para el virus.-

-¡¿La cura?! ¡Entonces fuiste tu quien esparcio ese virus!-

-Asi es. Estoy contento por los resultados. Y si la quieres, tendrás que darte prisa. Esta ciudad no será la unica con la que probaré mi virus. Y hablando de esta ciudad, será cuestión de tiempo que el gobierno decida erradicarla junto a todos sus habitantes.-

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Te pateare el culo cuando te estemos cara a cara!-

-Buena suerte con el juego...¡Oh! Casi me olvido. Unos ultimos detalles. Una vez que entren en una habitación, no podran salir, hasta que obtengan la llave, ya que tambien abre las puertas de la respectiva habitación. Y en la habitación 7, se encuentra mi chico mas fuerte. Piensen bien que puerta escogeran. Solo una o 2 personas pueden entrar. Eso es todo.-

-7 Puertas, y somos...-Lincoln. Los hijos de Nezumiiro entran a la habitación 2.

-¡Oh no! ¡Entraron a una habitación!-Alexandra.

En la habitación 2, se abre una puerta. Aparece una lagartija gigante.

-¡Una lagartija!-Alexander viendo por una pantalla.

-¡Tenemos que destruir esa puerta!-Lincoln.

-No hagan nada.-Nezumiiro.-Solo observen.-

La lagartija iba a atacar, pero rápidamente Shiro y Kuro se acarician las mejillas entre ellos y esquivan de un larguísimo salto, aterrizando juntos e impactando con una gran fuerza.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-Johnny.

-¡¿Es parte de su don?!-Alexander.

-¿Han escuchado hablar de los dones de cultivo?-Nezumiiro.

-¿Dones...de cultivo?-Johnny imaginandose un huerto.

-Yo si.-Alexandra.-Son una clase de don sumamente raros. Por alguna razón, pueden trasferirse a las generaciones siguientes. Pueden combinarse con el don que no es de cultivo. Es como si el usuario tuviera 2 dones. Y se dice que un don de cultivo se hace mas poderoso por cada generación que pase.-

-Estas en lo cierto. El don de cultivo nos ha permitido a mi familia convertirnos en lobos. En caso de ellos, tienen mi don de cultivo, y otro don mas.-

La lagartija se recupera, pero no alcanza a defenderse de otro ataque doble que los lobitos le aplican a los costados. Se tocan con las colas, y vuelve a dar saltos e impactar fuertemente sobre la lagartija.

-Uno es como un polo positivo, y el otro es como un polo negativo. Los dones de Shiro y Kuro les permite incrementar sus fuerzas, agilidad, defensa, velocidad, con solo tener contacto entre ellos. Tienen 2 años, pero son muy inteligentes. Son muy unidos, y separarse, es lo que mas detestan.-

Shiro y Kuro ya tenían bien dañado a la lagartija. Finalmente, lo arrematan con un doble choque a la cabeza. Una caja fuerte se abre, del cual sale la llave. Los lobitos la recogen con la boca. Se quedan viendola por unos momentos. Luego abren la puerta. Nezumiiro los abraza.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo.-

Lincoln recoge la llave.

-¡Wow! Los habia subestimado. Con solo ver las imagenes que habian en las pantallas, asimilaron que las tarjetas habrian la cerradura.-Alexander.

-No es la unica vez que abren puertas juntos.-Nezumiiro.

-No estabas tan calmada cuando se te perdieron.-Lincoln.

-Soy madre. Siempre me preocupare por ellos.-

-Bien. Ya solo nos quedan 6. Terminemos rápido para poder escapar e irnos antes que esas personas despierten. Vayamos en parejas.-Lincoln.

-Yo voy a la puerta 5.-Mei. Mira a Alexander.-¿Vienes?-

-Eh...si.-Alexander.

Los 2 entran a la habitación 5. Al cerrarse la puerta, se abren 2 puertas, de las cuales salen 2 monstruos de mas o menos 2 metros, cuya anatomia los hace parecer unos caballeros, con un brazo en forma de apéndice, como si fuera una espada, y el otro brazo con una gran coraza similar a un escudo.

-...Luna Blanca...Destruir...-

-Les informo algo. Yo tambien soy de Luna Blanca.-Mei.

-...Mensaje recibido...Destruirte tambien...a ti...-

-Estos son mas inteligente que los otros.-Alexander.

-...No confundir...-

-...Con inferiores...-

-...Swordshield 1...-

-...Swordshield 2...-

-...¡Listos para matar!...-

Devuelta por los pasillos:

-La puerta 4. Vamos, Johnny.-Alexandra a Johnny.

-De acuerdo.-

Ambos entran a la habitación 4. Habia un monstruo similar a los oscuros, pero de piel verde.

-...-

-Otra vez ellos.-Alexandra.

-Pero este es verde.-Johnny.

-...Acabar con Luna Blanca...-

Pasillo:

-...Puerta 6. ¿Vienes conmigo, chica zorro?-Candy.

-¡Siiii! ¡¿A que jugaremos?!-

-...Pateale el culo al que esté en esa habitación...y sobrevive.-

Ambas entran a la habitación 6.

-...Sea quien sea, lo haremos pedazos.-

Se abre una puerta. De ella sale una chica de traje de motociclista naranjo, acompañada por un perro humanoide azul.

-¡Guau, guau guau! Ya estaba aburrido de vigilar esta habitación.-

-¡Un perro! ¡Juguemos!-

-...¿Quienes son ustedes?-

-Guau guau guau. Trabajadores de Pa...-

-¡Callate, Douglas! No digas el nombre de la compañia Parasol Corporation...¡Rayos, lo dije!-mira directamente a Candy.-Las casualidades de la vida. Nunca esperé encontrarte aqui...hermana.-se retira su casco, revelando un rostro similar a Candy.

-...¡¿Candace?!...¡¿Eres tu?!-

-Candice. Mi odiada y villana hermana trilliza. ¿Como estan mamá y papá?-

-...Y yo que voy a saber. Ellos no quieren...volver a verme.-

-¿Por que hablas de esa forma?-

-...Un daño cerebral. Candace, yo...te extrañé mucho. Jamás perdonare...a esos imbeciles por lo que te hicieron...-

-Que cínica eres. Esto fue por tu culpa. ¡Por tu culpa!-

-...Yo nunca les pedí que te abandonaran...ni a ti ni a Candela. Yo siempre las quise.-

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Jamás hiciste algo por nosotras!-

-...Porque ellos nunca me dejaron.-

-Mentira tras mentira. Candice...te voy a matar.-saca un cuchillo.

-...Candace...-Candy saca un cuchillo.-...Si quieres pelear, que así sea, hermana.-envuelve el cuchillo con caramelo.

Pasillo:

-Hay algo curioso.-Lincoln.-Las puertas del 2 al 6 son de lineas amarillas. La 7, la que deberia tener la cura, tiene una línea verde. ¿Pero que significara la 1? Tiene una linea roja.-

-Hace tiempo que queria divertirme con un oponente fuerte.-Nezumiiro.-Yo ire por la cura, Lincoln. Niños, esperen a mamá aquí.-

Nezumiiro entra a la habitación 7. Dentro, habia un sujeto grandote de 2 metros o un poco mas, con gabardina y sombrero negro. Estaba sentado con una pierna apollada en la rodilla de la otra pierna. Al entrar Nezumiiro, el sujeto se levanta.

-No eres parte de Luna Blanca, pero aun asi, eres una intrusa.-

-Pareces ser un tipo fuerte. Espero que nos divirtamos en este juego.-calentando.

El sujeto se saca el sombrero y la gabardina. Es calvo, con una cicatriz en la cara que se encuentra en la mitad de su frente, cruzando hasta llegar al medio de los ojos, y se bifurca por las mejillas.

-Llámame Nemesis. Soy mano derecha de mi jefe. Hace tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea. Espero que me diviertas. Es aburrido cuando matas a tu oponente con tan solo unos golpes.-

En el pasillo:

-Solo quedan 2 puertas.-

-Terminaré rapido, Lincoln. Espérame aqui. Solo me basta encoger y pisotear.-

-Esta bien.-

Rachel entra a la habitación 3. Ve que estaba totalmente vacia, hasta que se abre una pequeñisima puerta, por la cual sale una hada de 10 cm.

-¡Hola! ¡Eres de los Luna Blanca! ¡Sera divertido jugar contigo! ¡Soy Adin!-

-Esto será facil, aunque es muy pequeña. Debo estar a su nivel para poder pelear con ella. "Size me small 10 cm".-Rachel se encoge.-Ahora podemos pelear a gusto.-

Lincoln se queda de brazos cruzados, hasta que ve que Shiro y Kuro iban a entrar a la puerta 1.-¡Oigan! ¡Su madre les dijo que se esperen...!-hacen que Lincoln pase de largo, y lo empujan a la puerta, entrando los 3.-¡Auch! Si que empujan fuerte.-sobandose la espalda.

-Asi que tu seras mi oponente.-el enmascarado.

-Que bueno que seas tu. Te dije que te patearia el culo...la misma máscara que tenia South. Entonces debes ser su aliado. ¿Acaso tambien la utilizas para controlar a los zombies?-

-No nesecito estas máscaras para controlar a los infectados, ni menos a mis creaciones. Son mis subordinados quienes la necesitan. Puedes llamarme Center. Mi don me permite crear un virus de control mental. Con solo infectar con mi sangre, saliva, u orina a una persona, basta con solo oir mi voz y la convierto en mi esclavo. Y gracias a la biotecnología, he logrado modificar mi virus. Normalmente desaparece en una hora, pero lo modifique para que dure por mucho mas tiempo, y al mismo tiempo, le di capacidades mutagenas. No sabes cuanto costó ese avance. Y gracias a mi virus, hemos podido crear armas biológicas como esos mutantes que atacaron Royal Woods.-

-Eres un verdadero loco.-

-¿Y por que es malo que lo haga? Muchos abusan de sus dones para hacer daño a otros, aun cuando legalmente está prohibido, igual que tu lo haces. Mi don no despertó hasta los 18 años, pero durante toda mi infancia y adolescencia, he sufrido de todo: Discriminacion, maltratos, humillaciones, insultos, injusticias. ¿Sabes lo que es vivir con todo eso durante todos esos años? Mi propio padre, mi propia madre, mis hermanos mayores, hasta mis hermanos menores me miraban como un insecto inferior. Una vergüenza. Un estorbo que nunca debió nacer. Cuando mi don despertó, no dudé en hacer pagar a todos los miserables que me hicieron la vida imposible. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Nunca olvidare la cara de mi ex familia cuando comencé a controlarlos con mi virus! ¡Cuando sus cuerpos se paralizaron! ¡Cuando se enteraron de mi don! ¡La cara de desesperación que tenian, suplicandome piedad para que no diera la orden de clavarse unos cuchillos en sus estomagos!-

-¿Asi que ese es tu patético plan? Desquitarte con el mundo solo por lo que tu sufriste. Yo tambien pase una vida parecida a la tuya. Mi don no despertó hasta los 11 años, pero no ando llorando ni victimizandome...-

-¿Quien dijo que hago esto por venganza? Tienes que ver mas allá de las cosas, niño. Este mundo nesecita ser salvado, de la estupidez humana.-

-¡¿Aniquilando a gran parte de la raza humana?!-

-Es un precio equivalente. Para hacer tortillas, tienes que romper unos huevos. Nada se obtiene gratis en esta vida. Incluso respirar, y pensar se debe gracias a un trabajo que realizan las celulas de tu propio cuerpo.-

-No soy un heroe, pero te pateare el culo y salvare a esas personas de tu maldito virus.-

-Esta bien, mocoso. Detesto las discusiones, pero si quieres pelea, la tendras. Determinemos el futuro de la humanidad con esta pelea.-

Continuara...


	24. Pelea Bajo Tierra

Pelea Bajo Tierra

Habitación 7 (Nezumiiro):

Nezumiiro (convertida en una loba humanoide de 4 metros) y Nemesis atacan. Sus golpes causan un fuerte pulso de aire. Ambos intercambian patadas, chocando al mismo tiempo. Codazos, rodillazos, y cabezasos. Saltan y se atacan en el aire con puñetazos, golpeandose el uno al otro. Se limpian la boca. Vuelven a atacarse, intercambiando y chocando puños, codazos, patadas, rodillazos, y cabezasos.

-Eres divertida. Ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que tuve a un oponente así de fuerte. Pero lamentablemente tendre que matarte. Espero que sea memorable nuestra pelea.-

-No te creas solo por tu fuerza.-salta y ataca con puñetazo, que choca con el puño de Nemesis.

Ambos mantienen durante casi un minuto choques de puños y patadas. Ambos toman impulso y saltan, chocando cabezas. Se levantan rápidamente, atacando Nezumiiro con una patada, y Nemesis con un puño.

Habitación 6 (Candy y Reena):

Reena bloqueaba los ataques de Douglas, mientras reia. Este último atacaba con puñetazos y patadas.

-¡Que divertido eres!-

-¡Guau! ¡No estoy jugando! ¡Estoy tratando de matarte a golpes, guau!-

Douglas se abalanza sobre Reena. Esta alcanza a dar un salto giro y le patea la cabeza en el aire.

-¡Auauauauauauau! ¡Eso dolio, guau!-

Reena solo reia.

-¡No me provoques, niña tonta, guau!-se convierte en un perro enorme.

-¡Siiiiii!-Reena se convierte en una kitsune. Unas especies de llamas azules flotan a su alrededor.

Candy y Candace chocaban los cuchillos. Chocan por arriba, abajo, al medio, como si estuvieran luchando esgrima.

-...¿Como terminaste aqui?-

-Fui adoptada por mi jefe, el señor Victor Virox...¡Rayos, ya dije su nombre! Pero gracias a él, aprendi a que no nesecito un don para pelear.-y de una gran velocidad, se acerca e intenta cortar a Candy, pero esta alcanza a bloquear el cuchillo. Ambas quedan en guardia.

-...Te convertiste en una cosa.-

Rapidamente Candace vuelve a atacar abanicando el cuchillo, Candy esquiva, vuelve a esquivar otro ataque, y bloquea un cuchillazo que venia de manera recta.

-Yo lo llamaria, una mejora. Ahora mis capacidades humanas son superiores al de un humano promedio.-

Candace vuelve a atacar de manera recta. Candy bloquea, pero Candace aprovecha para patearle en el abdomen y la derriba. Salta para tratar de clavarle el cuchillo, pero Candy esquiva y ataca con caramelo, al que le da forma de carampano, en el brazo, haciendo que soltara el cuchillo.

-¡Aaaaaah! Ese ridiculo don tuyo.-

-...Lo siento, Candace, pero no me dejaste otra...opción.-

-Como si te la hubiese pedido.-Candace, sacandose el caramelo incrustado. Lo mira fijamente.

-...No tienes porque odiarme. Fueron nuestro...ex padres los que hicieron todo esto...Yo solo queria estar con ustedes 2.-

-Vas a seguir negandolo. Mamá y papá nos lo confesaron todo. Nesecitabas concentrarte mas en tus entrenamientos. Y para eso nesecitabas deshacerte de tus principales estorbos, osea nosotras.-

-...¡¿Y tu les creiste así de facil?!...¡Nunca quise ser una heroina!...¡Ellos me obligaban a entrenar!...¡Yo siempre las quise!...¡Fueron ellos los que decidieron deshacerse de ustedes...no yo! ¡¿Crees que tuve una...vida feliz con esos miserables?!...¡Obligándome a entrenar todos los dias...sin importarles las veces que vomitaba,...las heridas y lesiones de mi cuerpo...el daño cerebral cuando me cai mientras...me hacian pasar por un circuito!...¡Ellos prefirieron usarme...para cumplir sus tontos sueños...frustrados de ser heroes!...¡Nunca perdonare a esos sujetos!...¡Me quitaron toda mi felicidad!...¡Las abandonaron a ustedes...regalaron todos mis juguetes...me prohibieron tener amigos...y...y...!-Llorando y toca su sombrero.-...¡Mataron a la persona que mas amaba!-

Candace solo se quedo mirandola con una expresión seria.

-Parece que tus palabras son verdaderas, pero aun asi, te matare.-

-...No lo hagas, Candace. Yo siempre soñe...con encontrarlas a ti y a...Candela algun día.-

Candace recoge su cuchillo y se vuelve a lanzar al ataque, moviendo su cuchilla como si estuvieran en una competencia de esgrima.

-Candela te odia tanto como yo te odio a ti. Tu eres la principal culpable de que mamá y papá nos odiaran.-ataca y Candy bloquea.-La única de nosotras que tuvo que nacer con un don. La única que recibia la atención de mamá y papá. La favorita de las trillizas Mousse.-Ataca de manera recta. Candy bloquea y bloquea otro ataque recto.-Pero jamás esperé a que lanzaras todo eso a la basura por defender a una villana.-

-...Ella nunca fue una villana...Era una artista callejera que hacia...lo que los héroes deberian hacer...sacarle unas sonrisas a las personas...Y ella fue como una hermana mayor para mi.-

-...-

Reena y Douglas estaban luchando a mordidas y con garras, y rodando por el piso.

-¡Guau!-Douglas enfadado, salta para atacar a Reena, pero esta, acostada de espalda, lo contrataca empujandolo con sus patas, haciendo que casi cayera sobre Candace, que alcanza a esquivar.

-¡Levantate, tonto!-

Douglas se levanta, y vuelve a atacar abalanzandose sobre Reena. Esta facilmente esquiva, haciendo que Douglas muerda unos cables, electrocutandose y cayendo derrotado al piso.

-...Uno menos, Candace.-

-Eso está por verse.-Candace, lanzando el cuchillo hacia Candy, que logra atraparlo con caramelo. Candace saca una especie de canica roja, la cual come, y rápidamente comienza a sudar, mientras su piel se pone colorada, y parecia sacar vapor.-¡Te mataré con mis propias manos!-y de una velocidad mucho mas superior, golpea fuertemente a Candy, mandandola volar varios metros. Su sombrero cae de su cabeza. Candy trata de levantarse, pero Candace la toma del cabello y le da un rodillazo y varios bofetones en la cara. La manda volando de una patada.-Que lastima, hermana. Tu don no podra salvarte de esta.-

-¡Pero yo si!-Reena, que rapidamente la embiste y la hace estrellarse contra una pared. Candace se levanta sin ningun problema.

-Te mataré a ti primero. Luego me encargare de Candice.-

-...¡Reena! ¡No! ¡Esta es mi pelea!...¡No interfieras!-

-¡Pero...!-

-...Confia en mi, amiga...Puedo ganar.-

-¿Amiga?-Reena sorprendida.

-¿De verdad crees eso? Bien, veamos si puedes ganar.-

Candace se acerca a Candy. Esta lanzaba caramelo liquido, pero Candace evadia cada ataque, hasta estar a solo uno metro de ella. Candy comenzo a darle golpes y patadas, pero nada hacia inmutar a Candace. Esta toma del cuello a Candy, comenzando a apretarlo.

-Patética. Yo soy quien tiene la fuerza aqui.-

Candy derrepente sonrie.

-...Pero yo...tengo el cerebro.-Candy, haciendo que el caramelo liquido se endurezca en forma de carampano y 3 de ellos ataca a Candace por la espalda, haciendo que soltara a Candy.

-¡Aaaaaaugh! ¡Maldita! ¡Fue por la espalda!-

-...No quise, pero no tuve otra opción.-

-¡Te mataré...! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!-comienza a retorcerse y vomitar sangre.-Aun...no estoy...lista para...la droga...de fuerza...-cae inconciente al piso.

-...Candace...-Candy cabizbaja abrazando a su hermana.

Una caja fuerte se abre. Estaba la llave dentro. Reena recoge el sombrero de Candy y se lo da.

-...Gracias.-se coloca el sombrero, de manera que cubria sus ojos, mientras brotaban lágrimas.

Habitación 5 (Mei y Alexander):

-Espada y escudo.-Mei desenfundado sus espadas.

-...Yo ir por la hembra...-Swordshield 1.

-...Yo ir por el macho...-Swordshield 2.

Swordshield 1 se lanza al ataque corriendo, con su escudo protegiendo su cara. Mei y el monstruos chocan sus armas. Mei de habia dividido para atacarlo por sorpresa por detras, pero el monstruo alcanzo a bloquear las patadas, y bloquea ambas espadas con su apéndice. Mei vuelve a unirse y el monstruo trata de embestirla, pero Mei alcanza a dividirse en pedazos y reconstruirse. Ambos chocan sus armas.

Alexander esquiva todos los ataques de Swordshield 2, convirtiéndose en pintura. Alexander se plasma en la pared. Hace que el monstruo 2 lo ataque en la pared con su apéndice, hasta llevarlo a un transformador, haciendo que el monstruo clave su apéndice y se electrocute. La caja fuerte de la sala se abre.

-¡La llave!-

-Aun asi...-Mei bloquea un ataque con apéndice de Swordshiel 1.-No nos servira si no...-esquiva una embestida.-los derrotamos primero.-

-...Tener razón...-Swordshield 2.

-¡No le ocurrió nada!-Alexander.

-...Cuerpo resiste electricidad...-Swordshiel 2.

-Entonces tendre que recurrir a otros metodos.-Alexander, plasmandose en el piso, atacando con doble patada al monstruo 2. Este alcaza a esquivar. Alexander vuelve a atacar, con varios tentaculos de pintura. Swordshield 2 bloquea con su escudo y ataca al suelo atravesando por completo el piso con su apéndice. Alexander mete un tentáculo de pintura al agujero.-(está demasiado hondo. Mas de 7 metros diria). Oye, adefesio. Atacame si puedes.-

-(¿Pero que hace?)-Mei. Rápidamente se protege de Swordshield 1.

Swordshield 2 ataca reiteradas veces a Alexander por el suelo, sin lograr darle. Alexander daba vueltas en circulos y provocandolo para atacar.

-Gané.-Alexander saliendo del piso.

-...No has...-se rompe el piso, cayendo varios metros por el agujero.

-Lo sabía. Es muy profundo.-

Mei sigue combatiendo contra el montruo, hasta que usa su parte inferior para atacarlo por arriba, y con sus brazos, corta a la mitad al Swordshield 1.

-Terminado. Recoge la llave y...-

-¡Cuidado!-Alexander rápidamente se convierte en pintura. Protege a Mei de un ataque de un gusano que intentó atacarla por la espalda. Alexander recibe una descarga eléctrica.

-¡Estas bien!-

-Una ligera corriente.-aturdido.

El gusa esta controlando la parte inferior. La parte superior del monstruo saca una mandibula enorme y sus armas se convierten en garras.

-Es como yo.-Mei.

-Pero tu eres mas hermosa...¡Es decir...tu...tu...tu eres mucho mejor que esa cosa! ¡Derrotemoslo rápido para irnos cuanto antes!-Alexander totalmente rojo.

Alexander va por la parte superior. Cada ataque que le aplicaba, el monstruo lo bloqueaba, convirtiendo sus garras en escudo, o esquivando. La parte superior trata de atacar lanzandose y mordiendo con su larga mandibula. La parte inferior trata de atacar a Mei que debia esquivar los ataques, dado a que el gusano estaba electrificado.

-Mei, toma esto.-Alexander le entrega unos guantes de goma muy grueso.

-Gracias, Alex.-los recibe y le entrega una de las espadas.-Mata a ese monstruo con mi espada. Espera el mejor momento y clavasela.-

Alexander estaba algo sonrojado, pero recupera la compostura.

Por el lado de Mei, el gusano ataca. Mei bloquea. El gusano se habia agarrado de la espada.

-La goma no conduce la electricidad.-Mei apartandolo de una patada, y rebana al gusano con su espada.

Por el lado de Alexander, el montruo se queda incrustado por un muro, tomando impulso, y se lanza para atacar a Alexander. Este, sin mirar, ataca con la espada de Mei, cerrando los ojos y estirando los brazos. Cuando los abre, nota que logró atravezar al monstruo.

-¡Ganamos!-

El monstruo 2 habia logrado escalar, estaba apunto de subirse, pero Mei y Alexander lo escuchan.

-Yo me encargo.-Mei, y separando su parte superior, rebana al monstruo a la mitad de manera vertical. Mei vuelve a armarse, y separa su mano para recoger la llave.-Hemos terminado.-

Habitación 4 (Alexandra y Johnny):

El monstruo ataca a Johnny con un puñetazo. Johnny alcanza a endurecer su cuerpo, resistiendo el ataque. Luego ambos luchan como si estuvieran luchando sumo. El montruo abre la boca, y rápidamente Alexandra le dispara en la boca con el arma que robo de Fritz, matandolo inmediatamente.

-Como dice el dicho, por la boca muere el pez.-

Se abre la caja fuerte con la llave.

-Yo ire por la llave.-Alexandra, apunto de llegar a la caja, pero sale volando. Johnny alcanza a atraparla.

-¿Estas bien?-

-¡Si, pero algo me pateo!-

-¿Que?...Pero si ese montruo esta muerto.-

Delante de la caja fuerte, estaba un monstruo similar al cabeza de reptil, pero era de color violeta.

-¡Todavia quedaba uno de ellos!-Alexandra. El monstruo se hace invisible.

-¡Se hizo invisible!-

-¡Johnny, ten cuidado! ¡Podría atacarnos en cualquier momento!-

Johnny y Alexandra son atacados por detras.

-¡¿Estas bien, Xandra?!-

-¡Eso me dolio mucho!-

Se levantan pero son atacados nuevamente. Vuelve a levantarse y son nuevamente atacados.

-¿Como podremos ganarle si no lo vemos?-

-...¿Como no le pensé antes? Johnny, tu atacalo. Yo me encargo de rastrearlo.-

Alexandra secreta gas por el piso. Las piernas del montruo se pudieron distingur.

-¡Ahi esta!-

Johnny alcanza a golpear al monstruo. Este se levanta. Alexandra vuelve a secretar gas. Johnny vuelve a atacar al monstruo.

El monstruo invisible se lanza atacar a Alexandra.

-Caiste.-le dispara con el arma. El montruo queda aturdido, y Johnny lo arremata con una fuerte tackleada que hace vomitar sangre al monstruo por la boca, cayendo derrotado.-Ahora si, ganamos.-

Habitación 3 (Rachel):

Adin trata de atacar a Rachel con una embestida, pero esta ultima le aplica una llave de judo, impactandola en el piso. Se vuelve a levantar y ataca, pero Rachel vuelve a aplicarle otra llave de judo.

-¡Ñiiiiiiiiiiii!-haciendo una pataleta. Luego comienza a volar.-¡A que no me atrapas!-

-Quede en terminar rápido, asi que..."Growht Ray".-lanza un rayo hacia un brazo de Adin.-agrandare una parte de tu cuerpo para que adquieras peso y no puedas...-ve que su brazo no crecio, pero si crecio todo su cuerpo.

-¡Las alas son solo porque papi me las dio con su laboratorio, pero mi don me permite absorber cualquier clase de radiación y crecer de tamaño! ¡Y cuando quiera, saco toda esa radiación en un ataque de energía!-

-Eso es interesante. Sera mas facil de ese modo.-Rachel regresa a la normalidad.-"Growth ray".-vuelve a atacar a Adin, que empezó a crecer hasta llegar casi al techo.-Y ahora mi turno "Size me tall".-Crece hasta alcanzar a Adin.-Ahora si pelearemos en igualdad de condiciones.-

Ambas chicas comienzan a pelear. Rachel le aplica otra llave de judo, pero Adin alcanzó a caer de pie, y contrataca con otra llave a Rachel, que esta tambien alcanza a apoyar los pies, y ataca con otra llave. Adin tambien logro caer de pie. Y asi estuviero por unos segundos, hasta que Rachel la llevo a un muro, y la impacta. Luego comienzan a intercambiar golpes, pero Rachel estaba tomando la ventaja.

-Ya veo. Los espacios pequeños y arrinconados son tu mayor debilidad.-

-¡Dije que puedo crecer absorbiendo radiación, pero tambien puedo convertirla en energía! ¡Yo ganare esta pelea!-Adin carga con sus manos mucha energia, la cual lanza y destroza casi toda la habitación. Regresa a su tamaño pequeño.-¡Siiiiiiiiiii! ¡Gane, gane gane!-

-Lo dudo.-Rachel, que habia vuelto a su tamaño normal.-¡"Size me Tall"!-Rachel crece, pero al acerlo, arremata a Adin con el techo usando su puño, derrotandola. La caja fuerte se abre.-Puedes absorber radiación, pero lástima que no los golpes.-

Habitación 1 (Lincoln, Shiro y Kuro):

Lincoln hace aparecer la mancha negra en su cabello. Ataca con disparos de luz. Rápidamente Center esquiva los ataques.

-¿Sorprendido? Gracias a mis investigaciones, he logrado mejorar tambien las capacidades humanas simples. Ahora los que no tienen don ya no los nesecitan para ser fuertes.-

-¿Y que sentido tendria hacerse fuerte de manera artificial si no aprendes nada?-

-Solo tienes que ver los resultados.-

Lincoln acelera el paso patinando en luz. Ataca con un fuerte golpe a Center, pero no le hace daño. Center ataca de una patada a Lincoln, mandandolo a volar varios metros. Lincoln rápidamente se aproxima y ataca a Center, apenas haciéndolo retroceder un poco. Center golpea a Lincoln, pero se convierte en luz, evadiendo el golpe.

-¿Has sentido un puñetazo a la velocidad de la luz?-Lincoln. Frente a Center, pareciera que no hizo nada, pero en realidad, le propinó 30 puñetazos en la cara, aturdiendo a Center.-Se me escaparon algunos golpes. Todavia no logro dominar los movimientos mas rápidos.-

-Eso si me dolió.-y a una gran velocidad, empuja a Lincoln con un manotazo, mandandolo a volar y estrellarse contra la pared.

-¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!-

-Aun tienes el cuerpo de un niño. Mas fuerte que un chico de 12 promedio, pero aun estas en desarrollo.-

-¡Cof! ¡Cof!-

-¿Por que un villano está luchando por otras personas? Podrias unirte a mi y juntos gobernar este mundo.-

-Soy un ladron, pero no aspiro a algo tan grande. Y tengo gente a la que aprecio.-Lincoln y en su mente se le viene la imagen de sus amigos, y de las hermanas Loud.

-Amor. Que cosa tan patética e inutil. Yo no necesite de amor para convertirme en el científico que soy ahora. ¿Para que arrastrarse y dejarse pisotear solo por la felicidad de otras personas? ¿Acaso vale la pena ser así aun cuando esas personas no te ayuden en los momentos que mas las nesecites? Despierta. Nadie sentira empatía por ti. Este mundo ha sido cruel durante millones de años. Los fuertes viven, y los debiles mueren. Todos quieren ser ganadores. Aunque el mundo sea cruel, es tambien un lugar hermoso. Y yo estoy dispuesto a recuperar esa belleza.-

-A mi no me importa en lo mas minimo que piensa la sociedad de mi. Solo me importa la gente que amo, y soy empatico aun con los desconocidos. Para tu información, yo no me arrastro por las personas que amo. Yo lucho por las personas que amo. Y si tengo que arriesgar mi vida por ellos, lo haré.-Lincoln comienza apretarse los pulgares con sus dedos.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-

-Desde que fui arrestado, he estado entrenando para evitar caer tan facil en la trampa de algun enemigo. No lo probé con South, pero lo probaré contigo...¡"Segunda Mancha"!-el cabello de Lincoln se alarga y su cuerpo comienza a irradiar luz. Ahora, ademas de la mancha de su brazo, apareció una segunda mancha en la mitad de su cabello.

-¡¿Pero que te hiciste?!-

-Un cambio de look.-Lincoln, y muy rapidamente golpea en la boca del estómago a Center, mandandolo a volar.

-¡Cof cof cof!-Center se levanta recibiendo una patada lateral en el abdomen, mandandolo a estrellarse con el muro. Luego Lincoln le dio varios puñetazos simultáneos en la cara. Y un cabezazo.-¡Maldito albino!-Center ataca con un golpe, pero Lincoln esquiva moviendose a un lado y le da una patada con la canilla, mandandolo a volar y estrellarse con un muro.-Realmente me estas lastimando. Deberia ponerme a tu nivel.-se quita la máscara, revelando su aspecto. Era un hombre de unos 30 años, calvo, y de ojos morados.-¿Me veo joven? Aunque no lo creas, tengo tan solo 43 años. Pero eso no es lo imprtante.-saca la misma canica que comió Candace y se la come. Su piel se vuelve colorada y pareciera emanar vapor.-¡Hora de la revancha!-

Ahora Center ataca, deslizándose a mucha mayor velocidad. Lincoln apenas alcanzó a bloquear. Chocan los puños, provocando un pulso de aire. Se atacan y dañan casi de manera simultánea, con puñetazos, patadas, cabezazos, y llaves de luchas.

Lincoln ataca con una Axe kick con voltereta vertical. Center bloquea, toma la pierna de Lincoln, y lo azota contra el piso. Lincoln patea a Center y ataca con muchos puñetazos que Center bloquea y le da un puñetazo a Lincoln, estrellandolo con el muro. Lincoln rápidamente le aplica una lanza, estrellando a Center. Los lobitos estaban en un rincón viendo la pelea.

Derrepente, Lincoln y Center comienzan a hiperventilarse.

-Parece...que no puedes...aguantar por mucho...eso que hiciste...-

-Lo se...por eso...siempre...tengo un plan B.-

-¿Que?-Center. Recibe 2 espadas de luz por detras.-¡¿Que es esto?!-

-Deje 2...espadas de luz...dentro de mi...bastón...y las saqué...cuando estabas...distraido...-

-¡Sueltame!-

-Te dije...que te patearia...el culo.-Lincoln comienza a generar una bola de luz muy concentrada y muy grande que gira rápidamente.-¡Rotational Bomb Moon!-Lincoln la lanza en contra de Center, mandandolo a volar, mientras se retorcia de dolor.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-

La bomba de energia explota. Al disiparse el humo, Center estaba plasmado en el muro, inconsciente y sangrando de la nariz. Volvio a la normalidad.

-Eh ganado...-Lincoln regresa a la normalidad, cayendo cansado al piso.

Los lobitos abren la puerta. Rachel entra, junto a los Luna Blanca.

-Lincoln. Te habia pedido que...-ve a Lincoln en el piso.-¡Lincoln!-

-...Estoyyyy bieeen...me duele todo...el cuerpo.-

-¿Que hiciste esta vez? Cuentamelo cuando te sientas mejor.-Rachel encoge a Lincoln hasta el tamaño de un peluche y lo carga en brazos. Tambien encoge y guarda el bastón lunar.-Vamos lobitos. Su madre debe estar por salir.-y recoge la llave.

Ya estaban todos reunidos. Candy apenas se podia mantener en pie. Reena cargaba a Candace. Colocan las llaves y abren la gran puerta.

-Lamentamos la espera, Big Fort.-Alexandra.

-No...no hay problema. Nadie se ha despertado por el momento.-sonrojado mirando a Alexandra.

-¿Quien es esa chica?-Alexander.

-...Mi hermana...Candace.-Candy apoyada en un muro.

-Esta perdiendo sangre. Si tan solo Lincoln pudiera curar sus heridas.-Alexander.

-Esta demasiado cansado.-Rachel.-Se quedó dormido.-

-Algo hay que hacer.-Alexandra vendando las heridas de Candace.-Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital cuanto antes.-

-Aun falta Nezumiiro.-Mei.

La puerta 7 se abre. Sale Nezumiiro con un par de heridas.

-¿Y como te fue?-

-Fue un tipo duro, pero me divertí mucho. Por mucha fuerza y musculo que tuviera, la parte parietal de su cabeza era su mayor debilidad.-

-Ya veo. Le diste un fuerte golpe o patada.-

-No. Se derroto el solo. Salto demasiado alto y se golpeo con el techo.-

-Bueno, no importa. Ya tenemos lo que queriamos. Vamonos antes que algo mas pase.-Alexander y todos se suben sobre Big Fort.

En alguna parte por fuera de Bunny City, heroes y militares se encontraban en un campamento, reuniendo a los civiles sanos e impidiendo que gente intente entrar a Bunny City. Rita y Lynn sr estaban discutiendo con los militares y algunos heroes.

-¡¿Como que no podemos volver?!-

-Son ordenes del general, señores Loud.-

-¡Nuestro hijo podria estar allí adentro!-

-Lo siento, pero son ordenes. Ya se ha verificado que no quedan mas personas que evacuar.-

-¡No me importan si quedan o no quedan! ¡Mi hijo podria estar atrapado allí!-

-General.-un soldado que llegó.-Hemos recibido ordenes del presidente de no matar a los zombies.-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Alguien le notificó al presidente que los zombies son personas bajo el efecto de un don.-

Los Luna Blanca y Big Fort salen del tunel. Estaban Lisa y Lucy por fuera.

-¡Lisa! ¡Lucy! ¿Estaban esperandonos?-Lincoln.

-Despreocupate, hermano mayor. Madre, padre y Lori se encuentra trabajando con Bobby en las operaciones de rescate. Nuestras otras unidades fraternales mayores que tú estan ayudando a los evacuados. Y Lola está en la Van familiar.-

-¿Y Lana?-

Lana aparece, convertida en un perro.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Hermano!-

-Hola, Lana.-

-¿Por que estas acurrucado como un infante en los brazos de tu novia?-Lisa.

-Una larga historia. Lisa, tengo a una chica que necesita atención médica.-

-Dame un segundo. Sacaré el hospital de campaña portatil.-Lisa saca un cubo. Oprime un boton, y sale una gran tienda.-Lleven a la paciente adentro.-llevan a Candace adentro. Lisa rápidamente revisa a Candace, tomando sus signos vitales y tomando una muestra de su sangre. Logra cerrar y cauterizar las heridas.-Necesitamos hacerle una transfusión. Perdió mucha sangre.-

-...Yo soy su hermana.-Candy.

-Estas toda herida.-

-...Solo sacame lo que tengas que sacar para salvarla...Luego preocupate por mi.-

-Esta bien. Firma esto y luego sientate en la camilla. Lincoln, tambien deberia revisarte. Te vez terrible.-

Los Luna Blanca, Nezumiiro y Reena sacan a las personas que estaban dentro de Big Fort.

-Ya despertaran dentro de poco. Dispararemos una vengala para atraer a los rescatistas y guadabosques de las montañas.-Alexandra.

Lisa le entrega un muffit a Candy.

-Comelo antes de que te desmayes.-

-...¿Y como se encuentra Candace?-Candy comiendose el muffit.

-Su perfil bioquímico estaba terrible. Tenia casi todo bajo. Los electrolitos, la glucosa, las proteinas, incluso su pH sanguineo estaba al borde de ser incompatible con la vida, pero logré estabilizarla.-se va donde Lincoln.-En cuanto a ti, Lincoln, tus células presentaron una anormal inestabilidad. ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?-

-Una técnica para aumentar mi fuerza.-

-Sea lo que hayas hecho, deberias tener cuidado. Tus eritrocitos disminuyeron drásticamente, por suerte, tenía algunas bolsas de sangre de nuestras unidades fraternales guardadas. Y tus huesos, ligamentos y musculos tambien se vieron afectados a nivel metabólico. Permanece en reposo hasta que sanen completamente.-

-¿No tienes algo para acelerar el proceso?-

-Bebe esto. Es un polivitaminico. Y consume alimentos ricos en proteinas, carbohidratos, calcio, y fosforo.-Lisa, dandole el frasco a Rachel.

-Lincoln. Aqui esta la cura.-Nezumiiro con la maleta.

-¿Cura?-Lisa.

-Es la cura del virus. Tu ya sabes que hacer.-Lincoln.

-Muchas gracias.-Lisa recibiendo la maleta.

-Oye, Lisa. ¿Que hacias aqui? ¿Estabas esperándome?-

-Supuse que tendrias problemas y pensaba ayudarte, pero creo que lo mejor, seria que se fueran ahoran.-

-...¿Y mi hermana?-

-Me temo que tendrá que quedarse aqui hasta que la transfieran a un hospital y sanen sus heridas.-

-Debemos irnos.-Mei.

-¿Te iras tan pronto?-Lana.

-Queria recitarte un poema.-Lucy asustando a todos.

-Chicas. Nos mantendremos en contacto, pero no le digan nada a nadie. Que esto quede entre nosotros. Lucy, aquí tienes el diario de la bisabuela Harrier.-Lincoln le da el diario a Lucy. Rachel encoge a Lincoln y se lo lleva en brazos.

-Adios, hermano mayor.-Lucy, Lana y Lisa.

Ya en medio de una montaña, los Luna Blanca ya estaban reunidos, esperando el Crocodile.

-No, hermana. Estamos a salvo. Nadie pasará por aqui.-Rachel hablando por teléfono.

-¿Estas bien?-Reena a Candy.

-...Si. No te preocupes por mi.-

-Gracias por ayudarnos, Nezumiiro, Renna. Tambien a ustedes, Shiro y Kuro.-Lincoln.

-No fue nada. Me divertí bastante.-Nezumiiro.

-¿Por que no se quedaron con los rescatados?-

-Yo no puedo hacerlo. Supongo que ante la ley, soy una villana.-

-No sabia que eras una villana.-

-En realidad, soy una inmigrante ilegal. Tambien mis hijos. Provenimos de Japón.-

-¿En serio? ¿Y que haces aqui?-

-Soy una trotamundos. Es parte de mi entrenamiento recorrer el mundo. Una larga tradición familiar.-

-En ese caso...¿Te gustaria formar parte de Luna Blanca?-

-Gracias por la oferta, pero la rechazo. Aun asi, tendre que irme con ustedes. No me encuentro en capacidades para evadir o luchar contra los heroes y mis hijos les esta bajando el sueño, pero...-

-¿Pero?-

-Reena.-

-¡¿Si, Nezumiiro?!-Reena jugando con su pelota.

-¿Quieres unirte a su banda?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Candy dijo que somos amigas!-

-...¿Que?-Candy recuerda cuando le dijo amiga.

-Reena puede ser algo infantil e impulsiva, pero les será de mucha ayuda.-

-Pero es tu amiga.-

-Ella solo me siguió cuando llegué a este país.-

-Crei que era japonesa como tu.-

-No. Es americana. Creo que sus abuelos son japoneses. Me la encontre sola y abandonada pidiendo limosnas. Le dije que solo podía seguirme hasta que encuentre un lugar donde quedarse, y creo que estará bien con ustedes.-

-¿Que opinas, Lincoln?-

-Esta bien. Puede venir con nosotros. Bienvenida, Reena.-

-Estoy con mis dudas, pero bienvenida, Reena.-Rachel.

-Bienvenida, Reena.-Los Alex, Johnny y Mei.

-¡Siiiiiiiiii! ¡Soy de Luna Blanca! ¡Soy de Luna Blanca! ¡Soy de Luna Blanca!-

-...Bienvenida.-Candy.

-¡Gracias, Candy! ¡Seremos mejores amigas!-la abraza.

-Y allí llegó nuestro transporte.-Rachel, observando el Crocodile llegar.

Con Lisa, los Loud, el ejército y los heroes estaban reunidos trasladando a las personas.

-¿Como llegaron todas esas personas aqui, Lisa?-Lori.

-...Ni la mas minima idea.-Lisa mintiendo.

-Lori, asi que decidiste capturar a Lincoln con nosotros.-Lynn sr.

-No hago esto por nuestra honra.-Lori.-Hago esto por Lincoln y nuestra familia.-

Con Michelle, hablando por teléfono.

-Asi que Moonlight te derrotó. Crei que harías el experimento mas tarde. Casi me metiste en un problema, Center.-

-Comenzaron a sospechar que estoy haciendo armas biológicas. Necesitaba tiempo para eliminar todas las pruebas. No me esperaba que Luna Blanca entraría por los túneles. ¿De donde habrán sacado esa información? Pero lo bueno, es que aprendimos algunas cosas sobre ellos, tanto sus fortalezas, como también sus debilidades, y las fallas de mis armas. Y por sobretodo, los resultados de mi nuevo virus. Ahora solo debo hacer una cepa diferente.-

-Debo recoger a mi hermana y a los Luna Blanca. Adiós.-Corta la llamada.

-Lincoln Loud. Tienes un interesante don. Debo saber cómo funciona y tratar de replicarlo. Me dejo con todo el cuerpo adolorido. Pero ya volveremos a enfrentarnos algún día, si es que tienes suerte en sacar a tu amigo de Alighieri.

Continuara...


	25. Planificación

Planificación

Flash back (Viernes en la tarde):

Ricochet estaba recostado, comiendo galletas, en su celda. Smiles aparece ante él.

-...-

-¿Podemos hablar, chico?-

-¿Que quieres, sonrisitas?-

-No pude hablar contigo el otro día, pero queria hablar contigo sobre lo que escuche hablar de ti. Tu eras el niño que iba a mi casa todos los días.-

-¿En serio? ¡Wow! No lo sabía.-hablando sarcasticamente.-Déjame darte un premio.-se cubre una mano con la otra.-Felicidades.-saca la mano, mostrando el dedo medio con la otra.-

-No seas sarcástico, por favor. Escucha. En esa epoca era un heroe novato e inmaduro, recien comenzando en el mundo del heroismo. Me dejé llevar varias veces por los fans y las entrevistas.-

-Vaya excusa.-

-Te debo una gran disculpa por mi negligencia como heroe. Lo siento mucho.-

-Si, si, te perdono. Ahora déjame solo.-

-No puedo solucionar mis errores del pasado, pero puedo corregir todo lo que esté haciendo mal y...-

-Espera. ¿A donde quieres llegar, sonrisitas? ¿A irte de aqui con la conciencia limpia? En primera, nunca exigi una disculpa de tu parte. Ya no me importa lo que hagas. En segunda, me dejaste bien claro quien eras en realidad, y te lo agradezco. Te doy las gracias por abrirme los ojos y darme cuenta de lo que son realmente los heroes. Y tercero, vete. Con solo ver tu rostro me dan ganas de golpearte. Y dile a tu amigo el cerebro de lava que algun dia le rompere la cara.-

-No deberias desafiar a Magmagnus. Él no se contiene con los villanos, y he tenido que interferir para que no los mate.-

-Es irónico que llamen heroe a un asesino.-

-Magmagnus no era así cuando lo conocí. Su verdadero nombre es Magno. El y yo somos amigos desde la infancia y teníamos el mismo sueño: Ser el mejor heroe del mundo. Hasta que un día, el villano El Sombrerero Negro atacó y mató a varios heroes de Nueva York, entre ellos, a los padres de Magno. Teníamos 14 años cuando ocurrió. Desde entonces, adquirio ese lado sádico y he tenido que contenerlo desde entonces.-

-Pues parece que no lo has hecho bien. Ese maldito asesinó a los padres de 2 amigos míos. Y de seguro que alegó legítima defensa. El día que mate a un inocente se darán cuenta de quien es en realidad.-

Smiles solo se fue en silencio.

En una sala, Susy se encontraba sentada y comiendo unas galletas junto a sus compañeras de prisión.

-¿Para que nos llamaron aqui?-Cooper.

-Es una excursión escolar.-Patty.-Una escuela llegará esta tarde y les darán una charla de buena conducta. Y nos usaran a nosotras y a algunos chicos como ejemplo de lo que pasa si acaban en prisión. Acostumbrarse, porque desde ahora en estas fechas será mas seguido.-

-Yo no deberia estar aqui.-Susy.

-Ya nos estás aburriendo con la misma frase.-Tamara.-Si vuelvo a escucharla...-

Se escuchan varias guardias alteradas y corriendo a una dirección.

-Oiga, oficial. ¿Por que tanto escandalo?-Cooper a una guardia que habló por un transmisor.

-Una de las convictas adultas se desmayó. No sabemos como, pero fue durante el paseo escolar de ahora.-

-¿Fue alguien importante?-Tamara.

-Fue la recien transferida Lynna Loud.-

Entre los estudiantes que estaban en la excursión, estaba Washington.

Fin flash back.

El Crocodile habia descendido. Los Aliados de la Noche se habian bajado.

-Luna Blanca.-Xavier.-Sere breve. Nosotros, los Aliados de la Noche habiamos tomado una decisión ayer en la noche. Aunque nuestro lema es que un amigo es amigo para toda la vida, hemos decidido llegar hasta aquí con ustedes. Fue divertido mientras duro. Ibamos a irnos apenas volvieran todos ustedes, ya que estabamos esperando a Big Fort.-

Los Luna Blanca se quedaron mirandose por unos segundos. Luego, Lincoln sonríe.

-No se preocupen. Lo entendemos perfectamente.-Lincoln.-No podemos sefuir involucrandolos en nuestros asuntos.-

-Han hecho mucho por nosotros.-Alexandra.

-Y estamos agradecidos con ustedes.-Alexander.

-Nunca los olvidaremos.-Johnny.

-Disculpen.-Michelle.-No quiero apresurarlos, pero debemos irnos.-

-Esperanos un poco, por favor.-Lincoln.-Xander, ve por uno de los bolsos.-

-De inmediato.-Alexander, convirtiendose en pintura y moviéndose por el piso. Se sube al Crocodile y rápidamente baja con un bolso.

-Tomen.-Lincoln. Alexander le entrega el bolso a Xavier.-Esto les alcanzara lo suficiente para comer y encontrar un departamento.-

-Gracias, Lincoln. Les deseamos suerte en el rescate de Ricochet.-Xavier.

-Adios señoritas.-Armadillo apunto de abrazar a las chicas, pero Alexander de interpone rápidamente al frente de Mei y Alexandra.

-Quieto con esas intenciones.-

-Pero solo iba a despedirme de las señoritas.-

-¿Acaso crees que no me fijé como les mirabas los traceros a mi hermana y a la chica que me...es decir, a mi compañera?-

-Adios, chicos.-Delta a las chicas.

-Woo woo woo. Suerte, amigos.-Zack.

-Adios.-Door.

-Estaremos pendiente de cualquier noticias sobre ustedes.-Drill y Monty.

-Johnny.-Bubba.-Como te gusta cocinar, te dejo esta receta familiar de camarones ensartados. Como no tengo mas familia, te la dejaré a ti como un regalo de despedida. Siguela al pie de la letra.-le entrega un papel con la receta.

-Gracias, Bubba.-Johnny recibiendo el papel.

Big Fort estaba al frente de Alexandra.

-Tambien nos ayudaste bastante en Bunny City.-Alexandra a Big Fort.

-...-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-...Me...me...-

-¿Uh?-

-Me...me...¡Me gustas mucho!-Big Fort colorado. Alexandra estaba impresionada.

-...-Alexandra se acerca y besa a Big Fort en la mejilla, dejando a la mayoria boquiabiertos.-Espero que volvamos a vernos algun día.-

Big Fort estaba rojo y sin palabras, hasta que recupera la compostura, agradece con una reverencia, y se convierte en fortaleza forma velocidad. Sus amigos se suben. Los Luna Blanca se despiden con las manos.

-...Se armó de valor y se declaro.-Candy.-...A diferencia de otro que conozco.-

-Callate.-Alexander susurrandole.-

-Subanse ya.-Michelle desde la rampa.

Los Luna Blanca estaban subiendo. Candy se quedo a los lados de Lincoln y Rachel.

-...Chicos.-Candy.-...Algo esta ocultando Michelle.-

-¿Que?-Lincoln.

-¿Por que crees eso?-Rachel.

-...Cuando ocurrio la primera explosion...Michelle no estaba sorprendida...estaba molesta, como si supiera que iba a pasar, pero no...el tiempo que esperaba.-

Lincoln y Rachel estaban mirándose uno al otro.

-Rachel...-

-Actua natural. Se que algo estaba ocultando. Segun ella, para ayudarnos a rescatar a Rico.-

-¿Te sientes...?-Lincoln.

-Actúa natural, Lincoln.-Rachel.-No digas nada del asunto dentro de la nave. Debe estar vigilandonos con su masa.-

Ya mas tarde, en el Crocodile 7, luego de una ducha y cambio de ropa, los Luna Blanca estaban todos reunidos en un salon, sentados en un largo sofá curvo casi formando un circulo completo. Al medio habia una pequeña mesa con un aparato en forma de plato. Michelle estaba sentada, mirando a todos.

-Espero que no haya otro contratiempos mas. Estamos cortos de tiempo. Para los que no me conocen, soy Michelle River. Hermana mayor de Rachel.-

-Hola, Michelle.-todos.

-Si se dieron cuenta que hay mas sujetos adentro, son guardias y trabajadores que operarán el Crocodile. Nesecitaremos personal cuando estemos en plena misión de rescate para que manejen el Crocodile.-

-Disculpa, Michelle.-Lincoln.-Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por que una millonaria dueña de una compañia de aparatos de apoyo para heroes, arriesgaria a perderlo todo por ayudar a unos villanos a rescatar a uno de sus amigos?-

-Rachel es mi hermana. Y ella los ve ustedes como su familia. Yo no tengo problemas en aceptar mas personas en mi familia. Los amigos de Rachel son mis amigos, y parte de nuestra familia.-al decir esto, Lincoln solo seguia viéndola de manera pensativo.-Asi que tu eres Lincoln Loud, alias "Moonlight". Rachel me ha hablado mucho de ti. Parece que tuviste una dura pelea para estar en ese estado. Me agradas como novio de mi hermana. Supongo que tendré que llamarte cuñado, de ahora en adelante.-le sonrie.

-Eh...gracias...cuñada.-Lincoln con un poco de desconfianza.-¿Pero no crees que te estarian acusando de complicidad ahora mismo?-

-No te preocupes por eso. Ahora mismo, lo único que sabrán las autoridades, es que Rachel me hirio y se dio a la fuga. Si intentan seguirla, lo que realmente perseguiran será a un perro con la tobillera de Rachel. Dejé una clon de masa de mi, asi que nadie podría sospechar de ser cómplice. Asi que ustedes son Luna Blanca. Rachel, Lincoln, los gemelos Alex, Johnny, Candy, tu debes ser Mei, y...¿Quienes son ellas?-

-¡Yo soy la nueva!-Reena.-¡Soy Reena Kitsune! ¡La amiga de Candy!-abraza a Candy, haciendo que se le caiga un pastel que estaba comiendo.-Lo siento. Te doy el mio.-

-...Gracias.-Candy aceptando el pastel.-...¿Y la crema?-

-Es que la lami.-Reena.

-Y yo soy Nezumiiro. Los niños que traia conmigo y que dejé durmiendo en una de las habitaciones, son mis hijos Shiro y Kuro. Somos unos trotamundos.-

-Espera.-Michelle.-¿Eres una madre adolescente y estas recorriendo el mundo tu sola con tus hijos?-

-Es una tradición familiar abandonar el nido a los 14 años. Luego recorremos el mundo hasta que decidamos el lugar donde quedarnos, o seguir viajando. Ha sido asi por generaciones. ¿No tiene problemas por quedarnos aqui?-

-No hay problema. Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras.-

-Gracias por su hospitalidad, pero solo me quedare hasta que mis heridas sanen y cuando esta nave toque tierra. Este asunto de sus planes no me corresponde. Me iré a mi habitación para ver que mis hijos sigan durmiendo y no causen problemas si despiertan. Con permiso.-Nezumiiro se va.

-Sin perder mas tiempo, comencemos a lo que estamos aqui.-Michelle enciende un holograma desde el aparato en forma de plato.-Este es Alighieri. Ya muchos de ustedes deben saber que es una prisión para los convictos más problemáticos y peligrosos del país. La prisión fue construida en sus inicios como un campo de concentración para los usuarios de Don hace decadas atras. Luego, tras el final de la guerra civil donica y la fundación de la Liga de Heroes, fue convertida en una prisión para convictos problemasticos...y para desocupar las carceles acinadas del país. Es una isla circular de clima templado, y conectada al continente por un tren eléctrico, el Caronte, un avanzado tren construido con lo último en tecnologia. El pueblo que ustedes ven por aqui, corresponde al hogar de la mayoria de los oficiales que custiodan la prisión. Invadir la isla, o fugarse de la prisión, es muy dificil. La isla esta protegida por cielo, mar y tierra. Hay muchos botes y barcos que navegan por las aguas de la isla. Y el mar está plagado de tiburones, medusas, y algunos robots acuáticos como tiburones y calamares mecanicos. Por cielo, hay helicóptero, dirigibles, y aves mecanicas. Y por tierra, hay cientos de guardias, perros, vehiculos blindados, tanques de guerra, y robots. Entre ellos se encuentran los Crustel, esos robots con patas y de cuerpos cilindricos con tenazas muy parecidos a los cangrejos, y los Centinelas, robots humanoides con cabezas en forma de diamante. Todos vigilan las 24 horas del dia por los 7 dias de la semana. Al medio de esta isla, existe un profundo abismo, en el que se situa esta gran torre. Esta gran torre, es la prisión tal cual. Existen 3 muros bien blindados que rodean toda la isla de forma circular. El muro exterior separa el pueblo de la playa. El muro intermedio divide el pueblo en 2. La mitad mas interna viven los oficiales y guardias mas fuertes y experimentados de toda la isla. Y el muro interior separa el pueblo del gran abismo.-

-Muros, guardias, robots, vehiculos, abismos. Sera todo un reto.-Lincoln con una sonrisa.

-Ya quiero hackear el sistema de seguridad.-Alexander.

-Y ahora vamos con la gran torre. Esta dividida en un total de 20 niveles y divididas en una mitad para niños y adolescentes y otra mitad para los adultos. Cada nivel está resguardado por guardias y los Custodios.-

-¿Custodios?-Lincoln.-¿Algo asi como el pez gordo de cada nivel?-

-Exactamente. El primer piso, se llama Purgatory. Es la entrada a la torre, se guardan todas las posesiones de los convictos una vez que entran. Tambien estan algunas salas y oficinas donde los convictos reciben educación y rehabilitación, y les sacan fotografias. Este piso está custodiado por 3 custodios: "Los 3 jueces: Radamanto, Eacos y Minos".-

-He oido de ellos.-Alexander.-tienen dones tipos zoo mitológico.-

-Por superior, los 10 niveles corresponden a Paradise. Se encuentran las prisiones para los convictos sin don, clases C y B. Los custodios son los villanos rehabilitados el cuarteto Correct, el cazarrecompensas El Macho, las convictas de buena conducta Lulu y Lala, y los heroes Smiles y Magmagnus...-Al decir ese último nombre, Alexandra queda en Shock y se le cae un vaso del que bebia un jugo.-¿Que te sucede, Alexandra?-

-Magmagnus.-Alexander abrazando a su hermana.-Es el heroe que mató a nuestros padres.-

-Cuanto lo siento, pero aunque suene algo fria, van a tener que hacer algo si llegan a toparselo.-

-Xandra.-Lincoln a Alexandra.-Si nos topamos con él, le patearemos el culo todos juntos.-

-No te hagas ilusiones, Lincoln. Magmagnus puede secretar y convertirse en lava.-Michelle.

-En mi pelea contra Smoker, pude hacerle daño con mis puños cubiertos de la mancha negra y le empezo a costarle cambiar de forma. Puede que tambien le pueda hacer daño.-

-No pelearás con nadie amenos que sea necesario.-Michelle.-Si alguno de ustedes se pone a pelear, perderemos tiempo. Tiempo que será muy valioso para rescatar a Ricochet y salir sin ser atrapados. Y en tu caso, Lincoln, dudo que para el dia de la infiltración a la prisión estes en condiciones de luchar adecuadamente.-

-Entiendo, esta bien. No luchare contra nadie si sigo lastimado. ¿Que hay del último piso?-

-La oficina del alcaide y el centro de control del sistema de seguridad. El alcaide tambien es un heroe: El Verdugo.-

-El Verdugo.-Rachel.-Cuando estaba en el orfanato, escuche a unos chicos hablar de él. Dicen que no hay que mirarle los ojos, o estas acabado.-

-Y por inferior, los 9 niveles corresponden a Hell. Es la zona de máxima seguridad donde se encuentran los convictos clase A y clase S. Los primeros 7 pisos inferiores estan custodiado por los 7 Pecados Capitales. Son 7 convictos que trabajan para obtener su libertad condicial: Pereza, Codicia, Lujuria, Gula, Envidia, Ira, y Soberbia. El octavo piso inferior esta custodiado por el custodio Cerberus. Y el noveno piso inferior está custodiado por el custodio mas poderoso de Alighieri: Hades.-

-Hades. He oido hablar de él.-Alexander.-Fue culpado de asesinar a mas de 100 personas. Hay rumores que dicen que decapito a 30 personas de un solo ataque.-

-Afortunadamente no tendrán que enfrentarse a él. No es parte del plan bajar hasta Hell, amenos que ocurra algo que nos fuerce a bajar. Y hablando del plan, lo primero que debemos hacer es infiltrarnos en el pueblo. Ademas de los vehículos y robots aéreos, terrestres y marinos, hay un campo de fuerza que solo es desactivado durante mantencion. Asi que el tren Caronte es el único medio de transporte que puede servirnos para entrar y salir.-Michelle marca una casa en específico en el plano virtual.

-¿Nos refugiaremos en esa casa?-Johnny.

-Asi es. Esta casa está reservada para una guardia que capturaremos y me haré pasar por ella. Nos infiltraremos como unos guardias de turno. Una vez dentro, comenzaremos la segunda fase. Josh y ustedes 3.-Michelle a Johnny, Candy, y Reena.-Colocarán estas bombas en las antenas.-Muestra en holograma una esfera gris con el dibujo de una calavera.-Es pequeña como una pelota de tenis, pero lo suficientemente poderosa como para volar un tanque de guerra. Tengan cuidado con el adhesivo, ya que es muy pegajoso, duradero, y cuesta mucho sacarlo. Los Alex deben reprogramar a 2 robots que estan apunto de ser despachados de mantencion. Son los mas poderosos de Alighieri: Golu y Raptor.-Muestra sus imagenes. Golu es un robot de gran tamaño y macizo similar a un zorg con una cabeza en forma de casco de soldado romano. Raptor es un robot en forma de águila de gran tamaño, con 3 cañones. El resto de nosotros colocarán bombas en los puentes que llevan a la gran torre. En los únicos puntos ciegos que hay en cada puente. Una vez hecho, todos entrarán juntos y rescataran a Fighter. Les dare una llave para sacarle el collar. Rachel lo encogera al tamaño de una hormiga para hacerlo indetectable. Una vez fuera, todos volveremos al tren.-

-Parece demasiado sensillo, ¿pero para que tomarse la molestia de colocar las bombas y reprogramar a los robots?-Alexander.

-Es el plan B.-Lincoln.-Si nos descubren o descubren que Rico no está en su celda, haras explotar las antenas para mantener desconectada la isla con el mundo exterior, y al mismo tiempo, como un señuelo. El puente para que los guardias de la torre no puedan salir. Y los robots para despejarnos el camino y mantener a los guardias ocupados.-

-Exacto, Lincoln.-

-Pero tambien es probable que nos detecten adentro o que las bombas del puente se activen antes. Si eso ocurre, tendriamos que escapar hacia arriba, enfrentandonos a cientos de guardias y a los custodios. Y tendriamos que escapar por el techo, desactivando el campo de fuerza y huir con el Crocodile o algun otro vehiculo.-

-Bien pensado, Lincoln.-Michelle.-Ese es el plan C. Si los heroes y los helicópteros rodean el Crocodile, escaparemos por unas capsulas de escape que nos llevará directamente a tierra firme. Pero eso es todo por ahora. Descansen y entrenen hasta el día de la infiltración.-apaga el holograma.-Debo volver al trabajo.-se va.-Memoricence bien los planos.-

Lincoln y Rachel hablan en clave, por medio de toques y movimientos con los dedos.

"¿Crees que este planeando traicionarnos?".

"Cuando habló de familia, lo dijo con sinceridad".

"Yo tambien le creo, pero tengo sospechas de que algo mas trama".

"Sabe aderezar la mentira con verdad. Debemos advertirles a nuestros amigos con mucho cuidado".

En algún lugar en San Francisco, North estaba reunido con un hombre de traje, el cual era el detective privado que contrató.

-No he descubierto en donde esta el collar, pero he descubierto algo interesante.-El detective.

-Habla. No tengo toda la noche.-North.

-Calvin Thompson sr tenia la costumbre de guardar cosas en cualquier objeto ahuecado porque era algo paranoico con sus cosas. Es muy probable que el collar aun siga en la mansión Thompson. Solo habria que revisar mas a fondo.-

-Eso es todo.-

-¿Que?-

-Yo me encargaré del resto. Toma tu parte.-le entrega una maleta con dinero.-Tu y yo jamas nos hemos visto.-se va.

North se sube a su limo. Antes de ordenarle al chofer que ponga en marcha el auto, oprime un detonador, haciendo explotar el maletin, y matando al detective.

-¿Era necesario matarlo, papá?-un adolescente de cabello celeste.

-¿Que es lo que siempre te he dicho, Soda?-

-Que para triunfar en la vida, hay que aplastar a los enemigos.-

-Exacto. Date cuenta. Te alejaste de tus fracasados ex amigos y aplastaste al anterior capitán de basketball, y ahora tu eres el capitán y uno de los mas populares de tu escuela. Ya tenemos lo que nesecitamos. Solo debemos invadir la casa de Calvin Thompson jr y buscar entre todas sus cosas. El ojo de metal debe ser nuestro.-

-...Ahora que recuerdo, Dash le regaló algo a Susy. Segun él, era una herencia de su abuelo. Era como un collar, pero Susy esta en Alighieri. Solo ella sabe donde lo dejó, porque no lo volvió a usar desde que Dash le fue infiel.-

-Entonces comencemos con la casa de esa chiquilla. Algo deben saber sus padres. Aprovechando que los Luna Blanca no llegarán a San Francisco hasta rescatar a su amigo. Y cuando tengamos el ojo de metal...solo espero que East les quite los ojos elementales cuanto antes.-

-¿Y si Luna Blanca descubre a East?-

-Los guiaremos a una trampa y los mataremos a todos...Pensandolo bien, eso seria una gran ventaja para nosotros, porque nos deshariamos de East, nos encargamos de todos los Luna Blanca, y nos quedariamos con los 5 ojos elementales para nosotros 2.-

-Se que sospechas de East, ¿pero que hay de West y Center? Crei que eran tus amigos-

-La amistad no te servirá de nada si quieres triunfar en la vida. Los mas fuertes y astutos siempre serán los que ganen. Si te quedas atras por ayudar a otros, serás tu quien saldrá perdiendo. Hasta en el antiguo Eye 5 existian rivalidades entre sus miembros de alto rango. Y el muy tarado de Center cree que todos estamos juntos en esto. Te aseguro que tanto East como West estan velando por sus propios intereses. Antes de que se me olvide, ¿vendiste los productos?-

-Aqui esta la ganancia del día.-Soda le entrega varios billetes.-Todas las transacciones los hemos hecho en el baño, asi que nadie ha sospechado de que soy el proveedor.-

-Excelente. Seras un buen hombre de negocios cuando heredes mi compañia.-

Continuará...


	26. Noche Estrellada

Noche Estrellada

Ya habia anochecido. Lincoln, en su habitación junto a Rachel, hablaba con Lisa por teléfono.

-¡¿Secuestro?!-Lincoln.

-Estaban transportando a la paciente a un hospital a otra ciudad, pero acaban de comunicarme que la ambulancia en la que era llevada fue secuestrada por unos desconocidos y se le perdió el rastro.-Lisa.

-Debieron ser ellos.-Recordando a Center.

-Realmente estoy intrigada por esa organización. Armas biológicas, mutaciones, drogas.-

-¿Y que hay del tunel? ¿Lo revisaron?-

-Las instalaciones que habian dentro explotaron. Solo se encontraron restos de 5 armas biológicas. Y hablando de explosiones, se reportaron varias explosiones en distintos puntos de Bunny City: el hospital de la ciudad, el orfanato, algunas escuelas, edificios de la compañia Parasol y de otras empresas, y unos laboratorios. Tengo la teoria de que habian pruebas incriminatorias que fueron destruidas.-

-¿Y que hay de la cura? ¿De verdad funciona?-

-Logre analizarla rápidamente antes de probarla con el primer paciente infectado. La cura funcionó, asi que solo hay que replicarla y darsela a los pacientes. Pero lamentablemente no todos los pacientes se salvaron. Los militares abrieron fuego en una de las zonas.-

-¡Rayos! Bueno, Lisa. Te dejo...-

-Un momento, hermano mayor. Tengo una teoria al respecto de ti: iras a Alighieri a rescatar a uno de tus subordinados.-

-Son amigos. Y si. Estaré allí. ¿Le diras a Lori, a Rita y a Lynn?-

-No, pero ellos ya lo suponen...-

-¿Estas hablando con Lincoln?-Lori por detras, quitandole el teléfono.-¡Lincoln!-

-Hola, Lori. No tienes por que gritar.-

-Lincoln, como tu hermana mayor, te pido que tu y tus amigos se entreguen cuanto antes.-

-Ya sabes mi respuesta, hermana.-

-Lincoln. Esta es la última vez que te lo pido amablemente. Si no te entregas, literalmente ire yo personalmente por ti, y usare la fuerza y mi don para detenerte. Se adonde iras. A Alighieri. Y si no vas, se que tu próximo destino es San Francisco. Ya se lo que estas buscando, y lo encontraré antes que tu. Si o si tendras que venir hacia mi si lo quieres.-

-Lori, apesar del poco tiempo que pasamos juntos, te quiero, a ti y al resto de nuestras hermanas, pero si se entrometen en mi camino, les pateare el culo.-

-Entonces esto es todo. No mas peticiones. Literalmente te derrotare la proxima vez que nos veamos.-Lori corta la llamada.-Lisa, no vuelvas a hablar con Lincoln sin mi permiso. De lo contrario, tendre que notificarlo y te acusaran de complicidad.-

Con Lincoln y Rachel:

-¿Como esta Candy?-

-Se encuentra comiendo sus golosinas. Aun está algo afectada por lo de su hermana. No sabia que era trilliza.-

-Ya sabes como en Candy. Nunca habla de su pasado o vida personal. Es casi como Mei, pero menos reservada. Ahora que lo pienso, la primera vez que conocimos a Candy fue en una situación similar a la de Mei.-

-Nos habia robado una de nuestras maletas con dinero, peleó contra nosotros, y trató de huir, pero se cayó a una zanja y se lastimó la pierna.-

-Tu querias dejarla ahí, pero yo sane su herida y le ofreci la mitad de la maleta.-

-Siempre tan gentil con lo robado. Eres casi como un Robin Hoot. Y como Candy no tenia adonde ir, la invitaste a que se uniera con nosotros, aun cuando manifesté que estaba en contra.-

-Me hiciste un enorme escandalo ese día. Incluso te agrandaste 2 metros y comenzaste a frotarme la cabeza con tus puños.-

-Estaba furiosa ese día. Nos habia costado mucho robar ese dinero.-

-Lo mas cómico fue que fuiste la que mas reclamó, y luego la primera que hizo que Candy encajara.-

-Es cierto. Nos habiamos perdido el dia siguiente en el bosque y me salvó de morir.-

-Debemos hablar con ella para darle la noticia de su hermana. Vamos.-

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres que te encoja y te cargue?-

-Estoy bien. Mis piernas no estan tan dañadas a diferencia de mis...-Lincoln se cae.

-No te hagas el duro. Yo te prefiero en cualquier forma y tamaño, mientras te encuentres bien, todo estará bien para mi.-

En la habitación de Candy, esta estaba comiendo varias golosinas, desde galletas, hasta caramelos.

-¡Hola, Candy!-Reena, entrando y haciendo que Candy se tragara un dulce entero con el que casi se atraganta.

-...¡¿Que quieres?!-Candy molesta.

-¡Quise ver como estas, amiga!-

-...Estoy bien.-

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Te sientes mal!-haciendo un puchero y tocándole la frente.

-...No hagas eso.-

-¡Juguemos!-

-...No tengo ánimo.-

-¡Vamos! ¡Aun no estoy con sueño!-

-...¿No puedes jugar con nadie más?-

-¡Es que eres mi primera amiga! Ademas de Nezumiiro, pero ella no puede jugar conmigo.-

-...No estoy de ánimo.-

Reena se quedo por unos segundos en silencio.

-Recorde lo que conversabas con tu hermana. Papá y mamá nunca querian jugar conmigo. Decian que debia ser una heroina como ellos. Siempre queria jugar con otros, pero decian que era muy salvaje y mis padres me castigaban por jugar en lugar de entrenar. Hasta que se cansaron de mi y me dejaron con mi abuela. Dijeron que era un caso perdido y que mi hermana menor era mejor que yo. Mi abuela murio, y ellos nunca fueron a buscarme.-

-...-Candy, mirandola a los ojos.-

-Y Nezumiiro me encontró. Me dijo que podia viajar con ella, pero solo podia seguirla hasta que encontrara un lugar donde vivir.-

-...¿Y por que no volviste con tus padres?...¿No recordabas el camino a casa?-

-Lo hice, antes de que me encontrara Nezumiiro. Estaban en una reunión familiar. Estaban todos felices. Consentian a mi hermana. Y cuando ella pregunto por mi, mis padres...dijeron que habia muerto en un accidente.-

-...Mis padres hicieron algo similar conmigo...ellos sufrieron un accidente no...tan grave, pero no pudieron seguir siendo heroes...Asi que querian que nosotras, sus trillizas hijas...cumplieramos sus sueños frustrados...y yo fui la unica de mis hermanas...en nacer con un don y mis padres comenzaron a...prestarme mas atención a mi que a ellas...y decian que ellas eran un estorbo para..."mi sueño", ...Se deshicieron de ellas y jamás volvi a verlas hasta ahora...a Candace. Me obligaron a cumplir un sueño que...no era mio. Y me sobreexigian...demasiado. Si alegaba, me golpeaban con un cinturón...en mi espalda.-se quita el sombrero.-...Este sombrero es un tesoro muy valioso para mi...le perteneció a una amiga...que fue como una hermana para mi, y la única...que me aceptó tal como era.-Candy secreta un zorro de caramelo.

-¡Que bonito!-

-...Solian gustarme los artistas callejeros porque me hacían reir...pero mis padres los detestaban. Para ellos, los dones son armas...que no se puede hacer arte con ellos...Un día, hui de casa y me escondi...en una fabrica. Ahi fue donde Alisha...me encontró.-

Flash back (Candy a los 8 años).

Candy se encontraba en una fabrica abandobada, en posición fetal detras de una maquina. Una adolescente vestida como una maga la encuentra por casualidad. Candy se asusta.

-Tranquila, no te haré nada.-

-...Eres una de los artistas callejera.-

-Ya me acordé de ti. Eres la niña que disfrutó de nuestro espectáculo.-

-...Me gustó mucho su acto.-

-Gracias. No siempre recibo muchos elogios. Algunas personas cuestionan el uso de los dones para hacer espectáculos, y hasta nos catalogan de villanos.-

-...Debe ser dificil. ¿Por que...lo hacen?-

-Cada uno tiene sus motivos. En mi caso, me gusta hacer sonreir a la gente. Las emociones suelen ser contagiosas. Es divertido contagiar alegria. A muchas personas les hacen falta una sonrisa en su dia a dia. La alegria es lo que mueve a la gente y les da ánimos de vivir. Es como si fueramos heroes.-

-...Pero los heroes son los que derrotan villanos...y rescatan gente.-

-Mi padre tenia una frase que decia "Hay muchas formas de ganar una batalla sin la fuerza, ni los dones". Si lo analizas bien, hacer reir a las personas es una forma de batallar contra el aburrimiento, la ira, el dolor, y la tristeza y rescatarlas de esos ánimos negativos. ¿No seria algo parecido a un heroe?-

-...Creo que si.-

-¿Y por que estas sola en este lugar?-

-...Mis padres me quieren obligar...a entrenar. Me duele mi...cuerpo.-

-¿Y no les has dicho que te duele?-

-...Me obligarán aun si les digo...Ellos quieren que sea una heroina.-

-¿Y tu quieres ser una heroina?-

-...No quiero. No me gusta.-

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que volver a casa.-

-...¡No quiero! ¡Si vuelvo...me golpearan!-

-No se como ayudarte...¿Te gustaria ser una asistente en mi acto? Te puedes quedar conmigo.-

-...¡¿Lo dice en serio?!-

-Claro. Desde ahora, serás mi asistente...no, mejor dicho, mi compañera.-

-...¡Gracias, señorita!-

-Soy Alisha. Alisha Hearthsweet.-

Fin flash back.

-...Me quede con ella durante un tiempo...Comenzamos a hacer espectáculos en las calles...haciendo figuras hermosas de manera artística con nuestros dones...yo con caramelo, y Alisha con su don...de secretar brillo. No ganabamos mucho...pero era la primera vez que me divertia en mucho tiempo...hasta que mis padres me encontraron...acusaron a Alisha y a sus amigos de secuestrar niños. Era la...palabra de Alisha contra la de mis padres...Yo defendí a Alisha de un ataque sorpresa...casi matando a una heroina en entrenamiento...pero al final, mis padres...fueron quienes mataron a Alisha...Me regaló este sombrero antes de morir...y me dijo "Sigue tu propio camino...Se feliz a tu manera y no como los demas te digan"...sus ultimas palabras antes de morir en frente de mi...No pude huir por mucho tiempo. Me arrestaron y me sentenciaron...a 4 años en la correccional por intento de homicidio...Mis padres me visitaron una sola vez...para decirme "Eres una criminal. Una vergüenza...Ojalá no hubieras sido tu...la que naciera con un don...cuando salgas de la correccional, ni se te ocurra ir a nuestra casa...porque ya no serás bienvenida, criminal".-

-¿Te hubiese gustado ser una artista?-

-...Me gustaba mas como pasatiempo...pero lo abandone desde que Alisha murio...En la correccional aprendi a ser fuerte...y cuando salí de prisión, no tuve otra opción mas que vivir del robo...Y robandoles una maleta con dinero...conocí a Lincoln y a los Luna Blanca...a pesar de robarle y pelear contra ellos...Lincoln curó mis heridas cuando caí a una zanja...y me ofreció quedarme con ellos...y con el pasar del tiempo...comencé a relacionarme mas con cada uno de ellos...son como hermanos para mi.-

-Candy...-

-...¿Que?-

-¡¿Y si hacemos un espectáculo artístico?!-

-...Paso.-

-¡Yo puedo hacer esto!-le muestra una llama azul.-¡Es parte de mi don! ¡Y estoy segura que a Nezumiiro, Lincoln y los demas les pueda gustar!-

-...Paso.-

-¡Por favor! ¡Anda! ¡No seas mala! ¡Por favor! ¡Anda! ¡Di que si! ¡¿Siiiii?!-Reena samarreando a Candy.

-...Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a samarrearme.-

-¡Siiiiiiiiii!-Reena abraza a Candy.

-...Te agradeceria no abrazarme tanto.-

Rachel entra a la habitación con Lincoln en sus brazos.

-Candy.-Lincoln.-Lisa me dio noticias de tu hermana. Lo siento, pero parece que sus compañeros fueron por ella.-

-No es habitual que sea yo quien diga esto.-Rachel.-Pero si quieres, buscaremos a tu hermana y...-es interrumpida por un gesto que Candy hace con su mano, en seña de alto.

-...No lo hagan. Ella eligió su propio camino...como yo elegí el mio...Además, no es nuestro objetivo.-

-Candy...-Lincoln. Candy sonrie.

-...Estoy bien, amigos...Gracias por preocuparse por mi.-Candy les entrega unas paletas con un diseño de remolino.-...Tomen. Es la paleta mas deliciosa que conozco.-

-Gracias, Candy.-Lincoln y Rachel.

En otro lugar del Crocodile, Alexander se dirigia a su habitación, hasta que se percata de Mei, en una plataforma por fuera de la nave. Sale hacia la plataforma para verla.

-...-Estaba un poco nervioso.-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No es nada. Miro la luna.-

-No me habia percatado lo bien que se ve la noche a esta altura.-

-Se ve hermosa.-

-Cuando era niño, mi padre solia llevarnos a mi hermana y a mi a acampar de vez en cuando. Era niño y no entendia mucho de lo que hablaba, pero según el, las estrella nos contaba las historias de nuestros antepasados. Según el, en ese lugar.-señalando un punto del cielo.-Estaba mi ancestro Thomas Green. Fue un famoso timador que engañó y robo a cientos de familias ricas en los estados del sur. Y allí estaba Edward Green, uno de los piratas mas astutos de los 7 mares. Usando solo su astucia, engañó y robo cientos de productos y tesoros a piratas, corsarios, y barcos comerciantes. Incluso se dice que logro robarle a Barbanegra. Y allí estaba mi ancestro Jerry Green. Un famoso ladrón de joyas que usaba trucos de magia para escapar de la policia. Los rumores decian que aprendió trucos del mismisimo Houdini.-

-Son historias interesantes. En mi aldea, tambien se contaban algunas historias de nuestros antepasados. En mi familia, la historia que mas se contaba era la de un ancestro no tan lejano que se atrevió a atravesar un campo de caballa en el que se desató una gran pelea, solo para salvar a una niña de piel pálida y cabello negro.-

-Me gustaria escucharla algun día cuando quieras.-

-De acuerdo. Y sobre Alexandra ¿Como está?-

-Esta más tranquila. Cada vez que escucha el nombre o ve la imagen de Magmagnus, se queda en shock. Ella vio morir a mis padres, mientras que yo solo cerré los ojos. Magmagnus dice ser un heroe, pero todos los villanos sabemos que no es mas que un desquiciado con complejo de superioridad. La verdad, si llegaramos a toparnos con él, yo tampoco sabria que hacer. Su don es considerado uno de los mas peligrosos del mundo. Un solo toque de él basta para dejarnos como un pavo al horno.-

-Nadie te está obligando a pelear contra él. Si nos topamos con él, te dejaré huir con tu hermana mientras yo lo distraigo. Tienes a tu hermana, yo no tengo a nadie mas.-

-Te equivocas. Nos tenemos a todos nosotros. Jamás me perdonaria si dejara que hicieras eso. Eres igual de importante para mi, como todos y cada uno de nuestros compañeros. Y tanto Lincoln como mi hermana y todos nosotros tambien creen y lo sienten asi. Espero que Lincoln y sobretodo el tarado de Rico no hagan algo estupido. No quiero perder a nadie mas.-

-...-Mei estaba en silencio. Alexander le toma la mano.

-¡Por favor, prometeme que no intentaras hacer algo así! ¡Viviremos! ¡Sobreviviremos todos juntos pase lo que pase!-

-...-Mei cierra los ojos. Luego los abre, mirando fijamente a Alexander.-Lo prometo.-

Derrepente, se empiezan a ver una lluvia de meteoros que parecían estrellas fugaces.

-¡Mira! ¡¿Has visto algo como eso?!-

-Solo una vez...Es hermoso.-

La lluvia de meteoros tambien es vista por Lincoln, Rachel, Candy, Reena desde la habitación que comparten las 2 ultimas. Tambien es vista por Nezumiiro junto a sus hijos, que habian despertado. También es visto por Michelle junto a Josh y Condesa en su oficina.

-Te estas perdiendo de algo hermoso, Center.-Michelle al teléfono.

-No me interesa verla.-

-Que antipático. Solo porque un niño de 12 años te ganó. Y ahora que lo pienso, me sorprende que te curaras tan rápido.-

-Solo gracias al virus de regeneración que me inocule.-

-Volviendo al tema principal, me gané la confianza de los Luna Blanca. Tengo los ojos elementales en una maleta plateada en mi oficina. Esta dentro de la caja fuerte. Cuando vayamos a infiltrarnos a Alighieri, aprovecha nuestra ausencia para robarlo. La nave no estará muy lejos de la estación Caronte.-

-De acuerdo, gracias por tu cooperación.-se corta la llamada.

Alexandra y Johnny salen de sus habitaciones para tener una mejor vista.

-Que hermoso.-Johnny.

-Habia olvidado que hoy era la lluvia de meteoros.-Alexandra.

-¿Te sientes bien, Xandra?-

-Estoy bien, Johnny. Mucho mejor, además...-le apunta a la ventana, donde estaban Alexander y Mei.-Esos 2 no se han dado cuenta que aun estan tomados de la mano. Lo mejor sera ver la lluvia desde adentro y no interrumpirlos.-

-¿Crees que Rico tambien lo este viendo?-

-Lo dudo, porque las lluvias de meteoros son visibles desde una cierta zona y con poca luz.-

En Alighieri, Ricochet estaba mirando el cielo. Era la lluvia de meteoros. Tambien Susy y otros reos estaban viendola desde sus celdas. Smiles y Magmagnus tambien desde sus niveles respectivos.

Los Aliados de la Noche tambien la estaban viendo.

En algun lugar desconocido, Washington también estaba mirando la lluvia de estrellas. Estaba junto a un hombre altisimo de 3 metros, cabello largo y mediana edad.

-La lluvia de estrellas. Es parte de la profecía de la que tanto estabamos esperando a que se cumpliera. Washington, ven aqui.-

El chico lo sigue, hasta llegar a una especie de campamento. El hombre alto lo guía hasta donde habian 8 chicos de diferentes edades, todos vistiendo como monjes fanáticos y con la cara cubierta.

-¿Quienes...son...padre?-

-No te lo dije antes, pero tu entrenamiento ha terminado.-le entrega un baston cuyo extremo superior esta la figura de la luna nueva.-Ellos serán tu ejército personal de ahora en adelante. El escuadron..."Luna Nueva".-

Washington recibe el bastón. Mira a los 8 chicos. Se queda en silencio por unos momentos, y mira a su nuevo escuadrón, cambiando el color de su cabello a blanco y hablando mas fluido.

-Presentense todos ustedes.-Washington. Su expresión tambien cambia, dejando de verse como un chico de mirada rara, a un chico de mirada desafiante.

-Presentense ante el amo.-El sujeto alto.-El les entregará sus nuevos dones.-

Los 8 Luna Nueva se sacan la capucha.

-Soy Goro.-un gotico de 15 años. Washington le entrega una esfera del tamaño de un chicle, que en realidad es un don encapsulado.

-Somos los gemelos Sandy y Sandman.-2 gemelos de cabello pardo claro. Sandy tiene cabello largo, mientras que Sandman es de cabello corto. Ambos parecen tener 16 años. Washington les entrega un don cada uno.

-Soy Beagle. Un placer, señor.-un chico de 13 años con unas orejeras de perro. Le entregan un don.

-Soy Dallas Page. Un gusto en conocerlo al fin, amo.-un chico de 16 con una apariencia femenina y cabello rubio.-Por muy femenino que me vea, en realidad soy hombre.-le entregan un don.

-...-un chico de 15 años, cabello negro corto y rostro palido que no habla, pero se comunica con señas: "Soy Tumba. No puedo hablar porque soy mudo. Un placer conocerlo". Le entregan un don.

-Soy Tera. Un gusto.-una chica de 12 años, cabello rojo largo y un poco ruborizada por Washington. Le entregan un don.

La ultima persona que faltaba revela su rostro. Era muy parecida a Candy, pero su cabello es verde y tenia una cicatriz en forma de X en el centro de su cara.

-Yo soy Candela Mousse. Un gusto en conocerlo, señor.-le entregan un don.

-Escuchen.-el sujeto alto.-Llamenme Padre de ahora en adelante. Lo que tienen en sus manos, son dones encapsulados. El soberano Washington les arrebató esos dones a gente indigna que no los merecia. Y ahora, seran ustedes que reciban esos dones. Comanse esas capsulas, y tendrán sus nuevos dones.-

Los 8 Luna Nueva miran las capsulas, y con algo de duda, la comen como si fuera un dulce masticable. Lo tragan. Luego todos empiezan a reaccionar, temblando y con una expresión de desagrado, poniendo preocupados a Washington y a Padre.

-Se supone que todos recibieron los dones mas compatibles.-Padre preocupado.-No deberia ocurrir nada.-

Los Luna Nueva dejan de temblar.

-Sabe horrible.-los 8 Luna Nueva.

-¡No nos asusten y actuen con mas seriedad!-Padre enfadado. Luego se calma.-Escuchen, esta es su primera misión como Luna Nueva.-Le entrega un pergamino a cada uno de los Luna Nueva. Todos la leen. Luego queman el pergamino.-Espero que nadie muera o sea capturado.-

-Consideralo hecho, Padre.-Washington.-Iremos a Alighieri y cumpliremos nuestra misión.-

Continuará...


	27. Infiltración

Infiltración

El noticiero:

-Unas nuevas drogas estan siendo comercializadas y consumidas por los jovenes, pero antes, una epidemia zombie se desató en la ciudad de Bunny City. El extraño virus zombies, segun nuestras fuentes, es el resultado del efecto de un don hasta ahora no reconocido. El virus, alterado genéticamente, afectó a miles de personas en todo Bunny City. Y por si fuera poco, se registraron varias explosiones en hospitales, escuelas, hasta en el orfanato y otros edificios importantes. Se sospecha que se trate de algun complot terrorista de alguna organización secreta. Y además, la única Luna Blanca en Bunny City, Rachel River, se ha dado la fuga, luego de herir a su hermana y de alguna forma, se quito la tobillera y se la colocó en la pata de un perro, dejando a Ricochet O'Bryan como el único Luna Blanca capturado. Y hablando de los Luna Blanca, un grupo de personas aseguran haber sido rescatados por ellos en una especie de hombre fortaleza, pero según los doctores, estos sobrevivientes se encontraban bajo los efectos de un alucinogeno, por lo que se sospecha que habrian sido asaltados por los villanos.-

3 días despues:

Estaba amaneciendo. La luz del sol hace despertar a los Luna Blanca. Michelle despierta en su oficina.

-Me quedé dormida.-Levantándose de su escritorio. Nota que estaban los hijos de Nezumiiro en su oficina, jugando con tierra de una maceta rota.-Son ustedes...¿Como entraron aqui?...Ya veo. Entraron por los ductos de ventilación.-los lobitos solo se quedaron mirandola.-No deberian jugar allí. Hay salidas que los llevaria afuera de los ductos y se podrian caer. Los llevaré con su madre.-los toma y sale de su oficina. Entra a la habitación de Nezumiiro, la cual estaba despertando.

-Buenos días.-

-Tus hijos entraron a mi oficina.-se los entrega a Nezumiiro en sus brazos.

-¿Rompieron algo?-

-Rompieron una maceta y dejaron toda mi oficina sucia.-

-Disculpame. Ire a limpiarla.-

-No será necesario. Ya enviare a alguien a limpiarla. Presta mas atención a lo que hacen y preocupate en serio adonde juegan. Pudieron caer por los ductos hacia afuera de la nave.-

-Ellos saben reconocer el peligro. Yo misma los he entrenado para que tengan cuidado con las caidas. No solo hay que darles amor, sino que tambien hay que enseñarles a enfrentar los peligros del mundo exterior. Sobreprotegerlos no les hará nada bien.-

-Para ser una adolescente, hablas con mucha madurez.-

-Vivir como una nómada, conocer mucha gente, y un arduo entrenamiento te enseñan muchas cosas mas de lo que puede enseñarte un libro o un año de escuela.-

-Te envidio. Mis padres apenas me dejaban salir para ir a la escuela o al laboratorio. Y solo saliamos a vacacionar en verano, pero apenas hacíamos un tour y nos quedabamos encerrados denuevo en alguna mansión u hotel. Disculpa si te incomoda esta pregunta, pero ¿y el padre de esos niños?-

-Murió. Fue el único novio que tuve. Nuestra relación estaba prohibida por sus padres. Ellos querian comprometerlo con alguien que no amaba, y él solia verme a escondidas. Hizo lo mejor que pudo, me cuido cuando no estaba en condiciones por mi embarazo, y fue asesinado por uno de los hombres de Kuroryu, en el mismo día que Shiro y Kuro nacieron. Parece que el padre de mi novio le debia dinero a Kuroryu y tomaron represalias contra él. No tuve otra opción mas que retomar mi viaje por el mundo.-

-He escuchado mucho de Kuroryu. La Legión del Mal quiere reclutarlo, pero no ha logrado convencerlo. Bueno, te dejo. Debo ir a bañarme y cambiarme.-

-Ten un buen día.-

Michelle se da una ducha. Se le vienen unos recuerdos.

Flashback (Michelle a los 15 años)

Michelle se encontraba en un sofa junto a los señores Rivers: el padre no se parecia en nada a sus hijas, pero la madre era muy parecida a Rachel. Los 3 estaban sentados frente a un hombre bien vestido.

-Señor y señora River, todos los maestros de la escuela estan muy fascinados con el rendimiento de Michelle. Es una verdadera prodigio.-

-Claro que lo es.-el señor River.-Es una River. Todos somos una familia talentosa y exitosa desde generaciones atras.-

-Y estamos felices de que Michelle siga nuestros pasos.-la señora River.-Ella se convertira en la principal dueña de nuestra corporación.-

-Me alegro oir que estan felices por ella, porque hemos decidido adelantar a Michelle de grado. Solo tendria que hacer este año, y egresara de la escuela.-

-¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Mi hija se graduara 3 años antes!-la señora River.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!-el señor River.

-Papá, mamá, todavia no me graduo de la escuela.-Michelle.

-No hay que ser un genio como para saber el resultado cuando es obvio.-el señor River.

Michelle miraba a sus padres felices. Se percata que Rachel estaba mirandolos desde lejos, sosteniendo un perro de peluche. Michelle iba a llamarla, pero sus padres la interrumpen.

-¡Michelle, vamos! ¡Tu tambien tienes que celebrar! ¡¿Donde quieres ir?!-señor River.

-Papá, creo que Rachel no se siente bien.-Michelle.

-Hobbies, llama a un médico para que revise a Rachel. Nosotros debemos salir.-señor River a un mayordomo.

Fin flashback.

-Esos cerdos, solo les importaba lucirse ante los demas. Al final, tuvieron lo que se merecian.-sonrie y se lame los labios.

Michelle se viste. Al estar lista, revisa un collar, con una fotografia de ella adentro y otra de Rachel. Una tercera fotografia, la de un cientifico un tanto avejentado.

Flashback (Michelle a los 17):

Michelle se encontraba junto a 2 hombres de traje y corbata y el científico dentro de una oficina. Michelle estaba haciendo una presentación con hologramas.

-Y estos 5 vehiculos de rescate se convertiran en un poderoso robot. Asi, en caso que los villanos dificulten las operaciones de rescate, se les podra combatir, o usarlo para impedir colapsos de algun edificio.-señalando 5 vehiculos que se combinan y forman un robot gigante: una ambulancia, una barredora de nieve, un camión lanza agua, un camión de bomberos con 2 gruas y una nave con 2 enormes turbinas.

-Me gusta el diseño, señorita River. Solo nos queda discutirlo con la junta directiva para decidir su compra. Buenas tardes.-los hombres de traje se retiran.

-Excelente diseño, Michelle.-el científico.-Estoy sorprendido.-

-Gracias, dr Setiux. Todo lo aprendí de usted.-

-Me alegra que te hayas basado en mis prototipos viejos para hacer tus diseños. La mayoria de mis jefes los han rechazado porque nunca les gustaba.-

-Solo hay que inventar con corazón. Y ser mas creativos a la hora de inventar.-

-Tu si sabes ser una inventora. Creo que mi tiempo esta llegando.-

-Doctor Setiux, usted aun es joven como para retirarse.-

-No hablo de mi vejez. Verás, Michelle, Mi último informe médico no me ha dado buenos resultados...No me queda mucho tiempo de vida.-

-Doctor Seriux.-Michelle la abraza.-Usted ha sido mas que un docente. Ha sido lo mas cercano a un amigo verdadero.-

-Te lo agradezco, Michelle. Escucha. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. Son 2 cosas. Primero, quiero que te conviertas en mi heredera. No tengo a nadie mas a quien confiarle mi fortuna y mis proyectos. Mi esposa falleció hace mucho tiempo, nunca tuve hijos, y mis familiares mas cercanos harían cualquier cosa por dinero. Durante el poco tiempo que estuve contigo, te llegue a ver como la hija que nunca tuve. Y segundo, formo parte de un proyecto ultrasecreto. Se que no debi hacerlo sin tu consentimiento, pero presenté tus datos e información ante mis colegas, y estarian encantados de aceptarte.-

-¿Proyecto ultrasecreto? ¿De que trata eso?-

-Nuestro principal objetivo, es cambiar el mundo para el bien. Librarlo del mal y hacerlo un lugar hermoso, como lo fue en el pasado. No estoy autorizado para decirte mas, pero ¿No te gustaria formar parte y mejorar el mundo tanto para ti, como para tu hermana y a todos los que amas?-

Fin flashback.

Los Luna Blanca habian despertado. Se levantaron y estaban tomando desayuno. Lincoln y Candy ya se encontraban recuperados de sus heridas (o casi).

-¡Ya me siento mejor!-Lincoln saltando y flexionando sus piernas.

-Lincoln no deberías hacer movimientos bruscos todavia.-Alexandra.-Aun no te has recuperado totalmente.-

-Pero si ya puedo hacer esto.-Lincoln hace una flexión con un solo brazo y los pies al aire.

-Buenos dias a todos.-Michelle llegando.-Hoy es el día. Terminen de desayunar y arreglarse rápido, que el tiempo nos esta pisando los talones.-

-Mira quien habla, si ya estamos listos.-Rachel.-Te estabamos esperando a ti.-

-Eh...bueno, vayan al baño y hagan lo ultimo que tengan que hacer antes de bajar del Crocodile.-

El Crocodile desciende. Todos salen de la nave. Nezumiiro, cargando sus cosas y a sus hijos, se despide de los Luna Blanca.

-Hasta aqui llegamos. Gracias por su hospitalidad. Suerte con su amigo.-

-¡Gracias por todo, Nezumiiro!-todos despidiéndose.

-¡Adios, señorita Nezumiiro!-Reena.-¡Gracias por todo!-

-Suerte de ahora en adelante, Reena.-

Nezumiiro se va. Los Luna Blanca bajan de la nave y luego viajan hasta llegar a la estación Caronte. Se infiltran en los baños, atacando y nockeando a los guardias que entraban. Luego les roban los uniformes y sus identificaciones. Rachel hace crecer de tamaño a todos hasta medir tamaño adulto. Se colocan máscara y huellas dactilares falsas. Llegan hasta las bancas.

-Me siento nervioso. Un descuido, y estaremos todos acabados.-Alexander.

-Relajense. La tensión aumentará las sospechas hacia nosotros.-Michelle.

-¿Cuando llegará el tren?-Lincoln.

-Dentro de 5 minutos.-Alexandra.

Candy saca varios dulces de una maquina de golosinas.

-Oye, no comas tanta azucar, o engordaras.-una oficial.

El tren Caronte llega. Todos se suben abordo. Los Luna Blanca estaban en silencio, excepto Candy que estaba comiendo, mientras escuchan a los guardias hablar.

-Escuché que los Loud y Señor Fuego harán turno de custodios a partir de esta tarde.-

-¿En serio? Como quisiera pedirles unos autógrafos para mis hijos. Se pondrán muy felices.-

-Hay rumores que la relación con la hija mayor y sus padres esta algo tensa.-

-¿Por que será?-

-Debe ser alguna competencia de egos. Ya sabes que hasta en el mundo de los heroes hay competencia.-

Michelle escribe un mensaje para Center: "Puedes ir cuando quieras a la nave".

Con Nezumiiro, esta estaba armando un campamento cerca del mar.

-Shiro, Kuro, empezemos con...-nota que sus hijos desaparecieron.-Me doy vuelta por un segundo y se van.-comienza a buscarlos a travez del olfato. Sigue el rastro hasta llegar a una cueva.-¿Una cueva? Se metieron adentro. ¡Shiro! ¡Kuro! ¡Vengan con mamá!-Nezumiiro corre hacia la cueva.

Devuelta con Luna Blanca:

Un largo rato después, el tren llegó a la isla. Todos se quedaron esperando a que abrieran las puertas del muro. Cuando se abre y entran, los Luna Blanca quedan impresionados por la vista: los vehiculos, los robots, la torre, etc.

-Asi que esto es Alighieri.-Lincoln.

-Es mucho mejor que en el folleto.-Johnny.

-Cuantos robots.-Alexander.

-No se distraigan y vayamos al refigio.-Michelle.

Los Luna Blanca y Michelle y sus lacayos entraron a la casa.

-Todos ya saben su parte del plan.-Michelle. Saca las bombas.-Tengan cuidado, recuerden que estas cosas se adhieren muy fuerte en cualquier superficie. Andando.-

Candy, Reena, Johnny y Josh se separan, dirigiendose a las antenas.

-¡Can...!-Reena. Candy le tapa la boca.-Lo siento.-susurrando.-Queria decirte si podriamos ir juntas.-

-...Esta bien. Pero no grites amenos que...sea necesario.-

Alexandra se dirige a la estación en el que se encontraría el Raptor (entre los muros exterior e intermedio). Alexander en la estación en donde se encontraria el Golu (entre los muros intermedio e interior).

Lincoln, Rachel, Mei, Michelle y Condesa llegan hasta los puentes que llevaban a la gran torre. Mei separa un brazo y un ojo para colocar la bomba. Rachel, Michelle y Condesa fingen tropezarse y colocan las bombas por debajo, las cuales quedan pegadas.

-¡Oye tu!-un guardia a Lincoln. Este se pone en alerta. El guardia se le acerca.-¡Llegas tarde! ¡Segun el horario, es a ti a quien le toca hacer guardia en la torre hasta mañana! ¡Andando!-Lincoln tuvo que seguirlo y entra a la torre. Trata de no levantar sospechas, y llegan hasta el nivel Paradise.-Deberas hacer guardia en los niveles 1, 2 y 3. No intentes evadir el trabajo.-

-¡Si, mayor!-Lincoln haciendo el saludo militar.

Lincoln comienza a avanzar por los niveles, buscando a Ricochet. Sube hasta el nivel 3. Se escuchan unos ronquidos.

-Esos ronquidos de carcacha descompuesta. Solo una persona roncaria de esa forma.-Lincoln avanza y llega hasta la celda de Ricochet. Susurra.-Rico...Rico...Rico...despierta.-

-5 minutos, idiota.-

-Rico...-

Ricochet se levanta.

-¿Que quieres, idiota? Aun no es hora del trabajo.-

-Rico, soy yo.-Lincoln ilumina levemente un ojo.

-...Hasta que por fin llegas, idiota.-

-Lamento la tardanza, pero pasaron muchas cosas. Estamos todos aqui. Escucha. No hagas nada que llame la atención. Te quitaremos ese collar, te sacaremos y huiremos de este lugar de manera tranquila y sin llamar la atención.-Lincoln se sa cuenta que viene un guardia.-Eh...¡A levantarse, holgazan! ¡Tienes trabajo que hacer! ¡Mueve esas piernas!-ve que el guardia solo paso de largo.-Esperaremos a todos nuestros amigos y nos iremos. Ademas de Mei, tenemos una nueva amiga. Y la hermana de Rachel y sus 2 lacayos tambien nos estan ayudando.-

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por que nos ayudaria?-

-Por el momento, debemos seguirle el juego. Despues te sigo explicando.-se va.

Johnny llega hasta la primera antena. Un guardia lo ve.

-¿Que esta haciendo en ese lugar, oficial?-

-Eh...me parecio...que vi a alguien caminar por aqui.-

-Debio ser el técnico. A estas horas debe estar haciendo mantención del sistema de comunicaciones. De todas formas, termine de inspeccionar y vuelva al trabajo.-

-Eh...¡si, sargento!-

-¿Sargento?...Ups, esta mancha estaba tapando mis estrellas. Ire a quitarmela. Gracias por su llamado de atención, oficial.-

Esperando que el guardia se fuera, Johnny saca la bomba y la coloca, pero se da cuenta que tenia la bomba al reves y se le pegó en la mano.

-Rayos...-trata de sacarsela, pero se le pegó en la piel falsa de la mano.

Trata de despegarsela, y lo logra, rompiendo la piel falsa. Trata de sacar un poco de piel, y la pega en la antena. Luego se va, sin darse cuenta que la bomba se despega y comienza a rodar, pasando por un camión. El camión pasa por un camino algo empedrado, agitandose y la bomba cae, rodando por un pavimento cuesta abajo. Rueda pasando por unas tablas, las cuales son levantadas por una grua y la bomba cae dentro de un lanzaproyectiles en un pequeño taller, donde unos científicos estaban probando un robot Centinela, el cual gira los brazos para repeler los proyectiles y golpea la bomba, lanzandola con mucha fuerza, choca con un ave mecánica, hace que caiga, pero la bomba cae en una caja, y esta es llevada hacia la cocina de la torre.

Candy y Reena colocaron las bombas en la segunda y tercera antena. Estaban cerca de una caefeteria. Miran por la ventana, viendo una caja de 24 donuts recien hechas.

-...¡Donuts!-

-¡Can...!-Reena. Candy le tapa la boca.-Lo siento, Candy. ¿Quieres que vayamos por las donuts?-

-...Claro que si. Tu vigila, y yo voy por las...donuts.-

Ambas entran a la cafeteria por la ventana. Con mucho cuidado de ser vistas, Candy se come una donuts.-

-...¡Deliciosa!-

-¡Quiero probar!-Reena saca una y la come.-¡Mmm! ¡Estan exquisitas!-

La perilla de la puerta comienza a abrirse. Ambas chicas se esconden en una bodega. Entran 2 cocineras.

-¡¿Y las donuts?!-

-A mi no me veas. Estaba contigo.-

-Alguien debio tomarlas.-

Las cocineras ven las huellas de Candy y Reena. Caminan hacia la bodega.

-¡¿Que hacemos?!-

-...Has lo que yo te diga.-

Las cocineras abren la bodega. Candy y Reena estaban abrazadas juntas con la cara muy cerca una de la otra. Ambas miran a las cocineras.

-Eh...adelante. Sigan con lo suyo.-

-No hemos visto nada.-y cierra la puerta.-Te dije que no eramos las unicas que lo hacian en la bodega.-

-...Estuvo cerca.-Candy soltando a Reena.

Alexandra entra en donde se encontraba el Raptor. Ataca y nockea a un científico, se coloca el delantal de laboratorio y le roba la credencial. Sin que otros cientificos la vieran, entra a escondidas y comienza a reprogramar el Raptor. Escucha a unos cientificos hablar.

-Te lo aseguro. Existe un camino submarino que conecta esta isla al continente.-

-Si, claro. ¿Donde estan las pruebas, señor de los misterios?-

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que en alguna parte del fondo del abismo, en alguna parte del basurero. Fue usada para liberar a los usuarios de don en la epoca de las persecusiones.-

-Deja de estar inventando historias y concentrate, que debemos terminar de arreglar esas aves mecánicas antes del atardecer o nos bajarán el sueldo.-

Con Alexander, este estaba por entrar al laboratorio en donde se encontraba el Golu. Un guardia lo detiene.

-Tu, oficial.-Alexander se detiene. El guardia camina hacia el. Alexander se pone nervioso, pero ve que el guardia solo le arregla el uniforme.-Un oficial debe estar con su uniforme limpio y ordenado.

-¡Si, capitán!-

-No te habia visto por aqui. ¿Eres nuevo?-

-Eh...asi es, capitán.-

-Manten ese uniforme limpio y ordenado. O te hare pagar con 100 flexiones, 100 abdominales, 100 sentadillas, y correr 10 kilómetros. El uniforme representa el honor de un oficial.-se va.

-Estuvo cerca.-Alexander, entrando.

Roba un delantal de laboratorio y se infiltra sin que nadie lo note. Llega hasta donde estaba el Golu.-¡Wooooow! ¡Ya quiero probarlo!-

-¡Hey!-una cientifica arreglando un tablero de control. Sin quitar la vista al tablero, habla.-Si tienes tiempo para asombrarte, ayúdame a reparar esto.-

-Claro. No hay problema.-Alexander se acerca. Rapidamente arregla el tablero.-(Solo habia visto estos en las revistas de ciencia robótica. ¡Por fin estoy con uno de verdad!) Listo.-

-Que rápido...No te habia visto por aqui. ¿Eres el nuevo que tenia que venir esta tarde?-

-Eh...si. Soy yo.-

-Crei que vivias mas lejor. ¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Eh...Axel...Braun.-

-¿Axel Braun? Crei que el nuevo se llamaba Axel Brown. Debe ser un error de ortografia. Encantada. Soy la doctora Cherry Berry. Estoy a cargo de este laboratorio. Se que mi deber es orientarte por el laboratorio, pero ¿serias tan amable de ayudarme a arreglar al 050?-señalando al Golu.

-No hay problema, doctora.-

Ya estaban casi todos los Luna Blanca reunidos. Solo faltaban los Alex, Candy y Reena.

-¿Donde estarán los demas?-Michelle.-¿Y Lincoln?-

-Lincoln está arriba. Ire a buscarlo.-Rachel subiendo.

-Ire por los demas.-Mei, yéndose de la torre.

-¡¿Adonde...?! Olvidenlo.-Michelle.-Mientras no nos descubran, todo esta bien.-

-Tu, el mas grande.-una oficial a Johnny.-Acompañame a la sección femenina infantil juvenil a patrullar.-

-¿Que rango es?-Johnny a Michelle.

-Es unaa capitana.-

-Eh...¡si, capitana!-se va con la guardia.

-No puede ser. Ya tenemos varios retrasos. ¿Que estaran haciendo los demas?-

La guardia le pide a Johnny que la ayude a cargar unas cajas. Johnny las carga, hasta llegar al tercer piso. Mientras se devolvia, se percata de Susy, que estaba en su celda.

-¿Susy?-

-...-Susy solo lo mira a la cara.

-Estoy usando una máscara, pero soy yo. Johnny.-

-¿Johnny?...¡Johnny! ¡Eres tu!-alegremente se levanta y se queda frente a frente.-...-su expresión cambia a una de tristeza.

-¿Por que estas aquí?-

-...Tenias razon. Dash fue solo un idiota que jugó conmigo y me usó de su chivo expiatorio.-

-Susy...-

-Johnny, lo siento tanto. Debi escucharte. Soy una tonta. Quizas si merezca estar en esta carcel. Por mi culpa, tu vida se arruinó y tus padres tuvieron que cerrar su restaurante.-

-...-

-Vienes a rescatar a tu amigo. Puede que no lo merezca, pero ¿podrias sacarme de esta prisión? Solo si tu quieres.-

-...-Johnny se va corriendo.

-Lo entiendo.-Susy vuelve a recostarse en su cama y comienza a llorar.

Rachel y Lincoln se reencuentran.

-¿Y encontraste a Rico?-

-No fue difícil. Solo tenia que seguir los ronquidos de carcacha descompuesta. Se encuentra bien. No pudimos hablar mucho tiempo.-

-Ire a sacarlo. Dime donde está.-

-Está por...-

Llega Johnny.

-Chico, necesito un favor.-Johnny.

-¿Que pasa, Johnny?-Rachel.

-¿Podemos sacar a alguien mas? Del lado de la chicas.-Johnny.

-No.-Rachel.-Vinimos por Rico. Por nadie mas.-

-Aun tenemos tiempo, Rachel.-Lincoln.-hasta que nos encontremos con los demás.-

-...Esta bien.-Rachel de mala gana.-¿Y de quien se trata?-

-Bueno...ella es...Susy. Les he hablado de ella.-

-¿La que te dio la espalda? ¿Y por que quieres sacarla de aqui? En lo que me concierne, se merece pudrirse en prisión.-

-No seas tan dura, Rachel. Ya hablaremos de eso despues.-

-...Bien. Guiame, Johnny.-Rachel y Johnny llegan a la parte femenina. Susy los ve, y se levanta. Rachel rapidamente se acerca a una cámara de seguridad y le quita el cable. Se acerca a la celda de Susy.-Acercate. Te encogere y te llevare en mi blusa.-ve que Susy estaba por llorar de alegria.-¡¿Que estas esperando?!-

-¡Ah! ¡Si, voy ahora!-

Rachel encoge a Susy. Le saca el collar antidon, y la guardia en el bolsillo de su blusa.

-No hagas ruido ni te muevas tanto.-Ven a los guardias llegar para revisar la cámara. Los 2 Luna Blanca se van en sigilo y fingen recien llegar.-¿Ocurrio algo?-

-Parece que el cable se quemo.-revisando la camara.

Lincoln regresa a donde estaba Rico, y le entrega la llave para quitarse el collar.

-Todavia no. Espera cuando yo te diga.-

Se abren las celdas.

-Convictos. A almorzar.-el megafono.

-¿Tanto dormí? Me perdí el desayuno.-Ricochet.

Lincoln y Ricochet llegan a la cocina, que estaba en el cuarto nivel. Habian algunos guardias vigilando a que estuviera todo en orden. Rachel y Johnny llegaron por el lado femenino a la cocina en el cuarto nivel. Michelle estaba esperando aun en el primer nivel junto a sus lacayos.

-Señorita Michelle. Calmese. Ellos saben lo que hacen.-Josh.

-No puedo calmarme si estan haciendo cosas que no estaban en el plan.-

Se escucha la radio. Estaba siendo atendida por una guardia.

-Aqui alfa 1 desde la gran torre a tren Caronte. Escucho tren Caronte.-

-¡Aqui beta 2 de tren Caronte! ¡Algo esta ocurriendo en los vagones!-

-¡¿Que esta ocurriendo?!-

-¡No lo se! ¡Parece que un grupo de villanos se ha infiltrado en el tren! ¡Estan...!-se escucha una explosion y se pierde la señal.

-¡Tren Caronte! ¡Responda tren Caronte! ¡Tren Caronte, responda!-y todos los guardias que escucharon estaban preocupados.

-¡¿Que esta ocurriendo?!-Michelle a la guardia de la radio.

-¡Creo que se infiltraron en el tren!-

Las bombas detonaron, destrozando los puentes que conectan a la torre, los satélites, y la cocina. Sonó la alarma. En la cocina, todos se estaban levantando. Algunos con heridas y lesiones.

-(¡¿Como es que explotaron las bombas?! ¡Se supone que yo tengo el detonador...!)-se saca el detonador de los bolsillos, pero ve que era falso.-(¡Este detonador es falso! ¡¿Quien me sacó el detonador?!)-

En el Crocodile, se puede ver a Center, junto a Nemesis, Candace, Douglas y Adin.

-¿No se suponia que tenian que irse sin llamar la atención?-Center con la maleta que contendria los ojos elementales.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, uno de los guardias que piloteaban la nave Crocodile, estaba sonriendo, y tenia tatuado en su brazo el simbolo de la secta de los Ajusticiados.

Desde fuera de la prisión, a tan solo unos metros, un fenix estaba observando. Este era en realidad un usuario de don, pertenenciente a la secta.

-El detonador tiene largo alcance. Las bombas explotaron.-el usuario de don hablando por teléfono.

-Bien hecho, Simon.-Padre, volando por los cielos como en DBZ.-Ahora ire a cumplir mi parte de la misión.-se introduce en una especie de nave en forma de espada.

Flash back (hace unos minutos)

Tren Caronte:

En el tren, estaban a bordo Rita, Lynn sr, Lori, Bobby, Kotaro, Stanko, y Hugh.

-Me alegra que decidieras cooperar con nosotros, Lori.-Lynn sr.

-Sabia que entenderias.-Rita.

-No...me...hablen.-Lori sin mirarlos a la cara.-No los he perdonado. Y esto lo hago por Lincoln. No por ustedes.-

-Lori, no quiero discutir contigo.-Rita.-Tu padre y yo ya tenemos bastante con Lincoln.-

-Y hablando de él.-Lynn sr se dirige a los demas heroes.-Capturen a los Luna Blanca, pero dejenme a Lincoln a mi. Esto es un asunto padre e hijo.-

-No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso. Habernos mentido de esa forma durante tantos años. Todas nosotras los mirabamos como los mas grandes heroes del mundo. Ahora no son nada para nosotras.-

-¡Lori, ya basta! ¡Todo lo hicimos por el bien todos!-Rita.

-Lo hicieron solo por ustedes. Aveces me pregunto si realmente nos aman o aman que queramos ser heroinas.-Lori.

-Obvio que las amamos. Estamos orgullosos de todas ustedes.-Lynn.

-¿Y si no tuvieramos dones? ¿Nos amarian? ¿Estarían orgullosos de nosotras?-Lori.

El tren sufre una sacudida. El maquinista trata de comunicarse, pero se escucha una explosión. El maquinista sale volando y cae al mar.

Fin flash back.

Los héroes rapidamente avanzan hacia el lado de la locomotora. Todos los guardias habian desaparecido.

-¡Pero que! ¡¿Donde estan los guardias?!-Bobby.

Los carros se cortan. La locomotora sale volando, pasando sobre el muro exterior, y cayendo sobre la unica antena intacta. Los heroes se protegieron gracias a que Rita creo unos pequeños tornados para sacar a todos y dejarlos en tierra firme.

-Miren, son los Loud.-uno de los guardias.

-Y otros heroes de Royal Woods.-otro guardia.

Desde la locomotora, sale una sombra en forma de serpiente que adquiere forma circular, de la cual emergen los 9 Luna Nueva.

-Saludos...heroes...de Royal...Woods.-Washington. Cambia el color de su cabello a blanco.-Somos Luna Nueva.-

-¿Luna...Nueva?-Lynn sr.

-¿Son amigos de Luna Blanca?-Rita.

-No lo somos. Al contrario. Tenemos ordenes de capturar a Lincoln, y acabar con los demas Luna Blanca. Ustedes son héroes. Es por eso que no los mataré, pero interferiran en nuestra misión si los dejamos libres.-

-Niños, no se que estan tramando, pero como son villanos, tendremos que arrestarlos a todos.-Rita.

-Si quieren pelear, prometemos no matar a nadie, pero no prometemos lastimarlos gravemente.-

Devuelta con Lincoln:

-¿Estan bien, chicos?-Lincoln. Nota que su máscara se destrozo. Tambien la de Rachel y Johnny.

-¡Miren! ¡Son Luna Blanca!-uno de los guardias.

-Hasta aqui llegó el modo sigiloso.-Lincoln, quitándose el resto de mascara y guantes. Saca su baston, reducido en una capsula, que al abrirla, el bastón se agranda.-"Rain Ray".-lanza una lluvia de luz que destruyen la mayoria de los collares. Luego Lincoln se lanza al ataque hacia los guardias, protegiendose de las balas con escudo de luz y nockea a 2 guardias.

-¡"Latigo encogedor"!-Rachel, creando un látigo con su radiación que encoge a varios guardias.

Rápidamente se arma todo un alboroto en la cocina, en la que los convictos pelean contra los guardias usando sus dones.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?-Johnny.

-Provoquemos un motin en toda la torre.-Lincoln.-La sala de control esta arriba. Desactivemos todos los collares de todos los reos.-

Continuará...


	28. Batalla en Paradise Zone

Batalla en Paradise Zone

Flash back (un poco antes de las explosiones):

Crocodile 7:

El Crocodile estaba volando. Center, junto a Nemesis, Candace, Douglas y Adin, se encontraban a bordo de la nave. Uno de los hombres de Michelle lo guia hasta la oficina, en donde estaba la caja fuerte. El sujeto la abre y se la entrega. Center abre el maletín. Estaban los 4 ojos elementales.

-Asi que al final, East no intentó traicionarme.-Center sacando uno de los ojos.-Son mas pesados de lo que imaginé. Bueno, solo nos falta el ojo de metal y tendremos los 5.-

-Señor Center.-Candace.-Permiso para quedarme sobre la nave. Quiero emboscar a Candice.-

-Pensándolo bien, seria mejor idea. Ya no esta esa mujer lobo para hacerle frente a Nemesis, y deshaciendonos de los Luna Blanca, ya no tendremos por que preocuparnos de quien nos pise los talones. Lo mejor seria probar con ellos un nuevo prototipo de virus y...-se escucha una explosión.-¡¿Que fue eso?!-

-¡Vino de la sala de control!-el guardia de Michelle.

Todos corren para ver lo que estaba pasando. Los guardias de Michelle habían sido asesinados. Solo quedaba 1: el que tenia el tatuaje de la secta. Estaba junto a Padre. Los controles fueron destruidos.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Que esta pasando aqui?!-

-Lo siento. Pero solo cumplo ordenes del gran padre.-el guardia traidor.

-Ustedes son villanos. Se merecen morir, como los que se encuentran en Alighieri.-Padre. Carga al guardia traidor y se va volando.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Quien era ese sujeto?!-Center. Corre hacia los controles.-¡Totalmente inútiles! ¡Esta nave va a la deriva!-

-No.-el guardia. Revisa una computadora.-Pusieron el rumbo antes de averiar los controles.-

-¡Guau! ¡¿Y adonde vamos, guau?!-Douglas.

-Vamos directo...a Alighieri.-

-¡¿Que?!-

-El nucleo de esta nave es lo suficientemente poderoso como para arrasar con mas de una ciudad. Cuando se entrelle en Alighieri, la destruira casi por completo.-

-¡...!-Center alarmado.-Claro. Que idiota soy. Escapemos por las capsulas de escape.-

Todos corren hacia las capsulas de escape, pero vieron que todas habian sido lanzadas.

-¡¿Y las capsulas?!-Center.

-¡No puede ser! ¡De seguro que las activaron esos sujetos para dejarnos atrapados!-el guardia.

-¡Oye, eres un empleado de Michelle! ¡Tu deberias saber si hay otro método de escape!-

-Creo que aun queda algo. Siganme.-

El guardia dirige a Center y sus secuaces hacia la rampa. Saca de una caja unos paracaídas y una balsa inflable.

-Hay malas noticias. Hay solo 4 paracaidas.-el guardia.

-Se como arreglarlo.-Candace.-Voy a matarlo...¡Rayos, se me salió! Que importa ahora.-y rapidamente degolla al guardia.

-Adin, quedate en mi bolsillo.-Center.

-Si, papi.-Adin.

Los 4 saltan en paracaidas. Al caer en el mar, abren la balsa inflable, subiendose.

-Guau. Esta balsa si que resiste el peso de todos nosotros. Guau.-

-Capacidad maxima para 20 personas.-Candace viendo una etiqueta.

-Solo nos queda ir a tierra firme.-Center.

-Con permiso.-Candace.

-¿Adonde vas, Candace?-

-A un sitio...A Alighieri para ver si tengo oportunidad de matar a mi hermana antes que esa nave...¡Rayos, lo dije!-

-Iremos todos.-Nemesis.-conociendote, abriras la boca a medio mundo.-

-¡Oigan! ¡No podemos ir allí!-Center.

-Debe haber gente fuerte con la que pelear.-Nemesis y rapidamente se mete al mar, y dirige la balsa.

-¡Detente!...Olvidalo.-Center con cara amargada.

Fin flashback.

Paradise Zone:

Lincoln, Rachel, Johnny y Ricochet corren saliendo de la cocina. Los guardias vienen llegando. Lincoln los paraliza con espadas de luz. Rachel encoge con el latigo de radiación. Ricochet golpea y manda volando a varios guardias. Y Johnny se protege y tacklea a un guardia.

-¡Casi lo olvido!-Rachel, sacando a Susy de su bolsillo. La regresa a la normalidad.-¿Estas bien?-

-Algo mareada, pero bien.-

-¡Ni un paso al frente!-una voz. Provenia del lider de un cuarteto de sujetos: uno con alas de angel y vistiendo de pantalón y zapatillas, otro con cabello rojo y aspecto de rockero, otro de color y corpulento vistiendo como un jugador de rugby, y el lider, que viste de un smokin con una rosa en su pecho.

-¡Arrepientanse!-el angel.

-¡Ustedes veran la luz tal como nosotros la vimos!-el rockero.

-¡No deberian seguir pecando, jovenes!-el jugador.

-Son el cuarteto Correct.-Ricochet.-Angel, Slater el rockero, Jackson el jugador, y el lider de ellos, Barreras.-

-Vamos a tener que patearles los culos a estos sujetos.-Lincoln.

-Pienso exactamente como tu.-Ricochet.

-Yo los ayudaré. Ustedes adelantense.-Cristian.

-Nosotros tambien.-Apion, Berny, y Chong.

-Yo los cubro.-Bulk.-Pero a cambio, quiero mi libertad.-

-Vale, pero asegurate de no caer derrotado.-Lincoln.

-¿Con quien crees que hablas? Soy el alfa de esta prisión.-

-Será el beta.-Patty apareciendo por detras. Estaba junto a Cooper y Tamara.

-Cállate.-Bulk.

-Nosotras tambien los ayudaremos.-Cooper.-Pero ya saben nuestra condición. Libertad.-

-Entonces vengan antes de que se queden atras.-Lincoln y todos se van, excepto Cristian, Apion, Berny y Chong.

El gran grupo avanza hacia el quinto nivel. Lincoln, Johnny y Bulk hacian de escudos para proteger a los demas de los balazos. Lincoln repelia a los guardias que pasaban con bastonazos, patadas y ataques de luz. Rachel los encogia. Ricochet los mandaba a volar a golpes. Johnny, Bulk y Patty (convertida en elefante), embisten a los guardias. Tamara hace aparecer anacondas, aguilas, y panteras desde los tatuajes de su cuerpo, y estos atacan a los guardias. Cooper se convierte en mapache y ataca a manotazos. Susy tambien contribuye, lanzando gelatina con la que los guardias resbalan. Suben al quinto nivel. Repelen a los guardias que intentaban detenerlos. Llegan hasta donde estaban las escaleras para el siguiente nivel. Un hombre grandote de 3 metros, musculoso, en calzoncillos y botas de lucha libre, con una barba y una mascara de luchador mexicano les impide el paso.

-¡El macho!-todos los chicos.

-Arriesgar la vida por rescatar a tus amigos de una prision de máxima seguridad. Muchos dirian que es una idiotez, pero desde mi punto de vista, arriesgar la vida por tus amigos...es de machos.-se sirve un vaso con veneno de cobra, mete un escorpion, agrega tequila y en lugar de beberlo, se come el vaso entero.

-Asi que el es El Macho.-Rachel.

-Es fuerte, rudo, y muy macho.-Bulk.-Sigan adelante. Yo me enfrentare a él.-

-Eso si es de machos. Pero no creo que puedas vencerme.-

-Jamás luche por alguien. Siempre he peleado solo por mi. Y esta vez, es por las 2 cosas. Por dejar pasar a estos chicos, y por mi libertad.-

-Mi deber es impedir que los intrusos suban, pero no es de machos rechazar un desafio de lucha. Asi que adelante.-

-Buena suerte, gordo.-Ricochet a Bulk.

Todos suben, excepto Bulk, que se queda para pelear contra El Macho.

Los Luna Blanca y aliados suben al sexto nivel. 4 chicos a gran velocidad llegan corriendo hacia los Luna Blanca: 2 chicos de 12 (un chico de color de cabello en rastas y otro de rasgo asiatico y csbello corto) y 2 adolescentes de kimono de karate (uno de blanco y otro de negro).

-¡...!-los 4 en guardia.

-¿Quienes son ellos?-Lincoln.

-Son los aspirantes a custodios.-Ricochet.-El de rastas es Dre, el asiatico es Cheng, el de blanco es Daniel, y el de negro, se llama como Johnny tambien. Son hijos de unos guardias que trabajan en Alighieri.-

-Que humillante que un criminal se llame como yo.-El Johnny de negro.

-No tenemos tiempo para jugar con basuras.-Rachel.

-¡¿Como nos llamaste?!-Cheng.

-Relajate, Cheng.-Dre.-Tu y yo contra Moonlight y Size.-

-Y nosotros contra el resto.-Daniel.

Los 4 corren hacia sus objetivos. Lincoln y Rachel facilmente esquivan a Dre y Cheng y facilmente los derrotan de una fuerte patada a la cabeza, y a la vez, cerca de un muro, cayendo derrotados. Dabiel va tras Ricochet, pero este facilmente lo esquiva y de un golpe ascendente lo manda a volar y queda plasmado en el techo. El Johnny negro golpea a Johnny con un puñetazo...pero luego se retuerce de dolor. Johnny simplemente le da un golpe martillo y lo deja hundido en el suelo.

-Vamos.-Lincoln y todos continuan. Llegan hasta el séptimo nivel, derrotando a cada guardia que encontraban a su paso.

-No encontramos a ningun custodio en el nivel 6.-Johnny.-Excepto esos chicos aprendices.-

-Es posible que esas tales Lala y Lulu trabajen juntas.-Lincoln.

Aparecen 2 rockeras. Una de cabello rosa con coletas y un vestido de falda corta, y otra de cabello purpura corto con camiseta indigo y short negro.

-¡Hi Hi!-las 2 rockeras.

-Creo que adivinó el pequeño albino.-Patty.

-¡Lala!-

-¡Lulu!-

-¡Protegeremos estas escaleras de criminales como ustedes!-Lala y Lulu al unisono.

-Hasta aqui llego yo.-Patty.-Ustedes sigan, que yo me encargo de ellas.-

-Yo tambien me quedo.-Cooper.

-Y yo.-Tamara.

-¡No deberian seguir subiendo!-Lala y Lulu al unisono.-¡Mas arriba estan los heroes Smiles y Magmagnus!-

-¡Lulu, Smiles es un heroe agradable!-

-¡Lala, pero Magmagnus da miedo!-

-¡Suban bajo su propio riesgo!-ambas rockeras al unísono.

Lincoln y Ricochet simplemente subieron sin pensarlo.

-Son los 2 tal para cual.-Rachel. Sigue a Lincoln junto a Johnny y Susy.

Los 5 llegan al octavo nivel. Derrotan a los guardias que habian.

-Cada vez que subimos, hay menos guardias.-Lincoln.

-Es obvio. Aqui estan los criminales de buena conducta.-Ricochet.-Y talvez la mayoria de los guardias bajaron.-

Llegan hasta una gran biblioteca con unos estantes altisimos. Smiles aparece ante ellos.

-Hasta aqui han llegado.-Smiles.-arriba se encuentra el noveno nivel. Dominio de Magmagnus. Si lo enfrentan, de seguro que los matarán. Entreguense ahora y nadie saldra herido.-

-Tendras que decir algo mas convincente si quieres hacer rehusar a un cabeza hueca de seguir adelante.-Ricochet.-Yo lo enfrentare. No intervengan.-

-Esta bien. Yo subiré.-Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln, no!-Johnny.

-Estaré bien. Se como enfrentar a Magmagnus.-Lincoln.

-¡No pasarán!-Smiles.

-¡Yo soy tu oponente!-Ricochet, atacando a Smiles con una embestida. Retiene a Smiles.-¡Suerte, Lincoln! ¡Si estas en problemas, no dudes en volver!-y ve a los 4 subir.-Ahora podremos pelear tranquilos tu y yo.-

Lincoln, Rachel, Johnny y Susy suben al noveno nivel. Derrotan a los pocos guardias que habian. Habia un gran salon de ajedrez con figuras de 1,5 metros.

-Pase lo que pase, no interfieran en mi pelea. Rachel, Johnny y tu, Susy, continuen avanzando. Yo me enfrentare a Magmagnus.-

Rachel y Johnny estaban preocupados.

-Lincoln...-

-Estaré bien, Rachel. Se como enfrentarlo. Ustedes 3 adelantense. Tengo algo que podra acabar con él.-

-¿Que algo puede acabar conmigo?-una voz. Era Magmagnus, saliendo desde detras de un cuadro.-Sea verdad o mentira, mi deber es acabar con ustedes, por el bien de la justicia.-

-Yo seré tu oponente, Magmagnus.-Lincoln.

-No dejaré escapar a nadie.-Magmagnus lanza un chorro de lava hacia Rachel, Johnny y Susy, pero no les sucede nada. Los 3 eran ilusiones.-¡¿Que?!-

-Ilusiones de luz. Ya se escaparon y se encuentran lejos de aqui.-

-Entonces tendre que darme prisa en destruirte y subir al decimo nivel.-

-No si antes te pateo el culo.-

Rachel, Johnny y Susy llegan hasta el decimo nivel por los ductos. Al salir y volver a sus tamaños normales, ven que hay 5 vehiculos: una ambulancia, una barredora, un carro lanza agua, un carro de bomberos, y una nave de 2 turbinas grandes.

-¿Para que ocultar estos vehiculos aquí?-Rachel.

-Porque está reservado para villanos como ustedes.-una voz. Era un bombero, acompañado de un piloto de fuerza aerea, un policia, una enfermera, y un camionero. Los 5 sacan pistolas, pero Rachel con un látigo encogedor, se las encoge.

-¿Ustedes 5 y cuantos mas?-Rachel.-Puedo facilmente encogerlos y pisarlos como hormigas.-

-Los 5 se suben a los vehiculos. La ambulancia y la barredora se doblan. La nave carga al carro lanza agua, la cual tambien se dobla y la parte posterior se inserta en la parte porterior de la ambulancia y la barredora, formando una cadera y piernas. Luego la nave carga el carro de bomberos, el cual dobla su parte posterior hacia adelante, formandose un torso y brazos, combinandose con la cadera y piernas, y la nave desciende y se levanta una parte, revelando una cabeza y se combina.

-Un robot gigante.-Rachel.-El modelo que inventó mi hermana antes que mis padres desaparecieran. Yo los detendre. Ustedes sigan adelante. "Size me tall".-Crece hasta medir el tamaño del robot. Johnny y Susy entran al otro lado del nivel.

Cuarto nivel:

Apion usaba un apio muy duro como arma. Slater alargaba su lengua, la cual es muy fuerte y capaz de hasta romper un muro de concreto. Facilmente destruye el apio de Apion y lo agarra con la lengua, comenzandolo a azotar contra el piso.

-Rindete, pecador. Abre los ojos, y mira hacia la luz.-Slater y azota reiteradas veces a Apion, hasta que este saca un apio de su cabeza, y hace que Slater se atragante con él. Logra sacarselo, pero Apion aprovecha y lo nockea con un extintor.

-Si tuvieras la boca cerrada, habrias ganado.-Apion.

Angel fácilmente esquiva las flechas de nariz de Berny. Este sigue atacandolo y persiguiendolo, haciendo que comience a dar vueltas como un patrón.

-No se que tratas de hacer, pero ya estoy leyendo tus...-Angel se estrella contra un poste de metal y cae nockeado.

-Idiota. Si pusieras mas atención. No te hubieras estrellado.-

Chong convierte su cabeza en una bola de acero con ojos y dientes y su cuello en cadena y trata de atacar a mordiscos a Barrera, quien hacia una barrera psiquica para protegerse de sus ataques.

-No malgastes tus fuerzas, pecador. No podras hacerle nada a mi barrera.-

-Lo se. Por eso te estoy distrayendo.-

-¡¿Que?!-

Sin darse cuenta a tiempo, Mario aparecio desde un tubo que aparece de la nada, y golpea con una barra de metal a Barrera en el hombro derecho. Al desactivar su barrera, Chong y Mario comienzan a darle una paliza.

Cristian esquiva los golpes de Jackson. Este último sigue atacando a golpes, hasta que sin darse cuenta, reunen a los 3 Correct. Jackson casi choca con ellos, y Cristian lanza un potente rayo azul concentrado a los 4, cayendo derrotados.

-Si que fue facil.-Apion.

-Obvio. Eran los mas idiotas de los custodios de Paradise Zone.-Cristian.

-De pronto dejaron de venir mas guardias.-Berny.

-De seguro que son los otros Luna Blanca, o alguien colaborando con ellos.-Cristian.

Quinto nivel:

Bulk comienza con un par de puñetazos, los cuales no le hacen daño a El Macho. El Macho golpea fuertemente a Bulk, pero tampoco le hace daño.

-Golpeame todo lo que quieras. Mi don hace que mi torso sea como una bolsa de grasa. Ningun golpe a mi abdomen puede hacerme daño.-

El Macho, con sus manos peludas, toma a Bulk por la espalda y le hace un suplex.

-Nunca digas tus puntos debiles. Siempre aparenta no tener ninguno, para que tu enemigo no lo note. Es un consejo...de El Macho.-mezcla tequila y chile guatemalteco en un licuadora y la bebe.

Sale un tubo del que salen Cristian, Apion, Chong, Berny, y Mario.

-¿Estas bien, gordo?-Cristian a Bulk.

-Solo...un golpecito...en la cabeza.-Bulk algo mareado.

-Seremos 6 contra 1 ahora.-Cristian.

-Que mas de uno desafie a una sola persona no es de machos, pero aceptar una pelea en desventaja, es de muy machos.-se come un tazón de clavos con leche, con el tazón de ceramica incluido. Suena el telefono de El Macho, cuyo tono decía "un caleidoscopio es mi corazón...".-Estoy ocupado, linda.-cuelga el telefono.-Me esperan para una cena esta noche. Hacer esperar a una señorita, no es de machos.-

Los 6 atacan a El Macho: Cristian con láser de sus ojos, Berny con flechas de energia desde su nariz, Apion con apio, Chong ataca a mordidas, Mario ataca por detras con un extintor, y Bulk con un puñetazo. Nada le hizo daño a El Macho, quien luego de los ataques, luce su musculatura en varias poses.

-¡El Macho!-los 6 chicos asombrados.

El Macho rápidamente ataca y derrota con facilidad a Apion, Berny, Chong, y Mario con solo un par de golpes a la cara y abdomen. Cristian tambien recibió los golpes de El Macho, pero pudo resistir.

-Bien. Resististe a los poderosos golpes de El Macho.-

Llegan los Alex y Mei.

-Los otros Luna Blanca.-El Macho.

-¿Ellos también son Luna Blanca?-Bulk.

-Asi es. Los Twin Green.-Cristian.-Pero ella nose quien es.-

-También soy de Luna Blanca.-Mei.

-Chicas, adelantense.-Alexander.-Yo lo enfrentare.-

-¿Seguro que podras tu solo?-Mei.-Su don hace que su piel sea blindada y su cuerpo inmune al veneno.-

-Asi es, señorita. Es un don muy macho. Si van por sus amigos, avancen.-haciendo una reverencia.-Las mujeres no deben intervenir en peleas entre hombres, pero el sexto y séptimo nivel se encuentran Lala y Lulu. Buena suerte.-

-Todo un caballero.-Alexandra. Avanza junto a Mei.

-Ser caballero, es de machos. Bien, jovencito. Demuestra tu lado mas macho contra mi.-

Alexander se convierte en pintura y se desliza. Saca tentaculos de pintura, sujeta a El Macho desde las piernas, y lo agita, impactando al El Macho contra un muro. Saca un puño de pintura, que golpea a El Macho, sin efecto sobre él. Alexander vuelve a atacar con tentaculos, junto a Cristian con láser, y Bulk con puñetazos. Nada le hizo daño.

-¡¿Como derrotaremos a ese tipo?!-Cristian.

-Lo enfrentas, hasta que se canse.-Alexander.-O lanzandolo a un agujero.-

Alexander, convertido en pintura, se desliza por el piso, esquivando los golpes de El Macho.

-Deslizandote en el piso y atacando por la espalda. Eso no es de machos.-

-No tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerte frente cuerpo a cuerpo, asi que debo buscar otros métodos para ganar.-

Bulk y Cristian atacan a golpes y láseres sin poder hacerle daño. El Macho seguia tratando de acertar un golpe a Alexander, hasta que de la nada, un griffor atraviesa el muro, impactando a El Macho y dejándolo a ambos plasmado. El Macho cae sobre el griffor, que cayó primero.

-¿Un griffor?-Alexander.

-Es uno de los 3 jueces. Minos el Griffor.-Cristian.

El Macho se levanta.

-¿De donde salió este tipo?-El Macho.-No importa. Volvamos a donde estabamos.-

Septimo nivel:

Tamara lanza 2 serpientes de tatuaje, las cuales son bombardeadas por corazones rojos y azules y son destruidos.

-Que don tan cursi. Me dan ganas de vomitar.-Tamara.

-A ellas.-Patty convertida en elefante. Las 3 se lanzan hacia las 2 convictas, pero atacan con una lluvia de corazones rojos y azules.

-¡Augh! ¡¿De que estan hechos esos corazones?!-Cooper.

-¡Son corazones de energia!-Lala.

-¡Y pueden causar mucho dolor!-Lulu.

-No tanto como yo les causare.-Patty.

Cooper y Patty se lanzan a atacar a Lala y Lulu. Tamara saca ahora varios animales de tatuajes: serpientes, lobos, halcones, y cocodrilos. Lala y Lulu las bombardean con corazones. Se levanta algo de polvo. Cuando se discipa, notan que estaban rodeadas de muchos corazones de energia.

-¡Hearth Rain!-Lala y Lulu, haciendo que todos los corazones bombardeen a las chicas. Cooper y Tamara caen derrotadas. Patty apenas se mantiene de pie.

-¡Lulu! ¡Resistio!-

-¡Vamos a bombardearla denuevo con nuestros corazones, Lala!-

Apunto de generar corazones, llegan Alexandra y Mei.

-¡Mira, Lala!-

-¡Ella es Alexandra de los Luna Blanca! ¡¿Pero quien es la otra?!-

-Soy Mei Wu. Soy de los Luna Blanca.-

-¡¿Son 8 miembros?!-Lala y Lulu.

-9 en total.-Alexandra.

-¡Lala! ¡Terminemos rapido con ellas!-

-¡Pienso lo mismo, Lulu!-

Lala y Lulu crean muchos corazones rojos y azules hasta rodear completamente a Alexandra y a Mei.

-¡Hearth Rain!-Lala y Lulu y hacen que todos los corazones caigan sobre Alexandra y Mei. Ambas chicas creyeron tener la batalla ganada, pero cuando se disipa el polvo, notan que no estan.-¡¿Donde estan?!-

Alexandra se habia convertido en gas, mientras que Mei se habia fragmentado en muchos trozos y ambas se restauran atras de Lala y Lulu.

-Aqui estamos.-Alexandra y Mei. Cuando Lala y Lulu se dan vuelta, Alexandra ataca con gas a Lala, mientras que Mei ataca con una Axe kick a Lulu. Lala y Lulu caen derrotadas.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Xander.-Mei.

-No creo que sea necesario. El estará bien. Tiene ventaja sobre su oponente.-Alexandra. Se escuchan varios guardias llegar.-Tenemos compañia. Prepárate.-

Octavo nivel:

Ricochet y Smiles chocan puñetazos. Ambos se impulsa y se atacan, dandose un golpe al mismo tiempo uno al otro en la cara. Rápidamente se reponen y vuelven a chocar puños. Ricochet salta alto, apoyandose en un estante altisimo y lo hace caer hacia Smiles, el cual se protege, pero apenas se disipa el polvo, Ricochet golpea a Smiles, mandandolo a volar y estrellarse en otro estante que le cae encima. Smiles se levanta y se lanza contra Ricochet, embistiendolo y se impactan contra otro estante.

-Cometes un gran error, Ricochet. No tienes por que hacer esto. Yo se que por mi indulgencia te pasaron cosas malas, pero no puedes actuar asi por los resentimientos hacia una persona.-

-¿Quien dijo que tenia resentimientos hacia ti? Al contrario, estoy agradecido contigo.-

-¿Agradecido? ¿Conmigo?-

-Si. Agradecido por ayudarme a abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de lo cruel y miserable que aveces es la vida, y que uno no siempre puede recibir ayuda para solucionar sus problemas y que hay que estar preparado para solucionar los problemas por si solo. Si quiero que no les pase nada a mis amigos, debo ser yo quien los proteja, y no esperar que otros lo hagan. Yo no siento odio hacia ti, pero si asco por ti y por los hipocritas que dicen ser algo que no es, como tu.-le da un cabezazo y lo manda a volar unos metros. Smiles se repone y ataca sonriendo y disparando unos rayos desde su sonrisa. Ricochet los esquiva y se va acercando a Smiles. Ricochet ataca con un puñetazo, pero Smiles desvia su ataque y le da una patada roundhouse en la boca del estomago, arrojandolo un par de metros y estrellarse con un escritorio, el cual se rompe. Smiles cree que ganó la batalla, pero Ricochet se levanta.

-¿Pero como?-

-Mi don me permite generar energia cinetica con solo mover mis articulaciones. Cuando no esta en uso, puedo usar esa energia para minimizar el daño en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo como un amortiguador en mi piel. Y como no lo he usado por mucho, tengo mas que de sobra.-

Nuevamente Smiles y Ricochet pelean intercambiando golpes. Ricochet estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Smiles sin quitarle los ojos encima.

-(¿Que esta haciendo? Solo ataca y da vueltas alrededor. Sus movimientos se hacen cada vez mas predecibles.)-

Ve que Ricochet ya estaba casi cara a cara. Ricochet lanza un golpe.

-(Descuido su defensa).-Smiles. Iba a atacar, pero de pronto, Ricochet se habia movido.-(¡Un amago!).-

-Mira mi nueva tecnica. "¡Spiral Punch!"-su brazo es rodeado por una energia que recorre el brazo de manera circular. Golpea a Smiles en la boca del estomago, mandandolo a volar y girando durante el proceso. Acaba plasmado sobre un muro. Ricochet nuevamente se impulsa y ataca con puñetazo.-"¡One Punch!"-golpea a Smiles, rompiendo el muro, y mandandolo a volar hasta estrellarse con otro muro, quedando mas plasmado que en el primero. Cayó derrotado.-Y hay está toda la energia que acumule todo este tiempo.-

Noveno nivel:

-Despidete de este mundo, villano.-Magmagnus lanza un chorro de lava. Lincoln esquiva de un desliz, si cabello cambia de color a negro, y ataca con un rayo de luz, atravezando a Magmagnus, pero este estaba convertido en un hombre de lava.

-No me hizo ni cosquillas, pero lo que mas me molesta, es que un villano se atreva ¡a atacarme!-lanza varias bolas de lava. Lincoln se protege con un campo de luz solida.

Lincoln salta para no pisar los restos de lava en el piso y se dirige hacia Magmagnus.

-¿Vas a atacarme con tus propias manos? Nunca conocí a alguien tan idiota como para hacerlo.-

-Como diria mi hermana menor Lisa...es solo un experimento..."Lightspeed".-se desliza a gran velocidad y golpea a Magmagnus en la boca del estómago, causandole daño, ya que la mancha negra la transfirió a su brazo.

-¡Maldito...!-Magmagnus quedo temblando.-¡¿Pero que fue ese golpe?! ¡Me tiembla mi cuerpo!-

-No me queme. Entonces si podre hacerte daño.-Lincoln y le da un puñetazo ascendente a la cara.

Magmagnus secreta lava y cubre su brazo derecho.

-"Latigo de lava".-le da la forma de un látigo y ataca a Lincoln, pero logra evadirlo, aunque le cayó una pequeñisima gota de lava en el pantalón.

-¡Aaaaugh! ¡Quema! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!-

Magmagnus deja de temblar. Se convierte en un monstruo de lava y comienza a perseguir a Lincoln, dejando un rastro de lava a su paso. Lincoln no le queda otra opción que huir. Corre y se sube sobre una escultura de leon. Espera que Magmagnus salte hacia el, y Lincoln genera una gran espada de luz, dividiendolo y salvandose de ser quemado por haberlo bifurcado con la espada. Genera pequeños caminos de luz para no pisar el piso. Magmagnus vuelve a su forma humana. Lincoln rapidamente se desliza a gran velocidad y lo golpea en la cara con un puño con mancha negra. Magmagnus tiembla temporalmente y vuelve a la normalidad, pero justo antes recibe una patada de Lincoln, que uso su baston apoyado en el piso como caño para patearlo.

-No se como lo haces, villano, pero por el bien de la justicia...¡Te exterminare!-se envuelve en lava y se convierte en un monstruo mas grande.

Lincoln huye de Magmagnus, que lo seguia y escupia lava. Otra gota de lava le llega en la pierna a Lincoln. Este sigue corriendo, hasta que ve a varios metros que no había salida.

-(¡Rayos! ¡Sin salida! ¡Lo único que puedo hacer es atravezar la pared, pero caeria desde una gran altura, y no se que hay detras de estos muros! ¡Lo único que podria hacer, es intentar algo que no he intentado hacer todavia! ¡Será una apuesta de todo o nada!-

Lincoln transfiere su mancha negra hacia su brazo, pero luego lo empieza a transferir hacia el baston. Solo su mano y el baston estaban cubiertos de mancha negra. Lincoln salta y golpea a Magmagnus en la cabeza, logrando hacerle daño.

-¡Groaaaaaaah!-Magmagnus quejándose del dolor y regresando a su forma humana.

-Asi que tambien puedo hacerlo, pero la mancha no se separará de mi cuerpo. Bien. Ahora si podré patearte el culo.-

Lincoln nuevamente se lanza a los golpes hacia Magmagnus, pero este reacciona y le aplica una llave de judo, pero Lincoln reacciona a tiempo y contraataca con otra llave. Magmagnus tambien reacciona y contrataata nuevamente con llave. Lincoln alcanza a caer de pie y ataca con rodillazo, pero Magmagnus bloquea, agarra su pierna, y le aplica un suplex, haciendo que Lincoln cayera sobre una pila de tarros.

-Mi cuerpo dejo de temblar. Para ser un mocoso, sabes pelear bien. Tienes el talento para ser un heroe. Pero es una lastima, que seas un villano. Los villanos solo causan tragedias, dolor, sufrimiento, muerte, y destrucción. El mundo funciona gracias a las leyes de la sociedad. Sin leyes, el mundo sería un completo caos. Los villanos son los que rompen esas leyes. Y los heroes son la justicia que defienden esas leyes y castiga a los villanos. Y como yo soy la justicia aqui, es mi deber...¡Eliminar a todo el mal!-se cubre todo el cuerpo con lava y se convierte un monstruo de lava humanoide.

Magmagnus se lanza a golpear a Lincoln con un puñetazo de lava. Para su sorpresa, Lincoln bloquea con puñetazo, pero su cabello habia crecido y su cuerpo irradiaba luz. Estaba en su forma 2 manchas. Magmagnus agita su brazo de lava.

-¡¿Pero que fue lo que hiciste?!-

Ve que el brazo con el que atacó Lincoln, estaba con un guantelete metalico cubierto de la mancha negra.

-Ni yo lo sabia, pero si mezclo 2 manchas, puedo hacer una especie de armadura. Parece que este guante está hecho de donerio y por eso no se calentó.-

-¡Deja de hablar solo y dejate morir si es que tienes un minimo sentido por la justicia!-

-No soy un heroe, pero hasta yo se diferenciar entre la venganza y la justicia. No se que te habrá pasado, pero no conseguiras nada matando a otros. Eso solo te hace igual o peor que esas personas que te han hecho daño.-

-¿Que va a saber un villano de justicia? El heroe es la justicia, y el villano es el mal a erradicar.-

-¿Te suena el apellido Green?-

-¿Green? Para nada.-

-Una pareja de hackers y clonadores de tarjetas.-

-Creo que si. Esos villanos que robaron a cientos de personas. Al final la justicia prevaleció.-

-Ellos se habían rendido. Y aun asi los mataste.-

-Para eliminar las malas hierbas, hay que arrancarlas de raíz. No importa cuantas veces arresten a un villano. Un villano siempre será un villano.-

-Mataste a esa pareja, y dejaste huerfanos a sus 2 hijos. ¿No te parece hipócrita de tu parte? Dices que los villanos matan, causan dolor y sufrimiento. Mataste a una pareja y causaste dolor y sufrimiento hacia sus hijos. ¿No es eso lo que hacen los villanos?-

-¡Yo no soy un villano! ¡Soy un heroe! ¡Todo lo que hago, lo hago por el bien de la justicia!-

-No eres mas que un asesino en serie. Me pregunto a cuantas personas inocentes has matado.-

-¡¿Inocentes?! ¡¿Personas?! ¡Los villanos no merecen llamarse personas! ¡Menos merecen llamarse inocentes! ¡Son escorias que ocupan espacio en este mundo! ¡Y como heroe, es mi deber eliminar a esas escorias!-Magmagnus ataca extendiendo su puño.

Lincoln rápidamente surfea en el aire y ataca con varios puñetazos en la boca del estomago de Magmagnus. Antes de frenar, Lincoln vuelve a atacarlo con otro puñetazo. Y otro puñetazo mas. Al hacerlo de manera simultánea, Magmagnus iba cada vez recuperando su forma humana, hasta que llego a su estado humano.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Yo, Magmagnus...¿derrotado por un villano?!-

-Peleas bien en tu forma humana, pero en esa forma de monstruo, eres demasiado lento..."¡Grand Flash!"-Lincoln junta sus manos y lanza un potente y denso rayo de luz que manda volando a Magmagnus hasta fuera de la torre.

-¡Moooooooooonnnnliiiiiiiight!-Magmagnus siendo empujado por el ataque hasta salir fuera de la torre y cae desde una gran altura hasta estrellarse dentro de una casa. Magmagnus quedó KO y lleno de heridas.

Lincoln mira a su alrededor, y vio en varias estatuas y placas, varios enunciados: "Todos son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario", "Nadie es culpable hasta que se demuestre con pruebas solidas", "No todos los culpables estan en prisión, como no todos los inocentes están libres".

-Eh ganado.-Lincoln, regresando a la normalidad, cae de rodillas, sangrando por la nariz.

Décimo nivel (Rachel):

-¿Crees que podras derrotar a la patrulla de rescate solo por tener ese tamaño?-el piloto de la nave.

-No nesecito encogerlo para terminar rápido.-

-Suenas muy orgullosa, niña.-el policia.

-No seria la primera vez que me meto con algo de mi tamaño.-

-Entonces veamos si de verdad eres fuerte o solo eres palabreria.-el camionero.

-Te daré atención médica cuando te derrotemos.-la enfermera.

El robot comienza atacando a distancia con sus brazos grúas. Rachel alcanza a esquivar los ataques. Cuando Rachel trata de acercarse, el robot se levanta con sus brazos gruas y ataca girando, mandando a volar a Rachel y estrellarse contra el muro, llegando a agrietarlo. Rachel se levanta enfadada. Espera que el robot ataque con un puñetazo y le aplica una llave de judo, haciendo que temblara el piso. El robot ataca a Rachel extendiendo su brazo, golpeando su abdomen. Se levanta y el robot ataca extendiendo sus brazos varias veces, golpeando a Rachel.

-¿Suficiente, jovencita?-el bombero. Rachel solo sonrie.

El robot de apoya en un brazo, el cual estira y el robot gira. Rachel alcanza a evadirlo y le da una fuerte patada en el brazo, destruyendo la grua.

-¡Nuestro robot!-el soldado.

El robot ataca estirando su brazo. Rachel esquiva y golpea la grua, destrozandola. El robot trata de atacar con sus brazos, pero Rachel le hace una llave de sumisión y logra doblarle un brazo y dejárselo inservible. El robot trata de atacar con el otro brazo y nuevamente Rachel le hace una llave y se lo deja inservible.

-¡Los brazos no respondes!-el bombero.

-Transfierete a mi posición. Vamos a perder peso.-el policia.

El robot se desarma en nave y en parte inferior. La parte del carro lanza agua fija los cañones lanza agua en el techo. La nave se coloca por posterior de la pelvis, y las turbinas adquieren forma de brazos cañones.

-Otra combinación.-Rachel.-Que molestia.-

El brazo cañon dispara bolas de fuego que por poco le llegan a Rachel. Los cañones lanza aguas lanzan una especie de polvo de nitrógeno que congela el piso. Rachel se resfala y cae sentada, y esquiva mas disparos de las turbinas. Se mueve como cuadrupedo para esquivar los ataque. Saca de su bolsillo 3 bombas de harina del tamaño de una canica y la lanza hacia el cristal de los vehiculos.

-¡No puedo ver!-el policia.-¡Nesecito que sean mis ojos!-

-¡No puedo!-el camionero.-¡Tampoco puedo ver!-

-¡Esa chiquilla nos lanzó harina húmeda!-

El robot usa los cañones lanza agua que se estiran como tentáculos para limpiar las ventanas, pero cuando ya pueden ver, notan a Rachel, crecida unos metros mas, y cargando con sus brazos a la parte del torso y brazos del robot.

-¡Ganeee!-en tono burlesco, e impacta la parte del robot sobre la pelvis, destruyendola junto a la nave.

El policia, el bombero y el piloto habian alcanzado a evacuar a tiempo. Ahora los 5 se reúnen.

-¡Nooooooo!-el piloto.

-¡Nuestro robot de rescate!-El bombero.

-¡Arruinado!-el camionero.

-¡Tanto que lo cuidamos!-la enfermera.

-¡De nada nos sirve llorar!-el policia.-¡Aun nos queda la niña gigante!-

Rachel se encoge hasta medir 2 metros.

-No me digan que son solo esa maquina.-Rachel.

-¡No te burles de nosotros, niña!-el policía.-¡Tambien sabemos pelear!-

-Entonces vengan por mi.-Rachel desafiante.

Decimo nivel (Johnny y Susy):

Mientras que Rachel peleaba contra el robot, Johnny facilmente derrota a los guardias. Susy hace tropezar algunos con gelatina. Llegan hasta donde estaba el alcaide, en la sala de control.

-Pero a quien tenemos aqui. Si es el Luna Blanca Heavyweight y la "inocente" Susy Goomy.-El alcaide.-Sea inocente o no, pasará un tiempo en las sombras por colaborar con el motin...técnicamente.-

-¿Tecnicamente?-Johnny.

-Dentro de poco, la nave en la que ustedes estaban viajando, se estrellara con esta isla. El impacto sera tan poderoso que volará en pedazos gran parte de esta isla. He quitado el campo de fuerza de la isla para que la nave caiga directamente.-

-¡¿Como sabe usted de eso?!-Johnny.

-Tomaré tu pregunta como tu último deseo. Tenemos un topo infiltrado que nos puso al tanto de todo lo que hacia Michelle River, o como la conocen sus compinches, East.-

-¿East?...-Johnny se queda pensando, y llegó a la conclusión de que era de los puntos cardinales que estaban tras los ojos.-¡¿Entonces ella...?!-

-Verás, soy parte de una orden que existe desde hace mucho tiempo, antes que los dones aparecieran masivamente. Nuestra misión es mantener la paz en este mundo. Hemos estado realizando nuestra misión desde el inicio de la humanidad. Hemos sido extremistas algunas veces, pero todo es por un bien mayor. Cuando la casa se infesta de insectos, se debe fumigar para que no sigan siendo una molestia y destruyan la casa. Nosotros hemos hecho lo mismo desde hace tiempo, librando el mundo de los males que amenazan con destruirlo todo. Eye 5 era una de esas molestias que querían el control del mundo. Y fue gracias a nuestra ayuda que Ancla de Hierro logro dar con ellos y derrotarlos, pero los descendientes y discípulos de los miembros de alto rango sobrevivieron y quieren completar lo que sus padres o maestro no pudieron lograr. Al principio, el Gran Padre tenia planeado usarlos a ustedes para acabar con esa plaga, pero ya que el amo Washington logró dominar sus poderes, solo nesecitamos al señor Lincoln. Ustedes sobran.-

-¡No permitiré que mis amigos mueran!-Johnny en guardia. Corre hacia el alcaide, pero se detiene, cuando Johnny le mira los ojos directamente. Johnny comienza a retorcerse.

-¡Johnny!-Susy.

-Mal hecho, muchacho. Mi don me permite perturbar las mentes de las personas con solo verles a los ojos. Ahora puedo provocarte una pesadilla que llegue a destruir tu mente, o puedo hacer que veas ilusiones, o puedo hacer que te alteres y ataques a otras personas...la tercera es mas adecuada para ti.-mirando a Susy.

Johnny grita. Estaba alterado. Mira a Susy, y trata de atacarla a embestidas. Susy logra esquivarlo.

-¡Johnny! ¡Reacciona! ¡Soy yo, Susy!-

-Pierdes el tiempo, niña. El estará asi hasta que deje de controlarlo. Es mi marioneta.-

-¡Deje a Johnny!-Susy abalanzandose sobre el alcaide, pero este la abofetea y la aparta del camino facilmente. Johnny comienza a embestir todo lo que veia a su paso.

El alcaide toma a Susy de su menton y la abofetea.

-Niña tonta.-la abofetea.-Patética.-la abofetea.-¿Que sacaras con escapar de prisión?-la suelta, pero le da una bofetada que la bota al suelo.-Tu nombre ya está manchado. Y todos ya te dieron la espalda. ¿Que te hace pensar que tienes un futuro fuera de ésta prisión?-

Susy se levanta entre lagrimas y tambaleando.

-Voy...a salvar...a Johnny.-

-Adelante. Inténtalo.-

Susy atrae a Johnny hacia ella. Este trata de atacarla a embestidas, pero se resbala con gelatina. Vuelve a levantarse, atacar a embestidas, y resbalandose. Susy sigue repitiendo la misma tactica, moviendose en distintos puntos durante varios minutos, hasta que ya tenia el área un poco mas despejada.

-¿Que intentas hacer?-

-¡Johnny, por aqui!-Susy. Johnny trata de embestir a Susy, pero esta se aparta, y Johnny se dirige a el alcaide.

-¡Oye, detente!-el alcaide, pero no alcanza a esquivar, y sale volando, cayendose cerca de la ventana.

-Puede que no logre demostrar mi inocencia, pero...-oprime un boton que dice "desactivar collares".-Haré lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo: Ayudar a mi verdadero amigo.-y vuelve a activar el campo de fuerza.

-¡Deja esos controles antes de que...!-el alcaide, pero Susy, con una pistola, le dispara en una pierna.-¡Aaaaah! ¡Mocosa...!-no alcanza a terminar, ya que Susy alcanza a esquivar a Johnny, y este embiste al alcaide, mandandolo a volar y cae por la ventana.-¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!-

Johnny recupera la conciencia.

-¿Que...que me pasó?-

-Todo esta bien, Johnny.-Susy abrazando a Johnny. Este solo se queda mirandola.

-Tienes moretones y tus mejillas estan coloradas.-

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien.-

Desde fuera de la prisión, se puede ver al Crocodile, estrellándose y causando una gran explosión, que hace sobrecargar el campo de fuerza, y explotan los generadores del campo.

-¡¿Y eso que fue?!-Ricochet.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-Lincoln un poco mas recuperado levantándose.

-¡¿Y esa explosión?!-Rachel. Sus 5 oponentes estaban derrotados en el piso.

Continuará...


	29. Un Solo Escape

Un Solo Escape

Un tiempo antes de que se estrellara el Crocodile, segundos despues de que explotaran los puentes (Con los Loud):

-¿Capturar a Lincoln? ¿Acabar con Luna Blanca?-Lori.-¿Por que? ¿Y que intenciones tienen con Lincoln?-

-Lo lamento, señorita Loud.-Washington.-Solo seguimos ordenes. Aunque lo supieramos, no se lo diriamos. Solo podemos garantizarle que no mataremos a Lincoln.-

-¡Haremos esto por las malas, niños!-Rita preparandose para atacar.

-¡Ustedes asi lo quisieron!-

Decenas de guardias venian corriendo hacia Luna Nueva. Washington, sin inmutarse, su cuerpo se envuelve en un aura oscura. Su brazo se envuelve completamente de materia oscura, y crea una especie de agujero negro con el que absorbe a los guardias.

-¡Los guardias!-Bobby. Ataca con llamarada, pero Washington la absorbe con el otro brazo.

-Mi oscuridad lo puede consumir todo. Le recomiendo que no ataque, Señor Fuego. Aquellos que son consumido por mi oscuridad están en un espacio oscuro junto a todo lo que absorbo. Si absorbo ataques, los dañare tambien a ellos.-Washington devuelve la llamarada, pero la dirige hacia Lynn sr, que logra esquivarla.

-Jovencito, tienes un don interante.-Rita.-Pero eres un villano. No podemos dejarte ir. Mucho menos dejar que secuestren a mi hijo.-

-¡Todos preparense!-Lynn sr y todos se ponen en guardia.

Los Luna Nueva se sacan sus chaquetas de fanático: Goro viste como un gótico. Posee 6 brazos y 6 espadas. Beagle aun posee las orejeras de perro. Viste de pantalón con tirantes marron y camisa blanca a rayas. Sandy y Sandman visten de escolares: camisa blanca con corbata, chaqueta marron claro y pantalon/falda verde. Dallas Page viste de un pantalon levemente ajustado y una camisa a modo de lavadero. Tumba viste de un short un poco bajo, mostrando los bordes de sus boxer, sin camiseta, y un medallón. Candela viste de buzo de gimnasia verde ajustado. Tera viste con una manta hawaiana enrollada en su cuerpo. Washington viste de un traje formal negro y camisa blanca. Un leve silencio hubo por unos segundos, hasta que Washington lo rompio con una pelea:

-Destrocenlos.-

Ambos bandos se lanzan al ataque: Rita vs Tera y Washington, Lynn sr vs Candela y Tumba, Lori vs Dallas, Bobby vs Sandy, Kotaro vs Beagle, Stanko vs Goro, Hugh vs Sandman.

-¡Ven aquí, perdedor!-Stanko ataca con su barba a Goro, pero este facilmente se la corta a 6 tajadas. Goro rapidamente se acerca y ataca con varios cortes a Stanko, dejandolo con múltiples heridas, derrotandolo.

-Uno menos.-Goro con una sonrisa intimidante.

Hugh ataca con lasers rojos y azules a Sandman, pero es atravezado, ya que Sandman se convirtio en arena. Sandmam controla mucha arena, envolviendo a Hugh.

-Apretón de arena.-Sandman, haciendo que la arena comprima a Hugh.

-¡Aaaaaagh!-Hugh. Cae derrotado.

-2 menos.-Sandman.

Kotaro ataca a Beagle, creando varios brazos empuñados de mochi. Beagle se convierte en un perro raza beagle, y los esquiva todos con agilidad, cada vez ganando velocidad, y ataca a Kotaro de una embestida. Kotaro se levanta, y recibe otra embestida antes de poder atacar. Kotaro trata de volver a atacar, pero Beagle le muerde el hombro.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaagh! ¡Mi hombro!-Kotaro tocandose el hombro. Recibe una tercera embestida mas fuerte, cayendo derrotado.

-3 menos.-Beagle con una cara alegre.

Lynn sr ataca con rayo de hielo, pero no congela a Candela. Lynn sr nuevamente a ataca con un rayo congelante mas expandido, congelando a Tumba, pero no a Candela. Esta descongela a Tumba.

-Asi que tambien puedes producir calor.-Lynn sr.-Tu don es muy similar a la de mi fracasada hermana.-

-No se parece. Es el don de su hermana Lynna Loud.-

-¿Que?-

-El don del amo Washington tiene muchas habilidades, entre ellas, la de quitar dones.-

-¡¿Quitar dones?!-

-Asi es. El amo le ha despojado de sus dones a gente indigna que no lo merece. Pero yo con solo unos días, he aprendido a manejarlo rápido y talvez mucho mejor.-Candela acumula energia en su mano, creando algo similar a un pequeño sol.-¿Su hermana podia hacer eso?-

-No me sorprende mucho. Lynna siempre fue una holgazana que nunca aprovechó al máximo su don. Por eso nunca alcanzó mi nivel, pese a la gran ventaja que podia tener sobre mi, pero yo no soy Lynna.-Lynn sr empieza a patinar sobre el piso, y al mismo tiempo va creando un camino de hielo. Estuvo a punto de atacar a Candela, pero esta facilmente lo esquiva y lo patea con una roundhouse kick con la pierna cargada de energia calorica.-¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡¿Pero que me hiciste?! ¡Me arde el abdomen!-trata de generar hielo, pero no lo logra.-¡Maldición, estoy deshidratado! ¡Y esa mocosa género calor por este lugar! ¡No puedo usar la humedad del aire!-

-Ya no puede congelar.-Candela.-Es todo tuyo, Tumba.-

Tumba rapidamente se queda frente a frente de Lynn sr. Este ataca con un puñetazo, pero Tumba bloquea, retiene su brazo, y le golpea fuertemente en la articulación, dislocandole el brazo.

-¡Aaaaaah!-

-¡Lynn!-Rita.

-¡Usted pelea contra mi!-Tera, que había aumentado de tamaño a 10 metros.

Rita la esquiva con facilidad y trata de socorrer a Lynn sr, pero Washington la atrapa con unas manos de sombra que salian de un agujero negro desde el piso y comienzan a jalarla hacia el agujero.

-¡Bobby, debemos ayudarlos!-Lori.

-Le sugiero que no se distraiga.-Dallas creando varios diamantes en forma de pinchos y ataca a Lori, que alcanza a esquivarlos.

Bobby va a ayudar a Lynn sr, atacando a Tumba y Candela, pero su llamarada es bloqueada por un muro de cuarzo creado por Sandy, Bobby es atacado por la espalda por Goro con 6 cortes.

-¡Bobby!-Lori. Es atacada por 2 serpientes de sombra, que retienen sus piernas, y es atacada por Dallas con un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

Rita trata de escapar de ser llevada hacia el hoyo negro, pero Tera la ataca con un manotazo, y queda dentro del hoyo negro por unos segundos. Sale, pero dormida.

-¡Rita! ¡Despierta!-Lynn sr.

-Es inutil.-Washington.-Ese es una de mis habilidades. "Sleep Hole". Los que son atrapados en ese agujero, quedan dormidos durante una hora y no pueden despertar con nada.-

Lynn sr, Lori y Bobby se ven rodeados por los 9 Luna Nueva.

-¡¿Pero que son todos ustedes?!-Lynn sr.

-Todos nosotros, incluyéndome, fuimos entrenados desde muy pequeños en un estricto entrenamiento, para lograr capacidades que un humano promedio no alcanzaría. Y es tambien gracias a ese entrenamiento que todos ellos aprendieran a manejar rápidamente sus nuevos dones en tan solo 3 días.-

Un tiempo antes de que se estrellara el Crocodile, segundos despues de que explotaran los puentes (Con los Alex):

Los Alex lograron reprogramar a Golu y Raptor. Aunque antes de poder juntarse, Alexander es perseguido por la doctora Cherry.

-¡¿Que es lo que haces?!-

-Lo siento, pero la verdad, no soy el científico que estabas esperando.-Alexander, quitándose la máscara.

-¡Uno de los Green Twins! ¡No te dejaré huir, ladrón!-Cherry, generando unas frambuesas tamaño pelotas de futbol soccer desde sus manos que deposita y lanza con una bazooka, las cuales explotan como bombas, dejando una crema roja. Alexander es protegido por el Golu.

-¡Hermano!-Alexandra huyendo de varios guardias y robots. Se defiende lanzando varias nubes de gas, mientras el Raptor bombardea a los robots.

-¡Entreguense y desactiven a los robots de inmediato!-Cherry, y justo antes de volver a disparar, es atacada de una patada de doble giro por la parte inferior de Mei.

-¡Es Mei!-Alexandra

-Hasta que por fin llegan.-Mei. Decapita de una tajada a un Centinela.-Michelle se estaba alterando.-Corta las patas de un Crustel. Golu lo arremata.

Los 3 avanzan. El Raptor ataca a las aves robots y a los helicópteros que abren fuego hacia los 3 Luna Blanca. El Golu golpea a varios guardias y centinelas y derriba varios camiones y tanques. Un cañonazo de tanque derriba a un Centinela y otro cañonazo derriba a un Crustel.

-¡Hola amigos!-Reena desde el comunicador.

-¿Reena? ¿Sabes manejar tanques?-Alexander.

-¡No, pero hechando a perder se aprende!-dispara y sin querer le da a una casa.

Los 5 ya reunidos en un tanque y protegidos por los robots, se dirigen hacia la gran torre. Candy sale del tanque, secreta caramelo, le da forma de carampano y las lanza en las piernas a los guardias que llegaban. Mei lanza unos cuchillos filosos que revientan los neumaticos de autos y camiones. Alexander usa una bazooca que habia en el tanque y derriba a un crustel. Alexandra usa la pistola de plasma para destruir a unos centinelas que saltaron desde el techo. Reena apunta y dispara varias veces la puerta del muro interior, logrando abrirlo. Candy y Reena usan un gancho para llegar a la torre. Mei se fragmenta y lleva con sus brazos y piernas a los Alex a la torre. Golu sigue combatiendo a los robots y vehiculos y el Raptor a los helicópteros y aves robots.

-Estan todos los guardias nockeados.-Alexander.

-¿Donde estará Michelle?-Mei.

-Debió haber subido.-Alexandra.-Vamos a buscarla arriba.-

-¡Alto!-una voz. Era un sujeto en toga griega con 2 cuernos.

-¡Nadie subirá!-Un sujeto de toga con un ojo en el centro.

-¡Solo nosotros lo decidimos!-un sujeto de toga narizon.

-Ellos deben ser los 3 jueces.-Mei desenfundando sus espadas.

-Exactamente, niña asiática. Yo soy Radamanto. Puedo convertirme en un centauro.-

-Yo soy Eacos. Puedo convertirme en un ciclope.-

-Y yo soy Minos. Puedo convertirme en un griffor.-

-Asi que aqui estan los 3 jueces.-Michell bajando junto a sus lacayos Josh y Condesa.-Y yo buscandolos por arriba.-

-Es que...Eacos dejó con llave el baño y la llave se rompió en la misma cerradura.-Minos.

-Si, pero fue culpa de Radamanto. El me asustó.-Eacos

-Pero fue idea de Minos asustarte.-Radamanto.

Los 3 jueces empiezan a discutir sobre quien tiene la culpa.

-...Creo que esto va para rato.-Candy.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Podemos subir a Paradise Zone?!-Reena.

Los 3 jueces dejan de discutir.

-Suban.-Eacos.

-No pueden subir.-Radamanto.

-No me importa.-Minos. Radamanto y Eacos le dan una palmada en la cabeza.

-¡Decide si o no!-Radamanto y Eacos al unísono.

-Ustedes suban.-Michelle.-Yo me enfrentare a ellos.-

-¡Nadie subira!-los 3 jueces.-¡Si quieren pelea, pelea tendrán!-

-¡Yo me enfrentare al tipo de ahí!-Reena a Radamanto.

-¿Estas segura?-Michelle.

-¡Siiiii! ¡Estoy segura!-Reena.

-...Yo te ayudo.-Candy.

-Señorita Michelle. Condesa y yo la ayudaremos con Eacos.-Josh.

-Esta bien. Yo ire por Minos.-Michelle.-¡Ustedes 3 no pierdan el tiempo y suban rápido!-Alexander, Alexandra y Mei suben. Minos se convierte en griffor y trata de detenerlos, pero Michelle se convierte en una mujer de masa de 3 metros y lo enreda con sus brazos.-¿Donde vas? Yo soy tu oponente. Y nadie toca a mi familia.-Con sonrisa maniática.

Griffor sale volando y agitandose, yendo hacia el pueblo y estrellandose, tratando de hacerle daño a Michelle, pero no logra hacerle nada. Michelle se despega.

-¡Eres culpable!-Griffor ataca con sus garras, pero Michelle se regenera.

Varios centinelas y crustel se dirigen hacia Michelle, pero esta facilmente los derrota, estirando sus brazos, los cuales se agrandan al atacar, y estirando las piernas, agrandando los pies cuando patea. Varios guardias llegan, pero Michelle los derrota barriendo el piso con su brazo como si fuera un látigo. Minos toma vuelo y ataca embistiendo a gran velocidad, arrastrando a Michelle e impactandola sobre una casa, pero Michelle se levanta como si nada.

-¡¿No te dolio?!-

-Claro que no me dolió.-Michelle, usando sus brazos para enredar un tanque y lo usa para impactar a Minos, pero este esquiva, y Michelle destruye un Crustel que venia acercandose.

Con Candy y Reena, estas se enfrentan a Radamanto. Este se tranforma en un centauro. Reena se convierte en una kitsune. Candy se monta sobre ella. Radamanto se lanza al ataque, galopando para atacar disparando flechas con un arco. Reena facilmente esquiva las flechas. Candy ataca lanzando carampanos de caramelo, pero Radamanto las destruye a puñetazos.

-Culpable. Tendrás que hacer algo mejor si quieres hacerme daño.-Radamanto ataca con flechas.

Reena esquiva fácilmente. Radamanto salta y trata de caer sobre Candy y Reena, pero estas esquivan y Candy ataca con un puño de caramelo liquido viscoso, dejándole la mano derecha pegajosa a Radamanto. Candy ataca con varias lanzas hechas de caramelo, que Radamanto esquiva y destruye.

-Te dije que tienes que hacer algo mejor para atacarme.-

-...¿Y que crees que hice?-

Candy hace que todo el caramelo que usó se vuelva liquido, dejando atrapado a Radamanto desde sus patas. Este ataca nuevamente con su arco y flechas, pero aun tenia caramelo liquido en la mano y su arco se le quedó pegado. Candy se baja de Reena. Esta última comienza a correr y ganar cada vez mas impulso. Le salen 3 colas mas.

-"Cuarta Cola: Fox Hunter".-Reena ataca de una fuerte embestida a Radamanto. Este sale volando un par de metros. Se levanta, regresa a su forma humana y usa una maquina de agua para lavarse el caramelo de las manos y los pies.

-No se crean solo por esto. Recien estamos comenzando.-Radamanto secandose las manos.

Josh y Condesa parecían tener ventaja sobre Eacos. Josh utiliza unas cadenas para retener una enorme macana que Eacos usaba como arma. Condesa se convierte en una mujer araña y rapidamente lo envuelve con telaraña. Eacos se sale con facilidad, toma las cadenas de Josh y lo jala y lo hace girar, usandolo como voleadora humana. Condesa ata sus piernas con telaraña y trata de atacarlo con sus manos, que adquirieron una forma similar a unas tenazas, haciendole solo un par de cortes, y Eacos impacta a Josh reiteradas veces con el muro, con el techo, y lo arremata contra Condesa, derrotando a ambos. Condesa se levantaba con dificultad, pero cae.

-...Parece que tenemos problemas...Tu sigue contra el centauro...yo ire por el ciclope.-Candy saca de un cubo un objeto que estaba miniaturizado y que restaura su tamaño: un bidón de 5 litros con solución de glucosa. Candy lo bebe sin ningun problema y a la vista de todos, que no entendian que estaba haciendo.

-Culpable. ¿Pero que estas haciendo, mocosa?-Eacos.

Candy seguia tragando el líquido, hasta acabarse todo el bidón. Programa la alarma de un reloj que traía en una de sus muñecas. Sonrie hacia Eacos. Candy comienza a temblar y sus pupilas se agrandan.

-Candy...-Reena.

-...Estoy bien...Es solo una habilidad...-Candy. Rápidamente a una increible velocidad ataca a Eacos con varios puñetazos a gran velocidad, causándole dolor.

-¡Culpable! ¡¿Pero que fue eso?!-

-...Mi otra habilidad...Cuando ingiero mucha glucosa...puedo ganar habilidades sobrehumanas...hasta gastar toda la glucosa de mi cuerpo...pero no puedo secretar caramelo...ya que lo estoy consumiendo...por dentro.-Candy seguia temblando y se lanza al ataque.

Eacos ataca a Candy con su macana, pero esta fácilmente se lo destruye de varias patadas a gran velocidad, y usa uno de los restos para lanzarselo a Eacos. Este trata de atacar a Candy, pero esta lo esquiva con facilidad a una gran velocidad, y ataca con varias patadas a Eacos.

-¡Culpable! ¡No te distraigas!-Radamanto a Reena, que patea a Reena como caballo, pero Reena cae girando en el piso y se levanta rapidamente.

Reena esquiva varias flechas que dispara Radamanto, que ademas comienza a perseguirla y haciendo que mientras corrian, Reena estaba mas arrinconada, como si fuera un rodeo. Cuando parecía que Radamanto por fin alcanzaria a dispararle, Reena saca la pelota que Lincoln le regaló, y la patea fuertemente, y debido a que estaban muy arrinconados, la pelota rebota y Radamanto no alcanzó a bloquearla, recibiendo el pelotazo, y Reena aprovecha para quitarle el arco y flechas y las lanza hacia el precipicio.

-¡Mi arco y mis flechas! ¡Culpable!-Radamanto parecía volver a su forma humana, pero enrealidad se estaba tranformando en un minotauro, y creciendo el doble.-¡Condenada a un castigo!-Radamanto ataca con una embestida a gran velocidad. Reena logra esquivarlo, pero de paso, Radamanto la atrapa con un brazo y la estrella contra el muro.

Mientras tanto, Michelle y Minos seguian batallando. Minos ataca lanzandole un misil como jabalina a Michelle, destruyendola, pero se reconstruye y le sonrie.

-Culpable.-Minos toma vuelo y comienza a tomar impulso, con el objetivo de atacar a Michelle, pero nota que uno de sus brazos estaba demasiado estirado.-¡¿Que estas hacien...?!-

-¡"Francotirador"!-Michelle ataca, con mucha fuerza, con su brazo estirado, acertando a Minos y mandandolo a volar y estrellarse contra el quinto nivel de Paradise Zone.-Ups. Espero no haberle dado a nadie de los Luna Blanca. Bueno, eso fue todo. Ire a ver como estan los demas.-se va caminando en dirección a la torre.

Eacos seguia tratando de atacar a Candy sin ningun resultado. Un enorme pitido se encucha desde el reloj que Candy llevaba.

-...Mejor me doy prisa.-Candy salta sobre Eacos, sentandose sobre sus hombros en dirección a su cara, y comienza a darle muchísimos puñetazos a gran velocidad en la cabeza.-...¡"100 puntos"!-Candy derrota a Eacos, el cual quedo nockeado, pero las manos de Candy quedaron coloradas.

Radamanto se distrae por poco, y cuando mira a Reena, nota que solo tenia la chaqueta de guardia.

-¡¿Donde está la culpable?!-

Radamanto se gira. Reena estaba en posición de realizar una técnica. Le salen 2 colas mas, teniendo un total de 6 colas.

-"Sexta Cola: Spirit Fox".-Reena se envuelve de un aurea azul.

Radamanto y Reena chocan los puños. Reena salta y ataca con patadas. Radamanto bloquea. Atrapa a Reena, pero esta se safa y le da una patada en la cabeza. Radamanto golpea a Reena, que bloquea el puñetazo, aunque sale volando, pero alcanza a girar y caer de pie. Radamanto vuelve a atacar, corriendo a gran velocidad para atacar con una embestida. Reena esquiva, haciendo que Radamanto se quede atorado en el muro por sus cuernos. Cuando Radamanto por sin sale, Reena concentra toda la energia en un solo puño, y ataca con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Radamanto sangre por la boca y caiga al piso, derrotado.

-¡Ganamos, Candy!-Reena alegre, pero nota que Candy cae al piso.-¡Candy!-

-...Mi...glucosa...esta baja...-

-¡Entiendo!-Reena saca unas donuts y hace que Candy las coma. Luego, saca mas golosinas de una maquina de golosinas, y se las trae todas. Candy rápidamente comienza a comerselas.

-...¡Gracias!-

-¡Para eso estan las amigas!-

Con los Loud, Lori y Bobby eran los unicos que estaban en pie, pues Lynn sr fue derrotado y se encuentra inconsciente en el piso, junto a Rita, Hugh, Kotaro y Stanko.

-Por favor, rindanse. Poner resistencia es inutil.-Dallas.

-¡No dejare que se lleven a mi hermano!-

-Está llena de heridas y apenas se puede mantener en pie.-Sandman.

-Amo. De la orden y acabo con ellos.-Goro.

-No será necesario.-Washington, envolviendo su brazo de materia oscura y apuntando a Lori y Bobby.-No se preocupen. Los que son consumidos por mi oscuridad aun siguen vivos y seran soltados dentro de poco.-

Desde el noveno nivel, sale un potente rayo de luz, de la cual cae Magmagnus justo en donde se encuentran Luna Nueva.

-¿El heroe Magmagnus?-Sandy.

-Todo parece indicar que salio por ahí.-Beagle apuntando.

-Pero que gran descubrimiento, Beagle.-Goro con sarcasmo.

-¿Entonces Moonlight lo derrotó?-Tera.

-Es probable. Vamos. La nave no tardará en estrellarse.-Washington.

-¿Nave? ¿Que nave?-Bobby.

Notan que se generó un campo de fuerza por toda la isla. La nave se ve llegar.

-¿Ese es el Crocodile?-Michelle ya en su forma normal.-¡Claro que es mi Crocodile! ¡¿Que estan haciendo mis guardias?!-El Crocodile se estrella. La explosión del núcleo de la nave fue tan poderosa que acabó destruyendo el campo de fuerza.-¡Mi Crocodile! ¡Maldición! ¡Solo me queda una alternativa! ¡Tendré que llevarlos en...!-

-¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡¿Alguien me escucha?!-la voz de un guardia desde el woki toki de un guardia derrotado. Michelle lo toma.-¡Auxilio! ¡Los prisioneros de Paradise Zone estan sueltos! ¡Se está produciendo un motín! ¡Los custodios parece que fueron derrotados! ¡No vienen a ayudarnos! ¡Nuestros dones no son lo suficientemente poderosos como para contenerlos!-

Michelle nota que varios guardias estaban dirigiendose a ella.

-Mas basura.-Michelle volviendo a convertirse en mujer de masa.

En otra parte de la isla, Center y sus secuaces ya habian llegado. Nemesis derrotaba con tan solo un par de golpes a guardias, vehiculos, tanques y robots.

-¡Pero que aburridos! ¡Crei que era la carcel mas segura del país!-Nemesis da vuelta un tanque. Lo toma del cañon, le da varias vueltas, y lo lanza, acertando a un helicóptero.

Candace degolla a unos guardias fácilmente. Saca unas escopetas recortadas y mata a otros guardias mas. Adin consume una bateria y crece de tamaño, pisoteando todo a su paso. Center lanza unas bombas de gases, que en realidad eran virus, grita, y los guardias infectados se convierten en unos mutantes con aspecto de velociraptors humanoides.

-¡Funcionó! ¡Mi nueva arma funciona! ¡Ahora maten a los guardias!-Center, y los mutantes atacan a los guardias que iban acercándose.

Varios perros guardianes corrian a modo de jauria, pero Douglas lanza un fuerte aullido, dejandolos a todos paralizados.

-¡Guau! ¡Ahora yo soy el alfa! ¡Guau!-Douglas. Hace que los perros ataquen a los guardias.

Devuelta con los Loud:

-El plan de Padre fracasó.-Washington.-Tendremos que ir por nuestra propia cuenta.-

-¡No te dejare ir!-Lori le lanza un potente rayo, pero atraviesa a Washington como si nada. Washington crea una bola a partir de materia oscura.

-"Bola sombra"-Washington, lanzandola.

Lori la esquiva, pero la bola comienza a perseguirla. Cuando le iba a llegar, Bobby se interpone, recibiendo el ataque, quedando oscuro y paralizado.

-¡Bobby!-

-Solo esta paralizado. Ahora sigues tu.-

En la torre, Lincoln se levanta. Llegan Rachel, Johnny y Susy.

-¡Lincoln!-Rachel.

-Lo derrote. Derrote a Magmagnus.-

-¡Lincoln, vamonos!-Johnny.-¡Michelle es East!-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Entonces nuestra teoria es correcta?!-

-...-Rachel.

-¿Rachel?-

-Vamos. No podemos perder mas tiempo.-Rachel, con una expresión seria toma la mano de Lincoln para correr.

Los 4 descienden, buscando a Ricochet, Alexandra, Mei, Patty, Tamara, Cooper (estas 2 ultimas estaban heridas sobre el lomo de Patty).

-Entonces Michelle si era una traidora despues de todo.-Alexandra. Un guardia se interpone, pero Lincoln lo paraliza con espada de luz.-No habiamos encontrado nada que lo demostrara en su notebook mientras ella dormia. Solo habian planos de robots de batalla.-

-Quizas algo planeaba con esos robots.-Mei, pateando a un guardia que venia hacia ellos.

-Pero aun hay algo que no me cuadra.-Lincoln. Levanta y nockea a un guardia con su bastón-Si es una traidora, ¿por que nos estará ayudando? Pudo facilmente acabar con nosotros en la nave o habernos entregado a la policia. ¿Que mas estará planeando?-

-Eso no importa ahora.-Rachel aun con una expresión seria. Encoge a un guardia.-Es nuestra enemiga y punto.-

-Pero ella...-

-Nuestra enemiga.-

Al llegar al quinto nivel, Alexander aun batallaba contra El Macho. Notan que Minos estaba levantandose. Lincoln rápidamente corre hacia él.

-¡Lo lamento, pero tenemos prisa!-

-¡Moonlight! ¡Eres culpable!-Minos se dirige a Lincoln.

-(Aun no manejo la segunda mancha. No deberia hacer esto, pero un solo segundo no creo que me haga daño). ¡"Tercera Mancha"! ¡"3D Punch"!-Lincoln por un segundo se cubre de luz. No se puede distinguir como es, pero le aparecen 3 manchas, las cuales junta en un solo puño, y le da un poderoso golpe a Minos, saliendo volando, llevandose a El Macho consigo, y queda plasmado en un muro, derrotandolo. Lincoln regresa a la normalidad.-¡Mi brazo!-nota que su brazo quedó colorado casi completamente.

-Permiteme.-un convicto de lentes. Le toca el brazo a Lincoln, restaurandoselo.-Revovinado. Mi don me permite revovinar lo que toco, como si fuera una película.-

-Gracias...-

-Mi nombre no importa, y nada de gracias. Yo tambien quiero escapar.-

-...Esta bien. Puedes venir con nosotros.-

Lincoln se va, junto a los Luna Blanca y los reos que los ayudaron (los caidos fueron llevados por Patty y Bulk). Al haberse ido todos, El Macho saca a Minos de encima. Aun estaba plasmado en el muro.

-Ese chico...fue directo hacia el enemigo, y lo atacó con un ataque que le daño su brazo. Todo por reunirse con sus amigos. Eso...es de machos.-El Macho se desprende del muro.-Debo ir por esos chicos antes de que se escapen. Y hablando de escapes, ¿que habrá sido esa explosión?...Despues pensaré en eso. Quedarse sin hacer nada no es de machos.-

Lincoln y sus amigos ya estaban por llegar a Purgatory Zone.

-Solo debemos llegar a Purgatory Zone por Candy y Reena, y luego huiremos de esta...-

-Lincoln.-Johnny.-La nave de Michelle fue destruida.-

-Y el tren se descarrilo.-Susy.

-Y los puentes fueron destruidos.-Mei.

-Y no creo que sea buena idea robar un barco o un helicóptero con toda esa vigilancia aun afuera.-Alexander.

-Tampoco podriamos crecer de tamaño o seriamos un blanco fácil.-Rachel.

-¿Entonces ya no hay modo de escapar?-Cooper.

-Que desperdicio.-Patty.-Y todos haciendo lo mejor que pudimos para...-

-Aun hay una posibilidad.-Alexandra.-Escuche a unos sujetos decir que existe un tunel que conectaria la isla con el continente. Estaría oculto en alguna parte del fondo del precipicio. En el nivel -9. Aunque es solo un rumor.-

-¿Un rumor?-Tamara.-Eso no es muy confiable.-

-Pero si no hay otro modo de salir, entonces no nos quedara de otra que comprobarlo nosotros mismos.-Lincoln.

-¿Y que hay de los robots?-Ricochet.

-Puede que tengan un rastreador, o que traten de programarlos a distancia. Ademas, en estos momentos, como han luchado contra los guardias y maquinas todo este tiempo, de seguro que les deben quedar poco tiempo antes de que los destruyan.-Alexander.

Todos llegan a Purgatory Zone. Cuando buscan a Candy y Reena, Candy aun estaba comiendo golosinas, mientras que Reena estaba jugando...con Shiro y Kuro.

-¡Hola!-Reena a los Luna Blanca.

-¿Esos son...?-Mei.

-¡Los hijos de Nezumiiro!-Lincoln. Los lobitos se acercan a Lincoln, mordiendole el pantalon, a modo de pedirle que lo sigan.-¿Quieren que los siga?-

Los lobitos corren hacia una puerta. Estaban moviendo la cabeza.

-¡Nos estan diciendo a donde esta la salida!-Reena.

-Entonces si hay un tunel que conecta la isla con el continente.-Lincoln.

-Esperen un poco.-una voz. Era Lynna, con bata de paciente de hospital.

-¡Lynna Loud! ¡¿Que estas haciendo aqui?!-Lincoln en guardia.

-No quiero pelear, Lincoln. Y aunque lo quisiera, no podria hacerlo. Perdí mi don.-

-¿Que perdiste tu don?-

-No se como, pero un chico de mirada extraña me atacó con una materia oscura, y cuando desperté, ya no tenia don.-

-(¿Un chico de mirada extraña? ¿Como Washington?).-Lincoln.

-No tenemos tiempo para seguir hablando.-Alexander.

-Lo se. Solo quiero advertirles que tengan cuidado. Hell Zone esta muy protegido por guardias y robots.-

-Pero liberamos a los prisioneros.-Johnny.

-Solo a los de Paradise Zone. A los de Hell Zone se les libera por nivel.-

-Michelle no mencionó eso durante la planificación.-Alexandra.

-Debió suponer que no era necesario.-Lincoln.

-Gracias por la advertencia, pero no creas que estamos en buenos términos.-Ricochet.

-Lo se. Cometí un gravisimo error. Pero solo quisiera salir para ver a Linka una vez mas y pedirle perdon por todo lo que le hice.-

-...Esta bien. Puedes venir con nosotros. Cuida a los lobitos y a los heridos mientras estamos ocupados.-Lincoln.

-Muchas gracias. Lincoln, te debo mucho por curar la herida que me provocó Rito.-

-Después hablaremos con mas detalles.-

-Oigan...-el convicto de lentes.-¿Como se supone que bajaran? Las escaleras hacia Hell Zone estan cerradas.-

-Usen esos ascensores.-Lynna apuntando a unos 7 ascensores.-Cada uno los llevara hacia los 7 primeros niveles subterráneos.-

-Gracias.-Lincoln cortante.

-¿Y a cual vamos primero?-Alexandra.

-¿Tu que crees?-Ricochet tomando el ascensor -6.

-¡Rico...!-Alexandra. Mei tambien de adelanta y toma el -1.

-¿Vienes?-Mei a Alexander.

-De...de acuerdo.-Alexander un poco nervioso.

-¡Xander, Mei!-Alexandra, pero ya se subieron al ascensor.

-¡Candy, vamos!-Reena llevando Candy al ascensor -2.

-Ya sabes como son ellos.-Lincoln.-Yo me iré por el -7.-

-Voy conti...-Rachel, pero los lobitos se adelantaron y empujaron a Lincoln, haciendo que los 3 entren y el ascensor baja.-¡Oigan...! Tendré que alcanzarlos por otro piso. Rico ya se fue en el -6. Subiré al mas cercano del -7.-Rachel baja por el -5.

-Como siempre, prefieren luchar por su cuenta.-Alexandra.-Vamos, Johnny...¿Johnny?-

Johnny, junto a Susy, y Patty usan el ascensor -4.

-Mejor me doy prisa.-Alexandra subiendo al -3.

-Nosotros te acompañamos.-Cristian y Bulk la acompañan.

Lincoln en el ascensor, estaba mirando a los lobitos:

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿donde estará Nezumiiro y que estará haciendo aqui? ¿Acaso sabia de ese supuesto atajo y vino a ayudarnos?...No. Shiro y Kuro debieron guiarla hasta aquí por casualidad. En total, Hell Zone son 9 niveles. Lo mas probable, es que alguno de los custodios la confundió con un criminal y se estan enfrentando ahora mismo.-

Devuelta con Michelle, esta acaba con el ultimo guardia, al cual lanza sobre el muro.

-¿Y estos eran los mas fuertes?-

-¡Señorita Michelle!-Josh y Condesa llegando.

-¡Señorita Michelle!-Josh.-¡Los Luna Blanca descendieron a Hell Zone!-

-¡¿Que?! ¡Esos mocosos desobedientes...!-

-¡East!-Center llegando junto a sus secuaces.

-¡Center!-Michelle, lanzandole un puñetazo que alcanza a esquivar. Luego Michelle toma a Center de la camisa.-¡¿Que le hiciste a mi nave?! ¡Me costó millones de dólares construirla!-

-¡Yo te lo juro que yo no fui!-Center asustado. Sus secuaces solo se quedan mirando.

-¡Guau! ¡Es verdad! ¡El señor Center no fue! ¡Guau!-Douglas.

-Uno de sus hombres resulto ser un espia, señorita East.-Candace.-Averió los controles de la nave, y mato a casi todos sus hombres...excepto a uno, que lo maté yo para quitarle un paracaídas...¡Rayos, lo dije!-

-¡Y se escapo, junto a un sujeto que volaba sin alas!-Adin saltando a modo de juego.

-Ustedes tambien son un obstáculo para nosotros.-una voz. Era Washington junto a los Luna Nueva.-Sabemos que son criminales. Luna Nueva, encarguense. Yo ire por Lincoln y volveré por ustedes.-se va en forma de sombra.

Candace y Candela se miran frente a frente.

-¡¿Candace?!-

-¡¿Candela?!-

-¿Son gemelas?-todos.

-Trillizas...técnicamente.-Candace y Candela al unísono.

-No peleare contra ti.-Candace.-...Pero ire por Candy.-se sube a una motocicleta y se va.

-¡Espérame, Candace!-Candela subiendose a otra motocicleta.

-¡Momento!-Nemesis.-¡Puedo sentir esa presencia familiar! ¡Nezumiiro esta aqui! ¡Esperame, Nezumiiro! ¡Tenemos cuentas que saldar!-salta hacia el precipicio.

-¡Nemesis! ¡No te he dado la orden para...! Olvidalo.-Center.-No me queda otra alternativa mas que luchar contra estos mocosos.-saca la droga que potencia las habilidades.

En alguna parte de Hell Zone, 7 personas estaban hablando por comunicador:

-Chicos. Despues de tanto tiempo, tenemos compañia.-un sujeto de pantalón, zapatillas y sombrero rojo, con lentes de sol.

-Que pereza. Queria seguir durmiendo.-una chica en pijama de invierno de cabello castaño largo.

-Espero que sea alguien hermoso.-una mujer de cabello negro corto y vestimenta de dominatrix.

-Tengo hambre.-un sujeto gordo con una camiseta con el dibujo de una hamburguesa, pantalón a tirantes, y levemente barbon.

-Quiero ver que clase de don tendrán.-un sujeto delgado y vestido de short y camiseta verde.

-Que afortunados. Podran ver mi belleza.-un sujeto musculoso y bigoton sin camisa y de pantalón azul.

-¡Que molestos! ¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido!-un sujeto grandote, de rasgo asiatico, rapado y de traje formal negro.

Continuará...


	30. 7 Pecados Capitales

7 Pecados Capitales

Exterior:

Michelle, Center, y sus lacayos estaban frente a frente con los 7 Luna Nueva.

-Center.-Michelle.-Tengo un plan.-se convierte en mujer de masa y carga a sus lacayos. Se coloca atras de Center.

-¿Que estas haciendo, East?-Center. Michelle sonríe.

-Carnada.-Michelle patea a Center hacia los Luna Nueva y rápidamente se va junto a sus lacayos hacia la torre, en forma de una gran pelota saltarina, rebotando.

-¡East! ¡¿Adonde vas?!-

-¿Que tienes ahi?-Dallas quitándole la maleta.

-¡Devuelve ese maletín antes que libere un virus que los convertirá en mutantes!-

-¿Y esto?-Dallas abre el maletín. Toma los 4 ojos elementales, y la maleta explota.

Flash back:

En el Crocodile:

-¿De verdad le dara los 4 ojos elementales a Center?-Josh.

-Claro que no, Josh.-Michelle.-La maleta solo contiene unas réplicas que al sacarlas todas, abriran el paso de una corriente electrica de un circuito cerrado que detonara una bomba oculta en la maleta, volando en pedazos a Center. Los verdaderos ojos elementales los tengo yo. Se los saque a los Luna Blanca mientras dormían.-

Fin flash back:

Los Luna Nueva se habian protegido con unas lapidas que salieron desde el suelo.

-Gracias, Tumba.-Sandy a Tumba.-¡¿Todos se encuentran bien?!-

-¡Dallas!-Beagle.

-Estoy bien.-Dallas con unas fisuras.-Si no fuera por mi cuerpo de diamante, habria estallado en pedazos.-

-¡Debió ser esa mujer de masa!-Goro.-¡Vayamos tras ellas!-

-Mejor vayamos con el amo.-Sandman.-Su seguridad es nuestra máxima prioridad.-

-¿Y que hay de los malos?-Tera.

-Deben estar muertos. Vámonos.-Sandman. Los Luna Nueva se van.

Nivel -1:

Los guardias estaban esperando a que el ascensor abriera. Este se abre, pero no habia nadie.

-No hay nadie.-

-En todo caso, ¿que convicto de Paradise Zone sería tan idiota como para bajar a Hell Zone?-

Notan que habia una cuncuna mecanica caminando.

-Mira, que juguetito tan adorable.-un guardia.

La cuncuna seguia caminando, hasta que se divide, las partes saltan en diferentes direcciones, y secretan una gran cantidad de humo.

-¡¿Pero que era esa cuncuna?!-

-¡No puedo ver nada!-

Alexander y Mei, que estaban sobre el ascensor, aprovechan la pantalla de humo para entrar y nockear a los guardias que estaban rodeando la entrada: Alexander con tentaculos de pintura, y Mei con cortes y patadas.

Ambos chicos corren en dirección hacia la sala de control.

-Según el mapa, la sala de control de este piso esta por aqui.-Alexander.

Unos centinelas aparecen. Alexander los evade deslizandose por el piso, y les lanza pintura en la cara, impidiendoles ver. Mei aprovecha y los corta a la mitad. Mas guardias aparecen. Alexander se desliza por el piso, atrapa a 4 guardias con tentaculos, y los hace girar, nockeando a varios guardias. Los que aun quedaban, Mei se divide, nockeandolos con patadas y golpes en la nuca. 2 robots en forma de tigre aparecen. Mei separa sus brazos, y aprovechando que los tigres saltan al ataque, Mei los corta a la mitad. Mas guardias aparecen. Alexander se plasma en un muro y los empuja a gran velocidad con sus tentaculos, nockeandolos.

-Michelle nunca nos conto sobre esos robots. O que habian robots dentro. Aunque pensandolo bien, es lógico que los hayan en una prisión de máxima seguridad.-Alexander. 2 guardias se aproximan. Alexander se plasma en el suelo, y estirando sus piernas, golpea desde el suelo a los guardias, nockeandolos.

-Recuerda que tenemos otro adversario mas.-Mei. Corta a un centinela que se acercaba.-Los 7 pecados capitales.-

Luego de varias palizas a guardias y robots, Alexander y Mei llegan hasta la sala de control, pero habia una cama enorme obstaculizando la entrada.

-¿Una cama?-Mei.

De la cama, se levanta la chica en pijama. Estaba tambaleando y apunto de caerse, pero se estira, bosteza, y recupera la compostura.

-...(bosteza) Que son ruidoso...(bosteza)...No pueden dejarme dormir tranquila...(bosteza).-

-¿Quién eres tu?-Mei.

-¿Y por que duermes en pleno pasillo?-Alexander.

-¿Yo...? (bosteza). ¡Ah si! Yo soy...-se duerme de pie.

-¡No te duermas!-Alexander y Mei. La chica despierta.

-Soy Pereza, de los 7 pecados capitales...(bosteza) que sueño...me da pereza tener que pelear, asi que dejaré que ella se haga cargo...(bosteza).-Pereza frota sus mejillas. Desde su boca, sale una especie de nube que adquiere la forma de una valkiria de 2 metros.-...Encargate tu. Quiero descansar.-Pereza se recuesta en su cama.

La valkiria rápidamente ataca con su espada. Mei bloquea con sus espadas, mientras separa su parte inferior y ataca con patadas, pero la valkiria se evapora y se restaura.

-Es como el fantasma que Maggie libera.-Mei.-Xander, encargate de Pereza. Yo mantendre ocupada a esta cosa.-

-De acuerdo.-Alexander. Se convierte en pintura y rapidamente se desliza hacia Pereza, que estaba durmiendo.-(De verdad que está dormida).-

Cuando Alexander se aproxima casi a punto de tocarla, de la nada, Pereza ataca con una pesada hacha, rebanando en 2 a Alexander, pero este alcanzó a convertirse en pintura a tiempo. Alexander se restaura. Pereza se levanta y se quita la pijama, revelando una armadura de valkiria.

-¿De verdad creiste...creiste...creiste...?-Pereza se queda dormida de pie. Alexander se encontraba con cara de confusión. Pereza despierta.- ¡Ah si! ¿Creiste que no trataria de defenderme? Soy mucho mas que solo invocación.-

Pereza ataca abanicando su hacha contra Alexander. Este trata de atacar desde el piso, pero Pereza bloquea con su escudo. Mei aun seguia combatiendo contra la valkiria, a la cual solo podia mantener ocupada para que no ayudara a Pereza, impidiendole el paso, y bloqueando sus ataques.

-(Debo terminar rápido con esto. En cualquier momento llegaran heroes desde el continente, Mei no puede fragmentarse por mucho tiempo, y tanto mi hermana, como Lincoln y los demas podrian estar en problemas con los otros 7 pecados).-

Alexander hace un amago, intentando atacar a Pereza desde atras con un tentaculo de pintura, pero esta alcanza a bloquear su ataque. Pereza empieza a dar vueltas y girando su hacha, como si fuera un trompo. Derrepente se detiene, se queda dormida por unos segundos, y vuelve a despertar, tratando de atacar frontalmente saltando y atacando fuertemente con su hacha. Vuelve a quedarse dormida. Despierta y ataca con hachazos de manera ascendente. Toma otra hacha que estaba en el suelo, y la lanza. Alexander alcanza a esquivarla y se desliza por el piso, tratando de atacar por el suelo, pero Pereza bloquea con su escudo y ataca fuertemente. Se vuelve a quedar dormida y despierta.

-(¡¿Hasta cuándo dejará de hacer...?! Eso).-

Alexander se desliza por el piso. Pereza trata de atacarla a hachazos. Alexander sale de piso, y Pereza ataca con su hacha. Se queda dormida, y rápidamente, desde atras, Alexander la atrapa desde sus piernas, y le da varias vueltas, hasta estrellarla contra un muro. La valkiria de nube desaparece y regresa al cuerpo de Pereza.

-Se duerme cada vez que hace un ataque con todas sus fuerzas.-Alexander.

-Has ganado.-Mei.

-No. Hemos ganado.-

Mei le quita la tarjeta a Pereza, ya derrotada. Entran al centro de control. Derrotan con tan solo unos golpes al personal que estaba dentro, y liberan a los convictos.

Nivel -2:

Apenas se abren las puertas, Candy inmediatamente ataca con carampanos de caramelo a los guardias. Reena tambien se adelanta y derrota a los guardias que venian acercandose a golpes. Ambas chicas roban parte del uniforme antidisturbios de los guardias que derrotaron. Corren en dirección a la sala de control, dejando atrapados en caramelo liquido a los guardias, nockeando a los guardias, y averiando a los robots con caramelo liquido. Cuando los guardias estaban por rodearlas, uno de los guardias usa su don y teletransporta a Candy.

-¡Candy! ¡¿Que hizo?!-

-La teletransporte a otro lugar de esta torre. Pero ya se reencontraran, una vez que sean arrestadas.-

Todos los guardias caen debilitados. El sujeto de pantalón rojo aparece, y destruye a los robots.

-Este es mi nivel. Yo decido que hacer con los convictos que entran a este lugar.-

-¿Que le hizo a esos guardias?-

-Los debilite, porque queria tener un combate. Es aburrido no tener a quienes con quien pelear.-

-¿Eres uno de los pecados capitales?-

-Exactamente. Soy Codicia, de los 7 pecados capitales. Hurto lo que quiero, y nada devuelvo. Mi don me permite robarles a distancia la fuerza a los seres vivos que estén a mi alrededor en un radio de 10 metros de mi. Podria acabar fácilmente este encuentro, pero no seria divertido debilitarte de inmediato. Pelear es una de las cosas que quiero hacer y hace tiempo que no he tenido oponentes que no sean robots o mis compañeros pecados. Demuestra todo lo que tienes, niña.-

-¡Lo derrotare, y luego iré a buscar a Candy!-

Reena comienza a correr en dirección a Codicia.

-Me gustan que mis oponentes tengan agallas, pero...-Codicia se hace a un lado y empuja a Reena con una mano, haciendo que chocara contra un guardia que estaba levantandose.-Eres lenta.-

Reena se levanta de golpe. Le aparecen orejas y cola de zorro.

-¡Apenas estoy calentando!-

-¡Ese es el espíritu!-

Reena ataca con patadas, pero sus ataques no parecen ser muy efectivos, ya que Codicia las bloqueó con sus brazos sin siquiera sentir dolor.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vi tu pelea contra Radamanto por las cámaras! ¡Muestrame toda tu fuerza!-

Reena hace aparecer una segunda cola. Ataca con puñetazos a Codicia, pero sin siquiera bloquearlos, lo resiste.

-¡Un poco mas!-Reena hace aparecer una tercera cola y ataca con mas fuerza, pero tampoco le hacia daño.-¡Mas!-aparece una cuarta cola.

-¡Ahora si siento algo!-

-¡Entonces tendré que subir un poco mas!-hace aparecer la quinta y sexta cola. Ahora el golpe que le dio a Codicia, le hizo daño.

-¡Bien!-Codicia. Escupe un diente.-¡Hasta me sacaste un diente! ¡Pero yo no tolero que me quiten las cosas a mí!-

Codicia ataca con puñetazo. Reena bloquea, aunque sale volando. Rueda en el aire y cae de pie. Esquiva unas patadas que Codicia lanza. Reena ataca y bloquea con su pierna. Ambos se separan y se lanzan a intercambiar puñetazos y patadas. Ambos se atacan con un puñetazo al mismo tiempo. Se separan y vuelven a intercambiar puñetazos y patadas.

-¡No esta mal! ¡Pero esta claro que yo soy el mas fuerte! ¡Vamos, usa mas fuerza! ¡Se que te estas conteniendo! ¡Piensa en tus amigos! ¡Si tienes la suficiente codicia, no permitiras que te los arrebaten!-

-(¡Es cierto! ¡Los demas tambien estan luchando contra los 7 pecados! ¡Y no se donde está Candy! ¡Tengo que derrotar a este sujeto!).-Reena gira sus manos de manera circular y hace una posición de manos como un ninja.-¡Sexta Cola: Spirit Fox!-Reena es rodeada por un aura azul celeste.

-¡Sabia que eres igual de codiciosa que yo!-

-¡Ellos son mis primeros amigos! ¡Es mi deber protegerlos! ¡Candy es mi primera amiga, Lincoln y los demas me aceptaron sin problemas en los Luna Blanca! ¡Si permito que les ocurra algo, seré una pésima amiga!-

-¡Lo entiendo perfectamente! ¡Yo tambien tengo unos amigos que me estan esperando afuera!-Codicia parece absorber mas fuerza de algunos guardias y reos y su musculatura crece.

Reena y Codicia chocan sus puños. Reena crea unos orbes con su aura que usa como ataque y los lanza, dañando levemente a Codicia. Este tambien parece crear unos orbes de energia, pero rojo, y los lanza. Reena esquiva y se acerca, golpeando con una patada circular a Codicia en su hombro. Este alcanza a bloquear, toma la pierna de Reena y la lanza, pero esta gira, cae de pie, y corre al mismo tiempo que Codicia, atacandose con orbes de aura, las cuales destruyen parte de los muros, y otros chocan. Codicia aprovecha una cortina de humo para atacar. Reena alcanza a darse cuenta y lo esquiva, dando una patada circular y pateando la cabeza de Codicia. Este sale volando unos metros, pero cae de pie. Reena y Codicia comienzan a acumular energia tanto en su brazos como en sus piernas, y se lanzan al ataque al mismo tiempo.

-¡Fox Hunter!-

-¡Puño de Ladrón!-

Los 2 quedan en la posición contraria, esperando por unos segundos a ver quien fue el que recibio el ataque. Reena sangra de la cabeza.

-Protege...a todos...tus amigos...-Codicia, sangrando de la cabeza, cayendo derrotado.

-Candy...gané...-Reena caminando mareada hacia la sala de controles.

Los guardias estaban debilitados. Reena oprime el boton de liberar a los criminales, y cae al piso. Un criminal camina hacia ella.

-Asi que tu tambien eres de Luna Blanca. Interesante.-el villano que atiende a Reena. Su rostro no se le ve, pero su cabellera es rubia.

Nivel -3:

Bulk se usa como escudo para proteger a Cristian y a Alexandra de los disparos provenientes de los guardias. Alexandra ataca con la pistola de plasma, mientras que Cristian con los laseres de sus ojos. Los 3 corren en dirección a la sala de control, derrotando a los guardias con golpes, rayos de plasma, gas, y láser. Cuando por fin llegan, se encuentran frente a frente con la dominatrix.

-¿Y ahora que?-Cristian.

-Ustedes han sido niños muy malos. Soy Lujuria de los 7 pecados capitales. Esperaba un intruso mas maduro, pero el chico de los ojos azules no está mal. Aun asi, los niños malos merecen un castigo.-Lujuria convierte uno de sus dedos en un latigo.-Mi don es mas que solo convertir mis dedos en largos latigos, mis niños malos.-

-¡Ama Lujuria! ¡Castigue a esos niños y luego castigueme a mi!-un convicto.

-¡Yo también quiero un castigo de la Ama Lujuria!-otro reo.

-Acabemos con esto rápido, ¿quieren?-Cristian.

Bulk corre hacia Lujuria, preparando un golpe.

-¡Oye, espera!-Alexandra.-¡Aun no sabemos que clase don...!-Lujuria golpea a Bulk con uno de sus látigos.-Tiene.-

Bulk se quedó en el piso.

-¡Oye, gordo, levantate!-Cristian.

Bulk se recuesta en el piso.

-¡Castigueme mas! ¡Castigueme mas!-Bulk.

-¡¿Pero que estas haciendo, gordo?!-Cristian.

-Ya veo.-Alexandra.-Tambien puede controlar mentalmente a quienes golpea con su látigo. Un don de manipulación, como el de Center.-

-¿Y ahora que, cerebrito?-Cristian.

-Es obvio. No dejar que te toque con la punta de su látigo.-

-Yo me encargo de ella.-Cristian.

Cristian ataca con laser desde sus ojos a Lujuria, pero Bulk se interpone, y disfruta el daño.

-Te falto algo mas, niña mala y hermosa. Mi don no solo los convierte en esclavo a quien toco con mis latigos. También altera sus nervios sensitivos, provocándoles una sensación de placer si reciben daño. Me pregunto si son capaces de hacerle daño a su preciado amigo...-

Cristian ataca con laser a Bulk.

-¡Oye, Cristian!-Alexandra.

-En primera, el gordo no es mi amigo. En segunda, no me importa en lo mas mínimo lo que le pase. Y en tercera, solo me importa salir...y para eso debo cuidarle la espalda a esta nerd de informática.-señalando a Alexandra.

-Tengo nombre. Y es Alexandra.-

-Que grosera forma de referirte asi a una mujer. Te mereces un castigo extra.-

Lujuria ataca con 10 látigos (5 por mano). Cristian y Alexandra esquivan los latigazos, aunque por poco rozan a Cristian. Este ataca con laser, pero Bulk vuelve a interponerse. Alexandra ataca con gas verde, el cual le da la forma de un proyectil. Lujuria lo esquiva y ataca con sus latigos a Alexandra, pero esta se convierte en gas verde, evitando el daño, y se restaura cerca de Lujuria, atacandola con una patada que Lujuria evade y contraataca con latigazos, pero Alexandra vuelve a evadirlos convirtiendose en gas y se restaura justo detras de Lujuria, atacandola con otra patada en el abdomen.

-¡Eso me dolió mucho, niña hermosa! ¡Crei que tu y tu hermoso hermano no sabían...!-

-Somos villanos. No tenemos a nadie quien nos proteja, excepto a nosotros mismos.-

Lujuria ataca con un manotazo. Alexandra se lo desvia, tomandola del brazo y golpeando sus costillas 2 veces, la hace girar, y la lanza en dirección a Cristian.

-¡Estas frita!-Cristian ataca con laser, pero Bulk vuelve a interponerse, cayendo derrotado.-¡Maldito gordo! ¡Pero ahora que cayó, no tienes a quien protegerte!-

-Son mas problematicos de lo que creí, hermosos. Tengo a los prisioneros perfectos para ti, ojiazul.-

Lujuria usa sus dedos latigos y golpea 2 cerraduras, abriendo 2 celdas, de las cuales salen 2 villanos: uno con una piel muy blanca como cascara de huevo y calvo, y el otro tenia una cabeza rectangular de manera horizontal.

-He visto a esos villanos.-Alexandra.-Aquel es Reflextor. Su don hace rebotar cualquier ataque en forma de energia. El otro es Cabeza de Mazo. Su don hace que su cabeza sea tan dura como un mazo de acero. Ambos villanos Clase A y ex lideres de mafias.-

-¡Encarguense del chico de los ojos azules!-Lujuria.-Y tu y yo pasaremos un buen momento juntas.-Lujuria a Alexandra.

-¡Cualquier cosa por un castigo suyo, ama Lujuria!-ambos villanos liberados.

Cristian ataca a Reflextor, pero su ataque se refleja y casi se le devuelve.

-Te adverti de su don.-

-Se lo que hago, peliverde nerd.-

-¡Me llamo Alexandra!-

Cristian comenzo a correr, huyendo de los 2 villanos. Mientras tanto, Alexandra y Lujuria se enfrentan entre si. Lujuria atrapa con sus 10 látigos a Alexandra, acercandola y le da varias patadas. Alexandra se convierte en gas y se safa de los látigos. Se restaura, lanza 2 proyectiles de gas, los cuales Lujuria esquiva y se cubre la cara con una semimascara.

-Se cuales son los efectos de tu don, peliverde hermosa. Estoy preparada para...¡¿Adonde se fue?!-

Alexandra aprovecha el gas para aproximarse, avalanzandose sobre Lujuria, y darle un rodillazo. Se convierte en gas y se restaura, pateandole con una patada frontal en el tracero a Lujuria, haciendo que se cayera.

-¡Oye, eso fue sucio! ¡Te mereces un castigo extra!-

-Como decía mi madre, en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale. Y tengo muchas personas amadas que proteger.-

-Supongo que es verdad. Yo también ame una vez a un hombre, pero me abandonó, asi que tuve que aplicarle un castigo hasta su final.-

Lujuria hace una barrida a Alexandra. Esta ultima cae y se levanta inmediatamente. Ambas pelean intercambiando patadas, puños y manotazos. Mientras tanto, Cristian de veía acorralado por Reflextor y Cabeza de Mazo.

-¡Por la ama Lujuria!-

Cristian de mueve unos centímetros y ataca con un potente laser, el cual rebota en Reflextor, y daña a Cabeza de Mazo, derrotandolo. Devuelta con Alexandra, esta seguia luchando contra Lujuria. Alexandra de habia alejado, mientras Lujuria la perseguia, tratando de atacar con sus látigos. Alexandra y Cristian se topan, pero ambos pasan de largo.

-(No importa. Ya ire por el ojiazul. Primero debo encargarme de la mas problemática).-Lujuria acolarra a Alexandra, que habia llegado a la sala de control.-Si liberas a estos villanos, todos irán por ti y el ojiazul. Son todos mis esclavos.-

-Lo se. Pero creo que hemos ganado ahora.-

-¿Que?-

-¡Ahora!-Alexandra. Cristian, que habia le dispara laser de sus ojos. Lujuria esquiva.

-¡Fallaste, guapo!-

-Pero yo no.-Alexandra usando la pistola de plasma, dispara. Lujuria vuelve a esquivar.

-¡Tu tambien, hermosa!-

-...-Alexandra sonrie. El laser de plasma que disparó, se reflejo sobre Reflextor, que se le habia tirado a Cristian, y le llega por la espalda a Lujuria.

-¡Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-Ganamos.-Alexandra.

-Derrotada...por 2 niños...hermosos...almenos...queria ser derrotada...por un hombre guapo y maduro...-Lujuria cae al piso, derrotada.

-¿Que?...¿Que paso?...¿Que hago aqui afuera?-Reflextor.

-Parece que volvieron a la normalidad.-Alexandra, liberando a los villanos.

Nivel -4:

Johnny protege a Susy y a Patty de los disparos de los guardias. Las deja dentro del ascensor y comienza a tacklear a cada uno de los guardias, hasta derrotarlos a todos. Los 3 corren hacia la sala de control, derrotando a los guardias a tackleadas, embestidas, y haciendolos resbalar con gelatina. Al llegar a donde estaria la sala de control, se topan con el sujeto gordo, que estaba comiendo unas hamburguesas.

-Asi que ustedes son lon intrusos que se infiltraron en la prisión.-

-¿Ese gordo es uno de los 7 pecados capitales?-Patty.

-Soy Gula, de los 7 pecados capitales. Tengo un apetito voraz.-Gula se traga en solo unos segundos una bandeja llena de hamburguesas.-Puedo aumentar cualquier habilidad de mi cuerpo, a partir de cuanto como. Tengo mucha hambre, asi que terminaremos esto rápido para volver a comer.-Gula comienza a correr hacia Johnny, pero se tropieza, rodando y rebotando, pasando de largo y cayendo sobre un guardia. Gula se levanta con algo de dificultad.-Lo siento. Ahora si.-Gula corre hacia Johnny, chocando puños.

Johnny rápidamente empezo a atacar con varios puñetazos a la cara a Gula, dominando la pelea por unos momentos.

-El gordo es muy lento.-Patty.

Gula quedó aturdido. Recupera la compostura.

-Disculpen un momento.-Gula regresa a la mesa, tragandose rápidamente toda la comida que habia en la mesa.-¡Ahora si!-

Gula se lanza a gran velocidad con un largo salto. Johnny bloquea, pero el choque de Gula hace que Johnny saliera volando y quedara plasmado en un muro.

-¡Johnny!-Susy.

-No te precipites.-Patty.-El esta bien.-

Johnny alcanza a esquivar otro choque de Gula. Johnny ataca con un puñetazo, que Gula resiste, y este ultimo contraataca con 2 puñetazos. Johnny vuelve a salir disparado y cae de espalda. Gula salta y trata de aplastar a Johnny con su abdomen. Johnny lo golpea en el momento preciso, haciendo que saliera rebotando como una pelota y cayera sobre un centinela, aplastandolo. Gula se levanta y de un salto largo ataca a Johnny con una tackleada. Johnny logra resistirlo, aunque es arrastrado varios metros, pero sin caerse, y ambos comienzan a luchar empujandose como si estuvieran luchando sumo por unos momentos, hasta que Gula rapidamente salta hacia atras de Johnny, lo toma del torso con ambas manos, y salta girando en el aire, para rematarlo con un suplex.

-Gané.-Gula.

-Todavia no.-Patty, señalando a Johnny, que rápidamente se levanta.

-¡Johnny!-Susy feliz.

-Se supone que es tu amigo. ¿No deberias conocerlo mejor?-Patty.

-Es que...-

-¡Me daré un gran banquete despues de derrotarte, Heavyweight!-Gula volviendo a saltar con una gran agilidad y rebotando por las paredes, hasta lanzarse como proyectil hacia Johnny.

Johnny prepara y lanza un fuerte puñetazo, provocando una onda de viento. Johnny alcanza a tomar el brazo de Gula con ambas manos y lo estrella varias veces contra el suelo, pero nada le hacia daño. Johnny y Gula sonríen, y se baten a otra pelea a puñetazos. Por unos momentos, Johnny tenia la ventaja. Despues, Gula tenia ventaja. Luego, vuelven a estar empatados, en donde parecía que se daban golpes primero uno y despues el otro. Mas guardias aparecen.

-Oye, inocentona.-Patty.-Por mientras, luchemos contra esos guardias.-

-¡¿Que?! ¡Sssi!-

Patty usa un extintor para hacer una pantalla de humo, aprovechando que los guardias se cubren la cara, se convierte en elefante, arrasando con varios a su paso. Los que quedaban, se preparaban para disparar, pero Susy les lanza gelatina en las caras, y Patty los embiste. Aparece un guardia transformándose en un rinoceronte, chocando con Patty.

-¡Patty!-Susy.

Un guardia con un casco en forma de maní aparece, lanzando desde sus manos mantequilla de maní en forma de puños, los cuales golpean a Susy. Esta se levanta adolorida.

-¿Esto es...mantequilla de mani?-

-A todos le gusta mi mantequilla de mani. Pruebalo, te gustará.-

-(¡No! ¡No puedo caer asi de fácil! ¡Debo vencerlo!).-Susy en su mente.-¡Toma esto!-ataca con un chorro de jalea, pero el guardia del mani ataca con mantequilla de mani, y ambos ataques chocan, dejando gran parte del área sucia. Le cae un poco a Johnny y Gula.

-¡Mantequilla de maní y Jalea!-Johnny y Gula al unísono.-¡Mi sándwich favorito!-

-¡Acabare con esto rapido para disfrutar de un delicioso sándwich!-Gula.

Gula comienza a cargar una gran cantidad de energia. Se lanza saltando de un salto largo hacia Johnny, pero este alcanza a esquivar. Patty habia recibido daño por una cornada del rinoceronte, pero esta tambien le habia hecho daño con sus cuernos. Cuando el rinoceronte iba a tacklear a Patty, Gula accidentalmente lo ataca, dejándolo plasmado en un muro.

-Me equivoque.-Gula. Ahora estaba demasiado delgado.-Gasté demasiadas grasas. ¡Debo comer rápido!-se lanza al piso a comerse la mantequilla de maní.

-¡Oh no lo harás!-Susy lanzando gelatina sobre el piso. Patty aprovecha para tomar a Gula y deslizarlo sobre la gelatina, hasta llegar adonde Johnny, que de un fuerte puñetazo girando sobre su eje, lo manda volando hacia la sala de controles, cayendo derrotado accidentalmente sobre los controles, liberando a los villanos.

-¡Los prisioneros!-el guardia maní.

-¡No te distraigas, tonto!-Patty embistiendo al guardia maní, el cual cae de pie, pero Susy lo nockea con un extintor.

-¡Ganamos!-Susy a Patty. Ambas sonrien y miran a Johnny.

Nivel -5:

Rachel se rodea a si misma de un campo de radiación encogedora. Los guardias le disparan, pero ninguna de las balas le hiere. Rachel símplemente emcoge a todos del tamaño de un maní con rayos encogedores y latigos de energia. Camina en dirección a la sala de control, topandose con el chico de verde.

-Una radiación que altera el tamaño de lo que alcance. Es un increible don. Como me gustaria tener un don como ese.-

-Tu debes ser uno de los pecados...¿Eres Envidia?-

-Exacto. Soy Envidia de los 7 pecados capitales. Todos mis compañeros tienen asombrosos dones. Me gustaría tener un don como el de ellos. Aunque si tengo un don, pero no es tan genial como el de ellos.-

-No me interesa ni en lo mas mínimo tu don. Sal de mi camino antes de que te encoja hasta el tamaño de una cucaracha y te aplaste.-

Envidia se acerca y trata de atacar a Rachel con un puñetazo, pero esta le aplica un movimiento de judo, dejándolo en el piso.

-¡Es justo lo que queria!-Envidia, rodeandose de la misma radiación de Rachel.-¡Puedo copiar el don de otros con solo tocarlos en un periodo aproximad 10 minutos! ¡Ahora que tengo tu don, podré luchar contra ti!-

-¡Rayos! ¡Cuando creí que podria reunirme con Lincoln rápidamente!-Rachel creando una barrera de radiación con la que cubre su cuerpo.

-¡Encogete!-Envidia atacando con un rayo encogedor a Rachel, pero no le ocurre nada.-¡Deberias haberte encogido!-

-Imbecil. No es un don que se usa a la ligera. Tienes que saber cuanto quieres reducir o aumentar tamaño, y que cosas es lo que quieres encoger o aumentar. Y como es la misma radiación que la mia, esta no me hara nada mientras tenga esta barrera de radiación. Y aunque no la tuviera, podria volver a crecer.-

-¡Maldición!-

-Acabemos con esto rápido.-

Rachel rápidamente se lanza al ataque. Envidia tambien usa una barrera de radiación. Ahora ambos pelean cuerpo a cuerpo, sin verse afectados por la radiación. Rachel tenia la mayor ventaja, ya que fácilmente estaba moliendo a golpes a Envidia, hasta que de pronto, Envidia comenzó a bloquear y desviar algunos golpes. La batalla a medida que progresaba, Envidia comenzo a leer mas rapido los movimientos de Rachel, hasta poder hacerle frente. Rachel ataca frontalmente con una patada, pero Envidia la esquiva y le hace una barrida. Rachel se levanta, tratando de atacarlo con una barrida, pero Envidia evade el ataque. Rachel ataca con una patada salto, pero Envidia le atrapa la pierna. Rachel gira para patearle con la otra pierna, pero Envidia también se la atrapa, y hace estrellar a Rachel contra el piso como si le aplicara un bombazo. Rachel se levanta de golpe.

-¡¿Como es que progresaste tan rápido con mis...?! Amenos que tambien...-

-A si es. También puedo copiar los movimientos y estilos de pelea de mis oponentes a medida que peleo y los observo atacar. Peleas muy bien, para ser solo una niña, pero creo que hasta aqui has llegado.-

-¿Estas seguro?-

Nuevamente ambos intercambian ataques. Ahora Rachel le aplica una llave de judo, pero Envidia alcanza a caer de pie, contratando con otro movimiento, que Rachel contrataca con otro movimiento, y Envidia vuelve a contraatacar, y Rachel vuelve a contraatacar, haciendo que Envidia chocara con el muro.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Imbécil! ¡Aun te falta mucho para copiarme!-

Rachel y Envidia corren alejandose de los muros y vuelven a pelear.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Conozco todos tus movimientos!-

-Diras casi.-

-¿Casi?-

Cuando Rachel parecía atacar con una patada, Envidia se habia preparado para bloquearla, pero Rachel hace crecer su pierna, dando una gigantesca patada frontal, aplastando a Envidia, derrotandolo.

-Lo malo de lo poco original, es que es se vuelve predecible con el paso del tiempo. Como copiaste mi estilo de pelea, supe que harias si te atacaba con una patada frontal. Pero no me interesa si aprendes algo o no.-

Rachel toma la tarjeta de Envidia. Esta apunto de entrar, hasta que se topa con Insector.

-Hola, mocosa. ¿Me recuerdas?-

-...No.-Rachel cortante a modo de burla.

-¡Me humillaste en la Corporación Fritz! ¡Cuando todos se enteraron de la forma en que me derrotaste, me convertí en el hazmerreír de todos los cazarrecompensas! ¡Adonde iban, los otros cazarrecompensas se burlaban de mi! ¡Decian cosas como "Miren, es el insecto que fue pisoteado por una niña"! ¡Pero esta vez, me encargué de que quitaran todos los mosquiteros de este nivel, asi que ya no tienes forma como derrotarme!-se convierte en un mosquito tamaño humano.-¡Te chupare la san...!-Rachel agrando su pierna en el momento que lanza una patada lateral en el aire, pisoteandolo contra el muro, derrotandolo.

-Idiota.-Rachel. Regresa su pierna a la normalidad. Entra a la sala de control, encogiendo a los guardias, y oprime el botón de escape, liberando a los villanos.

Nivel -6.

Ricochet simplemente se lanza a golpear a los guardias. Roba un uniforme antidisturbios y comienza a correr, mandando a volar a golpes a todos los guardias y robot que venian tras el.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!-golpea a 5 guardias.-¡Al basurero, chatarra!-destruye a 2 centinelas.-¡Toma esto, nerd!-le hace un calzon chino a un científico que pasaba.

-¡Augh! ¡Yo solo vine por mantencion! ¡No soy un guardia!-

Ricochet seguia corriendo y apalizando a los guardias, hasta que se topa con el grandulon rapado.

-¡Deja de hacer ruido! ¡Es molesto y no me deja concentrarme!-

-¡Obligame, cabeza de balón de basketball!-

-¡Mi nombre verdadero es Akagi, pero soy Ira de los 7 pecados capitales! ¡Tu y tus amigos me sacaron de quicio! ¡¿Sabes lo molestoso que son las alarmas cuando se encienden?!-Akagi se convierte en gorila.

-¡Un poco mas de diversión de la que me dio Smiles!-Ricochet emocionado.

Ricochet se lanza al ataque, saltando y golpeando a Ira, el cual bloquea y sale disparado unos metros. Se levanta rápidamente y contraataca con 2 golpes martillos. Ricochet esquiva y ataca a Ira con otro puñetazo, vuelve a saltar y atacar otro puñetazo mas, y otro salto y puñetazo mas. Ira se levanta, molesto, y con unos centimetros mas alto.

-¿Es idea mia, o creciste?-

-¡Jujujuju! ¿Has oido hablar de los dones de cultivo? Son dones sumamente raros que pueden heredarse por generaciones. Los usuarios pueden tener 2 dones: el espontáneo, y el de cultivo, y en mi caso, el convertirme en gorila es un don de cultivo. Mi don espontáneo me permite crecer a medida que me enfado.-

-Que interesante. Nunca habia escuchado de eso. Si creces a medida que te enfadas, entonces tendré que darte una paliza antes de volverte un King Kong.-

Ira corre a gran velocidad, abalanzandose sobre Ricochet, pero este alcanza a saltar y le da un doble golpe martillo, dejandolo impactado sobre el piso. Ira se levanta, creciendo mas.

-¡Ohojajajajaja!-Ira golpeandose el pecho como los gorilas y va tras Ricochet.

Ambos chocan puñetazos, reiteradas veces. Ricochet aprovecha que Ira ya habia crecido 5 metros y salta para golpear su abdomen. Luego se da impulso tanto por el suelo, como por los muros, y comienza a darle una serie de ataques consecutivos, hasta golpearle en la cabeza. Ira cae al piso.

-Ya gané.-

-¡Solo has hecho que me enfadara mas!-

Ira crece hasta los 9 metros y comienza a dar golpes descontroladamente a todo lo que estuviera a su paso, incluyendo a los guardias y robots que estaban llegando, pero estaba centrado en Ricochet, el cual esquivaba y se alejaba con saltos.

-(Esta cada vez perdiendo la conciencia. No se si eso seria bueno o malo...pero si es fastidioso).-

-¡Ohohohahaha!-Ira tratando de atacar a manotazos y golpe martillo a Ricochet mientras este último lo esta esquivando y permanece asi durante un buen rato. Ricochet solia golpear fuertemente sus manos para hacerlo enfadar mas y que no perdiera su atención. Ira cada vez se estaba descontrolando.-¡Hahahaha!-

-Ahora si que ya se volvio loco.-Ricochet. Comienza a huir a saltos de Ira, mientras este comenzaba a destrozarlo todo, liberando algunos villanos.

Ricochet espera un golpe martillo de Ira. Este último al hacerlo, Ricochet se sube a su brazo y corre rápidamente usando energia acumulada para ganar velocidad, hasta llegar a su hombro.

-¡Ya tranquilizate, Donkey! ¡Mega Impact Punch!-Ricochet le da un potente puñetazo que derriba a Ira, derrotandolo. Ira regresa a su forma humana.-Acabado.-

-Fue una interesante pelea, enano.-un villano de cabeza rapada y una gran cicatriz diagonal en la cara. Ricochet lo reconoce.

-Asi que te transfirieron a Alighieri, bastardo maltratador de mujeres.-

-¿No estas sorprendido de verme?-

-Jamas te tuve miedo, y ya me habian avisado que estabas aqui.-

-¿Donde esta mi hijo, malagradecido?-

-Jamás te lo dire. Y no tengo nada que agradecerte.-

-No me hagas usar la fuerza, Ricochet.-el padrastro de Ricochet, convirtiendose en un hombre de roca gris.- ¿Donde esta mi...?-

-"One Punch".-Ricochet se impulsa y derrota a su padrastro de un solo puñetazo. Lo toma de su chaqueta, libera a los villanos en la sala de control, y vuelve a introducir a su padrastro a su celda.-Tu no escaparas ni por nada del mundo.-

Nivel -7:

Lincoln salio cubierto con un escudo de luz, protegiendose de los disparos. Paraliza con espadas de luz y nockea a los guardias con su bastón. Shiro y Kuro corren, acariciandose sus mejillas entre ellos, y destruyen un centinela de una sola embestida.

-¡Esperen! ¡¿Adonde van, niños?!-Lincoln, corriendo tras los lobitos, pero estos se adelantaron bastante.-Espero que no les pase nada.-

Lincoln corre cubierto con escudo de luz. Nockea a patadas y bastonazos a los guardias. Crea una espada filosa de luz y corta a un robot en forma de tigre. Destruye la cabeza de un centinela con su bastón. Cuando ya está por llegar a la sala de control, ve que los guardias que estaban llegando son succionados por un agujero negro. Washington aparece caminando.

-Hola...Lincoln...cuanto tiempo...sin vernos...-

-¿Washington? ¿Que haces aqui?-

-¿Que...hago...aqui...?-Washington cambia de color su cabello a blanco.-Estoy en una misión. Ahora que lo pienso bien, nuestros dones son muy opuestos. Tu eres la luz, y yo soy la oscuridad. La oscuridad ha ganado mala fama desde hace cientos de años, ya que siempre la asocian con la maldad, el miedo, los villanos, el caos, pero tambien se asocia con la noche, el conocimiento máximo, lo desconocido. Padre siempre me decía que la luz y la oscuridad no pueden existir si uno de ellos desaparece, y que no tenia que acomplejarme por mi don.-

-Washington, ¿a que has venido?-

-Te dije que estoy en una misión. Y esa misión, te involucra a ti.-

-¿A mi?-

-No se por que, pero Padre te quiere. Dice que eres importante para nuestra orden.-

-¿Quien es ese al que llamas Padre?-

-No puedo revelarte mas información. Talvez lo hagan si vienes conmigo. Esa es nuestra misión.-

-No, gracias. Tengo mucho que hacer.-

-No tengo otra opción.-Washington crea un agujero negro, pero Lincoln no es absorbido y el cabello de Lincoln se torna negro.-Que extraño. Deberias haber sido absorbido por mi oscuridad.-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir hablando.-

-Tendre que hacerlo a la fuerza, entonces.-Washington hace un agujero negro en el piso, del cual saca su baston de luna nueva.

-¿Otro bastón lunar?-

-No eres el unico que utiliza un bastón.-

Lincoln y Washington atacan a distancia con bolas de luz y sombra, las cuales se anulan al tocarse. Ambos corren para acercarse y se atacan con sus bastones, los cuales chocan y producen un fuerte sonido. Luego abanican y chocan sus bastones reiteradas veces, y a la vez, lanzaban en distintas direcciones bolas de luz y sombra. Lincoln y Washington atacan con baston, los cuales chocan, y atacan con rodillazo, los cuales tambien chocan, ejercen presión y comienzan a soportar la tensión.

-Evitemos esta inutil pelea.-

-Opino lo mismo.-

-¿Entonces vienes conmigo?-

-No me ire sin mis amigos.-

-Incomprensible. Hubieras tenido una buena vida si te quedabas con los Loud.-

-¿Y se le puede llamar una buena vida vivir a base de mentiras, secretos, sin libertad a escoger lo que quieres hacer y fingir que todo esta bien?-

-Pero que groseros. Ignorar este hermoso cuerpo.-una voz. Era el sujeto bigotón musculoso. Se habia quitado la camisa.

-¿Por que se quitó la camisa?-Washington mirando con desinteres.

-¿Eres el pecado de la soberbia?-Lincoln.

-Asi es, joven Moonlight. Soy Soberbia, de los 7 pecados capitales. Mi nombre verdadero es Louis. Son muy afortunados en ver y ser derrotados por la belleza de mis músculos.-Hace una pose y salen unas pequeñas chispas alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para seguir jugando. Talvez a la proxima.-Lincoln corriendo hacia la sala de control, pero Soberbia se interpone.

-Tu no te iras, jovencito. Primero admira mi belleza, y luego cae derrotado.-

-Debo llevarme a Lincoln.-Washington.-No permitire que lo capture.

-Veo que esto se ha convertido en una triple amenaza.-Soberbia.-En ese caso...-Posa flexionando sus brazos con los puños a su cara.-"Pectoral Sparks".-dispara chispas desde sus músculos pectorales.

Lincoln y Washington se cubren con escudo de luz y sombra. Ambos se lanzan al ataque, atacando con sus bastones. Soberbia, con solo sus brazos, resiste los golpes con los bastones sin siquiera inmutarse. Soberbia toma sus bastones y los agita, haciendo que Lincoln y Washington los suelten, y ambos caen de pie. Lincoln ataca con un rayo de luz, mientras que Washington ataca con un rayo oscuro. Soberbia resiste los ataques, creando un muro de chispas. Washington ataca a Lincoln con una serpiente de sombra, la cual se desintegra al entrar en contacto con la luz de Lincoln. Lincoln contraataca a Washington con una espada de luz, la cual se deshace al tocar la oscuridad de Washington. Soberbia lanza los bastones hacia Lincoln y Washington. Ambos los esquivan de un salto a mismo tiempo, ruedan hacia atras, y toman sus bastones. Soberbia lanza chispas desde sus manos, los cuales son bloqueados por Lincoln y Washington, girando sus bastones. Soberbia seguia atacando con chispas, y cada vez se iba acercando.

-¡"Segunda mancha"!-Lincoln y tambien Washington. Washington tenia una transformación similar a Lincoln, solo que salia mas oscuridad de su cuerpo, y poseia 2 manchas blancas.-¡¿Tambien puedes hacerlo?!-

Ambos chicos atacan a patadas circulares a Soberbia, que habia logrado atrapar sus pies. Ambos se sueltan haciendo una patada giratoria. Cuando caen de pie, Lincoln y Washington comienzan a intercambiar golpes, con puñetazos, patadas, y cabezazos. Soberbia corre rápidamente hacia ellos, tratando de tumbarlos. Ambos le atrapan los brazos, haciendolo girar en el aire e impactarlo sobre el muro. Luego vuelven a intercambiar puñetazos y patadas. Toman sus bastones y vuelven a chocarlos reiteradas veces. Lincoln dibuja con una luz muy concentrada una luna creciente. Washington dibuja con materia oscura una luna nueva.

-¡"Crescent Moon"!-

-¡"New Moon"!-

Ambos ataques son lanzados, los cuales al chocar, se concentran en una sola bola de energía, y explota. Lincoln y Washington aprovechan la explosión para ir uno tras el otro y se atacan con los bastones. Soberbia se levanta rápidamente y lanza chispas desde todos sus musculos.

-¡Que insolencia! ¡Ignorar la belleza de mis músculos por una simple pelea entre ustedes, niños!-

Soberbia corre en dirección a Lincoln y Washington, sin darse cuenta que Shiro y Kuro aparecen, embistiendolo por detras, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, y Lincoln y Washington aprovechan, para cargar sus manos con mucha luz y oscuridad respectivamente.

-¡"Super Light/Shadow Ball"!-Lincoln y Washington lanzan una gran bola de luz y oscuridad que se combinan e impactan a Soberbia que trata de soportarlo, pero la bola explota, dejando a Soberbia en K.O. Lincoln y Washington regresan a su forma base.

-Dejaremos nuestro combate pendiente.-Lincoln. Rápidamente se va, aunque le cuesta correr.

-¡Espera...!-Washington. Tambien le cuesta correr.

Suena unas alarmas y las celdas se abren.

-Parece que esos lobitos se me adelantaron.-Lincoln corriendo de manera tambaleante.

-¡No...te vayas...!-Washington en la misma condición que Lincoln.

Se arma todo un escandalo en los 7 niveles. Rápidamente llegan varios convictos de los demas niveles. Tambien los Luna Blanca se reunen.

-¡Lincoln!-Rachel.

-Hola chicos..-Lincoln sonriendo.-...¿Y donde estan Candy y Reena?-

-Esta chica debe ser tu amiga.-El convicto que cargaba a Reena.-Las cosas de la vida. Este mundo aveces parece tan pequeño que reencontrarse con caras conocidas es muy facil, ¿no lo crees...sobrino?-

-¡Rito!-todos los Luna Blanca, excepto Mei.

-¿Quien es ese sujeto?-Mei.

-Es Rito Loud.-Alexander.-Ese loco maltrató a su propia hija durante años para despertar su don.-

-Y también soy el tio de Lincoln. ¿Quien lo diria? Crei que habias muerto por una infección como lo habia dicho la odiosa de Rita. Aqui tambien hay televisión. Pero solo se puede ver las noticias y el football en California.

-¡Asi que también te transfirieron a este lugar!-Lincoln molesto en guardia.-¡¿Que le hiciste a Reena?!-

-Yo nada. Ella luchó contra el pecado Codicia. Se encuentra estable. Solo necesita descansar.-nota que los Luna Blanca aun estaban en guardia.-Se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero solo por esta vez luchemos juntos para escapar.-

-¡Ni hablar!-Lincoln.-¡De seguro que solo quieres volver por Linka y usarla como tu herramienta!-

-Lincoln mira a tu alrededor. Todos estos son villanos asesinos, ladrones, y otros que han cometido cosas peores. ¿Que diferencia hay entre dejarme libre a mi, y a estos sujetos...Vamos, juro no volver por Linka. Es mas, me alegra que por fín haya despertado su don. Con que sea la mejor de su clase, me basta.-

-¡¿Rito?!-Lynna.

-Hola, Lynna.-

-...Esta bien. Pero si intentas hacernos algo...-

-¿Por que lo haria? Se supone que ustedes saben como escapar de este lugar.-

-¿Tu que opinas, Lincoln?-Rachel susurrando.

-Parece decir la verdad, para ser un desgraciado egocéntrico. Mantenganlo vigilado.-susurrando. Habla con tono normal.-Bien. Trabajemos juntos, pero...¿Y Candy? Nuestra amiga que estaba junto a Reena.-

-La chica del cabello purpura fue teletransportada.-Rito.-¿Adonde? No tengo idea, pero debe seguir en la torre. Aquel guardia no tiene mucho rango de teletransportacion.-

En el exterior:

Lynn sr se habia recuperado, aunque aun tenia el brazo dislocado. Se lo acomoda el mismo.

-¡Aaaugh! Con esto basta.-

-Señor Loud.-Magmagnus recuperado, pero con heridas.

-Magmagnus. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Moonlight me dejó herido, pero aun puedo moverme.-

-¿Mi hijo te hizo eso?-

-Con una extraña mancha que pudo hacerme daño aun cuando me convertí en lava. Vamos. Todos los villanos estan libres en la torre.-

-No puedo dejar a mi esposa ni a mi hija aqui solas. Tampoco a mis amigos, que recien se estan recuperando.-

-Entiendo. Entonces yo me ocupo de ejecutar a los villanos.-

-Espera. ¿Dijiste ejecutar?-

-Por supuesto. Por el bien de la justicia, todos los villanos deben pagar con sus vidas.-

-Imbecil, mi hijo esta en esa torre.-

-¿Tu hijo? Es un villano. El tiene que pagar las consecuencias de sus acciones.-

-Puede que sea un villano, pero soy yo quien debe hacerce cargo de él.-

-¿Entonces iras tu a ejecutarlo?-

-¿Ejecutarlo? ¡No mataré a mi hijo!-

-Somos heroes, Lynn. No podemos dejar que nuestras emociones nos impidan hacer nuestro trabajo. Debemos hacer todo lo posible para hacer justicia en este mundo.-

-¡Yo no permitiré que mates a mi hijo!-

-¿De que lado estas, Lynn? ¿De la justicia, o del mal? El bien debe erradicar al mal. Eso es lo que hace un heroe.-

-¿Pero matando? Hay niños y convictas embarazadas ahí adentro.-

-El mal es como la mala hierba. No desaparece hasta que la arrancas de raíz.-

-Temo que no podre permitir que hagas eso. Hay limites para usar los dones contra los villanos.-Lynn sr congela el suelo y se interpone en el camino de Magmagnus.

-Entonces tendre que exterminarte por el bien de la justicia.-Magmagnus convirtiendo su brazo en lava.

Continuará...


	31. Asuntos de Hermanas

Asuntos de Hermanas

Nivel -8:

En un sitio cerca de la sala de control, habia una gran arena de combate. Estaba un sujeto con orejas de perro sentado en un sillon, leyendo un libro, bajo una lámpara.

-Señor Cerberus, dicen que hay un motin en Paradise Zone.-un guardia.-Deberiamos subir para...-

-Ustedes suban si quieren. Yo me quedaré aqui. Esta es mi sección.-

-Pero...-

-Ustedes solo cuiden el acceso a este nivel. Aunque haya una explosion, no vengan hasta acá. Yo cuido el único acceso al nivel -9. Asi que despreocupense por mi.-

Todos los guardias se habian concentrado en el acceso al nivel -8. Cerberus se quedó leyendo su libro, hasta que escucho una explosion proveniente de un muro. Eran Candace y Candela.

-Candela...a la proxima que abras una salida...¡Avisame que lanzaras una bomba de energia cerca de mi posición!-

-¡Te adverti que te hicieras a un lado, tonta!-

-¡No le digas tonta a tu hermana mayor!-

-¡Somos trillizas, tonta!-

-¡Soy tu trilliza mayor, tonta! ¡Eso me hace la hermana mayor, tonta!-

-¡Tu eres la mas tonta por no hacerme caso, tonta tonta!-

-¡Tu eres la mas tonta tonta tonta!-

-(¿Pero que les pasa a esas chicas?).-Cerberus.

Candy aparece, teletransportada, justo arriba de Candace y Candela, y cae sobre ellas.

-...¿Donde estoy?-Candy levantándose. Mira a sus hermanas.-...¡¿Candace?!...¡¿Candela?!-

-¡¿Candice?!-Candace y Candela.

-Trillizas. Interesante. Aunque son solo mocosas.-

-¡Candice, esperaba este momento para acabar contigo!-Candela en guardia.

-¡Yo sere quien acabe con ella!-Candace.

-¡No, yo seré!-

-¡Soy la mayor!-

-¡Eso no te da privilegios!-

-...(Pelean tal cual lo hacian cuando eramos niñas).-Candy. Esta se aleja y se dirige hacia Cerberus.

-¡¿Y tu donde crees que vas?!-Candace y Candela.

-...Es obvio. A enfrentarme a ese sujeto.-

-Tienes valor, niña. Pero veamos que tan fuerte eres. Soy Cerberus. El custodio del nivel -8.-

-¡Candy, no me ignores!-Candace.

-¡No! ¡No me ignores a mi!-Candela.

Candace y Candela se miran molestas y comienzan a pelear a golpes.

-¿Y estas pelean todo el tiempo?-Cerberus.

-...Desde que tengo memoria...Fuimos separadas hace años...y nos acabamos de reencontrar.-

-Chicas, chicas. Ya resolveran sus asuntos pendientes...en prisión.-Cerberus.-Por mientras, entretenganme un poco.-deja el libro en su sillon y se convierte en un cerberus de gran tamaño.

-Lindo perrito.-Candace y Candela al unísono.-¡Deja de repetir lo que digo!-comienzan a pelear entre si.

Candy lanza carampanos de caramelo, los cuales son destruidos de un solo arañazo. Cerberus se lanza al ataque, atacando a Candy con un manotazo y mandandola a volar, cayendo sobre Candela.

-Atras, lentas. Yo me encargo.-Candace. Rapidamente corre hacia Cerberus, con su cuchillo en mano, trata de atacar con cortes, pero fue facilmente detenida con una garra de Cerberus, rompiendo el cuchillo de Candace.-¡No puede ser!-

Cerberus ataca a Candace con un manotazo, mandandola a volar y chocar con Candy.

-Observen y vean como se hace.-Candela, generando energia calorica luminosa en sus manos, lanzandolas en forma de rayos laser. Cerberus los esquiva fácilmente, pero uno de los láseres le roza una de las cabezas.

-¡Eso quema!-

Cerberus se vuelve a lanzar con rapidez, esquivando los ataques de Candela, y le aplica un manotazo, mandandola a volar y chocar con Candy y Candace.

-¡Quítense de encima!-Candace.

Las 3 se levantan, mirandose fijamente, y luego proceden a atacar a Cerberus con diferentes ataques: estacas de caramelo, disparos con escopeta recortada, y con bolas de energía. Cerberus esquiva varios ataques, y ataca a Candy con un manotazo, a Candace la atrapa con la boca de una de sus cabezas y la lanza contra un muro, y a Candela le da un cabezazo con una de sus cabezas.

-¡Maldito perro!-Candela.-¡Le freire las 3 cabezas!-

-Es inútil. Se mueve con mucha agilidad.-Candace.

-...Aun podemos hacer algo. Pero eso...implica una cosa.-

-¿Que cosa?-Candela.

-Olvidalo.-Candace.

-¿De que estan hablando?-Candela.

-Candela, cuando hay 2 o mas personas con un enemigo en común, ¿que sucede?-

-Aaaaah, ya entiendo. Me niego. Mucho menos si se trata de ti, Candice.-

-...No hay otro modo. Si queremos...salir vivas de esta.-

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Candace resignada.

-Solo por esta vez.-Candela.

-Debemos luchar juntas.-Las trillizas al unísono.

-¿Luchar juntas?-una de las cabezas.-Por fin hacen algo inteligente.-la segunda cabeza.-Veamos si son capaces de colaborar entre ustedes.-

Las trillizas atacan con carampanos de caramelo, disparos, y laser en una misma cabeza, hiriendo un poco mas a Cerberus, pero solo un poco, ya que aun esquivaba los ataques con facilidad. Cerberus ahora toma a las 3 con sus bocas, pero las 3 aprovechan para atacarle en la cara con caramelo, la hoja de un cuchillo, y con un pequeño sol de energia, haciendo que Cerberus las suelten. La cabeza que atrapó a Candela quedo temporalmente ciega. Candace cubre a Candela, que crea un sol mas grande y lo lanza, atacando la otra cabeza de Cerberus, pero solo le provoca una pequeña quemadura y ceguera temporal.

-¡¿Como se atreven?!-Cerberus ataca a manotazos y cabezazos a las trillizas. Las retiene con sus patas.-¡Ese ataque si me dolio, mocosas! Pero debo admitir que se estan coordinando mejor.-

-...Fuera abajo.-Candy. Habia dejado caramelo sobre el techo, el cual cae en forma de tronco, y golpea las cabezas de Cerberus, soltando a las chicas.-...Ellas atacaron mientras yo...creaba esos troncos de caramelo.-

Candy saca un bidon de 5 litros de un cubo miniaturizador.

-¿Vas a tomar eso ahora mismo en plena batalla?-Candace.

-...Hay que atacarlo con todas nuestras fuerzas...Si saben como incrementar sus fuerzas...haganlo.-

-No me digas que hacer.-Candace.

-Esto lo hago por mi. No porque me lo ordenaste.-Candela.

Candy consume todo el bidon, activando su modo hiperactiva, Candace saca la droga que aumenta su fuerza y la come, y Candela comienza a concentrar sus energias, y sus piernas y brazos destellan y emiten calor.

-...-Cerberus. Las trillizas atacan con puñetazos, logrando herir a Cerberus, el cual manifiesta sentir dolor. Candy ataca por frontal, Candace por la derecha, y Candela por la izquierda.-Bien. Esto si esta interesante.-

Cerberus ahora se mueve con velocidad y ataca con manotazos y arañazos a las trillizas, las cuales alcanzan a contraatacar. Cerberus trata de saltar sobre ellas, pero las trillizas esquivan y atacan con patadas laterales. Las trillizas se miran entre ellas.

-...-Las 3, dando a entender que tienen un plan.

Las trillizas evaden los rasguños de Cerberus. Atacan a sus patas traceras con patadas. Atacan a su abdomen a puñetazos. Y atacan a sus patas delanteras con patadas.

-¡Su guardia esta baja!-Candace.

-...¡Ataquen con todas sus fuerzas!-Candy.

-¡No me digas que hacer!-Candela.

Las trillizas saltan y atacan a la cabeza, con una gran lluvia de puñetazos a gran velocidad.

-¡300 puntos!-las trillizas. Cerberus queda en KO.

-¡Señor Cerberus!-los guardias, que habian llegado a ver la situación.

Las 3 se miran, y proceden a apalizar a todos los guardias y robots. Las trillizas regresan a la normalidad, aunque cansadas.

-Que bueno que esta nueva droga no era tan potente como la otra.-Candace mirando un frasco.

-...Justo antes que bajara mi glicemia gravemente.-Candy, sacando una donut y la come.

-Justo cuando se me empezaba a quemar la piel.-Candela aplicándose un unguento para las quemaduras.

-...Candace...Candela...Gracias.-

-No confundas las cosas, tonta.-Candela.-El amo Washington está aquí, y debo asegurarme que esté bien.-

-¿Amo Washington?-Candace.-Es cierto, estabas con un grupo de chicos raros. ¿Y como es que estas con ellos?-

-Luego de que te adoptarán, permanecí un tiempo mas en el orfanato. Hasta que un día, mientras estaba vendiendo galletas, unos bravucones querian robarme. Padre apareció de la nada, me salvó y me acogió como una de las futuras sirvientas del amo Washington.-

-...Debo mostrarles algo.-Candy, sacando su sombrero de un cubo miniaturizado.

-¿Y ese sombrero?-Candela.-¿Nos haras un show de magia?-

Candy saca desde el sombrero, una foto. Era uno donde salian las trillizas juntas en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-...Mama y papá querian olvidarse de ustedes...como si nunca hubiesen existido...y destruyeron cualquier cosa relacionada...con ustedes, como sus fotos y certificados...de nacimiento, pero esta es la única foto...que pude salvar.-

Candela la toma y la mira.

-Nuestro cumpleaños numero 5.-

-Recuerdo ese dia.-Candace.-Nos hicieron un pastel de chocolate, que Candela arruinó...porque le metí su cara en el pastel.-

-Tenía crema dentro de la nariz. Nos peleamos y nos castigaron en ese mismo día.-

-...Y las 3 pasamos ese castigo jugando...en nuestra habitación.-Candy.

-Candela no queria ser la bruja, y comenzamos a pelear por quien sería la caballera.-Candace.

-Y Candice eligió ser la bruja para que no siguieramos peleando.-Candela.

-...Yo sigo amandolas apesar de todo.-

Exterior:

Lynn sr congela a Magmagnus, pero su hielo es rápidamente derretido por el calor de la lava. Magmagnus lanza un chorro de lava. Lynn sr patina y gira alrededor de Magmagnus, mientras lo congela con un rayo de hielo. Magmagnus se safa por el calor.

-Tonto. Tu hielo no congelará mi lava.-

-No, pero creo que esto te congelará hasta los huesos.-comienza a cogelar todo a su alrededor con un campo congelante.-"Glaciación". A ver hasta cuanto soporta tu lava a temperaturas inferiores a los 80° bajo 0.-

Lynn sr avanza en dirección a Magmagnus. Este retrocedia, al ver que su lava comenzó a congelarse. Magmagnus dispara un pequeño chorro de lava a una gran velocidad, que al acercarse al campo congelante, se congela y se convierte en un proyectil. Lyn sr esquiva y Magmagnus comienza a lanzar mas proyectiles que Lynn sr esquivaba con algo de dificultad, pero le llegó un proyectil picudo en la pierna.

-¡Aaaaugh!-desactiva el campo congelante y se saca el proyectil. Magmagnus sonrie, y le llega un rayo en la cara. La regenera, ya que se convirtio en lava.

-¡Papá!-Lori junto a Bobby, Hugh, Stanko y Kotaro.-¡¿Estas bien?!-

-Solo una pequeña herida, hija. ¿Y tu madre?-

-Aun sigue dormida. Un guardia la está cuidando. ¿Que está pasando aquí, papá?-

-Ese loco de Magmagnus quiere matar a Lincoln.-

-¡¿Que?! ¿De verdad?-

-Señorita Loud. Espero, y los demas tambien, no esten del lado del mal. Debemos hacer justicia. Somos héroes. Ese es nuestro trabajo.-

-¿Entonces de verdad planea matar a Lincoln?-Bobby.

-¡No se lo permitiré!-Lori descargando mucha electricidad.

-No deje que sus sentimientos nublen su raciocinio, señorita Loud. El ya no es su hermano...-

-¡Es mi hermano! ¡Y es una persona!-

-¿Persona? Es un criminal. Una escoria como todos los criminales de esta isla que merecen ser eliminados.-

-¡¿De que esta hablando?!-Bobby.-¡Son villanos, pero aun asi, son personas!-

-¡Son asesinos, ladrones, violadores, corruptos, desquiciados, y destructores! ¡Ellos solo causan dolor y daño a las personas inocentes que debemos proteger!-

-¡¿Y eso que?!-Lori.-¡No dejan de ser personas!-

-¡Y nosotros no tenemos derecho de decidir quien muere y quien no!-Bobby.-¡Mi abuelo me enseño desde niño que los heroes somos personas! ¡No somos dioses como para juzgar quien vive y quien no! ¡Asi no se comporta un heroe!-

-Y la justicia es para todos. No para un cierto tipo de personas.-Lori.

-No saben lo que dicen. Es obvio. Son novatos. Si dejamos a los villanos vivos, seguiran haciendo maldades. Mas violencia, mas robos, mas asesinatos, mas sufrimiento. Si los eliminamos a todos, las personas que debemos proteger dejaran de sufrir. Asegurar que las personas vivan en paz y todos felices, es nuestro trabajo como heroes. El mal es una mala hierba que debe ser arrancada de raíz. Esa es la justicia...-

-Usted no sabe nada de justicia.-Bobby.-Señor Magno, esta bajo arresto por intento de homicidio.-

-¿Que estoy bajo arresto? Veo que eligieron su bando. En ese caso, ¡soy el único que puede ejercer justicia aqui!-se escapa convertido en lava y se dirige hacia la torre.

-¡Oye, vuelve aqui, cobarde!-Lynn sr, patinando y lanzando rayos de hielo, mientras Lori lanza rayos, Bobby lanza llamas.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Kotaro.

-Vayamos tambien a la torre.-Hugh.

Devuelta en la torre, en Hell Zone:

Luna Blanca y los convictos llegaron al nivel -8. Johnny cargaba a Washington en su espalda.

-¡Amo Washington!-

-Estoy...un poco...mareado...pero bien...-

-¡¿Que le hicieron?!-

-Fue...mi...segunda...mancha...-

-¡Candy!-Reena alegremente salta sobre Candy.

-...¿Que te sucedio?-

-¡Un golpe en la cabeza, pero estoy bien!...¡Candace! ¡¿Que haces aqui?!-Reena en guardia.

-Nada que te importe...aborde junto al señor Center y mis camaradas en el Crocodile y un sujeto lo hizo estrellarse contra el campo de fuerza de la isla, y quise venir a ajustar cuentas con Candy...¡Rayos lo dije!-

-¡¿Center?!-los Luna Blanca.

-Primero Michelle, y ahora Center.-Lincoln.-Vamonos. Debemos huir antes de que nos encuentren.-

-Espera un momento, Lincoln.-Rito.-En el nivel -9, se encuentra el custodio mas fuerte.-

-Hades.-Alexander.-Casi nos olvidamos de él.

-¡¿Y eso que importa?!-un villano con un craneo en llamas en lugar de cabeza.-¡Escuchen, villanos! ¡Por esta vez olvidemos nuestras diferencias y trabajemos juntos para derrotar a ese tal Hades! ¡Si lo derrotamos, seremos por fin libres!-

-¡Siiiiiiiii!-todos los convictos. Todos comienzan a correr hacia las escaleras, excepto los Luna Blanca, Susy, Candace, Candela y Washington.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no encontramos a Nezumiiro en ninguno de los demas niveles. Entonces debe estar en ese nivel, posiblemente luchando contra Hades. Espero que se encuentre bien.-Lincoln.

-...Hermanas.-Candy tomando de las manos a sus hermanas.-...Vamos.-

-Candice...-Candela.-No creas que ahora vamos a llevarnos bien. Eres una villana, y nuestra orden no los acepta. Y debo reunirme con mis camaradas.-

-Y yo estoy con el señor Center.-Candace.

-¡Hasta que por fin los alcanzo!-Michelle llegando junto a sus lacayos.-¿Se puede saber por que bajaron?-Los Luna Blanca la miran con frialdad.-¿Por que me miran de esa forma?-

-Mejor hagamos esto rápido y ahora.-Lincoln.-¿Hasta cuando seguiras con el teatro, Michelle? ¿O debería decir...East?-

-¿De que estas hablando?-Michelle.

-La verdad, tenemos pocas pruebas, asi que mejor confirmemolos con alguien que si deberia saber.-Lincoln. Mira a Candace.-Oye, Candace. ¿Michelle es East?-

-No te dire nada, Moonlight...en realidad Michelle si es East...¡Rayos! ¡¿Por que no puedo guardar secretos?!-

Michelle se quedo sorprendida, pero rápidamente recupera la compostura.

-Vayamos al grano, Michelle.-Lincoln.-¿Que es lo que realmente planeas? Rachel sabia que guardabas secretos, y nosotros tambien sospechamos de ti. Tu reacción ante el ataque del virus en Bunny City, la información que sacamos de tu laptop, y lo que el alcaide le dijo a Johnny y Susy. Habian veces que ocultabas algo, y a la vez parecia que decias la verdad. Estoy confundido. ¿Cual es tu verdadero propósito? Pudiste dejarnos en Bunny City, acabar con nosotros en la nave, o delatarnos cuando llegamos a esta isla.-

Los Luna Blanca y Michelle se miraban de manera fria.

-De acuerdo.-Michelle.-Lo admito. Soy East. Me uní a Compass a los 17 años, gracias a que fui recomendad por el anterior East, el doctor Setiux.-

-¿Com...pass?-Johnny.

-Asi que así se llama la organización.-Alexander.

-Compass es ¿como decirlo? Una neo Eye 5. Fundada por los hijos y/o discipulos de los 5 miembros de alto rango de Eye 5. Tenemos un propósito, el mismo que Eye 5, que es la creación de un nuevo mundo.-

-¿Un nuevo mundo?-Ricochet.-Suena como los típicos villanos de caricaturas.

-Un mundo hermoso que nosotros podamos controlar a nuestro antojo. Sabemos que los 5 ojos elementales guardan el secreto del poder que nos permitirá alcanzar nuestros objetivos. O mejor dicho, mis objetivos.-

-Sabia que algo mas ocultabas.-Rachel.-Respondeme una cosa, ex hermana. Cuando hablabas de una gran familia ¿hablabas en serio o solo querias utilizarnos para quitarnos los ojos elementales?-

Michelle se quedo mirando a Rachel.

-Si y a la vez no. Escucha Rachel, creeme o no, tengo un sueño: tener una gran familia. Una familia de verdad en el que todos nos amemos y protejamos los unos a los otros. Si acepté ser parte de Compass, fue para crear un mundo hermoso y seguro para vivir en paz con mi familia. Cuando Compass se enteró de lo que puede hacer tu don, posaron sus miradas en ti, y por mi temor a que si te capturaban, podrian hacerte cosas horribles para replicar tu don, acepté ser yo quien se encargara de ti. Aceptaron porque eres mi hermana y creyeron que podría acercarme a ti con mas facilidad. Y como me agradaron tus amigos, decidi ayudarlos por ti. Tener una gran familia, y cambiar el mundo. Es como matar a 2 pájaros de un tiro.-

-¿Como es que Rachel encaja en tus planes?-Alexandra.

-A diferencia de muchos usuarios de don de tipo alteración, Rachel posee un don de efecto permanente si es que ella lo desea. Piensenlo de este modo. En caso de que los heroes nos pisara los talones, tenemos defensas ya sea robots o monstruos con el poder suficiente para hacerle frente a un clase A, y uno que otro para los clase S. Ahora imaginense que podria hacer un ejercito de millones de robots y mutantes de tamaño colosal. Arrasarian el mundo y nos dejarian el camino libre para ir en busca de ese poder para cambiar el mundo a nuestro modo...no...a mi modo.-su mirada se vuelve la de una maniática.-Un mundo seguro para mi nueva familia.-

-Realmente estan desquiciados todos ustedes.-Ricochet.

-Habla en singular. Ya se deshicieron de South, Center esta muerto, y solo nos quedaria eliminar a North del camino para obetener el último ojo. West también podria ser una molestia.-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que el señor Center esta muerto?!-Candace.

-Vamos, niños. Podemos vivir en un mundo tranquilo y cumplir sus sueños. Podemos vivir como una gran familia feliz. Yo como la hermana mayor de todos ustedes.-

-No, gracias.-Lincoln.-Preferimos patearte el culo aqui y ahora. Y para tu información, mis hermanas mayores son únicamente 9.-

-No.-Rachel.-Yo me enfrentare a Michelle. Ustedes encarguense de Josh y Condesa.-

-¿Se atreven a rechazar la oferta de la señorita River?-Josh sacando sus cadenas de la mano.

-La señorita River ha sido muy amable con ustedes, ¿y asi es como se lo agradecen?-Condesa convirtiendose en mujer araña.

-Rachel...-Lincoln.

-Yo me ocupare de Michelle.-Rachel.-Confia en mi, Lincoln. Lo hare rápido y escaparemos todos juntos.-

-Amo Washington.-Candela.

-Si están...en problemas...los... ayudaremos...-Washington.

-Como son mayoria, les dare un refuerzo.-Michelle a sus lacayos. Saca un cubo miniaturizado, del que salen 8 capsulas de incubadoras, con mutantes con aspecto de velociraptors humanoides que se rompen y los mutantes salen.

-Monstruos.-Mei descenfundando sus espadas.

-Si, monstruos.-Michelle.-Ellos fueron alguna vez seres humanos. Ahora solo estan limitados a obedecer mis ordenes sin ninguna objeción. No los mataran, pero los dejará lo suficientemente heridos como para llevarmelos a la fuerza sin que se opongan. Entre las habilidades de mi don, está la de absorber personas en mi cuerpo.-

-Por alguna razón...siento que los conozco de alguna parte.-Rachel.

-Claro que los conoces.-Michelle.-De derecha a izquierda, fueron alguna vez: Michael River nuestro ex padre, Tatchel River nuestra ex madre, Hobbies el mayordomo, y el resto, algunos trabajadores de la antigua mansión Rivers: el cocinero, el jardinero, un guardia, una mucama, y un papanatas que pasaba por ahí.-

-Asi que fuiste tu quien hizo desaparecer a los Rivers.-Alexandra.-A tus propios padres.-

-¿Padres? ¡No digas estupideces! ¡Esos cerdos solo les importaba su propia reputación! ¡¿Tienen idea de cuantas horas me obligaban a estudiar?! ¡¿Cuántas veces me arrastraban a sus ridículas reuniones solo para alardear de mi y de como les iba en la empresa?! ¡Nunca me dejaron tener una vida normal como cualquier niña y cualquier adolescente! ¡Por culpa de ellos jamas pude tener amigas, un novio, una buena relación con Rachel! ¡Ellos me quitaron mi vida de niña y mi vida de adolescente! ¡Asi que les quité sus vidas como humanos! Técnicamente fue Center quien los convirtió en estas cosas, pero yo me encargué de llevarlos ante él.-

-¿Y el resto de esas personas?-Lincoln.-¿Acaso tambien te hicieron daño?-

-Daños colaterales.-Michelle.-Estaban donde no los llamaron.-

-Rachel.-Lincoln.-Pateale bien pateado el culo.-

-Dalo por hecho, Lincoln.-Rachel.

Los mutantes, Josh y Condesa se lanzan al ataque. Ricochet manda a volar de un golpe a un mutante y lo arremata con un puñetazo en la cara, Johnny tacklea a otro y luego le aplica un suplex, Alexandra le hace un agujero a otro mutante con su pistola de plasma con la potencia aumentada, Candy mata a otro mutante con estacas de caramelo, Reena le da una patada a otro mutante y lo arremata con un pisoton en la garganta, Mei decapita de un desliz con sus espadas a 2 mutantes, y Alexander atrapa con tentaculo de pintura a un mutante y lo azota fuertemente. Mei lo arremata apuñalando al mutante con sus 2 espadas en la espalda. Lincoln fácilmente esquiva las cadenas de Josh. Condesa le lanza telaraña, dejando a Lincoln atrapado, y Josh aprovecha para atrapar con sus cadenas el baston lunar. Lincoln sonríe, carga con luz su baston, y hace que rápidamente salga volando y golpee fuertemente a Josh en la cara, derrotandolo. Se safa de la telaraña convirtiendose en luz. Condesa ataca con sus manos, pero Lincoln esquiva sus ataques con facilidad, toma las muñecas de Condesa, da un salto, giro, y la derrota con una axe kick.

Rachel ataca a Michelle con una patada, pero su pierna simplemente rebota.

-¿Te olvidaste que soy de masa?-Michelle atrapa a Rachel y la lleva a su abdomen, envolviendola con masa.-Has sido una mala hermana, Rachel. Te di una segunda oportunidad. Una oportunidad de vivir mejor que nuestra anterior vida. Ibamos a ser inseparables. Y preferiste darme la espalda. Te encerrare en mi cuerpo como debi haberlo hecho hace años desde el principio, y luego capturare a nuestros demas hermanos. Seremos una familia feliz todos nosotros.-Envuelve a Rachel por completo, pero Rachel aumenta de tamaño, logrado safarse y hacer explotar a Michelle, que rápidamente se reconstruye.

-Yo no aspiro a algo tan grande como conquistar el mundo. Es mas, no me interesa. Pero si crees que pasare el resto de mi vida en tu cuerpo, prefiero seguir en las calles. Ademas, no dejare que me usen como una herramienta para sus planes.-

Rachel ataca con una patada a Michelle, pero esta se convierte en masa y rápidamente la atrapa de las 4 extremidades.

-En primera, yo ya tenia planeado ir por ti antes que mis dijeran sus planes. Segundo, que te utilicen por tu don fue beneficioso para poder recuperarte mas fácilmente, y tercero, deberias estar agradecida de que les facilitara entrar a esta prisión y les esté dando un lugar donde quedarse.-

Rachel se safa al encoger por unos segundos sus brazos y piernas. Rachel regresa a su tamaño normal y huye. Michelle se convierte en masa y va tras ella.

-¡Rachel esta en problemas!-Lincoln y los Luna Blanca iban a socorrerla, pero Mei se interpone.

-Dejenla.-Mei.-Es un asunto familiar.-

-¡Pero...!-

-Ella sabe lo que hace, Lincoln. Confia en ella.-

Rachel seguia corriendo, mientras era perseguida por Michelle.

-¡No puedes escapar, Rachel! ¡Solo te estas acorralando cada vez mas! ¡Soy tu hermana, tu única familia! ¡Ven conmigo y juntas gobernaremos un nuevo mundo! ¡Tus amigos tambien pueden venir con nosotras!-

-¡Ya te dije que no aspiro a algo tan grande, ni me quedaré contigo!-

Rachel crece de tamaño. Atrapa a Michelle y comienza a girarla como si fuera una boleadora.

-¡No...hagas...eso!...¡Que...me...marea!-

-Solo para que lo sepas, de verdad crei que podriamos ser una familia, pero al final, eres igual que nuestros ex padres.-Rachel azota a Michelle al piso.

-¡No me compares con esos bastardos!-Michelle se convierte en mujer de masa. Atrapa nuevamente a Rachel, pero ahora tambien la toma de la garganta.-¡Yo no soy como ellos!-

-A mi ya no me interesa lo que hagas, pero no sere tu herramienta, ni seré tu juguete de colección.-

Rachel se encoge a su tamaño normal y vuelve a huir. Michelle va tras ella en su forma de masa, y cuando se abalanza sobre ella, Rachel se encoge, haciendo que Michelle pase de largo, Rachel vuelve a la normalidad. Michelle trata de lanzarse sobre Rachel, pero esta agranda su pierna para dar una gigantesca patada, mandandola a volar y caer dentro de una camara criogenica. Regresa su pierna a la normalidad, oprime un boton de un control, cerrando la camara.

-Adiós, Michelle.-Rachel oprime de un puñetazo el boton para congelar.

-¡Racheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!-Michelle queda congelada.

-¡Rachel ¿estas bien?!-Lincoln llegando junto a los Luna Blanca.

-Todo esta bien, Lincoln. Bueno, vamonos.-Rachel. Mira por unos segundos a la congelada Michelle y se va.

-¿Una camara criogenica?-Alexander.-¿Para que tendrían una aquí adentro?-

-Tal vez para congelar comida.-Johnny.

-O para congelar usuarios de don que se conviertan en liquidos.-Ricochet.-Eh escuchado esos rumores.-

-Como sea, vamonos.-Lincoln y todos los Luna Blanca se van. Nadie se percató que una masa de Michelle estaba escondida, sale del escondite y se dirige a la cámara, girando la perilla del termorregulador, subiendo la temperatura.

Los Luna Nueva habian llegado.

-¡Amo Washington!-Sandy.

-Ya me siento mejor.-Washington nuevamente con el cabello blanco. Mira a Josh y Condesa, aun nockeados.-Ustedes 2 no merecen sus dones.-les extrae los dones y los encapsula.

Uno de los mutantes se despierta e intenta atacar a Washington, pero Sandman lo ataca con arena, envolviendole la garganta con arena y se la comprime.

-Gracias, Sandman.-Washington. Mira su mano.-¡¿Y las capsulas?!-

-Disculpe, amo. Debi causar demasiada corriente que las mandé volando...¡Ahi hay una!-señalando una de las capsulas, pero Kuro aparece y se la lleva.-¡Oye!...¿Y ese bebé?-

-Debe ser de alguna convicta.-

Los Luna Blanca regresan. Candy encuentra la otra capsula, y la recoge. La huele.

-...Es un dulce.-la limpia y se la come.-...Sabe peor que el pimiento.-haciendo una mueca de asco.

-¡Luna Blanca!-Sandy.-¡No tienen adonde escapar!-

-¡¿Quien viene ahi?!-Lincoln apuntando a una dirección.

Todos ven, sin darse cuenta que Lincoln lanza una bomba de humo. Cuando el humo se dispersa, los Luna Nueva notan que los Luna Blanca ya se fueron.

-Caimos en el truco mas viejo del mundo.-Sandman.-Amo, ¿ahora que hacemos?-

-Bajemos al -9. Pero primero...-saca a todos los que absorbio con su agujero negro. Estaban inconscientes.-¿Estaran todos bien?-

-Solo estan inconscientes, pero fuera de peligro.-Sandy examinando algunos guardias rápidamente.-Ya despertaran mas tarde.-

Suena un comunicador. Washington contesta.

-Padre. Surgieron algunos problemas, pero...¿Que? ¿Cambio de planes? ¿Que debemos hacer ahora, Padre?-

En Paradise Zone (Cuarto nivel):

Smiles (ya recuperado), El Macho, y un guardia con el don de crear burbujas enormes, estaban reuniendo gente herida, y evacuandolas por medio de las burbujas.

-Creo que esos eran los ultimos de este nivel.-Smiles.-¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?-

-No lo se.-El guardia.-A juzgar por el estado actual del Raptor, creo que solo alcanzaremos a evacuar Paradise Zone antes de que se estrelle en la torre. Su nucleo causara una gran explosión que volará un nivel entero.-

-La prioridad maxima son mujeres y niños. Pero aun asi, no podemos dejar a nadie atras. Dejar a alguien atras, no es de machos.-El Macho. Mira por una ventana.-¡Miren, Magmagnus y los Loud vienen hacia aqui!-

-¿¡Magmagnus!? Con razón no lo encontré en el nivel 9.-

-Viene a una gran velocidad. Pero si los puentes estan destruidos.-el guardia.

-¡Creo que ya se que es lo que hará! ¡Lo siento, pero debo detenerlo antes de que haga una locura!-Smiles se va y baja por las escaleras.

En el exterior, Douglas y Adin se habian despertado.

-¡Guau! ¡Estamos vivos!-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-Adin volando.

-¡Guau! ¡Señor Center! ¡Guau! ¡¿Esta bien?! ¡Responda! ¡Guau!-

En otro lado del exterior, Magmagnus y los Loud estaban cada vez mas cerca de llegar al precipicio:

-¡Detente ahora, Magmagnus!-Lynn sr.-¡Si matas a esos criminales, el único que pagará las consecuencias serás tu!-

-¡¿Y acaso crees que nos condenaran?!-Magmagnus.- ¡Criminales hicieron un motín en prisión! ¡Y los heroes no tuvieron otra opción mas que acabar con ellos!-

-(Lincoln. Sea lo que estes haciendo, por favor no arriesgues tu vida. Te salvaremos de este loco de Magmagnus, y volveremos a ser una familia unida).-Lori en su mente.

El Raptor se encontraba seriamente dañado y apunto de perder el control.

Devuelta en Hell Zone, los Luna Blanca llegaron a la escalera que los llevaria al nivel -9. Alcanzaron a los villanos, ya que estaban tratando de abrir la puerta de ese nivel.

-Y ahora oprimo enter y...listo.-un convicto que hackeaba una cerradura.

-Sobrino. ¿Terminaste tu asunto?-

-No era mi asunto, pero podemos seguir.-

-¡Hemos logrado abrir todas las cerraduras!-una convicta que tambien hackeaba las cerraduras.

-¿Un dulce?-Lynna, cargando a Kuro, que le entregó la capsula.-¿No lo quieres, pequeño? Esta bien. Hace tiempo que no como uno.-Se come la capsula.-¡Que amargo!-

-¿Y la pequeña Shiro?-Lincoln mirando a Lynna.

-Aqui está.-Patty, cargando a Shiro.

Las puertas se abrieron. Lincoln y los Luna Blanca se adelantaron entre los primeros lugares. Todos comienzan a correr.

-¡Hora del jefe final! ¡Si logramos patearle el culo, podremos por fin escapar de este lugar!-

Continuará...


	32. Libertad

Libertad

Flash back (antes del choque del Crocodile y la destrucción del campo de fuerza):

Nezumiiro, buscando a sus hijos, atraviesa lo mas profundo de la cueva, usando una linterna:

-Que cueva tan extraña es esta. A partir de aqui, ya no hay mas estalactitas. El camino está liso y muy estrecho. Y el muro se siente mas duro que una roca, como si fuera de acero. Pero esto no me interesa. Solo espero que Shiro y Kuro no hayan ido muy lejos.-Rápidamente corre convertida en loba. Luego de correr varios kilómetros, llega hasta una puerta al final de la cueva.-¿Una puerta? Esta levemente abierta.-olfatea.-Shiro y Kuro pasaron por aqui.-entra. Habia una especie de bodega llena de cajas. Nezumiiro simplemente las quita y destruye para abrirse el paso.-¡Shiro! ¡Kuro! !¿Donde estan?! ¡Mamá esta aqui!-sigue avanzando hasta llegar a un lugar cubierto con cemento. Nezumiiro lo golpea suavemente.-No es macizo.-Destruye el muro de un puñetazo.-¿Y esto?-mirando el lugar. Era el fondo del precipicio en la isla Alighieri.-¿Que sera este lugar? Parece haber una especie de torre altísima.-Nezumiiro vuelve a olfatear.-Estan por aqui.-camina hasta llegar a una escotilla en un muro. La abre de golpe y entra. Habia un pasadizo. Sigue caminando hasta llegar dentro de la torre. No habia nadie, excepto un gigantesco sujeto de aspecto joven de uno metros, de cabello azul y una armadura roja, con una apariencia levemente femenina.

-¿Una intrusa?-el sujeto.

-Disculpa, ¿donde estamos?-

-¿Que adonde estamos? ¿Tienes amnesia? Estamos en Alighieri. Precisamente en el último nivel de Hell Zone. ¿Intentaste escapar y te golpeaste la cabeza?-

-¿Alighieri? ¿La prisión de máxima seguridad?-

-Exactamente, fugitiva.-

-No soy una prisionera. Llegue por casualidad a este lugar.-

-Este sitio es de acceso restringido. Cualquiera que entre sin autorización, es declarado intruso, y debe ser detenido. Y cuesta trabajo creer que alguien que no sea un guardia, o trabajador, llegue por "casualidad" a este lugar. No eres una guardia. Ni tampoco una trabajadora. Deberias tener tu credencial para confirmarlo.-

-Llegué por casualidad atravezando un tunel buscando a mis hijos.-

-Cuesta creer eso. Y aunque sea verdad, las reglas son claras: cualquier persona que esté de manera ilegal en esta isla, debe ser arrestada.-

-Supongo que no podre razonar contigo, pero, ¿has visto a mis hijos pasar por aqui? Son 2 niños lobos de 2 años. Una de cabello blanco, y otro de cabello negro.-

-Si hubiera visto algun infante o adulto, lo recordaria. Nadie mas viene a este lugar, excepto los guardias de rango máximo, el personal de limpieza y el cocinero que cocina mi almuerzo.-

-Estoy preocupada por mis hijos.-

-No te preocupes. Podras verlos, en cuanto seas capturada, y los guardias los encuentren.-

-Ya te dije que no soy una fugitiva, eh...-

-Hades. Mi nombre es Hades. Soy el custodio del ultimo nivel de Alighieri.-

-¿Custodio? Pero si no hay nadie mas aquí, aparte de nosotros.-

-Te equivocas. Aquí encerraron a un solo convicto. Al villano mas peligroso jamas capturado en la historia de este país. Un equipo de heroes sacrificaron sus vidas para atraparlo: el villano Armaggedon.-

-¿Armaggedon? Me parece haber escuchado algo sobre ese sujeto. Destruyó una ciudad entera el sólo y planeaba conquistar el mundo y regirlo con mano de hierro.-

-Ese mismo, pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tendre que detenerte a la fuerza si no te entregas.-

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción mas que pelear.-

Nezumiiro se convierte en una mujer loba de 4 metros. Desenfunda 2 kukri. Hades saca una enorme guadaña y la abanica, generando una onda de energia roja que rápidamente se expande. Nezumiiro la esquiva de un salto y se acerca a Hades. Este ataca con un corte lateral, que Nezumiiro logra bloquear, con algo de dificultad. Hades se aleja rápidamente y lanza desde sus manos potentes láseres rojo en forma de hoja de espada. Nezumiiro los esquiva todos, pero un ataque la roza, causandole una herida por el hombro derecho.

-...-Tanto Nezumiiro como Hades se miran con una sonrisa desafiante.

Nezumiiro se lanza al ataque con varios cortes, que Hades bloquea facilmente con su guadaña cada ataque con las kukri. Bloquea varias patadas que Nezumiiro le da simultáneamente en el aire. Ambos se alejan y se miran fijamente. Hades vuelve a atacar con ataques de energia que genera con su guadaña. Nezumiro las bloquea con las kukri y se va cada vez acercando a Hades. Nuevamente ambos atacan y bloquean con sus armas, frente a frente, al saltar, y desde el suelo.

-Inreresante. Hace tiempo que no me divierto de esta forma. El último clase S que escapó y se enfrentó a mi, duro 5 minutos...porque le dispararon tranquilizantes y lo maté por accidente. ¿Te interesaría convertirte en una custodia? Podríamos tener estos combates todos los días.-

-No, gracias. Soy una nómada.-

-Tu te lo pierdes.-

Ocurre la explosión del Crocodile y el campo de fuerza.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-Nezumiiro.

-Provino del exterior. Pero no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.-

Hades y Nezumiiro vuelve a pelear con sus armas. Ambos chocan sus armas y resisten por varios segundos, hasta que Nezumiiro ataca con una fuerte patada al mango de la guadaña, mandandola a volar y esta queda clavada en el muro. Nezumiiro guarda las kukri y atacar con sus garras, pero Hades la toma de la muñeca y la levanta, estrellandola contra el suelo. Nezumiiro se levanta rápidamente y ataca con varias patadas a lo Liu Kang, que Hades bloquea fácilmente con sus brazos. Hades bloquea varios rasguños de Nezumiiro con sus brazos.

-Esa armadura si que resiste.-

-Esta hecha de Donerio. El metal que puede mezclarse con un don a la vez.-

-Ya veo. Es por eso que tambien puedes moverte con facilidad usando esa armadura. Tu don te permite convertirte en un hombre energia roja, ¿verdad?-

-Exactamente. Pero basta de charla. Aun estamos en pleno combate.-

Ambos chocan puños simultáneamente por varios segundos. Hades se convierte en energia roja y se mueve hacia atras de Nezumiiro. Esta ataca con patadas, pero Hades de desvanece y resurge detras de Nezumiiro. Esta vuelve a atacar con otra patada, pero Hades vuelve a desvanecerse y resurgir, pero varios metros delante de Nezumiiro y ataca con lasers desde sus dedos. Nezumiiro esquiva todos los ataques. Uno la roza en la cara, dejándole un pequeño corte en la mejilla. Se acerca a Hades y vuelven a chocar puños.

-Eres un oponente formidable. Un verdadero reto.-

-Tu tambien, joven loba. Es una lástima que seas una intrusa, porque lucharía todos los días contra ti.-

El muro se destruye a causa de un enorme mazo. Era Nemesis, que habia llegado.

-¡Nezumiiro! ¡Hasta que por fin te alcancé! ¡Tenemos una cuentas que saldar...! ¿Y ese afeminado?-

-Soy Hades. Custodio del nivel -9.-

-Como sea. Tengo una revancha que cobrar, Nezumiiro.-

-En realidad yo no te derrote. Te golpeaste la cabeza contra el techo tu solo.-

-Otro intruso mas. ¿Que esta ocurriendo afuera?-

-Un motín.-Nemesis.

-Asi que al final tuvieron éxito los Luna Blanca.-Nezumiiro.

-Nezumiiro. Acabemos esto rápido juntos para tener una revancha.-

-Me niego.-

-¿Que?-

-Es mi batalla. Yo lo derrotare sola.-

-Eres orgullosa.-Hades.-Pero no estaria mal un 2 contra 1. Despues de todo, soy el doble de alto que ustedes. Y el hombre calvo parece ser muy fuerte como para usar ese mazo tan pesado.-

-El afeminado habló, Nezumiiro.-

-Supongo que tienes razón. Despues de todo, tengo que buscar a mis hijos.-

Hades rápidamente toma su guadaña.

-Luchemos.-

Nezumiiro y Nemesis van juntos a atacar a Hades. Este bloquea el mazo por el mango con la guadaña y patea fuertemente a Nemesis. Inmediatamente bloquea los ataques simultaneos de Nezumiiro con la guadaña. Hades ataca con patada, pero Nezumiiro esquiva y ataca con una axe kick, pero Hades se la bloquea. Nezumiiro retrocede a volteretas, toma impulso, y ataca con mucha fuerza con ambas kukri posicionadas como X. Ambas armas chocan con mucha fuerza, hasta que la hoja de la guadaña y las Kukri se rompen. Hades mira su guadaña y la lanza. Nezumiiro guarda sus kukri. Nemesis ataca con su mazo, pero Hades lo atrapa a tiempo, lo dobla y nockear a Nemesis con él.

-¡"Tsuki Wolf Hunter"!-Nezumiiro a una gran velocidad y con mucha fuerza, ataca a Hades en su abdomen, destrozandole la armadura.

Fin flash back.

Luna Blanca llega a la batalla. Nezumiiro apenas podia mantenerse en pie, debido a sus heridas y lo cansada que estaba.

-¡Nezumiiro!-

-Lincoln...Luna Blanca. ¿Como les va?-Nezumiiro hablando de manera normal. Shiro y Kuro se les acercan.-¿Donde han estado? Mamá estaba muy preocupada por ustedes.-

-Asi que él es Hades.-Lincoln mirando a Hades.

-Tu debes ser Moonlight y el resto son Luna Blanca. Son solo niños...Asi que ustedes fueron los responsables del motín.-

-¿Este es Hades?-el villano de la calavera.-¡Ja! ¡Crei que era mas grande! Aunque si se ve fuerte.-

-Tomate un descanso, Nezumiiro.-Lincoln.-Nosotros le patearemos el culo a ese gigante.-

-Su don es parecido al tuyo, Lincoln. Se convierte en un plasma rojo, asi que tengan cuidado.-

-Lo tendremos.-Lincoln sonriendo.

-¡Ataquen, villanos!-el calavera.

Varios villanos atacan a la vez: el calavera escupe una llamarada, un villano de piel gris y sonrisa siniestra ataca con tentaculos puntiagudos, otro con cabeza de cobra escupe un chorro de veneno, otro de cabeza ovalada arroja ácido, otro se convierte en un cañon y dispara, y entre otros villanos atacan con: fuego, ácido, plasma, rayos, lasers, objetos contundente, mariposas de energia oscura, rafagas de vientos, gases, humos, amoníaco, entre otros ataques mas. Se levanta mucho humo.

-¿Lo derrotamos?-un convicto.

El humo que se habia generado por los ataques se habia discipado. Hades estaba intacto.

-Creo que no.-otro convicto.

-Son patéticos.-derrota a unos villanos con una patada.-Escualidos.-derrota a otro grupo con un manotazo.-Los derroto tan rapido que ni saben que paso.-lanza un ataque de energia y derrota a otros villanos mas.

-¡Los que aun puedan luchar, peleen!-el calavera. Nuevamente los villanos atacan en conjunto con sus dones. Nada le hizo daño a Hades. Este vuelve a atacar con energia, patadas, y puñetazos.

-¡¿Alguien herido?!-Johnny.

-¡Muchos, idiota!-un convicto en el suelo.

-Lo sabia. Esto sería inútil desde el principio.-un villano apunto de irse. Otro grupo lo iba a seguir.

-¡Esperen!-Lincoln.-¡Estamos haciendo las cosas mal!-

-¿Que estamos haciendo mal?-un convicto.

-Los usuarios de don de tipo transmutación liquido, gas, o energia, tienen la misma debilidad: no pueden atacar físicamente si activan su don. Debemos atacarlo cuando se solidifique. Que los clas ataquen. Y cuando Hades ataque, justo cuando lo haga, los clas deben atacarlo todos juntos.-

Hades prepara otro ataque de energía. La lanza, pero los villanos alcanzan a esquivarlo. Los villanos vuelven a atacar, sin resultado alguno. Hades se dirige a atacar a un grupo de villanos, y cuando faltaba unos metros...

-¡Ahora!-Lincoln y varios villanos atacan a Hades con el surtido de ataques.

-¿Lo derrotamos?-otro villano.

Hades se habia protegido por la armadura en sus brazos. Hades se aleja y ataca con varias esferas de energia, las cuales derrota a varios villanos.

-Si no fuera por la armadura...-Alexander.

-Lo siento, muchachos.-Nezumiiro.-Solo pude destrozar la armadura de su pecho y abdomen.-

-En ese caso, solo nos queda atacar a su abdomen y a su cabeza.-Lincoln.

-El lado positivo, es que almenos parece que estamos haciendole algo de daño a lo que queda de su armadura.-Alexander.

-Pero a este paso, casi todos los villanos estarán cansados.-Mei.

-Es cierto.-Alexandra.-Y es posible que a estas alturas, la noticia de que hay un motín en Alighieri ya haya llegado al continente. Asi que es cuestión de tiempo que la marina, la fuerza aérea, y los héroes vengan a esta isla.-

-Muchacho.-el calavera.-Mas te vale que pienses rapido que hacer, antes que nos desquitemos contigo por ilusionarnos.-

-Tengo un plan, pero lo malo, es que aun no domino por completo desplazarme a la velocidad de la luz. Solo puedo hacerlo a corta distancia. Nesecito atacarlo precisamente en la cara o torso con la tercera mancha, pero se cubre muy rápido. Nesecito atacarlo con la guardia baja. Da igual si activa su don o no, pero debo atacarlo en la zona descubierta.-

-Yo puedo hacerte un transporte.-Rito levantando una plataforma de tierra.-Observa tu alfombra mágica, sobrino.-

-Y los demas distraiganlo. Ataquenlo entre todos con cualquier clase de ataque. La cosa es que se distraiga.-

-Contamos contigo, mocoso.-el villano de los tentaculos filosos.

Todos los villanos se posicionan en diferentes direcciones y comienzan a atacar.

-¿Que estan haciendo?-Hades convertido en energia roja.-Ataquen lo que quieran, el resultado será el mismo.-

Lincoln estaba sobre la plataforma que Rito le habia creado. Rito la hace flotar por muy arriba de Hades. Le hace dar varias vueltas, hasta que Lincoln hace una señal de "hazlo ahora". Rito dirige la plataforma hacia Hades. Se impulsa a la velocidad de la luz a corta distancia.

-¡"Tercera Mancha: 3D Punch"!-Lincoln ataca a Hades en la cara con un puñetazo en forma tercera mancha. Hades quedó paralizado.-¡Ahora!-y todos los villanos atacan a Hades. Candy (modo hiperactiva), Candace (potenciada), y Ricochet tambien colaboran, atacandolo en la cabeza.-¡Aun no cae, denuevo!-Lincoln vuelve a usar la tercera mancha, con el otro brazo y los demas proceden a atacar.-¡Se esta inclinando! ¡Una vez mas!-vuelve a atacar con la tercera mancha pero con una patada, y los villanos atacan. Hades cae y levanta humo. Lincoln es restaurado por el Revovinador.

-¿Ahora si lo derrotamos?-el mismo villano que preguntó.

El humo se discipa. Hades se levantó con varias heridas en su cuerpo.

-No. No lo derrotamos.-

-¡¿Que fue lo que me hiciste, Moonlight?!-Hades, enfadado, su cabello se eriza, y comienza a lanzar una gran cantidad de bolas de energia a todos lados.

-¡Todos protejanse!-Lincoln.

Las bolas de energia caen como lluvia de meteoritos arrasando con todo a su paso, destruyendo gran parte del nivel.

-¿Estas bien, Lincoln?-Washington. Habia creado un campo de oscuridad que refracto las bolas de energia.

-¿Washington? ¿Por que nos protegiste a todos?-

-Padre hizo un cambio de planes. Ahora consiste en asegurar que escapes sano y salvo.-

-¡Oigan, el nivel se está por derrumbar!-Alexander.

-¡Vi una salida del otro lado por allá!-Rachel. Todos comienzan a correr hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba Hades.

La torre, debido a los daños, comienza a agrietarse en los niveles -8 y -9, y debido a que tambien la base sufrió daños, la torre comenzo a inclinarse.

-¡¿Pero que?!-Magmagnus viendo que la torre se inclinaba.

Los Loud y sus acompañantes tambien vieron la torre caerse.

-¡Todos a sus derechas!-Lynn sr.

Al chocar con el borde del precipicio, la parte de Paradise Zone se separa de Purgatory Zone, cayendo sobre el suelo y aplastando al Golu. La parte de Hell Zone no fue destruida completamente, pero quedó inclinada.

-¡Oh no!-Lincoln.

-Debieron morir casi instantáneamente todas esas personas en Paradise Zone.-Alexander.-Con suerte, talvez algunas debieron salvarse. En cuanto a los de Hell Zone, quizas la mayoría pudo sobrevivir.-

-Nadie Murió.-Washington.-No sentí ninguna vida apagarse. Debieron ser evacuados a tiempo.-

-Siganme.-Nezumiiro de pie, tomando a sus hijos.-Por aquí está la salida.-

Todos siguen a Nezumiiro. Señala la salida.

-¡Por fin libres!-varios villanos, pero el paso es interrumpido por un ataque de energía. Provenia de Hades.

-¡Nadie se me va a escapar!-Hades. Mira la torre.-...¿Quien destruyó la torre?-

-¡Lo hiciste tu, imbecil!-todos.

-¿Yo? Ya veo. Creo que me descontrole. Por suerte Armaggedon aun está encerrado. Tendré mucho que responder por la torre. Suelo ser muy descuidado cuando me enfado. Es que esos ataques realmente me dolieron mas de lo que me hizo Nezumiiro, y sobretodo, esa sensación de temblor que tuve cuando me atacaste, Moonlight. Pero basta de distracciones. No dejaré que nadie escape.-

Los Luna Blanca y los villanos nuevamente atacan a Hades. Este fácilmente derrota uno por uno a varios convictos con puñetazos, patadas, y ataques de energía.

-¡Ya se cual es tu estrategia, Moonlight!-Hades, y ataca a Lincoln con un puñetazo, pero a la vez, Lincoln también ataca en tercera mancha con un 3D Punch.

Nezumiiro ataca rapidamente a Hades, junto a los Luna Blanca y otros villanos mas.

-Soy orgullosa y no me gusta que otros se metan en mi pelea, pero creo que esta vez no tengo opción mas que pelear en equipo.-

Hades aun seguia en pie.

-¡Ya entiendo! ¡Ese ataque que Moonlight hace, me hace vulnerable a cualquier ataque!-

-¡Segunda mancha!-Washington activa su segunda mancha. Toca a Hades.-Me basta con solo tocarte para inactivar tu don.-esquiva un ataque de energia de parte de Hades.

Lincoln golpea a Hades en segunda mancha, pero no le hace mucho daño. Hades ataca a Lincoln, pero este alcanza a esquivar. Lincoln ataca con luz, Mei y Goro atacan con cortes, Alexander con pintura y Sandman con arena. Hades solo recibe algo de daño y ataca con energia, acertando en Mei y Goro.

-¡Mei!-Alexander atendiendo a Mei.-¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Por favor responde!-

-Estoy bien...un poco adolorida.-

-¡Goro!-

-No hagas tanto show, Sandman. Estoy bien.-

Washington lanza una bola sombra. Hades la detiene con su mano, y la destruye. Trata de atacar a Washington, pero este anula su don con solo tocarlo. Candy (hiperactiva), Candace (potenciada), y Candela (encendida) atacan al mismo tiempo con una lluvia de puñetazos a gran velocidad. Hades habia resistido y las ataca con solo una patada. El calavera y el de los tentaculos lo atacan por sorpresa. Hades recibe el daño, pero ataca a los villanos con varias bolas de energía. Lincoln y Washington vuelven a anular el don de Hades, pero no alcanzan a retirarse a tiempo y son atacados con un puñetazo. Alexandra ataca con gas, pero Hades los aspira como si nada...o eso creía.

-Mi gas es tambien un analgésico.-Alexandra, viendo que Hades estaba levemente mareado.

Ricochet, Johnny (agrandado por Rachel), Tumba, y Dallas atacan con puñetazos, seguido de tackleada, unas lapidas, y un puñetazo de diamante. Patty, Cristian, Tamara, y Berny atacan a embestida, laser, anacondas de tinta y rayo nasal respectivamente. Hades recupera la compostura y los ataca con energia.

-(Se esta debilitando).-Nezumiiro.-(Parece que ese daño que le cause, y el otro que le hicieron dentro de la torre lo está agotando mas rápido. Pero aun asi sigue siendo muy fuerte).-

-¡Criminales!-Magmagnus llegando.-¡Les ha llegado sus sentencias! ¡Morirán por el bien de la justicia! ¡"Krakatoa"!-lanza una gran lluvia de lava, pero Washington las absorbe.

-¡Tu otra vez!-Lincoln a Magmagnus.-¡Te pateare el culo de una vez por todas!-

Lincoln rápidamente se acerca a Magmagnus.

-¡Lincoln, no!-Lori mirando desde arriba.

-¡Tercera Mancha!-Lincoln arremata fácilmente a Magmagnus, mandandolo a volar a varios metros. El revovinador restaura el brazo de Lincoln.

-¡¿Pero que fue eso?!-Lori asombrada.

-Asi que has venido, Lori.-Lincoln.

-¡Y tambien yo!-Bobby sonriendo.

-¡Hasta que por fin te alcanzo, Lincoln!-Lynn sr.

-No se olviden de nosotros.-Kotaro llegando junto a Hugh y Stanko.

Los 6 llegan hasta el fondo.

-Lincoln, estas arrestado.-Lynn sr. De repente, los 6 se caen debilitados.

-Esa pelea se ve muy divertida.-una voz. Era Codicia, llegando junto a los demas 7 pecados capitales.-No arruinen la fiesta, heroes.-

-Que aburrido. Me da sueño.-Pereza.

-Hades es un hombre hermoso.-Lujuria.

-...-Gula comiendo hamburguesas.

-Hades tiene un increible don.-Envidia.

-¡Hades, contemplaras la verdadera belleza en su esplendor!-Soberbia sacandose la camisa.-

-¡¿Por que te sacaste la camisa?! ¡Pareces un molesto exhibicionista!-Ira.

-¿Como se recuperaron tan rapido?-Lincoln.

-Puedo robar la salud. Y se la robe a unos guardias que estaban escondidos. Aunque solo la suficiente para dar una pelea mas. Pero a lo que venimos. Queremos ser parte de esta gran fiesta.-

Codicia le roba fuerza a Hades y la reparte entre sus compañeros, pero Hades aun se mantenia en pie. Pereza invoca a su valkiria,y Lujuria usa sus latigos, pero Hades se las atrapa, le da vueltas, y la impacta sobre Pereza. Gula se lanza al ataque, pero es fácilmente mandado a volar. Envidia trata de tener contacto con el, pero Hades lo derrota con un ataque de energia. Ira ataca con unos puñetazos. Hades se los esquiva y lo manda a volar de una patada. Codicia y Reena atacan con bolas de energia, que son destruidas por las bolas de energia de Hades. Estos luchan a golpes por unos segundos, hasta que Hades manda a volar de un puñetazo a Codicia y a Reena. Soberbia lanza chispas desde sus musculos. Hades las bloquea y le da un puñetazo. Los 7 pecados se levantan y vuelven a luchar. Hades evade todos los ataques convirtiendose en energia. Lincoln y Washington lo tocan, y Rito ataca con varias rocas que levantan polvo.

-¿Que crees que haces levantando polvo?-

-No lo se...-Rito.-Distrayendote, supongo.-

Lincoln y Washington son lanzados por Rachel y Tera (ambas con 10 metros).

-¿Seguro que quieres intentarlo?-Lincoln.

-Solo es un segundo y un dolor de brazos.-Washington.

-¡3D Punch!-Lincoln y Washington, golpeando fuertemente a Hades. Rachel y Tera atrapan a Lincoln y Washington. Ambos.-¡Super Light/Shadow Ball!-generan una bola de luz y de sombra que se combinan y ataca a Hades. Aun estaba en pie.

-¡Ahora es mi turno!-Nezumiiro. Sus hijos se suben a sus brazos.-¿Quieren ayudar a mamá? Esta bien.-Junta sus brazos. Shiro y Kuro se acarician sus mejillas. Nezumiiro concentra mucha fuerza en sus manos y las separa. Se impulsa rápidamente hacia Hades.-¡"Three Tsuki Wolf Hunter"!-ataca fuertemente a Hades, plasmandolo en el borde del precipicio. Hades cae de pie.

-...Ustedes...Ganan...-Cae sentado, derrotado.

-¡Ganamos!-Lincoln y todos gritan por la victoria. Nezumiiro se acerca a Hades.

-Espero que tu y yo volvamos a pelear algun dia.-

-Esto no puede estar pasando.-Magmagnus despertando.-Los villanos ganaron.-Comienza a convertir su brazo en lava. Alexander se da cuenta. Mei estaba justo a metros de Magmagnus, levantandose adolorida.-No puedo permitirlo.-recuerda a sus padres y al villano que los mató.-Yo debo exterminarlos...yo debo...destruir el mal...Yo soy...¡La justicia!-Lanza un chorro de lava directo hacia Mei.

-¡Mei!-Alexander rapidamente se convierte en pintura y al ver que no iba a alcanzar a salvarla a tiempo, se interpone como escudo humano.

Todos se quedaron quietos mirando lo que ocurrió.

-Xander...-

-Mei...lo siento...-

-Xander...-

-Dije que ibamos a salir todos...juntos de esta...y yo fui el único que se sacrificó...-

-Xander...-

-Queria...que nos conocieramos mas...-

-Xander...-

-Eres...Hermosa...Mei Wu...La chica mas hermosa...que he conocido en mi vida.-

-Xander...-

-Me enamore de ti la primera vez que te vi...si tan solo hubiese tenido el valor de...pedirte que seas mi novia mucho antes...Te amo, Mei Wu...siempre te amaré...desde el otro mun...-

-Xander, no recibiste el ataque de lava.-

-¿Que?-

Alexander mira hacia atras. Quien recibio el ataque de lava, fue El Macho.

-¡El Macho!-todos los hombres.

-El Macho.-Alexander.-Murio de la forma mas macha posible.-

-No he muerto, tigre.-El Macho.-Recuerda que mi piel es blindada.-

Washington ataca con bola sombra a Magmagnus. El Macho levanta a Magmagnus del cabello.

-Magmagnus.-El Macho lo abofetea.-Atacar por la espalda no es de machos.-abofetea.-Atacar a una señorita no es de machos.-abofetea.-Atacar a alguien que no puede defenderse no es de machos.-abofetea. Lanza a Magmagnus a varios metros.

-¡Maldito villano! ¡No eres nadie para juzgar a un heroe! ¡Yo soy el heroe Magmagnus! ¡Soy un heraldo del bien! ¡Yo soy...la justi...!-es interrumpido por un sonido. Era el Raptor, que cae directo a unos metros cerca de Magmagnus y explota.

-¡Magno!-Smiles llegando. Revisa a Magmagnus. Tenia la mitad del cuerpo quemado.-Aun estas vivo, pero necesitas atención médica urgente.-se lleva a Magmagnus y se va.

-Por fin todo terminó.-Alexander.

-Pinturita.-Ricochet.-Aun hay algo pendiente.-

-¿Pendiente?-Alexander.

Ricochet toma a Alexander de los hombros y lo hace girar, haciendo que mire a Mei. Alexander recuerda que se declaró, y se pone como un tomate.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Con ese cabello verde, de verdad pareces un tomate!-Ricochet.

-¡Callate, australopithecus!-Alexander a Ricochet.

-Tigre, ya lo dijiste todo.-El Macho.-Trataste de salvar a una señorita, aun a costa de tu propia vida. Aunque fui yo quien la salvó, esa acción tuya de sacrificarte por otros, demuestra que eres un macho. Ahora se un hombre y completa lo que estabas haciendo.-

Todos concentrados en ver Alexander y Mei frente a frente.

-Mei...yo...yo...yo...-

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? ¿Me amas?-

-Yo...yo...yo...-

-...¡Ya dilo de una vez!...¡Se un hombre!-Candy y varios villanos comienzan a decir lo mismo.

-...Te...te...¡Te amo, Mei Wu!...¡Y quisiera que fueramos novios!-

Un par de segundos de silencio.

-Yo también te amo.-Mei.-...como amiga.-y todos quedan con la boca abierta.-¡Como amiga que quiere algo mas que simple amistad!-Mei agarra de la camisa a Alexander, lo jala, y se dan un beso.

-Sustos que dan gustos.-un villano con 5 ojos.

Todos felicitan a la nueva pareja.

-Tortolitos.-Ricochet.-No quiero arruinar el momento, pero...¡Escapemos ahora ya!-

Todos reaccionan y comienzan a cruzar el tunel. Quedaban los Luna Blanca, Susy, el revovinador, Nezumiiro y sus hijos, Candace, y los Luna Nueva.

-Luna Blanca.-Washington.-Por esta vez, no haremos nada, pero a la proxima vez que nos veamos, posiblemente nos enfrentaremos.-

-Los estaremos esperando, Luna Nueva.-Lincoln. Washington y los Luna Nueva se van por medio de una sombra.

-¡Candace, vamonos!-Nemesis junto a Douglas y Adin en sus hombros. Se lleva a Candace en sus hombros.

-¡Cuidado, Nemesis! ¡No soy un costal de papas!-y se van por el tunel.

Lincoln se dirige a Lynn sr. Le cura las heridas con luz.

-Creo que ahi esta bien.-

-Oye, ¿que fue esa transformación? ¿Es parte de tu don?-

-Si. La descubrí por accidente mientras entrenaba. Lo malo es que aun no la resisto y me desangro por la nariz cada vez que la uso.-Mira a Lori y Bobby.-Hermana, Bubuosito.-les cura las heridas. Tambien se las cura a Kotaro, Hugh y Stanko.-Parece que ustedes tambien tuvieron una dura batalla.-

Lincoln se reune con los Luna Blanca. Lynn sr se queda viendolos.

-Lynn.-Kotaro.

-No pudimos capturar a ningun villano y todos escaparon.-Lynn sr y todos se quedan mirandolo.-Lincoln...5 minutos de ventaja.-

-¿Que?-todos.

-...-Lincoln mirandolo con extrañeza.-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.-se va con los Luna Blanca.

-No te sobreexijas.-Lynn sr por un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Lincoln.

-¡Que ya te atrapare algun dia! ¡Ahora vete, antes que cambie de opinión!-

Los Luna Blanca y sus acompañantes se fueron. Todos se quedaron viendo a Lynn.

-¡¿Que estan viendo?! Debemos revisar la torre y rescatar a los heridos. Son nuestra máxima prioridad.-Lynn sr se dirige a la torre.

-Parece que tu padre de ha ido ablandando.-Stanko susurrandole a Lori.

Sin que nadie se percatara, Michelle sale de la torre en su forma mujer de masa. Tenia a Josh y Condesa. Los acerca a su torso y los absorbe. Mira a un guardia en el suelo.

-No serás parte de mi familia, pero te usaré por un día.-atrapa al guardia, lo absorbe, y se convierte en él. Se dirige a los Loud.-¿Se encuentran bien?-

-Si. Nada de que preocuparse.-Lynn sr.-Excepto por los guardias que estan adentro.-

-¿Que pasó con los criminales?-el guardia (Michelle).

-Se escaparon por ese túnel. Podríamos ir por ellos, pero los heridos son lo mas importante.-Lynn sr casi inexpresivo.

-Los ayudaré a rescatar a los guardias.-

-Si no tiene un don, no se arriesgue. Nosotros nos encargaremos.-

-Si no le molesta, iré a explorar esa cueva.-

-Si esta en problemas, contactenos de inmediato.-le entrega un woki toki.

-Lo haré. Muchas gracias.-se va hacia la cueva. Al ver que ya nadie la ve, Michelle expulsa al guardia. Este sale empequeñecido y en un segundo regresa a su tamaño. Michelle revisa sus bolsillos. Tenia los 4 ojos elementales que habia robado.-No harán nada sin esto...-se da cuenta que habia un ojo elemental agrietado.-¿Pero y esto?...esto es...¿Falso? Debieron haberlo previsto. Hicieron unas replicas y las dejaron en esa maleta. Son mas listos de lo que creí. Pero da igual a donde vayan. Deje un fragmento pequeño de mi en la furgoneta. Asi que puedo saber con exactitud a donde irán. Hermanitos, la hermana mayor irá por ustedes muy pronto. Las familias deben estar unidas ¡para siempre! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-se convierte en masa y se va rápidamente.

Devuelta en la torre, el padrastro de Ricochet estaba bajando.

-¡Maldito Ricochet! ¡En cuanto lo atrape, yo...!-se cae al nivel -9.-¡Aug! Que bueno que me convertí en roca o habria...-se apoya sobre un boton y lo oprime accidentalmente.-¿Y este botón que hace?-Una puerta se abre.-¿Que hay aqui...?-una enorme mano atrapa al padrastro de Ricochet por la cara.

Mas tarde, los Luna Blanca y sus acompañantes ya estaban en lo profundo de un bosque, acampando y cenando. Habian conducido varios kilómetros para prevenir cualquier persecución.

-Que dia. Pasamos por muchas cosas.-Lincoln.-Pero al final, ¡por fin estamos todos los Luna Blanca juntos!-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii!-los Luna Blanca.

-¡Hola, soy Reena!-Reena a Ricochet.-¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!-

-Igualmente, chica zorro.-Ricochet.-Y hablando de sorpresas, un brindis por los tortolitos.-

-Gracias.-Mei.-No alcanzamos a conocernos, pero espero que nos llevemos bien tu y yo.-

-Claro que nos llevaremos muy bien. Es mas, si quieres, puedo contarte algunas cosas sobre el cabeza de spray.-

-¿Y que sabes tu, primate?-Alexander.

Ricochet le cuenta algo a Mei en el oido.

-¡¿Queee?! ¡¿Eso es verdad?!-Mei con la cara roja.

-¡¿Que fue lo que le dijiste, simio lampiño?!-Alexander.

-Nada. Solo algo que te ayudará a futuro.-Ricochet le hace un guiño.

-Disculpen...-Susy.-Se que la mayoria de ustedes tiene una mala imagen sobre mi, y me lo merezco, pero les doy las gracias por dejarme ir con ustedes. Les prometo ayudar en lo que sea, hasta que pueda demostrar mi inocencia.-

-Estas arrepentida de lo que hiciste, y ademas tampoco tienes un lugar a donde ir.-Lincoln.-Y hablando de adonde ir, Revovinador. ¿Por cuanto tiempo te quedaras con nosotros?-

-Ya que lo dices, hay un lugar donde pueden dejarme. Es una granja donde viven unos parientes mios. Está...veamos...-usa un GPS.-Por el norte.-

-Iremos mañana. ¿Y que nos dices tu, Nezumiiro? ¿No quieres unirte a Luna Blanca?-

-Me niego.-Nezumiiro junto a sus hijos, que dormian en sus brazos. Los deja en su tienda.-Pero supongo que por mis heridas por la batalla contra Hades, no tengo otra opción mas que viajar con ustedes. Seguro que ahora si soy considerada una villana peligrosa. Solo hasta que me recupere.-

-Esta bien.-Lincoln.-Puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que quieras.-

En alguna parte desconocida, Luna Nueva se reunió con Padre.

-Padre, Lincoln escapó y esta libre, como lo ordenaste.-

-Bien. Por ahora, lo dejaremos libre. Descansen y relajense. Ya les daré su próxima misión muy pronto.-Padre se va.

-Candela, ¿que tienes ahi?-Dallas a Candela. Esta tenia una materia verde en su mano.

-¿Que?-se mira a la mano.-¿Y esto como llegó a mi mano?-lo huele.-Huele dulce.-lo prueba.-¿Caramelo?-

En otro lugar, los secuaces de Center se reunieron en un camión, cuyo interior es un laboratorio movil. Center se encontraba en una incubadora llena de un liquido azul.

-Asi que el señor Center aun estaba vivo.-Candace.-¡Maldita East! ¡Cuando la encuentre, la golpeare tantas veces que la dejaré como una tortilla!-

-¡Guau! El señor Center me dio una incubadora en caso que algo asi ocurriera. ¡Guau!-Douglas.-Perdió las piernas, un brazo, parte de su torso y la mitad de su cabeza. ¡Guau! Pero su cerebro quedó intacto. ¡Guau!-

-¿Salvaras a papá, Logan?-Adin.

-Claro que si...Cof cof.-Logan. Era un chico de cabello y piel muy blanco como un huevo.-Es hora de comenzar el proceso de reconstrucción. Necesitaré la ayuda de ustedes para convertirlo en un cyborg...Cof cof.-

-¿Que tienes en la mano, Candace?-Nemesis a Candace.

-¿Que tengo en las manos?-Candace se mira la mano. Tenía algo naranjo y viscoso.-¿Y cuando llego esto aqui? Esto es...-lo toca con la otra mano y lo prueba.-¿Caramelo?-

-¿Caramelo? ¿Como tu hermana Candice?...Cof cof. ¿No se supone que naciste sin un don?...Cof cof.-

-Eso decia el examen médico que me hicieron a los 6 años.-

En alguna parte de San Francisco, Sodapop hablaba con un chico rubio, alto, y una mirada presumida.

-Oye, acaba de salir en las noticias. Hubo una fuga masiva de villanos en Alighieri.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Y dice que fueron los Luna Blanca.-

-Asi que lo lograron.-

-Oye, Dash. ¿No estas nervioso de que la chica que usaste como chivo expiatorio intente vengarse?-

-¿Quien? ¿Susy? ¡Jajajaja! No es mas que una patética nerd con deseos de aceptación. Como si de verdad pudiera hacerme algo...Pero por alguna razón, siento que algo estoy olvidando. No se por que se me vino a la cabeza la imagen del tonto de Johnny.-

Devuelta en Alighieri, los Loud y acompañantes estaban en una cafeteria.

-¿Y cuales son los resultados?-Bobby a un guardia de alto rango.

-Increíblemente nadie murió, pero hay guardias que se encuentran en riesgo vital. El alcaide esta desaparecido. No hemos encontrado su cuerpo.-

-Lincoln realmente se pasó de la raya.-Lori.

-No fue Lincoln quien destruyó la torre. Fue Hades. Pero...las cosas se complicaran mucho por culpa de Luna Blanca y esos tales Luna Nueva. La Legión de Villanos y otros grupos de villanos se fortalecerán porque recuperarán a varios villanos importantes: Pyruskull, El Sombrerero Negro, King Kobra, Azazel, Taboo, Thanatos, Vermouth, Medusa, La Radical...¿Que mas puede malir sal?...es decir, salir mal. Es otra cosa que sale mal.-

-¡Se escapooooooo!-un guardia llegando.-¡Se escapooooooo!-

-¡Calmate, cadete! ¡¿De quien estas hablando?!-

-¡Armaggedon escapó!-

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?!-todos.

Continuará...


	33. Estrategias

Estrategias

El noticiero:

-Estudios Sparky ha anunciado que organizará un concurso de belleza para niñas entr años para buscar y seleccionar niñas que interpreten a las pequeñas justicieras de la nueva serie "Pequeñas Justicieras". Se ha confirmado que uno de los principales jueces será el famoso actor y héroe "Don Flamenco". En otras noticias, una masiva fuga de villanos se desató luego de que Luna Blanca se infiltrara en Alighieri, provocaran un motín, y muchos prisioneros se dieron a la fuga usando un túnel que conecta la isla con el continente. Luna Blanca se infiltro en la prisión, haciéndose pasar por guardias de la prisión, recibiendo ayuda de otras 3 personas identificadas como Josh Nicholson, Condesa Count, y la empresaria Michelle River. Y además, un nuevo grupo de villanos colaboró con Luna Blanca para facilitarles el trabajo. Este nuevo grupo, según los registros de las cámaras y testimonios de los guardias, se autodenomina como Luna Nueva. Y por si fuera poco, la torre de Alighieri fue destruida por el custodio Hades tras un accidental arranque de ira. Ningun guardia murio, pero la mayoria resultó herido tanto por el motín, como por el derrumbe de la torre, y otros permanecen en riesgo vital. Y el heroe Magno Lavar, alias Magmagnus, será arrestado una vez que se recupere de la quemadura que sufrió tras la explosión de un robot. Magmagnus será juzgado por intento de homicidio y ademas será evaluado por un psiquiatra. La Liga de Héroes ha optado por quitarle la licencia de heroe sin derecho a convertirse en cazarrecompensas. Y hablando de la Liga de Héroes, el gobierno ha planteado reformar las leyes que regulan las acciones de los heroes con respecto a su trabajo. La lista de los villanos que se han dado a la fuga, serán mostrados en la página web de la Liga de Heroes, con sus nombres, clase, y recompensas.-

En la mañana siguiente de la fuga.

Sede de la Liga de Heroes de California, Sacramento, California.

Lori, Bobby, los señores Loud, y los amigos de estos ultimos se encontraban esperando en una oficina. Llegó un agente.

-Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La buena, es que la Liga de Heroes aceptó transferir a la señorita Lori Loud y al señor Roberto Santiago temporalmente para continuar el caso Luna Blanca. La mala, es que los demas heroes fueron rechazados.-

-No puede ser.-Rita.-Pero somos de mayor categoria.-

-Sabia que no aceptarían nuestra petición.-Lynn sr.

-Confio en ti, Lori.-Rita.-Y tambien en ti, Bobby. Se que lograrán atrapar a Lincoln por...-

-Esto lo haré por Lincoln. No por ustedes.-Lori.

-¿Aun estas molesta con nosotros, Lori?-Rita.

-...Literalmente no tanto como antes. Pero no apruebo sus formas de ver las cosas.-

-Asi es el mundo, Lori.-Lynn sr.-No puedes evadir la realidad de las cosas. Cualquier cosa, llamanos. Volveremos a Royal Woods.-

Ambos se van, junto a sus 3 amigos. Lori y Bobby quedaron a solas.

-Lori. ¿Estas...?-Bobby.

-Debemos ir a San Francisco y buscar ese ojo elemental antes que Lincoln.-Lori.-Tengo la dirección del señor Thompson. Vamos, Bobby.-

En alguna parte rural del estado de California:

Los Luna Blanca se encontraban cerca de una granja.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?-Lincoln.

-No te preocupes por mi.-Revovinador.-Estaré bien. Mis parientes me darán refugió. No soy el único que tiene o ha tenido problemas con la justicia.-

Llega un hombre entre 40 y 50 años con camisa a cuadros y pantalón con tirantes.

-¿Pequeño Nick? ¿Eres tu?-el granjero, con un acento campirano.

-Hola, tio Earl.-

-Pero cuanto has crecido. La ultima vez que te vi tenias 5 años. ¡Oigan todos, el pequeño Nick nos ha venido a visitar!-

Llegan varios niños y adolescentes de diferentes edades.

-¡Hola, primo Nick!-todos los chicos.

-¡Primo Niiiiick!-una voz. Era una vaca enorme que en realidad era una usuaria de don que regresa a su forma humana: es una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Viste con un short, botas, y una blusa marron claro a cuadros. Es igual de alta que Johnny.

-Oh no. Aqui vamos.-Nick con un poco de desagrado.

La chica abraza fuertemente a Nick, casi sacándole los ojos.

-¡Te extrañe, mi primo favorito!-

-¡Yo tambien, prima Betsy, pero me estas cortando la respiración!-

-¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!-deja de aplicar fuerza, pero seguia abrazandolo.

-¿Como estan tus padres, pequeño Nick?-Earl.

-Ni la menor idea. No volvi a saber de ellos desde que me arrestaron. Me fugue de prisión.-

-¿Problemas con la policía? No hay problema. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.-

-Gracias, tio Earl.-

-¿Y ellos quienes son?-

-Ellos son los que me trajeron hasta aqui. Los Luna Blanca.-

-¿Los Luna Blanca? ¿Los primos que se dedican a la música campirana?-

-No. Estos son citadinos.-

-Hola, señor.-los Luna Blanca.

-¡Hola, citadinos!-todos los chicos.

-Mucho gusto. ¿Quieren quedarse por hoy? Los invito a cenar.-Earl.

-¿Que dicen, chicos?-Lincoln a sus amigos. La mayoria vota a favor.-Esta bien, señor. Gracias por su invitación.-

En otro lugar, Center habia sido reconstruido como cyborg completamente.

-Listo...cof cof.-Logan.-Tardamos toda la noche, pero el señor Center ha sido terminado...cof cof.-

Center despierta. Mira su nuevo y remodelado cuerpo por el reflejo de un espejo: sus piernas fueron reconstruidas que a simple vista parecian seguir siendo orgánicas con un pantalón azul marino y unas botas plateadas. Su torso esta cubierto con una armadura plateada con hombreras. Su brazo izquierdo fue reconstruido con un cañon. La mitad de su cara estaba con una cubierta de metal. Porta en su brazo derecho un guantelete plateado.

-Por el momento, debera permanecer así por unos días hasta que el proceso de rehabilitación termine...cof cof.-

-Nada mal. Gracias, mis queridos secuaces. Como trabajaron toda la noche, recuperen el sueño. Tendrán el resto del dia libre.-

-Gracias, señor Center...cof cof.-Logan se retira a un remolque.

-¡Papi esta devuelta...! (Bostezo) tengo sueño.-Adin se retira a otro remolque.

-Buenos dias, señor Center.-Candace se va al mismo remolque de Logan.

-¡Guau! Me voy a dormir. ¡Guau!-Douglas se retira a dormir en el mismo remolque que el de Adin.

-¿Y tu no vas a dormir, Nemesis?-

-¡Grooooooooooo!-Nemesis roncando de pie.

-(¿Se durmió de pie?)-Center con los ojos abiertos.-East me las pagará. Yo mismo la mataré.-

Al rato, en la granja, cada uno disfrutaba en distintas actividades: Reena, Shiro y Kuro corrian por toda la granja mientras algunos niños los perseguían a modo de juego.

-¡A que no me atrapan!-se convierte en zorro y huye de los niños.

Ricochet estaba persiguiendo unos cerdos a modo de competencia con un chico campesino.

-¡Vengan aqui, puercos!-

-Tienes que gritar para atraerlos, citadino. ¡Houiiiiiiiiiii!-el chico grita y los cerdos van tras el chico.

Alexander estaba practicando con una de las espadas de Mei.

-La estas tomando mal. Es asi.-Mei le corrige la manera en la que tomó la espada y la postura.-Listo. Ahora ataca.-y Alexander corta un tronco.

-¡Lo hice!-Alexander.

-Esa espada si que corta.-un campesino de mediana edad con vestimenta de leñador.-Pero no se compara con la tradicional hacha.-corta de un solo hachazo varios troncos.

Alexandra ayuda a un adolescente a arreglar una camioneta.

-Creo que todo esta listo.-Alexandra. El chico hecha andar la camioneta.

-¡Ya esta funcionando, señorita!-

-Esa citadina si que sabe de mecanica.-Earl.

Candy estaba comiendo miel de un frasco.

-...Que buena miel.-

-Y deberias probar la miel silvestre que hacen las abejas de aquella colina.-una chica adolescente le apunta un frasco.-Ten. Aqui tienes una que recolecte. Pero te advierto que tiene un efecto secundario si comes mas de una cucharada.-

-...Gracias. ¿Y cual es?-

-Afrodisíaco.-

Johnny levantaba a unos niños en sus brazos y daba vueltas con ellos.

-¿Listos?...¡Y ahora!-gira en su eje con los niños en sus brazos.

Susy solo se limitaba a verlo, hasta que una niña le pide jugar.

-¿Quieres que juegue contigo?-Susy y la niña asiente.

Lincoln y Rachel se encontraban practicando artes marciales con Nezumiiro, la cual estaba parada con solo un pie en el suelo en posición de grulla. Lincoln y Rachel trataban de darle un golpe, pero Nezumiiro se los bloqueada y desviaba con facilidad. En un momento en que Lincoln y Rachel atacan, Nezumiiro rápidamente los deja fuera de combate con solo un golpe.

-Para chicos promedios de su edad, estan mas que bien, pero ninguno a logrado darme un golpe.-Nezumiiro.-Los 2 tienen el mismo problema de descuidar la defensa mientras atacan. Tienen suerte que hasta el momento la mayoria de sus adversarios no han sido muy hábiles. He visto a lo largo de mi viaje que la mayoria de los usuarios de dones utilizan mas sus dones para atacar y defenderse, y se preocupan poco por los ataques fisicos y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero no todos son así. Si yo fuera una enemiga de ustedes, ya los habria matado.-Lincoln y Rachel sudaban y suspiraban. Ambos beben agua de una botella.-Aun tienen mucho que aprender. Pero Lincoln, esa transformación que usas llamada "segunda mancha", hasta donde he visto, parece someter tu cuerpo a una condición de estres extrema. Aunque seas habilidoso, aun tienes el cuerpo de un niño en crecimiento. Debes tener cuidado con esa transformación. Puede que tenga mas de un efecto secundario. Podrias quedarte bajo de estatura, atrofiar algun órgano de tu cuerpo, o podrias estar acortando tu vida.-

-Se que tiene un gran riesgo. La primera vez que lo use en batalla fue cuando pelee por primera vez contra Center. Lisa me señalo que tuve varios problemas a nivel locomotor y sanguineo.-

-Debes fortalecer aun mas tu cuerpo para que pueda soportar esa presión. Te aconsejo que sólo lo uses en caso de emergencias. Rachel, tambien tu tienes otra cosa que mejorar.-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Pareces buscar terminar rápido las cosas. Eso está bien, pero apresurarse demasiado tambien implica a que bajes la guardia ante un ataque externo.-

-Estoy acostumbrada a acelerar las cosas.-Rachel.-Como tenemos que huir de los héroes y la policía, no podemos relajarnos lo suficiente cuando estamos en una misión.-

-¡Chicos! ¡Vengan un momento!-Alexandra.

En la casa Loud, las hermanas Loud estaban divirtiendose en sus actividades diarias. Lola revisa una página por su celular.

-¡Siiiiii! ¡Sabia que entraria!-Lola.

-¿Otro tonto concurso en que quedas dentro?-Lana.

-¡No solo es un concurso! ¡Son las preeliminares para los concursos de selección de actrices para la serie "Pequeñas Justicieras" en Hollywood! ¡Quedé seleccionada y ahora debo ir a Los Angeles para competir en las preeliminares por uno de los papeles de las Pequeñas Justicieras...!-

Se escucha un grito de parte de Leni.

-¡Leni, ¿que ocurre?!-Luna junto a los Loud.

-¡Miren, Linky esta en las noticias!-Leni apuntando al televisor.

Estaban repitiendo las noticias, pero les llamó mucho la atención la parte en la que dice que los datos de Luna Blanca ha sido actualizado, por lo que Lisa rápidamente trae una laptop y un proyector.

Al mismo tiempo, Luna Blanca estaba mirando la pagina de la liga de heroes.

-Nuestros datos han sido actualizados.-Alexandra y los Luna Blanca se reunieron para ver su información.

En ambos lados (Luna Blanca y los Loud), ven la información de Luna Blanca.

Luna Blanca:

Miembros totales: 10.

Clasificación promedio: B-A.

-¿10 miembros?-Alexander.-Pero si somos 9.-

-Debieron contar a Susy o a Nick como parte de nosotros.-Lincoln.-Pero sigamos viendo.-

Comienzan a leer la lista:

Alexander Green:

Alias: Green Twin (M).

Clase: B5.

Recompensa: $48000.

-Me la cuadriplicaron.-Alexander.

Alexandra Green:

Alias: Green Twin (F).

Clase: B6.

Recompensa: $56000.

-¡Sigues siendo el mas debil, pintura!-Ricochet a Alexander.

-¡La recompensa no mide exactamente la fuerza, chimpance!-Alexander.-...bueno, en parte si.-

Candice Mousse:

Alias: Candy.

Clase: B7.

Recompensa: $67000.

-...Dulce.-Candy.

Johnny John Brave:

Alias: Heavyweight.

Clase: B8.

Recompensa: $77000.

-Subió.-Johnny.

Reena Kitsune:

Alias: Kitsune.

Clase: B9.

Recompensa: $89000.

-¡Tengo una recompensa!-Reena alegre.

-Reena, no es para alegrarse.-Alexandra.

Mei Wu.

Alias: Yu Jian Kill.

Clase: B10.

Recompensa: $96000.

-Subió mas que cuando era Killa Kutter.-Mei.

Ricochet O'Bryan.

Alias: Super Fighter.

Clase: A1.

Recompensa: $105000.

-¡Nuevo apodo y nueva recompensa! ¡Ahora soy clase A!-

-Supongo que es lógico que nuestras recompensas subieran demasiado.-Alexandra.-Derrotamos a heroes y villanos de alta categoria. Y provocamos una masiva fuga de villanos.-

-Los amigos de Lincoln si que les han subido la recompensa.-Linka.

-¿Donde esta la recompensa de Lincoln?-Lynn jr.

-Aqui está.-Lisa.

Lincoln Loud.

Alias: Moonlight.

Clase: A1.

Recompensa: $120000.

-¡Wow! ¡Que alto!-Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln ya es un villano clase A!-Leni. Estaban todas las Loud sorprendidas.

-¿Y que hay de la mia?-Rachel.

Rachel River.

Alias: Size.

Clase: A1.

Recompensa: $134000.

-Nuevamente soy la mas alta.-Rachel.

-¿Y quién es nuestro "decimo" compañero?-Lincoln.

-Segun esta página...es Nezumiiro.-Alexandra.

-¿Nezumiiro?-todos.

-Debieron creer que es una décima miembro porque posiblemente debieron verla con nosotros en alguna grabación de Bunny City.-Lincoln.-Y como se infiltro por accidente en Alighieri, debieron pensar que estaba con nosotros y que contribuyó a la fuga.-

-Yo solo estaré con ustedes hasta que me recupere totalmente.-Nezumiiro. Mira sus datos.

Nezumiiro ? (Inmigrante ilegal):

Alias: Wolf Girl.

Clase: A

Recompensa: $450000.

-¿Wolf Girl? Que poca imaginación.-Nezumiiro.

-Cuando un villano no anuncia un apodo de villano con el que se identifique, la Liga de Heroes le otorga uno, como una forma simplificada para referirse a aquel villano.-Alexander.-Y queda con ese apodo, hasta que determinen otro, aun cuando el villano se autoapode de otra forma.-

-¡Wow!-Ricochet.-50 grandes mas y serias considerada una clase S.-

-Miren, tambien hay unas recompensas por Nick y Susy.-Johnny y ambos chicos tambien se acercan a ver. Nick aun seguia tomado por Betsy.

-Susy "La inocentona" $10000.-Susy.-¿La inocentona?-

-Nick "Revovinador" $22000.-Nick.-No es tan alta, asi que no deberia preocuparme demasiado.-

-Chicos.-Alexandra.-No deben olvidar algo importante: mientras mas alta sea nuestra recompensa, mas sujetos nos perseguirán, asi que no debemos relajarnos.-

-Es verdad.-Lincoln.-Nezumiiro. Se que has rechazado nuestra oferta de unirte a nosotros, pero he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste durante el entrenamiento y vuelvo a hacerlo por lo que acaba de decirnos Alexandra. ¿Podrias venir con nosotros, pero como nuestra maestra?-y todos se sorprenden.

-¿Quieren que sea la maestra de todos ustedes?-...-Nezumiiro cierra sus ojos y se pone a meditar un poco.-Esta bien. Despues de todo, me agradan, y será por el bien de todos ustedes. Como ahora tendran mas problemas, deberán fortalecerse para no volver a ser capturados...o sean liquidados en batalla. ¿No habian dicho una vez que recorrerian el mundo algun día? Podrian toparse con villanos y heroes poderosos.-

-Gracias, Nezumiiro.-Lincoln.

-La verdad, tambien quiero ser mas fuerte.-Rachel.

-Y yo tambien.-Ricochet.

-¡Siiiiii! ¡La señorita Nezumiiro vendrá con nosotros!-Reena.

-Pero solo por un tiempo, hasta que ya no tenga nada que enseñarles.-Nezumiiro.

-No nos vendrá mal hacernos mas fuertes.-Alexandra.

-...¿Y cuando comienza nuestro... entrenamiento?-Candy.

-Mañana, pero...si de verdad quieren hacerse mas fuertes, harán lo que les diga.-

-Aceptamos.-Lincoln y todos estan de acuerdo.

-Lincoln.-Mei.-¿Cual es nuestro próximo movimiento?-

-Ya tenemos los planos de la mansión Thompson. Por el momento, limitemonos a llegar a San Francisco lo mas pronto que podamos antes que otro de los Compass se nos adelanten. En cuanto lleguemos, iremos de inmediato a la mansión Thompson. Primero nos infiltraremos para estudiar bien la seguridad de la mansión. Una vez completado eso, planearemos el robo y procederemos a atacar.-

-Lincoln.-Rachel.-Es posible que nos topemos con Michelle.-

-¿Que no fue congelada?-Mei.

-Fíjense. Ya la identificaron y se dio a la fuga.-Rachel apunta a la pagina: Michelle River: Mass Woman: $250000.-

-Rayos. Debio fugarse cuando la torre se cayó. Y tambien Candace y sus amigos que talvez quieran cumplir el deseo de Center,... y los Luna Nueva,...y ahora que tambien recuerdo, estan Lori y los Loud. Ahora tenemos mas adversarios en nuestro camino. Si tan solo se lo hubiesemos preguntado a Candace, hubiesemos sabido quienes son los Compass North y West. Desde ahora, no nos separaremos. Máximo nos dividermos en 2 grupos. Si uno está en problemas, debemos contactar al otro grupo, o huir y juntarnos. Si por casualidad volvemos a toparnos con secuaces de Center, atraparemos a Candace para que nos revele quienes son North y West...Si es que estas de acuerdo, Candy.-

-...Iba a sugerir lo mismo.-Candy.-...Aunque me gustaria traerla...de otro modo.-

En la página de la Liga de Heroes, se ven otras recompensas:

Rito Loud: $158000.

Vector: $20000.

Bulk: $45000.

Cristian Blueye: Ojiazul: $50000.

Patricia Stampy: Patty: $43000.

Candela Mousse: Hot Green: $68000.

Candace Mousse: Striker Girl: $65000.

Astrid Nube: Pereza: $150000.

Bangreed Thief: Codicia: $214000.

Salomé Aren: Lujuria: $126000.

Gordon Gorgeous: Gula: $115000.

Envy Plant: Envidia: $130000.

Akagi Gorilla: Ira: $206000.

Louis Anderson: Soberbia: $210000.

?: Darkmoon: $164000.

En la casa Loud, Linka queda paralizada del miedo al ver que Rito estaba en la lista de los fugados. Justo habia llegado Ron.

-Tranquila, Linka. No dejaremos que él te haga algo.-Loni y Leif la abrazan. Las Loud y Ron tambien se unen al abrazo.-Podemos tratar de contactar al FBI con ayuda de Lori para que entremos al programa de protección de testigos y...-

-¡No!-Linka gritando, dejando a todos sorprendidos.-¡No puedo huir de mi padre! Si huyo...si huyo...¡no ganare!-

-¿Quieres...enfrentar a papá?-Loni.

-Si utilizarme para sus propios intereses es lo que quiere, lo estare esperando para patearle el culo como dice Lincoln.-

-Yo lucharé a tu lado.-Ron.

-Yo tambien.-Lynn.-Si Lincoln, sus amigos, y los primos le pudieron ganar, nosotros tambien.-

-Me too.-Luna.

-Yo tambien.-Luan.

-Pueden contar conmigo tambien.-Lucy asustando a todos.-Suspiro.-

-Tratare de ayudar lo que mas pueda a distancia-Lisa.

-¿A distancia?-todos.

-Fui invitada a colaborar en una investigación en Nueva Orleans. Seran 3 meses en los que me ausentare. Pero como les dije, los ayudaré a distancia lo que mas pueda.-

-¿Estas segura que estarás bien tu sola, Lisa?-Loni.-Si quieres, puedo acompañarte.-

-Te lo agradezco, segundo primo mayor Loni.-

-Oigan, chicos. ¿Recuerdan de que les hablé acerca del concurso de selección de actrices?-Lola.-Debo ir a las preliminares en Los Angeles. Si quieren, podemos ir todos. El hotel esta pagado.-

-¿De verdad nos estas invitando a todos, Lola?-Leni.

-Esque quisiera que toda la familia fuera a apoyarme, pero mamá, papá y Lori no están aquí. Asi que los invito a todos.-

-Gracias, Lola.-Linka.

-Claro que vamos a ir a apoyarte, Lola.-Leni.

-Gracias, chicos.-Lola y todos la abrazan.

-Lo siento, Lola.-Loni.-Pero me llevaré a Linka y a Leif conmigo...si no es una molestia.-mirando a Lisa y luego a Linka y Leif.

-Pueden venir si ellos gustan.-Lisa.-

-Yo tambien quiero ir.-Ron.-Le pedire permiso a mi papá para que me deje ir con ustedes.-

Mas tarde, en una preparatoria en San Francisco, Sodapop de encontraba practicando basketball en el gimnasio. Un chico con anteojos y cabello corto peinado entra al gimnasio.

-Hola, Soda.-el chico de anteojos.

-...-Soda lo ignora y sigue practicando.

-Oye, Johnny y Susy tienen recompensas por sus cabezas.-

-...-vuelve a ignorarlo.

-¿No estas preocupado?-

-...-Soda deja de practicar y se acerca al chico.-¿Por que deberia de estarlo?-

-Pero...Johnny y Susy fueron nuestros amigos.-

-Eran. Tu lo dijiste. Ya no tienen nada que ver conmigo.-

-Eso fue...-

-¿Que? ¿Ahora te preocupas por ellos, Carl? No me interesa lo que hagas o creas de mi. Ya no somos niños. Ya todos nosotros elegimos nuestros propios caminos. Ahora estamos por nuestra cuenta. Si nos preocupamos por lo que otros hagan o les pase, los únicos perjudicados seremos nosotros mismos. Ahora si no tienes otro asunto mas que atender, vete. Me estoy preparando para el campeonato de basketball.-

-¿Que pasó contigo, Soda? Fuimos los mejores amigos.. -

-¿Que paso contigo, Soda?-Sodapop de manera burlesca.-No me vengas con un sermón, Carl. Tu tambien fuiste el que les dio la espalda a Johnny y a Susy, pero yo no soy tan patético como tu. Yo sigo mi propio camino y no soy chupamedias de nadie, a diferencia de ti.-

-Soda, se que eres uno de los proveedores de esas drogas nuevas que andan circulando. Deberias dejarlo antes de que...-Carl es interrumpido por un pelotazo que le rompe los lentes. Toma a Carl de la camisa.

-Escuchame bien, imbecil. En primera, quiero que se te grabe bien esto en la cabeza: tu y yo no somos amigos. En segunda, no te entrometas en lo que no te incumbe. Y en tercera, si abres la boca y me delatas, te mataré.-suelta bruscamente a Carl, haciendo que se caiga.

Devuelta con Center, sus secuases habian despertado. Estaban todos reunidos.

-¿Y que haremos ahora, señor Center?-Candace.

-Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Candace: ¡Seguir con nuestro plan de conquistar el mundo!-

-¿Pero cual es nuestro siguiente movimiento?-Candace.

-Iremos a San Francisco y buscaremos a Luna Blanca y el ojo de metal.-

-Señor Center.-Logan.-¿No ha considerado que si East lo traiciono, North podría hacer lo mismo?...cof cof.-

-Supongo que tendrías algo de razón. Aunque es solo una posibilidad. Como sea, actuemos con mucha precaución...y no hagan nada sin consultarme...-Nota que dejaron de prestarle atención y estaban mensajeandose.

-¿Decias algo, papi?-Adin.

-Olvidenlo.-

-Hay otro problema que no hemos considerado...cof cof.-Logan.-Candace.-

-¿Yo?-

-Todos saben que no tienes filtro para los secretos y por eso se te prohibía ir en sitios con mucho público...cof cof...Pero como el señor Center "murio", North y West podrian enviar a alguien para matarte...cof cof.

-Es verdad. No habia pensado en eso.-Center.-Muchos me pedian deshacerme de ti, pero siempre me negaba a hacerlo y preferia dejarte en las instalaciones.-Center a Candace.

-Podemos sacar ventaja de esto...cof cof.-Logan.

-Logan, no arriesgues la vida de ninguno de tus compañeros.-Center.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse...cof cof. Es mas, tenemos muchas ventajas y no solo hablo de Compass, pero necesitaré que Candace haga todo lo que le diga...cof cof.-

-Oye, espero que no trames nada desagradable.-

-Confia en mi. Todo saldrá bien, siempre y cuando no hagamos nada estupido...cof cof.-

-Está bien, Logan.-Center.-confio en ti, pero no se arriesguen demasiado.-

En una compañia en San Francisco, North hablaba por teléfono con West.

-East cayó.-West.-Center está muerto. Solo quedamos nosotros.-

-Ya veo.-North.-¿Solo me llamaste para eso? Yo tambien tengo contactos en Alighieri.

-Queria solicitarte un poco de potenciadoras para mis lacayos. Y aunque East quedó fuera, aun sigue suelta por ahí. Y volviendo al asunto de Center, esa mocosa de Candace tambien está suelta por ahí. Podrian convertirse en una piedra en el zapato.-

-East es la menor de mis preocupaciones. Estoy preparado en caso que intente hacerme algo, asi que tu deberías ser el que se preocupara. En cuanto a Candace, mis hombres se encargarán de ella.-

-¿Y que hay del ojo de metal? ¿Ya lo encontraste?-

-Desgraciadamente tampoco estaba en la casa de la tal Susy. Parece que lo tiro en alguna parte de la ciudad. Pero tengo muchas ventajas: Puedo enviar a 6 de mis 12 proveedores para buscarlo por toda la ciudad. Susy esta profuga y sera cuestion de tiempo para que la capturen algunos de mis hombres, puedo buscar a los padres de Heavyweight para atraer a los Luna Blanca a San Francisco y que me entreguen los ojos elementales. Significa que al final, seré yo quien tenga los 5 ojos elementales. No intentes venir a mi territorio, West.-

-No deberiamos terminar esta sociedad asi de simple. Podrías fracasar, y he descubierto un secreto acerca de los ojos elementales.-

-¿Un secreto?-

-Hay un objeto que estaria relacionado con los ojos elementales. Será subastado en Las Vegas durante el verano, pero en un lugar tan secreto y exclusivo que debes comprar entrada. Solo yo tengo una entrada y no intentes robarmela o sacarme información. Estoy muy preparado para cualquier ataque sorpresa y espionaje. Espero que sigamos trabajando juntos.-corta la llamada.

-¿Un objeto relacionado con los ojos elementales?...¿Que podria ser?...Ni modo. Tendré que seguir trabajando con él. Creo que ya es momento en que comience a hacer mi siguiente jugada.-North termina de escribir en la computadora. Toma un celular. Escribe un mensaje, el cual se lo envía a 12 numeros telefonicos diferentes.-Del primero al duodecimo de mis proveedores. ¿A ver que haran ahora, Luna Blanca? Tengo en total 12 proveedores y cada uno de ellos con una pequeña organización. 6 en San Francisco, 4 en Los Angeles, y 2 que merodean el pais en busca de compradores y sujetos de prueba.-

Los mensajes llegaron a cada uno de los proveedores:

Primero: Sodapop.

-¿Un mensaje de papá? ¿Que es lo que quiere?-

Segundo: Dash Thompson. Este estaba presumiendo con unas chicas.

-Vuelvo en un rato, chicas. No se muevan.-se va para revisar el mensaje sin que nadie lo viera.

Tercero: una porrista de cabello rubio. Estaba practicando, por lo que no revisa el mensaje en ese momento.

Cuarto: un chico universitario de cabello castaño. Lo revisa mientras controla un robot.

Quinto: un policía. Lo revisa mientras bebe un cafe.

Sexto: un hombre altisimo, corpulento, bigoton, y cabello blanco que asusta a un grupo de exploradoradoras en medio del bosque, usando su don, que le permite convertirse en un Yeti. Revisa su telefono.

Septimo: una chica con lentes futurista, boina rosa, cabello azul, y una chaqueta y pantalón multicolor. Estaba cerca de una manifestación feminista. Revisa su celular.

Octavo: Una mujer de color muy robusta y alta, con un pantalón y chaqueta negra con lineas rosas y con un escrito detras de la chaqueta, en letras grandes rosadas: Rasputia. Revisa el mensaje mientras comía alitas de pollo.

Noveno: una mujer disfrazada de bruja, dentro de una mansión en la que dice en la puerta de la reja exterior: Mansión Moira. Revisa su celular.

Decimo: un motociclista altisimo de unos 2-3 metros, con unos pantalones negros, chaqueta sin mangas negra, botas, pañuelo en la cabeza, y un tatuaje con la palabra "Gravedigger".

Undécimo: un hombre de color, cabello amarillo claro, grandote de unos 2 metros, gordo, y un traje elegante marrón. Revisa su celular sin darse cuenta que alguien vio su recompensa por la página web: Big Daddy: Clase A. Recompensa: $369000.

Duodécimo: no se le ve el rostro, ya que el cuarto estaba unicamente iluminado con una lampara de escritorio. Estaba revisando unas fotos de unas niñas.

-Asi que estas serán las competidoras. Que aburrido. Si fueran mujeres mas adultas...-Revisa su celular.-¿Un mensaje del jefe?-lo lee: "Atrapen a Luna Blanca y/o quitenle los 4 collares (muestra una imagen de los collares y los 10 Luna Blanca). Busquen y capturen a estas adolescentes (la foto de Candace y la de Susy). Los que esten en San Francisco busquen un collar con una perla plateada como este (imagen)". El sujeto seguia revisando las fotos de las competidoras del concurso, hasta que ve la foto de Lola.-...Ahora que lo recuerdo, Moonlight es el hijo perdido de Rita y Lynn. Creo que puedo sacar algo de ventaja de esto.-alguien toca la puerta.-Adelante.-entra un trabajador con una charola de comida.

-Señor...¿Por que está a oscuras?-

-Porque se fundio el foco de mi camerino.-

-Se lo cambiare de inmediato.-

-No te preocupes. Hazlo cuando me toque actuar. Puedes irte. La oscuridad de este camerino me está ayudando para prepararme en mi siguiente escena.-

El trabajador cierra la puerta del camerino, la cual decía "Don Flamenco".

En una oficina en Nueva Orleans, West estaba revisando una lista.

-La prodigio Lisa Loud aceptó participar. Lástima por el prodigio Levi Loud que se encuentra en prisión. Pero creo que ella me bastará.-West se levanta. Camina por un pasillo que lo lleva hasta una habitación en la que hay una capsula tamaño humano con una letra y 2 números: L07. West la abre, habia una androide muy parecida a Linka, pero tenia el físico de una adolescente, con un traje completamente negro de una pieza.-Despues de muchos ensayos y errores, tu deberias ser la androide definitiva, Liberty. Vamos a ponerte a prueba.-

Continuará...


	34. Entrenamiento

Entrenamiento

En la noche, en alguna parte de Nueva Orleans, Nathan Fritz (West) se encontraba en su laboratorio, viendo desde una plataforma como Liberty destrozaba con mucha rapidez y facilidad a unos robots de batalla con solo sus manos y pies.

-¡Es increible! ¡Realmente eres el arma perfecta, Liberty!-West. Liberty mira a West de manera inexpresiva.

-Estoy impresionada por sus avances, señor Fritz.-una secretaria rubia de traje formal negro y lentes.-L07 demostró una increíble habilidad en el combate. Mucho mejor que los anteriores L. Incluso derrotó a los androides de batalla mas poderosos sin sufrir ningun daño.-

-Y lo mejor de todo, es que Liberty es indestructible. Su cuerpo está hecho de una aleación unica de donerio y diamantio, lo que la hace resistente a los golpes físicos, balas, y hasta podria sobrevivir a una explosión nuclear. Ademas es inmune al fuego, a los acidos corrosivos, al frio, su piel de goma la hace inmune a los ataques electricos, y ademas no solo esta programada para pelear, sino que también para comprender y aprender. Y mi padre creia que seria un fracaso y ahora soy dueño de su empresa y soy uno de los mayores traficantes de armas antimetahumanos del pais.-

-¿Y ha pensado si algun día, L07 decida dejar de seguir sus ordenes y se rebele contra usted?-

-Eso es imposible. Cuando la programe, me asegure que ella me vea como su padre. Fue lo primero que aprendió. Y como tal, hará lo que yo le ordene. Soy una persona muy precavida en cuanto a mis planes, y muy cuidadoso.-

-Señor Fritz, ¿se ha dado cuenta que está sin pantalones?-

West agacha la cabeza y nota que estaba sin pantalones.

-¡Con razón sentía frio!-West se va en busca de unos pantalones. La secretaria suspira, mientras mira a Liberty, la cual miraba de manera neutral a los restos de los robots y androides.

Al rato, West regresa con los pantalones ya puestos.

-Liberty no es mi único gran invento, Monica. Verás, he estado trabajando en otro proyecto, que inicialmente comence durante mi adolescencia. Y gracias a las investigaciones de Center, y los inventos de mi padre y de East, he logrado dar un gran avance. Sigueme. Te lo mostraré. Liberty, puedes venir conmigo.-

West guia a Monica y a Liberty hasta su oficina. Abre una caja fuerte, dentro del cual habia una caja de metal.

-¿Que tiene en esa caja, señor Fritz? ¿El invento del que me habló?-

-Cuando era tan solo un niño, siempre quise ser un inventor como mi padre. Nací con un alto IQ y estaba obsesionado por inventar cosas, asi que no era muy sociable y la mayoria de los sin cerebros de mis compañeros me trataban de raro obde cientifico loco. Un día, conoci a una niña que se convirtió en mi única amiga, ya que fue la primera persona, no familiar, que no me trató de raro y decia que mis inventos eran maravillosos. Y con el paso de los años, nos hicimos mas que amigos, pero el problema, era que ella no tenia un don, y era discriminada por esos sin cerebros que tenia de compañeros de escuela, y tambien por mis padres. No la querian como futura esposa y mi madre decia que solo tendriamos fallas sin don como hijos. Asi que me propuse en crear un invento para otorgarle un don, basándome en la biotecnología, la genética, y fisiologia de los dones tipo zoo, transmutación, alteracion y potenciación. Pero desgraciadamente, ella cayó por las escaleras cuando una sin cerebro la empujó. Quedé abatido, apunto de rendirme en esta vida, pero me propuse a seguir con mi proyecto en su honor.-abre la caja. Habia un reloj enorme del tamaño para cubrir un cuarto de brazo.

-¿Un reloj?-

-No solo es un reloj, Mónica. Como tu sabes, mi don me permite secretar un liquido venenoso de color morado. Pero ahora mira esto.-se coloca el reloj. Lo enciende. Gira el lente, en donde se ve un numero, y unde el lente. Una radiación verde baña por un segundo el cuerpo de West.

-No veo ningun...-Mónica. Nota que empieza a salir humo de la mano de West.-Pero que...-

-El don de mi padre, Smoker. Este reloj le permite al usuario tener un don. O mejor dicho 2 en mi caso.-secreta un liquido purpura de la otra mano.-Este reloj puede copiar cualquier don con solo introducir ADN dentro de esta camara.-saca el lente y le señala un pequeño orificio. Vuelve a colocar la cubierta.-Lo he llamado: "El Donitrix".-

-Es realmente un invento revolucionario.-Monica.

-Aun está en fase experimental, desconozco si tiene efectos adversos a largo plazo, y no he podido recolectar la cantidad de dones suficientes para convertirla en una superarma. Asi que de momento, aun debemos limitarnos a seguir haciendo pruebas y a recolectar muestras de ADN de usuarios de dones poderosos. Y una vez hecho, ni North, ni East, ni toda la fuerza militar del mundo podra detenerme. Sere yo quien me quede con el tesoro máximo, y reconstruire este corrompido mundo.-

-Espero que use ese reloj solo para sus planes y no para algo mas. Y e refiero a algo estúpido, como esos lentes que inventó para ver debajo de la ropa.-

-¿Quien crees que soy? Yo no hago estupideces con mis inventos. Y te dije que esos lentes eran para inspeccionar los circuitos y estructuras de mis inventos. Soy una persona muy seria en cuanto a mis planes.-

-Señor West.-un científico de aspecto joven de cabello negro corto con el codigo R01 en su delantal de laboratorio. Saca un tubo capilar con sangre.-Aqui esta la muestra de ADN del usuario del don de aumentar el tamaño de los pechos.-

-...No...se...de que...hablas...-West nervioso por como se estaba poniendo Mónica.

-...¡Señor Friiiiiiiiiiiiiiitz!-Monica y desde fuera del laboratorio se escucha una gran paliza. Liberty solo se limitó a ver, con cara de confusión.

A la mañana siguiente, Luna Blanca son despertados por unos sonidos de unas palmadas.

-¿Que es ese ruido?-Lincoln y los demas despertaron. Quien hacia los ruidos era Nezumiiro.

-¡A despertarse!-

-Nezumiiro, son las 5

4:00 AM.-Alexander.

-El entrenamiento comienza ahora.-Nezumiiro.-Se los dije ayer, que comenzabamos el entrenamiento hoy.-

-Es verdad.-Lincoln.-No crei que comenzariamos mas temprano.-

-Vistanse, lavense la cara, y desayunen algo.-

Los Luna Blanca se visten: Lincoln con un pantalon buzo azul y una camiseta sin mangas naranja, Rachel un short deportivo y polera rosa, Ricochet con un buzo negro completo con chaqueta negra, Alexander con un pantalon de buzo y zapatillas verde, camiseta verde, Alexandra con una calza y zapatillas verde con un peto verde, Johnny con un buzo completo rojo, Candy con un buzo completo purpura, Mei con una calza y camiseta negra sin calzado, Reena con un kimono de karate, y Susy con un buzo amarillo completo. Mezumiiro estaba con un kimono gris, Shiro y Kuro habian despertado y Nezumiiro los habia vestido con unos kimonos blanco y negros.

-¡Se ven tan adorables!-Alexandra viendo a los lobitos.

-¿Yo tambien tengo que participar?-Susy.

-Estas con nosotros temporalmente y eres una profuga.-Lincoln.-Asi que no te vendria mal aprender a luchar para que no te capturen...o te maten.-

-¿Que paso con tu traje de karate, Lincoln?-Rachel.

-Me quedó pequeño. Creo que di un estirón desde la ultima vez que lo usé.-

-Ya que estamos todos aqui, antes de iniciar el entrenamiento, establecere unas reglas en mi entrenamiento.-Nezumiiro.-Para empezar, desde ahora, usaran la furgoneta solo para acampar o escapar de una persecución. Haremos nuestro viaje a pie.-

-¡¿A pie?!-la mayoria, excepto Mei y Reena.

-Pero nos tardariamos mas en llegar.-Rachel.

-Entonces, tendremos que acelerar el paso.-Nezumiiro.-Para no ser sorprendidos por la policía, iremos por el bosque. En caso de toparnos con un animales salvajes...-

-Aqui hay uno.-Alexander señalando a Ricochet.

-¿Quieres ver lo que puede hacerte este animal salvaje, pinturita?-Ricochet. Nezumiiro les da un coscorron a los 2.

-...Si nos topamos con un animal salvaje, yo me encargo. Y yendo al punto 3, nadie debe interrumpirme mientras doy las instrucciones, amenos que sea en caso de emergencia. Punto 4, el entrenamiento empieza y termina cuando yo lo diga. Punto 5, nadie usará sus dones en el entrenamiento. Es importante que todos aprendan a pelear sin usar su don. Aprenderán a no depender demasiado de sus dones. Y punto 6, si alguien no esta cumpliendo con el entrenamiento, le dare un golpe mucho mas fuerte que a estos 2.-

-Entendido.-Lincoln con un saludo de artes marciales. Lo siguen Rachel, Mei, y Reena. Los demas copian.

El entrenamiento comenzó con unos ejercicios de calentamiento. Tenian que hacer 10 flexiones cada uno y contadas y otros tambien debian hacerlo y cuando uno terminaba de contar, otro debia comenzar a contar. En total, eran 100 flexiones, pero al llegar a los 50.

-Susy, no lo estas haciendo bien. Comiencen de nuevo.-Nezumiiro. Al rato, cuando ya iban en los 70.-Otra vez no lo estas haciendo bien, Susy. Todo de nuevo.-y cuando ya iban a los 90.-Otra vez, Susy. Todo denuevo.-

La misma situación se repitio con abdominales, con sentadillas, con elongacion de brazos, piernas, abdominales, y con trote. Susy estaba muy cansada.

-Estoyyyyy agotaaaaadaaaa.-

-Tendras dolores mañana.-Rachel.

-¿No estas cansada?-

-Solo un poco.-Rachel enlongando las piernas sin problemas. Lincoln estaba haciendo flexiones parado de manos.

-¿Tu tampoco?-

-Esto es mas o menos igual de intenso que como mi abuelo me entrenaba.-Lincoln.

-Comamos algo.-Nezumiiro. Se hacerca a un arroyo en la que habian salmones y saca unos peces con sus manos.-Escuchen, ahora pescaran su almuerzo...con las manos.-

Lincoln, Mei, y Reena pescaron uno con facilidad. Rachel y Candy pescaron con algo de dificultad. Alexander y Ricochet estaban tratando de pescar, pero Ricochet toma por accidente el pie de Alexander, haciendo que este ultimo se cayera al rio.

-Pesque un pez muy feo.-

Alexander se levanta, pateandole en la cara y recogiendole el pie.

-Y yo pesque uno muy horrendo.-

Ambos chicos se ponen a pelear en medio del rio. Mientras tanto, Johnny y Alexandra pescan un pez.

-Hicieron que los peces se desviaran por este camino.-Alexandra.-Almenos se hizo mas facil pescarlos.-

Nezumiiro detiene la pelea, aplicandoles un coscorron. Luego los hace pescar.

-Cabezas huecas.-Nezumiiro mirandolos fijamente.

Susy trata de pescar uno, pero no logra atrapar ninguno. Johnny le da el suyo y trata de pescar otro.

Todos cocen su pez en una fogata y lo comen. Susy estaba apartada de los Luna Blanca. Estaba con algo de pena mirandolos.

-Ve con ellos si quieres estar allí.-Nezumiiro comiendo.

-No quiero ser una molestia.-

-¿Y como sabes eso si no les has preguntado directamente?-

-Soy una molestia. Por mi culpa, el calentamiento se extendió. Los estoy retrasando con su viaje. Lamento si no lo estoy haciendo bien. Siempre fui una decepción en los deportes.-

-Creo que estas haciendo un buen intento, para ser una novata. Ya me hablaron de ti, chica gelatina.-

-Debes creer que soy la peor persona del mundo.-

-Yo no juzgo a nadie por su pasado. Creo en que las personas pueden cambiar.-

-Hay quienes creen que la gente no cambia.-

-Que la gente pueda cambiar o no pueda cambiar es demasiado subjetivo como para generalizarlos a todos. Las personas cambian o no cambian, dependiendo del tamaño de su voluntad por cambiar. ¿Tu realmente estas arrepentida de lo que hiciste?-

-Claro que lo estoy...Yo no era muy popular en la escuela. Johnny, Soda y Carl eran mis únicos amigos, pero siempre quise ser aceptada por los demás. Cuando comencé a salir con Dash, los demas comenzaron a socializar conmigo. Creí que ser aceptada por los demás era lo mas importante. Dejé que mi miedo a volver a ser rechazada me dominara y terminé traicionando a Johnny cuando mas él me necesitaba. Y al final, Dash resultó no ser la persona que yo creía, que solo estaba usándome, y me inculpo de estafar y matar a un chico.-

-Dijiste que querias ser aceptada. ¿Johnny no cuenta como una persona que te acepta tal cual eres?-

-...Lo cuenta...Fui tan estupida en no darme cuenta antes que Johnny fue la primera persona que me aceptó tal como era. Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes...-se cubre los ojos mientras le corrian algunas lagrimas.

-Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Es un error que muchas personas cometen. Aprender de tus errores es lo mas importante. Y ahora que lo sabes, debes reparar lo que aun puede arreglarse. Que Johnny quiera o no quiera volver a ser tu amigo, dependerá tanto de él, como de ti. Almuerza con ellos.-

Susy se dirige hacia los Luna Blanca.

-¿Puedo?-

Los Luna Blanca se quedan mirándola en silencio por unos segundos.

-Adelante.-Lincoln. Susy se sienta al lado de Johnny.

-Disculpenme. Por mi culpa se extendió el calentamiento. Y los estoy retrasando.-

-No es para tanto.-Lincoln.-Siempre tenemos un contratiempo por cualquier razón.-

-Pero por mi error estan pagando ustedes.-

-No te preocupes. Solo debemos acelerar mas el paso.-Lincoln.

-Y asi son las artes marciales.-Mei.-Todos son responsables de todo lo que ocurra durante el entrenamiento. Es una forma de aprender a ser responsable de tus acciones y lo grave que puede ser para tu equipo si uno falla en su labor.-

-¿Pero no estan molestos?-

-Yo no.-Mei.

-Ni yo.-Los Alex.

-Me gusta el ejercicio.-Ricochet.

-Incomodos, pero no molestos.-Rachel.-Aun no eres bienvenida para mi, pero es Lincoln quien decidió llevarte con nosotros a San Francisco.-

-Y ya que estamos aqui, cuéntanos un poco mas sobre ti, Susy.-Lincoln.

San Francisco:

Lori y Bobby salian de una mansión:

-Lamentamos las molestias, señor Calvin.-Lori.

-Ya van 3 veces que unos heroes entran a mi mansión a buscar un "collar magico".-Calvin Thompson jr. Es un hombre levemente calvo, de traje formal negro.

-¿Dijo 3 veces?-Bobby.-¿Quienes fueron esos heroes?-

-Ni los conozco. Decian que era de otros estados. Pero espero que no vuelva a repetirse. Se me está acabando la paciencia. Buen día.-cierra la puerta de golpe.

-Bobby, se supone que literalmente solo nosotros hemos pedido permiso a la Liga de Héroes para registrar la mansión Thompson.-

-¿Entonces alguien mas esta buscando esos collares?-

-Es lo mas lógico, Bobby. No nos queda otra opción mas que esperar a los Luna Blanca lleguen a San Francisco.-

-Ahora son 10 miembros. Y Lincoln desarrollo nuevas habilidades.-

Mientras caminaban, notan a un sujeto veinteañero, de color, fortachon que estaba escuchando musica y que trae consigo un collar con una perla gris.

-¡Lori, mira!-

-¡El collar!-

-¿Pero por que lo tendrá él?-

-Pero puede ser falso. En cualquier caso, vamos.-

Ambos se le acercan al sujeto.

-Disculpa.-

-¿Oh? Hola, amigos. ¿Nesecitan ayuda? ¿Estan perdidos?-

-No estamos perdidos. Es sobre ese collar.-

-¿Esto? Lo compré por $2 en un puesto. Si quieren les digo a donde queda.-

-Resulto ser falso.-Lori desilucionada.

-¿Estan buscando un collar? ¿Quieren darle un regalo a alguien? Si quieren, puedo darle algunos collares que tengo.-

-¿Tienes mas collares?-

-Si. Aveces mis hermanos y yo solemos encontrar algunas cosas interesantes durante nuestros paseos. ¿Quieren venir a mi departamento?-

-¿Que dices, Lori?-

-Podria ser una posibilidad. No perderemos nada con ver. Esta bien. Vamos a su departamento.-

-Siganme, es por aqui.-

-Gracias, eh...-

-Pardo. Pardo Grizzlybear. Mucho gusto.-

-Lori Loud.-

-Roberto Santiago, pero puedes llamarme Bobby.-

Al rato, Pardo llevó a Lori y Bobby a su departamento. Dentro, habia un veinteañero algo gordo y con lentes mirando animé por un notebook, y otro veinteañero, rubio, de mirada neutral, piel palida, que estaba preparando sushi.

-¡Ya llegue! ¡Traje unos invitados!-

-Buenas tardes.-Lori y Bobby.

-Hermanos, ellos son Lori y Bobby. Son heroes de Michigan. Lori, Bobby, ellos son mis hermanos Panda Pandabear...-

-Hola.-

-Y el es Polar Icebear.-

-Polar les da la bienvenida.-

-¿De verdad son hermanos?-Bobby.-No se parecen en nada.-

-No somos hermanos de sangre, pero nos queremos como tal.-Panda.

-Nos conocimos por coincidencia cuando eramos niños. Los 3 eramos huerfanos que vivian en la calle buscando un lugar donde vivir. Por coincidencia, los 3 tenemos el don de convertirnos en osos. Yo en un oso pardo, Panda en un oso panda, y Polar en un oso polar.-

-Nos gustaria escuchar un poco mas de ustedes, pero nesecitamos revisar esos objetos que ustedes encuentran por casualidad.-Lori.

-Polar se los traera ahora.-Polar. Se va y trae una caja llena de objetos: relojes, joyas, chatarra, aparatos, adornos de autos, entre otras cosas.

-Esto es todo lo que hemos encontrado los 3.-Panda. Lori nota que Panda estaba usando un collar.

-¿Y ese collar?-

-¿Esto? Me lo encontre en el parque. Alguien lo tiro en la fuente mientras dibujaba manga. No se quien era ni por que lo arrojó, pero era una adolescente de cabello rojo que iba llorando.-

-¿Me permites verlo?-Lori.

-Eh...esta bien.-

Lori lo examina. Lo toca la perla con un dedo.

-Se siente como si estuviese ahuecado.-Lori lo mira mas de cerca.-Tiene un agujero.-Lo rompe, revelando una perla plateada.-¡Bobby, es el collar! ¡Lo encontramos!-

La puerta se abre de golpe. Era el Sexto, acompañado por un grupo de matones.

-¡Oigan, perdedores! ¡Estoy buscando un collar con una perla plateada como...!-Sexto nota el collar.-¡Eso! ¡Entreguenmelo!-

-Chicos, mejor háganlo.-Panda con miedo. Polar toma un hacha.

-Polar no se quedara de brazos cruzados.-se convierte en oso polar.

-¡Oye, tu!-Lori generando electricidad. Bobby genera fuergo.-¿Quien te crees que eres para irrumpir asi en un departamento?-

-¿Que quien soy yo? Soy Ralph el Yeti.-se convierte en Yeti.-Soy quien manda en las calles de San Francisco. Hago lo que yo quiera, y cuando yo quiera, en donde yo quiera. Ahora lárgate, mocosa si no quieres salir herida.-

-Lamento decirte esto, pero nosotros somos heroes.-Bobby generando fuego.

-¿Heroes? ¿Ustedes? ¡Jajajajajajaja! Encarguense de ellos.-

Los matones se dirigen a Lori y Bobby. Ambos los derrotan fácilmente con impactrueno y llamaradas. Bobby rápidamente absorbe el fuego antes que se expandiera por el departamento. Por parte de los hermanos, Pardo y Polar se convierten en osos y atacan a manotazos a otros matones. Panda se convierte en panda y con un poco de nervios, derrota a otro matón.

-Matones de quinta.-Ralph se convierte en yeti.-Ahora sigo yo, perdedores.-

-¡Ahora, hermanos! ¡Formación Torre!-Pardo. Panda se para sobre Polar, y Pardo se para sobre Panda.-¡Ataquemos!-los 3 se le lanzan y atacan al mismo tiempo a manotazos.

Ralph se levanta y ataca con un puñetazo a Pardo, derribandolo. Panda y Polar vuelven a atacar a Ralph. Este contrataca lanzandole un televisor a Panda. Este alcanza a protegerse destrozando el televisor.

-¡Noooo! ¡Estaban dando Three Piece!-Panda. No alcanza a protegerse de un puñetazo de Ralph.

Bobby ataca con llamarada, pero Ralph se protege con una mesa, la cual lanza. Bobby absorbe el fuego que se comenzaba a expandir. Polar saca un hacha, mientras Ralph saca una macana de metal. Ambas armas chocan reiteradas veces, hasta que Ralph, con el truco de "¿Que es eso?", le quita el hacha.

-¡Ahora si estan muertos!-Ralph. Levanta el hacha y la macana, y Lori facilmente lo electrocuta, derrotandolo.

-Lamento no ayudarlos antes, pero literalmente necesitaba que aguardaran un poco mas de distancia o los electrocutaria junto con él.-

-¿Y de donde lo conocen?-Bobby.

-Ralph suele molestarnos con sus matones para que le entreguemos alguna cosa valiosa que encontramos de vez en cuando, o como él lo llama "pagar por su servicio de protección".-

-Pero literalmente ya no sera una molestia.-Lori, esposando a Ralph y a los matones.

Mas tarde, devuelta con los Luna Blanca, el entrenamiento continuó: golpear varias piedras lanzadas al aire con un bastón, saltar zanjas, correr por el lodo, trepar árboles, correr, practicar diferentes golpes con las manos, diferentes tipos de patadas, y movimientos de sumisión y desarmar a un oponente armado con bate/barra de acero, cuchillo, y pistola. Susy estaba temblando y con una guardia sin firmeza.

-Susy, la guardia debe estar bien firme.-Johnny. Este lanza un golpe. Susy esquiva torpemente y se tropieza.-Te enseñare algo. Cuando ataque de esta forma...-mueve el brazo en dirección a Susy.-Tu te posicionas de esta forma, tomas mi brazo, y lo jalas hacia adelante.-

Johnny ataca. Susy no le sale bien a la primera. Lo intentan a la segunda, y Susy se resbala. Lo intentan a la tercera, y se le olvida.

-Es así, Susy.-Nezumiiro. Le da la orden a Johnny para atacar. Johnny ataca, y Nezumiiro le aplica la llave para hacerlo caer.-Solo usas la fuerza de tu adversario y la gravedad hace lo suyo. Inténtalo.-

Johnny vuelve a atacar. Esta vez, Susy lo hace bien, y logra hacer girar a Johnny por el aire y caer.

-¡Lo hice!-Susy.

-Antes de finalizar el entrenamiento, hagamos un pequeño combate.-Nezumiiro.-Yo, contra ustedes 10. Sin usar dones o armas. Quiero ver sus fortalezas y debilidades.-

Los Luna Blanca estaban con algo se duda, pero decidieron atacar todos. Nezumiiro facilmente los derroraba uno por uno.

-Lincoln y Rachel, ya les dije sus debilidades...Ricochet, me gusta tu determinación pero te lanzas sin pensar en una estrategia...Reena, sabes atacar y defenderte, pero descuidas demasiado tu espalda cuando atacas...Alexander, piensas demasiado...Candice, no repitas los mismos movimientos o serás predecible...Alexandra, mas fluidez en tus movimientos...Mei, aplicas demasiada fuerza en tus puños. Tu velocidad disminuirá...Johnny, eres demasiado lento...Susy...buen intento. Es todo por hoy. Mañana continuaremos. Ya es la hora de la cena.-

Varios minutos despues, los Luna Blanca se dan un baño con una ducha portatil. Rachel agranda la furgoneta. Sacan las carpas, la mesa y otros articulos para cenar. Cenan arroz, carne, y vegetales.

-Di aaaaaah.-Rachel dandole pescado a Lincoln en la boca. Lincoln lo recibe.

-Si que tengo un fuerte apetito.-Ricochet comiendo rápidamente hasta acabarse su porción.-Mas, Johnny.-

Candy se levanta a buscar unas galletas. Sin darse cuenta, Alexander habia tomado el frasco de miel que le regalaron a Candy.

-No recuerdo que Johnny haya traído miel, pero no estaria mal comer una cucharada.-Alexander come una cucharada.-Tiene un sabor raro a la miel tradicional, pero esta deliciosa.-

-Dejame probar un poco.-Mei tambien come una cucharada.-Es cierto. Sabe deliciosa.-

-Segun el GPS, y calculando la distancia que viajamos desde nuestro punto de partida hasta ahora, llegaremos dentro de 3 días a Los Ángeles.-Alexandra.-Aun estamos lejos de llegar a San Francisco.-

-Oye, Johnny.-Lincoln.-¿Has vuelto a hablar con tus padres?-

-Solo un par de veces desde que nos capturaron la primera vez. Se encuentran bien. Yo les insisto que se muden de la ciudad, pero ellos se niegan. Dicen que nacieron en esa ciudad y que moriran en esa ciudad.-

-La primera vez que fuimos, no tuvimos tiempo para patearles el culo a Calvin y Dash Thompson, pero ahora, se los patearemos bien pateados.-Lincoln.

En ese mismo momento, en San Francisco, Lori y Bobby ayudaban a los hermanos en ordenar. La policia se habia llevado a Ralph y sus matones.

-Lamentamos el desorden.-

-No fue nada. Siempre nos ocurre algo en que terminamos desordenando la casa.-Pardo.

-¡Me perdi Three Piece, Marine Moon, y Live Note!-Panda.

-Ya verás la repetición en la noche, Panda.-Pardo.

La puerta se abre. Entra una chica vestida como guardabosques.

-Lamento la tardanza. Habian chocado un camión de pasteles con un camión de cojines ruidosos.-

-Te conozco. Eres la heroina ecológica "Guardabosques".-

-Tu debes ser la heroina novata Thundergirl. Y él Señor Fuego. Me alegro encontrarlos aqui. Nesecito hablar con ustedes sobre Ralph el Yeti. Es sobre esto.-Guardabosques deja un maletín en la mesa. La abre. Habian varias pastillas de diferentes formas y colores.

-¿Que es eso?-Bobby.-¿Drogas?-

-Exactamente. Escuchen. Ralph el Yeti no es solo un villano matón callejero. Tambien es un traficante de drogas. De lo poco que podimos averiguar, es que existen 12 traficantes que tienen contacto directamente con el lider Oclock. Oclock es el principal fabricante de estas nuevas drogas que se estan vendiendo en el bajo mundo por California y otros estados vecinos. Estas nuevas drogas estan hechas de un material que las hace indetectable para los olfatos caninos. Cuando son ingeridas, se degradan tan rapido que se hace imposible detectarlas en un analisis de laboratorio clínico.-

-Habia escuchado algo sobre esas drogas en las noticias.-Lori.

-No sabemos quien es el lider Oclock. Ralph era "Sexto" de los 12 traficantes. Pero volviendo al asunto, estas drogas tienen diferentes nombres y efectos.-le señala la canica roja.-estas son potenciadoras. Potencian las habilidades fisicas de quién las ingiere, pero causan un fuerte daño a nivel fisiológico una vez terminado el efecto.-señala una en forma de corazón.-Esta es llamada "Cupido". Provoca sensación de estar enamorado de la primera persona que el usuario vea.-señala una verde en forma de hoja.-Esta es llamada "Divagadora". Deja al usuario en un estado de pasividad absoluta.-señala una en forma de X negra.-Esta es la mas reciente de todas: "Detestable". Induce al usuario a un estado de cólera e irritabilidad, como si sintiera mucho odio por algo en específico y las convierten en bestias violentas.-

-Oye, ¿esta bien que discutamos esto frente a ellos?-Lori señalando a los osos.

-Son amigos mios. Y ellos me han ayudado a resolver casos otras veces. Se que estan aqui por Luna Blanca, pero estaria agradecida con que me ayuden a atrapar a los traficantes y buscar a su lider Oclock.-

-Esta bien. Te ayudaremos. Tenemos mucho tiempo libre, ahora que tenemos lo que buscamos.-Lori.

En otra parte de San Francisco, Soda hablaba con North en una limusina. Soda estaba leyendo un mensaje.

-Capturaron a Sexto, padre.-

-No te preocupes por él. Es solo un desechable. El celular de Sexto se autodestruyo, asi que no tenemos que preocuparnos por ser localizados.-

-¿Y que hay de Thundergirl y Señor Fuego? ¿Y si colaboran con la policia para capturarnos?-

-Que lo hagan. No tienen como localizarnos. Luna Blanca y los ojos elementales son nuestra mayor prioridad. Los he estudiado no solo en sus habilidades. Tambien en sus pasados y antecedentes familiares.-

-¿Entonces cual es nuestro próximo plan?-

-Divide y venceras.-

-¿Dividirlos?-

-Aunque sean clases B y A, en el fondo son debiles. Y mas debiles si los separamos. Podemos sacar mucha ventaja, explotando las debilidades de Moonlight y Heavyweight.-

-¿Que debilidades pueden...? Oh, ya entiendo, pero ¿No seria mucho mejor traerlos a todos en un mismo sitio y exterminarlos?-

-Debemos ponernos en el peor de los casos posibles. En lugar de capturarlos, podriamos haber permitido que entraran aquí. Quinto, Séptimo, Octavo, y Duodécimo se encargaran de las hermanas Loud. Por tu parte, tu, junto a Segundo y Tercero, busquen a los Brave y a los Goom. Traiganlos vivos a nuestro laboratorio. Muertos no nos sirven.-

-Considera la misión cumplida, papá.-

Continuará...


	35. No Tanto Relajo

No Tanto Relajo

3 días despues:

Los Luna Blanca llegaron a Los Angeles. Al llegar a la ciudad, se disfrazan y buscan un lugar donde refugiarse, hasta que encontraron una casa abandonada algo lejos de los grandes edificios y de otras casas. Lincoln y Reena inspeccionan si hay alguien dentro.

-¡No hay nadie!-Reena.

-Y esta casa parece estar abandonada desde hace mucho, asi que es perfecta para refugiarnos.-Lincoln.-No esta deteriorada, pero si está llena de polvo.-

Los Luna Blanca entran a la casa. Se ve que aun habian muebles y otros objetos.

-Los muebles aun permanecen en esta casa y ninguno está cubierto con alguna manta para protegerlos del polvo.-Alexandra.

-Tambien hay retratos y cuadros colgados. ¿Por que los antiguos dueños habran dejado todas sus cosas aquí?-Alexander.-Aun se ven en buen estado apesar del tiempo.-

-Talvez el que vivia antes se gano la loteria y dejo esta casa tal como está.-Ricochet. Enciende el televisor.-Aun hay electricidad y la tele aun sirve.-

-Revisare la casa si hay algo de valor.-Rachel. Se pasea por la casa, hasta llegar a una habitación. Revisa los muebles y no encuentra nada, hasta que siente una tabla suelta.-Cuando hay una tabla suelta, significan 2 cosas: hay que reparar el piso, o...-saca la tabla suelta. Habia un joyero con muchas joyas.-¡Hay algo escondido dentro!-casi babeando. Revisa las joyas.-¡Y son reales!-

Los Luna Blanca ya habian hecho algo de limpieza. Tambien exploraron el resto de la casa. Reena revisa una habitación, la cual estaba llena de juguetes.

-Cuantos juguetes.-Reena revisa un mueble. Habia un reloj de bolsillo dentro, el cual tenia una foto de un niño albino muy parecido a Lincoln.-Se parece a Lincoln. Se lo voy a...¡Una pelota de futbol soccer! ¡Y esta nueva!-juega con ella y se guarda el reloj en el bolsillo.

Alexander revisa detras de un cuadro con la imagen de Venecia: habia una caja fuerte. Pone su oido y gira la perilla hacia la derecha, a la izquierda, y nuevamente a la derecha. La caja fuerte se abre. Habia una pistola plateada con un dibujo de un craneo y un cartucho.

-Una Punisher 5. Una sola bala puede atravesar hasta 5 cuerpos. Hay 12 balas en el cartucho. Podría servir.-

Mei y Ricochet revisan el ático.

-Oye, cuerpo de sushi.-Ricochet.-Creo que esto puede gustarte.-le lanza una larga caja.

-Una kwan dao.-Mei sacandola de la caja.-Esta hecha del mismo material que mis Yu Jian.-Lee la caja.-Parece que fue entregada como premio.-practica unos movimientos con la kwan dao.

Lincoln revisa parte del primer piso. Encuentra una envoltura de fritura. Lo toma y lo huele.

-Huele a frituras.-saca un resto de fritura. Lo huele y lo come.-Fresco...demasiado. Alguien ya estuvo aqui, y por el estado de la fritura, la bolsa debió ser abierta esta mañana, o en la madrugada. Me pregunto si volverá...-El celular de Lincoln suena.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Lincoln? Soy yo, Lana.-

-Lana. ¿Como han estado todas ustedes?-

-Hemos estado bien, pero nos preocupamos mucho cuando dijeron que provocaste una fuga masiva en Alighieri.-

-No puedo dejar a ningún amigo atras, aun si arriesgo mucho. ¿Y que me cuentas de ti y nuestras hermanas?-

-Lisa se fue a una de sus convenciones científicas. Fue junto a Linka, Loni, Leif y Ron Andy. Dejaste que el tio Rito y la tia Lynna escaparan.-

-Nos ayudaron un poco durante la fuga masiva y un trato es un trato. Pero quien sabe que hara Rito. Cuando le pregunté por Linka, dijo que se sentía orgulloso por ella y que despertara su don le bastaba. Parecia decir la verdad, pero quien sabe lo que pueda hacer. ¿Y que hay de las demas? ¿Como estan Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola y Lily?-

-Lola quedo dentro de un concurso de belleza y nosotras la estamos acompañando en Los Angeles.-

-¿Los Angeles? Nosotros tambien estamos aquí.-

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Dime donde estas para decirle a las chicas y vayamos a ver...!-

-No creo que sea buena idea que ustedes vayan a verme a mi. Si quieres, puedo ir yo a visitarlas a ustedes.-

-Esta bien. Estamos en el Hotel Lazy. Habitación 405. Pero ven a vernos mas en la noche o mañana, porque ahora vamos a salir. Las chicas quieren comprar vestidos de gala para la gala y la cena previa al concurso.-

-Esta bien. Si es que no me descubre la policia y tenga que huir, iré durante la noche. ¿Alguien mas sabe que estas llamandome?-

-Solo yo.-

-No le digas a nadie. Debo guardar mas discreción, ahora que soy un clase A. Y tambien...para que sea sorpresa.-

-Esta bien, pero no faltes. Todas te extrañamos, excepto Lola, que sigue negando que eres nuestro hermano. Debo irme, adiós. Te quiero, hermano.-Lana corta la llamada.

Lincoln se mete en internet para averiguar el horario de la gala.

-¿Una de las Loud?-Rachel sosteniendo el joyero.

-Es Lana. Está aquí, en Los Ángeles.-

-¿Por que le dijiste que estabamos aqui? Debemos ser mas discretos. ¿No fue eso lo que nos dijiste?-

-Tranquila. Solo ella sabe que estoy aquí.-

-¿Y si le dice a las demas?-

-No lo hará. Es Leni y a Lola a las que no se le puede confiar secretos. Se puede confiar en ella.-

-No tengo nada en contra de tus hermanas, Lincoln, pero no confío en ninguna de ellas.-

-Entiendo. Quizas fui algo...-Lincoln nota que solo estaba Alexandra dentro, revisando su laptop.-¿Donde se fueron todos?-

-Les encargué a Rico, Xander y Mei que fueran a la lavandería que vimos a unas cuadras de aqui. Johnny y Susy fueron al supermercado, y Nezumiiro fue a buscar a sus hijos. Esos niños lobo parecen mas monos arañas con lo facil y rápido que se mueven. Y Candy y Reena estan afuera haciendo guardia.-

-Sea quien haya vivido en esta casa, tenia un buen botin oculto debajo del piso.-Rachel.

-Xandra, nesecito que les digas a los chicos que todos debemos reunirnos antes de las 5.-

-¿Antes de las 5?-

-Hay una gala para el concurso de belleza en la que participará Lola. Comenzará a las 19:00 horas, pero el concurso será a las 20:30 horas. Y como van a haber gente rica y famosa...-

-¡Habra mucho dinero y cosas de valor para robar!-Rachel emocionada.

-Eata bien. Yo les avisaré...Ahora que lo pienso, suena algo exagerado realizar una gala previa para un concurso de belleza para niñas que solo se realizará en un solo día.-

-Eso a nosotros no nos interesa.-Rachel.-Pero el botin que podriamo obtener...-

-Pero por ahora, supongo que no nos haria mal relajarnos un poco.-Lincoln.-Me pareció haber visto un salón de juegos unas cuadras mas allá. ¿Vamos, Rachel?-

-Por supuesto, Lincoln. Recuerda que me debias una cita.-

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas.-

Al rato, con Ricochet, Alexander y Mei, los 3 estaban caminando por las calles.

-No tienen por que seguirme, tortolitos.-Ricochet.-No necesito chaperon. Se donde está la lavandería.-

-Conociendote, harás una estupidez en cualquier momento, primate.-Alexander.-Siempre que estamos en una gran ciudad, tienes que hacer algo que llame la atención.-

-¿Lo dices por lo de la máquina de peluches?-

-La máquina de peluches, la pasteleria, el ventanal del banco, el mimo callejero que mandaste a volar a una tienda de instrumentos, y la lista sigue y sigue.-

-Deja de preocuparte tanto, nerd verde. Ya hemos salido de varias situaciones asi. Y deberias preocuparte mas por tu novia. Debe estar aburrida. Llevala a salir a alguna discoteca.-

-Yo estoy bien.-Mei.-Además, no se bailar esa clase de bailes.-

-Solo tienes que dejar que tu cuerpo se mueva de acuerdo al ritmo de la música. Solo recuerda la diferencia entre bailar y hacer el ridículo y no tendras nada de que preocuparte.-

Los 3 entran a la lavanderia. Mientras esperan que la ropa se lave, se escucha un ruido proveniente de afuera. Los 3 se asoman a la ventana para ver que estaba pasando: Era un grupo de mujeres rayando un cartel de una mujer modelando en ropa interior.

-¿Una marcha feminista?-Ricochet.

-Ese símbolo...-Alexander viendo el símbolo que portan las mujeres, el cual es como una espada cuyo mango tiene el símbolo femenino y unas alas al fondo.-Nueva Amazonia.-

-¿Que es ese grupo?-Mei.

-Nueva Amazonia fue fundada hace 50 años. Son un grupo mujeres que odian a los hombres por alguna razón en particular, ya sea por un trauma o porque así las criaron. Creen que los hombres son malos y que deben pagar por los "pecados" de sus antepasados. Buscan la supremacía femenina sobre la masculina y eliminar lo que ellas consideran "sexista" y "opresoras" de la libertad de las mujeres, como el cartel de lenceria que estan ensuciando ahora.-

-Pero a esa modelo le pagan para modelar en ropa interior.-Mei.-¿Que tiene de opresión si lo hace por voluntad propia?-

-Es obvio, Mei.-Ricochet.-La mayoria de esas mujeres estan celosas por no tener un cuerpo como la de esa modelo. Ahora, si me disculpas...-sale de la lavanderia sonriendo.

-¡¿Que va a hacer ese idiota?!-Alexander preocupado.

Ricochet se pone en medio de la calle. Y desde la lavanderia, se ve que algo les grita, y sea lo que haya dicho, las mujeres salen tras él, furiosas.

-Parece que su estancia en prisión lo dejó mas idiota.-Alexander.

Una balacera entre un grupo de policias y una banda de criminales en medio de una persecución aparece, causando algo de pánico entre la gente alrededor. Una de las mujeres que estaba casi al final del grupo, una que tiene un cabello levantado como un cepillo, es herida por una bala en el muslo. Alexander se convierte en pintura. Se desliza por el piso y trae a la mujer herida hacia la lavandería.

-¡Sueltame, madito hombre! ¡No tienes mi consentimiento para tocarme!-

-Estas herida y perdiendo sangre.-Alexander sacando un botiquin de primeros auxilios.-Hay que tratarte si es que la bala perforó la arteria femoral.-

-¡Si te atreves a tocarme, gritare!-

Mei desenfunda un pequeño cuchillo.

-Si te atrevez a gritar, te contaré la lengua.-Mei.

-¡Eres mujer! ¡Deberias apoyarme e impedir que abusen de mi!-

-El abusador que tu señalas, es mi novio, no es esa clase de persona, y se ofreció a ayudarte con esa herida. Estamos arriesgando nuestra libertad por ayudarte. Si lo que quieres es morir, dilo, y acabaré con tu vida.-

-...Esta bien. Puedes curarme, pero si intentas hacer otra cosa...-

Alexander atiende la herida de la mujer. Logra sacarle la bala, y le venda.

-Listo. Tienes suerte. La bala no chocó ni perforó el hueso y casi te dio en la arteria femoral por unos centímetros. Aunque diria que estas bien, deberias ir a un hospital para descartar cualquier cosa.-

-(Suspiro)...Gracias.-

-Esto ha sido todo. Puedes irte.-Alexander.-Toma un taxi, o llama alguna amiga que tenga auto. No deberias moverte mucho para que te recuperes rápido.-

-Quiero saber por que me ayudaste. ¿Intentas conseguir algo de mi?-

-Un amigo mio no permitiria dejar morir a nadie. Sin importar de quien se trate.-

La mujer se quedo mirando a Alexander por unos segundos. Mira a Mei y luego se va cogeando.

Candy y Reena se encontraban por fuera de la casa. Candy estaba comiendo un paquete de galletas mientras veia televisión, mientras Reena jugaba con su pelota a patear y mantener la pelota sin que toque el piso. En una, Reena patea muy fuerte la pelota, y se le va a la calle, por lo que va tras ella. Un perro de pelaje marrón entra al patio, quedandose al lado de Candy. Esta seguia comiendo, hasta que se da cuenta del perro. Candy lo ignora, pero el perro seguia mirándola por varios segundos.

-...¿Que quieres?...¿Una galleta?-Candy sacando una galleta y ofreciendosela.

El perro la mira por unos segundos y rápidamente mete su cabeza en el paquete de galletas, comiendoselas toda.

-...¡Oye! ¡Mis galletas!-Candy le quita el paquete, pero las pocas galletas que quedaban cayeron al suelo y otras estaban con algo de baba.

El perro toma una galleta del suelo y se la ofrece.

-...Gracias.-Candy la toma con algo de asco y de mala gana.

El perro comienza a seguir a Candy.

-...¿Que quieres? Ya te comiste mis galletas...No tengo nada mas que darte.-

Se aleja con la silla y el televisor portatil, pero el perro seguia persiguiendola.

-...¡¿Pero que quieres de mi?!...¡No tengo nada mas que darte!-

Reena corrió hasta alcanzar la pelota. La alcanza, pero escucha una discusión proveniente de un angosto callejón, y se asoma, convirtiendo sus orejas en orejas de zorro. Habia un trio de sujetos de traje que rodeaban a un pequeñísimo niño de 8 años de unos 10 cm.

-¡Jejeje! Que lastima que ya no está tu mamita para que te defienda.-

-¡Yo puedo defenderme solo!-

-¿El duendecillo quiere pelear?-

-No es nada personal, pequeñin, pero nos ofrecieron dinero para capturarte y llevarte ante nuestro cliente.-

Los 3 se le iban a tirar, pero se cayeron de cara al piso. Notaron que sus zapatos estaban cocidos al suelo por una especie de hilos de energía.

-¡Les dije que puedo defenderme solo, idiotas!-

-¡Que no escape! ¡Ese elfo vale $1000000!-

Los 3 se sacan los zapatos. Uno de ellos aplana y alarga sus brazos, tratando de capturar al niño, pero este con unas agujas e hilos de energia que salen de su cuerpo y que controla telepaticamente le cose ambos brazos entre si, y cose 2 lados de las paredes del callejón, haciendo que el sujeto de los brazos planos se tropiece. Otro alarga su lengua, pero el niño se la cose hacia el suelo y el sujeto siguio corriendo tras el, hasta que su lengua cocida no le permitió seguir. El niño crea una gran malla de hilos de energia, pero bajó la guardia y es capturado por el tercer sujeto, el cual convirtió su pierna en tentaculo que alarga y mueve a travez de la malla.

-¡Te tengo, pitufo!-

Reena lanza la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, dándole un pelotazo fuerte al sujeto en la cara.

-¡Pequeño! ¡Ven conmigo!-

El niño estaba con dudas, pero aceptó ir con Reena, que lo toma con su mano y lo guarda en su bolsillo.

-¡Oye! ¡Danos a ese mocoso!-

Los hilos desaparecen. Ahora los 3 van tras Reena, pero ahora llega Candy, huyendo del perro.

-...¡Deja de seguirme, estupido perro!...¡No tengo nada que darte!-

Ambas chicas se encuentran.

-...¿Que esta pasando?-

-Quieren llevarse a este niño.-Reena le muestra el niño a Candy.

-¡Danos a ese niño o desearas no haber nacido!-

-...Pequeño, no te muevas de aqui.-Candy dejando al niño cerca de un poste.

Reena le lanza un pelotazo al sujeto de los brazos planos largos. Este la atrapa fácilmente, pero apenas lo hace, no alcanza a notar que Reena rapidamente fue directo hacia él.

-¡Fox Hunter!-y ataca, derrotando al sujeto.

El otro alarga la lengua, pero Candy se la deja pegada en un poste con caramelo pegajoso. Va directo al sujeto de la lengua, y en modo hiperactiva, le da un puñetazo, mandandolo a volar y regresa como si fuera una pelota unida a una paleta con un elástico y queda impactado al piso, derrotandolo.

El otro intenta atrapar al niño, pero el perro le muerde la pierna.

-¡Aaaaaaaagh! ¡Mi pierna!-

El sujeto regresa su pierna a la normalidad y revisa la mordida, pero Candy y Reena fácilmente lo nockean con 2 patadas (cada una atacó al mismo tiempo con una patada circular, impactandole en ambas zonas temporal del craneo).

-...Ese perro nos ayudó. Creo...que te juzgue mal.-Candy acaricia el perro y le da una galleta.

-Gracias por ayudarme, señoritas.-el niño.

-...¿Por que querian llevarte?...¿Molestaste a esos tipos?-

-No se que quieren conmigo. Desde que tengo memoria que hemos estado huyendo de sujetos como ellos.-

-...¿Y tus padres?-

-No tengo padres. Murieron cuando aun era un bebé. Mi hermana mayor ha sido quien me ha cuidado.-

-¿Y donde esta ella?-

-No lo se. Me dejó escondido. Dijo que tenia que hacer algo por su cuenta, y no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces.-

-¿Que hacemos, Candy?-

-...Llevemoslo con nosotras, y cuando estemos...todos reunidos, veremos que hacer...con él.-Candy envuelve con caramelo los brazos, piernas y boca de los sujetos.-...Estos tipos serán un problema...si los dejamos ir.-

Devuelta con Lincoln y Rachel, ambos se encuentran divirtiéndose dentro de un gran restaurante familiar con juegos dentro. Ambos estaban jugando hockey de aire, hasta que Rachel anota.

-¡Gané!-

-Buen juego. Entonces ¿Que quieres como premio?-

-Un banana split.-

-Bien. Sale un banana split.-

Lincoln y Rachel se sientan en la barra. Una enorme mujer de alrededor unos 40 años, de cabello rosa con una particular forma de pastel, robusta, de aproximadamente 3 metros, viene con la carta.

-¿Y que van a pedir los novios?-

-2 Banana Split, por favor.-

-En seguida.-y se va a la cocina a preparar el postre.

Lincoln y Rachel se quedaron esperando. Rachel se da cuenta de un cuadro de un chico muy parecido a Lincoln, solo que se ve de 20 años.

-Lincoln, mira. Ese chico se parece a ti.-

-Es cierto. Vaya coincidencia. ¿Quien sera? ¿El hijo de esa señora?-Lincoln mira a su alrededor. Habian otras fotos de unas chicas muy parecidas a las hermanas Loud: la que se parece a Lori tiene frenos y lentes, la que se parece a Leni es mas gorda y sus lentes de sol son cuadrados y los tiene puestos, la que se parece a Luna tiene el cabello mas largo y su vestimenta era la de una artista de pop, la que se parece a Luan tiene el cabello suelto y no tiene frenos, la que se parece a Lynn tenia el pecho mas desarrollado y con el cabello corto, la que se parece a Lucy tiene coletas y las puntas del cabello negro estaban teñidas de rojo y viste con un vestido emo, la que se parece a Lana tiene un casco de obrero de construcción y le faltan 2 dientes frontales inferiores, la que se parece a Lola viste como una princesa japonesa y tambien le faltan 2 dientes frontales inferiores, la que se parece a Lisa usa antiparras en lugar de lentes, y la que se parece a Lily tiene 5 mechones.-Son todas parecidas a mis hermanas.-

-¿Eres acaso Moonlight?-la cocinera, que trajo las banana split. Lincoln y Rachel se pusieron nerviosos.-Tranquilos. No voy a denunciarlos a la policia. No son los únicos villanos que comen y juegan a mi restaurante. Sea quien sea, un cliente es un cliente.-

-¿Lincoln?-

-Creo que dice la verdad. Por cierto, ¿quienes son los chicos del cuadro?-

-Son mis 11 hijos. El mayor es mi único hijo varón Conlin. Y en orden de mayor a menor, ellas son mis hijas Rilo, Nile, Nalu, Anlu, Nyll, Cylus, Nala, Alol, Sali, e Ylil.-

-¡Pero que coincidencia! ¡Es como ver un espejo! ¡O como ver otro universo!-

-Lincoln Loud. Se habló mucho de ti cuando se publicó tu rostro en las redes sociales. Algunos decían que eras el hermano perdido de Conlin. Talvez no lo sepas, pero mi hijo Conlin es un actor y modelo. Y como famoso, nunca faltan los rumores acerca de su vida personal.-

-¿Como es que nunca supimos de eso?-Rachel.

-Quizas los rumores comenzaron justo antes de que se descubriera que soy un Loud. ¿Su hijo tuvo algunos problemas por esos rumores?-

-A Conlin no le gusta mucho exhibirse ante el público. El prefiere mas una vida normal y ayudar a su familia. De hecho, es gracias a él que tengo este restaurante. Por mas que se lo diga, no quiere vivir en algun departamento, casa o mansión propia, y prefiere seguir viviendo con su familia. Mis 10 hijas lo quieren mucho y siempre se las arreglan para tener un tiempo con él. Ahora mismo, todos ellos se encuentran preparándose para la gala del concurso de belleza de hoy. Parece dificil de creer que ese muchacho ahora todo un galán y guapo, cuando lo encontré y adopté, vivía en la calle y apenas se podía mantener en pie.-

-Asi que es adoptado.-Rachel.-Eso explica el por que solo hay fotos de Conlin desde los 10 años en adelante.-

La puerta se abre de golpe. Entran 3 sujetos de color, musculosos, y pelones. Tenian apariencia de ser matones.

-Buenos días, ¿que van a ordenar?-

-No venimos a comer.-el aparente lider, que es el único con lentes de sol.-Venimos a ofrecer nuestros servicios.-

-¿Que clase de servicios?-

-Protección.-

-¿Protección? No, gracias. Hice un voto de celibato y castidad desde que falleció mi esposo.-

-No esa clase de protección. Hablamos de...peoteger su negocio.-

-No, gracias. Hace mucho que no tengo conflictos con nadie.-

-¿Esta segura?-el lider. Hace un chasquido y uno de los sujetos se pone cerca de una mesa.-Usted sabe como estan las cosas últimamente. En cualquier momento puede llegar algun demente, delincuente, o alguien pagado por sus competidores para hacer esto.-hace un chasquido y el matón rompe la mesa con su brazon derecho, que convierte en una maza esférica con puas.

-Tendrá que pagar eso.-la cocinera.

-También puede que...-el lider hace otro chasquido y el otro matón apunta con sus dedos a modo de chasquido a la banana split de Lincoln.-Intenten ahuyentar a sus clientes.-hace otro chasquido y el otro maton lanza una especie de pequeña chispa de energia con un chasquido y hace explotar la banana split de Rachel.

-Piense bien en lo que decidira, señora Hogan. Porque nuestra jefa es muy impaciente y...-el lider recibe una ráfaga de luz que lo manda volar varios metros y chocar contra el muro.

-¡Hermano!-los 2 matones.

-Puedo soprtar que me hagan muchas cosas. Desde un escupitajo, hasta un pastelazo. Pero si alguien se mete con mi novia, con mis amigos, o con mi familia...-Lincoln trona sus puños.-Le pateare el culo.-

-¡No se queden ahi parados! ¡Denles una lección a esos mocosos de no meterse en asuntos de adultos!-

Lincoln y Rachel (con la cara limpiada) se levantan de sus sillas. El maton del disparo trata de atacar a Lincoln, pero todos los disparos eran bloqueados por su escudo de luz. Lincoln rápidamente le clava con una espada de luz, y lo nockea con una axe kick. El otro matón trata de atacar a Rachel, pero esta evade su ataque, crece 2 metros, y nockea al maton con una patada con doble giro en el aire.

-Niños. Yo sola podia con ellos. No tenian por que entrometerse.-

-Lo siento, pero ya nos involucraron en su asunto.-Lincoln.

-Les metere un plato entero con banana split en donde no les llega el sol.-Rachel.

-¡Atras, mocosos!-el lider matón. Secreta desde su mano una baba pegajosa.-¡Mi don me permite secretar y lanzar una baba pegajosa e inflamable! ¡Derramare mucha baba en este restaurante!-saca un encendedor.-¡Y luego lo quemare con todos ustedes!-

Justo en ese momento, Ricochet entra y ataca accidentalmente con un cabezazo al lider matón, mandandolo a volar directo hacia la cocinera, que frena al sujeto con un puñetazo, dejándolo en KO.

-¿Rico?-Lincoln y Rachel.

-¡No digan que estoy aqui!-Ricochet de lanza detras de la barra.

-¿Ahora que hiciste, Rico?-Rachel.

Llegaron las mujeres de Nueva Amazonia. Entran al restaurante.

-¡¿Vieron pasar a un hombre con chaqueta negra cubriendo su cara?!-

-Se fue por...-Lincoln, pero es interrumpido.

-¡Callate, futura bestia sexista!-una de las mujeres.

-Se fue por alla.-la señora Hogan señalando a la derecha.

-Gracias, mujer.-contesta amablemente.-¿Y esos tipos en el piso?-

-Quisieron secuestrar a esta niña.-la señora Hogan apuntando a Rachel.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Ya saben que hacer con estos tipos, chicas!-y las mujeres se llevan a los sujetos.

-¿Futura bestia sexista?-Lincoln.

-Son las mujeres de Nueva Amazonia. De vez en cuando vienen a protestar por el sector.-la señora Hogan.-No te metas con ellas. Odian a los hombres. Ahora mismo le haran una enorme humillación a esos matones.-

-Almenos esos matones y esas mujeres no nos reconocieron.-

-Como me hubiese gustado haber encogido a esa tipa y pisotearla como una cucaracha.-Rachel.

-No les hagas caso, Rachel.-Lincoln.-No intentaron hacernos nada.-

-No te confies mucho, muchacho.-la señora Hogan.-Últimamente las cosas han estado extrañas.-

-¿En que sentido, señora?-Lincoln.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de por que, pero desde hace unas 3 semanas atras, las peleas y golpizas en la ciudad han sido mucho mas frecuentes y mucho mas violentas que antes. Por ejemplo, la otra vez en un bar, 2 grupos de fanaticos de diferentes equipos de futbol se pelearon casi a muerte. Algo similar se repitio en el estadio. En una de las escuelas de Los Angeles, un grupo de estudiantes apalizaron hasta dejar en coma a un bravucon. Tambien en un edificio, varios oficinistas se pelearon salvajemente. Y hace unos dias atras, un grupo de mujeres de Nueva Amazonia mataron a un indigente que supuestamente las habia tocado. Es como si la gente se estuviese volviendo cada vez mas violentas. Asi que mientras estén aqui, tengan cuidado en donde estén. Quien sabe cuando será la próxima pelea violenta.-

-Suena algo perturbador, pero tendremos cuidado.-Lincoln.

-Sera mejor que se vayan, a estas horas es cuando se comienza a llenar mi restaurante. Tengan. La casa invita.-La señora Hogan les regala unas donuts.

-Gracias. Una amiga nuestra las apreciará mucho.-Lincoln.

-Nos estamos viendo, señora Hogan.-

-Pueden llamarme Flannata. Flannata Hogan.-

-Está bien. Adios, señora Flannata.-

-Adiós, chicos.-

Al rato, ya todos los Luna Blanca reunidos. Johnny y Susy fueron los últimos en llegar. Nezumiiro y sus hijos aun no llegaban.

-¿Y Nezu y sus hijos?-Lincoln.

-Dijo que estaria un largo rato por la ciudad junto a sus hijos.-Alexandra.

-¿Por que tardaron en llegar?-Rachel a Johnny y Susy.

-Parece que tutifruti y salsa verde no son los únicos tortolitos.-Ricochet. Johnny y Susy se sonrojan levemente.

-Tardamos porque habia una señora muy indecisa que nos mantuvo esperando por mucho tiempo en la sección de jamones y en la caja.-Johnny.

-Todo el tiempo cambiando que opción comer, si esto le servia o no, que donde dejó su monedero.-Susy.

-Ya estamos todos reunidos.-Lincoln.-pero antes de hablarles acerca de nuestro siguiente golpe...Candy, Reena ¿quienes son este niño y estos sujetos? ¿Y de quien es este perro?-

-Unos sujetos querian secuestrarlo.-Reena.-Dijeron que vale $1000000.-

-¡¿$1000000?!-Rachel asombrada.

-...Y este perro solo me siguió...pero fue de gran ayuda.-

-Todos ustedes son...Luna Blanca.-el niño sorprendido.-Escuche mucho de ustedes. Soy Telor. Tengo 8 años. Mi don me permite crear agujas e hilos de energía que puedo controlar telepaticamente y coser cualquier cosa solida. Mi hermana mayor Yoya me ha cuidado desde que tengo memoria. Ella es como mi madre. Tiene 18 años. Y desde que puedo recordar, hemos vivido huyendo de un lugar a otro. Nose por que nos persiguen y quienes nos persiguen. Yoya nunca me lo ha dicho, y cuando llegamos a Los Angeles, Yoya me dejo escondido en esta casa abandonada hace 3 semanas y me pidio que no saliera. Dijo que tenia algo que resolver por su cuenta, y no he vuelto a saber de ella.-

-¿Como es que no te encontramos antes?-Alexander.

-Yo sali muy temprano para respirar aire fresco, me perdí, y esos tipos me encontraron.-

-¿Y ustedes?-Lincoln.-¿Quienes son? ¿Y por que quieren a este niño?-

-¿Y por que es muy valioso?-Rachel.

-Nosotros sólo seguimos ordenes.-el de los brazos planos largos.

-Somos matones y secuestradores a sueldo.-el de las piernas tentáculo.-Nos prometieron $1000000 si lo capturamos. No sabemos nada de las intenciones de nuestro cliente ni quien es.-

-Xandra. La película.-Lincoln.

Alexandra coloca una película y hacen que los 3 sujetos la vean en otra habitación.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Saquen eso! ¡Es horrible!-

-¡Les decimos la verdad! ¡No sabemos quien es nuestro cliente! ¡Solo nos envió un correo!-

-¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Les dire todo!-sacan a los sujetos de la habitación.-Es la verdad, no sabemos quien es nuestro cliente. Por años él nos ha contratado para capturar a ese niño, pero no se comunica directamente con nosotros. Siempre envía hombres de confianza en su lugar. Esta vez lo hizo por medio de un policía corrupto. Un tal Terrance. Lo reconoceran fácilmente. Tiene cabeza cuadrada y una uniceja.-

-Rachel...encogelos.-Lincoln. Rachel los encoge y los dejan a los 3 en una mini jaula que se cierra por la base. Lincoln se cruza de brazos, cierra sus ojos y medita.

-Creo que tenemos algo de tiempo antes de nuestro próximo golpe.-Lincoln.-Buscaremos a tu hermana, Telor.-

-¡¿Me ayudarán?! ¡Muchas gracias!-

-Supongo que es inevitable convencerte de no entrometerte en este tipo de asuntos ajenos.-Rachel.

-¿Tienes algo de tu hermana?-Lincoln.-¿Ropa, pañuelo, o algo que use seguidamente?-

-Claro. En la tabla de allí, hay un pañuelo que no he tocado, pero que usa para secarse el sudor.-

Ricochet saca la tabla señalada. Habian un par de cosas, entre ellas, algo de comida, una foto, y un pañuelo.

-Reena, ¿puedes oler el pañuelo?-Lincoln. Reena huele el pañuelo.

-Aun tiene olor.-

-Wow, ¿Esta es tu hermana?-Ricochet mirando la foto. Era de Telor, en las manos de Yoya: una chica de 18 años, con el cabello fucsia con varios rizos en forma de caracol. Usa un short y una polera escotada.-Esta muy...-

-¡Oye, es mi hermana, ...!-Telor. Lo que dice, hace que, desde afuera, las aves se fueran volando. Los Luna Blanca quedaron con los ojos abiertos.

-Para ser pequeño, dices groserías de alto calibre.-Ricochet.-¡Jajajaja! ¡Me caes bien, pitufo!-

-Oye, simio lampiño.-Alexander.-No lo alientes a decir groserias.-

-Hay por favor. Debe escuchar cosas peores de la boca de su hermana o de cualquier idiota en las calles.-

Suena el telefono de uno de los matones, el cual estaba con un modificador de voz. Lincoln lo toma, y contesta.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Tienen al niño?-

-Claro. Lo tenemos. Era muy escurridizo, pero logramos atraparlo.-

-Perfecto. Juntemonos en el baño de la tienda de rosquillas que está al frente de la estación de policías. Vengan los 3. Les daré el dinero. No olviden la bolsa.-corta la llamada.

-Escuchen. Tengo una idea. Esto es lo que haremos...-Lincoln les cuenta el plan a los Luna Blanca.

En alguna parte a las afuera de Los Angeles, un autobus va llegando. Entre sus pasajeros, estaba Candace, con un estilo gótico.

-Por fin se ve la ciudad. Espero que encontremos a los Luna Blanca rápido...o algún otro cuerpo para ti, Logan.-Candace toca su abdomen.-¿Por que tienes que convertirte en simbionte y habitar en mi cuerpo desde que comenzamos tu plan?-

-Porque requiero tiempo de adaptarme bien al cuerpo de un hospedero. Además, estando dentro de ti, prevengo de que sueltes la lengua en cualquier parte del mundo y digas algo que no debas decir.-

-Espero que terminemos rápido. Se siente horrible tener que pasar hambre todo el tiempo por tener que comer por 2 personas. ¿Que otra cosa pudiera ser peor?-

Un grandote y robusto pasajero le dan ganas de ir al baño. Debido a su complexión, no puede cerrar la puerta del baño, y el autobus tuvo que evacuar a todos sus pasajeros.

-Tenía que preguntar.-Candace tomando aire fresco. Mira el paisaje.-No estamos tan lejos. Puedo irme en la bicicleta armable.-

-Pasemos a algun restaurante. Se me antojan unas papas fritas con ketchup y un vaso de leche con chocolate.-

-¡Compra tu propia comida con tu dinero!...Aunque me estoy muriendo de hambre ahora mismo.-

-¿Con quien hablas, niña?-una pasajera que llega a su lado. Candace solo se fue en su bicicleta sin mirarla.

Justo detrás del autobus, llega una motociclista, la cual se saca el casco, revelando su identidad: era Michelle.

-Asi que hasta aquí llegaron, hermanitos. Pronto nos reuniremos como familia. ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!-

Continuará...


	36. Búsqueda y Asalto

Busqueda y Asalto

San Francisco:

Entre las calles de San Francisco, Big Daddy (Undecimo) camina con una expresión neutral, vistiendo con un smoking marron y lentes de sol. Cerca de él, hay una niña que lloraba porque se le cayó su helado. Big Daddy se detiene ante la niña, y le regala una paleta, haciendo que la niña deje de llorar.

Sigue caminando por las calles. Nota a una indigente mendigando. Se detiene ante ella y le da mucho dinero. La indigente le sonrie y le da las gracias.

Big Daddy entra a un nightclub, en donde le esperaban un grupo de mujeres vestidas de conejas playboy.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Como han estado, chicas?-

-¡Señor Big!-Todas emocionadas.

-¡Le tenemos buenas noticias!-

-¡Hemos tenido mucho éxito con nuestros negocios!-

-¡Mire este dinero!-le muestra 2 maletas con mucho dinero.

-Jeje...Las felicito, chicas.-Saca un gran puñado de dinero de una de las maleta.-¡Todo esto es para ustedes! ¡Gastenlo en lo que mas quieran!-le entrega los billetes y todas reciben su parte.

-¿Por que eres tan complaciente con estas chicas?-un sujeto que también viste de smoking marrón, pero es mas delgado, tiene algo de barba y bigote.-Son solo unas empleadas. Trabajan para nosotros y ya tienen un sueldo.-

-VIP. No puedes llamarte un hombre, si no eres capaz de hacer que una mujer sonria. Ademas, ellas hacen mas trabajo que nosotros 2 juntos, asi que merecen algo mas de crédito que un simple sueldo.-

Big Daddy se sienta en un sofá, acompañado por muchas de las chicas, rodeandolo, mientras bebe de una botella.

-Señor Big.-una de las chicas conejo que estaba llegando.-Tenemos problemas. En uno de nuestros clubes, Thundergirl, Señor Fuego, Guardabosques, y 3 sujetos que se convierten en osos, preguntaron por usted. Creo que lo estan buscando.-

-Suena como un problema.-Big Daddy manteniendo la calma.-Pero estoy preparado para el rival que venga.-

Se ve a alguien entrar al nightclub. Era un sujeto encapuchado con una túnica de monje. Estaba acompañado por una chica de coletas, chimuela, pecosa, y que viste como niña con un vestido verde y chaqueta roja.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Que no sabes leer?! ¡Esta cerrado!-un guardia del club.

-Déjalo pasar.-Big Daddy.-Debe tener un asunto que atender, para atreverse a entrar asi. Cantinero. Sírvele un trago.-

-¿Que es lo que quiere beber?-el cantinero.

El sujeto se mete del otro lado. Se sirve un enorme vaso de whisky, rompe la botella con su propia cabeza y agrega los pedazos dentro del vaso. Agrega cloro, insecticida en polvo, y espinas de un erizo de mar venenoso. Los mezcla en una licuadora, y se come el vaso entero. Paga la cuenta, clavando el dinero en la barra con unas espinas de erizo. Se saca la capucha.

-¡El Macho!-todos los hombres dentro.

-Theodoro Bigman. Alias "Big Daddy". El precio por tu cabeza se ha incrementado. Deja a esas mujeres lo mas lejos de aquí, o sale de este lugar conmigo en la calle para nuestra pelea. Involucrar a personas ajenas a una pelea personal, no es de machos.-

-Concuerdo. Señoritas, esperen aqui. Un hombre no rechaza ningún desafío.-

-¡Ayudare lo mas que pueda, tio!-

-Niña. Cuando 2 hombres se baten a un duelo...-Big Daddy.

-Nadie mas debe interferir. Sin importar que intenciones tenga.-El Macho.

-¿Y que hago, tio?-

-Solo observa, Chilindrina. Es lo único que debes hacer.-

El Macho y Big Daddy salen del club. Ambos se quedan frente a frente, en guardia. Y al mismo tiempo, ambos lanzan un puñetazo que choca y provocan una ráfaga de viento.

Los Angeles:

En una cafeteria de rosquillas, los Luna Blanca se encontraban disfrazados, esperando a que Terrance llegara. Los Alex y Ricochet se habian hecho pasar por los captores a sueldo. Mei, Johnny y Susy, esperan en otra mesa, disfrazados.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo tendremos que esperar?-Ricochet.

-Solo han pasado 10 minutos desde que llegamos aqui, idiota.-Alexander.-El sujeto envió un mensaje, y dijo que vendrá en una hora. Asi que no hagas nada que llame la atención y sé paciente.-

-Como sea.-Ricochet. Comienza a tirarle bolas de servilleta a Alexander.

-¿Que estas haciendo, simio?-

-Estoy aburrido. Y dijiste que no hiciera nada que llamara la atención.-

-Si, pero ¿tienes que fastidiarme para que te diviertas?-

-No estoy haciendo ruido y no creo que te duela unas simples bolas de servilletas.-

-No, pero comienza a ser fastidioso.-Alexander le tira un sobrecito de azúcar.

-Eso fue directo al ojo.-

-Agradece que no eran canicas de acero.-

Los 2 comienzan a lanzarse bolas de servilletas y sobres de azúcar, hasta que Alexandra los detiene con un coscorron y les detiene las manos.

-Ya, basta. Parecen niños de kinder garden. ¿Que parte de discreción no entienden?-

-¡No me regañes a mi! ¡El simio afeitado comenzó!-

-¡No es mi culpa que no puedas aguantar unas pocas bolas de servilletas!-

Entra a la cafetería Octavo. La cual tenía algo de dificultad para entrar, pero pasa, ya que fue empujada por 2 sujetos de negro que la acompañaban.

-Miren a esa ballena.-Ricochet.-¿Cuantos kilos de grasa tendrá en esa panza? Apuesto que nunca hizo ejercicio en su vida.-

-No digas esas cosas, simio.-Alexander.-Puede que sea un problema glandular.-

-¡Dame 50 rosquilllas de diferentes sabores cada una, y un expreso quintuple, y las quiero lo mas pronto posible!-

-Enseguida, señora Rasputia.-el cajero. Los demas trabajadores dejan de atender a los demas clientes y rápidamente preparan su orden.

-¡Mi mesa favorita! ¡Desocupen mi mesa favorita, porque voy a usarla, quieran o no!-Rasputia a Johnny, Mei y Susy.

-Debemos evitar cualquier problema en la via pública.-Mei. Los 3 se levantan y se van a otra mesa. Rasputia se sienta.

-¿Pero que les pasa?-Ricochet.-¿Se dejan atormentar por una vaca hambrienta?-

-¡¿Alguien dijo vaca?!-Rasputia mirando a todos lados. Todos niegan con la cabeza.-Entonces debi oir mal.-

-Oye, no digas nada malo sobre ella.-un trabajador que limpia los pisos.

-No puedo cree que...-

-Rico, callate.-Alexandra tapandole la boca con la mano.-Lo ultimo que necesitamos es un escandalo que delate que estamos en Los Angeles, y que el plan se arruine. Recuerda que tu eres un clase A. Tu cara, la de Lincoln y Rachel son mostradas seguidamente en la televisión.-

Desde el interior de una jaula tapada, estaba "Telor" (en realidad, es Lincoln disfrazado, con Rachel aun mas empequeñecida en la chaqueta del albino).

-De pronto todos callaron.-Lincoln.

-¿Que crees que pasó afuera?-Rachel.

-No lo se. Johnny y Mei no nos han enviado una señal, asi que no debe ser nada grave.-Lincoln mirando su celular.

Rasputia se sienta en su mesa favorita junto a los hombres de negro. Le traen su orden, y rápidamente comienza a comerse las donuts. Mira a 2 chicos conversando por la ventana.

-Esos 2 hacen una adorable pareja.-

-La chica tiene novio.-uno de los hombres de negro.

-Y el chico es gay.-el otro hombre de negro.

-¡Yo voy a shippearlos, quieran o no!-Rasputia.

-Disculpa.-Alexander al limpia pisos.-¿Podrias hablarme un poco de esa mujer?-

-Su nombre es Rasputia. Es la hermana menor de un grupo de maleantes que ofrecen servicios de protección a los restaurantes, pero es la mas fuerte de ellos. Meterse con ella es una mala idea. Y esos maleantes extorsionan a los dueños de restaurantes para que les den dinero y comida gratis a Rasputia.-

-¿Por que no los han denunciado?-Alexandra.

-Tienen a la policía comprada. Hace 10 años, las cosas no eran así, pero todo cambió cuando un nuevo grupo de policias llegaron. Resultaron ser corruptos que arrestan y liberan a los criminales que capturan, a cambio de sobornos. Por eso, la gente no hace nada con respecto a la familia de Rasputia.-

-Gracias por la información.-Ricochet.-Pero no me dejaré intimidar por una morsa que se comporta como hija de papi.-

-¡¿Alguien dijo morsa?!-Rasputia. Todos niegan con la cabeza.-Creo que escuche mal denuevo.-

-(Si que es facil de engañar).-Alexandra.

Rasputia seguia comiendo sus donuts, hasta que recibe una llamada.

-¡Estoy ocupada! ¡Mas vale que sea importante!...¡¿Que?!...¡Esa gorda de Flannata me las pagara!...¡Claro que si, tonta! ¡Ayuda a mis hermanos!-corta la llamada.

-¿Que sucedió, señorita Rasputia?-uno de los hombres de negro.

-¡Esas sin cerebro de Nueva Amazonia se llevaron a 3 de mis hermanos, porque Flannata les dijo que eran secuestradores de niñas! Pero ya me las pagará esa gorda.-

-Creo que nunca se ha visto en un espejo.-Ricochet susurrando.

-¡¿Quien dijo eso?!-Rasputia y todos hacen gestos de "no lo se".-Parece que volvi a oir mal.-

-Destapate la grasa de tus oídos.-Ricochet.

-¡¿Quien dijo eso?!...Creo que volvi a escuchar mal.

-Pues...-Ricochet apunto de decir otra cosa, pero Mei le dio una palmada en la cabeza con una mano que separo de su cuerpo. La palmada fue tan fuerte que se escucho en toda la cafeteria y la cabeza de Ricochet casi se estrello sobre la mesa.

-Gracias, Mei.-Alexander por teléfono y apunto de explotar de risa.

Con Candy, Reena y Telor (en el hombro de Candy), se encontraban merodeando casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

-(Sniff Sniff) Puedo sentir el olor de Yoya por aqui.-

-¿Estara bien?-Telor.

-Lincoln les preguntó a esos secuestradores si saben algo de tu hermana, y dijeron que no. Si Lincoln no les detectó una mentira, estoy segura que estará bien.-

-...Guarden silencio. Puede que no seamos...los únicos aqui.-

Reena y el perro mueven las orejas.

-Yo no escucho a nadie cerca.-

De la nada, el perro se pone tenso. Se va corriendo.

-...¡Espera!-

-Subete a mi, Candy.-Reena. Se convierte en una kitsune y lleva a Candy a sus espaldas.

-...¿Es Yoya?-

-Siento su olor hacia donde va el perro.-

-¡Quizas la encontró!-Telor.-¡Hermana! ¡Espérame! ¡Voy hacia ti!-

Candy, Reena y Telor siguieron al perro, hasta que los condujo a las afueras de una fábrica abandonada.

-¿La tendrán secuestrada?-Reena.

-...¿No sientes mas olores?-

-(sniff sniff) Huelo...como a 7 personas...¡No!...(sniff sniff)...Hay más. Por los olores, deben haber 20 personas o mas.-

-¿Sientes el olor de mi hermana?-Telor.

-(Sniff sniff) Siento su olor.-

Entran a la fábrica con sigilo. Recorren el edificio.

-...¿Sientes a alguien?-

Reena se sienta en el piso como si estuviera meditando, y cierra sus ojos. Le aparecen 3 colas y sus orejas de zorro. Luego de unos segundos, se levanta.

-...¿Que acabas de hacer?-

-Ultraaudicion.-Reena.-Si me concentro lo suficiente, puedo escuchar pasos y los latidos del corazón de las personas cercanas. Huele como a 20 personas, pero solo hay 2 dentro. Estan arriba, pero no se en que piso.-

Un gato estaba dentro de la fabrica. El perro lo ve y va tras el, pasando a llevar varios tarros y haciendo mucho ruido, ademas de los ladridos del perro y los maullos del gato.

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?!-una voz masculina.

-¡¿Que hacemos, Candy?!-

-...¿Segura que solo son 2?-

-Eso creo. O talvez mas. No se diferenciar bien los latidos de corazon de las personas y los animales.

-...Ven conmigo. Tengo una idea.-Candy toma a Reena de la mano.-...Tu quédate escondido y no...hagas nada hasta que te...digamos.-

2 personas bajan hasta donde estaban los tarros. Era un sujeto con una gruesa gabardina y lentes de sol, acompañado por una mujer rubia vestida de la misma forma, con una boina y una mascarilla. Escuchan los ladridos del perro.

-Solo es un perro.-el sujeto.

-Te dije que cerraras la puerta.-la mujer.

Los 2 se iban a devolver, hasta que pisan caramelo liquido pegajoso.

-¿Que es esto?-la mujer con repugnancia.-No parece ser un desecho.-

-Huele dulce. Como si fuera...-lo recoge con sus dedos y lo lame.-Caramelo.-

-¿Caramelo?-

-¡Sorpresa! ¡Sorpresa!-Reena les tira unos tarros. Los sujetos esquivan los tarros, pero Candy ataca con puños de caramelo.

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!-los 2 sujetos. El hombre se convierte en un pato humanoide, mientras que la mujer saca una pistola de electroshock.

-...No tenemos por que responderles...pero ustedes a nosotras si.-

Reena se convierte en kitsune y se enfrenta al pato, mientras que Candy se enfrenta a la mujer. El pato vuela y ataca desde el aire con patadas y picotazos, pero Reena facilmente esquiva los picotazos y bloqueas las patadas. El pato hace un ataque kamikaze, pero Reena alcanza a estar un paso adelante y lo derrota en su forma kitsune humanoide con una patada. La mujer ataca con su pistola, pero Candy se la quita con unos brazos de caramelo.

-...Ya no tienes mas armas.-

-¿Quien dijo que no?-la mujer convierte sus dedos en yoyos, y comienza a atacar a Candy repetidas veces, acestando varios golpes.-¿Que pasa? ¿Perdiste las ganas de pelear? Me decepcionas.-la mujer vuelve a atacar con yoyos, hasta que Candy trata de atacar con caramelo, pero en lugar de eso, ataca con unas cadenas que salen de sus manos.

-...¿Yo hice esto?-Candy asombrada.

-¡Se parecen a las cadenas de Josh!-Reena.

-...¿Cadenas?-

Flash back (luego de derrotar a Cerberus):

-El amo Washington encapsula los dones que despoja a los indignos dentro de una capsula hecha de caramelo masticable, pero de mal sabor. Padre es un pésimo cocinero. Y asi obtuve mi don.-

Fin flash back.

Candy tambien recuerda la capsula que recogio y se comió.

-...Eso explica muchas cosas...Debo saber como se controlan...estas cosas.-

Candy trata de manipular las cadenas, pero las azota en todas direcciones, hasta que logra controlarlas...un poco.

-...Asi que así se manejan. Podria...acostumbrarme a esto.-

Candy detiene los yoyos de la mujer, va hacia delante de ella, y la ataca con una patada en el abdomen. Guarda las cadenas.

-Llamare a los muchachos.-el sujeto saca un telefono, el cual rápidamente es arrebatado por unos hilos de energia.

-¡Ayudare en la pelea!-

-...¡Telor! ¡Dejanos a nosotras esto!-

-¿Telor?-la mujer.-¿Telor?...¡Telor!-

-¡¿Como es que me conoce?!-Telor.

El perro vuelve y se le tira al sujeto, el cual vuelve a su forma humana. Todos creian que el perro iba a atacarlo, pero comienza a lamerle la cara. El sujeto lo ve de cerca.

-¿Hunt? ¿Eres tu?-

-¿Conoces a ese perro, Duck?-la mujer.

-No puedo creerlo. Ya no eres un perrito. Debes haberme extrañado todo este tiempo. Perdoname por no ir a buscarte, pero pasaron muchas cosas.-

-...¿Que esta pasando?...¿El perro es suyo?-

-¡Telor!-la mujer. Se quita la mascarilla, la cual tenia un modificador de voz, y se quita los lentes.-¡¿Que haces aqui?!-

-¡¿Yoya?!-

Yoya recoge a Telor con sus manos.

-Me alegro que te encuentre bien.-

-¡Yoya!-comienza a llorar.

-Perdon por dejarte solo tanto tiempo, pero no queria arriesgarte a que te descubrieran.-lo acaricia con la mejilla.

-¡Hermana, unos sujetos me iban a secuestrar, pero ellas me salvaron!-le apunta a Candy y Reena.

-¡Hola!-Reena.-¡Soy Reena, y ella es Candy!-

-¿Reena? ¿Candy?-Duck.-¿Son las auténticas Kitsune y Candy de los Luna Blanca?-

-¡Las mismas!-Reena.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hermanito.-Yoya.

-Ya entiendo. Te hiciste amigo de ellas.-Duck a Hunt.

Un pequeño rato despues, todos estaban reunidos en una cocina, comiendo unos sándwiches.

-Debo darles las gracias, Luna Blanca.-Duck.-De no ser por ustedes, no habria logrado ser libre.-

-...¿Eres un fugitivo de Alighieri?-

-Asi es. Soy Duck Doul. Fui condenado por un crimen que no cometí desde hace 10 años. Apenas me escapé, me fui junto a un grupo de traficantes que trabajan para Tempenny y que se dirigían a Los Ángeles. Y me aceptó como parte de su banda, pero solo estoy temporalmente.-

-¿Quien es Tempenny?-Reena.

-Es un policia corrupto y un traficante de drogas.-Yoya. Sostiene a Telor entre sus manos.-Y desgraciadamente...mi padre.-

-¡¿Papá?!-Telor.

-Disculpame por no decirte la verdad antes, Telor.-Mirando a su hermano. Luego mira a los demas.-Hay una razón por la que hemos estado huyendo de él todo este tiempo. Veran, ese hombre nos maltrataba tanto a mi, como a mamá casi todos los días. Siempre se las arreglaba para quedar impune si lo denunciaban, hasta que mamá decidió que debiamos huir. Tratamos de escapar, pero él nos encontró, y mamá me pidió que huyera con Telor antes de sacrificarse por nosotros. Pasara lo que pasara, no debia dejar que ese hombre le pusiera un dedo encima a mi hermano. Antes de que ella se sacrificara, me hizo una confesión: Telor no es hijo de mi padre. Mamá estuvo viéndose con un hombre rico durante un tiempo. Y para que Tempenny no la descubriera, mamá ingirio una droga que impidio que Telor creciera y quedara de este tamaño.-

-Asi que por eso soy pequeño.-

-Mamá queria protegerte, pero Tempenny acabó por descubrirnos. Tempenny me inculpo de haberte secuestrado, y desde entonces hemos tenido que vivir como fugitivos.-

-...Espera un poco.-Candy.-...¿Por que ese tipo quiere...capturar a Telor?...¿Quiere venganza?-

-El hombre con el que estuvo saliendo mi madre, era un hombre rico. Y cuando Tempenny lo supo, planeaba usarlo para extorsionar al padre de Telor.-

-Hermana, ¿Y por que nunca fueron a donde mi papá?-

-¿Y quien crees que fue la primera persona a la que mamá acudio? Ese hombre no quizo vernos ni en pintura. Incluso negó que eras su hijo. Para él, mamá solo fue un pasatiempo.-

-...¿Y que se supone que haces...aqui?-

-Ya estaba harta de seguir huyendo de los hombres de Tempenny, asi que se me ocurrio regresar a Los Ángeles, infiltrarme en su banda, y reunir todas las pruebas para delatarlo ante la policia de California. No podia arriesgar a Telor, asi que lo oculte en una casa abandonada con mucha comida.-

-Pero yo no queria seguir estando solo.-

-Lo se. La idea era visitarte cada día, pero los hombres de Tempenny me seguian a donde fuera. Pero gracias a Duck, ya no tengo que preocuparme por eso. Perdoname, Telor. Te prometo que no volveré a dejarte solo.-lo lleva hacia el pecho, a modo de abrazo.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero ya casi es hora de que ellos vuelvan.-Duck.-Vengan con nosotros. Los ayudaremos a escapar.-

-...No será necesario.-Candy.

-¿Ese tal Tempenny vendrá aqui?-Reena.

-Claro que viene. A recoger las ganancias del día. Ademas, esta es una de sus guardidas.-

-...Entonces creo que solo...debemos escondernos.-

-¿Por que dicen eso?-

-¡Ya lo veran!-Candy y Reena al unísono.

Devuelta en la cafeteria, Luna Blanca aun esperaban a Terrance. Aparece un policia con cabeza cúbica y una uniceja, cargando una bolsa.

-Miren. Es él.-Alexandra.-El tal Terrance.-

Terrance se acerca a la cajera.

-Una caja de 6 donuts y un expreso doble.-

-Enseguida, señor.-

Le sirven la orden. Deja sus cosas en una mesa, se va al baño, y pasa al lado de la mesa en la que estaban los Alex y Ricochet, dejando una nota sutilmente. Alexander la lee y se levanta, cargando la bolsa y la jaula en la que estaban Lincoln y Rachel, y se dirige al baño, acompañado por Ricochet y Alexandra.

-¿Y el niño?-

-Aqui lo tienes.-Alexander saca el género que cubria la jaula. Lincoln se encontraba atado y amordazado.-Fue dificil, pero logramos capturarlo.-

-¿Y que hay de la hermana? ¿No tuvieron problemas con ella?-

-(Lo sabia).-Lincoln.-(Ellos no capturaron a Yoya).-

-No la hemos visto por ningun lado.-

-¿Estan seguros? Ella nunca se despega del lado del pitufo.-

-Estamos seguros.-

-Bien. Mejor para todos. Quien sabe lo que le haya ocurrido.-Intercambian los bolsos. Abren levemente la bolsa. Habia mucho dinero adentro.-Gracias por sus servicios, caballeros.-se va con la bolsa vacia y con la jaula.

-Al menos tuvimos un buen botin.-Ricochet.

-No cantes victoria, pelmazo.-Alexander revisa un billete. Lo quema con un encendedor.-Lo sabia. Es falso.-lo apaga rápidamente en el lava manos.

-Y los números de serie se repiten en todos los billetes.-Alexandra revisando varios billetes.-Pero ya tienen a Lincoln y a Rachel, que son lo importante.-

-Oigan. Algo se mueve.-Ricochet mirando la maleta.

Los Alex revisan la maleta. Desde los billetes, salen 3 serpientes negras que atacan a los Alex, pero alcanzan a convertirse en pintura y gas.

-¡¿Pero que...?! ¡Era una trampa!-

-¡Rico, alejate!-Alexander.-¡Son Mambas Negras!-

Alexander se convierte en pintura, se difunde por el piso y atrapa a todas las serpientes con tentaculos de pintura. Alexandra las adormece con gas.

-¡Una sola mordida basta como para matar a un león!-Alexander.-¡¿Que clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?!-

-¡Maldito cabeza de lego! ¡Lo haré pedazos!-Ricochet toma la bolsa y se va rápidamente.

-¡Rico, espera!-Alexandra tratando de detenerlo.

Terrance ya habia salido. Ricochet rompe una ventana con la silla y le arroja el bolso a Terrance, el cual lo deja en el piso desesperadamente. Ricochet trata de ir tras el, pero Terrance se sube y escapa.

-¡Vuelve aqui, cobarde!-

-¡¿Que hay en ese bolso?!-Rasputia saliendo y recogiendo el bolso, el cual explota, mandando a Rasputia volando directo hacia Rico.

Se genera un enorme escandalo y toda la gente se alborota.

-¡Rico! ¡Rico!-Alexandra.-¡¿Donde estas?!-

-¡Señorita Rasputia!-los hombres de negro.

Rasputia se encontraba plasmada en una pared. Logra despegarse y caer al suelo, y detras de ella, estaba Ricochet, plasmado, lateral, con los brazos y manos flectados en 90° y una pierna levemente flectada, simulando un egipcio. Rápidamente Alexander lo despendre y todos los Luna Blanca escapan para que la policia no los encuentren.

-¡Señorita Rasputia!-los hombres de negro.-¡¿Esta bien?!-

-¿Quienes...eran...¡Esos tipos!?-Rasputia.-¡Ese cabeza cuadrada y ese otro sujeto que me dijo "quitate, cerda" me las van a pagar! ¡¿Creyó que era una tonta y que no lo habia escuchado?! ¡Esos 2 sujetos me las van a pagar, quieran o no!-

Rachel enciende un rastreador. Los Luna Blanca proceden a seguir a Terrance, sin darse cuenta que Michelle estaba también siguiendolos.

-Conducen de una manera lenta y aguardan distancia. Creo que estan siguiendo a alguien..."Masa".-Michelle hace que el trozo de masa que dejo en la furgoneta se mueva y escuche lo que Luna Blanca dice.

Mientras tanto, Rachel crece al tamaño actual de Lincoln. Coloca un comunicador por fuera de la jaula para que los Luna Blanca escuchen lo que ocurría.

Terrance habia llegado a la fabrica abandonada. Se estaciona dentro del estacionamiento. Los Luna Blanca entran y avanzan con sigilo. Michelle tambien llega, persiguiendolos en silencio.

-Ya veo. Asi que de eso se trata. Aunque podria esperar a que ellos se encarguen, que clase de hermana mayor sería si no los ayudo con sus problemas.-se convierte en masa y se desliza como serpiente.

Los traficantes se habian reunido. Aparece bajando desde las escaleras Tempenny, que en realidad es Quinto.

-Espero que todos hayan hecho un buen trabajo. Oclock esta presionandonos para llevarle lo que hemos ganado.-Y todos dejan dinero en una mesa.-Bien...bien...muy bien...excelente...no es mucho, pero bien...es suficiente...perfecto...¡Espera!-detiene a un traficante.-¿Que es esto? ¿Vendiste las drogas, o compraste drogas? Esto es mucho menos de lo que vendiste la última vez.-

-Lo siento, señor Tempenny. Pero es que no pude seguir vendiendo mas. Unas locas de Nueva Amazonia creyeron que era un exhibicionista apunto de sacarse la gabardina y no dejaron de seguirme.-

-Tu ya sabes lo que les pasa a los que no venden lo suficiente.-

-¡Por favor! ¡Deme otra oportunidad! ¡Le prometo que yo...! ¡Aaaaaaaaahh!-el traficante es mordido por Tempenny, quien se convirtió en una mamba negra gigante de la cabeza y le mordio el cuello.

-No necesito idiotas que no saben como vender mercancía.-regresa a la normalidad.

-Tempenny, lo tengo.-Terrance mostrando la jaula y destapandola. Lincoln fingia estar asustado.

-(Asi que él es el sujeto que está tras Telor).-

-Oye, ¿Que pasó con Yoya?-

-Dijeron que no saben que paso con la hermana y que desapareció.-

-Mejor para nosotros. No puedo creer que al fin estemos reunidos, pequeño Telor. No me conoces, porque nunca pudimos vernos cara a cara. ¿Y donde esta tu hermana?-

Lincoln hace una seña de no saber.

-Asi que te abandonó. Supongo que esa malagradecida se harto de seguir huyendo y te desechó como basura. Pero aqui está el tio Tempenny para cuidarte. Tal vez te hayan dicho cosas malas de mi, pero no soy tan malo como quizas te hayan dicho. Si alguien es malo conmigo, yo tambien lo seré con él, pero soy bueno con los que si cooperan y ayudan. Asi que, si quieres que nos llevemos bien, tendrás que cooperar conmigo. Si te portas mal...-convierte su cabeza en la de mamba negra.-Te pasara algo malo.-Regresa a su forma normal.

-¿Y como se supone que nos beneficiará este pequeño?-una de las traficantes.

-Verán, este niño, es el único heredero legítimo de una gran fortuna. Como legalmente no tiene tutores, lo adoptare como mi hijastro, con ayuda de mis contactos, y como es un menor de edad, esa fortuna irá directo a nuestros bolsillos. Y si se porta bien...-mira a Lincoln con una sonrisa de maldad.-se puede quedar con nosotros.-

-¿Y si tiene mas familiares?-uno de los traficantes.

-Ya revisé toda su historial, tanto de parte de mi ex esposa, como la del padre de este chico. No tiene a ningun tutor designado. Y aunque su padre siguiera vivo, dudo que lo aceptase como padre legal. Y hablando del padre, los que han ido a Michigan, específicamente a Bunny City, ¿Han oido hablar de la familia Rivers?-

-¿Los que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro?-

-Exacto. El padre de este chico pertenecia a la familia River.-

-(¿Que?).-Rachel y Michelle escuchando a escondidas.

-Su nombre era Teach River. Era el hermano menor de Michael River. Le heredó su fortuna a su único hijo antes de morir.

-No sabia que tenias mas familia.-Lincoln susurrando a Rachel, que se encontraba mas empequeñecida y en el oido de Lincoln.

-Solo lo vi una vez, en su funeral. Por lo que me contó Hobbies, era un hombre fiestero e inmaduro que vivia en fiestas. Su esposa se hartó de que no trabajara y se divorció de él. Murio en un accidente mientras conducía ebrio por la costa. Pero nunca habia escuchado que tenia hijos.-

-Teach dejo un testamento, en que revelaba tener un hijo, a quien le dejó su fortuna. Pero el problema era que la inútil de mi hija no queria entregarlo. Ahora por fin lograremos tener esa fortuna.-

-Lincoln, ya estan nuestros amigos aquí.-Rachel.

-¡Cucurru! ¡Cucurru!-Lincoln gritando.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-Tempenny.

-...¡Moonshine!-Lincoln genera una potente luz cegadora que afecta a todos dentro.

Los Luna Blanca aprovechan y se lanzan al ataque. Rachel encoge todas las armas de fuego. Candy y Reena salen de su escondite, acompañadas de Hunt.

-¡¿Pero que esta pasando?!-Tempenny. Lincoln y Rachel regresan a sus tamaños normales.

Los traficantes recuperan la vista.

-¡¿Luna Blanca?!-Tempenny.

-Y otra sorpresa mas.-Lincoln, quitandose el disfraz.-Lastima que no sea quien querias que fuera.-

-¡¿Donde está Telor?!-

-Conmigo.-Yoya, quitandose el disfraz. Ambos bandos aguardan distancia.

-Yoya. Asi que estabas todo este tiempo en mi banda. ¿Querias volver con tu padre?-

-No volvería contigo ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.-

-Habrias sido una de las mejores secuaces de mi banda, pero tenías que ser testaruda como tu madre.-

-Tu nos maltratabas a mi madre y a mi, solo porque las cosas no eran o no estaban como tu querias que fueran.-

-Somos una familia. Todos debian cooperar y ayudarse unos a los otros. Eso es lo que se debe hacer, pero no. Tu madre quería darte algo mejor. Yo les di una vida de lujos, y ella ¿Que hizo? Me apuñaló por la espalda. Me engañó con otro sujeto. Se burló de mi.-

-¿Y que hay de ti? Salias con tus amigos a clubes nocturnos. Derrochabas dinero en apuestas y en mujeres. ¿Crees que mamá no lo sabia?-

-No discutire contigo, Yoya. Entregame a tu hermano si no quieres...-Lincoln le lanza un rayo de luz.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos prisa. Vamos a patearles los culos y nos iremos.-

-Primero te mataré a ti, y luego ajustare cuentas con mi hija. ¡Matenlos a todos!-

Tanto Tempenny, como los demas traficantes iban a atacar, pero apenas dan un paso adelante y se tropezaron. Notaron que tenian un pie cocido al piso con hilos de energia.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Tomen eso, idiotas!-Telor burlándose. Los hilos de energia desaparecen.

-¡Luna Blanca...al ataque!-Lincoln. Ambos bandos se lanzan al ataque.

Tempenny se convierte en mamba negra y ataca a Lincoln, pero este lo evade con un salto y aterriza golpeandolo fuertemente con su baston, volandole uno de los colmillos.

-Esos hilos de energia son mas utiles de lo que creí.-Lincoln. Su baston estaba conectado a un hilo de energia que a la vez, estaba conectado con Johnny.-Asi que tambien puede extender el alcance de algunos dones.-

Rachel le lanza una canica de acero a un traficante. Este la patea hacia arriba. Rachel la agranda al tamaño de un refrigerador. El traficante logra atraparla.

-¡Fallaste!-el traficante de manera burlona.

-No lo hice.-Rachel. Le patea en los genitales, haciendo que el tipo suelte la gran bola de acero, y lo encoge, cayéndole la bola encima.

Ricochet golpea a Terrance, pero este se divide en muchos cubos.

-¡Tonto! ¡Mi don me permite convertirme en cubos! ¡Tus puños no pueden hacerme nada!-

-Oye.-Mei susurrando a Ricochet. Derrota con 3 golpes y 2 cortes con la kwan dao a su oponente.-Ese tipo debe ser como yo.-se aleja.

-Claro que debe ser como tu, ensalada. No soy tan idiota.-Ricochet atacando nuevamente a Terrance, pero vuelve a convertirse en cubos. Se rearma y vuelve a rearmarse cuando Ricochet vuelve a golpearlo.-¡Maldito cabeza de dado!-

-Es inútil. Los golpes no me pueden hacer nada.-Terrance rearmandose por completo.

-¡Usa la cabeza, imbecil!-Alexander.

-¡Detras de ti, imbecil!-un traficante que ataca a Alexander con un bate, pero Alexander se convierte en pintura.

-Ya lo sabia.-Alexander. Le señala que tenia una pierna plasmada en el piso, y le da una patada en la cara, nockeandolo.

-Me esta desesperando. Es como cuando nos enfrentamos a Mei por primera vez y...Ooooh, ya entiendo.-Ricochet sonrie. Le da un golpe a Terrance, y este se divide en cubos, pero Ricochet atrapa uno de los cubos y se aleja.

-¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aqui con eso!-Terrance lo persigue con sus cubos levitando.

-Por fin se le ocurrió.-Alexandra. Adormece a su oponente, que venia tras ella con una navaja, con gas.

Un traficante ataca con puñetazos con manoplas a Johnny, pero no le hizo nada, y Johnny solo le da un hammer first y lo derrota.

Una traficante agranda sus manos y atrapa a Reena.

-Te tengo.-la traficante. Nota que Reena desaparece. Era una ilusión.

-¡No me tienes!-Reena apoyándose en sus manos gigantes.-¡Fox Hunter!-le da un puñetazo, derrotandola.

Una traficante trata de atacar a Candy con una ballesta, pero Candy se protege con un muro de caramelo. Atrapa a la traficante con las cadenas, entra en modo hiperactiva, y le da decenas de patadas, derrotandola.

-¿Y esas cadenas?-Lincoln, esquivando a Tempenny y dándole un bastonazo.

-...Me comí un don.-

Susy era perseguida por un traficante.

-¡Eres mia, niñita!-el traficante. Pisa gelatina, se cae de espalda y se desliza hasta chocar con unos tarros, que le caen encima.

Duck ataca con patadas y picotazos a 3 traficantes. Estos tratan de ir tras Duck, pero Telor los coce del pantalón a los 3, haciendo que se contraigan, se golpen las cabezas, y Yoya los amarra con yoyos de las piernas y los hace girar y los impacta al muro.

-¡Anotación!-Telor.

-(...).-un traficante que se esconde. Saca desde su boca una larga espina. Apunta a Duck, pero Hunt le muerde el tracero.-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!-grita como niña. Duck le hace un ataque kamikaze y Yoya lo atrapa y lo impacta con sus yoyos sobre el trio que derrotaron, que comenzaron a levantarse.

3 traficantes estaban apuntando con los dedos, como si estuvieran apunto de atacar, pero son derrotados con tan solo unas embestidas por Shiro y Kuro.

-Asi que aqui estaban.-Nezumiiro. Sostenía a un traficante con una mano y lo lanza hacia afuera por la ventana.

2 traficantes iban llegando, pero Michelle los detiene.

-Lo lamento, pero estamos en familia.-Michelle atrapa a los traficantes con sus brazos y los estrangula hasta matarlos.

Terrance se rearma completamente, pero estaba paralizado.

-Tienes la misma debilidad que la cuerpo de sushi.-Ricochet.-¡Runner Punch!-le da un potente puñetazo y lo manda volando hasta hacerlo caer desde el segundo piso.

Tempenny nota que está acorralado.

-Luna Blanca. Podemos resolver este asunto con un trato. Les doy la mitad de mis ganancias, y se van. Todos ganamos.-

-Lo siento, pero de seguro que iras sobre ellos de nuevo.-Lincoln mirando a Yoya y Telor.

-...Es verdad. Supongo que no tengo otra opción.-Tempenny consume una droga potenciadora, comenzando a gritar por unos segundos, hasta recuperarse levemente.-...Ahora soy mas fuerte y rápido. ¿A quien mataré primero? Aun me queda un colmillo.-

-Te pateare el culo.-Lincoln.

-Ya que te ofreciste...¡Muere!-Tempenny ataca a Lincoln, pero este se convirtió en Luz.

-¡Tercera mancha! ¡3D Punch!-Lincoln activa temporalmente la tercera mancha, y golpea fuertemente a Tempenny, mandandolo a volar y estrellarse contra el muro. Lincoln se lastima el brazo.

Tempenny se levanta. Regresó a su forma humana.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Aun tengo el efecto de la potenciadora! ¡Y ahora...adios!-se escapa corriendo rápidamente hasta escapar de la fábrica.

-¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!-Ricochet.

Se escucha un disparo. Los Luna Blanca van afuera para ver que ocurrió. Tempenny estaba en el piso, con un disparo a la cabeza. Quien disparó, fue Candace.

-¿Conocian a este sujeto?-Candace. Sopla las escopetas recortadas.

-¡Candace! ¡¿Que haces aqui?!-Lincoln y todos en guardia, excepto Candy.

-...¿Hermana?-Candy.

-Antes que nada...¿Tienen algo para comer? Estoy hambrienta.-

-Hay una cocina en esta fábrica abandonada que remodelamos para que funcione.-

Al rato, los traficantes estaban paralizados con espadas de luz, encogidos, y dentro de unas jaulas. Los Luna Blanca se encontraban en la cocina de la fábrica. Duck le dio un plato de spaghetti con salsa boloñesa. Candace se come rápidamente el almuerzo.

-¿Desde cuando que no comes, como para tragar de esa forma?-Rachel.

-¿Pueden servirme mas?-Candace.

-Ese plato era para 3 personas.-Duck.-Si quieres, puedo traerte la olla completa.-

-Esta bien.-

-Y dinos, Candace. ¿Que haces aqui?-Lincoln.

-Llegué por casualidad a este lugar. Luego de escapar de Alighieri, todos nosotros entramos en una fuerte discusión, y todos nos separamos. El señor Center murió. Ahora estoy sola y no tengo adonde ir.-

-Si quieres podrías quedarte con nosotros.-Lincoln.-No necesariamente como Luna Blanca, pero si puedes quedarte un tiempo con nosotros.-

-¿Estas seguro, Lincoln?-Alexander.-Ella podria estar mintiendo...Es verdad. Candace no tiene filtro.-

-Diga o no diga la verdad, no me agrada.-Rachel.

-¿Lo dices en serio, enano?-Candace.-Esta bien. No tengo nada mas que perder.-se come todo lo que quedaba del spaghetti y la salsa boloñesa.

-...Hermana.-Candy.

-¿Que quieres?-

-...Eres bienvenida.-

-Ah...gracias, Candice.-con una expresión neutral.

-Bueno, es hora de volver. Tenemos 2 horas para que la gala comience.-

-¿Que pasará con los traficantes?-Mei.

-Que la policia se encargue de ellos.-Lincoln. Alexandra los adormece y Rachel los restaura a sus tamaños.

Todos se van de la fabrica. Rachel le habla al oido a Lincoln.

-¿De verdad confias en Candace?-

-Hay algo raro en ella. Puedo sentir 2 presencias diferentes.-

-¿Entonces nos esta tendiendo una trampa?-

-Puede ser. Lo mejor será mantener los ojos abiertos y no bajar la guardia.-

Michelle observa escondida.

-Otra hermana mas que se suma a la familia...No. Todavía no es hora de actuar. Puede que algo se traiga entre manos. Ademas, ese pequeño es mi primo. Por el momento me mantendré al margen y los vigilare.-avanza como serpiente.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Tempenny se levanta. Aun estaba vivo.

-Que suerte que me habia convertido en mamba negra a tiempo. Ademas, ese disparo solo me dio a la glabela y no atravesó mi craneo. Debo notificar esto al jefe Oclock. Luna Blanca se encuentra en Los Angeles.-Entra a la fábrica. Mira a sus hombres.-Lo siento, muchachos. Como todos fracasaron, no tengo otra opción mas que entregarlos a la policia. Ya iré por ustedes, Telor y Yoya. Y ese traidos de Duck tambien me las pagará.-

En alguna parte de Los Angeles, 2 mujeres de Nueva Amazonia estaba preparando un plan. Entre ellas, estaba Séptimo.

-¿Segura que debemos atacar ahora y no en la final?-Séptimo a una mujer cuarentona. Ambas vestian formal para una gala y unas pelucas negro y rubio.-¿No temes a que te descubran?-

-Eso es el menor de mis preocupaciones.-la mujer.-Es necesario atacar ahora, para demostrarle a esos hombres que nosotras no permitiremos mas concursos de ese tipo. Además, él estará allí.-

-¿Por que te preocupa tanto ese pecador? En lo que me concierne, es mejor que se mantenga alejado.-

-Él debe reconocer su lugar y aceptar lo que se merece. Se burló de nosotras una vez. No dejaremos que siga saliendose con la suya.-

-¿Y que planeas hacer una vez que lo encuentres y lo tengas cara a cara?-

-Ya lo verás.-

Continuará...


	37. Gala

Gala

Los Luna Blanca y sus acompañantes viajan de regreso a la casa que usan como refugio.

-Asi que somos primos.-Telor a Rachel.

-Yo también estoy sorprendida. Nunca me esperé encontrarme con otro River. Crei que solo quedabamos yo...y "ella".-

-¿Y como es que terminaste sola, Rachel?-Yoya.-Escuche algo sobre la desaparición de los River una vez. Hay muchas historias sobre esa noticia, desde que fuiste tú, hasta extraterrestres.-

Rachel recuerda la confesión de Michelle y los monstruos que fueron alguna vez sus padres.

-...Ni yo lo se. Desperté y ya no estaba nadie.-

-Lo siento. Creo que te molestó que te preguntara.-

-No importa. Estoy acostumbrada a esos rumores. Además, gracias al favor que les hicimos, nos llevamos un buen botín.-mirando la bolsa llena de dinero que Rachel habia robado de Tempenny.

Duck acaricia a Hunt.

-Ese perro, ahora que lo recuerdo, estaba merodeando por el sector de la casa que usamos como refugio.-Yoya.-Segun un vecino, ese perro llevaba viviendo 10 años y nunca dejó el sector. No se atrevió a hacernos daño cuando nos vio a Telor y a mi.-

-Me esperaste todo este tiempo.-Duck a Hunt.-No tenias que hacerlo, pero gracias.-

-¿Que traes ahí, Xander?-Mei a Alexander. Tenia una bolsa con las drogas.

-Es una de las bolsas que traian esos tipos.-Alexander.-Nunca habia visto este tipo de drogas. ¿Que serán? Tienen aspecto de dulces.-

-Esas son potenciadoras.-Candace.-Son la misma variante que las que use en Alighieri.-

-Creí que solo Compass usaban estas cosas.-Alexander.

-Casi lo olvido.-Lincoln.-Candace, ¿quienes son los demas miembros de Compass? Me refiero a North y a West.-

-(Puedes decircelos).-Logan por telepatia.-(No hay problema con decirles. Debes ganarte su confianza para facilitar nuestro plan).-

-Supongo que no vale la pena ocultarlo. La verdad, jamás he visto a North. Lo único que sé, es que es un químico farmacéutico. Es un hombre que prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato, excepto ante los demas miembros superiores de Compass. En secreto, se dedica a crear drogas como las que el cabello verde tiene en sus manos, basandose en las investigaciones del señor Center.-

-¿Esas drogas tienen el virus de Center?-Lincoln.

-Algo así. En medio de las investigaciones del alcance del virus, el señor Center habia descubierto por accidente que algunos virus que él creaba, tenían unas moléculas que provocaban diferentes efectos en los humanos infectados, aun si el señor Center no activaba el virus. Algunos infectados se enojaban con facilidad, otros se volvían idiotas, y otros mejoraban sus habilidades físicas y mentales. El señor Center habia compartido sus investigaciones con los miembros de Compass. North y West fueron los que mas provecho sacaron para sus propios planes. El señor Center también uso parte de las investigaciones e inventos de los demas miembros de Compass. Fue gracias a eso que él mejoró mis capacidades y la de mis ex compañeros.-

-Entonces, Tempenny trabajaba para North.-Lincoln.-¡Rayos! Si lo hubiésemos capturado vivo...-

-Dudo que supiera quien es North, albino.-Candace.-Segun el señor Center, North tampoco se muestra quien es entre sus hombres.-

-¿Químico farmacéutico?-Johnny pensando.

-¿Ocurre algo, Johnny?-Lincoln.

-El padre de Soda es un químico farmacéutico. Su nombre es Kyle C. Nitro. Es dueño de la compañia farmaceutica Nitroplus. Solo lo he visto un par de veces. Es un hombre que siempre tiene una cara seria.-

-Yo tambien lo conozco.-Susy.-Parece que nunca le agradamos, porque siempre nos miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.-

-¿Crees que puede ser él, Lincoln?-Rachel. Lincoln se pone a pensar.

-mmm...puede ser. No tenemos pruebas para sospechar de que lo sea, pero tampoco pruebas de que no lo sea. Johnny, ¿ese sujeto conoce a tus padres?-

-No...pero Soda si los conoce.-

Lincoln se pone a meditar por unos segundos.

-¿Y que hay del otro?-Mei.-West.-

-West...es Nathan Fritz. El actual dueño de la Corporación Fritz.-

-Quien diria que ese hombre seria un miembro de Compass.-Alexandra.

-¿Por que te sorprende, Xandra?-Ricochet.

-Porque a simple vista, ese hombre no parece ocultar nada...literalmente.-Alexandra le muestra una foto de Nathan Fritz caminando por la calle...sin pantalones.

-...Un exhibicionista.-Candy.

Llegan a la casa que usaban como refugio.

-Llegamos.-Alexandra.

-Asi que se estaban refugiando en mi casa.-Duck.

-¿Es su casa?-Lincoln. Todos entran.

-La compré para iniciar una nueva vida con mi hijo. Tenía todo listo para su llegada y nuestra nueva vida juntos. Pero al final, la policia me capturó y me sentenciaron 20 años. Y 10 años despues, escapé, cuando provocaron la fuga masiva de Alighieri.-

-¿Usted estuvo en Alighieri?-Lincoln.-Ahora que lo recuerdo, me pareció haberlo visto en la cafeteria.-

-¿Y por que lo sentenciaron?-Alexander.

-Me inculparon de un crimen que no cometí. Me acusaron de secuestro, tortura y violación a varias niñas. Lo planificaron todo. Convencieron a un grupo de niñas a que declararan en mi contra. Pruebas falsas bien preparadas. Jurado sobornado. Incluso la jueza era cómplice.-

-¿Como sobrevivió a la prisión?-Ricochet.-Todos saben lo que les suceden a los pedófilos allí dentro...sin ofender.-

-Pude demostrarles a mis compañeros de celda que era inocente. Ellos tambien habian sido inculpados, pero por otros delitos. Pero fueron las mismas personas que nos inculparon: Nueva Amazonia.-muestra una cicatriz en su pecho con el simbolo de Nueva Amazonia.

-¿Esas locas que odian a los hombres?-Ricochet.-¿Como es que acabaron metiéndose con ellas? ¿Les dijeron algo que las molestó?-

-Algo asi. Cada uno fue por distintas razones. En mi caso, intenté rescatar a mi hijo de ellas.-

-¿Tuvo un hijo con alguna mujer de Nueva Amazonía?-Alexander.

-¿No se supone que odian a los hombres?-Mei.

-He escuchado rumores acerca de las cosas que hacen Nueva Amazonia en su comunidad.-Alexander.-Dicen que encierran a sus propios hijos varones en jaulas y los tratan peor que basura. Los educan para que sean sumisos y les hacen creer que se merecen estar enjaulados. Aunque son solo rumores...-

-Es verdad.-Duck.-Lo que dices es verdad. Conozco perfectamente Nueva Amazonia. Están dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por hacer lo que según ellas llaman "justicia", incluso si se trata de involucrar a inocentes a crímenes que no hayan cometido. Aunque para ellas, todos los hombres son culpables o futuros culpables. Incluso sus propios hijos varones.-

-¿Donde está su hijo ahora?-Lincoln.-¿Logro al menos alejarlo de ellas?-

-Quien sabe. He tratado de averiguar su paradero, pero no he tenido tiempo suficiente. Lo mas probable, es que aun siga en esa comunidad en la que Nueva Amazonía vive a las afueras de la ciudad. Su nombre es Renwar Doul.-

-Espero que pueda encontrarlo algún día.-Susy.

-¿Y como es que se caso con una mujer así?-Ricochet.

-Antes ella no era así. Ella solia ser una mujer amorosa y amable cuando la conocí, pero poco a poco comenzó a cambiar. Dejó de sonreir, comenzó a distanciarse de mi, y empezó a decirme insultos. No se por qué se convirtió es esa clase de persona. Aunque...en realidad fue un matrimonio arreglado. Nuestras familias eran conservadoras, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a seguir sus tradiciones.-

-Violencia, corrupción policial, traficantes, matones, mujeres locas.-Lincoln.-Esta ciudad esta pasando por muchas cosas.-

-Si que cambiaron mucho las cosas desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí.-Alexander a Alexandra.

-Oigan.-Duck.-Espero que no hayan tomado nada de mi casa. ¿Lo hicieron?-

-Noooooooooooo.-Los Luna Blanca con una sonrisa y mirando a otro lado. Reena saca el reloj de bolsillo y se lo devuelve a Duck, pero este le saca la foto y se lo entrega.

-Quedatelo. No importa. Pueden quedarse con lo que desean. Despues de todo, no podré permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo.-

-Puede quedarse con nosotros hasta que encuentre un lugar donde quedarse.-Lincoln.-Podemos hacer algo de espacio en la furgoneta.-

-No quiero ser una molestia para ustedes. Solo me quedare con ustedes hasta que dejen Los Angeles, o la policia llegue a este lugar. Luego veré que hacer.-

-¿Y que haran ustedes, Yoya y Telor?-

-Yo voy donde mi hermana me lleva.-

-Mi hermano y yo nos quedaremos aqui unos días mas. Luego nos iremos a donde no nos conozca nadie.-

-Mmm...hay una granja donde puedan quedarse. La familia que vive allí es muy agradable y los encubrira para que la policia no los arreste.-

-Gracias, pero ya tengo fijado mi próximo destino.-Duck.

-Lo consideraré, aunque Telor y yo nos gusta viajar.-Yoya.

-Bueno, es hora de prepararnos para la gala.-Lincoln.-Escuchen, este es el plan...-

-Oye, enano.-Candace.-No se que estan planeando ahora, pero sea lo que sea, supongo que debo ayudarlos.-

-No tienes por que hacerlo, Candace.-Lincoln.-Si quieres, te puedes quedar aqui, vigilando la casa.-

-Que aburrido. Mejor me voy con ustedes.-

-Esta bien. Veremos como incluirte en el plan.-

-Lincoln.-Rachel.-¿No se te olvida algo? Esa pelinaranja no sabe mentir. Lo arrruinara todo.-

-Tranquila, enana. Mientras nadie me hable y yo no responda nada, todo estará bien.-

-Chicos.-Alexandra.-De lo que pude averiguar del concurso, mientras estuvimos en la cafeteria, es que se hara en un teatro muy reconocido de Los Ángeles. El teatro está muy vigilado por cámaras, pero justo al lado, hay un restaurante que está conectado al lado del teatro. Abren el acceso durante los eventos y las festividades. Podemos entrar por allí y pasar directo al teatro.-

-Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente...¿Hay otro premio, aparte de un papel para la serie?-Lincoln.

-¿Como dinero, joyas, o algo de valor?-Rachel.

-Sabia que preguntarian eso, asi que lo investigue mas a fondo. A la primer lugar, le otorgarán una corona bañada en oro, pero con 5 joyas reales: un zafiro, un rubi, una esmeralda, un topaz, y un diamante blanco. Y tambien el contrato, que eso no nos interesa.-

-¡Que suculento suena!-Rachel babeando y pensando en la corona.

-Este es el plan...-Lincoln cuenta el plan a los Luna Blanca. Michelle escucha desde su fragmento y sonrie de manera maniática.

Ya mas tarde, con las hermanas Loud, estas ya estaban en Hollywood, en la entrada del gran teatro. Visten con vestidos de gala con sus respectivos colores. Se encuentran en un mismo lado de la alfombra roja, viendo pasar a varios artistas.

-¡No puedo creer que estemos en una premier!-Leni.

-¡Cuantos artistas!-Luna-¡Y ahí esta Mick Swagger! ¡Por aqui, Mick Swagger!-tratando de llamar su atención, pero habia mucha gente entre medio. Luna trata de meterse por la alfombra, pero un guardia muy alto la atrapa desde la camiseta y la devuelte a su lugar.

-¡Miren, los heroes y actores John Morris y The Mix!-Leni apuntando a 2 actores acompañados por 2 mujeres: uno de cabellera larga que viste de un abrigo abierto con el torso al descubierto, pantalon marron, botas, y lentes oscuros. El otro es de cabello corto, viste de un pantalon rojo, chaqueta roja, zapatos rojos, y un sombrero.-¡Me gustan sus estilos!-

-¡Las pieles son muerte!-una activista manchando con pintura a John Morris y a The Mix. Este se saca el abrigo y se coloca otro que le entrega una de las mujeres que los acompañan.

-Es piel sintetica. Yo amo a los animales.-

-Disculpe. Creo que cometí un error...¡Pero el pantalón de The Mix es de cuero!-la activista.

-Cuero sintético.-Mix.-Yo tambien amo a los animales.-

La activista es sacada a la fuerza por los guardias.

-¡Y ahí viene el heroe, actor y luchador profesional, La Piedra!-Lynn emocionada. El actor viste de un traje formal negro, cabello corto, lentes de sol, y un cinturon de campeonato con una M en el centro.-¡La Piedra! ¡Eres mi ídolo!-Y La Piedra se saca los lentes. Levanta una ceja.

-¡El actor que interpreta al Super Fontanero Marlon Ros!-Lana emocionada. El actor viste con un traje de fontanero y un espeso bigote. Saluda a las cámaras moviendo su brazo.

-¡El comediante ventrilocuo Gabo Ventri!-Luan emocionado. El famoso viste de traje formal azul. Carga un muñeco de ventrilocuo con cabello rojo, pecas y un traje parecido al del Señor Cocos, pero es verde y usa sombrero bombín.

Entre los demas artistas se encuentran: un calvo con un collar blin blin que dice "Brazz"; un actor veinteañero de cabello negro con una trenza con el escrito en su chaqueta "1/2"; una actriz con un larguisimo vestido rojo y cabello marron; y otra actriz de cabello verde y con un vestido hecho de hojas de lechuga.

-Miren esas chicas.-Leni apuntando a las próximas que estaban pasando por la alfombra roja. Eran las hermanas Hogan.

-Wooow. Se parecen mucho a nosotras.-Luna.

-¡Atención, mundo!-Rilo.

-¡Llegó el momento que tanto esperaban!-Nile.

-¡El chico mas apuesto de todo Los Ángeles!-Nalu.

-¡Y mejor actor joven de Hollywood!-Anlu.

-¡Así que preparen sus cámaras!-Nyll.

-¡Enfoquen bien!-Cylus.

-¡Y admirenlo cada segundo!-Sali.

-¡Por que el verdadero rey ya está aquí!-Alol.

-¡El es...Conlin Hogan!-Nala.

Las 9 chicas sacan unas camaras, al igual que varios fotografos que tambien se pusieron en la alfombra roja. Una limusina llega. Al abrirse la puerta, sale Conlin Hogan: un chico de 20 años, de cabello blanco levemente corto, smokin blanco, y con una expresión neutral. Camina sin cambiar de expresión, hasta que es detenido por los fotografos.

-Es hora, Conlin.-una mujer de cabello castaño largo con vestido de gala rojo corto.-Muestra tus mejores poses para la revista.-

-¡Es Tyra Bang!-Leni.-¡La ex supermodelo americana!-

Conlin comienza a hacer poses, con diferentes posiciones y expresiones, y termina con la camisa abierta, mostrando un torso tonificado mientras era fotografiado por las chicas.

-¡Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhh!-un masivo grito de parte de muchas chicas entre el público. Algunas se desmayan.

-¡Oh si! ¡La cámara te adora!-un fotógrafo con cabeza de cámara fotográfica.

-¡Miren, ese chico...se parece mucho a Linky!-Leni.

-¡It's true!-Luna.-¡Es como si fuera Lincoln, pero mas mayor!-

-¿Acaso no saben quien es él?-una chica entre el público.-Es Conlin Hogan. Es un famoso actor, modelo, y dibujante de comics. ¡Y es taaaan lindo!-

Conlin seguia caminando mientras las hermanas Hogan siguen sacandole foto. Conlin se arregla durante la caminata.

-¡Y ahí viene el actor Don Flamenco!-Lola. Don Flamenco se ve como un hombre joven de mediana edad, con cabello rubio, un abrigo rosa, una camisa abierta blanca, un traje rosa, piernas largas y zapatos rojos.

-¿Lola Loud?-una mujer formal de unos 40 años.

-Soy yo.-

-Tiene que presentarse en el set ahora mismo. Acompañeme.-

Lola y las Loud siguen a la mujer. Al llegar, la mujer detiene a las Loud.

-Lo siento. Solo las concursantes pueden entrar. Ustedes entran por la puerta principal.-

Las Loud se dirigen a las puertas frontales. Muestran sus pases y las dejan pasar. Desde el techo, los Luna Blanca entran al restaurante. Estaban vestidos de manera formal y con pelucas.

-El concurso será dentro de 2 horas. Limitemonos a 3 personas cada uno. Y cuando falte 1 hora, iremos por el botín mayor. No olviden sus parte del plan. Ahora en marcha.-

Al rato, tanto las Loud, como los Luna Blanca ya estaban dentro y mezclados con el público.

-Aun falta unas horas para el concurso.-Luna.-¡Ire a ver a Mick Swagger!-y se aleja de las Loud.

-¡Yo voy a pedirle consejos de lucha libre a La Piedra!-Lynn y se va.

-¡Yo ire a escuchar los chistes de Gabo Ventri!-Luan y se va.

El resto de las Loud se separan. Leni queda sola. Seguia caminando, hasta chocar por accidente con Conlin.

-Lo siento.-

-No fue nada.-

Leni se queda mirando a Conlin.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Es que...te pareces a mi hermano menor.-

-¿Eres por casualidad una de las hermanas Loud?-

-¿Como adivinaste? Soy Leni Loud.-

-Me han dicho que me parezco a Moonlight. Y algunos especulaban que era mi hermano menor perdido, hasta que se reveló que era un Loud.-

-¡Oye, tu!-Rilo.-Guarda distancias con mi hermano.-

-Tranquila, Rilo. No esta molestandome.-Conlin.

-Si, claro. Asi son todas.-Nile.-Se hacen las lindas simpaticas y luego...-

-¡Flash! Saltan sobre ti y te lo quitan todo.-Nyll. Las demas hermanas Hogan comienzan a acorralar a Leni.

-¡Suficiente!-Conlin.-Esperenme en el buffet.-y las chicas se van.-Disculpa a mis hermanas. Se preocupan mucho por mi. Y se ponen muy celosas si me ven con otras chicas.-

-No hay problema. Supongo que nosotras tambien nos pondriamos así con Linky...si es que aun siguiera con nosotras y dejara su vida de villano.-un poco desanimada.

-El debe tener sus razones para haberse ido.-

-Si. Las tiene.-Leni recordando lo que descubrió de sus padres.-Pero él nos ha dicho que nos quiere y que disfruto el poco tiempo que estuvo con nosotras.-

-Tengo curiosidad por saber un poco mas de tu familia. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito.-

-Gracias, pero no puedo alejarmede mis hermanas. Estoy a cargo de ellas hasta que mamá y papá regresen.-

-Pueden venir con nosotros si ellas quieren.-

Los Luna Blanca se encontraban dispersos por la fiesta. Con movimientos rápidos y ágiles, Lincoln, Rachel, los Alex, Mei, y Reena robaron relojes y collares.

-¿Donde esta Candy?-Lincoln a Reena.

-Debajo de esa mesa.-Reena apuntando.-Se llevo la bandeja de brownies y se los esta comiendo. Me pidio que le llevara la bandeja de los pie de limón.-se va.

Lincoln seguía caminando. Se separa por unos minutos de Rachel para traerle unos bocadillos, y una persona se le acerca.

-¿Disfrutando de la fiesta, cuñado?-la mujer con una sonrisa maniática. Era Michelle.-No hagas nada o te delataras tu solo.-

-¿Viniste a absorbernos, East?-

-Yo ya estoy fuera de Compass, asi que llámame por mi nombre. Y no voy a absorberlos...todavia.-

-¿Y que es lo que quieres?-

-Nada. Solo vine a asegurarme de que ninguno vuelva a ser capturado. Ya tuvimos bastante con rescatar a uno. Y a darte la indentidad de North, pero si la quieres, tendras que dejar que los acompañe.-

-No, gracias. Prefiero sacartelo a patadas en el culo.-

-Como quieras. Si cambias de opinión, solo contactame. Aun conservo mi celular.-de aleja de Lincoln.

-¿Quien era esa, Lincoln?-Rachel.

-Una señora preguntando por el baño.-

Candace se encontraba junto a Candy, debajo de la mesa.

-¿Tienes que atragantarte de esa forma?-

-...¡Son deliciosos!-

-Tu y tus gustos por los dulces. Mira esto, Candice.-Candace secreta caramelo liquido naranjo.-Descubri que tambien tengo un don. Y es el mismo que el tuyo.-

-...Crei que no tenías don. Lo dijo...el doctor.-

-Candela me llamó. Tambien le ocurrio lo mismo, pero su caramelo es verde. Investigó el asunto con ayuda de La Orden. Resultó que el doctor que nos hizo el examen, estaba usando unas zapatillas muy delgadas por sus pies, se golpeo el dedo pequeño del pie con un mueble, y oprimio un botón equivocado en el analizador.-

-...Todo por un error.-

-El señor Center dijo una vez, que a veces un simple error, o una simple mentira, pueden revelar muchos secretos, o destapar muchas verdades. Por mucho tiempo, te culpe de que nuestros padres me odiaran y me abandonaran, pero luego de nuestro encuentro en Alighieri, recorde lo que me había dicho el señor Center. Ese error reveló quienes eran nuestros padres realmente.-

-...A mi no me importa lo que ellos hagan...o les suceda. No son nada para mi.-

-A estas alturas a mi tampoco.-

Candy le ofrece un brownie.

-...Gracias.-Candace acepta el brownie.

-...Unete a nosotros. Le agradaras...a mis amigos.-

-Solo te diré que lo voy a considerar. Dudo que acepten a una sin filtro que no puede mentir.-

-...Pero Lincoln talvez si te acepte.-

Ricochet se encontraba en el buffet. Estaba comiendo unos mariscos.

-¿Por que viniste con nosotros?-Ricochet a Susy.-No era necesario que vinieras.-

-Como me recibieron, crei que deberia ayudarlos con sus misiones.-

-No nos debes nada. Asi que no te involucres en nuestras misiones a la próxima.-

-...Esto...Rico...-

-¿Si?-

-Creo que no deberias comer esos mariscos. Huelen raro.-

Un mesero estaba regresando a la cocina, hasta que siente un olor raro. Huele para detectar el origen, hasta llegar a la bandeja de mariscos.

-¡Estos mariscos se hecharon a perder!-el mesero deja el carro y se lleva la bandeja de mariscos.

Ricochet comienza a sentirse mal.

-¿Estas bien, Rico?-

-No tienes por que...preocupar...te.-Ricochet sintiendo nauseas.-¡Debo ir al baño!-se va corriendo.

-¿Que le ocurrió a Rico?-Johnny llegando.

-Se intoxico con unos mariscos en mal estado.-

-¡Oye tu!-un mesero a Johnny.-¡No te quedes ahí parado y traete la bandeja!-

Johnny nota que su uniforme formal era el mismo que el de los meseros.

-¡Eh...de inmediato, señor!-se va a la cocina.

Johnny llega a la cocina. Nota que el cocinero se habia cortado un pulgar.

-¿Esta bien, señor?-

-No volvere a cortar cabezas de pollo en el aire. Muchacho, ¿sabes algo de cocina?-

-Si, señor. Pe...-

-Entonces cubreme por mientras voy al hospital. El chef principal es aquel de bigotes finos.-le apunta al chef. Tenía un particular bigote fino y rizado como una caracola.

El cocinero se va. Johnny se coloca un delantal y gorra de cocinero.

-¿Y ahora que hago?-Johnny. Nota una bolsa de camarones.-Camarones...un momento. La receta de Bubba. Jamás intenté usarla, pero podría hacerlo ahora.-se pone a cocinar los camarones. Los demas cocineros ven como Johnny cocinaba rápida y fácilmente. El chef principal tambien lo observa.

-¿Quien es ese chico?-

-Es un mesero que tomo el lugar de Paul.-

-¿De verdad que es solo un mesero? Porque sabe cocinar muy bien.-el chef se acerca a Johnny.-Disculpa, mesero. ¿De donde aprendiste a cocinar así?-

-De mis padres. Ellos son cocineros.-

-Te han enseñado bien. ¿Que estas haciendo?-

-Una receta de un amigo. Camarones ensartados. Es la primera vez que la hago.-

-Espero que te salga bien a la primera. Estamos cocinando para celebridades. Son muy impacientes.-

Devuelta con las Loud, estaban todas reunidas en la zona del restaurante junto a Conlin y sus hermanas. Habia un pequeño ambiente tenso. Conlin rompe el silencio.

-¿Y a que se dedican, hermanas Loud? ¿Tienen algun pasatiempo, una meta?-

-A mi me gusta diseñar y crear ropa, y los desfiles de moda.-Leni.-Sueño con ser una diseñadora de moda.-

-Yo toco la guitarra en mi banda, y tambien se tocar otros instrumentos.-Luna.-Tambien hago solo, y mi sueño es ser una rockstar. Tuve una oportunidad de saltar a la fama, pero la rechace, porque me pidieron cambiar demasiado al punto de no ser yo. Me hicieron usar una peluca, otra ropa, y cambiar mi nombre a Lulu.-

-Yo sueño con ser una gran comediante.-Luan.-Me dedico a hacer comedia en algunos restaurantes y trabajo animando fiestas de cumpleaños.-

-Yo soy una deportista talentosa.-Lynn.-La número 1 en Royal Woods en todos los deportes. Y sueño con ser la mejor deportista del mundo.-

-A mi me gusta la fontaneria, la mecanica y los animales.-Lana.

-Tenemos 4 hermanas mas.-Leni.-Lori, que no esta aquí. Ella es una heroina profesional y es campeona de minigolf. Lola, que esta concursando ahora mismo. Es una campeona en concursos de belleza. Lisa, que es una científica y se encuentra en Nueva Orleans en sus cosas de científicas, y nuestra hermanita Lily, que la dejamos con mi tia Ruth junto a mi primo Leon. Ambos son bebes de 2 años.-

-Te olvidaste de mi.-Lucy asustando a todos, excepto a Cylus.-Soy Lucy Loud. Me gusta la poesia y ver vampiros de la melancolía.-

-Es un placer.-Conlin.-Sus pasatiempos son muy similares a los de mis hermanas.-

-Copionas.-Nyll.-Nosotras tambien hacemos lo mismo.-

-Chicas, sean amables, por favor.-Conlin. Y las chicas contestan de mala gana.

-Soy Rilo Hogan. Me gusta el golf y los teléfonos.-

-Nile Hogan. Tambien quiero ser diseñadora.-

-Nalu Hogan. Me gusta la musica pop y sueño con ser una pop star.-

-Anlu Hogan. Me gusta el ventrilocuismo.-

-Nyll Hogan. Tambien soy una gran deportista.-

-Cylus Hogan. Me gustan los hombres lobo y las novelas de amor entre humanos y bestias.-

-Nala Hogan. Me gusta la construcción, la fontaneria y los animales.-

-Alol Hogan. Tambien me gustan los concursos de belleza.-

-Sali Hogan. Soy una superdotada y experta en varias ciencias.-

-Y tambien tenemos una hermanita bebé.-Conlin.-Se llama Ylil y tiene 2 años.-

-¿Y por que no competiste, Alol?-Leni.

-Competi, pero no quedé seleccionada. De hecho, quede detras de Lola según la puntuación. Estamos aqui porque Conlin fue invitado.-

-Interpreto el papel de "Starman" en "Pequeñas Justicieras". Starman es el guardián de la galaxia que eligió a las pequeñas justicieras para defender la tierra en su nombre. Es como su maestro y su guía.-Conlin genera una especie de chispas escarchadas plateadas.-Mi don me permite generar estas chispas plateadas. Combina muy bien con mi papel.-

-¿Como es que te convertiste en actor, Conlin?-Leni.

-Es una larga historia. Siempre me gustó el dibujo. Dibujaba cualquier cosa que veia. Y desde que comencé a leer comics, comencé a dibujar comics sobre alguna fantasía o sueño que tenia. Mamá me convenció de publicarlos, y ganamos una pequeña fortuna, en la que usamos para contruir un restaurante familiar. Un dia, mientras jugaba a la pasarela de moda con mis hermanas, una fotógrafa me fotografió mientras hacia poses, las público, y varios empresarios me contrataron para ser el rostro de sus marcas. Comence como modelo de gaseosas, ropa juvenil, cepillos de dientes, y me ofrecieron actuar en un cortometraje. Interprete a un chico marginado por una familia supersticiosa que creia que tenia mala suerte. Y como destaque en el papel, gané mucha fama y asi me convertí en actor.-

-Sentí un escalofrío cuando hablaste de ese cortometraje.-Lynn.

-¿Y no vinieron con sus padres?-Leni.

-Nuestro padre fallecio hace poco.-Rilo.

-Ups. Cuanto lo siento.-

-No te preocupes. Y nuestra madre está trabajando en el restaurante familiar ahora mismo. Le pedimos que viniera, pero se rehusó.-

-Nuestros padres son heroes profesionales. Ademas papá tiene otro pasatiempo que es la cocina y mamá escribe novelas. Aunque ultimamente no estamos en buenos terminos.-

-¿Ocurrio algo entre ustedes?-

-Digamos que descubrimos algo que nos decepcionó.-

-Cuanto lo siento.-

-No te preocupes, Conlin.-Leni.

-Debo ir al baño. Con permiso.-Conlin se levanta y se va al baño.

-Oigan, puede que le hayan agradado a nuestro hermano, pero si tienen otras intenciones con él, se las verán con nosotras.-Rilo.

-Don't worry, girls.-Luna.-No nos gusta su hermano como novio. Nosotras ya tenemos a alguien en nuestro corazón.-

-Mas les vale.-Rilo.-No queremos que nadie juegue con sus sentimientos.-

-Realmente lo quieren mucho.-Leni.-Tenemos un hermano menor que es muy parecido a su hermano.-

-Lo sabemos.-Cylus.-Es Moonlight. Aunque se parezca a nuestro hermano, Conlin es mucho mejor. Aunque Moonlight no esta mal.-

-Y es lindo.-Alol y Nala.

Lana estaba por comer una hamburguesa que le habían traído, pero derrepente siente un olor familiar.

-(sniff sniff)...Ese olor...(sniff sniff).-

-¿Ocurre algo, Lana?-Lucy.

-Siento el olor de Lincoln.-Lana susurrandole a Lucy.

-¿Lincoln?-Lucy por susurros.-¿Él está aqui? ¿Estas segura?-

-Estoy segura. Quizas vino a robarse la corona.-Lana se termina rápidamente su hamburguesa y se levanta junto a Lucy.-Vamos al baño, chicas.-

Ricochet y Alexander estaban en el baño.

-Mei dijo que esta medicina podria ser solo de efecto temporal. Pero te dará una mas efectiva cuando regresemos.-

-No importa. Ya me siento mejor.-Ricochet con ojeras.

-Deberiamos llevarte a un hospital. Podria ser marea roja u otra cosa. Eso te pasa porque no tienes cuidado con lo que comes.-

-Callate...cabeza de musgo. Siento ganas de vomitar. Y tambien...creo que estoy...-se trata de quitar el cinturon.-Se me atoro.-

-¿Por que usas siempre ese tipo de cinturones? Te ayudaré a quitartelo.-

Conlin entra al baño. Ocupa un orinal. Escucha el baño en el que estaban Ricochet y Alexander. Se escuchaban golpes.

-¡Lo estas haciendo muy fuerte!-

-¡Está muy apretado!-

-¡Aaaaw! Que bien se siente al sacarlo.-

Conlin termina de orinar. Se lava las manos en silencio y se va en silencio con una expresión de "¿que están haciendo?". Al salir del baño, se topa con Don Flamenco.

-Hola, Starman.-

-Señor Don Flamenco. ¿Como le va?-

-Muy bien. ¿Como está tu familia?-

-Todos estan bien. Mamá se rehuso en venir. Le gusta mucho su trabajo. Y mis hermanas no dudaron en acompañarme. Ya sabe como se comportan cuando salgo.-

-Los admiro. Han pasado por muchas cosas, en especial tu, y han logrado salir adelante. Son una familia muy unida. Lastima que no tuve una familia similar. Mis padres se rindieron y se conformaron con una vida mediocre y mi hermana mayor se unió a Nueva Amazonia y jamas supe de ella. Pero fui el único que salió adelante y ahora soy todo un famoso.-

-Cuanto lo siento por su hermana.-

-No te preocupes. No es que la odie, pero siempre reclamaba por todo y culpaba a los demas por sus fracasos. Bueno, el concurso comenzara en una hora y media. Habra que darse prisa.-Don Famenco entra al baño. Justo salieron Alexander y Ricochet. Este ultimo tenia el pantalon abajo, y Alexander tenía el cierre abajo. Don Flamenco se queda mirandolos.

-Creo que volvere en un rato mas.-se va.

Ambos chicos entienden que causaron un malentendido.

-¡No es lo que está pensando!-Ricochet y Alexander.

Lincoln se encontraba vigilando la rotación de los guardias. Rachel también, pero desde otro lugar.

-Se rotan cada 5 minutos.-Lincoln.

-¿Los reuno a todos?-

-Quedan casi una hora y media. Reunelos a todos.-Lincoln corta la llamada.

Nota que alguien se acerca y se esconde debajo de la mesa que estaba cerca. Era Conlin, que estaba sacando unos bocadillos.

-¿Que no habia una bandeja de pies de limón por aqui? ¿Y donde estarán los brownies?-

La mujer cuarentona de Nueva Amazonia, que estaba disfrazada, se le acerca.

-Renwar.-la mujer. La expresión de Conlin cambia, primero a una de desesperación, pero rápidamente cambia a una mirada frívola.

-Creo que me está confundiendo, señora.-Conlin sin mirarla.

-¿Asi es como saludas a tu madre, Renwar?-

-Esta confundiendome denuevo, señora. Mi madre se llama Flannata Hogan.-

-Deja de hacerme la desconocida, malagradecido.-

-¿Malagradecido? ¿Hay algo que le deba, señora?-

-Te permití vivir. Sin mí, tu no existirias.-

-No me vengas con tus estupideces de favor y culpabilidad, Tari. Ya no soy el mismo chiquillo sumiso y llorón del pasado. ¿Que quieres de mi? ¿Volver a meterme en una jaula y contarme cuentos de hombres malos que lastiman a mujeres buenas?-

-Renwar, podemos hacer esto de 2 maneras. La primera es que aceptes volver conmigo. Con tu familia verdadera. Y la otra, es arruinar tu vida y enviarte a la cárcel.-

-¿Vas a decirle a un policía que abuse de alguien?-

-Asi es. Ya tenemos todas las pruebas falsas en tu contra. Lo unico que debo hacer, es enviarle un aviso a mis secuaces para que las entreguen a la policía. Y nadie, ni tu familia adoptiva te salvará. Recuerda que tenemos a la jueza a nuestro favor.-

-En pocas palabras, sin importar que elija, acabaré encerrado. ¿Y por que quieres que vuelva contigo? ¿No se supone que soy un pecador?-

-Y como pecador, la unica forma de expiar tus pecados es ayudar a nuestra comunidad a salvar a todas las mujeres del mundo. Vamos a sabotear este concurso y a llevarnos a las niñas para alejarlas de la opresion masculina. Asi que nos ayudaras en esto. Te veo en 15 minutos en el ático del teatro para que hablemos sobre el plan. Si intentas alertar a alguien de que estamos aquí, sera el fin de tu carrera. Y talvez las Hogan podrian ser unas buenas secuaces para nosotras.-

-¡Ni se te ocurra...!-

-Estas advertido.-Tari se va. Lincoln le lanza un pequeño transmisor a Tari.

Conlin se sentia con impotencia y se marcha. Lincoln contacta a los Luna Blanca, escribiendoles por celular "tenemos compañia".

Continuará...


	38. Interceptar

Interceptar

Apenas termina el mensaje, Lucy y Lana aparecen por detras de Lincoln.

-Hola, Lincoln.-Lucy apareciendo por detras, asustando a Lincoln.-Lo siento, no queria asustarte.-

-¿Que haces aqui, hermano?-Lana.

-Creo que me estan confundiendo con otra persona.-Lincoln.

-Se que eres tu, Lincoln. Sentí tu olor. Habia tocado a unos perros antes de llegar. Crei que nos veriamos en la noche.-

-Y lo haremos, si es que tenemos tiempo.-

-¿Vienes a robar la corona?-Lucy.

-Lincoln. Por favor, no hagas nada que arruine este concurso. Aunque no me gusten esas cosas tan cursis, es importante para Lola. Ella ha estado soñando con esto desde hace mucho.-

-Tranquila. No hare nada que arruine este concurso...Ni dejare que otros lo hagan.-

-¿Otros?-Lucy y Lana.

-Niñas, necesito un favor que pedirles.-Lincoln les habla al oido.-¿Entendieron?-

-Si, hermano.-Lucy y Lana. Se van.

Al rato, Tari, Conlin, y un grupo de 8 mujeres se reunen en el ático del teatro, discutiendo acerca del plan. Conlin era observado con odio por las mujeres.

-Este es el plan. Nuestras hermanas se encargaran de desactivar las alarmas. Otras se encargaran de neutralizar a los guardias. Lo que haremos nosotras, será ir hacia los camerinos y rescatar a las niñas. Las llevaremos directo hacia la salida, subiendolas a bordo del camión, y las llevaremos hacia nuestra comunidad. Si nos llegan a descubrir, recurriremos al plan B. Una hermana infiltrada en el concurso activara una bomba cegadora en forma de liston azul. Al activarlo, otra hermana infiltrada, que estará como guardia, teletransportara a las niñas directo hacia la salida.-

-¿Por que está un hombre entre nosotras?-

-Porque expiara su pecado, ayudándonos a rescatar a las niñas.-Tari.-Y el sabe lo que le pasará si no cumple su parte del plan...¿Donde esta Heather?-

-Dijo que iba a ir al baño, y que nos veriamos aqui.-

-No podemos seguir esperandola. Que alguien le diga que nos espere afuera.-

Salen del ático y bajan por las escaleras. Llegan hasta un pasillo, en dirección a los camerinos.

-¿Las alarmas?-

-Desactivadas.-

-¿Los guardias?-

-Neutralizados.-

-Prepárense, que aquí vienen las niñas...-Tari. Su celular sale volando por un disparo de rayo de luz.

-Lo único que se vendrá ahora, será la nueva función de esta noche: Culos Pateados, actos 1, 2 y 3.-Lincoln, junto a las chicas Luna Blanca, Candace y Susy.-¿Donde están Rico y Johnny?-

-Rico se fue por el inodoro.-Alexander desde un comunicador.

-Y Johnny está en la cocina.-Susy.-Yo lo cubrire.-

-Asi que son mas mujeres de las que creí que eran.-Tari.-Hermanas jovenes, ¿por que obedecen las ordenes de ese malvado hombre?-

-Ustedes no necesitan que un hombre les diga que hacer y que no hacer con sus vidas.-una de las mujeres.

-Deshaganse de las cadenas de la opresión masculina y sean libres.-otra mujer.

-Vengan con nosotras. Empoderence, y juntas, liberaremos a todas las mujeres del mal.-otra mujer.

-Las mujeres han vivido miles de años bajo la sombra de la opresión masculina, tachandonas de debiles, tontas, inservibles, y usandonos como sus esclavas para que les hagan todo, y para satisfacer sus deseos carnales.-otra mujer.

-¡Es hora de revelarse!-Otra mujer.-¡Debemos hacer justicia por nuestras hermanas caidas! ¡Es hora de...!-Rachel le tira una canica de acero en la cara con una resortera.

-¡Ya callense!-Rachel.

-¡¿Como te atreves a lastimar a una de nuestras hermanas mujeres?!-

-Mis unicas hermanas estan a mi lado.-Rachel.

-¿Prefieren seguir siendo las esclavas de esa bestia?-

-...No somos esclavas de nadie.-Candy.

-Nosotras decidimos a quien seguir.-Mei.

-Y nosotras elegimos seguir a Moonlight.-Reena.

-Y no es una bestia.-Rachel.-Es mi novio.-

-Y tambien un hermano para nosotras.-Alexandra.

Alexander llega.

-Lamento la tardanza.-Alexander.-Habia algo de tráfico.-Se ven a algunas mujeres de Nueva Amazonia derrotadas por el pasillo.

-Otra bestia mas.-Tari.-Siento lastima por ustedes, chicas. Estan tan adoctrinadas que no saben que les hace bien y que no. Pero no se preocupen. Nosotras les enseñaremos el camino correcto.-

Las mujeres se dirigen a atacar a Lincoln y Alexander, pero las chicas Luna Blanca, Candace y Susy interfieren.

-No te quedes ahí, Renwar.-Tari.-Tu tambien atacalo. Al bestia cabeza blanca.-

-Lo siento, muchacho.-Conlin se lanza hacia Lincoln. Ambos chocan unas patadas.

Candy y Candace se enfrentan a 2 mujeres. Las 4 pelean con unos cuchillos, chocando reiteradas veces las hojas. Ambas hermanas desarman a las mujeres casi al mismo tiempo con chocar con demasiada fuerza los cuchillos.

-¡Nos desarmaron!-

-Es hora del plan B.-

Una de las mujeres se convierte en una especie de sudadera, y la otra se viste con ella.

-...Un don tipo accesorio.-Candy.

-¡Ahora que nuestras fuerzas estan combinadas, no podran detenernos!-

Candy (hiperactiva) le da una lluvia de puñetazos, derrotandola. La mujer sudadera regresa a la normalidad, y Candy la derrota con una lluvia de patadas.

-...Patéticas.-

Susy hace resfalar a la mujer con la que se enfrenta, dirigiendola hacia Candace, y esta la derrora de un puñetazo en la cara.

Reena se enfrenta a una mujer que se convierte en un madril. Reena esquiva cada ataque que la mandril le da. Reena parece cansarse.

-(Se cansó rapido). Lo siento, pero es por tu bien.-Se lanza hacia Reena, pero esta fácilmente la evade.

-¡Te engañeee! ¡Fox Hunter!-Reena ataca a la mandril, derrotandola.-¡Ni siquiera estoy cansada!-saltando.

Mei y Alexander se enfrentan a una mujer que se convierte en una enorme serpiente coral de 3 metros. Ataca a mordidas a la pareja, pero le es inutil.

-Xander, mostremosle la tecnica que ensayamos juntos.-Mei.

-De acuerdo.-Alexander.

Alexander se convierte en pintura. Cubre todo el cuerpo de Mei. Espera a que la coral ataque, y Mei separa sus brazos y piernas, pero aun unidas por la pintura.

-¡Avispon Verde!-Alexander y Mei. Las 4 extremidades de Mei se juntaron, y la apariencia de la combinación era similar a la de un avispon verde, atacando justo a la cabeza de la coral, derrotandola. Mei y Alexander regresan a la normalidad.

Otra mujer trata de atacar con una especie de machete a Alexander, pero no le hizo ningun daño. Mei la derrota con 2 puñetazos que le da como si fuera un sandwich, derrotandola.

-Yo que tu no me acercaria.-la mujer que se enfrenta a Alexandra.-Mi don me permite debilitar a quien me toque.-

-Gracias por la noticia.-Alexandra. La ataca con la pistola de plasma, derrotandola.-Que idiota. ¿Por que me reveló su don así de facil?-

La mujer que se enfrenta a Rachel, crea una especie de cubo de barreras psiquicas en el que encierra a Rachel.

-No hay forma de que puedas librarte de ese cubo. Aunque te agrandes, solo acabaras comprimiendote tu sola...-

Rachel agranda rápidamente el cubo, plasmando a la mujer contra el muro, derrotandola y liberando a Rachel.

-Tonta.-

Lincoln y Conlin sostienen una igualada pelea en la que intercambiaban puñetazos y patadas casi de manera simultánea. Conlin se convierte en escarcha plateada, se posiciona detras de Lincoln y lo ataca, pero Lincoln se convierte en luz y lo evade. Vuelven a intercambiar ataques.

-¿Que pasa, Moonlight? No pareces estar animado.-

-Conozco el por que estas haciendo esto. Lo escuche por casualidad.-Lincoln mirando a Tari.

-Si lo escuchaste, entonces sabes que no podre detenerme.-

-Yo creo que si. "Segunda Mancha".-Lincoln (segunda mancha), rápidamente le encesta un uppercut en la boca del estómago. Regresa a la normalidad. Conlin jadea para recuperar el aire.-Lo siento.-

Los Luna Blanca rodean a Tari.

-Ustedes hablan como si fuesen heroinas, pero cometen crimenes peores que los que hacemos nosotros.-Lincoln.-Secuestran niñas, esclavizan y enjaulan niños, e inculpan a personas inocentes de delitos que no han cometido.-

-¿Crimenes? Solo hacemos justicia. Darle a cada quien lo que se merece. Y los hombres se merecen estar encerrados para que paguen por todas las cosas malas que han hecho por miles de años, y siguen cometiendo hasta el día de hoy. Ningun hombre es bueno. Todos son pecadores o futuros pecadores. Y es nuestro deber, por el bien de las mujeres del mundo, hacer que paguen. Ningun hombre que nosotras inculpamos es inocente. Ningun niño que enjaulamos es inocente, y no es un secuestro de niñas. Es un rescate.-

-Se nota que ha vivido aislada totalmente del mundo sin saber nada.-Alexander.-Aprenda algo de historia, antes de creerse cualquier cuento.-

-¿Crees que no se nada, bestia sexista? No siempre perteneci a Nueva Amazonia. Yo vivia en una familia conservadora. Era la tercera hermana de 4 hermanos. Y durante toda mi juventud, he tenido que vivir en carne propia lo que era la opresión masculina. Mi padre nunca nos dejaba estudiar tranquila a mi ni a mi hermana mayor. Decia que solo teniamos que aprender a ser unas buenas esposas y nos enviaba a hacer quehaceres. Mi madre vivía sumisa a sus ordenes, siempre haciendo todo los quehaceres en casa, mientras él solo se dedicaba a trabajar y ver televisión. Y si hacia algo que a él no le gustaba, la abofeteaba, al igual que a mi hermana y a mi. Mis hermanos actuaban igual que mi padre. Es mas, él los consentia y los apoyaba en todo, mientras que a nosotras, parecia no importarle nada de lo que hicieramos, excepto si no teníamos la cena preparada. Mi hermano mayor jugaba a 3 bandos, sin importarle lo que sentian esas mujeres que engañaba. Para él, era un juego. Mi hermana quedó embarazada por una relación que tenia a escondidas, y mi padre la hecho de casa sin importarle lo que podria pasarle, y sin saber jamás que pasó con ella. Sufrí el acoso de muchos chicos durante mi adolescencia, pero mi padre decia que yo era la única culpable por "provocarlos" a actuar asi. Y me forzaron a casarme a la fuerza, mientras tenia que fingir que era una mujer feliz. Hasta que un día, Nueva Amazonia me encontró y me rescató. Me enseño a que debo ser fuerte y me ayudo a ser libre, libre de toda una vida llena de opresiones. No soy la única mujer que ha sufrido eso, y desde entonces, he jurado contribuir a la causa de Nueva Amazonia en rescatar a todas las mujeres del mundo.-

-¿Inculpando y agrediendo inocentes?-Lincoln.-Se parecen mucho a Magmagnus.-

-Inculparemos a todos los necesarios para lograr nuestros objetivos.-Tari lanza una bomba de humo y huye. Alexandra disipa el humo con un tornado de gas.

-¡Se dirige hacia allá!-Reena apuntando hacia la salida.

Desde las camaras de seguridad, en la que habian guardias nockeados y atados, una chica de 17 años de cabello largo, observó todo, junto a un chico muy pequeño de la misma edad, de cabello largo hasta los hombros, el cual estaba dentro del escote de la chica. Tambien estaba una mujer veinteañera con un particular peinado de puas.

-Esto no lo habiamos previsto.-el chico.

-¿Deberiamos interferir?-la chica.

-Mejor mantengamosno al margen.-la chica de cabello en puas.

-¡¿Que haces con una bestia allí?!-una mujer de Nueva Amazonia. Los 3 miran a la mujer con molestia.

-Me llamó bestia.-el chico.

-¿La eliminas tu, o la elimino yo?-la mujer del peinado de puas a la adolescente.

-Yo me encargo.-una mujer rubia de peinado cuadrado entra y atrapa a la mujer de Nueva Amazonia con una full nelson. Le cubre la boca, y la mujer comienza a deshidratarse hasta quedar seca como una momia. La deja en un contenedor.-Heather dijo que no hicieramos nada y volvieramos al salón VIP.-

Al salir del teatro, Tari contacta con sus infiltradas, pero ninguna le responde.

-¡Plan B! ¡Plan B! ¡Respondan!...¡¿Por que no contestan?!-

Flash back (en los camerinos):

Lola se estaba arreglando para el concurso. Unas niñas vienen a hablarle.

-Disculpa. ¿Tu eres Lola Loud?-

-Asi es.-Lola con algo de vanidad.-Soy la gran Lola Loud. Señorita Royal Woods 3 años seguidos y...-

-Somos fans de tu hermano.-

-¡¿Que?!-

-¡Por favor, hablanos de Moonlight!-

-¡¿Como es el?! ¡¿Cuales son sus gustos?! ¡¿Es cierto que Size es su novia?!-

-(¡¿Por que estas chicas admiran a Lincoln?! ¡Es un ladron! ¡Un villano!).-

Mientras las chicas se distraian, Lucy se infiltra en forma de sombra y Brinquitos entra desde los ductos de ventilación, llevandose todos los listones azules que habian. La infiltrada que estaba haciendo de guardia recibe la señal de "Plan B", pero apenas iba a contestar, Brinquitos le quita la pulsera comunicadora, y Lana se le tira, en forma de simio.

-¡Quitenmelo! ¡Quitenme a este mono de la cara!-

-¡¿Que esta pasando aqui?!-una guardia.

-Señora.-Lucy, asustando a todas adentro.-Esa mujer planeaba secuestrar a las niñas.-

-¿Que?-

Fin flash back:

Tari mira por alrededor. Nota que las mujeres de Nueva Amazonia que estaban afuera, habian sido derrotadas y atadas.

-Sea lo que planeabas hacer con esas niñas, tu plan ya se arruinó.-Nezumiiro, convertida en mujer lobo de 4 metros, y sosteniendo a 2 mujeres de Nueva Amazonia, a las cuales lanza hacia un contenedor de basura.

Un reducido grupo de mujeres trata de luchar, pero son facilmente derrotadas por las embestidas de Shiro y Kuro, los tropiezos con hilos de Telor, los golpes con yoyos de Yoya, y los ataques kamikazes de Duck.

-¿Duck?-Tari.

-Hola...Tari.-Duck regredando a su forma humana. Hunt llega a su lado.-Tiempo sin vernos.-

-...-

-¿Donde esta Renwar?-

-No te diré nada, pecador.-

-Se que lo nuestro fue un matrimonio arreglado, pero no tenías por que inculparme ni maltratar a nuestro propio hijo.-

-Los hombres merecen estar encerrados, sean quienes sean.-

Los Luna Blanca estaban por llegar a la salida. Lincoln mira que su pulsera se ilumina.

-Parece que hay problemas. Adelantense, chicas. Xander, ven conmigo.-Lincoln y Alexander regresan y se dirigen a los camerinos.

Dentro de los camerinos, Lana, Lucy y algunas guardias y maquilladoras habian sido retenidas por otras guardias, que enrealidad eran infiltradas de Nueva Amazonia.

-Niñas, esto lo hacemos por su propio bien. Las vamos a liberar de la opresión masculina.-

-Es hora de teletransportarlas.-la infiltrada con el don de teletransportacion, pero apenas iba a activar su don, es nockeada por Lincoln, que le lanzó el bastón lunar directo a la cabeza.

-¡Lincoln!-Lucy, Lana y Lola.

-¡Moonlight!-las demas niñas, emocionadas.

-¡Hermanas de Nueva Amazonia!-una de las infiltradas.-¡Unamos nuestras fuerzas para detener a esas bestias! ¡Poder femenino!-

Lincoln sonrie.

-Ya la oyeron, niñas...¡Poder femenino!-y casi todas las niñas se lanzan a atacar a las mujeres de Nueva Amazonia con sus dones, en el que se ven lanzando de todo: plumas, cuerdas brillantes, pelotas purpuras, liquidos, rayos, tierra, entre otras cosas. Finalmente, la mayoria de las mujeres de Nueva Amazonía son arrematadas con varios golpes por Lincoln y Alexander, y son atadas.-¡Bien hecho, pequeñas!-

-¡No hagan esto, niñas! ¡Los hombres las haran sufrir! ¡Las convertiran en sus esclavas para sus deseos!-

-Usted cayese.-Lana le tapa la boca con un liston.

La niña que era infiltrada de Nueva Amazonia se saca el liston y lo lanza, pero no ocurre nada.

-¿Por que no exploto?-

-Porque lo cambié por otro.-Lucy asustando a la niña. La ataca convertida en sombra, y la ata con un liston.

-Bien hecho, Lucy. Tu tambien, Lana.-

-¡Moonlight! ¡Queremos tu autografo!-un grupo de niñas y muchas la rodean.

-¿Soy tan admirado?-Lincoln.

-En todo caso, tienes una pagina completa dedicado a ti.-Alexander.

-¿En serio?-

Devuelta afuera, las chicas Luna Blanca ya salieron del teatro. Tari se ve rodeada. Las chicas estan en guardia.

-¡Esto no es justo! ¡Deberian apoyarnos en nuestra causa! ¡Somos mujeres!-

-Somos villanas.-Rachel.-Hacer lo que queramos es nuestra única ley. Además, no te debemos nada ni a ti, ni a tus seguidoras.-

-No saben lo que dicen.-Tari se convierte en una mujer pulpo de 5 metros. Comienza a atacar con las puntas de sus tentaculos, los cuales eran puntiagudos. Las chicas evaden los ataques-No saben lo que es bien para ustedes.-ataca disparando varias veces con una tinta ácida. Las chicas esquivan todos los disparos.-No saben lo que es sufrir.-ataca lanzando tarros de basura y partes del camión coml ruedas, puertas, y el manurio. Las chicas lo evaden.-No saben lo que es vivir oprimida por los hombres.-salta y trata de atacar con un senton, pero las chicas la esquivan.-¡Ustedes no saben nada!-ataca con varios tentáculos a la vez, a modo de latigazos.-¡Estan todas adoctrinadas por los hombres! ¡Son debiles de mente! ¡No son inteligentes como para darse cuenta de como estan las cosas!-Captura a las chicas con sus tentaculos.-¡Son todas unas zombies que obedecen las ordenes de los hombres!-

Las chicas se safan de los tentaculos: Rachel se encoge y regresa a su tamaño, Alexandra se convierte en gas, Mei se fragmenta, Candy lo corta con caramelo filoso, Candace lo destruye con solo sus brazos, Reena destroza el tentáculo a mordidas, y Susy aplica gelatina, lubricando el tentaculo.

Las 7 se reunen. Yoya y Nezumiiro tambien se les unen. Las 9 se miran entre si y miran a Tari con cara seria.

-¿Que no sabemos nada?-Rachel.-Sabemos mucho mas que tu, vieja loca.-

-...Sabemos lo que es vivir oprimida.-

-Sabemos lo que es ser abandonada.-

-Sabemos lo que es perder a alguien.-

-Sabemos lo que es ser traicionada.-

-Pero aun así, hemos sobrevivido y seguimos avanzando.-

-Tanto solas, como tambien gracias a la ayuda de nuestros amigos y amigas.-

-No nesecitamos quejarnos, ni desquitarnos, ni culpar a nadie para ser felices, o sentirnos superiores.-

-¿Y sabes por que? Porque a diferencia de ti y tus seguidoras, somos verdaderas mujeres.-

-¿Verdaderas mujeres?-Tari.

Las 9 proceden a atacar simultáneamente a Tari.

-Porque las mujeres somos inteligentes.-Alexandra ataca con un puño de gas muy comprimido.

-Porque las mujeres somos fuertes.-Mei ataca con cortes con la kwan dao.

-...Porque las mujeres somos perseverantes.-Candy (hiperactiva) ataca con patadas.

-¡Porque las mujeres somos valientes!-Reena ataca con un "Fox Hunter".

-Porque las mujeres somos independientes de otras personas.-Candace ataca con un puñetazo.

-Porque las mujeres somos hermosas por dentro y fuera.-Susy ataca mientras se desliza en el piso, con un escobillon directo a la cabeza.

-Porque las mujeres somos habilidosas.-Yoya con una lluvia de ataques de yoyos.

-Porque las mujeres somos orgullosas de ser nosotras mismas.-Nezumiiro atacando con un uppercut.

-Porque las mujeres somos libres de amar a quien queramos amar.-Rachel dando una patada frontal, agrandando su pierna.

-¡Y porque las mujeres somos quienes elegimos nuestro propio camino a seguir!-y las 9 atacan al mismo tiempo.

-La derrotaron...-Conlin saliendo del teatro y mirando a Tari.

-¡Renwar! ¡Has algo!-Tari con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.-¡Soy tu madre! ¡Soy quien te dio la vida! ¡Y tambien puedo destruirla!-

-Me temo que ya no te servirá de nada esa amenaza.-Lincoln llegando acompañado por Lana, Lucy y Alexander, quien traia consigo a las mujeres de Nueva Amazonia atadas.-Te deje un transmisor cuando te vi adentro, mientras amenazabas a Conlin de arruinar su vida. Está todo lo que has dicho, grabado y guardado. Si intentas hacer algo, solo arruinaras tu propia vida.-

-¡Renwar!...¡Soy tu madre!-Tari desesperada.

Conlin solo se queda mirandola con una mirada frívola, mientras recordaba algunas cosas:

Flash back (hace 15 años):

Se encontraba Conlin, dentro de una jaula, llorando.

-Estas encerrado aqui, porque tienes que expiar tus pecados como hombre. No puedes salir de aquí. Es lo que te mereces.-

-¡Pero mamá! ¡No me gusta estar aquí!-

-¡Tienes que estar en esa jaula! ¡No quiero seguir escuchandote llorar!-

Un tiempo despues, se ve a Conlin leyendo un libro de animales y otro de paisajes.

-Asi que asi es como es el mundo exterior.-

-¡Renwar!-Tari llegando.-¡¿De donde sacaste esos libros?! ¡¿Acaso te saliste denuevo de tu jaula?!-

-¡No, mamá! ¡Yo...!-

-¡Eres un mentiroso!-Tari abofetea a Conlin y le quita los libros.

En otro tiempo despues, se ve a Conlin dibujando dibujos de él en diferentes paisajes.

-Algun día, conoceré el mundo exterior.-

-¡Tu no saldras de aquí, nunca!-Tari llegando. Le quita los dibujos y se los rompe.-¡Tu eres un pecador! ¡Aqui es donde mereces estar!-

Otro tiempo después, cuando ya tenía 10 años. Se desata un caos dentro de la comunidad. Se puede ver que alguien liberó a Conlin y lo saca rápidamente hasta la salida de la comunidad, sin que nadie se de cuenta: era Septimo, niña.

-Pase lo que pase, no vuelvas aqui. Huye lo mas rápido que puedas. Hay una carretera que lleva a Los Angeles. Nunca digas tu verdadero nombre. Inventate uno. Ahora vete y no vuelvas.-

-Gracias...Heather. Nunca te olvidaré.-Conlin se va corriendo.

Fin flashback.

Conlin se le acerca a Tari.

-Mi madre es Flannata Hogan. Y mi nombre, es Conlin Hogan. Usted es una completa extraña, señora.-

-¡Ayudaaaaa!...¡Heather!...¡Hermanas!...Alguien...-llorando y finalmente de desmaya.

-¿Renwar?-Duck.

-¿Papá?-Conlin. Ambos se abrazan.

-Renwar, perdoname por fracasar en tu rescate.-

-No importa, papá. Todo esta bien. Me alegro verte despues de tanto tiempo. Creí que habias muerto.-

-Tengo mas vidas que un gato, y eso que me convierto en pato. Tengo un amigo que presentarte. Se llama Hunt.-

-Hola, amigo canino.-Conlin acariciando al perro.

-Asi que ahora te llamas Conlin Hogan. Bueno, tendre que acostumbrarme a llamarte así.-

-Llámame como mas te acomode, papá.-

-Asi que tu eres el tal Renwar Doul, o como te llamas ahora, Conlin Hogan.-Nezumiiro acercandose al grupo con sus hijos.

-(Que hermosa).-Conlin con los ojos abiertos y sonrojado.-Da...da...da...-recupera la compostura.-¡Es un placer!-

-Soy Nezumiiro. Una acompañante temporal de los Luna Blanca. Y su maestra.-

-Bien. Ya nos decisimos de Nueva Amazonia. Solo nos queda volver por Rico y por Johnny.-Y los Luna Blanca regresan.

-Hey, Luna Blanca.-Conlin.-Vayan a desayunar en el restaurante de mi madre. Yo invito. Está en...-

-Conocemos el lugar.-Lincoln.-Gracias por la invitación.-

-Lincoln.-Rachel con un tono algo molesta y ojos entrecerrados.-Tienes la marca de un lapiz labial en la mejilla.-

-¿Que? Ah...creo que fue cuando una de las concursantes me pidio un autógrafo, otra de las niñas vino hacia a mi y me besó.-

-¿Que te besó?-Rachel.

-Rachel, tranquila. Solo era una niña. Y fue en la mejilla.-

-¿Te besó alguien mas?-Rachel sosteniendo la cabeza de Lincoln y mirandolo.

-Mejor vayanse pronto.-Conlin.-Voy a llamar a la policía para que se lleven a estas locas.-

-Claro. Chicas, gracias por la ayuda.-Lincoln a Lana y Lucy.

-Nos alegra que hayas salvado a Lola.-Lana.

-¿Y por que no lo haria? Es nuestra hermana, despues de todo.-

-¿Vendras a visitarnos esta noche?-Lucy.

-Claro que lo haré. Pueden decirle a las hermanas, pero que nadie mas se entere.-

-Parece que tampoco hubo necesidad de interferir.-Michelle escondida detrás de un contenedor.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, todo estaba siendo observado por unas cámaras escondidas. Quienes estaban viendo, se encontraban reunidos en un salón privado.

-No era como lo habiamos planeado, pero me alegra que Luna Blanca haya interferido.-Heather. Estaba acompañada por 4 personas: la mujer de cabello rubio en forma cuadrada; la mujer de 20 años, de cabello rojo en forma de puntas; y la adolescente con el chico.

-Nos ahorró tiempo y trabajo.-Don Flamenco. Estaba acompañado por John Morris, The Mix, Gabo Ventri, y la mujer del vestido rojo.-La idea original era que nosotros nos luciriamos rescatando a las niñas, pero ¿que Luna Blanca hiciera el trabajo por nosotros? Eso si que fue un giro inesperado.-

-Tambien está entre ellos la mocosa de cabello naranjo que el jefe nos ordenó matar y me disparó.-Tempenny. Tenía la cabeza vendada. Estaba acompañado por 2 sujetos: un gordo, y un delgado.-Y mi hija con mi hijastro. No se a quien matar primero. ¿A la traidora? ¿A la soplona? ¿O a Moonlight por sacarme un colmillo?-

-Y el chico que me insultó.-Rasputia. Estaba acompañada por 5 sujetos: sus 3 hermanos, y sus 2 guardaespaldas.-Voy a hacerlo pedazos, quieran o no.-Comiendo un plato de camarones ensartados.-¡Mmm! ¡Que ricos camarones!-

-No deberiamos hacer nada.-Don Flamenco.-Tenemos a las hermanas de Moonlight. Podemos utilizarlas para que Luna Blanca nos entregue lo que Oclock busca.-

Al rato, los Luna Blanca y sus acompañantes se fueron. Las mujeres de Nueva Amazonia habian sido arrestadas. Aun asi, el concurso prosiguió. Lola quedó para la final, que seria realizado al día siguiente.

Ya en la noche, en el hotel en el que se hospedaban las hermanas Loud, Lincoln entra a la habitación de las Loud por la ventana. Todas estan sorprendidas.

-¡Liiin...!-

-Shhht.-

-Liiiincoooln.-Las Loud en susurros.

-Lamento llegar asi de sorpresa.-

-No sabes cuanto te extrañamos, Linky.-Leni.

-Nos preocupaste demasiado cuando provocaron la fuga de la prisión, bro.-Luna.

-Casi no pudimos dormir esa noche.-Luan.

-Pero nos alegra que estes sano y salvo.-Lynn. Todas iban a abrazan a Lincoln, pero este las detiene.

-No vine solo.-Lincoln. Rachel sale de su bolsillo y regresa a la normalidad.-Hermanas, ella es Rachel River. Rachel, ellas son mis hermanas Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn jr, Lucy, y Lana Loud.-

-...Encantada.-Rachel con un poco de frivolidad.

-Rachel no es de las que confian fácilmente en desconocidos para ella.-

-No te preocupes, Linky.-Leni.-Lana nos dijo que nos visitarias, asi que preparamos todo para una pijamada entre hermanos...y tu novia.-

-¿Y Lola?-Lincoln.

-La sedamos para que no se despierte hasta mañana.-Lynn. Lola estaba con los ojos cubiertos y con tapones para los oidos.

-Lincoln, no se si deba...-Rachel.

-Vamos, Rachel. Mis hermanas son muy agradables.-

-...Esta bien, Lincoln. Por ti, lo intentaré.-

Los Loud y Rachel pasaron unas horas de pijamada, jugando twister:

-Tienes mucha flexibilidad, Rachel.-Lynn. Rachel estaba en posición de araña.

-Practico yoga todos los días desde los 6 años.-

-¿Practicas deportes, ademas de Judo?-

-Algo de boxeo, kick boxing, basketball, baile hip hop, natación, y parkout.-

Viendo una pelicula: El Recolector.

-Recuerdo haber visto esta película la primera vez. Lincoln y yo entramos al cine a escondidas. ¿Creeran que se quedo tan asustado, que pasó 2 días seguidos sin dormir?-y las demas Loud miran a Lincoln.

-Aun era algo inmaduro para esa clase de películas en aquel momento.-

Comiendo frituras y popcorn, y las hermanas Loud le hicieron a Rachel varios estilos de peinados.

-La verdad, me gusta tal como estaba.-Rachel.-Pero las trenzas no se veian mal.-

Suena un celular.

-¿De quien es ese teléfono?-Luan.-No es el mio.-

-Tampoco el mio.-Luna.

-Ni el mio.-Leni y Lynn. Lucy y Lana se quedaron dormidas.

Lincoln saca el teléfono. Estaba en su chaqueta.

-¿Que extraño? No recuerdo haber robado este celular.-

-Yo tampoco.-Rachel.

-Por supuesto que no. En ningún momento me robé este celular.-Lincoln contesta.-¿Hola?-

-Por fin estamos en contacto, Lincoln Loud, alias "Moonlight".-Una voz alterada.

-¿Quien es y como...?-

-Uno de mis contactos guardó este teléfono en tu chaqueta.-

Flashback:

Cuando Lincoln se habia reunido con sus amigos, la mujer del vestido rojo pasó por al lado de Lincoln y le hecho el celular en el bolsillo.

Fin flashback.

-¿Quien es y que quiere?-

-No te dire mi verdadero nombre, pero soy conocido entre mis socios como...North.-

-¿North?-Lincoln y Rachel y las hermanas Loud escuchan.

-Lincoln Loud. Eres un villanos joven que ha conseguido fama, al igual que el resto de tus amigos. Algunos te llamarian hasta un prodigio. Pero el único problema que tienes, es que...eres debil.-

-¿Que soy debil?-

-He estado estudiando todo acerca de ti y tus amigos. Tu preocupación por otros, es tu mayor debilidad como villano, y eso lo comprobare yo mismo. Tu debilidad será tu perdición.-

-Ve al grano, North.-

-Los padres de tu amigo Johnny ya han sido localizados. Mis hombres no tardaran en ir por ellos. Y una vez que los tengamos capturado, tendras hasta las 5:00 PM del dia de mañana, o mejor dicho, de este mismo dia, ya que son las 00:15 horas, para que me entregues los ojos elementales. O ellos moriran. Mis hombres te estarán esperando en los muelles de San Francisco. Mañana, en la misma hora, una de tus hermanas tambien morirá. ¿Elegiras salvar a alguien? ¿O los dejaras morir? Si me entregas los ojos elementales a tiempo, nadie morira. Pero si no...tendrás que elegir a quien salvar, y a quien dejar morir. Y otra cosa. Mañana, correrá mucha sangre en Los Angeles. Tu eliges. Adios.-corta la llamada. Lincoln se sentia con rabia. Trata de llamarlo, pero dice que el número no existe. El celular comienza a sonar haciendo Tic. Lincoln la arroja muy fuerte del hotel, y el celular explota.

-¡Ese miserable...! ¡Cuando lo encuentre, le pateare tan fuerte el culo, que acabará con mi zapatilla dentro de su...!-

-Lincoln, ¿quien era?-Lynn.

-...Nadie importante. Un rival.-Se levanta.-Ya se nos hizo tarde.-

-¿Que? ¿Se van tan pronto?-Luan.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos prisa.-Lincoln toma a Rachel de la mano y la levanta.-Fue un gusto pasar un momento con ustedes.-

-Lincoln...-Leni con tristeza.

-Ya nos veremos, chicas. Lo prometo.-levanta el meñique. Luego se va con Rachel en su espalda, patinando por un camino de luz, hasta llegar a la furgoneta, en donde los demas Luna Blanca los esperaban.

-¿Quien era el sujeto que te llamó?-Rachel.

-North.-

-¿North?-todos adentro.

-Quiere los ojos elementales, o matará a una de mis hermanas. Además, mencionó algo de que mañana correrá sangre en Los Ángeles.-

-¿Que mañana correra sangre en Los Angeles?-Ricochet, bebiendo una bebida isotonica.-¿Acaso planea un tiroteo o algo por el estilo?-

-Lo dudo.-Alexander.-Se expondria demasiado, tanto él como sus hombres. Debe tratarse de otra cosa. Algo mas sutil.-

-Ahora que lo pienso, Flannata nos dijo que ultimamente la gente se ha vuelto mas violenta de lo común.-Rachel.-¿Creen que tenga algo que ver?-

-Puede ser.-Alexander.-Quizas haya un don que impulse a la gente ser mas violenta.-

Los Luna Blanca se quedan pensando, hasta que Mei habla.

-¿Y que hay de las drogas?-Mei.-Puede que esten drogando a las personas. Si con el virus, Center podia controlar a la gente infectada, y a esos monstruos, quizas ocurra algo parecido. Candace nos mencionó que algunas particulas del virus tenían efectos secundarios.-

-Es verdad.-Alexander.-Candace describió el efecto de las drogas antes de marcharnos hacia la gala. Habia una que estimulaba la ira.-

-¿Y como se supone que la gente estaría drogada?-Ricochet.-A menos que se estuviesen drogando sin que nadie se diera cuenta.-

-...Tienen forma de dulces.-Candy comiendo un pastelillo con azucar en polvo.-...Nadie se daria cuenta.-

-Es una posibilidad.-Alexandra.-Quizas estarian drogando a la gente, pero no creo que haciendolas pasar por dulces bastaría.-

-¡Candy, tienes la cara manchada con azucar!-Reena. Candy se limpia.

Johnny se quedo mirando a Candy.

-¿Y por comida?-Johnny.-Recuerdo que en un programa de televisión, hicieron pasar drogas por especias.-

-También pasó en Alighieri.-Ricochet.-¿Saben como pasar drogas sin que los perros o usuarios de don tipo zoo las encuentren? Las mezclan con comida para despistar el olor. Aunque no todos lo lograban.-

-Drogas ocultas en la comida.-Lincoln. Comienza a recordar parte de la conversación que escuchó durante la cafeteria.-¡Rasputia!-y los demas lo ven.

-¿Rasputia?-Los Alex.

-¿Que tiene que ver esa gorda con esto?-Ricochet.

-Ella y sus hombres mantienen controladas a los restaurantes y locales de comida. De seguro que usan esos lugares para mezclar las drogas con la comida que sirven cada día.-

-Es una posibilidad.-Alexander.-Pero no tiene mucho sentido. Rasputia ordenó muchas donuts y las comió sin problemas.-

-Debe tener un antídoto.-Mei.-O las rosquillas que comió fueron preparadas a parte. O ella es inmune a los efectos de las drogas.-

-Pero si fuera por la comida, debieron contaminar toda la comida de la ciudad.-Alexandra.-Aunque tambien es eso posible. Y si lo es, deben haber muchas personas involucradas. Pero son solo suposiciones.-

-Verdaderas o falsas, solo nos queda comprobarlas para estar completamente seguros.-Lincoln.-Capturemos a uno de los hombres de Rasputia e interroguemoslo.-

-Pero no sabemos a donde vive.-Alexander.

-No, pero nuestra amiga puede saberlo.-Ricochet mirando a Reena. Saca una bolsa de plastico en el que habia un trozo de tela.-Es parte del vestido de esa ballena. Se lo saqué por accidente cuando explotó esa bomba y lo guarde por una corazonada. Para que veas que no soy tan estupido, cabello de repollo.-

-Johnny.-Lincoln.-Disculpa por casi omitir esto, pero North también amenazó con matar a tus padres.-

-¡¿Mis padres?!-Johnny.-¡Debemos ir por ellos...!-

-No será necesario.-Lincoln.

-¡¿Que no será necesario, Lincoln?!-Johnny.

-No, porque ellos estan a salvo.-

-¿Como estas tan seguro?-

-Porque ya habia pensado que esto pasaria. Y todo gracias a South. Sabia que en cualquier momento, nuestro enemigo intentaria extorsionarnos. Pensé en muchas posibilidades. Y los padres de Johnny eran los mas vulnerables de nuestros amigos y familiares. Asi que le pedí ayuda a unos amigos.-

-¿Amigos?-Johnny.-¿A quienes? ¿Podrán ayudar a mis padres?-

-Tu deberías saberlo, Johnny. Tu conoces mejor que nosotros a casi todos ellos. Pero volvamos con el plan.-

En San Francisco, Soda, Dash, y Tercero estaban juntos a un gran número de sujetos. Llegaron hasta un pequeño vecindario, en la que destruyen la puerta de una de las casas, y suben hacia el cuarto matrimonial.

-Buenas noches, señor y señora Brave.-Dash.-Lamento interrumpir sus sueños, pero tenemos unas cuentas que ajustar.-patea la puerta, agujereandola, pero se le queda la pierna atorada en el agujero.

-Imbecil.-Soda. Abre la puerta. Se ven 2 bultos en la cama. Soda quita las sabanas, y solo habian unas almohadas.-¿Pero que? ¿Y los Brave?-

Se escuchan varias explosiones en toda la casa. Eran petardos. Todos huyen. Y al salir, todo el grupo se encuentra cara a cara con unos encapuchados.

-¿Buscaban a alguien?-

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! ¡Respondan!-Soda apuntando con una pistola, pero su pistola sale volando debido a una shuriken.

-Somos...Los Aliados de la Noche.-y se sacan la capucha. Eran los Aliados de la Noche.

-Y unos amigos de Luna Blanca.-Abraham saliendo de los arbustos, acompañado por Shuriken. Ambos lanzan shurikens, ponchando todos los neumáticos de las motocicletas.

-¡A patear traceros!-Xavier y junto a los Aliados de la noche, Abraham y Shuriken, se lanzan a atacar a los grupos de Soda, Dash y Tercero.

Continuará...


	39. Antenas

Antenas

Con Abraham y los Aliados de la Noche, estos estaban derrotando uno por uno a los secuaces de Soda, Dash y Tercero: Xavier apuñala en la pierna a 2 secuaces con unas navajas, Drill, Monty y Door hacen caer a varios por unos agujeros, Zack y Bubba golpean en la cabeza a varios secuaces con letras y bolas de acero, Armadillo derrota arrollando a 3 secuaces. Big Fort ataca con cañonazos a varios secuaces, y Delta lleva consigo a Abraham y este ataca desde el aire con knife y shuriken. Delta se abalanza y trata de atacar a Tercero, pero esta esquiva, aunque no a tiempo, ya que logró quitarle la máscara. Finalmente, solo quedan Soda, Dash y Tercero de pie.

-Solo quedan 3.-Xavier.

-¡¿Donde estan los señores Brave?!-Soda.

-Eso, chico, no es de tu incumbencia.-Xavier.

-¡¿Que hacemos, Soda?!-Dash.

-¡Idiota! ¡No me llames por mi nombre en estos momentos!-

-¿Soda?-Xavier.-¿Donde escuché ese nombre antes?-

-Solo podemos hacer una cosa.-Soda.-...Huir.-lanza una granada cegadora y se va junto a Dash y Tercero. Escapan en unas 2 motocicletas que estaban escondidas.

-Huyeron.-Door.

-Pero memorice el rostro de la chica.-Abraham. Saca un cuaderno y un lapiz.

Devuelta en Los Ángeles, los Luna Blanca llegaron hasta el hogar de Rasputia. Era una gran casa de 2 pisos.

-Asi que aqui vive Rasputia.-Lincoln.

-Crei que viviría en una mansión.-Ricochet.

-No todos los ricos viven en mansiones.-Rachel.-Algunos prefieren disimular. Si es la lider de una mafia de matones, debe tener muchos verdes adentro.-

-Hackie el sistema de seguridad.-Alexander.-Tenemos 5 minutos antes de que las alarmas vuelvan a activarse.-

-5 minutos. Es suficiente.-Lincoln y todos se bajan de la furgoneta, excepto Ricochet.-Para hacerlo mas corto, cada uno revisará una parte de la casa. Tienen hasta 4 minutos. Pasado de ese tiempo, nos iremos. Cualquier cosa podria servirnos. Papeles, pendrive, computadoras, lo que sea que pudiera tener algo valioso o que nos den pistas sobre lo que ocurrirá mañana.-

Los Luna Blanca entran a la casa. Cada uno se divide en diferentes áreas: living, comedor, cocina, cochera, sótano, ático, y 3 habitaciones.

En cuanto a Lincoln, este entra a la habitación de Rasputia.

-(Ronca igual de fuerte que Rico).-y se pone a buscar entre todos los muebles con mucho sigilo. Encuentra unos papeles y los celulares de Rasputia.-¿Y esto?-revisa los papeles. Habia entre ellos un mapa de Los Angeles con 4 puntos marcados. Los guarda. Rasputia se tira un pedo.-(¡¿Pero que comió ésta tipa?!).-Tapandose la nariz.

Rachel entra a la habitación de los guardaespaldas de Rasputia. Revisa los cajones de un mueble.

-(Nada...nada...na...espera).-abre los otros cajones y los vuelve a cerrar.-(Este se ve menos profundo que los otros 2).-oprime el borde del fondo.-(el viejo truco del fondo falso).-mira que habian muchos billetes.-(¡Cuantos billetes!).-babeando y los saca.

Los guardaespaldas parecian que estaban despertando. Rachel se encoge y se esconde bajo la cama. Se vuelven a dormir. Sigue sacando billetes, hasta encontrar un pequeño aparato con una antena.-(¿Que es esta cosa?...Dejaré que los Alex lo vean).-Lo guarda.

Johnny entró a la habitación de los hermanos de Rasputia. Los 3 roncan de forma simultánea, como si fueran los 3 chiflados. Johnny revisa la habitación, aunque comienza a meter algo de ruido. Saca un pequeño bolso de un mueble, pero lo jaló tan fuerte, que movio el vaso que se encontraba en el mueble, el cual tambalea y cae, pero no se quebra, ya que cayó sobre una pizza a medio comer. Los hermanos de Rasputia hablan durmiendo.

-(Ronquido)...Don Flamenco, ¿de que película hablas?...(ronquido).-

-(Ronquido)...No es película, idiota. Se refiere a lo de mañana...(ronquido).-

-(Ronquido)...Que envidia te tengo, Moner...(ronquido).-

-(¿Don Flamenco? ¿Moner?).-Johnny.

En la cocina, Candy inmediatamente abre el refrigerador. Habian muchos pasteles, postres, y donuts.

-...Si que tiene un gran apetito.-comienza a guardar comida en una bolsa, hasta que encuentra 2 matraces cerrados: uno con un líquido rojo, y otro con un líquido azul-...¿Y esto?-las saca y las guardas.

Susy revisa el comedor. Solo observa fotografias y una vitrina de trofeos, en el que habian varios con forma de comida y uno que dice "primer lugar en glotoneria". Revisa los trofeos. Encuentra una especie de tarjeta, la cual abre.

-(Esto es...).-

Luego de salir de la casa, todos se reunen en la casa que usan como refugio. Reunen y revisan todo lo encontrado.

-North les dio la orden de encontrarnos y quitarnos los ojos elementales.-Lincoln revisando los mensajes.-También dio la orden de matar a Candace.-

-¿A mi?-Candace revisando el celular.

-Hay 4 puntos marcados en este mapa.-Alexander.-Noroeste, noreste, suroeste y sureste. No están tan distantes, ni tampoco tan al centro. Estan prácticamente al centro de cada zona.-

-Xander, ¿estas antenas siempre estuvieron aqui?-Mei, mirando la ciudad por el notebook. Habian unas antenas de color rojo cuyas puntas tenian esferas y que estaban puestas en diferentes edificios, segun su posición: en un restaurante en el sureste, en un estacionamiento de varios niveles en el suroeste, en un centrocomercial en el noroeste, y en un estudio de televisión en el noreste.

-No que recuerde.-Alexander.-¿Que saben ustedes, Duck y Yoya?-

-Yo nada.-Duck.

-Yo tampoco.-Yoya.-Pero una vez pregunté, y dijeron que era para mejorar la señal de un nuevo sistema de vigilancia. Aunque no he escuchado nada al respecto de ese sistema.-

-...Miren esto.-Candy con los matraces.-...¿Que creen que hagan estas cosas?-

-No estan rotulados.-Alexandra.-Tampoco hay nada que los identifique.-Los mira detenidamente.-El rojo está más turbio que el azul.-Los destapa y pasa levemente la nariz.-No tienen olor.-

-Si Lisa estuviera aquí, podria descubrir que hacen esas cosas...-Lincoln.-¡Momento! Hay alguien que podria descubrirlo. Solo espero que nos ayude.-

-¿De quien hablas, Lincoln?-Rachel.

-Sali. Una de las hermanas de Conlin. Ella parece ser superdotada, al igual que Lisa.-

-Pero a éstas horas de la noche debe estar durmiendo.-Mei.

-Lo se. Deberiamos ir temprano, apenas abra el restaurante.-

-Mejor descansen.-Alexandra.-Mi hermano y yo trataremos de avanzar en lo que mas podamos. Puede que no sea una cientifica como Lisa Loud, pero puedo obtener algunas pistas, usando mi equipo de química.-

Al rato, Candace envía un mensaje por celular, en la que decia "North ordenó matarme". Recibe un mensaje que dice "¿Sus secuaces conocen tu ubicación?". Candace responde "No. Pero Luna Blanca planea combatir contra ellos". Recibe otro mensaje: "Si las cosas están complicadas, vente a San Francisco de inmediato". Candace envía "Estoy Bien. Luna Blanca me recibió como una acompañante. Nadie sospecha de mi, gracias a Logan, pude mentirles, y ellos creen que les digo la verdad. Robare los ojos elementales cuanto antes y me iré de aquí". Le responden "Buena Suerte".

-(Oye, Candace).-Logan.-(Estoy detectando duda en ti. ¿Es por tu hermana?).-

-No digas estupideces. No siento nada por Candice.-

-(Sabes que puedo detectar tus mentiras. Si quieres, puedo poseer y controlar su cuerpo y así no tendras que separarte de ella).-

-Has lo que quieras. No me interesa lo que hagas con ella.-

-(Si si, como no. Candace, recuerda nuestra misión. Debemos robarles los ojos elementales. No entablar amistad con ellos).-

-No tienes que recordarmelo, Logan. En cuanto nos carguemos a los secuaces de North, robaremos los ojos elementales.-

Candace se recuesta a dormir, pero le costaba quedarse dormida, por lo que medita con las manos sobre la cabeza y mirando al techo.

En San Francisco, en un edificio enorme, Lori, Bobby, Guardabosques y los 3 osos, entraron al hacer una explosión en un muro. Habian unos robots con cabeza de pantallas planas y cuerpos robustos distribuidos por todo el edificio.

-¡Recuerden, Barry White Sample, alias, Cuarto, se encuentra en el último piso!-Guardabosques.

-¡Entendido!-Lori, Bobby y los osos.

Lori derrota a varios robots con rayos, bolas de electricidad, y otros ataques.

-¡Placaje Electrico!-Lori se lanza a gran velocidad, atravezando 5 robots a la vez.

Bobby destruye a varios robots con llamaradas, bolas de fuego, y otros ataques.

-¡Fire Comets!-Bobby genera una enorme bola de fuego que se divide en varias bolas que caen como cometas y destruyen 5 robots.

-¡Ahora hermanos!-Pardo.-¡Torre de osos!-y los 3 osos forman una torre de osos, despedazando de una carrera a varios robots.

-¡Frenzy Plant!-Guardabosques, generando un monton de raíces de arbol que rápidamente destruyen a varios robots.

Los 6 siguen corriendo y destrozando robots. Bobby mira por la ventana y nota que una limusina está arrancando, por lo que se queda atras, sin que los demas se percataran. Los 5 llegan hasta una oficina, donde Barry los recibe, aplaudiendo lentamente.

-Los felicito, por llegar hasta aqui.-

-Literalmente los robots que utilizamos en entrenamiento eran mas poderosos que estos.-Lori cargando un rayo.-¡Quedas arrestado por venta ilegal de drogas!-

-Me temo que llegaste algo tarde, Thurdergirl, porque no estoy aqui.-Barry. Lori ataca con un pequeño rayo a Barry. No le ocurrio nada.-Mi don me permite generar una copia fantasma de mi, al cual puedo controlar a distancia. No podrán encontrarme.-

-Pero ya te encontré.-Bobby desde arriba de la limusina.

-¡¿Pero que...?!-

-A la proxima que intentes huir, hazlo disimuladamente. Moonlight tiene 12 años, y es mucho mejor escapando que tú.-

Barry trata de sacar una pistola, pero Bobby entra y le apunta con el dedo. El chofer se percata y saca un arma, pero Bobby sin mirar atras, ataca con un disparo de dedo, provocando que el chofer perdiera el control y se estrellara, pero Bobby alcanza a sacarlos a tiempo. Ambos son arrestados por la policia. Lori, Guardabosques y los osos llegan.

-¡Bien hecho, bubuosito!-Lori lo besa.

-¡Ya tenemos 2 capturados!-Guardabosques.-¡Pero aun nos queda atrapar a Big Daddy, alias, Undécimo!-

-¡Sueltenme!-Barry.-¡No pueden arrestarme! ¡No saben quien es mi padre!-

-Ya lo sabemos, y dejanos decirte que lo acabamos de arrestar por estafa.-Guardabosques.-Asi que si quieres tener una condena menor, mejor comienza a coopera con nuestra investigación.-y se llevan a Barry en la patrulla.

Mas tarde, Lori y Bobby se van a un departamento.

-¡Ugh! Que día.-Lori y Bobby sentados en un sofa.

-Bobby.-Lori con una sonrisa coqueta.-Se que estamos en una misión, pero no hemos pasado un tiempo a solas.-le lame los labios, se abre el escote y cruza las piernas.-Tengo ganas de algo bueno.-

-Comamos el sushi que guardamos.-Bobby y la sonrisa de Lori se va por un par de segundo y vuelve, pero fingida.

-...Esta bien.-Lori, y se dirige al refrigerador.

-Lori, ¿que harás si de verdad Lincoln peleará contra ti? Porque se escuchó muy decidido cuando hablaron.-

-Es mi hermano menor, pero tambien un villano. Literalmente no puedo dejarlo hacer lo que quiera. Si él quiere quitarme el collar a la fuerza, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Cuando los padres estan ausentes, o fracasan como padres, la hermana mayor debe tomar sus lugares, y eso incluye disciplinar a los hermanos menores.-

En la mañana, los Luna Blanca se levantan a las 8:00 AM. Se escucha que alguien golpea la puerta.

-¿Quien será a estas horas?-Johnny. Lincoln mira su celular.

-Creo que deberias averiguarlo tú.-Lincoln.

-¿Yo?-Johnny abre la puerta. Eran sus padres.

-¡Johnny!-

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-

Los 3 se abrazan. Los demas Luna Blanca salen de casa. Estaba Big Fort afuera, con los Aliados de la Noche, Abraham y Shuriken.

-¡Hola, Luna Blanca!-Xavier.

-¿Los Aliados de la Noche?-Alexander.

-¡Lincoln!-Abraham.

-¡Abraham!-Lincoln, y junto a Abraham, hacen el saludo de manos.

-Tiempo sin verte, Abraham.-Rachel.

-Rachel River-Abraham.-No te habia visto desde la primaria.-

-¿Ya la conocias?-Lincoln.

-Solo nos topamos directamente una vez.-Abraham.

-No me habias contado eso.-Lincoln.-Creí que solo lo conocias porque lo veias jugar conmigo.-

-En la unica ocasión que interactuamos, fue cuando vomito en mi bolso.-Rachel.

-Siento por haber hecho eso.-Abraham.-Me habia enfermado, me dejaron encerrado en el otro salón de clases, no estaba el basurero y tu bolso fue lo primero que encontré.-

-Que sorpresa verlos por aqui.-Alexander.

-¿Sorpresa?-Delta.-Fue Lincoln quien nos dijo a donde estaban.-

-¿Lincoln?-

-Enseguida les explico.-

-Hola, Big Fort.-Alexandra.

-Ho...hola, Xandra.-Big Fort sonrojado. Le entrega una caja de chocolates.-Te...te traje chocolates.-

-Gracias, Big Fort.-Alexandra. Le da un beso en la mejilla, causando que se quedara colorado y estático. Door trata de desoavilarlo con chasquidos.

Al rato, todos regresan a la casa.

-Le pedí a Abraham y a Shuriken que vigilaran a los padres de Johnny por nosotros, a cambio de un buen botín. Luego se los pedí a los Aliados de la Noche. Siento no haberles dicho antes, pero en aquel momento, mientras no supieramos si Michelle era de confianza o no, no podía arriesgarme.-

-Johnny. Has hecho muchos buenos amigos.-La señora Brave.

-Delincuentes, pero en el fondo son buenos chicos.-El señor Brave.

-Amigos de los Aliados de la Noche, son amigos hasta el final.-Xavier.

-Ho...hola, señor y señora Brave.-Susy.

-¡¿Tú?!-la señora Brave.-¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¡¿Traicionaste a mi hijo y tienes el descaro de aparecerte aqui?!-

-Mamá, tranquila.-Johnny.-Ya perdone a Susy. Ella está muy arrepentida. Además, nos ayudó bastante en la fuga de Alighieri y en algunas operaciones.-

-Arrepentida o no, no quiero verla.-la señora Brave.-Por su culpa, nuestras vidas se estropearon.-

-Lo siento, señor y señora Brave.-Susy apenada.-Era una chica tonta y que no valoraba lo que tenia. No les suplico que me perdonen, pero si quiero que me dejen ayudarles a arreglar las cosas.-

-¿Y como lo harás, chiquilla?-señor Brave.-Hemos tenido que vivir escondidos de los matones de Thompson por casi un año. Tu eres una fugitiva, y Thompson es un hombre rico. Puede sobornar a medio mundo para que hablen en nuestra contra.-

-Tengo la prueba de que Calvin Thompson acoso a esa mujer.-les muestra su celular.-Recupere mi celular durante la fuga de Alighieri. Guardé el video en la tarjeta de memoria. No fui yo quien lo grabó. Fue Carl. El estaba en aquel momento, pero...yo le habia pedido que no hiciera nada. Era una tonta que creía que ser popular era mas importante que los amigos.-

-¿Y de que servirá esa prueba a estas alturas? Johnny ya fue condenado por eso, y su vida ya está arruinada, como la nuestra.-

-Puedo ayudarlos.-Alexandra.-Escuchen, averiguamos algo de Calvin Thompson que podria estar a favor de ustedes. No crean que por estar lejos, nos olvidamos de ese sujeto.-

-En realidad no lo hicimos nosotros solo.-Alexander.-Alguien mas nos ayudó. Ya la conoceran cuando regresemos a San Francisco.-

-Casi lo olvido.-Abraham.-Lincoln, los que fueron tras los señores Brave, eran un enorme grupo, pero parece que habian 3 sujetos que posiblemente sean los lideres. Pude ver el rostro de uno de ellos. Aquí está.-le entrega el dibujo.

-Que bien dibujas, Abraham.-Rachel.

-Mi abuelo me enseñó. Decía que el arte de dibujar ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia.-

-Conozco esa chica.-Susy.-Es Stacy Birds. Es la actual capitana del equipo de porristas...Y la novia de Dash.-

-Soda.-Xavier.-Uno de esos sujetos se refirió al otro como Soda.-

-¡¿Soda?!-Johnny y Susy.

-Asi que trabajan para North.-Lincoln.

-Y da la casualidad de que el padre de Soda, tal como dijiste, es un químico farmacéutico, al igual que North.-Mei a Johnny.-¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. Ese sujeto es North.-

-Puede que de verdad solo sea casualidad.-Alexander a Mei.-No podemos estar completamente seguros hasta tener una prueba concreta, o una confesión.-

-¿Y por que no se lo preguntamos a Soda nosotros mismos?-Lincoln.-Hagamoslo escupir la verdad. Despues de todo, trabaja para North. Debe saber algo.-

-Parece que los secuaces de North se llaman por nombres en clave.-Alexandra.-En uno de los celulares de Rasputia, hay solo contactos cuyos nombres son posiciones de orden cronológico: Primero, Segundo, Tercero, Cuarto, Quinto, Sexto, Septimo, Noveno, Décimo, Undecimo, y Duodécimo. Rasputia debe ser Octavo.-

-Oclock.-Duck bajando.-Tempenny llamaba al proveedor principal, es decir, el jefe principal, Oclock. Tempenny era el Quinto.-

-Hablando de Tempenny.-Alexandra.-Parece que no murió. Habian mensajes que habia leido y enviado horas despues de que lo vimos tirado en el suelo. Debió sobrevivir al disparo que Candace le hizo.-

-Cuando creí que por fin me habia librado de ese monstruo.-Yoya bajando.-Asi que aun seguía vivo.-

-¿Que mas pudiste rescatar del celular de Rasputia, Xandra?-Rachel.

-No mucho. Solo reportes de drogas vendidas y adquiridas, y actividades realizadas por los hermanos de Rasputia. Los grandes planes debieron discutirlos en otros medios, porque no encontré nada en su notebook. Son muy ciudadosos. Además, el celular de Rasputia tenía una pequeña bomba. No tan potente, pero lo suficiente como para causar una gran quemadura.-

-¿Que hay de los quimicos?-Lincoln.

-No tengo nada para confirmarlo, pero el químico rojo creo que es una versión liquida de las drogas que mi hermano trajo.-Alexandra.-En cuanto al azul, encontré sales de aluminio y timerosal.-

-¿Que son esas cosas?-Ricochet.

-Ingredientes de las vacunas. Las sales de aluminio actuan como adyuvantes, y el timerosal es un conservante antiseptico. Segun mi teoria, creo que es un virus y su respectiva vacuna.-

-Por eso Rasputia comia con confianza.-Mei.

-Para estar completamente seguros, vayamos por los Hogan.-Lincoln.

-Nosotros nos quedamos aquí.-Xavier.-No hemos dormido en toda la noche.-

-De acuerdo. Cuiden la casa por nosotros.-

Al rato, los Luna Blanca, y sus aliados fueron al restaurante de los Hogan. Son recibidos por Conlin.

-Buenos días, Luna Blanca. Les conté todo a mi madre y hermanas. Estan felices de recibirlos.-

Los Luna Blanca entras. Son recibidos por las hermanas Hogan y Flannata.

-¡Buenos días!-todas las Hogan.

-Nuestro hermano nos contó lo que sucedió.-Rilo.

-Estamos agradecidas por ayudarlo.-Nile.

-Le dieron su merecido a esas locas.-Nalu.

-¿Como podemos agradecerlos?-Anlu.

-Les serviremos el desayuno especial.-Nyll.

-El Desayuno Omega de la familia Hogan.-Cylus.

-Ahora que lo mencionan, necesitamos una ayuda...científica.-

-¿Que clase de ayuda?-Sali.

-Nesecitamos que averigues lo mas pronto posible que hacen estas cosas.-Lincoln mostrandoles los matraces guardados en una hielera. Sali los recibe.-Comparalos con estos tambien.-Le entrega la bolsa con las drogas.-Necesitamos respuestas lo mas pronto posible.-

-Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance.-se va al segundo piso.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Conlin.

-No estamos seguros, pero parece que ocurrira una masacre o algo por el estilo.-Lincoln.

-¿Una masacre?-

-Tambien mis hermanas corren peligro.-

-Como me ayudaron, tambien los ayudaré en lo que pueda.-

-Te lo agradecemos, Conlin, pero no tienes que hacerlo.-

-Insisto. No hice mucho anoche por ustedes. Dejenme compensarselos con mi ayuda.-

-¿Estas seguro?-Nezumiiro.-Puede que hayan adversarios poderosos.-

-Yo...yo...¡Estoy seguro!-Conlin sonrojado.

-¿Tienes experiencia en combates?-

-Bue...bueno...yo...practico Kapoeira desde los 12 años.-

-Te supervisare en caso de cualquier cosa.-

-Yo tambien los ayudaré.-Yoya.-Hicieron mucho por mi y por mi hermano.-

-Yo también voy.-Telor, en el hombro de Yoya.

-Tu no irás. Te quedarás en la casa.-

-¡¿Que?! ¡Pero...!-

-Sin peros.-

-Deja que vaya.-Lincoln.-Nos ayudó bastante también, y puede sernos de gran ayuda.-

-¡Hermana, por favor!-

-...Esta bien. Pero si las cosas se ponen peligrosas, te esconderas hasta que uno de nosotros te recoja.-

-¡Gracias, hermana!-

-Asi que usted cuidó de mi hijo.-Duck a Flannata.

-Tu debes ser Duck.-Flannata.-Conlin me habló mucho de usted. Dijo que apesar de no tener suficientes recuerdos, lo recordaba como un buen padre.-

-Le agradezco por todo lo que ha hecho usted y sus hijas por mi hijo.-

-Conlin ha sido un buen hijo y hermano mayor. ¿Quiere desayunar? Le servire el especial. La casa invita.-

-Muchas gracias. Es un encanto.-

-Tu tampoco estas mal, pato.-

-¿Él es el padre de Conlin?-Cylus a sus hermanas, que hablan apartadas y en murmullos.

-No esta mal.-Anlu.-Parece un buen tipo.-

-Y le agrada mucho a mamá.-Nalu.

Todos desayunan. Pasan 4 horas. Sali regresa del segundo piso.

-Luna Blanca. Identificación positiva. La solución roja contiene una especie de virus y unas moleculas que no habia visto antes. No he podido averiguar todavia que efectos tienen. Requeriría mas tiempo para investigar. El virus parece estar atenuado, es decir, en un estado inactivo.-

-¿Y el líquido azul?-

-Parece ser la vacuna contra ese virus. Y en cuanto a las drogas que me entregaron, una de ellas contiene el mismo virus que la solución roja. Tiene un centro cremoso en la que está contenido el virus. Tambien se encuentra atenuado. Inyecte una muestra en uno de los ratones de laboratorio. El especimen aun no ha mostrado signos ni sintomas.-

-No estaba tan lejos de lo verdadero.-Alexandra.

-Un virus.-Lincoln pensando.

-Prueba con esto.-Rachel, entregandole el dispositivo en forma de antena.

-¿Y eso?-Lincoln.

-Lo encontré por casualidad cuando saque los billetes. Comparalo con esto también.-le entrega un pequeño objeto.

-¿Y eso...?-

-Se lo quité a Michelle durante nuestra pelea en Alighieri. Es lo que usó para controlar a esos mutantes.-

-Lo probaré.-se va a su laboratorio. Pasado un rato, Sali regresa.-Luna Blanca. Esa pequeña antena que me entregaron, emitió una onda extraña que activó el virus. Las ratas de laboratorio se tornaron agresivas y se atacaron entre sí. Esa misma onda es muy similar al del dispositivo entregado.-

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.-Lincoln.-Haran que las personas infectadas se maten entre sí.-

-Debieron usar esas pequeñas antenas en todos esos lugares en lo que hubieron peleas violentas.-Alexander.-Quizas lo hicieron para probar los efectos del virus.-

-Las antenas.-Mei.-Entonces para eso son. Activaran el virus por toda la ciudad.-

-¿Pero que clase de plan macabro es este?-Conlin.-Hacer que se maten todas esas personas...¡Sali, trata de replicar esa vacuna!-

-¡Enseguida, hermano!-Sali se va a su laboratorio.

-Faltan unas horas, para que intenten matar a una de mis hermanas.-Lincoln.-Debemos prepararnos.-

-¡Nosotras tambien queremos!-Las hermanas Hogan.

-Ustedes se quedan aqui.-Conlin.

-¡Nos negamos!-Las Hogan.

-¡No nos quedaremos aquí, mientras arriesgas tu vida!-Rilo.

-¡Lucharemos a tu lado, hermano!-Nyll.

-¡Somos los hermanos Hogan, y los Hogan no luchan solos!-Nalu.

-¡Asi que dejanos acompañarte!-Nile.

-...Esta bien. Aunque les diga que no, irian a escondidas.-

Los Luna Blanca y sus aliados regresan a la casa. Todos se preparan y se cambian de ropa: Lincoln se pone el traje que Leni le regaló; Rachel se coloca un pantalon y chaqueta negra; Ricochet se coloca un jeans, una chaqueta negra con gorra y que dice en la espalda "Boots to Ass"; Alexander de coloca una chaqueta sin mangas y pantalon verde; Alexandra viste de un short verde y una polera sin mangas con el abdomen al descubierto; Johnny viste de jeans, zapatillas negras, y una chaqueta a cuadros negros y rojos, y unos lentes de sol; Candy viste de una chaqueta purpura de cuero sintético y una falda purpura; Mei viste de un traje negro de kung fu; Reena viste de una yukata blanca con un pantalon blanco y descalza.

-¡Yo también voy!-Susy, apareciendo con un vestido rojo corto y short rojo, con zapatillas con plataforma.

-¿Y ese traje?-Johnny.

-Estaba entre la ropa que ustedes tenian.-

Candace tambien se habia cambiado: viste de una boina naranja, una falda naranja, y una chaqueta naranja escotada. Se habia cambiado delante de los Aliados de la Noche, haciendo que estos sangren por la nariz, excepto Delta y Big Fort, que este último aun estaba durmiendo.

-...¡Candace! ¡Te cambiaste delante...de los chicos!-

-No nos veas a nosotros.-Xavier.-Ella de la nada comenzó a desvestirse frente a nosotros.-

-¿Y que querias que hiciera? Ustedes ocuparon todas las habitaciones y el ninja está usando el baño.-

-¡Eres una desvergonzada!-Delta.

-Que viva su desvergüenza.-los Aliados de la Noche tratando de controlar sus hemorragias.

-Yo tambien los ayudaré.-la señora Brave.-Me cambiaré aqui mismo de ropa.-

-¡Las habitaciones ya estan desocupadas!-los Aliados de la Noche.-¡Puede subir!-

-Groseros.-

-Mamá, papá, ustedes quedense aquí.-Johnny.-Si ocurre algo, despierten a Big Fort y huyan. Nosotro estaremos bien...¡Lincoln!-

-¿Que pasa, Johnny?-

-Acabo de recordar algo. Anoche, mientras estuvimos en la casa de Rasputia. Uno de los sujetos habló dormido. Dijo algo sobre Don Flamenco.-

-¿El actor?-

-Si. Y hablo acerca de lo de mañana.-

-¿Lo de mañana?-Lincoln. Se queda pensando.-¡¿Sera que él...?!-

-Lincoln, yo tambien los ayudaré.-Abraham.

-...Esta bien.-Lincoln. Llama a Conlin para ponerlo al tanto del plan.-Este es el plan. Nos dividiremos en 4 grupos. Candy, Candace, y Reena al suroeste; Xander, Mei, Yoya y Conlin al noroeste; Xandra, Rico, Johnny y Susy al sureste; Rachel, Abraham y yo al noreste. Derribaremos esas antenas. Y talvez nos veamos obligados a enfrentarnos a los secuaces de North. Pateenles los culo a todos ellos.

-¡Siiiiiii!-todos. Y se van, dejando solos a los Aliados de la Noche y a los padres de Johnny en la casa.

-Buena suerte, hijo.-la señora Brave mirando como se van.

-Estarán bien.-el señor Brave.-Son fuertes.-

Shuriken sale del baño y baja al primer piso. Tenia una tira de papel higienico en el pie.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-

Mientras tanto, en San Francisco, North habla muy molesto con Soda.

-¡¿Que escaparon?!-

-¡Eran muy fuertes, papá!-

-¡Te encargué una sola misión, y aun así fracasaste!-

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No volveré a fallar!-

-¡Olvidalo! ¡Les pedire a Quinto, Septimo, Octavo y Duodécimo que enciendan las antenas!-North envia un mensaje: "Enciendan las antenas".

Devuelta a Los Angeles, los Luna Blanca y sus aliados se dirigian a las antenas, pero justo las antenas se activaron (excepto la del sureste). Varias personas comenzaron a actuar de manera violenta y atacarse entre sí.

-¡¿Que esta pasando?!-Abraham.

-¡Ya encendieron las antenas!-Lincoln.-¡Rapido! ¡Hay que destruir esas cosas!-

Continuará...


	40. Pelea en Los Angeles

Pelea en Los Angeles

Sureste:

Alexandra, Johnny, Ricochet y Susy llegan en la furgoneta. La antena se ubicaba en un gran restaurante. Rasputia entra, acompañada por sus hermanos y guardaespaldas. Llega hasta los ultimos pisos.

-¡Estaba segura de haberme guardado mi celular en el bolsillo!-

-¿De verdad de que no lo olvidaste en casa?-uno de los hermanos de Rasputia.

-¡Ya te dije que no!...¡Olvidenlo! ¡Activare la antena ahora mismo, quieran o no!-Estaba por oprimir el boton de un tablero de control, pero es destruido por un disparo de plasma.-¡¿Quien hizo esto?!-

-Nosotros.-Alexandra, con la pistola en la mano derecha, la izquierda en la cadera, la cadera levemente inclinada, y acompañada por Ricochet, Johnny y Susy.

-Asi que por fin llegaron.-Rasputia.-¿No se supone que son mas?...No importa. ¡Acabaremos con todos ustedes, quieran o no!-

-¡Yo voy por la gorda!-Ricochet.

-¡¿Me llamaste gorda?!-

-¡Yo me encargo de esos 3!-Johnny, comenzando a hacer un extraño baile que pareciera mover las piernas a modo de cumbia y moviendo los brazos como si estuviera enrrollando unos cables.

Todos se quedan mirandolo de forma extraña.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-Rasputia.

-Johnny, deja de hacer el ridículo.-Ricochet.

Johnny seguia moviendose, hasta que rápidamente sale disparado, choca y derriba la antena.

-¡La antena!-

-Aaaauuugh.-Johnny frotandose la cabeza.-Fallé...pero derribe la antena.-

-Manipuló su propio peso, concentrandolo todo en sus brazos, torso y cabeza, mientras aligeraba sus piernas.-Alexandra.-Se convirtió en una locomotora humana. ¡Bien hecho, Johnny!-

Johnny se levanta y se enfrenta a los hermanos de Rasputia, contra el que lanza chispas explosivas de un chasquido, y el que convierte su brazo en maza. Ambos atacan a Johnny reiteradas veces, pero no lograron hacerle nada.

-¡¿Pero que es este chico?!-

-¡Se nota que consume mucho hierro!-

Johnny arremata fácilmente a los matones con sus propios brazos, como si fuera un mazo, enviandolos a los pisos inferiores y dejandolos plasmados en el piso, derrotandolos. Aunque Johnny tambien cayó por el agujero.

-¡Johnny, ¿estas bien?!-Susy.

-¡Estoy bien!-Johnny.-¡Estos tipos amortiguaron mi caída!-

-Creo que no amortiguaron tu caida.-Susy.

-A por ella.-uno de los guardaespaldas de Rasputia al otro.-

-Yo te sigo.-el otro guardaespaldas.

Uno convierte su parte inferior en un monociclo, mientras que el otro convierte sus piernas en unos pogo saltarines. Ambos van tras Susy, pero esta forma un camino de gelatina, haciendo que el del mocociclo pase de largo y se caiga del techo, mientras el otro lucha para mantener el equilibrio, hasta que se abre de piernas, y Susy aprovecha para darle una patada en los genitales, haciendo que caiga, y Susy lo arrastra hasta hacerlo caer desde el techo.

-A la otra consigue secuaces mas fuertes.-Ricochet, atacando a Rasputia, pero su golpe rebota.-¿Ah?-Vuelve a atacar a Rasputia con un par de golpes, pero le rebotaban los puños. Sigue atacando, pero era inutil. Era como si Rasputia tuviera un cuerpo de goma.

-¿Ya te cansaste?-Rasputia.-¿No quieres seguir atacando? Me hace cosquillas.-

-¡Maldita bola de grasa!-Ricochet.

-¡¿Me dijiste bola de grasa?!-Rasputia. Ataca a Ricochet, mandandolo a volar y estrellarse sobre un muro.

Johnny trata de atacar de una tackleada a Rasputia, pero rebota. Se vuelve a levantar y trata de atacar a golpes, pero tampoco le hacian efecto. Rasputia ataca a Johnny, haciendolo retroceder varios metros, aunque Johnny no se cae.

-Tus amigos pierden el tiempo.-el maton de la baba inflamable a Alexandra-Mientras mas ataquen a Rasputia, la haran mas fuerte. Su cuerpo es invulnerable a los golpes fisicos, a los disparos, a las armas blancas, y hasta los venenos.-

-Entonces tendremos que recurrir a otras tácticas.-Alexandra.

El matón ataca con baba a Alexandra, pero esta se convierte en gas y evade el ataque. Alexandra ataca con bolas de gas comprimido, pero el maton logra bloquearlas con muros de baba.

Johnny y Alexandra se quedan en un mismo lado. Miran fijamente a Rasputia y al maton, quienes tambien estan en guardia, y ambas parejas se lanzan al ataque, intercambiando golpes, y ataques a distancia. Johnny y Rasputia se atacan al mismo tiempo. Sus golpes chocan y rebotan, y tambien reciben los golpes al mismo tiempo. Ricochet se recupera y ataca Rasputia con varios golpes, pero el resultado es el mismo. Trata de atacar, pero sin éxito, Rasputia ataca a Ricochet y vuelve a mandarlo volar y estrellarse. Alexandra y el maton siguen atacandose a distancia, pero cada vez se van acercando. Dejan de atacar con gas y baba, y comienzan a intercambiar patadas, y uno que otro puñetazo.

Varias personas miraban la pelea desde las calles.

-¿Que esta pasando ahí?-

-¿Sera un ajuste de cuentas?-

-¿Donde estan los heroes y la policia?-

-¡Ya estoy aqui!-un heroe rubio, sonriendo, y musculoso, con un traje azul, y con las manos en la cintura.-¡No se preocupen, ciudadanos! ¡El Todo Maravilla detendra a los villanos!-Se va corriendo.

-¡Oiga, es hacia el otro lado!-

La pelea continua. Luego de varios golpes intercambiados, Johnny y Rasputia hacen una pausa.

-Peleas bien, muchacho. Únete a mi, y tendrás mucho dinero y lo que tu quieras.-

-No, gracias. Me quedo con mis amigos.-

-Tu te uniras a mi banda, quieras o no.-

-¿Por que trabaja para ese sujeto? Para North.-

-¿Quien es North?-

-Es cierto. Lo llaman de otra manera. Para Oclock.-

-Por dinero. Me prometió una gran fortuna si lo ayudaba con sus objetivos. Odio trabajar para otros, pero por dinero, soy capaz de soportarlo.-

-¿Solo por dinero?-

-Pues claro. El dinero maneja al mundo, quieras o no. Mi familia y yo eramos muy pobres. Papá se gastaba la mayor parte de su sueldo en alcohol, y mamá tenia que hacer de todo para traer dinero y que pudieramos comer, y un día jamás regresó. Quien sabe lo que le ocurrió. Un día, papá metió la pata y se endeudo con unos mafiosos. Él me ofrecio a mi y mis hermanos como pago. Aunque lo odio por eso, desde que estuvimos trabajando para esos mafiosos, pudimos disfrutar de lo que era una buena comida y una casa que no se estuviese cayendo por dentro. Asi que luego de ser liberados, comenzamos nuestra propia organización, y pudimos seguir disfrutando de esos lujos y buenas comidas.-

-¡Comete esto!-Susy lanzandole gelatina, pero Rasputia se la come.

-Rica jalea.-Rasputia.

-Entonces aqui tienes un gran postre.-Susy comienza a lanzar gelatina hacia la boca de Rasputia, que comienza a tragarla rapidamente.

-¿Que estan haciendo?-el maton de la baba.

-Distrayendolos.-Alexandra.

-¿Nos?-el matón.

-Toc Toc.-Ricochet. El matón se gira.-"¡One Punch!".-y le da un fuerte puñetazo que lo manda volando y lo deja plasmado en otro edificio.-Sirvio mucho usar a esa gorda como saco de boxeo.-

-"¡Trainman!"-Johnny embistiendo a Rasputia, mandandola volar hasta enviarla a una cuadra mas lejana.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! ¡No es justooooooo!-Rasputia.

-Solo teniamos que destruir la antena.-Alexandra.-Ya terminamos aqui. Tratemos de ayudar a los demas.-

-¡No tan rapido, villanos!-El Todo Maravilla.-¡Ya estoy aqui! ¡Mientras yo este aquí, ningun villano se saldra con la suya!-Alexandra camina lentamente hacia él. Le escupe gas por la boca.-Cuando calienta el sol por la mañaanaaa...-cae dormido.

-Vamonos antes que lleguen mas heroes.-y se van.

Suroeste:

Candy, Candace y Reena llegan utilizando unas bicicletas. Atacan a golpes y evaden a varias personas enojadas. El edificio en el que estaba la antena era un enorme estacionamiento. Las 3 continúan corriendo, hasta que Reena se separa del trio, al distraerse con una pelota brillante. Esta la sigue, y la atrapa.

-¡La tengo!-

-Te gustan muchos las pelotas, o eres demasiada curiosa.-uno de los acompañantes de Tempenny, apareciendo por detras. Es el policia delgado. Tiene rasgo asiático y unos pelos en sus mejillas similares a los de un felino.-Soy Kenny Lee. Mi don me permite convertirme en un tigre blanco.-se convierte en tigre blanco humanoide.-¿Quieres jugar, pequeña Luna Blanca?-

-¡Claro que sí, señor!-Reena convirtiendose en kitsune humanoide.-Juguemos.-con una cara desafiante.

-Aunque te negaras, iria por ti de todas maneras.-

Kenny se lanza rápidamente a Reena. Esta lo evade de una voltereta y le da un pelotazo con la misma pelota. Kenny ataca con varios rasguños que Reena esquiva. Llegan varias personas furiosas. Kenny las derrota con manotazos, mientras Reena los derrota con patadas y pelotazos. Kenny ataca a Reena con rasguños. Reena bloquea con brazos y piernas, y ataca rápidamente con un puñetazo ascendente a la cara con salto. Apenas pudo moverle la cabeza.

-No golpeas tan mal, pero...-ataca a Reena con un golpe que Reena esquiva, pero resulto ser un amago, y ataca a Reena de una patada, lanzandola contra un auto.-Aun eres una mocosa debil.-

Reena hace aparecer 4 colas. Se pone en guardia. Kenny ataca con un manotazo y haciendo amago, pero Reena alcanza a bloquear, y lo ataca directo a la mandibula con una patada salto. Kenny retrocede. Reena salta usando los autos y ataca con otra patada, pero Kenny le atrapa la pierna y la azota contra un auto. La vuelve a tomar, pero Reena lo patea fuertemente con la pierna libre y se safa. Le habia aparecido una sexta cola. Comienza a luchar a la par con Kenny, intercambiando puñetazos, patadas, Reena tambien ataca reiteradas veces con la pelota. Mas personas furiosas llegan. Kenny y Reena las derrotan fácilmente, y reiteran su combate.

-Das golpes mas fuerte ahora. Creo que por cada cola que te sale, te haces mas fuerte. Una vez vi en esos animé que ven los otakus, que esos zorros tienen 9 colas. ¿Que tan fuerte eres con las 9 colas?-

-No lo se, señor. No he podido llegar todavia a las 9 colas. Solo a las 6.-

-Que lastima. Queria saber que tan fuerte eras con 9 colas, antes de matarte.-

-No será necesario esas 9 colas...¡Porque me bastan con 6!-Reena se rodea de aura y le aparecen unas marcas rojas. Y es rodeada por 6 fuegos azules.-¡Haunted Fire!-ataca con los fuegos, causando que Kenny se retuerza de dolor.

-¡Quema! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!-Kenny toma un extintor y se rocia con él, pero sigue quemandose.-¡¿Que pasa con este fuego?! ¡No se apaga!-se apaga el fuego. Ve que no esta quemado.-No estoy quemado, pero se sentía como tal. ¡Me las vas a pagar!-

Nuevamente ambos se lanzan a intercambiar golpes y patadas. Reena esquiva de un salto una barrida que Kenny le hace. Este salta y trata de atacar con un pisoton, pero Reena esquiva con una voltereta. Una pareja de personas enfadadas aparecen. Kenny las toma y las lanza hacia Reena. Esta los esquiva, pero se levantan rápidamente y atacan a Reena, uno con una hacha, que Reena esquiva y lo derrota, y el otro, que secreta paja desde sus dedos y atrapa a Reena, pero esta logra romper la paja a mordidas y derrota de una patada al sujeto. Kenny aprovecha el momento y ataca con 2 manotazos a Reena, mandandola a volar y chocar contra una maquina de latas de bebidas. Caen algunas latas. Reena las agita, las agujerea con sus colmillos y y se los lanza a Kenny, que se cubre con sus brazos. Un sujeto enojado aparece y le pisa la cola, causando que grite de dolor, atrape al sujeto, y lo lance hacia afuera.

Reena aprovecha el momento, y concentra energia. Kenny la mira.

-Sea lo que intentes hacer, no te lo permitiré.-Kenny se abalanza sobre Reena, pero resulta que ataca a una ilusión y la verdadera Reena estaba a unos metros lejos, la cual concentra aura en sus 6 colas y concentra esas auras en todo su cuerpo.-¿Que haces...?-

-¡"Six Fox Hunter"!-Reena ataca con una fuerte embestida, pero pareció que 6 kitsunes de aura atacaron simultáneamente.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!-Kenny es impactado a una gran velocidad, traspasando un camión, y quedando plasmado sobre un camper, destruyendolo a la vez. Kenny escupe sangre por el impacto. Cae de pie.

-Le dije...que me bastan...con 6 colas...-Reena agitada.

-En...la patrulla...está...la tarjeta...-cae derrotado.

-...¿Patrulla?-Reena busca la patrulla, tambaleando. Encuentra la patrulla, la cual estaba abierta. Abre el cajón. Saca una tarjetera, pero tambien encuentra otras cosas.-¿Que seran estas cosas?-

Mientras Reena luchaba contra Kenny, al mismo tiempo que ocurria, Candy y Candace siguen avanzando, hasta llegar al último nivel.

-...¿Y Reena?-

-¿No se supone que estaba detras de nosotras?-

-Debe estar ocupada con nuestro amigo.-Tempenny apareciendo junto al policia gordo. Mira a Candace.-Te estaba esperando.-Ambos apuntan y disparan, pero rápidamente Candy (hiperactiva) bloquea todos los disparos, hasta que se quedaron sin balas. Candy regresa a la normalidad. Te regresare el disparo que me diste.-Se convierte en mamba negra.-Pero en veneno.-

-Parece que seremos tu y yo.-el otro policia a Candy.-Soy Chase Chese. Mi don me permite secretar y convertirme en queso. Espero que te guste el queso cotache.-

-...No soy fanática del queso.-Candy sacando las cadenas.-...Aunque si de los pasteles de queso.-

Tempenny se lanza contra Candace, pero esta esquiva facilmente cada mordida. Ataca a mordidas desde diferentes angulos, pero Candace fácilmente lo esquivaba.

-Eres muy rápida.-

-Fui alterada genéticamente para ser rápida sin nesecidad de un don.-golpea a Tempenny en la cabeza.-Y mas fuerte.-

Tempenny recupera la compostura, le cae queso caliente.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Cuidado a donde apuntas, Chase!-

-¡No puedo!-Chase disparando queso líquido.-¡Se mueve...muy...rápido!-

Candy estaba en modo hiperactiva. Ataca a Chase con varios golpes dados de manera rápida, y destroza su cabeza, pero la regena, ya que justo se convirtió en queso.

-Es cierto, casi lo olvidamos.-Tempenny regresa a su forma humana, sacando 2 potenciadoras. Le lanza una a Chase. Ambos se las comen, aumentando sus fuerzas.-¡Ahora se cambiarán los papeles!-

-Lo dudo.-Candace come una potenciadora.

Candace y Tempenny chocaban cuchillo y colmillo varias veces. Tempenny se mueve rápidamente, mientras Candace lo esquiva y trata de atacarlo con su cuchillo. Chase y Candy pelean a golpes y patadas. Chase saca otra pistola y dispara, pero Candy esquiva los disparos y lanza la cadena, quitandole la pistola. Atrapa a Chase, haciendo que gire rapidamente en el aire y lo impacta sobre Tempenny.

-¡¿Que esta...?! ¡¿Por que no te convertiste en queso, tonto?!-

-¡No...no lo se! ¡Active mi don pero...!-

-¿No lo sabias?-Candace.-Es uno de los efectos secundarios de las potenciadoras. Los usuarios de don tipo transmutación no pueden transmutar todo su cuerpo, mientras esten bajos los efectos de las potenciadoras. Solo parte de las manos y pies.-

-¡Maldi...!-Tempenny, pero Candy lo atrapa junto a Chase con las cadenas.

Candy los atrae y le da un puñetazo (que en realidad fueron varios dados rápidamente) a Tempenny, volandole el otro colmillo. Comienza a girarlos rapidamente y los azota. Aun podian mantenerse en pie. Candy recoge las cadenas y se junta con Candace. Ambas se ponen en guardia y atacan al mismo tiempo a Tempenny y Chase, quienes se deslizan en su forma mamba negra y patinando en queso. Candace lanza varios cuchillos de caramelo que Tempenny y Chase evaden, sin darse cuenta que Candy pasa de largo, los atrapa por detras, y vuelve a azotarlos contra el piso. Los hace girar nuevamente, pero mientras giraban, Candace aprovecha y ataca con fuerte puñetazo a Tempenny y Chase por cada vuelta, siendo mas de 10 veces. Candy finalmente los azota contra el piso, y salta junto a Candace. Ambas se juntan espalda con espalda, y atacan con pisotón profundo a Tempenny y Chase, y apenas toca el piso, Candy vuelve a hacerlos girar y finalmente los azota sobre el piso nuevamente. Apenas se levantan, Candace ataca a Chase de un puñetazo, haciendolo caer desde el edificio.

Tempenny rápidamente se reincorpora, con claros sintomas de estar herido, y trata de atacar por la espalda a Candace, pero Candy lo detiene, y se lanza al mismo tiempo que Candace, y finalmente ambas atacan de una patada a Tempenny en el abdomen y espalda.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhggg!-Tempenny gritando y escupiendo sangre. Cae derrotado.

Ambas chicas se recuestan en el piso.

-El efecto está terminando.-Candace.

-...Necesito azucar.-Candy regresando a la normalidad. Empieza a comer varias golosinas. Le ofrece a Candace.

-Gracias. Tenia hambre.-recibe una donuts y la come.-Dame otra.-y le da mas donuts.

Tempenny se mueve adolorido. Saca un woki toki.

-...Ayuda...oficial...herido...-Se desmaya.

-¡Hola!-Reena llegando.

-...¿Donde te habias metido?...¿Y esas heridas?-

-¡Uno de los amigos de ese sujeto, pero le gané!-

-El enano dijo que hay que destruir esas cosas.-Candace apuntando la antena.

Reena se acerca hacia la antena. Recuerda que Kenny le mencionó algo de la tarjeta, y se dirige al tablero de control. Saca de la tarjetera la unica tarjeta que no tenia nada escrito, la utiliza, y desbloquea el tablero.

-¿Como se utiliza esta cosa?-Reena. Se sa cuenta que hay unos botones de encendido y apagado. Oprime apagar. Las personas regresan a la normalidad. Reena se dirige a las chicas.-¡Miren lo que me encontré!-les muestra 3 tarjetas que se abren.

Noroeste:

Alexander y Mei llegan usando una motocicleta que Mei conduce.

-¿Siempre tuviste esta motocicleta?-Alexander.

-Un regalo de Winslow Fritz por un favor que le hice cuando trabajaba para él. Uno de sus hombres me enseñó a manejarla.-

-¿Por que no la usaste antes, como cuando estuvimos en Bunny City?-

-Porque solo la uso en casos de emergencia. Me gusta caminar. Además...-

-¿Además?-

-...-Sonrie.-Después te lo digo.-

Yoya, Conlin y las hermanas Hogan viajaban en una limusina blanca.

-¿Donde esta Nezumiiro?-Conlin.-Dijo que me supervisaria en caso de cualquier cosa.-

-No lo se.-Yoya.-Creí que estaría con ellos.-Apunta a Alexander y Mei.

La antena estaba sobre un centro comercial. Entran a travez del estacionamiento. Apenas se bajan de los vehiculos, son atacados por personas enfadadas, pero las derrotan: Alexander con tentaculos de pintura, Mei, Yoya y Conlin con patadas, y las Hogan con puñetazos y patadas. Suben por medio de las escaleras de emergencia, hasta llegar a la azotea.

-Llegamos.-Alexander. Observa la antena.-Solo debemos destruirla.-Saca una bomba.

-Xander...-Mei. Patea un tarro de basura hacia la antena, el cual rebota debido a un campo de fuerza.

-Un campo de fuerza.-Alexander.-Se aseguraron de que nadie arruinara sus planes. Debe haber una manera para desactivarlo.-

-Tal vez cortando la electricidad.-Conlin.

-Buena idea.-

-No se puede. Está conectada a un generador.-una voz. Era Heather.-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Renwar. Te has vuelto alto y guapo.-

-...¿Heather? ¿Eres tu?-

-La misma y unica que conoces, amenos que conozcas a otra Heather...¿Tienes novia? ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?-y las Hogan se ponen al medio de ambos.

-¿Quien es ella, hermano?-Rilo.

-Es una amiga que me ayudó a escapar de la comunidad de Nueva Amazonia. ¿Pero por que estas siendo partícipe en esto, Heather?-

-¿Por que? Me uní a Oclock por solo un propósito: destruir Nueva Amazonia.-

-¿Pero por que recurrir a esto?-

-¿Y lo preguntas? Es obvio: Venganza.-

-¿Venganza?-

-Parecia que era una niña feliz por fuera...Pero por dentro, solo podia sentir odio y rencor hacia esas mujeres, sobretodo hacia mi madre. Ella...¡Mato a mi propio padre y hermano mayor! ¡Se dejo influenciar por esas locas, y apuñaló a mi padre! ¡Esas malditas locas se las arreglaron para que todo pareciera que fue legítima defensa! Y a mi hermano...¡Lo encerró en una jaula! ¡Esa maldita intentó lavarme el cerebro, pero siempre supe la verdad! ¡Traté de ayudar a mi hermano, pero siempre me castigaba, mientras esa bruja lastimaba a mi hermano! Un día, mi hermano se enfermó. Trate de ayudarlo, pero mi mamá me quitó las medicinas que conseguí, y lo dejó morir. Desde entonces, juré no ser como ella. Cuando te veía sufrir, era como ver a mi hermano mayor. No queria que compartieras su mismo destino, asi que aproveche que el señor Duck intentó causar un caos para liberarte.-

-Y te agradezco de corazón que lo hayas hecho.-Conlin.-Pero esta no es la manera...-

-Tu y yo sabemos hasta donde son capaces de llegar. Se merecen lo peor.-

-Te estas rebajando al mismo nivel que ellas.-

-Tal ves, pero si así consigo que mueran, que así sea. Y si intentas impedirmelo, entonces tendre que luchar contra ti.-Heather genera una onda de aire.-El odio y la ira. Esas emociones son lo que me hacen mas fuerte, gracias a mi don. Estan en completa desventaja.-

-Hay un tablero de control cerca de la antena.-Alexander.-Solo debemos usarlo para desactivar la antena.-

-Exacto.-Heather.-Pero ese tablero solo funciona cuando se utiliza primero una tarjeta.-

-Por como lo dices, tu debes tener esa tarjeta.-Mei.

-Si, y a la vez no.-Heather les muestra la tarjeta.-Mis secuaces estan distribuidos en diferentes partes de este centro comercial. Todos tenemos una tarjeta muy parecidas entre si, pero solo una de ellas es la correcta. ¿La tengo yo? ¿O uno de mis secuaces? Averiguenlo ustedes mismos. Los estaran esperando en: los videojuegos, la libreria, y la unica tienda de ropa que le falta una letra.-

-Yo me ocupo de Heather.-Conlin.-Ustedes vayan por los demas secuaces.-

-No te hagas el valiente cuando tu oponente es mar fuerte.-Nezumiiro llegando.-Lamento la tardanza. Tenia que asegurarme de que mis hijos se quedaran dormidos, antes de dejarlos con los señores Brave. Yo me enfrentare a esta chica.-

-¡Nosotras tambien!-Las Hogan.-¡¿Listo, hermano?!-

-...Listo, hermanas.-

-¡Hermandad Hogan!-los Hogan unen sus manos derechas.

Las 8 hermanas Hogan se convierten en diferentes partes de armadura y se colocan en el cuerpo de Conlin: brazos (Nala y Alol), piernas (Nyll y Cylus), torso (Nalu y Anlu) casco (Nile) y escudo (Rilo).

-Que familia tan peculiar.-Nezumiiro.-Todas son partes de una armadura.-

-Asi es.-Conlin.-Excepto Sali e Ylil. Sali es una capa y no estoy seguro que es Ylil.-

-Nosotros buscaremos a los demas secuaces.-Alexander. Se va junto a Mei y Yoya. Saca la pistola que encontró en la casa de Duck.-Yoya, esto puede ayudarte.-le entrega la pistola.-

Nezumiiro convertida en loba y Conlin atacan al mismo tiempo. Heather bloquea ambos ataques. Ataca a Conlin con un puñetazo, pero Conlin lo evade convirtiendose en brillo. Al mismo tiempo, Heather ataca a Nezumiiro con patada, pero esta la bloquea y contrataca con golpes. Ambas chicas mantienen una pelea igualada, intercambiando puños, codazos, rodillazos, patadas, y hasta cabezazos. Conlin tambien ataca, pero todos sus golpes son fácilmente bloqueados por Heather, pero alcanzaba a esquivar los ataques de Heather, convirtiéndose en brillo.

-¿Como es que eres tan fuerte?-Heather a Nezumiiro.

-Años de entrenamiento duro y diario, un don de cultivo de octava generación, y soy madre de unos gemelos muy hiperactivos.-

Conlin estaba frustrado.

-¿Que sucede, hermano?-Nile.

-Estas enojado.-Nalu.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Rilo.

-Parece que solo soy una molestia. Apesar que tengo mi fuerza, y la de todas ustedes, no soy rival para Heather y solo soy un estorbo.-

-Hermano, recuerda lo que Sali siempre dice.-Nyll.-Si no puedes ganar con fuerza...usa la cabeza.-

Heather y Nezumiiro siguen peleando arduamente. Se movian a gran velocidad, chocando golpes, causando ondas de aires, destrozando parte del techo, muros, y letreros.

-Sabes, secretamente soy parte de un nuevo grupo...-choca codo a codo con Nezumiiro.-...que tambien busca una sociedad matrialcal, solo que todos ganan...-Chocan rodillas.-¿Te interesa ser parte? Serias una gran aliada.-

-No, gracias.-hace un amago y golpea a Heather.-Ya estoy acompañando a un grupo...-Ataca con un cabezazo.-Y aunque no lo hiciera, prefiero viajar sola con mis hijos.-Chocan patadas.

Conlin regresa al combate, atacando a Heather con varios ataques, pero todos se los bloquea con facilidad. Lanza el escudo (Nile) como un freezby. Heather lo esquiva. Conlin sigue atacandola. Trata de hacer amagos, pero no le funcionan. Heather ataca a Conlin en el abdomen. El escudo habia rebotado y regresa hacia Conlin, que estaba distrayendo a Heather. Conlin ataca con brillo, cegando a Heather, y el escudo le impacta en la cara, dejandole una gran marca.

-Odio recurrir a tacticas sucias, pero no se me ocurrió que mas hacer.-

-¡¿Como te atrevez?!-Heather ataca a Conlin, pero alcanza a convertirse en brillo y se mueve a otra posición, pero nuevamente Heather ataca y Conlin evade de la misma forma, varias veces, hasta que poco a poco se comienza a cansar.

-No puedo seguir así por mas tiempo.-Conlin agitado, bloqueando los golpes de Heather con el escudo, pero luego de tantos golpes, Rilo regresa a la normalidad.-Lo siento, hermana.-

-Ahora tienes la fuerza de 8.-Heather comienza atacar con mucha fuerza, dañando mas las armaduras. Anlu y Nalu regresan a la normalidad.-6.-Ataca a los brazos. Nala y Alol regresan a la normalidad.-4.-ataca las piernas. Nyll y Cylus regresan a la normalidad.-2.-y ataca fuertemente la cabeza. Nile regresa a la normalidad.-1, es decir, tu fuerza...-es atacada por Nezumiiro por una patada en las costillas.-¡Eso fue trampa!-

-Te distraes en pleno combate. Si bajas la guardia, estas acabada.-

-Bien. Si es lo que quieres, acabaré primero contigo, y luego contigo, Renwar. Aunque en lugar de matarte, primero pasare un buen rato contigo.-le hace un guiño.

-¡Oye, no coquetees con mi hermano!-Alol.

Nezumiiro y Heather se atacan y bloquean al mismo tiempo. Resisten varios segundos. Conlin ataca con brillo, cegando a ambas.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención atacarte a ti también!-

-¡No puedo ver!-Heather.

-Pero yo no necesito mis ojos para luchar.-Nezumiiro. Comienza a darle una lluvia de golpes a Heather.-Que lastima que no tienes olfato y audición desarrollados.-Comienza a girar sus brazos, como si hiciera una danza, y los deja como haciendo una X. Apunta a Heather con las palmas de sus manos, con los dedos semiabiertos.-¡"Destripador Salvaje"!-se lanza rápidamente y ataca con las garras.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!-Heather cae derrotada.

Mientras la anterior pelea se desarrollaba, al mismo tiempo, los 3 se dividen, derrotando a las personas que los atacaban y cada uno llega a los diferentes lugares: Yoya a los videojuegos, Alexander a la libreria, y Mei a la tienda de ropa.

Con Mei, esta derrota fácilmente a patadas a las personas que intentan atacarla. Cierra la tienda. Mientras camina, esquiva un manotazo que salió desde un monton de ropa en liquidación.

-Asi que tu serás mi oponente.-era la cabeza de puas.-Soy Spiketop. Mi don me permite proyectar espinas de cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. Soy de pocas palabras, asi que acabemos con esto de una vez.-

-Coincido.-Mei, sacando su kwan dao.

Spiketop se lanza al ataque, alargando sus dedos en forma de espinas. Mei lo esquiva, corriendo hacia Spiketop, esta última la ataca con la otra mano, Mei la esquiva, y ataca a Spiketop en la cara, pero justo proyecto unas espinas, clavandoselas en el pie de Mei.

-¡Augh!-Mei se fragmenta, retrocede y se rearma.

-Te dije que proyecto espinas de cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. Incluso de superficies lisas.-

-Queria probar algo.-

Mei ataca con la kwan dao. Spiketop cruza los dedos de sus manos y bloquea los ataques de Mei, creando espinas cruzadas. Con esas mismas espinas trata de atacar a Mei, que esquiva fácilmente los ataques. Se fragmenta, tratando de distraerla y atacarla por detras, pero justo Spiketop alargó el cabello como espinas clavó varias en una de las piernas de Mei. Esta vuelve a unirse, revisando su pierna. Queda cogeando.

-Soy como una erizo.-Spiketop inclina su cabeza, erizando el cabello, dejandolo en forma de muchas espinas.-"Hedgehog".-y corre hacia Mei, pero esta alcanza a esquivar al fragmentarse. Se rearma y ataca con la kwan dao, pero es bloqueado por espinas que salen por la espalda de Spiketop. Esta parece estar acumulando algo en los brazos, convirtiendolos en 2 mazas cilindricas con puas.-"Breaking Spin Maze".-gira los brazos y se dirige hacia Mei. Esquiva los ataques. Las mazas eran tan fuertes que rompian fácilmente el piso y cualquier mueble que se le interpone. Vuelve a girar las mazas y trata de atacar a Mei, y mientras esquiva, destruye varios muebles.

Mei vuelve a atacar con la kwan dao. Las mazas eran muy duras y resistentes. Se fragmenta y eleva su parte superior, atacando con la kwan dao, mientras Spiketop bloqueaba los ataques. La parte inferior de Mei trata de patear hacia el abdomen, pero justo proyecta espinas, hiriendole la otra pierna. Ataca fuertemente con ambas mazas al mismo tiempo. Mei bloquea con la kwan dao, pero la fuerza hace que salga volando varios metros y se estrelle contra el muro. Suelta la kwan dao y se rearma. Spiketop regresa sus brazos a la normalidad. Corre hacia Mei.

-¡"Iron Maiden"!-Ataca proyectando muchas espinas de toda su parte anterior, atravezando completamente el muro.

Mei se rearma completamente.

-(Estoy perdiendo sangre. Creo que una de las espinas atravesó una vena de mi pierna. Mientras pierda sangre al rearmarme, el tiempo que puedo estar fragmentada se acorta. Debo atacar en algun punto ciego).-

Trata de caminar, pero el dolor de sus piernas le impide avanzar rápidamente. Spiketop corre hacia Mei, aplicando otra "Iron Maiden", pero Mei alcanzó a esquivarlo y se rearma sobre otro muro. Spiketop corre y aplica otro Iron Maiden. Mei vuelve a rearmarse, con parte de su cabello tapando su ojo derecho.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo puedes seguir haciendo eso?-Spiketop, corriendo y aplicando otro Iron Maiden.-Conozco tu debilidad. No podrás seguir fragmentandote y rearmandote todo l tiempo.-

Mei se rearma. Mueve su cabello, insertando una parte de su cara que habia separado: su ojo derecho.

-(Encontré un punto ciego. Parece que tiene un limite máximo para proyectar espinas).-Mei recoge partes de un maniquí. Separa sus brazos y piernas, colocando brazos y piernas de maniquí.

-¡Iron Maiden!-Spiketop ataca, pero Mei se fragmenta y los brazos y piernas de Mei atacan con las ju yian y la kwan dao, las cuales hacen varios cortes rápidamente en la espalda de Spiketop.-...¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!-Saca la tarjeta de su bolsillo.-...-le muestra la tarjeta, y cae derrotada al piso.

Con Alexander, este llega a la libreria. Derrota a las personas que estaban dentro que querian atacarlo. Se topa con un chico.

-¿Pero que sucede allá afuera? La gente se está atacando entre sí.-

-Es algo complicado de explicar. ¿Estas solo tu?-

-Creo que si. Me estaba escondiendo de las personas que estaban peleando.-

-Escondete hasta que todo esto termine.-

El chico obedece y se esconde en una oficina. La chica del peinado cuadrado baja por las escaleras.

-Ya estas aqui, chico pintura. Eres mas guapo de cerca. Si tan solo fueras un poco mayor...-

-Me alagas, pero ya tengo novia.-

-¿La asiática?-le muestra un video. Era la declaración de Alexander.

-(¡¿Quien grabó eso?!).-Alexander con la boca abierta. Se ve a Ricochet sonriendole a la camara.-(¡En cuanto vuelva a ver a ese primate...!).-Recupera la compostura.-¿Eres una de las secuaces de Heather?-

-Exactamente, guapo. Me llamo Sponge.-Coloca su dedo sobre un florero.-Soy como una esponja.-absorbe el agua del florero.-puedo absorber liquidos con mis manos.-y deja seca las flores.-directamente, como tambien la de los seres vivos.-

-Desde un punto de vista, tu don es algo aterrador si...-

-¿Lo uso en humanos? Ya lo hice.-señala a una parte. Habia una persona muerta y totalmente seca como una momia.-Ese idiota me tocó el tracero. Justo se activaron las antenas, cuando la gente entró en pánico.-

-Solo debo tener cuidado de tus manos y listo.-

-No te confies, guapo.-acumula agua en sus manos y la comprime a alta presión, lanzandola en forma de shuriken. Corta a Alexander, pero se habia convertido en pintura y regenera el corte.-Tambie puedo manipular el agua que absorbo.-

Alexander plasma su pierna derecha en el piso y la desliza hacia Sponge. Ataca directo, pero Sponge toca la pintura y la absorbe. Alexander saca su pierna del piso. Sponge frota sus manos, sacandose pintura seca. Alexander se plasma en el piso, se desliza hacia Sponge y ataca con varios tentaculos de pintura. Sponge los esquiva, algunos con dificultad. Toca varios tentaculos, absorbiendo algo de agua. Alexander surge su parte anterior, atrapa a Sponge con una fullnelson y trata de hacerle un suplex, pero Sponge suelta agua de golpe por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que Alexander la suelte y regresa a su forma normal, y cae de espalda. Sponge absorbe agua del piso.

-Asi que el agua es tu debilidad, guapo.-Sponge.-No puedes convertirte en pintura cuando estas cubierto de agua. Creo que yo soy quien tiene ventaja aqui.-

-No te confies solo porque sabes mi debilidad.-Alexander. Se pone en posición de guardia.

Ambos comienzan a luchar a golpes. Sponge trata de tocar a Alexander, pero este bloquea algunos de sus toques, ya que Sponge lograba tocarlo un poco por algunos segundos. Alexander comienza a verse agitado. Se lame los labios. Ve que parte de la piel de sus brazos estaban con resequedad.

-(Esta tipa logro sacarme agua. Es mi debilidad en ambos sentidos. No puedo convertirme en pintura si hay mucha agua, y tampoco si estoy muy deshidratado. Debo encontrar agua cuanto antes).-Se convierte en pintura y trata de escapar, pero Sponge lanza un encendedor al techo, encendiendo las regaderas de incendio.

Alexander regresa a la normalidad y rodando, pero logra salir de la libreria. Derrota a unas personas enfadadas que intentaron atacarlo.

-No te dejaré ir tan facil, guapo.-Apunta con su dedo.-"Water Gun".-dispara agua a alta presión.

Alexander esquiva los disparos, aunque algunos le llegaron en un hombro, pierna izquierda, y mejilla, dejandole una pequeña herida. También dispara a unas personas enfadadas que intentan atacarla.

Alexander patea una maquina de bebidas, haciendo caer varias latas, y rápidamente se bebe una lata de jugo de uvas. Regresa hacia Sponge.

-Disculpa. Tenía algo se sed. Volvamos a pelear.-

-Con gusto, guapo. "Hidrobomba".-Ataca con un gran chorro de agua. Alexander se plasma en el piso, esquivando la hidrobomba, la cual Sponge persigue mientras persigue a Alexander. Manda volando a algunas personas enfadadas que se le cruzaban.

Alexander vuelve a acercarse a Sponge. Esta vuelve a soltar mucha agua, pero Alexander regresa a la normalidad a tiempo y la ataca con una patada. Ambos comienzan a intercambiar golpes por varios segundos y luego corren al mismo tiempo. Ambos entran a un supermercado. Sponge vuelve a atacar con water gun. Alexander se protege y corre, alejandose de Sponge. Nockea a patadas a varias personas enojadas que se le cruzan. Sponge va tras él, atacando a los enojados que se le interponen.

-No se que estas buscando, guapo, pero no te dejaré ir.-

-Tampoco yo.-Alexander regresando hacia Sponge, pero cubierto de harina. Ambos incertambian golpes, pero Sponge al tratar de absorber los liquidos a Alexander, no logra hacerlo.-No puedes quitarme el agua, mientras esté cubierto de harina.-

-Entonces solo tengo que bañarte en agua y listo.-Ataca lanzando agua hacia Alexander. Logra darle en algunos ataques, y en otros, falla.

Alexander habia guiado a Sponge hasta un pasillo donde vendian vino y cervezas. Apenas llega al medio, Alexander jala una cuerda y hace que le cayera sal desde un barril, dejando a Sponge cubierta completamente.

-¿Como sabias que la sal era mi debilidad?-

-Fue solo una teoria, en base a la osmosis.-Alexander.-El agua siempre se desplazara desde el medio menos concentrado, al medio mas concentrado. Parece que en tu caso, es mas rápido.-Comienza a escurrirle agua a Sponge desde todo su cuerpo.

Sponge trata de reabsorber el agua, pero Alexander le lanza unas bolsas de sal, impidiendole reabsorber el agua. Alexander se desliza rápidamente parecia que iba a atacar directamente a Sponge. Esta se habia lavado las manos, y trata de tocar a Alexander, pero sin darse cuenta, Alexander habia extendido su parte posterior por el piso, dirigiendola hacia atras de Sponge, haciendo que saliera del piso, tomando forma de un puño con todo el cuerpo de Alexander, y ataca a Sponge.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhg!-Sponge derrotada.-...Aqui...tienes...guapo...-saca la tarjeta de su bolsillo y se demaya.

Alexander recoge la tarjeta, pero ve que tambien habia otra cosa, la cual es como una tarjeta que se abre, y tambien la recoge.-¿Una expiación? ¿Como es que consiguió esto? Después pensaré en eso. Debo buscar a Mei y a Yoya.-Sale del supermercado. Encuentra la tienda de ropa que le falta una letra. Se convierte en pintura y pasa por abajo. Se topa con Mei, que se estaba vendando las piernas.-¡Mei! ¡¿Estas bien?!-

-Un poco adolorida, pero ya estoy mejor. Tengo la tarjeta.-

-¿Puedes caminar?-

-Puedo, aunque me duele...-

-No te preocupes, yo te cargo.-la carga, tomandola de la espalda y las piernas.

-Xander, mira.-Mei le muestra una tarjeta que se abre.-Se le cayo a esa mujer cuando sacó la tarjeta. ¿Que es esto?-

-Otra expiación.-

-¿Expiación?-

-Se implementaron para hacer tratos con ciertos convictos que ayudaban en casos dificiles a la policía, al FBI, a la CIA, y a la Liga de Heroes.-Alexander nockea con patadas desde el piso a 2 enfadados.-La expiación es como un perdón documentado. Ingresas tus datos en la tarjeta, y se las entregas a cualquier policía o agente. Y todos tus antecedentes son borrados.-Mei ataca a otros 2 enfadados con sus ju yian manejados por sus brazos separados.-Dejas de ser catalogado como villano, hasta que vuelvas a cometer otro delito. Hace unos años, 100 expiaciones fueron robadas. Pese a que fueron robadas, por ley, siguen siendo completamente legales, independiente del medio en que fueron adquiridas.-Alexander ataca con patadas a otros enojados, mientras Mei lo ayuda con nockeos en la nuca.-Encontrar una expiación es como encontrar el santo grial del mercado negro. Y es imposible falsificarlas, porque todas tienen un sello. Y ese sello fue hecho con una tinta especial que solo el gobierno y la Liga de Heroes conoce su composición.-

-¿Como crees que estas chicas las consiguieron?-

-Talvez North las consiguió de alguna manera. Y volviendo al tema de antes...¿Que ibas a decirme despues?-

-Te dije que después te lo diría.-Sonriendo.

Con Yoya, esta llega hasta los videojuegos. Bloquea la entrada con unos muebles, y videojuegos de arcade. Saca a Telor de su bolsillo.

-Telor, ocultate donde nadie te vea. Aun debe haber gente enloquecida por ahí.-

-Tambien quiero luchar, hermana.-

-No. Puede que el secuaz de Heather sea mas fuerte. Quiero que te mantengas escondido. Solo ataca cuando te de la señal.-

-De acuerdo, hermana.-Telor se va hacia unos juegos de golpea al topo.

Yoya avanza hasta llegar a una mesa de hockey en el aire. Estaba la adolescente de cabello largo.

-Te estaba esperando...Yoya.-

-Te he visto en alguna parte, ¿pero donde habrá sido?-

-Soy Moyar. Una mercenaria y ladrona a sueldo.-

-Ya te recuerdo. Tu y yo luchamos hace 2 años en Orlando. Uno de los hombres de Tempenny te contrató.-

-Si, pero ahora me contrató Heather.-controla su cabello.

Telor se asoma por uno de los agujeros.

-Espero que Yoya este bien.-

-Tu hermana está ocupada con mi novia.-el adolecente pequeño.-Lo siento, enano, pero son ordenes de nuestra clienta.-convierte sus manos en ganchos.

-¿Enano? Pero si tu eres 2 cm mas pequeño que yo.-

-Tengo 17 años, mocoso. Me llamo Moner. Mi don me permite convertir mis manos y brazos en ganchos y cadenas.-

-¿Y por que eres pequeño?-

-Quien sabe. No es parte de mi don. Tal vez mis padres eran así. Nunca los conocí. Soy huérfano. Pero volviendo a nuestra pelea...-ve que Telor huye, usando agujas e hilos de energia.-Puedes correr, pero no esconderte.-usa sus ganchos para perseguirlo.

Yoya usa un yoyo, girandolo y ataca a Moyar, pero esta lo engancha con uno de sus cabellos. Yoya vuelve a atacar con otro yoyo, pero Moyar vuelve a atraparlo con su cabello, y sucesivamente hacen lo mismo, hasta atrapar los 10 dedos yoyos de Yoya.

Esta se impulsa y ataca con ambas piernas. Moyar habia bloqueado con ambos brazos, pero no soporta el impacto y cae. Se levanta de un salto y se impulsa, aprovechando que tiene capturada los yoyos dedos de Yoya y la ataca a golpes. Yoya se defiende sacando un yoyo de su lengua.

-No sabia que podías hacer eso.-

-Raramente lo uso, ya que sigue siendo mi lengua.-se impulsa para atacar con doble patada, pero Moyar bloquea ambas patadas.

Moyar suelta los dedos yoyos de Yoya y secretar un gel colorado de su cabeza sobre su cabello.

-¿Que es eso?-

-Yo tampoco mostré todas mis tecnicas cuando peleamos en Orlando. Controlar mi cabello es mi don de cultivo, pero mi otro don, es secretar un gel especial que puede hacer mi cabello mas resistente...y letal.-Su cabello se vuelve brilloso y se divide en 10 tentaculos. Ataca. Yoya esquiva, pero ve que los cabellos que la atacaron atravesaron facilmente la pantalla de un videojuego arcade y un flipper.

Mientras tanto, Telor y Moner llegan hasta un ducto de ventilación. Moner ataca lanzando sus ganchos. Telor esquiva sus ataques. Este ataca con agujas, clavandoselas a Moner.

-Que agujas tan extrañas. No duelen nada, ni se siente nada.-

-No, pero sirve para otra cosa.-Telor. Un largo hilo se enrolla sobre Moner y se forma un nudo.-¡Gané!-

-Niño, nunca cantes victoria, hasta que tu oponente esté completamente debilitado.-Moner se desliza sin siquiera moverse, atacando a Telor con una embestida.-Tengo 2 dones. Ni idea de cual es el de cultivo, pero el otro consiste en poder deslizar mi cuerpo sobre cualquier superficie, como si fuera una serpiente.-ve que Telor estaba tendido en el piso.-O no conoces mucho del mundo, o te acostumbraste a ser protegido por tu hermana. Pero este es el mundo real. Aunque seas un niño, o muy pequeño, nadie tendrá compasión contigo.-Se acerca a Telor.-Lo siento. Dejaré tu cuerpo junto al de tu hermana.-

-Mi hermana no morirá fácilmente.-Telor sonriendo. Un monton de agujas de energia se clavan sobre Moner y otras por los ductos, y varios hilos de energía, dejándolo colgado como si estuviera sobre una telaraña.-Claro que conozco mucho del mundo, idiota. Desde que tengo memoria, se lo que es vivir en la clandestinidad. Mi hermana y la unica madre que he tenido, me ha enseñado todo para sobrevivir. Me ha enseñado cosas como por ejemplo, llevar a mi oponente a un espacio donde tenga ventaja, y como y cuando atacar por sorpresa.-

-Te subestime, pero no volveré a hacerlo.-Controla sus ganchos y cortan los hilos de energia, los cuales desaparecen.

Ambos se ponen en guardia. Moner se lanza a atacar, pero Telor vuelve a dejarlo colgado por unos segundos y alcanza a golpearle la cara. Moner lanza un gancho y se impulsa, atacando a Telor con una "spear", pero Telor cae de manos haciendo una voltereta al lazar agujas e hilos, y vuelve a enredar a Moner y lo ataca en la cara con un puñetazo.

Mientras tanto, Yoya y Moyar continuan luchando. Yoya ataca con sus yoyos. Moyar bloquea los ataques con su cabello. Yoya toma distancia. Saca la pistola que Alexander le entregó y comienza a disparar. Moyar pierde un poco de cabello. Tambien se refugia y saca una pistola. Ambas se disparan y usan los videojuegos y maquinas como escudos. Corren, disparan y se refugian, aun manteniendo distancia. Yoya usa uno de sus yoyos para lanzar un tarro de basura. Moya bloquea. Yoya aprovecha y le dispara, rozando una de las balas en su hombro. Moyar tambien empieza a lazar cosas como asientos, pelotas de skyball, y bandejas de monedas.

Ambas chicas siguen lanzandose cosas y disparando. Ambas se quedan sin balas. Yoya lanza un bidon de agua que habia en una oficina. Moyar lo destruye, pero su cabello queda mojado, dejando de moverse.

-Tal como en Orlando. La lluvia impidió que tu cabello se moviera. Y por lo visto, tu gel se escurre.-

-Mi cabello no es mi única arma.-saca 2 cuchillos. Yoya también saca 2 cuchillos.

Ambas pelean de manera igualada. Se llegan a dar unos cortes, pero siguen luchando. Se quedan chocando y presionando los cuchillos, mientras se miran cara a cara por varios segundos. Telor y Moner caen desde los ductos de ventilación. Telor cae sobre la cabeza de Yoya, mientras que Moner cae sobre la cabeza de Moyar.

-¿Telor?-

-¿Moner?-

-¿Que haces aqui?-ambas al unísono, pero vuelven a luchar con cuchillos.

Ambas vuelven a chocar y presionar los cuchillos. Moner aprovecha para tratar de atacar a Yoya, pero Telor ataca con agujas. Yoya y Moyar enredan yoyo y cabello. Telor y Moner los utilizan para acercarse y atacar. Moner derriba a Telor con una patada salto giro. Telor cae sobre los pechos de Yoya. Moner baja y se queda de pie sobre los pechos de Moyar. Ambos vuelven a atacar con agujar y gancho. Las chicas se separan y vuelven a luchas con cuchillo. Resisten una vez mas, y Telor y Moner corren por los brazos. Esta vez Telor logra patear con una patada voltereta a Moner, usando hilos y aguja como un columpio. Cuando Moner esta por caer, Moyar levanta la rodilla, salvando su caida. Ambos chicos bajan a suelo. Ambas chicas vuelven a luchar con los cuchillos, mientras Telor y Moner siguen luchando, esquivando los pasos de Yoya y Moyar. Ambas chicas, aunque peleaban entre si, tenian cuidado de pisar a alguno de ellos.

-(No es como cualquier asesina).-Yoya.-(No quiere lastimar a su compañero. ¿Sera tambien su hermano u otro familiar?).-

Ambos chicos se alejan y siguen peleando a patadas, embestidas, y con agujas y gancho.

-¿Por que trabajan para esa tal Heather?-

-Somos mercenarios. Somos fieles a quien nos contratan, independiente de sus objetivos.-

A Telor se le ocurre una idea.

-Espera. ¿Son fieles a quien mas les pague?-

-A si es. ¿Por que? ¿Estas pensando en algo?-

-Escucha. Podemos darles mucho dinero a ti y a tu novia. Es la verdad. Se los juro. Es un trato. El dinero, a cambio de que nos ayuden.-

-¿Dices la verdad?-

-Es la verdad. Mi hermana me enseño que nunca debo prometer algo que no pueda cumplir.-

Moyar mueve por accidente una maquina con su cabello. La maquina esta por caer sobre Telor y Moner, pero ambas lo alcanzan a sujetar a tiempo. Esperan que los chicos se muevan.

-Protegiste a mi hermanito.-Yoya.-Muchas gracias.-

-No confundas las cosas.-Moyar.-Yo no salvé a tu hermano. Salve a Moner.-

-¿Tu amigo?-

-Es mucho mas que mi amigo. Es mi novio, y mi unica familia desde los 6 años.-levanta a Moner en su mano.

-Moyar. Ese mocoso nos ofreció un trato.-

-¿Un trato?-

-Telor, ¿de que esta hablando?-Yoya tomando a Telor.

-El mocoso dijo que nos daría mucho dinero, si cambiabamos de bando.-

-¿Es eso verdad, pequeño?-Moyar.

-Soy heredero de una gran fortuna.-Telor.

-¿Dice la verdad?-Moyar a Yoya.

-Bueno, si...pero no podemos cobrarla.-Yoya.-Tengo 18 años, pero soy buscada por la policía, y mientras siga así, no puedo tener la custodia legal de mi hermano, y no podré reclamar esa fortuna.-

Moyar y Moner conversan entre si. Luego miran a Yoya.

-Hagamos un trato. Nosotros te daremos la tarjeta, y te daremos esto.-le entrega una expiación.-Firma tu nombre y entregate a la policía, y quedaras libre de todo lo que te acusan. Y cuando cobres esa fortuna, nos darás la mitad.-

-Trato hecho.-Ambas chicas se dan la mano.

Ya todos se reunen en la azotea. Explican lo sucedido. Comienzan a probar todas las tarjetas. La tarjeta de Spiketop era la correcta. Desactivan la antena. Mei destruye el tablero de control, mientras que Nezumiiro destruye la antena. Notan que Heather se levanta.

-¡Esto no ha terminado!-Heather saca una potenciadora, incrementando su fuerza. Intenta atacar a Nezumiiro, pero esta bloquea el ataque.

-No es tan fuerte como antes.-Nezumiiro.-Conlin, creo que tu y tus hermanas ya pueden luchar contra ella.-

-¡Espera! ¡¿Donde vas?!-Conlin.

-Los señores Brave me acaban de enviar un mensaje. Mis hijos volvieron a escaparse. Suerte.-se va convertida en mujer loba.

-Tenemos que ayudar a los demas.-Alexander y Mei se van.-¡Cuidense y buena suerte!-

-¡Suerte, Conlin!-Telor. Se va junto a Yoya, Moyar y Moner.

-Nos dejaron solos. Hermanas, ¿listas para otra ronda?-

-¡Por supuesto, hermano!-Las Hogan se convierten en armadura.

-¡No se olviden de nosotras!-Sali junto a Ylil en una pequeña nave. Sali se convierte en capa, mientras que Ylil se convierte en una máscara Ambas tambien se colocan sobre Colin.

-Ahora si seremos nosotros y tu, Heather.-Conlin en guardia.

-Trae a quien quieras. El resultado sera el mismo.-

-Compruebalo por ti misma.-

Ambos se lanzan al ataque. Heather ataca con patada. Conlin la esquiva de un salto giro y a la vez patea. Heather la bloquea y la jala hacia arriba. Conlin gira y cae de pie. Ataca con patadas giratorias. Heather evade agachandose. Ataca con 2 puñetazos, pero Conlin se los desvia y ataca con varios puñetazos. Heather se los bloquea y ataca con rodillazo. Conlin bloquea el rodillazo y ataca con handswords. Heather las bloquea y ataca con patadas laterales. Conlin se mueve m, convirtiéndose en brillo y apenas regresa, Heather lo ataca. Conlin alcanza a esquivar con voltereta hacia atras. Se queda parado de manos y comienza a atacar con patadas giratorias. Heather bloquea todos los ataques. Conlin se pone de pie y Heather ataca con 2 manos soble las costillas, empujando a Conlin. Este entierra el escudo para resistir el empujón. Heather aprovecha y lo ataca con una fuerte patada. Conlin logra desviarla con una patada circular. La pelea entre ambos continua con ataques, bloqueos, y evasiones, ambos al mismo nivel. Hasta que Heather comienza a agitarse, y comienza a escupir sangre.

-¿Que pasa?...El efecto se está terminando mas rápido.

-Creo que se lo que pasa.-Sali.-Estudié un poco el efecto de las drogas que llaman potenciadoras. Parece ser que cuando el cuerpo ha pasado por una serie de traumatismos, las potenciadoras afectan el mecanismo de regeneración celular, y en lugar de alivianar las heridas, parecen agravarlas mas.-

-¡Esto no puede ser!-Heather, comenzando a hiperventilarse.

-¡Ahora, hermanas!-Conlin. Las Hogan regresan a la normalidad.

-¡"Tormenta Hogan"!-Los 11 Hogan, comenzando a darle una tormenta de golpes, derrotandola. Los 11 Hogan hacen unas poses similares a las de los Ginyu.

-Le daré atención médica.-Sali, sacando un equipo medico desde un cubo miniaturizante.

Noreste:

Rachel (20 metros), llega hasta la antena en el estudio de televisión. Tenía a Abraham en un hombro.

Flash back (hace unos minutos):

Rachel corría esquivando a las personas y vehiculos. Tenia a Lincoln y a Abraham en sus hombros.

-Te noto preocupado.-Rachel mirando a Lincoln.-¿Es sobre tus hermanas?-

-Bueno...si.-

-Ya ve a ayudarlas. Tenías razón. Son agradables. Y creo que ya me aceptaron como cuñada.-Rachel sonrie. Toma a Lincoln. Apunta a una dirección.-Creo que el teatro está por allá, si no me equivoco.-

-Si. Por allá esta.-Lincoln.

-¡Aquiiii voyyy!-Rachel lanza a Lincoln. Este forma un camino de luz por el cual patina por el aire hasta llegar al teatro.-Encarguemonos de las antenas.-mirando a Abraham.

-De acuerdo.-Abraham.

Fin flash back.

-Llegamos.-Rachel.-Esto será pan comido.-recoge un auto y lo lanza hacia la antena, pero rebota por el campo de fuerza.

-Un campo de fuerza.-Abraham.

-Se aseguraron de que no podamos derribarla.-

-¿Y si la encoges?-

-Es un campo de fuerza. Repelera mi rayo encogedor. Pero podemos destruirla desde el techo por dentro del edificio.-

Rachel, de un salto, regresa a su tamaño normal y llega al techo. Abraham cae de pie sobre el techo. Salen 3 sujetos: eran Insector, Etílico, y una chica de 16 años, con coletas, vestido azul y una cara de maniatica.

-Por fin llegaron...-Etilico.-Espera, ¿donde está la asiática y la chica caramelo? Se suponia que teniamos una revancha. ¿Y donde estan los demas?-

-Ahora si no cometere ningun error.-Insector.-Me has humillado 2 veces, enana. Esta vez no te dare oportunidad ni para respirar.-Se convierte en mosquito.-¡Te chupare la sangre!-Se lanza volando hacia Rachel, pero esta justo agrando sus manos y las cerró, a modo de 2 matamoscas, derrotandolo. Regresa sus manos a la normalidad.

-Idiota.-Rachel.-Asi que ustedes trabajan para Oclock.-

-No.-Etílico.-Solo hicimos un trato con los verdaderos encargados de estas antenas. Nosotros nos encargamos de la antena, a cambio de que nos paguen, y tambien quedarnos con sus cabezas.-

-¿Quienes son ellos?-Abraham.

-Candy me hablo de ese sujeto. Es Etílico. Secreta alcohol y es un espadachin como Mei. En cuanto a la otra, ni la menor idea de quien es.-

-Soy Bloopar. Una cazarrecompensas, como Etílico y el idiota que derrotaste. Me divertire cortando sus carnes.-lame un cuchillo para carne y manteniendo la cara de maniática.

-Ire por la loca.-Rachel.-Tu por Etílico. Ten cuidado. Le prende fuego al alcohol que secreta y lo controla.-

-Lo tendré.-Abraham. Desenfunda una katana.

Etílico secreta alcohol en su espada y le prende fuego. Abraham y Etílico comienzan a chocar sus espadas. Abraham esquiva algunos ataques con saltos voltereta, se movia con mucha rapidez, haciendo que Etílico comience a sentir algo de desesperación.

-Si que eres rápido, muchacho.-Etílico y vuelve a enfrentarse a Abraham.

Ambos aguantan durante varios segundos. Etílico manda a volar la katana y trata de atacar a Abraham, pero este lo esquiva con volteretas hacia atras y recupera la katana.

Rachel y Bloopar pelean con cuchillos. Rachel derriba a Bloopar con patada circular. Bloopar rapidamente se levanta dando vueltas y patadas. Vuelven a chocar sus cuchillos. En un amago, Bloopar logra hacerle un pequeño corte en el brazo a Rachel. Lame la sangre.

-¡¿Que pasa?!-Rachel, sintiendo que el cuerpo le tiembla.

-Es solo una gotita de sangre, pero aun asi mi don funciona.-Bloopar.-Mi don me permite paralizarle el cuerpo a las personas con solo lamer su sangre. Aunque el efecto es variado en cada persona. Todo depende de cuanta sangre lama, y el tipo de sangre.-

-Entonces solo debo tener mas cuidado.-Rachel haciendo girar su cuchillo y se pone en guardia.

Nuevamente los 4 vuelven a pelear. Etílico secreta serpientes y aves de alcohol y les prende fuego con un encendedor. Las dirige a Abraham, pero este lanza unas bombas de agua, apagandolas. Etílico aprovecha que habia bajado la guardia y ataca con su espada, pero Abraham lanza unas shuriken. Etílico los bloquea todos, y Abraham ataca con su katana. Etílico bloquea y vuelven a chocar espadas reiteradas veces.

Rachel y Bloopar siguen enfrentandose. En un movimiento sucio, bloopar rasguña a Rachel con unas pequeñas garras en sus dedos. Lame la sangre, paralizando a Rachel.

-Tienes una sangre exquisita.-Bloopar trata de degollar a Rachel, pero esta se encoge y vuelve a su tamaño. Bloopar trata de atacar a Rachel, pero esta reiteradas veces esquiva los ataques, encogiendose.

-¡Deja de encogerte! ¡¿No ves que te quiero matar?!-

Termina la paralisis. Rachel ataca con una fuerte patada en el abdomen.

-Pero yo no quiero que me mates.-Toma su cuchillo y vuelven a enfrentarse. Bloopar lame algo de sangre, paralizando a Rachel. Trata de atacarla, pero Rachel vuelve a evadirla al reducir su tamaño hasta recuperarse de la paralisis.

Luego de chocar reiteradas veces los cuchillos, Rachel se encoge y se agranda, logrando hacerle un largo corte en el abdomen. Recolecta la sangre en una gran gota en su dedo. Encoge el cuchillo, lo lanza, lo agranda y logra clavarlo en la pierna de Bloopar. Le lanza la gota de sangre en un chasquito, agrandandola y haciendo que entre en su boca.

-¡Me paralizaste a mi misma!...Pero mi sangre tiene buen sabor.-

-Y ahora, yo gano.-Rachel encoge a Bloopar y la ataca con un pisotón.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhh!-Bloopa pisoteada y derrotada. Rachel la regresa a su tamaño.-La antena...se controla...por ese tablero...-Se desmaya.

Etílico vuelve a atacar con creaturas de fuego. Abraham las apaga, pero sin que se diera cuenta, Etílico habia formado un camino de alcohol.

-Hasta aqui llegas, muchacho.-Etílico prende fuego. Abraham logra esquivarlo. Etílico siente calor por detras.-¿Por que se siente tan caliente por atras?-

-¿Sera porque te prendiste fuego?-Abraham. Etílico nota que se estaba quemando su gabardina y se la quita.

-¡¿Pero como?!-

-Formé un camino.-Abraham apunta a un camino quemado. Habian plumas alrededor.

-¿Plumas?-

-Solo tuve que mojar algunas con tu propio alcochol.-Abraham se quita la camisa, revelando unas alas de angel.

-¿Tienes un don?-Rachel.-Crei que eras un sin don.-

-Despertó mi don mientras entrenaba con mi maestro, dias después de ayudar a Lincoln a escaparse de Royal Woods. Estas alas pueden volar, pero tambien se pueden desplumar, y puedo controlar esas plumas a mi gusto.-Despluma sus alas completamente.

Etílico iba a prender fuego al alcohol que habia secretado, pero Abraham lanza una shuriken, votandole el encendedor. Abraham hace una posición de manos de ninja. Todas las plumas apuntan a Etílico.

-¿Vas a atacarme con plumas?-

-No son simples plumas.-Abraham manteniendo la posición de manos.-También puedo hacerlas explosivas. "Sentencia Plumifera".-y todas las plumas atacan a Etílico. Todas ellas explotan, dejando a Etílico herido.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!-Etílico cae al piso.-Don Flamenco...nos contactó...-y se desmaya.

-¿Don Flamenco?-

-¿Se referirá al actor?-

-En cualquier caso, Lincoln está allí.-Rachel revisa a Insector. Saca la tarjeta.-Aqui está.-Desactiva el campo de fuerza y la antena. La destruye encogiendola y pisoteandola.-Llévame. Ahora que la ya está recuperada, debemos ir con discreción.-

Al mismo tiempo que las peleas de Rachel y Abraham contra sus adversarios se desarrollaba, dentro del teatro, las personas aun no habian reaccionado por la antena y el concurso seguía.

-Esto es extraño.-John Morris.

-Las personas aun no se han vuelto agresivas.-The Mix.

-Se supone que recibieron las drogas ayer.-Gabo Ventri.

-Que importa.-La mujer del vestido rojo.-Ya serán atacas cuando abran la puerta.-

-Ya esta todo listo.-Don Flamenco.-Vamos. Tenemos a una Loud que asesinar.-

-¿No que falta una hora?-La del vestido rojo.

-Oclock nos dio la orden de comenzar ahora, Pauline.-

Don Flamenco y su grupo se dirigen hacia los pasillo detrás del escenario. Se cambian de traje, a uno negro. Sin que nadie los viera, atacan a un guardia y lo dejan atado.

-Lo siento, amigo, pero necesitamos a un doble de acción para nuestra película.-Don Flamenco hace que toque una pistola y la deja a un lado.

Las hermanas Loud estaban en primera fila.

-Ya es el turno de Lola.-Lana.

-¡Deseemole suerte, chicas!-Leni.

-¡Tu puedes, Lola!-Lynn.-¡Acaba con ellas!-y las demas Loud apoyan a Lola.

Lola comienza a hacer una danza con liston. Los secuaces de Don Flamenco aguardan desde los pasillos. Don Flamenco, aun con el traje de negro, nockea a algunos guardias y trabajadores, se asoma por el costado del escenario, saca una pistola, apunta a Lola, y dispara...pero para sorpresa de todos, Lincoln alcanzo a detener la bala con un escudo de luz solificada, cuando estaba a solo milimetros de la cien de Lola.

-Por poco y no alcanzo.-Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln!-Lola y las Loud.

-¡Moonlight!-el publico.

Lincoln hace que su bastón ataque a Don Flamenco, causandole una herida en la cabeza, y arrancandole la mitad de la mascara.

-¡¿Don Flamenco?!-todo el público.

Don Flamenco estra en panico y dispara, pero Lincoln bloquea los disparos, y Don Flamenco huye. Justo la gente drogada entra al teatro, causando un gran pánico en todo el escenario. Lincoln persigue a Don Flamenco, hasta llegar al pasillo, en donde los demas secuaces de Don Flamenco lo esperan.

-¡Maldito Moonlight!-Don Flamenco, mirandose la herida.-¡Has arruinado mi rostro!-

-Pero aun puedes hacer papeles. Ahora mismo puedes actuar en la pelicula "Te Pateare el Culo".-

-Tienes valor, muchacho.-John Morris.

-Pero has la cuenta.-The Mix.

-Somos 5 contra 1.-Gabo Ventri.

-¿Crees que podras tu solo?-Pauline.

-¡El no esta sólo!-una voz. Era Lynn, acompañada por las hermanas Loud.-¡Nadie se mete con mi familia!-

-Aun no somos heroinas profesionales, pero lucharemos contra ustedes.-Luna.

-Nos vamos a un corte comercial. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entienden? Pero ya en serio, me siento decepcionada por usted, Gabo.-Luan.

-¿Por que?-Lola llegando. Estaba acompañada por las niñas que llegaron a la final.-Don Flamenco...yo lo admiraba...-

-¿Por que?...-Don Flamenco.-Es parte de mi trabajo, niña. Lo siento, pero solo sigo ordenes.-

-¿Por que te uniste a Oclock?-Lincoln.

-Porque nos aguarda una gran recompensa.-Don Flamenco.-Una mucho mejor que dinero, joyas, y fama.-

-Chicas, mantengan a las niñas a salvo.-Lincoln.-Yo me enfrentare a estos tipos.-

-No lo haras tu solo, Lincoln.-Lynn.-Soy tu hermana mayor. Es mi deber protegerte, aunque no pidas ayuda.-

-¡Y el nuestro tambien!-Leni, Luna y Luan.

-Lucy, Lana, Lola. Lleven a las niñas debajo del escenario y escondance allí hasta que nosotras lleguemos.-Luan.

-Tambien queremos ayudar.-Lana.

-Ustedes vayanse y mantenganse a salvo y a las niñas.-Luna. Las niñas obedecen.

-Supongo que no puedo convencerlas.-Lincoln.-Muy Bien, chicas. ¡Vamos a patear culos...en familia!-

-¡Siiiii!-las hermanas Loud en guardia ante Don Flamenco y sus secuaces.

Continuará...


	41. Hermanos Unidos

Hermanos Unidos

En algun punto de la ciudad, un grupo de niños se encuentran acorralados en un terreno. Un grupo de enfadados entran, pero son rápidamente derrotados por Shiro y Kuro, con embestidas. También llega Hunt, el cual defiende a los niños de unos perros que tambien estaban bajo el efecto de las drogas.

En el restaurante de los Hogan, Duck y Flannata se ponen afuera del restaurante. Duck ataca a los enfadados con picotazos y patadas. Flannata ataca con nata y puñetazos a los enfadados.

-Espero que se apresuren rápido.-Duck.-Mientras mas derrotamos, mas llegan.-

-¿Ya estas cansado?-Flannata sonriendo.-Parece que te está afectando la edad.-

-Aun sigo siendo tan fuerte como a los 20.-

Se quedan luchando contra mas enfadados.

Devuelta en el teatro, Lincoln y sus hermanas se lanzan hacia Don Flamenco y sus secuaces: Lincoln contra Don Flamenco, Lynn contra Jonh Morris, Luna contra The Mix, Luan contra Gabo Ventri, y Leni contra Pauline.

Leni controla los hilos del vestido de Pauline, dejandola desnuda, pero le sale una materia roja que cubre todo su cuerpo. Leni usa los hilos del vestido rojo a modo de latigos, pero Pauline usa la materia roja como escudo. Leni reorganiza los hilos y atrapa a Pauline con muchos hilos, pero Pauline se desata usando su materia roja que corta en pedazos todos los hilos.

-Te serán inutiles esos hilos, porque esta materia roja corta hasta el acero.-

Leni retrocede para esquivar un manotazo de materia roja. Usa hilos de su propio vestido para lanzarle un tarro de basura, pero Pauline lo destruye de un corte.

Luna ataca con eco sonico a The Mix. Este absorbe el ataque desde su cabeza, de la cual sale una especie de embudo. Le devuelve el ataque a Luna, que logra esquivarlo a tiempo.

-No te será sencillo acabar conmigo. Mi don me permite absorber cualquier ataque indirecto desde mi cabeza y devolvertelo.-

-Entonces tendré que atacarlo directamente.-Luna tomando un palo con un micrófono.

-Dudo que le hagas daño al Mix por que soy...¡Asoooommbroooosoooo!-ataca con unas bolas de energia desde su cabeza.-¡Tambien puedo convertir esos ataques que absorbo en energia!-

Luna destruye las bolas de energia con eco sonico. Ataca a Mix con el palo, pero este se defiende con otro palo con micrófono.

Luan controla con telekinesis a Gabo y su muñeco. Este hace que su muñeco lanze una bola de acero a gran velocidad, rozandole la cara a Luan.

-Tendrás que tener mas cuidado, intento de comediante. Este muñeco no es un simple muñeco de ventrilocuo. Está equipado con muchas armas mortíferas, y puedo controlarlo a distancia gracias a mi don, que me permite controlar cualquier objeto como si fuera una marioneta.-

La marioneta saca unos cuchillos desde sus manos y se los lanza a Luan. Esta esquiva algunos, otros le rozan y le hacen un corte en los brazos, piernas y en el cole de su cabello, soltando su cabellera.

Luan controla esos mismos cuchillos y se los lanza a Gabo, pero este usa su muñeco para cubrirse.

Lynn ataca con una tackleada a John Morris. Este facilmente la esquiva de un salto. Se mantiene girando como un trompo, y ataca a Lynn por la espalda con sus piernas, como si fuera una picadura de abeja. Lynn se levanta y salta para alcanzar a John Morris, el cual sigue girando en el aire. Este cambia de rotación y ataca con varias axe kick, como si fuese una rueda.

-¡No está mal! ¡Pero eso solo fue calentamiento!-

-No te creas solo porque seas la hija de los Loud. Lo que hice fue solo un ensayo.-

Lynn salta y ataca varias veces, pero John Morris esquiva y de paso la ataca como si fuera un trompo volador.

Lincoln ataca tanto con patadas, como con su baston. Don Flamenco fácilmente bloquea todos sus ataques con sus piernas. Se convierte en un flamenco humanoide muy alto y ataca con patadas, las cuales algunas llegan a arañar a Lincoln, y ataca con picotazos. Lincoln los esquiva convirtiendose en luz. Todos los golpes de Lincoln son fácilmente bloqueados con las patas y pico de Don Flamenco.

-Es muy rápido para bloquear.-Lincoln. Se mira los arañazos de su cuerpo.

-Estamos llegando al climax se la película.-Don Flamenco.-y ahora es cuando se encamina hacia el final.-

-Aun no lucho con todo mi poder, pajarraco.-Lincoln. Oscurece su cabellera.

Lincoln carga con luz su bastón. Lo deja a un lado, y procede a pelear contra Don Flamenco. Este fácilmente bloquea todos sus golpes. Lincoln esquiva sus ataques convirtiendose en luz. Lincoln desprende un destello para cegar a Don Flamenco y aprovecha para atacar, pero Don Flamenco bloquea nuevamente sus ataques, pero el baston lunar lo ataca por la espalda. Lincoln aprovecha que bajó la guardia y ataca con varias bolas de luz, pero Don Flamenco aun sigue de pie.

En el resto del teatro, varias personas ayudan a controlar y derrotar a los enfadados.

-¡"Stonebottom"!-La Piedra, estrellando al piso a 2 enfadados. Aparecen otros 2 apunto de atacarlo.-¡"Elbow of the City"!-les aplica 2 fuertes codazos, convertidos en piedras con cristales de minerales.

Marlon Ros salta y pisotea sobre los enfadados, dejandolos undidos en sus propios cuerpos, como si fueran algun personaje de caricatura antigua al que le tiran un yunque. El actor con la camisa que dice "1/2", derrota con golpes y patadas de karate y kung fu a un grupo de enfadados. La mujer del vestido de hojas de lechuga atrapa a unos enfadados dentro de unas lechugas gigantes que germinan desde una semilla que lanza al piso. Todos ven al actor calvo del collar "Brazz" derrotando a unos enfadados, pero sin usar sus brazos y piernas. Cuando termina, se gira con una cara de orgullo y se sube el cierre de su pantalón.

-...Presumido.-el de la chaqueta 1/2. Un enfadado le tira agua. El actor se convierte en una mujer, pero derrota con una lluvia de puñetazos al enfadado.

-¡Auxiliooo!-una voz. Era la activista del dia anterior. Estaba siendo perseguida por muchos enfadados.

Mick Swagger la deja entrar al teatro, saca unas cuerdas desde su abdomen que toca a modo de guitarra, derribando con una onda sonica a los enfadados, y bloquea la puerta con ayuda de los demas actores.

Lucy, Lana y Lola se encontraban escondidas junto a las niñas.

-¡No me quedaré aqui a esperar!-Lana.-¡Voy a ayudar a mis hermanos!-

-Nuestras hermanas nos prohibieron salir.-Lucy reteniendo a Lana.

-¡¿Pero no estas preocupada?!-

-Lo estoy, pero creo que solo seremos un estorbo si tratamos de ayudar.-

Lana escucha con una oreja de perro. a una niña hablar por teléfono a susurros.

-¡Contesten! ¡Por favor contesten! ¡Nueva Amazonia, conteste! ¡Estoy encerrada y hay muchas personas enfadadas!-

-¡Ajá!-Lana señalandola.-¡Tu también eres parte de esas personas que querian secuestrarnos!-

-¡Si, y por culpa de ustedes 2 y los Luna Blanca, arruinaron nuestro plan de liberar a la niñas!-

-¿Querras decir secuestro?-Lucy.

-¡No es un secuestro! ¡Es para liberar a las niñas! ¡Si mis hermanas mayores no pueden ayudarnos, yo lo haré!-

Lucy, Lana y Lola simplemente la atacan, y la derrotan. La tarima se rompe. Era un enfadado, el cual es rápidamente derrotado por La Piedra.

-Vengan conmigo, niñas. Las llevaré al ático. Estaran a salvo allí.-

Todas las niñas lo siguen, excepto Lana, que se dirige hacia donde estan los demas Loud. Lucy y Lola la siguen.

-¡Lana, espera!-Lola corriendo mientras se asujeta el vestido para no tropezarse.

Los Loud aun luchan contra Don Flamenco y sus secuaces.

-¡Leni, Lynn!-Lincoln bloqueando las patadas de Don Flamenco.-¡El anfitrión del baile ha dicho: que los bailarines cambien de pareja!-

-¿Estamos bailando?-Leni.-Crei que estabamos luchando.-

-Se refiere de que cambiemos de oponente.-Lynn.

-Aaaah.-Leni entendiendo y cambia de oponente con Lynn.

-Como si el resultado cambiaría.-Pauline.

-Oh si. Claro que cambiará.-Lynn.

-"Segunda Mancha".-Lincoln, cambiando de forma.-(Nezumiiro me prohibió transformarme a menos que sea necesario, pero debo terminar esto rápido).-

-Asi que esa es la supuesta transformación de Moonlight.-Don Flamenco.-Pero no olvides que el villano y el heroe siempre luchan igualados.-Muestra una potenciadora en su pico y lo ingiere.

Lincoln y Don Flamenco comienzan a pelear a gran velocidad. Lincoln bloquea las patadas y picotazos de Don Flamenco con el baston. Lincoln ataca con bolas de energia. Don Flamenco se protege, aunque resulta herido, pero aun puede pelear a la par con Lincoln. Ataca con una voltereta vertical con la que tambien va destruyendo el techo. Lincoln bloquea con su baston, pero no llega a resistir lo suficiente y el bastón sale volando. Lincoln lo evade convirtiendose en luz y ataca con varias bolas de energia, las cuales son destruidas por las patadas de Don Flamenco que sigue girando. Una cuchilla de aire le llega a los costados, pero Don Flamenco lo frena con el pico. Se percata que quien lo atacó: era la misma mujer de Nueva Amazonia que Alexander auxilio.

-Sabia que seria mala idea este plan. No se que pasa allá afuera, pero escuché que eres el responsable de esto.-

-Miren quien está aqui.-Don Flamenco mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.-Pero si es la señorita perfecta que todos sus fallos son culpa de los hombres.-

-Admito que siempre creí en eso, pero desde que ese hombre de Luna Blanca me ayudó, comencé a cuestionarme a mi misma y todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Por lo visto, no todas las mujeres son buenas.-Mirando a Pauline.-Y no todos los hombres son malos.-Recordando a Alexander.

-No te metas.-Lincoln.-Se volvió fuerte por una droga.-

-No me digas que hacer, hombre.-la mujer tratando de atacar a Don Flamenco con unas cuchillas de viento que genera con sus piernas al abanicarlas, pero Don Flamenco las bloquea fácilmente con las garras.

-Si quieres ser de ayuda, ayuda a mis hermanas.-Lincoln ataca con espadas de luz, pero Don Flamenco las evade.

La mujer se dirige a atacar a Pauline. Esta bloquea todas sus cuchillas de viento con su materia. Lynn se queda mirandola y sonrie. Se hecha sal en las manos.

-Asi que esa es su debilidad.-Lynn sonriendo.-Lincoln no es el único que puede hacerse mas fuerte con una transformación.-se chupa el pulgar. Su masa muscular aumenta de golpe.-¡Es hora de que Super Lynn Loud jr le de una paliza a los malos!-y rápidamente le propina un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen a Pauline, derrotandola.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhh!-Pauline derrotada y cae desmayada.

-¡Wow! ¡Lynn!-Lincoln asombrado. Bloquea una patada de Don Flamenco.

-¿Creiste que tu hermana deportista era una cabeza hueca? Esa tipa no puede cubrirse todo el cuerpo.-Lynn saltando y en guardia.-¡Oye, pajarraco! ¡Nadie se mete con mi hermanito!-y se lanza hacia Don Flamenco.

Ahora ambos hermanos luchan contra Don Flamenco. Mantienen una pelea muy igualada. Lynn y Lincoln atacan puñetazos. Don Flamenco bloquea y ataca con patadas y picotazos. Lincoln y Lynn bloquean y evaden todos los golpes. Algunos golpes logran acestarle a Don Flamenco, como tambien los golpes de este hacia Lincoln y Lynn. En un ataque, Don Flamenco logra hacerle un rasguño a Lynn. Esta le da un fuerte puñetazo, haciendo que retroceda, pero aun se mantiene en pie.

John Morris se pone a girar y se dirige a Leni. Esta enreda unos hilos sobre las piernas, cintura y cabeza de John Morris, conduciendolo hacia The Mix, el cual se distrae por un ataque sorpresa de Luna con el micrófono, y finalmente lo impacta sobre el actor fuertemente, derrotando a ambos a la vez.

-Auuuug.-Los 2 actores tirados en el piso.

Luan ataca lanzando varios objetos hacia Gabo. Este usa al muñeco para protegerse. Lana aparece convertida en mono y se lanza sobre Gabo.

-¡Quitenme a este mono de la cara!-

Lucy convertida en sombra atrapa a Gabo desde los pies. Lola ataca con muchas piedras preciosas hacia el muñeco, destrozandolo. Gabo se saca a Lana, pero Luan le arroja los restos del muñeco sobre la cara, y la mujer de Nueva Amazonia ataca con varias cuchillas de viento, haciendole multiples cortes al impactar, derrotandolo.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhh! ¡Derrotado por unas mocosas! ¡Que bajo he caido!-cae al piso y se desmaya.

-No se intenciones tengas ahora, pero gracias.-Luan.

-Lamento en nombre de mis hermanas lo que pasó anoche. Desde que ese muchacho me ayudo, me estuve cuestionando todas las cosas que han hecho Nueva Amazonia. Quizas no somos las chicas buenas como siempre creí. Soy Amber. ¿Han visto a una niña...?-

-Si te refieres a otra niña de Nueva Amazonia, ahí está.-Lana apuntando a la niña, atada y nockeada.

Lincoln y Lynn siguen luchando contra Don Flamenco. Atacan por costados distintos. Don Flamenco evade algunos golpes, y otros le encestan. Un rayo de luz de Lincoln es evadido por Don Flamenco, pero cae en una de las piedras preciosas de Lola y se refracta en otras piedras preciosas, hasta que finalmente le llega a Don Flamenco en la espalda, y hace que baje la guardia. Lincoln y Lynn atacan directo a la cabeza y lo mandan a volar, pero aun podia seguir en pie.

-Cierto. Alexadra me explicó una vez sobre la luz y la propiedad de ciertas piedras y cristales.-Lincoln. Se acerca junto a Lynn hacia las Loud.-Chicas, tengo una idea, pero necesito la colaboración de todas. Sobretodo tu, Lola.-Mirando a Lola.-Eres la pieza clave para la victoria, asi que necesito de tu ayuda.-

Lola se queda mirandolo por unos segundos. Mira un poco hacia el piso y vuelve a mirarlo.

-...Esta bien, Lincoln.-le sonrie.-Dime que hacer.-

-Este es el plan.-Lincoln se los explica antes que Don Flamenco ya se pusiera de pie.

-Hola.-Lucy asustando a Don Flamenco. Este la mira y Lana se le tira sobre la cabeza. Don Flamenco se mueve para tratar de sacarsela de encima.

-¡Sueltame! ¡Estas arruinando mi película!-

Lola crea muchas piedras preciosas y queda cansada.

-¿Lista, Lynn?-Lincoln cruzando su brazo izquierdo con el brazo derecho de Lynn.

-Listo, Lincoln.-Lynn.

Lincoln se envuelve de luz y envuelve de luz a Lynn. Ambos se convierten en luz y comienzan a pasar por todas las piedras a gran velocidad. Don Flamenco se quita a Lana. Luna ataca con eco sonico. Don Flamenco resiste. Luan controla con telekinesis las piedras y las usa para atacar a Don Flamenco. Este las bloquea, sin darse cuenta que todas quedan a su alrededor. Leni usa los hilos de su ropa para cegar los ojos de Don Flamenco con una manta de hilos, y finalmente, Lincoln y Lynn salen de la piedra mas cercana, regresando a su forma solida, y atacan a Don Flamenco directo al abdomen, derrotandolo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!-Don Flamenco siendo impactado por Lincoln y Lynn y el impacto es tan fuerte que atraviesan varios muros hasta salir del teatro. Don Flamenco queda tirado en la calle, derrotado y con sangre saliendo de su boca.

Lincoln y Lynn regresan a la normalidad.

-Estas sangrando, Lincoln.-Lynn mirando a Lincoln, que sangra por la nariz.

-Habla por ti.-Lincoln, viendo que Lynn tambien sangra. Ve que a Don Flamenco se le cayó una expiación. La recoge.-¿Y esto?-

-Hermano. Mira esto.-Lana llegando junto a las demas Loud. Le entrega 4 expiaciones.-Las tenian esos tipos.

Ya estaban todas las antenas destruidas y todas las personas vuelven a la normalidad. Llegan Rachel y Abraham.

-¡Lincoln!-Ambos.-¡¿Estas bien?!-

-He estado peor.-Se levanta.-Ya nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes. Hasta luego.-y se va junto a Rachel y Abraham. La pareja sobre el hombro de Abraham.

-¡Lincoln, espera...! Ya se fue.-Lynn.

Un poco mas tarde, las Loud ataron a los actores derrotados. Leni le reconstruye el vestido a Pauline. Don Flamenco aun estaba inconsciente. Estos les explica tanto a las Loud, como a las otras personas cercas, con ayuda de un suero de la verdad que una de las Loud tenia (creado por Lisa).

-¡¿Que el concurso es una farsa?!-las Loud, las niñas, los padres de éstas, y otras personas escuchando.

-Fue parte del plan para drogar a las celebridades, empresarios, y otros invitados.-John Morrris.-Junto al resto de nuestros compañeros y superiores en distribuir la droga en los restaurantes, entre los adictos, en los cultivos, en escuelas, oficinas, y hasta entre las mujeres de Nueva Amazonia. El objetivo era usar la droga y dejar que los ciudadanos se mataran entre si.-

-¿Pero no se supone que fueron los Estudios Sparky...?-Luan.

-Los Estudios Sparky fueron comprados por uno de nuestros hombres.-The Mix.

-El estudio estaba apunto de quebrar por una mala inversión y Don Flamenco le pareció buena idea que la compraran para esparcir la droga en la comida-Gabo Ventri.-Pero ninguno de los invitados reaccionó.-

-Y luego se convirtió en una carnada para intentar chantajear a Moonlight.-Pauline.-Ibamos a matar a Lola Loud, si Moonlight no nos daba lo que nuestro jefe pedia.-

-¿Y quien es su jefe?-Lynn.-Le pateare el tracero.-

-Ni la menor idea.-John Morris.-Solo lo conocemos como Oclock. No sabemos nada más sobre él. Su verdadero objetivo era usar esta ciudad como conejillos de indias para probar un nuevo tipo de droga.-

-Bueno, diran el resto de las cosas en prisión.-La Piedra.-Llevenselos, muchachos.-a los policias, quienes se llevan a los actores.

-¡No tan rápido!-The Mix.-¡No pueden llevarnos! ¡Tenemos expiaciones en los bolsillos!-

Los policias revisan los bolsillos de los actores.

-Solo hay cupones para una...¿Erupto hamburguesa?-

-¡¿Queeeeee?!-los actores. Los policias se los llevan. Se llevan a Don Flamenco sobre una camilla.

-Chicas.-uno de los policias a las Loud.-Ustedes no tenían licencia para combatir villanos, pero gracias. Aun así, tienen que responder.-les entrega una multa.-Tambien necesitamos sus testimonios.-

-¿Y que hay de la corona?-Lola.

-¡La corona no es real, pero sus joyas si lo son!-John Morris.

Lola y las niñas se miran. Todas comienzan a correr y competir por quien se queda con la corona, siendo Lola quien llega y la atrapa.

-¡Es miaaaaa!-mira la corona. Se da cuenta que no tiene las 5 joyas y habia una nota que decia: "Lo siento. No pude resistirme.", y la nota tenia un dibujo de una Luna Creciente.-...¡Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiincoooooooooooolnnnn!-

En otras partes de la ciudad, se llevan a Rasputia y sus hombres, tambien se llevan a Tempenny y los otros 2 policias. Comenzaron a llegar heroes a lo largo de la ciudad, quienes junto a los bomberos, policias, y paramedicos, atienden a los heridos.

Los Luna Blanca regresan a la casa refugio. Se tratan las heridas y golpes con ayuda de los padres de Johnny y los Aliados de la Noche.

-Que día.-Ricochet.-Esa gorda si que golpeaba fuerte.-

-Pero fue Johnny quien la derrotó.-Susy.

-¿Como sigues?-Alexander a Mei.

-Ya estoy mejor.-Mei.

-Con todo lo ocurrido, los heroes de otras ciudades, vendrán a Los Angeles.-Alexandra.-No tenemos otra opción mas que irnos.-

-Permaneceremos escondidos hasta que nuestras heridas sanen.-Lincoln.-Luego retomaremos nuestro viaje.-

-Miren esto.-Reena dejando las expiaciones sobre la mesa.

-Mas expiaciones.-Alexander. Deja la suya y la de Mei sobre la mesa.

-¿Expiaciones?-Alexandra.-¿Esas tarjetas que por ley federal, te liberan de todos los cargos?-

-As es, hermana. Esos sujetos tenian expiaciones. No las llenaron con sus datos, asi que todavia son válidas.-

-Yo también tengo.-Johnny muestra el saco que robo de los hermanos de Rasputia. Habian 3 expiaciones.

-13 expiaciones.-Lincoln colocando las 5 que tenía.

-14.-Susy colocando la que encontró en casa de Rasputia.

-15.-Yoya mostrando la suya.-Pero esta la utilizaré. Es parte de un trato.-

-¿Un trato?-Lincoln.

-Ya se los dire después.-

-¿Que hacemos con ellas?-Lincoln.

-Conservemoslas, hasta que estemos en un aprieto, o alguien nos ofrezca mucho dinero.-Alexandra.

Entran Moyar y Moner.

-Buenas tardes.-Moyar.

-Lamentamos interrumpir.-Moyar.

-Que envidia.-Ricochet y Armadillo viendo a Moner, el cual estaba entre los pechos de Moyar.

-¡¿Que quieren?!-Rachel y todos se ponen en guardia, excepto Yoya.

-Tranquilos. Vienen con nosotros.-Yoya.-Son 2 mercenarios. Moyar y Moner.

-Hola.-saludando.

-¿Y que hacen aqui?-Alexander.

-Yo los invité.-Yoya.-Hice un trato con ellos. Asi que se quedarán aqui por un tiempo.-

-Eh...esta bien. Espero que disfruten su estancia.-Lincoln.

Luna Blanca se quedo en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que Lincoln les muestra las 5 joyas de la corona que robó, haciendo malabares con ellas.

-¡Miren! ¡Llegué al teatro con anticipación!-

-¡Son preciosas!-Rachel babeando. Lincoln se las entrega.

-Esto aun no ha terminado. Ahora debemos ir por Sodapop y sus amigos a patearles el culo y si es que lo saben, obligarlos a decirnos quien es North. Y aun nos queda un ojo elemental que buscar. Nuestro próximo destino es San Francisco. Descansemos bien...-

-¿No se estan olvidando de algo importante?-Nezumiiro con sus hijos en brazos.-El entrenamiento. Esperaré que sanen sus heridas y el entrenamiento continuará hasta llegar a San Francisco.-

-Lo siento, Nezumiiro. Casi lo habiamos olvidado.-

-Bien. Mis servicios aqui terminaron.-Shuriken.-

-Cierto.-Lincoln le entrega parte del dinero robado a Rasputia.

-Abraham.-Shuriken a Abraham.-Hasta aqui llegamos. Te has convertido en un buen ninja, aunque aun no estas a nivel maestro.-

-¿Sera entrenamiento suficiente con tan solo unos años?-Lincoln.

-Aceleramos las cosas.-Abraham.-Lincoln, la novia del maestro Shuriken tiene 2 dones de alteración: uno que le permite crear una zona donde el tiempo pasa rápido, y otro que hace que el tiempo de algo se anule, asi que hizo una especie de habitación del tiempo donde el maestro Shuriken y yo entrenamos.-

-Eso explica el como has cambiado rápido.-Rachel.

-Yo me voy.-Shuriken.-Ahora eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a molestarme.-se va.-Hasta pronto.-

-¿Y que dices, Abraham? ¿Vienes con nosotros?-

-Siempre me sentia mal por el hecho de que siempre te dejaras golpear para que desquitaran conmigo.-Abraham.-Sentia que no merecia ser tu amigo, pero ahora...¡Ahora me toca a mi ayudarte!-

-¡Entonces bienvenido a Luna Blanca!-Lincoln y junto a Abraham se dan su saludo de manos. Reena se le tira encima.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Reena! ¡Espero que seamos buenos amigos!-

-I...igualmente.-Abraham.

-Yo soy...-Ricochet, pero Alexander le da un puñetazo.

-¡Grabaste mi declaración y la subiste a Internet, simio!-

-¡Oye, consideralo un regalo para Mei!-

-¡Te haré pedazos!-

-¡Acercate, mancha verde!-

Y ambos se ponen a pelear.

-Oigan...-Abraham a los Luna Blanca, pero no se muestran preocupados.

-Pelean todo el tiempo esos 2.-Alexandra.-Soy Alexandra, pero puedes decirne Xandra. Mucho gusto, pequeño amigo de Lincoln.-le da la mano.

-El gusto es mio.-

-Soy Johnny.-

-Mei Wu.-

-...Candice, pero puedes llamame...Candy.-

-¡Ricochet!-Ricochet aun peleando con Alexander.-¡Pero llamame Rico!-

-¡Alexander, pero puedes decirme Xander!-Alexander aun peleando a golpes con Ricochet.

-¡Oye, pintura! ¡Mei dijo una vez que le gusta verte sonrojado!-

-¿Que?-

-Es verdad.-Mei sonriendo.-Es que te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas. Pero yo no le pedí a Rico que te grabara. Aunque...-mira su celular.-Me gusta verlo todos los días. Y recordar que arriesgaste tu vida por mi, apesar de que no fuiste tu el que recibió el ataque de Magmagnus.-

-No sabia eso.-Alexander sonrojado.-...un momento. Todas esas veces antes de ser novios, cuando me pedias que te acompañara, era porque...-

-Asi es. Me gustaba ver como te sonrojabas.-

-Primera vez que te veo sonriendo, Mei.-Lincoln.-Siempre te vemos con una expresión neutra.-

-No me gusta expresar mis emociones ante muchas personas.-

-Mientras no comiencen a decir cursilerias de enamorados.-Ricochet.

-No somos tan cursis.-Alexander y Mei. Se miran y se sonrien.

-Y continuando, los demas son nuestros acompañantes.-Lincoln a Abraham.

-Susy.-

-Candace.-

-Nezumiiro. Y ellos son mis hijos Shiro y Kuro.-

-Y nosotros somos los padres de Johnny.-el padre de Johnny.

-Oye, Abraham.-Rachel.-Muestrale a Lincoln tu don.-

-¿Tienes un don?-

-Observa.-se saca la chaqueta y muestra sus alas.

-¡Wooooow! Tambien tenías retraso de don.-

-Luna Blanca.-Xavier.-Nosotros nos retiramos.-

-Esta bien. Gracias por haber ayudado a los padres de Johnny.-

-Gracias por todo.-Johnny y sus padres.

-Amigos de Aliados de la Noche, son amigos por siempre.-

-Adiós.-Alexandra despidiendose con un beso en la mejilla de Big Fort.

-A...a...Adiós.-Big Fort sonrojado. Los Aliados de la Noche se despiden de los Luna Blanca y se van.

-Jovencito.-la señora Brave.-¿Y ahora que pasará con nosotros?-

-Escuchen, ustedes quedense en esta ciudad en caso de cualquier cosa que ocurra en San Francisco. No regresen hasta que hayamos pateado el culo a North y a los Thompson.-

Desde afuera de la casa, Michelle estaba observando y escuchando todo.

-Un nuevo hermanito. Se ve adorable. Con esas alas y esa cara parece un querubin. Me alegra que todos esten sanos y salvo...No. Este viaje no ha sido del todo en vano, Josh.-mirando las expiaciones.

Mas tarde, ya en la noche, en San Francisco, North estaba hablando con uno de sus hombres por telefono.

-La prueba fue un éxito.-North.

-¿Que pasará con los...?-

-¿Quinto, Séptimo, Octavo y Duodécimo? Fallaron en su misión. Que se pudran en la carcel. Además, mi experimento ya fue realizado, asi que ya no los necesito. Regresa a San Francisco cuanto antes.-corta la llamada. Se dirige a Soda.-Cuarto, Quinto, Sexto, Séptimo, Octavo, y Duodécimo han caido. Te daré una última oportunidad, Sodapop. Si fallas en tu misión, considerate un desheredado y olvidate de que tienes familia. Ahora vete.-

-Gracias por darme otra oportunidad, papá. No te voy a fallar.-Sodapop se retira.

-Asi que quieren trabajar para mi.-Se dirige a Adin, Douglas, y Némesis, quienes estan sentados en su oficina.-Está bien. Pero cualquier sospecha de conspiración contra mi, los despedire...mejor dicho, los enterrare.-

-No le fallaremos, señor North.-Nemesis.

Nueva York:

Dentro de una gran oficina, unos oficinistas estaban trabajando arduamente. Un heroe con un traje negro y una M en el pecho de color blanco llega a la oficina.

-Lamento la tardanza...-mira una computadora.-...Oh no. ¿Ya evacuaron la ciudad?-

-Afirmativo. Ya solo quedan evacuar los ultimos civiles y listo.-

-¿Y los heroes clase S ya llegaron?-

-Afirmativo. Ya estan todos reunidos.-

-Excelente. Ire a anunciarles de la situación ahora mismo.-Se retira de la oficina.

Se puede ver en una gran computadora, un mapa de la Ciudad de Nueva York, en la que se ve un gran punto rojo en el mar, aproximandose a la ciudad. Un oficinista estaba mirando el mapa.

-¿Por que Armaggedon eligió atacar esta ciudad primero?-

Continuará...


	42. Armaggedon

Armaggedon

Ya en la noche, las operaciones para auxiliar a las personas heridas aun continuaban. Los hospitales y centros médicos estaban llenos, como tambien habian muchos hospitales de campaña. Y algunos paramedicos tenian que atender en plena via pública. Heroes y policias de otras ciudades llegaron para ayudar. Sali y las Hogan tambien estaban ayudando.

-¿Estas bien?-Sali junto a un niño herido.

-Aun me duele.-

-Te pondrás mejor. Solo descansa.-

-¿Pero donde estaban los heroes para haber detenido esto?-un civil.

-¿Que no lo saben?-un militar dando primeros auxilios a un civil.-Todos los clase S y algunos clase A fueron convocados a Nueva York.-

-¿Nueva York?-Conlin.-¿Para que?-

Nueva York:

Estaban varios heroes reunidos en una gran sala. Entre ellos, Rita y Lynn sr.

-¿Que pasa con estas niñas que no contestan?-Lynn sr.

-Lori tampoco sabe nada de ellas, pero irá a Los Ángeles cuanto antes.-Rita.

Un hombre en smokin habla desde una plataforma.

-Sean bienvenidos, heroes. Soy Masterman. La Liga de Heroes los hemos convocado a esta reunión de emergia para decirles que...hemos detectado la presencia de Armaggedon cerca de Nueva York.-oprime un botón y desciende una pantalla.-Es mas. Viene hacía aquí. Le habiamos implantado un chip de rastreo cuando estaba en Alighieri. Ya estamos evacuando a los últimos residentes de la ciudad. Debemos prepararnos para su llegada. Es aqui cuando nuestro país y sus ciudadanos mas nos necesitan. No voy a mentirles. Es probable que mas de uno de nosotros caiga. Asi que preparense para la batalla. El Escuadron Y, quienes fueron los que dieron sus vidas para derrotar a Armaggedon en el pasado, nos dejaron algunos datos interesantes. Armaggedon no es del todo poderoso. Tiene un punto debil, que está en la parte posterior de su cuello, pero no será sencillo darle, ya que es un punto del tamaño de un puño. Sea cual sea el resultado final de esta batalla, será un honor luchar con ustedes. Es todo.-se retira.

Todos los heroes comienzan a hablar entre sí.

-Lynn...-Rita preocupada.-Si caigo en la batalla, cuida bien de nuestras hijas.-

-¡No digas esas cosas, Rita!-Lynn sr tomando sus manos a Rita.-Ninguno de nosotros caerá. Sobreviviremos. Y volveremos a ver a todas nuestras hijas...Y capturar a Lincoln. Nuestro hijo descarriado.-

Devuelta a Los Angeles, los Luna Blanca se encuentran cenando.

-¿Y ustedes...estan juntos todo el tiempo?-Alexandra, mirando a Moyar y Moner.

-Estamos acostumbrados a estar siempre juntos.-Moyar.

-Solo nos separamos cuando debemos cazar una cabeza.-Moner.

-Desde pequeños.-Moyar.-Moner y yo nos conocimos en Chicago. Yo era una niña a la que abandonaron.-

-Y yo un huérfano que se escapó de un orfanato.-Moner.

-Moner y yo nos conocimos en un callejón. Al principio, lo dejé vivir en mi refugio, a cambio de que me ayudara a buscar comida.-

-Y con el paso del tiempo, comenzamos a acercarnos mas, hasta que nos volvimos inseparables.-

-Y un día, casi fuimos secuestrados, hasta que...-

Flash back:

Moyar y Moner, de 7 años, huían de unos secuestradores. Moyar sostenia a moner en sus manos. Se vieron acorralados:

-Ya no tienes a donde huir, pequeña.-

-No te haremos nada, mientras nos hagas caso en todo.-

-¡Atras!-Moyar usando su cabello con gel, mientras sostiene a Moner abrazado en su pecho.

-No intentes hacerte la ruda, mocosa.-

-Tu y ese mocoso nos harán ganar mucho dinero...-

Los 4 delincuentes estaban cada vez mas cerca, hasta que los 4 caen al piso, debilitados.

-¡¿Que esta...?!-

-A una niña no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una flor.-un sujeto con una gabardina y sombrero. Este rápidamente les rompe el cuello a los delincuentes, matandolos a los 4. Mira a la niña, sonriendo.-Pudiste lanzar a ese niño como señuelo y huir, pero en lugar de eso, lo protegiste y no lo soltaste. Esa forma en que lo abrazas demuestra una gran preocupación por él. Y esa posición de defensa, diciendo: no me lo arrebataran de mis brazos. No hay duda de que eres...una codiciosa.-

Fin flash back:

-Él nos acogió y nos enseño a sobrevivir en las calles, a usar las armas y nuestros dones, a trabajar en equipo, a sacar ventaja de cualquier situación. Fue lo mas cercano que tuvimos a un padre y hermano mayor, pero siempre fuimos Moner y yo.-

-Nos distanciamos de él, cuando fue arrestado. Luego de eso, Moyar y yo nos convertimos en mercenarios.-

-Oigan.-Rachel a Telor y Moner.-Puedo hacerlos crecer. Mi don es de efecto permanente o temporal si así lo decido.-

-Paso.-Moner.

-No es tan malo ser pequeño, despues de todo, prima.-Telor.

Los Luna Blanca notan a Ricochet hablando por teléfono.

-Que bueno que estén bien.-Ricochet hablando por teléfono.-Por favor, no tomen riesgos y mantenganse a salvo.-Corta la llamada.-Algo está ocurriendo en Nueva York.-

-¿Que cosa está ocurriendo?-Alexandra.

-Ni la menor idea, pero mi hermanito y su familia adoptiva ya evacuaron la ciudad y llamaron a los heroes clase S de diferentes partes del país.-

-¿Una emergencia nivel Omega?-Alexandra. Enciende su notebook y se pone a revisar las noticias.

Devuelta en Nueva York, Rita y Lynn sr ya estaban preparados para la llegada de Armaggedon. Se ve a un heroe nervioso.

-Muchacho...-Lynn sr.-Si no te sientes preparado para la batalla, vete.-

-No puedo retirarme. Un heroe no debe retroceder ante el peligro. Aun si tiene miedo.-

-Eres demasiado joven como para arriesgar tu vida.-

-Aun asi, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras mis camaradas arriesgan su vida. (Suspiro)...Me convertí en heroe para seguir los pasos de mi padre. El me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre heroismo. (Suspiro)...Murió de forma heroica, salvando a cientos de personas de un incendio en un edificio. Aunque tengo miedo (suspiro)...no me importaria caer en batalla, mientras lo haga como un heroe. Tal como mi padre me enseño: no es el don lo que hace al heroe, ni tampoco la fama, ni la licencia. Lo que hace al heroe es su voluntad de ayudar a otros, aun si tiene que perder algo valioso como su vida en el proceso.-

Lynn sr se queda mirandolo.

-¿Cual es tu nombre, muchacho?-

-Soy Gunter Lockon. Mi don me permite fijar un flanco en cualquier cosa, y cualquier ataque que haga, caerá en ese blanco, aun si lanzo ese ataque al sentido opuesto.-

-Gunter...no caeremos en batalla. Ganaremos. Manten eso en mente. Ya derrotaron a ese villano una vez. ¿Por que nosotros no podríamos lograrlo también?-

Al rato, ya todos los heroes estaban en filas frente al mar. Se siente un temblor.

-¿Un temblor?-

-No. No es un temblor.-un heroe apunta hacia el mar.

Se puede ver a un gigante de un colosal tamaño caminando por el agua. Viste de una especie de armadura azulada, con los guanteletes y botas rojas. Su rostro parece la de un humanoide de piel grisacea, una cabeza calva.

-¡Prepárense, escorias humanas! ¡Yo, el poderoso Armaggedon, me he liberado de mi encierro para conquistar este mundo y ser el nuevo amo y señor de toda la escoria humana!-y comienza a correr.

-¡Rompan filas!-Masterman y todos se separan.

Armaggedon ya llegó a la ciudad de Nueva York. Un grupo de heroes comienzan a atacarlo a distancia con diferentes ataques: rayos, láseres, ondas de pulso, bolas de plasma, misiles, entre otros tipos de ataques. Nada le hizo daño.

-¡Fuera de aquí, insectos!-da una fuerte palmada que provoca una rafaga que manda a volar a los heroes.

-¡Todos levantense y peleen!-un heroe vestido de vikingo.

Mientras los heroes que salieron volando se reincorporan, otros héroes llegan y comienzan a atacar en conjunto a los demás con fuego, hielo, viento, rayos, laser, rocas, bolas de plasmas, misiles, ondas vibracionales, agua, liquidos corrosivos, ametralladoras, puas, semillas explosivas, flechas explosivas, boomerangs, entre otras cosas. Nada le hizo daño a Armaggedon.

-¡Nada puede detener a Armaggedon! ¡Soy la personificación de la destrucción!-comienza a disparar rayos desde sus ojos de manera intermitente hacia los héroes.

-¡Ponganse a cubierto!-todos los heroes se separan y tratan de refugiarse.

Los laseres de Armaggedon destruyen varios edificios. Luego proyecta unos rayos laseres de manera intermitente, destruyendo todo lo que alcanzaba. Los edificios caen. Los héroes que estaban por la zona se dispersan y huyen de los derrumbes, pero se ve que algunos fueron alcanzados.

-¡¿Estan bien?!-Masterman con un comunicador.

-¡Aqui un herido!-un heroe con un traje de Robin Hood.

-¡Héroe herido!-un heroe con el aspecto de un hombre pez con la pierna herida.

-¡Todo esfuerzo es inutil! ¡Nada puede detener a Armaggedon! ¡Quien enfrenta a Armaggedon, solo le espera la muerte!-Avanza, pisoteando edificios y escombros.

Nuevamente los heroes se levantan. Todos se reunen y comienzan nuevamente a atacar con todos sus dones y con armas. Lynn sr vuela con ayuda de Rita, quienes se posicionan con otros héroes detras de Armaggedon.

-¡Todos concentrence en el blanco!-un heroe con armadura en forma de robot humanoide.

-¡Fuegoooo!-un heroe con forma de dragon rojo.

Todos atacan a Armaggedon, pero este alcanza a cubrirse el cuello con sus manos.

-¡Escorias estupidas! ¡¿No entienden que soy indestructible?!-Armaggedon provoca una onda expansiva que manda a volar a todos los heroes a su alrededor. Algunos quedan plasmados sobre el edificio, otros caen al mar, y se ve a un heroe ser apuñalado sobre una varilla de hierro que sobresale de un escombro.

-¡Heroe herido!-

-¡Es inútil! ¡No podemos hacerle nada!-Rita.

-¡Todos intentemoslo una vez mas!-Smiles.

Unos heroes y heroinas con dones que los hizo crecer, tratan de frenar a Armaggedon, pero apenas le llegaban a la rodilla. Armaggedon comienza a mandarlos a volar a patadas. Los demas heroes aprovechan y comienzan a atacarlo por detras con todos sus ataques. Otros heroes lo atacan frontalmente en la cara con ataques a distancia, como otros tambien subieron a su armadura y atacan directamente a su cara con puñetazos, mazos, bates de baseball, patadas, cabezazos, y culetasos. Una heroina joven de cabello celeste y vestida de doncella controla mucha agua de mar y la usa para atacar a alta presión. Unos heroes de poderes psíquicos hacen flotar vehiculos y trozos de edificios y los lanzan hacia Armaggedon. Nada le hace daño, y Armaggedon alcanzó a cubrirse el cuello.

-Asi que ya conocen mi punto debil. Aunque lo sepan, jamas lo encontraran y jamás acertaran. ¡Yo soy el dios de este nuevo mundo!-y provoca una gran onda expansiva que manda todos a volar nuevamente. De paso tambien destruye varios edificios en un enorme radio.

Rita y Lynn sr se levantan adoloridos. Rita tenia una gran herida en su cabeza, mientras que Lynn sr sangraba por unos trozos de vidrios clavados en su brazo derecho.

-¡¿Estas bien, Lynn?!-

-Tranquila, cielo. Solo es superficial.-

-...Un punto...-un heroe con traje futurista que fue atravezado por una gran barra de hierro.-...Vi un punto...rojizo...-se saca los lentes y se los entrega a Lynn sr.-...Le tome...una fotografia...buena suerte...-fallece. Rita le cierra los ojos.

-Andando, cariño.-Lynn sr con una mirada seria.-Tenemos un villano que derrotar.-

Todos los heroes se agrupan tras una orden de Masterman. Este nota que el número de heroes ha disminuido ligeramente.

-¿Y los demas?-

-Unos murieron.-un heroe con un disfraz de tortuga.

-Otros ya no pueden luchar.-una heroina con un traje de sirena.

-Y otros estan desaparecidos.-un heroe gordo con traje azul.

-Escuchen, la Liga de Heroes a ordenado una retirada estratégica. Esta vez planea llamar a los demas heroes clase A y los mejores clase B.-

-¿Estan locos?-la heroina de cabello celeste.-Guiaran a esos heroes a una muerte segura.-

-¿Tienes alguna otra idea, Aqua Lady?-Masterman.-Si la tienes, soy todo oidos.-

-Yo...no lo se.-

-Yo si.-Lynn sr con los lentes del heroe de traje futurista.-Scannerman nos dejo la ubicación del punto debil de Armaggedon, antes de morir. Si logramos darle, ganaremos.-

-Es imposible.-un heroe vestido como un obrero de constructoras.-No hay manera de darle, sin que se cubra el cuello.-

-Solo una persona puede darle a ese punto debil.-Lynn sr mirando a Gunter.-Tu, muchacho. De ti, dependemos para ganar.-

-¿Yo? ¿Pe...pe...pero...?-

-Este es tu momento de demostrarle al mundo quien eres...heroe. De ti depende nuestra victoria. Escuchen los demas. Este es el plan.-Lynn sr les cuenta a los demas heroes el plan.

Todos los heroes se reunen, quedando frente a frente a Armaggedon.

-¡Ataqueeeeennn...Heroeeeeesss!-Masterman y todos los heroes comienzan a atacar frontalmente a Armaggedon.

Todos los ataques lanzados distraen a Armaggedon, mientras Rita, Lynn sr, Aqua Lady, y Gunter se mueven por los alrededores, sin que Armaggedon los viera, ya que los ataques tambien comenzaron a levantar humo.

-¡Patéticos! ¡¿Por que siguen luchando?!-Armaggedon comienza a disparar láseres de los ojos, haciendo ondas de vientos con palmadas, y disparando unas bolas de energia de sus dedos, y pese al impacto, los heroes aun siguen atacando.

-¿Listo, señor Criohall?-Aqua Lady.

-Listo, Aqua Lady.-Lynn sr.

Aqua Lady controla una gran cantidad de agua, con la cual envuelve completamente a Armaggedon. Lynn sr congela el agua rápidamente. Sin embargo, Armaggedon se libera, quitandose todo el hielo que lo dejó cubierto. Aqua Lady vuelve a controlar el agua, esta vez, atrapando la cabeza completa de Armaggedon, mientras Lynn sr la congela. Gunter dispara un poderoso misil directo hacia la cara de Armaggedon, pero este evade el misil. Rita rápidamente se impulsa a gran velocidad y generando una gran bomba de viento, le impacta fuertemente en la cara, geberando una gran onda de aire que arrasa con muchos cristales de edificios.

-¡Ya basta, humanos!-genera una potente rafaga hacia adelante de él, que manda todos los heroes a volar, sin darse cuenta que el misil se devuelve, impactandole justo en el punto debil de Armaggedon.-¡No...puede...ser...Derrotado por unos...insectos...!-cae derrorado y generando un gran temblor.

Todos los heroes quedaron en silencio, hasta que un heroe disfrazado de perro rompe el silencio.

-¡Ganamos!-y todos los heroes gritan por la victoria, hasta que de la nada, Armaggedon genera una gran pantalla de niebla y desaparece.-¿Se desintegró?-

-No.-Masterman.-Se escapó. Armaggedon tambien puede teletransportarse. Revisen toda el area. Puede que aun esté por ahí. Además, debemos encontrar colegas que se encuentren heridos.-

Mas tarde, Rita y Lynn sr se encontraban recibiendo atención médica.

-Que frustrante.-Lynn sr.-Despues de que muchos salieran heridos y otros murieran, al final huyó.-

-Espero que tengamos mas suerte a la proxima.-

Lynn sr mira hacia al techo.

-Cielo, ¿has pensado alguna vez, que lo que estemos haciendo, esté equivocado?-

-No te entiendo, Lynn.-

-Que tal vez, hay algo que estamos haciendo mal.-

-Bueno, se que fue un error de nuestra parte haber planeado algo tan arriesgado para...-

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que...hicimos mal ciertas cosas en nuestras vidas.-mira hacia la ventana.-Cuando era mas joven, soñaba con ser un gran héroe como mi padre. Él era todo lo que queria ser: fuerte, genial, famoso, y todo el mundo lo queria. Soñaba ser como él en el futuro. En que sería un gran héroe, que todo el mundo me admirara, y que mis hijos me vieran como su heroe y su modelo a seguir.-

-Y lo logramos, Lynn. Ambos cumplimos nuestro sueño de ser unos grandes heroes. Somo heroes fuertes, geniales, famosos, y nuestras hijas nos respetaban...hasta que por culpa de Lincoln, ahora somos vistos como los padres de un villano, y nuestras hijas nos miran como los malos. Bueno, técnicamente fue nuestra culpa por no consultar con otro especialista. Aun somos queridos por nuestros fans.-

-Cuando escuché a Gunter hablar bien de su padre, me hizo pensar en muchas cosas. En como hemos vivido todos estos años, la forma en que nos hemos comportado. ¿A veces piensas que no hemos hecho lo correcto?-

-Somos héroes, Lynn. Nuestras acciones siempre son correctas...-

-Pero tal vez...no nos hemos comportado como verdaderos heroes.-

-Derrotamos villanos, la gente nos admira, y salvamos personas. ¿Que otra cosa estariamos haciendo mal...ademas de que dejaste a Lincoln escapar?-

-Nuestras hijas ya no nos consideran sus heroes. Para ellas, ahora nosotros somos los malos, luego de que se enteraron del por que abandonamos a Lincoln.-

-Dales tiempo, Lynn. Ellas no saben los problemas que trae tener a un sin don o a un villano en la familia. Y cuando se den cuenta de como las afectará, lo entenderán. Y hablando de Lincoln, ¿donde crees que estará ahora? ¿Ya se habrá encontrado con Lori?-

Lejos de la ciudad de Nueva York, Armaggedon aparece, midiendo 3 metros. Estaba junto al padrastro de Ricochet.

-Aunque siguen siendo debiles, debo admitir que los seres humanos se han vuelto mas fuertes de lo que recordaba.-

-Es que ya gran parte de la población mundial tiene un don, amo.-

-Evolucionaron mas rapido de lo que creí que harian. Pero por mas evolucionado que esten los humanos, aun siguen siendo unas escorias.-

-Con todo respeto, amo, pero deberiamos buscar a mi hijo.-

-Tu hijo puede esperar, Rocoso. Tendré que seguir usandote como vehículo, hasta que pueda recuperar toda mi fuerza y logre encontrar lo que estoy buscando.-

-¿Y que es lo que esta buscando, amo Armaggedon?-

-La última pieza de mi colección, para por fin convertirme en el nuevo dios de este mundo. Pero para eso, tengo que buscar esa pieza: La Tabla del Sendero. Es lo que me guiará hacia el poder absoluto: La Fuerza Mística.-

-¿La Fuerza Mística?-

-Una vez que la tenga en mis manos, ¡no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda detenerme! ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!-

Devuelta a Los Angeles, los Luna Blanca miraban el notebook.

-Armaggedon.-Lincoln.

-Tecnicamente fue nuestra culpa que se escapara.-Alexandra.

-Pero en ningun momento lo vimos escapar.-Rachel.

-Debio escapar cuando Hades derribó la torre.-Alexander.

-Al menos mi hermanito aun está sano y salvo.-Ricochet.

Con las hermanas Loud, estas ya estaban reunidas con Lori. Estas le contaron los sucesos que ocurrieron, pero todas negaron que Lincoln estaba en Los Ángeles y le dijeron que ya se habia ido a San Francisco (tambien tuvieron que mentirle a Leni para que esta no dijera la verdad).

-Asi que eso pasó. Me alegro que se encuentren bien, chicas, pero ahora se irán devuelta a Royal Woods.-

-¡Aaaaaaaaag!-quejandose las Loud.

-Queremos estar un poco mas-Lana y Lola.

-Yes, sis. Mick Swagger me dejó tocar con él.-

-Y conocimos a nuevos amigos.-Leni.

-Chicas, deben volver a la escuela. Tomarán el vuelo mas próximo a Royal Woods, y literalmente es mi ultima palabra.-

Las chicas ponen ojos de cachorro.

-...Esta bien. Se pueden quedar...solo 3 días mas. Luego se irán si o si devuelta a Royal Woods.-

-¡Siiiiiiiiii!-las hermanas Loud.

Sin que las hermanas Loud lo supieran, eran observadas por Liberty desde otro edificio, quien mira directo al ojo de metal.

-Descargando archivo "mision". Objetivos: Recolectar ADN de las hermanas Loud; Recolectar ADN de los Luna Blanca; Recolectar los ojos elementales. Sugerencia: Matar si es necesario.-

Continuará...


	43. Encuentros en la Noche

Encuentros en la Noche

En la ciudad de San Francisco, El Macho y Big Daddy estaban frente a frente en un mirador.

-Ahora si, tendremos nuestro combate definitivo.-Big Daddy.

-Es hora de terminar con esta pelea entre machos.-El Macho. Mezcla unos clavos con leche rancia, tequila, y veneno de cascabel, sobre un tazón, y se lo come con el tazón.

Ambos comienzan a chocar los puños, provocando una serie de ráfagas de viento. Se dan mas golpes, ocasionando fisuras en el piso.

-¡Señor Big Daddy! ¡Usted puede!-las chicas conejo.

-¡Dale duro, tio!-Chilindrina.

El Macho y Big Daddy siguen enfrentándose y moviéndose. Toman unos autos y se atacan simultáneamente, hasta destrozar los autos completamente. Se dan cabezazos, puñetazos, embestidas, El Macho ataca con suplex, Big Daddy ataca con bombazo, El Macho ataca con crucifijo, Big Daddy ataca con body slam, El Macho se lanza y ataca con plancha sapito, Big Daddy ataca con plancha dragon.

La pelea de ambos continua. Se caen del mirador hasta caer a la calle. Siguen enfrentándose, mientras son seguidos por Chilindrina y las chicas conejo. Siguen chocango golpes y provocando rafagas. Varios autos chocan y sus conductores salen. El Macho y Big Daddy vuelven a atacarse con vehiculos.

-¡¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí?!-un conductor.

-¿No lo esta viendo?-VIP.-Es una pelea entre hombres.-

-Y una pelea muy masculina.-un sujeto peludo, musculoso, y con voz grave.

El Macho y Big Daddy siguen peleando y avanzando, dejando mucho escombro y autos destruidos. Regresan al mirador. Se atacan con tackleadas. Vuelven a atacarse con bombazos y suplex. Big Daddy abraza a El Macho y ataca con varios cabezazos. El Macho se safa, atrapa a Bid Daddy, y le da varios puñetazos.

La pelea sigue generando escombros. Accidentalmente derriban un letrero, que casi le caen a unas mujeres, pero El Macho y Big Daddy alcanzan a salvarlas.

-Alejense, mujeres. O saldran heridas.-

-En una pelea de hombres, no pueden haber mujeres cerca, o podriamos herirlas.-

-Que un hombre...-

-Lastime a una mujer...-

-Es imperdonable.-Ambos al unísono.

Regresan al mirador. Siguen enfrentandose, hasta que ambos parecen tomar demasiado impulso, y lanzan al mismo tiempo un potente ataque que al chocar, libera una rafaga que barre con demasiadas cosas cerca. Chilindrina, las mujeres conejo, y VIP regresan al campo de batalla. El Macho y Big Daddy estaban frente a frente sin moverse, hasta que Big Daddy habla.

-El Macho...algun día...bebamos unos tragos juntos...y hablemos de nuestros seres queridos...-Big Daddy cae derrotado, pero con el brazo levantado.

-Por supuesto. Es una promesa...entre machos.-El Macho. Le da la mano.

En la oficina de North.

-Otro mas que cae.-North.

-Pero aun nos tiene a nosotros.-Nemesis.

-¡Guau! ¡Señor North! ¡¿Ha escuchado el chiste de...?!-

-No me gustan los chistes. Mucho menos cuando estoy enfadado. Vete, antes de que decida usarte como sujeto de prueba.-

-El señor Center tenia mas sentido del humor.-Nemesis a Douglas.

-Escuché eso. Y solo para que lo sepan, Center era un idiota. Si se hubiese tomado su trabajo mas en serio, no estaria muerto, como ustedes si me demuestran ser unos fracasados.-

-...Entendido, señor.-Adin. Los 3 se van.

North se queda mirando la ventana. Saca un frasco, que contiene un suero negro.

-Center es un completo estúpido. Trató a sus subordinados como sus hijos, y por eso perdieron ante los Luna Blanca la primera vez que se enfrentaron. Que estupidez amar a alguien. El amor solo guia a las personas hacia el fracaso y a la involución. Center cayó por culpa de sus emociones. Lo mismo East y South. Moonlight también caerá.-

El mismo dia del ataque de Armaggedon, precisamente afuera de Los Angeles, Tari se encuentra junto a su grupo de mujeres de Nueva Amazonia.

-¡Malditos Luna Blanca! ¡Maldita traidora de Heather! ¡Maldito malagradecido Renwar! Pero ya las van a pagar todos ellos.-

-Tuvimos suerte de escapar.-

-¿Llamas suerte haber dependido de esos policias hombres corruptos? Que humillación hemos pasado.-

-Talvez, pero logramos evadir a la policia y los heroes. Dicen que todos los ciudadanos en Los Angeles se volvieron violentos ¿Que creen que pasó?-

-Lo que sea, debemos planear nuestro próximo golpe.-Tari.-Y esta vez, no debemos ser compasivas con las adoctrinadas.-

Las mujeres de Nueva Amazonia llegaron a la comunidad, pero quedan boquiabiertas al ver que la comunidad...estaba destruida y con muchas mujeres muertas.

-¡¿Pero que pasó aqui?!-

-¡Nuestras hermanas de Nueva Amazonia!-

-Asi que ustedes tambien son parte de esta comunidad.-una voz. Era Padre, quien estaba volando y desciende al piso.

-¡¿Tu causaste esto, bestia sexista?!-

-No. Yo solo di la orden. Mis hijos se estan encargando de todo.-

Se puede ver que dentro de la comunidad, Luna Nueva estaban arrasando y matando: Washington mata con unas sombras a modo de cuchillas, Tera en forma gigante destruye y pisotea casas con mujeres dentro, Tumba aplasta con lapidas, Sandman asfixia con arena, Sandy y Dallas apuñalan con cuchillas de cuarzo y diamante, Candela (encendida) mata a golpes, Beagle mata a mordidas, y Goro mata con espadas. Tambien habian otros miembros de la Orden, matando a otras mujeres.

-Debemos asegurarnos de que la humanidad no siga cayendo en decadencia.-

Las mujeres que estaban con Tari se ponen en guardia.

-¡Pagaran por esto, hombres!-Tari convirtiendose en mujer pulpo.

-No podemos quedarnos aqui por mucho mas tiempo, asi que...Adiós.-Padre genera una potente bola de energía en sus manos y lo lanza hacia las mujeres, provocando una gran explosión.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!-las mujeres gritando al ser impactadas por la bola de energia.

-Una comunidad menos.-

-¡Padre!-Washington (cabello blanco) y los Luna Nueva.-Hemos terminado.-

-Nos aseguramos de que no quedara ninguna viva.-Beagle.

Una sobreviviente gatea, tratando de huir. Candela se da cuenta y le lanza un laser concentrado de energia, eliminadola.

-Ahora si no queda ninguna.-Candela.

-¿Y los niños y niñas?-Padre.

-Nuestros hermanos y hermanas ya los recogieron a todos.-Sandy. Se puede ver a los miembros de la Orden llevarse a los niños y niñas. Algunas niñas estaban pataleando, tratando de huir.

-Perfecto. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aqui. Vamonos.-se van caminando.

-Padre, Simmon nos dijo que los Luna Blanca estan aquí.-Washington.-¿Vamos tras ellos?-

-No. Disfrutemos de la ciudad de Los Angeles, o lo que quede de ella...por ahora. Supongo que quieren cenar algo. Les preparare algo delicioso.-y con decir esto, los Luna Nueva se ponen nerviosos.

-¡No!-todos los Luna Nueva.

-Es decir... no tiene que hacerlo, Padre.-Tera.

-Es cierto.-Candela.-Deberia dejar a los cocineros que cocinen para nosotros.-

-O podriamos ir a un restaurante a comer algo.-Sandy.

-U ordenar pizza.-Sandman.

-No, no, no. Ustedes merecen una comida casera y descente. Y que mejor comida que la hecha por mi.-

Los Luna Nueva estaban con una expresión de nauseas al imaginarse la comida que preparará.

Cerca de la casa refugio de los Luna Blanca, Michelle estaba recostada en el techo de una casa. Sostenia una expiación en su mano. Lo guarda en un bolsillo. Un chico con aspecto de gato negro y ojos verdes se sube al techo.

-Hola, señorita. Linda noche.-

-...Si. Es muy linda.-

-¿Que hace aquí sola a estas horas de la noche? ¿Y en un techo?-

-No estoy sola. Tengo a 2 personas dentro de mi.-

-¿En serio? Felicidades.-

-No estoy embarazada. Es una habilidad de mi don. ¿Y tu que haces aqui solo a estas horas? ¿No deberias estar en tu casa con tu familia?-

-No tengo familia...Bueno, si, pero la abandoné. Querian controlar mi vida.-

-Es normal que te digan que hacer. Son tus padres.-

-Si, pero ellos querian controlar totalmente mi vida. Me decian que vestir, que debo estudiar, a donde debia ir, y hasta querían arreglar un matrimonio, forzandome a casarme con una chica que yo no amo y ni siquiera conozco, y solo porque mi padre es amigo del padre de esa chica.-

-Oh. Una familia controladora. Te entiendo. Tambien tuve una familia así.-

-Asi que usted también se escapó.-

-No. Ellos murieron. Solo me quedan mis hermanos menores.-

-Usted tiene hermanos. Yo soy hijo único. A veces reconsidero que deberia regresar a casa, pero por otro lado, no quiero que mi familia siga controlando mi vida. Hui de casa sin siquiera tener idea de a donde ir, con varios dólares para subsistir por 3 meses. ¿Que deberia hacer?-

-Ponte los pantalones y reclama tu vida. Tu eres quien decide como vivir.-

-¿Entonces si deberia volver?-

-No seas tan sumiso, chico. O serás un esclavo durante toda tu vida. Y te perderás de muchas cosas que un adolescente normal deberia disfrutar: Tener amigos, tener citas, salir a vacacionar en grupo, salir a fiestas y todas esas cosas. Estudiar es importante, pero no hay que olvidar que también eres una persona con derecho a socializar y a tener su propia identidad. Lamentablemente me perdí de todas esas cosas. No permitas que te suceda lo mismo.-

-Gracias, señorita...-

-Michelle.-

-Señorita Michelle. Trataré de exigir mi vida tal como yo quiera vivirla.-se va.

-Pobre chiquillo ingenuo. Dudo que ese tipo de personas como sus padres, recapaciten y lo dejen libre. Si controlan totalmente las vidas de sus hijos, es porque solo quieren usarlos como herramientas para satisfacer sus propios egos. Apuesto a que volverá a las calles o se dejará someter.-

En el centro de la ciudad, Liberty escala el muro del hotel en el que hospedan las hermanas Loud. Suelta unos 8 mosquitos robots cuyos abdomen son tubos de plástico. Liberty hace un agujero en la ventana con la punta de su dedo índice y los deja entrar. Los mosquitos robots comienzan a succionar sangre de las hermanas Loud. Y al terminar, se dirigen a Liberty, hasta que Luna suelta mientras duerme un eco sonico que dentroza a 3 mosquitos, haciendo que los tubos caigan sobre las caras de Lola y Luan.

-¡Aug!-ambas chicas.

Liberty rápidamente recolecta los mosquitos y desciende rápidamente.

-Muestras biológicas obtenidas: 5 de 8. Reconociendo codigos...Falta ADN de Lori Loud, Lynn Loud, y Lucy Loud. Posponer objetivos hasta que haya otra oportunidad.-se va corriendo.

-¿Por que tanto alboroto?-Lori despertando.

-Miren esto, chicas.-Luan señalando los mosquitos.

-¿Que son estas cosas?-Lynn recogiendo un mosquito.

-Son robots.-Lori.-¿Esto es sangre?-

-¡¿Nos querían chupar la sangre?!-Lana.

-Hubiese preferido que fuera un vampiro.-Lucy.

-Lo que sea, mejor vamonos a buscar otro lugar para dormir, mientras llevo esto ante la policía.-Lori.-Vistanse y armen sus maletas.-

Liberty camina por las calles. Llega hasta la estación de policias. Nockea a una policia y se viste con el uniforme. Pasa desapercibida hasta llegar a la oficina de seguridad.

-Me enviaron a relevarte.-

-Ya era hora.-el policia se va.

Liberty cierra la puerta con seguro. Saca un cable de su brazo y lo conecta con la computadora.

-Descargando videos...-se queda un rato estática.-...descarga completa.-

Se va de la estación de policias. Vuelve a vestir de su traje habitual. Se queda en un callejón, mirando todas las grabaciones.

-Luna Blanca identificados. Explorar ciudad.-

Con Luna Blanca, estos se encontraban durmiendo...la mayoria. Lincoln estaba despierto. Rachel se da cuenta.

-Rachel, creí que estabas durmiendo.-

-¿Como me quedaré dormida, sintiendo que estas inquieto por algo? ¿Que ocurre, Lincoln?-

-Rachel...disculpame por no decirtelo antes.-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Durante la gala, Michelle nos reconocio.-

-¡¿Michelle?!-

-Ella está aquí.-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Debemos movernos rápido!-

-Dijo que no intentará hacer nada en Los Angeles.-

-¿Y de verdad le creiste? Miente mas que un político en campaña.-

-Decia la verdad. Es mas, me propuso un trato. Nos diría quien es North, a cambio de dejarla venir con nosotros.-

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No quiero volver a verle la cara a esa maldita loca!-

-Tranquila. Yo no acepté el trato. Y le patearemos el culo cuando volvamos a verla. Recuerda lo que hemos estado practicando juntos antes de llegar a Los Ángeles.-

-Aun así ya no puedo estar tranquila.-

-Se que nos engañó y hasta hizo cosas horribles, pero a veces siento algo de lástima por ella. En el fondo, solo queria una familia unida, pero al recordar lo que le hizo a tus padres...Y a propósito, nunca hablamos de eso.-

-Ya sabes como era mi relación con mis padres. Aun asi, tuve una sensación cuando los vi convertidos en esas cosas. Era como si no pudiera odiarlos. Una sensación como de lástima por ellos, y que hayan muerto, era mucho mejor que dejarlos convertidos en esas cosas.-

-Si te soy sincero, he estado pensando en otra cosa tambien. Enfrentarnos a North no será lo único que haremos en San Francisco.-

-¿A que te refieres, Lincoln? ¿Que otra cosa mas haremos? Ah, enfrentarnos a los Thompson.-

-Y algo mas.-

-¿Que otra cosa mas, Lincoln?-

En el comedor, Johnny estaba tomando un vaso de leche. Susy habia bajado hacia la cocina. Escucha a Johnny.

-¿Johnny? ¿Que haces despierto a esta hora?-

-No tengo sueño.-

-¿Te preocupa algo?-

-Soda. Aun no me puedo creer que trabaja para ese tal North.-

-¿Te preocupas por él? Nos abandonó por un puesto en el equipo de basketball...Bueno, yo también te abandoné, pero era una tonta en ese momento y estoy arrepentida.-

-...-Deja una foto en la mesa. Eran Johnny junto a Susy, Carl y Sodapop.-Aun lo conservo. No se por que, pero habían veces que...tenía la minima esperanza de que algun día, volveriamos a ser los amigos unidos que fuimos alguna vez, pero al mismo tiempo, no podia olvidar que me dieron la espalda y prefirieron buscar la aceptación de otros, como si la aceptación mia y de cada uno de nosotros por el otro...no significara nada.-

-...Lo se. Y me di cuenta muy tarde lo que realmente importaba, pero ahora volvimos a ser amigos, Johnny. Pero...aunque suene hipócrita de mi parte...no pienso perdonar a Sodapop por ningun motivo. A Carl no lo se. De vez en cuando él me mandaba algunos mensajes por celular, preguntandome por como estaba.-

-¿Aun tienes su número?-

-Por supuesto...Espera. ¿Quieres llamarlo?-

-...Si.-

-Voy a marcarlo.-Susy marca el número de Carl. Le entrega el celular a Johnny.

-¿Susy?-

-Hola, Carl.-

-¿Johnny? ¿Eres tú?-

-Asi es, Carl. ¿Como has estado?-

-Bien, feliz, me ha ido bien y...y...y...-

-¿Y?-

-Y...-

-¿Te sientes bien, Carl?-

-...No. No estoy bien.-

-¿Por que? ¿Estas enfermo?-

-...-

-¿Carl?-

-¡Lo siento, Johnny!-Carl gritando. Johnny se altera y por poco se le cae el celular al piso.-¡Lo siento! ¡Soy un verdadero tonto! ¡Un cobarde! ¡Un idiota! ¡Una caca en el piso! ¡Soy patético! ¡Preferí la aceptación de unos idiotas que solo me utilizan para hacerles sus tareas, que a Susy y a ti! ¡Es mi culpa, Johnny! ¡Si hubiese tenido el valor suficiente, no habría permitido que arruinaran tu vida! ¡Johnny...!-Carl llorando.

-Carl, tranquilizate. Escucha, se que han pasado muchas cosas, pero no te alteres, por favor. Solo queria saber como estabas.-

-...Estoy mal, Johnny. Siempre he estado mal. La culpa no dejaba comerme todos los días, desde que te abandoné a ti y a Susy. Creí que se me pasaría, pero ha estado todos los días arrastrandose como si fuera una bola de hierro anclada en mi tobillo...Ojalá me hubiese dado cuenta antes, lo que era mas importante.-

-Dime una cosa, Carl. ¿Es Sodapop un traficante?-

-...Si, Johnny. No tengo idea para quien trabaja, pero está dispuesto a matar, para que nadie mas sepa. Soda ya no es el mismo de antes, Johnny.-

-Ya veo. Asi que era verdad, despues de todo. Hablaremos luego. Adios.-

-¡Espera Joh...!-corta la llamada.

-Susy, ve a despertar a Xandra. Yo ire por Rico.-

-Johnny, ¿que planeas hacer?-

-...-

-...Esta bien.-

Unos minutos despues, los 4 estaban reunidos.

-Estaba teniendo un buen sueño.-Ricochet.-Mas te vale que me hayas despertado por algo urgente.-

-Lo siento, chicos. Y se que deberiamos consultarlo entre todos nosotros, pero nesecito pedirles un favor.-

-¿Quieres ir a San Francisco, verdad?-una voz. Era Lincoln, acompañado por Rachel.

-¿Nos escucharon?-Johnny.

-No nosotros.-Rachel.-Fue Candy.-Apunta a Candy, que estaba acompañada por Reena.-

-...Baje por un poco de comida...y los escuché murmurar.-

-¡Yo tambien!-Reena.

-Reena, Shiro y Kuro estan durmiendo.-Alexandra.

-Lo siento.-

-¿Que esta pasando?-Abraham bajando.

-Lamento si los hice despertar, pero quisiera ir a San Francisco cuanto antes.-

-¿Olvidaste el entrenamiento?-otra voz. Era Nezumiiro.-Recuerda que iremos a pie, como parte del entrenamiento.-

-Lo se, pero...-

-Me niego, Johnny.-Lincoln.-Aun no estamos recuperados del todo. Estariamos en desventaja si nos enfrentaramos a North en estos momentos, si es que resulta ser el padre de Soda.-

-¿Entonces nos dividiremos?-

-No sería buena idea, Johnny.-Alexandra.-Recuerda que somos clase B y A.-

-Chicos, es que...-

-¿Por que están todos abajo?-Candace bajando. Ricoche, Johnny y Abraham se ruborizan, ya que estaba en ropa interior. Rachel le cubre los ojos a Lincoln. Johnny aparta la mirada.

-...¡Candace! ¡Estas levantada...en ropa interior!-Candy. Le cubre los ojos a Abraham.

-¿Y que quieres que hagas si no dejan dormir bien?-

-A todo esto.-Ricochet.-¿Y el cabello de aguacate y la ceviche humana? ¿Acaso siguen durmiendo?-y recibe una patada circular de parte de Mei.

-¿A quien llamas ceviche humana, cara de mono?-Mei.

-Bien dicho, Mei.-Alexander.-¿Y que pasa que todos estan despiertos?-

-¡¿Tenias que...?!-Ricochet. Es golpeado por Nezumiiro en el estómago.

-Mis hijos estan durmiendo. Tambien los padres de Johnny.-

-Lo siento...-Ricochet retorciendose.

-Volviendo al tema, Johnny, no podemos...-

Alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Quien sera a éstas horas?-Alexander. Se dirige a la puerta.

-Esta sensación de corriente eléctrica...-Lincoln se adelanta y abre la puerta.-¡Washington!-

-Hola...Lincoln...-Washington. Su cabello se torna blanco.-Lamento haberte despertado a estas horas.-y ven que Luna Nueva tambien estaba detras.

-¡Luna Nueva!-Lincoln. Sale de la casa junto a los Luna Blanca. Todos se ponen en guardia.

-Tranquilo, Lincoln. No vinimos a pelear.-

-Aunque pelearemos, si no nos dan lo que queremos a cambio.-Goro.

-¿Que quieren a cambio?-Alexander.

-Solo queremos una cosa.-Dallas.

-¡Comida!-todos los Luna Nueva a modo de súplica. Los Luna Blanca se quedan mirando con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿Es en serio?-Rachel.

-Le dijimos a Padre que no teniamos hambre.-Sandy.

-Y en realidad no hemos comido nada durante el almuerzo.-Sandman.-y almorzamos a las 15:00 horas de ayer.-

-Nadie de la Orden se atreve a decirle a Padre que su comida es asquerosa.-Tera.

-Cae tan mal en el estómago, como el reboot de una serie sobreexplotada.-Dallas.

-Asi que este es el trato. No haremos nada, fingiendo que nunca nos topamos con ustedes, a cambio de comida.-

Al rato, Johnny les cocina y les sirve spaghetti con albóndigas y salsa boloñesa. Los Luna Nueva comen en el comedor, rápidamente.

-¡Que delicioso!-Sandy.

-...-Tumba haciendo señas que dicen "felicitaciones al cheff".

-Tumba le manda felicitaciones al que preparó el almuerzo.-Sandman.

-¿No les hubiese sido mas facil haberse comprado algo por la ciudad?-Rachel.

-Estan todos los restaurantes cerrados. Y tampoco podemos gastar dinero, o Padre sospechara.-Sandman.

-Ademas de que también somos buscados por la policia.-Dallas.

-No esperaba encontrarme a las 2 aquí.-Candela a Candy y a Candace.-¿Que haces con Luna Blanca, Candace? ¿Abandonaste a tus otros amigos?-

-Algo asi.-Candace.-Nos separamos tras la muerte del señor Center.-

-...Volvimos a estar...las 3 reunidas.-

-No te hagas ilusiones, Candice. Recuerda que somos de bandos opuestos.-

Washington mira fijamente a Candace.

-(Hay 2 presencias juntas en esa adolescente. ¿Estara poseida? ¿O habra alguien con ella?).-

-Espero que cumplas con tu parte del trato.-Lincoln.

-Claro que la cumpliré.-Washington.-Por cierto, ¿no quieren saber quien es North? El es...-

-No, gracias.-Lincoln.-Preferimos averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta.-

-Pero Lincoln.-Rachel.

-Es lo que queremos saber.-Alexander.

-No podemos depender todo el tiempo de otros para resolver nuestros problemas.-

-Bien dicho, Lincoln.-Nezumiiro.

-Aunque...si tienen un método que nos cure mas rápido nuestras heridas, estariamos a mano.-

-...Esta bien.-Washington usa su oscuridad, rodeando a todos, y sana sus heridas.-Mi oscuridad tambien puede curar, aunque no es tan efectivo como tu don.-

-Es suficiente con esto.-Lincoln. Se levanta y cura las heridas de los Luna Blanca que aun no sanaban completamente. Se arrodilla, debido al cansancio. Rachel lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Asi que tienen un nuevo integrante.-Washington mirando a Abraham.

-Asi es. Tambien es un amigo de infancia.-

-¿Quienes son ellos, Lincoln?-

-Soy Washington. Lider de los Luna Nueva. Y ellos son mis hermanos: Tera, Tumba, Sandy, Sandman, Dallas Page, Candela, Goro, y Beagle.-

-Encantado.-Abraham con algo de desconfianza.

Al rato, todos terminan de comer. Los Luna Nueva se despiden de Luna Blanca.

-Ahora solo falta que Michelle se nos aparezca.-Ricochet. Rachel se queda mirándolo.-¿Que?-

-Luna Blanca. Cambio de planes.-Lincoln.-Nos iremos mañana en la mañana de Los Ángeles. Por ahora, volvamos a dormir.-

Michelle estaba observando por el techo.

-Por poco me asusté. Asi que al final se lo dijo a Rachel. No importa. Mientras aun pueda seguirlos de cerca, gracias a mi fragmento, todo estará bien.-

Luna Nueva se encuentra caminando por el vecindario.

-¿Estara bien lo que hicimos?-Sandy.

-No quiero hacer sentir mal a Padre por su comida.-Sandman.

-Me refiero a decirle que dejamos ir a Luna Blanca.-

-Padre...nos dijo...que no era...necesario...ir por ellos...aun.-cambia su cabello a blanco.-Asi que no hay problema. Pero hay algo por lo que no le pregunté a Lincoln.-recordando a Candace.

En alguna parte desconocida, en medio de un club nocturno, estaban Hank y Hawk siendo entrevistados por un hombre con cabeza ovalada.

-Bien, solo 5 arrestos, 3 robos al banco, 4 asaltos. No tienen mucha experiencia, asi que los contratare como subordinados de The Raven y Duke.-

-¡Eh...muchas gracias, señor Capsule!-Hank y Hawk.

Ambos se dirigen a una oficina indicada por Capsule.

-Es nuestro debut como villanos de la Legión de Villanos.-Hank.

-Ya me imagino los periódicos en el futuro.-Hawk.-"Hank y Hawk: Los mayores villanos del país"-

Al entrar, se encuentran con The Raven y Duke: The Raven tiene cabeza de cuervo y una capa, mientras que Duke es rubio de cabello corto, de chaqueta roja, pantalón negro y polera negra sin mangas. Sus apectos son los de veinteañeros.

-Asi que estos...son nuestros nuevos subordinados.-Duke mirando a Hank y Hawk de pies a cabezas.

-No se ven tan fuertes.-The Raven.-Mas les vale que sean útiles en algo.-

Hank y Hawk estaban nerviosos.

-No hay que juzgar los libros por sus portadas.-una voz. Era una mujer rubia de vestimenta formal, fumando y con las piernas cruzadas, sentada sobre una silla en forma de copa.-Puede que sean diamantes en bruto. Solo nesecitan pulirse más.-

-(La villana Vermouth).-Hank.-(De verdad que se ve hermosa para ser mayor de 60 años).-

-Mientras no metan la pata, todo está bien.-otra voz. Era un hombre de cabello violeta con cabeza cuadrada y ojos cuadrados.

-(El villano Taboo).-Hawk. Le da un golpe a Hank y le habla al oido.-Di algo.-

-¿Que puedo decir?-Hank.

-Lo que sea, pero no nos dejes como unos perdedores.-

-Eh...¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora Hawk y yo?-

-Por el momento, hagan lo que quieran.-Duke.-Solo no hagan nada estupido.-

-Tampoco se alejen mucho de aquí.-The Raven.-Actuaremos en cuanto recibamos las instrucciones de Azazel.-

-¡Si!-Hank y Hawk firmes como militares.

-¿Y tenemos una misión como organización?-Hank.

-Por supuesto.-Duke.-Tenemos que recibir a los posibles nuevos miembros de la Legión de Villanos.-

-Dentro de poco, se realizará una subasta secreta.-The Raven.-Vendrán varios villanos poderosos de diferentes partes del mundo.-

-Se los diremos por adelantado. No nos haremos responsables de lo que hagan.-

-Si hacen algo que molesten a los villanos, solo nos limitaremos a ver como los descuartizan hueso por hueso.-

Hank y Hawk se intimidaron.

-Hemos vuelto.-una voz masculina. Era un chico de 18 años, con un traje negro y peinado con un copete de Elvis. Porta unas pistolas y un rifle de francotirador. Estaba acompañado por una chica de su misma edad, de mirada maniática, cabello y boina rosa, vestida como una escolar. Porta una enorme cuchilla. Ambos miran a Hank y Hawk.-¿Y estos idiotas?-

-Son los nuevos.-The Raven.

-(Franky el Francotirador).-Hank.-(Es un asesino a suelto que nunca falla, disparando a la cabeza).-

-(Marina la Asesina).-Hawk.-(Es una asesina en serie totalmente desquiciada. Mata a todos los chicos de los que se enamora y les extirpa el corazón).-

-...-Franky mirando con desconfianza.-¿Acaso no habia algo mejor?-

-Aunque no se ven tan mal.-Marina, sonriendo de forma maniática. Hank y Hawk se intimidan.

Suena un teléfono. Era de Vermouth.

-¿Capsule?...¿El otro subordinado nuevo ya llegó? Ok. Envialo hacia acá para conocerlo.-corta la llamada. Se escucha usos pasos. La puerta se abre. Vermouth ve al nuevo subordinado.-Asi que tu eres el otro nuevo. No esperaba...volver a verte tan pronto, guapo.-

-Igualmente, señorita Vermouth.-Rito.

Continuará...


	44. Lori vs Liberty

Lori vs Liberty

2 días despues:

El noticiero:

-Una mancha de nacimiento con forma de Darth Vader, pero antes, una masiva y violenta pelea entre casi todos los ciudadanos se desató en todo Los Ángeles, producto de una extraña droga que fue administrada en secreto en muchos productos comestibles y bebestibles. Los principales responsales ya fueron todos capturados y arrestados, entre ellos, la pequeña mafia de "Rasputia Brotherhoods", los famosos actores Don Flamenco, Pauline, John Morris, The Mix, y Gabo Ventri, y otras personas mas, entre las que se encuentran unos policias corruptos que ya fueron despedidos y serán trasladados a una prisión de maxima seguridad. Hubieron algunas muertes, y muchos heridos, pero la ciudad ya se está recuperando, al igual que sus ciudadanos. Hablando de ciudades destruidas, el poderoso villano Armaggedon, atacó la ciudad de Los Ángeles. La batalla que se desató, resulto con algunas bajas y varios heroes clas heridos. Aunque el villano logró ser derrotado, lamentablemente logró huir, pero se está llevando a cabo una intensa investigación para su busqueda.-

En la mañana, habian llegado muchos policias a la estación de policías de Los Ángeles. Se estaban llevando a Tempenny, Chase Cheese, y a Kenny.

-Son una vergüenza para la policia del estado de California. No merecen usar el uniforme, cargar las placas, ni llamarse policias.-

-...-los 3 policias caminaban en silencio, Tempenny y Chase con frustración, mientras que Kenny con cara de aceptar la culpa.

-¡Esto no se quedará así, Yoya! ¡Algun día saldré de prisión, y te arrepentiras de haberme dado la espalda!-

-Dudo que salgas de prisión.-un policia con aspecto de orangutan.-Gracias a las pruebas que nos entregó la señorita Yoya, usted tendrá mas de 100 cadenas perpetuas...si es que el juez se apiade de usted y no lo lleve a la silla.-

-¡Detenganla! ¡Ella tambien es una criminal!-

-No podemos hacer nada. Ella entregó una expiación.-

-¿Una expia...? ¡Mi expiación! ¡Esa expiación es mía!-

-Debiste llenarla cuando tuviste la oportunidad.-el orangutan mete a los 3 policias en una furgoneta blindada. Luego se dirige a Yoya.-Señorita Yoya. Aunque haya sido exonerada, tenemos que resolver ciertos asuntos legales.-

-No hay problema, oficial.-Yoya.-Iré con usted de inmediato.-

En la estación de policias, Yoya se encuentra hablando con el orangutan.

-Aunque todos saben que esas expiaciones hayan sido robadas, legalmente son validas. Si te soy sincero, el gobierno no las hizo ilegal, porque en el mercado negro, son verdaderas manzanas de las discordias. Los villanos harian cualquier cosa para obtener una, incluyendo la traición. Ya sabes el dicho: divide y venceras. Pero volviendo al asunto, no creas que es firmar una expiación y ya. Estarás siendo vigilada constantemente. En cuanto a tu hermano menor, se quedará con una familia adoptiva hasta que el juez determine si estas calificada para tener su custodia. Tengo entendido que conseguiste una residencia a donde vivir, un trabajo, y tu hermano ha dicho muchas cosas buenas sobre ti, asi que relajate, porque estoy seguro que tendrás su custodia.-

-Gracias, oficial. ¿Cree que pueda al menos visitar a mi hermano?-

-Claro. De hecho, aqui esta su cuidadora temporal.-

-¿Aqui?-

-Hola, mocosa.-Una voz. Era Flannata.

-¡Señora Flannata! ¡Usted...!-

-¡Hermana!-Telor lanzandose. Yoya lo atrapa.

-¡Telor!-Yoya tomando con sus manos a Telor y llevandolo a su mejilla. Luego lo aleja de su rostro.-Por cierto, ¿que hace aquí, señora Flannata?-

-Vine a acompañar a un amigo.-

-¿Un amigo?-

-Hola, Yoya.-Duck.-También usé una expiación.-

-¡Duck! Me alegro por ti...¿Y donde está Conlin? Crei que estaría acompañandote.-

-Está en el hospital. Fue a ver a una vieja amiga.-

En el hospital:

-Asi que tenias una expiación con tus datos.-Conlin a Heather.-Dijeron que estas libre de todos los cargos, pero aun así, te tendrán muy vigilada.-

-No me importa. Lo que si quiero saber, es ¿que estas haciendo aqui?-

-¿No puede un chico ir a ver a su amiga hospitalizada?-

-Creí que me odiabas.-

-No te odio, Heather. Al final, no vale la pena odiar a alguien. Es un desperdicio de tiempo, cuando podrias usarlo para ser feliz.-

-Felicidad...deje de sentir eso desde que mi hermano y mi padre murieron y tuve que vivir con una loca a la que me da asco llamar madre, pero...-mirando el televisor la noticia sobre la destrucción de la comunidad de Nueva Amazonia.-Al final, igual recibieron lo que se merecían...Es extraño. Por alguna razón, ahora me siento vacia. ¿Sera que odie por tanto tiempo a Nueva Amazonia que ahora que ya no está, ese odio desapareció y dejó algun hueco?-

-Si es por eso, alegrate. Puedes llenar ese vacío con otra clase de emociones.-

-Talvez. Ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer, una vez que salga del hospital. No tengo casa, no tengo familia, no tengo amigos ni amigas, nunca he trabajado y dudo que pueda encontrar un buen empleo, ya que nunca fui a la escuela, porque mi madre creia que nos adoctrinaban para ser sumisas a los hombres.-

-Aun me tienes a mi, Heather. Podrías quedarte a vivir con nosotros, los Hogan.-

-No creo que tus hermanas y tu madrastra quieran verme.-

-Soy millonario. Puedo comprarte una casa si quieres. Y además, podrias también ir a la escuela y trabajar para mi familia las tardes despues de la escuela.-

-Tu y tu bondad...-Heather sonrie.-No has cambiado en nada, Renwar. Pero la verdad, eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Ni modo. Acepto tu oferta, siempre y cuando mantengas lejos a tus hermanastras lejos de mi.-

-Oye, son ellas las que no quieren alejarse de mi.-

-...¿Y tienes mas peliculas que hacer o podemos tener un día completo juntos?-

-Lo siento. Debo ayudar a mi familia con el restaurante.-

-Esta bien. Pero una vez que salga del hospital, sal conmigo al menos una vez. Nunca pudimos hacer nada juntos...como amigos, excepto hablar desde una jaula.-

-...Esta bien.-

Flash back:

En la casa refugio, Conlin hablaba con Nezumiiro, mientras el primero lanzaba unas pelotas con las que Shiro y Kuro jugaban.

-Veo que te gusta jugar con los niños.-

-Soy el hermano mayor. Tengo mucha experiencia con los niños. ¿Te ha sido dificil cuidarlos?-

-Al principio, pero mis padres me habian enseñado algo, antes de separarme de ellos. Casi todos en mi familia han sido padres muy jovenes. De hecho, la madre mas joven de mi familia tenia 14 años. Cuidar de mis hijos Shiro y Kuro es tambien un entrenamiento. Sobretodo cuando se alejan demasiado de mi. Una vez llegaron hasta otra ciudad ellos solo.-

-¿No te preocupa que algun dia...?-

-Claro que me asusta con solo pensarlo. Es por eso que siempre trato de estar en alerta todo el tiempo.-

-Nezumiiro. Si no eres parte de Luna Blanca, ¿es necesario que te vayas con ellos?-

-Me pidieron ser su maestra. Y yo me tomo muy en serio el entrenamiento.-

-Espero que volvamos a vernos algun día.-

-Las despedidas no tienen que ser para siempre. Talvez nos volvamos a ver dentro de unos años...Pero te pediria que te olvides de mi.-

-¿Que?-

-Me di cuenta la primera vez que nos vimos. Lo siento, Conlin, pero soy alguien a quien le gusta viajar. Y le juré a mi novio y a mi misma que no me enamoraria de otro hombre.-

-...Entiendo. Entonces...seamos amigos.-

-Por supuesto.-

Fin flash back.

-Creo que para mi, será mi primera cita oficial.-

-Crei que tenías citas todo el tiempo.-

-No puedo tener citas sin que mis hermanas intenten espiarme.-

Mas tarde, en el restaurante de los Hogan, la familia Hogan estaba atendiendo a los clientes con normalidad. Llegan las hermanas Loud.

-Buenas tar...-Las Hogan al ver a las Loud.-Son ustedes.-

-Asi que ellas son las hermanas Hogan.-Lori poniendose al frente de Rilo.-Literalmente si son parecidas a nosotras.-

-Tu debes ser Lori.-Rilo saludando a Lori.-Mucho gusto. Tus hermanas nos han hablado de ti.-

-El gusto el mio.-Lori contestando el saludo.

-¿Y que se les ofrece?-

-¡Un almuerzo especial!-las Loud.

-Enseguida se los traemos.-

-Esperen un poco.-Lori.-Antes que nada, nesecito su ayuda. ¿Han visto a estas personas?-le muestra la foto de los Luna Blanca.

-No los hemos visto nunca.-las Hogan al unísono.

-¿Como que no? Son Lincoln, Rachel y el resto son los Luna Blanca.-Leni inocentemente.-Crei que lo conocian luego de que ayudo a Conlin con el asunto de las amazonas.-Y todas se dan una facepalm.

-Asi que si han visto a los Luna Blanca. ¿Sabian que es un delito encubrir criminales?-

-Si los hemos visto, pero solo aquella vez.-Rilo.-Pero hasta donde sabemos, ya se fueron de Los Angeles.-

-Hablenme de ese asunto de Nueva Amazonia.-

Justo llegó Conlin.

-Lamento llegar tarde. Ya saben lo complicado que es evitar los...-se da cuenta de Lori y las Loud.

-Tu debes ser Conlin Hogan.-Lori.-Literalmente si te pareces a Lincoln, pero eres adulto.-

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita Loud?-

-Contéstame unas preguntas.-

Lori le pregunta sobre el asunto de Nueva Amazonia. Conlin le cuenta todo.

-Interesante. ¿La prensa y los policias saben de esto?-

-No. Simplemente se fueron y los guardias y algunos heroes se llevaron sin querer el crédito.-

-¿Sabias que literalmente es un delito encubrir villanos sin importar las intenciones, o lo que hayan hecho por ti?-

-Lo siento. Aceptaré la responsabilidad.-

-¿Y que mas sabes de ellos?-

-Creo que ya se fueron. Dijeron que se robarian algo de la gala y se irian. Y nada mas.-

-...Gracias por tu aporte.-Lori se va.-Pero aun tendras que responder a la policia.-

-¡Lori! ¡Tu comida!-Lana.

-Guardenla. Debo averiguar algunas cosas.-

Lori sale del restaurante. Comienza a recorrer el sector, preguntando a la gente sobre los Luna Blanca. Revisa un mapa.

-He revisado cada sector de la ciudad en la que gente sospechosa se ha movido. Solo me falta este sector.-Camina mirando el mapa.-...¿que hay por aqui?-mira a un chico patinando. Lo llama.-Disculpa, niño. ¿Que hay en este punto?-

-No tengo idea, señorita.-el chico. Lori le da unos billetes.-Hay una casa, pero está abandonada de hace años, aunque algunos de mis amigos dijeron que escuchaban voces y las luces estaban encendidas desde hace unos días.-

-Gracias por tu aporte.-

Lori continua caminando. Encuentra la casa refugio. La abre. No habia nadie adentro. Se pone a revisar la casa. Encuentra un cabello blanco. Lo toma con una pinza y lo mete dentro de un lector, que le muestra los resultados.

-Lincoln...asi que estuvieron aquí...(sniff sniff). Hay un fuerte olor a perfume. Debieron usarlo para despistar sus olores.-se escucha a alguien bajar.-¡¿Hay alguien aqui?!-

-Afirmativo.-Liberty.-Estoy yo.-

-(Se parece a Linka, pero mas grande) ¿Quien eres tu?-

-No estoy obligada a contestar.-

-Soy una heroina. Literalmente estas violando una ley al no responder las preguntas de una heroina.-

-Eso no es relevante para mi.-

-¿Y que haces aqui?-

-Tampoco tengo necesidad de responder esa pregunta.-

-Entonces estas arrestada por desacato.-

-Dame el ojo de metal.-

-¿Que? ¿Como sabes...?-

-Dame el ojo elemental. Es uno de mis objetivos.-

-Objetivos, ¿eh? Tendras que quitarmelo a la fuerza.-

-Recibido.-Liberty rápidamente ataca a Lori, mandandola a volar fuera de la casa.

-(¡¿Como hizo eso?! ¡Estaba literalmente con mi don activado y aun asi me atacó?!).-Lori retorciendose de dolor.

Liberty salta y ataca a Lori, pero esta alcanza a reaccionar y la esquiva. Le lanza un fuerte rayo.

-Lo siento, pero literalmente no me dejaste otra opción mas que...-Lori nota que Liberty ni siquera se inmutó.-¡¿Pero como?! ¡Te lancé una fuerte descarga eléctrica!-

-La electricidad no me hace nada.-

-Debe ser por tu don, pero no soy solo rayos. Literalmente soy una heroina clase A.-Lori descarga electricidad sobre si misma. Su cuerpo entero se rodea de electricidad. Se lanza a gran velocidad sobre Liberty, atacando con puñetazos y patadas. Liberty esquiva los ataques con facilidad y luego ataca a Lori con una patada, derribandola.

-...-

-(Agitada por el dolor). Estoy sorprendida. ¿Que clase de don es el tuyo?-

-...No tengo don.-

-¿Que? Eso es imposible. Hiciste cosas que literalmente ningun ser humano sin don haría.-

-No soy una humana.-Liberty remueve la piel de su mano como si fuera un guante.-Soy una androide.-vuelve a colocarse la piel.

-¿Una androide? Jamás he visto androides de batalla como tu. ¿Quien te construyó? ¿De que compañia vienes? ¿Acaso estas defectuosa?-

-Eso es información confidencial. Y no estoy defectuosa. Estoy programada para cumplir ordenes de mi creador.-

-Y supongo que no me diras quien es tu creador. Entonces tendre que hacerte pedazos para que escaneen tu cerebro de robot y así lo descubra.-

Lori vuelve a cargar electricidad en su cuerpo. Lanza varios ataques a distancia a Liberty, pero no logra hacerle nada. Liberty saca su brazo izquierdo, revelando una ametralladora, y disparando balas de energia que arrasan con varias casas, mientras Lori esquiva sus ataques.

Liberty vuelve a colocarse su brazo. Se lanza hacia Lori, sacando de su mano derecha unas garras de fotones con lo que empieza a atacar a Lori. Mientras esta última esquiva, Liberty corta accidentalmente muros, semaforos, árboles, letreros, automoviles, y la ropa de un sujeto que pasaba por ahí, el cual acaba en ropa interior, y se va corriendo y cubriendose.

-(Realmente esta androide es poderosa. Y las armas que tiene equipada son muy peligrosas. ¿Quien la habrá construido? ¿Habrán sido esos sujetos de los que Lisa y el señor Hector hablaron? No tengo otra alternativa. Solo utilicé esto un par de veces hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora que soy una adulta, no deberia afectarme mucho. Podria ser peligroso, pero no tengo otra alternativa).-

Lori comienza a cargar mucha electricidad en su propio cuerpo, llegando a crecer ligeramente, la piel se le vuelve celeste, y el cabello se le eriza. Comienza a Levitar.-¡"Forma Relámpago"!-

-Detecto mucha energía eléctrica.-

-Te dejaré como un pretzel humano...o mecánico en tu caso.-

Lori se lanza a una velocidad mucho mayor, llegando a embestir a Liberty con una spear y atravezando casas y un autobus. Le da una gran cantidad de golpes con mucha fuerza. Liberty responde con golpes y patadas, las cuales son bloqueadas por Lori. Está última ataca con varias bolas de plasma. Liberty resiste, sin percatarse que Lori la estaba distrayendo para atacarla de frente con un puñetazo directamente a la cara. Liberty rueda y se estrella en una casa, pero rápidamente se levanta de un salto. Ambas se dan un puñetazo directo a la cara. Nuevamente comienzan a intercambiar golpes, estando ahora muy emparejadas. La pelea hace que Lori lance accidentalmente rayos por todos lados, causando desastres. Ambas se mantienen así, hasta que se alejan.

-Estamos causando mucha destrucción. Vayamos a un sitio mas alejado.-y ambas se alejan hasta llegar a una zona mas apartada.

-Observaciones: eres mas fuerte de lo que mis archivos indicaban. He subestimado a mi oponente. Actualizando sistema...Sistema actualizado.-

-Round 2, androide.-

Nuevamente se lanzan al ataque, intercambiando golpes y patadas. Lori concentra mucha energia en sus manos, propinandoles fuertisimos puñetazos. Liberty tambien hace lo mismo. Se mantienen así por varios segundos, dandose los golpes fortisimos de forma simultánea 10 veces cada una, hasta que Lori comienza a sangrar por la nariz.

-Observaciones: esa "forma relámpago" parece sobrepasar tu capacidad humana.-

-Hace tiempo que no la usaba. Y no la usaba, porque mi cuerpo no lo podia soportar.-

-Es una gran desventaja para ti.-

-(Parece que la piel de esa androide debe actuar como una goma. Quizas es por eso que no he podido hacerle daño. Y no puedo seguir de pie. Necesito buscar una abertura, pero no veo ningun punto debil).-

Lori regresa a la normalidad. Estaba exausta. Liberty camina hacia ella.

-Solo nesecito tu ADN y el ojo de metal.-

Liberty estaba apunto de poner su mano sobre Lori, pero de la nada, una motocicleta le cae. Liberty lo esquiva de un salto.

-¡Lori!-Luan. Estaba acompañada por las hermanas Loud y Bobby.

-¡¿Are you right?!-Luna.

-¡Chicas! ¡Bobby!-

-¡¿Te atreviste a molestar a mi hermana?!-Lynn en guardia.

-Llegaron los otros objetivos.-Liberty.

-Cuidado, chicas. Ella no es humana. Es un androide.-

-¿Una androide?-Bobby.-Nunca he visto ese modelo de androide de batalla.-

-¿De verdad eres una androide?-Lana.

-Afirmativo.-

-No se quien lo construyó, pero esta detrás de los ojos elementales.-

-¿De verdad?-Bobby.-Descansa, bebé. Yo me encargaré de derrotar a esa androide.-

-¡Yo también me uno!-Lynn.

-Y yo.-Luan.

-Me too.-Luna.

-Cuidado, chicas. Es muy fuerte.-

Las 3 hermanas Loud y Bobby comienzan a atacar a Liberty con puñetazos, eco sonico, escombros, y bolas de fuego.

-¡Tragate eso, chatarra!-Lynn. Ve que ninguno de los ataques le hizo daño.

-...-

-¡No le hizo ningun daño!-Lana.

-¡Ataquenla con ataques mas fuertes!-Bobby.

Lynn se convierte en Super Lynn, Bobby se envuelve en fuego, Luna respira ondo, y Luan comienza a concentrar energia.

-¡"Strike One"!-Lynn lanzándose al ataque.

-¡"Psicorayo"!-Luan lanzando un rayo multicolor.

-¡"Ultrasouuuuuuuuuud"!-Luna ataca con un fuerte eco sonico.

-¡"Spinner Flame"!-Bobby lanza un disco de fuego.

Los ataques le llegan a Liberty. Esta resistió los ataques, aunque debido al fuego, las mangas de su ropa se quemaron y parte de la piel de los brazos se derritieron. Liberty sujeta el brazo de Lynn, haciendola girar y ataca a Luan y Luna. Luego hace girar a Lynn y la azota sobre Luan y Luna.

-¡No me ganarás así de fácil!-Lynn, levantándose y se lanza al ataque. Liberty la esquiva. Lynn vuelve a atacar con tackleada. Liberty esquiva, la asujeta de la cabeza, la hace girar y la azota sobre el suelo. Liberty saca su brazo derecho, revelando un cañón de plasma, y le dispara a Lynn, dejándola herida por la espalda. Lynn regresa a la normalidad. Liberty le extrae sangre.

-Muestra biológica obtenida.-

-¡Lynn!-Lori. Camina de forma tambaleante, pero se cae. Saca un pastelillo y lo come. Luan y Luna atienden a Lynn.

-Aun esta viva.-Luna.

Lori se fija en los brazos de Liberty. Se pone de pie. Aun estaba tambaleando, pero logra mantenerse en equilibrio.

-¡Lori...!-Bobby.

-Estoy bien, Bobby. Ahora derrotemos a esa hojalata.-

-Incomprensible. Ya sabes que mi piel es de goma. ¿Cual es tu proposito en seguir peleando?-

-Porque eso es lo que hace un heroe. Luchar por la justicia y por el mundo, aun si tenga que perder la vida.-Lori vuelve a convertirse en su forma relámpago.-No estoy del todo recuperada, pero aun puedo luchar.-

Lori y Bobby comienzan a luchar contra Liberty, pero ahora, Liberty esquiva la mayoria de los ataques de Lori.

-¿Como es que...?-

-Puedo escanear los movimientos de mis adversarios, lo que me permite leer mejor los movimientos. Incluso copiar sus estilos de pelea.-

Liberty esquiva todos los ataques de Lori y Bobby. La androide aprovecha un descuido de Bobby, ya que vio que Lori estaba por desmayarse, y le propina un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago y seguido de una axe kick, dejando a Bobby en el suelo. Luego ataca a Lori, quien ya no podia seguir defendiéndose y cae derrotada al suelo. Liberty se acerca a Lori, pero esta aun intentaba moverse.

-Te disparare para que no te sigas moviendote.-Liberty sacandose su brazo derecho.

Liberty apunta a Lori. Estaba apunto de dispararle, pero Lori lanza un potentísimo rayo directo al cañon, haciendo que explote. Liberty queda con la mitad del humero. Lori vuelve a convertirse en forma relámpago, y lanza una potente descarga al brazo de Liberty, causándole un corte circuito.

-¡Gané!-Lori. No aguanta mas y se desmaya.

Mas tarde, Lori despierta. Estaba recostada en una cama.

-¡Bebé!-

-¿Osito? ¿Donde estamos?-

-Sali Hogan levantó una tienda de campaña. Te dio primeros auxilios.-

-¿Y la androide?-

-Ahí esta.-Bobby señala a Liberty.-Le pedí a Sali que no revisara a esa robot, hasta que despertaras.-

-¿Por cuanto dormí?-

-Solo pasaron 4 horas.-

-¡¿Ya despertó?!-Sali entrando junto a las Loud.-¡Porque ya quiero revisar a esa androide!-

-Literalmente eres como Lisa.-Lori levantandose. Se acerca a Liberty. Esta despierta de la nada y salta, poniendose de pie, agachada, y el brazo cubriendo su cara. Todos se ponen en guardia.-¡Aun está funcionando!-

-...-Los ojos de Liberty brillaban. Se ven varios 0 y 1. Se queda por varios segundos en la misma posición.-Reinicio del sistema completado.-se pone de pie.

-Si mueves un solo músculo...o cable o lo que tengas, me asegurare de destruirte completamente.-

-...-Liberty sin hacer nada.

-¿Que le pasa?-Bobby-¿Por que no hace nada?-

-Debido al reinicio de mis sistemas, mis ordenes quedaron postpuestas hasta que la cuenta regresiva termine.-proyecta desde sus ojos una pantalla con una cuenta regresiva que iba por 3 días aproximadamente.-Solo necesito esperar a que la cuenta regresiva termine para volver con mi misión.-

-¿Entonces no intentaras matarnos?-Lori.

-Negativo. La orden de matar solo era en caso de que no me dejaran completar mi misión. Pero puedo matar si la situación lo requiere. Aun no he recolectado ADN de Lori y Lucy Loud, ni de Luna Blanca. Por lo tanto, debo asegurarme de que mis objetivos no mueran. Además, cargas con el ojo elemental. No puedo quitartelo, hasta que la orden sea ejecutada.-

-Entiendo. ¿Y que haras ahora?-

-Debo reparar mi brazo.-Liberty saca un cubo miniaturizado que se agranda y revela una caja. Esta caja se abre, revelando varias piezas de robots.

-¡Impresionante!-Sali.-¡Es la primera vez que veo esta clase de piezas!-tomando una pieza.

Liberty toma un brazo. Se saca lo que le quedaba de brazo, y se coloca el nuevo brazo con ayuda de un robot que estaba dentro de la caja.

-Asi que, Liberty. Literalmente tienes que protegernos, para que cumplas tu misión.-

-Afirmativo.-

-Bobby, creo que tengo una idea, pero podríamos meternos en problemas.-

-¿En que estas pensando, Lori?-

-Los Luna Blanca. Liberty debe protegerme para no perder el ojo elemental y mi ADN. Entonces si Luna Blanca intenta quitarme el ojo elemental, Liberty no tendrá otra opción mas que pelear contra ellos. Y como tampoco puede matarlos, entonces podemos usar esto a nuestro favor y capturarlos.-

-No lo había pensado de esa forma, pero Liberty es una villana. Si la Liga de Heroes se entera de esto, podriamos ser expulsados.-

-Puede que no les ocurra nada.-Sali.-Liberty es una androide. Y la ley solo es aplicable para las personas. Tengo que revisar bien el código de leyes por siacaso.-

-Liberty. Si nos debes cuidar, entonces tendras que venir con nosotros.-

-Afirmativo. Debo protegerlos, para asegurar que mi misión sea exitosa.-

-Lori, no estoy seguro que sea una buena idea. En cuanto esa cuenta regresiva termine, Liberty podria incluso matarte.-

-Lo sé, Bobby. Debemos estar preparados para cuando eso ocurra. No contamos con Lisa, pero tenemos a esta chica igual de inteligente. Podria buscar algun punto debil que podamos usar a nuestro favor.-

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero por otro lado, la Liga de Heroes ya nos comienza a presionar para que resolvamos el caso Luna Blanca, o le entregará el caso a otros heroes.-

-Oye, Lori.-Lola.-¿Y como se supone que vas a hacer que Lincoln se entere que tienes ese collar si no sabes donde está?-

-Lo llamaré.-Lori.-¿Creen que no sabia que Lincoln se ha comunicado con ustedes?-

-¿Revisaste nuestros teléfonos?-Lana.

-Sabia que Lisa no era la única que seguia hablándole.-Lori de manera sería. Marca con su teléfono.-No puede ser. Debe tener el celular apagado. Debemos ir a San Francisco cuanto antes.-

Con los Luna Blanca, estos estaban entrenando arduamente. Luego de completar un circuito lleno de ejercicios, descansan y se ponen a comer. Lincoln revisa un bolso.

-Hay no. No está.-Lincoln.

-¿Que sucede, Lincoln?-Rachel.

-Creo que extravie el celular. No está el mio por ninguna parte.-

-¿Donde crees que se te cayó?-Alexander.

-Creo que cuando acampamos ayer. Cuando Rico y tu se comenzaron a lanzarse bolsos.-

-Y dicen que yo soy el que mete siempre la pata.-Rico a Alexander.

-Tu comenzaste, cara de mono.-

-Ya te dije que no fui yo quien le dio un mordisco a tu hamburguesa.-

-Tu eras el único que estaba comiendo cuando fui a buscar mi hamburguesa.-

-¿Y si lo buscamos por GPS?-Abraham.

-Olviden el celular.-Mei.-Puede que ya esté en manos enemigas.-

-Eso es poco probable.-Alexander.-¿Quién estaría por el bosque, buscandonos? Se supone que estamos alejados de las zonas mas transitadas por personas, y cubrimos nuestro olor con perfumes al salir de Los Angeles. Lo unico por lo que debemos preocuparnos serían guardabosques, animales salvajes, y algun cazador que nos reconozca.-

En alguna parte de la carretera, estaba Michelle conduciendo su motocicleta.

-Ellos estan cerca. Les dije que este viaje valió la pena, porque tambien descubrí las debilidades de cada uno de ellos. Los atrapare uno por uno.-con una cara maniática.-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-

En alguna parte del bosque, mas lejos del campamento, el celular de Lincoln fue encontrado.

-(Sniff sniff) Es el olor de Lincoln Loud.-

-Asi que se estan moviendo por el bosque. Interesante. ¿Estaran en una especie de entrenamiento? ¿O solo estarán tomandose unas vacaciones?-Padre, acompañado por Luna Nueva y varios druidas de la Orden.-Sigamos el rastro.-

Continuará...


	45. Linchel

Linchel

Al dia siguiente:

San Francisco:

Las hermanas Loud estaban en un parque, disfrutando una partida de tenis.

-¡Lynn Loud la número 1! ¡Oh si! ¡Oh si! ¡La número 1!-Lynn celebrando su victoria ante Lori.

-Bien, tu ganas.-

-¿Y ahora quien sigue?-

-Creo que ya le ganaste a todas.-Lucy, asustando a las Loud.

-No todas.-Leni. Señala a Liberty, que estaba mirando a las personas conversando.-¡Liberty!-Liberty se gira.-¿Quieres jugar tenis?-

-¿Jugar...tenis? Tenis: deporte en qu deportistas golpean una pelota con una raqueta. Se juega sobre una cancha con una maya del medio y...-

-Aburriiiidooo. Ven, robot. Juega tenis.-

-No es tan dificil, Liberty.-Leni tomando una raqueta. La pone en la mano de Liberty y la abanica.-Tienes que hacer asi cuando la pelota viene hacía a ti.-

-Conozco las reglas del deporte Tenis. Lo aprendi al ver una partida de tenis por la televisión. El objetivo es golpear la pelota y que el otro deportista no pueda golpearla. La pelota no puede salir de la cancha y no puede golpear la maya.-

-Asi es. Ahora juega. ¡Divirtamonos!-Lynn.

-Negativo. Solo los humanos pueden sentir eso que llaman "divertirse".-

-Al menos intentalo, Liberty.-Leni.

-Observación registrada: los humanos pueden interactuar entre ellos al hacer cosas juntos. Interactuar implica aprender, y estoy programada para aprender.-

Lynn y Liberty comienzan a jugan. Lynn no puede anotar ningun punto, debido a la velocidad de Liberty, quien acaba anotando mas puntos que Lynn, ganandole.

-¡No...puede...ser! ¡Mi record de invictorias se arruinó!-

-¡Siiii! ¡Ganaste, Liberty!-Leni abrazando a Liberty.

-Incomprensible. ¿Que hace que un deporte haga que los humanos sienta emociones? ¿Por que sienten emociones al ganar o perder?-

-Es algo complicado de explicarlo, Liberty.-Leni.-Pero lo entenderas algún dia. Dijiste que podias aprender. Entonces como que también podrías aprender emociones algun día.-y todos se quedan mirandola.-¿Que?-

-Negativo. Los androides no sienten emociones. Solo los seres vivos pueden sentir emociones.-

Flash back (hace 3 días):

Los Luna Blanca se preparaban para irse. Mientras arreglaban sus cosas, Candace sale de la casa a botar basura. Michelle aparece por detras de ella.

-Hola, pequeña bocona.-

-¡East!-

-Tranquila. No te haré daño.-

-¿Por que habria de creerte? Mataste al señor Center. Él fue un padre para mí. Me quiso aun con este daño cerebral que me impide guardar secretos.-

-No tuve otra opción, pero mentiria si dijera que lo lamento.-

-...-Candace mirando con ira a Michelle.

-No me mires así, pequeña Candace. Tu sabes como es este mundo. Solo los mas fuertes e inteligentes sobreviven y gobiernan este mundo. Center tenia una idea similar, pero fue un cabeza hueca al creer que todos cooperariamos juntos sin esperarse una futura traición. Quizas cometió el error de vernos a nosotros tambien como la familia que nunca tuvo.-

-¿Y que es lo que quieres? Dilo, antes de que alerte a los Luna Blanca.-

-¿Que quiero? A mis hermanitos. Tu me ayudaras a recuperarlos 1 por 1...incluyendo a Candice. No te importa, ¿verdad?-

-...-

-Se que aun sigues con tus amigos reunidos.-

-Si lo estuviera, se lo diria. No puedo...-

-Se que uno de los chicos de Center tiene el don de convertirse en un simbionte y controlar cuerpos. ¿Como se que no llevas a ese chico en tu cuerpo y es por eso que puedes mentir?-saca una jeringa de inoculacion.-Esto es irritable para cualquier parasito, ya sea enteroparasitos, tisulares, o ectoparasitos, pero no le hace daño al hospedero. ¿Puedo probarlo contigo?-

-...-

-Lo sabia. Ese mocoso está dentro de ti. Es por eso que has logrado engañar a Luna Blanca.-

-Tu ganas.-

-Dime la verdad. ¿Que es lo que planeas al estar con Luna Blanca?-

-Estoy con ellos para quitarles los ojos elementales en el momento en que bajen la guardia.-

-Hagamos un trato, pequeña bocona. Ustedes pueden quedarse conmigo. Juntos, conquistaremos este mundo y nos lo repartiremos. Acabaremos con los idiotas de North y West, y como conquistaremos el mundo juntos, ustedes tambien cumplirían con la voluntad de Center. Todos ganamos.-

-¿Como se que no intentaras matarme?-

-Puedo ser una mujer de palabra, o puedo ser una víbora traicionera. Eso dependerá de la persona con quien haga el trato. Y en tu caso, deberias aceptar mi oferta, porque no tienes otra alternativa.-le muestra la jeringa.

-(No te preocupes, Candace).-Logan.-(El señor Center hizo un suero especial que impediria que se convierta en masa. Asi la rociamos y la matamos).-

-...Esta bien.-le da la mano.-¿Cual es tu plan?-

Fin flash back.

Los Luna Blanca se encuentran en el bosque camino a San Francisco, entrenando. Candace era la única que no estaba participando en el entrenamiento.

-Es curioso, Abraham.-Lincoln.-Antes eras el peor estudiante en educación física, y ahora mirate. Parece no costarte mucho.-

-El maestro Shuriken siempre me decia que tenia que ser veloz. La velocidad es muy importante para un ninja.-

-Eso me trae un recuerdo.-Rachel.-Cuando gritaste como niña por todo el patio de la escuela, y solo porque viste una araña. Se convirtio en noticia por toda la escuela.-

-¡Jajajaja! Cierto.-Lincoln.-Lo habia olvidado.-

-Preferiria olvidar eso. Y hablando de momentos vergonzosos, aun recuerdo cuando Lincoln intento sacar mi freezby de un arbol, la rama se rompió, y se hizo un autocalzon chino.-

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!-Rachel.-¡Si lo recuerdo! Tambien recuerdo cuando ustedes 2 estaban pedaleando en bicicleta sin manos y los 2 se estrellaron con un letrero.-

-¡Jajajajajaja!-Lincoln y Abraham.

Nezumiiro les da un coscorron a los 3.

-Los 3 callense o haran flexiones con piedras en la espalda.-Nezumiiro.

-Lo sentimos, Nezumiiro.-Lincoln, Rachel y Abraham.

-Desde que Abraham se nos unió, esos 3 no han parado de recordar cosas.-Ricochet.

-Es normal.-Alexander.-Lincoln y Abraham fueron amigos inseparables y dejaron de verse desde hace mas de un año.-

Los Angeles:

En el restaurante de Flannata, esta estaba sentada junto a Duck y los padres de Johnny.

-Y cuando creí que no estaban haciendo nada, Johnny se cayó del techo.-la señora Brave.-Él y sus amigos...o mejor dicho, ex amigos, estaban ocultando una de esas maquinas de videojuegos que habian recogido y reparado. Y tanto que trabajaron para ocultarla y se les cayo del techo.-

-Mis hijas tambien han hecho locuras.-Flannata.-Una vez, creyeron que Conlin estaba en medio de una cita. Intentaron arruinarsela de diferentes formas. Llegaron hasta liberar a los animales del zoológico. Y al final, resultó que solo era una reportera haciéndole una entrevista. Y hablando de Conlin, ¿Que pasó con él, Duck?-

-Solo tuvo que pagar una multa.-Duck.-Y hacer un par de declaraciones sobre la infiltración Luna Blanca y Nueva Amazonia durante la gala.-

-¿En que estarán los Luna Blanca ahora?-el señor Brave.

En el hospital, Conlin estaba visitando a Heather.

-¿Como te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor...ahora que estas tu, acompañandome.-

-Ja...ja.-Conlin acariciandose la cabeza.-Es cierto. Heather, Nezumiiro me habia dicho que le ofreciste que se unieran a un grupo similar a Nueva Amazonia, pero que...-

-Todos ganan. Un movimiento que surgió como respuesta a Nueva Amazonía. No se mucho de ellas, pero es un movimiento que fue fundada por una ex integrante a la que mataron a su hijo. Se hacen llamar "La Caballeria de Atenea".-

-No es un grupo con un plan maligno, ¿verdad?-

-Que yo sepa, no. He oido que rescatan niños de las comunidades de Nueva Amazonia y hasta luchan contra ellas. Conozco una comunidad, aunque algo lejos de aqui.-

En otro lugar, Yoya y Telor estaban reunidos con Moyar y Moner en una casa, mirando una pelicula.

-Buenas noticias. Flannata puede cobrar la herencia de Telor, legalmente.-

-Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar de que no cumplieras tu parte del trato.-

-Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.-

-...-Moyar mirando a Telor.-Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu hermano, es primo de Size.-

-Exacto. ¿Que ocurre con eso?-

-Recorde algo, mientras Moner y yo robabamos en un pueblo cerca de la frontera con Canadá. El apellido de Size es River. Y una vez, mientras nos escondiamos en un callejón, oímos a unos tipos vestidos como parte de una secta, hablar entre ellos. Habían dicho algo sobre la familia River. Dijeron que una vez, los River fueron una de las familias mas poderosas del país, pero perdieron ese estatus, cuando la mayoria de las familias decidieron apoyar el ejército revolucionario durante la guerra civil donica. Todos los que apoyaron al ejército revolucionario, murieron o desaparecieron, cuando la "niña de cabello negro", desapareció y el ejército revolucionario empezó a caer.-

-¿Quien es la niña de cabello negro?-Telor.

-La "Niña de Cabello Negro", fue una misteriosa niña que apareció en los tiempos de la guerra civil donica.-Moner.-Era muy poderosa. Nadie podia vencerla. Se dice que hasta destruyo ciudades enteras, y aplastó ejercitos enteros con su don. Era el brazo fuerte del ejercito revolucionario, pero por alguna razón desconocida, desapareció sin dejar rastros y poco a poco causó que el ejército revolucionario se debilitara. Algunos dicen que su verdadero nombre era "Harrier", pero no hay certeza alguna sobre ello.-

-Me dieron ganas de aprender mas de la guerra civil donica.-Telor.-Espero verla pronto, cuando vaya a la escuela.-

En el bosque:

Mas tarde, Nezumiiro da por pausado el entrenamiento. Johnny y Susy se ponen a cocinar, mientras los Luna Blanca se separan y comienzan a hacer algunas cosas como: seguir entrenando, descansar, leer, algún pasatiempo, entre otras cosas. Candace se queda viendo la olla.

Flash back (hace 3 días):

-Este es un virus que Center me dio hace un tiempo. No es letal, pero causa un rápido cuadro febril agudo. Lo suficiente como para que no se defiendan, cuando los atrape. Mezclalo el día en que te lo indique.-

-¿El dia en que me lo indiques?-

-Tendré que quedarme un poco mas en esta ciudad. Debo resolver un par de asuntos pendientes. Asegurate que todos se infecten. Pero si no todos se infectan, no importa. Los que si o si deben infectarse, son los mas problemáticos: Rachel, Lincoln, Alexandra y Nezumiiro. Esa última no me interesa, pero es demasiada fuerte y podria ser problemática.-

Fin flash back:

Candace estaba a punto de agregar el liquido, pero Johnny le habla.

-¿Candace? ¿Que haces aqui?-

-Eh...nada. Solo queria saber que estabas preparando.-

-Es un delicioso estofado. ¿Quieres probar?-

-Eh...de acuerdo.-Candace saca un poco con el cucharon. Sin que Johnny y Susy se percataran, Candace hecha el liquido con el virus a la comida.-Esta delicioso.-

-Yo tambien quiero probar.-Alexandra sacando un poco y lo prueba.-Esta delicioso, aunque...siento algo diferente entre este estofado y el ultimo que preparaste, Johnny.-

-¿En serio? Pero si siempre uso los mismos ingredientes.-

Johnny iba a probar del estofado, pero la olla es derramada por Ricochet con una pelota de fútbol soccer

-¡Rico!-todos.

-Lo siento. Se me habia atravezado una abeja y desvíe la mirada.-

-Tendre que empezar de nuevo.-Johnny.

-Yo ire a lavar la olla.-Ricochet.-¿Adonde quedaba el rio?-

-Por allá.-Susy.-Iré contigo. Recorde que vi unas moras deliciosas por ahí.-

-Oye, Johnny.-Alexandra.-Me parecio encontrar unos hongos comestibles con los que podrías hacer unos deliciosos platillos. ¿Quieres ir a verlos?-

-Esta bien.-Johnny, y ambos se van.

-Reena.-Candace.

-¡¿Si?!-

-¡No te me acerques tanto a la cara! Me gustaria hablar contigo sobre Candice. ¿Podemos ir un poco mas lejos? Es un asunto algo privado.-

-De acuerdo.-

Reena y Candace se separan del grupo. Llegan hasta un punto un tanto apartado.

-¿De que querias hablarme, Candace?-

-Yo...yo...-Candace finge estar mareada y abraza a Reena.

-¿Estas bien, Candace?-

Candace aprovecha y ataca a Reena en la nuca, nockeandola. Michelle aparece.

-Hermanita Reena. Bienvenida a mi familia.-Michelle toma a Reena y la lleva a su pecho, envolviendola de masa y la absorbe. Toma la forma de Reena.-Vamos, compañera.-

-¡...!-Lincoln reaccionando.

-¿Lincoln?-Rachel y Abraham.

-Algo acaba de pasar. Como si una presencia desapareciera derrepente.-

Nezumiiro cae.

-¡Nezumiiro!-Lincoln, Rachel, Candy y Abraham. Nezumiiro estaba comenzando a sudar, a hiperventilarse, y su piel estaba colorada. Shiro y Kuro se ven inquietos, cerca de Nezumiiro, pero en posición defensiva.

-Estos signos...-Abraham.-Es un envenamiento.-

-¿Envenenamiento?-Rachel.-¿Con que?-

-No lo se. Tal vez la mordio una serpiente, o una araña.-

Shiro le jala el pantalon a Lincoln.

-¿Shiro?-Lincoln. Shiro le señala a Lincoln que Kuro traía algo en la boca. Este lo deja en el suelo. Lincoln lo recoge.-¿Un frasco? ¿Será este el veneno?-

-Dejame verlo.-Abraham. Lo destapa, lo huele, y usa una tirita que pasa por el frasco por dentro. Lo examina.-Asi que de esto se trataba. No es un veneno raro. Es bastante común. No es tan letal en pequeñas dosis, pero si tiene efectos paralizantes.-

-¿Puedes hacer algo para ayudarla?-

-Desafortunadamente no tengo idea de la concentración del veneno, ni cuanto fue agregago. Tampoco tengo idea si Nezumiiro lo ingirio o se lo inoculo directo en las venas.-

-¿Pero puedes al menos retrasar el efecto?-

-Haré lo que pueda.-Abraham comenzando a sacar una caja llena de frascos.

-¡Rayos! Mi luz puede sanar heridas, pero no envenamientos.-Vuelve a mirar el frasco.-Un frasco con veneno. Entonces no fue un animal. ¿Como es que la envenenaron y no se dio cuenta?-

-Por desgracia, es un veneno inodoro.-Abraham.-El maestro Shuriken me habló de ese veneno. Lo usan para cazar animales, ya que no es letal en pequeñas dosis y el efecto se pasa en horas. Aunque en este caso, espero que no haya sido en grandes dosis.-

-Shiro y Kuro se ven inquietos.-Lincoln.-Pero no solo se ven preocupados. Esa pose de acecho...es como aquella vez que mi abuelo y yo nos topamos con unos lobos cuando entramos a su territorio.-

-...-Candy.-...¿Y nuestros amigos?-y los 4 la miran.

Alexander y Mei entrenan con unas espadas de madera. Un enorme chorro de agua baña a la pareja. Michelle aprovecha que estan con la guardia baja y ataca a Alexander de una fortísima patada, nockeandolo.

-¡Xander!-

-Lo siento, pero no tenia otra alternativa.-

-¡Tu!-

-No te precipites, hermanita.-Se sienta.-Solo debo esperar.-

-¿Esperar?...¡Ah!-Mei nota que le falta una parte de su pierna.

-¿Buscas esto?-Michelle señalando un cubo de masa. Lo incorpora a su cuerpo.

-¡Debo avisarle a los demás!-Mei recoge a Alexander.

-Temo que no alcanzaras a avisarle a nadie. Creo que ya llevas un buen rato sin ese trozo y recien te diste cuenta.-

Mei trata de correr con Alexander a los hombros, pero poco a poco el cuerpo se le empieza a paralizar, hasta que cae. Michelle le devuelve el trozo faltante.

-Bienvenidos, hermanitos.-Michelle se convierte en masa y los absorbe. Luego de unos segundos, regresa a la normalidad.-3 hermanitos.

Alexandra comienza a sentirse mal. Johnny la atiende.

-¡Xandra, ¿que te sucede?!-

-No...me siento...bien...-Alexandra se desploma, botando la canasta de hongos. Johnny le toca la frente.

-¡Xandra, estas con fiebre!-

-Tranquilos. Es solo un virus temporal.-Michelle (con forma de Reena). Retorna su forma verdadera.

-¡Michelle!-Johnny. Carga a Alexandra y trata de huir, pero Candace lo hace tropezar. Michelle aprovecha y los absorbe.

-2 hermanitos mas. Quedan 5.-

Susy y Ricochet estaban regresando hacia el campamento.

-¿Estas segura de que no son venenosas?-

-Claro que lo estoy. Johnny, Carl y Sodapop las comiamos cuando saliamos a acampar. Aunque la primera vez que fuimos, Johnny se comió unas verde y se quedó usando el baño por horas.-

-Dime donde hay de esas bayas verdes si conoces esta parte del bosque. Quiero hacerle una broma al cabeza de musgo.-

-Solo vinimos con Johnny, Carl y Sodapop por aqui durante el verano a los 10 años.-

Sin darse cuenta, caen en un pantano.

-¡Pantanos!-

-¡Maldición! ¡Dejamos los teléfonos en la furgoneta!-

-¡¿Sabes como salir?!-

-¡Ni la menor idea, pero no te muevas demasiado o te hundiras mas rápido!-

Flash back (en algun punto desconocido antes de Mei y despues de reclutar a Candy):

Los Luna Blanca se encontraban en la furgoneta. Alexander les habla.

-Escuchen, chicos. Si algun dia se quedan atrapados en un pantano y no hay nadie que los ayude, esto es lo que deben hacer. Mi padre me lo enseñó.-Alexander. Y mientras habla, el único que no le presta atención es Ricochet, que se queda escuchando musica de una laptop.

Fin flash back.

Algo asujeta las manos de Ricochet y Susy.

-Unas cuerdas.-

-¡Estamos salvados!-Susy.

Ambos son jalados, saliendo del pantano.

-Llegaron a...-Ricochet. Nota que las cuerdas eran en realidad los brazos de Michelle, que ataron sus brazos.-¡Hija de...!-y Michelle los jala y los absorbe.

-1 hermanito y...esta chica no tiene nada que ver, pero la tendré por mientras. Ya van 6.-

-Oye.-Candace.

-¿Que?-

-...Nada...No le hagas mucho daño a Candice...Lo dije.-

Devuelta al campamento, Abraham le habia inyectado unas sustancias a Nezumiiro.

-Con esto podria a minimizar los efectos. No es nada facil administrar los antidotos, ya que el antidoto dependera de que tipo de veneno se trata, la dosis, si fue ingerido o inoculado, la concentración. Un antidoto equivocado podria ser hasta fatal.-

-(Esta sensación...)-Lincoln mirando a Nezumiiro.-(Se siente igual...a lo que sentia en Candace...Shiro y Kuro siguen en esa pose...¡¿Podria ser...?!)-Lincoln usa una espada de luz que en lugar de lanzarla, la mantiene empuñada y la cubre con mancha negra. El cuerpo de Nezumiiro comienza a retorcerse. Logan sale de su cuerpo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!-Logan retorciendose y volviendo a su forma humana.

-¡Sabia que habia algo! ¡O mejor dicho, alguien! ¡¿Quien eres tu?!-Lincoln y los 4 Luna Blanca se ponen en guardia.-¡¿Y desde cuando estas dentro de Nezumiiro?!-

-Pero primero, vístete.-Rachel tapandose los ojos. Lincoln le lanza una manta. Shiro y Kuro se acercan a Nezumiiro.

-Mi estomago...-Nezumiiro. Sus hijos la abrazan.

-¿Shiro y Kuro sabian que este tipo estaba dentro de ella?-Abraham.-Eso explicaba el por que estaban manteniendo distancia.-

-Asi que tambien podias hacer eso...cof cof.-Logan poniendose la manta a modo de toga.-Mi nombre es Logan. Soy parte de los secuaces del señor Center...cof cof.-

-¿Center? Asi que tenia mas secuaces. ¿En que momento entraste a su cuerpo?-

-Aproveche la oportunidad perfecta mientras entrenaban...cof cof.-

-Asi que tu la envenenaste.-Rachel.

-Solo le di un poco de veneno. Lo suficiente como para paralizar a un perro San Bernardo...cof cof. Si le daba mas, yo tambien saldría afectado...cof cof.-

-¿Estas enfermo?-Abraham.

-Cof cof. Asi es. Naci con una enfermedad genética que afecta a mi gen regulador de don...cof cof. Y debido a eso, debo tratarme con medicinas para sobrevivir constantemente...cof cof, o vivir dentro de un cuerpo como un parásito...cof cof. Aunque ese se supone que es mi don...cof cof. Convertirme en simbionte y poseer cuerpos. Solo que...cof cof, el efecto del control varía del hospedero. Esta chica es igual de fuerte que Nemesis...cof cof, o incluso mas. Cuando el hospedero es muy fuerte...cof cof, no puedo controlar su cuerpo libremente. Fue por eso que decidi envenenarla...cof cof.-

Candace y Michelle llegaron al campamento.

-Creo que ya descubrieron a Logan. No ha ingerido su medicamento, asi que no podra seguir así por mucho.-

-Que lástima. Pudo ser un buen ayudante.-

-Puede ser un fastidio tenerlo adentro, pero no lo dejaré morir.-

-Lo entiendo. Lo siento, mocosa, pero gracias por tus servicios.-

-¡Aaaaah!-Candace, herida y atrapada por Michelle.

-Hola, hermanitos.-

-¡Michelle!-Lincoln, Rachel, y Candy.

-...¡Suelta a mi hermana!-

-¿Por que? ¿De verdad creiste que al fin recuperaste a tu hermana? Diles, Candace. ¿Quien me ayudó a recolectar a mis hermanitos?-

-¡¿Que?!-Los Luna Blanca.

-...¡Fui yo! ¡En realidad me fui con ustedes para robarles los ojos elementales cuando bajaran la guardia!...¡Y Logan me ayudó a no decir nada! ¡Y colaboramos con Michelle para atraparlos 1 por 1!-

-¿Atraparlos?-

-Tengo a Reena, a los gemelos Alex, a Mei, a Johnny, a Ricochet, y a esa tal Susy dentro de mi cuerpo.-se acaricia el vientre.-Solo me faltan ustedes para que por fin estemos toda la familia reunida.-

-Ni creas que te lo permitiré.-Lincoln.-Te patearemos el culo y rescataremos a nuestros amigos.-

-No te confies, cuñado. No solo absorbo. He desarrollado mi don al punto de que tambien puedo tomar los dones de quienes absorbo mientras esten en mi cuerpo.-genera gas de su brazo libre y luego genera pintura. Tambien saca unas orejas y cola de zorro, y fragmenta parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Michelle! ¡Suelta a Candace! ¡Esto no es parte del trato!...cof cof.-

-¿Estas preocupada por tu casita humana? Fallaste con tu parte. Ahora asume las consecuencias.-Michelle absorbe a Candace.

-¡Maldición! ¡El señor Center me matará!...cof cof.-

-¡¿Center está vivo?!-todos.

-¡Necesito un cuerpo yaaaaaaa!-Logan se lanza hacia Candy, pero Lincoln reacciona a tiempo y le da un fuerte puñetazo en Segunda Mancha en la cara, derrotandolo. Regresa a la normalidad.

-Realmente este tipo es mas fragil que el ego de un copito de nieve.-Lincoln.-Candy, Abraham. Ustedes atiendan a Nezumiiro. Rachel y yo le patearemos el culo de una vez por todas a esta tipa.-

-No tienen como ganarme. Tengo 8 dones.-

-Justamente queria que Lincoln y yo usaramos esto en ti. ¿Lo hacemos, Lincoln?-

-Claro que lo hacemos.-

Lincoln destella completamente. Se convierte en una bola que se introduce al cuerpo de Rachel. Esta cambia el color de su cabello a blanco. Tenia una marca blanca con punto negro en forma de Ying en la frente.

-¿Pero que hicieron? ¿Se fusionaron?-

-Asi es. Ahora somos "Linchel". Lincoln y Rachel se han vuelto uno solo, y te pateare el culo de la forma mas dolorosa posible.-

-2 por 1. Los absorbere.-

Mchelle se fragmenta en varios trozos. Bombardean a Linchel, pero este a gran velocidad repele algunos trozos y otros los esquiva. Los trozos se convierten en gas. Abraham interfiere y aparta el gas con agitar sus alas. El gas se convierte en pintura, se desliza por el suelo y ataca con pinchos que salen del suelo. Linchel esquiva todos los ataques. Candy tambien interfiere, mojando sus cadenas con unas gaseosas y atrapa a Michelle. Esta sale a la superficie y se lanza a gran velocidad, atacando a Candy y la atrapa. Esta apunto de absorberla, pero Linchel le lanza espadas de luz. Michelle se desvanece en gas y vuelve a solidificarse. Ataca estirando sus brazos. Linchel los esquiva. Abraham ataca con plumas y Candy con pinchos de caramelo. Michelle se endurece y los ataques no le hacen daño. Linchel aprovecha, crece hasta medir 4 metros, y ataca con un puño con mancha negra.

-¡Aaaaargh! Ese ataque molesto tuyo.-Michelle. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por varios segundos.

Linchel se desliza a gran velocidad. Comienza a atacar a Michelle con varios golpes con mancha negra y ataques de luz. Michelle evade varios golpes convirtiendose en gas, pintura, o fragmentandose y moviendose, evitando los golpes con macha negra. Lanza gelatina directo a la cara de Linchel. Aprovecha que Linchen no ve, y logra atraparlo. Lo absorbe.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Gane!-

Michelle explota. Linchel sale sosteniendo a Alexandra. Michelle se restaura.

-Te quedan 7 dones.-Linchel deja a Alexandra al lado de Nezumiiro.-¡Segunda Mancha!-Activa segunda mancha.

Michelle ataca con varios tentaculos. Linchel evade los golpes. Se lanza a gran velocidad, atacando a Michelle, pero esta se fragmenta. Sin embargo, Linchel se mueve a gran velocidad y golpea uno de los fragmentos de Michelle, sacando a Alexander y a Mei, que estaban juntos.

-5 dones.-Linchel los deja con Abraham y Candy.

Michelle se rearma. Ataca con mucha fuerza hacia Linchel. Este vuelve a esquivar y la ataca con otro golpe con mancha negra, usando 2 manos y sacando a Susy y Ricochet. Vuelve a lanzarse al ataque. Michelle esquiva y ataca con patada pesada. Linchel se convierte en luz. Se desliza en un patin de luz, y atravieza a Michelle, sacando a Johnny y Reena.

-¡Maldición!-

-Ya rescate a todos mis amigos. Ahora voy solo por...-Linchel. Se separa, volviendo a ser Lincoln y Rachel.

-(suspira) ¿Tan pronto nos separamos?-Rachel.

-Creo que requiere de mucha energia mantenerse fusionados.-Lincoln.

-Se ven muy cansados, hermanitos.-Michelle.-Vengan. Descansen con su hermana mayor, Michelle.-

-Aun no tiro la toalla.-Lincoln de pie. Activa segunda mancha, aunque comienza a sangrar por la nariz.

Michelle ataca a puñetazos. Lincoln esquiva cada golpe. Se acerca cada vez a Michelle. Esta se mueve rápidamente. Lincoln va tras ella, pero cada vez que se acerca, Michelle se aleja, hasta que Rachel crece de tamaño, toma a Lincoln, y lo lanza directo a Michelle a gran velocidad.

-¡Tercera Mancha! ¡3D Punch!-Lincoln ataca a Michelle fuertemente, derrotandola, y haciendo que expulse a Candace, Josh y Condesa.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo cargaba Michelle a esos 2?-Lincoln.

-No me importa.-Rachel.

Lincoln regresa a la normalidad y se desmaya. Rachel regresa a su tamaño normal, encoge a Lincoln, y lo toma en brazos.

-¡Señorita Michelle!-Josh y Condesa atendiendo a Michelle.

-Miren esto.-Alexandra sacando un trozo de masa con una pinza.-Asi que siempre supo donde estabamos.-y la masa regresa a Michelle.

Candace toma a Logan en brazos, que estaba despertando. Candy se le acerca.

-...-

-No me mires con esa cara, Candice. Tu y yo tomamos caminos diferentes. Asi son las cosas. No esperes a que me disculpe solo por estar cumpliendo con mi deber, aun si mis sentimientos hacia ti ya no son de odio. Somos de bandos distintos. No podemos dejar que nuestras emociones interfieran. El señor Center es y será siempre mi padre. Y yo lo seguire aun si tenga que pasar sobre ti.-

-...Tomaste el ojo equivocado.-

-¿Que?-Candace se saca del bolsillo un ojo elemental, el cual era falso.

-...Buscaste entre mis cosas y lo sacaste...sin que me diera cuenta.-

-Asi que siempre cargabas con uno falso.-

-...Nunca sabras donde los ocultamos.-

-Debi haberlo previsto antes. Nunca confiaron en mi del todo.-

-¿Y quien confiaria en una sin filtro como tu?-Rachel.-Jamás confíe en ti.-

-...Puedes irte, Candace. Tu lo dijiste...Nosotras elegimos nuestro propio camino...asi que a la proxima que nos...veamos, te rompere los huesos, como...si fueran de caramelo, pero...si la situación lo requiere, yo...no dudare en matarte.-

-Asi seran las cosas, aunque nos duela por fuera y por dentro. Yo tampoco dudare en matarte.-Candace se va corriendo con Logan en brazos.

Candy se queda mirando la dirección en que se fue su hermana. Se podía ver unas lagrimas, que rápidamente se limpia y regresa hacia el grupo.

-Candy...-Reena.

-Necesito estar sola por unos momentos.-entra a la furgoneta.

-Candy...-Reena. Mei la detiene.

-Déjala. Ella tiene que lidiar sola con esto. Tenemos otra cosa de que preocuparnos.-Mei señala a Michelle, que estaba aun inconsciente y atendida por Josh y Condesa.

-¿Por que siguen a esa maldita víbora?-Rachel.

-Mas respeto.-Condesa.-Es su hermana.-

-Ella no es mi hermana. Los absorbió, ¿Y aun asi siguen a su lado?-

-Le señorita Michelle ha hecho mucho por nosotros.-Josh.-Y la seguiremos hasta el final.

Flash back (hace unos años atrás):

Se puede ver a un joven Josh de 16 años, apunto de ser asesinado por unos mafiosos. Michelle aparece y los derrota con varios golpes.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si. Gracias.-

-¿Que les hiciste como para que trataran de matarte?-

-Mi padre perdió una apuesta con ellos y les debemos mucho dinero.-

-¿Es eso verdad?-Michelle de 16 años hacia uno de los mafiosos. Este asiente. Saca un cheque y lo firma.-Creo que con esto su deuda esta saldada.-

-¡Son mas de $3000000!-y los mafiosos se van.

-Ya que estoy aqui, ¿sabes arreglar limusinas? Mi chofer no sabe nada.-

-Trabajé en un taller de autos, hasta que mi jefe me hecho por un capricho de un rico.-

Josh revisa y arregla el moto.

-Listo. Solo tenia algunas piezas sueltas.-

-Gracias...-

-Josh. Ese es mi nombre.-

-Josh. ¿Tienes empleo? Porque nesecito un chofer mas personal. Uno que solo trabaje para mi.-

-Gracias. Lo aceptaré.-

-Contratado.-

En otro punto, Michelle estaba en una mansión con sus padres en una fiesta. Nota que el dueño esta regañando a una mucama de 16 años. Decide acercarse cuando el regaño termina.

-¿Por que trabajas para ese tipo?-

-No tengo otra opción. Mis padres estan enfermos, y no pueden trabajar. Y si me hechan, mi jefe se encargará de que no vuelva a trabajar en otra mansión.-

-Puedes trabajar para mi. Se nota que eres muy dedicada.-

-Gracias, señorita...-

-Michelle. ¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Condesa.-

-Condesa. Espero que renuncies cuanto antes y me busques. Aqui tienes mi numero. Te espera un trabajo bien pagado.-

-Gracias, señorita Michelle.-

Fin flash back.

-Puede que no tengamos dones, pero aun asi, la protegeremos hasta el final, aunque nos maten.-

-Que noble de sus partes.-Una voz. Era Padre, aterrizando cerca de Luna Blanca.

-(Sniff sniff).-Reena.-¡Viene algo mas!-

-¡...!-Mei.-¡Se acercan!-

-¡Ese cosquilleo electrico!-Lincoln.

Desde el suelo, aparecen unas sombras. Eran Washington y los Luna Nueva. Tambien aparecen otros miembros de la orden encapuchados y vestidos como druidas. Washington rápidamente le quita el don a Michelle con una mano de sombras. Candy sale de la furgoneta y se reúne con sus compañeros.

-Cleric, Monk. Curen a Lincoln y a esa mujer loba.-Washington a una pareja de druidas que se sacan la capucha: una era pelirrosa, y el otro peliazul.

-A la orden, amo.-Cleric y Monk. Ambos destellan luces rosa y azul respectivamente y curan a Lincoln y a Nezumiiro. Rachel restaura a Lincoln a la normalidad.

-¿Como te sientes, Lincoln?-Rachel.

-Como si recien despertara de un largo sueño.-

-¿Se prepcuparon mucho por mamá?-Nezumiiro tomando a Shiro y Kuro.

-Luna Blanca...-Washington, manteniendo el cabello blanco.

Los Luna Blanca y los Luna Nueva se reunen, mirandose cara a cara: Lincoln con Washington, Rachel con Tera, Ricochet con Tumba, Alexander con Sandman, Alexandra con Sandy, Johnny con Dallas, Candy con Candela, Mei con Goro, Reena con Beagle, y Abraham queda solo.

-George.-Padre a un druida. Este se saca la capucha, revelando ser un niño de 12 años de cabello azul y que tenia una cola de pavo real.-Quédate frente a ese chico para que no se vea solo.-y Abraham se queda extrañado. George se queda viendolo cara a cara.

-Supongo que este es el momento en que nos enfrentaremos, ¿verdad?-Lincoln a Washington.

Continuará...


	46. Luna Blanca vs Luna Nueva

Luna Blanca vs Luna Nueva

Flash back (hace 7 años):

En alguna zona rocosa, en un castillo, Padre le estaba leyendo un cuento a un pequeño Washington de 5 años:

-...Y así fue como el heroe derrotó al gigante, liberó al reino de la opresión de los gigantes, y se convirtió en el nuevo rey.-

-Quisiera...escuchar...mas historias...Padre.-

-Mañana, Washington. Ya es tarde. Deberías dormir para que crezcas sano y fuerte.-

-Una mas...por favor...-

-Esta bien, pero será la última que te contaré.-

-Quiero...saber...la historia...de ese cuadro.-Washington apunta a un cuadro con unos jeroglíficos y una imagen de una figura humana con una estrella.

-Ese cuadro. Bien, te la contaré: "Hace muchos años atras, un pueblo estaba sufriendo a causa de una sequía que estaba matando de hambre a sus habitantes. El jefe del pueblo, preocupado de que toda su gente pereciera, selecciona a 2 jovenes valientes, para que busquen un nuevo lugar donde vivir: a su hijo, un erudito y arrogante joven, y al hijo del mejor cazador, un muchacho humilde y gentil. Ambos partieron de su pueblo en busca de esa tierra. En medio del viaje, se encontraron a un hombre herido. El joven cazador se quedó a ayudarlo hasta que se sanara, pero el hijo del jefe se rehusó a ayudarlo, y siguió su camino. El hijo del jefe murio tras un derrumbe, mientras que el joven cazador, fue recompensado por Dios por su gentileza, otorgandole la "Fuerza Mística", y con ella, hizo que la tierra seca se volviera fértil, que la lluvia cayera, y que el río fluyera".-

-¿La Fuerza Mística?-

-La Fuerza Mística es un regalo de Dios. Es un poder supremo que permitiria a su portador el poder de moldear este mundo a su antojo, el poder de dominar a todos los pueblos en este mundo, y el poder de hasta destruirlo todo.-

-¿Y eso...se encuentra...en alguna...parte del mundo?-

-Si, pero no te preocupes. Nadie puede volver a tocarla...hasta que llegue el momento.-

-¿Y cuando...es ese...momento?-

-Ya lo sabras, Washington. Ya lo sabras.-

Fin flash back.

En alguna parte de China:

En algun valle, Armaggedon, midiendo 4 metros, tenia asujetando desde el cuello, a un anciano ermitaño.

-¿Donde está, anciano? ¿Donde está la Tabla del Sendero?-

-No se que es lo que busca, señor. Soy solo un ermitaño que vive en este valle.-

-No te hagas el ignorante, ermitaño. Nadie puede mentirle a Armaggedon. Dime donde está la Tabla del Sendero, o la sangre de miles de inocentes correrá por esta tierra.-

-Aunque lo supiera, jamas se lo diria. Fue robada hace unos años por unos ladrones. Desconozco su ubicación actual.-

-Parece que dices la verdad. Pero ya que te rehusaste a decirme la verdad desde un principio...-Armaggedon dispara un potente laser desde sus ojos, asesinando al ermitaño. Lanza el cuerpo desde lo alto de la colina en que se encontraba.

-Deberiamos preguntarle a los habitantes del valle.-Rocoso.

-No será necesario. Busquemos a los vendedores del mercado negro acá en China.-

En alguna parte de California, Estados Unidos.

La pelea entre ambos Luna comienza rápidamente: Lincoln y Washington chocan bastones, Rachel y Tera crecen de tamaño e intercambian golpes, Ricochet destruye las lapidas que Tumba crea y lanza, Alexander y Sandman atacan y esquivan chorros de pintura y arena, Alexandra lanza meteoros de gases comprimidos hacia Sandy, quien se protege con un muro de cuarzo, Candy y Candela se atacan entre si a gran velocidad, Mei y Goro comienzan a chocas sus espadas, Reena y Beagle pelean a embestidas, Abraham ataca con sus plumas a modo de knife mientras George se protege con sus plumas a modo de escudo, y Johnny y Dallas luchan juntando sus manos y viendo quien ejerce mas fuerza.

-¿Que hacemos, señorita Michelle?-Condesa a Michelle.

-Si aun tuviera mi don, los ayudaria.-Michelle.

-Creo que es otra cosa la que debe prepcuparnos.-Josh. Señala a unos druidas que estaban rodeandolos.

-Cuiden a mis hijos por unos momentos.-Nezumiiro dejando a Shiro y a Kuro en brazos de Michelle.-Ire a hacer un poco de ejercicio.-

-¡Oye, espera...!-Josh.

Nezumiiro se dirige hacia Padre.

-Disculpe, señor. ¿Le interesa hacer un poco de ejercicio?-

-...De acuerdo.-Padre, sacandose la capucha, revelando tener un cuerpo muy tonificado, vestido con una camiseta negra sin mangas y pantalon negro.-Espero que seas fuerte, muchacha.-le sonrie. Ambos de atacan con una patada, que al chocar entre si, libera una gran onda de viento.

Nezumiiro se convierte en una loba humanoide de 4 metros. Esta y Padre vuelven a chocar una patada. Corren a gran velocidad, intercambiando puñetazos. Padre y Nezumiiro chocan los codos. Resisten por varios momentos, y se separan con volteretas. Nezumiiro ataca con manotazos frontales. Padre se protege y resiste los impactos, y le da una patada circular. Nezumiiro la bloquea y resiste. Padre ataca con handswords reiteradas veces, siendo todos sus ataques bloqueados por Nezumiiro, mientras todos los impactos causan rafagas de viento. Rapidamente intercambian y chocan patadas Roundhouse, causando mas ráfagas de viento. Ambos toman impulso y se atacan con puñetazos, bloqueando los golpes en pleno aire y generando otra ráfaga de viento.

Rachel y Tera luchan aplicándose llaves de judo simultáneamente, y cada vez que lo hacian, la otra caía de pie y contraatacaba. Luego de varias llaves, toman distancia. Se atacan con patadas, pateandose la cara al mismo tiempo. Se vuelven a alejar.

-No luchas tan mal.-

-Opino lo mismo. Tengo razones mas allá que solo servir mi amo para hacerme fuerte.-

-Yo también. ¿Por que elegiste servir a esa secta?-

-No es una secta. Y fueron los que me rescataron de una vida miserable, en la que vivía maltratada por mis padres, solo porque nací sin don.-

Vuelven a luchar a golpes y patadas. Rachel ataca a patadas. Tera las bloquea con sus rodillas Esta última ataca a puñetazos. Rachel desvía sus puñetazos. Aprovecha un momento de descuido, y patea directo al menton. Tera queda levementw aturdida. Rachel aprovecha y ataca, pero Tera la evade y le hace una barrida. Rachel se levanta de un salto, esquivando un codazo de Tera. Ambas se bloquean un puñetazo. Rachel se aleja.

-"Shrink ray".-Rachel lanza un rayo encogedor a Tera, pero a esta no le ocurre nada.-¿Que? ¿Por que mi rayo no te encogió?-

-Porque mi don no es solo de agrandarme o encogerme.-Tera.-Lo que en realidad hago es robar estaturas. Y al igual que tu don, el mio es de efecto permanente. Pero lo he desarrollado, al punto de que tambien puedo robar las proporciones de ataques de energia, minimizando sus efectos. Tu rayo encogedor debio encoger solamente un cabello, o alguna particula en el aire, o una fibra de mi ropa.-

-Entiendo. Mis ataques de rayos son inútiles, pero veamos si puedes seguir a mi altura, porque ahora peleare en serio.-

Nuevamente Rachel y Tera comienzan a lanzarse patadas. Rachel da una patada roudhouse, agrandando su pierna. Tera alcanza a esquivar, y de paso, restaura la pierna de Rachel a su proporción normal.

-Te dije que puedo robar esta...-Tera. Nota que Rachel vuelve a atacarla, con un puñetazo con un brazo agrandado. Tera alcanza a esquivarlo y restaura la proporción del brazo.

Rachel ataca nuevamente agrandado sus brazos. Tera se los resutaura. Rachel ataca con patadas frontal y salto giro, agrandado sus piernas, y Tera vuelve a restaurarselos. Rachel comienza a repetir los ataques, variando con algunos tipos de patadas y ataques de manos, mientras Tera siempre restauraba las proporciones de sus brazos y piernas.

-No se que estas planeando hacer. Se mucho de ti. No eres una idiota. Debes creer que tengo un límite para absorber estaturas y proporciones y que si la sobrepaso, podria perjudicar mi cuerpo. Estoy consciente de esa debilidad. Por eso libero parte de la estatura abosrbida a cualquier cosa a mi alrededor, ya sea una hoja, una piedra, o un insecto.-

-...-Rachel sonrie.

Rachel se lanza nuevamente al ataque. Tera iba a responder, pero apenas da un par de pasos, unas canicas se agrandan y hace que Tera pierda el equilibrio. Rachel aprovecha y la ataca con una patada salto, derribandola.

-Aproveché que estabas distraida para esparcir esas canicas por el suelo. Solo tenia que cargarlas con mi rayo, y esperar a que estuvieras en la zona, para agrandarlas y hacer que perdieras el equilibrio.-

Ricochet destruye las lapidas que Tumba le arroja. Este ultimo mantiene distancia, mientras sigue levantando lapidas de forma telekinetica.

-¡Oye, deja de atacar con piedras como un niño, gallina miedosa! ¡Ven acá y pelea como los hombres!-

Tumba de desliza con una lapida a modo de patineta y salta, rodando en el aire y cae de pie.

-Ahora si, imbecil. Lucha como...Recibe un puñetazo en la nariz. Ricoche se la arregla. Tumba se queda viendolo, mientras hace una pose de kung fu.

-...-Moviendo su mano a modo de "ven aqui".

-Ahora si te devolvere ese puñetazo, mudo.-

Ricochet comienza atacando a puñetazos. Tumba se los evadia rápidamente. Se aprovecha de un descuido, y le da un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Trata de atacar con una axe kick, pero Ricochet la bloquea y rápidamente le da un cabezazo en el pecho. Tumba se levanta parado de cabeza. Saca una lápida desde el suelo, y comienza a girar con las piernas abiertas, imitando un trompo, atacando rápidamente a Ricochet. Este esquiva sus ataques a saltos, pero Tumba tambien flota por la lápida, y aprovechando un descuido, ataca a Ricochet. Tumba deja de girar, y se para de pies sobre la lápida.

-...-Ricochet escupe un diente.-¡Te regresare esa patada, mimo sin maquillaje!-

Ricochet salta y ataca a Tumba varias veces, pero este fácilmente esquiva todos sus ataques. Ricochet salta, y ataca lanzando rafagas con sus dedos, derribando a Tumba, pero este se sujeta de otra lapida flotante. Ricochet vuelve a atacar con otra rafaga antes de caer al piso, destruyendo la lápida. Tumba cae de pie, haciendo vueltas en el aire.

-Haber si ahora tus piedritas flotantes pueden seguir protegiendote.-

-...-Tumba con una expresión neutral.

Nuevamente, Tumba hace emerger unas lapidas del suelo y las lanza hacia Ricochet. Este las destruye a puñetazos con facilidad, y se va cada vez acercando a Tumba. Este sigue lanzando mas lapidas que Ricochet destruye. Luego, Ricochet genera impulso desde sus rodillas y se dirige a Tumba. Este flota sobre una lapida y sigue lanzando mas lapidas. Ricochet las destruye y se va acercando a Tumba con impulsos tanto de sus piernas, como tambien de sus brazos cuando casi caia de cabeza.

Estando ya a menos de un metro, Ricochet ataca con rafagas de viento generados con sus dedos. Tumba esquiva los ataques y se aleja, pero Riochet sigue acercándose, hasta que al ya estar a 30 centimetros, Ricochet genera una potente rafaga con una fuerte palmada, mandando a Tumba a volar varios metros y estrellarse contra un arbol. Ricochet se dirige hacía él, y ataca con un fuerte puñetazo, destruyendo un area en un radio de 4 metros. Tumba habia alcanzado a esquivar con varias volteretas. Hace emerger varias lapidas que rodean a Ricochet, y hace que todas lo aplasten, pero Ricochet alcanza a escapar de un salto.

Alexander y Sandman, ambos en forma de pintura y arena respectivamente, se mueven rápidamente en forma de espiral. Chocan entre si, regresando a sus formas humanas. Sandman quedo con la cabeza pintada, pero rápidamente se le cae la capa de pintura.

-La pintura es líquida.-Sandman.

-Y la arena absorbe los líquidos.-Alexander.-Creo que estamos en igualdad de condiciones.-

-No necesito un don para luchar.-Sandman se pone en guardia.

-Yo tampoco.-Alexander poniendose en guardia.

Ambos comienzan a pelear a puñetazos. Toman distancia y se atacan con pintura y arena. Alexander se desliza por el piso, mientras Sandman flota convertido en arena. Se atacan desde el suelo y aire respectivamente. Ambos regresan a sus formas humanas y vuelven a luchar, intercambiando puñetazos y chocando en forma de pintura y arena.

Alexandra ataca con bolas de gas comprimido a Sandy, quien se protege con escudos de cuarzo. Genera una niebla de gas verde y baña a Sandy, sin efecto alguno, ya que estaba convertida en cuarzo.

-Tonta. No puedes hacer nada. Crei que eras inteligente.-

-La pregunta es...¿Por cuanto puedes permanecer así? En cualquier momento nesecitaras respirar.-

-Ya he desarrollado mi don. Lo suficiente como para no depender solo de oxigeno, sino que tambien de energia.-Sandy genera unas chispas

-La piroelectricidad y las propiedades piezoelectricas del cuarzo. Asi que tambien puedes mantenerte con vida con energia.-

-Tu lo has dicho. Y tambien me permite hacer esto.-Sandy junta sus brazos, y dispara un rayo luminoso. Alexandra lo evade. Ambas regresa a su forma humana.

Alexander y Alexandra quedan espalda con espalda. Sandman y Sandy se quedan frente a frente con sus respectivos oponentes.

-¿Todo bien, hermana?-Alexander.

-Todo bien, hermano.-Alexandra.-La misma pregunta va para ti.-

-Todo bien.-

Ambos pares de gemelos se reunen.

-Gemelos contra gemelos.-Alexander.-La ultima vez que tuvimos una pelea asi, fue en la corporación Fritz.-

-Alexander y Alexandra.-Sandman.-Los hemos estado investigando, desde que eramos candidatos a ser Luna Nueva.-

-Puede que nos parezcamos en algo.-Sandy.-Perdimos a nuestros padres, a manos de un heroe loco, y hemos tenido que sobrevivir juntos.-

-Pero eso no significa que les tendremos piedad.-

-Asi que quieren una pelea en parejas. Bien. Nosotros también.-y junto a Sandman, hacen poses de lucha y se dirigen a los gemelos Alex.

Ambos pares de gemelos luchan entre si por varios segundos, hasta que nuevamente se separan, intercambiando a sus oponentes.

Sandman atrapa a Alexandra con arena, pero esta se convierte en gas verde y lanza varios ataques de gas comprimido, pero no tienen efecto en Sandman. Al mismo tiempo, Sandy ataca a Alexander con cristales de cuarzo, pero lo atraviesan, debido a que se convirtió en pintura. Este se desliza por el piso, saca pintura en forma de tentaculo, y atrapa a Sandy, haciendola girar y azotar contra el piso, pero Sandy se habia enrrollado, formando una bola espinoza.

-Tal parece que estamos en las mismas condiciones, como tu hermano y yo.-Sandman a Alexandra.-Solo que en esta, ninguno puede hacerle daño al otro.-

-No lo creo.-Alexandra. Saca desde un bolsillo un encendedor y lo lanza hacia arriba. Al caerle, el cuerpo de Alexandra se rodea de fuego verde.

-¡No sabia que podias hacer eso!-

-Mi gas es inflamable tambien. Usualmente no lo ocupo, porque no puedo controlar el fuego y podría causar un incendio, pero esta vez no tengo necesidad de preocuparme de eso.-

-No te creas solo porque...¡Aaahh!-

Alexandra baña con fuego a Sandman, haciendo que parte de su cuerpo se cristalice. Rodea completamente a Sandman, hasta cristalizarlo completamente.

-La arena sobrecalentada se funde y forma el cristal.-Alexandra apaga el fuego verde. Su ropa se habia quemado, por lo que se cubre con un espeso humo verde.

-¡Aun no estoy derrotado!-Sandman.-¿Crees que no he desarrollado mi don hasta este punto?-

-Es para ganar tiempo.-Alexander atrapando con tentaculos a Sandman y lo azota contra el suelo, destrozandolo.-Aunque puedas convertirte en vidrio, debes tardar mucho para regresar a tu forma humana.-le entrega un buzo verde a Alexandra.

-Gracias, hermano.-Alexandra.

-Aun quedo yo, gemelos.-Sandy. Lanza cristales de cuarzo. Los Alex lo evaden y luchan contra Sandy en un 2 vs 1, aunque no logran hacerle nada a Sandy. Sandman comienza a restaurarse lentamente, convirtiendose en vidrio liquido y sus restos se juntan de manera lenta.

Johnny y Dallas luchan intercambiando puñetazos y tackleadas. Johnny le aplica un suplex a Dallas, dejandole la cabeza enterrada en el suelo. Dallas se levanta. Genera diamantes y los lanza hacia Johnny. Este aumenta su dureza, haciendo que los diamantes no le hagan daño. Johnny toma algunos diamantes y los lanza (aumentando su peso) hacia Dallas. Este recibe uno de los diamantes directos a la cabeza, pero rápidamente se vuelve a levantar. Apenas lo hace, Johnny lo derriba de una tackleada y aumenta su peso, imposibilitandolo a Dallas de levantarse.

-Gane.-

-¿Tu crees, grandulon?-

Dallas genera varios diamantes desde su espalda y los lanza. Johnny se protege aumentando su dureza, pero recibe un ataque directo a la pierna por un clon de diamante, haciendo que baje la guardia y uno de los diamantes le llegue a un hombro.

-Parece que aun no puedes endurecer todo tu cuerpo por completo. Puedo generar diamantes a partir tanto de mi cuerpo, como del carbono del medio ambiente.-

Dallas se levanta y convierte al clon en varios diamantes, lanzandolos hacia Johnny. Este se protege, endureciendo su cuerpo.

-"Train Shock".-Johnny, a una gran velocidad, embiste a Dallas, dejandolo enterrado en una roca.

Unos trozos de diamante atacan a Johnny por la espalda. Dallas se sale de la roca, y se desliza por una rampa de diamantes, embistiendo a Johnny y generando una rafaga de viento. Johnny y Dallas vuelven a hacer tackleada y ver quien mas resiste.

-Por lo visto, tu no me recuerdas.-Dallas. Ambos se separan.

-¿Ya nos conociamos?-Johnny. Vuelven a chocar y resistir.

-Supongo que es normal que no me recuerdes. Me veia mas sucio y desnutrido en aquel momento.-vuelven a separarse.

-¡Ya lo recordé! ¡Eres aquel chico al que le regale la primera hamburguesa que hice!-

-Asi es. Y estaba deliciosa. Aunque nunca dejaré de agradecertelo, eres un enemigo de la Orden. Y es mi deber acabar contigo.-y vuelven a chocar. Dallas rápidamente le hace un suplex a Johnny.-No alcanzaste a aumentar tu peso, Johnny.-

Johnny rápidamente se levanta. Nuevamente él y Dallas intercambian puñetazos, chocandolos, o acertando en la cara del otro.

-¡Dejame ayudar...!-Susy.

-¡No te entrometas, Susy!-Johnny. Le da un puñetazo a Dallas y lo hace retroceder unos centímetros.-¡Es una pelea entre él y yo!-

-¡Pero...!-

-Ya lo oiste.-Dallas. Le regresa el puñetazo a Johnny.-Es cierto. Te acusaron de agredir a un funcionario público. Se supone que esta chica fue testigo de tu inocencia. ¿Por que aun sigues con ella despues de que te traicionó?-

-¿Como...?-

-La Orden sabe muchas cosas. De casi todos ustedes. No solo invetigamos sus vidas, sino tambien de sus mas cercanos.-

-Susy se equivocó, pero ella ya no es la misma persona que me...-

-¿Estas seguro de eso, Johnny? René Descartes tenia una filosofia que decia de que no puedes confiar en lo que te engañó una vez, porque pueden volver a engañarte. ¿Como estás tan seguro que esta chica no volverá a traicionarte? Un cobarde siempre será un cobarde. Y cuando esta chica encuentre el camino facil para salir de sus problemas, no dudará en tomarlo, aun si eso significa volver a apuñalarte la espalda.-

Johnny se queda mirando a Dallas fijamente. Ambos vuelven a chocar y resistir.

Candy (hiperactiva) y Candela (luminosa) se enfrentan intercambiando patadas con salto giro, puñetazos, y un corte con un cuchillo.

-¿Y donde está Candace?-Candela disparando bolas luminosas.

-...Se fue. Solo era una topo esperando...a que bajaramos la guardia y nos robara...los ojos elementales.-Candy atacando con cadenas.

-Sabia que tramaba algo. ¿Y como es que lo hizo para mentir?-Candela generando una especie de tornado de energia calorica con su pierna y lo lanza.

-...Un parasito.-Candy esquiva, amarra un cuchillo a una cadena y la lanza.

-Eso lo explica todo.-Candela evadiendo el cuchillo.-Que ingenua. ¿Por que creiste que de verdad se quedaria contigo?-esquiva unas cadenas de extremos puntiagudos lanzadas por Candy.

-...Porque creí que existia una minima...esperanza de volver a estar juntas.-Candy esquiva varias patadas lanzadas por Candela y ataca con una patada, bloqueando otra patada de Candela.

-Ya no existe posibilidad de que volvamos a estar todas juntas. Ya todas elegimos nuestros caminos.-Candela lanza caramelo caliente. Candy se protege con un muro de caramelo, aunque una gota le cayó en una mano.-Si tengo que matarlas a las 2, que así sea.-

-...Candace me dijo que tu tambien...secretas caramelo.-usa el mismo muro para envolver de caramelo su brazo y convertirlo en una garra con la que intenta atacar a Candela.

-Investigue un poco nuestra familia, y tal parece que este don de secretar caramelo, es un don de cultivo.-Bloquea la garra con caramelo, destrozando ambas piezas.-Pero por alguna razón, se saltó la generación de nuestro ex padre.-

Ambas toman distancia, y se atacan con patadas salto giro, siendo Candela quien le da a Candy. Candela ataca tratando de tarle un pisoton desde una gran altura, pero Candy esquiva y deja un pequeño pozo con caramelo. La pierna Candela. queda atrapada en caramelo. Lo deshace con calor. Ambas vuelven a su forma base. Sacan un cuchillo, y luchan con ellos.

-...¿Como te hiciste esa cicatriz?-Candy. Choca reiteradamente su cuchillo con el de Candela.

-En mis primeros años de entrenamiento.-Candela intenta atacar la garganta de Candy. Esta bloquea todos sus ataques.-Una chica me hizo esta cicatriz en medio de un combate de entrenamiento.-Bloquea varios intentos de apuñalada.

Candy y Candela se mantienen chocando sus cuchillos por varios segundos. En una rápida maniobra, Candela hiere a Candy, dejandole un corte en el abdomen. Ambas vuelven a chocar cuchillo, alternando las alturas de los ataques. Candy hace una finta, lanzando el cuchillo al aire, gira, vuelve a tomar el cuchillo, y casi le rebana el cuello a Candela, que logra inclinarse de espalda a tiempo, y el cuchillo solo le hizo un corte superficial en la piel, como un simple rasguño. Candela se toca el cuello. Ambas chicas vuelven a chocar cuchillos, pero Candela ataca con mas agresividad. Candy tambien lucha con mas fuerza.

Mei y Goro chocan sus espadas. Goro avanza dando cortes con espadas mientras Mei se defiende y retrocede al mismo ritmo que Goro. Mei deja de atacar y Goro aprovecha y ataca, pero Mei se fragmenta y rápidamente se rearma por atras de Goro. Ataca con una patada circular. Goro alcanza a bloquear con sus brazos. Los ojos de Goro parecen destellar por un segundo. Mei vuelve a esquivar el ataque de Goro fragmentandose. Toma distancia y se rearma, pero nota que no puede seguir retrocediendo mas.

-¿Que es esto? ¿Un campo de fuerza?-

-Creiste que mi don solo consistia en en tener estos 4 brazos? Estos brazos extras son solo como un accesorio. Mi don me permite limitar un area en un rango minimo de 3 metros y maximo de 20 metros. Ahora no podras huir tan facil de mi. Debe ser agotador tener que fragmentarse tan seguidamente.-

-...-Mei colocandose en guardia.

Ambos nuevamente vuelven a chocar sus espadas. Goro aplica mas fuerza y rapidez a sus ataques. Mei comienza a costarle un poco defenderse. Se fragmenta y vuelve a posicionarse detras de Goro. Renuedan los choques con espadas. Mei vuelve a fragmentarse y se rearma desde arriba, atacando con las espadas en forma de X. Goro facilmente la bloquea. Mei vuelve a repetir las mismas tacticas de fragmentarse y rearmarse unas 3 veces, hasta que en la cuarta, Goro se confia y Mei ataca desde arriba. Goro se protege, pero una pierna de Mei ataca a Goro desde el suelo, directo a la cara. Mei se rearma.

-Asi que dejaste una pierna para atacarme por sorpresa. Debi haberme fijado antes.-

-Cambio de arma.-Mei enfunda sus espadas. Saca un cubo miniaturizado, del cual saca la kwan dao.

-Una kwan dao. Interesante, pero como dice el dicho, el arma no hace al guerrero. El guerrero hace el arma.-

-Un dicho que siempre me repetia mi padre y maestro.-Mei hace girar la kwan dao, y luego se pone en guardia.

-Eres la mas desconocida para nosotros. Apenas sabemos que anteriormente eras una asesina que trabajaba para Winslow Fritz, bajo el apodo de Killa Kutter. El no saber nada de mis oponentes, hace que la pelea sea...¡excitante!-sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y la lengua afuera.-¡Esperaba este momento para enfrentarme a ti! ¡La intriga de no saber lo que me espera de mis oponentes es una sensación placentera que recorre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo!-

Goro se lanza a mayor velocidad, atacando con sus espadas. Mei bloquea todos sus ataques con la kwan dao, la cual hace girar rápidamente. Mei se fragmenta, armando 2 manos falsas con partes de su cuerpo, y desenfundando sus espadas. Ahora tienen un combate mas equilibrado por varios segundos, hasta que toman distancia.

-Esa expresión tuya parece decir que estas sintiendo los efectos de fragmentarte por mucho tiempo.-

-Es verdad. Por eso tengo algo preparado para ti.-

Mei abanica sus espadas, mientras aun sostiene la kwan dao, la cual tambien abanica. Las posiciona en forma de asterisco.

-"Garra de los 3 demonios".-Mei hace un triple corte con sus armas, haciendo que Goro, por el impacto, baje la guardia. Mei aprovecha y le da una fuerte patada directo a la cara.-Aun no lo perfecciono.-Enfunda sus espadas y regresa sus fragmentos a su cuerpo.

-Interesante ataque. Eso me...¡emocionó mucho!-se levanta y recoge sus espadas. Ambos se ponen en guardia.

Reena y Beagle luchan a embestidas, a mordidas y a arañazos.

-Me gusta tu forma de zorro.-Beagle.

-¡Gracias!¡ A mi también me gustan los perritos!-Reena.

Reena y Beagle continuan enfrentandose, dandose de mordidas varias veces, embistiendose, y tambien atacandose con sus garras. Beagle salta para atacar. Reena regresa a su forma humana y le da un pelotazo directo a la cara. Luego se queda rebotando la pelota con la mano.

-¡Auhg! ¡Me dolió!-

-¡Y aqui va otro!-

Reena vuelve a patear la pelota, dandole directo a Beable. Este se aleja y vuelve a lanzarse, pero Reena le da otro pelotazo.

-¡Ven aquí, perrito!-Reena sonriendo y rebotando la pelota con sus piernas.

-¡Hora de jugar!-Beagle.

Beagle vuelve a lanzarse. Reena lanza una pelota, pero Beagle regresa a tiempo a su forma humana y patea la pelota. Reena vuelve a patearla, y Beagle, ya en el suelo, vuelve a patear la pelota, alternandose la pelota cada vez mas rápido, hasta que Beagle recibe el pelotazo.

-¡La pelota que me regaló Lincoln si que es resistente!-Reena volviendo a rebotar la pelota con sus piernas.

Beagle se levanta. Junto a Reena, vuelven a patear la pelota de manera simultánea, pero esta vez, es Beagle quien logra darle el pelotazo a Reena.

-¡Gooooooool!-Beagle.

-¡Eres muy bueno!-Reena sonriendo y frotándose la cara.

Ambos vuelven a convertirse en zorro y perro, y se embisten, mordiendo y usando las garras. Reena genera unos fuegos y los lanza hacia Beagle. Este los evade, salta, gira, e impacta a Reena. Esta saca la quinta cola, ganando mas fuerza y velocidad, comenzando a superar a Beagle.

-¡Guauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-Beagle, apareciendole 5 mechones en la cabeza. Nuevamente lucha contra Reena, igualados.

-¡Asi que tu tambien puedes hacerte mas fuerte!-

-¡Asi es! ¡Y puedo ser mas fuerte aun! ¡Guauuuuuuuuuuuuu!-Saca un sexto mechón.

-¡Sexta Cola!-Reena sacando su sexta cola.

Reena y Beagle chocan fuertemente, causando una ráfaga de viento. Los manotazos que se dan, comienzan a agrietar parte del suelo. Se dan embestidas a gran velocidad, destrozando la parte del suelo en que se dieron las embestidas.

Abraham ataca con sus plumas a modo de knife. George usa la cola de pavo real a modo de escudo. Lanza una fuerte rafaga de viendo, desviando parte de las plumas. Abraham las esquiva saltando, moviendose e inclinandose a modo de Matrix. Vuelve a enderezarse y desenfunda su katana. George saca una fina pluma que tenia la forma de una espada de esgrima. Intercambian por varios segundos, choques con las espadas, hasta que ambas espadas salen volando. George lanza plumas de pavo real a modo de espinas. Abraham las evade con varias volteretas y ataca con plumas explosivas. George vuelve a protegerse con sus plumas de pavo real.

-Eres el mas nuevo de Luna Blanca.-George.-Tu nombre completo es Abraham Andrew Caelestic. Tus padres te abandonaron, porque creyeron que eras un sin don, y te dejaron al cuidado de tu abuelo, en Bunny City, y luego se mudaron a Ciudad Platinium, donde fuiste entrenado por el mercenario Shuriken. Tu abuelo falleció, y quedaste bajo su cuidado y el de su esposa, Omojin, hasta que decidio dejarte, cuando tu entrenamiento terminó.-

Abraham lanza varias shuriken. George se protege con su escudo de plumas.

-Realmente sabes mucho de mi.-

Las shuriken explotan. George se habia salvado, ya que aun mantenia el escudo levantado.

-Es nuestro deber investigar a nuestros objetivos. ¿Quieres que te diga otras cosas de ti que quizas no sepas?-

-¿Cosas que no se de mi mismo que no sepa? ¿Como que?-

-Como por ejemplo, tus padres. Puedo decirte quienes son ellos y por que te abandonaron.-

-¿Mis padres? No quiero. No me importa quienes sean. Me abandonaron cuando aun no podia recordar.-

-Bueno. Es tu decisión.-

Rápidamente recogen sus espadas y vuelven a luchar. Tras varios choques con espadas, las armas de ambos quedan accidentalmente atascados en una roca. A Abraham le vuelven a crecer las plumas. A George le crece una cola de pavo real. Ambos corren a una gran velocidad.

-¡"Ala de acero"!-Abraham endureciendo sus alas.

-¡"Cola de acero"!-George endureciendo la cola.

Ambos chocan fuertemente el ala y la cola. Se separan haciendo voleteretas laterales. Vuelven a chocar ala y cola. Abraham hace una pose de manos, y vuelve a desplumarse y sus plumas apuntan a George. Este se despluma la cola y las apunta hacia Abraham.

-"Knifes Feathers".-

-"Arrows Feathers".-

Las plumas chocan y salen disparadas en diferentes direcciones. Abraham y George sacan sus espadas y vuelven a enfrentarse entre si.-

-Tu ya lo sabias, Lincoln.-Washington, mientras choca los bastones con Lincoln. Este último ataca con patada. Washington bloquea y ataca con patada salto giro, pero Lincoln alcanza a bloquearla. Ambos vuelven a chocas los bastones.-Que nos enfrentariamos de nuevo.-

Lincoln y Washington toman distancia. Se atacan con rayos y bolas de luz y oscuridad que chocan y explotan. Ambos se lanzan una bola mas grande de luz y oscuridad, que chocan, se mezclan y explotan. Lincoln y Washington chocan patadas. Vuelven a chocar bastones.

-Ya lo sabia, Washington. Me lo dijiste en Alighieri. Es por eso que he estado entrenando todo este tiempo.-

Lincoln y Washington nuevamente toman distancia. Se atacan, cargando con luz y energia oscura sus bastones y lo lanzan como un rayo. Ambos ataques chocan y se mantienen por varios segundos, hasta que explota y mandan a ambos a volar varios metros. Sus bastobes caen, enterrandose al suelo. Ambos se levantan y toman sus bastones rápidamente, y a una gran velocidad, se dirigen uno al otro. Chocan fuertemente sus bastones, se alejan y vuelven a chocar los bastones y vuelven a alejarse y chocar los bastones. Cada choque hacia que se produciera una pequeña explosión por las energias luminosas y oscuras que Lincoln y Washington cargaban en ellos.

Ambos cargan con mucho mas energía sus bastones. Vuelven a chocarlos, produciendo una explosión mas grande que vuelve a mandar los bastones volando en diferentes direcciones.

-¡Segunda Mancha!-Lincoln y Washington al unisono.

Ambos se convierten en forma Segunda Mancha. Rápidamente comienzan a luchar, intercambiando rápidamente puñetazo que chocaban entre si. Se separan, corren a una gran velocidad sin dejar de verse uno al otro y vuelven a chocar puños. Washington se tira sobre Lincoln, rodando varios metros. Lincoln se saca de encima a Washington con 2 patadas. Se levanta rápidamente. Washington ataca con patada frontal. Lincoln esquiva y le hace una barrida. Washington esquiva la barrida con un salto voltereta, tratando de atacar a Lincoln con una axe kick. Lincoln la bloquea y ataca con un uppercut. Washington esquiva con otra voltereta hacia atras. Lincoln ataca cn un puñetazo. Washington lo bloquea y ataca con patada circular. Lincoln la bloquea. Washington ataca con su otra pierna. Lincoln alcanzó a bloquearla tambien. Washington se flecta y ataca con 2 hammer first. Lincoln alcanza a bloquear con ambas manos. Washington lanza un destello oscuro desde su boca, atacando directamente a Lincoln. Ambos vuelven a tomar distancia.

-Eso fue sucio.-Lincoln.

-Crei que los villanos estaban acostumbrados a jugar sucio. Además, es parte de mi don hacer ese ataque.-

-Si quieres jugar sucio...-Lincoln crea un circulo de luz, por el cual lanza una lluvia de rayos de luz, a modo de ametralladora.

Washington esquiva los ataques fácilmente. Lincoln ataca por la espalda, pero Washington alcanza a bloquear el ataque. Vuelven a intercambiar golpes a una gran velocidad. Lincoln y Washington chocan entre si y aguantan por varios segundos, hasta que Lincoln ilumina sus ojos, causando un fuerte flash cegante. Lincoln aprovecha y le da varias patadas y lo manda a volar con 2 palmadas en el pecho. Washington recupera la vista.

-...-Washington mostrando algo de molestia. Vuelve a intercambiar ataques con Lincoln.

-Suficiente.-Padre. Deja de luchar con Nezumiiro.-Fue un buen enfrentamiento.-Hace una reverencia con Nezumiiro. Esta tambien hace una reverencia ante Padre.-Cleric, Monk, curen a Luna Nueva y a Luna Blanca.-

Cleric y Monk curan a Luna Blanca y Luna Nueva. Luna Blanca se ponen en guardia. Luna Nueva y los druidas los estan rodeando.

-¿Y ahora que?-Lincoln a Padre.-¿Nos matarán?-

-Lamentablemente para ustedes, debemos hacerlo. Pero podriamos hacer una excepción...por esta vez.-Padre se le acerca a Lincoln. Saca una moneda.-Elije, Lincoln Loud. Cara o cruz. Si aciertas, nos iremos.-lanza la moneda. Lincoln mira detenidamente la moneda y trata de seguir su movimiento. Padre rápidamente atrapa la moneda.

-...Cara.-Lincoln. Padre le muestra la moneda.

-...Cruz. Ya sabes lo que significa.-

-Se lo que significa.-Lincoln en guardia.

-...-Rachel, sonriendole a Lincoln y se pone en guardia.-No lucharas solo.-

-Si van a matarme, peleare hasta el final.-Ricochet.

-Yo tampoco me quedare de brazos cruzados.-Alexander.

-Acepté formar parte de Luna Blanca, y morire con Luna Blanca, al lado del hombre que amo.-Mei.

-No dejaré a nadie atras, aunque tenga oportunidad de huir y salvarme sola.-Alexandra.

-...Moriré en mi ley.-Candy.

-¡Yo tambien luchare!-Reena.

-Pase toda mi vida siendo defendido por Lincoln. Esta vez seré yo quien lo defienda.-Abraham.

-Luna Blanca me rescató y me acogió. No me quedare sin hacer nada si ellos lucharan.-Johnny.

-Abandoné una vez a mi amigo. No volveré a dejarlo de lado, aunque no sea parte de Luna Blanca.-Susy.

-¡Oye, ¿no los ayudaras?!-Michelle a Nezumiiro.

-Aunque sean mis discípulos...este asunto no me corresponde.-Nezumiiro sentandose de piernas cruzadas. Se queda mirando fijamente a Padre.

-Yo sere quien pelee con ellos.-Padre a Luna Nueva y los demas druidas.

-¡Luna Blanca! ¡Hasta el final!-los 10 Luna Blanca.

Los 11 se dirigen hacia Padre. Este rápida y fácilmente repele a los 11, generando un campo de energia. Rápidamente golpea a los Alex con sus manos, envueltas en energia y los azota contra el suelo, derrotandolos. Mei, Johnny y Susy atacan, pero Padre genera varias bolas de energia, atacando y derrotando a los 3. Candy atrapa a Padre con cadenas, pero Padre la atrae hacia él, y derrota a Candy y a Reena (que trata de defender a Candy), con tan solo unas patadas y azote. Abraham ataca con plumas explosivas, pero Padre genera una barrera de energia, y rápidamente se dirige hacia Abraham. Este lanza shurikens, pero son facilmente evadidos por Padre y derrota a Abraham con una bola de energia. Rachel ataca con rayo encogedor, pero Padre lo desvia con su mano y derrota a Rachel de una patada penetrante.

-¡Segunda Mancha!-Lincoln en segunda mancha.

Lincoln y Ricochet atacan a Padre, pero sus golpes no le hacen efecto. Padre derrota a Ricochet de un puñetazo a la cara. Lincoln ataca a golpes y patadas, pero solo lograba retroceder a Padre. Este aprovecha que Lincoln ataca, y rápidamente le da un rodillazo, haciendo que Lincoln regrese a su forma base y caiga derrotado.

-Padre los derroto con facilidad.-Dallas.

-Nosotros tampoco somos rivales para él.-Goro.

-¡Oye!-Lincoln poniendose de pie.-¡Aun no estoy derrotado!-

-¡Yo tampoco!-Ricochet levantandose.

-¡Ni yo!-Alexander levantándose.

-¡Nadie está derrotado aún!-Rachel y los demas Luna Blanca y Susy se ponen de pie.

-Vayanse.-Lincoln a los Luna Blanca.-Yo los distraere mientras huyen.-

-Ya te dijimos que no lucharás solo.-Rachel.

-No te hagas el fuerte, mocoso.-Ricochet.

-Estamos juntos en esto.-Alexander.

-Y moriremos juntos en esto.-Alexandra.

-Estamos bajo un mismo símbolo.-Johnny.

-...No somos secuaces.-Candy.

-Somos mas que solo compañeros.-Mei.

-¡Mas que solo amigos!-Reena.

-Somos una hermandad.-Abraham.

-¡Somos Luna Blanca!-los 10 Luna Blanca.

-...-Padre sonriendo.-Esta bien. Los dejaremos vivir.-

-¿Que?-

-Solo queria confirmarlo, pero me di cuenta que no son tan malos despues de todo. Y considerando que hasta irrumpieron una prisión para rescatar a uno de los suyos. Sabemos muchas cosas que han hecho, Luna Blanca.-

-...Gracias.-Lincoln.

-Pero solo por esta vez. Cuando llegue el momento, no habrá otra oportunidad. Vamonos.-y todos se van por medio de la sombra de Washington.

-Deberían descansar antes de continuar el entrenamiento.-Nezumiiro.

-Oye, pudiste ayudarnos un poco.-Ricochet.

-No hubo necesidad de que los ayudara.-

-¿Sabias que al final no nos matarian?-Rachel.

-No percibí esa intención, pero aun así estaba en alerta en caso de cualquier cosa.-Nezumiiro abraza a sus hijos.

-Oye, Lincoln.-Mei.-Debemos pensar en que haremos ahora que sabemos que Center aun esta vivo, y que esos tipos volverán en algun momento.-

-Ya veremos que hacer con Center, pero solo nos queda entrenar y hacernos fuertes para patearles los culos a Luna Nueva y a ese sujeto que llaman Padre.-

-¿Y que hay con ella?-Mei señalando a Michelle.

-Michelle.-Rachel apuntando con un rayo encogedor.

-¿Que planeas hacerme, hermanita?-

-No me llames hermanita. Te podria encoger y aplastar como a un insecto, pero te daré una última oportunidad. Despues de todo, te debemos lo de Bunny City y lo de Alighieri. Si vuelves a entrometerte con nosotros, te dejaré tan pequeña como a una pulga. Ahora vete junto a ellos 2, y jamás vuelvan a meterse en nuestro camino.-lanza 2 expiaciones.-Estas son para Josh y Condesa. Se que tienes una. Ahora si, ya no te debemos nada.-

-...-Michelle y sus 2 sirvientes se van corriendo.

-Dudo que Michelle se rinda tan facil.-Lincoln.

-Lo se.-Rachel.-Pero ya no será una amenaza para nosotros. No tiene su don.-

-Y hablando de dones...-Lincoln sacando una capsula.-Se la robé a Washington mientras peleabamos. Es el don encapsulado de Michelle. Si uno de esos tipos lo usa, estariamos en serios problemas.-

-¿Y que se supone que haremos con ese don?-Alexander.

-No lo se. Podria servirnos para alguna situación de emergencia.-

En la carretera, Candace habia sido recogida por un vehiculo en que estaba Center.

-Señor Center.-Candace abrazando a Center.

-Me alegro que estes bien.-Center abrazando a Candace.-Vamos. Hay un restaurante a unos kilometros. Debes tener hambre.-

-Si. El doble, teniendo a Logan dentro de mi.-

-¿Y como se portó Logan contigo?-

-Fue algo fastidioso.-

-(¡¿Fastidioso?!).-

-Tanto por tener mas hambre, como tambien porque siempre me pide comer cosas que a mi no me gustan.-

-No estuve de acuerdo del todo en dejarlos solos, pero acepté, porque sentí que podia confiar en ti y en Logan. Bueno, ya me contaras los detalles de tu estadia con Luna Blanca en el restaurante. Por ahora descansa.-

San Francisco, California.

Las hermanas Loud estaban divirtiéndose en un parque. Todas estaban jugando con un freezby junto a Liberty, mientras Lucy lee unos libros sobre una banca.

-¡Atrápalo, Liberty!-Lynn lanzando un freezby hacia Liberty. Esta fácilmente lo atrapa.-¡Ahora lanzalo!-

-...-Liberty lanza el freezby, el cual rebota en varios lugares, hasta pasar a llevar un vaso con jugo de cereza, que se derrama y moja un libro de Lucy.

-¡Los libros de la bisabuela Harrier!-Lucy abriendolos y salpicando el jugo que le quedaba.

-...Lo...tengo.-Liberty recogiendo el freezby.

-Al menos el libro resistio.-Lucy mirando el libro. Nota algo.-Chicas, vengan a ver esto.-

-¿Que sucede, Lucy?-Lori y se acerca con las hermanas Loud.

-El jugo de cereza revelo unas imagenes en las páginas que estaban en blanco.-

-¿Tinta invisible?-Lori.-Hace tiempo que no habia escuchado de ella.-

-Y parece que todas las paginas que estaban en blanco tenían en realidad tinta invisible.-Lucy revisando todas las paginas. Se va a la primera pagina en blanco, en la que se observa los jeroglifico con la imagen de la figura humana con la estrella.

Continuará...


	47. Sentimiento

Sentimiento

Flash back (hace 11 años aproximadamente):

En San Francisco, California:

Una mujer de cabello celeste y con alas está apunto de irse en un avión. Un hombre de cabello en forma de rectángulo, con un niño de 4 años de nariz, oreja y cuernos de jabalí, y otro niño de 1 años, estaban por despedirla.

-¿Tienes que irte ahora? ¿Que hay de tu familia?-

-Lo siento, cariño. Pero este es el hallazgo que he estado buscando por años. No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.-

-¿Y que hay de Babe y Abraham?-

-No estare desconectada con ustedes, Carter. Nos estaremos comunicando semanalmente por videollamadas. Por favor, cuida bien de ellos hasta que mi investigación termine.-

-...No estoy de acuerdo con que nos dejes, pero es tu sueño de toda tu vida. Anda. Ve a realizarlo, y encuentra esas ruinas. Te estaremos apoyando desde aqui.-

-Gracias por apoyarme en esto, Carter.-se sube al avión.

Un mes despues, Carter llevó a Abraham a un hospital. Le hicieron estudios moleculares.

-Lo siento, señor Caelestic. Su hijo Abraham nacio sin el gen DON.-

-...Gracias por sus servicios.-Carter se levanta y se va.

El doctor estaba ordenando algunas cosas. Una avispa entra a su oficina, haciendo que el doctor se distraiga por el susto, y archive el informe en un lugar donde no debia archivar. Un tecnologo médico entró a su oficina.

-Doctor. Necesito que me entregue todos los informes emitidos desde hace un mes. El reactivo que estabamos usando para los analisis moleculares, expiró hace mas de 1 mes y medio, y alguien lo contamino con un moco quien sabe desde cuando.-

-Aqui los tienes.-le entrega una pila de hojas.-

Unos dias después, Carter dejó a Abraham con su padre (abuelo de Abraham).

-¿Que lo abandonan?-

-No queremos una basura sin don en la familia. ¿Tienes idea de las burlas que recibiré de mis colegas?-

-¿Te importa mas eso que a tu propio hijo?-

-No te refieras a esa basura como mi hijo.-

-¿Y de verdad Celeste está de tu lado?-

-Eso a ti no es de tu incumbencia. Celeste prefirió abandonar a su familia por ese estúpido sueño, en lugar de quedarse con su familia. Ya falsifique su firma en este formulario para entregarlo en adopción. Si hago esto, es solo para que dejes de quejarte de que siempre estas solo y que nadie te visita. Ahora firma, y esta basura es toda tuya.-

-Eres un desgraciado, Carter. Despues de que te adueñaste de mi empresa y me corrieras de mi propia mansión, tienes el descaro de seguir tratandome como si yo fuera quien te debe algo. Acepto quedarmelo, pero no esperes a que le mienta a Celeste si pasa por aquí algun día.-

-Como digas, viejo patético.-

Y otros dias después, Celeste estaba llorando.

-Lo lamento, amor. No hubo nada que pudieramos hacer para salvarlos. El funeral de ambos será está tarde.-

Se corta la videollamada.

-¿Papa? ¿Por que le mentiste a mamá?-

-Babe. Si alguien sabe que tienes un hermano sin don, se burlaran de ti. Jamás tendras amigos. Nadie te aceptará. Y esto es mejor para todos. ¿Tienes idea de lo que le pasará a tu madre si todos se enteran que tiene un hijo sin don? Todos la humillaran. Sera el fin de su sueño. ¿Quieres hacerla infeliz?-

-No, papá.-

-Entonces finge que tu hermano y tu abuelo estan muertos, por el bien de ella. A veces tienes que mentirle a quienes mas amas, para hacerlos felices.-Carter saca unos certificados de defunción falsificados.-Con esto y las tumbas falsas se lo creerá mas facil.-

Fin flash back.

Al dia siguiente:

En alguna parte del oceano atlántico:

Un submarino estaba sumergido en el fondo del mar. Estaban adentro el capitán, Celeste, y un arqueólogo viejo de grandes bigotes blancos. Por fuera, un usuario de don de convertirse en pez diablo negro, estaba explorando el fondo marino, y sostenía una camara en su abdomen.

-¿Has encontrado algo, Lanturn?-Celeste.

-Aun nada, profesora Celeste.-

-Se supone que según el escrito, por aquí deberian estar las ruinas.-

-Puede que sea una mala interpretación, Celeste.-el arqueologo.

-No es una mala interpretación, doctor Mostacho. Traduje el escrito tal como decian los símbolos.-

Celeste se sienta en una silla. Suspira.

-No se frustre, profesora Celeste. No es la única arqueóloga que se ha equivado alguna vez.-

-No estoy frustrada por eso, doctor. Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi hijo menor Abraham y de mi suegro. A veces me pregunto si fue un error de mi parte haberme apartado de mi familia. Y que tal vez, si me hubiese quedado con ellos, o que me los haya traído conmigo, quizas Abraham nunca habria muerto.-

-No debe llorar por los que se hayan ido de este mundo, profesora. Su hijo y su suegro deben estar en un lugar mejor. Si lloramos por los muertos, ellos lloraran por nosotros desde el otro mundo.-

-¡Profesora!-Lanturn.-¡Tiene que ver esto!-

Lanturn enfoca la camara. Eran las ruinas de una ciudad pérdida.

-¡No puede ser! ¡La encontramos! ¡Las ruinas de Geas!-

-¿Diculpe?-Lanturn.

-Bueno. Tu la encontrarte primero, Lanturn.-

El submarino y Lanturn pasan por las ruinas.

-Saca todas las fotografias que puedas, Lanturn.-Celeste. Sale del submarino por medio de un mini submarino.-Tenemos que averiguar toda la historia de esta ciudad hundida.-

San Francisco, California:

North se encontraba mirando la ventana de su oficina, de pie, y con las manos en la espalda. Se fija en un cartel con un eslogan sobre el amor y la amistad.

-Como si eso fuera verdad.-

Flash back (hace muchos años atras):

En una isla tropical, se puede ver a 5 niños divertirse por la playa (3 niños y 2 niñas), entre ellos, un joven Kyle (North), y un joven Carter. Luego de correr, hacer castillos, nadar con delfines, y un paseo en lancha, los 5 niños estaban reunidos, mirando la puesta de sol.

-Fue un dia divertido.-un niño.

-Desearia que fuera así todos los días.-Carter.

-Oigan, ¿se han preguntado que quieren ser en el futuro?-Kyle.

-Yo quiero ser como papá.-

-Yo quiero ser una heroina, como la Gata Negra.-una niña.

-O como Ancla de Hierro.-otra niña.

-¿Y para que ser héroes?-Carter.-Heredaremos la compañia de nuestros padres.-

-¿Pero no quieres ser algo mas que solo empresarios?-Kyle.

-No.-Carter.-Los heroes son increibles, pero yo no quisiera arriesgar mi vida, salvando a unos pobres. Que se salven ellos mismos o que un héroe pobre lo haga.-

-Oye, Kyle. Escuché que van a adelantar a tu hermano de grado.-

-Ah si. Mis padres siempre me restregan en la cara ese hecho. Que debo ser como mi hermano, que no deberia perder el tiempo en las convenciones de héroes o en caricaturas, o que debería concentrarme mas en los estudios. ¿Que mas concentrado quieren que esté? Saco buenas notas, soy el mejor de la clase, y el mejor en deportes. ¿Que mas quieren? ¿Que pase mi vida encerrado en mi casa, leyendo libros y estudiando hasta que mi cerebro explote?-

-Te entiendo. Mis padres tambien dicen que debo estudiar mas.-

-Ya dejen de hablar de estudios que estamos en vacaciones. Aprovechemos lo que queda del día.-

Los 5 esperan a que anochesca. Se ve un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

-Los quiero, amigos.-Kyle.

-Yo tambien los quiero.-

-Amigos por siempre.-Carter pone su mano. Los demas tambien.

-¡Amigos por siempre!-los 5. Vuelven a mirar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Un tiempo despues, Kyle ve que sus padres comenzaron a consentir a su hermano menor al punto de que se olvidaron de él. Sus amigos le dieron la espalda para estar con su hermano, el cual se hizo muy popular en la escuela. Se ve que por años, Kyle veia el como su hermano seguia siendo popular, y sus ex amigos se olvidaron de él al punto de que cuando intentó acercarse, ellos lo ahuyentaron con burlas e insultos. Ademas, sus padres preferian ocultar el hecho de que Kyle era su hijo.

Fin flash back.

North nota otro cartel. Era la de una familia abrazada.

Flash back (North a los 24 años):

Se puede ver a North, delante de su padre, en la oficina de la junta directiva.

-¡¿Que fuiste tu quien compró acciones de mi compañía?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mis espaldas?!-

-Son solo negocios, señor Nitro. Yo no tengo la culpa de que se descuidara. Y ademas.-muestra un título de propiedad.-Se pueden hacer muchas cosas en una noche de borrachera.-

-¡Maldito traidor! ¡Despues de todo lo que hicimos por ti, y nos pagas con esto!-

-No intenten apelar a mi lástima. Sentiria algo, pero hace mucho que aprendí que las emociones son un estorbo para triunfar en la vida, y renuncie a ellas. Ya no tienen nada, Nitros. Ni compañia, ni residencia, y dudo que alguien esté dispuesto a ayudarlos.-

El señor Nitro se queda shockeado. Se cae de rodilla, con las manos a la cabeza. Derrepente, se pone de pie, y comienza a reir como loco.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Bien hecho, Kyle! ¡Demostraste ser un digno heredero! ¡Destruir a tus enemigos! ¡Algo que tu hermano jamás se hubiese atrevido a hacer! ¡Ahora veamos que tan preparado estas para el futuro, Kyle! ¡Mas te vale que veas esto atentamente! ¡Porque así...es como se ve el fracaso!-corre y salta por la ventana, cayendo hacia la calle, muriendo. Todos estaban con la boca abierta ante la situación.

-No...puedo...creer...lo que acabo de ver.-uno de los ejecutivos.

-Gracias por comprar las acciones por mí, caballeros. Ahora soy el accionista total.-

-¿Total?-otro ejecutivo.

-Asi es. Total. Mi madre y mi hermano lamentablemente sufrieron un accidente...desafortunado.-

El hermano de Kyle y su madre estaban en una limusina, hasta que se sale de control, y la limusina cae por un barranco, muriendo en el acto. Le llega un mensaje a Kyle, el cual dice: "Con esto te has ganado el puesto...North".

Fin flash back.

La puerta se abre. Entra Carter.

-Hola, Kyle.-

-¿Que quieres, Carter?-

-He venido a pedirte un favor, amigo.-

-No soy tu amigo.-

-¿Aun con rencores? Ya superalo, Kyle. Eramos unos niños inmaduros en esa epoca. Ya sabes, cuando eres mocoso y ser popular es lo mas importante.-

-No guardo rencores a nadie. Odiar, implica a desperdiciar parte de mi vida por un insecto inferior a mi.-

-Eso fue duro, amigo.-

-Ya di a que vienes. Estoy ocupado.-

-Ire al grano. Ya no puedo financiar la investigación de mi esposa. Mi compañia está al borde de la quiebra por esa mala inversión que hice. Necesito que alguien financie su investigación.-

-Tu esposa...la doctora Celeste Caelestic. Escuche de ella. No voy a financiar una investigación vacía que no tiene éxito. He perdido dinero por culpa de unos idiotas.-

-No es una investigación vacía. Mi esposa ya ha descubierto muchas cosas.-

-No financiare su investigación. Ahora vete, antes de que llame a seguridad.-

Carter se retira. Se sube a un auto, en el que estaba Babe.

-¿Y que dijo el señor Kyle?-

-No va ayudar a tu madre. Se acabó. Hasta aquí llega su investigación.-

-Pero eso la dejará triste.-

-Se acabo, Babe. Ya no podemos hacer nada por ella.-

-¿Y que le vamos a decir? Esa investigación era su vida. Su sueño.-

-Solo nos queda decirle que no puedo seguir...-reciben una videollamada.-¿Celeste?-

-¡Lo logramos, Carter! ¡Despues de mucho tiempo, por fin la encontramos! ¡Las ruinas de Geas!-le envia imagenes de las ruinas.

-¡No puede ser!-Carter y Babe al unísono.

-¡Felicidades, mamá!-Babe.

-¡Te felicito, cielo!-Carter.

-¡Recién lo descubrimos!-

-¡Ejem!-

-Lanturn la descubrió antes. Asi que aun nos falta sacarle fotografías, antes de publicarlo oficialmente.-

-Tomate tu tiempo, cielo.-

-Cariño...tambien es el aniversario...-

-Lo se. Yo tambien estoy dolido.-

-Iré a visitar su tumba apenas regrese.-

Al rato, Carter y Babe regresan a su mansión.

-Antes de celebrar por el exito de tu madre, ire al supermercado. Tuvimos que despedir a los empleados para ahorrar dinero. Cuida la mansión.-se va.

Babe se sienta. Mira un cuadro con la foto de los 3 junto a Abraham.

-Me pregunto...¿por que discriminamos? Si no fuera por la discriminación, mamá estaria mas feliz, al saber que Abraham aun está vivo. Hoy es la fecha. Siempre se entristece en esta fecha. Si tan solo pudiera hacerla mas feliz de lo que está ahora...-tocan la puerta. Babe mira por el ojo de la puerta.-¿Quien es?-

-¿Hola? Soy el doctor Levenstine. ¿Puedo pasar? Es sobre un examen que realicé al joven Abraham.-

-Eh...adelante.-Babe abre la puerta.

El doctor Levenstine entra.

-¿Que se le ofrece, doctor? Dijo que era algo sobre Abraham.-

-¿Donde esta el señor Caelestic?-

-Esta en el supermercado. Si quiere, puede esperarlo.-

-No, gracias. Tengo prisa. A esta hora, ese vendedor del camino ya debe estar causando retraso en el tráfico. Tengo que decircelo cuanto antes.-

-Puede dejarme el recado a mi.-

-Esta bien. Lo que sucede, es que hubo un error en el diagnóstico del joven Abraham. Usamos un reactivo defectuoso durante el análisis. No lo notificamos a tiempo, por un traspapeleo en los informes. Le realizamos nuevamente el examen, a travez de la muestra que conservamos. Este es el verdadero informe.-le entrega el sobre y se retira.

Babe abre el sobre. Lee el informe.

-Abraham...tiene don...-se queda callado por unos momentos, hasta que...-¡Abraham tiene don! ¡Siiiiiiiii! ¡Mamá estara mucho mas feliz al saber que Abraham esta vivo! ¡Y nadie tiene que discriminarnos por nada!...Espera un poco. Papá y yo le mentimos a mamá. Si ella descubre eso...nos odiara. ¿Que deberia hacer? Piensa, Babe. Mamá siempre estuvo triste porque pensó que Abraham murio, pero si descubre que está vivo, ella se enojara con nosotros...A veces hay que mentir para hacer felices a quienes amamos...¿Si le mentimos y le decimos que Abraham estuvo secuestrado? Mejor se lo pregunto a Patata.-se va de la casa.

Mientras que Babe se va a la mansión de al lado, Carter sonrie mientras se dirige al supermercado.

-Por fin dio frutos esa investigación. Espero que pueda recuperarme lo mas pronto posible.-

Con las hermanas Loud, estas estaban mirando las notas de la bisabuela Harrier.

-¿No reconoces el idioma, Liberty?-Lucy.

-Negativo. No hay nada en mis archivos que identifique este idioma.-

-Si Lisa estuviera aqui, podria traducir esto.-Lana.-¿Y que hay de los dibujos?-

-Aqui hay solo imagenes de dibujos de personas.-Lori.-Literalmente no se que pueden decir...Ahora que recuerdo, ese chico de don de oscuridad, tenia tambien un baston como el de Lincoln, excepto que el suyo tenia la luna nueva. ¿Que sabes sobre ese otro bastón, Lucy?-

-La bisabuela Harrier lo mencionó en un pasaje, pero no dice nada mas. Solo dice que existe y nada mas.-

-Esos tipos que estaban detras de Lincoln, esos bastones, y la bisabuela Harrier. ¿Me pregunto si literalmente estaran todos relacionados? ¿Que significarán esos bastones?-toma los libros de Harrier.-Debe haber alguna pista sobre quienes eran esos otros sujetos que atacaron Alighieri. Tenemos que analizar bien estos libros. Pero si tan solo tuvieramos a Lisa con nosotras.-

-¿Y que hay de Sali?-Lana.-Aun tengo el número de las Hogan. Podemos pedirle que lo lea para nosotras.-

-Es cierto. Es igual de inteligente que Lisa. Espero que este libre.-marca a Sali por videollamada.

-Saludos, Louds. ¿Que se les ofrece?-

-Nesecitamos saber que son estos simbolos.-Lori le muestra los simbolos y jeroglíficos.

-Interesante. ¿De donde lo sacaron?-

-Estaba en estos diarios que le pertenecieron a nuestra bisabuela Harrier.-

-Esto es Geas.-

-¿Geas?-

-Surgio como un mito en el área de la arqueologia, pero hay quienes aseguran que de verdad existió. Se cree que era una civilización que surgió hace mas de 8000 años, pero no hay casi nada de pruebas al respecto, pero han habido una familia de arqueólogos que han estado investigando, a base de unos escritos encontrados en unas islas en el Atlántico Norte. Se cree que la ciudad está bajo el agua como la supuesta Atlántida, pero aun no hay pruebas al respecto. En cuanto a los escritos, la familia de arqueólogos logró descifrar los escritos, y publicaron la traducción del idioma Geasio, pero los arqueólogos creen que son solo inventos.-

-Aunque solo sea un rumor...¿podrias traducir los escritos?-

-Estoy ocupada ahora, pero mas tarde trataré de traducirlo por ustedes. Envien todas las fotos de las páginas.-

Mientras Lori saca todas las fotos posibles, Lynn toma su bicicleta.

-Vamos, Liberty.-

-¿A que ubicación?-

-Solo a dar una vuelta en bicicleta, y a ver quien gana.-

-Incomprensible. ¿Por que a los humanos les gusta competir?-

-No se trata solo de competir, Liberty. Se trata tambien de superar los límites. Ser cada día mejor en lo que haces, y mejor que el resto. Ser la número 1-

-Observación: los humanos parecen buscar ser el individuo dominante sobre otros seres de su misma especie y de otras. Parece provenir de lo que ellos llaman "un deseo".-

¡Aburriiiidoo! ¡Vamos! ¡Alcanzame!-se sube a la bicicleta. Liberty la sigue corriendo a gran velocidad.-¡Realmente corres muy rápida! ¡Pero veamos que mas puedes hacer!-Lynn pasa por una rampa, saliendo volando, mientras hace girar la bicicleta. Aterriza. Liberty da un salto, girando con las piernas abiertas, pareciendo una hélice. Cae de pie.

-Incomprensible. ¿Con que objetivo fue esa pirueta? Pudiste evadir la rampa y no hubieses tenido nesecidad de pasar por alli.-

-¡Porque es divertido! ¡Y pedalear en linea recta sin un desafio no es el estilo de Lynn Loud jr!-pasa por unas escaleras, bajando con saltos en bicicletas. Liberty salta con una pierna cada escalón.

-¿Estilo? Observación: lo que los humanos llaman su "estilo", parece estar relacionado con una forma de identificarse entre ellos.-

-¡Estas aprendiendo rápido! ¿Y cual es tu estilo?-

-Los humanos tienen eso que llaman "estilo". Los androides nos regimos de acuerdo a nuestra programación. Liberty es el nombre que uso para pasar desapercibida entre los humanos.-

-Tal vez no sea inteligente como Lisa, el primo Levi, o Sali, pero si puedes aprender con observar, puedes aprender a tener un "estilo".-salta otra rampa, pero con mas velocidad y dando una vuelta en 360°.-No tienes que pensarlo demasiado. Solo actua como tu quieras actuar.-

-¿Aprender a tener un estilo?-

Devuelta con Babe, este estaba en la mansión de al lado. Estaba conversando con un chico con cabeza de papa.

-Y Abraham esta vivo, pero no se si decirle a mamá.-

-Creo que si deberias decirle. Mamá siempre dice que los hijos son lo mas importantes. Si se enoja, se enojara por poco tiempo, o talvez no se enoje, porque estará tan felíz de que tu hermano esté vivo, que hasta se le olvidará.-

-Pero no se donde está Abraham.-

-Entonces vamos a buscarlo nosotros mismos. Que sea una sorpresa.-

-Es una buena idea, Patata. Entonces tambien deberia ocultar el examen, para que tambien sea una sorpresa para papá.-

-Exacto.-

-¿Pero adonde lo buscamos?-

-Donde viva tu abuelo. Aun deben estar juntos.-

-¿Que estan haciendo, cabezas huecas?-un chico de nariz grande y hacia abajo.

-Hola, Calami. Vamos a buscar a mi hermano Abraham en Bunny City.-

-Cabezas huecas. Bunny City esta en Michigan. Mejor los ayudo a localizar mejor a tu...Espera. ¿Dijiste hermano? ¿Tu hermano Abraham? ¿No se supone que esta muerto?-

-No. Papá me pidio que mintiera para que nadie nos molestara y seamos felices. Abraham se suponia que nació sin don, pero fue un error del doctor. No me gustaba verla triste, y queria decirle la verdad, pero recordaba lo que papá decía...y solo podia quedarme callado.-

-...Vengan. los ayudare.-

Calami enciende un notebook. Se pone a buscar personas.

-Aqui está. Segun la ley, Abraham fue dejado bajo la custodia de tu abuelo. Y por lo tanto, tus padres perdieron todo derecho legal de reclamarlo, aunque para ese momento, a tu padre no le importaba, y tu madre creía que estaba muerto. Pero tu abuelo murio en Ciudad Platino, y Abraham no tenia ningun tutor legal, por lo tanto, iban a llevarselo asuntos sociales, pero aqui dice que Abraham se convirtio en un villano que trabaja junto al mercenario Shuriken.-le muestra una foto.

-Asi que así se ve Abraham. Se ve mas parecido a mamá que a papá.-

-¿Entonces está en Ciudad Platino?-Patata.

-Asi es. Pero es un villano. Aunque sepan que está vivo, no sacarán nada con ir por él. Puede que ya se haya ido. Algunos villanos son nomadas y van de ciudad en ciudad.-

-Y yo que queria hacer feliz a mamá.-

-Has cargado con una mentira por años.-Calami.-Mejor dile la verdad a tu madre, aunque sufra.-

-No lo se. Le habia prometido a papá que no haria infeliz a mamá.-

-(Suspiro) Es tu decisión, Babe. Pero tarde o temprano se sabrá esa verdad, y es mucho mejor que sea temprano que tarde.-

-¿Te refieres a que se lo diga a las 9 de la mañana?-

-...Mejor vistamonos.-

-¿Para que?-

-Dash Thompson organizará una fiesta en su "casa de fiestas" en el bosque, he invitó a toda la clase, incluyendo a los nerds. Ya saben como es él. No puede sentirse seguro, sin maltratar a alguien mas débil que él.-

Devuelta con las hermanas Loud, estas se encuentran en el hotel. Liberty estaba mirando a las hermanas, haciendo diferentes actividades.

-¿Aprender a tener un "estilo"?-

-Miren, chicas.-Leni con un conjunto de ropa.-Podria ser mi nuevo estilo.-

-Si. Estuve a punto de ser famosa, pero me pedian cambiar demasiado. Usar peluca y fingir que canto no va con el estilo de Luna Loud.-Luna hablando por teléfono.

-Anotaciones: lo que los humanos llaman estilo, parece ser un conjunto de características, costumbres, personalidades, y lo que llaman "gustos". Parecen ser cosas que hace que los humanos sean identificables entre ellos. ¿Es posible aprender a tener un "estilo"?-

Liberty se acerca a un closet.

-¿Que haces, Liberty?-Leni.

-Pregunta. ¿Como saben los humanos lo que deben vestir? ¿Que hace que una prenda demuestre su "estilo"?

-Son muchas cosas, Liberty. No es solo llegar y ponerse cualquier cosa. Es algo difícil de explicar. Dejanos ayudarte.-

Las hermanas Loud le hacen un cambio de ropa a Liberty, un cambio de look, las uñas pintada, y algo de perfume.

-Listo. Creo que esto debe combinar contigo.-

Liberty viste un pantalón azul, una blusa naranja algo escotada, un peina hacia la derecha, y unas sandalias. Tambien la habian maquillado.

-Es tu nuevo estilo, Liberty.-Lola.

-¿Mi "estilo"?-

-Prueba tocar un instrumento, tambien.-

Liberty toca todos los instrumentos de Luna.

-¿Hay alguno que te guste, Liberty?-Luna.

-Negativo. Solo los humanos sienten lo que llaman "gusto".-

-Vamos, chica...Ya se. Si tuvieras que elegir un instrumento, ¿cual elijirias?-

-No encuentro lógica en tener que elegir un instrumento musical. Sin embargo...-toma la guitarra eléctrica.-Observación: tengo una afinidad por este instrumento musical. ¿Que hace que tenga esta clase de afinidad?-

-Se llama gusto, Liberty.-Luna.-Es lo que hace que te gusten ciertas cosas.-

-¿Gusto?-

Cada una de las hermanas hace diferentes actividades con Liberty: leer poemas, jugar con unos animales, ver el barco de los sueños y telenovelas, modelar, actuar como mimo, practicar deportes, entre otras cosas.

Ya mas tarde, todas las hermanas Loud estaban descansando. Liberty estaba mirando a las hermanas Loud. Mira por la ventana.

-Anotaciones: he desarrollado ciertas afinidades por cosas que hacen los humanos. Aun no puedo entender a que se deben estas afinidades. ¿Que hace que estas cosas atraigan a los humanos y a mi? Es incomprensible que estas humanas me traten como una humana. Aun cuando saben que estoy programada para recolectar ADN, han jugado y compartido conmigo. ¿Por que estas humanas me tratan como una de ellas? Soy una androide. Yo solo cumplo mi programación.-

En alguna parte de China, Armaggedon acabó con una mafia. Tenia a un sujeto tomado de la garganta.

-¡Yo no se nada!-

-Me estas mintiendo. Aquellos que le mientan a Armaggedon, pagaran el precio.-ilumina sus ojos, a modo de disparar láseres.

-La tabla...del sendero...está...en América...Será subastada...en una subasta secreta...por su actual dueño...-

-Dices la verdad. Aun asi, mentiste.-Armaggedon mata al mafioso de un disparo con laser.

-Amo Armaggedon. Con todo respeto, me gustaria que cumplieramos parte de nuestro trato. Mi parte, para ser exacto.-

-¿Y que es lo que quieres, insecto?-

-Mi hijo. Pero antes, quiero vengarme de ese mocoso insoportable que destruyó mis negocios y mi reputación. El es parte de Luna Blanca, y quiero tanto a ese mocoso, como a sus amigos, con sus cabezas en unas picas. Y se como buscarlos.-

-De acuerdo, Rocoso. Destruire a Luna Blanca.-

Continuará...


	48. Asuntos Pendientes

Asuntos Pendientes

2:00 AM, cerca de San Francisco.

En una especie de casa grande lejos de la gran ciudad, se estaba celebrando una fiesta, organizada por Dash Thompson. En esa fiesta, tambien estaban Stacy, Carl, Sodapop, Babe, Patata, y Calami. La música estaba a todo volumen. Casi todos estaban bailando. Los que no, estaban bebiendo en la barra de un minibar, o estaban de pie mirando la fiesta, o estaban haciendo...cosas personales entre 2...y otros entre 3.

-¡Que buena fiesta, Dash!-un jugador con cabeza de alce.

-¡Gracias, Al! ¡Celebremos la victoria de nuestro equipo y porque no hay clases hasta la otra semana!-

-Algo me dice que fue él, quien tapó los inodoros, y luego rompio las cañerias para que suspendieran las clases.-una gótica con alas de mucielagos en la cabeza.

-Al menos tenemos hasta la otra semana libre.-un gótico con un piercin en la frente.

-Y todo gracias a Carl.-un jugador a Carl, el cual estaba con un vaso en la mano.-Si no fuera por tu idea,no tendriamos mas tiempo libre para celebrar.-

-Gra...gracias, chicos.-Carl.

Sodapop se queda mirando a los demas invitados.

-Hola.-una chica coqueteandole a Sodapop.-Es una buena música.-

-Si muy buena.-Sodapop, cortante, y se aleja hasta salir de la casa.

Sodapop camina por el patio. Miraba el cielo estrellado.

Flash back (hace 6 años):

Johnny, Susy, Carl y Sodapop estaban acampando en medio del bosque. Estaban contando historias de terror, mientras cocian unas salchichas.

-Y entonces, la cosa vino por detras del chico. Lo atrapó, y le dijo "te comere todos tus órganos".-Carl.

-Siempre cuentas la misma historia, Carl.-Sodapop.

-Es que no soy bueno con historias de terror.-

-¿Que pasa, Johnny?-Susy.-¿No te gustaron las salchichas?-

-Las salchichas estan bien. Lo que pasa, es que me puse a pensar en algo: ¿Creen que podriamos seguir siendo amigos cuando seamos mas grandes? ¿En secundaria, en la universidad, o cuando trabajemos y tengamos familia?-

-¿Y por que no lo seriamos?-Sodapop.-Somos y siempre seremos "Los 4 Superamigos". Sea a donde estemos, no importa el tiempo que pase.-

Los 4 juntas sus manos.

-¡Por siempre los 4 superamigos!-los 4 al unisono. Se queman las manos y se las sacuden.

Fin flash back.

Sodapop nota a unos guardias nockeados. Corre para examinarlos.

-Los guardias de Dash. Aun estan vivos, pero estan nockeados.-

-¡Hola!-Reena, apareciendo por detras. Sodapop se asusta y se pone en guardia.

-Que susto me diste. Tu no eres de preparatoria. ¿Que haces aqui?-

-Es que hay mucho ruido. No puedo dormir tranquila.-

-¿Estas acampando cerca de aqui?-

-Asi es. Quise venir a pedirle a las personas de aqui, que bajen el volumen.-

-¿No les seria mas facil que acamparan en otra parte?-

-Es que es de noche, y la linterna se le esta por acabar la bateria y...hay alguien que quiere verte, Sodapop.-

-¿Que?-

-¡Sorpresa!-Lincoln apareciendo por detrás de Sodapop. Le da un puñetazo con mancha.

-¡Moonlight! Un momento...-

En casa de Dash alguien toca la puerta.

-¡¿Dash Thompson?!-una voz detras de la puerta.

-¡Hey, Dash! ¡Alguien te busca!-

Dash se acerca a la puerta.

-¿Si?-

-Las cervezas.-

-¿Las cerve...?-Recibe un potente puñetazo que lo manda volando varios metros y derriba a varios estudiantes.

-La nueva cerveza "Puño Brown".-Ricochet.

Los Luna Blanca entran por las ventanas.

-¡Son los Luna Blanca!-

-¿No que eran mas?-

-¿Donde estan Moonlight, Size, y la chica zorro?-

-¿Y ese angel tambien es de Luna Blanca?-

-Realmente la gemela verde esta bien buena.-un chico babeando.

-Gracias. Lo tomare como un cumplido.-Alexandra, lanzandole gas.

-Estamos aqui por Dash y Stacy.-Alexander.-Los demas se pueden ir.-

Casi todos los chicos evacuaron, excepto los amigos de Dash y Stacy.

Mientras tanto, por fuera, los que salían, descubrieron la pelea entre Lincoln y Sodapop.

-Sodapop. Creo que sabes por que eres nuestro objetivo.-

-Asi que lo saben. No importa. Jamás les dire nada.-se escapa, convirtiendose en soda.

Lincoln salta y ataca con puñetazo con mancha.

-¡¿Pero que hiciste?! ¡¿Como es que me dolió?!-

-Parte de mi don, Soda.-

-Entonces tendre que pelae contra ti, hasta que llegue la policia.-

Sodapop lanza un potente chorro de soda. Lincoln se protege con escudos de luz. Lincoln lanza varias bolas de luces que Sodapop evade, convirtiendose en soda. Reena tambien ataca con fuegos azules, aunque ninguno le dio a Sodapop.

-¿Que pasa?-un chico de piernas cortas.-No hay señal.-y nota que Rachel habia crecido de tamaño y derribó las antenas de celulares.

Lincoln monta a Reena. Ambos se envuelven de luz, y con velocidad, atacan a Sodapop con puño con mancha y embestida.

-Lo siento, pero debemos terminar rápido.-

-¿Que?-Sodapop. Nota que las bolas de luz y fuegos azules estaban rodeando a Sodapop y lo bombardean. El humo se discipa. Sodapop aun estaba de pie, pero apenas podia mantenerse.-Esto...no...acaba aqui.-saca una potenciadora y la come, volviendose fuerte.

-Segunda Mancha.-

-Sexta Cola.-

Lincoln y Reena se enfrentan a golpes contra Sodapop, teniendo una pelea equilibrada, pese a ser un 2 contra 1.

Devuelta a la fiesta, los compañeros de equipo de Dash se preparaban para tacklear. Stacy y las porristas huyen, pero son cubiertas por gelatina.

-Hola, Stacy.-Susy. Stacy se convierte en pájaro y trata de huir, pero Susy le arroja una gran cantidad de gelatina, impidiendole volar. Las demas porristas huyen, pero se resbalan con gelatina.

-¡Ataquen!-Dash y todos los jugadores atacan a embestidas, pero Johnny los derriba a todos a gran velocidad. Algunos quedaron derrotados Rápidamente, los que aun podian moverse, se ponen de pie.

4 jugadores rodean a Mei, pero esta, girando con sus espadas, corta y derrora a los 4. Otros 4 jugadores tratan de atacar a Abraham, pero este vuela y los bombardea con plumas explosivas, derrotandolos. Otros 4 jugadores rodean a Alexander y lo atacan, pero este se desliza por el piso y hace que choquen entre ellos. Luego los toma con tentáculos de pintura y los azota contra el piso, derrotandolos. Alexandra hace dormir a otros jugadores.

-¡Ja! ¡No puedo respirar tu gas!-un jugador sin nariz. Alexandra lo ataca con la pistola de plasma, derrotandolo.

Candy estaba comiendose unos pasteles. Unos jugadores la rodean. Rápidamente los atrapa con cadena, y los golpea en estado hiperactiva, derrotandolos.

-Yo...-Dash.-...¡Me voy!-trata de huir, pero Ricochet lo ataca con una patada por detras.

-¡Tu no te iras! ¡Aun tenemos unos asuntos que resolver! No olvidaste que te dijimos que cuando volvieramos a vernos, te pateariamos el tracero, ¿oh si?-

Dash estaba con algo de miedo, pero aun asi, decide enfrentarse con Ricochet. Dash ataca con varios puñetazos. Ricochet los bloquea y le da un puñetazo, mandandolo a volar varios metros. Dash se levanta. Alexander y Mei evaden sus golpes y atacan con rodillazos. Johnny embiste a Dash, y antes de caer al suelo, Candy lo atrapa con cadenas. Le da varias vueltas, y Abraham lo ataca con un salto pisotón, haciendo que escupa saliva.

-Yo...soy...Dash Thompson. El mejor...jugador...del equipo de football...No puedo...dejarme derrotar...¡por estos tipos!-saca varias potenciadoras y las come.-¡Me volvere mas fuerte si como muchas!-

-No creo que asi funcionen las potenciadoras.-Alexander.

Dash parecia que estaba aumentando la masa muscular. Se habia vuelto mas grande que Johnny, y apenas de dirige a atacar a Johnny, no alcanza a darle un golpe, y sale vapor. Cuando se discipa, se ve a Dash totalmente flaco y desnutrido.

-El cuerpo humano obtiene energia a partir del ATP generado tras una serie de reacciones bioquimicas en las celulas, a partir de la glucosa obtenida en la dieta. Si la glucosa escasea, se degradan los lipidos. Y cuando estos escasean, se degradan las proteínas. Como esas drogas parecen inducir al aceleramiento del metabolismo, al ingerir demasiadas, provocó un rápido desgaste físico.-

Devuelta al exterior, Lincoln y Reena siguen luchando contra Sodapop. Ambos atacan con patadas al mismo tiempo. Soda los bloquea, pero Lincoln y Reena atacan con luz y fuego azul combinados. Lincoln ataca con puñetazos. Sodapop bloquea los golpes. Reena ataca con embestida. Sodapop esquiva, pero Lincoln ataca con una bola de luz combinada con un fuego de Reena, directo a la espalda de Sodapop. Lincoln se monta sobre Reena (convertida en zorro de 6 colas).

-¡Ahora, Reena!-

-¡"Radiant Fox Six Hunter"!-ambos al mismo tiempo. Se vio como que 6 zorros de energia se combinan en Reena, siendo rodeadad por un aura azul junto a Lincoln, que luego ambos se rodean de un aura verde. Y con un fuertisimo ataque combinado, derrotan a Sodapop.-¡Ganamos!-se dan un choque de palmadas.

-Eso fue..."impresionante".-Babe.

-Son villanos, Babe.-Calami.-¿Peor que quieren de Soda y de Dash? ¿Secuestro y rescate?-

Abraham sale, sosteniendo a Stacy.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Ya derrotamos a Dash y a Stacy!-

-¡De acuerdo, Abraham!-

-¿Abraham?-Babe, Patata y Calami.

-Ese chico...me recuerda a mamá.-Babe.-Su rostro se parece al de ella...Y esas alas también...-

-Hey, tu.-Patata.-¿Te llamas Abraham?-

-Si, ¿por que?-

-¿Abraham Caelestic?-Calami.

-Asi es. ¿Por que?-

Babe saca una foto de una imagen de Abraham y Shuriken captados.

-No puede ser...-Babe.-Eres...eres...¡Igual a mi hermano!-

Calami le da un coscorron.

-¡Es tu hermano, idiota!-

-¿Que?-Abraham.-¿De que estan hablando?-

-¡Vamonos!-Rachel tomando a los Luna Blanca en sus manos.

-Me tengo que ir.-

-¡Espera Abraham!-

Rachel se lleva a los Luna Blanca, Susy, Carl, y a los 3 traficantes en sus manos y huye al bosque. Babe, Patata y Calami alcanzan a subirse a su zapatilla y tratan de afirmarse.

-¡Oigan, bajen de mi pie!-

-¡Solo queremos hablar con Abraham!-

-¿Que relación tienes con ellos?-Lincoln a Abraham.

Al rato, ya lejos de las carreteras, Tenian a Soda y a Stacy maniatados. Dash estaba recibiendo una pasta por la boca.

-¿Y de verdad esa pasta le hara bien?-Alexander a Nezumiiro.

-Es una receta especial que me enseño una anciana, para aquellas personas desnutridas. Solo tiene que comerlo 3 veces al dia, y estará recuperado en tan solo una semana, aunque tendra que ejercitarse para recuperar la masa muscular perdida.-

-¡Muchas gracias!-Dash llorando.-¡Se que he hecho cosas muy malas, y aun asi me estan ayudando!-

-Lamento decirte que esto no es todo.-Alexandra.-Tu y tu padre le hicieron mucho daño a una familia inocente. Y culparon a una no tan inocente a un crimen que no cometio.-

-Yo solo recibí ordenes.-

-Mentiroso.-Susy.-Te gusta aprovecharte de los mas debiles, solo porque sabes que todos tus amigos son falsos y quieres sentirte fuerte.-

-...Bueno...si. y porque soy algo inseguro.-

-Y porque la tiene mas pequeña.-Carl. Todos lo miran.-La cabeza. ¿En que estan pensando?-

-Tu tampoco te salvas, Carl.-Johnny.-Tu tambien nos dejaste de lado.-

-Lo se. Y lo lamento mucho, Johnny. Soy un idiota...por no saber valorarlos a ti y a Susy. Queria buscar ser aceptado, pero me habia olvidado que ustedes ya me aceptaban.-

-¿Hermanos?-Abraham a Babe. Este lo abraza.

-¡Hermanito! ¡Te he extrañado mucho! ¡Siempre he querido verte de nuevo, pero papá decia que si alguien se enteraba que tenia un hermano sin don, sería rechazado y que jamás tendria amigos.-

Abraham se safa bruscamente.

-Lo siento, pero esto aun es muy fuerte para mi.-

-Esto es como lo que pasó conmigo, cuando descubrí que era un Loud.-

-¡Mamá y papá estaran muy felices de verte, hermano! ¡Estas vivo y tienes un don!-

-No ire.-

-¿Por que no?-

-Si me rechazaron por ser un sin don, entonces nunca me amaron de verdad. ¿Por que deberia ir con ellos?-

-Pero es que mamá seguirá poniendose triste cada vez que sea tu cumpleaños y tu falsa muerte.-

-Espera. ¿Ella nunca lo supo?-

-No. Se fue a explorar el mundo y nos dejó solos con papá.-

-Entiendo...Los 2 me abandonaron, pero de diferentes formas, y por un mismo objetivo: interes propio. Bien. Diles a esos 2, que su hijo menor Abraham está muerto. Yo soy Ninjangel.-

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Crei que eras Abraham!-Patata.

-No, idiotas.-Calami.-Quiere decir que no volverá con los señores Caelestic. Que no los considera como parte de su familia.-

-Pero hermano. Papá lo hizo por el bien de mamá y el mio.-

-Oye, no le des mas razones para detestarlos.-Calami.

-Yo no dire nada.-Sodapop. Candy frota un globo delante de Sodapop y Stacy.

-¡Basta, por favor!-Stacy.-¡Yo solo accedí a ser traficante, porque papá dejo de darme dinero!-

Candy seguia frotando el globo. Ricochet golpea a Sodapop.

-¡Habla! ¡No intentes escaparte, porque podemos alcanzarte!-

-Chupame un pie, cara de mono.-

-En algo estamos de acuerdo.-Alexander.

-¿Tu tambien quieres unas pataditas en las costillitas?-

-Usemos la vieja confiable.-Alexandra. Trae el aparato que impide que los ojos se cierren, un televisor, y una pelicula. Le hace ver la película.

-¡No hablaré! ¡Aunque me sangren los ojos no hablaré!-

-...Realmente es duro.-

-Dejenme intentar algo.-Mei. Se acerca a Sodapop. Toca con sus manos el rostro de Sodapop. Lo mira fijamente.-¿Es tu padre el jefe Oclock? ¿O como tambien lo llaman...North?-

Mei se queda varios segundos mirando a Sodapop. Este parecia que estaba perdiendo la calma, hasta que mira hacia los lados.

-Tenia razón. El padre de este chico es North.-

-¡No es cierto!-

-Mintio.-Lincoln.

-¡No!-

-Sigue mintiendo.-

-Ya entiendo.-Alexander.-Lo mantuviste bajo presión y tocaste ciertos puntos de la cara. Se que tambien se puede saber si alguien dice la verdad o miente, a travez del tacto, aunque no conozco muy bien el método.-

-En realidad, fue Johnny quien me dijo que Sodapop se siente presionado cuando alguien lo mira directo hacia los ojos. Yo solo aproveché su debilidad.-

-¿Que haces, Johnny?-Sodapop. Johnny lo toma y lo deja junto a Susy y Carl.

-¿Se acuerdan, chicos? ¿Hace unos 6 años atras? ¿Cuando eramos niños, y nos hacíamos llamar Los 4 Superamigos?-

-Si.-Carl.-Y mi nombre de heroe era B Zcosho.-

-Y el mio Gelatin Fantastic.-Susy.

-El mío Heavyweight. Y el tuyo, Soda...-

-Popshot.-Sodapop.

-Si. Y recuerdo cuando intentamos jugar a ser heroes.-Susy.-Cuando intentamos rescatar un gatito...-

-Y el gatito me atacó y me caí del arbol.-Carl.-Y cuando intentamos ayudar a unos sujetos a empacar...-

-Resultó que eran delincuentes robandose una casa.-Johnny.-¿Y cuando tratamos de combatir a un ladron?-

-Y el ladron resultó ser un policia infiltrado y arruinamos su investigación.-Sodapop.-¿A que quieres llegar, Johnny? Date cuenta de una vez que esta amistad ya esta mas que muerta. Yo los abandone, Carl los abandono, y Susy te abandonó. Si te abandonaron una vez, ¿que te hace pensar que no volverán a hacerlo?-

-...De Carl, no lo se, pero estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Y Susy se que no volverá a hacerlo. Y tambien quiero darte una oportunidad a ti, Soda.-

-Tonto. La amistad no te lleva a nada. La amistad es un obstaculo. No te sirve de nada para cumplir tus sueños. Entiendelo, Johnny. Al final, todos estamos solos en esta vida. Tu, yo, cada uno ellos, estamos solos.-

-La amistad solo se convierte en un obstáculo, cuando tu eres quien decide que se convierta en un obstáculo.-Nezumiiro.-La vida puede ser dura y llena de obstáculos, pero son los amigos, quienes pueden hacer de tu vida mas agradable. No eres debil por tener amigos. Eres debil por no afrontar la vida. Eres debil, por depender demasiado de otros. Y eres debil, por culpar a otros de tus propios errores. No depender de otras personas, no significa que no puedas tener amigos. Al contrario. Significa que puedes tener los amigos que quieras, pero no debes dejar que tu vida solo gire en torno a ellos. Todos tenemos una vida propia, y somos nosotros quienes debemos manejarla. El fracaso es parte de la vida, y solo es por culpa de uno mismo. Se agradecido que Johnny te está dando una oportunidad de volver a construir algo que todos ustedes hicieron. Hay quienes quisieran una segunda oportunidad con alguien.-

-...-

-¿Soda?-

-Lo lamento, Johnny. Pero no creo que podamos volver a ser amigos. No se puede reconstruir lo que ya está roto. Las heridas sanan, pero las cicatrices quedan.-

-Pero aun puedo vivir con cicatrices.-Johnny.-Al menos intentemoslo todos juntos.-

-...-Sodapop pensando con los ojos cerrados. Los abre.-...Lo intentaremos.-

-Yo también.-Carl.

El telefono de Sodapop suena.

-Es mi padre. Y si. El es Oclock, y tambien es North.-

Lincoln contesta.

-¿Aun estas en esa estupida fiesta?-

-No. Sodapop está con nosotros.-

-Moonlight. Asi que encontraste y derrotaste a Sodapop.-

-Fue por casualidad. La fiesta era muy ruidosa, y no podiamos dormir bien. Pero cambiando de tema...tenemos a Soda y a los otros 2 traficantes. Ya sabemos quien eres...Kyle C Nitro.-

-Asi que Soda lo confesó. Dile a ese perdedor que no vuelva a mostrar su cara.-

-¿Que?-

-Alguien que fracasa en su objetivo es un perdedor. Y yo no acepto perdedores.-

-Pero es tu hijo.-

-Ya no lo es. Yo no acepto perdedores en mi familia.-

-De los miembros de Compass que he conocido, tu pareces ser el mas desgraciado de todos...Bueno, talvez no tanto como South.-

-Eso lo dices, porque piensas con las emociones. Las emociones no te llevan a nada. Son inútiles e innecesarias. Es por culpa de ellas que la humanidad no progresa y sigue estancada. Cuando obtenga el poder supremo, me encargaré de eliminar las emociones de este mundo, y llevar a la humanidad a una nueva era en donde ya nadie se rija por los deseos personales de un gobernante, o el de algún resentido. Será una nueva era donde solo rija la lógica y la razón. Si quieres verme, te estaré esperando en mi compañia, Moonlight. Tengo algo preparado exclusivamente para ti y tus amigos.-

-Prepara bien tu culo, porque te lo vamos a patear.-

-Te espero. Y no olvides llevar los ojos elementales.-corta la llamada.

-Lo lamento, Soda, pero tu padre...-

-Lo se. Siempre ha sido así. No me sorprende lo que haga.-baja la cabeza.

-¿Y que hacemos con los demas?-Rachel apuntando a Stacy y Dash.

-Y no se olviden tambien de ellos.-Mei apunta a Babe, Patata y Calami.

-Lo siento, Dash.-Lincoln.-Pero tu padre se metio con los padres de nuestro amigo. Y vamos a patearle el culo. Y el resto de ustedes, se quedaran con nosotros hasta que terminemos nuestros asuntos. Pero en cuanto a San Francisco, será todo un problema.-Lincoln revisando su celular.-Tenemos a North. No tenemos idea de quienes pueden ser sus secuaces ni cuantos hay. Puede que Center y sus 5 secuaces tambien estén en San Francisco, y podrían volver a esparcir un virus. Y tambien...Lori y Bobby estan en San Francisco, y no se si tambien Rita y Lynn estarán con ellos. Y es Lori quien tiene el último ojo elemental. Y aunque lo robasemos y huyeramos, Compass no nos dejará tranquilo, hasta que les demos los 5 ojos.-

-¿Y por quien vamos primero?-Mei.-¿Tu hermana o North?-

-Primero busquemos un refugio en San Francisco, y luego armamos la siguiente fase del plan.-

Se puede ver en diferentes lugares de San Francisco: Calvin Thompson en un club nocturno; North mirando la ciudad desde la ventana de su oficina; Lori y Bobby patrullando de noche, acompañados por Guardabosques y los hermanos Osos; Liberty con las hermanas Loud en una pijamada y cada una hablandole de un tema sobre gustos personales; El Macho, preparando un licuado con veneno de cobra, jugo de chile fantasma, y tequila; Center, Candace, Logan, Douglas, Adin y Nemesis, en una bodega abandonada; Carter esperando a Celeste en el aeropuerto; y a Armaggedon caminando por el mar.

Continuará...


	49. Cómplices

Cómplices

Flash back (North y Center a los 24 y 26 años respectivamente):

En algun lugar desconocido, en una sala iluminada por solo un foco, estaban Victor (Center) y Kyle (North), en frente de unos 5 hombres de negro muy avegentados, entre ellos, el doctor Setiux.

-Ambos han hecho un buen trabajo. Superaron nuestras espectativas.-uno de los hombre de avanzada edad.-Pero solo uno de ustedes se convertira en mi sucesor. Lo hemos debatido entre todos, y hemos tomado una desicion. Quien se convertira en el próximo lider tras nuestro retiro es...Victor.-

-Muchas gracias, señores. Juro seguir la voluntad de Eye 5 en su plan de dominación del mundo.-

-¿Y que hay de mi?-Kyle.

-Tu seras como el segundo al mando. Si logras ganarte el puesto.-otro de los hombres de negro.

-Hare lo que sea para ganarme el puesto.-

-Adueñate de la compañia de tu familia y liquidalos. Solo así estaremos seguro si de verdad mereces ser el segundo al mando.-

-Considerelo hecho.-

-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte.-Victor.

-Puedo hacer esto solo.-

Un tiempo despues, Victor y Kyle estaban junto a 3 de los hombres de negro. Estaban frente a Rage (South).

-Aunque seas solo un simple asesino en serie, has demostrado inteligencia a la hora de planificar tus asesinatos. Has superado a todos tus competidores, incluyendo a los mayores candidatos. Mataste con mucho exito a ese politico y nadie te descubrio. Te has ganado el puesto...South.-

-Perfecto.-South.-Estoy listo para matar. Solo den la orden, y liquidare al objetivo.-

-¿De verdad aceptaron a este loco?-North.

-Es el mejor candidato que llegó mas alto.-Center.-Era él...o el que se convierte en caracol.-

-¿Y que paso con el otro? El que rociaba ácido por la nariz.-

-Lo mató Rage.-

-Ya veo.-

Y otro tiempo ma adelante, Victor (Center), Kyle (North), Nathan (West), Rage (South), y Seriux, estaban frente a una adolescente Michelle de 17 años.

-No puedo creer que de verdad East va a aceptar a una mocosa como su sucesora.-North

-Aun asi, la mocosa demostró ser una completa genio.-Center.-Al menos no es alguien que se le olvida ponerse los pantalones.-mirando a West. Este se percata que anda sin pantalones.

-Lo siento.-se coloca unos pantalones que saca de una maleta.

-No me importa si esa mocosa esta sobre mi, en cuanto puedan seguir enviandome a matar gente, todo estará bien para mi.-South.

-Eres la sucesora perfecta, Michelle.-Setiux.-Realmente una puntuación mas que perfecta. Pero tienes que ganarte el puesto. Tu mision final será...apropiarte de la compañia de tus padres...y liquidarlos.-

-...Considerelo hecho...doctor Setiux.-Michelle con una cara maniatica.

Mas adelante, estaban todos reunidos nuevamente, excepto Setiux.

-Te observamos por medio de las camaras moscas.-Center.-¿Por que no los mataste?-

-Lo tenia pensado, pero recorde que tu nesecitabas sujetos de prueba para tu investigación de crear armas biológicas. Asi que en lugar de matarlos, los absorbi a todos.-se toca el vientre.-Estos tipos me quitaron mi infancia y mi adolescencia. Ahora yo les quitare sus vidas como humanos. Si los conviertes en monstruos, dejamelos para mí.-

-Eres perversa, mocosa. Bienvenida a Compass, East.-

-¿Y el doctor Setiux?-

-Su enfermedad se agravó mas rápido de lo pronosticado.-West.-Creo que ya eres oficialmente East.-

-Ya se lo dije.-Center.

Los 5 se reunen ante un mapa holográfico.

-Somos los vástagos de Eye 5. Somos los proximos amos del mundo. Crearemos un nuevo mundo en el que nuestra voluntad sea la ley. Un mundo con el que siempre soñamos construir. Centro, norte, sur, este, oeste. Ninguna zona geográfica de este mundo se salvará de nuestro dominio. Nosotros somos...Compass.-

3 años despues, Compass se encontraban a las afuera de Bunny City. Estaban vestidos con traje negro y máscaras.

-Hora de que comiencen los fuegos artificiales.-South, oprimiendo un detonador.

Una bomba explota. Los 5 miembros de Compass comienzan a matar cualquier persona que veian a su paso, sin importar de quien se tratase. Tras varias explosiones, el lugar se veia como una zona de guerra. East se aparta de Compass, mientras que Albert llega a la zona de combate.

-Asi que ustedes fueron quienes hicieron esto. Confiesenlo.-

-Lo hicimos.-South.-Para llamar tu atención.-

-¿Mi atencion? ¡¿Con que proposito?!-

-Tu destruirse a Eye 5. Ahora nosotros te destruiremos a ti.-Center.

-¿Eye 5?...¡Momento! ¡Ustedes son...!-

-Los vastagos de Eye 5. Somos Compass.-North.

-Y conquistaremos el mundo con el poder supremo.-West.

-¿Poder supremo? Pierden el tiempo. Jamás lograrán obtener la Fuerza Mística.-

-Ocultaste los ojos elementales, Ancla de Hierro.-Center.-Dinos a donde estan, y consideraremos perdonarle la vida a los que aun quedan vivos en este lugar.-

-No sera necesario, porque seré yo quien acabe con ustedes antes. ¡Van a pagar por todas las vidas que asesinaron!-

-Intentalo, anciano.-

Albert se convierte en un hombre de metal, y se lanza al ataque, teniendo un combate casi equilibrado con los 4 miembros de Compass, ya que la edad avanzada de Albert le estaba dificultando moverse rápidamente. Albert logra bloquear 2 golpes de Center y West. Le da una patada en la cara a South. Toma a Center y lo estrella contra North, que intenta atacarlo por detras. South ataca con explosiones. Albert esquiva y ataca con una patada roundhouse, le toma la cabeza y lo estrella contra el suelo. North y West atacan con humo negro y veneno liquido purpura. Albert logra evadir los ataques y los ataca con patada al mismo a los 2. Bloquea un golpe de Center e intercambian golpes, hasta que Albert, con un amago, le hace una barrida a Center y lo golpea, lanzandose directo a Center como un proyectil y los brazos posicionados como una X. Albert cree haberlos derrotado, pero Compass se pone de pie.

-Nada mal, anciano.-Center.

-Pero ahora vamos en serio.-South.

Mientras tanto, East estaba caminando por los alrededores. Llega hasta una casa.

-Creo que es esta casa.-mirando un papel. Entra a la casa.-¡Rachel! ¡¿Estas aqui?!-

Recibe unos disparos con una escopeta, pero habia convertido su cuerpo en masa y se regenera.

-¡¿Quien es usted?!-una mujer de mediana edad, acompañada por un hombre de su misma edad. El sujeto estaba sosteniendo la escopeta.

-Ustedes deben ser los padres adoptivos de Rachel. ¿Donde está ella?-

-¿De donde la conoce?-la mujer temerosa.

-¿Donde...esta...Rachel?-alargando sus brazos.

-¡No sabemos!-

-¡Esa niña siempre sale de casa sin avisar y vuelve en la noche!-

-¿Me estan diciendo que nunca se han preocupado por ella? ¿Acaso son de esos sujetos que solo adoptan niños por el dinero dado por el gobierno?-

-...-

East los atrapa con sus brazos, que se enrrollan en sus cuerpos, y como una anaconda, los asfixia hasta matarlos.

-Personas como ustedes me enferman. Debo buscar a Rachel antes de que la maten.-

Devuelta con Albert y Compass, estos aun estaban intercambiando golpes.

-Es inutil...-Albert sintiendose cansado.-Aunque tengan los 5 ojos elementales...jamás lograrán quedarse con la fuente de poder...(¿Que me sucede? De pronto me siento mas cansado. No estoy tan viejo como para cansarme así de rápido).-

-¿Cansado, Ancla de Hierro?-Center.-Si te sientes cansado, es porque los venenos de West y el humo de monoxido de carbono de North estan esparcidos por el aire. Y el virus que te inocule mientras peleabamos, te debilitaran lentamente. El virus solo dura por poco tiempo, pero nos basta y sobra, para terminar con tu miserable vida.-

-...Lucharé...hasta el final...por este lugar...-

-Entonces vamos a ponerle fin a tu vida de inmediato.-

Nuevamente los 4 atacan a Albert, pero este último ya no podia seguir luchando al mismo nivel. Estaba por perder su piel de metal. East reaparece. Nota que la espalda de Albert estaba al descubierto, y lo ataca de un puñetazo, haciendo que Albert se desconcentre y desaparezca totalmente su piel de metal, y los 4 miembros de Compass comenzaron a atacarlo gravemente a golpes. Finalmente, South es quien arremata y termina con la vida de Albert.

-¡Muere!-South ataca sin cesar con explosiones.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! (Lincoln...si por cosas de la vida...descubres y te encuentras...a estos sujetos...por favor, derrotalos...y salva al mundo...).-

Luego de terminar de atacar a Albert, North analiza a Albert con un escaner.

-Ya esta muerto.-

-Buen golpe dado, East.-

-No hay nada en la casa de Albert.-West.-Ni mapas, ni nada que indique la ubicación de los ojos elementales.-

-Tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros mismos.-North.

-Bien. Hemos terminado aqui.-Center.-Nuestros hombres ya implantaron todas las pruebas falsas. Vamonos.-y se van.

-(Espero que hayas sobrevivido, Rachel).-East.-(Porque te buscaré y seremos la familia que siempre debimos ser).-

1 años y medio despues, Compass se entera de la existencia de Luna Blanca.

-¿Luna Blanca?-Center.

-Son un grupo de ladrones que poco a poco estan ganando relevancia entre la lista de los villanos mas buscados.-West.-Pero ya han robado 2 de los ojos elementales.-

-Seran una piedra en el zapato para nosotros.-North.

-Puede ser, pero el don de esa mocosa llamada Rachel, es sorprendente. Podriamos usarlo para nuestro beneficio.-West.

-Yo me ocupare de ella.-East.-Es mi hermana despues de todo.-

-¿Por que no la liquidaste?-Center.

-Tengo mis razones. Déjenme encargarme de ella.-

-Ahora que veo bien, Moonlight me recuerda mucho a Albert.-North.-¿Creen que sean familiares?-

-Debemos investigar un poco mas.-

Fin flash back.

En una bodega abandonada en un muelle de San Francisco, Center y sus 5 secuaces se habian reunido. Habian dejado unos transmisores delante de una grabadora, la cual decia con la voz de Nemesis "Buenas noches, chicos. Que duerman bien", y las voces de Adin y Douglas diciendo "buenas noches". Los secuaces habian dejado los trasmisores con mucho cuidado en un recipiente aislante de ruido, y se alejan de los trasmisores.

-Como lo supuse. North les dejo...cof cof...esos trasmisores para asegurarse de que no planearan algo a sus espaldas...cof cof.-

-Bien pensado, Logan.-Center.-Ni yo lo hubiera imaginado.-

-Papi. Descubrimos que North si planeaba deshacerte de ti.-Adin.

-¡Guau! North habla dormido. ¡Guau!-Douglas.-Dijo muchas cosas sobre sus verdaderos planes ¡Guau!-

-Es una lastima. Si los 5 miembros principales de Compass hubiesemos seguido trabajando en equipo, quizas ya hubieramos obtenido los 5 ojos elementales. Y Luna Blanca ya estaria acabado.-

-Usted mas que nadie sabe como es el mundo de los negocios...cof cof. No se puede confiar en nadie, y solo el mas fuerte y astuto logra ganar...cof cof.-

-Da igual. Compass ya esta acabado. Teóricamente yo soy el miembro de mayor rango. Mi plan era que los 5 trabajaramos juntos, pero todos al final tenian objetivos diferentes y todos eran unos avariciosos dispuestos a lo que sea para conseguir sus metas...incluyendome. Excepto South. Ese idiota solo llego al puesto porque escaló en grande por sobre los demas candidatos.-

-¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora, señor Center?-Candace.

-Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Candace. Seguir con nuestro plan de conquistar el mundo.-

-¡Guau! Nos enteramos que North desafío a los Luna Blanca a un duelo. ¡Guau!-

-Podriamos sacar mucha ventaja de eso. North o Luna Blanca, cualquiera que gane, estara tan debilitado que apenas podrian mantenerse de pie, y los aplastaremos como moscas. Ya me canse de estos golpes por la espalda que tanto North, como East me hicieron. Y tal vez West tambien planeaba atacarme a traición. Desde ahora, Compass solo seremos nosotros.-

-Espero que Nezumiiro también esté con ellos.-Nemesis.-Aun tenemos una revancha pendiente.-

-Tenemos otro problema...cof cof. Thundergirl y Señor Fuego tambien estan aquí...cof cof. Podrian convertise en otra piedra en el zapato para nosotros...cof cof.-

-Ante cualquier cosa, ya estoy preparado.-Center. Les muestra un tubo de ensayo con un líquido.-Aun falta gente a quien infectar, pero creo que seran lo suficiente para distraer a cualquier heroe que quiera meter sus narices en nuestros asuntos. Es un nuevo prototipo de virus. No puede transmitirse por contacto, pero si convierte a los infectados en algo mucho mas fuerte que un zombie.-

En otro lugar, Calvin Thompson estaba volviendo a su mansión, acompañado por 2 mujeres. Nota que las puertas estan abiertas.

-¿Otra vez ese idiota olvidó cerrar la puerta? Esperenme aquí, chicas.-

Calvin entra a su mansión. Ve que todos sus empleados estaban atados. Habia un grupo de hombres y mujeres esperándolo.

-Sean quienes sean, dejen todo lo que robaron y larguense de mi mansión.-

-Ya no tienes escapatoria, Calvin.-una mujer de cabello largo con rayas verdes y unas lineas purpuras en la cara.-Tu reinado está muerto.-

-Te conozco. Tu eres la chica que rechazó mi invitación. Y ese grandulon quizo hacerse el heroe.-

-El me defendio. Arruinaste su vida y la de su familia, Calvin. Es hora de que tu pagues.-

-Linda, tengo contactos en muchas partes. A lo mas, estaré 48 horas en investigación, y saldré libre. Se de memoria como es todo el proceso, asi que solo estas perdiendo el tiempo. Llamaré a la policía.-

-¿Crees que te volveras a salvar de esta?-le tira unas hojas.-Calvin las recoge.-Hay muchas copias de donde vinieron.-

-¡...!-Calvin entrando en shock.-¡¿Pero como es que...?!-

-¿Creiste que solo tu tienes contactos? Has perdido, Calvin. Tus delitos de acoso y corrupción no seran los únicos que tendras que enfrentar. Y hablando de eso, gracias a una ayudante lejana...-se imagina a Alexandra.-Ahora tenemos todas las pruebas que necesitamos para enviarte a prisión.-

-¡...!-Calvin aun en shock.-¡Lleguemos a un acuerdo! ¡Olvidémonos de todo esto! ¡Puedo hacerte rica! ¡A todos ustedes, si es lo que quieren!-

-Ya no tienes escapatoria.-

Estaba amaneciendo en San Francisco. En el aeropuerto, Carter se encontraba esperando a Celeste. Esta llega y junto a Carter se abrazan y se dan un beso.

-Me alegro verte de vuelta.-Carter.

-Yo tambien, Carter.-Celeste.-El profesor Mostacho y Lanturn vienen atrás...¿Y donde esta Babe?-

-Ya debe haber llegado a nuestro hogar. Fue a la fiesta de un compañero.-

-Espero que se haya divertido mucho.-

Llegan Mostacho y Lanturn. Este ultimo se encuentra en su forma normal: un chico veinteañero de baja estatura, cabello negro peinado hacia los lados, camisa blanca, un corbatin negro, y short con tirantes. Aun posee su antena luminosa.

-¿Como es que pueden dormir cómodos en un avión?-Lanturn. Se estira la espalda.

-Ya te acostumbraras, Lanturn.-Celeste.-Y luego dormirás comodamente como un bebé.-

-Profesor Mostacho. Tiempo sin saber de usted.-Carter.

-¿Como estas, Carter?-Mostacho.-¿Como te ha ido en la vida?-

-Lo mismo de siempre. Trabajando duro y durando en el trabajo.-

Se suben al auto y viajan a la mansión Caelestic.

-¿Y que tal el descubrimiento?-

-Fascinante, Carter. Es increible. El diseño de los edificios son similares a las civilizaciones grecorromanas, pero tambien hay ciertos edificios similares a las civilizaciones sumerias, persas, egipcias, y hasta china, mayas y otras mas. Es casi como una mezcla de todo. Aun no termino de traducir todas las imagenes del Batraks.

-¿Batraks?-

-Es como se dice en Geasio. Es un gran templo que guarda toda la historia de Geas, desde su fundación, cosmogonia, teogonia, homogonia, y toda su cultura. Es como una biblioteca, pero en lugar de libros, tiene murales. Por el momento, todavia nos falta explorar algunas cosas.-

-Las noticias recien estan dandose a conocer.-Mostacho.-Hubiesemos esperando a que se difundieran ya en todo el mundo, y Celeste recibiera el reconocimiento, pero ella insistió en volver a San Francisco tan pronto como sea posible.-

-Ya saben como soy. No puedo dejar a mi familia de lado todo el tiempo.-

-Y ya que descubriste esas ruinas, ¿volverás por fin a casa?-

-Aun tengo que seguir investigando mas el area si aún hay mas ruinas sumergidas o islas con ruinas sin explorar. Pero esta vez, me gustaria llevarme a Babe.-

-¿Llevarte a Babe?-

-Creo que ya está lo bastante preparado como para viajar conmigo y recorrer el mundo. Me he perdido muchas cosas importantes de su vida por mi investigación. Asi que estoy dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido.-

-Siento contradecirte, Celeste, pero Babe ya tiene su vida en esta ciudad. Obligarlo a dejar San Francisco puede ser un duro golpe para él. Tiene 15 años, pero su mente es casi la de un niño.-

-No creo que sea tan fuerte para él. Babe me ha contado muchas veces que le gustaria ir conmigo por algun tiempo.-

-Si. Cuando era mas niño. Él ya tiene su vida formada ahora. Nos abandonaste por 11 años, y ahora quieres actuar como la madre del año.-

-Se que cometí muchos errores, pero yo solo queria cumplir el sueño de mi familia y limpiar sus nombres de todas las burlas que recibieron.-

-¿A costa de abandonarnos?-

-No quiero discutir en público, Carter.-

-Entonces olvidate de llevarte a Babe...-suena el teléfono. Carter contesta.-¿Si?...bien...excelente...¡¿Que cosa?!...¡¿Como no se dieron cuenta?!...¡¿Y que hay del fondo de reserva?!...¡¿Que cuanto queda?! ¡Ya me encargaré de este asunto!-corta el telefono. Detiene el auto de golpe.-Conduce tu, Celeste. Yo debo hacer algo y vuelvo.-se baja del auto y se va en un taxi.

-¿Que le pasó a su esposo?-Lanturn.

-No lo se. Jamas me habla de como va su compañia.-

Con los Luna Blanca, estos, sus acompañantes y rehenes, estaban despertando. Estaban en una zona del bosque, en donde ya se veian los edificios de San Francisco.

-¡Buenos dias!-Babe despertando a todos. Estaba haciendo el desayuno junto a Johnny.-¡Buenos días! ¡Buenos dias! ¡Que ya salio el sol!-

-¡No fastidies, Babe!-Calami.

-Buenos sándwiches, Babe.-Johnny probando un sándwich.

-Gracias Johnny.-

Todos comenzaron a desayunar. Babe se sienta al lado de Abraham. Este ultimo se corre. Babe tambien se corre. Abraham vuelve a correrse, y etsuvieron asi, hasta que Abraham se cae. Babe tambien se cae. Abraham de sienta con Lincoln y Rachel justo al medio.

-Disculpen por ponerme aqui, chicos.-

-Creo que solo quiere conocerte mejor, Abraham.-

-Lincoln. Tu pasaste por esto una vez, asi que dame un consejo. ¿Que deberia hacer?-

-Bueno. Babe parece ser un buen chico, aunque algo manipulable y algo...especial. Y quizas de verdad te extrañaba. Cuando conocí a las Loud, al principio me sentia algo incomodo. Miraba a las Loud como unas idiotas superficiales y engreidas como Rita y Lynn, pero luego, comence a darles una oportunidad, y me di cuenta que no eran como mis padres y eran mucho mejores que ellos. Aunque mis padres...tampoco eran tan malos despues de todo. Pero nunca les perdonare por la forma en que hablaron de mi abuelo y que le pidieran a Lisa borrarme la memoria.-

-¿Entonces deberia darle una oportunidad?-

-Mientras estemos con él. Quizas descubras que tienen mucho en comun.-

-¿El y yo con algo en comun?-Abraham. Mira Babe, el cual exprime una naranja, y le salpica jugo a los ojos. Grita y se calla. Vuelve a exprimir la naranja y vuelve a gritar y callarse.-Lo dudo, pero esta bien. Seguiré tu consejo.-

Abraham se acerca a Babe. Este estaba comiendo un sándwich.

-¡Hola, hermano!-

-Hola...Babe.-

-¿Te gusta el desayuno? Prueba este sándwich. Lo prepare yo mismo.-le entrega un sándwich. Abraham lo prueba.

-Esta delicioso.-

-Gracias. Si quieres, puedo prepararte tambien el almuerzo.-

-¿Sabes cocinar?-

-Aprendí a cocinar de mamá, por videollamadas. Me gustaria ser un chef cuando salga de la escuela, pero papá no lo acepta. Quiere que herede su compañia.-

-¿Por que no te deja ser un chef?-

-Porque según él, cocinar no es para nuestra clase, aunque no entiendo que quiere decir con eso. ¿Los de la clase A no pueden cocinar y los de la clase B si pueden?

-Creo que no se refiere a ese tipo de clase.-

-¿A la clase C entonces?-

-...Algo asi.-

-Pero me deja cocinar desde que tuvimos que despedir a todos los trabajadores.-

-¿Que despidieron a sus trabajadores? ¿Por que?-

-Si. Papá me pidio que no le dijera a mamá, pero su compañia está a punto de quebrar.-

-Que malo por ustedes.-

-Pero quizas nos recuperemos, cuando mamá sea famosa. Descubrió la ciudad perdida que su familia ha buscado por generaciones.-

-¿Ruinas?-

-Si. Las ruinas de Geas o algo asi. Es algo que han estado buscando su familia por años. Y por fin las encontró y volverá a casa.-

-Bien por ella y ustedes.-

-Mamá es una buena persona. Es una arqueóloga muy inteligente y ha recorrido todo el mundo. Estará feliz de saber que estás vivo.-

-Sobre eso, Babe. Preferiria no verla.-

-¿Por que? Mamá se apartó de nosotros, pero nunca nos olvido. Ella...-

-Lo siento, Babe, pero no soy capaz de verla. Y no lo digo solo por el hecho de que nos dejó de lado.-

-¿Entonces por que?-

-...No puedo.-

-¿Y si solo sea una visita corta?-

-No puedo.-

-¡Por favor! ¡Le he mentido a mamá todos estos años! ¡Siempre se pone triste cada vez que te recuerda! ¡No me gusta! ¡No me gusta...verla triste! ¡No quiero...no quiero...seguir mintiendole!-

-...-Abraham se levanta.-¿Una visita rápida?-

-Mamá volvera esta mañana o quizas ya volvió.-

-...Solo será una visita rápida.-

-¡Gracias, hermano!-Abraza fuertemente a Abraham.

-¡Te agradeceria que no me abrazaras tan fuerte!-

-Lo siento.-

-Pero solo sera una visita rápida.-

-Parece que ya comenzaron a llevarse bien.-Lincoln.

-Espero que el hermano no sea igual de loco que...cierta persona.-Rachel bebiendo un vaso de jugo.

-La doctora Caelestic.-Alexandra.-Escuche de ella, cuando robamos la caja que contenia el ojo de agua. Tanto ella como su familia, la familia Saints, son muy conocidos entre los arqueólogos, pero no de buena forma. Han sido catalogados de locos, que sueñan demasiado, que creen en cuentos de hadas. Muchas cosas así. Se han burlado mucho de ellos. Aun asi, han luchado mucho por buscar esas ruinas.-

-Puede que esa doctora, no solo buscaba cumplir el sueño de su familia, sino que tambien limpiar el apellido.-Mei.

-Quisiera saber acerca de esas ruinas.-Alexander.-Me da curiosidad toda la historia que guardan. Ya quiero que publiquen los datos.-

-¿Creen que hayan tesoros ocultos como en las películas?-Ricochet.

-Justo estaba pensando en eso.-Rachel.-¿Que clase de tesoros pudieran haber? ¿Coronas? ¿Collares? ¿Monedas de oro?-

-Aunque hubieran tesoros, no podriamos ir por ellos.-Alexander.-Se requeriria muchas cosas para ir a buscarlos. Un barco o submarino, equipos de buceo, cámara de descompresión, y algo para protegerse de los tiburones u otras creaturas marinas. Tendriamos que esperar a que sean exhibidas en museos para robarlos.-

Johnny termina de servirle a Susy, Carl, y Sodapop.

-¡Mmm! Extrañaba mucho tus hamburguesas, Johnny.-Carl.

-Yo también.-Sodapop.

-Y muchas personas mas.-Stacy amarrada y comiendo a picotazos.-Es en serio. Habian muchas personas que les gustaban las hamburguesas de los Braves.-

-Si, pero los matones de Calvin y Dash causaron que cerraran el negocio.-Carl.-Y...en cierto modo...nosotros tambien tuvimos algo de culpa.-

-Yo tambien quiero una.-Dash. Susy le plasma una hamburguesa en la boca bruscamente.

-Tu y tu padre van a pagar por todo lo que nos hicieron.-Susy.

-Oye. Yo solo hice lo que papá me ordenó.-

-Mataste a una persona inocente. Y me culpaste.-

-Lo siento, chica, pero mi papá tiene muchos contactos. Dudo que puedan hacer algo.-

-No. Alexandra ya subio las pruebas. Y recolector varias con ayuda de Tatiana.-

-¿Tatiana? ¿Quien es ella?-

-La mujer que tu padre acoso y que Johnny defendió. Alexandra ya le envió todas las pruebas y quizas ya las difundio. Me dio todos los detalles. Tu padre no tiene escapatoria. Ningun rico, filantropo, cantante, o actor, tiene escaparatoria, cuando se trata de "evasión de impuestos". Estan perdidos. Y por supuesto que Tatiana y sus amigas tambien estan investigando el crimen por el que me culpaste. Aunque tu quedes libre, ya no tienes nada. Tu...-

-Susy, déjalo.-Johnny.

-¿Lo estas defendiendo, Johnny? ¿Despues de lo que nos hizo? ¿Despues de que se burlaba de ti y de Carl desde primaria? ¿Despues de que...?-

-No vale la pena desquitarse con él. Ahora solo me importa que mis padres vuelvan a ver la luz del sol sin miedo a ser molestados por los matones de Calvin, y sin que los juzguen por todas las mentiras que él y Dash hablaron sobre ellos.-

-Lo siento.-Dash.-Desde pequeño, he querido recibir algo de atención. Mi padre se la pasa trabajando o haciendo quien sabe que cosa en sus tiempos libres. Mi madre nos dejo por su personal trainer. Siempre he querido recibir algo de atención. Que alguien me felicitara y me vieran como un chico genial.-

-Dash. Tu eras una gran persona. No necesitabas molestar a nadie para que te reconocieran. Tal vez hubieras sido mas querido...y querido de verdad, si no fueras un bravucon ni mujeriego. Pero fuiste tu quien metio la mano a la freidora.-

-Lo reconozco. Lo arruine todo. Incluso perdí mis músculos de fútbol. Espero que no esté por mucho tiempo en prisión.-

-Tal vez reduzcan tu sentencia si te entregas y confiesas todo.-

-Babe se ve muy animado.-Patata.

-Es su hermano después de todo.-Calami.-Y se sacará una gran mentira de encima.-

-...¿Quieren caramelos?-Candy.

-Gra...-Patata. Observa a Candy directo a la cara. A Patata se le abren los ojos completamente, su boca se abre, y se sonroja.-Que hermosa.-

-...¿Que?-

-Heeeeermooossaaa.-

-...¿Gracias?-Candy deja unos dulces y se va junto con Reena.

-No lo habia notado, pero Candy es hermosa.-

-Olvidalo, Patata. No creo que esté a tu alcance. Es una villana. Y no creo que seas de su tipo. Parece que ella juega para el otro equipo. Es lo que dicen los rumores sobre ella.-

-Oye, Calami. ¿Para que otro equipo juega Candy?-

-...Olvidalo.-

-¡Mira, Candy!-Reena enseñandole una caracola.

-...¿Fuiste hasta la playa?-

-¡Dicen que cuando te pones una caracola en la oreja, escuchas el sonido del mar!-se coloca la caracola en la oreja. Un cangrejo sale de la caracola y le aprieta la oreja-¡Aaaahhaahaahaaahahaha!-

-...¡Quedate quieta!-Candy trata de tomar al cangrejo, pero no le deja. Esta apunto de usar las cadenas, pero una knife de Abraham mata al cangrejo.

-¡Gracias, Abraham!-

-¡De nada!-Abraham.

-...¿Y que opinas de él?-

-¡Es un chico tierno! ¡Su carita es como un algodon de azucar!...Y hablando de chicos, ¿te atrae alguno de nuestros amigos? ¿Aunque 2 de ellos ya tienen pareja?-

-...Ninguno. Lincoln y Abraham son como...unos hermanos para mi...Rico y Xander no son mi tipo...Y Johnny es un gran amigo.-

-¿No te ha interesado algun chico alguna vez?-

-...No. No he conocido a nadie...que me guste demasiado...Mis amigos son lo único importante...para mi, estos momentos.-

Con North, este estaba en su oficina leyendo un reporte. Entran Calvin y Carter.

-¿Que hacen aqui?-North. Calvin y Carter tratan de hablar, pero lo hacen al mismo tiempo, cosa que se hace inentendible.-Tu primero, Calvin.-

-¡Kyle, tienes que ayudarme! ¡Las autoridades ya se enteraron de todo! ¡Quieren atraparme vivo! ¡Estoy acabado!-

-¡Yo tambien necesito ayuda!-Carter.

-Ya te dije que no financiare la investigación de tu esposa.-

-No es por eso. Mi esposa ya encontro esas ruinas. ¡Es mi compañia! ¡Los idiotas de mis empleados fueron estafados! ¡Ya no me queda casi nada de dinero! ¡Me iré a la quiebra!-

-Son patéticos. ¿Como pudieron ser tan descuidados?-

-¡Hare lo que sea, Kyle! ¡Me has facilitado muchas cosas! ¡Puedo devolverte el favor!-

-¡Por los viejos tiempos, Kyle! ¡Eres la unica persona que puede ayudarme!-

-...¿Lo que sea?-

-¡Lo que sea!-Calvin y Carter.

Llega un motociclisca con lentes de sol, sobrero de vaquero, y pañuelo en la boca. Esta vestido de una chaqueta negra sin mangas abiertas, pantalón negro de cuero y botas. Era Decimo.

-Malas noticias, jefe. Noveno ha caído y soltó la lengua.-

-Crei que tu tambien habias caido. Parece que solo tu quedaste entre los 12 traficantes.-

North da unas vueltas por su oficina, mientras pensaba. Se detiene. Abre una caja, en la que habian unos sueros azules marinos. Se los da a los 3.

-Escuchen. Luna Blanca estará aquí. Se encargaran de acabar con ellos, excepto con Moonlight. Yo me encargaré de ese mocoso. Ustedes se encargarán de los otros 9. El suero que tienen en sus manos, aumentara sus habilidades fisicas y dones.-

-¿Luna Blanca?-Carter.-¿En que te has metido, Kyle?-

-¿Quieres ayuda económica o quieres pedir limosnas en la calle?-

-Mejor me cayo. Si esta cosa de verdad funciona, espero que no sea permanente.-

-No lo sera. Asi que no te preocupes por eso. A lo mas, hay solo una pequeña probabilidad de que se te caiga el cabello o quedes impotente.-

-¿Que era lo segundo?-Calvin.

-Escuchen. Un contacto alcanzó a enviarme una imagen de Luna Blanca durante la fiesta de Dash. Ellos tambien tienen acompañantes. No estoy seguro si son parte de Luna Blanca, o son solo acompañantes.-les muestra una foto de cada uno de Luna Blanca y sus acompañantes.

-Ahi está ese grandote de Johnny. Y su amiga la de gelatina.-Calvin.

-Tu le pediste a Dash que la culpara de ese homicidio.-

-...-Carter mirando la fotografia de Abraham.-Este chico...se parece mucho a Celeste.-

-Creo que es un nuevo miembro de Luna Blanca. Su nombre es Abraham Caelestic. Lleva tu mismo apellido. ¿Sera un sobrino tuyo?-

-¿Abraham?...¡Un momento! ¡¿Pero como?! ¡Se supone que él...! No. Debe ser solo una coincidencia. Se supone que él no tiene don.-Suena el teléfono de Carter. Este lo contesta.-¿Hola?-

-Carter. Llegue a la mansión. Babe no está. Tampoco Patata y Calami estan en sus hogares. Sus padres me dijeron que no han vuelto.-

-Su numero de teléfono está anotado en el refrigerador, pero lo llamare de inmediato.-

-Y no solo eso. Hallé un informe de una prueba que le hicieron a Abraham, en la habitación de Babe. ¿Por que nunca me hablaste de ello?-

-¿Un informe? ¿Pero si a mi no me han entregado nada? Y aproposito ¿que dice?-

-Dice que tiene gen DON positivo.-

-...-

-¿Carter?-

-Luego te llamo.-corta la llamada.-Asi que si tenia don. No puede ser. Si Celeste lo descubre...-

-Concentrate en tu misión. Los Luna Blanca llegaran en cualquier momento.-

Con Celeste, Lanturn y Mostacho, la primera estaba nerviosa y marca con su teléfono el número de Babe. Lanturn estaba tratando de destapar una botella con la tapa bien apretada. Logra sacarla, botando sin querer un bolso.

-Ups, lo siento.-Lanturn lo recoge, pero se le caen varias fotos, que eran sobre los murales de las ruinas de Geas.

Lanturn recoge casi todas las fotos. Le quedaba una en el piso, en la que salen 2 figuras humanas. Cada una con un bastón. Un bastón tiene una luna creciente en el extremo superior, mientras que el otro bastón tiene una luna nueva.

Continuará...


	50. Frente a Frente

Frente a Frente

Los Luna Blanca ya estaban llegando a San Francisco. Precisamente estaban cruzando el puente.

-Por fin llegamos a San Francisco.-Lincoln.

-Me siento como si regresara a casa.-Johnny.

-Yo también.-Susy.

-Ahora que recuerdo, algunos de los chicos que conocí en Alighieri son de aqui.-Ricochet.-Me pregunto si lograron regresar a esta ciudad, porque quisiera volver a pelear con Cristian y Patty.-

-Si, claro.-Alexander.-Si quieres volver a delatar nuestra posición, tarado.-

-¿Quieres pelear, nerd?-

-Es una lastima que no podamos disfrutar tranquilamente de esta ciudad...denuevo.-Alexandra.-North, Lori, Bobby, y tal vez Center y sus secuaces. Tenemos muchos enemigos encima. Y el último ojo elemental está aquí.-

-No seria la primera vez.-Ricochet.-Solo debemos atacarlos desprevenidos, robarle a Osita el ojo elemental, y volver a huir.-

-No sera tan facil, Rico.-Lincoln.-Lori y Bobby deben estar preparados para nosotros. Conocen nuestras tácticas y modus operandi. Hay que pensar en todas las posibilidades. Podrian estar aliados con otros heroes.-

-Por mientras, debemos encontrar un refugio en donde quedarnos.-Alexander.-Alguna casa vacía o edificio abandobado. ¿Conocen alguna ubicación?-

-Conozco un buen refugio.-Sodapop.-En el muelle hay una bodega abandonada. Solia usarla como base para las ventas de drogas.-

-Hermano, ¿cuándo harás la visita rápida?-Babe.

-Será despues.-Abraham.-Primero nos encargaremos de North, y luego veremos el asunto de la visita rápida.-

-Es que mamá debe estar muy preocupada por mi y mis amigos.-

-(Suspiro). Lincoln, antes que nada, vayamos primero a la mansión de Babe.-Abraham.-Se que estamos en una misión, pero solo será una visita rápida. Quiero salir de este asunto cuanto antes.-

-¿Que dicen, chicos?-Lincoln.

-No hay problema.-los Alex.

-Yo tampoco.-Mei.

-Ni yo.-Ricochet.

-...Ni yo.-

-Esta bien. Podemos esperar un poco mas, antes de nuestro encuentro con North.-

-Si es una mansión, debe tener muchas cosas de valor.-Rachel.

-¿Y tu quieres ver a tus padres, Susy?-Johnny.

-Todavía no. Quiero esperar a demostrarles que soy inocente.-

-Tecnicamente fuiste cómplice en la fuga masiva de Alighieri, asi que aunque se pruebe tu inocencia por ese asesinato, aun te pueden enviar a prisión por colaborar en la fuga.-Alexander.

-Es verdad.-Susy deprimida.

El telefono de Babe suena.

-¿Hola?-

-Babe. ¿Donde estas?-

-¡Mamá!-

-¡¿Donde estas Babe?! ¡Estamos muy preocupados por ti! ¡Tambien los padres de tus amigos estan preguntando por ellos!-

-Ya estamos en camino, mamá. Estamos bien. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte cuando lleguemos.-

-¡Vuelve lo mas pronto posible!-corta la llamada.

-¿Donde queda tu mansión?-Abraham.

-Veamos...-revisa el mapa por telefono...casi por un minuto.-Aqui.-

Mientras tanto, las hermanas Loud estaban paseando por una calle. Estaban visitando algunas tiendas.

-¡Miren! ¡Una guitarra firmada por Mick Swagger!-Luna entrando a una tienda de instrumentos.

-¡Y esta tienda de artículos de bromas vende bromas que no se ven en las tiendas de Royal Woods!-Luan entrando a la tienda.

-¡Mira, Liberty!-Lynn a Liberty.-¡Ese gimnasio se ve intenso!-

-Yo no tengo necesidad de hacer ejercicio. Soy una androide.-

-¡Vamos! ¡Sera divertido! ¡Podemos entrenar juntas!-Lynn se lleva a Liberty.

-¡Descuentos en trajes de baño!-Leni mirando una tienda de ropa y entra.

-¡Y en vestidos de princesa!-Lola entrando a la misma tienda.

-(Sniff sniff). ¡Lincoln!-

-¿Que sucede, Lana?-Lucy asustando a Lana.

-Lincoln. Él está aqui. Senti su olor.-

-¿Y donde esta él?-

-Paso cerca de aqui. Se está alejando.-

-¿Deberiamos decirle a las chicas?-

-No. Mejor no. Lori podria enterarse y meteriamos a Lincoln en problemas.-

-¿Y si Lori sabe que seguimos contactandonos con Lincoln? Tu fuiste la que le envió la foto de Lori con el collar que Lincoln esta buscando.-

-No creo que Lori siga sospechando de nosotras, Lucy.-

Sin que Lana lo supiera, esta tenía un transmisor en el cabello. Lori estaba escuchandolo todo. Estaba acompañado por Bobby, los hermanos osos, guardabosques, y un heroe con una flecha en la cabeza.

-Lincoln esta aquí.-Lori. Se dirige al heroe de la flecha en la cabeza.-Dijiste que tu don te permite encontrar personas con tu flecha, a partir del ADN.-le entrega un tubo con sangre.-Esto fue recolectado de Lincoln, cuando le dispararon.-

-Mi don no puede abarcar rangos amplios, asi que tendremos que recorrer la ciudad, hasta que mi flecha apunte su localización.-

-Entonces comencemos ahora.-

Pasado el rato, los Luna Blanca llegan hasta la mansión de Babe. Este se baja junto a Patata y Calami.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañenos, Abraham?-Lincoln.

-Estoy bien, Lincoln.-Abraham bajando.-Será solo una visita rápida.-

-Cualquier cosa, nos avisas.-Lincoln.

-¡Si hay problemas, huye y vuelve de inmediato!-Reena.

Los 4 entran a la mansión. Estaban tanto Celeste, como los padres de Patata y Calami. Tambien estaban Mostacho y Lanturn.

-¡Babe! ¡¿Donde te habias...?!-mira a Abraham.-...-asombrada.-Tu...-se dirige a Abraham. Le toca la cara con ambas manos. Lo acaricia.-...Por alguna razón...siento un aire familiar en ti. ¿Quien eres, niño?-

-Mamá. Tengo algo que confesarte.-Babe.-...Abraham nunca murio. Sienpre estuvo vivo.-

-¡¿Queeeeeeee?!-Celeste shockeada. Se sienta en el sofa con ayuda de Lanturn. Mostacho le da una botella con agua.-Pero si él...-

-Papá lo hizo pasar por muerto. Dijo que nadie podia enterarse que Abraham era hijo de ustedes y que no tenia don, porque nos iban a discriminar a todos nosotros.-

-...-Celeste aun en shock, pero trata de tranquilizarse.

-¡Perdoname por mentirte, mamá, pero papá dijo que teniamos que hacerlo para que todos fueramos felices!-

Celeste parece recuperarse algo del shock. Camina hacia Abraham, y lo abraza fuertemente. Este nota que a Celeste le caen unas lagrimas.

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?-el padre de Calami.

-Mejor dejemoslos solos.-Calami llevando a sus padres.

-Olvidalo.-la madre de Calami.-No quiero perderme el chisme. Esto es material para la proxima junta.-

-Vámonos ahora.-Calami se los lleva a la fuerza. Patata y sus padres tambien se van.-Es asunto privado de los Caelestic.-

Babe vuelve a explicar lo sucedido. Celeste ya estaba recuperada del shock.

-Estoy...realmente...sorprendida.-

-¿Estas molesta conmigo?-Babe.

-Me mentiste, Babe. Estoy mas enfadada con tu padre que contigo. Pero tambien...estoy feliz...por saber que aun estas vivo, Abraham.-vuelve a abrazar a Abraham.

-...-

-Asi que estuviste todos estos años en Bunny City.-

-Estuve hasta los 10 años en Bunny City. Luego nos mudamos a Ciudad Platino por una oferta de trabajo que le hicieron a mi abuelo, y para empezar una nueva vida. Mi vecino, el maestro Shuriken, me entrenó en las artes ninjas, aunque a cambio de un pequeño pago. Luego me acogio junto a su esposa, cuando mi abuelo murio. Vivi como un sin don hasta hace poco. Tenia retraso de don, y despertó durante en un entrenamiento.-

-A mi no me importa que tengas o no tengas un don, Abraham. Eres mi hijo, y no me importa lo que los demas piensen de mi. Disculpame por haberte dejado solo con tu padre y creer su mentira. Debiste pasar por muchas cosas todos estos años. Y yo creyendo que habias muerto con tu abuelo.-

-Ademas de las burlas y golpizas de bravucones, y ciertos momentos en que me sentia impotente por dejar que mis seres queridos me defendieran todo el tiempo, y algunas veces que lloraba, preguntandome el porque no me aceptaron mis padres hasta los 7 años, nada mas. No estaba completamente solo. Ademas de mi abuelo, y antes del maestro, tambien tengo a mi mejor amigo, Lincoln.-

-¿Lincoln?-

-¡El de los Luna Blanca, mamá!-Babe.-Ups. Perdón.-

-¿Luna Blanca?-Celeste.

-Asi es...soy un villano.-

-...Eso...no me lo esperaba.-

-Adelante. Di lo que estas pensando.-

-Aunque no apruebo que seas un villano, me alegra que estés sano y salvo.-

-¡Los Luna Blanca estan afuera, mamá!-

-¡Babe!-

-Ups.-Babe se tapa la boca.

-Debo irme.-Abraham.

-¡Espera! Si quieres, puedo dejar a tus amigos quedarse.-

-Les dije que solo era una visita rápida.-

-¡Por favor! ¡No quiero que te vayas!-

-...Esta bien. Me quedaré un poco mas. Los dejaré pasar.-Abraham mandando un mensaje.

Los Luna Blanca y sus acompañantes entran.

-No sabia que eran demasiados.-

-Somos 10 en total.-Lincoln.-El resto son solo nuestros acompañantes. Y nuestra maestra con sus hijos.-

-Asi que ustedes son Luna Blanca.-Celeste.-Les doy las gracias por aceptar a mi hijo con ustedes. Y en especial a ti, Lincoln, por ser su amigo desde la infancia. Me alegra que haya tenido mas personas a su lado.-

-Gracias por su hospitalidad, señora Celeste, pero debemos encontrar un refugio temporal.-

-Pueden usar esta mansión como refugio si quieren.-

-No queremos causar molestia.-

-Para mi no es ninguna molestia recibir a los amigos de mis hijos. Quedense el tiempo que quieran.-

-Doctora Celeste.-Lanturn.-No quisiera contradecirla, pero si la gente se entera que hay unos villanos dentro, podrian acusarla de complicidad.-

-No me importa. Correre el riesgo. Cualquier cosa, dire que estaban maniatados.-

-¿Y que pasará con su esposo?-Mostacho.

-Hablaré seriamente con él. Y aproposito, Babe, ¿donde estan los empleados?-

-Papá los despidio. Su empresa esta al borde de la quiebra...ups. No tenia que decirlo.-

-(Parece que la mentira que se quitó, le destapó tambien el filtro del cerebro).-Ricochet.

-No importa. Les preparare algo yo misma. Sea lo que planean hacer, no pueden hacerlo con el estomago vacio.-

-Puedo ayudarla, señora Caelestic.-Johnny.

-Yo tambien.-Babe.

-¿Y que hacemos, Lincoln?-Mei.

-Parece que no hay nadie mas. Por el momento aceptemos su invitación, pero no pierdan de vista a nadie de aqui.-

-Espero que esta mujer no sea una loca posesiva como Michelle.-Ricochet.

-Haz el favor de no decir su nombre.-Rachel.

Al rato, Abraham, Babe, Johnny y sus amigos de San Francisco estaban en la cocina. Celeste saca a Abraham. Babe se asoma a ver que ocurre.

-Abraham, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿Que cosa quieres saber?-

-¿Me odias?-

-...-

-Puedes decirmelo. Tienes motivos para odiarme. Los dejé solos, y soy en parte responsable de que tu padre te abandonara. La razón por la que no me los lleve, era para que tuvieran una vida normal. Tenia pensado en llevarmelos conmigo cuando fueran mas grandes.-

-...No te odio, pero tampoco puedo decir que te quiero. Eres una desconocida para mi.-

-Lo entiendo. Solo quiero que sepas que no era mi intención que las cosas terminaran asi. Yo...-

-Algo que aprendi de mi abuelo y el maestro Shuriken, es que las intenciones no cuentan, sino los hechos. Y que no sirve de nada lamentarse o quejarse de algo que no hiciste o que no quisiste hacer, o que nunca tuviste. Pero aun así...-

-¿Aun así, hijo?-

-...No tienes idea de lo que sentir por años. Lo impotente que siempre me sentía al ser molestado por bravucones y discriminado solo por no ser igual al resto. El tener que ser protegido por mi abuelo, el señor Albert y Lincoln, de todos aquellos que me hicieron daño y yo...sin poder hacer nada por ellos. A veces soñaba que si tenia don. Que podia defender a los que amo, y que tenía un padre y una madre que me amaban, pero siempre aterrizaba en la realidad, y luego me daba cuenta de que es inutil fantasear con algo que nunca tuve. Acepté la realidad y deje de seguir soñando a los 7 años. A veces dolia, pero al menos, no tenia que enfrentar la vida solo. Mi abuelo, mi maestro y mis amigos son mi unica familia. Ustedes son solo unos desconocidos.-

-Hermano, yo...-Babe asomandose.

-Al final, ustedes no son tan diferentes a ese hombre llamado Carter, los bravucones que me molestaban, y esos heroes corruptos y arrogantes. Anteponiendo su propia felicidad y reputación por sobre las otras personas y estar dispuestas a mentir y abandonar a sus propios familiares solo por sus propios deseos o por el "¿que diran?". Babe me lo dejó bien claro, y por lo visto, no estaba del todo equivocado. Es todo. Ya no tengo nada mas que decirles a ustedes 2.-

-Abraham...-

-Es todo. Ya no tenemos ningun asunto que discutir.-

Abraham se aleja de ellos.

-¡Abraham, vuelve!-Celeste.

-¡Hermano!-Babe.

-Ya les dije que no tenemos nada de que hablar. Comeremos y nos iremos de aqui.-

-Ven conmigo afuera del país.-

-¿Que?-

-Deja a estos villanos y ven conmigo. Conozco una manera facil de sacarte del pais. Se como hacerlo. Iniciaremos una nueva vida juntos. Tu, tu hermano, y yo, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, y seremos la familia unida que siempre debimos ser.-

-No son solo villanos. Son mis amigos, y la unica familia que tengo.-

-¿Que clase de vida puedes tener al lado de ellos? Agradezco que sean amigos tuyos y que te hayan apoyado y ayudado, pero seamos realistas. Los villanos no tienen ningun futuro. Sera cuestión de tiempo para que sean capturados por los heroes, o asesinados por otros villanos.-

-...Correre el riesgo con mis amigos.-

-¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡¿Prefieres esa vida que vivir devuelta con tu madre y tu hermano?!-

-...¡Si!-

-(suspiro). Eres un niño, Abraham. No sabes nada. No sabes lo que es mejor para ti.-

-No me compares con cualquier niño de mi edad, porque los niños como Lincoln, Rachel y yo, somos muy diferentes al resto. No digas que no se nada, porque se mucho mas de la realidad que tu. A diferencia de ti, que quizas viviste de lujos, viajando por el mundo, y creyendo que todo era color de rosa, yo tuve que enfrentar la realidad siendo aun un niño. ¿Sabes lo que se siente vivir siendo discriminados y marginados por no ser como los demas? ¿Sabes lo que es vivir en un entorno en el que si no tienes cuidado, cualquier dia puede ser el ultimo de tu vida? ¿Sabes lo que es necesitar ayuda y que hasta los heroes se hagan los locos solo por sus propios intereses?-

-¿Y crees que no se? No eres el único que ha tenido que lidiar con cosas asi, Abraham. Mis viajes tambien pueden ser los ultimos de mi vida. ¿Tienes idea de cuantos saqueadores, ladrones y extremistas destructores de ruinas me he topado? ¿Cuantas veces me han intentado asesinar? Y tambien, ¿cuantas burlas he recibido a lo largo de mi carrera, por parte de otros arqueólogos, por nuestra familia? Yo tambien se lo que es el rechazo, la discriminación, el riesgo de morir, y querer que las cosas sean distintas, asi que también se como es la realidad. Por ti, estoy dispuesta a arriesgar aun mas mi carrera como arqueóloga, porque no todos estan dispuestos a recibir con los brazos abiertos a un familiar villano, por prejuicios y la opinión de otros. Yo quiero empezar de 0 contigo y tu hermano, ahora que por fin limpié el nombre de mi familia.-

-...No quiero una nueva vida, si tengo que abandonar a mis amigos. He pasado gran parte de mi vida, recibiendo palizas, huyendo y dejando solos a mis seres queridos, o dejando que me protejan o hagan las cosas por mi. No puedo dejar que nadie mas siga resolviendo mis problemas por mi.-

-...Al menos piensalo, porque no todos tienen una segunda oportunidad.-

Los Alex y Mei estaban con Lanturn, mirando las fotografias.

-Estas son todas las fotografias de las ruinas de Geas que sacamos. No pudimos seguir sacando todas, pero logramos tomar las mas importante.-

-Realmente es increible.-Alexandra.-El diseño de estas ruinas son como una mezcla de varias civilizaciones. Sumerias, egipcias, greco romanas, y hasta olmecas.-

-La profesora Celeste postulo una teoria, durante el viaje de regreso a casa. Aunque ella misma dijo que le parecía ridícula: que Geas es la cuna de todas las civilizaciones del mundo.-

-Aunque ya lo dijeron, realmente parece ridícula.-Alexander.-los pueblos evolucionaron a civilizaciones, de acuerdo a las condiciones de la naturaleza y los recursos disponibles que fueron descubriendo y materiales que fueron creando.-

-Hay una leyenda que está en el Batracks. El templo que contiene toda la historia de Geas. La profesora Celeste lo descifro. La leyenda de la Fuerza Mística.-

-¿La Fuerza Mística?-

-Se dice que es un poder entregado por el mismo dios, que hizo florecer la naturaleza, hizo llover y terminar las sequías, y que restauró la vitalidad de aquellos que estaban muriendo de hambre y sed. La profesora sabe mejor la historia que yo. La contó, cuando estaba quedandome dormido por comer carne mongoliana con arroz chaufan.-

-Xander, ¿no crees que esa Fuerza Mística es muy parecido a la fuente de poder que busca Compass?-Mei.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo.-

-Puede que solo sea casualidad.-Alexandra.-Muchas civilizaciones tienen mitos y leyendas muy similares entre si. Como Pangu de los chinos, e Ymir de los escandinavos. En ambos mitos, el cadaver de esos gigantes dieron origen al mundo.-

-¿Compass?-Lanturn.

-Una organización que esta detras de una fuente de poder con el que se puede dominar el mundo. Parece fantasía, pero si una organización entera está detras de ella, puede que sea verdad.-

-¿Y que cosas han traducido del Batracks?-

-Parte de lo que hemos traducido durante el viaje de regreso a San Francisco. Geas comenzó como una tribu, pero con la Fuerza Mística, se desarrolló mucho mas rápido, hasta convertirse en una gran civilización. La mayoria de las civilizaciones antiguas son politeistas, pero Geas era monoteista, y llamaban a su dios "Altodpo", que significa en geasio "todo poderoso". Geas fue una civilización muy avanzada para su epoca. Literalmente inventaron y descubrieron cosas y desarrollaron ciencias, mucho antes que los sumerios, que los egipcios, que los griegos, y que los chinos. Pero la razón de como es que una gran civilización tan evolucionada, acabara en el fondo marino, es un verdadero misterio.-

-¿Que son esas figuras ahí?-Mei señalando una foto de una tabla con figuras humanoides mas grandes y otras mas pequeñas.

-Según el Batracks, existieron una raza de gigantes que quisieron adueñarse de Geas y de la Fuerza Mistica. Segun la mitología, fue un gigante quien le enseño al primer usuario de la fuerza mística a utilizarla. Hubo una epoca en que los humanos y los gigantes pudieron coexistir, pero los gigantes discutieron por exclavizar a los humanos y adueñarse de la fuerza mística, o dejarlos ser libres y que ellos la utilizaran, y se desató una guerra entre ambos bandos. El bando que estaba a favor de la esclavitud de los humanos, estaba dirigido por el rey gigante "Apodomrog", y el bando a favor de la libertad de los humanos, estaba dirigido por la reina gigante "Genconig".-

-Me encantaria seguir escuchando mas.-Alexander.-¿Cuando publicarán los descubrimientos?-

-Pronto. Por el momento, a la profesora Celeste le interesa mas su familia.-

Lincoln se puso a revisar su mochila.

-¿Que estas haciendo, Lincoln?-Rachel.

-Buscando el diario de mi abuelo. Recordé algo importante que vi allí.-saca el diario.-Aquí está.-se dirige a Mostacho.-Usted es el doctor Mostacho, ¿verdad?-

-Asi es. Tu rostro me recuerda a alguien, muchacho.-

-Lo se. A mi abuelo Albert.-

-¿Albert? ¿Eres el nieto de Albert?-

-Mi abuelo y usted han hecho muchos viajes por el mundo, por lo que me contó.-saca una fotografia del diario de Albert.

-El diario de Albert.-Mostacho.-Albert y yo hicimos esto cuando éramos cadetes de la marina. Era un sueño nuestro encontrar todos estos tesoros. Y descubrimos muchos de estos tesoros por el mundo.-

-Mi abuelo me ha hablado un poco de usted. Dijo que eran mejores amigos, pero tuvieron que tomar caminos separados, cuando se tuvo que retirar.-

-Albert sacó un titulo de héroe para facilitar nuestro viaje de búsquedas de tesoros. Se enfrentó a varios villanos y saqueadores de ruinas antiguas. Nuestras aventuras eran como esas películas de Luisiana Jones. Pero poco a poco, nuestros caminos tuvieron que separarse. Albert y yo fuimos contactados por un misterioso hombre que nos hablo de un tesoro de una leyenda de un pueblo oculto de China: los Ojos Elementales.-

-Precisamente aqui los tengo.-Lincoln les muestra los 4 ojos elementales.

-¿Como es que tu...?-

-Pasaron muchas cosas. Le preguntaria si sabe algo acerca de la verdadera leyenda de los 5 ojos elementales, pero primero, hableme un poco acerca de esa persona que los contactó.-

-La verdad, nunca lo llegué a conocer. No tengo idea si Albert llegó a conocerlo en persona. Ese hombre misterioso solo nos contactaba por radio. Sabia la ubicación de los ojos elementales, pero tambien nos advirtió de que habia una organización que estaba detras de esos tesoros: Eye 5. Albert cada vez se involucró en la lucha contra Eye 5, que tuvo que dejar de lado nuestro viaje. Y desde entonces, solo hablabamos por teléfono. Jamás me habló sobre quienes eran esos sujetos que lo contactaron, pero parece que descubrio muchas cosas.-

-Se quienes pueden ser esos hombres misteriosos.-Lincoln pensando en Padre, Luna Nueva y los druidas de la orden.-Y en cuanto a Eye 5, quedaron sobrevivientes, y formaron una nueva organización: Compass.-se imagina a los 5 miembros principales.-Pero ya hemos derrotado a 2 de sus líderes.-

-Parece que tambien has tenido tus propias aventuras, muchacho.-

-¿Y que hay de los ojos elementales? ¿Que es lo que sabe, ademas de la leyenda que siempre se le cuenta a los forasteros?-

-Asi que conocen esa leyenda. Eso resume las cosas. Yo tampoco conozco la verdadera leyenda. Pero si se algo que descubrimos Albert y yo durante nuestro viaje a China. Lo descubrimos por casualidad, en un monasterio abandonado, cerca del mar. Parece ser que los ojos elementales son una clave para llegar a una isla.-

-¿Una isla?-

-En alguna parte del Océano Pacífico, hay una isla que no se puede llegar tan fácilmente: La Isla Elemental. Nadie sabe como es esa isla, pero parece que allí, fue donde se ocultó algo. No estoy seguro como esas perlas de colores pueden ser la clave para llegar a esa isla, pero se necesita otra cosa mas para llegar allí: La Tabla del Sendero.-

-¿La Tabla del Sendero?-Mei levantándose.

-¿Conoces esa cosa, Mei?-

-Es el tesoro que fue robado de nuestro pueblo y que está en posición de Kuroryu. Nunca se nos fue mencionado que estaba relacionado con los ojos elementales.-

-Ni yo tampoco se como se relacionan. Pero se nesecitan esas 6 cosas para poder localizar la isla Elemental.-

-Y alli se encontraria esa fuente de poder.-

-¿Fuente de poder?-

-Ya le explicaremos luego.-

Al rato, todos comenzaron a almorzar unos sándwiches. Terminaron rápido. Los Luna Blanca les habian hablado a Celeste, Lanturn y a Mostacho, sobre Eye 5 y Compass.

-Parece una historia sacada de una tira comica, pero todo el mundo sabe que Eye 5 si existió.-Lanturn.

-Una fuente de poder.-Celeste.-Es como la Fuerza Mistica de la que hablan los geasios. ¿Y si son los mismos?-

-Se supone que esa civilización existio hace 8000 años. La civilización china surgió mucho despues, asi que no pueden ser lo mismo. Ademas estan en océanos distintos.-Alexandra.

-Eso es cierto. Aunque tambien tengo la teoria de que Geas fue el origen de todas las civilizaciones.-Celeste.

-¿No que la descartó porque le parecia ridicula?-Alexander.

-Es cierto, pero tampoco puedo decir que no es cierta la teoría. Despues de todo, fue hace miles de años, y las bajas probabilidades no siempre significan 0. Ustedes realmente se han metido en algo grande. Una organización detras de una fuente de poder. ¿Quien diria que Kyle era uno de ellos?-

-¿Conoce a mi padre?-Sodapop.

-Yo no, pero Carter si. Dijo que fueron amigos durante la primaria. Pero no importa. Si van a pelear con él, yo tambien los ayudaré. Abraham es mi hijo. ¿Y que clase de madre sería si me quedo sin hacer nada?-

-Gracias por su ayuda, pero ya tuvimos una experiencia similar, y no fue muy buena que digamos.-Rachel.-La pregunta es...¿Que está tramando?-

-Nada. Solo quiero asegurarme de que mi hijo se encuentre bien.-

-¿Que crees, Lincoln?-Rachel.

-No esta diciendo mentiras, pero aun asi, no podemos confiar plenamente en usted, señora Celeste.-

-Entiendo. Entonces cuidense. Y no se pongan en mucho peligro.-

-Debemos irnos cuanto antes, Luna Blanca.-Lincoln.

Todos se levantan, lavan la loza y luego de un rato, salen de la mansión. Habian dejado a Dash y a Stacy dentro de la mansión.

-Lo siento, pero debemos asegurarnos de que ustedes no digan nada.-Lincoln.

-Aqui tienen algo con que distraerse.-Alexandra prestandoles una revista de moda.

-¿Esto esta de moda ahora?-Stacy leyendo una página.

-¿Estan seguros de que quieren ir también?-Lincoln a Sodapop, Carl y Susy.

-¡Totalmente!-Susy.-¡Yo iré!-

-¡Yo tambien!-Sodapop.

-Yo me quedaré.-Carl.

-¡Tu iras tambien!-Susy y Sodapop a Carl.

-Estamos listos. ¡Vamos, Luna Blanca!...y aliados.-

Y otro rato despues, en el edificio de Nitroxcorp, North, Carter, Calvin, y Décimo estaban en una instalación en el subterráneo.

-¿Adonde se fueron esos buenos para nada?-North buscando a Nemesis, Douglas, y Adin.

-¿Quiere que los vaya a buscar?-Decimo.

-No hace falta. Usare a unos mutantes como reemplazo. Esten atentos. En cualquier momento, Luna Blanca entrará.-mira en una camara a una chica de gorra.-...¿La hija de algun empleado? No me parece conocida. No importa. Morira si no se va cuanto antes.-

Carter y Calvin se miran algo preocupados.

-(Realmente es cruel).-Carter.

Mientras tanto, los Luna Blanca ya estaba llegando. Le suenan los intestinos a Ricochet.

-Tengo que enviar un toque por Maskbook.-

-Te dije que pasaras al baño antes.-Alexander.

-No fastidies, nerd. Espero encontrar uno apenas lleguemos.-

-...¡...!-Lincoln y Mei.

-¡Agachense!-Lincoln.-...¡Ya!-

Todos obedecen. De la nada, una espada cae y atraviesa la furgoneta. Mei sale a recogerla.

-Conozco esta espada.-Mei mirandola. Nota que tenia un tubo atado. Lo saca y lo abre. Habian 2 cartas: una escrita en chino, y otra escrita en ingles. Tambien habia un tubo con sangre. Mei lee la carta en chino.-...Xiexie...Lao Wong.-se bebe la sangre.

-¡¿Que haces, Mei?!-Alexander.-¡Podria estar contaminado! Y a propósito ¿quien es Lao Wong?-

-Un antiguo camarada. No está contaminada. Aunque odio el sabor, tenia que hacerlo. Lincoln. Esta carta es para ti.-Mei le entrega la carta a Lincoln. Este la lee.

-...Es de Linka.-

-¿Linka?-todos.

-¿Como es que enviaron esas cosas?-Ricochet.

-Alguien con un don de envío.-Lincoln. Lee la carta. La cierra y la guarda.-Nuestro objetivo final está cada vez mas cerca.-Saca una tarjeta del sobre. La vuelve a guardar en el sobre y lo guarda en su mochila.

-¿Que decia la carta, Lincoln?-Rachel.

-Decía...-

En otro lugar, la antena del heroe reacciona.

-¡Mi antena reaccionó!-

-¡Los tenemos!-Lori y Bobby. Se miran y sonríen. Ponen en marcha el vehiculo. Las hermanas Loud y Liberty alcanzan a verla.

-¿Esa fue Lori?-Luna.

-Vayamos a ver, si es que la alcanzamos.-Lynn. Todas las hermanas Loud, excepto Lynn, Lana y Lola se suben a un taxi. Lynn utiliza una bicicleta, Lana se convierte en poni y Lola la monta, y Liberty corre a gran velocidad.

Los Luna Blanca llegan al edificio de Nitroxcorp. Apenas entran, todas las puertas y ventanas se cierran con compuertas blindadas.

-Nos atrapó.-Rachel.

-Por lo visto, North no quiere ninguna interrupción externa.-Mei.

-Yo buscaré un baño.-Ricochet, yendose.

-¡¿Luna Blanca?!-una recepcionista.-¡¿Que hacen aqui?! ¡Debo llamar a la policia!-

La recepcionista marca el número, pero se escucha un grito, y la recepcionista se convierte en un monstruo humanoide.

-¡Se transformó en un monstruo!-Sodapop.

-Debió ser North.-Lincoln.-El también debe tener una de esas máscaras e infecto a sus propios empleados.-

Mientras tanto, Center, sus secuaces (excepto Candace), y unos 2 monstruos humanoides reptilianos corpulentos, estaban mirandolo todo desde el edificio de al frente.

-Ya llegaron. Esten preparados, chicos.-Center con una pantalla. Se ve todo lo que está siendo grabado dentro de la corporación.

-A todo esto, ¿donde esta Candace?...cof cof.-Logan.

-La deje infiltrarse en el edificio. Quiere ser ella, quien derrote a su hermana.-Nota que Lori, Bobby, los osos, Guardabosques, y el heroe de la flecha llegan.-Vaya. Tenemos compañia.-

-¡Esten preparados!-Lori.-¡Luna Blanca está aquí adentro!-

-¡Lori!-las hermanas Loud y Liberty llegando.

-¡¿Por que pasaste tan rápido?!-Lynn.-¡¿Encontraste a algun villano?!-

-¡Regresen al hotel, chicas! ¡Lincoln y los Luna Blanca están aqui!-

-¡¿Lincoln?!-las hermanas Loud.

-Si esta Luna Blanca, yo debo ir tras ellos.-Liberty.-La cuenta regresiva terminará en poco tiempo.-

-Nadie interferira en nada.-Center con sus secuaces llegando. Se habia colocado una máscara.

-¡¿Quien es usted?!-Lori.

-Un simple hombre de negocios.-

-¿Acaso es de los tipos malos de los que Lincoln nos ha hablado?-Lana.

-Me temo que ya no. Nuestra organización ya está acabada. Quien sea el ganador en esta pelea, debo aplastarlo y quedarme con todos los premios.-

-Sea quien sea usted, quedará arrestado por obstrucción a la justicia.-

-...-Center sonrie. Oprime un boton de una pantalla. Se ve la imagen y se escucha la voz de Center por gran parte de la ciudad.-¡Despierteeeeennnn!-y muchas personas se convierten en unos monstruos humanoides.

-¡¿Que esta pasando?!-

-¡Las personas se convirtieron en monstruos!-

-El efecto no durara mucho, pero sera lo suficiente como para evadir a los héroes. Nemesis, acaba con todas ellas.-Center a Nemesis.

-¡Espero que me den una buena pelea!-Nemesis se lanza a las hermanas Loud. Liberty estaba apunto de atacar, pero Nemesis es derribado con un puñetazo.-¡¿Quien me golpeo?!-

-¿Como te atreves a atacar a unas señoritas? Eso...no es de machos.-El Macho, agregando a un barril de cerveza cloro, garras de tigre, y bebiendose el tarro completo. Lo comprime con su propia cabeza.

-¡El Macho!-Bobby, Center, Nemesis, Douglas, Logan, los Osos y el heroe de la flecha.

-¿Que hace aqui?-Bobby.

-Pase por casualidad, mientras compraba una serpiente cascabel, un escorpion, y una botella de tequila.-

-¿Quieres pelea?-Nemesis.-Bien. Espero que seas igual de divertido que Nezumiiro.-

-Lori. Tu ve por Lincoln y los Luna Blanca.-Bobby.-Yo me ocupare de este tipo enmascarado.-

-Me too.-Luna.

-2 contra 1.-Center.-Da igual.-

-¡¿Que?!-Lori.-¡Literalmente puede ser peligro...!-

-¡Estaremos bien!-Bobby.-Cualquier cosa, yo protegere a tus hermanas.-

-Bien dicho, hombre.-El Macho.

-Puede que no me guste lastimar a otros.-Leni.-Pero si se meten con mi familia, estoy dispuesta a luchar.-Controla los hilos de unas ropas que compró y apunta a Logan.

-Que hermosa chica...cof cof. Me gustaria usar tu cuerpo como hospedero...cof cof.-convierte sus brazos en tentaculos puntiagudos.

-Espera. ¿Adonde me hospedaras? ¿En un hotel?-

-...-Logan con los ojos semiabiertos y la boca levemente abierta.

-Volemos muy alto. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes?-Luan a Adin.-Pero ya en serio, no permitire que lastimen a mi hermano.-

-¡Juguemos hasta que una de las 2 caiga!-Adin.

-Bien. Seremos tu y yo, hombre perro.-Lynn a Douglas.

-Yo tambien te ayudaré.-El heroe de la flecha.

-¡Guau! ¡Estoy listo para pelear! ¡Guau!-Douglas.

-...-los mutante reptilianos.

-¿Listo, hermanos?-Pardo.

-Se ven algo terroríficos.-Panda.

-Polar no les tiene miedo.-Polar.

-Ni yo tampoco.-Guadabosques.

-Ustedes 3 huyan y escondanse hasta que yo les diga.-Lori a Lucy, Lana y Lola.

-Yo tambien quiero ayudar.-Lana.

-¡No! Ustedes escondanse. Volveré por ustedes.-

Lori y Liberty se dirigen hacia el otro lado del edificio.

-Guardo en mis datos los planos de este edificio.-Liberty.-Segun los planos, hay una salida de emergencia.-

Mientras corren, una patada manda volando unos metros a Liberty.

-¡¿Quien la patio?!-Lori. Mira a quien pateo a Liberty.

-Que extraño. No puedo sentir olor humano en esa chica.-Nezumiiro.-Tampoco escucho un signo vital.-

-¡Tu tambien eres de Luna Blanca! ¡Eres Wolf Girl!-

-Preferiria que me llamaras por mi nombre.-Nezumiiro.-Y no soy exactamente parte de Luna Blanca. Fue un error y un malentendido. Soy una acompañante y maestra de Luna Blanca.-

-¿Maestra?-Lori.

-Tu tambien estas entre mis objetivos.-Liberty.

-Lo siento, pero no las dejaré pasar.-

-Yo neutralizare a Nezumiiro.-Liberty.-Luego ire por Moonlight.-

-...Buena suerte, Liberty.-Lori se va.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la torre, los Luna Blanca se enfrentan a los humanoides, a quienes derrotan con mucha facilidad. Ricochet sale del baño, derrotando facilmente a otros humanoides.

-Creo que ese era el último.-Lincoln derrotando a un humanoide.

-¿Te lavaste las manos?-Alexander a Ricochet.

-¿Crees que soy tan cerdo?-

-Con solo verte la cara. Aunque eres mas mico que cerdo.-

-¡Ahora si...!-

-Concentrense.-Alexandra.-Hay que buscar a North.-

-Mi padre tiene una sala subterránea.-Sodapop.-Es muy probable que se encuentre allí.-

-Entonces vamos.-Lincoln. Todos se dirigen al subterráneo, excepto Candy, que se percata de la chica de gorra.

-...¡Adelantense! ¡Tengo que ir...al baño!-

-¡Ten cuidado, Candy!-Reena.-¡Cualquier cosa llamanos!-

Candy espera que los Luna Blanca se alejaran.

-...¿Me estabas esperando, hermana?-

-Exacto, Candice.-Candace quitándose la gorra.-El señor Center estaba en contra, pero pude convencerlo. Entré fingiendo ser muda para no delatarme a mi misma. Es hora de terminar con esto de una vez.-saca un cuchillo.

Los Luna Blanca llegan al subterraneo. Habian muchas salas.

-Dividanse y busquen a North.-Lincoln. Los Luna Blanca se separan en grupos.

Johnny, Susy, Carl y Sodapop entran a una sala. Se topan con Calvin y 3 mutantes en forma de velociraptor humanoides.

-Por fin llegaron.-

-¡Calvin Thompson!-Susy.

-Hace tiempo que no te veia, muchacho.-Calvin a Johnny.-¿Como has estado, criminal?-

-¿No se supone que usted tambien lo es? Acoso a una mujer y quizas a muchas mas, sobornos y evasión de impuestos.-

-Un villano diciendome que soy un criminal. La justicia es para los ricos. Sin nosotros, este pais estaria en la ruina. Los pobres son solo el ganado que generan el dinero nuestro. Pero aun asi...ustedes los Luna Blanca, ¡me llevaron a la ruina!-

-Quizas no lo estaria si no evadiera impuestos.-Carl.

-Una vez que los mate a todos, Kyle me ayudará a recuperar mi fortuna.-

-¿Y como esta seguro de que no lo traicionara?-

-No lo hará. Somos socios.-

Devuelta con los pasillos, Abraham y Reena entran a otra habitación. Se encuentran con Carter.

-Tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos.-Carter.-Cuando naciste, hasta dude que eras mi hijo, pero te pareces mas a tu madre que a mi.-

-...-

-¿No diras nada? ¿Ni un hola? ¿No me pediras una explicación?-

-No hay nada de que hablar entre usted y yo, señor desconocido.-Abraham.

-¿Desconocido?...De acuerdo. Lo admito. Metí la pata contigo, enano. Pero miralo de este modo. Si se enteraban que tu madre tenia un hijo sin don, se burlarian aún mas de ella. Asi que en cierto modo, salvé la poca reputación que tenía tu madre.-

-...-Abraham.

-Únete a mi, hijo. Nos recuperaremos de la ruina, y seremos una de las familias mas poderosas del país.-

-Usted no es mi familia.-

-Si asi lo quieres.-

Devuelta a los pasillos, los Alex, Mei y Ricochet entran a otro pasillo. Se encuentran con Décimo, el cual está acompañado de otros motociclistas.

-Los estaba esperando, Luna Blanca.-Decimo.-Mi apodo como parte de Oclock es Decimo, pero mi apodo real es Sepulturero, porque acostumbro a enterrar en lo que sea, a las personas que mato.-

-Y ahora seremos nosotros los que te enterremos a ti.-Ricochet.

Lincoln y Rachel entran a la última habitación. Solo habia un ascensor. Ambos suben.

-Creo que se sumó otro invitado.-Lincoln.

-¿Otro invitado?-Rachel.

Llegan hasta la oficina de North. Se encuentran con éste, mirando la ciudad por la ventana de su oficina.

-¡North!-Lincoln.

-¡Se acabó, Lincoln!-Lori entrando a la oficina por la puerta.-¿Señor Nitro?-

-Lo conocen de 3 formas.-Lincoln.-Kyle C Nitro, Oclock, y North.-

-Espera. ¿Dijiste Oclock? ¿El es el lider de esos traficantes?-

-Exactamente.-North sin dejar de mirar la ventana.-Heroe y Villano. Las 2 caras de la misma moneda. He investigado mucho de ustedes, hermanos Loud. Una heroina que vivio en una familia casi acomodada, popular, rodeada de un ambiente casi tranquilo, y famosa por sus hazañas. Y por otro lado, un villano que pasó años viviendo como un sin don, casi solo, que vio la otra cara de la sociedad hipócrita, y famoso por sus fechorias.-

-Ve al grano, North.-Lincoln.

-Todo el mundo habla de la idea del mundo mejor. Que se sueña con un mundo mejor, que se puede luchar por un mundo mejor, que todos quieren un mundo mejor. Pero en realidad, nadie esta dispuesto a crear un mundo mejor. ¿No lo cree, señorita Loud? ¿No lo crees, Moonlight? Doble moral, hipocresia, corrupción, prejuicios, arrogancia. Los humanos jamás progresaran si siguen viviendo y rigiendose por sus propias emociones y deseos personales. Son esas cosas, que mantienen a los humanos ignorantes de lo que realmente deberian hacer, y los hacen preocuparse de cosas tan insignificantes e innecesarias.-

-¿Y que hay de ti?-Lincoln.

-No me compares con los otros miembros de Compass. Yo soy diferente a ellos. No me mueve un deseo personal. Me mueve la lógica y la razón. Una vez que obtenga la fuente de poder, despojare a la humanidad de toda emoción, y los hare evolucionar a una nueva era. Una era sin estupideces humanas, y sin que la humanidad anteponga sus propias emociones por sobre lo que se debe hacer.-

-No entiendo que esta diciendo este tipo, pero literalmente eso no me interesa.-Lori.-Lincoln Loud, Rachel River, Kyle C Nitro, quedan arrestados. No se resistan, o literalmente tendré que usar la fuerza.-

-¿Y tu que crees que haremos?-Rachel.

-¡Fusión!-Lincoln y Rachel. Forman a Linchel.

-¡¿Se...se fusionaron?!-Lori sorprendida.

-Eso fue nuevo, pero no importa.-North, estirando los músculos.

-Entonces, literalmente será una triple amenaza.-Lori descargando electricidad.

-Usted lo dijo, señorita Loud.-North.

-Y el ganador, se lo lleva todo.-Linchel mostrando 4 de los ojos elementales.

Cerca de San Francisco, un avión se estaba aproximando a la ciudad. Estaban los heroes clas bordo.

-¡Ya no puedo esperar mas!-Lynn sr.

-Calmese, señor Lynn.-

-¡¿Como quiere que me calme, si mis hijas estan en San Francisco y Armaggedon llegara dentro de una hora?!-

Y por el lado del mar, a varios kilómetros de San Francisco, se ve a Armaggedon caminando por el agua en su forma gigante, aplastando un barco pesquero.

-Mas te vale que esa información sea verdad, Rocoso, porque odio perder el tiempo.-

-El sujeto puede detectar personas con su don.-Rocoso en el hombro de Armaggedon.-Lo conozco desde antes de Alighieri. Luna Blanca estan en San Francisco. Se lo puedo asegurar, amo.-

Continuará...


	51. Center

Center

Flash back (Center):

Victor (Center) (8 años), estaba siendo golpeado por unos bravucones. Luego lo dejan en un basurero, mientras otros estudiantes rien.

-¡Aqui es donde perteneces, basura sin don!-

Se puede ver en medio de varios recuerdos de como Victor es victima de matonaje de diferentes formas: golpisas, bromas, encerradas en casilleros, escupitajos, comida lanzada, entre otras cosas.

En una lujosa casa, Victor tambien es golpeado, pero por sus hermanos y hermanas mayores, quienes insentivan a los 2 menores a hacer lo mismo.

-Esta es la vergüenza de la familia. Enseñenle a ubicar su lugar.-y golpean a Victor.

En otro recuerdo, Victor es abofeteado por su padre.

-Te he dicho que no me llames padre en frente de otros.-

Y en otro recuerdo, es encerrado por su madre en el ático.

-A ver si con esto aprendes a no humillarme de esa forma.-

-Pero solo queria darte un abrazo.-

-Tu no tienes derecho a tocarme. Tu eres un error. Agradece que no te he enviado a un orfanato.-

En otro recuerdo, Victor mira como sus padres miman a sus hermanos y hermanas mayores y menores.

-Quisiera...tener...una familia...que me ame de verdad.-

Mas adelante, se ve que Victor sobresale en calificaciones, pero aun asi, es discriminado y humillado por sus compañeros y hermanos. Victor (12 años), se encuentra leyendo un libro de microbiología en un parque.

-Es increible como estos microorganismos, por muy pequeños que sean, pueden ser perjudiciales para el cuerpo humano. Una bacteria que casi acabo con Europa, pandemias de virus que acabaron con el 1,8% de la población mundial. Aunque parezca poco, hay que considerar que existen millones de personas. Tambien la existencia de bacterias en nuestro cuerpo que viven como si nosotros fueramos su mundo, y algunas de ellas nos benefician.-

Unos chicos comienzan a molestar a Victor, lanzandole piedras.

-¡Fuera de aquí, basura sin don!-

-¡Este es nuestro parque!-

-¡La basura esta por allá, adonde perteneces!-

Vitor se retira y se marcha a su casa. Al entrar, se encuentra con sus padres y hermanos, disfrutando de un almuerzo y celebrando que los menores han ganado unos trofeos.

-¡Los felicito a los 2!-

-¡Estamos orgullosos de ustedes!-

Victor se dirige a su habitación, pero su padre alcanza a verlo.

-Victor...vamos a celebrar una fiesta. Asi que ya sabes que hacer.-

-Lo se. Esconderme en el ático hasta que termine.-

-...¿Por que tuve que ser maldecido por una aberración?-

Victor se dirige al ático. Mira su libro de microbiología.

-Solo porque no tengo un don, me tratan peor que basura. Soy como un microorganismo. Estoy presente, pero nadie me reconoce. Nadie reconoce que me duele todo esto. Las personas...son estupidas. Me pregunto...si hay una cura...contra la estupidez humana.-

A los 18 años, Victor comienza a estornudar y toser. Asiste a un hospital. Un doctor le entrega el informe y le habla.

-Asi que tengo un don.-

-Es un don interesante. Puedes sintetizar virus a partir de tus celulas, bacterias, y virus.-

-¿Como es que aparecio derrepente y no antes?-

-Se le llama "retraso de don". Algunas personas no expresan el gen DON, pese a portarlo en su ADN, hasta una edad avanzada. La edad de aparición normal es entre los 1 y los 5 años, pero en estos casos de retraso de Don, puede variar entre los 6 años, hasta los 18 años.-

-Vaya. Que lastima por mi, que no haya aparecido antes.-

-Ya veo. La discriminación por ser un sin don. Lo se. Tambien fui discriminado hasta los 12, aunque ya me habian abandonado en un orfanato. Pero tu don es increíble, Victor. Y ademas, eres un alumno sobresaliente.-

-¿Como sabe eso, doctor?-

-Porque te hemos estado investigando.-

-¿Me investigaron? ¿Quienes? ¿Y por que?-

-Nosotros necesitamos gente como tú en nuestra organización.-

-¿Gente como yo?-

-Genios que aspiren a lo grande. Con sueños mas allá que limitarse a tener posesiones materiales. Me gustó mucho ese proyecto científico que hiciste sobre crear un patógeno que cure el alcoholismo. ¿Estarias dispuesto a formar parte de nosotros?-le entrega una tarjeta.-Te estaremos esperando.-

Después, Victor fue hacia la dirección que tenia la tarjeta. Era un edificio casi alejado de la ciudad. Lo hacen entrar. Camina hasta una oficina oficina. Estaban 5 sujetos.

-Eres nuestro primer candidato para formar parte de nuestra organización.-

-Disculpen la pregunta, pero ¿quienes son exactamente ustedes?-

-¿Has escuchado hablar de "Eye 5"?-

-Claro que si. Es una organización que planeaba conquistar el mundo, pero fue derrotada hace 5 años.-

-No fue completamente...derrotada.-

-¿Y que dices, Victor? ¿Aceptas?-

-Tenemos todo lo que nesecitas tu y tus futuros colegas para cumplir el sueño que nosotros no pudimos lograr: Conquistar este mundo y hacer lo que se te plazca con él.-

Mas adelante, Victor se encuentra mirando a su familia, que se habia quedado paralizada.

-¡¿Que nos esta pasando?!-el padre.

-¡Mi cuerpo no responde!-la madre.

-¡¿Quien esta haciendo esto?!-el hermano mayor.

-¡Jajajajaja!-

-¡¿Que es tán gracioso, error?!-la hermana mayor.

-Observen esto.-le muestra el informe de diagnóstico molecular. Los demas lo leen.

-¡¿Tienes un don?!-

-¡¿Pero como?!-

-Simple. Tenia retraso de don.-

-¿Entonces tu eres responsable de esto?-el hermano menor.

-...-saca un documento. Se dirige a su padre.-Firmalo.-y el padre lo lee.

-¡¿Que te de toda mi fortuna y mi compañía?! ¡¿Estas...?!-y su mano se mueve sola y firma.

-Gracias por hacer negocios conmigo. Pero ahora ya no los necesito a ninguno.-y sonrie.-Tomen unos cuchillos, y suicidence.-y los familiares comienzan a tomar un cuchillo cada uno.

-¡Victor!-el padre.

-¡Hijo mio!-la madre.

-¡Hermanito!-la hermana mayor.

-¡No nos hagas esto!-el hermano mayor.

-¡Somos familia!-los hermanos menores.

-¡Victor, entiendo que nos tengas rencor, pero no tienes que hacer esto! ¡Esto no es...!-

-¿Lo correcto? ¿Como tampoco fue lo correcto haberme maltratado por años?-

-...¡No entiendes lo dificil que es vivir con un hijo sin don! ¡Todas las personas que se burlaron de nosotros!-

-Siempre con el ¿que diran? (Suspiro). Hace años, me di cuenta que...sin importar cuantas veces hagas lo correcto, la gente siempre te va a juzgar por lo que tienes, o el como te vez. La humanidad no sabe valorar a sus pares. La humanidad...es estupida. Y alguien tiene que dirigir este mundo gobernado por idiotas como ustedes.-y hace una seña, haciendo que todos se clavaran los cuchillos.

Años mas adelante, se ve a Victor haciendo varios experimentos, probando armas biológicas. Usaba a humanos vivos como sujetos de prueba.

-¡Victor, detente!-un ex bravucon.-¡Yo solo cumplia ordenes! ¡No era mi...!-y Center le inocula una solución. El sujeto de prueba se vuelve de piel blanca, y se le cae el cabello.

-Defectuoso.-Victor. Otras personas sujetadas en unas camillas presencian el experimento, entrando en pánico.-Siguiente sujeto de prueba.-

Mas adelante, Center adopta a varios menores de distintas edades: Nemesis (16 años), Douglas (10 años), Logan (8 años), Candace (6 años), y Adin (4 años).

-(Usaré a estos mocosos como mis proximos sujetos de pruebas) Escuchen. Desde ahora viviran conmigo. Todo estará bien, siempre y cuando se comporten.-

Un poco mas adelante, Adin estaba dibujando un dibujo que le entrega a Víctor.

-¿Y esto?-

-Somos tu y yo, papi.-

-¿Papi?-

-Usted nos adoptó. Significa que usted es nuestro papá.-

-...Supongo.-

En otro recuerdo, Nemesis estaba entrenando con Victor.

-Te mueves bien, muchacho.-

-Gracias, señor Center. Usted tambien es un buen peleador. Me divertí con usted.-

-...Yo también.-

En otro recuerdo, Logan estaba discutiendo con Candace y Douglas. Victor interfiere.

-¡¿Que es todo este escándalo?!-

-¡Alguien se bebio mi leche!...cof cof.-Logan.

-¡Fue Douglas quien se la bebio!-Candace.-...¡No, fui yo! ¡Rayos, lo dije!-

-¡Basta! ¡Les compraré otras cajas, pero no hagan mas escandalo!-

Victor se iba a ir, pero tropieza con leche derramada, y se cae. Todos se rien. Este parecia molesto, pero poco a poco tambien estaba sintiendo ganas de reir.

En otro recuerdo, Candace entra a su habitación.

-¿Que quieres?-

-Tuve una pesadilla. ¿Puedo dormir con usted?-

-...Esta bien. Pero solo por esta noche.-

-Gracias, señor Center.-y se acuesta con el y lo abraza.-Tuve una pesadilla fea...soñé con el dia en que me abandonaron.-

-¿Te abandonaron?-

-Solo porque no tengo don, mis padres nos abandonaron a mi hermana Candela y a mi, y se quedaron con mi hermana que si tenia don. Ellos nos decian cosas muy feas.-

-...Se como se siente eso.-

En otro recuerdo, se ve que los 5 le pidieron a Victor ir a un parque de diversiones. Al principio estaba incomodo, pero sonríe cuando comienza a divertirse con los niños.

Despues se ve como sigue compartiendo con los niños, haciendo experimentos, desayunando, mirando películas, entre otras cosas.

Años despues, Center los reune a todos en un laboratorio.

-No tienen que aceptar, si no quieren.-

-¡Dejenos ayudarlo, señor Center!-Candace.-¡Usted ha sido como un padre para todos nosotros! ¡Queremos devolverles el favor!-y los demas también piden lo mismo.

-...Si algo sale mal, detendre el experimento (estos chicos...me hacen sentir que tengo una familia que realmente me ama).-

Luego, se ve a Nemesis mas musculoso, Adin con alas, y Candace y Douglas con agilidad y fuerza mejorada. Los pone a pruebas con unos mutantes, derrotandolos a todos.

-Todos han tenido resultados increíbles...excepto por ti, Logan. No pude curar tu mutación, pero si mejore tu cuerpo, para que se te sea mas facil parasitar cuerpos.-

-Se lo agradecemos mucho...cof cof.-

-¿Y que haremos ahora, señor Center?-Candace.

-Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Candace. Seguir con nuestro plan de conquistar el mundo.-

Fin flash back.

El Macho y Nemesis choca sus puños, generando una fuerte rafaga de viento. Ambos intercambian puñetazos rápidamente, generando rafagas de aire por cada puñetazo que chocan. Ambos se toman de los hombros y ejercen presión. Nemesis le hace un suplex a El Macho, pero este se levanta rápidamente y le da un puñetazo, mandandolo a volar un par de metros. Némesis se levanta y le hace rápidamente una tackleada, dejandolo contra un muro, y le da varios golpes reiteradas veces. El Macho detiene 2 puñetazos de Nemesis, generando tension entre ambos, hasta que El Macho le aplica un cabezazo.

-Te subestime. Realmente golpeas duro. Creo que me divertire contigo.-

-Yo nunca subestimo a mis oponentes. En una pelea entre hombres, ambos deben dar lo mejor de si. Asi es como deben pelear los machos.-

Nuevamente ambos vuelven a enfrentarse a golpes y generando ráfagas de aire. El Macho y Nemesis comienzan a alejarse de la compañia Nitroxcorp, avanzando por las calles, y volcando autos. Nemesis usa un auto para embestir y mandar a volar a El Macho y cae dentro de un supermercado. Este se levanta rápidamente. Mira un ramo de chiles y una botella de tequila. Los toma y los come de un solo bocado. Mira a unas mujeres.

-Señoritas.-El Macho haciendo un saludo y se va hacia afuera.

-Crei que ya no te levantarias.-Némesis.-Que bueno que aun sigas en pie. Es dificil encontrar oponentes fuertes.-

-Te falta mucho para derrotarme.-El Macho, acumulando tensión en las piernas.

El Macho corre y ataca con una rápida spear a Nemesis. Ambos se levantan y vuelven a intercambiar golpes. Atraviesan un camion y la tienda de una gasolinera. Siguen intercambiando golpes y salen de la tienda, llegando a un restaurante de comida rápida que estaba al frente. Nemesis y El Macho se arrojan mesas y sillas. Nemesis le lanza mayonesa en la cara, saca su mazo y golpea a El Macho, mandandolo a volar directamente hacia una maquina de gasolina. Nemesis saca un encendedor y lo lanza, incinerando la gasolina y causando una explosión.

-Que desperdicio matar a un poderoso oponente. El señor Center y mis lps demás estan en problemas y deberia ayudarlos.-

El Macho sale entre las llamas, con el cuerpo intacto, excepto por su ropa, la cual se quemó, y ahora anda desnudo, pero su mascara aun sigue intacta.

-Que acto tan cobarde. Atacar con algo para cegar y tratar de quemar a tu oponente. Eso...no es de machos. Me recordaste a un heroe cobarde que casi mató a una señorita y a un joven.-

-Lo habia olvidado. Tu piel es dura y resistente. Pero aun asi, ¡te molere a golpes!-

Nemesis comienza a girar con su mazo como si fuera un trompo, destruyendo todo a su paso. Cada vez estaba acercándose a El Macho. Este logra detener el giro, aunque genera una fortisima rafaga de viento que destroza varios cristales. El Macho y Nemesis resisten fuertemente y ejerciendo presion. El Macho usa una mano para apoyarla al mango de mazo, y ejerce mas presión, aumentando la masa muscular de sus peludos brazos.

-¡...!-El Macho gruñendo.-¡No perderé!-comienza a doblar el mazo poco a poco, hasta dejarlo como una L.

-¡Mi mazo!-

-¡Y esto no es todo!-El Macho acumulando mucha fuerza y tensión en sus brazos.-¡"Macho Brace"!-golpea en el abdomen a Nemesis, haciendo que escupa todo el aire y escupa saliva.-¡Y eso no es todo! ¡"Doble Golpe"!-golpea con 2 puñetazos, aturdiendo a Némesis.-¡Y otro mas! ¡"El Ascenso del Campeón"!-golpea con un golpe ascendente, mandando a volar hacia arriba a Nemesis. El Macho salta y alcanza a Nemesis.-¡Y para arrematar...! ¡"El Castigo del Macho"!-atrapa a Nemesis, comienza a girar en el aire, e impacta con un tornado fuertemente en el piso, atravezando la calle hasta llegar al tren subterráneo, y dejando un crater. Nemesis queda derrotado.

-He ganado.-El Macho apuntando al cielo.

Logan ataca a Leni con tentaculos puntiagudos. Esta alcanza a esquivarlo y lo atrapa con hilos hasta envolverlo casi completamente.

-¡Te tengo!-

-¿Eso crees?...cof cof.-

Logan se sale de los hilos, casi como si fuera un líquido.

-No puedes atraparme en un monton de hilos...cof cof. Soy tan flexible como una plastilina...cof cof.-

Leni manipula los hilos y trata de atacarlo a latigazos, pero nada le hacia daño a Logan, ya que se regeneraba las heridas.

-Eso tampoco funciona conmigo, preciosa...cof cof.-

-¿Que se supone que eres tu? ¿Estas enfermo que toses mucho? Porque tengo un jarabe contra la tos.-

-Soy como un simbionte. Un parásito...cof cof. Debido a mi enfermedad genética, mi don está activado casi todo el tiempo...cof cof, por lo que requiero medicamentos...o vivir en el cuerpo de alguien...cof cof. Aunque me agrada estar libre, no niego que me gusta habitar en un cuerpo...cof cof, sobretodo si puedo vivir en el cuerpo de una hermosa chica como tu...cof cof-

-...¿Que es un parásito?-

-Un organismo que depende de otro para vivir...cof cof. También se le aplica a las personas que se viven del esfuerzo de otros...cof cof.-

-¿Entonces quieres ganarte la vida a base de mi esfuerzo?-

-No. Yo soy lo primero que dije...cof cof.-

Logan comienza a acercarse a Leni, mientras esta comienza a retroceder. Leni toma tarros de basura, escombros, restos de autos, y ladrillos con sus hilos y las lanza directo a Logan, pero este fácilmente lo esquivaba. Leni corre y se aleja unos metros, lanzando mas basura y escombros. Logan cada vez se estaba acercando mas a Leni.

-Hagamos esto de la mejor manera...cof cof. Te rindes y me dejas usar tu cuerpo. No será doloroso...cof cof. Sentiras algunas nauseas, pero sera solo por un segundo...cof cof. No quisiera dañar ese hermoso rostro que tienes...cof cof.-

-¡No te dejare usar mi cuerpo!-

-Si así lo prefieres, tendre que usar la fuerza...cof cof.-

Leni llega hasta una calle en la que habia un camión que chocó con un poste de luz y habia un cable suelto. Logan se siente confiado, al ver a Leni con miedo.

-Hasta aqui llegaste...cof cof. ¡Aaaaaahh!-Logan se lanza hacia Leni.

-¡Te engañe!-Leni, acercando un cable electrico suelto hacia Logan, haciendo que se electrocute.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!-

-Hay mas que aire en mi cabeza.-

-Derrotado...por una tonta...cof cof.-y cae derrotado al piso.

-Tengo que reunirme con mis hermanas y ayudarlas.-

Luan y Adin batallan desde el aire. Luan lanza varios muebles hacia Adin. Esta fácilmente los esquiva. Luan se acerca a la frente los dedos índice y medio. Comienza a concentrar una energia fucsia, mientras Adin vuela y se acerca.

-¡"Psicorrayo"!-y lanza un rayo fucsia desde sus dedos. Le llega directo a Adin.-Espero no haberte psicorrayado tanto. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes?-

Adin crece de tamaño, alcanzando la estatura de Luan.

-¡Otra vez! ¡Hizo cosquillas!-

-¿Mi rayo no funcionó? Entonces debo atacarla con algo mas fuerte.-

Luan comienza a concentrar energia psíquica. Hace lo que parece ser un puñado de energia comprimida. Las dirige hacia Adin.

-¡"Psicoshock"!-y hace que las bolas de energía comprimidas exploten.-¡Apuesto que quedaste psicoshockeada! ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes?-

-¡Otra vez!-Adin, creciendo de tamaño hasta los 2 metros.

-¡¿Pero que eres tu?!-

-¡Es por mi don!-Adin volando por alrededor de Luan.-¡Absorbo cualquier clase de energia, y eso me hace crecer!-

-Pero ya estas lo suficientemente grande, asi que podré atacarte mas facilmente.-

Luan vuela y ataca a Adin pon una patada. Esta la esquiva con una voltereta vertical. Luan trata de atacar a Adin con varios golpes y patadas, pero Adin esquiva todos los ataques con facilidad. Luan controla una señal de alto y lo lanza directo a Adin. Esta lo esquiva facilmente y se posiciona detras de Luan, crean una bola de energia, y la hace explotar directo a su espalda, haciendo que Luan caiga sobre un auto.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Lero lero!-

-¡Eso fue sucio!-

-¡Soy una villana! ¡Y los villanos jugamos sucio, como diria mi papi!-

-¿Tu papi? ¿El sujeto de la armadura es tu papá?-

-¡No exactamente! ¡Pero me adoptó y con sus experimentos me dio estas alas hermosas!-

Adin lanza mas bolas de energia. Luan se mueve y esquiva todos los ataques. Nota que Adin se encogió al tamaño de una niña. Saca de un cubo miniaturizado una especie de bateria del cual absorbe energia y crece hasta los 2 metros. Se coloca la bateria en la espalda.

-¡Wiiiiiiiiii!-Adin volando y apunto de atacar a Luan. Esta justo hace levantar un cartel, haciendo que se estrelle.

-¡Que rápido llegaste al estrellato! ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Entiendes?!-

-¡Ñiaaaaaaaa!-Adin molesta y comienza a absorber mas energia, creciendo hasta los 4 metros.-¡Lluvia de Aguijones!-y lanza una rapida y destructiva rafaga de pinchos de energia, destruyendo varios muros de los edificios, hasta reducirse de tamaño al de una hada.

-¡Te tengo!-Luan atrapa a Adin con las manos.

-¡No lo creo!-y absorbe mas energia, creciendo hasta los 4 metros.-¡Te dejare hecha cenizas!-

Adin comienza a lanzar muchas bolas de enegia hacia Luan. Esta alcanza a esquivar y protegerse, pero las bolas de enegia causan muchos destrozos y levantando mucho polvo.

Cuando el polvo se disipa, Adin, que quedo del tamaño de un insecto, ve que estaba la blusa de Luan destrozada en una barra de metal.

-¡Gané!-

-¡No lo hiciste!-Luan, sin blusa y con el cabello suelto, debajo de Adin, y cierra sus manos a modo de matamoscas, derrotandola y quitandole la bateria.-¡Que insecto te picó! ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes?-

Lynn y el héroe de la flecha se enfrentan a Douglas, el cual se mueve agilmente, esquivando sus ataques. Douglas ataca a golpes y patadas, pero Lynn y el de la flecha bloquean sus ataques.

-Te mueves rápido, cara de perro, pero puedo bloquear tus movimientos.-Lynn.

-Yo también.-el de la flecha.-"Arrow Pin".-Y su flecha se alarga y trata de atacar a Douglas, pero este lo evade fácilmente.

-¡Guau! Muy lento. ¡Guau! El señor Center me hizo una última modificación. ¡Guau! Haciendome mas rapido y agil. ¡Guau! Y solo los estoy probando. ¡Guau!-

-¿Center? ¿El cyborg ese que se esta enfrentando Señor Fuego?-el de la flecha.

-Exactamente ¡Guau!-

Douglas comienza a pelear mas en serio contra Lynn y el de la flecha, golpeando a ambos con facilidad varias veces. Lynn trata de atacar con patadas, pero Douglas le atrapa la pierna a la quinta patada, y la azota sobre un auto. El de la flecha trata de atacar varias veces con la punta de su flecha, pero Douglas esquiva todos sus ataques con facilidad, y rápidamente le da una patada circular. Lynn se levanta y vuelve a atacar, corriendo hacia Douglas, pero este fácilmente la esquiva, le da varios puñetazos, le toma la cabeza, y corre jalandola, hasta hacerla estrellarse contra una cortina metálica. El de la flecha ataca por sorpresa, pero Douglas lo evade, y rapidamente lo ataca con varios golpes hasta dejarlo casi nockeado. Lynn vuelve a ponerse de pie.

-¡Guau! ¿Aun puedes ponerte de pie? ¡Guau!-

-Soy una cabeza dura. No es facil derrotarme.-Lynn con un chichon en la cabeza.-(Creo que Lincoln me hablo de este perro, durante la pijamada. Su nombre es Douglas si no me equivoco, y tiene habilidades sobrehumanas de manera artificial, como el resto de sus amigos. Se mueve mas rapido que los sujetos que enfrentamos en Hollywood, pero no soy solo musculo. Se que hacer).-(presionando).

-¡Guau! ¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Quieres ir a hacer del 2? ¡Guau!-

-¡Observa esto! ¡"Super Lynn Loud Jr"!-y Lynn aumenta de musculatura.-¡Lincoln no es el único que se transforma!-Lynn rápidamente se impulsa y ataca a Douglas.-¡Soy mas fuerte!-y Douglas ataca a golpes a Lynn, pero esta facilimente lo bloquea.-¡Mas resistente!-Y Douglas trata de alejarse, pero Lynn corre rápidamente y lo alcanza.-¡Y mas rápida!-y golpea a Douglas, haciendo que se estrelle en el ventanal de una cafeteria.

-¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh!-Douglas. Aparecen varios perros acercandose.-¡Guau! ¡Ataquen a esa pecho plano! ¡Guau!-

Lynn se da cuenta de un camión.

-Eso si es conveniente.-abre la puerta del cargamento. Espera a que los perros la ataquen, y esta rápidamente los toma y los lanza adentro del cañón. Al lanzarlos a todos, los deja encerrados en el camión. Luego se dirige a Douglas.-…¡¿A quien llamaste pecho plaaanoooo?!-y golpea a Douglas, mandandolo a volar varios metros hasta estrellarse en el ventanal de otra tienda. Lynn rápidamente va tras él.

-¡Guau! ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Guau!-saca una potenciadora y la come, haciendose mas fuerte y sus musculos aumentan.-¡Guau! ¡Hora de ponerte en tu lugar, tabla de plachar! ¡Guau!-

Lynn y Douglas chocan los puños, provocando una pequeña rafaga de viento. Rápidamente ambos empiezan a luchar al mismo nivel, intercambiando puñetazos y patadas. Algunos puñetazos y patadas le llegaban a Lynn en la cara o en el abdomen. Otros le llegan a Douglas en las mismas zonas. Pelean mientras se van desplazando por la ciudad, hasta llegar a una bajada de camino ondulado. Algunos infectados salen y atacan, pero son derrotados con facilidad por Lynn y Douglas.

Lynn ataca con un puñetazo. Douglas contraataca con otro puñetazo. Ambos se atacan simultáneamente a golpes. Lynn con un movimiento de judo, lanza a Douglas y van avanzando hacia arriba. Douglas tambien hace un movimiento de arte marcial y lanza a Lynn mas arriba. Siguen atacandose y lanzandose mas arriba, hasta que llegan al final del camino. Douglas avanza y se da cuenta que Lynn no está.

-¡Guau! ¿Adonde fue esa tabla de planchar? ¡Guau!-

-¡"Super Lynn Tackle"!-Lynn apareciendo desde mas arriba y atacando a Douglas con una fuerte tackleada y bajando por el camino ondulado, formando una linea paralela por el impacto. Douglas quedó recostado, mientras Lynn estaba sobre él.

-¡Guau! ¡Mi espalda! ¡Guau!-

-¡Y ahora, esto es por decirme tabla de planchar! ¡"Ultra Lynn Loud Jr Double Hammer"!-y ataca con ambos puñetazos, pero con un fuertisimo impacto, haciendo que escupa sangre, derrotandolo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhg!-Douglas. Queda inconsciente.

-¡Wooo hooo! ¡Lynn Loud jr ha gabado otra vez!-

-¡Lynn!-Luan llegando.-¡¿Estas bien?!-

-Creo que me rompí los brazos, pero estoy bien.-Lynn mirando sus brazos. Estaban rojos.

-Hay que ver esos brazos.-Luan. Mira a Douglas.-Conseguiste derrotarlo.-

-Fue algo duro, pero logre ganarle.-

Con los Osos y Guardabosques, estos tenian una pelea casi igualada contra los 2 mutantes. Los Osos lograban pelear equilibradamente al luchar juntos contra 1, pero Guardabosques tenia problemas con el otro mutante, ya que no podia contra él.

-¿Te ayudamos, Guardabosques?-Pardo.

-Ustedes encarguense de ese. Yo de este.-Guardabosques.

-Pero estas herida.-Panda.

-Polar te ayudara.-

-¡No! ¡Ustedes ya tienen un oponente! ¡Yo tengo al mio!-y haciendo crecer unas raices de árbol, las utiliza para atacar al mutante, causandole algo de daño.

El mutante ataca a Guardabosques con rasguños. La toma del cabello y la azota contra el muro reiteradas veces. Guardabosques hace crecer otra raiz que atrapa al mutante y lo deja colgando. Hace crecer otras raices, con las cuales golpean a modo de látigo al mutante. Este se safa, y vuelve a atacar a Guardabosques. Estaba apunto de atacarla nuevamente, hasta que una patada lo manda a volar un par de metros.

-¿Estas bien?-Celeste volando y bajando.

-¿Quien eres tu?-Guardabosques.

-Una simple arqueóloga, preocupada por su hijo recien reencontrado.-

-Tienes que alejarte de aqui. Estamos peleando contra esos monstruos.-

-No me subestime, señorita Guardabosques. Tengo experiencia contra estos sujetos.-

Los Osos forman una torre y luchan contra el otro mutante. En un movimiento, el mutante ataca a Panda, derribando la torre. Pardo y Polar se colocan al frente de Panda y luchan contra el mutante. Panda se levanta.

-¿Estas bien, hermano?-Pardo.

-Algo adolorido, pero estoy bien.-Panda.

-Vamos. Demostremosle a ese montruo quienes somos.-Pardo.

Los Osos vuelven a formar una torre. Comienzan a atacar al mismo tiempo con manotazos, patadas, mordidas, cabezazos, y embestidas. El mutante acaba acorralado.

-¡Es hora de nuestro movimiento final, hermanos!-Pardo. Panda y Polar se preparan.

-¡"Final Totem Bear Atack"!-y con un rápido movimiento, los Osos atacan con una especie de tackleada, combinado con varios ataques de manera simultanea, hasta arrematarlo con una embestida en torre, una embestida individual, y otra embestida en torre, derrotando al mutante.-¡Ganamos!-

Por otra parte, Guardabosques y Celeste luchan contra el otro mutante. Guardabosques ataca con raíces, mientras Celeste ataca con plumas, hiriendo al mutante. Este las ataca a puñetazos. Trata de atacar a Celeste, pero esta justo ataca con una lluvia de plumas. Al mismo tiempo, guardabosques ataca con raices. El mutante ataca nuevamente a golpes. Ambas mujeres esquivan algunos de sus movimiento y contraatacan con patadas circulares, dejando al mutante aturdido. Celeste saca varias plumas. Guardabosques prepara varias raices.

-¿Lista?-Guardabosques.

-Lista.-Celeste.

Ambas mujeres atacan al mismo tiempo con una lluvia de plumas y múltiples ataques con raices, derrorando al mutante.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, aunque no debiste hacerlo.-Guardabosques.

-De nada.-Celeste.

Llegan los Osos y el heroe de la flecha.

-¡Tenemos compañia!-

Se dan cuenta que estan rodeados por infectados.

-¿Podrias colaborar con nosotros denuevo?-

-...Esta bien. Confio en que mi hijo pueda resistir. Apenas lo conocí hoy, pero se que es fuerte.-

Y los 6 se posicionan , formando un círculo.

Candy y Candace comienzan a luchar con cuchillos rápidamente, y moviendose por los pasillos. Ambas resisten un choque con cuchillos.

-...¿Estas segura de esto...hermana?-

Ambas sueltan y vuelven a chocar los cuchillos, desplazandose hasta llegar a una oficina. Unos infectados tratan de atacarlas, pero ambas los nockean con una patada, e inmediatamente chocan los cuchillos.

-Segura, Candice. Por mi padre, arriesgaria mi vida si es necesario.-

Vuelven a luchar con cuchillos, mientras se mueven por la oficina. Candy le hace un corte a Candace. Esta patea a Candy y hace que se impacte sobre un librero. Candace huye. En medio de su huida, un infectado trata de atacarla, pero Candace lo mata degollandolo. Candy sale tras Candace. Llegan hasta una escalera, donde Candace casi degolla a Candy, pero esta alcanza a detener el ataque con su cuchillo.

-Aunque ya lo habiamos conversado, sigues siendo blanda conmigo.-

-...Solo queria estar segura de que...dijeras la verdad.-

-No tengo a Logan dentro de mi. Todo lo que te he dicho, ha sido verdad. Entiendes mi situación. Esos chicos son como tu familia. Y el señor Center y mis camaradas son como mi familia.-

Ambas hermanas vuelven a luchar con sus cuchillos. Candace le hace un corte en el brazo a Candy, y vuelve a patearla. Sube rápidamente la escalera, pero Candy usa las cadenas para alcanzarla. Candace casi le hace un corte, pero Candy alcanza a bloquear el cuchillo. Mas infectados aparecen. Candy y Candace los atacan con espinas de caramelo. Candy atrapa a Candace con sus cadenas. Se impulsa hacia Candace, girando verticalmente, y ataca a Candace con una axe kick. Esta ultima alcanza a bloquear, aunque queda con los brazos adoloridos. Candy ataca con una patada frontal y la suelta. Candace ataca con caramelo. Candy se defiende con las cadenas y con caramelo duro. Candace se levanta, girando como un trompo. Candy alcanza a bloquear la patada. Candace se levanta y ambas vuelven a pelear con cuchillos, hasta que Candy le hace otro corte, pero en la cara, de manera horizontal.

-...Hermana.-

-Ya te dije que no tengo elección. No intentes persuadirme.-

-...No lo haré. Solo queria decirte...que pase lo que pase, disfruté...el tiempo que pasamos juntas...en Los Angeles.-

-No puedo negarte que tambien lo hice. Y que casi me encariñe con tus amigos. Pero hasta aqui llegas, Candice.-

Candace revela que tiene una potenciadora en la boca. La masca y la come, aumentando su fuerza y velocidad.

-...-Candy (hiperactiva).

Ambas hermanas ahora luchan con rápidos movimientos. Los cuchillos se rompen por el fuerte impacto al chocarlos. Candace y Candela comienzan a intercambiar golpes. Candy lanza 2 cadenas hacia los brazos de Candace, y se impulsa, pateandole a gran velocidad, pero Candace las bloquea a la misma velocidad. Candace usa las mismas cadenas para azotar a Candy contra el piso unas 3 veces. Salta y trata de atacar a Candy con un puñetazo. Esta alcanza a bloquear y le da muchas patadas a gran velocidad, haciendo que Candace sea azotada sobre el techo.

Candy salta y llegan atravezar el piso. Ambas hermanas se levantan y vuelven a pelear a golpes. Candy golpea reiteradas veces a Candace en el abdomen y la estrella contra un muro, pasando a un laboratorio. Candace le lanza varias maquinas y muebles a Candy. Esta alcanza a bloquear y destruir los objetos lanzados, pero Candace aprovecha y ataca con varios golpes a Candy y la lanza hacia una mesa con frascos. Esta vuelve a atacar a Candace con patadas y la manda a volar. Candy usa sus cadenas y toma 2 mesas, con las cuales impacta a Candace. Esta las destruye, toma las cadenas de Candy, y vuelve a impulsarse, atacando a Candy, atravesando el muro y llegan a un pasillo. Candace toma las cadenas, y comienza a extrangular a Candy. Esta le clava una lanza de caramelo directo al torso. Candace se tambalea hasta caer al piso.

Candy regresa a la normalidad. Se acerca a Candace, agachandose, y dandole un beso en la frente.

-...Lo siento.-

-...-Candace pareciendo perder la conciencia poco a poco.

-...No tenia otra opción.-

-...-

-...Tal como tu luchas por tu familia...yo lucho por la mia...debo ayudar a mis amigos...Adios, Candace...-

Candy se dirige a una maquina de dulces. Saca algunas golosinas y comienza a comerlas. Candace se despierta y mira a Candy desde lejos. Se levanta.

-Can...Candice.-

-...¡Candace!-

-Al final...si lo hiciste...-comienza a caminar hacia Candy.

-...¡Candace, nesecitas atención médica!-

-Eso no...me importa ahora.-

Candace comienza a correr, se impulsa y salta, sacandose la chaqueta, revelando tener una chaqueta bomba.

-¡Si muero, te iras conmigo!-y activa la bomba.

Bobby y Luna atacan a Center con fuego y eco sonico. Center logra resistir los ataques y contraataca rápidamente a golpes. Bobby lo evade, convirtiendose en fuego. Luna alcanza a esquivar los golpes de Center. Ambos chicos luchan con golpes y ataques a distancia contra Center. Primero intercambian golpeas y patadas, y luego se alejan, atacando con llamarada y eco sonico. Luego vuelven a intercambiar golpes por varios segundos y atacan a distancia. Center. Este se acerca a Luna, mientras se protege con un campo de fuerza, y la ataca con un gas. Luna tose, pero se recupera.

-¿Oh? ¿Por que no te convertiste en zombie?-

-Tengo inmunidad. No se nada de ciencias, pero Lisa no es la única genio que conocemos.-

-En verdad. Es la desventaja de mi virus que por mas nuevas variantes que haga, no puedo crear una variante resistente a la vacuna.-

-¿Cual es su proposito, Center?-Bobby.-¿Que es lo que busca obtener de esas perlas? Ya sabemos todo de usted y sus planes.-

-Si te lo dijera, no me lo creerias.-

-Ya he visto cosas extrañas en casa de mis abuelos. No me sorprenderia de nada. Además, también vimos videos de la prisión.-

-Bien. Si quieres saberlo, mi meta es conquistar este podrido mundo y gobernarlo con puño de hierro.-

-Al igual que los villanos de las caricaturas que veia cuando niño. Al final es solo un tipo hambriento por poder.-

-Si. Lo soy. Pero no soy el único que hace cualquier cosa por poder. Asi son los humanos. Cuando tienen la oportunidad de tener poder, la toman, aun acosta de que el método sea ilegal o peligroso. Y lo mas irónico, es que los heroes los protegen. ¿Quien crees que roba mas dinero? ¿Un carterista, o un corrupto?-

-Yo no soy un heroe que lucha por fama. Soy un heroe que lucha por lo que es correcto.-

-Por lo correcto. Admito que tambien tenía esas ideas de cuando era joven, pero por mas correctas que eran mis acciones, siempre seguia siendo humillado y denigrado por mi familia y la sociedad por no tener don.-

Center ataca disparando con cañones de plasma desde un brazo. Bobby y Luna vuelven a esquivar un movimiento, pero uno de los disparos roza a Luna e la pierna, causandole una pequeña quemadura.

-¡¿Estas bien?!-

-Fue solo un roce, Bobby.-y ataca con eco sonico.

Bobby y Luna vuelven a luchar juntos, repitiendo la misma táctica. Center resiste y rápidamente ataca a Luna de un fuerte puñetazo.

-Esto no fue solo un roce.-

-¡Y esto tampoco lo es!-Bobby atacando rápidamente con una patada en llamas, sacándole un diente a Center.

-Eso si me dolio. Creo que ya es hora de terminar con estos jueguitos de niños.-

Center rápidamente vuelve a luchar contra Bobby y Luna, pero ahora se movia mas rápido y agil. Ataca a Bobby y Luna antes de poder alejarse con un gas. Aprovecha que estan algo aturdidos y los golpea con puñetazos y patadas. Atrapa a Bobby y lo azota reiteradas veces al piso y lo manda a volar varios metros. Luna se recupera y ataca nuevamente con eco sonico, pero ahora era mas potente. Center resiste. El campo de fuerza se daña y se desactiva, haciéndole algo de daño. Luna seguia atacando, hasta que ya no puede mas. Center rápidamente ataca a Luna con un rodillazo y la manda a volar hasta un departamento.

-Me reventó un tímpano, pero ya gané este jueguito.-

-¡No lo creo!-Bobby llegando a gran velocidad como un propulsor.-Asi que solo estabas jugando con nosotros.-comienza a generar mas fuego.-Pero ahora iremos en serio como hombres.-y el fuego crece.-¡"Igneo"!-y Bobby se tranforma. Su cabello se convierte en fuego, su musculatura aumenta, y comienza a volar.

-¿Una transformación? Yo tambien tengo algo similar.-y se inyecta un líquido. Su piel se vuelve roja y algunas venas se le marcan. Sus pies comienzan a flotar por unos propulsores.

Bobby y Center chocan sus puños, generando una corriente de calor. Ambos comienzan a intercambiar golpes en el aire. Bobby ataca con una gran bola de fuego que se posiciona sobre center, y comienza a llover meteoritos de fuego. Center se protege. Bobby aprovecha y lo ataca con varios golpes y bolas de fuego. Center rápidamente vuelve a contraatacar, disparando plasma. Algunos disparos le llegan a Bobby. Este y Center intercambian golpes y luego comienzan a volar y atravesar varios edificios.

Center ataca a Bobby por la espalda, mandandolo a volar y caer dentro de un departamento. Rápidamente se dirige hacia Bobby y lo ataca con varios puñetazos. Este detiene uno de los golpes, y ahora Bobby lo ataca con varios puñetazos a una gran velocidad y lo manda a volar hasta estrellarse contra otro edificio. Center sale volando. Bobby le lanza una potente llamarada. Center resiste y llega hasta Bobby, dándole un puñetazo. Este alcanza a defenderse y lo aataca con una gran bola de fuego.

Nuevamente ambos vuelven a intercambiar golpes en el aire. Center ataca con un potente rayo de plasma. Bobby ataca con una potente llamarada. Ambos ataques fallan y causan destrucción en los edificios en los que recibieron el ataque. Bobby se impulsa a gran velocidad y ataca a Center con una tackleada, volando nuevamente por la ciudad, hasta llegar al puerto, en donde caen justo sobre una bodega abandonada. Rápidamente se levantan y vuelven a luchar, pero Bobby se mueve a una gran velocidad, y le destroza el brazo mecánico a Center, aunque tambien atraviesa otras bodegas.

-¡Maldito mocoso!-Center vuela y busca a Bobby, pero este sale por sorpresa y lo ataca en el torso y vuelan hacia arriba. Estaba acumulando mucho fuego.

-¡"Bomba Pirotécnica"!-y ataca con una potentísima explosión, derrotando a Center, y este cae al mar.

Bobby cae sobre un bote. Regresa a la normalidad y suspira por el cansancio. Se recuesta en el bote.

-(suspiro)...No estoy acostumbrado a esta transformación.-Se sienta.-Debo buscar a Lori y a sus hermanas, pero antes...-mira el mar.-Espero no haberme excedido con el ataque. Debo averiguar si aun esta vivo.-

Por fuera del edificio de Nitroxcorp, Lucy, Lana, y Lola estaban refugiadas dentro de un edificio.

-...Quiero ver que está pasando.-Lana.

-No puedes irte.-Lucy.-Puede ser peligroso.-

-¿No les preocupa si estan bien nuestras hermanas?-

Se escucha la explosión. Las 3 niñas salen a ver. Notan que exploto una parte del edificio, y se ve el sombrero de Candy caer delante de Lucy, recogiendolo.

Continuará...


	52. Reunidos

Reunidos

Nezumiiro y Liberty se quedan frente a frente unos momentos.

-Ya entiendo. Eres una androide.-Nezumiiro.-Es la primera vez que veo a uno fuerte como tu.-

-El tiempo para comenzar mi objetivo se esta acercando.-Liberty.-Debo ir tras los Luna Blanca.-y se lanza al ataque.

Nezumiiro y Liberty tienen un pequeño enfrentamiento en el que usan solo las piernas. Nezumiiro patea a Liberty, estrellandola en un poste de luz. Liberty saca su brazo derecho, revelando su ametralladora de balas de energia, le dispara a Nezumiiro, pero esta corre, se acerca, sujeta la ametralladora de Liberty, y la patea, y al mismo tiempo, le arranca la ametralladora. Liberty se pone rápidamente de pie y vuelve a colocarse el brazo. Ahora lucha a puñetazos y patadas contra Nezumiiro, intercambiando varios golpes, hasta que Nezumiiro la atrapa de la cabeza, le da vueltas por el aire, y la lanza. Liberty cae de pie, pero Nezumiiro rápidamente la sorprende con la guardia baja y le da un fuerte golpe, estrellandola contra una tienda. Liberty sale de un salto y corre hacia Nezumiiro, teniendo otro intercambio de golpes y patadas, hasta que Nezumiiro le da varios golpes mas fuertes, y estaba por darle otro mas, pero Liberty alcanza a esquivarlo y ataca a Nezumiiro con una patada, pero esta alcanza a bloquearla. Le atrapa la pierna y trata de azotarla, pero Liberty amortigua con sus brazos y se safa y se aleja con varias volteretas.

-Tiempo limite casi acabandose.-Liberty. Saca las garras de fotones de su brazo izquierdo.-

-Nuevamente con armas. Bien. Yo también sacare las mias.-y saca sus kukri.

Liberty se dirige hacia Nezumiiro y abanica y apuñala sus garras varias veces, pero Nezumiiro se las esquiva con facilidad, y le clava una kukri en el brazo, averiando sus garras de fotones. Nezumiiro deja la kukri en el brazo de Liberty.

-Si vamos a usar armas, no puedo dejarte desarmada.-

Liberty saca la kukri. Ahora ella y Nezumiiro se ponen a luchar, chocando ambas armas. Ambas parecian estar equilibradas, pero Nezumiiro nota que Liberty se esta moviendo cada vez mejor. Uno de los ataques de Liberty le corta un poco de cabello.

-Casi. Veo que estas aprendiendo mis movimientos. Se nota que no eres una androide de batalla común y corriente.-

-Soy L07. Programada para cumplir con las misiones de mi creador. Tambien estoy programada para aprender, por lo que mientras mas peleo, puedo aprender los movimientos y técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de mis oponentes.-

-No hay mejor adversario, que aquel que te conoce mejor. Creo que disfrutare mucho esta pelea.-

Nuevamente Nezumiiro y Liberty se ponen a luchan con las kukri. Liberty parecia estar casi a la par de Nezumiiro, pero esta comienza a luchar con otros estilos de pelea.

-Incomprensible. Derrepente no puedo leer bien tus movimientos.-

-Siempre es bueno aprender mas de un estilo de pelea, y combinarlos. Y si es posible, crear un estilo propio.-

-Observación: los adversarios pueden tener mas de un tipo de estilo de pelea...mas de un estilo. Combinar...Crear un estilo propio.-

-¿Te ocurre algo?-

-Negativo. Solo proceso información.-

Ambas vuelven al ataque. Liberty comienza a leer cada vez mejor los movimientos de Nezumiiro, logrando cada vez alcanzandola mas, hasta que Nezumiiro de una maniobra rápida recupera su kukri y la guarda. Se convierte en mujer lobo, ganando mas fuerza, resistencia, y velocidad, y vuelve a luchar a golpes contra Liberty, superandola por mucho, y tras varios golpes directos, Nezumiiro lanza a Liberty directo a un transformador eléctrico, derrotandola, y Liberty sufre nuevamente un reinicio del sistema.

Johnny, Susy, Carl y Sodapop atacan al mismo tiempo a Calvin Thompson, el cual se protege con un campo de fuerza hecho por su don.

-¡Hagan lo que quieran, criminales! ¡Este campo de fuerza es impenetrable!-

-Sigue siendo el mismo cobarde que se oculta entre los demas, señor Thompson.-Johnny. Prepara un ataque.-¡"Train Shock"!-y fuertemente embiste el campo de fuerza, destruyendolo y mandando lejos a Calvin.

-Asi de facil.-Carl.

-¿Y que esperabas de un cobarde que se oculta entre sus amigos ricos?-Sodapop.

Los 4 se dirigen a Calvin, el cual se levanta sobandose la cabeza.

-¡Esperen, chicos! ¡Sean razonables! ¡Podemos ganar todos si trabajamos juntos para Kyle C. Nitro!-

-No, gracias.-Susy.-Ya me uní a tu hijo una vez, y dudo que tu seas diferente a él.-

-Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa.-Calvin sacando el frasco que North le dio.-¡Hasta el fondo!-y lo bebe, comenzando a mutar y romperse la ropa: crece el doble que Johnny, su cuerpo se hace corpulento, y le crecen los caninos.-¡Grooooooaaaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Ahora me siento mas poderoso!-

-¿Y ahora que?-Carl.

-¡A luchar!-Johnny.

Los 4 atacan a Calvin: Johnny con sus puños, Susy con gelatina, Sodapop con soda a alta presión, y Carl con una masa pegajosa. Calvin se protege y aguanta los ataques.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Estupidos pobretones! ¡Les dije que soy mas fuerte!-y rápidamente avanza, atacando a los 4 chicos, pero Johnny solo retrocede.-Tu eres el mas fuerte de los 4. Es una lástima que no quieras unirte. Podrias ser rico y dejar a estos traidores que llamas amigos y a ese grupo de ladrones.-

-No, gracias. Mis amigos y mi familia son lo mas importante para mi.-

-Los pobres y sus ideas de felicidad. Por eso se mantienen pobres. Pero es mejor que se mantengan asi.-

-Los ricos no son nada sin los pobres, y muchos tienen el descaro de denigrarlos como si ser pobre fuera algo malo. Prefiero seguir siendo pobre, que venderle mi alma al diablo por dinero como usted.-

-No tienes idea de como funciona el mundo. El dinero es poder. Y quien tiene mas dinero, tiene mas poder. Los valores y principios no te sirven de nada para sobrevivir. Y si me disculpas, tengo un trabajo que terminar.-

Johnny y Calvin comienzan a luchar a golpes. Johnny resiste los golpes, y combinando velocidad y peso, logra golpear y hacerle daño a Calvin. Ambos se mantienen intercambiando puñetazos, siendo Johnny al principio quien tiene ventaja, luego Calvin comienza a ganar ventaja, y luego ambos se atacan y lastiman de manera simultanea. Johnny aligera para moverse mas rápido. Ataca a Calvin en el estómago. Luego le da varios golpes circulares en la cabeza y un uppercut directo en la cara. Luego lo ataca con otro "Train Shock", haciendo que retroceda hasta estrellarse con el muro. Calvin se levanta y nuevamente ataca a Johnny con varios puñetazos.

-Johnny y Calvin tienen una pelea muy pareja.-Carl.

-No.-Sodapop.-aunque por solo un poco, es Calvin quien tiene un poco mas de ventaja. A diferencia de Johnny, Calvin cada vez se esta haciendo fuerte.-y viendo que Calvin cada vez estaba superando a Johnny en cuanto los golpes.-Sera cuestión de tiempo para que Calvin comience a darle problemas a Johnny.-

-¿Y que podemos hacer para ayudarlo?-Carl.

-Yo se como.-Susy.-Creo que no hay otra alternativa.-

Johnny comienza a verse superado por Calvin.

-Cabeza hueca. Kyle me hablo acerca de este químico. Me hará cada vez mas fuerte a medida que pase el tiempo. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Me divertirme, viendote como te retuerces en una podrida celda.-y manda volar a Johnny hasta hacerlo estrellarse contra el muro.-¡Jajajajaja...¿pero que es eso?!-

Aparece una masa rosa que atrapa a Johnny lo absorbe. La masa toma forma: era Susy.

-Ya peleaste demasiado, Johnny. Ahora es mi turno de relevarte.-

-¿Que le hiciste?-

-Lo absorbi, junto a mis amigos. Llevo poco tiempo, pero en realidad adquiri este don el mismo dia que Lincoln lo tomó de ese tal Washington.-

Susy ataca estirando sus brazos, pero Calvin lo atrapa y azota a Susy fácilmente, pero esta no sentia dolor y se escapa convertida en soda. Le lanza gelatina y masa pegajosa en la cara. Ataca a Calvin con un puñetazo directo a la cara, volandole un diente.

-¡Ahora si estas muerta mocosa!-y ahora Susy y Calvin luchan a golpes. Susy resiste algunos golpes, pero Calvin le da varios.-¡Jajajaja!-

-Eso no me dolio.-Susy. Le da una patada fuerte que lo hace retroceder. Le tira mucha gelatina y masa pegajosa en la cara y el cuerpo, mientras parece concentrar mucha tensión.

-Nunca me agradaste como novia de Dash.-sacandose la masa del cuerpo, le faltaba la de la cara.

-Dash es una basura de persona, al igual que usted.-y parece destellar ligeramente.-¡"Four Superfriends Gun"! ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-y lanza una gran cantidad de puñetazos fuertes a una gran velocidad, atacando a Calvin y haciendole mucho daño. Llega hasta hacerlo retroceder tanto que acaba atravezando el muro, y cae derrotado y regresa a la normalidad.-Aprovechando los dones de Johnny, Soda y Carl para hacer este ataque mas rapido y potente pude ganar.-

Abraham desemfunda su katana. Carter tambien saca una espada.

-Te advierto que fui campeón de esgrima durante mi juventud.-

-...-

Ambos luchan chocando sus espadas. Abraham bloquea facilmente los ataques de Carter. Luego de un par de choques de espadas, Abraham desarma a Carter, dejando la espada clavada sobre el piso.

-Nada mal, hijo. Sea quien te haya enseñado, te enseñó bien.-

-Fue mi maestro Shuriken quien me enseñó.-enfunda su katana.

Ahora Abraham y Reena se ponen a luchar contra Carter a golpes, el cual bloquea sus ataques. Ataca con su cabello, que se alarga y ataca con la cara superficial. Ambos esquivan su ataque. Reena ataca con fuego azul, mentras Abraham ataca con shurikens. Carter los esquiva a saltos laterales. Abraham le vuelve a lanzar shurikens, pero Carter los bloquea con su cabello, pero se le quedan clavados en él. Carter se sacude el cabello para sacarse las shurikens. Abraham y Reena vuelven a atacar directamente a golpes. Carter bloquea todos sus ataques, hasta que vuelve a atacar con su cabello, pero Reen se mueve hacia adelante y ataca con patada salto circular.

-Realmente son fuertes, niños. Serian un prodigio para el mundo del heroismo, pero es una lastima que sean villanos.-

-¿Y acaso usted no lo es también?-Reena.-Abandonó a su hijo y obligó a hermano de Abraham a que cargara con una mentira durante años. ¿Eso no lo hace a usted un villano también?-

-Hice eso por amor.-Carter.-Son niños. Nunca lo entenderian, pero a veces los padres debemos mentir para proteger a los hijos y a la familia.-

-¿Aun si significa olvidarse de su hijo?-

-¡Reena!-Abraham.-Este sujeto no es mi padre. Mi padre falleció. Este es un total desconocido.-

-No seas testarudo, Abraham. Ya te dije el por que lo hice. Olvidate del pasado y unete a mi. Tu, tu hermano, tu madre y yo, seremos la familia que siempre debimos ser. No mas secretos, no mas negligencia, no mas riesgos de quedarnos en la calle, y volveremos a la sima.-

-Dejame decirte 3 cosas: Uno, Kyle C. Nitro es miembro de una organización. Te traicionara y se ba a deshacer de ti cuando le seas inutil. Dos, mi único padre es mi abuelo. Y mi única familia es Luna Blanca. Y tres, vamos a derrotarte a ti y a North.-

-Trate de ser razonable contigo...¡pero tendre que persuadirte a la fuerza!-

Carter alarga su cabello, separandolo en 8 tentaculos que adquieren puntas filosas. Comienza a atacar a Abraham y a Reena, quienes esquivan algunos de sus ataques, aunque parte de los tentáculos rozan parte de sus cuerpos, dejándoles pequeñas heridas. Reena se convierte en kitsune. Espera a que le lleguen 4 tentaculos, y apenas se acercan, se mueve y lanza unas bolas de fuego azul, quemandole parte del cabello. Mientras tanto, Abraham tambien espera a que ataquen. Saca su katana, y en un movimiento que parecia una danza, corta en pedazos su cabello.

-...¡Ahora si se acabó mi paciencia!-y se bebe el liquido que North le habia dado, mutando de la misna forma que Calvin, solo que no es tan musculoso.-¡Intenté persuadirte para que te fueras a mi lado, pero ahora si no me dejas otra opción! ¡Si de verdad me rechazas como tu padre, entonces yo te rechazare como mi hijo!-

-¡Abraham!-

-¡Debemos tener cuidado!-

Carter se lanza al ataque. Abraham y Reena esquivan y atacan, pero sus golpes no le hacen ningun daño. Carter los atrapa, los hace girar y los lanza. Carter corre rápidamente hacia Abraham. Este alcanza a volar y ataca con shurikens, y aunque se quedan clavadas sobre Carter, no le hacen mucho daño. Carter se las saca, y le da un puñetazo a Abraham, y lo azota contra el muro. Estaba por darle otro golpe, pero Reena lo ataca por la espalda.

-¡Fox Hunter!-Reena atacando, pero su ataque no le hace mucho daño.

Carter lanza a Abraham sobre Reena. La toma y le da varios golpes y la manda a volar. Abraham ataca con su katana, haciendole un corte, pero Carter se la rompe de un golpe, lo patea y le da un puñetazo. Reena se levanta en su forma 6 colas. Concentra mucha energía y se lanza al ataque, pero Carter la ataca con una patada y la azota contra el piso.

-¡Reena!-Abraham tratando de levantarse, pero le dolia parte de su cuerpo.

-Estoy...bien...un poco...adolorida...-

-Yo me encargo de todo.-

Abraham desprende sus plumas y las usa para atacar a Carter, las cuales explotan, pero no le hacen mucho daño. Abraham saca plumas rápidamente, pero queda cansado.

-Lo malo de sacar plumas a la fuerza, es que me canso rápido.-Abraham se da cuenta que aun esta la espada de Carter. Mira a Reena.-Tengo una idea. Pero necesito tu ayuda.-

Carter se dirige hacia Abraham y Reena, pero esta ultima ataca con varias bolas de fuego azul. Carter se cubre para protegerse, y cuando el humo se discipa, nota que ya no estaban. Abraham toma la espada de Carter. Abraham y Reena se quedan juntos espalda con espalda, en posición de jutsu.

-¿Que estan haciendo, mocosos?-

Tanto Reena como Abraham se envuelven de un aura azul las plumas de Abraham se desprenden, cubiertas de energía, las cuales comienzan a rodear a Carter.

-¡¿Que es esto?!-

Y las plumas se clavan sobre el pecho y los brazos de Carter y explotan, mientras que Abraham y Reena, aun rodeados de la energia, corren rápidamente. Reena en sus manos unas knife, mientras Abraham carga la espada de Carter. Ambos hacen un tornado de cortes.

-¡"Double Aura Slash"!-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!-Carter recibiendo todos los cortes y sangrando. Cae derrotado y regresa a su forma humana.

-¡Ganamos!-Abraham y Reena chocan las manos. Reena se siente cansada y se cae en sus brazos. Abraham ka recibe.

-¡Uhum!-Carter sonriendo.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-

-Asi mismo conocí a tu madre...Yo estaba de vacaciones en un tour...y ella estaba perdida tras separarse de su grupo...con una ala lastimada...Ella cayo a mis brazos de la misma forma que tu amiga...-y regresa a la normalidad y se desmaya.

Los motociclistas de Sepulturero rodean a los Alex, Ricochet y Mei, conduciendo en circulos, mientras Sepulturero se queda mirando.

-Un clásico de los motociclistas.-Ricochet. Dispara una rafaga de aire con sus dedos, mandando a volar a uno de ellos que se acercaba con un tubo de metal. Otros tratan de atacar, pero Ricochet los manda a volar a golpes, aunque algunos alcanzan a golpearlo.

Otros motociclistas rodean a Mei. Esta los derrota fácilmente girando sus brazos con espadas, y sus piernas a modo de trompo. Otros van directamente hacia ella, pero corta sus motocicletas, y luego los derrota con cortes y patadas. Alexander y Alexandra evaden a los motociclistas, convirtiendose en pintura y gas verde respectivamente. Alexander hace caer a unos motociclistas con tentaculos de pintura. Estos se preparan para atacarlo, pero Alexander los nockea uno por uno simultáneamente. Alexandra hace dormir y/o alucinar con su gas a algunos motociclistas, pero otros se resisten.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Estamos protegidos contra tus gases!-

-¿Eso crees?-Alexandra. Rodea a esos motociclistas con su gas.-"Combustion!-y enciende su gas con fuego verde, derrotando a los motociclistas restantes.

-Y ahora solo quedas tu.-Ricochet a Sepulturero. Luego se dirigie a este ultimo, pero Ricochet se hunde, y solo queda su cabeza en el aire.-¡¿Pero que rayos...?!-

-¿Por que crees que me llaman Sepulturero? Mi don me permite convertir parte del suelo que toco en algo similar a las arenas movedizas o al pantano, dejando a cualquier idiota que la pise, enterrada en el suelo, pero siempre dejo su cabeza expuesta.-

-Eres un imbecil.-Alexander a Ricochet.

-¡Callate, aguacate y sacame de aqui!-

-¡¿Como quieres que lo haga si esta superficie es dura?!-

-¡Solo busca el modo! ¡Tu eres el genio junto a tu hermana!-

-Solo puedes salir de ahí si yo lo permito...o me derrotan.-

-Tal parece que no podremos pelear en el suelo.-Alexander.-No puedo moverme como pintura por la arena, ni en superficies liquidas, acuosas o empapadas.-

-Entonces todo depende de nosotras.-Alexandra junto a Mei.

Alexandra se convierte en gas, mientras que Mei se separa en 2. Ambas se dirigen a Sepulturero, el cual saca una pala, peleando contra Mei, y evadiendo los ataques de gas de Alexandra. Mei ataca con sus espadas, pero Sepulturero bloquea todos sus ataques con su pala.

-Hecha de acero. No puedes romperla.-Sepulturero.

Mei se rearma y vuelve a separarse, peleando con sus espadas, mientras Sepulturero se defiende con su pala. Alexandra trata de adormecer a Sepulturero, pero su gas no le hace daño.

-Olvidalo, chica fantasma.-Sepulturero.-Gracias a una droga que ingeri, soy inmune a los efectos de tus gases.-

-Pero aun eres vulnerable a esto.-Alexandra usando Combustion directo en el tracero de Sepulturero.

-¡Huaaaa huaaaa huaaa!-Sepulturero corriendo con los pantalones en llamas y se refresca con un extintor.

Mei vuelve a dirigirse hacia él, pero ahora saca su kwan dao. Ambos se mantienen luchando por varios segundos, hasta que Mei reconstruye su parte inferior detras de Sepulturero, dandole un puntapie en el tracero, haciendo que baje la guardia. Mei ataca con mas fuerza, mandando a volar la pala, y ataca con varios cortes dado con la kwan dao, derrotandolo...o eso creyeron. Ricochet sale del suelo. Mei se rearma completamente.

-¡Esto aun no termina!-Sepulturero bebiendo el liquido que North le dio, murando en un monstruo humanoide de piel gris, el doble de alto, y con pinchos en la cabeza.-¡Ahora los sepultare hasta China!-

-Si lo que se bebió tiene los mismos efectos secundarios que las potenciadoras...-Alexander.

-Entonces podremos romperle la cara sin problemas.-Ricochet tronando sus puños.

Sepulturero se lanza al ataque. Ricochet ataca con un puñetazo, haciendolo retroceder. Alexandra se envuelve en fuego verde y ataca con llamarada. Sepulturero se protege, pero Mei de coloca la espada de Lao Wong en la boca, y junto a sus 2 espadas, realiza una especie de danza con el que corta a Sepulturero, pero no logran hacerle daño. Alexander ataca con patada de pintura en el mentón, pero ninguno de sus ataques le hicieron daño. Nuevamente los 4 atacan al mismo tiempo, pero ningun ataque le hace daño. Se preparan para un tercer asalto, pero Sepulturero ataca a Ricochet con una patada directo al abdomen y lo azota contra el piso. Alexander trata de atacar con pintura nuevamente, pero Sepulturero saca un bidon con agua de una maquina que habia cerca y lo moja, obligandolo a salir del piso, y ataca a Alexander con un puñetazo. Alexandra y Mei atacan, pero Sepulturero las manda a volar con una palmada que genera una ráfaga de viento, y luego trata de atacarlas con hammer first, pero ambas chicas esquivan y se reunen con Ricochet y Alexander.

-Realmente se hizo fuerte.-Alexander.

-Una piel dura como una coraza.-Mei.

-Debemos buscar algun punto debil.-Alexandra.

-Tengo una mejor idea.-Ricochet.-Golpearlo hasta dejarlo como puré de papas.-

-Brillante idea, cerebro de primate.-Alexander con sarcasmo.-Trata de usar la cabeza para atacar.-

-Mejor uso la tuya.-Ricochet.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Mei.

-¿Queee?-Alexander.

-No con lo de la cabeza, sino de seguir atacando.-Mei.

-¿Seguir atacandolo?-Alexandra.

-Confien en mi. Sigamos atacandolo.-

-...-Los Alex.

-Confio en ti, sushi.-Ricochet. Mei separa una mano y la coloca en la espalda de Ricochet.

-¿Que tanto murmuran?-Sepulturero.-Esto es una pelea entre villanos, no una pelea de chicas porristas por quien es mas popular.-

Sepulturero vuelve al ataque, pero Ricochet ataca con golpes, pero fueron mas impactantes, causandole dolor a Sepulturero.

-¡Eso me dolio!-

Ricochet sonrie. Comienza a darle varios golpes, ataques de ráfaga de viento, embestidas, y hasta cabezazos, causándole dolor y daño a Sepulturero.

-¿Pero que le paso?-Alexander.

-¿Sera un efecto adverso de la droga?-Alexandra.

-Lao Wong.-Mei.

-¿Quien?-los Alex.

-Lao Wong. No era un amigo, pero era alguien cercano. Siempre se metia en problemas por su torpeza, pero siempre queria ayudar...y siempre buscaba la forma de hacerme reir.-Mei sigue hablando mientras Ricochet pelea y choca golpes contra Sepulturero.-Crei que murio cuando Kuroryu nos descubrio, pero segun su carta, sobrevivió, pero ahora ya debe estar muerto. Me dio como su último regalo su espada y su don en su sangre.-

-¿Don en su...sangre?-Alexander. Ricochet ataca girando y embirte a Sepulturero. Se reune con los 3. Mei recupera su mano.

-¿De que estan hablando?-

-Un don plasmidial.-Alexandra.

-Mas despacio, cerebrita.-Ricochet.

-Un don plasmidial es un tipo de don extremadamente raro. Hay bacterias que tienen un material genetico extra que esta aparatado del ADN llamado plasmido o ADN plasmidial, pero bajo ciertas circunstancias, pueden incorporarlo a su ADN y adquirir nuevas capacidades como resistencia a ciertos antibióticos, y tambien pueden tranferir ese plasmido a otras bacterias cercanas. Pues este tipo de don es algo similar. Puede ser tranferido a otro usuario siempre u cuando el portador lo deseé.-

-El don de Lao Wong le permite amplificar el daño tanto del usuario, como de otro usuario de don cercano. Desgraciadamente durante nuestra pelea, no pude amplificar el don de todos nosotros, dado a que recien aprendí a usarlo. Asi que Rico es el mas indicado para pelear.-

-Eso me agrada.-Ricochet. Vuelve a pelear contra Sepulturero, esquivando los golpes de este último y corriendo, a modo de espiral, hasta llegar al centro.

-¡Atacalo ahora!-Mei apuntando con la espada de Lao Wong.

-¡"Spiral Punch"!-y Ricochet ataca con un potentisimo uppercut, mandando a volar hasta el techo a Sepulturero y atravesando varios techos. Sepulturero cae nuevamente en el piso en la que los 4 Luna Blanca se encontraban. Sepulturero cae derrotado y regresa a su forma humana.

-Aunque detesto depender de otros para ganar...-Ricochet acercandose a Mei. Empuña su mano.-Te debo una, ceviche.-y Mei le choca el puño y le sonrie.

Linchel, Lori y North estaban mirandose fijamente. Lori parece estar decidida a ir primero por Linchel, pero este último miraba a ambos. North solo estaba con una expresión de indiferencia.

-¡Hyaaaaaaa!-Lori atacando a Linchel, pero este ultimo se protege. Revela un traje de goma.-¿Un traje de goma?-

-Preparado para enfrentarme a ti.-

North ataca con una nube de humo tóxico. Linchel y Lori esquivan. Lori va tras North, atacando con rayos, pero su ataque atraviesa a North. Linchel ataca a North con un puñetazo con mancha negra, pero North esquiva y se mueve a otra posición y ataca con 2 serpientes de humo. Linchel y Lori se mueven a gran velocidad, pero antes de atacar a North, se atacan entre ellos con golpes y patadas que lanzan y bloquean. Lori bloquea una patada de Linchel y le atrapa la pierna. Este hace una patada salto giro, pero Lori le suelta la pierna. Linchel cae de manos y ataca agrandando una pierna, impactando a Lori sobre un muro. Regresa la pierna a la normalidad. Esquiva otra serpiente de humo tóxico de North. Linchel nuevamente procede a atacarlo a golpes. North se defiende de sus ataques. Linchel se aleja y ataca con espadas de luz, paralizando a North, pero este se desvanece y se libera de las espadas. Linchel ataca con un cañon de luz que atraviesa a North, pero casi le impacta a Lori, que se dirigia a atacarlo con espinas de rayos, pero North las atraviesa y ataca con bolas de humo tóxico. Lori las esquiva y los 3 se reunen, atacandose simultáneamente a golpes y ataques de luz, rayos, y humo tóxico.

-Cof cof...-Lori tociendo.

-¿Por que mi humo no te está haciendo efecto?-North a Linchel.

-El don de Rachel ayuda a encoger las moléculas de tu humo tóxico, asi que no me afectará tu humo...a corto plazo.-

-Creo que tendre que aumentar la concentración de...-y recibe un ataque de Lori con una espada de rayo, pero North se habia convertido en humo tóxico.

-Mejor retirate o acabarás muerta.-Lichel a Lori.

-No me ire sin ustedes 3 con unas esposas en las manos.-y se autodescarga electricidad.-Como vez, yo tambien puedo hacerme mas fuerte.-

-"Segunda Mancha".-Linchel transformandose.

-No puedo quedarme atras.-North comiendo una potenciadora.

Nuevamente los 3 se enfrentan a golpes, ahora con mucho mas velocidad. Linchel ataca a North con una veloz y fuerte embestida. North se resiste y de un salto se coloca por detras de Linchel y lo azota contra el muro. Lori llega y ataca a North con una patada, haciendo que North ruede y choque con el muro. Linchel rápidamente se levanta y ataca a Lori con un rodillazo, pero esta bloquea su ataque y se mantienen ejerciendo presión uno contra el otro.

-No se si eres Lincoln, o Rachel, o son ambos, o no son ninguno, pero si estas ahí Lincoln, ¿por que sigues huyendo? ¿Que buscas con seguir siendo un villano? Tienes un hogar y una familia a la cual volver.-

Linchel se aleja y ataca con varios puñetazos que Lori bloquea. Linchel ataca con varios rayos de luz que Lori esquiva moviendose lateralmente y acercandose. Ataca a Linchel, pero este ae encoge y se agranda, atacando a Lori por debajo. Regresa a su tamaño normal.

-No estoy huyendo. Estoy avanzando. Avanzando en nuestros sueños y objetivos.-

-Podemos detener a estos sujetos de los que tu le has comentado a las chicas. No necesitas ir por el camino de la villania.-

-No, gracias. Este es nuestro asunto. Ademas ¿por que le pediria ayuda a unos heroes? Los heroes no son de fiar.-

Nuevamente ambos vuelven a luchar, atacando con rayos de luz y de electricidad. Ambos chocan un ataque de rafaga de luz y de electricidad y se mantienen ejerciendo poder y presión, hasta que se desvia y detruye parte del muro, destruyendo un edificio cercano.

-Se que no confías en los heroes, pero te aseguro que no soy como los heroes corruptos que has conocido. Lincoln, yo quiero hacer un cambio en el mundo del heroismo. Un cambio para modificar los conceptos de heroes, y expulsar a quienes no merecen ese titulo.-

-¿Y crees que te lo permitiran? Todos los villanos sabemos que hay corrupción hasta en la Liga de Héroes. Y esos corruptos harán lo que sea para sacarte del camino, incluyendo difamarte y arruinar tu carrera.-

-Luchare contra viento y marea si es necesario.-

Ambos se atacan con una gran lluvia de pequeños rayos de luz y electricidad que chocan, generando una luz cegadora. Linchel aprovecha para atacar a Lori, pero North nuevamente sale y ataca a Linchel con una patada. Ambos se mantienen luchando a puñetazos a gran velocidad.

-Te he visto pelear. Para ser un niño, lo haces bastante bien. Pero puedo verlo.-

-¿Que es lo que ves, North?-

-Veo que aun tienes algo de piedad y consideración por tu hermana. Si quieres ganarle, abandona esa inútil emoción tuya y matala. Eres un villano. No puedes albergar emociones en tu cabeza.-

-¿Que un villano no puede albergar emociones? ¿Y quien lo decidió? Un villano solo sigue su propia justicia.-

-Nunca llegaras a nada si siguen manteniendo esas emociones en ti. Las emociones son un estorbo. Una debilidad. Un peso que impide avanzar y tomar decisiones adecuadas.-

Nuevamente ambos pelean a golpes. Linchel ataca a North, empujando con sus brazos que agranda y atraviesa el muro. Regresa sus brazos a la normalidad. North vuelve a correr a gran velocidad, esquivando los rayos de luz de Linchel. Ambos se atacan con un codazo al mismo tiempo.

-Hablas como si de verdad no te importara nadie.-

-Claro que no me importa nadie. Si me importara, no me habria vuelto rico. Pase parte de mi infancia y adolescencia cargando con esa horrible emoción de tristeza y decepción, cuando a quienes llamaba mis padres y a los que llamaba mis amigos, me dejaron de lado por mi hermano menor. Pase gran parte de esa etapa sintiendome mal, sólo para descubrir que desperdicie tiempo valioso, deseando aceptación y cariño, cuando debi usarlo para hacerme fuerte. Al final solo los fuertes viven y los debiles mueren. Los inteligentes gobiernan y los ignorantes son dominados. Y los osados ganan y los miedosos pierden. Y fue gracias a que abandoné esas emociones que pude salir adelante. Me apodere de la compañia de mi padre y lo conduje al suicidio y asesine a mi propia madre y hermano menor, para ganarme el puesto de North, y asegurarme de que la conpañia y la herencia de mi familia fuera solo mia. Y lo que esos simios estupidos de mi familia tardaron decadas, yo lo logre en tan solo un año. Puedes lograr muchas cosas, abandonando tus emociones y guiarte solo por el raciocinio, porque no estarás atado a nada a la hora de seguir tu camino.-

-¿Y que hay de su hijo? Si tuvo un hijo, entonces significa que amó a alguien...-

-Sodapop no es mi hijo. Solo lo adopté para encontrar un heredero y educarlo para que sea como yo cuando me retire. Pero ahora es solo un perdedor.-

-Siento mucha lastima por usted, señor Nitro.-Lori poniendose de pie.-Usted no sabe nada de lo que es el amor y una familia. No todos podemos tener una buena vida, pero eso no es excusa para hacer esas atrocidades. Ahora usted tambien se le condenará por homicidio.-

-...Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas.-North se aleja, sacando un frasco, y bebiendo su contenido. Su piel se vuelve azul, y su cabello rojo. Se saca la camisa.-¡Los mataré y me quedare con los ojos elementales de una vez por todas! ¡El poder absoluto será mio!-

-No tengo otra alternativa.-Lori.-¡"Forma Relampago"!-y se transforma.

-...-Linchel frente a frente de North y Lori.-¡"Tercera Mancha"!-se tranforma. Tiene 2 manchas negras en los brazos, y una en el cabello. Su aspecto es mas la de un adolescente, y su musculatura se desarrolla mas.-Asi que solo puedo usarla por mas tiempo si estoy fusionado.-

Los 3 se atacan al mismo tiempo, generando una potente rafaga que deja gran parte del piso destruido. Linchel y Lori se atacan con potentes ataques de rafagas de luz y rayos. Ambos chocan e intercambian varios golpes, mientras destruyen los muros del ultimo piso. Se atacan con varias bolas de luz y electricidad que acaba destruyendo completamente la mitad del último piso. North interviene atacando a Linchel con una embestida. Lo atrapa y lo azota reitearadas veces, y le da varios golpes antes de caer al suelo. Lori ataca a North con un poderoso rayo. North esquiva, mientras el rayo destruye y hace caer unos pisos de un edificio. Lori y North se mantienen atacando y bloqueando golpes. Lori atrapa a North y le aplica una descarga eléctrica, pero sin resultado alguno. North ataca a Lori con un puñetazo. Esta sale empujada hasta casi caerse del edificio, pero vuela y ataca con un fuerte golpe, pero North bloquea su ataque y la ataca con un rodillazo. Linchel vuelve al ataque, lanzando fuertes rafagas de luz. North esquiva su ataque y ataca a Linchel con varias patadas, pero Linchel las bloquea, aunque una alcanza a darle en la cara, pero rápidamente ataca a North con una bomba de luz en la cara. Linchel y North vuelven a intercambiar varios golpes mas, hasta que Lori se prepara para un poderoso ataque.

-Lo siento, Lincoln. Eres un villano y mi hermano menor, y como heroina y tu hermana mayor, es deber mio arrestarte y regresarte al buen camino. Prometo visitarte todos los días en prisión hasta que seas libre. Y cuando salgas, te esperará un brillante futuro a mi lado. Se que en el fondo eres alguien de buen corazón, pero estas en el camino equivocado.-Lori suspira, moviendo sus manos en forma circular y se queda con una posición de manos en forma de triángulo invertido.-Se acabó...hermano...¡"Zeus Rage"!-y dispara un potente rayo que genera una gran explosión que destruye todos los muros y el techo del ultimo piso. El ataque se ve en el cielo, llamando la atención de las hermanas Loud y Bobby, quienes se dirigen al lugar.

El humo se discipa. Lori estaba suspirando y sangrando.

-...Ya...no puedo...pelear mas...Pero...al final...gané...-y Lori se da cuenta que Rachel estaba de pie, con Lincoln empequeñecido en sus brazos, y North derrotado en el piso. Se ve una imagen de un perro atras de Rachel y un aura blanca que rodea a Lincoln y a Rachel.-...¡No!...¡No puede ser!...¡¿Por que estas en pie?!-

-Y yo que voy a saber. Gracias por ayudarnos a derrotar a este sujeto. Cuando lo atacaste, lo hiciste bajar la guardia, asi que aprovechamos de atacarlo nosotros mismos.-

Flash back:

El ataque de Lori hirio a North, pero este aun seguia en pie.

-(¡Bajo la guardia! ¡Ahora!).-Linchel.-¡"Light Dog Punch"!-se rodea de un aura blanca con las figuras de un perro y ataca con un poderoso golpe que descaraga una gran energia luminosa, derrotando a North.

Fin flash back.

-Como habiamos dicho antes...-Rachel acercandose y le arrebata el ojo de metal a Lori.-El ganador se lo lleva todo.-

-...No...no puede...ser...-y Lori cae derrotada.

-Tengo que llevar a Lincoln con un medico o un usuario de don de sanación.-Mirando en sus brazos a un debilitado e hiperventilado Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Rachel!-los Luna Blanca llegando.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Lincoln!-

-Yo me encargo.-Susy.-Descubri que el don de Michelle tambien funciona como esas cápsulas de recuperación.-y recibe a Lincoln y lo absorbe.-Tardara unos minutos, pero se recuperará.

-¿No estas herida, Rachel?-Johnny.

-Solo un poco cansada. Aunque estuvieramos fusionados, Lincoln se llevó la mayor cantidad del daño. Pero al final fuimos nosotros los ganadores.-le muestra los 5 ojos elementales.

-¡Oh si!-Ricochet.

-¡Ya tenemos los 5 ojos elementales reunidos!-Alexander.

-¡Ahora debemos irnos de aqui, antes de que nos capturen!-Abraham.

-Padre...-Sodapop atendiendo a North. Este saca una pistola, apuntando primero a todos al azar, y luego se apunta asi mismo.

-Sodapop...Luna Blanca. Observen...Asi...es como...se ve el fracaso...-y estaba por jalar el gatillo, pero Abraham le suelta la pistola con una shuriken.-...Soy un perdedor.-y se desmaya.

-...Un momento.-Reena.-¿Donde está Candy?-

-Crei que estaría con ustedes.-Alexandra a Reena y Abraham.

Llegan Lucy, Lana y Lola Loud.

-¿Lincoln?-Lana.

-Lincoln esta bien.-Susy.-Se está recuperando de sus heridas.-

-¡Lori!-Lola atendiendo a Lori. Llegan Bobby y las demas hermanas Loud.

-¡Lori!-Luan.

-¡Bebé!-Bobby.

-¡Sister!-Luna.

-¡¿Que fue toda esa explosión?!-Lynn.-¡¿Y Lincoln?!-

-Lo siento...Luna Blanca.-Lucy entregandole el sombrero de Candy a Reena.-Ocurrio una explosión, y este sombrero salio volando.-

-El sombrero de Candy...-Reena.

-¿Fue una explosión?-Alexander.-¿En uno de los primeros pisos?-

-Asi es.-Lucy.

-No...puede ser.-Reena apunto de llorar.

-Candy...-Rachel en la misma situación.

-Ella...-Johnny.-¿Esta...?-

-...-Ricochet y Alexander impactados.

-...-Mei cerrando sus ojos.

-Candy...-Reena apunto de que se le salieran las lagrimas.

-...¿Que pasa?-Candy con Candace en sus brazos.-...¿Por que estan apunto...de llorar?-

-...¡Estabamos apunto de llorar por ti, estupida!-los Luna Blanca con una explosion de enfado y de alegria.

-¡¿Dónde te habias metido?!-Reena. Le entrega el sombrero a Candy.

-...En la cafetería comiendo.-y los demas estan con una pequeña expresion de enfado.

-Típico de ti.-Rachel.-Casi nos diste un susto cuando Lucy nos dijo que hubo una explosión.-

-...Lo que pasó fue...-

Flash back:

Candace activa la bomba, pero en lugar de explotar, solo sale un monton de confeti y serpentina.

-¡¿Que?!-se saca el chaleco bomba.-¡¿Artículos...de fiestas?! ¡Estúpido Logan! ¡Me engañó!-

-...Yo diria que...no queria que murieras.-

-¡Que rabia!-patea el chaleco bomba de broma, pero cae sobre un monton de quimicos, mezclandolos, y genera una explosión. Candy enciende por accidente el aire acondicionado a mayor potencia, y su sombrero sale volando.

Fin flash back.

-¿Y ahora que?-Ricochet mirando a las hermanad Loud.-¿Ahora pelearemos con ustedes?-

-Por mi esta bien.-Lynn.-Siempre he querido saber que tan fuertes son.-

Se siente un fuerte temblor. Varios edificios son tumbados.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-Bobby. Todos ven hacia la zona en la que varios edificios están cayendo.

-¡¿Donde están, Luna Blanca?!-Armaggedon.-¡Salgan ahora y vengan ante mí, o los destruire junto a toda esta ciudad!-

Continuará...


	53. Luna Blanca vs Armaggedon

Luna Blanca vs Armaggedon

-¡Armaggedon!-Bobby con una expresión de miedo.

-¡¿Quien diria que nos encontrariamos con ese sujeto?!-Alexander.

-¡Vayanse!-Bobby.-¡Huyan de la ciudad lo mas lejos que puedan! ¡Yo y los demas heroes clas lucharemos contra ese tipo!-

-¡¿No lo escucharon?!-Ricochet.-¡Ese monstruo está aqui por nosotros! ¡Rachel, hazme un gigante para romperle la cara!-

-¡Es un villano clase S, idiota!-Alexander.-¡Aunque seas el doble de grande, ese tipo te matará como a una mosca!-

-¿Y por que quiere atacarnos?-Mei.

-¡Rápido, bajen!-Bobby.

-¡¿Que pasara contigo, Bobby?!-Leni.

-Voy a luchar contra ese sujeto. Bajen a Lori por mi y refugiense a las afueras de San Francisco.-

Todos bajan y evacuan el edificio, mientras Sodapop, Johnny, Alexander, Ricochet y Candy cargan a North, Calvin, Carter, Sepulturero y a Candace. Luna y Lynn cargan a Lori. Cuando estaban apunto de cruzar la calle, un potente laser destruye la calle y varios edificios caen. Lucy, Lana y Lola ven que estaba apunto de caerles unos escombros, pero son salvadas por Nezumiiro, Liberty y El Macho.

-¡El Macho!-todos los chicos.

-¡Nezumiiro!-Los Luna Blanca.

-¡Liberty!-Las hermanas Loud.

Siguen corriendo. Un autobus llega. Estaba siendo conducido por Guardabosques. Los Osos y Celeste estaban a bordo.

-¡Suban ya!-Guardabosques. Todos suben.

Armaggedon avanza. Llegan los heroes.

-¡Armaggedon, detente!-Aqua Lady.

-¡Esta es la última ciudad que destruiras!-Masterman.

-¡Volveras a prisión!-un heroe de cabello castaño, camiseta verde, y pantalon marron. Destella un aura celeste.

Todos los heroes comienzan a atacar a Armaggedon con ataques de fuego, agua, rocas, escombros, disparos, laser, plasma, rayos, entre otros. Otroa heroes atacan por detras, pero cuando estaba apunto de caerle un ataque en el cuello, Rocoso usa un campo de fuerza que estaba en su cuello por detrás.

-¡Un campo de fuerza!-un heroe convertido en dragon medieval.

-¡Largo de aqui, escorias humanas!-Armaggedon generando una onda expansiva, causando destrucción de varios edificios cercanos, y heroes que salen volando. Algunos acaban lastimados por los escombros.-Debo buscar a Luna Blanca.-

En el autobus, Carter despierta. Estaba frente a Celeste.

-¿Celeste?-Carter levantándose. Celeste le da una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Eres un mentiroso, cerdo, estafador y donista!-

-¡Oye, lo hice por ti y por la familia! ¡Tu reputación ya estaba baja, imaginate que mas habrían dicho de ti si se enteraban que tenias un hijo sin don! ¡Y lo que habrian dicho de mi y Babe por eso!-

-¡Si tanto te importaba lo que los demas pensaran de ti, me hubieras entregado a Abraham!-

-¡Claro, ahora te importa tu familia, cuando pasaste 11 años alejada de nosotros!-

-¡Obligaste a Babe a mentirme! ¡¿Tienes idea de como se sintió por tantos años cargando una mentira?!-

-¡Deja de hablarme como si fueras la mejor madre del mundo!-

-Mejor ignorenlos.-Abraham alejandose de sus padres.

-¿Y mis amigos?-Sepulturero.

-No te preocupes.-Susy.-Los absorbi y los liberare cuando lleguemos.-

-Gracias. Les debo una, apesar de que eramos enemigos. Solo accedí a trabajar para ese sujeto...-mirando a North aun inconciente.-Porque tengo a uno de mis amigos enfermo y necesito dinero para su operación.-

-Aunque tus intenciones no son tan malas, temo que iras a prisión.-Guardabosques.

-Pero si quieres, pagamos la operación de tu amigo.-Pardo.-Conozco a alguien que puede pagarla.-

-Hablando de amigos y socios, este hombre tambien ira a prisión.-Guardabosques mirando a North.-Por fin atrapamos a Oclock.-

-¿Yo tambien debo ir a prision?-Sodapop.-Soy uno de sus principales traficantes. Soy Primero.-

-Me temo que tambien tu, chico.-

-Soda...-Johnny, Susy y Carl.

-Toma esto, Susy.-Sodapop entregandole una expiación a Susy.-Llenala con tus datos y seras exonerada.-

-Pero Soda...-Susy.

-Tengo que pagar por mis pecados. Lastime a muchas personas con las drogas de mi padre.-

-¿Podemos hablar con Lincoln?-Lana.

-Él aun está recuperandose.-Susy.-Quedó muy grave en su pelea.-

-Temo que ustedes tambien iran a prisión, Luna Blanca.-Guardabosques.-Aunque admiro y les agradezco que ayudaran a derrotar e estos sujetos, ustedes siguen siendo villanos que deben ser encarcelados. Es una ironia. Protegemos a aquellos que mienten, engañan y roban...-mirando a Calvin, que se encuentra atado, y conbatimos y arrestamos a los que se enfrentan a los villanos.-

-¡No pueden arrestarme! ¡Soy Calvin Thompson jr!-

-Ya nos llego una orden de arresto para usted. Ya he escuchado casos de acoso sobre usted. Pero esta vez nadie lo va a salvar.-

Un enorme trozo de edificio cae cerca, haciendo que Guardabosques trate de frenar, pero pierde el control y choca.

-Acertó.-una voz. Era Rocoso, caminando hacia el autobus.-El amo tiene una buena punteria.-

-¡Rocoso!-Ricochet bajando y acercandose a Rocoso

-¿Tienes idea de cuanto esperé para este momen...?-Rocoso apunto de sacar un arma, pero es rápidamente golpeado por Ricochet, volando hacia arriba y cayendo. Ricochet destruye el arma.-¡Me las vas a pagar, hijo de...!-y recibe otro golpe.

-No estoy protegiendo a esa mujer, asi que no confundas eso con la paliza que quiero darte.-

Rocoso se convierte en roca, pero Ricochet facilmente lo derrota con 3 golpes, y le da un cuarto golpe en la espalda.

-Ahora si jamas volverás a caminar, imbecil.-

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Hazme lo que quieras, Ricochet, pero no seré yo quien te mate, sino Armaggedon! ¡Hagas lo que hagas tu y tus amigos estan perdi...!-Rocoso es atrapado por un malherido Nemesis, quien le da un fuerte puñetazo y lo manda a volar.

-Luna Blanca.-Center llegando con Adin, Douglas y Logan en su espalda, aunque aun estaban debilitados.

-¡Center!-Rachel.

-¡Es ese sujeto otra vez!-Luna.

-...Aqui tienen.-Candy entregandole a Candace en brazos de Center.

-Candy...-Reena.

-...Ella los ve como su familia... Respetare su decisión.-

-Gracias, Candy, pero no crean esto se ha acabado. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Luna Blanca, y sera la última.-y se van.

-Tiene mas vidas que un gato.-Ricochet.

-¡Oye, detente!-Guardabosques a Calvin, quien trata de huir.

-¡Jamas me atraparan vivo!-Calvin corriendo, pero justo algo le topa el paso...o mejor dicho alguien.-¡¿Pero quien...?! ¡...…!-aterrado mirando a Armaggedon, quien se redujo hasta medir 4 metros.

-Largo, insecto despreciable.-y patea a Calvin, mandandolo a volar varios metros. Hace varios ataques que destruyen edificios y los esconbros acaban acorralando a los Luna Blanca, las Loud y los aliados y amigos.

-¡Arma...Arma...Arma...Arma...!-Panda.

-Luna Blanca. He venido para eliminarlos, insectos inferiores.-

-Ni modo.-Ricochet.-No tenemos otra opción mas que pelear.-truena sus manos.-Si voy a morir, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados sin pelear.-

-Pelear hasta el final, es algo digno entre los machos.-El Macho comiendose un sandwich de clavos, vidrios rotos, y con salsa Tabasco.

-Yo también peleare.-Johnny en guardia.

-Yo tampoco me quedare sin hacer nada.-Alexander.

-Si caemos, caeremos juntos.-Alexandra.-¡"Combustion"!-y se envuelve en fuego verde.

-...-Candy en modo "hiperactiva" y Mei con sus espadas.

-Abraham.-Celeste.-Huye lo mas lejos que puedas. Yo peleare en tu lugar.-

-Lo siento, pero ya hui bastante en el pasado.-Abraham.-Ya no volveré a huir.-

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?-Carter.-Estamos en el mismo saco.-

-No intentes hacerte el heroe para quedar bien ante mi, sin vergüenza mentiroso.-Celeste.-Nunca te perdonare por lo que hiciste.-

-¡Yo tambien luchare!-Reena.

-Estoy segura que Lincoln tampoco intentaría huir.-Rachel.-Y yo menos huire.-

-¿Te importa si peleamos a tu lado, cuñada?-Lynn junto a Luan, Luna y Leni.

-¿Que hacemos, hermanos?-Panda.

-Hagan lo que quieran ustedes.-Pardo.-Yo tambien luchare.-

-Polar tambien.-

-...Esta bien. También peleare.-Panda.

-...-Sepulturero tratando de ponerse de pie.

Comienza la pelea. Candy y Johnny atacan con varios golpes a gran velocidad y embestidas, pero no le pudieron hacer daño. Ricochet, Lynn, Nezumiiro, Liberty, los Osos y El Macho atacan con golpes, retrocediendo solo un poco a Armaggedon. Los Alex atacan con pintura y fuego. Mei ataca con cortes. Reena con fuego azul. Abraham y Celeste con plumas. Carter con su cabello. Sepulturero saca una escopeta de plasma y dispara. Luan con psicorayo. Luna con eco sonico. Guardabosques con raices de arboles. Y Sodapop con soda a alta presión. Ningun ataque le hizo daño a Armaggedon.

-¡Toma esto!-Leni controlando hilos de la ropa de una tienda destrozada, tratando de apretar a Armaggedon, pero los hilos se rompen.

-Escorias inferiores. ¡No pueden hacerme daño!-y genera una onda expansiva que manda varios a volar. Ricochet y Lynn atacan nuevamente con golpes, pero Armaggedon resiste y los golpea con sus puños, mandandolos a volar y dejandolos plasmados sobre un muro.-¡Pateticos!-Johnny embiste, pero Armaggedon le da un golpe en el estómago, lo azota y lo manda volar hasta estrellarse contra el autobus.-¡Inmundos!-El Macho y los Osos atacan directamente, pero Armaggedon les da varios golpes y los manda volar. Los Osos caen formando una pila.-¡Son debiles!-Luna ataca con eco sonico, pero Armaggedon la toma de la cabeza, la azota, Luan ataca con psicorayo, pero Armaggedon le da un rodillazo, y la golpea fuertemente con Luna, dejandola una encima de otra.-¡No son rivales para un ser superior como yo!-Liberty ataca con sus armas, pero Armaggedon se protege y la golpea con un puñetazo. Candy y Mei atacan, pero Armaggedon las ataca con rayos de sus ojos, y luego las ataca con bolas de energia.-¡Acepten su debilidad y sometanse ante mi!-El Macho y Nezumiiro atacan al mismo tiempo, dandole un poco de pelea por unos segundos, hasta que Armaggedon ataca a El Macho con una potente bola de energía y luego le da una patada, y ataca a Nezumiiro con varios golpes y la deja en el piso. Liberty vuelve a atacar, pero nuevamente Armaggedon la derrota de un golpe.-¡Soy el dios de este mundo!-Rachel crece 20 metros, pero Aramggedon la derrota con facilidad de un solo golpe.-¡Nada esta sobre mi!-Los Alex atacan, pero Armaggedon los ataca con rayos, dejandolos heridos, y luego los ataca con varias bolas de energía.-¡Luchar es inutil!-Reena y Abraham mezclan su fuego y plumas, y atacan a Armaggedon, pero se protege sin daño. Ataca a Abraham, pero Celeste y Carter se interponen, recibiendo todo el daño. Sepulturero entierra a Armaggedon, pero este lo ataca con rayos, derrotandolo y librandose del suelo. Abraham y Reena atacan al mismo tiempo, pero Armaggedon los derrota con tan solo un par de golpes. Liberty se levanta una vez mas y ataca a Armaggedon, pero nuevamente cae derrotada de un golpe.-¡Solo encontrarán la muerte si pelean contra mi!-Guardabosques retiene a Armaggedon con raices, pero este se suelta y ataca a Guardabosques con un puñetazo.-Insectos. Ya dense cuenta de una vez.-Armaggedon se acerca directo al autobus. Sodapop vuelve atacar con soda a alta presión, pero Armaggedon se protege y ataca con una bola de energía a Sodapop. Estaba cada vez mas cerca. Liberty vuelve a levantarse una ultima vez y ataca con un potente cañon que saca de su abdomen, pero tampoco pudo hacerle daño.

-¡Ya me estas aburriendo, basura!-y ataca con una potente bola de energía, despedazando a Liberty, dejando solo su cabeza y restos.

-¡Liberty!-Lana, Lola y Lucy.

-¡Toma esto!-Carl lanzandole masa pegajosa. Armaggedon derrota a Carl de un solo golpe.

Armaggedon sigue avanzando hasta el autobus.

-No tengo opción.-Susy.-Lincoln. Prestame tu don. Soy la unica que aun puede luchar.-y destella luz. Deja a los demas motociclistas dentro del autobus.-¡Toma esto!-y ataca con varias espadas de luz que se les clavan a Armaggedon.

-¡Lo dejó paralizado!-Lana feliz al igual que Lola y Lucy.

-Siento un pequeño cosquilleo.-Armaggedon destruyendo las espadas de luz.

Susy rápidamente ataca a Armaggedon con rayos de luz. Amraggedon se defiende y ataca con bolas de energia. Susy se protege con escudo de luz, pero las bolas de energia son mas intensas, debilitando cada vez mas el escudo de luz de Susy. Armaggedon corre hacia Susy. Esta habia dejado gelatina, haciendo que se resbale, pero rápidamente se teletransporta, quedandose detras de Susy, y la ataca, pero esta alcanAmza a esquivar, pero Armaggedon la ataca con un golpe. Susy resiste, ya que se convirtió en masa. Armaggedon estaba por atacar a Susy, pero es atacado por Bobby, en forma "Igneo".

-¡Aun no nos rendimos, monstruo!-y llegan mas heroes, entre ellos, Rita y Lynn sr.

-¡Lynn, mira!-Rita.-¡Son nuestras hijas y Luna Blanca!-

-¡Qusiera ver si estan bien, pero este villano es nuestra principal prioridad!-Lynn sr.

-Ellos estan bien.-El heroe de camiseta verde.

-¿Estas seguro, Shaggy?-

-Aun siento vida en todos ellos. Creo que solo estan heridos.-

Todos los heroes nuevamente lanzan sus ataques. Armaggedon vuelve a ser un gigante. Genera otra ráfaga de viento que los manda a volar nuevamente. Armaggedon lanza varias bolas de energia que destruyen varios edificios y a algunos heroes cerca.

-¡Ya rindanse y alabenme, escorias! ¡Soy un ser superior!-

Lincoln estaba viendolo todo con ayuda de Susy por sus ojos.

-Esto esta mal. Ese monstruo volvera por nosotros. Susy no parece controlar completamente mi don. Si tan solo mi cuerpo no estuviera debil y herido, me fusionaria con alguien veloz para darle en algun punto debil. Aunque dudo que logararia hacerlo. Parece mas fuerte que Hades. Si tan solo...si tan solo...fuera mas fuerte...-y parece desconectarse de Susy.

Lincoln despierta, pero estaba en un extraño lugar blanco en el que habia un extraño círculo con 4 de 12 puntos encendidos.

-¿Donde estoy?-Lincoln mirando el sitio y el círculo.-¿Y este circulo?-

-Por fin podemos hablar tu y yo.-una voz. Era una chica de la misma edad que Lincoln, pero de cabello negro y muy parecida a Lucy.-Tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo, Lincoln Loud.-

-¿Lucy? ¿Donde estamos? ¿Y que es este...? Espera. Tu no eres Lucy. Tu eres...¡¿la bisabuela Harrier?!-

-Si, y a la vez no.-

-¿Cómo?-

-No es sencillo de explicarte, Lincoln, pero ya resolveras tus dudas en otro tiempo. Vayamos al tema que nos convoca. Por lo visto, tus amigos y tu familia tienen muchos problemas.-

-Lo se. Creo que la única alternativa seria huir, pero estan todos mis amigos heridos, y tampoco puedo dejar a mis hermanas de lado. Además, si Armaggedon supo donde estabamos, entonces nos perseguirá hasta matarnos.-

-Quieres luchar, pero tu cuerpo esta destrozado y debil. No te preocupes por eso, pequeño Lincoln. Se lo que debes hacer. Existe un modo de derrotar a Armaggedon.-

-¿En serio?-

-Asi es. Aunque no lo creas, tu don no es un don comun y corriente. Ya sabrás todos sus secretos, pero por ahora, solo te puedo decir que aquel circulo representa tu don. Una vez que esten las 12 luces encendidas, dominaras completamente tu don. Si tratas de adelantarte sin estar listo, tu cuerpo sufrira consecuencias, como las que recibiste ahora por usar la tercera mancha. Diria que hasta fuiste afortunado, porque si la pelea hubiese durado mas, tu cuerpo explotaria como un globo al que inflaron hasta reventar.-

-Si este circulo y las 12 luces representan mi don, ¿como puedo encender las 12 luces?-

-Hay 2 métodos: el lento y el rápido. El lento implica a que entrenes hasta lograr el control total, aunque primero tendras que esperar a que tu cuerpo se haga fuerte y maduro, y el metodo rápido, requiere que recibas la ayuda de 12 almas.-

-¿12 almas?-

-Ya te lo dije. Buena suerte y pateale el tracero a ese gigante engreido.-

-¡Espera! ¡Tengo...!-

-Ya sabras todo a su debido tiempo. Pero no lo desperdicies. Esto solo lo podras hacer solo una vez. Si quieres volver a realizarlo, deberas conseguirlo por tu propio esfuerzo...-y se termina el sueño.

Lincoln despierta. Se encontraba fuera de Susy, recibiendo energía de parte un usuario de don de sanación. Los demas Luna Blanca aun estaban heridos.

-Realmente estabas grave, muchacho. Use casi toda mi energia para sanarte. Aunque ahora ya no puedo sanar a los demas. Ahora traten de huir lo mas lejos que puedan.-y se retira por medio de un camino despejado.-Debo atender a otros pacientes.-

-Lincoln, vamos.-Lana.-Dejaron un camino despejado para que pudiéramos salir.-

-No.-Lincoln.-Aun tengo algo que hacer.-

-El doctor me dijo que no podía sanarte completamente.-Susy.

-Temo que no podemos hacer nada mas.-Nezumiiro.-No soy rival para Armaggedon. Y no puedo dejar a mis hijos solos.-

-Tenemos que huir aunque ese tipo nos persiga.-Alexander.-Luego pensaremos en como hacerlo perder de vista.-

-No vamos a luchar solos. Combinaremos nuestra fuerza.-

-Pero los demas no estan del todo recuperados.-Susy.

-Confien en mi. Hay algo que quiero probar. Combinemos nuestras fuerzas. Necesito a 12 personas.-

-¿Harás una fusión multiple?-Alexander.-¿Y puedes hacer eso?-

-No lo se. Nunca he intentado fusionarme con mas de una persona. La primera vez que Rachel y yo nos fusionamos, fue de manera accidental mientras nos besabamos. No entendiamos que pasó, pero a medida que volviamos a intentarlo, se nos hacia mas facil comprender la fusión. Me diran loco o que solo soñé, pero me encontre con mi bisabuela Harrier.-

-¿La bisabuela Harrier?-Lucy asustando a todos.-Lo siento.-

-Segun ella, me dijo que puedo acceder a un gran poder con ayuda de 12 almas.-

-¿12 almas?-Abraham.

-Creo que se refirió a que intentara una fusión múltiple, pero nunca lo he intentado.-

-Pero vale la pena intentarlo.-Mei levantándose.-¿Y que hacemos?-

-Cada uno pongame una mano encima.-

-Esta bien. Aqui va.-Rachel. Los demas Luna Blanca comienzan a ponerle una mano encima.

-Solo 3 mas.-Lincoln.

-Esta bien.-Nezumiiro.-Yo también voy.-

-Y yo.-Susy.

-Supongo que voy yo tam...-Sodapop. Lynn se adelanta.

-¡Dejame ayudarte, Lincoln! ¡No olvides que soy tu hermana número 1! ¡Y la mas fuerte!-

-Y la que mas pedos suelta.-Lana.

-...Esta bien.-y Lynn le pone la mano encima.

-¿Y ahora que?-Ricochet.

Lincoln comienza a destellar luz. La luz comienza a envolver a cada uno de los que toca a Lincoln completamente. Cada uno comienza a fusionarse con Lincoln, generando una potente luz que sale disparada hacia el cielo.

-¿Que es esa luz?-Armaggedon. Avanza ignorando y mandando a volar a los heroes que aun luchan contra él.

Las hermanas Loud y aliados cerraron los ojos, debido a la luz. Cuando esta de disipa, justo llega Armaggedon.

-¿Que es eso?-

La luz deja de destellar.

-...¿Lin...Lincoln? ¿Eres tu?-Leni y Lana.

La fusion resultante es la de un adolescente de cabello blanco largo de cuerpo tonificado, cola y orejas de animal como una mezcla de lobo y zorro, alas de angel, y unos ojos de iris blanco.

-"Pangu fusionado".-Lincoln avanza hacia Armaggedon. Crece de tamaño, hasta alcanzar la altura de Armaggedon.-Tercer round, calvito.-

-¿Crees que podras ganarle al todopoderoso Arma...?-recibe un fuerte puñetazo de parte de Lincoln que hace retroceder a Armaggedon hasta tropezarse y caer sobre un edificio, demoliendolo.

-¿Y que decias sobre ser todopoderoso?-

Armaggedon se levanta. Lincoln estira su brazo, dándole otro puñetazo mas. Le da otros golpes hasta darle una patada circular, sacándole un diente.

-Sangre...Mi noble sangre...corriendo de mi boca...¡Esto no se quedara asi, Luna Blanca!-y lanza un ataque de energia de sus manos, que Lincoln frena con otro ataque de energia, chocando ambos ataques hasta explotar y destruir mas edificios cercanos.

El humo se discipa. Lincoln y Armaggedon se lanzan al ataque. Lincoln le da varios golpes a Armaggedon. Este esquiva y le da varios golpes a Lincoln. Ambos chocan los brazos, ejerciendo presión. Armaggedon se teletransporta y ataca por detras de Lincoln. Este alcanza a bloquear, aunque sale volando un par de metros. Armaggedon ataca con bolas de energia. Lincoln se protege con escudo de luz. Armaggedon se adelanta y da varios golpes hacia el escudo de luz. Llega a destrozarlo, pero Lincoln se convirtio en gas y aparece por atras de Armaggedon, atacandolo con un puñetazo en la nuca. Luego lo ataca con un tornado de fuego.

-¿Quien es el otro gigante?-Masterman observando junto a Rita, Lynn sr, Aqua Lady y Shaggy.

-Creo que es Lincoln.-

-¿Cuantas habilidades mas tiene su don?-

-Por el momento es mejor dejarlo pelear.-Aqua Lady.-Debemos ayudar a nuestros camaradas que se encuentren lastimados.-

-Tienes razon.-Y se van.

Lincoln y Armaggedon intercambian varios golpes. Lincoln atrapa a Armaggedon estirando sus brazos y atandolo y girandolo, hasta azotarlo de cabeza contra el suelo, pero Armaggedon se teletransporta y se queda detras de Lincoln, golpeando su cabeza y tumbandolo contra unos edificios. Lincoln se levanta y embiste a gran velocidad y fuerza a Armaggedon, el cual logra resister la embestida, aunque retrocede varios metros. Armaggedon toma a Lincoln y lo azota contra el suelo, y le dispara varias bolas de energia, pero Lincoln se convierte en pintura y alcanzó a moverse. Armaggedon va tras él, mientras dispara rayos laser y destruyendo mas edificios. Lincoln sale del piso y ataca a Armaggedon con patadas giratorias como un trompo. Nuevamente intercambian golpes por unos momentos. Lincoln se fragmenta en parte superior e inferior. Ataca a Armaggedon con varias bolas de luz, sin que este se de cuenta de la parte inferior atacandolo con patada profunda. Lincoln se rearma y concentra una gran cantidad de energia en sus manos, impactandola directo en el pecho de Armaggedon, generando una poderosa explosion y rafaga de viento que sacude gran parte de la ciudad.

-¡¿Lincoln ganó?!-Lynn sr.

-Aun no.-Shaggy.

El humo se discipa. Armaggedon aun estaba en pie, pero la parte frontal de la armadura de su torso se destruyó.

-¡¿Mi armadura destruida por un ser insignificante?!-

-No soy un ser insignificante. Soy el ser insignificante que te está pateando el culo.-

-¡Te haré pedazos!-Armaggedon genera una gran rafaga de viento. Destroza el resto de la parte superior de su armadura.

Armaggedon se lanza a una velocidad mayor, atacando a Lincoln con un fuerte golpe que lo hace volar y caer sobre unos edificios. Lincoln se levanta, pero recibe varios ataques tanto fisicos, como de energia. Lincoln queda tumbado.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Lynn!-las Loud observando desde un dirigible de evacuación.

-¡Levantense!-Celeste.

-¡Debemos ayudar!-Lynn sr.

-Ahora suplica por tu vida, insecto inferior.-

-Que hermosa vista del cielo.-Lincoln recostado.

-¡¿Te estas burlando de mi?!-

-¿Pero que le pasa?-Luan.-Lincoln no actua de manera tan burlesca.-

-Lincoln no, pero Lynn sí.-Luna.

-Creo entender lo que pasa.-Celeste.-Es una fusión. A veces ciertas fusiones hacen que las personalidades tambien se mezclen. Creo que esa actitud burlesca podria deberse tanto por esa tal Lynn, como tambien de Super Fighter.-

-¡¿Quieres morir, insecto?! ¡Entonces muere!-Armaggedon prepara una enorme bola de energia, pero ve que el Lincoln recostado era una ilusión.-¿Una ilusión?-y detrás de él, Lincoln suelts varias plumas envueltas de luz y fuego, las cuales impactan a Armaggedon, y de paso, Lincoln crea un mazo de luz que tumba la bola de energía directamente hacia Armaggedon. Se levanta humo.

-¡¿Ya lo derrotó?!-Lana emocionada. Ve que el humo se discipa, y Armaggedon aun estaba en pie.

Lincoln tambien genera una rafaga de viento. Se transforma en hombre bestia, atacando a Armaggedon con una lluvia de golpes a gran velocidad que hace estirando sus brazos, mientras lo rodea fuego verde. Armaggedon sale disparado. Lincoln corre a gran velocidad, golpeando a Armaggedon antes de que toque el suelo. Este rueda verticalmente hasta ponerse de pie. Se lanza a gran velocidad hacia Lincoln, intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad. Dejan de atacarse a golpes y corren hacia el mar, mientras se atacan casi al mismo tiempo con bolas de luz y energia que chocan y algunas pasan de largo, destruyendo mas edificios y destruyendo parte del puente.

-¡Yo me encargo!-Aqua Lady controlando el mar, evitando que otras partes del puente caigan.

Lincoln y Armaggedon llegan hasta el mar, donde vuelven a atacarse a golpes. Lincoln evade a Armaggedon, fragmentandose y reconstruyendose arriba de Armaggedon, y ataca rodando e impactando como si fuera una roca. Armaggedon lo resiste, pero Lincoln le pone la mano en la cara y le lanza una potente rafaga de energia, y luego lo ataca con axe kick, pero Armaggedon alcanza ataprar su pierna y lo azota contra el agua, pero Lincoln se fragmenta y se reconstruyen a lo lejos, planeando a gran velocidad y tumbando fuertemente a Armaggedon. Vuelve a planear y a tumbar a Armaggedon. Y realiza un tercer ataque. Armaggedon esquiva teletransportandose.

-¡Ya me harté de ti, insecto! ¡Me has humillado una última vez!-Armaggedon concentrando mucha energia, haciendo que empiece a temblar.-¡Lo voy a destruir todo!-y genera una gigantesca bola de energia que cada vez aumenta de tamaño.-¡Despidanse de este mundo, sabandijas inmundas!-y estaba apunto de lanzarla, pero Lincoln se desvanece.-¡¿Otra ilusión?!-

Lincoln reaparece planeando a gran velocidad, convirtiendose en pintura y deslizandose sobre un camino de luz que genera, atacando a Armaggedon por la espalda, atravezandolo directamente desde la espalda y lanzandolo directamente hacia su propia bola de energía. Lanza u potentísimo cañon de luz, alejando la bola hacia el cielo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

-¡Lo hizo!-Todos observando. Se ve que Lincoln aun aleja la bola con el cañon de luz, mientras Armaggedon grita.

-¡Malditos insectos! ¡Malditos Luna Blanca! ¡Pueden destruirme, pero no puedo dejar de existir! ¡Algun dia recuperare mi cuerpo físico, y los mataré con mis propias manoooooos!-y se ve una enorme explosión que termina en algo parecido a un espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-todos celebrando, desde los heroes, hasta la gente que habia sido evacuada.

-¡Ganaron!-Las Loud celebrando.

-¡Lo hicieron!-Carter apunto de abrazar a Celeste, pero esta le da un puntapie en los bajos.

-¡Te dije que no te lo iba a perdonar! ¡Y me asegurare de que pagues por lo que nos hiciste!-

Lori llega volando hasta donde estaban Bobby, Rita, Lynn sr, Aqua Lady, Masterman, Shaggy y otros heroes.

-¡Bebé!-Bobby abrazando a Lori.-¡¿Estas bien?!-

-Los usuarios de don se sanación me ayudaron. Aun estoy algo mareada.-

Se ve que desde lejos, Lincoln se desfusiona.

-¿Quien se lo esperaria?-Masterman.-Unos villanos ayudandonos a derrotar a Armaggedon.-Deben estar exhaustos tras la batalla.-

-…¡¿Exhaustos tras la batalla?!-todos los heroes.

Rápidamente todos comienzan a moverse. Aqua Lady controla el mar y crea unos muros de agua. Rita genera muros de vientos por el aire. Varios heroes crean barricadas con escombros, muros de energia, cables, redes, entre otras cosas.

-¡Los Luna Blanca no escaparan!-Lori.

-¡Ya lo tenemos en nuestras manos!-Bobby.

-¡Por fin lo hemos logrado, Lynn!-Rita.

-¡Luna Blanca ha caído!-Lynn sr.

Todos los heroes estaban llegando hasta donde estaban los Luna Blanca. Estos se encontraban de pie, con la cabeza baja. Estaban los 10 Luna Blanca, Susy, y Lynn. Nezumiiro no estaba. Llegan los héroes a rodearlos. Lori, Bobby, Rita y Lynn sr se acercan a los Luna Blanca con esposas.

-Hasta aqui llegaron, Luna Blanca.-Lori.

-Los felicitamos por derrotar a Armaggedon, pero aun asi son criminales.-Bobby.

-Ya no tienen adonde huir, Luna Blanca.-Rita.

-Luna Blanca...-Lynn sr.-Estan todos arresta...-

Luna Blanca y Susy sonrien. Levantan sus manos, mostrando las expiaciones firmadas y llenadas con sus datos. Todos los heroes quedaron paralizados y boquiabiertos.

-¿Decían algo?-Lincoln sonriendo.

-...-Todos los heroes boquiabiertos.

-No...-Lori.

-Puede...-Bobby.

-Ser...-Rita y Lynn sr.

-Creo que no hizo falta nuestra intervención.-Padre junto a los Luna Nueva observando desde lejos.

En algun lugar lejos de San Francisco, en un submarino, Center se encontraba delante de unas camillas.

-Realmente tuvieron unas duras peleas.-

-Disculpenos por fracasar, señor Center.-Candace.

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, papi.-Adin.

-¡Guau! Esa pecho plano ya me las pagará. ¡Guau!-Douglas.

-El Macho es un interesante enemigo.-Nemesis.-Quiero volver a enfrentarlo algun dia.-

-Recuperense pronto.-Center.-Logan me ayudara a restaurar mi cuerpo. No se peleen por el televisor. Es el turno de Adin.-

-¡Siiiiiii!-Adin.

-¿Y que haremos ahora, señor Center?-Candace.

-Pues lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Candace. Seguir con nuestro plan de conquistar el mundo.-

-Me refiero a los ojos y a los Luna Blanca.-

-Ya se los dire después. Por ahora descansen.-y se retira junto a Logan.

-¿Y cual es el plan, señor Center?...cof cof.-

-Me quede fascinado con eso de la fusión, desde que Candace y tu me hablaron de ello. Ya he revisado investigaciones con respecto a los dones de fusión. Deberiamos intentarlo también. Aun guardo las investigaciones de West y East, y podriamos sacar provecho de ello.-

-Estaré encantado de ayudarlo, señor Center...cof...cof...cof...cof...¡Cof!-

-¿Y eso? Tu tos no suena como siempre.-

-Solo me ahogue un poco.-

-...Ire al laboratorio. No te tardes mucho.-y se retira.

-Cof...cof...cof...cof...¡Cof! ¡Cooof!-Logan siente que escupio algo en su mano. Vio que era sangre.

Continuará...


	54. Exonerados

Exonerados

En algun lugar desconocido de Estados Unidos, se ve a una gigantesca mujer del mismo tamaño que Armaggedon en su forma gigante. Viste de un vestido negro corto. Tiene el cabello negro y los ojos rojos, y su apariencia parece ser de entre los 20 y los 30 años. Se encuentra sentada de piernas cruzadas en un bosque.

-Armaggedon fue derrotado por unos mocosos. Es un problema menos del que preocuparse. Espero que la legion haya avanzado lo suficiente con las misiones que les encomende.-Sonrie.-La conquista de este mundo, y mi venganza, están cada vez mas cerca. ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!-y se va, convertida en niebla negra.

Los Ángeles, California. 2 días despues:

El noticiero:

-Y Nueva Orleáns fue atacada durante mas de un dia por androides y robots de la Corporación Fritz. Rumores sobre la presencia del villano Kuroryu estan circulando por el estado de Luisiana. Pero antes, el villano Armaggedon atacó la ciudad de San Francisco. Uno de los villanos mas peligrosos del mundo diezmo la cuidad, causando muchos daños colaterales, y varios heroes y civiles lesionados, muertos, o desaparecidos. Sin embargo, el villano fue derrotado sorpresivamente por un heroe anónimo desconocido. Sin embargo, el heroe misterioso desapareció repentinamente. La policia y la Liga de Heroes está investigando el paradero de este heroe anónimo. Y hablando de San Francisco, los Luna Blanca fueron acorralados por los heroes que participaron en la lucha contra Armaggedon, pero sorpresivamente todos presentaron expiaciones, librandose de todos los cargos que tenían. Ahora mismo, los Luna Blanca fueron transladados a una sede de la Liga de Heroes en Los Angeles para tratar asuntos legales. Nos mantendremos al tanto de la situación.-fin del noticiero.

El noticiero estaba siendo visto por los Luna Blanca, quienes se encuentran desayunando dentro de una habitación.

-Dijeron heroe anónimo, a pesar que Armaggedon decia que eramos nosotros.-Ricochet comiendo tocino con huevos fritos.

-Es obvio que nunca dirían que unos villanos derrotaron a uno de los villanos mas poderosos del mundo.-Alexander.-Eso no les conviene a los heroes ni a la Liga de Héroes. Los dejarian en ridículos.-

-Aunque todos nos fusionamos en un solo ser, fue gracias a Lincoln que derrotamos a Armaggedon.-Alexandra bebiendo jugo de naranja.

-Pero Armaggedon nos advirtió que regresará.-Mei.

-Si vuelve, solo tenemos que volver a fusionarnos, ¿verdad, Lincoln?-Abraham.

-Me temo que no, Abraham.-Lincoln.-La bisabuela Harrier dijo que solo podia usarlo una sola vez. Y si quieria volver a usarlo, tenia que ser bajo mis propios meritos.-

-Entrenar y hacerte mas fuerte.-Mei.

-Exacto.-

-Y a mi que me gustó estar fusionada.-Reena.-Era como si estuvieramos todos juntos.-

-¿Y hasta cuando nos dejaran en este lugar?-Rachel comiendo un sandwich.

-Creo que tendremos que esperar mucho hasta que terminen todo el papeleo.-Alexander.

La puerta se abre. Era Celeste justo a Babe.

-¡Hermanito!-Babe corriendo hacia Abraham, pero este lo esquiva y lo hace estrellarse contra la pared.

-No seas tan duro con tu hermano, Abraham.-Celeste.-Solo queria saber como estabas.-

-Te agradecería que no me abrazaras.-Abraham a Babe.-¿Y que hacen aqui?-

-Nos dejaron visitarlos.-Celeste.

-¡Y pasaremos un dia en familia, hermanito!-Babe abrazando a Abraham.

-¡¿Pero que es ese olor, Babe?! ¡¿Te revolcaste en caca o qué?!-Abraham soltandose y tapandose la nariz.

-¿Y que sabe de Sodapop y Carl?-Susy.

-Sodapop dijo que confesara y dira todos sus delitos y los de su padre, y se entregó a la policia. Carl regresó con sus padres. Y esos chiquillos que dejaron en mi mansión tambien se entregaron. Y hablando de policías, Carter por fin hizo algo bueno y confesó lo que hizo.-

-Oye...Celeste.-Abraham.-¿Que pasará con ustedes? ¿No se supone que la empresa de Carter estaba en quiebra?-

-Gracias a que descubri las ruinas de Geas, ya no tengo que preocuparme por el dinero. Dejé al doctor Mostacho y a Lanturn traducir parte del Batracks, mientras estoy aqui.-Se acerca a Abraham y lo abraza.-Ahora que ya no eres un villano, podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, mi pequeño angelito.-

Mientras tanto, en un hotel, estaban las hermanas Loud desayunando. Habia llegado Lisa, quien les habla sobre su viaje a Los Angeles.

-¿Asi que todo fue una trampa?-Lori.

-Ese exhibicionista de Fritz solo nos quiso para terminar su invento. Admito que hubiese sido algo revolucionario, pero tenia muchos riesgos si caía en malas manos. Pero Linka, los primos, Ron Andy y otras personas mas que ayudaron, le dieron lo que se merecia a ese homo sapiens sin pantalones, pero se escapó. Es lo que me ha dicho Linka. Ella conoce mas la historia.-

-¿Y donde esta Linka?-

-Regresó a Royal Woods con los primos Loni y Leif y con Ron Andy. Pero ahora diganme que pasó con Lincoln y los Luna Blanca.-

-Lincoln, Lynn y sus amigos se fusionaron.-Leni.

-¡Y le dimos su merecido a ese gigante calvo!-Lynn.

-Lograron derrotarlo, pero aun asi eran villanos que debian ser arrestado...¡Y se salieron con la suya usando expiaciones! ¡Lo tenian literalmente todo planeado!-

-Estaban un paso delante de nosotros.-Bobby.-Y tanto que luchamos para atraparlos, y se libraron de sus cargos con expiaciones.-

-Pero Lincoln ya no es criminal.-Leni.-Deberiamos estar felices de que ahora ya no tenga que seguir huyendo y ahora puede vivir con nosotros libremente.-

-¿Pero sera eso lo que quiere Lincoln?-Luna.-Piensenlo, chicas. Puede que solo lo hizo para salvarse de los heroes.-

-Es una posibilidad.-Lori.-Para eso debemos mantenerlo a él y sus amigos vigilados.-

-¡Cierto, casi lo olvido!-Lynn corriendo. Trae varias cajas que saca todo su contenido. Eran los trozos de Liberty.-¿Puedes repararla?-

-¿Pero que es esto? ¿Un androide?-

-Su nombre es Liberty.-Leni.-Armaggedon la destruyó. Era una androide...pero tenia conciencia.-

-¿Un androide con conciencia? Interesante. Ya he visto muchas cosas como para negar ese hecho. Veré que puedo hacer.-

-¡Lisa! ¡Lisa!-Leni.-¡Tenemos mas cosas que contarte! ¡Conocimos a unos hermanos muy parecidas a nosotras! ¡Hasta alguien parecida a ti que tambien es científica!-

-¿En serio? Me gustaria conocerla.-

En algun lugar desértico desconocido:

En una fortaleza oculta, Hank y Hawk estaban revisando las noticias.

-Armaggedon derrotado.-Hank.

-Luna Blanca quedaron exonerados por expiaciones.-Hawk.

-¿Crees que se hayan retirado?-

-No lo creo. Deben estar planeando algo mas. Un golpe mas grande.-

-¿Tu crees? Entonces no deberiamos quedarnos atras.-

-Ustedes, acompañennos.-The Raven, acompañado por Duke.

-El consejo va a decirnos unas palabras.-Duke.

Hank y Hawk siguen a Raven y Duke. Llegan hasta una gran sala en la que estaban varios villanos reunidos. Había al frente 7 asientos en los que habian 7 villanos. Hank y Hawk los reconocieron.

-"El Sombrerero Negro".-mirando a un sujeto de cara demoniaca vestido formalmente y con chistera negra.

-"Azazel".-mirando a un sujeto con alas de angel negro, cabello negro, y corpulento.

-"Basilisco".-mirando a un sujeto de gabardina blanca verdoso y mirada fria, con ojos de serpiente y cabello largo blanco verdoso.

-"La Radical".-mirando a una mujer de cabello muy corto y un traje de una pieza con un simbolo de prohibición.

-"Thanatos".-mirando a un sujeto de armadura negra con rojo y una máscara roja.

-"Kraken".-mirando a un sujeto con barba en forma de tentaculos y ropa de capitan de barco.

-"Princesa Encanto".-mirando a una mujer de cabello platinado largo y vestida de princesa con una corona.

-Se inicia la junta de la Legión de Villanos.-Pyruskull.

-Bien.-Azazel.-Comenzaré yo. Como habiamos acordado en la ultima junta, nuestro plan de derrotar a la Liga de Heroes aun sigue en pie. Para eso, necesitaremos ayuda de varios villanos internacionales que vendran a la subasta secreta de Las Vegas. Logre llegar a un acuerdo con el villano Kuroryu. Él accedio a ayudarnos con nuestros planes, a cambio de traerle un valioso objeto.-proyecta una imagen por pantalla. Era un dispositivo cilindrico con una sustancia verde.-Nos envió a algunos de sus subordinados para que nos ayudasen. Sigues tu, Radical.-

-Logré infiltrarme en Nueva Amazonia, y gracias al movimiento, se nos hizo mas facil robarle millones de dolares a empresarios y ricos, y luego incriminarlos.-

-Perfecto. El Sombrerero Negro. Tu sigues.-

-El asalto a las armerias y fábricas de armamentos de los estados del este han sido un exito. Aunque perdimos algunas escorias debiles.-

-Detalla los subordinados perdidos en un informe. ¿Kraken?-

-Los piratas de los mares del oceano Pacífico y Atlantico norte estan de nuestra parte. Logramos asaltar y robar los barcos y submarinos militares de la operación "Barba Blanca".-

-Perfecto. Detalla los recursos ganados y perdidos en un informe. ¿Thanato?-

-Acabé con todos los topos de la Liga de Heroes. Logre descubrirlos a todos con ayuda de un usuario de don de lectura de mente.-

-Dame una lista de todos los topos muertos. ¿Princesa Encanto?-

-La infiltración a la Casa Blanca fue un éxito. Y logre robar todos los datos valiosos acerca de las armas ocultas mas peligrosas del país.-

-Excelente. Detalla todas las ubicaciones en un informe. ¿Basilisco?-

-Las armas biológicas son todo un éxito. Solo nos falta ponerlos a prueba en un pueblo real.-

-Excelente.-

-Veo que han logrado progresar mucho en nuestra misión.-una voz. Era la mujer gigante oscura, solo que redujo su tamaño hasta los 4 metros.-Bien hecho, mis camaradas.-y los villanos la saludan con una reverencia.

-¿Disculpa...?-Hank a Taboo.-¿Quien es ella?-

-Cierto. Son novatos. Es nuestra verdadera lider y fundadora de la Legión de Villanos. Su nombre es Giluvia.

-¡¿Ella es la fundadora?!-

-Que no los engañe su apariencia.-un villano detras de Hank.-Es mucho mas vieja de lo que aparenta. Mas que Vermouth...-mira lentamente que Giluvia lo estaba mirando friamente.-¡Disculpeme, señorita Giluvia! ¡No fue mi intención llamarla vie...! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!-es atacado con un rayo rojo que Giluvia lanza. Lo único que quedó del villano fue su esqueleto.

-Es muy poderosa.-Taboo.-Diria que al mismo nivel que Armaggedon.-

-Señorita Giluvia.-Azazel.-No me esperaba verla tan pronto devuelta a nuestra fortaleza.-

-Terminé con mis asuntos pendientes. Los felicito por todo lo que han logrado. Nuestro plan final está cada vez mas cerca.-

-Quisiera hacer una pregunta.-una extraña voz chillona.-La derrota de la Liga de Heroes era solo una parte del plan final segun usted.-

-(¡Esa voz!).-unos villanos mirando de donde provenia la voz.

-¿Cual es nuestro verdadero plan final?-la voz chillona provenia de un sujeto de unos 5 metros corpulento, de pantalón con tirantes marron, botas negras, y cabello castaño claro. Tenia una cara intimidante.

-(¡¿Que voz tan chillona tiene?!).-Hank y Hawk sorprendidos.

-No se rian.-Taboo susurrando.-Stonemount no tolera que nadie se ria de su voz, y mata sin piedad alguna.-

Hank y Hawk se dan cuenta que varios villanos, incluyendo Raven, Duke, Franky, Marina, Capsule, Vermouth, Rito, Pyruskull y otros mas estaban tratando de contener la risa.

-Nuestro plan final va mas alla que solo robar mucho dinero. Va mucho mas allá que vengarce de la Liga de Heroes. Hablo de la conquista final de este mundo.-

-¿Conquistar este mundo?-Stonemount. Un villano estaba por soltar una carcajada, mientras otros le hacen señas de mantener la boca cerrada.-Si logramos derrotar a la Liga de Heroes, ¿que otras cosas mas debemos hacer?-y el villano estaba por soltar la carcajada.

-Ya lo sabrán a su debido tiempo. Por ahora es demasiado pronto para comenzar con los ultimos preparativos. Mientras tanto, continuen con sus misiones.-y se retira, convirtiendose en una niebla oscura.

-Quiero saber que más...-Stonemount. El villano suelta la carcajada.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-y todos quedan impactados, mientras los villanos del consejo miran con mirada frivola al villano que se rió.-¡Por favor, perdoneme, señor Stonemount! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Le prometo que no volvera a pasar!-

-Claro que no volvera a pasar.-Stonemount. Saca una maza de acero con puas, y mata al villano de un solo golpe. El cuerpo sale volando hasta chocar contra el muro. Hank y Hawk estaban asustados.

-Eso les pasará, si hacen o dicen una tonteria.-Duke.

Al dia siguente, en casa de las Hogan, Lisa y Sali estaban reparando a Liberty.

-Nunca esperé encontrarme con alguien parecida a mi. Y que le gustara la ciencia.-Lisa.

-Opino lo mismo.-Sali.-No conozco a muchas personas con las cuales compartir mis investigaciones y trabajos.-

-Aunque no esta tan mal hacer experimentos en casa. Mis colegas no tenían los mismos gustos que yo, y extrañaba los momentos en los que cohabitaba en familia.-

-Y ese invento llamada donitrix, ¿que pasó con él?-

-Fue transladado a un centro de almacenamiento de armas peligrosas. Es una lastima. Parecia ser un gran invento, pero al final, su creador tenia otros propósitos. Pero consegui algunos chips de robots del doctor Fritz.-

-¿Crees que Liberty tambien sea una androide creada por el doctor Fritz?-

-Es lo mas probable. Estaba tambien detras de los ojos elementales.-

-¿Y que pasó con esas joyas?-

-No lo se. Lincoln no dijo nada al respecto, cuando lo visité ayer con mis otras unidades fraternales. La verdad, yo tambien tengo curiosidad de comprobar si existe o no ese poder llamado Fuerza Mística, y eso que no creo en cosas como los cuentos de hadas, la suerte, y los fantasmas. Algo dentro de mi dice que debo comprobarlo.-

-¿Y si colaboras con Lincoln en su viaje? Creo que los Luna Blanca volveran a la villania. Ya hicimos apuestas con mis hermanas.-

-Es lo mas probable, luego de las cosas que pasaron entre Lincoln y mis unidades parentales, y sumado al hecho de que Lincoln no cree en los heroes.-

Las 2 científicas terminan de reparar a Liberty. Avisan a las hermanas Loud y a Bobby, quienes estaban ansiosos.

-Hora de comprobar si logramos repararla.-Lisa encendiendo a Liberty.

Liberty comienza a moverse lentamente. Apunta con sus armas a las Loud.

-Exterminar a los Loud en 3...2...1...-Lori y Bobby se interponen delante de las chicas. Liberty dispara...serpentina y confeti.-¡Jajaja! ¡Cayeron en la broma!-

-¡Liberty!-

-¡Hola a todas ustedes, chicas!-

-¡Ya tienes emociones!-Leni.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo me quede desactivada?-

-No llevas mucho tiempo.-Sali.-Fue algo dificil repararte, pero logramos reemplazar las partes que te faltaban con tus propios repuestos.-

-¡Me siento con mucha energia! ¡¿Vamos a patinar, Lynn?!-

-¡Claro que si, Liberty!-y ambas se van.

-¡Oye, espera!-Lisa.-¡Aun no hemos examinado completamente tu cuerpo!-

-¿Como es que adquirió conciencia y emociones?...Cierto. Estaba programada para aprender. Es sorprendente que un androide aprenda emociones y tenga conciencia. Si no se hubiese ido tan rápido, hubiese escaneado su sistema.-

-Por cierto, Sali.-Lori.-¿Terminaste nuestro encargo?-

-He estado tan ocupada que no he podido avanzar mucho, pero lo tendré listo en 3-4 días mas.-

3 días después:

En el submarino de Center, Logan estaba trabajando en una computadora. Habia una maquina conectada a ella, con 2 capsulas.

-Cof cof cof cof. Aquí vamos.-y activa la maquina. Habían 2 criaturas humanoides reptilianas en una capsula cada una. La maquina se activa. Logan se cubre los ojos. Una vez que termina, se saca los lentes de soldar, y mira que no hay nada en la tercera capsula. Los 2 monstruos habian explotado.-¡Maldición!-y patea la maquina.-¡Cof cof cof cof!...-¡Cooof!-y vio que escupió sangre.

-¿Que es eso?-Candace detras de Logan.

-Nada. Solo me corté la mano.-

-Has estado trabajando mucho en esa cosa desde ayer.-

-Me gusta la ciencia..cof cof.-

-No. Te veo como si estuvieras...mas desesperado que divirtiendote.-

-Son imaginaciones tuyas...cof cof cof.-

-Logan, te he dejado quedarte en mi cuerpo desde hace que nos conocimos. He aprendido cosas sobre ti, y se cuando estas feliz, y cuando estas desesperado.-

-...Tarde o temprano lo sabran...cof cof...y se que le diras al señor Center sobre mi estado...cof cof cof ¡Cof...cof!-

-Tu tos no suena como de costumbre.-

-Como sabes, mi enfermedad genética hace que mi don esté activado todo el...cof cof cof cof...tiempo. Y puedo mantenerme solo gracias a mis medicamentos, pero paso...cof cof cof cof ¡Cof! ¡Cof!...lo que tenia que pasar: mi sistema está rechazando el medicamento.-

-Podemos pedirle al señor Center que consiga otro mejor.-

-No, Candace...cof cof cof cof cof...Estos medicamentos ya eran los mas eficaces del mundo para mi...cof cof cof cof cof cof...enfermedad. Solo me quedan 3 opciones: pasar el resto de mi vida como un parásito, morir, o fusionarme...cof cof cof ¡Cof cof cof cooof!-Esto es mi ultima esperanza.-

-Logan, te vez terrible. Si quieres habita mi cuerpo y usalo hasta que termines la maquina.-

-No, gracias. Terminaré la maquina y...cof cof cof...y solucionare esto por mi mismo.-

-...Esta bien, pero ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.-y se retira. Logan sigue trabajando.

-(Debe haber algo que he ignorado, o algo que no he intentado. No hay mucha investigación sobre los dones de fusión, ni tampoco esta claro el proceso fisico y bioquímico...Moonlight. Si obtengo su ADN, quizas pueda investigar un poco mas).-

En la ciudad de Los Ángeles, los Luna Blanca terminaban de desayunar. Son visitados por Lori y Bobby.

-Pero miren quienes nos visitan.-Lincoln.-Bebé y Bubuosito.-

-También me alegra verlos, chicos.-Bobby.

-Oigan, ya pasaron 5 días desde que estamos aqui.-Ricochet.-¿Hasta cuando nos harán esperar?-

-Disculpen la tardanza.-Lori.-Literalmente habian muchas cosas que hacer.-

-Pero ya estamos listos. Arreglense, que van a salir a declarar y serán exonerados.-Bobby.

Al rato, ya todos habian salido. Lori, Bobby y otros heroes escoltan a los Luna Blanca. Ya habian llegado a la sala del consejo. Tambien estaban la familia Loud, Celeste y Babe, los señores Brave, y los padres de Susy. Habian unos policias, heroes, y trabajadores de la Liga de Heroes, entre ellos, una mujer de traje blanco y cabello largo blanco hasta casi tocar el suelo. Esta es la única que se levanta y se acerca a los Luna Blanca.

-Buenos días, Luna Blanca. Mi nombre es Gincomy Start. Vamos a hacerles unas pequeñas preguntas, antes de que sean libres.-Mira fijamente a Lincoln.-He oído muchas cosas sobre ustedes. Tanto rumores, como testimonios, y nos gustaria que cooperaran con nosotros en varios casos en los que parece que se involucraron, o que tengan conocimiento alguno. Por favor, sean totalmente sinseros. Ya no tienen nada que temer.-y les sonrie a todosx mientras cierra los ojos.

Los Luna Blanca comienzan a hablar de los casos en los que se han involucrado, entre ellos, el caso de Kombala, Rito Loud, Rata, South y el ataque a Royal Woods, Center y el ataque biológico a Bunny City, la fuga de Alighieri, Nueva Amazonia, el desastre de Los Angeles, la batalla contra Armaggedon, entre otros casos. Luego de hablar de los casos, Lincoln habla sobre Compass.

-Nosotros ya estabamos investigando algo con respecto a Compass, pero no teniamos pruebas suficientes como para confirmar todas nuestras sospechas. Pero ahora que ya nos han dicho todo, ahora podremos progresar mas rápido de lo que ibamos. Con respecto a sus miembros principales, ya tenemos a South y North capturados, y East se libró de todos los cargos que tenia con una expiación, pero la tenemos vigilada. Solo nos faltan West y Center.-

-¿Y ahora ya somos libres de irnos?-Ricochet.

-Ya nos han dicho lo que queriamos saber. Les agardezco que hayan cooperado con nosotros. Pero no podemos dejarlos totalmente libres tal como estaban, ya que son menores de edad. Asi que se quedaran bajo custodias de tutores, hasta que cumplan los 18, o uno de sus amigos ya tenga 18 y se quede a cargo de ustedes. Pero antes de decirles quienes son sus tutores. ¿Donde esta la otra miembro faltante? Hablo de Nezumiiro.-

-Tecnicamente no es una miembro. Es nuestra acompañante y amiga. Y no sabemos donde está.-

-Ah, ya veo. Entonces tendremos que actualizar la lista.-

-¿Y ahora?-Rachel.

-Cierto. Por motivos de...prevención, hemos decidido asignarlos a tutores distintos. Podran verse y visitarse, pero estarán bien vigilados. Estas son las custodias: Lincoln Loud, Rachel River, Abraham Caelestic y Reena Kitsune. Los 4 estaran bajo custodia de Celeste Caelestic.-

-¡Espere!-Lynn sr.-¡Lincoln es mi hijo! ¡¿Por que no me entrega la custodia a mi y mi esposa?!-

-Lo siento, señor Loud, pero fue decisión del centro de juzgado, y la señora Caelestic se ofreció.-

-No se preocupen señores Loud.-Celeste.-Cuidaré bien de su hijo.-

-Johnny John Brave, Ricochet O'Bryan, y Alexander Green. Los 3 estarán bajo custodia de los señores Marcus y Gina Brave.-

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-Johnny a sus padres, sonriendo.

-¿Separado de mi hermana y mi novia?-Alexander.

-Otra vez con el cabello color moco.-Ricochet.

-Alexandra Green, Candice Mousse y Mei Wu. Estaran bajo custodia de Flannata Hogan.-

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, chicos.-Flannata llegando.-Lamento la tardanza. Chocó un camión de frutas y me quedé recogiendo algunas.-

-Por un momento creí que estariamos separados.-Rachel.

-Y Susy Goom. Tu vuelves con tus padres.-y estos ultimos abrazan a Susy.

-Perdonanos por no creerte, hija.-

-Debes estar molesta con nosotros.-

-Mamá, papá, no se preocupen. Los perdono.-

Al rato, ya todos salen de la sede. Estaban todos reunidos.

-Voy a apelar a tu custodia, hijo.-Rita.-Por mientras, quedate y disfruta estar con tus amigos. Tenemos que volver a Royal Woods.-

-Y nosotras que queriamos que vivieras con nosotros.-Leni.

-Oigan, las visitaré cuando pueda.-Lincoln.-No olviden que tenemos asuntos pendientes: el torneo en parejas con Lynn, tocar musica con Luna, conocer los amigos animales de Lana, y muchas cosas mas.-

-Esperamos que la pases bien con tu nueva vida.-Leni.

-Te estaremos escribiendo por redes sociales.-Luna.

-Trataremos de visitarte también.-Luan.

-Buena suerte, y literalmente no te metas en mas problemas.-Lori.

Los hermanos Loud se dan un abrazo grupal y se despiden. Lincoln se queda frente a frente a Rita y Lynn sr. Se queda en silencio por unos segundos, y les extiende la mano.

-Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo, hijo.-Rita.

-...Cuidate.-Lynn sr.

-¿Quieres irte a vivir con nosotros, Liberty?-Leni a Liberty.

-No. Hay cosas que quiero hacer, como buscar mi propio "estilo".-

-¿Y adonde iras?-Lynn.-Necesito a una compañera que resista el estilo Lynn Loud jr.-

-Viajare por el pais. Les escribire de ves en cuando.-

-Ven a visitarnos cuando puedas.-Lori.

-Lo hare, chicas.-

Los Luna Blanca y sus tutores se reunen.

-Tengo una mansión aqui en Los Angeles.-Celeste.-Ya traeran todas nuestras cosas que faltan. Nezumiiro ya esta dentro esperandolos.-

-Mamá, papá.-Johnny.-Ahora que Dash subio un video limpiando nuestros nombres, ¿volveremos a San Francisco...o lo que queda de la ciudad?-

-No, Johnny.-Marcus Brave.-Ya lo discutimos con tu madre. Nos quedaremos en Los Angeles. Ya tenemos el lugar para nuestro nuevo restaurante. Chicos, si quieren pueden venir a ayudarnos.-

-Sera un placer, señora Brave.-Alexander.

-Amo las hamburguesas de Johnny.-Ricochet.

-Nosotros volveremos a la parte no destruida de San Francisco.-Los padres de Susy.-Lamentamos todas las cosas que han ocurrido entre nosotros y nuestros hijos.-

-No hay nada que perdonar.-Gina.-Su hija me demostró que estaba arrepentida de lo que hizo.-

-Te extrañaré, Johnny.-Susy abrazando a Johnny.

-Yo tambien, Susy. Trataré de visitarte los fines de semana.-

-No tienes que hacerlo. Yo te visitaré a ti.-

Ambos se quedan frente a frente. Susy camina hacia Johnny, se estira por su don de masa, y le da un beso mientras lo abraza, amarrando sus brazos sobre él.

-Genial, todos ya tienen parejas.-Ricochet.-Creo que somos los unicos solteros, Candy...¿Candy?-y ve que Candy estaba acariciando a Hunt y dándole galletas.

-...¿Como has estado, amigo?-

Mas tarde, cada uno se fue a vivir donde estaban sus respectivos tutores. Lincoln, Rachel, Abraham y Reena estaban ayudando a desempacar algunas cosas. Johnny, Ricochet y Alexander estaban viendo el nuevo restaurante de los Brave. Alexandra, Candy y Mei estaban conversando con las Hogan.

Y un poco mas tarde, todos estaban cenando casi al mismo tiempo en las respectivas casas de sus tutores. Los Luna Blanca estaban hablando por mensajes.

-¿Y cuando volveremos a la acción?-Ricochet.

-No te desesperes. Aun nos falta tiempo para esa subasta.-Lincoln.-Gracias a Linka y a Lao Wong que sabemos de la subasta y que la Tabla del Sendero sera subastada.-

-Debemos reunir el dinero suficiente.-Rachel.-Y pensar en un modo de actuar en secreto. Recuerden que nos vigilan.-

-La Tabla del Sendero es la última pieza que nos falta. Y sera subastada por Kuroryu.-Alexander.-Estamos cada vez mas cerca de la verdad del tesoro.-

-No puedo dejar que Kuroryu me vea.-Mei.-Me dijo que si volvia a verme, me mataría.-

-No te preocupes por eso. Pensaremos en un modo de mantener tu identidad encubierta.-Alexandra.-Tambien deberiamos tener cautela por los otros villanos internacionales, además de Kuroryu. Estaran villanos de alta categoria como El Malevolo, Emperador Anaconda, Washy y Turro, Loliqueen, Messie Lepidomoth, Moriarty, Kozlov, y otros mas.-

-...Me pregunto si también subastaran...dulces finos.-Candy.

-¡¿O una pelota brillante?!-Reena.

-El maestro Shuriken me ha hablado un poco de esa subasta.-Abraham.-Dice que se puede subastar lo que sea, siempre y cuando sea valioso y auténtico. Cada villano invitado debe traer al menos 3 objetos subastables.-

-¿3 objetos subastables?-Rachel.-¿De donde sacaremos 3 objetos subastables?-

-Tenemos 5 meses para reunir mucho dinero y encontrar esos 3 objetos subastables.-Lincoln.-Ya pensaré en el plan de fuga, amigos.-

-Ya esta listo.-Celeste llegando con Mostacho y Lanturn.-Hemos logrado traducir el Batracks. ¿Quieren saber la historia de la antigua civilización de Geas?-

-Esto le encanta mas a los Alex, pero suena interesante.-Lincoln. Enciende el videochat. Los Luna Blanca estan conectados.

En casa de los Hogan, Sali ya habia terminado de traducir los diaros de la bisabuela Harrier. Le envia la traducción a las hermanas Loud.

-Miren, chicas.-Lucy.-Sali ya terminó la traducción de los diarios.-

Continuará...


	55. Geas y El Diario de Harriet

Geas y El Diario de Harriet

-Geas comenzó como una simple tribu, pero se convirtió en un verdadero imperio muy avanzado para su epoca, cuando las demás civilizaciones todavia no existian.-Celeste viendo las traducciones.-Segun el Batracks, los geasios avanzaron rápidamente en tecnología, gracias a la Fuerza Mística. Se dice que los ayudó a comprender mejor la naturaleza, los hizo mas inteligentes, y les facilitó mucho expandirse y descubrir metodos de cultivos, extracción de metales, construcción, y formas de viajar a largas distancias.-

-Suena como una ventaja injusta para las otras tribus de esa epoca.-

-Aunque hay que recordar que es solo parte de la mitología geasia. Puede o no puede existir. Pero segun los escritos, cuando los reyes geasios tenian que desocupar sus cargos, el rey tenia que traspasar la Fuerza Mística a su heredero o a uno de sus herederos. Los herederos al trono, ya sean hombre o mujer, tenian que pasar varias pruebas para demostrar que eran dignos de merecer el trono. Estas pruebas implicaban que tenian que demostrar fuerza, conocimiento, y valentía. La prueba de fuerza implicaba el manejo de armas, y el combate. La prueba de conocimiento, implicaba demostrar el conocimiento de la historia, las ciencias, la musica y el baile. Y la prueba de valentía, implicaba realizar viajes por alguna parte del mundo, soportar climas hostiles, y atrapar un animal en específico.-

-¿Tantas pruebas solo para sentarse en una silla y colocarse una corona?-Ricochet.

-Ser gobernante implica muchas cosas, cara de mono.-Alexander.-No solo implica dar ordenes, sino que tambien tomes decisiones correctas y sepas que es lo mejor para el pueblo. Un simple error, y el pueblo podria quedar en la ruina.-

-Pero me asombra que los geasios sean muy cuidadosos a la hora de elergir un gobernante.-Alexandra.

-La sociedad geasia no solo fue avanzada tecnológicamente, sino que también socialmente. Tantos hombres como mujeres podian desempeñar el mismo cargo. Ciertos cargos solo podian ser tomados, de acuerdo al nivel de conocimiento que se tenia. Y si fracasabas, no dudadan en sacarte del cargo, sin importales si eras noble o plebeyo. De hecho, los esclavos podian obtener su libertad, si se volvian eruditos, y un plebeyo podia convertirse en noble si cumplia 2 requisitos: hacerse rico, y tener un alto conocimiento de las ciencias e historia.-

-¿Que es eso?-Reena señalando una imagen de lo que parece ser el retrato de una mujer.

-Esa es Allexist. Es parte de la mitologia geasia. Segun la mitología, Allexist fue una gigante que fue encontrada herida por el principe Zerei, mientras realizaba la prueba de supervivencia. El principe la cuido hasta su recuperación, y la llevó al reino. Zerie era la princesa de los gigantes de las estrellas.-

-¿Gigantes de las estrellas?-

-Segun los geasios, los gigantes vinieron de las mismas estrellas, que segun ellos, las estrellas eran islas en las que habitaban creaturas fantasticas. Los geasios no se llevaban bien con ellos, pero Zerei y Allexist simbolizaron la union entre ambas razas. Ambos se casaron y tuvieron 4 hijos. Esos hijos posteriormente se convirtieron en los 4 principes que se alejaron del reino para expandir la cultura geasia por el mundo: Novoom, Cresoom, Fullom, y Menoom. Cada uno se le fue heredado un cetro que el mismo Zerei creó.-les muestra la imagen de los 4 cetros.

-¡Pero si son...!-Lincoln impresionado al ver las imagenes de los bastones suyo y el de Washington. Habian otros 2 bastones. Uno con un gran circulo, y el otro con la misma luna que el bastón de Lincoln, pero tenia la luna mas recta y las puntas apuntaban al sentido opuesto.

-Siento no habertelo dicho antes, Lincoln, pero mientras ustedes estaban esperando a ser exonerados, tomé tu bastón. Lo revise completamente, y lo analizamos con un equipo avanzado, y descubrimos que está hecho con una aleación desconocida. Encontramos oro, titanio, y hay otros 2 metales que no hemos podido descubrir que son.-

-¿Entonces el bastón lunar es uno de esos cetros?-

-¿Quien sabe? Puede ser verdad, o solo sea una coincidencia.-

-¿Y que se supone que pasó con los cetros, segun la historia?-

-No dice nada de eso. Posiblemente se perdieron con los años, tras la caida de Geas.-

-¿Y dice como cayó?-

-Precisamente iba a hablar de eso. Los gigantes y los geasios compartieron un periodo de paz, hasta que 6 generaciones después, los gigantes trataron de tomar la Fuerza Mistica a la fuerza. Los geasios estaban en desventeja, pero el último rey, Filat VI, se dice que compartió la fuerza mística con todos los habitantes de Geas, para poder enfrentar a los gigantes, y tras 5 años de lucha, los gigantes fueron derrotados. Geas se reconstruyó, aunque las 4 naciones fundadas por los hijos de Zerei se desintegraron tras la guerra entre las razas. No dice nada mas que paso despues de eso, pero Geas cayó varios años despues. Hay un escrito en el Batracks, que corresponde al Filat VI. Se llama "El Lamento del Rey" y dice: "Yo solo queria construir un paraiso. Llevar la paz y nuestra filosofia mas allá de Geas. Nunca esperamos que los gigantes nos traicionaran e intentaran robarse la Fuerza Mística. Fue dolosoro haber tenido que romper un acuerdo de paz, pero traté de ser mas optimista, y creí que esto podria ser también una nueva era de paz. Pero me equivoque. Aunque logramos avanzar mas tecnológicamente, haber compartido la Fuerza Mística con mi gente fue un error fatal. Los geasios se volvieron arrogantes, tercos, y hambrientos de poder. Les dejo de importar la ciencia y el conocimiento. Le dieron la espalda a nuestras tradiciones, a nuestra religión y a nuestra filosofia de vida. Poco a poco comenzaron a enfrentarse entre ellos mismos, y con forme pasaban los años, la inestabilidad social aumentaba, hasta que estalló la anarquía absoluta. No quiero que este mundo hermoso que tanto hemos admirado los geasios por años, quede en ruinas por culpa de nuestra propia soberbia y egoismo. No tengo otra alternativa que ponerle fin a este desastre que yo mismo provoque..." y hasta ahí llega.-

-¿No hay nada mas?-

-No. Una parte del Lamento del Rey no estaba. No se si se destruyó cuando Geas se hundió, o fue removido mucho antes.-

-Que irónico.-Alexander.-La misma Fuerza Mística que los ayudó a construir su civilización, los acabó destruyendolos a todos.-

-Parece que ese científico tenia razón.-Alexandra.-Que los humanos estan destinados a extinguirse por su propia mano: venenos, armas biológicas, bombas atómicas, cambio climático, inteligencia artificial, y un largo etcétera.-

-Oigan...-Johnny.-¿Creen que los dones...son el resultado de que ese rey conpartiera su poder?-

-Eso es una teoría.-Celeste.-Como tambien hay teorias poco estudiadas de que los dones aparecieron mucho antes que ese bebé fosforescente.-

-Me quede pensando en algo.-Mei.-Si lo que está detrás de ese tesoro, es la misma Fuerza Mística, ¿como es que acabó allí? Y si la encontramos, ¿que haremos con ella?-

-Cierto. Ahora que lo dices, no lo hemos pensado detenidamente. Pero puede que si sea la Fuerza Mística, o no sea la Fuerza Mística. Y en caso que lo fuera, ya pensaremos que hacer con ella. Mientras tanto, concentremosno en nuestros objetivos.-

-Aun hay cosas que no he leido, y parte de las ruinas de Geas que no he explorado. Asi que todavia faltan mas cosas que descubrir.-

Lincoln mira una de las fotografias de las ruinas. Habia un mural con los 4 bastones lunares, pero que arriba de cada uno habia un símbolo: una luna nueva dentro de una llama, una luna cresciente adelante de un remolino, una luna llena dentro de una gota, y una luna menguante dentro de un cuadrado. También mira otra fotografía, en la que aparecen 7 figuras.

-¿Que son esas 7 figuras y el escrito?-

-¿Eso? Es la profecía geasia. Los geasios mas antiguos dejaron una profecia en el templo. Dice: "La era de la incertidumbre comenzara tras el fin de "La Rebelión". Las estrellas marcaran el principio del fin: "La Esperanza", La Justicia", "El Rencor", "La Bestia", "La Enfermedad", "La Destrucción", y "La Muerte". Cuando los 7 caigan, "El Caos" se esparcira por toda esta tierra. Y cuando "El Caos" se esparza, "El Equilibrio" manifestará el "Verdadero Poder Geasio".-

Mientras tanto, las hermanas Loud estaban leyendo la traducción del diario de Harriet:

"Mi madre me ha hecho escribir algunas cosas, utilizando este lenguaje en clave que han utilizado de generación en generación. Segun ella, hay cosas que nuestros descendientes pueden saber, y cosas que solo deben saber hasta un cierto momento. No se ha que se ha referido, pero escribiré algunas cosas que considere importantes para mi. Estas letras son extrañas, pero aprendí a leerlas y a usarlas con rapidez."

"Mi don ha despertado. Nunca crei que fuera una usuaria de don, y de uno tan poderoso. Espero que mis padres y amigos no me tengan miedo por mi gran don."

"Me ha costado, pero cada vez estoy controlando mejor mi don. Hay gente alabandome, como tambien hay gente que me trata como una bruja o un demonio. Algunos amigos me han dado la espalda. Mi pueblo realmente está dividido. Mi padre me ha prohibido salir por seguridad, pero creo que tambien lo estan juzgando. Espero que se encuentre bien."

"No se si es porque me siento aislada, o de verdad esta ocurriendo, pero me he sentido observada. Mucho mas observada de lo común. Me enteré que llegaron gente nueva al pueblo. Creo que solo estoy así por pasar demasiado tiempo en casa. Al menos he seguido mi pasión por el espiritismo."

"He podido salir de casa, gracias a un disfraz. He notado que el pueblo ha tenido unos cambios. La gente ya no actua como antes. Un grupo de personas se ha puesto a predicar. No se quienes son y que religión profesan. Parece que algunas personas realmente les ha llegado su mensaje. "Ellos" hablan acerca de la paz, y que los dones son un regalo divino que debe usarse para el bien. He visto a su lider: un hombre muy alto, de cabello largo, mediana edad y con una túnica. El viento habia soplado fuerte. Le vi una extraña marca en la nuca. Era como una luna nueva, con una llama. Parecen buenas personas, pero siento una extraña sensación que me dice que no deberia acercarme a ellos."

"Cada vez me siento mas y mas observada. He pensado en un plan para descubrir quien me ha estado observando. Es un truco que me enseño mi abuela para detectar ladrones. Espero que resulte."

"Mis sospechas eran ciertas. Hay gente observandome. No se quienes son, aunque tengo unas sospechas de quienes pueden ser. Le he dicho a mis padres, y ellos han concordado conmigo. Mi padre ya le ha avisado a la policia, pero no han encontrado a nadie."

"La Guerra Civil Donica ha estallado. En muchas partes del mundo, los heroes y gente que no quiere vivir en un mundo en el que se restrinja los dones, estan luchando junto al Almirante Americano, bajo el nombre de "El Ejército Revolucionario". Y los que están a favor de esa ley, estan luchando junto a Steelman, bajo el nombre de "La Alianza". Mi padre es amigo de uno de ellos. Vamos a unirnos al Ejercito Revolucionario. Mi padre tiene sus mismos ideales, pero tambien lo hace por nuestra seguridad. Rumores de que están llevandose usuarios de dones poderosos para que luchen contra el Almirante Americano estan circulando por todo el mundo."

"Fue todo un problema: esas personas que nos estaban espiando han dado la cara: Eran esos mismo fanáticos religiosos. Mi padre se quedó atras para atrasarlos. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Ahora a mi madre y a mi nos espera una nueva vida."

"Sobreviví. El avión en el que iba fue atacado y derribado, pero mi madre se sacrificó para que yo pudiera salvarme. Quede varada en medio de un campo de batalla. Un señor me salvó de morir. Solo se presentó ante mi como "Wu"."

"Wu era parte del Ejercito Revolucionario. Tenia el don de fragmentarse. El Almirante Americano me recibio con los brazos abiertos. Todos en el Ejercito Revolucionario parecen personas amables. Conoci a varios amigos, entre ellos, un niño llamado Chad River. Dijo que estaba con ellos por su madre, que era una de las principales generales. Me hice rapidamente su amiga."

"He decidido colaborar con el Ejercito Revolucionario. Use mi don para derrotar a algunos soldados de la Alianza, destruir vehiculos militares, y algunas ciudades ocupadas por La Alianza. El Ejército Revolucionario me alaba por eso, aunque el Almirante Americano es el único que no esta del todo de acuerdo. Dice que debería vivir como una niña normal, pero ya no tengo a donde mas ir."

"El Almirante Americano me obligó a pasar un tiempo con Chad y su padre, que se mantiene lejos de la guerra. La familia River esta de lado del Ejercito Revolucionario. El padre de Chad esta financiando en secreto la investigación de unos arqueologos. Dice que quiere mantenerla en secreto, porque esos arqueólogos han recibido burlas por sus teorias sobre una civilización perdida."

"Acompañamos al padre de Chad a ver la investigación de los arqueólogos. Ellos descubrieron una pequeña isla en medio del Oceano Atlantico. En esa isla habian unas ruinas. Eran las de la civilización perdida que los arqueólogos estaban buscando. Chad y yo tambien nos aventuramos en recorrer esas ruinas, aun cuando nos prohibieron salir del campamento. Nos habiamos perdido, y quedamos atrapados en el subsuelo de las ruinas."

"Chad y yo estuvimos 3 días perdidos en las ruinas. Sobrevivimos, gracias a que Chad tenia una mochila llena de comida. Estabamos buscando la salida, y encontramos un mural extraño. Quede totalmente impresionada: habia creido todo este tiempo que nuestra familia habia creado ese lenguaje secreto, pero esta civilización ya la tenía. Me pregunto cómo es que ni familia la aprendió. Intenté leer esos grabados, pero no recuerdo lo que pasó después. Habia despertado ya afuera de las ruinas. Chad estaba durmiendo, y el señor River nos encontró, aunque luego nos castigó."

"Chad tampoco sabe lo que paso. Dijo que una vez que terminé de leer el grabado, destelle una luz, y que luego habia despertado. Me pregunto que es lo que decia y que había pasado."

"Me han estado pasando cosas extrañas ultimamente. Veo visiones sobre gente feliz, gente sufriendo, ciudades y pueblos tranquilos, ciudades y pueblos destruidos, guerras, caos, un paraíso, un desierto. No me han dejado dormir bien. Chad está preocupado por mi."

"Las visiones cada vez me están sofocando mas. Chad ha recordado algo: dijo que me quede por unos minutos balbuceando cosas extrañas, mientras me rodeaba una luz y unas tinieblas. Se me ocurrio una idea: volver a esas ruinas, pero Chad le sacaria una foto del mural."

"Fue una pésima idea lo que hice. Jamas me imaginé lo que ocurrió por solo volver a ver un mural: La isla entera comenzó a hundirse. Chad pasó a llevar un pilar. No pudimos alcanzar a ver el grabado. Pero alcanzamos a escapar. Sin embargo, la Alianza nos encontró. Me siento culpable por haber provocado el retraso del viaje a regreso a casa. El señor River nos ayudó a escapar, antes de que lo capturara la Alianza."

"Por fin entendí mis visiones. Me concentre y pude ver que se trataba: Eran 2 lineas de tiempo diferentes. Una sobre un mundo hermoso, y otra sobre un mundo desolado. Pero tambien escuché una voz. Una voz que decia: "Por favor, no dejes que la historia se repita. Termina con esta guerra de una vez por todas, antes de que sea demasiado tarde". Me estaba diciendo que terminara la Guerra Civil Donica."

"No sabia que hacer. Tuve varias visiones sobre lo que pasaria por apoyan y derrotar un bando u otro. Pero tambien recordé esas palabras, y elegí la opción que mas sentia que podría traer la paz a este mundo: dejé de apoyar al Ejercito Revolucionario, y apoyé en secreto a la Alianza. Traicione a los que me acogieron, cuando lo perdí todo, pero creo que es mejor eso, que el mundo sea destruido. Solo espero que haya elegido correctamente y no me haya equivocado."

"El mundo se encuentra mas tranquilo. Gracias a la Liga de Heroes, ahora las personas estan aceptando mas a los usuarios de don, que cada vez son mas. Creo que si fue la elección correcta despues de todo."

"Me reencontre con Chad despues de mucho tiempo. Se convirtió en la nueva cabeza de la familia River. No ha cambiado mucho. Sigue siendo igual de enérgico y osado cuando eramos niños."

"Chad y yo hemos estado saliendo en secreto. Crei que tendriamos una vida tranquila, pero "Ellos" me han encontrado. No tuve otra opción mas que dejar a Chad y volver a vivir en la clandestinidad. Fue doloroso, pero no quiero que le pase lo mismo que ha mi padre."

"Estoy embarazada. Mis bebes son hijos de Chad. Estoy contenta, pero a la vez con miedo. Nunca he podido saber que es lo que "Ellos" querian de mi. Tal vez se trataba de mi don, pero sea lo que sea, no dejaré que me atrapen ni a mi, ni a mis hijos."

"Tuve otra vision mas, pero involucraban a mis niños. Ellos iban a tener problemas durante el parto. Pero tambien vi una cura. No tenia otra elección, asi que encontré el modo de dividir mi don en 2 mitades. Tuve una visión de que esas mitades se saltarian 2 generaciones y despertarian en la cuarta generación."

"No pude lograrlo. "Ellos" se salieron con la suya, y se robaron a uno de mis hijos. Jamás volví a verlo. Espero que se encuentre bien esté donde esté. Seguire con mi vida. Cuidaré bien de mi hijo. Espero que algun dia mis 2 hijos vuelvan a verse si no logro verlo con mis propios ojos."

"Se que la cuarta generación sera la heredera de las mitades de mi don. Asi que escribiré en estos diarios todo lo que tengan que saber sobre el control de sus dones. Espero que quien herede mi don, sea una buena persona y no utilice mi don para fines malignos."

-Cuarta generación...-Lori pensando.-Literalmente esta claro que Lincoln fue quien heredo la mitad de ese don.-

-Entonces ahora mismo alguien debe tener la otra mitad.-Lucy.

-¿Me pregunto que tan poderoso será ese don cuando se complete?-Lynn.

-¿Pero quien tendra la otra mitad?-Luna.

-Esa pregunta me esta mitando la cabeza. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entienden?-

-Seria interesante buscar al otro heredero.-Lisa.-A fin de cuentas, vendria siendo un pariente lejano nuestro. Pero hay muchos dones y millones de personas. Podria ser que esas mitades sean opuestas, recordando una de las oraciones del diario de la bisabuela Harriet. Si Lincoln tiene la luz...-

-La otra persona debe tener la oscuridad.-Lucy.-¿Esa vendria siendo yo?-

-Lo dudo, Lucy. Tu solo te conviertes en sombra.-Lisa.

-...-Lori pensando. Revisa los diarios originales. Saca un poco de jugo y lo vierte en algunas hojas.-(Se que debe haber algo mas. Lincoln es la luz. La otra persona debe ser la oscuridad. Oscuridad...…¡..! ¡¿Oscuridad?! ¡¿Acaso podria ser...?! ¡Pero si es el, significia que...! ¡..!) ¡Oh no!?-Lori marca su celular.-¡Rayos! ¡Olvide que está en modo avión!-

-¿Ocurre algo, bebé?-Bobby. Las hermanas Loud tambien se preocupan.

Lori saca un dispositivo. Escribe un mensaje hacia la Liga de Héroes: Refuercen la seguridad de vigilancia de los Luna Blanca. Podrian estar en Peligro.

En otro lugar, en una montaña, Padre estaba entrenando a los Luna Nueva. Estaban todos derrotados.

-Suficiente por hoy, Luna Nueva.-Padre.-Volvamos a descansar. Mañana sera otro día.-y se va.

-Espero que los cocineros esten despiertos, o Padre será quien prepare nuestra cena.-Sandman.

Washington alcanza a Padre.

-Padre...¿cuando...iremos...por Lincoln?-y su cabello se vuelve blanco.-Tengo tantas ganas de volver a enfrentarlo.-

-Paciencia, pequeño Washington. Necesitamos que las cosas se calmen lo suficiente para actuar.-y una ráfaga de viento corre fuertemente, levantando el cabello de padre, revelando que en su nuca se encuentra una marca de luna nueva dentro de una llama.-Si que corre viento.-

Continuará...


	56. Un Día en la Playa

Un Día en la Playa

28 días despues:

Sede de la Liga de Héroes de Michigan, Detroit, Michigan:

Rita, Lynn sr, Lori y Bobby estaban presente junto a otros heroes ante una gran pantalla. Se trataba de un comunicado a nivel nacional de la Liga de Heroes.

-La situación está cada vez mas complicada.-Masterman en una mesa directiva, junto a Shaggy, Gincomy, un heroe en toga griega y rubio, un heroe vestido de militar y cabello blanco en cepillo, una heroina de cabello y vestido rojo con negro, y un heroe de aspecto de águila humanoide.-Ya no podemos seguir callando a los medios sobre las progresivas victorias de la Legion de Villanos. La reputación de la Liga de Heroes está peligrando. Los civiles estan empezando a desconfiar de nosotros. Miren las ultimas encuestas.-y les muestra un gráfico de líneas en el la linea estaba en dirección descendiente.-Y alguien filtró el video de Luna Blanca dejándonos en ridículo con sus expiaciones. El presidente se niega a invalidar sus expiaciones. Y hablando de Luna Blanca, la fuga de los villanos de Alighieri favoreció demasiado a la Legión de Villanos. Ya no podemos seguir tolerando todas estas derrotas. Llamo a todos los heroes del pais a participar en entrenamientos y simulacros grupales. Si seguimos asi como estamos, la Liga de Heroes quedara como inutil e incompetente, la gente comenzara a confiar mas en vigilantes y en cazarrecompensas, y el gobierno dejara de enviarnos fondos.-

-Eso no es lo unico malo que debemos informar.-Gincomy.-Nunca creimos que escuchariamos denuevo su nombre, pero desafortunadamente ella aun sigue viva. Me refiero a Giluvia.-y varios heroes se asombran y comienzan a murmurar.

-¿Quien es Giluvia?-Bobby a Lynn sr.

-Era una villana muy poderosa y cruel. Mató a varios heroes clase S, y destruyó pueblos enteros. Se supone que la Liga de Heroes la atacó con todo lo que tenian, con ayuda del ejercito, y supuestamente murio, pero ahora que nos enteramos que sigue viva, ahora las cosas se nos complicara aun mas. Dicen que esta al mismo nivel que Armaggedon.-

-Tambien tenemos algo mas que reportar.-Shaggy.-Luego de varias investigaciones, lo hemos confirmado: Kuroryu se encuentra en Estados Unidos. Es otro problema mas que debemos enfrentar.-

-¿La Bestia Imparable en Estados Unidos?-Aqua Lady.-¿Como es que entró al país sin ser detectado?-

-Debio usar un dispositivo antirradares.-un heroe de cabello celeste, ojos amarillos, y vestido de caballero.

-Y el gobierno nos ha dado un ultimátum.-la heroina de rojo.-Si no tenemos resultados positivos hasta finales de Diciembre, la Liga de Heroes quedará bajo el mando del Ejército.-y cortan la señal.

-Esto será como volver a nuestros tiempos de secundaria.-Lynn sr.

-Literalmente me preocupa mas Lincoln y los Luna Blanca.-Lori.

-Y todavia no tengo respuestas para apelar a la custodia de mi hijo.-Rita.

-¿Y vas a iniciar esa investigación contra esa secta?-Bobby.

-No se quienes son ellos, Bobby, pero conozco sus propositos. Y en cuanto los descubra, me encargaré de hacerla pedazos.-

-¿De verdad no quieres ayuda, Lori?-Lynn sr.

-No, papá. Este es mi caso, y yo debo resolverlo como heroína que soy.-

Legión de Villanos, en alguna parte de Nevada:

Azazel estaba reunido ante varios villanos.

-La señorita Giluvia esta contenta por los ultimos resultados. Todos han hecho un buen trabajo. Hemos tenido un par de perdidas, pero todo ha valido la pena. Espero que esta vez no tengamos ninguna perdida. Eso no es bueno para la Legión. Y hablando de una proxima vez, tenemos una nueva misión que cumplir: Quedamos con un contrabandista en Los Angeles para la compra de 4 magmaticubes y 4 electricubes. He asignado a 8 personas para que los traigan: Duke, Raven, Franky, Marina, Vermouth, Rito, Hank y Hawk.-Y los 2 últimos chocan las manos.-Pero dejenme advertirles algo: Si fracasan en su mision, no seré yo quien los castigue, sino que la señorita Giluvia.-y Hank y Hawk se asustan.-Para facilitarles la misión, enviaré a alguien que distraiga a la Liga de Heroes, en caso que seamos descubiertos. Hablo de Stonemount.-y llega Stonemount.-Tu haras de señuelo para facilitar la operación en caso que algo salga mal.-le entrega un cubo miniaturizado.-Aqui dentro llevas un taladro anfibio para que puedas moverte por agua y tierra para facilitar tu huída.-

-A la orden, señor Azazel.-Stonemount. Los demas tratan de contener la risa por su voz.

-Con su permiso.-una voz.-Yo tambien quisiera ir a Los Angeles. Cuento con el permiso de mi padre.-camina desde un espacio muy oscuro.

-¿Tiene algun propósito para ir a Los Angeles, señorita Mizuki?-

-Asi es, Azazel san.-Mizuki saliendo de la oscuridad.-Hay una persona que quiero ver. Mi padre, Kuroryu sama, me dio permiso para ir junto a mis secuaces.-

-Se trata de una misión, no un tour, pero si quiere participar, no se lo prohibire.-

-Gracias por su permiso, Azazel san.-

2 días después:

Los Ángeles, California:

En una playa de Los Angeles, los Luna Blanca disfrutan de un dia en la playa. Lincoln usa un short de baño naranjo, mientras que Rachel, un traje de baño color índigo. Ambos estabas jugando tenis. Ricochet estaba presumiendo de su físico en la playa. Usa un short gris. Abraham y Reena juegan bolleyball. Abraham usa un short plateado, y Reena un traje de baño de 2 piezas color blanco, de peto y parte inferior con falda. Candy estaba tomando sol. Viste de un traje de baño de 2 piezas, con peto y short. Johnny se encuentra en un puesto de la playa junto a Susy, haciendo hamburguesas. Johnny usa un short azul, camisa hawaiana abierta, y un sombrero de paja, mientras Susy viste de un short azul, la parte superior de un bikini rojo, y una gorra azul.

-Aqui va mi mejor tiro.-Lincoln golpeando la pelota fuertemente, pero Rachel agranda la raqueta, golpeandola y anotando un punto.

-Gané.-

-Oye, eso es trampa.-

-No hay reglas que impidan usar dones.-

-Si asi lo quieres...-Recoge la pelota, la carga junto a la paleta con mucha luz, y la golpea fuertemente, saliendo disparada a una gran velocidad, hasta romper unos palos que mantenian firme a una terraza, haciendo que la pareja que se estaba sacando una selfie, se caiga al agua con la terraza.-Ups.-

-Gané.-

-Esta bien. ¿Donde quieres ir?-

-Quiero ir a ese parque de diversiones del muelle que hay cerca.-

-Pensaba en lo mismo.-

Alexander estaba esperando a Mei a que saliera de los camerinos. Viste de un short verde. Sostiene un bloqueador en sus manos. Mira a Ricochet presumiendo.

-Dudo que tus tacticas realmente atraigan a alguien, cara de mono.-

-Xander, ¿y que opinas?-Mei. Xander se da vuelta. Ve que Mei esta usando un bikini negro.

-...-Alexander sonrojado, y apretando el bloqueador, haciendo que la tapa saliera de golpe, dandole directamente a Ricochet en la nariz.

-¡Augh!-Ricochet. Unas chicas de 15 que estaban con él se rien.-¡Oye, cabeza de musgo, lo hiciste a propósito!-

-Fue sin querer, cara de mono.-

-Yo te haré algo sin querer.-toma arena mojada de un niño que estaba haciendo castillo de arena, y persigue a Alexander, hasta tirarle la arena, pero le cae a Candy en una paleta que estaba lamiendo.-Candy, lo sien...-y Candy lo atrapa con cadena y lo azota sobre la arena, dejándolo enterrado de cabeza.

-¿Y que piensas?-Mei.

-Se...se te ve bien.-Alexander.

Alexandra sale de agua. Viste de un bikini verde.

-¡Que refrescante está el agua!-agita su cabello. Varios chicos se quedan embobados, viendola.

-¡Woooow!-

-¡Que suculenta mujer!-un chico rubio con cara de ricura.

Alexandra no se da cuenta de una ola que estaba detras de ella, y la golpea, sacándole la parte superior del bikini.

-¡Chicos, ayúdenme!-Alexandra saliendo del agua, cubiendose los pechos.

-¡¿Que sucede, Xandra?!-Alexander. Ricochet sale de la arena y tambien va. Los demas tambien van.

-¡Mi bikini esta en el agua!-Alexandra, y Candy le da una toalla.

-Ire por él.-Alexander y Ricochet metiendose al agua.

Alexander y Ricochet se meten al agua para recuperarlo, pero una ola golpea a Alexander, dejandolo lleno de algas.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Xander, te creció el cabello!-Ricochet. Se mete al agua y recupera el bikini, pero apenas iba a salir, una ola lo golpea fuertemente y casi se lo lleva. Sale del agua.-Recuperé el bikini.-

-Pero perdiste otra cosa.-Lincoln. Las chicas se cubren la cara. Ricochet nota que estaba desnudo.-¡Rayos!-

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-varios chicos y algunas chicas.

-¡Es que hace frio!-Ricochet lanzando el bikini al aire y metiendose al agua para recuperar su short. Alexander lo alcanza y se lo devuelve a Alexandra.

-Gracias, hermano.-Alexandra. Mei y Candy la ayudan a colocarselo, mientras sostienen una toalla y vigilan que nadie se acerque.

-Agradecele tambien al chango exhibicionista.-Alexander apuntando a Ricochet. Este estaba metiendo sus manos en el agua, y un cangrejo le aprieta el dedo con sus pinzas.

-¡Aaaaaaahhh! ¡Cangrejo hijo de...!-

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja!-los Luna Blanca.

-Veo que se estan divirtiendo mucho.-una voz. Era Nezumiiro, usando un bikini gris, cargando a Shiro y Kuro, quienes usan unos bañadores blanco y negro respectivamente.

-¡Que adorables se ven!-Alexandra abrazando a Shiro y Kuro.

-¿No tendras problemas con salir al aire libre, Nezumiiro?-Lincoln.

-No estoy preocupada por eso.-Nezumiiro.-No puedes vivir con miedo constantemente, o nunca disfrutaras de la vida.-

-¡Gracias por la ayuda!-Ricochet enfadado y saliendo del agua. Tenia un pulpo en la cabeza. Reena se lo saca.

-¡Mi abuela me enseño a preparar takiyaki!-Reena sosteniendo el pulpo. Este le lanza tinta a Ricochet.

-¡Las hamburguesas ya estan listas!-Susy.

Al rato, los Luna Blanca disfrutan unas hamburguesas en una mesa, mientras Johnny y Susy siguen cocinando en el puesto.

-Como amo las hamburguesas de Johnny.-Lincoln.

-Son las mas sabrosas del mundo.-Rachel.

-¡Mira esto, Candy!-Reena le muestra una caracola. Abraham la toma.

-Dicen que cuando te pones una caracola en la oreja, puedes escuchar el mar.-Abraham colocandosela en la oreja.

-...Cuidado, Abraham.-Candy.-...Recuerda que Reena tambien...se puso una caracola en la oreja y...-Un cangrejo ermitaño sale y le aprieta la oreja a Abraham.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhh! ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhh!-Abraham se levanta y sale corriendo, mientras los Luna Blanca se rien un poco, y luego Candy y Reena le ayudan a sacarse el cangrejo de la oreja. Le desinfectan y le colocan un parche.

-Oigan, yo tambien fui atacado por un cangrejo, y solo se quedaron riendose.-Ricochet.

-No te habría pasado, si te hubieses ajustado bien tu traje de baño.-Alexander.-Y en tu caso, mono de circo, agradece que fue tu dedo, y no otra cosa.-

Ricochet iba a decir algo, pero lo pensó, y queda con una expresión de "pues si, ¿verdad?".

-Aun tenemos que pensar en el modo de reunir el dinero y buscar los objetos para subastar.-Lincoln.

-Mamá quiere ayudarnos con el asunto del dinero.-Abraham.-Pero le dije "es nuestro problema y nosotros lo solucionaremos". Aun asi, me dio dinero.-

-Apesar de todo, esta de nuestra parte.-Rachel.-¿Por que nos ayuda?-

-Parece que le agradaron a mi mamá. Y tambien está interesada en el tesoro.-

-Un momento.-Alexander.-La ultima pieza faltante es la Tabla Sendero. Si la recuperamos.-Mirando a Mei.-Mei recuperará su honor.-

-Ojalá fuera asi de facil.-Mei.-Con las cosas que he hecho, mi honor ya esta demasiado manchado.-

-¿Te refieres al hecho de que te convertiste primero en asesina a sueldo, y luego en ladrona?-

-No exactamente. Lo de ser villana se puede limpiar si llevo la Tabla Sendero. Lo que si esta mal, es el hecho de tener novio.-

-¿Que?-Alexander.

-En mi pueblo, no existe el concepto de novio o novia. Las tradiciones son muy estrictas. Los padres son quienes deciden con quienes se casaran sus hijos, pero para que los hijos e hijas tengan permiso de convertirse en prometidos, deben aprobar un examen en el que deben demostrar que seran buenos esposos y buenas esposas. Y yo...nunca di el examen. La idea era que aprobara el examen días antes de casarme, ya que normalmente se hace a los 16 años, pero las excepciones son cuando el hijo o la hija pierden su honor.-

-¿Y solo eso es el problema?-Ricochet.-Solo da el examen y asunto arreglado.-

-No es solo dar el examen, Rico.-Mei.-Mis padres deben aprobar a Alexander como prometido. Pero las tradiciones tambien dictan otra cosa: es cuando se trata de forasteros. Hay una estricta regla que dice que si un forastero del sexo opuesto te derrota en un combate, debes obligadamente casarte con esa persona. Y aqui entras tu, Lincoln.-

-¿Yo?-

-Recueda que fueron Rachel, Candy y tu quienes me derrotaron cuando nos conocimos. Por lo tanto, tu serías mi prometido.-

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?!-

-Pero todo eso solo se aplicaria si devolviera la Tabla del Sendero y regreso a mi pueblo. Mientras sea una desterrada, ninguna tradición en aplicable en mi.-

-Pero Mei.-Alexander.-¿Tu quieres regresar a tu pueblo y volver a ver a tu familia?-

-...La verdad...los extraño mucho, pero si regreso, todas las tradiciones las deberé cumplir al pie de la letra.-

-¿Y por que no vamos a tu pueblo, en cuanto obtengamos la Tabla del Sendero?-Lincoln.

-Ya dije que no puedo volver.-

-¿Y no hay un modo para que Alexander se convierta en tu prometido?-Rachel.

-Si lo hay.-

-¡¿En serio?!-Alexander.-¡¿Y que debo hacer?!-

-La tradición dice que cuando un forastero de género opuesto te derrota en un combate, debes casarte con esa persona. Sin embargo, si antes de que te cases, otra persona del mismo sexo que el forastero lo derrota, será esa tu nuevo prometido o prometida.-

-¿Tener...que derrotar a Lincoln?-Alexander mirando a Lincoln.

-Pero no te preocupes, Xander. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. No me importaria seguir viviendo como una desterrada, si aun los tengo a todos ustedes.-sonrie.

-Tengo una curiosidad.-Reena.-¿Que pasa cuando ese forastero te derrota y es una persona de tu mismo sexo?-

-Si o si debes matar a esa persona, pero si fueron mas de una persona, y entre ellas hay alguien de sexo opuesto, entonces no debes matarlas y puedes casarte con la persona de sexo opuesto.-

-¿Y si el prometido se rehusa a casarse?-Rachel.

-Tambien debes matarlo.-

-Que suerte que eres una desterrada.-Rachel.

Un grupo de chicos se acercan a Alexandra.

-¡Es Alexandra Green!-

-¡Realmente es hermosa de cerca!-

-¡¿Nos darias tu autografo?!-un chico entregandole unas fotos.

-Claro que si, chicos.-Alexandra firmando unas fotos.

-Un momento.-Alexander viendo las fotos. Eran de Alexandra con diferentes ventimentas, cosplay, y en diferentes poses.-¡Hermana, ¿que significan estas fotografias?!-

-Tengo un club de fans. Tengo que darles lo que ellos quieren.-

-¡¿Y por que fotografias tuyas?! ¡No eres una modelo!-

-¿Diculpa? ¿Tu eres Alexander Green?-unas chicas de atractivo cuerpo físico en bikinis.

-Realmente es muy sexi.-

-¿Nos podemos tomar unas foto contigo?-

Una chica finge tropezarse para tocar el pecho de Alexander. Mei parece estar algo molesta.

-¡Es Yu Jian Kill!-un grupo de chicos mirando a Mei.

-¡Que hermosa se ve con ese bikini negro!-

-¡Yo quiero que me corte con sus espadas!-y unos chicos lo ven.-¿Que? Mi don me permite convertirme en fango.-

-Esos 3 tienen todo un club de fans.-Lincoln. Varias chicas de 12-13 años se le acercan.

-¡Es Moonlight!-

-¡Que guapo es él!-

-Su cara parece estar tallada por los mismos angeles.-

-¡Oigan...!-Rachel enojada, pero otros chicos de 12 tambien se le acercan.

-¡Es Size!-

-¡Que hermosa es!-

-¡Que bien huele su cabello!-y los demas lo miran con extrañeza.

-¡¿Puedes mostrarnos tu forma gigante?!-

-¡Que adorable es la carita del angelito!-unas chicas de variadas edades peñizcando las mejillas de Abraham.

-¡Dejanos tocar tus orejas y tu cola!-unos chicos a Reena.

-¡¿Nos darias uno de tus dulces?!-unos chicos a Candy.

-Todos tienen fans menos yo.-Ricochet. Ve a unas chicas acercandose.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es él!-y estas corren.

-Asi es, chicas.-Ricochet.-Yo soy...-ve que las chicas pasaron de largo.

-¡Tu eres Heavyweight!-las chicas a Johnny, que estaba sirviendo hamburguesas.

-El mismo. ¿Puedo tomar sus ordenes?-

-¡Escuchamos que eres el cocinero de Luna Blanca!-

-¡¿Nos prepararias algo para nosotras, por favor?!-

-¡Estamos trabajando!-Susy molesta.

Ricochet queda un poco deprimido.

-¿Que hacemos, Lincoln?-Rachel firmando autografos.

-Supongo que podemos quedarnos un poco mas, hasta que estas personas se vayan.-Lincoln firmando autógrafos.-...¡...!-Lincoln mirando a los alrededores.-(¡Ese cosquilleo!).-

-¿Buscas...a alguien?-una voz detras de Lincoln.

-¡Washington!-Lincoln. Washington usa un bañador con mitad blanca y mitad negra. Los Luna Nueva estaban en la playa. Tera viste de un bañador rojo, Tumba una un short azul marino, Sandman un short pardo claro, Sandy un bikini pardo claro, Dallas un short celeste cielo, Candela un bañador de 2 piezas de peto y short verde, Goro de un short negro, Beagle un short pardo, y George un short con diseños de pavo real.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos, Luna Blanca.-Washington con el cabello blanco.

Los Luna Blanca se ponen en guardia.

-¡¿Que quieres, Washington?!-Lincoln.-¡¿Vienes a matarnos?!-

-Relagense, Luna Blanca.-Una voz. Era Padre, en la pantalla de una tablet que Tumba sostiene.-Para que veas que mis chicos no mienten, les pedi que llevaran esta tablet por mi. De momento, estamos en una tregua con ustedes. Todo el mundo merece unas vacaciones. Asi que les dije a Luna Nueva que disfrutaran de un dia en la playa.-

-¿Y hasta cuando dura esa tregua?-Rachel.

-Un mes, asi que no se precipiten.-

-Es muy gentil de tu parte, lider fanático loco.-Ricochet.

-Somos personas, al fin y al cabo. Bueno, diviertanse, Luna Nueva.-y corta la llamada.

-¿Son amigos de Johnny?-una voz. Era Gina Brave.-Vengan aquí. La casa invita unas hamburguesas.-

-No, gracias.-Sandman.-Yo...-

-Insisto.-Gina tomando la mano de Sandman.-Se nota que tienen hambre.-

-¿Que dice, amo Washington?-Tera.

-Esta bien. Esas hamburguesas huelen deliciosas.-

Al rato, estaban todos reunidos en 2 mesas juntadas. Cada Luna Blanca estaba sentado frente a frente con sus respectivos rivales de Luna Nueva.

-Asi que derrotaron a Armaggedon e hicieron caer a Compass.-Washington.

-No completamente.-Lincoln.-Armaggedon dijo que no puede dejar de existir y que volvera. Y Compass cayo, como organización. West y Center aun siguen sueltos.-

-Bueno. Son problemas menos.-Dallas.

-Tu Orden parece saber muchas cosas.-Lincoln a Washington.-¿Que saben sobre el don de Armaggedon? ¿De verdad puede volver cuando su cuerpo es destruido?-

-Esto es lo que nos contó Padre: Armaggedon es en realidad un ser con miles de años de vida.-

-Él era parte de una raza de gigantes que existió hace miles de años, pero fueron derrotados por una civilización antigua llamado los Geasios.-Sandman.

-Armaggedon encontró un modo de seguir viviendo, que era unir su alma a algun objeto o incluso en un ser vivo.-Sandy.

-Asi que cada vez que era derrotado, él podia revivir, usando a un ser vivo o un objeto como conductor que estuviese en contacto con su alma.-Candela.

-Pero esa habilidad tiene una desventaja: si ese objeto o ser vivo es destruido antes de revivir, no puede volver a la vida, y se ira al mas allá.-Goro.

-Osea, que para asegurarse de que no vuelva a la vida, hay que destruir al objeto o ser vivo, antes de que resurja.-Tera.

-Pero no es llegar y revivir.-Washington.-Para regresar a la vida, requiere un cierto numero de sacrificios. Algunas culturas extintas en la antiguedad llegaron a adorarlo como un dios, asi que hacian rituales de sacrificios para traerlo a la vida. Ahora mismo, la Orden trata de averiguar en donde Armaggedon dejó su fragmento de alma, para asegurarse de que nunca vuelva.-

-Espero que la encuentren antes de su regreso.-Lincoln.

-Se que te fusionaste con tus amigos y lo derrotaste.-

-Si, pero no puedo hacerlo denuevo, hasta que lo haga por mi cuenta.-

-La verdad se vio increible (deberia probar si puedo hacerlo tambien).-

Una pelota de tenis pasa sobre arriba de ambos bandas. Beagle la ve y salta, dejando un pequeño desastre en la mesa, hasta alcanzar la pelota.

-¡Beagle!-Candela.

-Lo siento. Creo que es por mi don.-Beagle.

-Bueno, basta de hablar de villanos y fusiones.-Lincoln.-Odio admitir que ese sujeto al que llaman Padre tiene razón, pero creo que es mejor relajarnos.-

-Tienes razón.-Washington.-¿Y que se supone que hagamos?-

-Divirtamonos con algun juego.-

Al rato, los Luna Blanca y los Luna Nueva se dividen en parejas. Gina Brave llega con una camiseta de árbitro.

-Atención a ambos equipos. Para esta competencia, haremos 5 juegos en los que cada pareja debe ganar para tener un punto. El equipo ganador será aquel que consiga 3 puntos. No se permite la interferencia de terceros, ni el uso de armas de ningún tipo. Cualquier incumplimiento de reglas supondrá la descalificación inmediata. ¿Estan todos listos?-

-¡Si!-los Luna Blanca y los Luna Nueva.

-¡El equipo perdedor invita la cena!-Lincoln.

Juego 1: Volleyball (Abraham y Reena vs George y Beagle).

-Este es un juego de volleyball comun y corriente. La pareja que anota 5 puntos, gana.-

Ambas parejas juegan volleyball. En un movimiento, George golpea la pelota para anotar. Reena y Abraham estaban por proteger la zona, pero se dan un cabezazo al mismo tiempo y la pelota cae al lado de ellos, siendo punto para George y Beagle.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-Reena y Abraham.-Lo siento.-ambos al unisono.

Vuelven a jugar. Reena anota un punto. Abraham vuela y anota otro punto. George anota un punto. Beagle usa a George como banquillo y anota otro punto. Reena y Abraham anotan un punto, golpeando la pelota al mismo tiempo. Reena anota otro punto. George anota otro punto. A la hora del desempate, ambas parejas golpean y lanzan la pelota con mas fuerza y entusiasmo. Reena golpea muy arriba la pelota. Abraham toma a Reena y vuelan hasta alcanzarla, y Reena la golpea. La pelota estaba por caer hacia Beagle.

-¡Aun están arriba!-George.-¡Alcanzala, Beagle!-

Beagle estaba por golpearla, hasta que ve una pelota de tenis con el que Ricochet estaba jugando, y se despierta, permitiendo el punto para Reena y Abraham.

-¡Ganamos!-Reena Abrazando a Abraham.

-¡Eso fue trampa!-Sandman a Ricochet.

-No me metí en el campo.-Ricochet.-Solo estaba jugando con mi pelota.-

-Son villanos despues de todo.-Sandy.-No podemos esperar que todos ellos jueguen limpio.-

Juego 2: Cocina de 3 platos (Johnny y Candy vs Dallas y Candela).

-Este es un curso de cocina en el que ambas parejas solo pueden usar los productos que esten a su alcance. Cada pareja debe hacer 3 platillos diferentes: entrada, principal, y postre. Cada platillo contara como un punto. El equipo que tenga mas puntos gana. Para que no hayan favoritismos, los jueces seran estos 3 invitados especiales.-Gina junto a Brazz, quien viste de un short amarillo, un hombre de color con sombrero y short negro y una toalla verde en el cuello, y Conlin Hogan, quien viste de un short blanco. Los 3 estaban rodeados por varias chicas.-los heroes y actores Brazz y Whassablack, y el actor Conlin Hogan.-

-Nosotros vinimos, porque escuchamos de una familia que hace deliciosas hamburguesas.-Brazz.

-Pero no tenemos problemas en hacer de jueces.-Whassablack.

-Y yo solo estaba de pasada con mi novia.-Conlin acompañado por Heather, quien viste de un bikini con flores azules.

-Y una importante regla: si a una pareja le falta uno de los 3 platillos, sin importar cuantos puntos lleven, perderán automáticamente. Parejas...¡A cocinar!-

Ambas parejas se ponen a cocinar. Candy y Candela preparan unas ensaladas, mientras Johnny y Dallas preparan el plato fuerte. A su vez, las parejas tambien preparan el postre.

-No sabia que tambien cocinabas, Dallas.-Johnny.

-Solo aprendí hace unas semanas.-Dallas.-Si los cocineros no estan disponibles, yo debo de cocinar...o Padre lo hará.-

-...Te veo muy motivada...hermana.-Candy a Candela, mientras adereza las ensaladas.

-Digamos que...comencé este dia con el pie derecho.-Candela terminando de preparar la ensalada y cortando con rapidez.-Un chico muy guapo me ayudó, cuando casi me caí de las escaleras.-

-...¿Es de la Orden?-

-Claro que si. Y por supuesto, me encontré $100 en el autobus, Padre nos dio permiso para venir a la playa, y el actor Conlin Hogan está aquí.-mirando ruborizada a Conlin. Dallas le golpea con un sarten.

-Concentrate.-Dallas.

El tiempo llega a 0. Johnny y Candy prepararon: Ensalada Cesar, Beef tec con arroz con romero y salsa, y Pastel de naranja. Dallas y Candela prepararon: Ensalada de lechuga, tomate, apio y maiz surtidos con huevos duros y papas, Pescado frito con pure de papás y albaca, y Flan de vainilla con caramelo.

Los jueces prueban la ensalada: un punto para Johnny y Candy. Prueban el plato principal: punto para Johnny y Candy. Y llegó la hora del postre: primero probaron el flan. A todos les gusto.

-Diria que los ganadores por 2 puntos serian ustedes, Johnny y Candy.-Gina.-Sin embargo, ustedes pierden automáticamente.-

-¡¿Queee?!-Johnny y Candy.

-Porque les falta el postre.-Gina apuntando a un plato que solo quedaba crema. Johnny mira que la boca de Candy estaba con crema.

-...Lo siento. Queria probarlo...y estaba delicioso.-Candy.

Tercer juego: Ski Acuatico (Ricochet y Alexandra vs Sandman y Sandy).

-Para este juego, una persona conducira una motocicleta acuatica por todo el lugar asignado, mientras otra persona debe permanecer sujeta a la cuerda y skiar en el agua. La primera persona en ski que cruce la meta, ganará el juego, pero si la persona en sky se suelta y se cae al agua antes de la meta, pierde automáticamente. Y para que el concurso sea mas interesante, la persona que conducira la motocicleta acuatica...será alguien del equipo contrario.-y todos se sorprenden.

Las parejas se preparan para la competencia. Ricochet mira con burlas a Sandman. Alexandra y Sandy se miran con una mirada desafiante.

-Competidores...¡en marcha!-

Alexandra y Sandy ponen en marcha las motos acuáticas. Siguen el circutito asignado. Ambas se acercan. Alexandra le lanza gas verde, mientras Sandy lanza pequeños rayos concentrados, pero no le hacen daño a Alexandra. Ricochet trata de golpear a Sandman, quien evade sus golpes convirtiéndose en arena. Ambas chicas vuelven a separarse. Alexandra comienza a lanzar gas verde hacia Sandman, quien trata de contener la respiración. Sandy la mira, tratando de hacerle daño con rayos, sin éxito.

-Yo tambien soy capaz de jugar sucio.-Sandy dandose vuelta.-Oye, cara de simio. Tengo algo para ti.-

-¿En serio?-Ricochet desafiante.-¿Y que es?-

-Esto.-y se saca la parte de arriba del bikini. Ricochet queda embobado, sangra por nariz, y se suelta, cayendose al agua.

-¡Descalificado! ¡La pareja ganadora es Sandman y Sandy! . Alexandra se da un palmface.

-...Looolas.-Ricochet embobado y flotando en el agua. Sandy se vuelve a colocar el bikini.

Cuarto juego: Tirar la Soga (Alexander y Mei vs Tumba y Goro).

-En este juego, las parejas deben de tirar de una cuerda hacia su lado del campo. Al medio se encuentra un pequeño terreno lleno de guano. La pareja que caiga, pierde.-

-Tenemos mas ventaja en esto.-Goro.-Yo tengo 4 brazos, y Tumba se ejercita con sus propias lapidas a diario.-

Las parejas se ponen en su posición.

-Parejas listas...¡a tirar!-

Ambas parejas comienzan a tirar. Alexander y Mei parecen estar perdiendo, hasta que Mei fragmenta una pierna en 4 partes, y le formas de manos. Comienza a hacerle cosquillas a Goro, quien no pudo resistir mas, y al bajas la guardia, Mei recupera la pierna, y usa el don de amplificación tanto en ella como en Alexander, y ambos tiran con fuerza, haciendo que Tumba y Goro cayeran sobre el guano.

-¡Y la pareja ganadora es Alexander y Mei!-

-No es justo.-Goro quitandose el guano de la cara.

Quinto juego: Derribos (Lincoln y Rachel vs Washington y Tera).

-En este juego de desempate, una pareja debe cargar a la otra. Los que estén arriba deben luchar y tratar de derribarse con unos palos con esponja. Los que esten abajo tambien pueden luchar entre si. El primer luchador que cae al agua pierde.-

Lincoln y Washington se miran.

-"Size me tall: 2 metros".-Rachel crece.

-...-Tera tambien crece.

Ambas chicas cargan a sus respectivas parejas. Lincoln y Washington se ponen en guardia.

-Parejas...¡a luchar!-

Lincoln y Washington comienzan intercambiando golpes con los bastones a una gran velocidad, bloqueandose mutuamente cada golpe. Rachel ataca a Tera con patada, pero esta ultima alcanza a bloquearla, y ataca con otra patada, batiendose a duelo a patadas. Lincoln y Washington siguen luchando con los bastones cada vez mas rápido, hasta que ambos sacan la segunda mancha. Lincoln y Washington rodean de luz y oscuridad a Rachel y Tera respectivamente, y ahora comienzan a luchar a gran velocidad. En medio de un fuerte golpe, Lincoln y Washington rompen sus bastones.

-...¿Y ahora que?-Washington.

-¿Y ahora que?-Lincoln.-Hora de patearles los culos.-

Las parejas se baten a un combate gran velocidad. Lincoln y Washington se lanzan varias bolas de luz y oscuridad que se mezclan y explotan. Rachel y Tera crecen aun mas de tamaño. Lincoln y Washington quedan de pie sobre las cabezas de Rachel y Tera respectivamente. Ambas chicas siguen combatiendo, hasta que se juntan y ejercen presión. Lincoln y Washington aprovechan que estan cerca para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, intercambiando golpes y patadas a gran velocidad, moviendose rápidamente por las cabezas, hombros y brazos de las chicas. La batalla comienza a llamar la atención de varias personas que la ven a distancia. Lincoln y Washington siguen peleando, ahora separandose de las chicas, avanzando por caminos de luz y oscuridad que crean, bajando hasta casi caer al agua, y luego vuelven a subir a las cabezas de las chicas. Ambos se preparan para atacarse. Corren a gran velocidad, y saltan, atacandose al mismo tiempo con un puñetazo, golpeando al mismo tiempo, y saliendo volando, pero Lincoln cae al agua, mientras Washington regresa a la cabeza de Tera con una especie de soga de oscuridad.

-¡Perdieron! ¡Y los ganadores son Washington y Tera! ¡Luna Nueva es el ganador!-

Recoge a Lincoln con su mano.

-¿Estas bien, Lincoln?-

-Ese golpe me dolio.-regresa a su forma base. Sonríe.-Pero fue una buena pelea.-

Al rato, los Luna Blanca y los Luna Nueva se reunen en la arena.

-Me divertí mucho, Lincoln.-Washington.-Que lastima que estamos destinados a ser enemigos, porque si no lo fuera, te consideraría un amigo.-

-¿Destinados a ser enemigos?-Lincoln.-¿Y quien lo decidió? Somos nosotros los que deciden ser amigos o enemigos.-

-Tu ya sabes que obedecemos un codigo estricto, pero cambiando de tema, fue un divertido juego. Con algunos juegos sucios, pero divertidos.-

-Nosotros tambien nos divertimos. Ganaste está vez, Washington, pero a la próxima, seré yo quien te patee el culo.-

Lincoln y Washington chocan los puños, con una mirada de "buen juego". Los demas Luna Blanca y Luna Nueva tambien se dan un saludo de "buen juego".

-Bueno, basta de cursilerias.-Ricochet.-Es hora de pagar la apuesta.-

Ya mas tarde, tanto los Luna Blanca, como los Luna Nueva, se quedaron en una gran casa cenando. En medio de la cena, Lincoln y Washington se quedan dormidos luego de comer un pavo asado, Rachel y Tera se rien y los dejan durmiendo en el sofa, Ricochet y Tumba compiten por quien come mas platos, Alexander y Alexandra conversan con Sandman y Sandy sobre unos libros, Johnny le da consejos de cocina a Dallas, Candy y Candela hablan sobre Candace y la pelea en San Francisco, Mei y Goro hablan sobre sus espadas, Reena y Beagle juegan con unas bolitas de macarrones con queso, y Abraham y George hablan sobre el descubrimiento de Celeste.

Padre se queda mirandolos desde lejos.

-¿No quieres ir a verlos?-Nezumiiro acercandose.

-Aqui estoy mejor.-

-Parecen disfrutar mucho entre ellos.-

-Lo se. Por muy diferentes que se vean, son muy parecidos.-

-¿Esos chicos son como tus hijos?-

-Algo asi. ¿Y tu como vez a los Luna Blanca?-

-Bueno, aunque solo estoy con ellos, solo porque me pidieron entrenarlos, debo admitir que llegué a estimarlos. Mis hijos tambien los quieren.-

-Dime la verdad, muchacha. ¿Cual es tu edad exacta? Tu cuerpo tiene 17 años, pero creo que tu tiempo es mucho mas largo que esa edad.-

-Me atrapó. Es una larga historia.-

-Entiendo.-

-¿Y es necesario que Luna Blanca y Luna Nueva sean enemigos.-

-Totalmente necesario, jovencita de tiempo desconocido. Hay una razon mucho mas allá que solo por el hecho de que sean villanos.-

-Es una lastima. Serian buenos amigos.-

-El destino puede ser muy cruel. Un dia lo tienes todo y estas con alguien, y al siguiente, lo pierdes y te quedas solo.-

-Entiendo como se siente eso. Pero lo bueno de perder todo, es que ya no tienes nada que perder para comenzar de nuevo.-

-Eso es verdad.-

El submarino de Center, Océano Pacífico:

Logan sigue trabajando en la maquina de fusión.

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Esta funcionando! Cof cof. ¡Es, es, es...!-la maquina termina su actividad. Se dispersa el humo. Habia un humanoide reptiliano de 2 cabezas que rápidamente sale, vomita sangre y muere.-¡Es un rotundo fracaso! ¡Cof cof cof cof cof coooof!-escupe sangre.

-Logan, creo que ya deberias dejarlo.-Candace.-Escucha, el señor Center tambien ha hecho lo posible por ayudarte, pero creo que ya es hora de...-

-No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida...cof cof...dentro de otra persona...cof cof.-

-Logan, desde que nos conocemos que has usado mi cuerpo como un bunker.-

-Si, y gracias a eso que...cof cof...tu sistema inmune ya no me rechaza...cof cof cof...convirtiendote en mi única hospedera compatible...cof cof...a menos que encuentre a alguien con tu parecido ADN...¡Cof cof cof!-

-¿Y que pasó con el ADN de Lincoln? Douglas y Adin tuvieron algo de problemas para robarlo del servicio médico.-

-Aun no he podido descifrar por...cof cof...completo la fusión. Y lo malo es que...cof cof...cada vez me queda menos tiempo...¡Cof cof cof!...Supongo que tienes algo de razón. Creo que deberia resignarme a ser un parásito...¡Cof cof cof cof!-

-Hemos avanzado mucho, como para que te resignes tan facil.-Center llegando.-Disculpa por no poder comentartelo antes, pero me quede dormido, y cuando desperté, comenzó el maratón de películas de monstruos. La máquina podria resultar si pudieramos obtener mas energia de alguna parte.-

Sin notarlo, Nemesis estaba escuchandolo todo.

Alcatraz, San Francisco:

En la prisión, se pueden ver a algunos prisioneros en sus celdas, entre ellos Calvin Thompson, Carter Caelestic, Kyle C Nitro (North), Sepulturero (Decimo), Barry (Cuarto), y Rocoso. Este ultimo se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo y en silla de ruedas.

-Maldito Ricochet. Como quisiera tener al menos una sola oportunidad para matarlo.-

-(Claro que puedes hacerlo, tonto).-

-¡¿Quien esta ahí?!-

-(¡Soy yo, insecto. Armaggedon. Deje parte de mi alma en ti para seguir en este mundo).-

-¿Amo Armaggedon?-

-(Escucha, bobo. Puedes volver a traerme a la vida. Seriamos un solo ser. Solo tienes que seguir estas instrucciones, y podras traerme de vuelta. Así podremos vengarnos de Luna Blanca).-

-Lo escucho, amo.-

Continuará...-


	57. Discreción

Discreción

San Andres, California:

En una mansión, se puede ver a una pareja de entre 40 y 50 años fallecidos, un chico de unos 20 años fallecido, unas mujeres con el simbolo de Nueva Amazonia muertas, y una chica de unos 18 años con el símbolo de Nueva Amazonia herida por varios disparos. Estaba Vermouth, junto a Marina y Franky. Estos 2 ultimos tenian unas bolsas llenas de dinero.

-¡¿Por...por que?! ¡Somos mujeres! ¡Debemos...estar unidas!-la chica de 18 años.

-¿Unidas?-Vermouth.-¡Vejajajajajajaja! Chiquilla tonta. ¿De verdad te crees todo este cuento de Nueva Amazonia de que las mujeres deben unirse y los hombres pecadores? Te voy a decir la verdad, mocosa. Nueva Amazonia no es mas que un fraude. Su verdadero proposito es quitarle el dinero a los empresarios ricos, y luego incriminarlos, cuando ya no les sean utiles.-

-¿Y que hay de los hombres? Son...-

-Hay, por favor. ¿Y acaso las mujeres son todas unas santas? Despierta. Eso de que los hombres son pecadores, no es mas que una excusa para mantener hombres como ganado y productores de espermas, y asi poder seguir expandiendose y tener mas niñas, para que incriminen a otros hombres. Y lo mas chistoso, son las mujeres estupidas como tu, que son bastante ciegas como para no darse cuenta que no son mas que masas ignorantes desechables y que hacen cualquier cosa para sentirse aceptadas por algun grupo de personas, incluyendo a darle la espalda a su propia familia, amigos y gente que realmente las ama.-

-¿Que?-la chica mirando a los fallecidos.

-Mírate. Mataste a tu propio padre que sin el, tu no existirias, y te dio todo lo que necesitabas. Y a tu hermano, quien te defendió y te ayudo cuando necesitabas protección y ayuda. Lo se, porque hablé con ellos unos dias antes sobre ti. Todo, solo porque estabas tan preocupada de que alguien te aceptara, que te dejaste influenciar por cualquier estupidez.-

-¡...!-con una expresión de impacto.

-Espero que en la otra vida tengas un don que te permita recordar tus vidas pasadas, o si tienes suerte, si sobrevives, para que puedas recordar esto.-le apunta con la pistola.-Si no eres capaz de hacerte fuerte por ti misma, mejor no te unas a ningun grupo. El eslabón mas debil, siempre será el primero en caer.-y le dispara a la chica de 18 en el torax.

Al rato, los 3 salen de la mansión, mientras se incinera.

-Yo queria matar al hermano.-Marina.-Era muy guapo.-

-Ya mataras mas chicos guapos a la próxima, Marina.-Vermouth.-Por ahora, debemos seguir con el plan. Ya sabes que a la jefa no le gustan los retrasos.-

-Y hablando de la jefa, ¿que creen que hace la ama Giluvia cuando se va de la fortaleza.-Rito, esperando a los 3 en una limusina.-Reamente me da mucha curiosidad.-

-Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia.-Franky.-Nosotros solo cumplimos las ordenes.-

-Le avisare a Radical que ya tenemos los millones.-Vermouth marcando un número.

Mientras la mansión ardía en llamas, se ve a la chica de 18 caminar, mientras se tambaleaba y sangraba. Escribe un mensaje. Cae al piso, mientras su celular dice "enviado". Alguien llega y la salva.

Al dia siguiente, la mujer de 18 despierta en un hospital. Estaba esposada a la camilla.

-Veo que ya despertaste.-un sujeto encapuchado que bebe cafe.

-¿Lemmy?-

-Tienes suerte de que llegara a tiempo, Lidia. Estabas sangrando por varias partes de tu cuerpo. ¿En que problemas te metiste esta vez?-

-Yo...este...Vermouth nos traicionó. Mato a mi madre y sus socios mataron a mis...mataron a las chicas que me acompañaban.-

-Lo vimos en tu teléfono. Gracias a ti, que ya sabemos los movimientos de Vermouth y otras villanas infiltradas en Nueva Amazonia.-

-...-Lidia recordando las palabras de Vermouth.-¿Por que me salvaste?-

-Soy un heroe. No puedo permitir que muera gente. Y en tu caso, da las gracias que aun podias salvarte con todas esas heridas.-

-...Deberias odiarme, luego de lo que te hice en el rostro.-

-No te odio. No vale la pena odiar. Aun asi, estas en calidad de detenida. Alcancé a rescatar las grabaciones de las cámaras de la mansión. Lidia Disquet, quedas bajo arresto por hurto con homicio.-

-Me lo esperaba...-miraba al techo.-Lemmy, yo...solo queria...ser aceptada. Sentirme a que era parte de algo. Pero mi deseo me volvió ciega y...cometí muchos errores. Traicione a mi propia familia y a mis amigos, incluyendote. Creí que estaba luchando por una causa justa, pero solo estaba ayudando a un grupo de estafadoras a salirse con la suya.-

-Ya no te lamentes. Tus lamentos no corregiran las cosas que hiciste. Si quieres contribuir en algo, di cualquier cosa que le sea util a la Liga de Héroes. ¿Conoces a otras villanas infiltradas?-

-La Radical, Medusa, y otras villanas también esta infiltrada en Nueva Amazonia. Creí que esas villanas se habian arrepentido de sus acciones y...-

-Vuelve al trabajo.-

Mientras Lidia hablaba y Lemmy tomaba apuntes, desde fuera del la habitación, en la ventana, estaba una altisima mujer morena de 2,5 metros y cabello marron oscuro escuchandolo todo.

-La excusa perfecta. Ahora si no se salvaran.-y baja como un ninja. Se le ve un collar con unas alas abiertas, y una estrella verde al centro.

Al día siguiente:

Los Angeles, California:

En la casa de los Brave, los Luna Blanca se encuentran desayunando cereales, leche, tocino, huevos, jugo de naranja, waffles, sandwiches, café, entre otras cosas. Lincoln viste de una camiseta naranja, jeans y zapatillas rojas. Rachel viste de una camiseta índigo, short azul y zapatillas blancas. Ricochet viste de una camiseta sin mangas, pantalon negro y zapatillas negras. Alexander viste de un pantalon corto azul marino y camisa verde, y zapatillas verde. Alexandra viste de un short celeste, blusa verde escotada, y zapatillas verde. Jonny viste de pantalon corto azul, sandalias y camisa roja hawaiana. Candy viste de una camitesa negra que dice "¿Quieres un Caramelo?", falda purpura y sandalias. Mei viste de un peto y pantalon azul y zapatillas negras con lineas rojas. Reena viste con una yukata blanca algo corta de abajo y sandalias. Abraham viste de una camiseta celeste pantalon azul y zapatillas blancas con lineas negras.

-Miren esto.-Abraham viendo el diario.-"¿Liga de Heroes Incompetente?".-

-He escuchado algo sobre esa noticia.-Alexander.-Parece que los villanos se estan saliendo con la suya en sus planes últimamente.-

-Indirectamente ayudamos a la Legión de Villanos cuando provocamos la fuga masiva de Alighieri.-Alexandra.- Liberamos a varios villanos poderosos, entre ellos los miembros mas importantes de la Legión de Villanos.-

-Pero eso no es de nuestra incumbencia.-Ricochet viendo televisión.-¿Cuando se supone que nos iremos?-

-Tenemos 4 semanas, antes que esa tregua con Luna Nueva termine.-Mei.- Y aunque estemos en una tregua temporal, tanto la policia, como esa secta deben estar vigilandonos de cerca.-

-Cualquier cosa, ya tenemos las maletas y la furgoneta encogidas y listas.-Rachel.

-¿Y si escapamos por un tunel?-Johnny.-Por el sótano de mi casa.-

-Tardariamos mucho y podríamos equivocarnos de ruta.-Alexander.

-...-Lincoln meditando.

-¿Que te pasa, Lincoln?-Rachel.

-...-

-Hola, Tierra llamando a Lincoln.-Rachel.

-...¿Ah? Lo siento, ¿que decian?-

-¿Que te ocurre, Lincoln? Estas bastante distraido.-

-Solo me quede pensando en algunas cosas con respecto a nuestro plan. Algunas alternativas para conseguir mucho dinero.-

-Si algo te preocupa, puedes decirnos.-Alexandra.-Porque creo que no tiene nada que ver con el dinero y los tesoros para la subasta.-

-No se preocupen, chicos. No es nada importante.-

-Lincoln...-

Suena el timbre. Alexandra abre la puerta. Eran Yoya y Telor.

-¿Como estan, Luna Blanca?-

-Yoya, Telor. ¿Que les traen por aquí?-

-Vinimos a ver como estaban.-Telor.

-Lamentamos no haberlos visitado durante todo este mes.-Yoya.-Estaba algo ocupada con unos asuntos personales.-

Y un minuto despues, todos estaban reunidos en el living.

-Asi que quieren participar en la subasta secreta.-Yoya partiendole unas galletas a Telor, quien estaba sentado en la mesa.-Hace tiempo que no escuchaba de ella.-

-¿Ya has ido antes a esa subasta?-

-Claro. Cuando Telor y yo eramos fugitivos, trabajé temporalmente para Azazel, hasta que lo atraparon. Se reunen muchos villanos, tanto de Estados Unidos, como internacionales. Conocí de cerca a Messie Lepidomoth. Aun por su aspecto de ser alguien serio y frio, era todo un caballero. Pero volviendo al tema, la subasta funciona como un punto de reunión para los villanos invitados, en donde algunos villanos suelen hacer negocios con otro, intercambian experiencias, o para formar alianzas entre ellos. En cuanto a la subasta, esta funciona también como una muestra de poderío. Mientras mas dinero demuestres tener, ya sea ofreciendo, o comprando, mas demuestras ser poderoso y astuto en la villania y en los negocios. Asi que les recomiendo que reunan mucho dinero.-

-Tenemos la entrada, pero nos falta el dinero y los tesoros.-Lincoln.

-Con todo lo que hemos recolectado, aun no es suficiente.-Alexander.

-Y no podemos hacer mucho.-Rachel.-Nos tienen vigilados.-

-Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarlos, chicos. Es una amiga mia que me ha ayudado a salir de problemas muchas veces, cuando nos topabamos. Es algo excentrica, pero sabe mucho de estos negocios. Su nombre es Zora. Es una contrabandista. Y tienen suerte. Por ahora, se encuentra aqui en Los Angeles. Suele viajar por el pais.-

-¿Y donde la encontramos?-

-En el centro. No es alguien que muestra su rostro al aire libre, pero es una chica pelinegra de color con una nariz puntiaguda y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sera mejor que la encuentren pronto, porque Zora es impredecible. Nunca saben cuando se irá o se quedará.-

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Yoya.-Lincoln.

-De nada, Luna Blanca. Ahora nos tenemos que ir. Solo vinimos de pasada, y debemos regresar al trabajo.-

Los Luna Blanca estaban por salir, pero Lincoln se queda atras.

-Johnny, Abraham.-Lincoln.-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con ustedes.-

-¿Ocurre algo, Lincoln?-Johnny.

-¿Estas preocupado por algo?-Abraham.

-Si. Veran chicos, yo quiero hacerles una pregunta, y quiero que lo piensen bien, antes de responderme. ¿Quieren seguir viajando con nosotros?-

-¿Que?-Johnny y Abraham al unísono.

-Johnny, ya no eres un villano. Ninguno de nosotros ya no lo somos, por el momento. Todas las mentiras sobre ti y tu familia ya fueron limpiadas, y ademas tienen un nuevo hogar y Susy es tu novia. Y tu, Abraham, Tienes una madre y un hermano que te quieren mucho. Tu ya te refieres a Celeste como tu madre y a Babe como tu hermano. Y Celeste quiere volver a irse de viaje, pero con Babe y contigo a su lado. Ustedes aun tienen una familia y un hogar al que volver. Solo les pido que lo piensen bien lo que van a decidir, porque no habrá marcha atras, una vez que volvamos a nuestro viaje.-

Los Luna Blanca estaban saliendo.

-¡Chicos!-Reena.-¡Esta vez les propongo algo!-

-¿Que cosa, Reena?-

-¡¿Han notado que casi siempre salimos con las mismas parejas?! ¡¿Y si esta vez salimos con alguien distinto?!-

-¿Como un juego de intercambio?-Alexandra.-Suena divertido.-

Los Luna Blanca hacen un sorteo. Las parejas son: Lincoln y Candy, Reena y Mei, Ricochet y Alexander, Johnny y Abraham, Rachel y Alexandra.

-Buena suerte a todos.-Lincoln separándose junto a Candy.-Cualquier cosa, estamos en contacto.-

Lincoln y Candy caminaban juntos por el centro de la ciudad.

-...¿De que hablaste con Johnny...y Abraham?-

-Bueno, yo les pedi que lo pensaran bien si querian seguir con nosotros.-

-...¿Si querian seguir con...nosotros?-

-Si lo piensas detenidamente, Johnny y Abraham aun tienen una familia y un hogar donde volver. De partida, Johnny se unió a nosotros, porque no tenia otra opción. Los matones de Thompson no dejaban de acosarlo a el y a su familia. Y Abraham...él fue separado de su madre. Técnicamente fue ella quien se separó y su padre fue quien lo abandonó.-

-...¿Y tu que quieres?-

-Johnny y Abraham son amigos nuestros. Y como amigos, creo que deberiamos hacer lo mejor para ellos. Pero tampoco sabemos que quieren ellos.-

-...Tienes razón...¿Pero que hay de ti?...Aun tienes una familia.-

-Con mis hermanas no hay problemas. Las quiero a todas por igual. Nunca he conocido a la tia Shirley, y me llevo bien con la tia Ruth, pero en cuanto a Rita y Lynn, aun no confio del todo en ellos. No desde que le pidieron a Lisa borrarme la memoria. Y de seguro que solo quieren recuperarme para que sea el heroe que se plantearon que fuera y no quedar como idiotas ante el país.-

-...Yo no quisiera que...Johnny y Abraham se quedaran...pero tienes razon, en...cuanto hacer lo mejor...para ellos.-

-¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Has vuelto a hablar con tus padres?-

-...Me tope con ellos el otro...día.-

Flash back:

Candy estaba saliendo de una dulceria con una bolsa llena de dulces. Mientras caminaba, escucha unas voces hablandoles.

-Pero cuanto has crecido.-un sujeto de cabello marrón.

-Estas toda una mujercita.-una mujer con el mismo peinado que Candy.

Candy se da vuelta. Al principio, reacciona de manera sorpresiva, pero rápidamente cambia de manera sería.

-...-

-¿No nos diras nada?

-...-Candy se va.

-¡Nos nos ignores!-

-¡Somos tus padres!-

-...Yo no tengo padres...Me estan confundiendo...con otra persona.-

-Oye, ¿que querias que hicieramos?-

-Manchaste el nombre de la familia con tu delito.-

-Pero lo limpiaste, gracias a que ya no eres una villana.-

-...Solo use esa expiación...porque no teniamos otra...salida.-

-Candice, ¿que planeas hacer ahora a futuro?-

-Aunque ya no seas una villana, siempre te recordaran como tal.-

-¿De verdad crees que esa familia adoptiva te cuidará por siempre?-

-Tu nunca seras nadie, si no vuelves con nosotros.-

-...Prefiero eso, que volver...con ustedes.-

Fin flash back.

-...Le patie en los bajos...a mi ex padre cuando trató de...detenerme. Luego le conté a Candela...y me lo contó todo: Ellos...están al borde de la quiebra...y solo podian salvarse...si me comprometian...con el hijo de alguien rico.-

-Cuanto lo siento.-

-...No lo sientas. Era obvio...que tramaban algo...Ya no volveran...a molestarme.-

-¿Y que hay de Candace y Candela? ¿Hablaron algo sobre ellas?-

-...No quisieron referirse a ellas...Dicen que aunque tengan...dones, son unas...villanas.-

Una lata sale volando desde un callejon. Lincoln la atrapa. Ve la persona responsable: Hawk, quien le hacía señas de "ven aquí".

-...¿Sucede algo?-

-Manten el teléfono listo. Algo huele mal.-

-Perdon.-un sujeto con cabeza de camello.-Me comí unos burritos hace un rato.-

Lincoln y Candy se alejan del sujeto y entran al callejon. Notan varias flechas colocadas y la siguen.

-Esto si que es raro.-

-...¿Que buscaran de nosotros?-

-Vayamos a ver.-

Rachel y Alexandra caminaban por unos callejones.

-¿Por que nos vinimos por aqui?-

-Si fueras una contrabandista, ¿donde seria el lugar ideal para esconderte y operar sin ser vista? Puede que esté usando algun edificio abandonado, un callejón, o algun lugar lejos de las avenidas. Debes escoger el lugar ideal para hacer tus negocios.-

-Yoya pudo darnos mas información. Al menos decirnos los lugares que mas frecuenta.-

-Ya se lo pedí por mensaje. Dijo que ni ella sabe la ubicación de sus escondites. Cambiando de tema, ¿has sabido algo de tu hermana?-

-...-

-Lo siento. Supuse que quizas se te apareceria, ahora que ya no son villanas.-

-Ella no me ha visto, pero yo a ella si. Le pedí a Alexander que investigara un poco. La compañia River ya está en quiebra. Michelle está trabajando en un hotel. Lo se, porque el otro día la vi estacionando autos.-

-¿Y ahora que...?-

-Aun asi no pienso hablarle. Aun no le puedo perdonar por lo que nos hizo y planeaba hacernos.-

-¿Y planeas hacerlo algun dia? Es tu hermana mayor, despues de todo.-

-...No lo se.-

Unos chicos salen desde detras de unos basureros:

-Miren, chicos. Carne fresca. Y está bien buena.-

-Que lastima que la otra sea una niña.-

-Pero tal vez paguen bien por ella.-

Los chicos avanzan con sigilo. Rachel y Alexandra seguian caminando, llegando hasta un callejon sin salida.

-¿Sin salida?-

-Puede ser.-Alexandra examinando el muro.-Podria haber alguna entrada secreta por aqui.-

-Hola.-el lider de los chicos con mucha confianza.-¿Buscan algo en especial?-

-Si. A ustedes, largandose de aqui.-Rachel.

-La mocosa tiene agallas.-

-Me gusta tu estilo, pero no deberias hablarnos con tanta confianza.-

-Disculpen, ¿ubican a una chica llamada Zora?-Alexandra.-De color, pelinegra, nariz puntiaguda, y sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-

-Puede que si, o puede que no. ¿Tienen algo que ofrecernos? Porque si no, talvez podrias pagarnos con otra cosa.-mirando a Alexandra, como si estuviera desvistiendola con la mirada.

Al rato, los chicos estaban todos golpeados, con moretones y heridas en todo el cuerpo.

-Está en un callejón a 2 cuadras hacia el sur.-el lider.

-Gracias por su ayuda, caballeros.-Alexandra y Rachel yendose.

-¡¿Como es que no notaste que eran Green Sister y Size?!-

-¡¿Y yo como iba a saber, si no veo tanta televisión?!-

-¡Tu eres el encargado de recopilar información, menso!-

-¿Ustedes conocen el paradero de la contrabandista Zora?-una voz. Era Vermouth, llegando junto a Rito, Franky y Marina. Vermouth cierra los ojos, mientras sonrie.

Johnny y Abraham estaban caminando juntos cerca del restaurante de los Brave.

-¿Y lo has pensado?-Abraham.

-¿Que?-

-Sobre lo que Lincoln nos dijo. Si seguir juntos o quedarnos en Los Angeles.-

-La verdad...no lo se. Por un lado, mis padres estan felices de que ya no tengamos que huir de la policia o los matones. Tenemos casa nueva, un restaurante nuevo, Susy y yo estamos reconciliados y somos novios, y no hemos tenido problemas de ningun tipo con nadie. Y por otro lado, Luna Blanca ha hecho mucho por mi, y yo por ellos. Hemos compartido muchos momentos juntos. Momentos felices, de tristeza, y muchas aventuras juntos.-

-Lo entiendo. Y eso que soy el que menos tiempo lleva aqui. Lincoln fue lo mas cercano que tuve a un hermano cuando eramos niños, y compartimos muchos momentos juntos. Y regresar con Lincoln y ser parte de Luna Blanca, fue como regresar a esos momentos. Pero tambien mi mamá y yo hemos compartido algunos momentos juntos este mes. Y siento que aun no hemos compartido lo suficiente. Ni yo se que decidir.-

-Hablemos con nuestros padres. Se que a ellos no les gustaria que volvieramos a irnos, pero deberiamos escucharlos de todas maneras.-

Mientras caminaban, Lori los encuentra por casualidad. Esta viste de una boina negra, lentes de sol, falda marrón y chaqueta celeste.

-Que casualidad verlos aqui.-

-Thundergirl.-Johnny.

-La hermana de Lincoln.-Abraham.

-Pueden llamarme Lori, chicos. Que bueno que los encontré. Necesito la ayuda de ustedes.-

-¿Nuestra ayuda? ¿Para un caso?-Johnny.

-Algo asi. Necesito ayuda para investigar a esa secta que está tras de ustedes. He estado investigando sectas, y no hay ninguna información sobre la que nos atacó en Alighieri.-

-La verdad tampoco sabemos mucho de ellos.-

-Solo sabemos que existen hace mucho tiempo, y saben muchas cosas.-

-Y que a su lider lo llaman Padre.-

-¿Padre? ¿Y como es él?-

-Es un hombre altisimo de mediana edad. Tiene el cabello largo de colores verde y blanco, y viste con una gran túnica.-

-(Cabello largo, mediana edad, una gran estatura. ¿Sera acaso el mismo? No. No sería lógico. Debe ser alguien parecido) ¿Saben si tenia una marca con una luna nueva en una flama en su nuca?-

-No lo sabemos.-Abraham.

-Nunca hemos visto su nuca por ese cabello largo.-Johnny.

-No es suficiente, pero es un comienzo. Y a proposito, ¿donde esta Lincoln? Tengo un asunto del que hablarle.-

-Eh...salió con Rachel a una cita.-Abraham.

-Si quieres podemos entregarle tu mensaje a Lincoln.-Johnny.

-No, gracias, chicos. Prefiero hablarle yo misma. Si logran saber algo mas de esa secta, avisenme.-

Lori se aleja de Johnny y de Abraham. Sigue caminando, hasta que la chica morena altísima se le acerca.

-Deja tu investigación.-

Lori la escucha, poniendose en guardian

-¡¿Quien eres tu?! ¡¿Por que me estabas espiando?!-

-Tranquila. No soy tu enemiga. Considerame una aliada.-

-¿Por que deberia confiar en ti?-

-No tienes que confiar en mi si no quieres. Solo te estoy dando una advertencia. No investigues a la Orden. Si sigues investigando mas sobre ellos, no dudaran en silenciarte a ti, y a todos los que les hayas contado demasiado.-y se aleja.

Reena y Mei estaban caminando juntas. Reena salta, mientras practica con una pelota.

-¿Podrias concentrarte en nuestra busqueda?-Mei.

-¡Lo siento, Mei, pero estoy con mucha energía!-Reena practicando.

-Tenemos que encontrar a la tal Zora cuanto antes.-

-¡Tranquila, Mei! ¡Sabemos como es ella!-

-Pero podria estar escondida o en algun sitio no visible. Es una contrabandista, despues de todo.-

-¡¿Pero no hay algun modo para atraerla hacia nosotras?!-

-...¡Claro! ¡¿Por que no lo pense antes?!-

Mei saca el anillo de Yoya de sus bolsillos. Se la coloca en su mano.

-¡¿El anillo de Yoya?!-

-Lo tenia, porque Xander lo estaba investigando. Según el, el anillo no parecia ser un anillo de bodas común y corriente, asi que lo investigó por internet. Según lo que Xander encontró, el anillo parece haber sido mandado a hacer hace años, y que se perdió, luego de que su mismo portador se desciso de él.-

-¡¿Entonces es valioso?!-

-Tal vez. Y mucho. Tal vez si lo uso, podamos dar con esa tal Zora, si es que ella lo reconoce.-

Mientras caminan, una persona encapuchada se da cuenta del anillo. Comienza a perseguir a Mei y a Reena. Mei siente la presencia de la persona, mientras Reena siente el olor.

-Mei...-

-Ven conmigo. Tengo una idea.-

Mei y Reena se metieron dentro de un callejon que los condujo hacia una pequeña cancha de basketball. La persona corre a gran velocidad tras ellas, pero las pierde de vista, al llegar a la cancha de basketball. Mei y Reena saltan detras de ella.

-¿Tienes algun propósito con nosotras?-Mei.

La persona en gabardina rápidamente saca una ballesta. Comienza a disparar flechas.

-¡¿De donde sacaron ese anillo?!-acercandose y atacando a patadas saltos hacia Reena.

-¡Nos lo dio Yoya!-Reena protegiendose de las patadas. Mei tambien se protege bloqueando con las piernas.

-¡¿Yoya?! ¡¿Como es que la conocen?!-atacando con la ballesta. Mei usa las espadas para protegerse de las flechas.

-¡Conocimos primero a su hermano Telor, y luego la conocimos a ella!-Dando un pelotazo hacia la ballesta y haciendo que la suelte.

-¡¿Como puedo creer si lo que dicen es verdad?!-Sacando unos guanteletes con puas en los puños.

-¡Puedes preguntarle tu misma si no nos creen!-Reena esquivando los golpes.

-Yoya nos habló de ti...Zora. Y dijo que tu podrias ayudarnos.-Mei atacando con una patada.-Te describio como una chica de color, pelinegra, y nariz puntiaguda.-

La persona misteriosa deja de moverse.

-Dime algo que solo Yoya sabria.-

-El mayor temor de Yoya es perder a su hermano Telor. Tiene un padre desgradiaciado que ahora ya está en la carcel. Ella peleó contra una chica llamada Moyar en Orlando. Trabajó con Azazel durante un tiempo en Las Vegas.-

Revela su rostro: Era una chica de color pelinegra, con una gran sonrisa y nariz puntiaguda.

-Ahora si puedo confiar en ustedes. Y por cierto ¿quienes son ustedes?-

-Somos Yu Jian Kill y Kitsune de Luna Blanca.-

-¿Luna Blanca?-las mira detenidamente.-Asi que son ustedes. Les pediria un autógrafo, pero antes, necesito volver a mi negocio. Vengan conmigo, y luego hablamos.-

-Espera. Nos estan buscando.-Mei.-Vamos por aqui.-le señala un camino.

Ricochet y Alexander caminaban algo distanciados.

-¿Por que me tenia que tocar contigo?-Ricochet.

-Lo mismo digo, chimpancé.-Alexander.-Ya deja de quejarte y busquemos a la tal Zora.-

Ricochet y Alexander siguen buscando, sin notar que una adolescente de 20 cm estaba espiandolos desde lejos, sobre una lamina de metal.

-2 chicos que se llevan mal.-sonrie.-Hora de divertirse un poco.-

La chica pequeña frota sus manos a gran velocidad, lanzando unas burbujas electricas de colores azul y rojas sobre Ricochet y Alexander. Estos de la nada quedan pegados.

-...-Ambos pegados.-¡¿Que haces?!-tratando de despegarse, pero se atraian.-¡Quítate de encima!-esforzandose es despegarse.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!-la chica pequeña riéndose. Ricochet y Alexander la escuchan.

-¡¿Tu hiciste esto?!-Ricochet.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-

-¡Oye, sea lo que hayas eso con nosotros, despeganos!-Alexander.

-¿Quieren despegarse? Alcancenme si pueden. ¡Jajajajaja!-y se aleja.

-¡Tras ella!-Ricochet y Alexander, pero se tropiezan y se azotan contra la calle.-¡¿Que estas haciendo?!-tratan de correr, pero vuelven a tropezarse.

-¡Espera!-Alexander.-Creo entender como funciona el don de esa chica pequeña. Ella nos dejo el cuerpo con cargas positivas y negativas.-

-Habla en español, cabello de salsa verde.-

-Nos convirtió en una especie de iman. Mira. Hasta que no la atrapemos, tendremos que movernos juntos. Asi que dame la mano, y movamonos al mismo tiempo en un tiempo de 3.-

Ricochet y Alexander se toman de las manos y se mueven de manera lateral, como si estuviesen bailando, a la vista de varias personas.

-Espero que nadie malinterprete esto.-

-Despreocupate de eso, y muevete, antes de que me contagies tu idiotes.-

-¿Quieres pelea?-

-Ahora no, orangután. Si uso mi don, te mancharia completamente de pintura.-

Ambos siguen moviendose y persiguiendo a la chica pequeña. Esta se mueve hasta llegar cerca de una exposición.

-¡Ya no soporto sentir tu respiración!-

-¡Yo tampoco! ¡¿Que porqueria comiste que te apesta la boca?!-

-Un poco del pudin de la señora Ruth.-

-¡Eres un cerdo!-

-¿Quieres sentirlo, cabeza de moho?-y le tira el aliento.

-¡Puaj!...Tengo una idea. Somos como imanes. Los imanes tienen cargas iguales por los extremos, asi que me movere hacia abajo, y apenas logre despegarme, me convertire en pintura y me alejare lo suficiente como para no ser atraido hacia ti, pero primero asujetate en esas vallas.-

Ricochet se asujeta de unas vallas, mientras Alexander comienza a bajar lentamente por su cuerpo. Poco a poco iba bajando, acercándose a su ombligo.

-Espero que nadie vea esto, o se puede malinterpretar.-Ricochet viendo a Alexander. Mira hacia la plaza, dandose cuenta de la exposición. Habian muchas personas viendolo, la mayoria mujeres. Se ve el nombre de la exposición: Yaoifest.-¡Rayos! ¡Nos estan viendo!-jalando la cabeza de Alexander hacia abajo.

-¡Deja de moverte, bonobo!-Alexander. Debido a los movimientos de Ricochet, pareciera que Alexander estaba haciebdo otra cosa.

Ricochet sigue moviendose rápidamente y a la vista de todos. Luego de moverse demasiado hacia los lados, gira 180° y logra despegarse de Alexander. Ambos estaban felices de por fin despegarse, pero el efecto del don aun seguia y se vieron atraidos, chocando la parte frontal de la pelvis de Alexander con el trasero de Ricochet.

-¡Rayos!-Alexander tratando de moverse, empujando a Ricochet adelante y atras.

-¡No te muevas asi, cabeza de moho, que estan malinterpretando todo!-

-¡Jajajajajajaja!-la chica pequeña.

-¡Olvidalo!-Alexander convirtiendose en pintura y cubriendo totalmente a Ricochet.

-¡Oye, esta ropa es nueva!-

-¡Atrapemos a esa enana!-

-¡Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo!-

Ricochet con Alexander envolviendolo completamente de pintura sale a perseguir a la chica pequeña, quien sale volando. Ricochet la persigue, mientras Alexander trata de alcanzarla con tentáculos de pintura. La chica pequeña se defiende, haciendo que varios objetos sean atraidos hacia Ricochet, como bicicletas, latas, las monedas de un mendigo, un carrito de supermercado de un vagabundo, un saxofón de un músico, una protesis de un anciano, y unas llaves de un taller mecánico. Alexander logra atrapar a la chica pequeña, pero justo llegan todas las cosas de golpe, impactando sobre Ricochet.

-Al menos la atrapamos.-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Solo queria divertirme con ustedes!-

-No te dejaré ir tan facil.-Ricochet.-No por lo que tuvimos que pasar por tu culpa.-

-Rico, es mas pequeña que tu.-Alexander.-Ademas, aun tenemos que buscar a Zora.-

-¿Zora?-la chica pequeña.-Se donde está. Somos compañeras.-

-¿Como podemos confiar en ti?-Alexander.

Las cosas se desmagnetizan de Ricochet. Alexander regresa a su forma humana y se despega de Ricochet.

-Aun asi, no te soltare.-Alexander.

-Eso no sera necesario.-la chica pequeña se magnetiza y de pega al torso de Alexander. Se mete dentro de la ropa.-Tienes un torso acogedor.-

-Oye, me estas haciendo cosquillas. Y tengo novia.-

-Entonces será nuestro secreto.-

-Solo dinos a donde esta Zora.-

-Aguafiestas.-

Lincoln y Candy siguieron las flechas, hasta que llegaron a un edificio abandonado. Ambos entran. Ven que todavia habian flechas y las siguen, hasta llegar a una habitación ambientada como una habitación tradicional japonesa. Estaba Mizuki, junto a sus secuaces, y Hank y Hawk como camareros. Muziki viste de un kimono rosa, con el cabello arreglado como una princesa japonesa.

-Ya recorde de donde los he visto a ustedes 2.-Lincoln.-Son Hank y Hawk, de Royal Woods. ¿Pero quienes son ustedes 3?-

-Ya responderemos a eso, Lincoln san.-Mizuki.-Por favor, sientese. Bebamos algo de té.-

-No, gracias. Estamos ocupados ahora mismo.-

-Si Mizuki sama te invita a un té, debes aceptar su invitación.-la secuas pelirroja.-O perderás tu cabeza.-desenfunda su katana.

-...Esta bien.-Lincoln sentandose frente a frente a Mizuki. Esta hace una seña para que Hank y Hawk trajeran una bandeja con pastelillos, y luego reproducen con una laptop música tradicional japonesa. El secuaz de cinta verde prepara el té y lo sirve a ambos. Candy estaba observando detras de Lincoln.-Espero que esto no sea una trampa.-

-No planeo nada malo con usted, Lincoln san. Tiene mi palabra. No hay venenos en el té, ni en los dulces, ni tampoco hay asesinos esperando una orden. Esta es solo una invitación a tomar el té.-y le sonrie.-Aunque no le mentire que existe un proposito mas que solo una simple invitación.-

Lincoln toma el té con calma.

-Mmm esta bueno.-

-Pruebe los dulces de mochi. Los preparé yo misma.-

-Gracias.-y los come.

-(Sniff sniff) Intrusos acercandose.-El secuaz de la cinta verde.

-Si no son nuestros aliados, o parte de Luna Blanca, eliminalos, Reisuke san.-

-Como usted diga, Mizuki sama.-y sale de la habitación.

-¡Espera...!-Lincoln.

-No intentes hacer nada estupido.-la secuaz pelirroja, con la katana sobre el cuello de Lincoln. Candy estaba preparada para atacar, pero Duke y Raven aparecen detras de ella, amenazandola con unas pistolas.

-Ni lo pienses.-Raven.

-¡...!-Lincoln impotente. Se resigna.-(Tienen a Candy como rehen. Y esa pelirroja es muy rápida. Lo lamento por esos sujetos, sean quienes sean).-y vuelve a tomar té y comer mochi.

Los sujetos que estaban acercandose eran unos agentes.

-¿Que estaran haciendo Luna Blanca?-

-Puede que esten volviendo a su vida criminal. Prepara tu arma.

Reisuke descenfunda su katana. Esta se alarga y ataca a los agentes, apuñalandolos en la cabeza y matandolos.

-Antes que nada, conozcamosnos como es debido. Soy Mizuki. Hija del gran Kuroryu sama.-

-(¡¿Kuroryu?!).-Lincoln y Candy sorprendidos.

-Actualmente mi padre formó una alianza con la Legión de Villanos, a cambio de un trato. Yo estoy aqui, para asegurarme de que el trato se cumpla. La verdad, siempre he querido conocerlo de cerca, Lincoln san. Los Luna Blanca son conocidos internacionalmente, por provocar una fuga masiva de villanos en America. No hay nada mas atrayente de un chico, que la lealtad hacia sus compañeros. Aunque mi padre no comparte mis mismos ideales, y prefiere sus negocios, por sobre sus trabajadores.-

-Me siento alagado.-Lincoln.-Y de verdad te agradezco la modestia por esta invitación, pero...-

-¿Quiere ir al grano? Esta bien. Yo también tengo algo de prisa. Lincoln san...-saca un pergamino y lo extiende.-Quiero formar una alianza con usted.-

-¿Conmigo? ¿Por que? ¿Con que proposito?-

-Porque solo usted puede ayudarme, Lincoln San. Hay un objeto que yo quiero tener, pero no puedo ir tras él, sin que mi padre se entere, o no me dejará conservarlo.-

-Entiendo. Se trata de algo demasiado valioso.-

-El valor no es lo importante, si no lo que se puede hacer con él. Este es el trato. Ustedes me ayudan a obtener lo que quiero, y yo los ayudare cuando lleguen a Las Vegas.-

-¿Como es que...?-

-Los espiamos en secreto. Se que también tienen a una miembro que mi padre reconoce. Ustedes me ayudan a mi, y yo los ayudaré con el asunto de mi padre y Las Vegas. ¿Aceptas el trato?-

-...¿Que opinas, Lincoln?-Candy.

-Normalmente lo conversaria con mis amigos. Pero tengo la sensación de que no tengo otra alternativa.-Mirando a Candy aun siendo apuntada por Raven y Duke, la secuaz pelirroja con la mano puesta en la katana.-De acuerdo, Mizuki. Acepto tu propuesta. Solo espero que no intentes romper tu palabra, o tendernos una trampa.-

-Soy una mujer de palabra, Lincoln san. No realizare ningun ataque a traición hacía ti. No soy una persona cobarde. Lo único que pido, es que cumplas tu trato. Tienes hasta el comienzo de la subasta para que me traigas lo que quiero, o enviaré a mi propio padre a destruirlos.-

-Entendido.-Lincoln firma el pergamino. Mizuki tambien lo firma.-Ahora dime, ¿que es lo que quieres que te busque?-

-Busca esto.-le entrega un pergamino. Lincoln lo abre. Era la imagen de una katana.

-Una katana larguisima.-

-Es la Korosuryu. Es una katana muy especial. Fue comprada hace muchos años por un americano llamado Charles River. Sin embargo, no hay muchas pistas sobre su paradero actual. Lo mas probable, es que haya sido heredada a sus descendientes.-

-River...-Lincoln pensando.-De acuerdo. Haremos todo lo posible por encontrarla.-

El resto de los Luna Blanca ya se habian reunidos (excepto Abraham y Johnny). Estaban reunidos en un edificio abandonado, junto a Zora y la chica pequeña.

-¿Quien es ella?-Mei mirando con una cara amenazante a Alexander, ya que la chica pequeña aun estaba pegada en su pecho.

-No puedo sacarmela. Es como un magneto.-Alexander tratando de tomarla, pero la chica pequeña se mueve por el torso de Alexander.-Y una bien pervertida.-

-Bienvenidos a mi tienda, Luna Blanca.-Zora, mostrando varios articulos, entre ellos: armas, drogas, joyas, tesoros valiosos, aparatos de alta tecnologia, entre otras cosas.-Soy Zora. Y esa enana...-la chica pequeña se despega de Alexander y baja, caminando hacia Zora.-Es mi mejor amiga, Magnety.-

-¡Hola!-Magnety.

-Asi que me estaban buscando.-

-Asi es, Zora.-Rachel.-Yoya nos dijo que tu podrías ayudarnos a reunir dinero de manera rápida y sigilosa.-

-Esa es mi facultad. Yoya no me habia dicho que era amiga de ustedes, aunque yo tampoco se lo pregunté. Me iba a decir quienes la habian ayudado, pero justo se acabó el tiempo de llamada. Pero regresando al asunto, me encantaria ayudarlos, a cambio de un pago por mis servicios.-

-De acuerdo, pero de momento no podemos pagarte.-Alexandra.

-Entonces no cuenten con mi ayuda.-

-Pero podemos pagarte despues de conseguir lo que buscamos.-Rachel.

-¿Lo que buscan?-

-Solo podemos obtenerlo en la subasta secreta de Las Vegas.-Alexander.

-Asi que quieren participar en esa subasta. De acuerdo, los ayudaré, pero nada de hacerse los olvidadizos.-

-Es un trato.-Mei.

-Asi que ustedes van a participar en esa subasta.-una voz. Era Vermouth, acompañada por Rito, Franky, y Marina.

-Hola, Luna Blanca.-Rito.-Tiempo sin vernos. ¿Como han estado?-

-¿Que quieres ahora, Rito?-Ricochet.

-Tranquilos. Solo venimos de compras.-

-El del cabello verde es lindo.-Marina.-¿Puedo sacarle el corazon?-

-¡Un encargo para la Legión de Villanos!-Zora saliendo de la nada con 8 cubos.-¡4 electricubes y 4 magmacubes! ¡Como lo ordenaron!-

-Gracias.-Vermouth. Franky recibe los cubos, mientras Vermouth le entrega un maletin lleno de dinero.

-¡Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes!-

-¿Donde está mi sobrino?-Rito.-Queria decirle algunas cosas.-

-Aun no ha llegado.-Rachel.-Yo le doy el recado.-

-...De acuerdo. Aunque se lo dijera a él, Lincoln igual se los diria a ustedes. Esto me lo dijo la mismisima ama Giluvia.-y algo les dice a los 6 Luna Blanca.

-...Wow.-Ricochet.

-¿Quien lo diria?-Rachel.

-Nunca lo habia sospechado.-Alexander.

-¿Y ahora que?-Reena.

-Seguir adelante con nuestros objetivos.-Mei.-No es tan revelante para nosotros.-

-Mei tiene razón.-Alexandra.-Debemos continuar con nuestros planes.-

En la mansión de Celeste, Nezumiiro estaba entrenando. Celeste habia llegado.

-Hola, Nezumiiro. ¿Abraham llegó?-

-Dijo que saldria con sus amigos y que volveria en la tarde.-

-Le habia pedido que volviera temprano para ayudarme con el almuerzo. Te agradezco que mantuvieras limpia mi mansión.-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.-

-Tengo todo listo para el almuerzo. ¿Me ayudarias?-

-De acuerdo.-

Ambas se dirigen a la cocina. Babe estaba jugando con Shiro y Kuro. Los 3 estaban sucios con harina y masa.

-¿Que estaban haciendo?-Celeste.

-Estaba haciendo galletas.-Babe.-Pero justo llegaron Shiro y Kuro y comenzaron a jugar conmigo.-

-Babe. La cocina esta toda sucia.-Celeste.

-Lo siento, mamá. La limpiare.-

-(Sniff sniff) Huele a quemado.-Nezumiiro.

-¿Quemado?-Babe.-...¡Las galletas!-y las saca del horno, aunque quemandose las manos.

-Babe, los guantes de cocina estaban ahí.-Celeste señalandole los guantes.

Nezumiiro siente algo. Rápidamente se avalanza sobre Celeste y Babe. Un disparo había penetrado una ventana. Los 3 se levantan. Shiro estaba con algo líquido de color rojo.

-¡Shiro!-Nezumiiro revisandola.-Es solo mermelada.-abrazando a su hija.

Otros disparos comienzan a penetrar la mansión. Nezumiiro toma a sus hijos, a Celeste y a Babe, y los saca de la mansión a gran velocidad. La mansión es bombardeada.

-¡¿Que esta sucediendo?!-Celeste. Un disparo la roza en la mejilla.

-¡Vamos!-Nezumiiro tomando nuevamente a los 4 y se aleja a gran velocidad, mientras los disparos continuan.

Una serie de explosiones se desatan en diferentes puntos de Los Angeles.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-Abraham.

-¡Esa explosión! ¡La casa de mis padres!-Johnny, y se va corriendo.

-¡Johnny, espera!-Abraham.

Los 2 llegan hasta la casa de Johnny. Habia sido destruida completamente y estaba envuelta en fuego.

Lincoln y Candy estaban corriendo por las calles.

-¡La señora Flannata! ¡Esa explosión fue por donde vive!-

Lincoln y Candy corren a gran velocidad en Segunda Mancha e Hiperactiva. Llegan al restaurante de los Hogan. Estaba en llamas.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Señora Flannata!-Lincoln entrando al restaurante. Saca a Flannata y a Duck, y los lleva hacia la calle.-¡No puede ser! ¡Heridas de bala!-y los cura con luz sanadora.

-¡Lincoln!-Lori llegando.

-¡Necesitan atención médica urgente!-

-¡¿Pero que pasó?!-

-¡No lo se! ¡Ocurrió derrepente!-

-...¡Lincoln, mira!-Candy señalando uns siluetas parecidas a las de Alexandra, Candy y Mei.

-¡Esta claro que no son ellas!-Lincoln.

-¡Espera a que llegue la ambulancia, Lincoln!-Lori.-¡Yo ire por esas impostoras!-

Los otros 6 Luna Blanca salen junto a Zora y los de la Legión de Villanos.

-¿Que esta pasando?-Rachel.

-¿Un ataque terrorista?-Franky.

Una enorme sombra se proyecta por la ciudad. Desde una parte de la ciudad de Los Angeles, sale un gigantesco hombre de roca con la forma de Stonemount. Su tamaño era tan grande que hacia que la gente pareciera una hormiga.

-¡¿Pero que..?!-Lincoln.

-¡¿Que es eso?!-Abraham.

-¡¿Un gigante?!-Rachel.

-(¡¿Pero que hace ese idiota?!).-Vermouth.

Justo llegan los villanos que estaban con Mizuki.

-¡¿Ya nos descubrieron los heroes?!-Hank.

-¡Se suponia que debia alertarnos primero!-Vermouth.-¡No llegar y aparecerse!-

Todos estaban asombrados y paralizados del miedo. El gigante estaba en 4 patas. Parece mirar hacia la ciudad. Abre la boca. Todos estaban esperando a que dijera algo.

-¿Y que haran ahora, heroes?-la voz chillona de Stonemount. Los Luna Blanca reaccionan con una mueca de risa.-¡Atrevanse a luchar, y los aplastare como unas moscas!-

-¡Psssst! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Reena reventando a carcajadas.-¡Su voz! ¡Que aguda es! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

La risa de Reena estaba siendo escuchada por Stonemount. Hank y Hawk se asustaron.

-¡Shhhhhhhhhh!-Hank y Hawk tratando de cayarla.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-¡¿Quien se esta riendo?!-Stonemount.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo con esa voz! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-¡Rico, callate!-Alexander.

-Estoy acá.-Ricochet.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre. ¡Reena, basta!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-¡Oye, oye, ya deja de reirte!-Hawk con miedo.

-¡Stonemount no soporta que nadie se ria de su voz!-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!-Hank y Hawk asustados, al ver que Stonemount comenzaba a moverse. Tenia una expresión de ira.

-¡Tonta! ¡Lo hiciste enfadar!-Hawk.

-¡¿Pero como no se pueden reir con esa vocecita?!-Reena.

-¡No podemos hacerlo!-Hank.-¡O nos matara!-Hawk.

Todos comienzan a correr.

-Y pensar que solo Rico era quien nos metia en problemas.-Alexander.-

-Tu tampoco te salvas, hermano.-Alexandra.

-¡Se supone que estabamos actuando con discreción!-Mei a Reena.-¡¿Acaso no conoces esa palabra?!-

-¡Los aplastare!-Stonemount.

-¡Psssst!-Mei tapandose la boca.

-¡Miren, Mei se rió!-Reena señalando a Mei.

-¡No es cierto!-Mei con la cara colorada y sin sacarse la mano de la boca.

Stonemount da un fuerte puñetazo que provoca un fuerte temblor. Luego toma escombros y los lanza a varios puntos de la cuidad.

-¡Luna Blanca! ¡Los aplastare a todos!-Stonemount enfadado y lanzando mas escombros y rocas a varios puntos de la ciudad.

Continuará...


	58. Chivos Expiatorios

Chivos Expiatorios

Flash back (el día anterior en la noche):

Royal Woods, Michigan:

La policía y los heroes locales estaban por todo el pueblo. Unos policias son cortados por el fantasma con guadaña que Maggie invoca. Esta lleva a su madre en brazo

-Esto es terrible. No hay a donde escapar.-

-Maggie, dejame aqui, y salvate.-

-No te dejaré sola, mamá.-

-Hija, te arrestaran por algo que no hiciste. Prefiero verte como fugitiva, que en prisión por algo que no has hecho.-

-¡Quietas!-unos policias junto a unos heroes rodeando a Maggie.-¡Estan arrestadas por homicidio!-

Unas bolas de fuego atacan a los policias y a los heroes. Aparece un chico de cabello corto castaño con un extraño traje similar a un mercenario medieval. Ataca a unos heroes con una espada de energia que sale de su brazo.

-¡Rapido, vengan conmigo!-

Maggie decide seguirlo. Su fantasma carga a su madre.

-¿Puedes decirnos que esta pasando, seas quien seas?-

-Ya habra tiempo para explicaciones. Puedes llamarme Drake. Drake Parker.-

Ambos corren, mientras mas bolas de fuego comienzan a caer directo a los heroes y a la policia.

-¿De donde vienen esas bolas de fuego?-

-Mi hermana Megan. Nos ayudará a despejar el camino.-Drake. Mientras corre, se le ve un collar con unas alas de angel.

Fin flash back.

Stonemount sigue lanzando escombros a varios puntos de la ciudad, destruyendo edificios. Los Luna Nueva observan desde lejos.

-Nadie...a muerto.-Washington con el cabello negro. Cambia a cabello blanco.-Pero si hay heridos. Vayamos tras ese gigante, antes que mate a alguien.-y los Luna Nueva corren hacia Stonemount

Los Luna Blanca se reunen. Estaban acompañados por Zora y Magnety.

-¿Están todos bien?-Lincoln.

-Si, pero gracias a Reena, ahora ese coloso nos quiere aplastar.-Alexander.

-Perdon, pero...¡es que esa voz sonaba tan chistosa! ¡Jajaja...!-Candy le tapa la boca.

-...No sigas riendote.-

-Yo tambien estaba por reirme.-Ricochet.

-No tenemos otra opción.-Lincoln.-Patiemosle el culo nosotros mismos, antes de que nos aplaste o aplaste a alguien mas.-

-¡Lincoln!-Johnny.-¡No he podido encontrar a mis padres! ¡El restaurante explotó!-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Pero puede que hayan escapado a tiempo.-Abraham.-Estaban con Susy, ¿no?-

-El restaurante no fue lo único que explotó.-Lincoln.-El restaurante de los Hogan tambien fue destruido. Y la señora Flannata y Duck fueron heridos con balas. Al menos los cure lo suficiente para que no estuvieran en riesgo vital.-

-¡Abraham, cariño!-Celeste llegando junto a Babe, Nezumiiro y sus hijos.-¡¿Estas bien?!-

-¿Que les pasó?-Abraham.

-¡Alguien nos quiso matar!-Celeste.-¡Nos dispararon y bombardearon la mansión!-

-No pude distinguirlos bien.-Nezumiiro.-Me preocupe demasiado en mantenerlos a salvo, pero eran demasiados.-

-¿Pero quien nos quisiera atacar?-Babe.

-Puede que haya sido alguna banda a la que hayamos derrotado.-Alexandra.-Hemos hecho muchos enemigos, asi que no deberia extrañarnos que alguien intentara tomar represalias contra nosotros alguna vez.-

-Y hablando de enemigos.-Celeste.-Yo tambien conozco personas que intentarían tomar represalias conmigo. Conocí a muchos saqueadores de ruinas, y la mayoría me odian a muerte.-

-Ya pensaremos en quien nos atacó.-Lincoln.-¡Por ahora vayamos tras ese tipo de voz graciosa! Tu debes ser Zora. Mantente a salvo hasta que nos hayamos librado de ese gigante.-

-Cuida a mis hijos por un rato.-Nezumiiro dejando a Shiro y Kuro en brazos de Zora.

-Oigan...-

-¡Contamos contigo!-Lincoln. Los Luna Blanca, Nezuniiro y Celeste se dirigen hacia Stonemount. Babe tambien se queda con Zora.

-Espero que esto valga la pena.-Zora.-Aunque hablan con mucha confianza. Talvez si lo valga despues de todo.-

-Creo que pisé excremento.-Babe.

Los Luna Blanca, Nezumiiro y Celeste corren hacia Stonemount. Luna Nueva aparece y corren con ellos.

-¡Luna Blanca!-Washington.

-¿Ahora que quieren?-Ricochet.

-Tambien vamos a luchar contra ese gigante.-Dallas.

-No nos estorben.-Lincoln.-Nosotros nos metimos en esto.-

-Técnicamente Reena nos metió en esto.-Mei.

-Lo siento.-Reena.

-Es deber nuestro mantener la paz.-Washington.

Una explosión ocurre en un edificio. Sale Nemesis, quien carga una gran caja en la espalda. Alcanza a los Luna Blanca, quedandose justo al lado de Nezumiiro.

-¿Némesis?-Nezumiiro.

-Hola, Nezumiiro.-

-Ahora no es momento para otra pelea.-

-No estoy aqui por una pelea. Logan necesita esto.-

-Otro villano.-Sandman.

-¡Lincoln!-Lori llegando y uniendose.-¡Te dije que esperaras a una ambulancia!-

-No te preocupes. La señora Flannata y Duck estan fuera de riesgo.-

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Literalmente te estas arriesgando a ser considerado villano por meterte con uno sin licencia de héroe!-

-Pero ese tipo nos quiere aplastar.-

-¡Da igual! ¡Este es un trabajo de héroes profesionales!...¡...! ¡¿Y que hacen ellos aqui?!-Lori mirando a Luna Nueva.

-Tiempo sin verte.-Washington.-¿Como has estado?-

-Ya hablaremos ustedes y yo.-

Stonemount ve a los Luna Blanca, Luna Nueva, y los acompañantes ir tras él.

-¡Oye, grandulon!-Lincoln.-¡Aqui estamos!-

-¡¿Listo para sentir todos tus huesos romperse?!-Ricochet.

-¡No digan tonterias!-Stonemount.-¡Soy mas grande que todos ustedes juntos! ¡Los voy a matar a todos!-

-...-los Luna Blanca, Luna Nueva, Lori, Nezumiiro, Celeste, y Némesis corriendo hacia Stonemount. Las mejillas de la boca se les infla de aire hasta que no aguantan mas y revientan de risa.-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Que voz tan chistosa!-

-¡¿Que?!-Stonemount.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-¡Es la voz mas graciosa que he escuchado en mi vida!-Celeste.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-todos y cada uno riendose. Stonemount cada vez se estaba perdiendo en su ira.

-¡Da igual cuantos sean! ¡Los matare a todos!-lanzando un puñetazo.

-¡Yo voy!-Nezumiiro tomando vuelo. Némesis tambien la ayuda. Ambos chocan fuertes puñetazos directamente en el brazo de Stonemount, destrozandoselo.

-¡Ahora nosotros!-Ricochet junto a Johnny. Rachel los agranda. Tera tambien agranda a Dallas y a Tumba. Los 4 atacan directamente a las piernas de Stonemount, derrobandolo y haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Stonemount trata de defenderse con el otro brazo, haciendo una gigantesca barrida. Candela genera una poderosa bola de energía verde, la cual mezcla con una bola sombra de Washington. Lincoln tambien la mezcla con una bola de luz y Reena con una bola hecha de fuego azul, y Mei amplifica el poder de la bola, lanzandola, y destruyen el hombro de Stonemount, haciendole perder el brazo.

Luna Nueva sube hacia la cabeza de Stonemount. Lori los alcanza.

-¡Luna Nueva!-Lori.-¡Estan bajo arresto!-

Stonemount sale en su forma humana justo detras de Lori. Saca su enorme maza y trata de matarla de un golpe, pero Lori alcanza a esquivar su ataque. Los Luna Nueva comienzan a atacarlo, pero Stonemount logra defenderse y evade algunos ataques, volviendo a introducirse en el cuerpo de roca como si este fuera líquido.

-Los Luna Nueva ya se están haciendo cargo de él.-Lincoln.-Vamonos. Esos tipos deben estar buscandonos para matarnos.-

-¿Y hacia donde vamos?-Celeste.

-Conozco el sitio perfecto.-Lincoln. Los demas lo siguen.

Comienzan a llegar varios héroes. El cuerpo de rocas de Stonemount comienza a lanzar rocas y a empequeñecerse, hasta que libera una nube de polvo. Un heroe de don de vientos usa su don para dispersar el polvo. Stonemount desapareció.

-Desapareció.-Lori. Se da cuenta que Luna Nueva escapa.-¡Detenganse, Luna Nueva!-y rápidamente va tras ellos, pero Washington envuelve a todos los Luna Nueva en sombra y se escapan. Lori trata de seguirlos, pero los pierde de vista.-¡Maldición! ¡Estaba literalmente tan cerca!-

Nemesis tambien se habia alejado.

-Bueno. Ya tengo lo que necesito.-y se va en una lancha.-(Aguanta un poco mas, Logan. Ya tengo lo que necesitas).-

Al rato, en lo que parece ser un túnel, los villanos estaban reunidos. Vermouth le da varios golpes a Stonemount.

-¡Cabeza hueca! ¡Tenias que alertarnos de que los heroes nos descubrieran, antes de transformarte!-

-Lo siento, pero se me habia caído la mascara y unos heroes me reconocieron. Trate de alertarlos, pero se me acabó la bateria del teléfono y no tuve otra opción. Y derrepente Luna Blanca se burlaron de mi, y...-

-Mejor vamonos.-Rito.-Los héroes no tardaran en encontrar este túnel. Además, ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos.-

-Tienes razon.-Vermouth.-Ya le explicaras todo a la jefa cuando regresemos.-y se van corriendo.

Mas tarde, los Luna Blanca y sus aliados estaban estaban escondidos en la mansión de Conlin Hogan.

-Gracias por darnos refugio, Conlin.-Lincoln.-Te debemos una.-

-No es nada.-Conlin.-Mamá y Duck se encuentran bien gracias a ti, Lincoln. Les insistí ir a un hospital, pero dicen que la ayuda de Sali será suficiente.-

-Ahora que ya se fue ese tipo de voz chistosa, podemos pensar con mas calma.-Alexander.-Tenemos que descubrir quienes atacaron las casas de nuestros tutores.-

-¡Malditos cobardes!-Ricochet.-¡Atacaron con todo esos lugares!-

-Y mis padres y Susy estan desaparecidos.-Johnny.-¡Espero que no hayan estado dentro!-

-Tranquilo.-Nezumiiro.-Ya fui a ese lugar. No encontré ningun cuerpo, asi que se salvaron.-

-...-Lincoln pensando.-¿Y si no éramos nosotros sus objetivos?-y todos lo miran.-Nosotros estabamos afuera. Estos ataques no podrian haber sido planeados en tan solo un par de horas. Si nosotros eramos los blancos, nos habrian esperado salir para enboscarnos. Unos sujetos se hicieron pasar por Xandra, Mei y Candy, pero los perdí de vista por los ataques de Stonemount que ademas levantaban algo de polvo.-

-¿Y por que atacaron a mis padres y nuestros tutores entonces?-Johnny.

-Porque quizas ellos eran sus blancos.-Alexander.

-Y si se hicieron pasar por nosotros, entonces ellos planeaban incriminarnos.-Alexandra.

-Entonces debemos avisarle a la policia.-Celeste.

-No.-Alexandra.-Nadie nos creeria. Nadie le creeria a un villano rehabilitado. Temo decirlo, pero creo que este es nuestro regreso a la villania.-

-¡Jajajajajaja!-Zora.-Parece que se metieron en un gran problema. Aunque deberian ver mas allá de las cosas.-

-¿Que quieres decir?-Rachel.

-¿Hay alguna razon para incriminarlos a ustedes? ¿Ademas que solo venganza? Puede que hayan otros motivos un tanto mas turbios.-

-La Legión de Villanos.-Rachel.-Debieron hacer esto para escapar y que toda la atención de los héroes la acapararamos todos nosotros.-

-¡Jajajajajaja! No. Me refiero a otra cosa. Saben, yo desde muy pequeña que estoy en el mundo del tráfico. Es un mundo en el que conoces todo tipo de personas. Y tambien llegas saber cosas que no todo el mundo logra saber. Cosas que para la gente comun y corriente es solo un mito hablado por algun loco paranoico que busca llamar la atención. Una vez, unos clientes contaron un jugoso rumor. ¿Han escuchado el mito del "Protocolo Chivo Expiatorio"?-

-¿Chivo expiatorio?-Johnny imaginandose a un chivo.

-Segun los rumores, la Liga de Heroes tiene un plan de respaldo para proteger y mantener su propia reputación. El Protocolo Chivo Expiatorio es un protocolo ultrasecreto que solo unos pocos heroes conocen. Consiste en incriminar a cualquier villano que haya usado una expiación, para dejarlo como un horrible villano, y capturarlo, para quedar como héroes.-

-¿Pero por que harian eso?-Babe.-Son heroes. Los heroes siempre hacen lo correcto.-

-No me extrañaría que hubiera algo asi.-Alexander.-Como hay corrupción en la política, en la policia, en la iglesia, y hasta en grupos de exploradoras, no es de extrañarse que la Liga de Heroes tambien haga cosas sucias.-

-Y tiene sentido.-Alexandra.-La reputación de la Liga de Heroes comenzó a declinar desde que provocamos la fuga de Alighieri. Los villanos estan ganando cierta popularidad en el público, incluso algunos llegan a superar en popularidad a algunos heroes famosos.-

-Y sin olvidar que las expiaciones que fueron robadas no han sido declaradas ilegales.-Alexander.

-Pero es un rumor.-Lincoln.-No podemos estar completamente seguros si es verdad o no, hasta tener pruebas.-

-...¡...!-Alexandra recordando a Rito.-(¡¿Sera cierto lo que dijo Rito?! ¡Entonces todo tendria sentido!).-

Llega una esfera roja rebotando desde afuera. Era Susy.

-¡Susy!-Johnny abrazandola.-¡Que bueno que estes bien! ¡¿Y mis padres?!-

-No te preocupes, Johnny. Ellos estan dentro de mi. Los absorbi a tiempo.-y saca a los señores Brave.

-¡Johnny!-Gina Brave abrazando a Johnny.-¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Te han hecho daño?!-

-Estoy bien, mamá. ¿Quien ataco el restaurante?-Johnny.

-No lo sabemos.-Marcus Brave.-Una chica morena alta entró, y dijo que si queriamos vivir, que escaparamos lo mas pronto posible.-

-Y cuando explotó el restaurante, alcancé a absorberlos y escape de unos tipos armados que nos disparaban.-

-Aun no podemos descartar que la Legión de Villanos lo haya planeado desde el principio.-Rachel.

-No pudo ser la Legión de Villanos.-Lincoln.-Mizuki hablaba en serio sobre la alianza.-

-¿Mizuki?-Rachel.

-Cierto. Olvidé mencionarselos. Me vi obligado a hacer una alianza con la hija de Kuroryu.-

-¡¿Kuroryu?!-Mei.

-...Nos tenian acorralados.-Candy.-...Lincoln no tenia otra alternativa...que aceptar...o sacrificarme.-

El teléfono de Alexandra suena.

-¿Hola?...¿Yoya?...Si. Estamos bien...¡¿Que?! ¡¿La televisión?!-y Heather enciende el televisor.

-Un gran ataque terrorista ocurrió esta mañana sorpresivamente en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Las camaras de vigilancia de la ciudad revelaron a los principales culpables del ataque terrorista: Luna Blanca.-y se ven a unas siluetas parecidas a los Luna Blanca.

-¡No somos nosotros!-Johnny.

-¡¿Pero que significa esto?!-Gina Brave.

-Lo sabia.-Lincoln.-Planearon incriminarnos.-

-La policia está buscando a los Luna Blanca, luego de que desaparecieran tras el inesperado ataque del villano Stonemount. La policía sospecha de una suspuesta unión entre los Luna Blanca y la Legión de Villanos, para escapar de la ciudad.-

-¿La Legión de Villanos?-Alexander.-Pero solo nos topamos con ellos.-

-¡Jajajajaja!-Zora.-Realmente es un gran problema. Pero no se preocupen. Puedo sacarlos de la ciudad.-

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Zora.-Johnny.

-Nada de gracias. Solo protejo mis intereses. ¿Y no le van a decir lo que ese tipo rubio les dijo?-

-¿De que esta hablando?-Lincoln.

-Cierto.-Rachel.-Nos topamos con Rito en la tienda de Zora. Nos dijo algo que Giluvia sabia.-

-¿Giluvia?-

-Una poderosa villana que se creia que fue destruida hace años atras, pero resulta que aun sigue viva.-Alexander.-Es la verdadera fundadora de la Legión de Villanos, pero Rito nos conto algo. Algo sobre la Liga de Heroes.-y le cuentan a Lincoln, mientras los demas tambien escuchan.

En algun lugar del mar, el submarino de Victor (Center) estaba estacionado en un punto de alta mar. Nemesis llega y entra.

-¿Por que saliste sin avisar?-Victor con delantal de cientifico.

-Lo lamento, señor Victor, pero traje esto.-Le muestra una especie de bateria enorme.-Escuché el otro dia que la maquina de fusión podria funcionar si se tenia mas poder. Asi que me tomé la molestia de ir por una fuente de poder.-

-Te lo agradezco, Nemesis. Pero debiste haber avisado antes.-

-No se preocupe, señor Víctor. Nadie me siguió. Ni la guardia costera.-

-Veamos si realmente funciona.-

Victor introduce la bateria a la máquina de fusión. Coloca a unos gorilas como sujetos de prueba. Activa la maquina, y luego de varios minutos, la maquina termina. Sale un supergorila el doble de alto y mas fuerte. Nemesis lucha por unos segundos con él, hasta que Victor lo adormece con tranquilizantes. Le hacen varias pruebas.

-¡Funcionó!-Victor.-¡La máquina funcionó! ¡Sabia que necesitabamos mas poder!-

-¡Que bueno que traje 2 por si acaso!-Némesis.

-Ve a traer a Logan. Yo ire por el clon.-

Nemesis busca y trae a Logan, quien estaba conectado a sondas intravenosas. Víctor trae a un clon de Logan sin pupilas.

-¿Y eso, señor Victor?-Candace.

-Lo hice hace ya varios meses. El plan original era buscar la forma de intercambiar la mente de Logan a este clon. Este clon no tiene conciencia alguna. No piensa. Es como un muñeco viviente. Pero ahora con la fusión, este muñeco servirá para curar la mutación de Logan.-

Dejan a Logan y a su clon, y activan la maquina, pero cuando estaba comenzando el proceso de fusion, un rayo destruye la cámara en la que estaba el clon.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-Victor.

-¡Ahi!-Adin disparando un rayo de energia a un sujeto de buzo.

Entran varios sujetos de buzo. Estaban armados con armas de fuego. Nemesis rápidamente se coloca una armadura que saca de un cubo miniaturizado y acaba con todos los buzos a golpes.

-Piratas.-Victor.-Nemesis, no cerraste la escotilla.-

-Lo siento, señor Victor.-

-Lo malo es que acabaron con el clon.-Candace.

-¡Cof cof cof cof cof cof!-Logan, escupiendo mucha sangre.

-¡No puede ser!-Victor.-¡Creo que la interrupción avanzó demasiado con la enfermedad! ¡Era el único clon que tenia!-

-¡Logan, rapido!-Candace haciendose un corte en la mano.-¡Entra a mi cuerpo, ya!-

-¡...cof cof cof cof!-

-¡Logan, por favor!-Candace.-¡No queremos perderte! ¡Entra rápido!-

-Entiendo lo que quieres, Logan.-Victor.-Y es por eso que cumpliré tu deseo.-

-¿Que?-

-Me fusionare contigo y te salvare.-

-¡Señor Victor!-

-¡Papi!-

-Nemesis, Douglas, Logan, Candace y Adin. Como ustedes saben, mi vida no ha sido muy facil. Sufri de maltratos y discriminación durante toda mi infancia y adolescencia. Siempre tenia ese resentimiento contra la humanidad por su mis intenciones al principio de adoptarlos era solo de experimentación, ustedes me mostraron el como se sentia estar en una familia en la que todos se aman y se cuidan. Siempre estaré agradecido con ustedes.-

-Señor Victor...-

-¡Guau! Señor Victor...-

-Papi...-

-Hare algo que mi padre nunca hizo por mi, pero siempre debió hacer: ayudar a su hijo en lo que mas necesita ayuda.-se mete dentro de la máquina.

-¡Señor Víctor!-Todos.

-Ahora depende de ustedes que hacer con sus vidas. ¿Tomaran caminos separados? ¿Seguiran juntos? ¿Se dedicaran al crimen? ¿Se volveran heroes? ¿Seguiran mis pasos para conquistar el mundo? Ustedes decidan que hacer.-

-¡Señor Victor...cof cof cof cof cof cof!-Logan.-¡No lo haga...cof cof cof cof cof cof cof! ¡Viviré dentro de Candace, pero no se sacrifique...cof cof cof cof cof cof cof!-

-No intentes salvarme, Logan. Despues de todo, ya no me queda mucho de vida. Mi corazón no está del todo sano y tu lo sabes.-

-¡Señor Victor!-

-Vamos. Logan no tiene mucho tiempo.-

Todos estaban llorando. Candace, con lagrimas en sus ojos, activa la máquina. El tiempo de fusión termina. Logan sale recuperado, mientras que en la otra camara, yacía Víctor muerto.

-¿Acaso fallo?-Némesis.

-No.-Logan.-El señor Victor ajusto la maquina lo suficiente para que solo pueda adquirir lo que necesito para estar completamente sano. Como ya no tenia todos sus organos y solo vivía por medio de maquinas, el señor Victor no resistiria nada.-

Todos soltaban lagrimas ante Victor. Y luego de un rato de llorar, los 5 se ponen de pie.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Candace.

-¿Que hacemos?-Logan.-Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Candace. Seguir con nuestro plan de conquistar el mundo.-

-Debemos hacerle un funeral al señor Victor.-Candace.

-Busquemos una isla donde podamos hacerle una sepultura.-Logan. Se dirige a los controles del submarino.

Devuelta en Los Angeles, Lori habla con la policia.

-¡Se lo repito, oficial! ¡Los Luna Blanca son inocentes! ¡Los estan incriminando personas parecidas a ellos!-

-Señorita Loud, si no tiene una prueba que lo respalde, su testimonio no es válido.-

-¡Los Luna Blanca jamás intentarían matar a sus propios padres y tutores! ¡Bobby y yo los conocemos! ¡Quiero participar en la investigación!-

-Señorita Loud, le recuerdo que este estado no es su jurisdicción. Asi que si quiere colaborar con el caso, deberá hablarlo con la Liga de Héroes. Si intenta entrometerce sin una autorización, nos veremos obligados a arrestarla. Por ahora, si quiere ayudar, ayude a los bomberos que aun trabajan para rescatar gente atrapada entre los escombros por el alboroto de Stonemount.-

Lori se va resignada. Ayuda a varios bomberos a rescatar heridos, junto a otros heroes que estaban participando en los rescates. Luego de ayudar varios heridos mas, Lori se dirige a su hotel. Justo cuando iba a entrar, nota a Luna Nueva caminando por un callejón.

-(¡Luna Nueva! ¡Literalmente no se escaparan esta vez!).-

Lori persigue en sigilo a los Luna Nueva. Aprovecha algunos cables y circuitos electricos para desplazarse al convertirse en electricidad. Washington siente la presencia de Lori, pero finge no sentirla.

-(sniff sniff).-Beagle.

-Dejala.-Washington en susurros.-De todas maneras iriamos tras ella tarde o temprano.-

Los Luna Nueva entram a un edificio por una puerta tracera. Lori sigilosamente entra.

Flash back:

Rito les cuenta a los Luna Blanca sobre lo que le habia dicho Giluvia.

-¿Sabian que existe una secta secreta que ayuda a la Liga de Heroes?-

-Claro que lo sabemos, Rito.-Rachel.-Nos ayudaron en la pelea contra Hades.-

-Cierto. Ese chico de las sombras estaba ahi.-

-¿Solo eso querías contarnos?-

-Esa secta no solo ayuda a la Liga de Heroes en secreto, porque busca mantener mantener la paz. Tambien lo hace por otra cosa.-y les dice la otra razon.

Fin flash back:

-¡¿Que Lori los está investigando?!-Lincoln-¡Tengo que advertiselo!-llama.

Lori entra al edificio. Siente que su celular vibra.

-(Es Lincoln).-contesta.-Sea lo que sea, Lincoln, esperame un poco. Luego buscare la forma de probar tu inocencia.-

-¡Lori, ¿estas investigando a la Orden?!-

-Asi es, Lincoln. No me importa sus intenciones. Ellos han cometido crimenes. Son literalmente villanos. Y se que tienen planes oscuros contra ti y tus amigos.-

-¡Lori, deja de investigarlos! ¡Esos tipos son peligrosos! ¡Y el lider es muy poderoso! ¡Te puede matar en segundos!-

-¿Por que estas tan asustado, Lincoln? Si descubro las pruebas suficientes, ordenare a la Liga de Heroes a capturarlos, y...-

-¡Lori, la Liga de Heroes no hara nada contra ellos! ¡La Orden ayuda a la Liga de Héroes en secreto, no solo por sus ideales, sino porque en realidad es la Orden quien controla a la Liga de Heroes!-

-¿Estas buscando a algun perrito perdido?-una voz detras de Lori. Esta se da vuelta. Era Padre, mirandola fijamente.

Continuará...


	59. La Orden

La Orden

Flash back (hace miles de años):

En algun lugar desconocido, se pueden ver 4 gigantescas siluetas: 2 masculinas, y 2 femeninas.

-¡¿Unirme a ti?-la silueta masculina mas musculosa.-¡¿Por que deberia hacer eso?! ¡Somos superiores a esos insectos! ¡Yo conquistare este mundo! ¡No me hace falta tener que formar una alianza! ¡Mucho menos con alguien sin orgullo como tu! ¡Eres una verguenza para los gigantes!-y se va.

-A mi no me interesa en lo mas minimo lo que le pase a los humanos.-una de las siluetas femeninas.-Que vivan o mueran no es nuestro asunto.-y se retira.

-Yo te apoyare, Oredanius.-la otra silueta femenina.-Después de todo, la mitad de nuestra sangre es humana.-

-Te lo agradezco, Gencomis.-

Fin flash back:

Lori se queda mirando a Padre, mientras retrocede y Padre la persigue.

-¿Llegaste de pura casualidad, o estabas espiandonos?-

-(¡Una alta estatura, cabello largo blanco con verde, mediana edad! ¡No hay duda! ¡Este debe ser el lider! ¡Es literalmente idéntico a lo que describieron Luna Blanca, pero también a la descripción de la bisabuela! ¡Pero seria ilógico que fueran la misma persona, a menos que literalmente tenga un don de juventud larga!).-

-¡¿Lori?!-Lincoln al telefono.-¡¿Lori?! ¡¿Estas bien?!-

La puerta es cerrada por Sandman y Sandy. Luna Nueva se interpone en la salida.

-...-Lori comenzando a cargar rayos en su mano.

-Te sugiero que no hagas nada estupido.-Sandman.

-...-Padre rápidamente atrapa a Lori por la boca y le quita el telefono.-¿Hola? Teléfono de Thundergirl.-y Lori trata de atacar, pero su don no funciona. Nota que Washington la estaba tocando con una mano envuelta en materia oscura.

-¡¿Que le hiciste a Lori?!-

-Tranquilo, Moonlight. Thundergirl está bien. Y te aseguro que seguira viva, si es que no hace nada estúpido.-

-¡Si te atreves a herirla...!-

-Todo va a depender de ella. Asi que no te preocupes. Es ella quien debe hacer lo que le conviene hacer si quiere seguir viva.-

-¡...!-

-Tengo asuntos importantes que atender, asi que adiós.-

-¡Espera un poco! ¡¿Por que nos incriminaron?!-

-...Que tu hermana te diga después...o yo, si es que muere.-y corta la llamada.-Tenemos un asunto importante del que hablar tu y yo.-

Con los Luna Blanca:

-¡Atrapo a Lori!-Lincoln con impotencia.

-No podemos ir por ella.-Rachel.-No sabemos adonde se ocultan. Ademas, la policía nos esta buscando, y ese sujeto que llaman Padre nos derroto con mucha facilidad cuando lo enfrentamos.-

-Lo se...-Lincoln.-Solo nos queda esperar que Lori logre salir de esta por su cuenta.-suspira.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-Zora.-Debe tratarse de un enemigo muy poderoso, como para sentirte impotente. No quiero sonar insensible, pero es mejor comenzar a moverse, antes que nos encuentren.-

-Es cierto.-Alexander.-Sospecharan que estamos aquí. Le dimos nuestra declaración a la Liga de Heroes. Asi que deben suponer que Conlin nos ayudaria a escondernos.-

-Vamos.-Zora.-No tenemos mucho tiempo.-

-Mamá, papá.-Johnny.-Antes de que esto sucediera, Lincoln nos habia pedido que lo pensaramos bien Abraham y yo si queriamos seguir con Luna Blanca.-

-Honestamente yo estaba indeciso.-Abraham a Celeste.-No queria abandonar Luna Blanca, pero sentia que no hemos compartido suficiente tiempo tu y yo.-

-Pero ahora...-Johnny.

-No tenemos otra opción que irnos.-Abraham.

-Nos hubiese gustado habernos quedado mas tiempo.-Johnny.

Los señores Brave y Celeste se miraron.

-Johnny...-Gina Brave.-Siempre supe que este momento llegaria. Te conozco perfectamente, y se que no hubieses querido abandonar a tus amigos.-

-Hemos pasado por mucho en esta vida.-Marcus Brave.-Y hemos logrado superar todas las adversidades que se nos han venido. Y sabemos que tu tambien has logrado superar todas las adversidades que se te han presentado. Incluso has arriesgado tu propia vida por tus amigos y gente inocente. Te has convertido en todo un hombre.-

-Y sea cual sea tu decisión, siempre te vamos a apoyar en todo.-Gina Brave.-Pero es mejor que te vayas ahora.-

-Abraham.-Celeste.-Desearia pasar mas tiempo contigo, pero tampoco puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres hacer. Eres un niño, pero tambien eres muy maduro para tu edad. No quiero verte infeliz por mi culpa otra vez. Y sea cual haya sido tu decisión, la habria respetado. Ahora vete y sobrevive. No quiero verte en prisión.-

-Es un fuerte golpe para una madre ver a su hijo en la cárcel.-Gina Brave.-Y mas siendo inocente de algo que no hizo.-

-Te voy a extrañar.-Abraham abrazando a Celeste.-Y a ti también, hermano.-

-¡Abraham!-Babe abrazando fuertemente a Abraham.-¡Te extrañaré demasiado!-

-¡Yo también, pero no me abraces tan fuerte!-

Johnny se despide de sus padres.

-Gracias por todo.-Lincoln.

-Hemos pasado buenos momentos en este mes.-Rachel.

-Extrañare la comida de la señora Hogan.-Ricochet.

-Fue corto, pero lo disfrutamos.-Alexander.

-Cuidense.-Alexandra.

-...Nos mantendremos...al contacto.-Candy.

-...-Mei haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Los extrañaremos a todos!-Reena.

-Adios, Luna Blanca.-Conlin Hogan.

-¿No vienes con nosotros, Susy?-Johnny a Susy.

-Me quedare aquí.-Susy.-Ayudare a tus padres a reconstruir su negocio, pero talvez en un tiempo mas, me una a ustedes si volvemos a vernos.-

-¡Es una promesa!-Lincoln extendiendo el meñique mientras se iba.

-Ya vete, antes de que te dejen atras.-Celeste a Abraham.

Los Luna Blanca siguen a Zora, la cual saca un enorme autobus taladro desde un cubo miniaturizado.

-Tienen suerte. No todos tienen de esto. Lo encontré tirado y lo repare yo misma. ¿Y adonde vamos?-

-Por el momento sacanos de la ciudad.-Lincoln.-Ya discutiremos nuestro próximo destino.-

Todos se suben al vehiculo, el cual excaba y se introduce bajo tierra.

-Sera un problema si la policia encuentra ese tunel.-Heather.

-No hay problema.-Sali. Oprime un boton, y una casa en forma de iglu se mueve y tapa el agujero.-¿Les gusta mi laboratorio movil?-

Devuelta con Lori, esta estaba sentada en una mesa junto a Padre. Este sostenía la licencia de heroína de Lori en sus manos.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Usted sabe por que estoy aquí. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle.-

-Me lo imaginaba. De acuerdo, pero no nos mires como si fueramos unos villanos. Nosotros hacemos todo esto por una buena causa.-

-¿Una buena causa? Literalmente han matado gente. Intentaron hacerlo en Alighieri, y ahora sospecho que ustedes son los que incriminaron a Luna Blanca. Y por la forma que actuan, han debido matar a mucha gente.-

-...Solo hacemos lo necesario para que la historia no se repita.-

-¿Que la historia no se repita? ¿De que esta hablando?-

Padre saca unas hojas, pergaminos, libros, y otros textos.

-Hace mucho tiempo, pequeña Thundergirl, existio una civilización muy avanzada para su epoca. Ya era una gran potencia cuando todavia los sumerios vivian en tribus. Esa civilización era Geas.-

-¿Geas?-Lori.-Creo que asi se llama esas ruinas que aparecieron en unas noticias que Lisa estaba viendo.-

-Asi es. Geas fue un gran imperio, hasta que su propia arrogancia por poder y sentirse superiores los destruyó a todos.-le muestra unas imágenes de las ruinas geasias, en los que hay ilustraciones de personas que controlan los elementos.

-Parecen...usuarios de dones.-

-Aunque no lo creas, los dones aparecieron muchos años antes que el primer caso registrado. De hecho, han estado presente en varios personajes de la historia, desde filosofos, inventores, conquistadores, revolucionarios, politicos, hasta personajes que se les considera parte de las mitologías y el folclore de alguna cultura.-Le muestra imagenes de: Gilgamesh, Simbad el marino, Goliat, Sanson, Vishnu, Fa Mulan, Anubis, Hércules, Sócrates, Alejandro Magno, Julio Cesar, Cleopatra, Thor, el rey Arturo, Juana de Arco, Gengis Kan, Marco Polo, Hattori Hanzo, Suleiman el magnífico, Cristobal Colon, Nicolas Copernico, Barbanegra, el conde Drácula, la reina Isabel, George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, Miguel Hidalgo, Manuel Rodriguez, Napoleón Bonaparte, Charles Darwin, Marie Curie, Albert Einstein, Steven Hawkings, Eva Perón, Julio Verne, el papa Juan Pablo II, Pedro Urdemales, entre otros personajes.

-¿Me estas diciendo que todos ellos fueron usuarios de don?-

-Exactamente, pero el don original, o como los geasios la llamamos, la Fuerza Mística, aparecio hace 10000 años. Fue gracias a eso, que Geas pudo avanzar y convertirse en una avanzada civilización, pero el ultimo rey geasio lo uso para darle dones a su gente para que pudieran luchar contra los gigantes, y finalizada la guerra, dejo que los conservaran, porque pensó que Geas podria avanzar aun mas en las ciencias y en la relación con la naturaleza, y aunque en parte funcionó, quien diria que le iba a salir el tiro por la culata y puso en riesgo al mundo.-

-No se si creerle o no, pero quiero confirmar algo. ¿Acaso usted tiene una marca con forma de luna nueva en una flama?-

Padre se levanta. Se da vuelta, y mueve su cabello, revelando la marca.

-¿Esto confirma lo que quiere?-

-Sonará una locura, pero...¿Cuantos años tiene realmente usted? Porque creo que usted conoció a mi bisabuela Harriet cuando aun era una niña.-

-Harriet. Hace años que no escuchaba el nombre de esa mocosa. En cuanto a tu pregunta, tengo 6437 años de edad.-

-Un don de juventud eterna...-Lori.

-No soy exactamente un humano al 100%.-

-¿Que?-

-Verás, mi verdadero nombre es Oredanius. Oredanius VII. El ultimo gobernante de la nación Novoomia, y descendiente directo de Novoom, primogénito del rey humano Zerei y la reina gigante Allexist. Era el séptimo hijo de mis 7 hermanos, el menor de todos, pero a diferencia de ellos, era un bastardo que nació de una aventura entre mi madre y un gigante. Como mi madre era la de sangre real, aun era candidato al trono de gobernante. Mi padre, o padrastro mejor dicho, siempre supo la verdad, asi que nunca me dejó acercarme a mis 6 hermanos mayores. Aunque era el mas aislado, era quien tenia mas contacto con la gente de mi nación, y todos me apreciaban por ayudarlos o compartir momentos con ellos. Apesar de todo, fui el que mas sobresalió en todas las pruebas para ser gobernante, por lo que me converti en el sucesor directo al trono de la nación de Novoomia. Y durante la guerra entre los geasios y los gigantes, mi madre y mi padrastro murieron, al igual que mis hermanos mayores, y me vi obligado a asumir como gobernante. Cuando terminó la guerra, ayude a mi nación a reconstruirse, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, noté como mi gente se hundía en la arrogancia y tenian hambre por poder. Olvidaban los valores, nuestras tradiciones, y solo se precupaban de cuan fuerte y poderoso eran sus dones. Vivi en carne propia la automasacre de mi pueblo, ya que incluso trataron de derrocarme. Fue realmente un horrible escenario. Cadaveres de hombres, mujeres y niños esparcidos en todos lados. Todas las ciudades destruida. Bosques, valles y montañas consumidas por el fuego. Los geasios sobrevivientes se esparcieron por todo el mundo. Solo algunos conservaron sus dones, tras el sacrificio del último rey geasio, y fundaron sus propios reinos con sus propias reglas y costumbres. Siempre tuve miedo de que la historia de Geas se volveria a repetir. Volver a ver a gente matandose unas a otras, la naturaleza siendo destruida, y que todo volviera a repetirse una vez mas. Asi que funde nuestra Orden con los pocos sobrevivientes geasios que encontré y pude convencer a que se unieran a mi causa.-

-Aunque comprendo sus objetivos, aun asi son unos villanos. Me parece literalmente hipócrita que digan que luchan por una causa justa, cuando ustedes mismos tambien matan, incriminan, destruyen, y secuestran.-

-Nosotros solo queremos evitar que la historia se repita. Si tenemos que rebajarnos al nivel de los villanos para lograrlo, lo haremos...por el momento. Hemos vigilado a todos los usuarios de don entre las sombras, ocultos como alguna secta o comunidad religiosa cualquiera, desde en zonas rurales, hasta pueblos y ciudades, pero cuando los dones comenzaron a masificarse desde el caso del bebé fosforescente en Corea del Sur, nos vimos en un gran problema. Afortunadamente los heroes se habian convertido en un simbolo de esperanza que podriamos utilizar a nuestro favor. El único problema era que no todos querian trabajar juntos, y no todas las personas los aceptaban. Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, los usuarios de dones aumentaban mas y mas, y eran discriminados por los humanos sin dones. Ya no podiamos operar desde las sombras, y teniamos que buscar el modo de poder mantener el mundo en paz sin salir a la luz. Teniamos que tener a algun respaldo que operara a la vista de todo el mundo, mientras nosotros la manejabamos entre las sombras, asi que usamos a 2 miembros de nuestra orden para que se hicieran pasar por un heroe y un villano, y provocaran un desastre, sacrificando a cientos de personas inocentes. Y luego surgió la guerra civil donica, cuando el gobierno y Steelman propusieron formar la Liga de Heroes.-

-¡Asi que en realidad fueron ustedes!-

-Exacto. Y Steelman era uno de nuestros miembros.-

-¿Que hay de mi bisabuela Harriet?-

-Harriet, y por lo tanto, tu, tus hermanos, y Washington son descendientes directos de Cresoom, el segundo hijo de Zerei y Allexist. Pero solo Harriet pudo manifestar su don heredado entre todos sus descendientes, que fue dividido y heredados por Lincoln y Washington.-

-Si Lincoln es tan importante para ustedes ¿por que incriminaron a Luna Blanca?-

-Lincoln y Washington estan destinados a ser enemigos. El don de Harriet debe volver a ser uno solo. Y para que eso suceda, uno de los 2 debe morir, pero bajo sus propias manos. De lo contrario, el don de Harriet no se unirá y seguira dividido. Washington no puede quitarle el don manualmente a Lincoln, asi que matandolo es su única opción. Ademas, si queremos que las personas sigan depositando sus esperanzas en la Liga de Heroes, debemos hacer que la Liga realmente parezca un simbolo de esperanza por una vida mejor, y que mejor forma, que demostrarlo, haciendo que capturen criminales.-

-No puedo permitir que hagas esto.-

-Comprendo. No lo entenderias, pero es necesario que el don de Cresoom vuelva a unirse. Y ahora que sabes todo, tienes 2 opciones: mantenerte callada, o ser ejecutada.-le lanza la licencia de heroina a Lori.-Tu eliges.-

-...-Lori mirando por varios segundos su licencia de heroina, hasta que decide tomarla y guardarla.

-Sabia decisión, jovencita. Puedes retirarte, pero no olvides que te estaremos vigilando.-

Lori se levanta en silencio y se dirige a la salida. Se queda quieta unos segundos.

-Algun día, tu y tu Orden caerán...literalmente.-

-Si recibiera una moneda por cada vez que escuchara eso...-sonriendo.-No lo olvides. La Orden de la Luna Sagrada está en todas partes...No exactamente en todas, pero entiendes el mensaje.-se encienden unas luces, donde se puede ver un gigantesco simbolo de un circulo con las 4 formas de la luna: luna nueva dentro de una llama, luna creciente delante de un remolino, luna llena dentro de una gota, y luna menguante dentro de un cuadrado.

-...-Lori yendose del edificio.

Los Luna Blanca salieron de Los Angeles bajo tierra. Salen hacia la superficie en el bosque. Lincoln llama a Lori.

-¿Lori?-

-Estoy bien, Lincoln.-

-¿Te hicieron daño?-

-No. Literalmente no me hicieron daño. Tu y yo estamos en la misma caja.-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Te lo contaré todo.-y le habla sobre la Orden. Lincoln deja el teléfono en alta voz, para que Luna Blanca escuchara todo.

-Un familiar lejano.-Lincoln.-La mitad de un don. Eso justificaria lo parecido que son nuestros dones.-

-Chad River.-Rachel.-Es mi bisabuelo. ¿Entonces Lincoln, los Loud y yo somos parientes?-

-No se si en caso de ustedes se le podria considerar incesto.-Alexander.-El ADN es semiconservativo. Siempre se heredada la mitad de los genes totales tanto del padre, como de la madre, asi que es probable que sean familiares no relacionados genéticamente. Algo asi como cuñados.-

-Eso da igual. Rachel y yo nos amamos.-

-Aunque sigo sorprendida que seamos parientes lejanos. Pero a mi tambien me da igual.-

-Asi que es un geasiano.-Abraham.-Mamá sabe mas de los geasios, asi que podrias hablar con ella ante cualquier duda.-

-Les pediré que tengan mas cuidado de ahora en adelante.-Lori.-Traten de no llamar mucho la atención, o literalmente podrían encontrarlos y matarlos.-

-No te preocupes. Tenemos experiencia en sobrevivir.-Lincoln.-Eres tu quien deberia tener mas cuidado. Si por casualidad vuelves a encontrartelos, mandales un mensaje de mi parte: algun dia les patearemos los culos.-

-Sobrevivan, chicos. Sobrevivan hasta que pueda encontrar el modo de derrotar a ese sujeto.-

-Tu también cuidate, hermana.-Lincoln. Corta la llamada.

-¿Y adonde vamos ahora?-Zora.

-Cumpliremos el trato con Mizuki. Iremos nuevamente a Bunny City. A la antigua mansion River.-

2 días despues:

Royal Woods, Michigan:

Lori se encuentra leyendo junto a Lisa sobre Geas y el descubrimiento de Celeste por una tablet. Las otras hermanas Loud estaban escuchando a escondidas.

-Asi que somos descendientes directas de Cresoom. Y ese tal Oredanius descendiente de Novoom. Realmente si se llega a saber la verdad de la Liga de Heroes, se armaria todo un escandalo.-

-Pero no puedes decir nada, Lisa. Literalmente nos matarán si decimos algo sobre esto.-

-Es otra cosa la que me preocupa. ¿Por que es realmente importante que el don heredado de Cresoom deba volver a completarse? ¿Existira algun efecto secundario? ¿O algo que ese sujeto no te haya dicho?-

-No dijo nada mas. Lo peor de todo, es que sentia lo poderoso que era ese tipo. Incluso Lincoln reaccionó con miedo cuando me atrapó.-

-Mmm...-Lisa pensando.-Si los dones de Lincoln y ese chico Washington son mitades de un don heredado de Cresoom, y Oredanius es descendiente de Novoom, entonces él tambien debio heredar el don de su antepasado. Segun los textos geasios, los gigantes tenian poderes sobrenaturales. Es probable que los gigantes tengan una clase diferente de don que los humanos, y por eso Washington no le ha podido quitarle a Lincoln el suyo. Entonces...tambien deberia existir alguna posibilidad de que exista algun descendiente directo de los otros hijos de Zerei y Allexist. Descendiente de Fullom y Menoom. El único problema seria en donde encontrarlos, o...-

-¿O?-

-Si es que estan del lado de los heroes o de los villanos.-

Rita y Lynn sr se encontraban entrenando en un campo de entrenamiento.

-Se me hace muy extraño todo esto.-Lynn sr atacando a Rita con carampanos de hielo.

-A mi tambien.-Rita defendiendose con torbellinos.-Lincoln no haria un alboroto como ese para escapar. Seria mas silencioso.-ataca con rafagas. Lynn sr esquiva patinando, mientras crea una barrera de hielo.

-Y Lincoln jamás planearia matar a alguien solo para escapar.-recordando a Lincoln sanando su herida.

-Todo esto es extraño.-

-¡Hey!-Kotaro.-¡Miren esto!-les muestra un periodico. Rita y Lynn sr se acercan para leer la noticia: "Nueva Amazonia coopera con la Legión de Villanos: Liga de Heroes con autorización del gobierno para atacar cualquier comunidad de Nueva Amazonia, y para matar si la situación lo requiere.".

En algun lugar boscoso desconocido:

En una cueva, Giluvia camina con unos magmacubes. Los deposita en una camara de una maquina. Aparece un científico con aspecto de frankestain.

-Ama Giluvia. No sabia que volveria tan pronto.-

-Hubo un cambio de planes, Frankestain. Vamos a acelerar las cosas.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Hubo algun motivo en especial?-

-Vamos a sacar ventaja de los planes de Oredanius, asi que mas te vale que tu máquina funcione, si no quieres ver la verdaders oscuridad.-

-Funcionará, ama Giluvia. Se lo aseguro.-

Legión de Villanos:

Algunos villanos se encuentran entrenando con unos robots. Franky y Marina destruyen a varios con facilidad con ametralladora y cuchillas de fotones respectivamente. Raven destruye a unos robot con unos cuervos hechos de materia purpura. Duke destruye a golpes y ataques de energía a otros robots. Hank y Hawk detruyen robots con tenaza y aguijon de escorpion y picotazo y garras de aguila respectivamente. Mizuki entrena con sus secuaces. Tras varios choques de katanas, Mizuki derrota a sus secuaces.

-Les volví a ganar.-Mizuki.

-Sigue igual de poderosa, Mizuki sama.-Reisuke.

-Aun no somos rivales dignos para usted.-la pelirroja.

-No. Yo creo que se han vuelto mas fuertes desde la ultima vez que luchamos.-enfunda su katana.-¿Tomamos un té?-y se va. Se puede ver en su tobillo una marca en forma de luna llena en una gota.

En alguna isla del Pacífico Norte:

Némesis, Douglas, Logan, Candace y Adin se habian establecido en una isla. Le hicieron una sepultura a Victor. Los 5 se encontraban asando unas salchichas en una fogata.

-¡Que buena salchica!-Logan.

-Te ves muy enérgico, Logan.-Candace.

-Lo bueno de haberme recuperado, es que ya no tengo que seguir medicandome, y mi tos ya se ha ido. Realmente se siente bien no tener que depender de medicamentos o de algun cuerpo. Y creo que ahora tengo el don del señor Victor.-

-Ya que estamos todos aqui, les propongo una cosa.-Candace.-Formemos nuestra propia organización. Reclutaremos gente, usaremos esta isla como nuestra base de operaciones, y conquistaremos el mundo. Primero fue Eye 5, luego fue Compass, y ahora somos nosotros, pero a diferencia de los otros, nosotros no nos traicionaremos. Siempre estaremos juntos, y nadie nos separará.-

-¡Guau! Acepto.-Douglas.

-¡Yo también!-Adin.

-Espero que reclutemos gente fuerte.-Nemesis.

-Por supuesto, Candace.-Logan.

Los 5 juntan sus manos.

-Desde ahora, nosotros seremos la tercera generación. Seremos "Las 5 Estrellas Negras". Y nadie nos detendra. Este mundo será nuestro, tal como el señor Victor queria.-

Los 5 reaccionan y alejan sus manos, ya que las acercaron demasiado a la fogata.

-¡Augh! ¡Augh! ¡Augh! ¡Augh!-y se soplan las manos.

-¡Guau! Logan, ¿siempre tuviste esa marca en la mano? ¡Guau!-Douglas.

-¿Que marca en mi mano?-Logan revisando su mano. Nota que tenia una marca de luna menguante en un cuadrado.-Nunca la habia visto. ¿Sera un efecto secundario de la fusión genética?-

Continuará...


	60. Skyland Parte 1

Skyland Parte 1

Flash back (hace 17 días):

En alguna montaña altisima, Liberty se encontraba de pie. Llega una pequeña nave conducida por un androide. Liberty se sube. La nave la lleva hasta la fortaleza aerea de Nathan Fritz. Al llegar, esta se encuentra con Nathan.

-¡Liberty!-

-¡Amo Nathan!-

Ambos se abrazan.

-¿Estas...sonriendo?-

-Afirmativo, amo. Desconozco como pasó, pero adquirí y comprendi las emociones humanas.-

-Pasa. Cuentamelo todo. Hace mucho frio aqui.-

-¿Se ha dado cuenta que no está usando pantalones?-

-¿Que?-mirando que no tenia pantalones.-...Pasemos adentro.-

Al rato los 2 estaban sentados en una mesa. Holly llega con un café y una lata de combustible.

-Asi que no pudiste cumplir tus misiones.-

-Acabé sintiendo lo que humanos llaman afecto hacia las hermanas Loud. Ahora ciertos comportamientos humanos se me hacen mas comprensibles. Tampoco pude conseguir los ojos elementales. Me destrozaron y me repararon. Senti lo que los humanos llaman agradecimiento.-

-No importa. Ya conquistaremos el mundo con nuestros propios métodos. ¿Sabes? Estoy creando a una androide con tu misma base. Tal vez podrias ayudarme a dotarla de emociones humanas.-

-Seria un placer. Me gustaria conocerla. Creo que podria considerarla como mi hermana menor.-

-Al igual que tu, tiene tanto un codigo como un nombre. M06. La llamé Miriam.-

Ambos se levantan. A Nathan se le cae un celular. Liberty lo recoge. Mira la pantalla.

-¿Quien es la mujer que se esta bañando?-

-Soy yo.-Holly saliendo de la nada.-Nathan...-truena los puños. Desde afuera, se escucha una gran paliza, mientras los robots que patrullan se quedan quietos escuchando.

Fin flash back:

Alcatraz, San Francisco, California:

En la ducha de la prisión, se encontraban varios criminales bañandose, entre ellos, Rocoso, el cual estaba usando un jabón en barra.

-No ha sido facil, pero he conseguido marcar a 7 convictos.-

-(Aun no es suficiente. Necesitamos mas sacrificios para reconstruir mi cuerpo de gigante).-

-Oye, ¿no tienes a algun aliado mas? ¿Alguien que nos ayude a largarnos de esta prisión?-

-(Desgraciadamente no. Todos mis sirvientes deben estar muertos o envejecidos. Estuve 50 años encerrado en esa isla).-

-¿Y otros como tu no hay?-

-(No me compares con ellos. Todos le dieron la espalda a nuestro orgullo de gigante. Solo yo debo conquistar este mundo. ¡Los demas merecen la muerte por su deshonra!).-

Armaggedon hace que a Rocoso se le cayera el jabón al piso. Este último, al levantar la mirada del jabón hacia arriba, se da cuenta que todos los prisioneros en las duchas se quedaron rodeandolo por detras.

En alguna parte desconocida en Nevada:

Los Luna Blanca llegan hasta una especie de desguazadero de aviones en un terreno llano.

-¿Que es este basurero?-Ricochet.

-En un aeropuerto ilegal.-Zora.-Conozco a alguien que nos llevará a Michigan en tan solo 2 días. Es un contrabandistas como yo, y un excelente piloto.-

Zora toca la bocina a modo de una melodia. Se abre la puerta de una bodega. Sale un sujeto con aspecto de loro humanoide con un traje de piloto.

-Zora.-

-¡Jajajajajaja! Hola, Skwark.-

-¿Que te trae por aquí?-

-Necesitamos transporte rápido.-le señala a Luna Blanca.-Vamos a Bunny City, Michigan.-

-Llegaron a tiempo. Estaba por irme. Me resultan muy conocidos, aunque no recuerdo en donde los he visto.-

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Reena Kitsune!-

-Pericles Skwark. Pueden decirme solo Skwark si quieren.-

-¡De acuerdo, Skwark!-

-Somos Luna Blanca.-Lincoln.-Mucho gusto.-

-¿Luna Blanca? Sabia que se me hacían muy conocidos.-Swark.-Bien. Adelante, Zora. Debemos irnos cuanto antes.-

Zora conduce hacia la bodega. Sigue a Skwark, quien conduce en motocicleta por un camino que lleva al subsuelo. Llegan hasta una sala en la que había una nave en forma de tortuga. Todos se bajan del autobus. Zora guarda el vehiculo en un cubo miniaturizado.

-Vi este modelo cuando vivia con Michelle.-Rachel.-Es un modelo Turtle5.-

-¿Tiene ducha?-Alexandra.-Porque yo necesito darme una.-

-Yo tambien.-Mei.

-¿Y cocina?-Johnny.

-Tiene, aunque es algo pequeña y las duchas son para una persona.-Skwark.-Si no les importa, primero haremos una escala. Despues reanudaremos el viaje. Debo entregar un pedido.-

-No te preocupes, Skwark.-Lincoln.-Aun nos queda mucho tiempo de sobra.-

-Gracias por su comprensión.-

Todos suben a la nave. La nave despega. Al rato, luego de unas duchas, y unos sándwiches, los Luna Blanca se reunen junto a Zora. Esta toma el anillo que Yoya les dio.

-SilverMarriage CXI.-Zora.-Marianne Marriage fue una joyera artesana conocida por ser muy astuta para dejar sus firmas y tambien por ser muy detallista. Dejaba marcas escondidas para que nadie robara sus diseñor y los reclamara como suyos. De hecho, si lo miran desde este punto.-indicando unos patrones.-Se ve su nombre escrito.-

-Es cierto.-Alexander.-Hasta un escrito en braille.-

-Si que sabes mucho de joyeria.-Rachel.

-Por supuesto. Los contrabandistas debemos saber, si no queremos recibir represalias de parte de nuestros propios clientes. Y algunos son realmente poderosos y dan miedo.-

-¿Y cuanto pueden darnos por ese anillo?-Alexander.

-Afortunadamente, este es un anillo único en el mundo. Fue mandado a hacer por el empresario Chad River para su matrimonio con una mujer desconocidad, pero esta lo abandonó antes de proponerselo, y nunca se supo que hizo con él.-

-¿Mujer desconocida?-Lincoln.-¿Será la bisabuela Harriet?-

-¿Y en cuanto está avaluado?-Alexandra.

-Está avaluado en $5000000.-

-¡¿$5000000?!-todos los Luna Blanca. Rachel estaba babeando y se cae de espalda.

-Podriamos cambiarlo por dinero, o subastarlo.-Alexander.

-Prioricemos el dinero primero.-Alexandra.-Debemos reunir $50000000 o mas.-

-Y a proposito, ¿donde haremos la escala?-Mei.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! Ya lo veran, Luna Blanca.-Zora.

-¡Oigan! ¡Miren esto!-Ricochet mirando por la ventana. Todos se asoman a ver. Se ve una gigantesca isla con un domo.

-¡¿Que es eso?!-Abraham.-¡Es como una isla en el cielo!-

-¡Jajajajajajaja! La escala.-Zora.

-¿Una ciudad en el cielo?-Johnny.-¿Es posible?-

-Solo eran rumores.-Alexander.-Se dice que parte del Ejercito Revolucionario y algunas personas que se negaban a vivir en la sociedad post Guerra Civil Donica, huyeron y se confinaron en ciudades flotantes, subterraneas y submarinas. Y por lo visto, si existen.-

-Les dije que conozco cosas que no todas las personas comunes saben.-Zora.

La nave llega hasta un aeropuerto a las afuera del domo. Aterriza y abre las puertas. Skwark baja, cargando unas cajas. Los Luna Blanca, Nezumiiro y sus hijos, Zora y Magnety tambien bajan. Llegan unos 5 sujetos con lentes futuristas y unos trajes blancos. La aparente lider de rasgo asiatica cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros y ojos verdes, un tipo de cabello corto con parte del cabello largo en forma de cuernos de toro, una mujer de larga nariz, un sujeto de cuello largo, y un sujeto musculoso con aspecto de pelicano humanoide.

-Aqui estan los medicamentos y equipos medicos que solicitaron.-Skwark.-Limpios y recien preparados.-

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Skwark.-el de los cuernos de cabello.

-¿Y quienes son ellos?-la mujer con nariz larga.

-Amigos de Zora.-Skwark.

-¿Tambien son contrabandistas?-el cuellilargo.

-Eh...algo asi.-Lincoln sobandose la cabeza.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-Zora.-¡¿Como estan, chicos?!-

-Gusto de verte, Zora.-La lider.-¿Quienes son tus amigos?-

-Luna Blanca.-Zora.-Una banda de la superficie terrestre.-

-Soy Lincoln Loud.-saludando a la lider.-Un gusto en conocerlos.-

-Rachel River.-

-Ricochet O'Bryan.-

-Alexander Green.-

-Alexandra Green.-

-Johnny John Brave.-

-...Candice Mousse...Pueden decirme Candy.-

-Mei Wu.-saludando con reverencia.

-¡Soy Reena Kitsune!-

-Abraham Caelestic.-

-Un usuario de don con capacidad de vuelo.-la lider.-Son muy populares en nuestra ciudad.

-Soy Nezumiiro. Ellos son mis hijos Shiro y Kuro. No soy parte de Luna Blanca. Soy su maestra y acompañante.-

-Un gusto. Soy Hideyoshi.-la lider.

-Bullhair.-el de los cuernos.

-Niza.-La de nariz larga.

-Brachio.-el cuellilargo.

-Joe.-el pelicano.-¿Quieren pasar? Los amigos de Zora, son nuestros amigos y aliados.-

-¿Que dicen, chicos?-Lincoln.

-Primero que todo...-Alexander.-¿Como nos ven ustedes a nosotros?-

-No se preocupen.-Hideyoshi.-No son los primeros terrestres que han pisado nuestro hogar, asi que no seran mal recibidos. Mas bien nosotros los vemos como personas que viven en una sociedad opresora.-

Los Luna Blanca se miraron y aceptaron la invitación. Entran al domo. La ciudad tenia edificios rascacielos de forma ovalada. Los mas bajos y angostos en forma cilíndrica. Los autos eran pequeños y parecidos a los del futuro. Habian tambien unas aves mecanicas volando por la ciudad. Tambien se ven a algunos robots patrullando. Algunas personas que pasaban cerca los miraban de manera curiosa.

-Bienvenidos a Skyland.-Hideyoshi.-Una ciudad artificial flotante autosustentable, fundada por nuestros tataraabuelos y bisabuelos para huir de la opresión de los gobiernos terrestres en controlar nuestros usos de dones. Aquí todo se recicla, incluyendo las aguas servidas y las de lluvia. Esta ciudad funciona con muchas fuentes de energia: solar, eolica, dinámica, de los desechos, y algunas veces de las tormentas eléctricas.-

-Parece una verdadera utopía.-Alexandra.-Me sorprende que haya logrado pasar inadvertida durante todos estos años.-

-Aunque reciclamos todo, a veces ciertos productos escasean como los medicamentos, los antisepticos, y los químicos usados para la química clínica, por lo que enviamos buscadores entrenados para que reunan recursos.-Bullhair.-La familia de Zora nos ha ayudado desde que terminó la Guerra Civil Donica.-

-¿Y nunca han bajado a la superficie?-Johnny.

-Solo lo hacemos cada 10 años para revisar y renovar la isla.-Niza.-Estamos casi desconectados del mundo. Solo sabemos lo que nuestros buscadores y algunos hombres y mujeres que han bajado nos han informado.-

-Y lo que nos han mostrado por diarios, revistas, radios y televisores.-Bachio.-¿Saben si encontraron ya el tesoro en Three Piece? ¿El detective Yuiichi ya derrotó a los hombres de azules?-

-Todavia no.-Alexandra.

-Aqui continuo yo.-Zora.-Pueden regresar a sus labores, amigos.-

-Esta bien. Los dejamos.-Hideyoshi.-Disfruten su estancia en Skyland.-y se va con sus compañeros.

-Realmente es hermosa la tal Hideyoshi.-Ricochet.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¿Te parece linda? Es un hombre.-

-...¡¿Queeeeee?! ¡¿Un hombre?!-Ricochet.

-¡Jajajajaja! Siganme. Mi casa está cerca.-

Llegan hasta unas jaulas afirmadas por aves mecánicas.

-Escojan en cuales ir. Solo 4 personas a la vez. Yo indicare la dirección.-

Todo se suben en las jaulas: Zora, Nezumiiro y sus hijos; los Alex, Mei y Magnety; Johnny, Candy, Ricochet, y Reena.

-Nos falta una para nosotros.-Rachel.

-Puedes encogerte con Lincoln y usar a su amigo con alas. Es un volador despues de todo.-

Las aves mecanicas vuelan llevando las jaulas con las patas. Rachel se encoge y encoge a Lincoln hasta el tamaño de un raton. Abraham los lleva en sus bolsillos y vuelan. Todos ven el paisaje y mas de Skyland mientras vuelan.

-¡Que asombroso!-Alexandra.-¡Es una verdadera ventana al futuro!-

-¡Tal como las series animé de Dragon Cube Y!-Alexander.

-Veré si le puedo escupir a alguien desde aqui.-Ricochet. Estaba por escupir, haciendo sonido de preparar un escupitajo, pero Candy le da un puñetazo.

-...¡No seas cerdo!-

Pasan unos chicos y chicas de diferentes edades volando con alas, levitación, y dones de energia que liberan a modo de propulsión.

-¡Hola!-una niña con alas de hada saludando a Abraham.

-¡Pareces un angelito!-una chica volando con alas de ave en los brazos.

-Ese estilo ninja se te ve genial.-un chico con las de murciélago.

-¿Sabes lanzar estrellas ninjas como en los animé?-un chico volando con alas en sus orejas.

-...-un sujeto con el don de inflar su cabeza como un globo, sonriendole y saludandole.

-Todos estan saludando a Abraham.-Lincoln.

-Parece que es cierto que a la gente de aqui les gustan mucho los dones de vuelo.-Rachel.

Mas tarde, los Luna Blanca se encuentran en la casa de Zora, que es una casa cuadrada sobre otra, como si fueran bloques, cenando unas hamburguesas de Johnny.

-¡Que deliciosa es esta hamburguesa!-Magnety probando una hamburguesa de Johnny.

-Gracias.-Johnny.-Fue Rachel la que la encogió en el tamaño adecuado para que pudieras comerla.-

-Skwark me llamo.-Zora.-Se quedara a ayudar con la reparación de algunas naves, asi que nos iremos pasado mañana.-

-Eso me alegra.-Alexandra.-Tengo tantas ganas de conocer esta ciudad flotante.-

-Yo tambien.-Alexander.-Quisiera saber un poco mas de esta ciudad y como funciona.-

-Podriamos ver si tienen cosas de valor en alguna parte de aqui.-Rachel.

-...Me pregunto a que sabran...los dulces de Skyland.-Candy.

-¿Habran tipos fuerte para divertirse?-Ricochet.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos!-Reena.

-Aun es temprano como para irse a dormir.-Abraham.-Son las 9:30 PM. ¿Que opinas, Lincoln?-

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Lincoln.-No nos vendria mal relajarnos un poco. ¿Que hay para divertirse aquí?-

-Hay un parque de diversiones, pistas de patinaje, centros de videojuegos y juegos de maquinas, discotecas, y bares.-Zora.

-¡Yo tambien quiero ir!-Magnety.

-¡Oye, ni creas que te dejare volver a hacer esa broma que nos hiciste al cabello de musgo y a mi!-Ricochet.

-¿Que broma?-Mei. Alexander y Ricochet recuerdan con vergüenza la broma de Magnety.

-Eh...una simple broma.-Ricochet y Alexander avergonzados.

Al rato, los 10 Luna Blanca, Zora y Magnety (sobre la cabeza de Alexander) salen a divertirse.

-Oye, bajate de mi cabeza.-Alexander a Magnety, quien estaba sobre su cabeza.

-¿Que shampoo usas? Te huele bien el cabello, a diferencia del cara de mono.-

-¡Oye, enana magnetica! ¡Para que lo sepas, yo me baño cada 2 días!-Ricochet.

-¿Y que usas de shampoo? ¿Abono?-

-¿Quieres pelea, enana?-y Magnety lo deja pegado en el suelo.

-Gané.-

-¡Oye, dejame levantarme!-

-¿Y que haremos tu y yo, sexi verdoso?-

-Soy su novia.-Mei.

-Que mal gusto tienes, Alex.-Magnety.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Bueno. Pudo ser peor.-

-...-Mei con un leve ceño fruncido.

-Oye, Mei es hermosa.-Alexander.-Y ella es mucho mejor de lo que tu crees.-

-No te enojes, sexi. Solo estaba bromeando. Aunque si de verdad quieres que salgamos...-y Mei rápidamente la mira de manera amenazante.

Pasan por al lado de una estatua. Era una figura de un soldado con un emblema en el pecho con características de la bandera estadounidense.

-¿El Almirante Americano?-Alexander.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! Aqui es considerado un héroe y un mártir.-Zora.-Un modelo a seguir para muchos. Y quien nos demostró que si se puede vivir en un mundo donde se pueden usar los dones libremente.-

-¿Y ese emblema?-Abraham.

-Es el verdadero emblema del Almirante Americano. Él mismo se lo entregó al fundador de Skyland, antes de dejar la isla y luchar en su último combate. Hay un rumor que dice que el emblema es en realidad una llave, pero nunca lo han comprobado.-

-¿Cuanto valdra?-Rachel.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! Ni lo piensen. Es un tesoro muy preciado por los Skylianos. Si lo roban, les cortaran las cabezas.-

Los Luna Blanca se separan y se van a diferentes puntos.

Los Alex, Johnny, Mei, Ricochet, Zora y Magnety entran a una discoteca. Alexander y Mei se ponen a bailar al ritmo de la musica, aunque Magnety aun seguia en la cabeza de Alexander.

-Oye, ¿no puedes buscarte una pareja para bailar?-Mei.

-No. No hay chicos de mi tamaño o mas pequeños. A excepción de ese.-Apuntando a un chico pequeño de unos 10 cm entre los pechos de una chica bailando.-Dicen que es práctico llevarlos ahí.-

-No quiero ser grosero, Magnety, pero Mei y yo estamos bailando juntos.-

-¿Y cual es el problema de bailar con mas de una persona? A tu hermana no parece molestarle.-apuntando a Alexandra bailando y rodeada de varios chicos bailando.

-Asi que eres del continente.-un chico con lentes de ojos de serpiente.-¿Son todas las chicas igual de hermosas que tu?-

-Algunas si y otras no. Hace tiempo que no estaba en una discoteca en la que usaran este tipo de música. Es mi tipo de música favorita.-

-¿No les agrada esta música a la gente de la superficie?-un chico con una barbilla larga.

-Si les agrada, pero dicen que es para los nerds y que está pasada de moda.-

-¿Pasada de moda?-un chico con forma de huevo.-Pero si es pegajosa.-

-Aquí puedes bailar con ella todo el tiempo, nena.-Un chico con rasgos de langosta roja con cabello negro con copete y lentes de sol.

Johnny y Zora estaban bailando entre Alexander, Mei y Magnety, y Alexandra y los chicos que bailaban con ella. Unas chicas se les acercaron.

-¿Puedo?-una chica pidiendole tocarle los biceps a Johnny. Este acepta y luego la hace levantar con solo su brazo.-¡Wow! ¡Que fuerte!-

Ricochet estaba en la barra sentado y bebiendo unas gaseosas.

-Una vez mas, todos tienen parejas excepto yo.-Ricochet.

-Se como se siente.-una voz. Era un chico con cabeza de ganso, el cual bebe una botella de jugo.-Yo tampoco he tenido suerte con las chicas. Soy el menos popular entre los chicos. Vine aqui para probar suerte, pero me rechazaron 10 chicas.-

-Eso no es nada. A mi me han rechazado 50 veces.-

-¡¿50 veces?! ¡Woow! Pero tu debes tener mas suerte. Al menos no todas las terrestres te conocen. Como esta es una ciudad aislada, todos nos conocemos.-

-¿Y no quieres bajar algún dia al continente a conocer chicas?-

-Me gustaria, pero no estoy calificado para ser un recolector. He reprobado el examen 5 veces seguidas. Ya tiré la toalla.-

-¿Tan rápido te rindes? Con esa actitud, solo serviras como saco de boxeo para los mas fuertes, o para que otros se burlen de ti.-

-¿Que puedo hacer? Siempre me ham considerado el mas debil de mi generación, y de las otras. Nadie cree en mi. Ni siquiera mis padres, quienes apoyan mas a mi hermano menor que sobresale en todo.-

-Que no te importe lo que otros crean de ti. Tu solo cree en ti mismo y pasate la opinión de otros por donde no te llegue el sol. Solo esfuerzate y entrena, y cuando te conviertas en un recolector, todos los que se burlaron de ti, se quedaran con la boca cerrada.-

-Gracias. Eres la primera persona que me ha dado palabras de aliento.-

Llega un grupo de chicos liderado por un chico corpulento de cabeza muy pequeña para su cuerpo.

-¿Quienes son esos?-Ricochet.

-Son los campeones de football americano de la preparatoria central.-el cabeza de ganzo.-Se creen superiores solo por ser los campeones, pero solo ganaron por suerte, y porque el capitan del equipo rival le dio diarrea en pleno juego.-

-Asi que estos son los terrestres de los que tanto hablan.-el cabeza pequeña. Camina hacia Alexandra.-Si que eres hermosa.-Empuja a varios chicos de los que bailaban con ella.-Soy Everybody. Campeon de football americano de la preparatoria central de Skyland, y el mejor, y el chico mas popular.-hace poses y luego se acerca demasiado.-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-

-Pierdete. No me agradan los tipos como tu.-

-¿Haciendote la dificil y la atrevida? Me gustan las chicas como tu.-

-Oye, cuando mi hermana dice que no, es no.-Alexander acercandose. Aun tenia a Magnety en la cabeza.

-¿Tu diciendome que hacer? Para que lo sepas, yo mando en este lugar.-

-Puede ser una ciudad aislada, pero tiene a los mismos tipos de idiotas que en la superficie terrestre.-

-¡¿A quien llamas idiota, debilucho?!-

-Chicos, no peleemos.-Johnny.-Estamos invitados aqui.-

-Oye, grandulon. Te ves muy fuerte. Serias muy útil para mi equipo.-

-Gracias, pero aunque me gustan los deportes, prefiero mas la cocina.-

-¡¿Cocina?! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Que perdedor! ¡Jajajajajajaja!-

-Cocinar no tiene nada de malo.-

-No, si eres un perdedor.-

-No le busques conversación, grandote.-Ricochet.-Apuesto que la tiene tan pequeña, que necesita molestar a otros para sentirse superior.-

-¡¿Que fue lo que dijiste?!-

Los amigos de Everybody estaban rodeando a Alexander, Ricochet y Johnny, pero son todos derrotados con facilidad a patadas y golpes (amplificados) por Mei.

-Se meten con mi novio y mis amigos, se meten conmigo tambien.-

-¡Bien hecho, asiática!-una mujer de color con rastas largas y de contextura gruesa. Esta, junto a varios guardias sacan a Everybody y sus amigos fuera de la discoteca.

Lincoln, Rachel, Abraham, Reena y Candy estaban en un centro de videojuegos y juegos de máquina.

Lincoln y Rachel estaban jugando skyball.

-Te vi muy interesada en emblema.-

-Si es la verdadera, puede valer una gran fortuna. Ademas, recuerda que debemos reunir mucho dinero y 3 objetos subastables. Ese emblema podria ser uno de esos objetos subastables.-

-Es tentador, pero no disponemos del tiempo suficiente para planificar un robo. Pueden tener camaras escondidas en algun lugar poco visible, o alarmas ultrasensibles. Tampoco podríamos escapar asi de facil, ya que ninguno sabe manejar una de esas naves.-

-¿Y si provocamos algo que llame la atención de todos, y luego aprovechamos para robarlo?-

-Es una buena idea, pero necesitamos crear un emblema falso primero.-

-¿Y que hay de esos premios?-apuntando un emblema de juguete igual al del Almirante Americano.

-Si que se ven idénticos. Y justo tenemos boletos para cambiarlos por uno.-

Ambos fueron a cambiar unos boletos. Lincoln se da cuenta de un cartel.

-Rachel, mira esto.-

Ambos leen el cartel, el cual era sobre un anuncio de una feria. Pero se fijaron sobretodo en el nombre de una persona que iba a estar presente en un corcurso: Chilan River.

-Un River.-Rachel.

-Deberiamos hablar con él. Podria ser posible de que él tenga esa katana que Mizuki busca, o que sepa donde está. Disculpa...-se dirige al sujeto que cambia los boletos.-¿Que sabes sobre Chilan River?-

-¿Chilan River? Es uno de los miembros del consejo Skyland.-

-¿Consejo Skyland?-

-Ustedes deben ser los terrestres de los que tanto hablaban. En Skyland, estamos gobernados por 5 personas que toman las decisiones importantes para la ciudad. Chilan River es uno de los miembros del consejo.-

-¿Y sabes donde lo encontramos?-

-En el edificio con una cuspide en forma de diamante. Pero no pueden ir a ver al consejo asi de facil. Deben conseguir un permiso y si tienen suerte, podran hablar con alguno de ellos.-

-Gracias, señor.-y se van.

-¿Y ahora?-

-Vamos a verlo...a nuestro propio modo.-

Abraham y Reena estaban jugando con una pelota a las afueras del local, en una pequeña cancha. Candy llega con unas paletas en forma circular, en forma de pluma, y en forma de luna.

-...Las paletas tienen un...sabor extraño, pero están...deliciosa.-

-¡Y aqui viene el tiro celestial del gran Abraham!-Abraham pateando la pelota en el aire tras girar como trompo y la patea, pero Reena atrapa la pelota a tiempo.

-¡La atrape! ¡Y ahora aqui viene mi tiro del zorro!-se convierte en kitsune humanoide y patea la pelota. Abraham vuela y trata de atraparla en el aire, pero la pelota estaba con efecto, y se devuelve, dandole un pelotazo en la cara.-¡¿Estas bien?!-y Abraham le levanta el pulgar y aterriza.

-Asi que tu eres el terrestre que puede volar.-una voz. Era un chico de 12 años con piel blanca como huevo. Estaba acompañado por otros chicos y chicas de su misma edad.-Me llaman el rey de los cielos. Le he ganado a todos los voladores en una carrera por el cielo y me he mantenido invicto por 3 años seguidos.-se convierte en gaviota tamaño humano.-Soy Juan Salvador. Te desafio a una carrera por el cielo, terrestre con alas.-

-¡Acepta, Abraham!-Reena.-¡Suena muy divertido!-

-Esta bien. Jamas he intentado competir en una carrera de vuelo con otra persona.-

-Pues espero que sea una carrera interesante. Armen el circuito, chicos.-y los demas vuelan y comienzan a poner unos anillos por la ciudad.

-...Se verá interesante...esta carrera.-Candy.

-¿Esa es una paleta luna?-una voz. Era un chico de 14 años, de cabello de varios colores con marron al centro de la cabeza, de overol blanco, camisa azul, corbatin amarillo con lunares negros, y zapatillas negras.

-...Es deliciosa.-

-Prueba esta paleta.-le muestra una paleta en forma de sol. Candy la prueba.

-...¡Esta deliciosa!-

-No conozco a casi nadie que tambien le gusten los dulces.-

-...Yo amo los dulces...Y puedo hacer esto.-secreta caramelo en forma de baston y se lo da.

-¡Mmmmm! ¡Delicioso!-

-...Soy Candice. Puedes llamarme...Candy.-

-Candy. Este caramelo que me diste es dulce, igual que tu.-

-...Gracias.-

-Soy Chubi. Mi don me permite secretar chocolate con cubierta de caramelo.-junta las manos y crea unos chocolates con cubierta de caramelo.-mi padre tenia el don de crear chocolate, y mi madre un don de hacer caramelo. Herede los dones de cultivo de ambos. ¿Quieres probar?-

-...Esta bien.-Candy los toma y los prueba.-...¡Estan deliciosos!-

Abraham y Juan Salvador se posicionan sobre un techo, mientras son rodeados por los demas chicos y chicas.

-Esta son las reglas, terrestre. Volaremos por toda la ciudad, atravezando los anillos. Una vez volando, no puedes tocar tierra hasta que termine la carrera. Si te saltas un anillo, debes regresar y cruzarlo. No esta permitido atacarnos entre nosotros o que un tercero te ayude.-

-Entendido.-

-Bien. A prepararse.-

Un chico de cara triangular con un ojo deja caer una medalla en forma de alas, dando inicio a la carrera. Abraham y Juan Salvador corren y se lanzan a volar. Abraham se adelantó, dado a su velocidad ninja. Ambos vuelan por la ciudad, cruzando los anillos, y a la vez evadiendo edificios y aves mecanicas. Juan Salvador comienza a adelantar a Abraham hasta alcanzarlo. Ambos comienzan a volar a mas velocidad, generando rafagas de viento, agitando cabellos, ropas, levantando sombreros, de cualquier persona que estuviera cerca. Una de las rafagas le vuela el sandwich a un sujeto pieza por pieza. Ambos se mantienen reñidos, hasta que estaban cerca de la meta. Cuando ya faltaba poco, Juan Salvador no se da cuenta a tiempo que iba a chocar con una ave mecanica, y Abraham rápidamente corre por las paredes y saca a Juan Salvador del paso. Ambos llegan a la meta.

-Te debo una, terrestre. Pero tocar las paredes cuenta como suelo.-

-En cualquier caso el ganador fue Juan Salvador.-el chico triangulo ciclope.-Ganó por un pico.-

-¡Abraham! ¡Que buena carrera!-Reena.

-Juan Salvador.-Abraham.-¿Otra carrera?-

-...Por supuesto.-

Candy y Chubi seguian hablando.

-...Y así es como me converti...en ladrona.-

-Que injusto cuando los padres quieren imponerle a sus hijos sus sueños frustrados. Yo Afortunadamente mis padres no son asi, pero he conocido gente con padres como los tuyos.-

-...¿Y a que se dedican?-

-Mi padre es mecanico. Mi madre es soldado. Yo trabajo medio tiempo en el parque de diversiones. Soy el que hace algodon de azucar.-

-...¡Delicioso! ¿Puedo...probar alguno mañana?-

-Por supuesto. Oye, conozco una dulceria aqui cerca. ¿Quieres ir? Aun esta abierta por unos...20 minutos.-

-...¡Encantada!-y ambos caminan.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln y Rachel llegan hasta una torre con una cúspide en forma de diamante. Se fusionan en Linchel. Se encoge al tamaño de un ratón, y usa a una ave mecánica que volaba cerca. Salta y cae justo por una ventana. Justo llega un sujeto con pijama y gorro para dormir. Se acuesta y cierra los ojos.

-Buenas noches.-Lincoln y Rachel devuelta a la normalidad.

-Buenas no...-el sujeto levantandose.-¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! ¡Guar...!-es paralizado por unas cuchillas de luz.

-Tranquilicese, señor River. Solo vinimos a hablar y nos iremos.-y se saca la cuchilla de luz.-

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre que?-

-Necesitamos hacerle una pregunta sobre una espada japonesa.-Rachel.

-¿Espada japonesa?-

-Usted es un River, como yo.-

-¿Tu eres una River?-

-Asi es, señor. Soy Rachel River. Bisnieta de Chad River.-

-¿Chad River? Esperen un momento.-

Chilan saca de un cajon una gran hoja.

-River...River...River...aqui está.-Apuntando una fotografia.

-¿Ese es el arbol genealógico de los River?-Rachel.-Es la primera vez que lo veo.-

-Mi familia ha mantenido el arbol genealógico actualizado. Ha costado, porque tras la derrota del Ejercito Revolucionario y el avance de la Alianza, algunos River que sobrevivieron se hicieron pasar por muertos, y otros se cambiaron el apellido por el de sus parejas. Aun no está del todo actualizado, ya que no hemos podido averiguar quienes son sus descendientes.-

-¿Hay mas Rivers?-Lincoln.-Y yo que crei que Rachel, Michelle, y Telor eran los únicos que quedaban.-

-Tu también serias un River.-Rachel.-Y tus hermanas y uno de tus padres, aunque quizas no relacionados por genes.-

-Aqui está.-Lincoln apuntando.-Charles River. Fue tu tataraabuelo, y...fue el tio abuelo del señor Chilan.-

-¿Que buscan exactamente, jovenes?-

-Creemos que usted podria tener la katana que estamos buscando, o alguna información. Es la Korosuryu.-

-Lo siento, chicos. No tengo esa espada. Creo que tendran que buscar en Bunny City en la superficie terrestre.-

-Ya veo. Gracias por su ayuda.-

-Un momento.-Chilan viendo detenidamente a Lincoln.-Tu rostro...te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco. A un viejo amigo.-

-¿Viejo amigo?-Lincoln pensando.-¿Por casualidad se le hace conocido el apodo de Ancla de Hierro?-

-¿Ancla de hierro?...¿Albert?-

Lincoln le muestra una foto de él con Albert.

-Es mi abuelo.-

-Asi que eres nieto de Albert. ¿Como está él?-

-...Fallecio.-

-Oh...cuanto lo lamento.-

-¿De donde lo conoció?-

-Conocí a Albert en un viaje de recolección. Tenia la misión de recolectar medicinas, y Albert uso un brazo para anclarse en mi nave. Traté de hacer que se soltara, pero era muy testarudo. Asi que no tuve otra opción mas que traerlo a Skyland conmigo.-

-Mi abuelo jamás me habló de Skyland. Pero si se que conoció muchos lugares del mundo.-

-Al principio nos llevabamos mal, pero rápidamente nos hicimos amigos. Estuvo algunos dias viviendo conmigo hasta que repararan mi nave. Me contó algunas cosas de sus aventuras. Pero el dia que se fue...dejo una caja. Justo se habia acordado cuando lo regresé a la superficie. Le dije que iria por ella, pero me dijo que él mismo vendria a buscarla algún dia. Y por lo visto...ese dia jamás llego.-

-¿Una caja? ¿Podria darmela a mi?-Lincoln.

-Esta bien. Eres su nieto despues de todo, asi que vendria siendo tuya tambien.-

Chilan saca una caja de un armario. Se la entrega a Lincoln.

-Gracias, señor Chilan.-

-Por nada. Si me disculpan, iré a dormir.-

-¿Me da eso?-Rachel apuntando al arbol genealógico.

-Esta bien. Despues de todo, yo nunca tuve descendientes, asi que tu serias la indicada de tener esto.-le entrega a hoja con el árbol genealógico y también le entrega un libro.-Y esto tambien.-

-¿Un libro?-

-Es un libro con la información de los River. Está incompleto, pero puede servirte de algo.-

Al rato, Everybody y sus amigos a acercaron a la estatua del Almirante Americano.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Everybody. ¿Y si nos descubre?-

-Cabeza hueca. No nos descubrirán, si tapamos las camaras.-señalando a algunos amigos suyos tapando las camaras con pintura y fotografias de una camara instantánea.-Esos terrestres nos las van a pagar. Solo vamos a robar el emblema del Almirante Americano y luego inculparemos a los terrestres.-usa una escalera y saca el emblema. Luego corre junto a sus amigos.-¡Listo! ¡Ahora vamos a inculparlos!-

-¡Siiiii!-los demas. Siguen corriendo.

-¿Y donde se estan quedando los terrestres?-uno de los chicos. Estos seguian corriendo, hasta que dejaron de correr y se miraron con cara de "no tengo idea".

En la sala de control, los pilotos estaban viendo el radar.

-Mira esto. Hay unas naver acercandose.-

-¿Es un avión?-

-No. No parece ser un avión. Son muchos y son mas pequeños, pero se estan aproximando.-

-¿Crees que el ejército ya nos haya descubierto?-

-No lo creo. Habrian intentado comunicarse con nosotros, antes de un ataque.-

-Tratemos de establecer contacto.-

Los pilotos tratan de comunicarse, pero no tienen resultados. Desde fuera, unas naves comienzan a atacar el domo. Se siente el temblor en todo Skyland.

-¡¿Que esta pasando?!-uno de los amigos de Everybody.

-¡Mejor vamonos!-Everybody.

Everybody y sus amigos corren. Al mismo tiempo, Lincoln y Rachel estaban corriendo hacia el sentido opuesto.

-¡¿Que son esos temblores?!-

-¡Lo que sea, reunamonos con los demas!-

Lincoln y Everybody chocan y se caen. Sin notarlo, se intercambiaron los emblemas de verdad con el de juguete.

¡Ten cuidado, enano!-Everybody tomando el emblema de juguete y se va.

Lincoln recoge el emblema de verdad y se va junto a Rachel. Se emite una alarma por todo Skyland.

-¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! ¡Estamos siendo atacados! ¡Refugiense en el subsuelo!-

Desde fuera del domo, se ven varias naves desfilando, pero al final de ellas, se encuentra volando la fortaleza de Nathan Fritz. Este se encuentra mirando el domo por una pantalla dentro de la fortaleza.

-Ahi está. Skyland. El emblema del Almirante Americano debe ser nuestro. Holly, libera a los robots del M1 al M5. Debemos mantenerlos muy ocupados.-

-¿Voy yo tambien, amo?-Liberty.

-No, Liberty. Tu quedate a cuidar la fortaleza. Enviaré a Miriam para que recoja el emblema.-

Aparece Miriam. Es una androide rubia de cabello largo con un traje negro de una pieza ajustado, sombrero de policia, y de aspecto de adolescente.

-Lista para actuar, amo.-Miriam con una expresión seria y un saludo militar.

Continuará...


	61. Skyland Parte 2

Skyland Parte 2

Royal Woods, Michigan:

En el parque, Ronnie Anne estaba apoyada en un farol comiendo un taco.

-Y yo que queria viajar a Los Ángeles para desafiar a Lincoln. Ni hablar. Tendre que buscar la manera de encontrarlo para enfrentarme a él.-y se observa a su alrededor a varios chicos de 12 y adolescentes derrotados.-Me he vuelto mas fuerte, Lincoln. Pronto nos volveremos a ver, y veremos quien es mas fuerte.-y se le ve una corriente eléctrica carmesí recorriendo su cuerpo.

Devuelta en Skyland, los Luna Blanca, Zora y Magnety se reunen.

-¿Estan todos bien?-Alexandra.-¿Que tienes en la cara?-mirando a Candy con parte de la cara embarrada de chocolates.

-...Chocolate. Estaba...en una cita.-

-Justo estaba por ganarle a Juan Salvador.-Abraham.

Llegan varios sujetos de traje militar.

-¡Refugiense!-una soldado de boina con alas y unos boomerangs de acero en la chaqueta.-¡Skyland está bajo ataque!-

Una parte del domo es destruido. Llegan unas naves en forma de contenedores, de los que salen varios robots humanoides de cabeza esferica, y otros robots humanoides mas grandes. Llegan 5 robots humanoides de 3 metros, los cuales tenian letras y números: M01 posee un torso en forma de círculo y un casco con un cañon; M02 un torso en forma de 2 ovalos unidos con un casco con 2 cañones; M03 un torso en forma de triangulo con un casco similar al de un turbante de faraón; M04 un torso en forma de cuadrado y un casco con cuernos de toro; y M05 un torso en forma de estrella con un casco en forma de estrella.

-Esos deben ser los peces gordos.-Ricochet.-O en su caso, las hojalatas gordas.-

-Me parece que tenian un código.-Lincoln.

-Dejen esto en nuestras manos.-la soldado.-Ustedes encondanse.-

-Lo siento, pero odio esconderme sin pelear. Y extraño mucho pelear con alguien.-Ricochet se aleja y golpea a unos robots humanoides.

-¡Oye, espera...!-y nota que los Luna Blanca tambien se van. Se dirige a su pelotón.-¡Ustedes defiendan Skyland! ¡Yo ire por esos civiles!-y se va.

Los Luna Blanca se enfrentan a los robots humanoides: Lincoln destruye a varios con rayos de luz y bastonazos. Rachel encoge y pisotea a otros robots, y uno que estaba muy cerca le hace una llave de judo. Ricochet apalea a varios robots. Alexander esquiva disparos de los robots humanoides y los deja sin vista arrojándoles pinturas, haciendo que acaben disparandose entre ellos. Alexandra rodea a unos robots con gas verde y los incinera hasta que sueltan chispas y explotan. Johnny tumba varios robots a embestida como una locomotora, a otros los apalea, y a otros los abraza hasta destrozarlos. Candy esquiva disparos, atrapa a unos robots con cadenas, y los usa a modo de boleadora y destruye a otros robots. Mei corta con sus espadas a varios robots. Deja que varios la rodeen, y usando la espada de Lao Wong, hace un giro completo y usando el don de amplificación, cortandolos a todos los que la rodearon. Reena y Abraham luchan espalda con espalda, lanzando bolas de fuego azul, shurikens, y plumas explosivas, destruyendo a varios androides. Se felicitan chocando las manos. Magnety hace que varios robots queden pegados los unos a los otros, hasta formar una bola de robots. Zora lanza unas flechas explosivas y destruye a los robots de la bola. Ve que otros robots llegan, y se frota la nariz, saliendo una fantasma de color pardo que dispara flechas, destruyendo a los robots.

-No sabia que podias hacer eso.-Mei a Zora.

-¡Jajajaja! Tengo mas de un as bajo la manga.-

-Estoy sorprendida.-la soldado. Nota que se le acercan varios robots, y lanza sus boomerang de acero, cortando a varios robots.-¿Les interesa formar parte del ejercito?-

-No, gracias. Somos los terrestres que estan de visita.-

-Que lastima. Los queria en mi pelotón. Tenian madera para ser soldados.-

En otros lugares, se ven a Hideyoshi, Bullhair, Niza, Bachio y Joe luchando contra los robots: Hideyoshi destruye a varios con una luz verde que solodifica y le da forma de mazo y destruye a otros con una ametralladora. Bullhair embiste a varios robots a modo de toro. Niza destruye a varios cortandolos con su nariz, que alarga y afila como una espada. Bachio se convierte en un brachiosaurio y aplasta a varios robots. Y Joe se convierte en pelicano, y lanza varios explosivos de energia desde su bolsa del pico, destruyendo a varios robots.

-¡Nos esta llegando información del comando!-Hideyoshi.-¡Hay una fortaleza cerca de Skyland! ¡No parece ser del ejercito!-

-¡¿Y quien nos está atacando entonces?!-Joe.

-¿La Liga de Heroes?-Brachio.

-No lo creo.-Niza.-Nos habrian dicho algo como "detenganse o abrimos fuego".-

-¿Es algun villano entonces?-Bullhair.

Otros soldados tambien estan luchando contra los robots. Algunos usando armas. Y otros usando dones de fuego, hielo, rayos, levitar y lanzar, vientos, entre otros. Los robots M avanzan, derrotando a varios soldados. Los Luna Blanca llegan hasta ellos.

-Una M.-Lincoln.-Letra y número. Puede ser posible que sean de él.-

-¿De que hablas, Lincoln?-Rachel.

-Linka me platico un poco de su estancia en Nueva Orleans. Es posible que la persona que este atacando Skyland sea Nathan Fritz.-

-¿El científico exhibicionista?-Alexandra.-¿Por que estaría atacando Skyland?-

-¿Estara buscando tecnologia?-Alexander.

-Es lo mas probable.-Lincoln.-De lo contrario, ¿que otra cosa mas buscaría?-

-¿Algo de valor?-Rachel.-Recuerden que él iba a estar en la subasta.-

-...-los Luna Blanca pensando.-¡El emblema!-

-Nathan debe estar buscandolo para la subasta.-

-Ire a verificar la estatua.-Zora. Se va con Magnety en su cabeza.

Los 5 robots M se lanzan al ataque. Lincoln y Rachel se fusionan en Linchel y se enfrenta a M01. Abraham y Reena luchan contra M02. Alexander y Mei se enfrentan a M03. Alexandra y Johnny se enfrentan a M04. Y Ricochet y Candy se enfrentan a M05.

Mientras tanto, Miriam llega corriendo a gran velocidad hasta la estatua del Almirante Americano. Nota que no está el emblema.

-No esta el emblema.-Miriam. Se sube a la estatua. Revisa las camaras.

-¡Cabeza hueca!-Everybody a uno de sus amigos. Estaban escondidos justo a unos metros de Miriam.

-Pero hize lo que me dijiste, mariscal.-

-¡Cuando dije que pintaras la cámara, me referia a la lente! ¡No pintar la cámara en sí!-y se ve que la camara de la que Miriam sacó un chip, fue pintada de negro.

-Insertar chip.-y se coloca el chip en la cabeza.-Identificación confirmada.-

-¡Alto!-Hideyoshi llegando junto a Bullhair, Niza, Brachio y Joe. Se da cuenta que no está el emblema.-¡El emblema no está!-

-¡Entrega el emblema!-Bullhair.

-Negativo. Yo no poseo el emblema del Almirante Americano.-

-Es una obvia mentira.-Niza.

-¡Tras ella!-Hideyoshi.

Los 5 se lanzan al ataque contra Miriam. Miriam se defiende de los ataques de luz verde de Hideyoshi y las bolas de energia de Joe. Resiste una embestida de Bullhair. Esquiva un doble pisotón de Brachio. Bloquea un espadazo de Niza.

Miriam retrocede con un par de volteretas. Contraataca con disparos de plasma que Hideyoshi bloquea con luz verde solida, y rápidamente ataca a Hideyoshi a golpes, mandandolo a volar varios metros. Brachio y Bullhair atacan a Miriam, pero esta esquiva y ataca a Brachio con una fuerte embestida, y manda a volar a Bullhair de un movimiento de Judo. Niza la ataca por detras, pero Miriam alcanza a atrapar su nariz espada y la azota un par de veces y la manda a volar de una patada. Joe ataca con bolas de energia. Miriam bloquea y aprovecha el polvo levantado para atacar por sorpresa con una patada voltereta. Miriam es ataca por el fantasma arquero de Zora, y por una bola electrica de Magnety, pero esta esquiva las flechas y la bola electrica no le hace nada.

-¡No funcionó!-Magnety.-¡¿Tendra un don de piel de goma?! ¡Mi don no funciona con la goma!-

Miriam rapidamente corre, evadiendo las flechas de Zora, y Miriam la ataca con una patada circular. La Androide estaba por atacar a Magnety, pero es atacada con una patada de parte de Nezumiiro.

-Mis hijos estaban durmiendo de lo mas bien, hasta que llegaron tus amigos de metal y tu.-Nezumiiro.-Tampoco siento signos vitales en ti. Tu tambien debes ser una androide.-

-Soy M06, tambien llamada Miriam. Y solo estoy aqui por el emblema del Almirante Americano.-

-¡No te dejaremos llevartelo!-Hideyoshi levantándose, al igual que sus otros 4 compañeros. Y los 5 junto a Nezumiiro comienzan a pelear contra Miriam. Zora se levanta adolorida.

Linchel batalla contra M01. El robot ataca con el cañon de su casco. Linchel evade sus disparos y ataca con una rafaga de luz en Segunda Mancha, haciendo retroceder al androide. Este vuelve a disparar con su cañon. Linchel evade sus disparos, crece, y con una patada circular con todas sus fuerzas le arranca el cañon. Linchel y el androide intercambian golpes y patadas. Ambos se disparan un cañon de luz y rayo laser que chocan y provocan una pequeña explosión.

Abraham y Reena atacan con plumas y bolas de fuego a M02. Este contraataca con los 2 cañones de su casco, disparando a gran velocidad. Abraham y Reena aprovechan el humo discipado para atacar al robot por sorpresa, con una tormenta emplumada y Fox Hunter respectivamente. El androide resiste, pero Abraham rápidamente corre y salta con la katana desenfundada, cortandole el casco por la mitad. Reena aprovecha y vuelve a atacar con otro Fox Hunter. Reena se monta sobre Abraham. Comienza a volar y ganar velocidad. Ambos se envuelven con un aura y se dirigen a M02.

-¡"Flying Fox Hunter"!-y ataca a M02.

M03 dispara un laser continuo hacia Alexander, el cual esquiva convirtiendose en pintura y deslizándose sobre la calle. Mei le da una patada de golpe amplificado al robot, y a la vez amplificando una embestida de Alexander, haciendolo retroceder, pero M03 rápidamente vuelve a disparar su laser desde el casco. Alexander le mancha la cara con pintura, haciendo que no pueda ver, y comienza a disparar a todas partes, hasta que su casco es destruido por un corte con guadaña de una fantasma.

-Ese fantasma...-Mei.-Conocemos a una sola persona que puede invocarlo.-

-Hola, Luna Blanca.-Maggie.

-¡Maggie! ¡¿Que haces aqui?!-Alexander.

-Ya habra tiempo para explicaciones.-y los 3 se ponen a luchar contra M03.

Johnny embiste a M04, logrando tumbarlo. El robot se levanta y ataca a golpes a Johnny, mientras esté bloquea sus ataques. Alexandra ataca con llamarada en su forma Combustion. El robot atrapa a Johnny y le hace un suplex, y luego trata de atacar a Alexandra, mientras esta lanza llamaradas y retrocede. Johnny se levanta, y vuelve embestir con Train Tackle al robot, mandandolo a volar varios metros. M04 corre y trata de cornear a Johnny, pero este alcanza a darle un fuerte golpe, destrozandole el casco, aunque sale volando un par de metros.

Ricochet y Candy (hiperactiva) luchan a golpes contra M05. Candy se sube y ataca con varios puñetazos hasta destruirle el casco al robot. Candy se baja, mientras Ricochet se adelanta y ataca con spiral punch al robot. Este sale volando varios metros. M05 se vuelve a levantar. Ricochet y el robot vuelven a intercambiar puñetazos. El robot manda a volar a Ricochet, pero Candy lo atrapa, le da varias vueltas, y lo dirige contra el robot, mientras Ricochet prepara un golpe concentrado, mandandolo a volar varios metros.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienen, hojalatas?-Ricochet.

Los 5 robots M se reunen. Saltan y vuelan con propulsores en sus pies, y mientras estan en el aire, comienzan a tranformarse: M01 se divide en 2 mitades, ocultando la cabeza y las piernas. M02 oculta sus brazos y se abre a la mitad, formando una cabeza con brazos. M03 oculta su cabeza, brazos, y dobla sus piernas, formando una pelvis y muslos. M04 se divide a la mitad, ocultando su cabeza, brazos y piernas. M05 oculta sus brazos y piernas, y gira su cabeza, formando un torso con forma de estrella. Los 5 robots se alinean y caen uno por uno sobre el otro, combinandose como si fuera un tetris en orden M01, M04, M03, M05 y M02.

-Ahora si engordo mas el pez gordo.-Ricochet.-Ahora se pondra mas divertido.-

Los Luna Blanca y Maggie se enfrentan al androide, el cual demuestra haber ganado velocidad, evadiendo fácilmente los ataques de Linchel, Reena, Abraham, y Alexandra. Alexander, Mei y Maggie tratan de atacarlo con pintura y cortes, pero el megarobot se separa y se vuelve a combinar. Ricochet, Johnny y Candy atacan a golpes, pero el megarobot resiste con un bloqueo y empuja a los 3 Luna Blanca. Linchel se desfusiona.

-¡Vamos, Luna Blanca! ¡Podemos patearle el culo a ese megazord!-

Los 10 Luna Blanca se enfrentan al megarobot, atacando casi al mismo tiempo, mientras evaden los ataques del megarobot. Everybody llega junto a sus amigos, y casi reciben un ataque de laser del megarobot, pero solo los manda a volar unos metros y el bolso de Everybody sale volando tras la explosión. El megarobot ataca y empuja a Rachel (5 metros), Ricochet, Johnny y Reena. Esquiva separandose y recombinandose los ataques de Lincoln, los Alex, Mei y Abraham. Candy ataca con cadenas, pero el megarobot las atrapa y azota a Candy sobre Johnny, pero este logra atraparla a tiempo.

-Acabemos con ese robot de una vez.-Lincoln.-Xander, Mei. Fusionense conmigo.-

Lincoln, Alexander y Mei se fusionan. El resultado es un adolescente con el cabello de Mei de color blanco y verde.

-Ahora somos Linxandei.-

Linxandei genera solidifica unas espada de pintura que salen de sus manos. Esquiva los ataques y disparos del megarobot. Linxandei ataca con unas luces que genera al abanicar la espada de pintura y luz, y las usa para atacar. El megarobot esquiva dividiendose, pero Linxandei aprovecha, se fragmenta, y convirtiendo unos fragmento en pintura que se solidifa en luz, atravieza las partes que eran de M01 y M04, haciendo que exploten. El megarobot se recombina. Linxandei se vuelve a fragmentar y convertirse en pintura con luz, se vuelve a unir, pero formando una especie de gran espada, y corta al megarobot a la mitad, haciendo que explote.

-¡Ganamos!-Linxandei.

Mientras tanto, Miriam aun luchaba contra sus 6 oponentes, teniendo un combate mas equilibrado con Nezumiiro que con los otros 5, quienes estaban algo heridos. Nezumiiro y Miriam intercambian varios golpes y patadas. Hideyoshi vuelve a atacar con luz verde solida, Brachio con sus patas de Brachiosaurio, Joe con bolas de energia, Niza con su nariz espada, y Bullhair a cabezazos. Miriam alcanza a evadir los ataques.

-¡Miriam, tu misión es llevarte el emblema! ¡No pelear!-Nathan desde un comunicador.

-El emblema no esta, amo.-

-¡¿No esta?!-

-Pero se quien lo tiene.-

-¡Entonces recogelo y vete!-

Miriam lanza una cortina de humo y huye, mientras era perseguida por Nezumiiro y los demas. Mientras corre, alcanza a los Luna Blanca, quienes estaban recuperandose de las heridas con ayuda de Lincoln. Miriam nota el emblema del bolso de Everybody y se lo lleva.

-¿Quien era ella?-

-No senti una presencia en ella.-Lincoln.-Debe ser un androide.-

-¡Huyen con el emblema!-Hideyoshi llegando.

Todos corren hacia Miriam. Esta ataca para hacerlos retroceder. Abraham lanza una shuriken, logrando cortar el bolso.

-¡El emblema!-Abraham. Ve que el emblema iba a caer al suelo, pero Miriam separa un brazo, lo recupera y dispara una bomba de humo.

Los robots que aun quedaban comienzan a huir.

-¡Miren, se estan retirando!-la capitana.

Miriam y todos los robots se escapan en las naves.

-¡No puede ser!-Hideyoshi.-¡Huyeron con el emblema!-

-Lamentamos no recuperarlo a tiempo.-Lincoln.

-No se preocupen. Fue culpa nuestra el no haberlo recuperado antes.-

-¿Pero que hacia el emblema en este bolso?-Niza recogiendo el bolso. Mira un nombre escrito.-Everybody.-

Al rato, los civiles regresaban a sus casas. Los soldados y medicos atienden a los heridos. Unos sujetos recolectan los restos de los robots. Los policias se llevan a Everybody.

-Explicarán todo cuando llegemos a la estación de policias.-uno de los policias.

-Bien planeado, Everybody.-uno de los amigos de Everybody con sarcasmo.

-¡Oye, no fue solo mi idea! ¡Ustedes fueron los que me siguieron, asi que también son culpables!-

-¡Esto nos paso por tu culpa!-

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Es de los terrestres!-y la furgoneta policial se los llevan.

-¿Que pasará con la ciudad?-Lincoln.

-No se preocupen.-Hideyoshi.-El domo estará reparado en tan solo unos dias. Mientras tanto, usaremos un campo de fuerza. Deberian descansar.-

-¿No nos haran nada por haber ayudado a combatir a los robots?-Abraham.

-No generaron desastres mayores, asi que el consejo Skyland no les aplicará una sanción. Lo mejor sera que vayan a descansar.-

-¿Y el emblema?-Reena.

-La seguridad de Skyland y sus habitantes es lo mas importante.-Bullhair.-Ya iremos por el emblema en otro momento.-

Los Luna Blanca se van junto a Maggie.

-¿Y como llegaste hasta aqui?-Mei a Maggie.

-Me trajo un sujeto llamado Drake y su hermana Megan. Las cosas se estan poniendo algo dificiles.-

-¿Por que lo dices?-Rachel.

-Algunos villanos reformados y cazarrecompensas estan siendo incriminados. Segun Drake, solo para recuperar la confianza del pueblo a la Liga de Heroes.-

-Era de esperarse.-Ricochet.-Ahora estan usando chivos expiatorios para salirse con la suya.-

-Ahora estoy viviendo aquí en Skyland con mi madre. Gracias a ustedes, ya esta recuperada. Bueno, los dejo. Hasta la proxima.-y se va.

En la fortaleza de Nathan, este estaba mirando el emblema.

-¡Es falso!-

-Pero vi que ellos se habian llevado el emblema.-Miriam.

-Eso te pasa por no examinar bien las cosas, hermana.-Liberty.

-Tu no puedes regañarme, inferior.-

-¿Inferior? Soy mayor que tu.-

-Si, pero soy mas reciente que tu, lo que me hace superior.-

-¡Fuiste construida con mis propios diseños!-

-Pero aun asi soy mejor que tu.-

-¡No seas tan engreida, androide de segunda!-

-¡¿A quien llamas androide de segunda, unidad abuela?!-

-¡No le digas abuela a tu hermana mayor!-

-Momento.-Nathan.-Estaba Luna Blanca en Skyland, ¿no? Entonces ellos deben tenerlo.-

-¿Volveremos a Skyland?-

-No. Esperaremos a que salgan y los interceptaremos. Y mientras tanto, las 2 estan castigadas, hasta que se lleven bien. A limpiar la fortaleza entera.-

-¡¿Que?!-ambas androides.

Al dia siguiente:

Lincoln abre la caja de su abuelo. Habia un enorme corazon de rubí y otra caja mas pequeña.

-¡Que hermoso!-Rachel tomandolo y babeando.

-No hay ningun registro sobre un corazon de rubi de ese tamaño.-Zora.

-Tampoco hay un registro del señor Albert en su diario.-Alexandra.

-¿Y que hay en esta caja?-Mei.

Lincoln la examina. Mira la cerradura.

-¡Esta cerradura!-Lincoln impresionado. Saca el ojo de jade, abriendola.

-¿Y que hay en esa caja?-Abraham.

-Un pergamino.-Lincoln sacandolo y desenrrollandolo.-Está en chino.-

Mei toma el pergamino y lo lee.

-"5 guerreros reciben la ayuda de 5 bestias: el pescador del sabio guardian, el herrero del fiero luchador, el viajero del leal compañero, el cazador del puro sanador, y el soldado del peligroso escondido".-

-¿Eso es todo?-Alexander.

-No. Hay algo mas. "El grande y el pequeño", "La salud y la enfermedad", "El inteligente y el erudito", "El rapido y el durmiente", "El rudo y el agil", "El cuerpo y la mente". "Uno mira al oeste, y el otro mira al este. Da la vuelta y regresa al inicio".-

-¿Que significan todas esas cosas?-Ricochet.

-Debe ser un acertijo o una clave.-Alexander.

-Un pescador, un herrero, un viajero, un cazador y un soldado ¿que significara esa parte?- Abraham.-¿Y las bestias?-

-¡Hay algo mas!-Reena mirando la caja. Saca otra cosa que habia. Era un mapa.

-Parece un mapa del mar de china, pero no hay nada indicado aquí.-Alexander.

-Talvez hay que rascar en alguna parte.-Johnny. Candy lo toca.

-...No se siente nada.-

-Cualquier cosa hay que conservarlos.-Lincoln.-Presiento que nos servira en el futuro.-

Mas tarde, los Luna Blanca se encuentran en el parque de diversiones de Skyland.

Lincoln y Rachel estaban en la mansión embrujada, el cual estaba dividido en una parte que es como una pequeña montaña rusa, y otra parte que es para recorrer.

-¡Haaaa!-unas chicas asustadas abrazandose.

-Las atracciones aqui son mas realistas.-Rachel.

-Pero nos hemos enfrentado al peligro otras veces. No deberiamos asustarnos.-

-Lo dice el que paso como un bebé asustado por ver una película del Recolector.-

-Eso ya quedó en el pasado. Recuerda que vimos el recolector en la pijamada de mis hermanas.-

-Si, porque estabamos viendo la segunda parte, que fue mas aburrida que la primera, y con menos presupuesto. Se notaba que todo era falso.-

-Oye. Ya superé completamente mi miedo al recolector.-

Aparece un sujeto disfrazado del recolector.

-¡El Recolectoooor!-Lincoln saltando con miedo y abrazando a Rachel, la cual crecio para tomar a Lincoln con mas facilidad. Lincoln se da cuenta y mira a Rachel, riéndose.

-¿Que no lo habías superado por completo?-

-¡Estaba con la guardia baja!-

Abraham y Reena estaban en la montaña rusa.

-¿De verdad nunca te has subido a una montaña rusa?-Abraham.

-¡Nunca! ¡Esta es mi primera vez que subo a una!-Reena emocionada.

El carro comienza a subir. La montaña rusa de Skyland era bien alta y con muchas curvas y tan larga que hasta pasaba por afuera del parque. El carro llega hasta el punto mas alto y se lanza.

-¡Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhh!-todos en la montaña rusa gritando y disfrutando.

Al terminar el recorrido, Abraham y Reena se bajan.

-¡Fue divertido!-Reena emocionada.

-Eh...Reena.-

-¿Que pasa, Abraham?-

-Tu cabello.-apuntando el cabello de Reena, que estaba levantado como el cabello de un troll.

Alexander y Mei estaban en la noria.

-La vista es espectacular.-Mei.

-Imagínate como se verá de noche.-Alexander.

-Debe de verse hermoso.-

-¿Quieres que volvamos aqui mas tarde?-

-No sera necesario. Tengo otros planes.-

-¿Planes?-

-Tu y yo. Quiero decirte algo a solas.-

-Claro. ¿Pero cual es el problema de no hacerlo ahora?-

-Porque tenemos que estar solos y lejos de la gente.-

-Esta bien.-

Johnny estaba en un carrusel.

-¡Hace tiempo que no me subia a uno de estos! Pero por que tienen un cinturón.-

-Oye, amigooo.-un chico con cabeza de caballo.-Tu debes ser uno de los terrestreees. Yo he viajado al continiente un par de veceees. Te advierto que el carrusel de Skyland es diferente a los del continenteeee.-

-¿Que tan diferente?-

El carrusel comienza a andar, pero comienza a girar a mayor velocidad, a subir, y a doblarse.

-¡Ya veo por que tenia un cinturón!-

-¡Agárrate fuerte o te caeraaas!-

Candy y Chubi estaban comiendo algodon de azucar.

-...¡Esta deliciosos!-

-¿Quieres hacer uno tu misma? Yo te enseño.-y le enseña a Candy a preparar algodon de azucar. Toma su mano para enrollar el algodon con un palito. Ambos prueban el algodon a la vez, sacandolo directamente de la boca.

-¡Esta rico!-

Chubi no nota que tenia una mano metida en la maquina, envolviendola de algodon. Ambos se miran y rien, y comen tambien del algodon.

Ricochet estaba jugando a derribar las botellas. Usa su don y derriba varias botellas de un solo tiro.

-¡Y un ganador!-y le dan un enorme oso de peluche.

Ricochet se sienta en una banca. Alexandra llega con unos helados.

-¿Por que tan melancólico?-Alexandra convidandole helado.

-No estoy melancólico. Solo estoy aburrido.-

-No soy estúpida. Por muy diferentes que se vean, tu y mi hermano son parecidos. Y se cuando está triste, al igual que tu.-

-(Suspiro)...Todos ustedes tienen pareja o tienen alguien en especial. Los mocosos entre ellos, el angelito y la zorro, el cabeza de alga y la ceviche, el grandulon y la gelatina, la golosa y ese chico, y tu con...no se si aun sientes algo por ese tal Big Fort, y aunque no lo sientas, te llueven los chicos. Y luego estoy yo...solo. Por años, estuve acostumbrado a estar solo por mi cuenta. A hacer todo por mi mismo, y que no puedo esperar nada de nadie. Pero hasta hace poco, estoy comenzando a sentir una sensación que no sentia desde hace tiempo.-

-Entiendo. Te sientes solo, ¿verdad?-

-Podria decirse. La soledad fue mi conpañera por años, y hasta hace poco se volvio una fastidiosa.-

-Rico...eso es normal. Fue la misma sensación que teniamos Xander y yo, antes de unirnos a Luna Blanca. Hemos pasado un largo tiempo juntos, que comenzamos a vernos mas que solo como compañeros. Y no te sientas fuera del equipo. Por mucha afinidad que tengamos con alguien, eso no significa que te estamos dando la espalda. Ni tampoco te desesperes por no conocer a alguien. Ya conoceras a ese alguien especial. Hay muchas chicas en el mundo, como para estar desesperado. Y aun tenemos mucho por que vivir. Quien sabe si mañana mismo encuentras a alguien. El amor no se busca ni se espera. Se encuentra, y a veces de forma casual.-

-Tus palabras me alentaron un poco. ¿Quieres el oso?-

-Si tu me lo quieres dar, esta bien.-recibe el oso.

-El helado esta delicioso. ¿Acaso es de...?-

-Frutos del bosque. Tu sabor favorito.-

-Gracias por considerarlo.-

Ya en la noche, los Luna Blanca se encontraban nuevamente en la discoteca (Ricochet, Alexandra y Johnny) en el centro de juegos (Lincoln y Rachel) compitiendo por el aire (Abraham y Reena), y en una cafeteria (Candy).

-¿De verdad tienes que irte mañana?-Chubi a Candy.

-...Lo siento, pero...no dejare a mis amigos...de lado por ningún...motivo.-

-Entiendo. Aunque nos hayamos conocido ayer, te voy a extrañar.-

-...Te traeré dulces del continente...cuando volvamos a vernos.-

-¿Y cuando volveras?-

-...No lo se. Pero te...aseguro que volveré...algun dia.-

-Te estaré esperando.-

-...Disfrutemos estos...bocadillos juntos.-

Alexander y Mei estaban a solas en una casa en forma de cubo.

-Pediste un cubo para nosotros.-

-Eso es porque...-

-¿Por que?-

-Xander. Antes de conocerte a ti y a los Luna Blanca, siempre creí que pasaría el resto de mi vida sola, y utilizada para hacer trabajos sucios, pero tanto tu, como Lincoln, y los demas, me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, aun cuando yo los lastime. Me hicieron sentir parte de ustedes, y que no estaba sola. Sobretodo tu.-

-Un miembro de Luna Blanca es un compañero y un hermano. Y me enamoré de ti desde que te conocí.-

-Lo se. Y quiero que sepas, que quiero estar contigo, aun si significa seguir como una desterrada y sin poder volver a ver a mi familia.-

-¿Y por que no conocemos a tu familia? Si el problema son tradiciones, entonces tu y yo recuperaremos tu honor, y visitaremos a tu familia, y me ganare su aprobación. Aunque Lincoln sea como un hermano menor y un lider, lo derrotare.-

-¿De verdad estas dispuesto a hacer todo eso para que pueda volver a ver a mi familia? No tienes que hacerlo si no...-

-Por supuesto que voy a hacerlo.-le toma las manos y se acerca a su cara.-Te amo, Mei. Y por ti, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que seas feliz. En el fondo, se que los extrañas. Se que Lincoln puede ser mas fuerte que yo, pero entrenare y me hare fuerte, y lo vencere. Recuperaremos la Tabla del Sendero, iremos a tu pueblo, y hare todo lo posible para que tus padres me acepten.-

-Xander...tus palabras suenan totalmente sinceras. Ahora tengo mas ganas de hacer esto que antes.-y lo besa.

-¿Un beso?-

-Para ser inteligente, eres algo ignorante. Quiero demostrarte mi amor, mi fidelidad y mi gratitud hacia a ti y a la banda. Pero esta demostración solo puedo hacerlo contigo.-

-¿Conmigo?...¡...!-sonrojado totalmente.-¡Mei...¿de verdad tu quieres hacer esto?!-

-¡Te pusiste como un tomate!-riendo.-Pero si no quieres, no te obligare.-

-Eh...no. No hay problema. Yo...si quiero. Solo que me tomo por sorpresa.-

-¿Estas listos?-

-(Inhalando mucho aire) Estoy listo.-sonando con mas seguridad.

Ambos comienzan a besarse apasionadamente, mientras la libido aumenta cada vez mas. Justo habian apagado por accidente las luces. El cielo estrellado estaba despejado, y la luna estaba en su fase llena y muy brillante y su luz lunar justo les daba por la ventana. Abraham celebra su victoria ante Juan Salvador junto a Reena, combinando sus plumas explosivas con fuego azul que disparan hacia el aire y explotan a modo de fuegos artificiales.

En alguna parte de San Andrés, El Macho estaba bebiendo una cerveza en un bar.

-Mi pecho esta palpitando. Alguien conocido se ha convertido en todo un hombre. Seas quien seas felicidades, Macho.-y combina la cerveza con un licuado de chile fantasma y soda caustica y se come la jarra entera con la mezcla.

Greant Lake, Michigan:

En la azotea del edificio donde viven los Casagrande, Lori y Bobby estaban hablando mientras miraban la ciudad.

-¿Que podemos hacer, Bobby? Lo que le ocurrió a Lincoln y a esos chicos fue una total injusticia. Pero esos sectarios literalmente no me dejaran exonerarlos.-

-Realmente es un problema, Lori. Estamos con las manos atadas. Creo que lo mejor sera seguirles el juego.-

-¿Y dejar que se salgan con la suya? No puedo seguir permitiendo que mi hermano corra peligro.-

-Pero no tenemos otra opción, Lori. Ese tal Oredanius no es el unico problema. Deben haber mas heroes fuertes que estan aliados con él. Si pudieramos encontrar a alguien igual de poderoso de nuestro lado, quizas podriamos hacer algo.-

-Soy heroina, pero tambien soy hermana. Estoy literalmente dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para proteger a mi familia.-

-Pero Lori. Primero piensa en tus hermanas. Si intentas hacer algo inprudente, ellos podrian desquitarse con ellas.-

-Lo se, Bobby. Pero no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados. Y me gustaria que tambien me apoyaras en esto.-

-Claro que estoy contigo, nena. Recuerda, en la salud y en la enfermedad.-

La pareja estaba por volver adentro, hasta que ocurre una gran explosión que casi hace que Lori y Bobby caigan.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-Lori.

-¡Vayamos a ver!-Bobby.

Ambos vuelven a salir. Ven una zona destruida y viajan volando hasta llegar a revisar la zona. Bobby apaga el fuego. Atienden y rescatan a los heridos con ayuda de Carlota.

-¿Quien o que hizo esto?-Carlota.

-No sabemos.-Lori.

-Acabamos de llegar.-Bobby.

Una gigantesca sombra se proyecta sobre ellos. Lori, Bobby y Carlota se giran para ver de quien se trata, quedando con una expresion de impacto.

-Buenas noches...héroes.-Giluvia.

Continuará...


	62. Injusticia

Injusticia

Flash back (hace 75 años):

Giluvia y una mujer muy parecida a ella, pero de cabello color blanco, ojos azules y vestido blanco estaban conversando en un bosque.

-¿Y ahora que quieres, Gencomis?-

-Quiero que te unas a la Liga de Heroes. Te estan considerando una villana por no estar registrada.-

-No entiendo por que te empeñas a vivir entre los humanos y fingir ser una de ellos. Desde mi punto de vista, son solo seres inferiores.-

-Giluvia, ¿por que odias a los humanos? Papá fue un humano como ellos.-

-No me malinterpretes. Yo no odio a los humanos. Solo los considero inferiores. Viven poco tiempo, no explotan al máximo su inteligencia y logica, y son mas debiles que nosotras. Y no me unire a esa Liga de Heroes para vivir como una heroina, porque no lo soy. Yo sigo mi propio camino.-

-¡Si no te unes a ellos, te consideraran una villana! ¡Van a ir por ti y no te dejarán en paz!-

-¿Y que me importa? Puedo acabar con ellos en tan solo unos segundos. Y no intentes meterte en mi camino. Yo no me meteré con ellos, si ellos no se meten conmigo.-y se va convertida en un liquido oscuro.

-No seas testaruda...hermana.-

Fin flash back:

-¡Giluvia!-Todos reaccionando.

Giluvia parece observar fijamente a Lori. Le sonrie de manera malvada. Genera una bola de energia que lanza y destruye varios edificios. Luego comienza a disparar lasers de sus ojos a varios puntos de la ciudad, causando un gran desastre por Greant Lake.

-¡Esta destruyendo la ciudad!-

-¡No podemos quedarnos aqui sin hacer nada!-

Lori, Bobby, Carlota y otros heroes que llegaban rapidamente se lanzan al ataque contra Giluvia, pero esta controla su cabello y los ataca a todos a modo de tentaculos, con golpes, azotes, y constriccion. Lori y Bobby se tranforman en Relámpago e Igneo respectivamente y vuelan, esquivando los cabellos de Giluvia, pero apenas consiguieron acercarse, Giluvia se disuelve en forma liquida oscura y resurge por detras, derribando a Lori y Bobby de un solo manotazo.

-Muy lentos.-y lanza mas bolas de energía hacia la ciudad

Carlota genera unos craneos de fuego purpura y los lanza, pero ni siquiera le hacen daño. Llegan el resto de los Casagrande.

-¡Voy a luchar!-Hector.

-¡Abuelo, no! ¡Estas muy viejo para pelear!-Bobby.

-No me subestimes, Bobby. A este viejo todavia le queda fuerzas para pelear.-lanza patadas de fuego al aire, y le llega un dolor.-¡Augh! Creo que exagere.-

-Y no te olvides de mi.-Rosa.

-Y de nosotros.-Frida y Carlos.

Rosa le lanza varias rosas espinozas de tallo puntiagudo a Giluvia directo a su tobillo y Carlos se tranforma en hombre cactus y le lanza espinas de cactus, pero no le hicieron nada. Hector y Frida atacan a patadas con fuego y laser de calor respectivamente a Giluvia en su pie, pero tampoco logran hacerle daño, y a Hector le llega un dolor en la pierna.

-¡Augh!-

Giluvia los mira y levanta su pierna, tratando de pisar a los Casagrande, pero Lori y Bobby vuelan a gran velocidad y logran sacarlos a tiempo. Varios heroes comienzan a atacar a Giluvia con ataques de rayos, fuego, hielo, ácido, laser, golpes, explosivos, lanzando escombros y autos, entre otros ataques. Giluvia los bloquea todos con un escudo de energía roja que genera con sus ojos. Se convierte en liquido y avanza arrasando con todo a su paso por la calle. Se solidifica y con un soplo color púrpura, arrasa con varios edificios mas. Los héroes vuelven a atacar a Giluvia. Esta vuelve a atacar con su cabello y con laser rojo, matando a algunos heroes con el laser, empalando a otros con su cabello, y a otros con su soplo.

Mientras tanto, en un edificio, unos guardias estaban en alerta.

-¡Giluvia está atacando la ciudad!-

-¡Debemos irnos!-

-¡Nadie ira a ninguna parte! ¡Es nuestro deber proteger este edificio!-

El edificio es destruido, entran Duke, Raven, Franky, Marina, Hank y Hawk. Los 6 comienzan a disparar y matar o herir a los guardias. Llegan otros villanos. La mayoria entra al edificio, acribillando a los guardias mientras los demas se quedan en la entrada.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!-Marina deslizandose con gran rapidez y agilidad, matando a varios guardias con solo sus cuchillos.-Que malo. Ninguno de ellos era guapo.-

-Concentrate en la misión.-Franky. Mata con facilidad a varios guardias con solo un disparo de pistola a cada uno directo a la cabeza.

-Que amargado, Franky. Con esa actitud tuya, solo haras que las chicas se alegen. Aunque por mi no hay problema.-

-Eso a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo.-

-Vamos, Franky. Se que yo te gusto. Y tu me pareces lindo. Podriamos salir juntos algun día.-

-No me hables de cosas tan repugnantes como el amor.-Franky sin mirar atras, matando a un guardia directo a la cabeza.-Si sintiera esas cosas tan repulsivas, no estaría durmiendo como un bebé luego de matar a tantas personas.-y mata a otros guardias.

Flash back (Franky a los 7 años):

Se puede ver a Franky, junto a su hermana, viendo como la madre de estos se vayan.

-¡Estoy harta de vivir contigo, borracho asqueroso! ¡Me voy!-

-¡No puedes irte! ¡Yo te saque de la calle, maldita malagradecida!-

Luego se pueden ver en varias escenas a Franky y su hermana siendo golpeados por su padre, quien estaba borracho.

-¡Son unos completos inútiles! ¡Con esto ni alcanza para comprarme una botella!-

-¡No nos estariamos muriendo de hambre si trabajaras!-

-¡Tu no eres nadie para hablarme asi, muchacho estúpido!-golpea a Franky.

Mas adelante, a los 9 años, Franky y su hermana se encontraban en un basurero, buscando comida.

-Hermano, tengo hambre.-

-Ya encontraremos algo para comer.-

Notan a su madre, quien se notaba que tenia una vida de lujo con otro sujeto.

-¡Es mamá!-la hermana de Franky emocionada.-¡Mamá! ¡Soy yo!-y corre hacia ella.

-¿Quien es ella?-la pareja de la madre de Franky.

-Ni la menor idea. Debe creer que soy su madre. Dale unos dolares y vamonos.-

Ambos se van en un auto de lujo, dejando entristecida a la hermana de Franky.

-¡Mamá, espera! ¡No te vayas!-

-¡Fran, ven aqui!-Franky.

Fran estaba llorando, persiguiendo a su madre, quien se alejada cada vez mas. Fran seguia corriendo, sin notar que en una de las calles, apareció un auto que venia a gran velocidad.

-¡Fraaaaaaaaaaannn!-Franky viendo que el auto no alcanzó a frenar a tiempo.

A los 10 años, se ve a Franky jugando con una resortera, destruyendo unas botellas en un callejon. La guarda y se va con algo de dinero en una lata. Nota a un policía que se le cae el arma y se va. Franky recoge la pistola y la guarda. Regresa a su casa.

-¡Mas te vale que hayas traido mucho dinero ahora! ¡Tengo tantas ganas de un trago!-

-...Esto es lo que recolecte.-le entrega la lata con dinero. Su padre se la lanza a la cara.

-¡Esto no es suficiente, mocoso estúpido!-

-¡Si tanto quieres dinero, buscate un trabajo!-

-¡No me hables así, aborto fallido!-y lo golpea con un puñetazo.-¡Levantate y trae mas dinero o no vuelvas nunca!-

Franky se levanta. Saca el arma y le apunta directamente.

-¡Francisco, ¿de donde sacaste eso?!-se asusta y levanta las manos.

-Ya me cansé de ti y tus golpes.-

-¡Francisco, se razonable! ¡Si me matas, la policía te llevara a prisión!-

-Si voy a prisión, al menos comeré 3 veces al día.-y dispara, matando a su padre directamente a la cabeza. Luego huye con el poco dinero que recolecto.

Mas adelante, a los 12 años, Franky habia asesinado a la pareja de su madre. Estaba apuntandola con una pistola.

-¡Francisco, por favor no me mates! ¡Yo solo hice esto para darles una vida mejor a ti y a tu hermana! ¡Yo nunca los deje de amar a ustedes 2!-

-Dile eso a Fran en el otro mundo. Murió luego de ir tras de ti.-y le da un disparo en el higado y en otros puntos del abdomen.-Mi corazon está muerto, como Fran, el bastardo de mi padre, y como tu.-y se va, dejandola morir desangrada.

Fin flash back.

En la cafeteria del edificio, estaban 2 guardias.

-Creo que algo esta pasando.-el guardia a una guardia.

-¿Se les habrán escapado otro tiro?-la guardia.

-Ire a ver que sucede.-y el guardia sale.

La guardia se queda esperando, hasta que siente un temblor mas fuerte, y sale a ver. Se encuentra a su colega asesinado, con el corazon extirpado por Marina.

-El guardia es tan lindo, que quise robarme su corazón.-

-¡...! ¡Maldita enferma! ¡No te muevas!-

-¿Enferma? Si, lo estoy. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de tener una enfermedad mental? ¿Tener que vivir con ella? No. ¿Tener que medicarse todos los días? No, aunque ya no lo hago. Lo peor de tener una enfermedad mental, es que la sociedad quiere que te comportes como si no la tuvieras.-y de un rápido desliz, se mueve esquivando los disparos de la guardia hasta alcanzarla y degollarla de un solo corte.

Flash back (Marina a los 6 años):

Marina se encuentra con sus padres frente a una escuela.

-Recuerda, Marina. Que nadie sepa que estas enferma.-

-Y recuerda sonreír y ser amable, sin importar lo que te digan.-

Se puede ver en una serie de recuerdos de como Marina sufre de bullying por sus compañeros de escuela, tanto física como verbal.

-¡Miren, ahí va la rara!-

-¡Fuera de aquí, loca!-

-¡Nadie te quiere, enferma!-

Se ven algunas golpizas, bromas de mal gusto, y siendo lanzada a una fuente.

Mas adelante, se ve a Marina en su casa, en donde es ignorada por sus padres que se la pasaban peleando, sin importarles si ésta estaba herida, o haya sacado una buena calificación. Sus padres tambien parecían desquitarse con ella.

Un tiempo mas adelante, cuando tenia 14 años, se enamora de un chico popular. Ambos comienzan a salir juntos en varias citas.

-¿Realmente me amas?-

-Claro que te amo, Marina.-

-Yo tambien te amo, Travis. Nadie mas me ha amado, tanto como tu lo has hecho.-

-Tu tienes mi corazón, y yo tengo el tuyo.-

Mas adelante, Marina se asoma al ver a Travis besuqueandose con otra chica.

-Eres especial para mi.-

-¿Y que hay de Marina?-

-¿Esa rara? No te preocupes. Terminaré con ella mañana. Solo salía con ella por una apuesta que perdí.-

-No...-Marina.-No quiero terminar con él...Yo lo amo...yo lo amo...Sere yo quien tenga su corazón, y nadie mas.-

Y al día siguiente, en la escuela, estaban todos horrorizados al ver una desgarradora escena de Marina con el corazón extirpado de Travis.

-¡Tengo su corazón! ¡Su corazón me pertenece! ¡Es mio y de nadie mas! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!-

Fin flash back.

Franky sigue matando guardias con un fusil de asalto. Llegan hasta una boveda llena de armas. Franky hackea el sistema de seguridad y abre la boveda.

-¡Rápido! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!-

Mas guardias vienen llegando. Raven se convierte en una parvada de cuervos que atacan y matan a unos guardias, mientras que Duke ataca con ataques de energia a varios guardias, y rápidamente apoya sus manos en el torso de 2 guardias, liberando una especie de fuerza compresora y mata a los guardias.

-Ahora mismo, sus organos fueron aplastados.-

Raven y Duke abren otras bovedad, mientras los demas villanos ayudan a sacar las armas.

En los alrededores, Rito, Vermouth y Stonemount roban una joyeria .

-Tan facil como romper un huevo.-Rito. Nota a un guardia llegar, y lo empala con una estalactita que controlaba.

-Se lo debemos todo a la señorita Giluvia.-Vermouth. Nota que mas guardias llegan, les lanza un liquido por la boca, y lo enciende con un encendedor, incierandolos.-Tomemos las joyas y vayamonos de este lugar.-

-Tengo las joyas mas caras.-Stonemount con su maza ensangrentada, ya que mato a otros guardias. Rito y Vermouth aguantan reirse de la voz chillona de Stonemount. Otros villanos roban un banco.

Devuelta con los héroes, Lori, Bobby, Carlota, y los señores Casagrande nuevamente atacan a Giluvia, pero sus ataques no le hacen daño.

-Que aburrido. Crei que habrian heroes mas fuerte. Mejor les doy algo se ventaja para que sea mas justo y emocionante.-y se encoge hasta medir 4 metros.-¿Que tal ahora?-

Lori, Bobby, los Casagrande y los otros heroes nuevamente se lanzan al ataque. Giluvia repele los ataques de rayos y fuego de Lori y Bobby con su cabello. Rosa y Carlota atacan con rosas y cráneos de llamas, pero Giluvia rápidamente desvia los ataques. Los demas heroes tambien atacan, pero Giluvia evade todos sus ataques convirtiendose en liquido negro, y rápidamente se solidifica ataca y deja heridos a todos con patadas, golpes, ataques con su cabello y ataques de energia. Lori y Bobby matienen un pequeño combate contra Giluvia, intercambiando golpes, patadas, y ataques de fuego y rayos que chocan con ataques de energia oscura. Giluvia ataca a Lori y a Bobby al mismo tiempo con un golpe al estomago. Los atrapa de la cabeza y los azota contra un camión. Toma a Lori de la chaqueta.

-Lori Loud, ¿verdad?-Giluvia sonriendole. Lanza un potente laser a varios edificios y a unos heroes caídos cerca.

-¡No!-

-No nos escucharan. Tienes un don desarrollado y una fuerza increible. ¿No te gustaria unirte a mi Legión de Villanos?-

-¡Nunca me uniría a ti, asesina!-

-¿Asesina? Si, lo soy. Pero tu Liga de Heroes tambien lo es. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas personas han matado?-

-Se que a veces un héroe debe tomar la vida de otras personas para protegerse o salvar a civiles.-Bobby. Trata de rescatar a Lori, pero Giluvia facilmente lo atrapa, lo azota, y lo levanta a la misma altura que Lori.

-No me refiero a eso, muchacho. La Liga de Heroes por la que tanto luchan, ha cometido asesinatos de personas inocentes, para luego decir que eran villanos, o que un villano lo hizo.-

-¿Y por que deberiamos creerte?-Bobby. Mira a Lori.-(Cierto. Los sujetos de la Orden).-

-En cualquier caso, no nos uniremos a ti. Ni por ningun motivo.-Lori.

-¿Ni siquiera por tu hermano?-

-¿Lincoln?-

-Yo podria protegerlo por ti, si tanto te preocupa. Pero a cambio, unete...o unanse a mi. Protegere a tu hermano, y tambien haremos caer a la Liga de Heroes. Al menos piensa mi propuesta.-y suelta a Lori y a Bobby, pero dejandole algo en su traje de heroina.-Buscame para que me confirmes tu respuesta.-

Giluvia vuelve a su forma gigante. Genera una gran bola de energia que agranda y explota en varias bolas de energia que caen como meteoritos y arrasan con mas edificios de Greant Lake.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!-se va en su forma liquida.

-¡Se escapó!-Bobby.

-¡Preocupemosno de ayudar a los civiles!-Lori.

Lori, Bobby y los heroes que aun podian levantarse contribuyeron al rescate de civiles heridos y/o atrapados entre los escombros. Lori se fija que nadie la esté observando, y saca lo que Giluvia le dejó: un mapa con un punto marcado.

Mas tarde todos estaban reunidos recibiendo atención médica. Llega un policia.

-Malas noticias. Mientras Giluvia atacó, unos villanos robaron unas peligrosas armas de un laboratorio de armas antivillanos y mataron a la mayoria de los guardias.-

-Tambien robaron un banco, y una joyeria.-

-Fue todo una distracción.-Lori.-Giluvia solo hizo esto para distraernos, mientras su Legión de Villanos hacía de las suyas.-

-Pero al menos no hubieron tantas bajas de civiles.-Bobby.-Para el caos que provocó. Aunque si varios heroes perdieron la vida y otros ya no podran continuar luchando.-

La pareja se quedó a solas, patrullando en busca de mas civiles atrapados.

-¿Y lo has pensado?-

-¿Que cosa, Bobby?-

-La propuesta de Giluvia.-

-No aceptaré su propuesta. ¿Como puedes pensar que nos uniremos a ella?-

-Pero tal vez sea el único modo de proteger a Lincoln y a sus amigos. Se que no estaría bien, pero un héroe debe priorizar la vida de las personas, aun si estos sean villanos.-

-Lincoln no es tan estúpido como para dejarse capturar tan fácilmente. El y sus amigos conseguiran sobrevivir. Lo se.-y se queda pensando en el punto del mapa.-(¿Por que quiere que vaya a este lugar?).-recuerda el punto del mapa. Indicaba un pueblo llamado Grottotown.

Llegan heroes de otras ciudades, entre ellos Rita, y Lynn sr.

-¡Lori, ¿estas bien?!-Rita y Lynn sr abrazando a Lori.

-Estoy bien, mamá y papá. Giluvia casi nos mató, pero logramos sobrevivir. Aun asi, destruyó parte de Greant Lake.-

-Lamentamos llegar tarde, hija. Estabamos en un entrenamiento.-

-No se preocupen. ¿Han encontrado mas civiles heridos?-

-Aun no hemos revisado toda la zona.-y se ponen a revisar nuevamente.

En algun lugar desconocido, Oredanius le saca la mascara a un sujeto que la Orden habia traído ante él.

-Lamentamos no haber actuado antes, pero era necesario esperar a que las cosas se calmaran. Tu y yo tenemos los mismos ideales: buscamos el bien común en este mundo. Y para lograrlo, debemos hacer todo lo posible para acabar con el mal. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros e impartir justicia?-

-Por supuesto. Siempre estaré del lado de la justicia.-Magmagnus.

Al dia siguiente:

Los Angeles, California:

La policía se estaba movilizando por la ciudad. Se ve a Michelle junto a Josh y Condesa escondidos en un callejón, encapuchados.

-Cuando justo ya tenia mi nueva vida lista.-Michelle.

-¿Y que haremos ahora, señorita River?-Condesa.

-Nos están acusando de robo.-Josh.-Ni siquiera estabamos en ese lugar.-

-No se preocupen. Conozco un refugio que nos mantendrá a salvo hasta que se olviden de nosotros. Solo debemos hallar el modo de escapar sin ser detectados de la ciudad.-

-No irán a ninguna parte.-una voz. Era un sujeto de negro. Apunta con una pistola.-Los 3 se entregarán a la policía, o morirán.-

El sujeto mantiene la pistola en alto, hasta que es atacado por un ladrillo, dejándolo nockeado.

-¡Por aquí!-una voz.

-Te conozco. Eres el chico que conocí hace mas de un mes en el techo.-

-¡Vengan rápido, antes de que llegue la policía!-

Michelle, Josh y Condesa siguen al chico hasta subir a una limusina. Se pone en marcha.

-¿Por que nos ayudas?-

-Porque usted no es tan mala. Se que es inocente. Yo la vi, en la misma hora de ese robo.-

-Un testimonio sin pruebas no servirá de mucho, chico.-

-No, pero quiero ayudarla a estar a salvo de la policía.-

-No te arriesgues a arruinar tu vida por ayudar a unos criminales. Déjame afuera de la ciudad, y regresa a tu vida.-

-No se preocupe, Michelle. Mi padre no regresará hasta dentro de un mes, asi que puedo dejarla a donde necesite ir.-

-Aunque no tienes que hacerlo, te lo agradezco...-

-Adrián. Ese es mi nombre.-

-Adrián. Gracias.-

En la mansión de Conlin, la policia estaba apunto de entrar. Conlin sale de la mansión.

-Oficiales. Les aseguro que no hay ningún prófugo oculto.-

-Conlin Hogan. ¿Sabe que tambien es un delito ayudar a un criminal?-

-Lo se, pero no hay nadie mas aquí. Se lo juro.-

-Eso lo veremos.-Uno de los policías apuntandole con un arma.

Dentro de la mansión, estaban Heather, y las hermanas Hogan.

-Maldición, ¿quien diria que yo también seria la próxima incriminada?-

-Heather, tienes que irte.-Rilo.

-No te queda mucho tiempo.-Nile.

-Es ahora o nunca.-Nalu.

-O te encerraran en prisión.-Anlu.

-Por algo que no hiciste.-Nyll.

-...-Heather.

-Ven conmigo.-Sali.-Te ayudaré a escapar.-

Y por otra parte de la ciudad, la policia estaba buscando a Yoya y a Duck. Estos estaban escondidos con Flannata en el restaurante familiar.

-Lastima que ya no podremos vernos.-Duck.

-Señora Flannata.-Yoya.-Quiero que se encargue de Telor por mi.-

-¡No quiero quedarme aqui!-Telor.-¡Quiero irme contigo!-

-¡No! ¡Tu tienes que quedarte aquí! Tu puedes tener una vida tranquila con la señora Flannata. No quiero darte una vida de prófugo.-

-Pero siempre hemos estado juntos.-

-Telor, a diferencia de mi, tu puedes tener un futuro tranquilo lejos de la policía y los villanos. La vida que yo no pude tener.-

-¡Pero...!-

-Es lo mejor para ti.-

-¡No quiero separarme de ti! ¡Eres mas que mi hermana! ¡Eres mi mamá!-

-...Lo siento, Telor...-y ve que Telor uso sus hilos de energía para aferrarse a su pierna.

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!-

-...Esta bien.-Toma a Telor entre sus manos y lo coloca en su escote.-Pase lo que pase, no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga.-y cierra su blusa.-Gracias por todo, señora Flannata.-

-No es nada. Ahora vayanse, antes que llegue a la policía.-

Yoya y Duck se aseguran de que no hayan policias afuera y salen, pero justo unas patrullas llegan.

-¡Policía! ¡No se muevan!-

-¡Yoya y Duck, estan arrestados por estafa y homicidio!-

Los policias son rápidamente heridos por Moyar, Moner, y la chica morena alta, que llegaron en un auto deportivo.

-¡Vamos!-la morena.

-¿Moyar y Moner? Que hacen aqui?-

-Nos contrató.-Moyar apuntando a la morena.

Todos se suben al auto, el cual marcha a gran velocidad.

-¿Quien eres y por que nos ayudas?-Yoya.

-Soy Winx. Y dale las gracias a tu amiga que esté aquí. Ella me pidio que en caso de cualquier problema, que te sacara de la ciudad cuanto antes.-

-¿Zora?-

Y en otro punto de la ciudad, estaba el policia de aspecto de orangután junto a otro policía.

-Esto me huele podrido.-

-Lo siento, Orangu. Me cayó mal ese burrito.-

-¡Tu no! Hablo de esto. Es demasiada coincidencia que los villanos rehabilitados y cazarecompensas empezaran a cometer crimenes durante toda esta semana. Presiento que algo no encaja.-

-Pero no podemos hacer nada. Somos policías. Solo estamos para cumplir la ley.-

En otros puntos del país, se pueden ver a varios cazarrecompensas siendo perseguidos por la policía: los gemelos Dannys escondidos en un depósito de autos; Stoneman y The Dog huyendo en motocicleta de la policia; El Macho y Big Daddy bebiendo cervezas y mandando a volar a varios policias. Se van junto a unas chicas conejo en un autobus; Etílico y Bloopar se ocultan de la policía en un estacionamiento de remolques; Insector se convierte en mosquito.

-¡Nunca me atraparan vivo!-y vuela mirando atras, sin darse cuenta de un tranformador de un poste, lo choca, se electrocuta y cae.

Nueva Orleáns, Luisiana:

Unos policias estaban investigando el cementerio.

-6 tumbas saqueadas.-Uno de los policias.

-Y no son cualquier tumbas.-otro policia.-Son las tumbas de los 6 MCS.-

-¿Quienes son ellos, jefe?-

-Fueron 6 villanos peligrosos dedicados al robo de bancos y joyerías. Causaron muchos problemas en su tiempo, sobretodo su lider, el mas fuerte de los 6: Mammon.-

-¿Mammon? Creo haber oido algo de él de los héroes mas viejos. Decian que era muy fuerte y codicioso.-

-Lo curioso es que tambien saquearon las tumbas de sus compañeros; Mammut, Cepillin, Sebastián, Cebolla, y Mármol. ¿Para que robaran los esqueletos de estos criminales?-

-¿Y que me dice de esta persona, jefe?-otro policia. Le hace venir hasta otra tumba.

-Asi que son 7 las tumbas saqueadas.-

-¿Conoce quien fue esta persona?-

-Ni la menor idea de quien puede ser. Habra que buscar en los archivos.-Anota el nombre y continuan investigando. Se puede ver el nombre de la persona en la lapida: Molly Genius.

Bunny City, Michigan:

En un edificio abandonado, se encontraba Thanatos junto a otros villanos. Estaba frente a 10 ataúdes. Thanatos nota a uno de sus secuaces de aspecto de gato gris comer un pescado, hasta dejar solo el esqueleto.

-¿Que hara con todos esos muertos, señor Thanatos?-Reisuke.

-Ya lo veras, jovencito.-Thanatos. Le quita el esqueleto de pescado a su secuaz gato, y activando su don, hace que al esqueleto se envuelva en vapor, y se convierta en un pescado vivo.-¡Levantense y regresen del otro mundo, mi escuadrón de no muertos!-y lanza unos rayos carmesi a los 10 ataúdes.

En la misma ciudad de Bunny City, se puede ver en el cementerio de la ciudad, una tumba saqueada: Albert "Ancla de Hierro".

Continuará...


	63. Diamante en Bruto

Diamante en Bruto

Los Ángeles, California:

En algun callejón oculto, Susy se encontraba escondida de la policía. Observa a un motociclista apunto de irse.

-Disculpa...-Susy.

-¿Que quieres? Tengo prisa.-

-Perdon por esto.-y convirtiendose en masa, envuelve y absorbe al motociclista, cambiando de forma al motociclista que absorbió, y se escapa sobre la moto.-Solo será hasta salir de California. No se preocupe.-

Alcatraz, San Francisco, California:

La noticia de que villanos exrehabilitados que regresaron a la villania se estaban transmitiendo por televisión.

-Esto no tiene sentido.-Sodapop.-Los Luna Blanca jamás intentarian matar a alguien solo para escapar.-

Unos chicos llegan y se acercan a Sodapop:

-Haremos un motin dentro de poco. Conozco a alguien que nos ayudara a salir de esta isla. Si quieres cooperar para salir, este es el plan.-y le susurran.

En el lado de los adultos, Rocoso estaba tallando sobre un jabón.

-(Aun no es suficiente).-Armaggedon.-(Necesitamos mas sacrificios para que pueda restaurar mi cuerpo completamente).-

-Hago lo que puedo, amo. Ya me miran extraño por todas las cosas que he hecho.-

-(Eso a mi no me interesa, insecto. Si quieres que cumpla mi parte del trato, primero cumple tu parte del trato, escoria humana).-

-Cumpliré con mi parte. No se preocupe.-

-¿A quien le hablas?-Una voz. Era Clavin Thompson.

-No es nada. Estoy...pensando con voz alta.-

-Entonces déjame escuchar bien la televisión. No se le puede subir mas el volumen y está bajo.-

Rocoso le lanza el jabon directo a la cara de Calvin. Este le lanza el jabón devuelta, pero acaba saliendo de la celda, haciendo que un guardia la pise y se resbale, haciendo que se le caiga una llave directo a otra celda, la cual es recogida por Kyle (North).

Al día siguiente:

En algun lugar desconocido, en una pequeña fortaleza, los 5 Estrellas Negras estaban reunidos. Estaban reclutando villanos, haciendo una especie de casting. El primer villano llega. Era un chico de cabeza rapada.

-¿Y cual es tu historia?-Logan. Estaba junto a Candace, Adin, Douglas y Némesis en una mesa, casi al estilo de un jurado de concurso de talentos.

-Soy Lookrapid. Soy un simple asaltante de tiendas y carterista.-pestañea a gran velocidad.-Ese es mi don.

-Serás un soldado de rango menor.-Candace.-Siguiente.-

Entra una mujer de atractivo fisico y grandes pechos con un escote muy abierto. Tenia cuernos de vaca.

-Soy Cowny. Me especializo en el robo, preferentemente en joyerias y museos.-

Los chicos estaba babeando ante ella.

-¿Y cual es tu don?-Candace.

-Puedo secretar leche. ¿Quieren un poco?-

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!-Logan, Douglas y Nemesis babeando.

Cowny secreta leche desde sus dedos, sirviendola en unos vasos.

-¿Desde tus dedos?-Nemesis.

-Claro. ¿De donde mas secretaria leche? ¿De mi cabello?-

-Soldada de mediano rango.-Candace.-Siguiente.-

Llega un sujeto enmascarado intimidante de unos 4 metros, de cabello largo y pantalón negro con lineas rojas, a modo de suturas.

-Soy Kane. Asesino a sueldo. Puedo generar llamas desde mis propias manos, pero tambien tengo una gran fuerza.-y lo demuestra, destrozando un auto que estaba como de práctica.

-Luce fuerte.-Nemesis.

-Soldado de alto rango.-Candace.-Siguiente.-

Entra un adolescente emo.

-Soy Nightflying. Nunca me agradaron los heroes, amo la noche, y no quiero volver a casa. Adoro sabotear fiestas. Mi don me permite volar, pero solo en la noche.-

-De bajo rango. Siguiente.-

Llega una adolescente payaso, de camisa blanca con corbatin azul, tirantes, nariz roja, cabello largo multicolor, falda rosa, y zapatos de payasos.

-¿Y cual es tu historia?-Logan.

-¡Jijijijijiji! Soy Candyland Clow. Mi don me permite convertir cualquier cosa en alguna golosina, incluyendo personas. Me buscan por comerme a la mitad del departamento de policias de mi pueblo. ¡Jijijijijiji!-y convierte un foco en baston de caramelo con un rayo que sale de su nariz.

-Interesante.-Candace.-Alto rango. Siguiente.-

Llega una pareja de mimos. Ambos visten como mimos con boinas, solo que el chico viste de pantalones y la chica de falda. Hablan por señas.

-"Soy Romeo y ella Julieta".-

-"Somos ladrones de arte."-

-"Tenemos el mismo don".-

-"Soldificar el aire para convertirlo en algun objeto contundente que no puede verse".-

Romeo genera una especie de motocicleta, mientras que Julieta una espada con la que corta una barra de acero.

-Interesante. No se que rango colocarles. Siguiente.-

Llega un sujeto de unos 4 metros, cabello corto, musculoso de contextura gruesa, de traje de luchador y botas negras.

-¡Soy el Gran Mostrador! ¡Fui alguna vez uno de los mejores luchadores profesionales, hasta que me despidieron! ¡Yo era el rostro principal de la marca, hasta que me reemplazaron por alguien solo porque es primo de otro luchador famoso! ¡Destruyeron mi carrera y lo perdí todo!-

-Tambien luces fuerte.-Nemesis.-Seras uno de mis hombres, junto a Kane.

-Siguente.-Candace.

Entra un sujeto delgado de 18 años con un casco de colores negro y rojo con una aleta. Viste de un pantalón rojo, a torso desnudo, y con brazos con forma de cuchillas.

-Hablanos de ti.-

-Soy Bisharp. Era un cazarrecompensas, hasta que me incriminaron de haber matado a uno de mis objetivos. Mi don me permite convertirme en acero capaz de cambiar de forma.-

-¡Guau!-Douglas.-Tengo una pregunta para ti. ¡Guau! ¿Como lo haces para ir al baño con esos brazos? ¡Guau!-

-¿Esto? No. Solo transforme mis brazos para parecer mas bravo.-y corta otro auto de practica, dejandolo fácilmente hecho picadillo.

-Me gusta.-Candace.-Serás de alto rango. Siguiente.-

Entran 2 chicos (chico y chica) de 12 años encapuchados.

-¿Y cual es la historia de ustedes 2?-Logan.

-Antes eramos 2 chicos ricos que lo tenian todo.-

-Eramos los mas populares de la escuela.-

-Y todo el mundo nos apreciaba.-

-Pero por culpa de Luna Blanca, perdí todo el respeto que daba, y para empeorar, un niño raro me quito mi don.-

-A mi me pasó lo mismo que a ella. Solo que Luna Blanca me humilló directamente e hizo que me expulsaran de la escuela.-

-Y desde que perdimos nuestros dones, el mundo se nos vino abajo.-

-Todos se burlan de nosotros. Nos golpean y nos humillan. Nuestros padres nos ven con desagrado y nos enviaron con nuestros tíos para deshacerse de nosotros.-

-Pero no queremos quedarnos asi. Queremos venganza, y no solo hacia Luna Blanca, sino que tambien a Luna Nueva y a todos aquellos que se burlaron de nosotros.-

-Bien. Seran nuestras ratas de laboratorio.-Logan.-¿Y como se llaman los 2?-

-Chandler.-

-Channel.-

Bunny City, Michigan:

Los Luna Blanca junto a Zora y Magnety estaban por llegar a las montañas de Bunny City en la Turtle 5. Rachel y Alexander estaban leyendo parte del libro de los Rivers.

-Asi que los Rives descendemos de mineros.-Rachel.

-Eso dice el libro.-Alexander.-Una pareja de mineros descubrieron una mina de diamantes en un río. Para que nadie supiera que eran pobres, se cambiaron el apellido a River.-

-Recuerdo que mis padres siempre alardeaban de su familia, su reputación y riquezas. Si se hubiesen enterado que descendían de gente pobre, se les habría caído el orgullo a pedazos.-

-Tecnicamente todos descendemos de gente pobre, Rachel. Hace miles de años, los humanos vivian en cuevas y vestían de pieles de animales que cazaban o las confeccionaban a partir de plantas.-

-Eso es cierto. Todavia no existia el dinero.-

-Algunas culturas justificaban el estatus social con las divinidades, como por ejemplo las culturas hinduistas. Segun ellos, dependiendo de que parte del cuerpo venian tus ancestros del dios Purusha, era tu nivel social, que trabajos podías hacer y con quien casarte. Y los que no provenian de ninguna parte de Purusha, eran considerados parias o dalits, y estaban limitados a trabajos pobres y eran marginados socialmente.-

-Que duro suena eso.-Abraham.

-¿Y que otra cosa mas hay?-Rachel.

-Algunos relatos de tus ancestros, y...mira esto. Los Rivers tienen su propio escudo.-Señalando una imagen de un escudo con los diseños de un río, un diamante al medio, y un caballero con una espada.-Mandado a forjar por el primer River. Y ha sido un simbolo de liderazgo en el clan River.-

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado con él.-Rachel.-Parece tener mucho valor.-

-...-Alexander revisando el libro.-No dice que pasó con él.-

La nave aterriza. Los Luna Blanca y sus acompañantes bajan.

-Gracias por todo, Skwark.-Zora.

-De nada.-Skwark.-Buena suerte con su búsqueda, Luna Blanca.-y se va. La nave sale volando.

-Voy a extrañar Skyland.-Alexandra.

-Yo tambien.-Alexander.-Realmente parecia una ciudad de ensueño.-

-Y no tuvimos que preocuparnos por el hecho de ser villanos.-Johnny.

-...Pudimos volver a...relajarnos.-Candy.-...Y comer deliciosos...dulces skylianos.-recordando a Chubi.

-Extrañare las carreras por el cielo.-Abraham.-Ojalá también se pudieran hacer aqui en el continente.-

-Pero igual se extrañaba el continente.-Lincoln estirando las piernas.-Muy bien. Devuelta a Bunny City una vez mas.-

-¿Quieres que pasemos a tu antigua casa?-Rachel.

-Tal vez despues. Debemos priorizar nuestra misión.-

-¡Jajajajajajaja!-Zora.-Vayamos al grano. Acompañenme. ¿No quieren conseguir dinero de manera rápida y sencilla? Hay metodos mas sutiles que robar para conseguir dinero.-

-Vayan ustedes.-Lincoln.-Rachel y yo iremos a la antigua mansión River. ¿Nos acompañas, Nezumiiro?-

-Por mi está bien.-Nezumiiro.

Mientras tanto, los Luna Blanca estaban siendo observados por una cámara mosca de Nathan.

-¿Actuamos ahora, amo Nathan?-Miriam.

-Todavia no los embosquen. Quiero ver que buscaran en esa mansión. Por el momento, siganlos desde lejos.-

-De acuerdo, amo Fritz.-Liberty. Ambas androides se van y saltan de la fortaleza con paracaídas.

-Solo espero que no se peleen y arruinen todo.-Nathan. Ve que llega Holly.-¿Todo bien Holly?-

-Veamos...-Lee un reporte.-no hay fallas en la fortaleza, los robots estan funcionando correctamente, las maquinarias también, todavia no hemos sido detectados por el ejercito y...¡Ah si! Encontré este robot husmeando mientras me estaba vistiendo.-levanta un pequeño robot en forma de escarabajo. Lo destruye.

-Creo que le gustabas. ¡Jajajajaja!-haciendose el tonto.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!-Holly fingiendo tomarselo con humor. Desde fuera de la sala, se escucha una gran golpiza.

Los Luna Blanca (con a excepción de Lincoln, Rachel y Nezumiiro y sus hijos) y Zora con Magnety en su cabeza, estaban paseando por un mercado de pulgas. Todos usaban pelucas para pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Y que hacemos aqui?-Abraham.-¿Compraremos algo en particular?-

-Solo veo basura y baratijas.-Ricochet.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Nunca han escuchado la frase "la basura de uno, es el tesoro de otro"? Verán, si quieren reunir dinero y pasar mas desapercibidos, tienen que buscar formas mas simples de reunirlo. En todas las ventas de garage, de jardín y mercado de pulgas, siempre hay objetos valiosos, y personas que nunca sabran que tan valiosa es la basura que venden. Aqui entramos nosotros. Debemos comprar los diamantes en bruto que nos ofrecen estas ventas. Conozco a alguien que pueda comprar nuestros pequeños tesoros por un alto precio.-

-¿Y como sabremos que es valioso y que es basura?-Alexander.-Soy inteligente y erudito en muchas cosas, pero no soy experto en esto de cazar antiguedades.-

-Hace varios años atras, las empresas y los artesanos comenzaron a emplear una tinta especial sobre los sellos de sus productos, para evitar que ladrones y falsificadores copien sus productos. Esa tinta especial es imposible de replicar, ya que solo puede ser fabricado de una manera única y desconocida. Esa tinta se le llama "calcoriginona".-

-He escuchado algo sobre esa tinta.-Alexandra.-Hay muchos rumores sobre el como está hecha, pero nadie ha podido determinarla. Se dice que esta hecha con un compuesto que impide que los metodos tradicionales de analisis químico puedan determinar sus componentes.-

-Exactamente. Usen esto.-le entrega unos lentes de sol.-No son lentes de sol cualquiera. Con esto, podran reconocer la calcoriginona de los envases, cajas y etiquetas. Fíjense bien en cada objeto. Algunos llevan la calcoriginona como una firma invisible. Tiene un color amarillo brillante como el oro.-

Los Luna Blanca se separan en parejas: Abraham y Reena, Alexander y Mei, Johnny y Candy, Ricochet y Alexandra, y Zora y Magnety.

Ricochet y Alexandra pasean hasta llegar a un puesto atendido por un sujeto con sombrero tapandole los ojos.

-Aqui hay uno.-Ricochet. Recoge un juego de mesa.

-No habia visto uno así desde que era una niña.-Alexandra.

-¿Lo has jugado?-

-"El Escape del Ladrón". Juegas a que eres un ladron, robas varios objetos valiosos, y tienes que escapar antes de que llegue la policia y los héroes. Xander y yo lo jugábamos cuando teniamos 6 años. Fue un juego de mesas que nos regalaron nuestros padres. Siempre le ganaba a Xander. Hubieras visto su cara cada vez que se molestaba porque perdia, pero luego lo perdimos a los 8 años. Fue sacado del mercado, porque decian que incitaba a los niños a ser ladrones.-abre la caja.-Veamos si esta completo...hay no. Le falta una pieza y las tarjetas estan dobladas.-

Ricochet se da cuenta de un muñeco del héroe Smiles.

Flash back (hace 11 años):

Ricochet jugaba con un muñeco de Smiles. Viste con un pijama en forma del traje de Smiles.

-¡Algun día seré un heroe tan grande como Smiles! ¡Smileboy!-corriendo por su habitación.

Tiempo mas adelante, se ve a Ricochet mas grande, tratando de pedirle ayuda a Smiles, pero este lo ignora y le da un autógrafo. Mas adelante, se le ve tratando de contactar a Smiles en su departamento.

-¡Señor Smiles! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Mi padrastro me golpea! ¡Y golpea a mi madre también!-y ve que no responde.

Mas adelante, se ve a Ricochet siendo abandonado en un orfanato por su madre. Este mira al muñeco de Smiles con enfado y lo lanza a la calle, destrozandolo.

Fin flash back.

Ricochet deja de mirar al muñeco y sigue mirando otras cosas.

-Aqui ahi algo.-Ricochet tomando unos guantes de boxeo.-¿MT?-mira al vendedor.-Un momento...tu eres...-

-Me atrapaste. Soy yo. Mise Tikon.-

-¡¿El ex campeón nacional de boxeo?! ¿Que hace aqui una leyenda del boxeo?-

-Vivo una vida tranquila alejada del mundo de la farándula. Aunque nunca faltan los reporteros que vienen a visitarme para alguna entrevista.-

-¿Y por que vendes sus cosas a un bajo precio?-

-No me interesa el dinero. Solo quiero dejar parte de mi legado a mis antiguos admiradores. ¿Te interesan mis guantes?-

-Claro. Me llevaré tambien tu saco de boxeo.-

-Te advierto que no es un saco comun y corriente. Esta hecho para los usuarios de don de fuerza sobrehumana.-

-Eso me agrada.-

-¿No quieres que lo firme?-

-Claro. Adelante.-

Alexander y Mei llegaron a otro puesto. Habian algunas cosas de cristal, armas, y cuadros.

-Un ajedrez de cristal. Con todas sus piezas y sin grietas. Es una ganga.-y lo compra.

-¿Quien va querer estas espadas?-Mei mirando unas espadas de decoración.-No tienen filo y se nota que no estan hechas por un herrero.-

-Las personas las compran como decoración. Los fanaticos de las armas, los de la epoca medieval, o de las culturas asiáticas en caso de las armas del oriente.-

-Xander, aquí hay algo.-tomando un cuadro de unos campesinos trabajando en el campo, con algunos aspectos surrealistas.

-"Un dia en el Campo" Heikebeer Konenkaff. Heikebeer fue un famoso pintor en su epoca de origen alemanoestadounidense. Aunque le ofrecieron una gira para mostrar su arte al mundo, el prefirió quedarse en su pueblo natal. Lamentablemente murio hace 55 años en la masacre de Grottotown.-

-¿Masacre?-

-Grottotown fue un pueblo fundado por inmigrantes europeos, principalmente alemanes, pero tambien habian algunos irlandeses, rumanos, noruegos, eslavos, daneses, y de otros paises europeos. El pueblo entero fue arrasado y todos sus habitantes exterminados por Giluvia.-

-¿En serio? ¿Y por que lo habrá hecho?-

-Quien sabe. Fue hace muchos años.-

-Veo que les gusta el cuadro.-el vendedor.-Se los dejaré en $50, porque solo quiero librarme de la basura de mi tio Lorenz.-

Johnny y Candy llegaron a otro puesto. Habian algunos articulos de cocina, fiestas, y juguetes.

-No habis visto de estos desde hace años.-Johnny tomando una pista de autos con unos dinosaurios.-Yo tenia uno cuando era niño, pero me tropecé y me cai, active mi don sin querer y lo aplaste.-

Johnny nota que Candy lo ignoró. Estaba quieta, mirando un juego de té.

Flash back (hace 9 años):

Candy estaba jugando a la fiesta de té con Candace y Candela.

-Muchas gracias, lady Candice.-Candace.-El té se ve delicioso.-

-Y tambien los pastelillos.-

-¿Azucar?-Candice.

-Gracias, lady Candice.-Candela.

Candy les agrega mucha azucar. Candace y Candela beben, y se enloquecen, corriendo por toda la habitación y balbuceando. Justo llegaron los padres de las trillizas.

-¿Que les pasó a Candace y Candela?-

-Creo que me pasé con el azucar.-Candice.-¿Vinieron a tomar té con nosotras?-

-Candice. Desde ahora, ya no jugaras con tus hermanas.-el señor Mousse.

-Vas a comenzar tu entrenamiento como heroina.-La señora Mousse.-Ya tenemos todo listo para que entrenes y te conviertas en una heroína.-

Fin flash back.

Candy deja el juego de té. Mira a Johnny.

-...Sigamos buscando.-

Johnny se preocupa por Candy. Sin querer, jala la palanca de una pequeña catapulta que tenia una pelota de golf. En otro puesto, habia una pareja escuchando una canción romántica de una radio que estaba por empezar.

-¿Sabes? La letra de esta canción me recuerda mucho a ti.-Y ambos se quedaron esperando a que comenzara la canción, pero justo la pelota de golf golpea el botón de la radio, cambiando de estación, la que justo dice "Que es ese horrible olor...". La mujer se enfada y le patea en la cara al sujeto.

Abraham y Reena estaban en otro puesto. Habian algunas consolas y pelotas de varios deportes.

-Una juegoramide.-Abraham mirando una consola en forma de piramide.-Tuve una asi cuando era mas pequeño. Era hermosa, revolucionaria, y era piramidal.-

-Pero Abraham. No podemos comprar cualquier...¡Que pelota tan hermosa!-Reena fascinada al ver una pelota con brillo, como si fuera un mapa del firmamento.-¡Parece una bola mágica!-

-¿Crees que no le importaran a los chicos si compramos algunas cosas para nosotros?-

-¡No lo creo! ¡Solo compraremos la pirámide y la pelota para nosotros!-

-Pues compremoslas. Solo compraremos estas cosas y nada mas. No creo que pase nada malo.

Al rato, estaban todos reunidos.

-¿Que fueron a comprar ustedes 2?-Alexandra molesta. Abraham y Reena se habian comprado muchas cosas.

-¡Lo sentimos!-Reena sobandose la cabeza por occipital.

-Es que...nos dejamos llevar un poco.-Abraham.

-Ninguna tiene caloriginona.-Mei.-Excepto la consola y la pelota.-

-¿Cuanto se gastaron en todas estas cosas?-Alexandra. Abraham y Reena se miraron con algo de nervios.

-$1000.-

-¡¿$1000?!-

-Oigan...-Ricochet.-¿Y donde estan la narizona y la enana imán?-y recibe una patada en la cabeza.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¿A quien llamas narizona?-mostrando una bolsa con varias cosas.-Les conseguimos un buen botín.-

-Y estaban de oferta.-Magnety.-Aunque tuve que persuadir un poco para que bajaran los precios.-Con una cara maliciosa.

-Hay muchas cosas valiosas.-Mei con los lentes.

-¿Y ahora a donde las venderemos?-Johnny.

-El comprador se encuentra en otro estado. Asi que por ahora, viajaremos hasta llegar a su tienda. Asi que durante el camino, seguiremos recolectando cosas valiosas.-

-Ahora solo debemos esperar a Lincoln, Rachel y Nezumiiro.-Alexander.

Unos 6 sujetos de diferentes estaturas pasan por atras de Reena. Estos estaban con trajes formales negros y unos sombreros. Reena se queda quieta con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Reena? ¿Reena? ¿Reena?-Abraham.-¿Estas bien?-

-...-Reena mirando a los sujetos caminar.-Creo que no es nada.-

-¿Crees?-Mei.

-Es que...me pareció que a esos sujetos no le latian los corazones.-

Todos miran a los sujetos.

-Yo no les veo nada diferente.-Ricochet.

-Quizas tienes hambre.-Johnny.

-...Es lo mas probable.-Candy.-...Tengo ganas de...comer un pastel...de chocolate.-

-...Si. Creo que estoy imaginando cosas.-Reena un poco confundida. Vuelve a mirar a los sujetos y se va con los Luna Blanca.

Al mismo tiempo de que el resto de los Luna Blanca fueran al mercado de pulgas, Lincoln, Rachel, Nezumiiro y sus hijos habian llegado a la antigua mansión Rivers.

-No ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la visitamos.-Lincoln.

-Aunque luce mas aterradora que antes.-Rachel.-Bien...Aquí vamos.-

-¿Te sientes bien?-Nezumiiro.

-Cuando vivía en esta mansión, siempre estuve dejada de lado por mi familia. Estaba prácticamente sola, y mi maestro tampoco podía estar a mi lado todo el tiempo. Y cuando mis padres desa...fueron capturados por Michelle, regresaba a este lugar cuando podía. Aun miraba este lugar como refugio. Y luego de la masacre en los Bajos de Bunny City, Lincoln y yo usamos este lugar como escondite temporal, hasta que decidimos recorrer el país. Sentí una pequeña sensación de alivio cuando me marché. Ahora me siento algo incomoda.-

-Creo entender lo que te sucede.-Nezumiiro.-Sientes que este lugar representa parte de tu pasado. Esa parte tuya que aun estaba sola y que quieres olvidar.-

-Algo así. Pero basta de distraerse. Tenemos algo que buscar.-

Los 5 entran a la mansión. Liberty y Miriam se acercan con sigilo.

-...-Lincoln con los ojos cerrados.-No parece haber nadie por aquí. Sigue abandonada. Podemos investigar con calma.-

-Parece que los rumores de la mansión embrujada aun siguieron vigentes desde que nos fuimos.-Rachel.

-¿Que parte de la mansión nunca hemos explorado?-

-Hay varios lugares que no visitamos y revisado. Comencemos por el sótano.-

Los 5 bajan hacia el sotano. Lincoln genera unas bolas de luz para alumbrar el lugar. Habían muchas cajas y muebles cubiertos. Comienzan a revisar los muebles. Lincoln saca las mantas de tela y de nylon de los muebles. Revisa cada cajon y debajo de los cojines de los sofá. Siente algo en uno de los cojines.

-Oigan, aqui hay algo.-Lincoln. Abre el cierre del cojin y saca el contenido.-Dinero.-

-¿Dinero en el cojin?-Rachel.

-Quizas era un fondo secreto de tus padres. Algo así como un plan B si quedaban en la ruina alguna vez.-

-No me interesa lo que hayan planeado. Recolectemos el dinero que haya guardado.-

Comienzan a encontrar mas dinero. Los recolectan en unas bolsas que Rachel encoge y guarda en su bolsillo. Siguen buscando por el sotano. Rachel encuentra un reloj de péndulo. Lo abre. Encuentra unos diamantes y un lingote de oro.

-¡Genial, premio doble!-babeando. Toma los objetos.

-Rachel...¿eres tu?-Lincoln mostrando un álbum de fotos, apuntando a una bebita.

-¡...!-Rachel con la cara roja, encogiendo el álbum, lo toma y se lo guarda.-Debemos buscar lo que necesitamos.-Aun con la cara colorada.

Nezumiiro tambien estaba revisando y sacando dinero y joyas guardadas. Nota que Shiro y Kuro estaban jugando con un muñeco en forma de pulpo.

-¿De donde sacaron eso?-

-¡Pulpito!-Rachel tratando de tomarlo, pero Shiro y Kuro no querian soltarlo. Nezumiiro los distrae con un muñeco de cordero.-¡Crei haberlo perdido cuando tenia 6 años!-lo abraza fuertemente.

-Tus gustos por las creaturas marinas.-Lincoln.

-...-Rachel levantandolo.-Siento que está algo pesado.-Lo mira detenidamente.-Hay una marca de cosedura. Lo siento, Pulpito. Luego te cosere denuevo.-y saca una navaja y lo corta. Revisa su interior. Saca un tubo metálico.-Un tubo.-lo abre. Saca una hoja de papel.

-¿Una nota?-Lincoln.

-No. Es la foto de un cuadro.-mostrando la foto del cuadro de una pintura abstracta.-...¡Se donde está este cuadro!-

Todos corren siguiendo a Rachel. Llegan hasta una habitación matrimonial.

-Es la habitación de mis padres.-Rachel.-Desde que Michelle los capturó, no he vuelto a este lugar.-se queda quiera por unos segundos y camina hacia el cuadro. Lo saca del muro.-No hay nada.-

-Revisen el cuadro.-Nezumiiro.-Quizas no se referian a lo que haya detrás de él, sino al cuadro en sí.-

Lincoln y Rachel desarman el cuadro. Notan que cae una llave. Rachel la recoge.

-Una llave. Pero nunca la he visto ni tampoco se que podria abrir.-

-Solo para salir de la duda.-Lincoln se acerca al muro. Comienza a manosearlo, hasta que encuentra una cosa que sobresale.-Encontré algo.-Y Nezumiiro usa una garra para sacar la cosa. Era una especie de lámina pegada, cubriendo un inrerrupor.-Un interruptor.-y lo oprime. Se abre una puerta secreta.-¿Habias oído hablar de una habitación secreta, Rachel?-

-Nunca. Y eso que siempre alardeaban por todo lo que tenian.-

Lincoln genera una pequeña linterna con su dedo a lo ET. Entran y observan la habitación. Shiro y Kuro se apartan y se alejan, hasta toparse con Liberty y Miriam.

-¡...!-Miriam.

-No hagas nada que los asuste.-

-Es que...¡se ven tan lindos y esponjosos en sus formas de lobitos!-tomandolos y abrazandolos, sin darse cuenta que los juntó.

Lincoln, Rachel y Nezumiiro encuentran una caja cerrada. Rachel usa la llave.

-Abrió.-Rachel.

Abren la caja, encontrando una katana con unos diseños de dragones. La comparan con una imagen.

-¡La Korosuryu! ¡La katana que estabamos buscando!-

-¡Por fin la encontramos!-

-Tambien hay mas cosas en esta habitación.-Nezumiiro. Les da unas hojas de un libro.

-La otra mitad del libro.-Rachel tomandolo.-Aun no he leido la otra mitad completamente.-

-Sera mejor que mires esto tambien, Lincoln.-Nezumiiro motrandole un baston con el extremo en forma de Luna Menguante.-Se parece un poco a tu bastón.-

-Un baston con la Luna Menguante.-Lincoln.-El mio es de Luna Creciente, y el de Washington es de Luna Nueva.-toma el bastón.-Espera un momento. ¿Habran sido tus padres, quienes dejaron la pista en tu pulpito?-

-No lo creo. A ellos nunca les interese. Quizas no era para mi, sino para Michelle. Pero sea quien haya sido, nos ha ayudado mucho.-

-...¡Momento! ¡Shiro! ¡Kuro! ¡¿Donde están?!-Nezumiiro preocupada.

-Para tener un don de convertirte en loba, no eres capaz de sentir cuando tus hijos se van.-Rachel.

Escuchan que se rompió un muro. Los 3 se asoman a ver, descubriendo a las androides. Miriam estaba tumbada en el piso.

-¡Te dije que no los asustaras!-

-¡Yo no los asuste! ¡Los asustaste con esa horrible cara mal hecha de fábrica!-

-¡Deja de molestarme, defectuosa!-

-¡Tu eres la modelo mas vieja! ¡Yo soy la mas joven!-

-¡Soy tu hermana mayor! ¡Me debes respeto!-

-¡Soy superior a ti!-

-¿Liberty?-Lincoln.-Creí que estabas del lado de mis hermanas.-

-Es una androide creada por West.-Rachel.-Asi que no deberiamos sorprendernos que esté en nuestra contra.-

-Tu lo dijiste.-Liberty.-Del lado de tus hermanas. No del tuyo. Lo siento, Moonlight, pero ordenes son ordenes. Y mi amo es quien mas me importa.-

Shiro y Kuro regresan con Nezumiiro. Esta los toma.

-¡Ejem!-Nezumiiro llamando a las androides.-¿Me podrian decir que esta pasando aqui?-

-¡Ella asustó a los lobitos!-ambas androides apuntandose una a la otra.

-¡Liberty! ¡Miriam!-Nathan desde una computadora.-¡Dejen de pelear entre ustedes! ¡Quitenles el emblema!-

-¡Entendido, amo!-Ambas androides al unísono.

-¡Lo siento, Luna Blanca!-Liberty.-¡Pero ustedes tienen algo que el amo quiere!-

-¡Y si no nos lo entregan por las buenas, tendremos que quitarselas por las malas!-Miriam.

-¿Y que es ese algo que quiere su amo?-Lincoln.

-Si vinieron por las cajas, mejor olvidenlo.-Rachel.

-¿Que dice, amo?-Miriam.-¿Quiere las cajas?-

-Por el momento solo quiero el emblema.-Nathan.-Lo demas no me importa.-

-El amo dice que solo quiere el emblema del Almirante Americano.-

-¿El emblema?-Lincoln.-¿No se lo habian llevado?-

-El que nos llevamos era falso.-Miriam.

-Error de novata.-Liberty.-¿Y dices que eres una versión mejorada?-

-Al menos no parezco humana de tercera edad con ese cabello blanco.-

-¡¿Quieres dejar de molestarme, prototito mal hecho?!-

-¡Eso serás tu! ¡¿No tienes en tus archivos la frase "de los errores de aprenden"?!-

-¡No le llames error a tu hermana mayor!-

-¡Soy mas reciente que tu!-

-¡¿Y eso que importa si no estas actualizada por completo?!-

-¡Puedo actualizar mi sistema mas rápido que tu, versión vieja!-

-Chicas...-Nathan.-Los Luna Blanca ya se fueron.-y notan que los Luna Blanca estaban afuera.

Laa androides rápidamente alcanzan a Lincoln, Rachel, Nezumiiro y sus hijos.

-¡Oigan, ¿a donde van?!-Liberty.

-¡Todavia no hemos terminado con ustedes!-Miriam.

-No, pero nosotros de escucharlas discutir entre ustedes, si.-Rachel.

-Solo queremos el emblema.-Liberty.-Luego los dejaremos en paz.-

-No digas tonterías, unidad obsoleta.-Miriam.-Los enemigos del amo Nathan son nuestros enemigos.-

-Si, pero no necesitamos llegar a los golpes. Y no me llames obsoleta.-

-Lo dices, porque te encariñaste con esas tales hermanas Louds. Eso demuestra lo defectuosa que estas.-

-¡La defectuosa eres tu!-

-¡No! ¡Tu lo eres!-

-¡No, tú!-

-¡Tú!-

-¡Tú!-

-¡Tú!-

-¡Tú!-

-¡Oigan!-Lincoln.-¡Esta bien! ¡Les daré el emblema, pero dejen de discutir! Solo que no lo tenemos aqui. Acompañennos hasta llegar al refugio.-

-Te lo dije.-Liberty a Miriam. Esta finge no escucharla.

-Lincoln.-Rachel.

-Solo quieren el emblema y luego se irán. Ya buscaremos otra cosa de alto valor en algún museo o joyeria.-

-No era lo que esperaba, pero me conformo con esto.-Nathan.

Todos caminan hasta llegar a los Bajos de Bunny City.

-Este sitio sigue clausurado.-Lincoln.-Tal como la última vez que vinimos.-Nota que unos sujetos los apuntan con pistolas. Lincoln facilmente los paraliza con espadas de luz y rápidamente los nockea.

-Sigue siendo un nido de delincuentes.-Rachel. Otros sujetos salen con unos cuchillos. Rachel facilmente les hace unas llaves de judo, los encoge y los patea.-Habia olvidado lo que se sentia estar en casa.-

-De acuerdo a los archivos, se anunció que este lugar seria remodelado cuando terminaran las investigaciones.-Liberty.

-¿En serio? Porque ya pasó mas de un año.-Rachel.-¿Que estaran esperando?-

-Quien sabe.-Lincoln.-Quizas no es conveniente reconstruir esta ciudad para la ciudad...o para el alcalde.-

Mientras caminan, notan unos sujetos muertos.

-¿Estan muertos?-Rachel.

-No siento sus presencias.-Lincoln.-Han muerto.-

Liberty y Miriam los escanean detenidamente. Nezumiiro los toca.

-(Sniff sniff) Hay un olor a humo.-Nezumiiro.-Y creo que no llevan mucho tiempo muertos.-

-Afirmativo.-Miriam.-Detecto monoxido de carbono.-

-Murieron por afixia.-Liberty.

-Debio ser algun conflicto entre bandas.-Rachel.-Sea cual sea la razón, no es nuestro asunto. Vamonos.-

Siguen caminando hasta que llegan a la antigua casa de Lincoln. Este nota que hay alguien afuera, mirando detenidamente la casa. Estaba usando una capa roja, cubriendo todo su cuerpo, un casco de caballero sin viscera y una mascara gris.

-...-Lincoln extrañado.

-¿Sucede algo con ese sujeto, Lincoln?-Rachel.

-Hay algo extraño en el. Su presencia...no es como la de cualquier persona. Mucho menos de un ser vivo.-

-Yo solo lo veo como cualquier otro sujeto.-

-(Sniff sniff) Siento un olor a cadaver.-Nezumiiro.-Y proviene de ese tipo enmascarado.-

-Escaneando...-Liberty.-...¡Incomprensible! ¡No hay signos vitales en ese inidviduo! ¡Ni respiración, ni presión sanguinea, ni presión intracraneal!-

-Defectuosa.-Miriam burlandose.-Tendre que hacerlo yo misma.-y escanea al sujeto.-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Estaran mis sensores averiados?!-

-No hay fallas en sus sensores.-Nathan.-Yo mismo las revise antes de enviarlas.-

Liberty escanea a Lincoln, Rachel, Nezumiiro, Shiro y Kuro.

-Los sensores no estan descompuestos.-Liberty.

El sujeto se percata de que lo estan observando. Camina en dirección a Lincoln. Le apunta con el dedo y dobla intermitentemente el dedo, a modo de llamarlo.

-¿Yo?-Lincoln. El sujeto asiente con la cabeza. Lincoln camina con algo de desconfianza, hasta que esta a solo unos metros del enmascarado.

-...-el enmascarado, sacandose la capa, revelando un uniforme similar al de un marinero. Se pone en guardia.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo?-Lincoln. El enmascarado asiente con la cabeza.-Bien. Si así lo quieres...-

Lincoln y el enmascarado se ponen en guardia. Ambos comienzan a luchar, lanzandose golpes y patadas que bloquean. Lincoln ataca con puñetazo frontal. El enmascarado se lo desvía. Lincoln aprovecha y lanza una patada salto giro. El enmascarado le atrapa la pierna y lo lanza. Lincoln alcanza a a hacer una voletera y quedar de pie. El enmascarado ataca con patada axe kick. Lincoln la bloquea y ataca con patada front chicken, pero el enmascarado esquiva con voltereta hacia atras y rápidamente ataca con barrida. Lincoln esquiva de un salto giro y lanza una patada. El enmascarada bloquea y contraataca con puños, pero Lincoln alcanza a bloquear y se aleja.

-¿Deberiamos intervenir?-Miriam.

-Dejenlo.-Rachel.-A Lincoln le gustan estas cosas.-

Alguien aparece por detras. Era una chica de la que no se le ve bien el rostro, ya que estaba usando una gorra con todo su cabello dentro y baja. Viste con un traje de negro.

-Esta tampoco tiene signos vitales.-Miriam.

-Es como ese sujeto enmascarado.-Liberty.

-Tambien huele a cadaver.-Nezumiiro.

La chica también se pone en guardia.

-Ahora me toca a mi.-Rachel. Crece hasta llegar a su altura.

Rápidamente ambas chicas comienzan a intercambiar patadas. La chica ataca con una patada circular. Rachel la bloquea, se la detiene, y le hace una barrida. La chica apoya sus manos en el suelo, y se libera con una patada con giro de cabeza. Rachel alcanza a bloquear la patada, pero la chica seguia de cabeza y atacando con patadas mientras giraba, haciendo que Rachel bloquee y retroceda. La chica salta alto y ataca haciendo una patada axe kick girando verticalmente. Rachel esquiva. Observa que la patada llegó a romper parte de la calle. Rachel ataca agrandado su pierna, tratando de aplastar y la chica misteriosa y llegando a derribar un muro, pero ve que la chica resistio sin siquiera inmutarse. Rache regresa su pierna a la normalidad.

-Veo que eres muy resistente. ¿Es parte de tu don?-

Lincoln y Rachel seguian peleando con sus respectivos oponentes, hasta que el enmarcarado ataca a Lincoln con un brazo convertido en un ancla. Lincoln esquiva con una voltereta.

-¿Un ancla?-Lincoln.

El enmascarado convierte sus brazos en metal, cambiandolos de forma al de unas espadas. Lincoln saca su bastón.

-Si asi lo quieres, está bien. Usaremos nuestros dones desde ahora.-

Lincoln y el enmascarado se atacan chocando los bastones y los brazos de metal reiteradas veces a gran velocidad. El enmascarado alcanza a bloquear todos sus ataques y comienza a tomar ventaja, haciendo que Lincoln retrocediera con cada golpe que contraataca. Este se convierte en luz, evadiendo al enmascarado, y ataca por detras, pero el enmascarado alcanza a bloquear su ataque. Ambos vulven a chocas sus armas, hasta que Lincoln ataca haciendo una voltereta, cargando con luz su bastón, y logra dar un fuerte golpe, aunque su bastón sale volando, pero aprovecha y crea un sable de luz en su mano, haciendo un corte en la máscara, cortandola en 2. El exenmascarado se queda dándole la espalda a Lincoln.

-Has avanzado mucho. Te has vuelto mas fuerte de lo que recordaba, aunque te digo que no estaba peleando en serio.-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Esa voz...se parece mucho a...!-

Rachel y la chica misteriosa seguian peleando, hasta que Rachel hace un amago y ataca agrando su brazo, golpeando a la chica misteriosa mandandola volar hacia arriba, pero a la vez quitandole la gorra. Se levanta y se suelta el cabello, mirando a Rachel. Al mismo tiempo, el exenmascarado se saca el casco, revelando su cabello blanco y se da vuelta.

-¿Como has estado en todo este tiempo, Lincoln?-Albert, mirando a Lincoln con una sonrisa.

-¡...!-Molly, mirando a Rachel con hostilidad.

-¡¿Abuelo?!-Lincoln.

-¡¿Molly?!-Nathan.

Continuará...


	64. Vivientes

Vivientes

Flash back (hace 54 años):

En algun lugar desconocido, Giluvia derrota con facilidad a varios villanos.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! Escuchen de una vez por todas, idiotas incompetentes. Ninguno de ustedes logrará derrotar a la Liga de Héroes...por si solo.-

-¿Solo nos llamaste para burlarte de nosotros?-un villano calvo con armadura.

-¿Que es lo que buscas, Giluvia?-Un villano que en lugar de cabeza, tiene un craneo rojo.

-Primero que nada, callense y regresen a sus asientos.-Giluvia. Los villanos le hacen caso.-Y en segundo, si tengo un proposito para llamarlos. Caballeros, damas, les propongo una unión. No será como cualquier alianza que hayan tenido en el pasado. Estamos concientes de que la Liga de Heroes es casi invencible, y son un dolor de cabeza para libres pensadores como nosotros. Lo que les propongo es una sociedad. Una sociedad en la que todos estemos por nuestra cuenta, pero si los heroes frustran nuestro robo al banco, ya no tengamos que luchar solos. Una Legión de Villanos. Solo les pido 20% de las ganancias, y su total lealtad hacia mi. Y algun día, si logramos tener todo lo necesario, destruiremos a la Liga de Héroes, y conquistaremos este mundo. ¿Y que opinan?-

Los villanos estaban en silencio, hasta que una niña de 11 años se acerca a Giluvia.

-Acepto.-la niña.

-¿Como te llamas?-

-Vermouth.-

-Vermouth...bienvenida.-

Hubieron villanos que aceptaron, como también otros que rechazaron. Posteriormente se ven varias escenas de villanos colaborando en sus crimenes. En ciertas ocasiones lograban derrotar a los heroes. Tambien Giluvia colaboraba con ellos. La Legion de Villanos estaba creciendo y adquiriendo mas miembros.

Hace 50 años del presente:

En algun punto desconocido, en medio de una gigantesca fortaleza destruida, habian muchos heroes reunidos, formados en fila, esperando la llegada de un adversario. La mayoria estaba con miedo.

-No tengan miedo.-una voz. Era Gincomy Start.-Recuerden que la unión hace la fuerza.-

-Pero Giluvia es igual de poderosa que Armaggedon.-

-Pero Armaggedon fue capturado. Si lograron vencerlo a él, nosotros tambien podemos derrotar a Giluvia, aun si nos cuesta la vida. Ya llegamos todos hasta aquí. No podemos irnos y dejar las cosas asi como estan. Si elegimos huir, todo lo que hemos hecho y todo por lo que hemos pasado, habrá sido en vano. Hemos perdido importantes camaradas para llegar hasta donde estamos. Y perderemos muchos mas, si la misión fracasa. Capturar o eliminar a Giluvia será un golpe muy bajo para la Legión de Villanos. Recuerden que un verdadero héroe debe estar dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por el bien común. ¡¿Están todos listos?!-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-todos los heroes.

Se puede ver un gran rastro de destrucción cada vez mas avanzando hacia los héroes. Era Giluvia, quien estaba en su forma gigante, y regresa a su tamaño normal.

-¡Ahí viene!-

-¡Formación de ataque!-

Giluvia vuela a una gran velocidad, pasando fácilmente por la primera barrera de heroes, y dandole un codazo de paso a uno. Luego, otros heroes comienzan a atacarla, pero Giluvia los evade o los derrota y/o mata, a golpes, patadas, ataques de energia, y con su cabello. Otros heroes se le tiran encima, a modo de bulto, pero Giluvia se libera en su forma gigante y sigue avanzando, hasta llegar donde Gincomy.

-¡Gencomis! ¡Por fin estamos frente a frente, maldita! ¡La hora de la venganza ha llegado!-

-¡Es tu última oportunidad, Giluvia!-Gencomis.-¡Rindete, y te perdonaremos la vida!-

-¡No quiero tu compasión, maldita basura hipocrita! ¡Solo quiero verte muerta, como a tu patética Liga de Heroes!-prepara una gran bola de energia negra.-¡Recibe todo mi odio por lo que hiciste y me quitaste hace 5 años!-

Giluvia lanza la enorme bola de energia. Gencomis contraataca con una bola de energía blanca, haciendo que ambas choquen. Mientras ambas ejercen presión, los demas heroes comienzan a atacar a Giluvia con todo lo que tenia, pero se defendia con su cabello, hiriendo y/o matando a algunos héroes.

-¡Giluvia!-Gencomis.-¡Ya sabemos tu debilidad! ¡Esta en la espalda! ¡La vertebra L1!-

-(¡Maldita! ¡Se lo dijo a estos insectos!).-

Oredanius ataca por sorpresa a Giluvia, directo en la columna. A los segundos, se teletransporta junto a Gencomis, y juntos lanzan un ataque combinado que avanza y ataca a Giluvia.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!-Giluvia siendo vaporizada, hasta que las bolas explotan.

-(Adiós...hermana) ¡Rapido! ¡Todos ataquen!-Gencomis. Todos los heroes comienzan a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, con ataques de fuego, agua, vapor, viento, rocas, bombas, balas, rayos, plasmas, ácido, veneno, hielo, lava, arena, entre otros ataques, hasta que solo quedo un cráter.

-¿Lo...logramos?-

-¡Lo logro, señorita!-un heroe a Gencomis.

-No.-Gencomis.-Lo logramos. Todos juntos.-

-¡Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!-todos los heroes celebrando.

Mientras los heroes celebran, se puede ver a una masa oscura saliendo de la tierra.

-Pero algún dia me vengare de todos ustedes. Aunque me tarde 50 años en restaurar mi cuerpo.-y se arrastra como serpiente.

Unos días despues, Vermouth junto a Azazel (10 años) y Thanatos estaban frente a la materia oscura que era Giluvia.

-Escuchen. Necesito que se hagan cargo de la Legión de Villanos, por mientras me recupero. Quiero pasar inadvertida, asi que tardare mucho tiempo en restaurar mi cuerpo.-

-Cuente con nosotros, señorita Giluvia.-Vermouth.

-Cumpliremos su voluntad al pie de la letra.-Azazel.

-Y le aseguraremos que la Liga de Heroes pagará por lo que le hizo.-Thanatos.

-No hagan nada imprudente. Primero haganse fuertes, antes de atacar a la Liga de Heroes.-

Fin flash back.

Bunny City, Michigan:

-...¿Eres...realmente tu...abuelo?-Lincoln aun anonadado. Albert ataca con su brazo en forma de ancla. Nezumiiro alcanza a apartar a Lincoln, tomandolo de la chaqueta por la espalda y jalandolo hacía atras.

-¡Despabila, Lincoln!-Nezumiiro dandole una palmada en la cabeza.-¡Bajaste la guardia!-

-¡¿Que estas haciendo?!-Albert molesto.-¡¿Acaso no te enseñe a que nunca debes vacilar en medio de una pelea?!-

-¡¿Y como quieres que no vacile, si estas vivo y ante mi?!-

-¡No hay escusas para bajar la guardia! ¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces cuando te entrenaba!-

Rachel mira la escena. Esquiva otro ataque de Molly con un desliz.

-¡¿Que esta pasando aqui?!-Nathan.-¡Liberty! ¡Miriam! ¡Consigan una muestra de esa chica!-y Nathan comienza a revisar una caja.

-Ya oiste al amo.-Liberty.

-No estoy defectuosa, falla.-Miriam.

-Ahora no, Miriam.-

Ambas androides acolarran a Molly. Esta aun estaba con una mirada hostil, y se enfrenta a las androides, intercambiando golpes y patadas. Miriam corta un cabello de Molly, pero a los segundos se evapora.

-¿Que? ¿Se evaporo?-

-¿Que le hiciste?-

-Nada.-

Lincoln comienza a esquivar los ataques de Albert, quien ataca con sus brazos convertidos en metal.

-¡¿Y ahora que estas haciendo?! ¡No ganarás si huyes!-Albert.-¡Ese no es tu modo de pelear! Y si realmente ya no lo es, me decepcionas.-

-No entiendo lo que está pasando. Por alguna razón, siento que eres tu, y a la vez no. ¿Eres realmente mi abuelo?-

-Si es tu abuelo, Moonlight.-una voz. Era Thanatos, llegando acompañado por otros 2 sujetos de negro: una mujer con chistera, y un hombre con sombrero de ganster de los años 30. A los 2 no se les ve la mitad superior del rostro. Albert y Molly se van a su lado.

-¿Quien eres tú?-

-Oh, vamos. ¿No me reconoces?...Cierto. Me viste sin esta armadura. Para refrescarte la memoria, soy uno de los convictos que liberaste de Alighieri. Puedes llamarme Thanatos.-

-¿Thanatos?-

-No esperaba encontrarte tan pronto aquí, Moonlight. Mi idea era usar a Albert como sebo para atraerte a ti y tus amigos, pero nunca esperé a que llegarás mucho antes de lo que esperaba. ¿Como llegaste tan rápido desde California hasta Michigan?-

-Eso no te importa. Aun no entiendo que esta pasando. ¿De verdad es mi abuelo?-

-Te ayudaré a entender mejor las cosas. Mi don me permite absorber la vida de los seres vivos, pero tambien, puedo usar esas vidas absorbidas para revivir a los muertos.-

-¿Revivir a los muertos? Eso es imposible.-

-Para la ciencia si, pero no para mi. Puedo traer a la vida a cualquier humano, animal y planta con solo tocar sus restos y descargar vida absorbida en ellos.-

Lincoln ve a Albert sonreirle.

-Mientes. Mi abuelo jamás estaria del lado de alguien como tu. Debe ser solo una marioneta tuya para jugar con mi mente.-

-¿Quierez probarlo?-Thanatos.-Adelante. Pregúntale a Albert algo que solo ustedes 2 deben saber.-

-...¿Cuantas bolitas de macarrones con queso me comí en mi cumpleaños 7?-

-Ninguna. Yo mismo te las quite como entrenamiento.-

-...¿En que nalga tengo mi lunar en forma de frijol? ¿Derecha o izquierda?-

-No tienes un lunar en forma de frijol, pero creiste tener una marca en forma de Darth Vader, pero solo te habias manchado con lodo.-

-...-Lincoln sorprendido.-¿Que fue lo que dejaste en Skyland cuando fuiste allí?-

-Un rubí en forma de corazón que encontré en un viaje por El Himalaya, y un pergamino que encontré en un viejo monasterio en China.-

-...Entonces...si eres...pero...-

-Ya hablaran denuevo cuando tengan otra oportunidad.-Thanatos lanzando una caja y destella una luz roja. Cuando Lincoln y los demas recuperan la vista, Thanatos, Albert, Molly y los otros 2 sujetos se fueron.

-¡Oye, vuelve!-Lincoln aun confundido. Nota la caja. La toma y la abre. Habia un celular rojo y una nota que decia: "Te llamaré por este teléfono. Permanece atento".

Mas tarde, los Luna Blanca y sus acompañantes estaban reunidos en el cementerio. Encuentran la tumba de Albert abierta.

-Aun no puedo creerlo.-Lincoln aun impactado.

-Se supone que los muertos no pueden resucitar.-Alexander.-Está científicamente comprobado.-

-Nunca habia escuchado sobre dones que revivan a los muertos.-Alexandra.-¿Y de verdad estas seguro que él es tu abuelo, Lincoln?-

-Es él. Sabía de cosas que solo él y yo sabíamos. Pero su presencia, la de esa chica, y los acompañantes de Thanatos, era extraña. Podia sentir algo, pero no era como una presencia de algun ser humano o animal cualquiera.-

-Sin signos vitales y olor a cadaver.-Ricochet.-Entonces son zombies.-

-¿No que los zombies se tambalean y comen carne?-Johnny.

-Debe ser una clase diferente de zombies.-Abraham.

-¡Esperen!-Reena.-¡Recuerdo que tambien habian 6 sujetos con un desagradable olor y que no les podia sentir los latidos del corazón! ¡Tal vez esos 6 también sean zombies!-

-Tal vez, o eran sujetos que se revolcaron en algo podrido o que no se bañaron.-Abraham.

-...O era Ricochet...que no se echó...desodorante.-Candy.

-¡Oye, me hecho desodorante todos los dias!-Ricochet.

-Thanatos me dejó un teléfono. ¿Por que querrá hablar conmigo?-

-Según los archivos, Thanatos es uno de los miembros principales de la Legión de Villanos.-Liberty.-Fue capturado por el héroe Shaggy en un operativo de captura en Pensilvania. Y es uno de los criminales que se fugó de Alighieri, tras el motín que Luna Blanca ocasionó.-

-¿La Legión de Villanos querrá reclutarnos?-Rachel.-Porque mi respuesta es un no. Luna Blanca sigue su propio camino con sus propias reglas.-

-Claro que no nos uniremos a ellos.-Lincoln.-Y si Thanatos intenta ser persuasivo, le patearemos el culo.-

-Pero no debemos subestimar a Thanatos.-Alexander.-Según lo que he escuchado, Thanatos cuenta con una gran fuerza y velocidad, y su ataque mortífero puede matar hasta con el mas mínimo roce.-

-Aunque ese ataque mortífero no le funcionó con Hades.-Mei.-Puede que tenga alguna debilidad.-

-Liberty, Miriam.-Nathan.-¿Me escuchan?-

-Si, amo.-Liberty.

-Le traeremos el emblema cuanto antes.-Miriam.

-Cambio de planes. Iremos Holly y yo hacia Bunny City. No pierdan de vista a los Luna Blanca, como tampoco les hagan daño. Solo permanezcan con ellos, hasta que yo llegue.-

-Recibido.-Ambas androides.

-Lincoln.-Nezumiiro.-Pase lo que pase, manten la cabeza en la tierra. Si ese Thanatos puede revivir a los muertos, lo mas probable es que tambien pueda usarlos como sus títeres. Puede que incluso tengas que enfrentarte a tu abuelo.-

-Lo se. Mi abuelo jamás trabajaría para Thanatos. Pero...sentí una mezcla de emociones. Se que era mi adversario, pero no me sentia capaz de hacerle daño.-

-Cuidado con los juegos mentales, Lincoln. El corazón puede ser una fortaleza, pero también se puede convertir en una debilidad, si dejas que tus emociones predominen sobre tu raciocinio.-

En una especie de castillo con patas de arañas mecánicas, cerca de Bunny City, se encuentra Thanatos junto a las 10 personas que revivió, y algunos de sus hombres, que visten armaduras con mascaras en forma de cráneos blancos.

-¿Para que persuadir con los golpes, cuando puedes persuadir por medio de sus corazones?-Thanatos jugando ajedrez con uno de sus hombres.-Jaque mate.-

-¿Y que estamos esperando para ir por los Luna Blanca, señor Thanatos?-

-Debemos esperar la señal de la señorita Giluvia. Además, estoy usando otro sebo, pero aun falta que el pez pique.-

-¿Otro pez?-

-El otro pez me ayudará a completar mi plan maestro. No fue dificil investigar su vida, asi que solo tuve que revivir a su novia caída.-

-¿Y entonces para que son los otros 8? ¿Hay mas peces que atrapar?-

-Mas o menos.-le entrega una nota a otro de sus hombres.-Envía esto a la Legión de Villanos. Contiene las coordenadas de todas las bodegas de armas de la Corporación Fritz.-

-No quiero contradecirlo, señor Thanatos, pero ¿y si no resulta?-

-...Una vez, la señorita Giluvia y yo logramos traer a la vida a un muerto. Y fue un éxito. No como zombie. Realmente estaba vivo. Podia comer, beber, sentir, dormir, y sus organos funcionaban. Si tuvieras la oportunidad de traer a la vida a un ser querido, ¿lo harias?-

-...Creo que si, señor.-

Mas tarde, los Luna Blanca aun estaban esperando la llamada de Thanatos. Lincoln aun estaba algo inquieto. Rachel se le acerca y lo abraza.

-¿Aun inquieto por lo de tu abuelo? Deberias sentirte feliz de haber podido hablar con él una vez mas.-

-No puedo sentirme feliz del todo, Rachel. Si Thanatos lo está controlando, entonces no puedo sentirme completamente feliz. ¿Que tal si mi abuelo esta sufriendo por ser un esclavo de ese tipo? ¿Y si de verdad debo enfrentarlo? No me siento del todo capaz de hacerlo, Rachel.-

-Miralo de este modo. Si lo derrotas, liberaras su alma, y haras que pueda descansar en paz.-

-Ojalá fuera así de facil, pero tengo sentimientos encontrados. Debo mantener la cabeza fria, pero se me hace dificil hacerlo.-

-No olvides que no estas solo. Me tienes a mi, y a todos nosotros.-

Una nave llega. Era Nathan Fritz (West), junto a Holly.

-¡Tenemos compañia!-Reena.

Los Luna Blanca salen afuera del refugio. Se ponen en guardia.

-¿A que has venido, West?-Lincoln.-¿A robar los ojos elementales?-

-Debe tratarse de una emboscada.-Mei.-Atraido por las androides.-

-Es lo mas seguro.-Alexander.

-¡Esperen!-Liberty y Miriam interponiendose.-¡No le hagan nada!-

-Tranquilos, Luna Blanca. Mis planes ya no necesitan de los ojos elementales.-

-¿Y entonces a que has venido, cabello de mugre?-Ricochet.

-¿Vienes a vengarte de nosotros por derrotar a Compass?-Alexandra.

-¿Y por que andas sin pantalones?-Johnny.

Holly le entrega unos pantalones a Nathan, quien se los pone, aunque le cuesta, ya que no se sacó los zapatos.

-No estoy aqui por ustedes, Luna Blanca. Tengo mis propias razones para venir.-

-Creo que tiene que ver con la muchacha que peleó contra Rachel, ¿verdad?-Nezumiiro.

-...Asi es.-

-¿De donde la conoces, West?-Lincoln.

-Solo llámame Nathan. Ya no soy West.-

-Cierto. Es la costumbre. ¿Y de donde la conoces?-

-...Su nombre es Molly. Era mi única amiga, y mi novia en secundaria.-

-Y mi hermana mayor.-Holly.

-Fue muy importante para mi. Siempre me apoyó en mis sueños, y yo siempre la protegi de los que la molestaban...Murió a los 16 años.-

-Si usó a Ancla de Hierro como sebo para atraer a Lincoln y a nosotros...-Alexandra.-Entonces esa tal Molly fue un sebo para atraerte a ti tambien, Nathan.-

-Tengo una pequeña sospecha sobre lo que quiere.-Alexander.-De seguro que quiere construir algo. ¿Pero y por que a nosotros también?-

-Trabajo sucio.-Mei.-Tal como Winslow me usaba a mi.-

-Ademas nos volvimos muy populares.-Alexandra.-No es de extrañarse que la Legión de Villanos tenga sus ojos puestos en nosotros. Ademas...nuestras recompensas volvieron.-

-¿Recompensas?-

Los Luna Blanca miran sus recompesas, las cuales han subido, como tambien subieron las clases.

Luna Blanca:

Miembros totales: 10.

Clasificación promedio: B-A.

Alexander Green:

Alias: Green Twin (M).

Clase: B9.

Recompensa: $84000.

-Realmente subieron.-

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Aun te consideran el mas débil!-Ricochet.

-¡La recompensa no indica lo fuerte que eres, cara de chango! ¡Te lo he repetido un montón de veces!-

Alexandra Green:

Alias: Green Twin (F).

Clase: B10.

Recompensa: $97000.

-Esto será un problema.-Alexandra.-Ahora nos buscaran cazarrecompensas mas fuertes.-

-¿No que estaban siendo incriminados?-Ricochet.

-Pero no todos.-Alexandra.-Si lo hicieran con todos, ya sería muy raro y sospechoso.-

Candice Mousse:

Alias: Candy.

Clase: A1.

Recompensa: $112500.

-...Azucar.-Candy.

Johnny John Brave:

Alias: Heavyweight.

Clase: A2.

Recompensa: $125000.

-Creo que es un poco exagerado.-Johnny.

-La escala de recompensas aumenta cuando eres un clase A, Johnny.-Alexander.-Los villanos clase A tienen como recompensa minima $101000, y como máxima $500000.-

Abraham Caelestic:

Alias: Angel Ninja.

Clase: A2.

Recompensa: $149000.

-Mi primera recompensa.-Abraham.

Reena Kitsune:

Alias: Kitsune.

Clase: A3

Recompensa: $152000.

-¡Subió!-Reena.-¡Estamos muy cerca!-Abrazando a Abraham, quien se pone rojo.

Mei Wu.

Alias: Yu Jian Kill.

Clase: A4.

Recompensa: $201000.

-...-Mei.

Ricochet O'Bryan.

Alias: Super Fighter.

Clase: A5.

Recompensa: $250000.

-¡Oh si!-Ricochet.

Rachel River.

Alias: Size.

Clase: A6.

Recompensa: $327000.

-Ya no soy considerada la mas peligrosa de Luna Blanca.-Rachel apuntando la recompensa de Lincoln.

Lincoln Loud.

Alias: Moonlight.

Clase: A7.

Recompensa (solo vivo): $369000.

-Ahora mi cabeza vale mas.-

-Y fijate aqui.-Rachel apuntando la oración "solo vivo".

-Oredanius...-Lincoln.-Algun dia le pateare el culo.-

En algun punto desconocido del norte estadounidense, Lori y Bobby llegan con ayuda de una usuaria de don de teletransporte.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Mirtle.-Lori.

-Siempre es un honor ayudar a los héroes mas jovenes.-Mirtle.

-¿Y como es que conocia este lugar?-Bobby.

-Trabajé durante un tiempo en equipos de rescate en distintos estados. ¿Pero por que vinimos a este lugar?-

-Eh...investigación.-Lori.-Estamos en medio de un caso, y creemos que podemos encontrar pistas por este sector.-

-Si quieren puedo ayudarlos.-

-No, gracias. Estamos bien.-

-Bobby, quédate con Mirtle. Yo iré a investigar.-

-¿Iras sola? ¿Pero y si ella...?-

-Estaré bien, Bobby. Cualquier cosa, llamame, y literalmente vendre como un rayo. Yo tambien te llamaré si estoy en problemas.-

-...Ten cuidado, Lori.-

Lori se aparta de Bobby y Mirtle. Hasta ver que ya los perdió de vista, saca el mapa que le dio Giluvia, y sigue el recorrido hasta llegar a su destino.

-"Bienvenidos a Grottotown".-Lori leyendo un cartel. Sigue caminando hasta llegar al pueblo.-Asi que esto era Grottotown.-mirando las ruinas del pueblo.

Lori camina mientras miraba las ruinas del pueblo. Habian muchas casas y edificios destruidos, pasto y arboles creciendo entre las calles y algunos edificios, automóviles viejos, volcados, o destruidos.

-Que sitio tan desolado. Literalmente se siente un ambiente triste, aunque no hay nadie por aqui.-

-¿Quien dice que no?-una voz. Era Giluvia, saliendo de un edificio.-Asi que tomaste una decisión.-

-Antes que responder a tu pregunta, dime, ¿para que me pediste venir a este lugar? Se siente muy extraño estar aqui.-

-Lo que sientes, son los lamentos de personas inocentes que perecieron aqui. Hombres, mujeres y niños a quienes no se les tuvo piedad alguna.-

Lori recuerda lo que Giluvia le dijo en Greant Lake.

-Investigue un poco de este lugar. Grottotown. Según los archivos, aquí ocurrió una masacre. Nadie sobrevivió. Y la única persona culpable...fuiste tu. O eso dicen los archivos. No soy tan estupida, Giluvia. Quieres persuadirme, demostrandome que no fuiste tu quien destruyó el pueblo, ¿verdad?-

-Este pueblo...no era un simple pueblo. Mi nombre completo es Giluvia Menoom XVIII. Cuando aun vivian los gigantes, siempre fui opacada por mi hermana gemela Gencomis. Además, tanto los gigantes, como los humanos, no se me acercaban a mi, y preferían alejarse. Los gigantes debido a que me miraban como una vergüenza, porque no tenía los mismos gustos que ellos. Nunca me interesó pelear, a menos que fuera necesario. Y los humanos me temian por mis ojos rojos. Como vez, siempre estuve sola. La única persona que me no se alejaba en aquella epoca era mi padre, pero murio de una enfermedad por su vejez. Y tras la caída de Geas, pasé siglos vagando por el mundo. Mientras los gigantes sobrevivientes eran vistos por los humanos de esa época como dioses, a mi siempre me vieron como una demonio. Y muchos siglos despues, hace 75 años, conocí al primer humano que no me temió, ni intentó atacarme. Su nombre era Heikebeer Konenkaft. Era un soñador. Queria conocer los distintos paisajes del mundo, y retratarlos en sus pinturas. Al principio, lo vi como un simple humano, pero luego de ver como él y su pueblo lucharon por salvar sus bosques de una constructora, aun cuando tenian a la policia y a los héroes encima, me hizo darne cuenta que no eran tan diferentes a mi. Y cuando yo los ayudé, tanto él, como todos los pueblerinos me habían alabado. Fue la primera vez luego de 6 milenios de que alguien no se alejara de mi. No me di ni cuenta de cuando yo tambien comencé a apreciar este pueblo. La gente me miraba como su heroina, hasta me quisieron de alcaldesa, pero rechace el puesto. Este pueblo siempre habia irradiado alegría. Y creo que fui en parte irradiada por esa alegria. Fue extraño e irónico. Yo, siempre que habia considerado a los humanos inferiores, comenzaron a importarme al punto de verlos como compañeros. Los humanos, por muy inferiores que sean, no dejan de luchar y aprender por sus sueños. Es algo que admiro de ustedes. Heikebeer me lo demostró durante la defensa de los bosques, al igual que los demas pueblerinos. Aunque no quizo irse del pueblo, su madre lo convenció de irse de viaje por un tiempo, para que viera los paisajes que ofrecian el mundo. Fui yo quien lo llevó de viaje, y sin darnos cuenta, nuestra amistad poco a poco se convertia en algo mas que solo compañerismo. El mismo me enseño también lo hermoso que es este mundo y de las cosas que ni yo me habia dado cuenta. Y hace 55 años, tuvimos nuestro hijo. Y fue en ese mismo año, en que tu Liga de Héroes me lo quitó todo.-mostrando a Lori lo que parecia ser una sonaja rota.

-¿Por que atacaron este pueblo y a las personas?-

-Lo descubrí tiempo despues, con ayuda de algunos villanos qie trabajaban para mi. Michelín River, el en ese entonces, el nuevo pilar de los River, soborno a unos heroes, para que estos dijeran que en Grottotown había una base de terroristas y pudieran atacarla. Su padre, Chad River, era quien queria talar los bosques para construir su fabrica, pero luego se retractó de su plan, al conocer el arte de Heikebeer. Sin embargo, Michelín, su hijo, quiso usar las tierras del bosque para construir una sede de su empresa, rompiendo el acuerdo de Chad. Y en el momento en que atacaron, fue en el día en que nos casamos Heikebeer y yo. Yo no destrui el pueblo. Traté de defenderlo, pero no me esperaba que tanto Gencomis, como Oredanius tambien estarian presentes, y no pude hacer mucho para mantener el pueblo a salvo. Lo perdí todo. Mi hogar, mis amigos, mi esposo, y a mi hijo. Y tuvieron el descaro de culparme a mi.-

-Se que lo que hicieron con Lincoln no se compara con lo que te hicieron a ti, pero se lo que es una injusticia.-

-Lo veo en tus ojos. Tu también quieres derrotar a la Liga de Héroes, pero sobretodo quieres acabar con la Orden, ¿no es así?-

-...-

-Unamos fuerzas. Puedo hacerte mucho mas poderosa de lo que eres.-

-Siento por lo del pueblo y tu familia, pero lo que tu quieres, y lo que yo quiero, son literalmente 2 cosas distintas. Lo siento, pero me rehuso a aceptar tu propuesta, y si vas a matarme, no te lo dejaré tan facil.-

-No voy a matarte. Se que tarde o temprano acabaras uniendote a mi.-

-Nada de lo que hagas, me cambiará de parecer.-

-¿Quien dijo que seré yo, quien te haga cambiar de parecer? Y por cierto, tal vez Lincoln si quiera unirse a mi.-

-Conozco a Lincoln. Literalmente jamás se unirá a ti, sin importar lo que le des a cambio.-

-¿Y si te dijera...que puedo darle un ser querido que perdió?-

-¿Que?-

-Adiós.-y se va convertida en líquido negro.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡¿Que quisiste con eso último?!-

Flash back (hace 16 años aproximadamente):

En algun lugar desconocido, Giluvia estaba sentada sobre una maquina. Estaba abrazando a un bebé.

-No puedo creerlo.-Frankestaian.-El experimento funcionó.-

-Y solo tuve que mantenerlo con mi don hasta el momento indicado.-Thanatos.

-Te lo agradezco, Thanatos. Consideraré esto como un regalo de parte de ti.-

-Siempre seré leal a usted, señorita Giluvia. Pero lamento que no haya sido del todo un éxito.-

-Hay unos cuantos errores genéticos.-Frankestain.-Pero aun es viable.-

-Esta bien.-Giluvia casi llorando.-Está bien así.-Se levanta y se va.

-¡Señorita Giluvia! ¡Su cuerpo no está del todo restaurado todavia!-

-Volvere pronto.-y vuela.

-Esto revolucionará la ciencia.-Frankestain.

-Manten la boca cerrada, Frankestain.-Thanatos.-Si te atreves a decir una sola palabra, te eliminare.-

Giluvia llega hasta un orfanato. Abraza entre lagrimas a su revivido hijo.

-Lamento tener que hacer esto, pero no puedo correr el riesgo de exponerte. No sabes cuanto he deseado haberte salvado en aquel momento. Y ahora me veo obligada a volver a alejarme de ti. Espero que puedas tener una buena vida, por mientras no esté contigo. Cuando hayamos destruido la Liga de Héroes, te prometo volver por ti, aunque pasen otros 39 años mas. Te buscaré, y te daré todo el cariño que mereces. Pero por mientras, espero que otra familia pueda darte el amor que no pueda darte. Buena suerte hasta entonces...mi pequeño Logan.-se despide con un beso, lo deja en la puerta, toca el timbre y se va.

Fin flash back.

Continuará...


	65. Dilema

Dilema

Bunny City, Michigan:

Ya estaba casi anocheciendo. Johnny prepara la cena para todos. Tambien le prepara un plato a Nathan y a Holly, sirviendoles.

-...Gracias, pero yo no les pedí cena.-Nathan con desinterés.

-Estas aqui como un invitado.-Lincoln.-No podemos dejarte sin comer.-

-...¿Por que eres amable conmigo, Moonlight? Fui una de las personas que mató a tu abuelo y a otras personas, destruyó tu vecindario, te dispare e hice que te capturaran, e intente acabar con tus primos y otras personas en Nueva Orleáns. Deberias odiarme a muerte.-

-Aunque quisiera patearte bien pateado el culo, no lo haré. A menos que de verdad intentes algo contra nosotros. Linka ya te pateo el culo en Nueva Orleáns. Ademas, estamos en el mismo bote. Mi abuelo y tu antigua novia fueron zombificados por Thanatos. Y creo que no sería buena idea llamar la atención con todos los heroes movilizandose y persiguiendonos.-

-...Supongo que tienes razón-Nathan probando la cena.-...No esta mal.-En el fondo le gustó, pero no quiere demostrarlo.

-Eres buen cocinero, Heavyweight.-Holly emocionada.-No habia probado algo asi, desde que uno de los robots de Nathan destruyó mi restaurante favorito.-

-No entiendo por que aun sigues molesta. Fue solo un daño colateral.-

-¿En serio? ¿Y por que detuviste a aquel robot, cuando estuvo apunto de destruir el cine 3X?-Holly mirando a Nathan con ojos semiabiertos.

-...¡Que deliciosa está, Heavyweight!-Nathan haciendose el tonto.

Alexander comía, mientras unia mas paginas del libro y seguia revisandolo.

-¿Hay algo relevante que has descubierto?-Rachel.

-Mira esto, Rachel.-Alexander apuntando una página.-Segun este capítulo, hubo una familia de sirvientes que le sirvieron a los Rivers por generaciones.-

-¿Una familia de sirvientes? Nunca escuché sobre eso. Hasta donde se, la mayoria de los sirvientes fueron recomendados por los socios de mi familia, y otros solo fueron a probar suerte.-

-La pagina justo está manchada, pero hay un pequeño arbol genealógico: la familia Liptea.-

-Nunca escuché de ellos.-Rachel.

-Y creo que no lo sabrás. Las paginas que narra sobre ellos estan manchadas, o les faltan trozos.-

-No inporta. Ya no estoy ligada a eso. Lo único que queda de los Rivers es solo un apellido que nadie mas recordará dentro de unos años.-

-¿No te da algo de tristeza el hecho de que seas una de las últimas Rivers que quedan?-Abraham.

-Para nada. Mientras no esté sola y sigamos libres, todo estará bien para mi.-

-¿Liptea?-Holly.-Creo que escuché ese apellido en alguna parte.-Revisa su celular.-...Si. Ya me preguntaba el por que se me hacia conocido. Sebastian Liptea. De los 6 MCS.-

-¿6 MCS?-Abraham.-¿Que son? ¿Unos luchadores?-

-6 MCS fueron un grupo de villanos muy conocidos, porque siempre actuaban en grupo, y a veces golpeaban a cualquier persona, mientras repetian una frase: O estas con 6 MCS, o estas en contra nuestra.-Alexandra.-Se conformaban por 6 villanos: Mammon, Mamut, Cepillin, Sebastian, Cebolla, y Mármol.-

-Fueron muy famosos en su epoca, segun lo que escuché.-Alexander.-Pero los 6 murieron acribillados al rehusarse a ser arrestados.-

-¿Sera ese Sebastián de la misma familia Liptea de la que Xander habla?-Abraham.

-¿Quien sabe?-Alexander.-Puede ser de la misma familia o no.-

-¿Y cuando llamará Thanatos? Ya se está haciendo tarde.-Mei.

-...Tal vez llame...en la madrugada.-Candy.

-Que alguien se quede despierto.-Lincoln.-Nos turnaremos para vigilar el teléfono.-

-Estoy deacuerdo.-Ricochet.-No confio en este tipo.-apuntando a Nathan.

-Pueden estar tranquilos. Yo no haré nada por el momento.-Nathan.

-Yo tampoco.-Holly.

-Aun asi, los vigilaremos.-Alexander.-Por precaución.-

-Ire a preparar café.-Johnny.

Los Luna Blanca y los demas se turnaban para esperar la llamada de Thanatos, estando todos en el pasillo, comenzando por Alexander, luego Alexandra, Mei, Candy, Johnny, y Ricochet, pero este ultimo se queda dormido sin poder despertar al siguiente. Liberty y Mirian se quedaron pendientes del teléfono, mientras cubren a Nathan y a Holly con una sabana. Unas horas mas tarde, Nathan despierta. Mira su reloj.

-Las 4:00 AM.-y se levanta. Se cambia y se viste con un buzo deportivo. Hace un poco de calentamiento.

-¿Adonde va, amo?-Liberty.

-Iré a correr un poco.-Nathan colocandose un sombrero. Se come una barra de cereal.

-¿Quiere que lo acompañemos?-Miriam.

-No sera necesario. Ustedes sigan pendientes del telefono. Avisenme cualquier cosa.-y se va.

Nathan se va trotando. Siente que alguien mas corre a su lado. Era Lincoln.

-¿Que quieres? ¿Me estas vigilando?-

-Estoy ejercitandome, asi que no confundas las cosas. Además, aprovecho esto para no perderte de vista. Lo siento, pero aunque haya detectado verdad en tus palabras, mi habilidad no es del todo infalible, y no puedo confiar del todo en ti. Ya aprendimos mucho de nuestra experiencia con Michelle.-

-Buen punto, pero te digo de inmediato que aunque no intente hacer nada contra ustedes por ahora, eso no significa que seremos aliados. Apenas termine este asunto, volveremos a ser enemigos.-

-Como digas.-Lincoln.-Yo tampoco te consideraría un aliado.-

Ambos siguen trotando, hasta que se topan con Molly, que estaba sentada sobre un auto viejo y mirando la luna.

-¿Molly?-Nathan.

Molly se da vuelta.

-...¿Nathan? ¿Eres tu?-sonriendo.

-¡Molly! Asi que aun me recuerdas.-Nathan alegre.

-Si que has envejecido y...veo que no haa cambiado mucho.-apuntando a las piernas de Nathan. Estaba sin pantalones.

-¿Como es que sales sin notarlo?-Lincoln.

-Ni yo mismo lo se.-y saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta un cubo miniaturizado del cual saca unos pantalones de buzo.-Si no fuera por Holly, estaria todo el tiempo sin pantalones.-

Molly se baja del auto. Camina manteniendo una sonrisa hacia Nathan. Este estaba aun emocionado, hasta que apenas ya estaban juntos, Molly apuñala a Nathan, pero este alcanzó a convertirse en veneno liquido. Molly aun conservaba su sonrisa. Lincoln se pone en guardia.

-¡Molly! ¡¿Que haces?!-Nathan impactado.

Molly rápidamente ataca a Lincoln con una increible agilidad y rapidez. Lincoln bloquea todos sus ataques, y los que no alcanza, los evade convirtiendose en luz.

-Lo siento, Nathan.-Molly a Nathan, sin dejar de luchar con Lincoln.-Mientras sea una viviente, no soy mas que una marioneta de Thanatos. Por mas que quiera resistirme, es él, quien me controla. Y ahora mismo me ordenó luchar por unos momentos con Moonlight.-

-Eso explica todo.-Lincoln. Ataca a gran velocidad a Molly, mandandola a volar y estrellarse contra el muro, pero esta apenas queda impactada, se mueve y vuelve a atacar a Lincoln.-Entonces mi abuelo tambien es un esclavo de Thanatos.-

-Todos los que Thanatos revive son sus esclavos.-Molly.

-Molly, ¿De verdad estas controlada por ese sujeto? ¿No hay un modo para liberarte de su control?-Nathan.

Molly niega con su cabeza.

-Soy una muerta viviente, Nathan. Lo que hace Thanatos es traer el alma del muerto a su cuerpo, siempre y cuando el alma no haya reencarnado. Como te habia dicho, mientras sea una viviente, solo seré una esclava de él, al igual que los otros zombificados. No puedo comer, no puedo dormir, no puedo sentir, y ni siquiera puedo dirfrutar de algunas cosas que haciamos cuando estaba viva. Es una tortura estar asi, Nathan. Pero todos los vivientes de Thanatos tienen un punto debil. Si lo destruyes, liberaras sus almas.-Molly abre su traje, mostrando una luz que sale dentro de su pecho.-Debo irme. Adios.-y se va.

-¡Molly, espera!-Nathan preocupado.

-Olvidalo, Nathan.-Lincoln.-Todo lo que dijo es verdad. No hay otra forma.-recuerda a Albert.-Lo mismo se aplica en él.-

-No has cambiado en nada, Nathan.-una voz. Estaba acercándose lentamente.-Sigues siendo una decepción. Y por tu culpa, ahora mi corporación está arruinada.-era Winslow Fritz (Smoker).

-¡Padre!-Nathan impactado.

-¡Smoker!-Lincoln en guardia y con una expresión de enfado.

-Nathan. Siempre te di todo lo mejor para que te convirtieras en un gran hombre de negocios. Pero al final, solo lograste arruinar lo que nuestra familia consiguió con mucho esfuerzo, trabajo, y dedicación. Me siento decepcionado por ti.-

-Cierra el pico, papá. En primera, fuiste tu, quien nos involucró en tus trabajos sucios a mamá y a mi. En segunda, te dije que planeaba hacer mi propia compañia, pero me conforme con matarte y quedarme con la tuya. Y tercero, me daria gusto volver a matarte aquí y ahora. Moonlight, no interfieras. Esto es entre mi padre y yo.-

-Ni siquiera iba a hacerlo.-Lincoln alejandose y se queda mirando desde el techo de una casa.

-¿Vas a pelear con tu viejo? Adelante.-Genera humo de sus brazos.

Nathan oprime unos botones de sus brazos. Ambos se lanzan al ataque, evadiendose mutuamente al convertirse en veneno liquido y humo. Ambos de restauran y vuelven a ir tras el otro. Nathan golpea a Winslow directo a la cara.

-¡¿Pero que...?! ¡¿Que hiciste?!-

-Gracias a mi invento, ahora puedo golpear a cualquier usuario de don de transmutación.-Le muestra sus brazos, los cuales estaban envueltos con una energía.-Mejore mi cuerpo con mis inventos, convirtiendome en un ciborg, lo que me proporcionó una mejora en fuerza, defensa, velocidad, y resistencia. Algo que tu talvez pudiste lograr, pero nunca me tuviste fe en nada. Ahora te he superado.-

Ambos nuevamente se ponen a luchar, pero Nathan superaba a Winslow. Ambos dejan de convertirse en veneno y humo, y ahora van a los golpes físicos. Winslow atrapa y lanza a Nathan, pero este cae de pie, y de un largo salto, ataca girando como un trompo y patea a Winslow. Este bloquea y atrapa a Nathan de la pierna y lo azota contra el piso, pero Nathan se levanta sin ningun problema y atrapa a Winslow con una llave de sumisión. Le dispara con un cañon de plasma de su brazo, mutilandole el brazo derecho, el cual se evapora y quedan los huesos.

-No se trataba de tenerte fe, Nathan. Se trataba de que maduraras y tomaras las riendas de tu futuro. Que fueras realista y conciente del mundo. ¿Acaso crees que puedes cambiar el mundo? El mundo nunca va a cambiar por mas que lo intentes, Nathan. ¿Acaso crees que yo tampoco lo intente?-

-¿Que?-

-Yo también era un idealista como tu, hijo. Creía que yo tambien podría cambiar el mundo con mis inventos y mis ideas, mejorando la vida social de los pobres, pero fui golpeado por el puño de la realidad, y me di cuenta que por mas que lo intentara, nada de lo que hiciera, cambiaria las cosas.-

-¿Y te rendiste así de facil?-

-No me rendi. Acepte la verdad. Las cosas como son. Mientras mas temprano lo aceptes, mas pronto podras ser feliz. Por eso nunca aprobé tu relación con Molly, porque siempre supe que nunca serías feliz con ella. Los sin dones son las personas mas condenadas en este mundo. Y eso no puedes evitarlo.-

-¡Claro que lo haré, padre! A diferencia de ti, yo mantengo mis ideas en alto sin renunciar a ellas. Voy a cambiar este mundo, aunque me tome toda mi vida en el proceso.-

-Nathan...aun sigues siendo un niño.-

Nuevamente ambos se enfrentan, pero Nathan ya fácilmente estaba derrotando a Winslow. Le dispara en el torax, visualizandose un objeto verde en forma de corazón de 10 cm.

-Adiós, padre.-y le dispara, destrozandole el corazon verde.

-Nathan...-Sonriendole.-...Gracias, hijo...-y se evapora, hasta quedar solo el esqueleto.

Nathan se retira, dejando el esqueleto de Winslow.

-Oye, ¿lo vas a dejar ahí?-Lincoln.-Es tu padre. Aunque sea un desgraciado, creo que merece una sepultura.-

-...-Nathan caminando. Se detiene. Mira los huesos de su padre.

Al rato, Lincoln y Nathan hacen una sepultura en el cementerio, depositando los huesos de Winslow.

-...-Nathan quedandose mirando la sepultura. Luego se retira. Lincoln lo sigue, hasta que llegaron al refugio y descansan.

Cuando ya estaba amaneciendo, Alexander y Ricochet estaban teniendo un sueño y comenzaron a moverse, sin notar que se acercaron demasiado, hasta que acabaron besandose y despertaron.

-¡...!-Ricochet y Alexander impactados y enfadados, mirandose al mismo tiempo.-¡Puaaaaaj! ¡Puaaaaaj ¡Puaaaaj!-escupiendo.-¡¿Por que me besaste, idiota?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Fuiste tu!-y se ponen a pelear.

Los demas Luna Blanca y acompañantes despiertan por el escándalo que Ricochet y Alexander estaban haciendo.

-¿Ya es mi turno?-Abraham sacandose la arenilla del ojo.

El teléfono comienza a sonar. Lincoln rápidamente lo toma.

-¡Thanatos!-

-Te voy a dar las coordenadas de mi castillo ambulante. Mas te vale que vengas inmediatamente apenas te las envíe.-y corta la llamada. Envia un mensaje con las coordenadas.

-...Pudo haber dicho que hoy nos iba a llamar.-Johnny.

-Quizas no lo hizo para fastidiarnos.-Ricochet.

Mas tarde, los Luna Blanca, Liberty, Miriam, Nathan y Holly fueron a la dirección indicada, mientras Nezumiiro y sus hijos, Zora y Magnety se quedaron esperando en el refugio. Y luego de un rato...

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿No iras a acompañarlos?-Zora a Nezumiiro.

-No. Estarán bien ellos solos. Ya han salido de situaciones como estas. Además, también estan con esas androides que le seran de ayuda.-

-Espero que no te equivoques. Tengo un acuerdo con ellos.-

-¡...!-Nezumiiro sintiendo algo.-Zora, llevate a mis hijos y a tu amiga al sótano.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Alguien desconocido viene hacia acá. Date prisa.-y Zora le hace caso.

Nezumiiro decide abrir la puerta. Estaba una altisima mujer de vestido largo y sombrero.

-Buenas tardes. Estoy buscando a alguien.-

-¿Como es la persona que está buscando?-

La mujer del vestido levanta su sombrero, mostrando su cara, revelando ser Giluvia, mirando con una sonrisa a Nezumiiro.

Los Luna Blanca y sus acompañantes llegaron hasta el castillo ambulante de Thanatos.

-¿Este es el castillo ambulante de Thanatos?-Lincoln.

-Es como una mezcla de románico y gótico.-Alexander.

-¡¿Creen que tambien tenga pasadizos secretos?!-Reena.-¡Seria muy divertido corres adentro!-

-Vean si no hay puestos de francotiradores.-Lincoln.

-¿Van a entrar, o van a seguir hablando?-Nathan.-Soy una persona muy ocupada y seria como para quedarme mirando como un idiota.-

-¿Por que anda sin pantalones?-Johnny señalando las piernas de Nathan. Este nota que estaba sin pantalones. Holly le da unos pantalones.

Tocan la puerta. Uno de los hombres de Thanatos abre y les da la señal de pasar y que lo sigan. Miran el castillo mientras avanzan. Estaba decorado casi al estilo medieval, con varias armas y esqueletos tanto de humanos, como de animales y fósiles. Llegan hasta una gran sala en la que estaba Thanatos, sentado en un trono.

-Por fin llegaron. Y veo que también llegó usted, señor Fritz.-

-Ya vinimos hasta aquí, Thanatos.-Lincoln.-¿Para que quieres vernos?-

-¡¿Y donde esta Molly?!-Nathan.

-Primero lo primero, pasen por aqui.-

Siguen a Thanatos hasta llegar a un comedor con mucha comida servida.

-¡Que delicia!-Abraham.

-...¡Pasteles!-Candy.

-¡Ahi estan mis favoritos!-Reena.

-Si que todo esta bien cocinado.-Johnny.

-Justo tenia hambre.-Ricochet.

-Coman con toda confianza.-Thanatos.

-¿Y como sabemos que no está envenenada?-Alexandra.

-¿O que luego activaras una trampa?-Alexander.

-¿O que la comida tenga algo que te de ventaja sobre nosotros?-Mei.

-¿Y por que serviste soya, en lugar de carne?-Ricochet. Todos se quedan mirandolo.

-La carne está por aca.-Thanatos.-Crei que alguno seria vegetariano. No quiero matarlos, Luna Blanca. Y aunque quisiera, no podria hacerlo por el momento. La señorita Giluvia los quiere vivos. Si algo les pasa, sería mi fin.-

-¿Giluvia?-Lincoln.

-Supongo que ya han escuchado hablar de ella. La fundadora de la Legión de Villanos, a quien creyeron haberla eliminado hace 50 años, pero sobrevivió. Y si ya han escuchado de ella, entonces saben lo poderosa que es.-

Los Luna Blanca se miraron con dudas.

-¿Que opinas, Lincoln?-Rachel.

-Es difícil confirmar al 100% si dice la verdad o no con ese casco que le cubre la cara, pero puede detectar algo de verdad en lo que dice.-

Todos miran con duda, pero luego comenzaron a comer, hasta quedar con la barriga llena.

-¡Que buena estaba!-Ricochet.-¡Buuuuuurrp! Lo tenia muy adentro.-y Candy le lanza una copa.-¡Augh!-

-...Cerdo.-Candy.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Por que nos quieres a nosotros?-Alexandra.-Podrías buscar a cualquier banda de villanos.-

-Esta bien. Seré sinsero con ustedes. La señorita Giluvia quiere formar un ejercito. Un ejercito de villanos para combatir a la Liga de Heroes. Apesar de lo fuerte que es, no puede luchar sola. Y ustedes son unos de los villanos que quiere reclutar. En especial tu, Moonlight.-

-¿Y yo tambien soy uno de los que quiere reclutar?-Nathan.

-No exactamente, sino yo. Quiero que me ayudes a construir una máquina.-

-¿Una maquina? ¿Con que propósito?-

-Quiero esto.-le muestra un plano de una especie de satélite.

-Conozco esos planos. Son los planos del "Sapainca".-Holly.

-¿Que es esa cosa?-Ricochet.

-El Sapainca era un satélite diseñado por un científico peruano.-Alexander.-Era un satelite que podia desviar la luz solar directamente a un punto de la tierra, como si fuera una gigantesca lupa. Fue construido para abastecer de energia solar a una isla artificial en al que construyeron una ciudad, pero luego fue desmantelado, porque el satélite tambien se puede convertir en una peligrosa arma que podía rostizar una ciudad entera como si rostizaras hormigas con una lupa en un dia soleado.-

-Pero esta es una versión diferente al Sapainca.-Thanatos.-Una versión modificada, con la cual podría bañar con mi radiación cualquier parte del mundo, y con ella, tener un ejercito de muertos.-

-¿Un ejército de muertos? ¿Donde escuché eso antes?-Abraham.

Nathan examina los planos. Los enrolla y se los devuelve a Thanatos.

-¿Y a cambio de que?-Nathan.

-A cambio de ella.-Thanatos haciendo un chasquido. Llega Molly.-Y lo mismo va para ti, Moonlight.-Y hace otro chasquido. Llega Albert.

-...-Molly sonriendo.-Hola, Holly.-

-...Hola, hermana.-Holly.

-...Hola, Lincoln.-Albert sonriendo.

-Abuelo...-Lincoln preocupado, recordando lo que Molly habia dicho en la madrugada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Lincoln y Nathan hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Me niego.-Lincoln y Nathan. Todos se sorprenden.

-Aunque sea una gran alegria volver a ver a mi abuelo, prefiero que vuelva a descansar en paz.-

-Ella no esta viva. Y no merece estar como un zombie. Mucho menos ser tu esclava.-

-¿Y si les dijera que existe un metodo para traer a un muerto a la vida? No como un zombie, sino como un humano que vive.-

-Los muertos no pueden volver a la vida.-Lincoln.

-Y esta cientificamente comprobado.-Alexander.

-No.-Thanatos quitandose el casco. Revela ser un hombre mayor, albino, y con varias cicatrices en la cara.-De verdad podemos revivir a un muerto. La señorita Giluvia y yo lo logramos hace varios años atras. Lo que hicimos no fue zombificar un cadaver. Realmente logramos traerlo de vuelta a la vida.-

-¡...!-Lincoln asombrado.-¡Imposible!-

-¿Lincoln?-Rachel.-¿Que te ocurre?-

-¡Debes estar haciendo algo! ¡O tal vez estas anulando mi habilidad!-

-¿Que te pasa, niño?-Holly.

-Este sujeto no esta mintiendo.-Lincoln.-¡¿Pero como?!-

-¿No habias dicho que tu habilidad no era 100% infalible?-Nathan.

-Solo ella y yo conocemos el metodo, Moonlight. Asi que...¿Que dicen? ¿Quieren volver a ver a sus seres queridos? Si aun no me crees, dejame decirte que es posible que ya lo hayas conocido alguna vez. Me refiero a la persona que la señorita Giluvia y yo revivimos. Lo he estado vigilando con ayuda de un plumifero amigo.-y llega un cuervo que al parecer, tambien es un zombie.-¿Te suena el nombre...Logan Virox?-

-¡¿Logan?!-los Luna Blanca, recordando a Logan, cuando Michelle los atacó.

-Les daré 5 minutos para decidir.-y se retira, dejando a Albert y a Molly en la misma sala. Lincoln y Albert se van a un rincon, mientras Nathan, Holly y Molly se fueron a otro rincon. Rachel se iba a dirigir a Lincoln, pero Mei la detiene.

-Rachel.-Mei.-Deja que Lincoln y su abuelo hablen a solas.-

-Pero somos un equipo.-Rachel.-Lincoln no puede decidir por todos.-

-No, pero el tema con su abuelo si es personal.-y se la lleva a un rincon, acompañada por el resto de los Luna Blanca.

-Una oportunidad de traer a quien mas quisiste devuelta a la vida.-Alexander.-Creo que muchas personas harian cualquier cosa para obtenerla. Muchos tenemos a algun ser querido que extrañamos.-y junto a Alexandra, ambos recuerdan a sus padres. Candy recuerda a Alisha, Abraham a su abuelo, y Reena a su abuela.

Lincoln y Albert se quedaron sentados juntos. Miran por la ventana.

-...-Lincoln sin saber que decir.

-Lincoln...-Albert.-Se que en el fondo, tu sabes la respuesta. ¿Por que estas dudando?-

-...Supongo que es porque...en el fondo, me gustaria volver a estar a tu lado una vez más.-

-Lincoln, no hables como si estuvieras solo. Tu ya tienes a una familia con quien vivir y compartir momentos en la vida.-Mirando a los Luna Blanca.-Y bajo ninguna circunstancia, un muerto debe revivir, por mas injusta que haya sido su muerte. Los muertos solo pueden revivir cuando reencarnen. Te lo dije cuando tenias 6 años.-

-Lo se, abuelo. Creo que estoy poniendo el corazon sobre la razón.-

-Mal hecho, Lincoln. Hay momentos para reir, llorar y enojarse, pero en batalla, debes dejar de lado tus emociones. Te lo enseñe cuando eras niño, y parece que lo olvidaste.-

-Abuelo, hemos pasado por mucho los Luna Blanca y yo.-

-No creas que no se nada de ti, Lincoln. Te he visto crecer y madurar durante todo este tiempo, mientras te acompañaba en espíritu. Te has vuelto muy fuerte y valiente.-

-¿No me diras nada por el camino que tomé?-

-No vale la pena discutir eso, Lincoln. Tomaste un camino. Asume las consecuencias como hombre. A pesar de todas las fechorias que has hecho, tambien has ayudado y protegido a tus hermanas, tus amigos y a gente inocente. Y estoy orgulloso de eso.-

-Gracias, abuelo.-

-Se que también has tenido problemas con la Luna Sagrada.-

-¿Los conoces?-

-Claro que los conozco, Lincoln. Me los he encontrado muchas veces durante mis viajes. Incluso trataron de convencerme a que me uniera a ellos en mas de una ocasión, pero siempre rechace sus ofertas.-

-Abuelo, si sabes mas de ellos, dime. Cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarme a patearles el culo.-

-Lincoln, he descubierto muchas cosas durante mi viaje. Cosas que podrian generar un gran escandalo mundial, si se llegaran a saber. Asi que quiero encargarte algo.-toma a Lincoln de los hombros.-Pase lo que pase, no permitas que la Fuerza Mística caiga en malas manos. Ni la Liga de Heroes, ni la Legión de Villanos, y mucho menos la Orden de la Luna Sagrada deben poner sus manos en ella. Si lo permites, no me quiero imaginar lo que podria pasar. La Fuerza Mística es peligrosa. Se podria destruirlo todo, si el usuario quiere.-

-Te lo prometo, abuelo. Entonces deberiamos dejar de buscarla...-

-¡No! Lincoln, es necesario que la encuentren mucho antes que ellos. Tienes que si o si buscarla, y asegurarse de que nadie mas la use. ¿Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo, abuelo.-

-Gracias, Lincoln.-

-Abuelo. Tengo...otro problema. Y es sobre mi don.-

-Eso tendrás que hablarlo con tu bisabuela Harriet. Deja que Lucy te ayude en eso.-

-¿Lucy?...¡Claro! ¡¿Como no lo habia pensado?!-

Mientras tanto, con Nathan, Molly y Holly:

-¡Es una oferta que no podemos rechazar!-Nathan alegremente.-¡Construire ese satélite, y Giluvia y Thanatos te regresaran a la vida!-y nota que Molly no estaba feliz.-¿Molly?-

-...-

-¿Hermana?-Holly.

-Cierto. Habia olvidado que ahora tenemos mucha diferencia de edad, y...-

-Se que han cometido muchas cosas malas, Nathan y Holly. Han robado, secuestrado, y asesinaron gente inocente.-

-Molly, yo...solo estoy cumpliendo la promesa que te hice...-

-¡¿A cambio de que, Nathan?! ¡¿Lastimando y matando personas inocentes?!-

-Molly, la gente...-

-¡Si, lo se! Hay gente mala que discrimina y abusa de los mas debiles, pero aun asi, eso no justifica las cosas que han hecho ustedes 2. Ustedes no son esos bravucones que me molestaban por no tener don.-

-Solo queriamos cumplir lo que Nathan te prometio.-Holly.

-Molly, por favor. Si queremos hacer un cambio, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.-Nathan.

-¡Entonces no me revivas, Nathan! ¡No quiero ver como sigues lastimando y matando personas, a nombre de esa promesa que hiciste! ¡Eso es horrible! Lo mismo va para ti, Holly. No puedo creer...que se hayan convertido en esa clase de personas.-y Nathan y Holly estaban mirando la cara de decepción de Molly. Estaban con una expresión de preocupación.-Creí que eras una buena persona, Nathan. Pero veo que no te conocí lo suficiente. No eres mas que un desconocido para mi. Asi que déjame en paz, por favor.-y se aleja de Nathan y Holly, yéndose afuera del comedor.

-¡Molly, espera!-Nathan apunto de ir por ella, pero Holly lo retiene.-¡Holly!-y mira a Holly con una expresión de "déjala". Nathan se quedo sentado, cabizbajo.

-¿Señor Fritz?-Liberty y Miriam preocupadas por Natha.

Pasado el tiempo, Thanatos regresó.

-¿Y tomaron una decisión?-Thanatos. Lincoln y Nathan suspiran.

-¡Me niego!-Lincoln y Nathan al unísono.

-¡No vamos a trabajar para ustedes, Legion de Villanos!-Lincoln.-¡Luna Blanca trabaja por y para Luna Blanca! ¡Luna Blanca sigue su propio camino, a su modo! ¡Y no acepto que revivas a mi abuelo! Ahora...dejalo descansar en paz.-

-No tengo razones para apoyarlos a ustedes.-Nathan.-Asi que no acepto tu trato.-

-...Entiendo. Bueno, la señorita Giluvia me dio permiso para acabar con la mayoria de ustedes, si se ponían muy testarudos. Asi que hagamos un juego para hacer esto mas divertido.-y el castillo comienza a moverse.

-¡¿Que haras, cara de lata?!-Ricochet.

-El juego consiste en que ustedes deben salir de este castillo, antes de que sean las 10:00 PM. Y para poder salir, deben encontrar las 11 llaves. Si ganan. Pueden irse. Pero si no, se quedaran conmigo para siempre. Pero les advierto que mi castillo está lleno de trampas, asi que tengan mucho cuidado...¡Oh! Y otra cosa. Para que vean que no soy tan malo, les diré que cada llave está custodiada por uno de mis vivientes, y un vivo. ¡Que empiece el juego del escape!-y chasquea los dedos. Un usuario de don de teletransporte, teletransporta a todos a diferentes lugares del castillo.-Hay que hacer esto mas interesante.-y moviendo sus manos, revive a todos los esqueletos y fósiles dentro. Thanatos también es teletransportado.

Liberty y Miriam llegan en lo que parece ser un calabozo. Liberty cayó sentada sobre la espalda de Miriam.

-Liberty...-Miriam.-Saca tu tracero de hojalata de mi.-y la saca bruscamente.

-¡Oye, cuidado! Esta ropa es nueva.-Liberty mira a su alrededor.-¿Donde estamos?-examina el calabozo.-Un calabozo.

Una puerta se abre. Aparece un gigante de 6 metros, de piel roja, y cara intimidante. Viste de un pantalón roto y sin camisa.

-Asi que peleare con ustedes.-el gigante.-Soy Mammon. Uno de los 6 MCS. Hemos sido revividos por Thanatos como parte de sus secuaces.-

-¿6 MCS?-Miriam.-¿No son esa banda que mencionaron los Alex?-

-Son ellos.-Liberty.

-Y hasta aqui llegan ustedes.-Mammon.-Thanatos me ordenó enfrentar y aniquilar a cualquier intruso, aunque preferiria luchar en equipo, pero puedo con ustedes 2.-

-Este tipo...-Miriam escaneandolo.-No tiene signos vitales. Es un viviente.-

-Veamos quien está mejor preparada para una batalla.-

-Sere yo. Mi ultima actualización fue mas reciente que la tuya.-

Johnny y Reena llegaron a un laberinto. Reena habia caído sobre Johnny. Este se levanta. Mientras Reena seguia arriba suyo.

-¿Donde estamos?-

-¡Hay muchos pasadizos!-Reena.-¡¿Sera un laberinto?!-

Se siente un temblor.

-(Sniff sniff).-Reena.-Se acerca.-

-¿Quien se acerca, Reena?-Johnny.

-Huele a cadaver. Creo que es uno de esos vivientes.-

-¿De los que tienen las llaves?-

Llega un mamut de gran tamaño, el cual es en realidad un humano con un don de tipo zoo prehistorico. Este sujeto tiene el cabello castaño encrespado, tapandole los ojos, y viste de esquimal.

-Soy Mamut. Uno de los miembros de 6 MCS. Y la verdad...estoy perdido.-rascandose la cabeza.

-¿6 MCS?-Johnny.-¿Donde escuché eso antes?-

-Thanatos me encargó proteger este laberinto, pero acabé perdiendone.-Mamut.-Aun asi, son enemigos, y debo acabar con ustedes.-y se convierte en un mamut humanoide.

-¡Vamos, Johnny!-Reena, convirtiendose en kitsune.-¡Derrotemos a este sujeto!-

-¡Eh...si!-Johnny saliendo de su trance.

Alexander llega a una biblioteca.

-Una biblioteca. No esta mal. Espero que hayan buenos libros por aqui.-y se pone a revisar los libros.-Hay libros de diferentes años, incluso de ciencias que ya no se practican.-saca un libro.-Esto es considerado como un santo grial por los coleccionistas de libros.-y lo guarda en su bolso.

-Limpio, limpio, limpio.-una voz. Era un sujeto vestido de conserje. Tenia cepillos en las manos.-¿Oh?-mirando a Alexander.-Tu no eres del castillo. ¿Eres de los Luna Blanca?-

-Asi es. ¿Y tu eres uno de los sujetos que tiene una llave?-

-¿Llave?-saca una llave de su bolsillo.-¿Te refieres a esta? Si, asi es. Soy Cepillin. Uno de los 6 MCS.-

-¿6 MCS? ¿Entonces Thanatos los revivió a los 6 tambien?-

-Claro. Los 6 fuimos uno de los ladrones mas contratados por la Legión de Villanos en el pasado, antes de que nos aniquilaran.-

-Y supongo que tendre que quitarte la llave a la fuerza.-

-Claro. Thanatos me encargó vigilar la biblioteca.-dice calmadamente.

-Para ser un lacayo, hablas con mucha calma. Pero te advierto que yo no me contendre. Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas.-

Mei llega a otro salon comedor. Camina mirando todo a su alrededor. Nota a un sujeto peliazul marino y vestido de mayordomo, preparando té. Mei desenfunda su espada.

-Como eres la única persona aqui, supongo que tu tienes la llave que necesito.-

-Usted lo ha dicho, señorita. Soy Sebastián. Soy parte de 6 MCS.-

-¿6 MCS? (Alexander los mencionó ayer) Disculpa. Tu eres Sebastian Liptea, ¿verdad?-

-¿Liptea? Hace años que no escuchaba a alguien decir mi apellido.-

-Segun un libro que encontraron Lincoln y Rachel, tu familia le servia a los Rivers.-

-Haga un favor de no pronunciar ese apellido. Me trae malos recuerdos. ¿Gusta un té?-

-No, gracias. La llave es mi principal prioridad.-

-Que impaciente, señorita. Debería relajarse un poco con un poco de té.-

-Tal vez lo haga despues. Ahora quiero la llave.-

-Si tanto insiste. Esta bien.-y saca unas dagas de sus mangas.-Si quiere pelear, cumplire su deseo.-

Alexandra llega a un gran baño lleno de tinas y duchas.

-Que baño tan bonito. Me encantaria bañarme, pero no tengo suficiente tiempo.-

-¿Que no tienes tiempo?-una voz. Era una mujer con cabeza de cebolla. Sale desnuda de una de las tinas. Se cubre con una toalla.-Que lastima. Queria hablar con alguien, mientras disfrutaba de un baño relajante.-

-¿Tu eres una de las encargadas de las llaves del castillo?-

-Si. Soy Cebolla. Y aqui esta.-le muestra la llave que tenia como collar.

-¿Cebolla? ¿Eres acaso una de las 6 MCS?-

-Exactamente. Pero me temo que no te la podre dar asi como asi. Tendras que quitarmela a la fuerza.-

-Si estas deacuerda, esta bien, pero primero, debo ponerme algo mas ligero para el calor que se esta generando.-

Ricochet llega a un gigantesco pasillo lleno de estatuas.

-¿Y ahora donde estoy?-

Nota a varios caballeros de Thanatos. Estos se dirigen a atacar a Ricochet, pero este facilmente los derrota a golpes.

-¿Y este era el desafio? Que aburrido. A ver quien de todos tiene la llave.-

Llega un sujeto de piel blanca ojiazul, calvo. Viste de traje azul.

-...-le muestra la llave.

-¿Tu eres uno de los vivientes del cara de lata?-

-...-asiente. Le muestra unos carteles de los 6 MCS con sus recompensas, señalando el suyo.

-Eres Mármol.-

-...-asiente. Se pone en guardia.

-Espero que des una interesante pelea, cara de alien.-Ricochet en guardia.

Candy llega a una cocina. Siente los olores de un pastel. Se lo come rápidamente.

-...¡Riquísimo!-

-No has cambiado mucho, pequeña Candy.-una voz. Era una mujer veinteañera vestida de maga.

-...¡A...Alisha!-

-Hola, Candy.-Alisha. Ambas se abrazan fuertemente.-Veo que has cuidado bien de mi sombrero.-

-...¡Por supuesto!...¡Es mi mayor...tesoro!-

-Has crecido. Estas toda una señorita.-

-...Y tu sigues igual.-

-Si llegaste asi de la nada, me temo que fue porque Thanatos te trajo.-

-...Eres una viviente...¿Verdad?-

-Asi es.-le muestra una llave.-Lo siento, Candy, pero Thanatos es quien me controla. No tienes otra opción mas que pelear contra mi.-

Candy estaba preocupada. Toma mucho aire.

-...Perdoname.-

-No te preocupes.-Alisha en guardia.-Has lo que tengas que hacer, pequeña Candice.-

Rachel cae en una arena de combate en la azotea del castillo.

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Estarán los Luna Blanca lejos de aquí?-

-Hola, Rachel.-una voz. Rachel reacciona y se da vuelta. Era un judoka de piel roja.

-¡Ma...maestro Thro!-Rachel emocionada, pero rápidamente se le va la emoción, al ver que Thro tenía la llave en su cuello.

-Asi es, Rachel. Thanatos me revivió para ser su secuaz. He escuchado que te has vuelto fuerte.-

-Claro que si, maestro Thro. Usted me enseño a ser fuerte. Y no olvidaré todos los momentos que hemos pasado.-

-Te lo agradezco, pero ahora no es el momento de sentimentalismo. ¡Enfrentame y derrotame, Rachel!-se pone en guardia. Rachel también.

Abraham llega a una gran habitación.

-¿Una habitación? ¿Sera la de Thanatos?-

Abraham recorre la habitación. Estaba decorada como la de una chica.

-¿Quien dormirá aqui?-

-Aqui duermo yo.-una voz. Era una adolescente rubia en pijama.-¿Quien eres tu?-

-Hola. No te habia visto. Soy Abraham Caelestic. Miembro de Luna Blanca.-

-¿Luna Blanca?...¡Ah si! Los de provocaron la fuga de Alighieri. Soy Dreama, sobrina nieta de Thanatos. ¿Que haces aquí, Abraham?-

-Me trajo Thanatos a este lugar. Segun él, sus 10 vivientes y un vivo tienen las llaves que necesitamos.-

-Yo soy la vivo.-

-¿Tu? ¿Y puedes luchar? Es que como estas en cama, parece que estas enferma o algo asi.-

-Estoy recuperandome de una lesión, pero eso no significa que no pueda pelear.-

-¿Pelearas en tu estado?-

-No aqui. Sino en mis sueños.-

-¿Tus sueños?-

-Asi es. Mi don me permite adentrarme al mundo de los sueños. Si quieres la llave, deberas encontrarla en mi sueño. Alli la guarde.-

-¿Pero como haré eso?-

-Acuestate conmigo, y acurrucate en mi pecho.-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Si quieres la llave, debes hacerlo.-

-...Esta bien.-Abraham sonrojado. Se acuesta con Dreama y acurruca su cabeza en su pecho. Dreama lo abraza y acurruca su cabeza.

-Ahora duerme.-y ambos quedan dormidos. Abraham desaparece.

Nathan y Holly llegan a un jardín.

-Estamos en un jardín.-Holly mirando el lugar.

-¿Y donde esta el viviente o el vivo?-Nathan.-¡Oye, si estas ahí, confrontame de inmediato! Soy alguien muy serio y ocupado.-

-Ocupado en ver películas para adultos.-Holly.

-¡Holly!-Nathan avergonzado.

-Asi que me enfrentare a ti.-una voz. Era Molly.

-Molly...-Nathan. Nota que Molly aun estaba con una mirada de decepción.-Mira, todo lo que hice, y lo que he logrado...-

-No continues, por favor.-Molly.-Ya escuché lo suficiente.-Oprime una pulsera. Le aparece un traje negro.-Soy una esclava de Thanatos. Haga lo que haga, no puedo oponerme a sus ordenes. Y aunque me duela, no tengo otra opción mas que acabar contigo, Nathan. Y luego tambien te mataré, Holly.-

-Hermana...-Holly acercandose.

-Yo me enfrentare con Molly, Holly.-Nathan.-Quiero ser yo, quien la libere de esa atadura.-se pone en guardia.

Lincoln llega hasta una sala en la que estaba el trono de Thanatos. Este ultimo estaba sentado.

-¡Thanatos! ¡¿Tu seras mi oponente?!-Lincoln.

-No. Solo me quedare observando. Tu oponente es aquel.-Señalando a Albert.

-¡Abuelo!-

-Lo siento, Lincoln. Pero ya sabes que estoy controlado por Thanatos.-

-Lo se. Pero no esperaba que volveriamos a enfrentarnos juntos.-

-No te sientas mal, Lincoln. Tarde o temprano el alumno debe superar al maestro.-Se pone en guardia.-Recuerda que soy un viviente controlado por Thanatos. Asi que pelea con todas tus fuerzas, Lincoln.-

-Entendido, abuelo.-Lincoln en guardia.-Peleare con todas mis fuerzas, y luego le pateare el culo a Thanatos.-

Continuará...


	66. Molly y los 6 MCS

Molly y los 6 MCS

Liberty y Miriam rápidamente se lanzan al ataque, atacando a Mammon con unas fuertes patadas, pero resiste el ataque doble, las atrapa desde las piernas y las azota y plasma sobre un muro. Luego, Mammon las ataca, tratando de aplastarlas con hammers firsts, pero las androides lo evaden y le disparan al abdomen, pero se regenera. Ambas androides vuelven a atacar a Mammon, saltando y atacando directo a la cabeza, pero Mammon bloquea y las golpea, plasmandolas entre los muros del calabozo. Las 2 androides se levantan y comienzan a dispararle con unas ametralladoras, pero ningun disparo le hace daño a Mammon, y este corre hacia ellas, derrumbando parte de los muros, y las ataca a palmadas, pero las androides esquivan.

-¡Sorprendente! ¡Se levantan como si nada!-Mammon.

-Es porque no somos humanas.-Liberty.

-Somos androides.-Miriam.-Y no podemos sentir dolor.-

-Androides, ¿eh? Como se nota que hemos pasado mucho tiempo entre los muertos. No habian cosas como esas en mis tiempos...Buenos tiempos...-con nostalgia.-Entonces, significa que podremos divertirnos por mucho tiempo.-

Mammon vuelve a correr a gran velocidad, atacando a las androides con puñetazos. Estas esquivan, pero Miriam cae por accidente en una trampa, sufriendo un pequeño daño en la pierna.

-¡Miriam, ¿estas bien?!-Liberty.

-Solo fue un agujero. Eso es todo.-Miriam.

Unos vivientes con espadas llegan. Liberty y Miriam facilmente los derrotan, pero se reconstruyen. Ambas androides luchan contra los vivientes, pero Mammon comienza a lanzarles trozos de concreto. Las androides lo destruyen con facilidad, y se dirigen a Mammon, atacandolo con sus armas, pero no logran hacerle daño.

-Soy un viviente. Sus armas no pueden matarme.-Mammon.

-Hay que localizar el punto debil de ese individuo.-Liberty activando su escáner.

Los vivientes se lanzan sobre las androides, pero Miriam los destruye con mucha facilidad, pero se vuelven a reconstruir.

-No tengo problemas en acabar con ellos, pero se estan volviendo una molestia.-Miriam.-Mejor acabo con ellos de una vez.-

-De acuerdo, hermana.-Liberty.-Destruye sus puntos debiles.-

Los vivientes vuelven a atacar, pero Miriam localiza sus puntos debiles y los comienza a exterminar a todos y a cada uno de los viviente. Mientras tanto, Liberty corre hacia Mammon, enfrentandose a golpes temporalmente. Cada vez que pelea, logra aprender los movimientos de Mammon, logrando esquivar sus ataques con mas facilidad, aunque aun no logra hacerle daño, ya que Mammon no sentia dolor alguno, y cada vez que Liberty lo intentaba, Mammon la azotaba fuertemente al piso. Luego de unos momentos, Liberty se acerca a Miriam, quien termina de destruir al ultimo viviente.

-¡Miriam! ¡Ya tengo sus movimientos escaneados! ¡Te los enviaré ahora!-y les envia los datos a Miriam.

-¡Recibido! Liberty, esos vivientes que acabé, no tenian los puntos debiles en la misma zona. Algunos los tenian en el torax, otros en el abdomen, y otros en la cabeza.-

-Lo que significa que hay una considerable probabilidad de que eso tambien aplique en Mammon.-

-Vamos a intensificar un poco mas esta pelea.-Mammon.

Mammon saca unos pilares del castillo. Comienza a utilizarlos a modo de mazo, pero Liberty y Miriam logran esquivar todos sus ataques. Ambas androides sacan unos cañones, atacandon en conjunto directo al pecho de Mammon, el cual se restaura.

-No esta en su pecho.-Liberty.

-Intentemos en otro lugar.-Miriam.

Ambas androides vuelven a luchar contra Mammon, pero este logra encestar unos fuertes golpes, derribando a las androides, averiando la pierna derecha de Miriam.

-¡Miriam! ¡¿Estas bien?!-

-Solo fue un daño a mi pierna. Es todo.-

-¡No te hagas la totalmente funcional, idiota! ¿Pero que fue lo que hizo? No estaba en mis registros.-

-Observación: parece que aun no hemos descubierto todos los efectos de su don.-

-Es parte de mi don.-Mammon.-Mi don no solo me dota de fuerza y este tamaño. Mi don tambien me permite amplificar la velocidad de mis movimientos, a medida que ataco. Y creo que ya hemos peleado bastante, ¿no creen, muñequitas de metal?-

Mammon se lanza rápidamente al ataque, a una velocidad que les impide a Liberty y a Miriam leer sus movimientos, recibiendo varios golpes que las manda a volar. Mammon tambien las atrapa y las choca entre ellas. Tras varios ataques, ambas androides quedan muy dañadas.

-¡Brazo derecho dañado!-Liberty.-¡Perdida de visión del ojo izquierdo! ¡Avería en la region derecha del abdomen!-

-¡Piernas totalmente perdidas!-Miriam.-¡Problemas en la visión! ¡Daño en zona toracica izquierda!-

-Fue divertido mientras duro, pero hasta aquí llegaron, chatarras. Espero encontrar a mas como ustedes a futuro. Divertirme es lo único que me hace sentir vivo, a pesar de estar muerto. No habia tenido diversiones como esta desde que morí acribillado con mis amigos.-

Liberty nota que estaba apunto de tomarla con su mano derecha, notando un punto verde. Escanea la mano, y le manda la información a Miriam.

-¡Recibido!-Miriam. Se arrastra hacia Mammon, el cual decide atrapar a Miriam.

-Primero te destruire a ti, y luego a la otra.-

-Negativo, porque hasta aqui llegas.-

-¿Que?-

Miriam desprende su cabeza, autodestruyendo su cuerpo, y a la vez, destruyendo el brazo de Mammon. El corazon verde cae, y Liberty alcanza a destruirlo con un laser de su ojo derecho.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooo! ¡Justo cuando me sentía mas vivo que nuncaaaaaaaa!-Mammon convirtiendose en un gran esqueleto que se derrumba y sus hueso se esparcen. Cae una llave. Liberty la recoge.

-¡Miriam!-

-Estoy bien. Mi cabeza no esta dañada, pero si perdi todo mi cuerpo.-

-Tranquila, te reparare, en cuanto me repare a mi tambien.-sacando un cubo miniaturizado, en el cual, habian muchas piezas de repuesto.

Johnny y Reena se ponen en guardia. Mamut, convertido en un mammut, se lanza al ataque, corriendo a gran velocidad hacia los 2 Luna Blanca. Johnny aumenta de peso, tratando de resistir a Mamut, pero sale arrastrado y ambos chocan con una pared.

-¡Johnny ¿estas bien?!-Reena.

-Estoy bien, pero estas paredes son duras.-

-Si, eso es lo malo.-Mamut.-Son tan duras que no se pueden atravesar asi de fácil. Pero eso no importa ahora. Las ordenes de Thanatos son absolutas. Luego de acabar con ustedes, saldré de aquí...si es que logro salir.-

Mamut atrapa a Johnny con la trompa y trata de azotarlo, pero Johnny aumenta de peso, haciendo que Mamut no pueda tomarlo. Johnny aligera a Mamut y lo impacta contra el piso. Reena nota la llave en la oreja de mamut.

-¡Ahí esta la llave! ¡Siiiiiiiii!-Reena sacandole las llaves.-¡Vamos, Johnny!-

-De acuerdo.-Johnny.

Johnny y Reeba pasan por unos pasillos del laberinto. Comienzan a rodar unas bolas de acero de gran tamaño.

-¡Ciudado!-Johnny interponiendose y aumentando de peso. Otra bola acero rueda hacia Reena, pero esta la salta y la controla rodando cobn las piernas hasta hacerla desviar.

-¡Que divertido!-

-Reena...-

-¿Si, Johnny?-

-¿Sabes como resolver laberintos? Porque yo nunca fui muy bueno en esto.-

Flash back:

Johnny trata de resolver un laberinto de un libro de laberintos, pero no puede y saca la pagina. Se ve una gran montaña de papeles amontonados.

Fin flash back.

-...-Reena pensando. Se acerca a Johnny.-(Sniff sniff) ¡Ya se!-y le saca la camisa a Johnny, destrozandola.

-¡Reena! ¡Era mi favorita!-

-¡Lo siento, Johnny, pero si dejo trozos de tu camisa, podremos saber por donde hemos pasado y donde nos falta por recorrer! ¡Vamos!-

Reena arranca trozos de camisa. Los va esparciendo, mientras recorren el laberinto. Otras bolas comienzan a rodar y a chocar. Reena las esquiva a saltos, y Johnny resistiendolas y empujandolas. Mamut rápidamente los alcanza, chocando algunas bolas, pero rápidamente poniéndose de pie.

-¡No olviden que soy un viviente!-Mamut corriendo a gran velocidad y tratando de aplastarlos. Reena rápidamente lo esquiva, mientras que Johnny recibe el impacto.

Johnny y Mamut ponen resistencia, mientras que Johnny poco a poco lo va haciendo retroceder. Reena le lanza varias bolas de fuego azul, y luego una embestida. Mas bolas de acero ruedan. Reena las aparta montandose sobre ellas. Johnny vuelve a azotar a Mamut, pero este se levanta rápidamente, atacando a Johnny con su trompa, derribandolo y haciendo que se estrelle contra el muro.

-¡Johnny!-

-Estoy bien, aunque me dolió.-

-Es mi otro don.-Mamut.-Puedo absorber daños e impactos, para luego usarlos a mi favor. Y como estoy muerto, no tengo que preocuparme por el daño que haya recibido.-y se lanza nuevamente al ataque, pero estrellandose a si mismo contra el muro reiteradas veces.

Johnny y Reena siguen con su plan de escape, pero Mamut se lanza con una gran fuerza, chocando y mandando a volar una bola de acero. Johnny protege a Reena, recibiendo el impacto, cayendo de espaldas.

-¡No escaparan sin mi!-Mamut, corriendo e impactandose.

-¡Sexta Cola!-Reena sacando 6 colas en total. Rápidamente salta entre los muros. Mamut trata de atacarla a trompadas, pero Reena esquiva y lo enviste directamente.-¡"Fox Hunter"!-y vuelve a atacar. Mamut la atrapa y la azota, pero Johnny lo embiste a tiempo, derribandolo y haciendo que suelte a Reena.-¡Gracias, Johnny!-

-¡Tenemos que salir de aqui!-

Johnny y Reena vuelven a correr por los pasillos del laberinto. Mamut trata de embestirlos, casi acertandoles. Lo repiten varias veces, hasta que lograron salir del laberinto.

-¡Siiiiiiiii! ¡Por fin salimos!-

-¡Y yo tambien!-Mamut llegando.-Aunque les agradezco por ayudarme a salir, aun sin intención, temo que tendré que matarlos. Que bueno que ya no estabamos rodeados de paredes estrechas. Me traen malos recuerdos. Nos arrinconaron y nos ejecutaron, pese a que nos rendimos y nos entregamos.-

Mamut adquiere una forma mas humanoide. Se lanza al ataque, chocando los puños con Johnny, generando una fuerte rafaga de viento. Johnny y Mamut comienzan a intercambiar varios puñetazos y generando rafagas de viento. Golpean algunas bolas de acero que venían, saliendo volando. Reena tambien participa, atacando con varios Fox Hunter simultáneamente, pero Mamut aun seguia de pie.

-Espera.-Johnny.-Lincoln dijo que tenian un punto debil, ¿cierto? Debemos buscarlo.-

-...-Reena pensando.-Johnny. Distraelo. Tratare de hacer algo.-

-Eh...de acuerdo.-

Johnny y Mamut vuelven a enfrentarse juntos, chocando los puños. Reena se queda meditando, mientras su cabello, orejas y cola se volvian blancos. Reena abre los ojos. Estos adquirieron un color blanco.

-...Lo veo.-Reena. Rápidamente se pone a los hombros de Johnny.-Esta en su panza.-

-Tratade de sacarselo.-Johnny, preparando un "Train shock".

-Ahora si saldras volando.-Mamut, preparando otro ataque poderoso.

Johnny y Mamut se lanzan a gran velocidad. Reena envuelve a Johnny en un aura naranjo y blanco.

-¡"Spiritual Train Shock Fox"!-y chocan con Mamut, generando un gran destello, en el que se ve que Johnny y Reena destrozaron el corazon verde de Mamut, haciendo que regrese a ser un esqueleto, pero sus huesos quedan esparcidos. La cabeza es lo unico que aun le queda con algo de carne.

-...Al menos...salí del laberinto...-y su cabeza emite vapor, hasta quedar solo el craneo.

-¡Ganamos!-Johnny y Reena haciendo un choque de manos.

Alexander se pone en guardia, frente a Cepillin. Se lanza al ataque con una patada frontal, derribando a Cepillin.

-¿Que haces? ¿No vas a pelear?-

-No siento dolor alguno. No tengo necesidad de pelear.-

-Entonces no te importara que te quite la llave a la fuerza.-

-No. No me protegi, porque la llave no era tu proposito, pero si la quieres, peleare.-

Alexander se convierte en pintura, atacando de frente a Cepillin y le quita la llave, pero Cepillin la recupera, ya que estaba atada a un hilo de pescar que salía del bolsillo de Cepillin. Alexander vuelve a convertirse en pintura, pero apenas trata de atacar, Cepillin le barre uno de los tentaculos de pintura, haciendo que regrese a ser la pierna de Alexander, viendose obligado a salir.

-¿Detergente? ¿Jabón?-Alexander tocando su pierna.-¿Acaso eso es tu segundo don?-

-Exacto. Lo combino con mi don de convertir mis brazos en cepillos, para dejar una área resbaloza. Eso permite hacer resbalar a los enemigos.-

-Entonces sera mas dificil de lo que creí. Pero no creas que soy debil solo por ser un cerebrito.-se pone en guardia de kung fu.

-Adelante.-Cepillin en guardia.-Veamos que tan fuerte eres.-

Ambos se lanzan al ataque, intercambiando puñetazos y patadas. Alexander ataca con patada lateral. Cepillin la bloquea y le hace una barrida. Alexander cae con las manos apoyadas, y se levanta, atacando con varios golpes que Cepillin bloquea. Alexander ataca con un puñetazo de pintura, alcanzando a propinarle el puñetazo, pero Cepillin le cepilla el brazo. Ambos vuelven a enfrentarse a golpes y patadas, mientras se mueven por la biblioteca. Algunos libros comienzan a salir volando de la nada. Uno araña a Alexander en la mejilla.

-¿Libros con cuchillas?-

-Lo último en trampas. En mis tiempos no habian cosas así, excepto unos libros trampa para osos.-

Alexander y Cepillin siguen enfrentandose, mientras los libros cuchillas seguian disparandose. Algunos les rasguñan parte de los brazos, piernas, y espalda a Alexander. Lo mismo ocurre en Cepillin, pero este no se inmuta. Alexander ataca con patada, pero Cepillin se agacha y enjabona el piso, haciendo que Alexander se resbale. Cepillin comienza a enjabonar a Alexander.

-¡Ayayayayayaya! ¡Pica! ¡Pica! ¡Pica!-

Alexander nota que estaba todo enjabonado. Cepillin lo patea hacia una cierta parte de la biblioteca.

-Dudo que sobrevivas. Todos esos libros de esos estantes son de trampas. Se activaran dentro de poco, asi que, creo que esta es la despedida. Lastima. Me estaba divirtiendo. Pero debo volver al trabajo. Limpiar...-y se pone a limpiar el piso.

Alexander trata de moverse, pero estaba completamente enjabonado, sin poder moverse o ponerse de pie. Trata de moverse lo mas que puede, pero algunos libros estan comenzando a dispararse. Alexander trata de esquivarlos, pero varios le comienzan a rasguñar y causarle heridas.

-(...¡...! ¡Ya se!).-Y comienza a salpicarse a si mismo en sangre por los brazos. Saca un encendedor, lo enciende, y lo lanza hacia el techo, activando las llaves de incendio.

-Limpiar...limpiar...Lim...-y le cae agua. Alexander se pone e pie y sale de los estanteres.

-La sangre se compone mayormente de agua. Y el agua quita el jabon.-

-Astuto. No habia pensado que te escaparias de ese modo.-

-Ahora que todo esta mojado, acabemos con esto de una vez.-Sacando una cuchilla.-

-...Si asi lo quieres...-

Ambos se enfrentan nuevamente, chocando la cuchilla con los brazos cepillos. Alexander derriba a Cepillin de una patada. Este se levanta rapidamente y trata de atacar, abanicando a gran velocidad sus cepillos. Alexander rapidamente encuentra un punto abierto, y le clava la cuhilla.

-Parecias ser inteligente, chico. Pero veo que eres un...-y nota que Alexander le hace un tajo, y le introduce una granada.

-Gracias, Magnety.-Y patea directamente a Cepillin. El tajo se le cierra. Cepillin trata desesperadamente de sacarselo, pero no lo logra.-Lo que no se mata, se hace picadillo.-y se aleja un par de metros.

-...Muy listo.-Cepillin. Explota en pedazos. El corazon verde sale rodando por el piso, y Alexander lo destruye con la cuchilla.

Alexander busca la llave, encontrandola en una mano de huesos. La recoge y la guarda en su bolsillo.

Mei y Sebastián se lanzan al ataque, chocando sus armas varias veces. Se alejan y se mantienen en guardia.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Mei. Ambos vuelven a chocar sus armas.

-Adelante. ¿Que quieres saber?-Sebastián. Vuelven a chocar sus armas.

-¿Que problema tienes con los Rivers? Por como habias respondido, supuse que los debes odiar por algun motivo.-

Ambos vuelven a chocar sus armas con mas fuerzas. Sebastian escupe un chorro de té caliente, pero Mei alcanza a esquivarlo, aunque le cayó un poco de té en el cabello.

-¿Con que proposito quieres saberlo?-y vuelven a combatir con sus armas.

-Solo curiosidad. Parece que los Rivers tienen muchos secretos.-

-Y claro que los tienen.-y vuelven a chocar sus armas.-Los Rivers fueron en su tiempo una de las familias mas poderosas en el mundo.-chocan sus armas.-Hubo una epoca dorada en la que los Rivers llegaron a tener mucha influencia en la política en Inglaterra. Llegaron a tener su propio condado.-chocan sus armas, dandose vueltas hasta quedar de frente.-Y en esa epoca dorada, tuvieron varias familias que les fueron fieles por generaciones. Hasta que el último conde River metió la pata.-Y chocan sus armas. Tanto Mei como Sebastián llegaron a dar volteretas verticales hasta chocar sus armas.

-¿Que hizo?-

-Trató de conspirar contra la reina Isabel, y le salio el tiro por la culata. Aunque logró escapar a América y mantener su estatus social, las familias aliadas de los Rivers poco a poco los fueron abandonando, hasta que solo quedó la familia Liptea. La mas fiel de todas.-y chocan las espadas nuevamente, recorriendo toda la habitación. Comienzan a llegar vivientes humanos, dientes de sable, y lobos. Tanto Mei como Sebastián los combaten y vuelven a chocar las armas entre ellos.-Los Rivers fueron siempre una familia miserable. Dejaron morir de hambre a su condado, engañaron y les robaron sus tierras a nativos americanos, trataron como basura a sus empleados, dejaron que sus propios hijos se mataran entre ellos por la herencia...-dejan de pelear y combaten a los vivientes que se les acercaban. Un tigre dientes de sable salta hacia Mei, pero esta lo atraviesa justo en la cabeza, destruyendo su punto vital. Sebastian hace lo mismo con un oso viviente, al cual esquiva sus ataques, les corta las patas y a cabeza, e introduce sus dagas, dandole en el punto vital. Rápidamente corre hacia Mei, y chocan las espadas y las dagas.-Tuve que ser el sirviente personal de Michelin River. Ese gordo idiota fastidioso siempre hablando con la boca llena, su aliento a ajo, y que tenia que aguantar todas sus molestias, y si alegaba, mis padres me golpeaban.-se separan y atacan a mas vivientes. Chocan sus armas.-Asi que un dia me harté de seguir obedeciendo sus reglas, y decidí irme. Los 6 MCS son mis únicos amigos, y me recibieron con los brazos abiertos cuando los conocí. Supuestamente nos acribillaron por rehusarnos a entregarnos, pero en realidad Michelin había sobornado a los heroes para que nos acribillaran sin piedad alguna.-

Mei y Sebastian vuelven a luchar contra los vivientes. Algunos lobos vivientes atacan a ambos, pero logran derrotarlos.

-Lamento lo que hayan tenido que pasar, pero nosotros tambien tenemos nuestras cosas que hacer.-

-Lo comprendo, Luna Blanca. Me he mantenido al tanto de ustedes. Me recuerdan mucho a mi banda. Pero ordenes son ordenes, mientras sea un viviente, Thanatos me tiene en su poder.-

Ambos siguen combatiendo con sus armas. Mei le lanza un florero. Sebastian lo rompe, mojandose a si mismo. Lanza pistolas de té ardiendo. Mei las esquiva, aunque una le llega al talón. Sebastian aprovecha que bajó la guardia y la corta, pero fragmenta su cabeza, mientras que el cuerpo ataca, haciendole unos cortes en el pecho, poniendo su corazon verde al descubierto, y cierra su corte. Mei se rearma y rapidamente ataca a Sebastián, quien alcanza a cubrirse.

-Si sabes o conoces donde poder averiguar mas de los Rivers, dime.-

-...Supongo que lo haces, porque una de tus amigas es una River que quiere saber mas de su familia. Te lo diré...si me derrotas, señorita.-

Ambos siguen chocando sus armas, hasta que Mei le lanza varias sillas. Sebastian se protege de ellas, y Mei rapidamente ataca amplificando el daño con las espadas, haciendo que las dagas de Sebastian salieran volando. Mei le lanza una de sus espadas.

-¿Y esto?-

-Luchemos en igualdad de condiciones. Me pareces un buen oponente.-

-Si asi lo quiere jovencita...Por mi bien.-

Ambos comienzan a chocar sus armas. Lograban hacerse cortes, pero Mei se rearmaba, mientras que Sebastián de regeneraba. Ambos toman distancia y rápidamente corren y se atacan a gran velocidad, haciendo un fuerte choque que llega hasta sacar chispas. Nuevamente intercambian choques de espadas. Retroceden a volteretas, y nuevamente corren a gran velocidad, hasta que ambos pasan de largo, quedandose quietos y dandose la espalda. Mei se fragmenta desde la mitad del torax mientras que Sebastian se le destroza el corazon verde.

-¡Aaaaaahhh!...Impresionante...Royal Woods...calle Jefferson...7483...-y se convierte en esqueleto. La llave cae desde su bolsillo. Mei la recoge.

Alexandra sale de un camerino. Viste con un bikini verde, mientras que Cebolla viste de un trabe deportivo blanco.

-¿Un bikini?-

-Lo siento, pero no me arriesgare a que algun hombre entre y me vea desnuda.-

-Como quieras. Yo puedo vestir esto, porque no siento calor. Aunque no puedo sentir el agua que moja mi cuerpo, el sonido del agua correr, y el poco ruido me hace olvidar que estoy muerta. Veo que tambien eres muy guapa. De seguro que eres muy popular entre los villanos, y los chicos de tu banda se les cae la baba por ti. Yo nunca fui popular en la escuela. Por culpa de mi don, apestaba a cebolla, y era motivo de burla de todos mis compañeros. Realmente la pase mal, hasta que un día, maté a las chicas que se burlaban de mi y presumían de su belleza. Me habia cansado de recibir burlas, y vivi como fugitiva desde entonces, hasta que mis amigos me encontraron. Y desde entonces estoy con ellos. Cuanto me molestan las chicas guapas.-

-Mi mamá me dijo una vez: "La belleza es solo un complemente. No determina quien eres". Soy mas que solo una cara bonita, Cebolla.-se pone en guardia.

-Entonces veamos de que estas hecha, preciosa.-

Cebolla rapidamente se lanza al ataque, impulsandose con un gas de color blanco opaco. Alexandra la evade convirtiendose en gas, se solidifica, y le da una fuerte patada en la cara, derribando a Cebolla y haciendo que se caiga a una tina.

-...¡...! ¡Puaj!-Alexandra cubriendose la cara.-¡¿Que es ese olor?!-lacrimando.-¡Es como una mezcla de bomba lacrimogena y unos pedos de Rico y Lori juntos!-

-Mi don.-Cebolla saliendo de la tina.-Puedo secretar un fetido gas con olor a cebolla y otros compuestos. El gas, ademas de su horrible olor, tambien tiene un efecto lacrimógeno. Ideal para asaltar al enemigo.-

Cebolla rápidamente se dirige a Alexandra, dandole una fuerte patada a las costillas por el lado derecho. Alexandra aun le costaba ver y concentrarse por el gas. Cebolla vuelve a ir tras ella, pero Alexandra se aleja de la zona, convirtiendose en gas verde, hasta una área mas despejada, respirando hondo y lavandose la cara. Cebolla se acerca rápidamente. Bombardea con su gas lacrimógeno, y aprovecha que Alexandra baja la guardia para atacar, pero Alexandra vuelve a alejarse hacia una zona mas alejada.

-No puedes correr por siempre, chica. Yo estoy muerta, asi que no me afecta en absoluto mi propio gas, pero parece que a ti si.-

Cebolla vuelve a ir tras Alexandra, bombardeando nuevamente con gas. Alexandra vuelve a huir, y Cebolla vuelve a encontrarla y expulsa gases. Alexandra y Cebolla repiten lo mismo un par de veces, hasta que ambas estaban en el centro.

-Ya no hay ninguna área despejada, chica. Creo que ya no tienes adonde huir.-

-Lo se. Era eso lo que querias que hicieras.-

-¿Que?-

-"Combustion".-Y Alexandra se rodea en llamas verde, causando una gran explosión por el area del baño. La explosion manda a volar a unos caballeros de Thanatos que pasaban cerca.

Cebolla estaba tostada. Alexandra le quita la llave.

-¡¿Que hiciste?!-

-Cuando sentí el olor de tu gas, parte de su olor era muy similar al olor de un pedo. Asi que supuse que posiblemente tenga su misma composición o algo similar, entre ellas, hidrógeno y metano. El vapor de agua era el unico problema, asi que tenia que asegurarme de que todo el baño estuviera cubierto con tu gas. Y ya veo cual es tu punto debil.-mirando el talón de Cebolla, con el corazón verde destellando.

Alexandra rapidamente ataca a Cebolla con llamarada, mientras esta se protege. Trata de expulsar gas, pero le explota. Sin notarlo, Alexandra toma la lanza de uno de los caballeros de Thanatos, y se la clava directo en el talón, destruyendo el corazón verde.

-Como Aquiles, tu debilidad era el talón.-

-...¡Rayos!...¡Y superada por una chica guapa!...Que irónico...-y se convierte en huesos.

Ricochet es el primero en atacar a Mármol, con unas ráfagas de viento con sus dedos. Mármol crea un muro de mármol con el que se protege. Ricochet va lanzando mas ráfagas de viento a medida que se acerca, y Mármol creando mas muros de mármol, hasta que Ricochet rápidamente se impulsa y golpea el muro, destrozandolo de un puñetazo, pero fallando en darle a Mármol, quien le lanza un bloque de mármol a Ricochet, mandandolo a volar.

-¡Eso me dolió, cabeza de huevo!-

-...-Mármol lanzando mas bloques de mármol.

Ricochet los destruye a puñetazos, volviendo a acercarse a Mármol, quien comienza a retroceder hasta que corre.

-¡¿Adonde crees que vas, huevo?! ¡Vuelve aquí cuanto antes!-

Ricochet persigue a Mármol, quien comienza a lanzarle bloques de mármol en el camino. Se siente unos temblores. Aparece un tiranosaurio.

-¡Grroooaaaaaaaaaaar!-el tiranosaurio. Corre tras Ricochet y Mármol, pero el primero rápidamente se mueve por impulsos y le da un puñetazo en la cara, tumbandolo.

-¡Largate, lagartija sobrealimentada! ¡Esta es mi pelea!-

Mármol ataca por la espalda a Ricochet, pero este alcanza a esquivar su ataque. El tiranosaurio vuelve a levantarse. Mármol le lanza bloques de Mármol, y Ricochet vuelve a tumbar al tiranosaurio. Ricochet y Marmol vuelven a enfrentarse, pero ahora Ricochet logro acercarse y ataca con un puñetazo a Mármol, pero este le aplica una llave y lo manda a volar y estrellarse. Ricochet se levanta y ataca a Mármol con rafagas de viento, pero Mármol las esquiva a saltos laterales. Ricochet vuelve a atacar a a Mármol directamente, pero este rapidamente le aplica una llave de sumisión.

-Si...conozco esa.-y rápidamente se safa y deja en sumisión a Mármol, pero este tambien se safa y empuja a Ricochet hacia una tablilla escrita.-¿Que dice?..."Deinosuchus, uno de los cocodrilos mas grandes que han existido".-y rápidamente del otro lado, sale un gigantesco deinosuchus.-Genial, otra lagartija sobrealimentada.-

El cocodrilo trata de atacar a Ricochet a mordidas, pero este último alcanza a esquivarlo de un salto para atrás. El cocodrilo va tras Ricochet, mientras este corre. Mármol se queda mirandolo con una sonrisa, hasta que nota que el tiranosaurio tambien se le acerca. Ricochet salta y le aplica un codazo del pueblo al deinosuchus en la cabeza con mucha fuerza, y lo manda a volar de doble golpe. El tiranosaurio trata de comerse a Mármol, pero este ultimo genera un bloque de mármol que coloca justo en su boca, dejandosela abierta, y genera mas mármol con el que tumba al tiranosaurio. Ricochet rapidamente manda a volar a Mármol de una ráfaga de viento, y salta para golpearlo. Mármol alcanza a moverse, haciendo que Ricochet golpee y destroce el muro. Sale un mastodonte.

-Que bien. Ahora un mastodonte. ¿Que seguira despues?-y llegan unos 3 velociraptors.-Tenia que preguntar.-

Ricochet y Mármol siguen enfrentándose, pero tambien enfrentan a las creaturas prehistóricas. Ricochet manda a volar un velociraptor a a rafagas y le da un puñetazo al mastodonte. Mármol manda a volar con bloques de mármol a 2 velociraptors. Ambos chicos esquivar al deinosuchus. Ricochet lo vuelve a mandar a volar de un golpe, hacia al tiranosaurio, tumbandolo de paso. Ricochet y Mármol vuelven a frentarse, pero de manera directa. Mármol le aplica otra llave de sumisión. Ricochet usa su don y lo comienza a azotar contra el suelo reiteradas veces. Los velociraptors se levantan y corren rápidamente hacia Ricochet. Este usa al mismo Mármol para golpearlos y mandandolos a volar. Mármol se suelta, lanzandole mármol en forma de prismas a Ricochet. Este los esquiva, aunque uno le roza la mejilla. El mastodonte va tras ellos. Ambos lo evaden de un salto y con una plataforma de mármol. Ricochet manda a volar a marmol de un choque de palmas.

-(¡No podemos luchar tranquilos con estas cosas molestandonos todo el momento!...¡Espera! ¡Ellos tienen un punto debil! Solo debo destruirselas).-

Marmol ataca con mármol en forma de prismas puntiagudos. Ricochet las alcanza a tomar. Espera a que el mastodonte corra tras el, y rápidamente le lanza un prisma directo a la cabeza, destruyendo su corazon verde. El mastodonte se convierte en huesos.

-¡Uno menos!-

Los velociraptors regresan y atacan a Ricochet, pero este le lanza los primas al los torsos, haciendo que solo uno vuelva a ser huesos fosilizados. El tiranosaurio y el deinosuchus regresan para atacar a Ricochet. Este los evade de un salto, y corre tras Mármol, quien lanza mas prismas de mármol, y Ricochet alcanza a atrapar algunos. Los velociraptors se acercan, y Ricochet les clava 2 prismas a la cabeza, derrotando a uno solo.

-Tampoco tenia el punto debil ahí.-Ricochet. Evade un ataque del tiranosaurio de un salto, subiendose sobre él, y clavandole varios prismas, hasta encontrar su punto debil y haciendo que se desarmara.

El velociraptor iba a atacar, pero el deinosuchus acaba atacandolo de una mordida, y Ricochet lanza los prismas al abdomen y dentro de la boca del deinosuchus, derrotando a ambos.

-¡Listo! Ahora solo queda el pelón cabeza de ET...-Ricochet. Nota que Mármol lanza varios prismas que Ricochet alcanza a esquivar, pero le pasaron a llevar el abdomen por el flanco izquierdo.-¡Augh! ¡Rayos!-

Nuevamente ambos se acercan y combaten, entre sumisión y contrasumision, hasta que Ricochet lo comienza a levantar y lo lanza directamente a donde estaban los prismas clavados en la pared, dejandolo clavado. Uno de los primas le atravesó la cabeza, destruyendo su corazon verde, y se vuelve un esqueleto. Se le cae la llave y una hoja. Ricochet las recoge.

-¿Que esto?..."¿Por que debemos conportarnos como la sociedad quiere que lo hagamos, si la misma sociedad nos rechaza solo por ser diferentes al resto? Nosotros no tenemos por que actuar como los demas quieren que actuemos. Nosotros seguimos nuestras propias reglas. Y no nos importa lo que los demas piensen de nosotros. Nosotros somos 6 MCS. ¿O estas con nosotros? ¿O estas en contra nuestra?".-

Molly se lanza al ataque, enfrentandose a Nathan. Este se convierte en veneno, haciendo que Molly lo atraviese, y pase de largo. Nathan se solidifica y se lanza al ataque, golpeando a Molly por la espalda, pero rápidamente ella se mueve con mucha flexibilidad y le dispara con un minicañon de su brazo. Nathan lo esquiva, aunque parte del disparo le arrancó el cabello. Nathan se convierte en veneno liquido y atrapa a Molly.

-Nunca dejé de amarte, Molly. Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.-

-Nathan, no se que quieres conseguir con esto, pero nada de lo que digas, cambiará mi opinion.-y oprime un boton que hace que el traje secrete un liquido que baña a Nathan, haciendo que este último regrese a la normalidad.-Para que no puedas transformarte en veneno.-

Nathan oprime un botón de su brazo, lanzandose a gran velocidad, atacando a Molly con un puñetazo, mandandola a volar. Molly se levanta sin problemas, y se lanza en forma de bola, atacando a Nathan, que trata de frenarla con cañones láseres de sus brazos, pero no le hacen nada al traje de Molly, y esta lo impacta directo al pecho, pero Nathan bloquea, y aun asi sale volando.

-Este traje lo robaron la legión de villanos, para que yo pudiera combatir con usuarios de don.-

-Vi esos trajes en un catalogo.-Nathan levantandose.-Construido para combatir a usuarios de don de transmutación. Pero al parecer, al tuyo lo modificaron para que sea mas fuerte.-

Nathan oprime unos botones de su brazo, viendose que su musculatura parece aumentar. Se lanza a gran velocidad y golpea a Molly rápidamente en varias partes de su cuerpo y la empuja hasta dejarla plasmada en el muro. Molly se levanta como si nada y contraacata a Nathan, intercambiando golpes y patadas a una gran velocidad.

-Molly, se que seria muy hipocrita de mi parte pedirte perdon por las cosas que he hecho. Y nada de lo que diga hará que me perdones.-

-Entonces has algo, Nathan. Disculpate con todos aquellos que lastimaste. Tu no eras así. Aun recuerdo a aquel chico dulce y que luchaba por la felicidad mía y de las personas. Recuerdo que querias ser un inventor para ayudar a las demas personas, y no para asesinarlas.-

-...No tenia opción, Molly. No tenía ninguna opción...-

-¡Si la tenías, Nathan! ¡Pero preferiste irte por el camino fácil y le vendiste tu alma al diablo! No se por que sigo discutiendo contigo. Ya no se quien eres tú.-

-...-

Nathan y Molly vuelven a luchar entre ellos. Molly deja a Nathan en sumision, pero Nathan contraataca e invierte la sumisión. Deja una mano mecanica sobre su traje y se aparta. Molly se levanta y vuelve a lanzarse al ataque, pero la mano comienza a trepar en su traje, y comienza a introducir sus dedos, alterando el funcionamiento del traje.

-Molly...perdoname.-Nathan oprimiendo un botón, autodestruyendo su mano.

El traje de pelea de Molly se desarma y se cae, dejandola al descubierto. Nathan se acerca rápidamente. La mira, mientrad le salen unas lagrimas.

-...Has lo que tengas que hacer.-Molly.-Al final, yo no soy nadie para decirte que hacer con tu vida. Si prefieres seguir lastimando gente inocente, adelante. Tu eres quien lo decide.-mirando a Nathan con ojos vidriosos.

Nathan se queda cabizbajo. Le dispara justo en el corazón verde. La abraza entre lagrimas.

-...-le dice algo entre susurros. Molly se convierte en un esqueleto.

-Adios...hermana.-Holly. Nathan recoge la llave y se levanta. Se dirige a Holly.-Volvamos adentro, Nathan...-

-No. Todavia no. Hay una ultima cosa que quiero hacer, antes de entrar.-y saca un cubo miniaturizado.

Continuará...


	67. Despedidas

Despedidas

Candy lanza cadenas, aprisionando a Alisha, pero esta se safa facilmente al convertirse en brillo azul y se rearma. Ataca a Candy con unas rafagas de brillo, pero Candy se protege con barreras de caramelo y luego las usa para atacar a Alisha a modo de carampanos, pero esta se convierte en brillo, y los carampanos la atraviesan. Alisha rápidamente se convierte en brillo, y como una serpiente voladora, ataca a Candy, quien se protege con otro escudo de caramelo, aunque llega a romperse, y Candy alcanza a esquivar, al usar sus cadenas como gancho.

-Ese don de cadenas...podrias dar un gran espectáculo con ellas.-

-...¿De verdad lo crees?-

-Claro. Solo tienes que usar tu imaginación y haras arte con ellas.-

-...¿Donde tienes tu...punto debil?-

-Me encantaria decirtelo, pero Thanatos me impide decirlo. Mientras sea su esclava, todo lo que dice es una orden absoluta.-

-...¿Alguna pista?-

-Mmm...nuestro primer espectáculo juntas.-

Nuevamente ambas vuelven a luchar. Candy ataca con las cadenas, pero estas atraviesan a Alisha, quien volvio a convertirse en brillo. Alisha atrapa sus cadenas, y se impulsa con ellas, atacando a Candy, y haciendo que salga volando y caiga sobre un carro con varios cupcake y donuts. Candy se los come. Nota que parte de su cabello tenia algo de crema.

-...-Candy secretando caramelo liquido y cubriendo sus manos y cadenas. Se lanza con las cadenas a modo de gancho, y ataca a Alisha, ascestando un golpe, mandandola a volar hacia un mueble lleno de platos recien lavados.

-Ingeniosa. Usar caramelo liquido para golpearme.-

-...He aprendido mucho de...mis amigos.-

-Son grandes chicos. Me alegra que los hayas conocido. ¿Tienes algun interes amoroso?-

-...Bueno...un chico que conoci...hace unos días.-

-Espero que vuelvas a verlo alguna vez.-

Nuevamente vuelven a luchar, peri ahora, Candy golpeaba con los puños y piernas cubiertas de caramelo líquido, haciendo que Alisha no pueda traspasarlos, por lo que ahora solo se enfrentan a golpes, pero tambien Alisha retrocede convertida en brillo.

Candy y Alisha luchan por toda la cocina, intercambiando golpes y patadas. Candy lanza una olla llena de sopa caliente con las cadenas. Alisha lo evade, pero le cae a un guardia de Thanatos que iba llegando. Alisha lanza varios cuchillos de cocina de distintos tamaños. Candy se protege con unas bandejas de plata, y luego la lanza a modo de frizzby. Alisha la esquiva a modo de Matriz, y la bandeja le da al mismo guardia.

Nuevamente intercambian golpes y patadas. Candy ataca con puñetazo ascendente. Alisha retrocede, y toma unas sartenes que usa como arma. Candy esquiva sus golpes, y en medio de los esquivos, Alisha golpea al mismo guardia. Candy toma una bolsa de glaceado y le lanza glaceado a Alisha, quien se protege, pero le cae un poco en las piernas. Candy captura a Alisha con sus cadenas acarameladas, comienza a cubrirla de caramelo liquido, y Candy ataca con un largo carampano de caramelo solido directo al higado de Alisha, destruyendo su punto debil.

-...En nuestro primer acto...trate de hacer un corazón...y me salio mal. Dijiste que...parecia mas un higado.-

-¡Jijiji! ¡Hay cosas que nunca...se olvidan!-

-...Te quiero...Alisha.-

-...Yo tambien...Candice...No olvides...sonreir y hacer...sonreir a tus amigos...-

-...No lo olvidaré...hermana mayor.-

-...Mi sombrero...tiene algo escondido...Es para ti...hermanita...-y se convierte en esqueleto. Candy se queda cabizbaja y acurruca su cabeza sobre su cadaver.

Abraham abre los ojos. Nota que estaba en un extraño lugar con un cielo estrellado, unas islas flotantes, nubes duras, y objetos gigantes como bananas, dados, dulces, almohadas, entre otros.

-¿Es esto el mundo de los sueños?-

-Algo asi.-Dreama, apareciendo detras de Abraham.-La llave la escondi en algun lugar de por aquí.-

-...¡Rayos! Este lugar es tan inmenso.-

-Si quieres que te diga donde está, deberas derrotarme.-

-No tengo mucho tiempo para buscarla, asi que no tengo otra opción.-

-Comencemos entonces.-

Dreama comienza a volar. Abraham tambien extiende sus alas y vuela. Ambos comienzan a tomar vuelo, y se atacan con una patada, dándose y quedan en lados opuestos. Vuelven a tomar vuelo y atacarse a patadas.

-No se si eres fuerte por tus sueños, o de verdad lo eres.-

-Soy fuerte tanto en la vida real, como en mis sueños. Puedo controlar este mundo, pero no a mi misma, asi que no tengo mucha ventaja como tu crees. Este lugar es como un mundo que surgió de mi imaginación y de mis sueños. Por eso tengo control sobre él, pero no sobre mi.-

-Es hermoso. Se parece mucho al mundo de un videojuego que jugaba de niño. Pero no puedo distraerme ahora. Debo obtener esa llave.-

-Entiendo. Te preocupa mucho tus amigos, pero no puedo desobedecer a mi tio abuelo. No puedo traicionarlo, despues de todo lo que ha hecho por mi.-

Dreama comienza a atraer una nube, la cual comienza a concentrarse, hasta que forma una espada que se convierte en espada de acero. Abraham desenfunda su katana. Ambos vuelan y chocan sus espadas. Comienzan a chocar sus espadas y a volar reiteradas veces. Abraham comienza a lanzar shurikens. Dreama se protege usando los juguetes gigantes a modo de escudo. Dirige las pelotas y dados hacia Abraham, pero este alcanza a esquivarlas, y corta unas 4 pelotas y 4 dados mas pequeños que venían a modo de proyectil.

Nuevamente toman vuelo, y comienzan a chocar sus espadas reiteradas veces. Chocan un par de veces las espadas, se separan, vuelan, y vuelven a chocar espadas. Unas bananas comienzan a volar y lanzarse hacia Abraham a modo de boomerangs. Este corta algunos, aunque otros le llegan, haciéndoles pequeñas heridas en las piernas y brazos.

Dreama vuelve a tomar vuelo, y se lanza fuertemente hacia Abraham. Ambos chocan sus espadas, pero por el golpe, ambas acaban rompiendose. Abraham recupera la hoja y la guarda. Ambos aterrizan en una isla, cambiando ahora a los golpes físicos. Abraham ataca con patadas a lo Liu Kang, mientras Dreama se protege con sus brazos, le atrapa las piernas a Abraham, y le aplica una especie de bombazo sobre una mesa.

Abraham rápidamente rueda, alejandose varios metros, y ataca con sus plumas, las cuales se endurecen y se hacen filosas. Dreama las esquiva facilmente a saltos y evaciones y corre hacia Abraham, atacando con patadas giratorias que da a modo de hélice, pero Abraham esquiva y ataca a Dreama con agujas que lanza con una cerbatana. Dreama las esquiva y usa un trozo de mesa a modo de escudo. Las plumas vuelven a atacar a Dreama, pero esta las evade, sin darse cuenta que retroceden y vuelven a atacarla, haciendole varios cortes y la rodean.

-"Feather Boom".-Abraham haciendo un chasquido, y las plumas explotan, levantando mucho humo. Dreama resulta herida.

-Suficiente.-Dreama con un tono sereno. Se aleja y mete su mano sobre un nido de aves, sacando la llave.-Aqui la tienes.-y se la lanza. Abraham la toma.

Abraham pestañea. Se da cuenta que regreso al mundo real. Aun estaba acurrucado sobre los pechos de Dreama. Se levanta y se da cuenta que tiene la llave en la mano.

-¿Por que nos detuvimos?-Abraham.

-Porque ya me habías vencido.-Dreama.

-Entonces...¿gané?-

-En terminos técnicos...si. En realidad, decidi huir de la pelea. La llave es tuya, pero quiero un favor tuyo.-

-¿Un favor?-

Rachel se lanza al ataque, pero Trho fácilmente la lanza. Rachel vuelve a atacar, pero Trho la derriba de una sola patada.

-¡¿Que haces, Rachel?! ¡Te estas lanzando sin pensar! ¡Eres una guerrera! ¡No una fanática de Justin Bergamo!-

-¡¿Como se supone que luchare con usted, maestro Trho?! ¡Usted ha sido como un padre verdadero para mi! ¡Un verdadero padre! ¡Se lo que debo hacer, pero no me siento capaz de hacerlo!-

-Si sabes lo que tienes que hacer, y no lo haces, entonces estas peor que antes. Deja tus emociones de lado y concentrate en la pelea. Se que lo has hecho antes. ¿Por que no lo puedes hacer ahora?-

-...Aunque sepa artes marciales, no soy tan buena como para estar a su nivel.-

-Diria algo alentador, pero eso seria mimarte. Algo que nunca hice contigo, porque los mimos malcrian. Asi que solo dire esto: si es por tus seres queridos, lucha hasta el final con todo lo que tengas.-

-...-Rachel suspirando. Cierra los ojos, hasta que los abre con una mirada decidida.-...¡Lo haré!-

Rachel se pone en guardia. Se lanza nuevamente al ataque, pero antes de que Trho la atrapara, Rachel se encoge y se agranda, dandole una patada directo a la cara. Rachel vuelve a atacar. Thro la atrapa, y antes de lanzarla al aire, Rachel se encoge, librandose de Trho, y se agranda nuevamente, dándole un puñetazo ascendente.

-Lamento pelear sucio, maestro Trho, pero no tengo otra alternativa.-

-...Promete que te haras mas fuerte, para no recurrir a esta estrategia.-

-Lo hare, maestro.-

Rachel y Thro se atacan a golpes y a patadas. Rachel evade varios ataques encogiendose, y atacando mientras vuelve a su tamaño. En un movimiento rápido, Rachel le quita la llave a Trho. Este va tras ella, pero Rachel logra hacerle una llave, pero Trho cae de pie ybla contraataca con otra llave, que Rachel vuelve a contraatacar, y asi van sucesivamente, hasta que Rachel hace caer a Trho. Este sonrie.

-Sin siquiera encogerte. Asi que estabas guardandote.-

-Sólo tenia algunas dudas, pero ahora siento mas confianza en enfrentarlo a usted.-

-Espero que esa confianza no se desvanezca. Ya sabes que odio las palabras vacias.-

Nuevamente comienzan a intercambiar golpes y patadas, y tambien llaves. Rachel cae al piso, pero se levanta como si fuera un trompo, y ataca con patada frontal. Trho le atrapa la pierna y la azota, pero Rachel alcanza a librarse, encogiendose y agrandandose, agrandando mas la pierna, dandole una patada a Trho hasta dejarlo plasmado sobre el muro. Rachel regresa su pierna a la normalidad.

Nuevamente ambos vuelven a enfrentarse. Rachel encuentra el punto debil de Thro: el cuello. Rachel y Trho vuelven a enfrentarse a golpes y llaves, hasta que luego de varias vueltas al aire, Rachel agranda sus uñas, y degolla a Thro, dejando su punto debil expuesto, y lo agranda hasta sacarselo del cuello, y le lanza una cuchilla, destrozando el corazon verde.

-Lamento no luchar con honor esta vez, maestro.-

-...No te preocupes...Solo...hazte fuerte...y supera tus limites...y no...hagas trampas...y se vuelve un esqueleto. Rachel encoge los huesos de Thro y los guarda en una bolsa.

Lincoln y Albert se dan un saludo y se ponen en guardia. Ambos comienzan a caminar en circulos sin quitarse la mirada encima, hasta detenerse de golpe.

-Cuando quieras.-Albert.

-Gracias.-Lincoln.

Ambos se lanzan a gran velocidad, pasando de largo. Se nota en Lincoln una herida en su brazo. Vuelven a lanzarse y pasar de largo. Se ve un corte en la mejilla de Albert, la cual se regenera. Ambos se atacan con bastonazo y brazo en forma de ancla. Ambos comienzan a intercambiar ataques, ya sea golpes, patadas, bastonazos y brazos de anclas. Albert ataca a Lincoln con una patada circular, pero alcanza a esquivar y ataca a gran velocidad, pero Albert bloquea. Ambos nuevamente intercambian ataques. Lincoln logra darle un bastonazo directo a la cara, torciendole la mandíbula. Albert la vuelve a encagar.

-Nada mal, Lincoln. Pero no esperes ganarme sin dar lo mejor de ti. Se que aun estas guardando fuerzas.-

-Solo estoy calentando, abuelo.-

-Un guerrero siempre debe estar listo para la batalla.-

-Y siempre lo estoy, abuelo.-

Nuevamente se lanzan al ataque, intercambiando golpes y patadas. Lincoln da varias patadas giratorias a gran velocidad. Albert bloquea con sus brazos de metal, y ataca con ellos, en forma de anclas. Lincoln se convierte en luz y las atravieza, atacando a Albert justo en la cabeza con una axe kick, y simultáneamente con su bastón, dejandole un tajo en la cabeza de la que sale vapor.

-Buen golpe. Como soy un viviente, no pude sentirlo. Pero eso no es lo que importa aqui.-

Nuevamente se lanzan al ataque, pero Albert comienza a atacar con mas fuerza y velocidad, haciendo que Lincoln le cueste esquivar sus ataques, recibiendo varios golpes y sale volando. Sangra por la boca, ya que perdió un diente. Lincoln se lanza como un destello, atacando a una velocidad mucho mayor, haciendo que a Albert le cueste leer sus movimientos, y aprovechando que baja la guardia, Lincoln le da una serie de golpes a una increible velocidad y lo manda a volar varios metros. Albert se levanta de un salto y regresa hacia Lincoln. Ambos vuelven a intercambiar golpes. Lincoln le da una serie de patadas a una gran velocidad. Albert se mantiene en guardia por varios segundos, y ataca a Lincoln con un brazo en forma de ancla, pero Lincoln se convierte en hombre de luz. Este y Albert vuelven a intercambiar golpes y patadas, y luego bastonazos y brazos de ancla. Ambos mantienen tensas el baston y en ancla, mientras se atacan a patadas, hasta que tambien tensan las piernas, y Albert ejerce mas, haciendo que Lincoln baje la guardia, y Albert ataca a Lincoln con un brazo de ancla, mandando a volar el baston lunar, y haciéndole un corte en la mejilla.

-...-Lincoln tocandose la mejilla.-...Hora de sacar la artilleria pesada...¡Segunda Mancha!-y se transforma en Segunda Mancha.

-Ahora si se puso interesante.-Thanatos.-Con que esta es la Segunda Mancha de Moonlight...Interesante.-

-Yo tambien me pondré serio, Lincoln.-Albert.

Lincoln y Albert comienzan a enfrentarse con mas intensidad, generando pequeñas rafagas de viento por cada golpe. Lincoln ataca con varias patadas, haciendo que a Albert le cueste bloquearlas, debido a la velocidad. Albert tambien comienza a atacar con mas velocidad, atacando con puños de metal que parecian cañones disparados. Lincoln los esquiva con algo de dificultad, y aprovechando que Albert baja la guardia, Lincoln lo ataca con un ataque de luz concentrada, empujandolo varios metros, pero Albert se habia protegido con sus brazos, y sale disparado, atacando a Lincoln con un corte en la espalda, pero rápidamente se gira y lo ataca con patada salto giro. Albert le bloquea la patada y lo azota contra el suelo. Albert salta y trata de aplastar a Lincoln, convertido en ancla, pero Lincoln alcanza a esquivar, dandole a Albert justo en la cabeza con un puño con mancha. Albert regresa a su forma normal, y vuelve a enfrentarse a golpes a Lincoln, pero este lo supera en velocidad y le da una serie de golpes y lo manda a volar hacia el techo. Albert cae al piso. Se levanta rapidamente. Le sonrie.

-Has mejorado bastante, Lincoln. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Realmente te has hecho muy fuerte. Mas de lo que pense que serías a tu edad. Pero hay algo que no te he podido mostrar, debido a mi avanzada edad.-Se pone los brazos en su torax, a modo de X.-...¡"Torpedo de Hierro"!-y libera una gran ráfaga de viento. Se vuelve de color rojo.-Como estoy muerto, los efectos secundarios de las tranformaciones no me afectan. Preparate, Lincoln. Solo uno de los 2 quedará de pie ahora.-y se lanza a gran velocidad. Lincoln trata de atacar a Albert, pero Albert lo esquiva y le da un puñetazo directo a la boca del estomago. Lincoln sale volando varios metros, cayendo sobre unas esculturas.

Lincoln se pone de pie adolorido, pero apenas lo hace, Albert llega y lo vuelve a atacar con varios golpes, haciendo que sangre y lo deja plasmado contra la pared. Lincoln se pone de pie, y contrataca con rayos y bolas de luces, pero Albert los esquiva todos.

Ambos vuelven a intercambiar golpes y patadas, pero Albert tenia mucho mas poder y fuerza, comenzando a superar a Lincoln. Este Incrementa aun mas su velocidad. Ambos chocan reiteradas veces los puños a una increible velocidad, liberando rafagas de viento. Albert genera cañones en sus hombros, disparando unas bombas de energias. Lincoln los esquiva y ataca con bolas de luces, las cuales acaban chocando con las bolas disparadas por Albert, levantandose polvo.

Cuando el polvo de discipa, Lincoln se encontraba en Tercera Mancha, lanzandose al ataque y enfrentándose a Albert una vez mas. Ahora ambos avanzan y corren a una velocidad mucho mayor, moviendose por todo el lugar, destrozando gran parte de la sala del trono. Thanatos estaba impresionado. Lincoln y Albert se atacan con una mayor velocidad con ataques de luz y energias, y vuelven a enfrentarse y moviendose por toda la sala, hasta que finalmente ambos chocan y pasan de largo, deteniendose. Lincoln estaba con una espada de luz en un brazo, mientras que Albert con una espada de metal en la mano. Ambos regresan a su forma base. Lincoln estaba con un corte recto en su pecho, mientras que Albert cae derrotado. Comienza a emanar vapor. Lincoln se encontraba mareado, pero llega hasta Albert.

-Bien hecho...Lincoln...Lograste vencerme.-

-Abuelo...cof cof...-Lincoln escupiendo sangre.-Lo lamento...-hiperventilando.

-Hiciste lo correcto...Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti...y ahora lo estoy aun mas.-sonriendo.-Lincoln...dile a tus padres...que los perdono...y dales un saludo de mi parte...-

-...-

-Pase lo que pase...siempre seguiré a tu lado...No te rindas en tu viaje...tu continúa...y haste fuerte...Aun tienes muchos adversarios que vencer...Me gustaria decirte unas cosas mas...pero mi tiempo se acaba...asi que...cuando termines con tu búsqueda...viaja a Hawai...y busca a Rikishi...Él te dira lo que necesitas saber...-y se convierte en huesos.

-...Adios...abuelo...-Lincoln se desmaya.

-Que conmovedor. Pero hasta aquí llegaste, Moonlight. La señorita Giluvia estara muy encantada por llevarte ante ella. Yo que tu elegiría estar de su lado, porque si se le antoja, podría aniquilarte a ti y a tus amigos en tan solo unos segundos. Creeme. A veces es mejor aliarse con los mas poderosos que...convertirse en sus enemigos.-

Thanatos estaba por tomar a Lincoln, hasta que un disparo le llega a la mano.

-¡Augh! ¡¿Pero quien...?!-Thanatos. Ve que eran los Luna Blanca (excepto Abraham), acompañados por Nathan y Holly. Nathan fue quien disparó.

-No te olvides de nosotros, cara de lata.-Ricochet.-Asi que...¿Donde quieres tus pataditas? ¿En las costillitas?-

-Luna Blanca...-Nathan.-Esto es solo por ahora.-

-Si, si, ya lo sabemos.-Rachel.-Mas te vale no intentar hacernos nada mientras peleamos.-

-Los felicito por superar mis juegos, pero aun esto no ha terminado. Aun les queda un ultimo desafio...Yo.-

Thanatos corre a una increible velocidad, atacando a Nathan, y empujandolo lejos con solo una mano. Holly trata de retenerlo, pero Thanatos la atrapa, y le aplica varios impactos sobre el suelo y la manda a volar varios metros. Los Alex y Mei se lanzan al ataque, pero Thanatos los golpea con un puño con energia roja, haciendo que los Alex se solidifiquen, y los azota contra una pared. Mei trata de cortarlo, pero Thanatos atapra y rompe sus espadas, ataca a Mei a una gran velocidad con puños rodeados de energia roja, y la azota en el mismo lugar que los Alex. Ricochet intercambia golpes con Thanatos, hasta que este lo ataca de un rodillazo, le agarra desde la cabeza y lo impacta sobre el suelo. Johnny atrapa a Thanatos, mientras Reena ataca con varias bolas de fuego azul, pero Thanatos se libra de Johnny, le aplica una tumba rompecuellos, y rápidamente se lanza sobre Reena, intercambiando un par de golpes con ella, y le da varias patadas, hasta mandarla a volar. Candy atrapa a Thanatos con sus cadenas, pero este las toma, atrae a Candy hacia él, y la impacta sobre el suelo. Abraham llega y le lanza knife con miniexplosivos. Aprovecha que se levanta humo para atacar, pero Thanatos lo ataca con una patada directo a la cara, y le da varios golpes. Lincoln ataca con un pequeño destello de luz a Thanatos.

-¿Tu tambien? Apenas puedes moverte. Acepta la oferta de la señorita Giluvia, y nadie mas saldrá lastimado.-

-¡Aun no estoy derrotado, imbecil!-Nathan levantándose. Tambien se levantan Holly, y los Luna Blanca, excepto Lincoln.

-¿Estas bien?-Rachel a Lincoln.

-...Aun...puedo pelear.-Lincoln aún cansado y debilitado, tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Mejor descansa y dejanos a nosotros lidiar con esto.-y deja a Lincoln en un rincón.

Nuevamente todos se lanzan al ataque contra Thanatos. Este lucha con los 11 equilibradamente. Rachel trata de encoger a Thanatos, pero su rayo no tiene efecto. Thanatos comienza a atacar con bolas de energia roja en todas direcciones. Todos esquivan los ataques, aunque algunas si llegaron a darles. Johnny se ve agotado.

-¡Ne cansé...asi de rápido!-Johnny.

-Estas no son solo bolas de energia comunes. Quitan la energia vital si la reciben. Creo que bastará 10 de estas para cada uno para matarlos...-y recibe un golpe de Nathan, quien se fortifico, destrozandole la máscara. Thanatos luce como un hombre de unos 70 años.-¡Me las vas a pagar, West!-

Nathan y Thanatos comienzan a luchar, intercambiando varios golpes y disparos de energia. Holly también ataca a disparos con un brazo biónico. Los Luna Blanca tambien luchan. Alexandra ataca con llamarada verde, Ricochet con rafagas de viento que genera con los dedos, Johnny lanzando escombros que aumentan de peso, Reena con bolas de fuego azul, Abraham con knife con explosivos, Candy con caramelos en carampanos, Mei potenciando los ataques de Luna Blanca y potenciando sus patadas, y Alexander con tentáculos de pintura.

Thanatos recibe mucho daño. Nota que lo rodean. Comienza a cargar energia roja desde su pecho.

-¡"Death Laser"!-Thanatos disparando un potente laser que Luna Blanca y Nathan y Holly esquivan. Llegan varios hombres de Thanatos.

-¡Señor Thanatos! ¡Su sobrina nieta ha...!-y reciben el Death Laser, convirtiendose en esqueletos.

-Death Laser.-Thanatos.-Con un solo ataque, estan muertos.-y revive a sus soldados muertos como vivientes, los cuales atacan a Luna Blanca, pero son derrotados por Mei, Reena, y Abraham facilmente.

Thanatos comienza a atacar con su Death Laser. Los Luna Blanca alcanzan a esquivar sus ataques, pero uno de los laser le llega a Holly en un cabello, viendo que se queda canoso y se le cae y desaparece. Llegan Liberty y Miriam. Thanatos las ataca, pero el laser no les hace nada.

-Son androides.-Alexander.-Parece que su laser solo funciona en seres vivos.-

-...No importa.-

Thanatos aumenta mas de poder, comenzando a superar a Luna Blanca y a Nathan y Holly. Las androides comienzan a luchar contra Thanatos, quien parece luchar casi a su nivel, pero Thanatos saca unos largos laseres, atacando a las androides, pero solo haciendoles unos pequeños agujeros en el torso. Estas siguen luchando contra él, hasta que ambas atrapan a Thanatos. Este comienza a incrementar cada vez mas su fuerza, y cada vez comieza a safarse de las androides, hasta que Nathan llega aun mas potenciado, y ataca a Thanatos con un cañon laser cargado al máximo, pero este atacó a Nathan con un Death Laser, y ambos acabaron recibiendo el daño uno del otro, generando una gran cortina de humo que al disiparse, se observa a Nathan tendido en el suelo cerca de Lincoln, pero Thanatos no se ve por ninguna parte. Las androides quedaron con un brazo dañado cada una.

-¡Nathan!-Holly atendiendo a Nathan, quien comienza a envejecer rápidamente.

-¡Padre!-Liberty y Miriam.

Nathan comienza a toser. Observa a Lincoln, quien lo mira impactado.

-Moonlight...puede que...seamos enemigos...pero hasta los enemigos...deben reconocer que ya fue...suficiente de enemistad...y deben hacer las pases...Cometí...muchos errores en mi vida...Errores que...no todos se pueden arreglar...Pero...hay algo...que si puedo...hacer.-le entrega un pendrive.-Puede que suene hipócrita lo...que voy a decirte, pero...perdoname...por matar a tu abuelo...Mi sueño...se convirtió en una codicia...que me cego de quien...yo era...-

-...Te perdono, Nathan.-

-...Gracias...Los quiero mucho...Holly... Liberty...Miriam...cuidense...-y fallece, convirtiéndose en un esqueleto con partes de cyborg.

-¡Nathan!-Holly comenzando a llorar y abrazar su esqueleto.

-¡Papa!-Liberty y Mirian. Miriam nota que le sale una lágrima.-Creo que tengo una fuga de agua.-

Mas tarde, todos usan las llaves y salen del castillo. Cerca de los bajos de Bunny City, en las montañas, todos excavan unas tumbas para los 6 MCS, Molly, Alisha, Trho, Nathan, y Albert. Hacen un pequeño funeral para todos.

-Aunque no los hayamos visto reunidos, los 6 parecían ser muy unidos.-Ricochet y Alexander.

-Gracias por todo lo que me ha enseñado, maestro Thro.-Rachel dejando unas flores.-Le prometo seguir entrenando y hacerme mas fuerte.-

-...No dejaré de soreir...hermana Alisha.-Candy dejando unas estrellas de caramelo.

-Abuelo...Gracias por todo.-Lincoln haciendo un rezo.-Por cuidarme, enseñarme, a quererme, y por seguir a mi lado. Te prometo que conseguiremos el tesoro, y que no caeran en otras manos que no sean las nuestras.-

-...-Holly mirando las tumbas de Nathan y Molly.-Al final Nathan se redimio. Si hay un dios misericordioso, espero que perdone su alma llena de dolor y pecado, y le permita estar con Molly en el mas allá.-

-Adios, papá.-Liberty y Mirian.

-...Los llevaré a su refugio.-Holly sacando una limusina de un cubo miniaturizado.-Quisiera ver que fue lo que te dejo, Moonlight.

-De acuerdo. Volvamos a casa.-

Mientras todos regresaban, Lincoln, Rachel, y Candy sienten las manos de Albert, Thro y Alisha dandoles un pequeño empujon. Estos los ven, pero desaparecen al segundo. Al rato, mientras regresan, Lincoln y Holly se percatan que desde lejos, habian 2 niños identicos a Nathan y Molly caminar juntos, subiendo el cielo, y convirtiéndose en palomas que desaparecen entre las nubes. Holly sonrie.

Mas tarde, llegan al refugio. Notan que Zora y Magnety estaban jugando cartas, mientras que Nezumiiro alimentaba a sus hijos.

-¿Terminaron lo que fueron a hacer?-Zora.

-Si...-Lincoln. Coloca el pendrive en su laptop. Encuentran el contenido. Era un video de Nathan.

-Soy Nathan Fritz. De seguro que muchos ya me conocen, tanto por mis delitos, como por mi tendencia a olvidarme de los pantalones. Pero hago esto, para revelar algo que aun no se ha revelado al público. Hace mas de un año atrás, mis compinches y yo organizamos una emboscada a los bajos de Bunny City. Mientras unos hombres de nosotros mantenian ocupados a los heroes de Bunny City, nosotros atacamos los bajos de Bunny City. Colocamos muchos explosivos antes de comenzar nuestro ataque. Matamos a muchas personas, entre ellas, al ex heroe Ancla de Hierro, y lo incriminamos. Él nunca fue culpable de nada ocurrido en Bunny City. Fui yo, y mis socios. Soy Nathan Fritz, uno de los culpables de la masacre en los bajos de Bunny City.-y termina el video.

-Aunque la Liga de Héroes sabia que mi abuelo era inocente, aun no le decían nada al público. Ahora podremos limpiar su nombre.-

-Nathan quiso difundir su confesión una vez que acabaramos.-Holly.-Como también planeaba entregarse. Al final su amor por Molly fue lo que hizo que reflexionara de sus actos.-se levanta, toma sus cosas, y se dirige a la puerta.-Luna Blanca. Yo...no me entregare a la policia, pero si algún día necesitan un ejército...llamenme, y vendré a ayudarlos. Vamos, chicas.-y se va.

-Adios, Luna Blanca.-Liberty. Se va.

-Hasta la proxima.-Miriam. También se va.

-Chicos...-Nezumiiro.-Giluvia estuvo aquí.-

-¡¿Que?!-los Luna Blanca sorprendidos.

-No se preocupen. Solo intercambiamos un par de palabras. No me hizo daño.-

-¿Pero a que vino?-Alexander.

-Solo preguntó algunas cosas sobre Logan y los secuaces de Center. Yo solo respondí lo que sabía y lo que me han dicho ustedes.-

-Al menos no les hizo daño a ninguna.-Lincoln.-Diria que por fin hemos terminado, pero aun nos quedan cosas por hacer. Volveremos a Royal Woods.-

-Es verdad.-Mei.-Sebastián me dijo que encontraría respuestas allí en la calle Jefferson.-

-¿Respuestas?-Alexander.-¿Sobre que?-

-De los Rivers. Parece que hay muchas cosas mas de los Rivers que no sabemos, y que tal vez tengan algo de valor.-Mirando a Rachel.

-Si algo de valor allí, por mi no hay problema alguno.-

-...Miren.-Candy sacando una tarjeta de su sombrero, el cual tenia un compartimiento secreto.

-No sabia que tenia eso.-Ricochet.

-...Ni yo tampoco...Es una tarjeta de cuenta...bancaria. Tal vez tenga...los ahorros de Alisha.-

-Chicos...-Abraham.-Tenemos a una invitada extra.-saliendo de la casa, y volviendo a entrar, con Dreama.

-Hola.-Dreama sonriendo.-¿Donde tienen una cama en la que pueda recostarme?-

-Abraham...-Lincoln y Rachel.

-Ya les explicaré luego.-Abraham.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Thanatos, este sale entre medio de unas ruinas.

-¡Me las van a pagar, Luna Blanca!-

-Thanatos.-Giluvia en su forma gigante, abriendo el castillo.-Veo que al final no lo lograste.-

-¡...! ¡Señorita Giluvia! ¡Perdoneme! ¡Fallé en mi misión!-Thanatos arrodillado.

-Te di una orden, y no fuiste capaz de cumplirla.-

-¡Lo se, y por eso quiero pedirle perdon! ¡No quise fallarle! ¡Tenga algo de compasión, por favor! ¡Le he servido durante tantos años! ¡He sido su mano derecha! ¡Su mas fiel sirviente! ¡Le prometo que volveré por los Luna Blanca y los traere a usted!-

-Olvidate de los Luna Blanca. Ya me ocupare de ellos a la proxima. Pero tienes razon el algo. Tal vez llevas demasiado tiempo conmigo. Creo que ya es hora de que te retires y le cedas tu puesto a otro villano mas joven...y mas capaz.-

Giluvia comienza a mover unos cabellos, con los cuales atrapa a Thanatos.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Señorita Giluvia! ¡Por favor, no!-

-Tus soldados sobrevivientes tenian un buen sabor. Espero que tambien tu lo tengas.-

-¡No me coma, por favor! ¡Le prometo que sere mejor! ¡Considere que su hijo esta vivo gracias a que yo la ayude a revivirlo!-

-Si. Y por eso, seras una de las materias primas para fortalecer a Logan y despertar su don de gigante.-

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Señoritaaaaaaaaa!-y Thanatos es engullido vivo por Giluvia.

-...Al menos no sabe tan amargo.-y se va convertida en materia oscura.-Pronto nos veremos denuevo...hijo mio. Pero antes, necesito algo mas de fuente para ti.-

Continuará...


	68. Previa

Previa

-Se que mi presencia debe incomodarlos, pero no se preocupen.-Dreama.-No soy su enemiga. La verdad, no esperaba a que lograran vencer a mi tio abuelo.-

-¿Y por que le pediste a Abraham que viniera com nosotros?-Lincoln.

-Si vencian a mi tío, lo mas probable, es que la señorita Giluvia no se lo perdonaría, ni tampoco a sus soldados, incluyendome.-

-Por eso viniste con nosotros.-

-Ahora mismo, lo mas probable, es que la señorita Giluvia ya haya acabado con todos los hombres de mi tio en su castillo. Y no puedo volver a la Legión de Villanos, o me matarán también.-

-No podemos confiar del todo en ti, Dreama, asi que te tendremos vigilada, hasta encontrar un lugar donde dejarte.-Rachel.

-Lo entiendo. Si quieren, les daré una paga por deja que me quede con ustedes.-y saca una bolsa con muchas joyas y piedras preciosas. Rachel se queda babeando y la toma.

-¡Siéntete como en casa, Dreama!-Rachel tomando la bolsa y revisando las joyas.-¡Y son reales!-

-Son de mi tío abuelo. Se las saqué antes de irme.-

-Aun asi, no podemos confiar del todo en ti.-Mei.-Te vigilaremos por turnos.-

-Si es que un cara de mono no se vuelve a dormir.-Alexander mirando a Ricochet. Este le levanta el dedo medio.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-Zora.-Podrias venir conmigo, si no tienes adonde ir. Me haria falta otro ayudante para mis negocios.-

Lincoln marca un numero en su celular. Llama a Lucy.

-¿Lincoln?-

-Hola, Lucy.-

-¿Como estas? Aqui estamos preocupadas por ti.-

-Lamento darles preocupaciones, pero ire a visitarlas dentro de poco.-

-Eh...no creo que sea buena idea. Escuché de Lori que aumentaron la seguridad en Royal Woods.-

-Aun asi, debemos ir allí. Necesito un favor tuyo. Eres espiritista y hablas con los muertos, ¿no?-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Escucha. En caso de no poder ir a la casa Loud, necesito que contactes con la bisabuela Harriet. Pregúntale sobre mi don y el de Washington. Pregúntale si...¿existe otro modo de hacer que el don que transmitio a sus descendientes vuelva a ser uno solo sin necesidad de que uno de los portadores muera a manos del otro?-

-...Veré que puedo hacer. Pero no te garantizo nada.-

-Te lo agradezco, Lucy. Pase lo que pase, no le digas a nadie que te llamé. A nadie, ni a tus amigos, ni al resto de las hermanas.-

-De acuerdo, hermano. Debo irme a cenar. Hasta pronto.-

-Hasta pronto, Lucy.-y corta la llamada.

Lincoln escribe un mensaje: "Ire a Royal Woods". Y lo envia. Le responden: "Espero que hables en serio". Le contesta: "Tengo un par de cosas que hacer. Necesito un refugio para mis amigos". Le responde: "Conozco un sitio ideal. Nadie lo frecuenta. Es el restaurante franco mexicano Jean Juan. Lo acaban de cerrar por violación al codigo se sanidad, y los dueños se fueron". Le contesta: "Gracias. ¿Alguna recomendación?". Le responde: "Entra por la zona norte. Es la zona menos vigilada. Avisame cuando llegues".

-¿Y el baston?-Rachel.-¿Donde esta el bastón de la Luna Menguante?-

-Se lo llevó Giluvia.-Nezumiiro.-Dijo que era un regalo para su hijo. No puse resistencia, porque no valia pelear por un objeto como ese.-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Fue lo mejor.-Mei.-De lo contrario, te habrían matado.-

-¡Pero ese bastón...!-Rachel.

-Ya no importa, Rachel.-Lincoln.-Por ahora, sigamos con nuestros objetivos.-

Unos días después:

Alcatraz, San Francisco, California:

Dentro de la prisión de California, se desata un motin. Habian partes de la prisión incendiandose, guardias y convictos peleando, sonidos de disparos, humos de bombas lacrimogenas, manchas de sangre, ventanas rotas y cables sueltos.

Sodapop y otros 2 sujetos estaban escondidos en una cueva.

-Si solo ibamos a escapar nosotros 3, ¿para que fue el motin?-Sodapop.

-Distracción. Es la oportunidad perfecta para huir.-el convicto.

-Llegó nuestro submarino.-el otro convicto. Justo sale un submarino, del que sale una chica con orejas puntiagudas.

-¡Deprisa! ¡La guardia costera nos localizó!-la chica de las orejas puntiagudas. Sodapop y los 2 convictos escapan en el submarino, y se hunde.

A las afueras de la prisión, North escapa en su forma humo, seguido por South, quien vuela con explosiones a modo de propulsor.

-Nunca esperé encontrarte aqui adentro.-North.

-Fui transferido aqui, luego de que no pudieran sacarme las palabras que querian escuchar.-South.-Iban a llevarme a Alighieri, pero los Luna Blanca la destruyeron, y asi es como acabé aquí.-

-Vamos a comenzar de nuevo. Tengo muchos blancos que puedo darte.-

-Excelente. Espero con ansias tus ordenes.-

Ambos sigueb volando, hasta que notan que algo se acerca.

-¿Que es eso?-South.

-Parece como si fuera una persona.-North.

-¿Una persona?-South sonriendo.-¡Genial! ¡Quiero despedazarla!-

Ambos son impactados por unas bolas de sombra, haciendo que cayeran al mar. Al salir a la superficie, notan a Oredanius volando.

-Los pecadores deben desaparecer.-y les lanza una gran bola de energía.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!-North y South, siendo vaporizados.

En una parte de la prisión, estaba Rocoso/Armaggedon, justo en el centro del lugar.

-Perfecto. Ya esta todo listo.-Armaggedon.

-¿Entonces comenzamos ahora?-Rocoso.

-Si. Ahora completa el ritual, y regresame.-

-Como ordene, amo.-

Rocoso comienza a recitar una especie de cántico. Varias luces comenzaron a brillar por alrededor de la isla, hasta que se desata un enorme destello que se dispara por los aires. Todas las personas que estaban dentro de la prisión, comenzaron a desintegrarse, hasta que la luz desaparece. Armaggedon habia vuelto.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Por fin he regresado! ¡Ahora si, los Luna Blanca me las pagarán!-

Armaggedon siente que alguien llega detras suyo. Se da la vuelta para ver quien era: Luna Nueva.

-...-Washington mirando a Armaggedon.

-¿Quienes son ustedes, escorias despreciables?-

-Somos...Luna Nueva...-Washington. Su cabello se torna blanco.-Y venimos aqui a destruirte de una vez por todas.-

-¿Ustedes? ¿Destruirme? No digan estupideces, insectos insignificantes. Sus dones no se comparan a los de un gigante puro.-

-Pero los Luna Blanca te derrotaron.-Dallas.-¿Por que nosotros no podríamos hacer lo mismo?-

-¡¿Que fue lo que dijiste?! Acabaré con ustedes aquí, y luego acabaré con los Luna Blanca.-

-Siempre tan vanidoso.-Oredanius, llegando.-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Armaggedon.-

-¡¿Oredanius?! Estupida vergüenza para tu raza, al igual que Gencomis. Deberia matarte aquí y ahora.-

-No creo que esa opción sea...factible, Armaggedon. Acepta que este mundo ya no es totalmente de los gigantes, sino de los humanos. Ellos derrotaron nuestro clan en el pasado.-

-Por ahora no...pero cuando obtenga la fuerza mística, sere el amo absoluto de este mundo, tal como debio ser en el pasado. Tal como me correspondia a mi, heredar el trono de los gigantes.-

-Como dije...-Oredanius acercándose a Washington, junto a otros druidas.-No es factible para ti pelear con nosotros. Luna Blanca te derrotó una vez, fusionandose entre ellos y otros individuos mas. Y Washington tiene un don similar al de Moonlight, y nosotros somos mas que ellos. Asi que...¿que dices? ¿Te unes a mi? ¿O quieres volver a ser eliminado?-

-...No tienes idea de nada.-y se teletransporta.

-Dice que hara algo y no lo hace.-Oredanius.-Típico de los politicos.-

Isla 5 Estrellas Negras, en algun lugar del Pacífico Norte:

Hay una gran fortaleza construyendose. Habian varios villanos reunidos, participando en la construcción.

-La construcción ha avanzado mucho.-Logan.-Les dije que mi sistema funcionaria.-

-Nunca lo dude.-Candace.-...En realidad no te tenia fe, porque aun no me parecias mejor que el señor Victorn...¡Rayos! ¡Lo dije!-

-Bueno, eso ya no importa. Nuestro debut como las 5 Estrellas Negras comenzará dentro de poco.-

-Hermano Logan...-Adin llegando en un pequeño tamaño y volando.-Tenemos un...problema.-

-¿Que?-Logan y Candace. Ambos siguen a Adin, quien los lleva hasta el puerto. Nemesis yacia derrotado, junto a Kane y el Gran Mostrador.

-Esa...mujer.. si que es...poderosa.-Nemesis señalando a una mujer altísima de vestido y sombrero negro. Los demas villanos tambien se acercan a ver.-

-Tus hombres son fuertes, pero les falta algo de práctica.-La mujer. Esta se saca el sombrero, revelando ser Giluvia. Esta mira a Logan.-...-

-¡Es Giluvia!-uno de los villanos. Los demas parecen reaccionar con miedo.

-No los maté, solo porque los puse a prueba.-

-¡...!-Logan, Candace, y Adin con miedo. Adin abraza a Logan por detras. Logan se pone al frente de Candace y Adin.

-¿Puedo...ayudarla en algo...señorita Giluvia?-Logan tratando de contener el miedo.

-...-Giluvia mirando a Logan con una sonrisa. Camina hacía el, mientras Logan, Candace y Adin retroceden. Giluvia los alcanza y extiende su mano, acariciandole el rostro a Logan.-Esto puede ser fuerte para ti, pero aunque no lo creas, es la verdad. No sacaria nada con mentir.-

-¿Que?-Logan.

-Llevo mucho años poder volver a tocar tu carita de nuevo...mi pequeño Logan.-

-¿Pequeño...Logan?-

-Logan...yo...soy tu madre.-Giluvia. Todos reaccionan con algo de asombro.-Mejor hablemos en privado.-

Al rato, Giluvia y las 5 Estrellas Negras estaban reunidos en una sala.

-Lamento haberte abandonado, hijo, pero era necesario hacerlo. Aun no me habia recuperado del todo, y si la Liga sabia de ti, intentarian ir por ti para aprovecharse.-

-Me...me resulta aun increible. Mi madre es Giluvia. La fundadora de la Legión de Villanos. Y que estuve muerto durante varios años.-

-Resulta dificil de creer, pero es la verdad, hijo mio.-

-No es que esté dudando de usted. Realmente le creo. Incluso puedo sentir una extraña sensación de familiaridad con usted.-

-No seas tan formal, hijo. Solo llámame mamá.-

-Me costará decirle...decirte mamá, sabiendo bien quien eres y todas las cosas que hizo que le dieron la fama como "la reina oscura". Incluso sonaria algo raro. Pero ya que estas aquí, quisiera saber algunas cosas.-

-Supongo que es sobre mi origen, ¿no? Bueno, hace varios milenios, la raza de los gigantes habitó este planeta con los humanos, pero se extinguieron casi todos los gigantes por una guerra contra los humanos. Aunque seamos grandes y fuertes, tenemos una gran debilidad por la columna. Hasta donde se, creo que solo quedamos 8 en todo le mundo, aunque no he vuelto ver a la mayoria por milenios.-

-¿Entonces...yo soy un gigante?-

-No. Yo soy mitad humana, asi que naciste como un humano puro, pero las mujeres gigantes pueden cambiar parte de la configuración genética de nuestros bebes mientras permanezcan en nuestros uteros, asi que diria que eres...un 25% gigante...o tal vez menos.-

-¿Y sobre esta marca de luna?-

-Esa marca lunar que tienes, es un poder que te transmiti cuando aun estabas en mi vientre. Sin embargo, cuando logramos revivirte, tu ADN se alteró. Fue por eso que naciste con esa falla genética.-

-Si...y por años, viví tosiendo, escupiendo sangre, y algunas veces viviendo en cuerpo de otras personas. Pero gracias al señor Victor, parte de mi ADN se arregló, y ya no tengo que depender de medicamentos o el cuerpo de mi hermanastra.-

-Debio ser un buen padre para ti. No puedo discutirlo. Tu padre murio hace muchos años.-

-Eh...puedes hablarme de él, si quieres.-

-En otra ocasión. Apesar de que te restauraste, aun estas...incompleto.-

-¿Incompleto?-

-Ese don que te transferi, no puedes usarlo por tu ADN que aun tiene que arreglarse, pero no te precupes. Te ayudaré a alcanzar la perfección de tu cuerpo.-

-¿La perfección?-Candace.-¿Quiere decir que Logan podra usar ese don suyo que le transfirió?-

-Exactamente. Los gigantes podemos acumular materia en nuestros cuerpos, y usarlo como una fuente de alimento de reserva, para reconstruir nuestras heridad, o podemos usar nuestra propia materia para regenerarnos celula por celula, pero las mujeres gigantes podemos acumular mas materia en nuestros cuerpos que los hombres gigantes, y ademas nutrir a nuestros hijos, o corregir ciertos errores y estados. Lamentablemente, no pude hacer eso contigo desde antes, ya que mi cuerpo estaba muy dañado, y tuve que regenerarme muy lentamente para pasar inadvertida. Pero ya que estamos aqui, podemos hacerlo desde ahora.-

-¿Que se supone que debo hacer, señori...es decir, mamá?-

-Solo tienes que convertirte en simbionte, y alojarte en mi cuerpo. Del resto yo me encargo. Sere una especie de capullo gigante.-

-¿Solo...es eso? ¿Vivir en tu cuerpo, hasta que me restaures completamente?-

-Exacto. Tomara un poco de tiempo, pero podemos usar ese tiempo para conocernos mejor. Me gustaria saber todo de tu vida. Y quizas tu tambien quieras saber mas de tu madre.-

-...-Logan pensando.-Pregunta. ¿No habran otros cambios? ¿Efectos secundarios? No se, un cambio de personalidad, o perdere parte de mis recuerdos.-

-No. Tu memoria y tu personalidad permaneceran intactas. No es un lavado de cerebro.-

-¿Estas seguro, Logan?-Candace.-...Porque no confio del todo en ella...¡...!-se tapa la boca.

-...Es obvio que no confias mucho en mi. No me conoces, y tengo fama por matar o comerme a quienes me fallan o dicen alguna estupidez.-

-¡Espera!-Logan interponiendose delante de Candace.-Candace no tiene filtro, y diga lo que diga, por favor no la mates. Ha sido una gran hermana para mi. De hecho, me ha dejado vivir dentro de su cuerpo varias veces, cuando los medicamentos escacearon, o cuando estuvimos en una misión larga. Incluso estuvo dispuesta a dejarme vivir dentro de ella por siempre, cuando ya era resistente a todos los medicamentos supresores de dones.-

-...Esta bien. Pero solo por ti.-y los demas estrellas negras suspiran de alivio.

Royal Woods, Michigan:

Los Luna Blanca llegan directamente al restaurante Jean Juan, el cual yacia clausurado. Se aseguran que nadie los vea, y se estacionan. Salen de la furgoneta. Rachel encoge el vehiculo y lo guarda. Entran por atrás del restaurante. Estaba una chica con capucha.

-Llegas tarde.-

-¿Tarde? Pero si nunca acordamos una fecha de reunión.-

-No, pero te dije que nos veriamos en unos días, y te atrasaste por unos 3.-

-Entrenamiento, Ronnie Anne. Estabamos entrenando.-

Ronnie Anne se saca la capucha.

-¿Y cuando nos enfrentaremos? Si te gano, me pagarás un dia completo en el salón de juegos.-

-¡Oye, oye, oye!-Rachel.-No olvides que Lincoln es mi novio. Si intentas robarle un beso, te encogere esa cabeza tuya.-

-Tranquila, chica. No tratare de hacerle nada.-y Ronnie Anne nota que Rachel sigue mirandola con desagrado.

-¿Y si yo gano?-Lincoln.

-...Si ganas, te daré...esto.-le muestra un collar.-Es de mi abuela. Me lo regaló para mi cumpleaños. Dijo que ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia.-

-De acuerdo. Acepto tu apuesta, pero antes, tenemos unas cosas que hacer.-

-De acuerdo. Si quieres te acompaño.-Ronnie Anne. Rachel toma a Lincoln del brazo, mirando a Ronnie Anne con mala cara.

-Yo también ire.-Rachel.

-También debemos ir a ese lugar que Sebastián Liptea dijo.-Mei.

-Iré contigo.-Alexander.

-Chicos, necesito que preparen una pequeña área de combate.-Lincoln. Señala el comedor.-Creo qu metros serán suficiente. Volveremos mas tarde.-

-Yo la preparare, Lincoln.-Abraham.

-¡Yo te ayudo!-Reena.

-Ire al supermercado a reabastecernos.-Johnny.

-...Yo ire contigo.-Candy.

Lincoln y Rachel viajan reducidos en un bolsillo de la chaqueta de Ronnie Anne.

-Asi que una secta es la que controla a la Liga de Héroes.-

-Ellos estan dispuesto a lo que sea para cumplir sus objetivos, incluyendo matar gente inocente, asi que deberias tener cuidado. Como Lori sabe de ellos, deben tenerla tanto a ella, como a mis hermanas vigiladas. Y como Bobby es su novio, tal vez tambien te tienen vigilada a ti y a tu familia.-

-No te preocupes, patético. Se muy bien cuando alguien me persigue, y hasta el momento, la única persona que me ha seguido, es un idiota que queria revancha por una paliza que le di, y volví a darle otra paliza.-

-Aun asi, no bajes la guardia ante la mas minima sospecha. Su lider es muy poderoso, y nos dio una patada de culo una vez.-

-Me hubiese gustado haber visto eso.-

-Pero no fue tan humillante, como la paliza que te dimos a ti y a Lynn en la fiesta de Kombala.-Rachel.

-¿Quieres pelear, chica? Cuando quieras, y veamos quien recibe la paliza mas humillante de todas.-

-Por mi esta bien.-Rachel.-A ver como quedas, luego de que te aplaste la cara.-

Los 3 llegan a la casa Loud. Ronnie Anne observa a los alrededores. Lincoln escribe un mensaje. Ronnie Anne toca la puerta. Lucy abre la puerta.

-¿Si?-Lucy.

-Bobby le mandó un regalo a tu hermana.-Ronnie Anne mirando disimuladamente a los alrededores. Toma a Lincoln y a Rachel y los pone en las manos de Lucy.-

-Se lo entregare apenas lo vea.-y se guarda a Lincoln y a Rachel en un bolsillo de su vestido. Ronnie Anne se va.

Lucy camina hacia las escaleras.

-¿Quien era, Lucy?-Lynn haciendo lagartijas.

-...Ronnie Anne. Me pidio que le diera una tarjeta de Bobby a Lori.-y sube hasta llegar al segundo piso. Sube al ático y lo cierra. Saca a Lincoln y a Rachel, quienes regresan a su tamaño normal.

-Parece que nadie sospecha nada.-Lincoln.

-Lincoln, recuerda hablar despacio.-Lucy.-Las paredes son delgadas.-

-Hagamos esto rápido.-Rachel.-En cualquier momento podrian saber que estamos aquí.-

-Contacté con la bisabuela Harriet, pero se rehusó a decirme algo. Dijo que si querias saber algo, tenias que preguntárselo tu.-

-Lo sabia. Bien. Comencemos la sesión espiritista ahora.-

-De acuerdo. Déjame ordenar un poco, y comenzaremos.-

Los 3 se toman de las manos, mientras Lucy hace la sesión espiritista.

-¿Y esto de verdad funcionará?-Rachel.

-Confio en Lucy. Además, dicen que es la mejor en este campo.-Lincoln.

-Mantenganse en silencio para hacer el rito correctamente.-Lucy.

Lincoln, Rachel, y Lucy permanecen tomados de las manos, mientras Lucy parecía recitar un cántico. Derrepente, Lucy queda cabizbaja de golpe. Vuelve a levantar su cabeza.

-¿Hola?-dice con otra voz.

-¿Bisabuela Harriet?-Lincoln.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Eres tu?-

-Si, bisabuela.-

-Hola. ¿Como estas? Veo que utilizaste bien la fusión máxima.-

-Eh...si. Logramos acabar con Armaggedon. Pero no te contactamos para eso. Es para saber sobre el don que heredaste.-

-¿Mi Don?-

-Si. El Don de luz y oscuridad. Washington y yo somos los herederos actuales, pero Oredanius quiere que ese Don vuelva a ser uno solo. Y hasta donde sabemos, solo es posible, si uno de los portadores matara al otro. Y lo que queremos saber, es si hay otro método para que ese don vuelva a ser uno.-

-...-

-¿Bisabuela?-

-...Existe.-

-¿En serio?-

-Pero...es un metodo muy riesgoso. Y es muy probable que mueras en el intento.-

-Lo que sea que fuera...dimelo, por favor.-

-...Está bien. Te lo diré.-y le cuenta lo que tiene que hacer.

-Lincoln, ¿no crees que es mucho mas seguro que mates a Washington y...?-Rachel.

-No mataré a nadie.-Lincoln.

-Espero que logres hacerlo, Lincoln.-Harriet.-Me gusta que te mantengas fiel a tus principios, pero dudo que puedas mantener ese juramento por siempre. Yo también lo intenté, tu abuelo Albert lo intentó, y todos acabamos manchandonos con sangre. Puede que llegue un dia en el que no tengas otra opción mas que matar, si quieres salvar a tus seres queridos.-

-...Vere que hacer si ella un momento así.-

-Buena suerte con tu camino.-y se corta. Lucy vuelve a la normalidad.

-Ya tuvimos lo que queriamos. Gracias, Lucy.-Lincoln abrazando a Lucy.

-Trata de visitarnos cuando puedas, hermano. Aunque dudo que eso sea conveniente. Escuchamos a Lori hablar sobre esa secta. Ahora todas sabemos eso. Lo mejor sera que te vayas lo mas pronto posible.-

-...-Lincoln.-...Dile a las chicas, que cuando le pateemos el culo a la Orden de la Luna Sagrada, volveré a esta casa, y haremos todo lo que prometimos hacer que aun no hemos hecho.-

-Se los dire.-Lucy.-¿Y como te irás ahora?-

-Ronnie Anne volvera dentro de poco. Por mientras, hablame de las chicas y que mas han hecho.-

Mas tarde, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se quedan en la pequeña arena de combate que Abraham y Reena prepararon. Rachel los encoge al tamaño de unos huevos de gallina.

-Listo. Con esta pequeña estatura, no deberiamos tener problemas con llamar la atención.-

-Esperaba mucho este momento, patético.-

-¿Patético?-

-Espero que luches con todo y no te guardes nada, porque yo peleare com todo lo que tengo.-

-De acuerdo. Eso me gusta, pero en el prado corren los caballos.-

-Entonces comprobemos quien es mas fuerte.-

Ronnie Anne es la primera en atacar, con un puñetazo que se estira como resorte. Lincoln facilmente la esquiva y corre hacia Ronnie Anne, pero esta se defiende con una patada que se estira a modo de resorte, pero Lincoln la esquiva de un salto, y llega hacia Ronnie Anne. Le iba a dar un golpe, y Ronnie Anne ataca con el otro brazo, y Lincoln esquiva y estaba por darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Ronmie Anne sorpresivamente toma a Lincoln con sus brazos y pierna, y lo atrapa, aplicandole una llave con sus 4 extremidades, pero Lincoln se sale convertido en luz.

-Eso si que no me la esperaba.-

-No solo he aprendido a estirar mis brazos y piernas, si no que también, a deformarlos y cambiar de dirección cada vez que ataco.-

-Entonces esto será mas divertido de lo que pensé.-

Ronnie Anne ejerce presión en sus brazos, y ataca con mucho impulso. Lincoln los esquiva, y ve que los brazos comienzan a cambiar de dirección y persiguiendo a Lincoln. Ronnie Anne comienza a correr, para recuperar parte de la masa del brazo y seguir estirandolos, y usa las piernas a modo de resorte para ganar mas velocidad. Lincoln se le acerca, esquiva una patada de Ronnie Anne, y estaba apunto de golpearle en la cabeza, pero Ronnie Anne tambien estira su cabeza y atrapa a Lincoln, impactandolo sobre el piso. Ronnie Anne recupera sus extremidades.

-¡"Ametralladora Resorte"!-y lanza varios golpes a gran velocidad, mientras sus brazos se estiraban, atacaban, se recogian, y volvian a estirarse para atacar simultáneamente.

Se levanta humo, y al disciparse, Lincoln no estaba. Este sale detras de Ronnie Anne con mancha negra en el cabello, y le da una patada cubierta de mancha, dandole en el abdomen. Ronnie Anne justo se gira, pero no alcanza a esquivar, y recibe el ataque, cayendo al piso. Ronnie Anne levanta la cabeza y el torso, acariciandose el abdomen.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste?-Lincoln. Ataca con una axe kick, pero Ronnie Anne alcanza a esquivarla. Brinca dando volteretas, y se pone a unos metros lejos de Lincoln.

-Solo estoy calentando, perdedor.-

Ronnie Anne acumula tensión en sus piernas enrrolladas como resorte, retuerce sus brazos, y se lanza hacia Lincoln. Este fácilmente la evade, pero Ronnie Anne cae con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, y rápidamente se desenrrolla, atacando con sus piernas estiradas, como si fuera una larga hélice, dandole una patada a Lincoln en una mejilla.

-Nada mal.-

-Y espera lo que tengo guardado para ti, patético.-

Lincoln y Ronnie Anne corren, se acercan y comienzan a intercambiar golpes, patadas, llaves de sumisión, suplex, entre otros movimientos. Ambos toman distancia.

-Vamos a aumentar mas la intensidad, si no tienes problemas.-

-Por supuesto que no, tonto.-

-¡"Segunda Mancha"!-Lincoln destellando y sacando su segunda mancha.

-¡"Segundo Impulso"!-Ronnie Anne con la piel colorada y echando algo de vapor.

-Interesante.-

-¿Crees que eres el único que puede transformarse? Soy mucho mas fuerte y rápida ahora. Veamos quien gana ahora, patético.-

Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se lanzan al ataque a una gran velocidad. Ambos intercambian varios puñetazos por varios segundos, hasta darse en la cara al mismo tiempo. Luego comienzan a intercambiar patadas. Ronnie Anne lanza una serie de patadas largas laterales a gran velocidad, que Lincoln bloquea con patadas laterales.

Lincoln ataca con varias bolas de luces. Ronnie Anne las evade y se acerca a Lincoln, infla un brazo, y ataca a Lincoln con una especie de fuerza de compulsión. Lincoln bloquea con escuco de luz, y vuelve al ataque, lanzando varios rayos de luces hacia Ronnie Anne, pero esta los evade, demostrando mucha mas flexibilidad y rapidez.

Nuevamente vuelven a intercambiar golpes y patadas. Ronnie Anne vuelve a atacar con compulsión, acertandole a Lincoln, que sale disparado, pero alcanza a ponerse de pie. Ronnie Anne se lanza y vuelven a intercambiar golpes. Luego ambos comienzan a chocar cabezazos, hasta tomar distancia, y Ronnie Anne ataca con varios puñetazos largos que Lincoln bloquea con escudos de luz, aunque estos acaban rompiendose, y Lincoln comienza a bloquearlos con sus brazos. Lincoln toma uno de los brazos de Ronnie Anne, y aprovecha que esta lo recoge, para darle una patada penetrante, pero Ronnie Anne alcanza a reaccionar, y contraataca con otra patada, dandose directamente en la cara al mismo tiempo.

Ambos chicos iban a volver a enfrentarse, hasta que Alexandra pone en alto la pelea.

-¡Alto!-Alexandra. Rachel los regresa a su tamaño, mientras ambos regresan a su forma base.-Suficiente por ahora.-

-¿Suficiente?-Lincoln.-La verdad aun tenia mucho que dar.-

-Lo mismo digo, perdedor.-Ronnie Anne.

-Debemos irnos cuanto antes.-Alexandra.-Parece que la policía ya esta sospechando de este lugar.-señalando una radio.

-Que lastima. Y yo que queria que esto perdudara mas.-Ronnie Anne.

-Ya volveremos a enfrentarnos algun dia, Ronnie Anne. Solo espero que entrenes y te hagas mas fuerte, porque yo no dejaré de entrenar.-

-Claro que entrenare y me haré mas fuerte. Y te aseguro que te vencere cuando llegue ese momento.-

-Yo sere quien gane.-Lincoln. Este y Ronnie Anne chocan las manos, en señal de despedida.-Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo.-y se va junto a los Luna Blanca.

-...Hasta la proxima, patético.-

Isla 5 Estrellas Negras, en algun lugar del Pacífico:

Logan y Giluvia estaban en una sala.

-¿Estas listo?-Giluvia.

-Por supuesto.-Logan. Se convierte en simbionte, y entra al cuerpo de Giluvia desde un corte que ella se hizo en la mano.

-Esto sera como volver a los días que estuve premiada.-Giluvia. Se convierte en una materia oscura que toma forma de esfera.-(¿Como te encuentras, Logan?).-

-(Esto...se siente...acogedor. Diria que mucho mas que el cuerpo de Candace, y eso que llevo años usando su cuerpo en ciertas ocasiones).-

-(Ese sujeto...Victor. No se mucho de él).-

-(Él nos adoptó al principio como sujetos de prueba, pero con el tiempo, comenzamos a relacionarnos mas, hasta el punto en que nos convertimos en una familia. Antes de que nos adoptaran, eramos solo huérfanos sin un sueño que seguir. Yo solo queria curarme se mi enfermedad, Candace quedó destrozada, cuando se separó de su hermana, Adin queria unos padres amorosos, Douglas vivía alejado de la mayoria y aullaba a la luna, y Nemesis era nuestro cuidador, cuando salíamos a pasear).-

-(Al menos los tenias a ellos. Yo estaba sola cuando era niña. No me llevaba bien con mi hermana, y los gigantes me veian como una vergüenza. Y pase varios milenios solas, solo sobreviviendo y observando a los humanos progresar, hasta que conocí a tu padre. Al principio lo vi como cualquier humano molesto, pero fue la primera persona en muchos años que realmente se preocupó por mi, y me hizo sonreir. Y cuando me llevó a su pueblo, fue la primera vez que me senti aceptada. Fueron unos felices años, hasta que los mataron a todos, solo para incriminarme y deshacerse de ellos, porque protestaban por la tala de un hermoso bosque).-

-(¿Como volví a la vida?).-

-(Bueno, Thanatos te trajo como un viviente. Un zombie. Y gracias a que tenia tu alma, y con un poco de ayuda de un científico, hicimos una serie de experimentos para revivir muertos, en los que utilice parte de mi sangre y celulas humanas. Comenzamos con animales, hasta que encontramos la formula perfecta, y logramos revivirte como humano. Cuentame mas de ti. ¿Te gusta alguien?).-

-(No me interesan mucho esas cosas. Prefiero seguir disfrutando mas la juventud, antes de pensar en buscar una pareja y casarme).-

-(Y podras hacer todo lo que quieras, cuando terminemos el proceso. Es mas. Tengo un plan perfecto para acabar con la Liga de Heroes. Aunque...eso funcionará, si los villanos de la subasta aceptan cooperar conmigo. Son villanos de diferentes paises. Entre los mas poderosos de sus respectivas naciones. Son todo lo que necesitamos, para poner fin a la Liga de Heroes y a la Orden de la Luna Sagrada).-

En algun lugar desconocido, los Luna Blanca se encuentran acampando.

-¿El Escudo de los Rivers?-Rachel mirando el escudo de los Rivers.

-Lo encontramos en la dirección que Sebastián le dio a Mei.-Alexander.

-Era la antigua residencia de los Liptea.-Mei.-Habian muchas cosas relacionada con los Rivers, como su origen e historia. Fue tal como me lo contó Sebastián.-

-Una familia de nobles miserables...sin ofender, Rachel.-Alexander.

-Da igual.-Rachel.-Al menos trajeron el escudo de los River. Y parece valer mucho.-babeando.

-También descubrimos algo interesante: los River tenian una familia rival cuando llegaron a América: la familia Mousse.-

-...¿Mi familia?-Candy.

-Asi es. Al parecer, era una rivalidad que surgió cuando los que en ese entonces eran las cabezas de la familias Chacón River y Jean Mousse se disputaron por la mano de una joven millonaria. Al final, ganó Chacón, ya que Jean se enamoró de una nueva sirvienta que llego. Y miren esto.-Alexander mostrando un mapa con puntos marcados.-Todos estos puntos, son en realidad escondites de la familia River. En cada uno hay una pequeña fortuna. Los Rivers los tenian, si algún dia perdian parte importante de su fortuna.-

-¡¿Y que estamos esperando?!-Rachel babeando.

-¡Jajajajajajaja!-Zora.-¡Perfecto! ¡Creo que hice un buen trato con ustedes!-

-Creo que tenemos todo resuelto.-Lincoln.

-Pero no debemos asegurarnos de encontrar mucho dinero.-Alexandra.-Es muy probable que la mayoria de esos lugares ya hayan sido saqueados. Despues de todo, esos escondites llevan cientos de años hasta ahora.-

-Solo nos queda averiguarlo.-Lincoln.-Tenemos el anillo de Yoya, el escudo de los River, el corazón de Ruby, y talves encontremos muchas cosas mas que podamos usar en la subasta.-le entrega el emblema del Almirante Americano a Zora.-Lleva esto devuelta a Skyland cuando regreses. Ya no lo necesitamos. Y es algo muy preciado por ellos.-

-¡Jajajaja! Gracias, Lincoln.-

-¡Muy bien, Luna Blanca! ¡Ahora solo nos queda reunir mas dinero, y luego esperar a que llegue el dia de la subasta!-

-¡Recuperaremos el tesoro del pueblo de Mei!-Rachel.

-¡Y descibriremos el secreto de los 5 ojos elementales!-Alexandra.

-¡Siiiiiiii!-los Luna Blanca.

Sede de la Legión de Villanos:

Azazel anuncia a los villanos:

-La señorita Giluvia nos informó que Thanatos a muerto, y asignó a alguien a que tomara su lugar. Asi que, que pase la nueva miembro del consejo..."Vermouth".-

-Muchas gracias.-Vermouth subiendo.

-Escuchen. Dentro de 5 meses mas, se realizará la subasta secreta. Asi que tienen estos 5 meses para entrenar y ensayar nuestro proximo plan para acabar con la Liga de Héroes. No quiero a nadie holgazaneando, o lo mataré.

En la Liga de Héroes, varios heroes discuten sobre un plan de ataque a la subasta. Entre los heroes, estaban Lori, Bobby, Rita, Lynn sr, Aqua Lady, Shaggy, Masterman, Gincomy, entre otros.

En algun lugar desconocido, estaban los Luna Nueva mirando el horizonte.

Se pueden ver a algunos de los villanos internacionales en sus respectivos paises:

México: Un villano de gran tamaño y corpulencia derrota a varios heroes. El villano luce con una mascara en forma de craneo negro, un traje de luchador negro, y una capa: "El mas malo de los malos: El Malevolo"

Brasil: Un villano de gran tamaño mata sofocando a unos heroes. Se convierte en una gigantesca anaconda: "El pinaculo de todos los ofidios: Emperador Anaconda".

Chile: Una pareja de veinteañeros compuesta de un chico de gorra, pañuelo en la boca, short, y camisa abierta, y una mujer de cabello con chaquilla recta, camiseta corta mostrando el vientre, y pantalon ajustado. Ambos salen caminando de un banco con mucho dinero, mientras el edificio explota: "La pareja del desorden: El Brayan y La Kimberly".

España: Una mujer alta de cabello largo, un parche en el ojo, vestimenta de general, observando a un enorme ejército: "La Reina del bajo mundo: General Fémina".

Francia: Un villano de traje formal purpura, mascara plateadas, y un baston espadas, deja heridos a una heroina con aspecto de catarina y a un heroe con aspecto de gato negro. "El elegante sombrio: Messie Lepidomoth".

Inglaterra: Un villano con traje formal, monóculo y sombrero bombin, roba una gran cantidad de dinero, acribillando en tan solo unos segundos a decenas de policias. "El villano noble: Barón Moriarty".

Rusia: Un enorme villano de gran tamaño y musculoso acaba con todo un ejercito de tanques. "La muralla rusa: Kozlov Rusev".

Japón: Una villana con aspecto de niña albina, ojos rojos, y un traje que se asemeja al de un demonio, se encuentra sentada en un trono, rodeado de varios villanos con aspectos de niños. "Por siempre joven: Loliqueen".

Kuroryu se encuentra meditando en una sala, junto a Mizuki. Ambos se levantan y se enfrentan en un pequeño combate, generando rafagas de viento, hasta que ambos se detienen.

-¡Wohohohoho! ¡Te has vuelto muy fuerte para tu edad, hija mia! ¡Me llenas de orgullo!-

-Gracias, padre. Es todo un honor recibir tus elogios.-

Continuará...


	69. Mejoría

Mejoría

1 mes despues:

*5 Estrellas Negras:

Miembros fundadores:

-Logan: Capacidades humanas mejoradas artificialmente. Convertirse en un simbionte y poseer cuerpos.

-Candace: Secretar caramelo. Capacidades humanas mejoradas artificialmente.

-Adin: Absorbe cualquier clase de energia, lo que le permite crecer de tamaño, y encogerse al atacar con energia. Vuelo con alas de mariposa. Capacidades humanas mejoradas artificialmente.

-Douglas: Convertirse en perro humanoide. Comunicación y control sobre cualquier perro u especie canina. Capacidades humanas mejoradas artificialmente.

-Nemesis: Capacidades humanas mejoradas artificialmente mucho mas que sus hermanos menores.

Miembros conocidos:

-Lookrapid: pestañear rápidamente.

-Nightflying: vuelo solo durante la noche.

-Candyland Clow: Convertir cualquier cosa en golosinas. Don de cultivo: capacidad de capturar almas y almacenarlas en su cuerpo, siempre y cuando haya tenido contacto con la persona que murió, antes de que esta muera.

-Romeo y Julieta: concentrar y comprimir aire, formando cualquier objeto que deseen.

-Bisharp: convertirse en un hombre de metal capaz de cambiar de forma.

-Cowny: secretar leche de sus dedos.

-Kane: fuerza sobrehumana. Capacidad de proyectar fuego desde sus manos.

-El Gran Mostrador: Fuerza sobrehumana.

-Chandler y Channel: Ningun don.

Isla 5 Estrellas Negras, en alguna parte del Pacífico Norte:

Dentro de la fortaleza de las 5 Estrellas Negras, Candace, Adin, Douglas y Nemesis estaban entrenando juntos, mientras los demas villanos tambien entrenaban, trabajaban, y otros descansaban. Se escuchan unos pasos llegar. Era Giluvia (4 metros), cargando a Logan entre sus brazos. Este último tenia la mitad del cabello negro y los ojos cerrados. Giluvia deja a Logan de pie, en el suelo.

-¿Como te sientes...hijo mio?-Giluvia.

-¿Logan...?-Candace.

-¡Guau! ¿Eres realmente...tu? ¡Guau!-Douglas.

-¿Hermano Logan?-Adin.

-...Me siento...¡mas que bien, mamá!-Logan, abriendo sus ojos. El ojo en la mitad negra del cabello estaba rojo, mientras que el otro ojo en la mitad blanca era de color amarillo. Se mueve con una gran agilidad y rapidez por la fortaleza.-¡Me siento como si hubiese salido de un sauna! ¡Me siento mas poderoso!-exhibiendo musculatura en sus brazos. Mira a sus amigos.-Tranquilos, chicos, aun sigo siendo yo. Solo que...me hice un estilo nuevo.-

-Te vez mas musculoso que antes.-Nemesis.-Me gustaria saber que tan fuerte te has vuelto.-

-Y eso que solo permanecí dentro de mi madre por un mes.-Logan.

-Tu marca de Luna Menguante se hizo mas oscura.-Candace mirandole la mano.

-Por supuesto.-Giluvia.-Su poder está totalmente activado.-

-Ahora que lo recordé...-Adin.-Dijo que los gigantes pueden almacenar materia. ¿De donde obtuvo la suya para hacer fuerte a Logan?-

-De cientos de personas.-Giluvia. Todos se quedan mirandola.-Me di un gran banquete, antes de venir aquí.-

-¡Guau! ¿Los gigantes deben comer humanos? ¡Guau!-Douglas preocupado.

-Somos omnivoros por naturaleza. Como los cerdos, podemos comer de todo: plantas, carnes, desperdicios, incluso pueden practicar el canibalismo. Pero basta de charlas. Hay que comenzar con tu entrenamiento, Logan.-Le entrega el baston de la Luna Menguante.

-Ese baston...se parece al de Moonlight.-Logan.

-El bastón te ayudará a canalizar tu poder, por mientras entrenas. La fecha de la subasta se está acercando cada vez mas. Te necesito lo suficientemente fuerte y preparado, en caso de que el plan salga mal, y no pueda ayudarte.-

-¿El plan?-Nemesis.-¿Que plan?-

-El plan...para acabar con los heroes y la orden de la Luna Sagrada.-Giluvia con los ojos brillantes de rojo. Mira a Candace.-Tu tambien ven a entrenar con nosotros. Te daré un entrenamiento especial.-

-¿Yo? ¿Por que?-Candace.

-Mi hijo ha usado tu cuerpo en varias ocasiones, lo que significa que a estas alturas, Logan se adaptó a tu cuerpo, como tu cuerpo se adaptó en alojar a Logan. Entonces él y tú podrian trabajar juntos perfectamente. Podrian incluso ser mas fuertes juntos que separados.-

-¿Y si no puedo mantener a Logan? Una vez hicimos experimentos con parásitos que potenciaban a sus hospederos, pero no todos los hospederos los soportaron y murieron...¡..!-se tapa la boca.-Lo siento. No quise llamar a Logan un parásito...Aunque realmente se puede convertir en uno...¡...!-tapandose la boca.

-...-Giluvia mirando a Candace de manera fria.-No te preocupes por eso. Logan se encargara de esa parte, pero aun así, debes entrenar duro. No quiero a una esbirra débil para mi hijo.-

Los dias comienzan a pasar. Todos los villanos de la isla comienzan a entrenar, a lo largo de los días: pasando por circuitos de trampas y obstáculos, combates, manejo de armamentos, y experimentación. Un villano gordo trata de escalar un muro, pero el muro acaba cayendo hacia adelante. Nemesis prueba un lanzallamas y un lanzacohetes, pero luego de quitarselos, los activa por accidente, quemandole el tracero a Lookrapid, y lanzando un cohete hacia un baño portátil que un villano de piel purpura iba a usar, quedando un poco negro. Adin dispara un ataque láser desde una larga distancia, pero falla, y le destruye el taco a un villano con mostacho.

-¿Estan seguro que quieren esto, mocosos?-Logan a Chandler y a Channel. Ambos estaban en una cápsula cada uno, conectados a unas máquinas.-Hay un riesgo alto de morir.-

-¡Solo hágalo, jefe!-Chandler.

-¡Lo soportaremo!-Channel.

-Si mueren, usare sus cuerpos para alimentar a nuestras armas biologicas.-

Logan activa la maquina, la cual primero inyecta unos sueros a Chandler y a Channel, y luego se cierran las capsulas. La maquina comienza a andar. Ambos pelirrojos se retuercen de dolor, hasta que el experimento termina. Cuando ambos salen, estos caminan tambaleandose, hasts que comienzan a saltar enérgicamente por toda la sala.

-¡Siiiiiiiii!-Chandler.-¡Esto es otra onda!-

-¡Me siento mas poderosa!-Channel. Destruye un montacargas de un golpe.

-¡Oye, los montacargas no son gratis!-Candace.

-Lo siento.-Channel.

Los villanos aun continuan entrenando con el pasar de los días: Romeo y Julieta generan unas cadenas de viento con las que atrapan, azotan y nockean a Douglas. Se felicitan, chocando las manos; Candyland genera unos hombres de galletas, los cuales controla y usa para atacar a Nightflying y a Lookrapid. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Cowny los ataca por detras y los derrota; Chandler y Channel derrotan a unos mutantes humanoides a golpes y patadas con agilidad; Nemesis se enfrentan a Kane y el Gran Mostrador, teniendo un duro combate contra ellos, hasta que finalmente Nemesis los derrota, aunque con dificultad; Candace y Logan estaban frente a frente a Giluvia. Ambos atacan a Giluvia a golpes, mientras que Giluvia los bloquea con solo una mano. Logan era quien golpeaba mas fuerte, pero ambos acaban siendo derrotados por Giluvia con solo un par de golpes con su mano.

-Mal.-Giluvia.-Intentenlo de nuevo.-

Los dias siguieron pasando. Los villanos siguen entrenando: Adin y Douglas luchan juntos contra unos Oscuros, derrotandolos; Lookrapid y Nightflying corren y evaden unas flechas en llamas. Una le llega a Lookrapid, quemandole el tracero; Romeo trata de romper un bloque de cemento con la cabeza, pero se nockea a si mismo; Bisharp acaba con varios Pálidos; Logan y Candace nuevamente se enfrentan a Giluvia. Logan comienza a usar el baston, atacando a modo de tornado y lanzando bolas de energia, mientras Giluvia bloquea sus ataques con una sola mano. Candace aprovecha para atacar a Giluvia por detras, pero es capturada por Giluvia con su cabello, azotandola sobre Logan. Ambos vuelven a levantarse y se enfrentan a Giluvia, pero vuelven a ser derrotados con facilidad de un golpe.

-Mal.-Giluvia.-Levantense y vuelvan a luchar.-

Los días siguieron pasando. Los villanos comienzan a mejorar en el entrenamiento. Adin mejora en su punteria. Algunos villanos tambien sufren experimentación, como Lookrapid y Nightflying. Romeo y Julieta rompen bloques de cemento con un solo puñetazo. Candyland crea varios hombres de galletas de gengibre que atacan a Cowny, pero esta los destroza a puñetazos y patadas. Douglas entrena a varios perros bravos de diferentes razas modificados genéticamente, ordenandoles acabar con unos muñecos de practica. Candace y Logan nuevamente se enfrentan a Giluvia, pero vuelven a ser derrotados con facilidad, aunque duraron mas tiempo...en comparación.

En una noche, Candace seguia entrenando. Logan llega.

-¿Aun sigues entrenando?-Logan.-Mejor ve a dormir. Necesitas descansar.-

-No.-Candace.-Aun no he entrenado lo suficiente...quiero demostrarle a tu madre que soy digna.-

-Se que puede ser severa, pero no tienes que sobreexigirte. Eres tan fuerte como para ser de nuestra élite de villanos.-

-No lo hago solo por ella. Somos un equipo. Y como tal, debemos volvernos todos fuertes y estar a la par o lo mas cercano a la par. Por el señor Victor, por Nemesis, Douglas, Adin, y por nuestro objetivo principal.-

-...Me convenciste. Aun tengo algo de energias para practicar un poco mas.-Se pone en guardia.

Candace y Logan comienzan a intercambiar golpes y patadas, mientras la luz de la luna los alumbra.

-Si que has mejorado, y mucho.-Candace. Esquiva a volteretas verticales y se lanza con un gran salto. Logan la evade.

-¿Mejorado?-Logan. Atrapa a Candace con una llave de sumisión, pero Candace se safa con una voltereta y le tuerce el brazo hasta llevarlo a una pared. Logan facilmente se safa y le devuelve la llave.

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Todas esas veces que te vencía en combate. Luego comenzaste a entrenar mas enserio, desde que nos derrotaron en San Francisco, y creo que ahora eres mucho mas fuerte.-Candace. Se libera, se impulsa, y ataca con patadas giratorias. Logan las esquiva.

-Tu tambien has mejorado, Candace. Has ganado mucha mas resistencia que antes. Y hasta mas fuerza.-Logan. Atrapa la pierna de Candace y la lanza unos metros. Candace cae con una voltereta. Rápidamente se desliza, evade a Logan, y lo atrapa del cuello.

-Me parece injusto. Tu te volviste fuerte, solo porque Giluvia te fortalecio.-

-¡Jeje! Tal vez. Pero tambien te hiciste fuerte artificialmente.-

Logan se libera de la llave de Candace. Ambos intercambian un par de patadas, puñetazos, unos choques con cuchillos, y entre ambos se aplican una llave, cayendo sobre el suelo. Candace estaba sobre Logan. Candace se levanta.

-...Dime una cosa.-Candace.-¿Donde te acomoda mas estar? ¿Dentro del cuerpo de tu madre, o dentro de mi cuerpo?-

-¿Y esa pregunta?-Logan levantandose.

-Solo curiosidad...y porque me gustaria saber que cuerpo prefieres...¡...!-se tapa la boca.-

-...El cuerpo de mamá es mas espacioso, pero siendo sincero, prefiero tu cuerpo.-

-¿Y por que no preferiste vivir dentro de mi? Habias dicho que no querias vivir como un parásito, pero me acabas de admitir que te gusta estar en mi cuerpo. Y quizas...hasta el señor Victor seguiria vivo.-Se detiene.-Tal vez...ni siquiera hubiese habido necesidad de que él se sacrificara, si Giluvia perfeccionaria tu cuerpo de todos modos.-

-...-Logan quieto y mirando a Candace.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No queria hacerte sentir culpable! ¡Es que...!-

-No te preocupes. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar ese destino, pero el señor Víctor hizo lo que cualquier padre haria: salvar a su hijo de una enfermedad. Y no teniamos idea de nada sobre mi verdadera madre. Además, el mismo dijo que no estaba en buenas condiciones. Creo que ayudar a sus hijos, seria la última cosa que quisiera hacer un padre, antes de morir. Pero al haberme fusionado con parte suya, me siento como si lo tuviera conmigo.-

-Es cierto. Creo que hasta te parecias un poco a él, despues de la fusión.-

-...Ya es muy tarde, para continuar entrenando. Deberiamos dormir. Tenemos que levantarnos temprano.-

-Bien, tu ganas. Lo dejaremos por hoy.-y entran a la fortaleza.

Noviembre (7 días antes de la subasta):

Logan y Candace vuelven a enfrentarse a Giluvia, quien nuevamente bloquea todos sus ataques físicos, de caramelo, de puas, y bolas de energia que Logan lanza.

-Reconozco que han mejorado, con respecto a como estaban cuando empezamos. Pero aun no es suficiente.-Giluvia.

-Es porque aun no te hemos demostrado todas nuestras nuevas técnicas.-Logan.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos aquí?-Candace.

-Adelante.-

Logan entra al cuerpo de Candace. Comienza a destellar estatica blanca y negra.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!-Candace alterada. Un destello se libera desde Candace, cegando por unos segundos a los villanos.

-¿Que?-Nemesis.

-¿Hermana Candace?-Adin.

-¡Guau! ¿Eres tu...Candace, o eres...Logan? ¡Guau!-

-...Somos ambos.-Su cabello se alargó, y estaba con los colores blanco, negro y naranjo en el centro. Se hizo mas alta. Le salio la marca de Luna Menguante en el abdomen. Sus ojos se tornaron amarillos del lado blanco, y rojo del lado negro. Una especie de armadura le cubre los brazos, a modo de garras. También tenia la armadura en las piernas, y parte del torso.-¡Somos Logandace!-

-...-Giluvia sorprendida.-(Lograron llevar la simbiosis a otro nivel. No solo se adaptaron, sino que Logan se asimilo al cuerpo de esa chiquilla parlanchina, como si ahora fueran un solo ser).-Sonríe.-Veamos de que estan hechos.-

Logandace se lanza una velocidad mayor. Comienza a atacar con unas garras que genera en sus manos. Giluvia comienza a costarle bloquear sus ataques. Giluvia ataca con su cabello a modo de tentaculos, que Logandace bloquea a una gran velocidad. Logandace ataca con varias bolas de energias rojas y amarillas que salen de sus manos, pero Giluvia las evade. Logandace y Giluvia se enfrentan, intercambiando golpes y patadas por unos minutos. Sus puñetazos y patadas generan fuertes rafagas de viento, hasta que Giluvia usa mas poder, y derrota a Logandace, haciendo que Logan saliera del cuerpo de Candace.

-Suficiente por ahora. Creo que me excedi de fuerza. Consiguieron los resultados que queria. Estan aprobados.-

-Gracias, señora Giluvia.-Candace.

-Gracias, mamá.-Logan.

-Nos quedan 7 días para la subasta. Descansen y distraiganse un poco.-Giluvia.-Yo debo volver a la Legión de Villanos por ahora. Los estaré esperando.-y se va convertida en materia oscura.

-Fue intenso.-Logan.

-Y algo doloroso para mi.-Candace.

-¡Guau! ¡Disfrutemos con un banquete! ¡Guau!-Douglas.-¡Estan todos invitados! ¡Guau!-

-¡Organizamos una fiesta previa al viaje a Las Vegas!-Adin.

Todos los villanos de la isla 5 Estrellas Negran asisten a esa fiesta. Todos comienzan a comer, beber, jugar, algunos pelean a golpes limpios, otros coquetean con otros villanos y villanas, y otros se quedan en silencio. Los 5 Estrellas Negras se quedan juntos, mirando la fiesta.

-¿Que clase de cosas creen que nos espera?-Nemesis.-Espero que podamos divertirnos con tipos fuertes.-

-Mamá dijo que si el plan salia mal, lo mas probable es que estallaria una batalla entre heroes y villanos.-Logan.-Asi que mientras todo salga bien, no tendremos de que preocuparnos.-

-¡Prometo no equivocarme!-Adin.

-¡Guau! Creo que el único problema sería Candace. ¡Guau!-Douglas.-Si ella abre la boca ante algun heroe o un espía...¡Guau!...Tendremos que pelear. ¡Guau!-

-Mientras Logan se quede dentro de mi cuerpo, no dire nada.-Candace.

-Pero...-Adin.-¿Y si tenemos que pelear si o si? Hay heroes y villanos mas fuertes que nosotros. Si algo pasa, no quiero perder a ninguno de mis hermanos.-y todos se quedan mirandola.

-¡Jajajajaja!-Nemesis acariciando la cabeza de Adin.-¡No te preocupes por nosotros, pequeña Adin! ¡Somos fuertes, y los fuertes no morimos con facilidad!-

-Y si las cosas se ponen feas, nos retiraremos lo mas pronto que podamos.-Logan.

-¡Guau! Somos mas que un equipo. ¡Guau! Somos familia. Y la verdadera familia jamás se abandona. ¡Guau!-

-¡Por los 5 Estrellas Negras!-Candace haciendo un brindis.-¡Porque nuestro plan saldrá bien, y ganaremos!-y los demas tambien brindan.-¡¿Y que vamos a hacer, Logan?!-

-¡Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Candace: Seguir con nuestro plan de conquistar el mundo!-

En algun lugar cerca de Las Vegas, Nevada.

Los Luna Blanca se encuentran acampando en una cueva. Lincoln, Rachel, Ricochet, Alexandra, Johnny, Candy, Reena y Abraham se encontraban entrenando con Nezumiiro.

-Suficiente por hoy.-Nezumiiro.-Han mejorado mucho. Diria que se han vuelto mas fuertes. Han sabido disminuir sus debilidades.-

-Gracias, Nezumiiro.-Lincoln.-Te lo debemos a ti. Nos has entrenado bien.-

-No me agradezcan solo a mi. Ustedes tambien agradezcanse por autosuperarse y seguir entrenando.-

-Oye, Lincoln.-Rachel.-¿A que hora vendra esa tal Mizuki? Ya la hemos esperado todo el día.-

-Dijo que tenia que encontrar el momento indicado para salir de casa.-Lincoln.

-Susy ya esta en Las Vegas.-Johnny.-Solo debemos decirle donde estamos.-

-Y Zora envió un mensaje con foto.-Abraham.-Mi madre, mi hermano, y los padres de Johnny ya fueron recogidos y llevados a Skyland. Podremos ir a visitarlos libremente.-

-Oigan...-Ricochet.-¿Alguien sabe por que Pepinillo y Ensalada no han entrenado con nosotros últimamente?-

-Xander y Mei estan entrenando juntos.-Alexandra.-Xander está dispuesto a derrotar a Lincoln, para ganarse la mano de Mei. Ya saben, las tradiciones del pueblo de Mei.-

-¿Y si solo Lincoln se deja ganar?-Ricochet.

-Eso no se vería muy bien.-Lincoln.-Seria como faltarle el respeto a las tradiciones de Mei y de su gente. Ademas, he visto a Xander mejorar mucho, y me gustaria ver cuan fuerte se ha vuelto.

Alexander y Mei entrenan juntos usando las espadas Yu Jian de Mei. Ambos chocaban las espadas, mientras esquivan otros ataques con mucha agilidad y rapidez.

-Has mejorado mucho, Xander.-Mei.-Sobretodo en el manejo de la espada.-

-He estado practicando tanto contigo, como tambien en secreto con Abraham.-Alexander.-Aquel corte que me viste, fue parte del entrenamiento que tuvimos ese día.-

-Espero que sigas fortaleciendote más. No quiero a un esposo debilucho.-

-Claro que no. Me volveré mas fuerte. Te lo prometo. Y hablando de casarse...¿has oido de los matrimonios en Las Vegas?-

-Algo, desde que estoy en América. ¿Pero no se supone que debemos ser adultos?-

-Tal vez, pero...somos villanos. No nos regimos por la ley. Un matrimonio entre villanos. El lider de la banda o de otra puede casar a 2 villanos. En este caso, Lincoln, o...uno de esos villanos internacionales.-

Lincoln y Mei sienten una presencia llegar y corren para mirar el cielo. Los demas también se asoman a ver. Habia un dragon chino verde volando por el aire.

-¡Luna Blanca!-el dragon.

-¡¿Quien es?!-Johnny.

-¡¿Como nos conoce?!-Alexandra.

-¡¿Como nos encontró aqui?!-Alexander.

-...¡Su voz es muy conocida!-Candy.

-¡¿Quien se comió mi postre?!-Abraham.

-Perdon.-Reena.-Es que me equivoque de emvase.-

-¡...! Un momento.-Lincoln.-Conozco esa voz. Es uno de los secuaces de Mizuki. Reisuke Midoriya.-

Reisuke lleva, impactandose sobre el suelo. Todos quedaron al principio con los ojos abiertos. Luego miran a Reisuke con los ojos semiabiertos.

Unos minutos después, Reisuke estaba comiendo de un plato servido por Johnny.

-¡Gracias por la comida!-Reisuke.

-¿Que fue esa caida?-Abraham.-¿No sabes aterrizar?-

-Es que...siempre trato de imitar el aterrizaje de Kuroryu Sama, pero siempre termino impactandome en el suelo.-

-¿Como es que estas sin un hueso roto?-Ricochet.

-Son los dones zoo mitológico tipo dragon.-Alexander.-Son los dones tipo zoo mas poderosos que hay.-

-Principalmente la piel, que es una verdadera armadura aprueba de casi todo.-Alexandra.-El fuego, el rayo, las balas, las estocadas, los golpes...casi nada les puede hacer daño.-

-¿Y que haces aqui, Reisuke?-Lincoln.-¿Por que estas solo tu y no Mizuki y tu otra compañera?-

-¡Ah! Es que Mizuki Sama tuvo un pequeño retraso y me pidio que me adelantara. Mia chan se quedó con ella. Y me pidio que te preguntara por la Korosuryu.-

-Si. La tenemos. Y espero que ahora ella cumpla con su parte.-

-Claro que lo hará. Mizuki Sama jamás rompe sus promesas, aunque arriesgue su vida para cumplirla.-

-¡...!-Lincoln sintiendo un cosquilleo eléctrico.-Y hablando de promesas...-mira al horizonte. Mei tambien siente algo llegar.

-Se acercan.-Mei.

-(Sniff sniff).-Reena oliendo.-¡Son ellos! ¡Nos encontraron!-

-¡¿Quienes?!-Abraham mirando.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Reisuke.

Una sombra aparece. Salen los Luna Nueva.

-Hola...Lincoln...-Washington. Le cambia el color del cabello.-Ha pasado tiempo desde que no nos veiamos. Como unos 6 meses atras aproximadamente.-

-Washington...justo estaba pensando en ti.-Lincoln.-¿Solo están ustedes? ¿O también vino Oredanius?-

-Solo pasabamos por aqui, hasta que el amo los sintió.-Tera.-El no llegara hasta dentro de 3 días.-

-Eso significa que no interferira.-Ricochet.

-¿No interferir?-Sandman.

-Vamos a resolver esto de una vez por todas.-Lincoln sacando su baston.

-¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?-Washington sacando su baston.-¿No intentaras hacer algo, como convencernos?-

-No, Washington.-Lincoln.-Esta vez no. Esta vez tengo razones para ponerle fin a este estúpido conflicto. A menos que...tengas alguna razón.-

-No la tengo. Estamos destinados a ser enemigos.-

Cada uno de los Luna Blanca y los Luna Nueva se ponen frente a frente con sus rivales.

-Veamos quien gana esta vez.-Rachel a Tera.

-Solo una de nosotras vivirá.-Tera. Saca un cuchillo.

-Cuanto esperé para romperte la cara.-Ricochet a Tumba.

-...-Tumba haciendo señas: "Cavare una tumba para ti, chimpance reumatico".

-No crean que sera como antes.-Alexander a Sandman.

-Porque nosotros hemos entrenado para esto.-Alexandra a Sandy.

-Nosotros tambien.-Sandman y Sandy al unísono.

-Lo siento, Dallas.-Johnny a Dallas.-Pero si no hay modo, entonces peleare.-

-Tampoco iba a suplicarte piedad.-Johnny.

-¿Realmente quieres esto, hermana?-Candela a Candy.

-...Hasta la muerte si es necesario.-Candy sacando un cuchillo.

-Como quieras.-Candela sacando un cuhillo.

-...-Mei mirando a Goro.

-...-Goro mirando a Mei con una mirada sádica.

-¡Grrrrrr!-Reena y Beagle mirandose en sus formas zorro y perro humanoide.

-...-Logan extendiendo sus alas, mirando a George. Este último extiende su cola de pavo real.

-Justo traigo una bolsa de palomitas en mi bolsa.-Reisuke mirando a ambos equipos.-Algo me dice que esto será divertido de ver.-

Continuará...


	70. La Caída de Luna Nueva Parte 1

La Caida de Luna Nueva Parte 1

*Luna Nueva:

-Washington Round: Genera una energia oscura que puede usarla a modo de ataques, tentaculos, barreras, un agujero negro que absorbe y rejurgita todo lo que se trague, convertirse en sombra y viajar a gran velocidad. Esta misma materia oscura le permite amplificar su fuerza, defensa y velocidad por un tiempo limitado. Quitar dones. Capacidad para fusionarse con cualquier persona.

-Tera: puede tomar el tamaño de cualquier cosa o ser vivo que toque, y usarla a su favor, o agrandar cualquier cosa que toque.

-Tumba: Transmutar el suelo en el que se encuentra, formando piedras en forma de lapidas. Controlar las piedras telekineticamente.

-Sandman: Transmutar su propio cuerpo y convertirse en arena. Manipulación de la arena a su antojo.

-Sandy: Tranmutar su propio cuerpo en cuarzo. Transmutar y generar cuarzo.

-Dallas Page: Transmutar su propio cuerpo en diamante. Transmutar y generar diamante a partir del carbono del aire y de la tierra.

-Candela Mousse: Secretar caramelo desde sus manos, y darle y forma y controlarlo a voluntad. Generar energía calorica y luminosa.

-Goro: Capacidad de controlar el espacio tiempo en un radio de 3-4 metros. Posee 4 extremidades superiores.

-Beagle: Capacidad de convertirse en un perro raza beagle.

-George: Posee una cola de pavo real y puede controlar sus plumas a voluntad, ya sea a modo de pinchos, hasta en abanicos.

Abraham y George se ponen en guardia. Abraham desenfunda su katana, mientras que George saca una espada similar a la de una de esgrima. Dan un par de vueltas, y rápidamente corren y se atacan, chocando sus espadas reiteradas veces.

-Nada mal.-George tomando distancia.-Se nota que has mejorado.-

-Tambien tu.-Abraham.

Nuevamente ambos vuelven a chocar sus espadas entre si. Goerge lanza por sorpresa unas plumas de pavo real a modo de espinas, dandole a Abraham, pero éste se cubrio con sus alas endurecidas. Abraham se despluma las alas y las usa para atacar a George, pero este usa su cola a modo de abanico, tratando de protegerse,y casi no se da cuenta que Abraham ataca por sorpresa, casi recibiendo un corte en la arteria carotida.

-(Eso estuvo cerca. Tan solo hubiese tardado unos segundos, ya estaria muerto). ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-George.

-¿Que quieres?-Abraham.

-¿Por que lo dudaste?-

Abraham y George chocan sus espadas, mientras caminan en circulos. Ambos controlan algunas plumas que usan para atacar y bloquear ataques, chocando ambas plumas. Ambos se alejan un par de metros.

-¿Que cosa dudé?-Abraham. Vuelve a lanzar varias plumas a modo de knife. George las bloquea con plumas de pavo real a modo de escudo. George lanza sus plumas de pavo, y Abraham las bloquea con sus alas.

-Tu estadia con los Luna Blanca. Pudiste fácilmente quedarte con tu familia.-

-¿Me estabas espiando?-

-Los espiabamos todo el tiempo. ¿Por que seguir viviendo como un villano, cuando pudiste perfectamente dejar Luna Blanca y quedarte con tu familia, en una vida tranquila?-

-...Amo tanto a mi madre y mi hermano, como también a mis amigos.-

Nuevamente ambos comienzan a luchar con sus espadas. Abraham ataca simultáneamente mientras George bloqueaba. En un parpadeo, Abraham pareció haber desaparecido, y ataca sorpresivamente a George, quien usa su cola como escudo para protegerse, y ataca con una patada, cuya zapatilla tenia una hoja filosa, casi dandole a Abraham en la arteria carotida. Abraham toma distancia.

-Si tuvieras que elegir entre salvar a tu madre, y salvar a Lincoln, ¿a quien elegirias?-

Abraham comienza a correr a gran velocidad, mientras lanza varias shurikens a George, quien bloquea con sus espadas. George contraataca lanzando plumas de cola de pavo a modo de agujas. Abraham las evade con varios saltos, aunque algunos le rozan parte de la cara y el cuerpo.

-¡Los salvaria a ambos!-

Abraham recupera parte de sus plumas usadas y las vuelve a lanzar, pero ahora con efecto explosivo. George se protege con su cola de pavo real, sin notar que Abraham aprovecha la cortina de humo generada para atacarlo, pero falló, ya que George alcanzó a usar su cola en tan solo unos segundos.

-¿Y si realmente no tienes opción de salvar a los 2?-

George alarga su cola de pavo real, y se impulsa, girando a modo de sierra. Abraham huye de él, corriendo, y luego lanza 2 shuriken. George las bloquea y sigue girando, hasta casi alcanzarlo, pero Abraham hace una posición de manos, y cruza las alas, a modo de escudo, protegiendose del ataque de George.

-Siempre hay opción. Solo hay que ver mas allá del sentido común.-

-¿Y si de verdad no hay alternativa? Porque tu mismo debes saber que no siempre se pueden salvar a mas de una persona. Cuando llega ese momento, a veces no sabes a quién elegir. Hay quienes eligen a los mas jovenes, porque dicen que aun tienen que vivir. Otros eligen a sus seres queridos, antes que un desconocido, porque no quieren perder a sus seres queridos. ¿Pero que pasaria si las 2 personas que tienes que salvar, son tus seres queridos? ¿Salvarias a ti madre, sabiendo que tendrias que dejar morir a tu amigo? ¿O salvarias a tu amigo, sabiendo que tendrias que dejar morir a tu madre?-

Abraham y George nuevamente corren en circulos, lanzandose plumas endurecidas uno al otro, las cuales chocan y algunas llegan hasta generar chispas. El circulo que forman se hace mas pequeño, hasta que ambos vuelven a desenfundar sus espadas y las chocan. Mantienen las espadas, ejerciendo presión.

-¿A que van todas esas preguntas? ¿Adónde quieres llegar?-

-...-George alejándose.-Una vez tuve que tomar una desicion como esa...pero no lo hice a tiempo. Antes, yo vivía en un pequeño estacionamiento de remolques en el desierto. Vivia con mis padres, quienes atendían una cantina. No ganaban, pero viviamos felices. Y un dia, tanto mi madre, como mi padre fueron mordidos por una víbora mientras descansaban después de un largo dia de trabajo. Solo quedaba un antídoto, y no habia tiempo de buscar a un médico. No sabia que hacer. Estaba indeciso, hasta que opté por salvar a mi madre, pero me tardé demasiado en decidir, que ya era tarde. Tanto mi madre, como mi padre murieron. Murieron porque el zoquete de su hijo no supo tomar una desicion importante. Tiempo después, acabé en un orfanato, Padre me adoptó, y formé parte de Luna Nueva.-

Abraham toma distancia.

-Cuanto lo siento. Pero...¿Que tiene que ver tu caso conmigo? ¿Por que quieres saber lo que yo haria?-

-Porque en cuanto encontremos a tu madre, la mataremos.-George.-Tarde o temprano saldra de su escondite, sea donde la hayan ocultado. Pero si quieres, podemos perdonarle la vida, si es que eliges pelear a nuestro lado.-

-...-Abraham sonriendo.-Pues que lastima. Jamas la encontrarán.-

-No deberias confiarte demasiado. Sabes perfectamente el alcance de la Orden.-

-Lo se. Por eso digo que nunca la encontraran. Ella está fuera de su alcance.-

Nuevamente ambos vuelven a chocas sua espadas y atacar con sus plumas. Abraham corre directamente hacia George, atacandolo y a la vez, usando sus plumas, pero George se protege de todos los ataques con su cola escudo. Abraham continua atacando reiteradas veces, cambiando de espada a patadas y golpes, hasta que toma distancia.

-No se que fue todo eso. ¿Acaso te desesperaste?-

-...-Abraham aun en guardia, hasta que guarda su katana.-Terminé.-

-¿Que terminaste? ¿A que te refieres?-

-A que terminé.-Abraham dándole la espalda y yendose.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡¿Que quisiste decir...?!-y algo explota por la espalda de George, quedando desplumado y herido.-¡Aaagg! ¡Aagh!-y suelta su espada. Abraham rápidamente se acerca y la toma.

-Mientras te atacaba, aproveche de dejarte un par de plumas explosivas. Luego solo tuve que esperar a que dejaras de endurecer las plumas de tu cola.-Saca su katana y se pone en guardia, en una pose con la mitad de la rodilla flectada y la otra pierna estirada, con las espadas juntas, como si hiciera un rezo.-"Confesión del Ángel".-y se lanza hacia adelante, cortando a George, derrotandolo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhggggg!-y cae al piso.

Reena y Beagle se miran mutuamente y gruñendo, hasta que Reena sonrie.

-¡Hola de nuevo, perrito!-Reena.

-¡Hola!-Beagle.-¡Esta vez te vencere rápidamente!-

-No lo creo.-Reena con mirada desafiante.-He estado entrenando duramente este tiempo.-

-¡Entonces juguemos y veamos quien gana!-

-¡De acuerdo!-

Ambos chicos bestias se atacan mutuamente con embestida, convertidos en kitsune y perro beagle respectivamente.

-¡Grrrrr!-Reena y Beagle gruñiendo, y se atacan nuevamente con embestida y a mordidas. Se separan rodando hacia atras. Vuelven a comvertirse en forma humanoide.

-¡"Spirit Burn"!-Reena lanzando bolas de fuego azul desde sus manos. Beagle los esquiva, y este último rápidamente se le acerca y le ataca a golpes que Reena bloquea.

-¡"Missile Claw"!-Beagle lanzando unas especies de garras de energia. Reena los evade a saltos, pero casi recibe un ataque directo de Beagle, quien se deslizo a gran velocidad y casi le degolla con sus garras.

-(¡Cerca!).-Reena apartandose a volteretas.

Reena y Beagle rápidamente se acercan y ambos chocan puñetazos. Reena ataca con una doble patada circular que Beagle bloquea, mientras Reena seguia atacando casi como un remolino con las 5 colas expuestas. Beagle ataca con mordida, casi dándole en el cuello, y Reena aprovecha y le patea la espalda. Beagle cae rodando al piso. Reena cae parada de un pie, con la otra pierna flectada como un flamenco. Saca una pelota.

-¡¿Jugamos?! ¡Es muy divertido!-Reena.

-¡Por supuesto!-Beagle sacando tambien una pelota.-¡Yo también puedo jugar!-

Ambos parecen concentrar energia en los balones, los cuales comienzan a destellar. Al mismo tiempo, Reena y Beagle entraron en sexta cola y sexto mechón respectivamente. Ambos se suben a los balones, como si fueran patinetas de aire, y se acercan, intercambiando arañazos y puñetazos mientras patinaban con los balones de forma circular sin separarse uno del otro, generando pequeñas rafagas de aire con cada choque de golpes. En una oportunidad, ambos se dan al mismo tiempo un golpe cruzado, sacandose saliva. Se separan, y comienzan a preparar un ataque.

-¡"Fox Hunter"!-Reena atacando.

-¡"Dog Bite"!-Beagle atacando.

Ambos se atacan al mismo tiempo aun usando las pelotas, liberando una fuerte rafaga de viento, casi saliendo disparados, pero recuperan el equilibrio gracias a los balones. Nuevamente van uno contra el otro, pero en lugar de usar los balones como patinetas, los mantienen en el aire. Ambos se suben en ellos, y se impulsan como si fueran resortes, atacandose al mismo tiempo, dándose un cabezazo mutuo.

-¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Hay!-Reena y Beagle frotandose las cabezas.

-¡Tenemos tacticas muy parecidas!-Reena.

-¡Es que aprendí algunas cosas de ti!-Beagle.-¡Tienes movimientos muy buenos!-

-¡Gracias! ¡Los tuyos tampoco estan malos! ¡Ojala podamos ser amigos, pero eres una villana, y nosotros debemos acabar con ellos!-

-Lo se.-Reena.-Pero no me dejaré vencer por ti.-

Ambas bestias vuelven a tomar sus pelotas, pero ahora agregan otra mas cada uno, teniendo 2 pelotas cargadas de energía. Beagle las tiene como patines, mientras que Reena las tiene girando en sus manos. Ambos se miran fijamente, esperando la reacción del otro, y se lanzan las pelotas. Reena las lanza como pelotas de basketball, mientras que Beagle las lanza como pelotas de fútbol soccer. Las pelotas chocan y salen volando, y al mismo tiempo, Reena y Beagle vuelven a enfrentarse, pero Reena cambia de pelaje a blanco, mientras que Beagle a un pelaje mas amarillo, y ambos chocan una potente patada, generando otra rafaga de aire.

Ambas bestias retroceden y vuelven a atacarse a golpes. Comienzan a intercambiar golpes y patadas, mientras controlan las pelotas que salieron disparadas, las cuales se lanzaban a gran velocidad y fuerza. Algunas les llegan a Reena y a Beagle, y otras son esquivadad. Reena y Beagle mantienen un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras las pelotas seguian rebotando y atacando. Algunos pelotazos hacian que bajaran la guardia, y Reena y Beagle recibian los golpes que se daban. Y cuando las pelotas nuevamente iban a impactarlos, Reena y Beagle atrapan las suyas, y las usan para atacarse, las cuales llegan a reventarse.

Reena y Beagle se quedan en posición de acecho. Ambos se convierten en una versión mas gigantesca de kitsune y perro beagle respectivamente, y se lanzan al combate. Beagle ataca a Reena a mordidas casi al cuello, pero Reena alcanzó a moverse, aunque recibe la mordida en un hombro, y aparta a Beagle con un fuerte manotazo y un caderazo combinado con un colazo. Beagle toma impulso y ataca a Reena con mordida. Ambos se retuercen en el piso, intercambiando mordidas, manotazos, colazos, hasta que ambos se embisten reiteradas veces, y a un quinto ataque, Reena lo aparta con sus 4 patas, y lo ataca inmediatamente con embestida. Beagle se reincorpora, y ataca con coletazos, pero Reena se la retiene con sus 6 colas, y lo ataca con un doble manotazo en la cabeza.

Reena y Beagle regresan a la normalidad, pero el destello estaba acumulandose en sus garras.

-¡Fue divertido jugar contigo, Reena! ¡Me gustaria que fueramos amigos, pero eres una villana, y no puedo dejar que esos sentimientos de amistad impidan mi deber!-y se lanza al ataque.-¡"6 Dogs Hunter"!-

-...-Reena meditando. Parecia haber un kitsune muy grande atras de ella, el cual se convierte en energía y se centra en Reena. Esta por unos segundos, su apariencia cambia, luciendo mas madura, sus ojos totalmente blanco, y unas marcas rojas con un patrón similar a la de unas garras.-¡"Seven Up Fox Hunter"!-y contraatacar a Beagle, derrotandolo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhggggg!-Beagle cayendo con heridas en varias partes de su torso.-...Tu...ganaste...el juego...-y cae inconciente al suelo.

Mei y Goro caminan en círculos, mirandose fijamente.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro volver a verte, Yu Jian Kill.-Goro con una mirada sádica.

-No puedo decir lo mismo.-Mei.

-¿Asi que no me tuviste estima? Que desconsiderada eres. Yo si te extrañé. Hace tiempo que queria volver a pelear contigo.-lamiendo su labio.-Queria volver a escuchar nuestras espadas chocar unas con otras. Sentir esos cortes. Y no sabes cuanto deseo...-lamiendo sus labios.-lamer tu sangre desde mis espadas.-

-Tendras que lamer la tuya. Porque serás tu, quien caiga.-

-No te creas, solo porque tienes un segundo don. En una batalla verdadera, no es el número de dones o las armas que poseas, sino el como los utilizas y y si puedes usar las debilidades de tus oponentes a tu favor.-

-No tienes que decirmelo. Aprendí eso cuando sostuve mi primera arma de madera.-

Mei y Goro rápidamente se lanzan a la batalla, chocando sus espadas reiteradas veces. Mei ataca con patada. Goro le corta la pierna, pero Mei alcanzó a fragmentarla y se mantiene parada de una sola pierna, mientras seguia combatiendo a Goro con las espadas. Mei rearma su pierna y fragmenta ambas, formando algo similar a unos 2 brazos inferiores con los cuales pelea utilizando unas cuchillas que salen de sus zapatos.

-Zapatos cuchillas. Interesante. Haber que sorpresas mas ocultas, espadachin.-

Mei y Goro rápidamente chocan sus espadas a una gran velocidad, viendose varias chispas salir. Algunos cortes llegan a rasgar parte de la ropa y hacer rasguños en ambos en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Mei trata de atacar con un cuchillo que saca de un bolsillo jalando un cordel con la boca y sosteniendolo con la boca. Se acerca y ataca a Goro, pero este sacó un cuchillo directo de la boca. Mei y Goro toman distancia. Esta primera se rearma y vuelve a guardar el cuchillo.

-Asi que tenias un cuchillo guardado en la boca.-

-Pues claro. Tenia que estar preparado para cualquier cosa viniendo de ti. Y algo que se me ocurrió, fue que me atacaras de esa forma. No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de sentir tu sangre en mi cuerpo. Y ahora mucho mas.-lamiendose el labio.

-Me pregunto como es que formaste parte de Luna Nueva. Se supone que ustedes son "los buenos", pero tu suenas mas a un sádico homicida igual que South y Magmagnus, en lugar de "un bueno".-

-No me compares con ese villano South. Debo confesar que me gusta cortar y matar, pero no me gusta lastimar gente inocente. Asi que le doy mejor uso a mi obsesión, matando a personas que merecen morir. Hay cosas que moralmente no deben hacerse, pero que lógicamente es la mejor opción, para alcanzar un bien común. Hay roedores que se suicidan para disminuir u sobrepoblación y que la población mas joven disponga de alimento suficiente, las abejas sacrifican sus vidas para proteger a la reina, y las hormigas tienen primeros probadores, para asegurarse que lo que comerán sus compañeras no sea venenoso. El mundo puede ser un lugar mejor, eliminando a las escorias que arruinan la paz y la tranquilidad. Escorias como tu y tus compañeros merecen morir. Por supuesto que no todo el mundo estaría dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos, y ahí entran las personas como yo. Como parte de Luna Nueva y de la Orden de la Luna Sagrada, estoy dispuesto a ensuciarme las manos con sangre por ese bien común.-

Mei y Goro vuelven a enfrentarse mutuamente con sus espadas. Sin embargo, Goro comienza a arcortar el radio del área, dificultando a Mei desplazarse. Uno de los cortes causa una herida considerable en un brazo a Mei, haciendo que sangre.

-¡...!-

-Parece que ya no te es factible fragmentarte. ¡Hyaaaaaa!-Goro atacando con todas sus fuerzas, pero Mei cruza sus 2 yu jian a modo de X, y utiliza el don plasmidial de Lao Wong, haciendo un corte y bajandole la guardia a Goro.

-¡Ahora!-Mei clavando sus espadas y las cuchillas de sus zapatos en los brazos inferiores de Goro.

-¡Aaaaaaagh! ¡Maldita asiática!-

-Ahora que tus brazos inferiores están desarmados, estaremos en igualdad de condiciones.-y guarda las cuchillas de sus zapatos.-A menos que dependas siempre de tus 4 brazos.-

-(Sonriendo) Solo lo hiciste mas interesante.-y sus brazos inferiores se contraen dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Que?-

-Desactivare mi don y guardaré mis brazos. Veamos que puedes hacer ahora.-y se abalanza contra Mei, pero a una velocidad mucho mas mayor.

-¡...!-Mei alcanzando a protegerse.-(¡Por poco y me corta el cuello!).-

Goro comienza a atacar rapidamente a Mei. Esta se protege, mientras Goro seguia atacando a mayor velocidad que Mei. Mei bloquea y se fragmenta para esquivar sus ataques, pero mas de un ataque le llega, causandole varios cortes en brazos, torso y mejilla.

-¡...! (¡Se mueve a una velocidad mucho mayor que antes. Ni siquiera me da tiempo para fragmentarme!).-

Goro sigue atacando a Mei, mientras esta se protege, sin mucha oportunidad para atacar. Le llegan otros cortes mas.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que no me atacas? No hagas esto aburrido, llegado al punto en donde estamos.-

-¡Callate! (¡No! ¡Debo calmarme! ¡Si me desespero, bajaré la guardia y me matará! ¡Debo pensar en como derrotarlo, antes que pierda mas sangre!).-

Goro sigue atacando a Mei, sin darle oportunidad de atacar. Mei jala otro hilo con su boca y saca kwan dao, controlandolo con las piernas, al fragmentar su parte inferior, las cuales se fragmentaron y se rearmaron a modo de brazos.

-¡De nada te servira sacar otra arma! ¡Usa las que quieras!-

Mei jala otro hilo, sacando el sable de Lao Wong y sosteniendolo con la boca. Ahora comienza a atacar con las 4 armas al mismo tiempo, mientras Goro bloquea sus ataques con facilidad y llegando a apartar a Mei. Goro corre y vuelve a atacar, mientras Mei se protege.

-¡Hasta aquí llegas! ¡Se que mientras mas sangres, se te acorta el tiempo de fragmentación!-Goro por arrematar a Mei, pero siente un corte en la espalda.-¡Aaaagh! ¡¿Pero que fue eso?!-y se da cuenta de unas manos hechas desde una parte del abdomen de Mei, las cuales sostenia un cuchillo.-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Cuando?!-y le atacan en los hombros.-¡Aaaagh!-

Mei deja la espada Dao en las manos hechas de las partes de su abdomen, mientras se coloca el cuchillo en la boca. Apunta las 5 armas hacia Goro.

-"¡Garra de los 5 demonios!".-y ataca con las 5 armas, casi al mismo tiempo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgghh!-Goro cayendo derrotado.

-Use el don de Lao Wong para prolongar mi tiempo de fragmentación. Y dijiste que usara las armas que quisiera, pero olvidaste que también tenia un cuchillo, y bajaste la guardia cuando te confiaste demasiado.-

Candy saca unas cadenas, las cuales hace girar, mientras que Candela saca un baston al que le prende fuego con una bola de calor generada desde sus manos.

-Espero que hayas cambiado durante este tiempo, porque sabes como son las cosas, Candice.-

-...-

-¿Que? ¿No diras nada? No me digas que ahora si estas dispuesta a matarme.-

-...-

-No. Creo que no dices nada, porque aun tienes sentimientos de hermandad hacia mi. Sigues siendo una tonta sentimental, Candice. Entiende de una vez que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Tu elegiste tu camino, y yo elegí el mio. Una de nosotras 2 debe morir aquí y ahora.-

-...-Candy cabizbaja.

-Debil.-Candela apuntando a Candy con la antorcha.-Heroina o villana, debes ser lo suficientemente fria, como para estar dispuesta a enfrentarte a tu propia familia. Hasta los heroes deben estar dispuestos a hacer eso para cumplir con su deber como héroes. Debiste matarme cuando tuviste oportunidad, pero no lo hiciste, porque no eres capaz de dejar tus emociones de lado.-

Candela estaba por atacar con la antorcha, hasta que unas cadenas emergieron desde el suelo, atrapando a Candela y haciendo que suelte la antorcha.

-¡¿Pero que?! ¡¿De donde salieron estas cadenas?!-

-...-Candy sonriendo.-...No se quien es mas...estúpida. Candace...o tu.-

-¡¿Que?!-

-...Necesitaba ganar algo de...tiempo para que las cadenas...te alcanzaran desde bajo tierra...Creo que la mas estúpida...eres tu.-

-¡¿Que estas...?!-

Candy se acerca rápidamente a Candela, secretando caramelo luiquido desde su mano y dandole forma de una guadaña de caramelo duro. Candela lanza unas bolas de calor desde su boca, mientras Candy las evade, hasta llegar a Candela, y la ataca con la guadaña, pero Candela genera caramelo duro como escudo desde su cuello, protegiendose.

-Muy impresionante.-Candela.-Pero...-Comenzando a generar calor.-No creas que tienes esta pelea ganada.-y genera mucho calor, haciendo que el metal de las cadenas se caliente y Candy las suelte. Candela se libera.

-...No lo pensé.-Candy. Repara la guadaña.-...Sabia que no caerias...tan fácil.-

-Entonces vamos en serio, tu y yo. Veamos quien sigue viviendo.-

Candela recoge su antorcha, y rápidamente ataca a Candy, mientras esta se protege con su guadaña, y por cada golpe, el caramelo se fragiliza, hasta partir la guadaña. Candela sonrie, pero evade un ataque de Candy con una guadaña de verdad.

-Una guadaña desarmable.-Candela. Realmente tienes trucos bajo la manga.-

-...Y tengo otros mas.-

Candy comienza a atacar a Candela con la guadaña, mientras esta última. bloquea con su antorcha. Espera a que Candy descuide su defensa, y ataca, pero Candy reacciona a tiempo y llega a cortar la antorcha. Candela saca desde un cubo miniaturizado un tridente, y comienza a hacer ataques frontales, mientras Candy se los bloquea. Ambas entrelanzan y balancean sus armas, esperando a que una suelte la suya. Ambas sueltan una mano y se lanzan carampanos de caramelo duro, los cuales en su mayoria acaban chocando entre si o pasando de largo, y algunos rasguñando a las 2 chicas en la cara y el brazo. Ambas toman distancia.

-...Llevemos esto al...siguiente nivel.-Candy entrando en modo hiperactiva.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Candela en modo luminosa.

Candy y Candela comienzan a pelear, intercambiando golpes a una gran velocidad. Candy saca unos cuchillos que forman parte de la cadena, mientras Candela saca unos pequeños bastones, y comienza a atacar, intercambiando y chocando rápidamente sus armas, liberando una gran cantidad de chispas. Candy se aleja y alarga sus cadenas, comenzando a desplazarse en zigzag utilizando las cadenas como gancho, mientras Candela une los bastones y los hace girar, soltando varias bolas de calor disparados a una gran velocidad, hasta que Candy se acerca, da un salto, evadiendo un bastonazo con mucha calor, y usa las cadenas para quitarle el baston y lo hace girar a una gran velocidad, tratando de atacar a Candela, pero esta la evade de un salto, y ataca con varias bolas de calor. Candy las bloquea girando con el mismo baston, hasta que lo lanza, y Candela lo evade.

Apenas Candela toca el piso, Candy rápidamente ataca a Candela con las cuchillas de la cadena directo al cuello, pero esta alcanza a esquivarla y ataca con patada, y Candy bloquea, aunque se quema el brazo. Ambas hermanas vuelven a luchar a golpes, pero cada ataque bloqueado de Candela, le estaba generando quemaduras a Candy en los brazos.

-¡...!-Candy adolorida por las quemaduras. Tenia varias quemaduras en los brazos.

-Mientras mas tiempo pasa, mas caliente me pongo. Unos minutos mas, y con solo tocarte la espalda ya estas muerta.-

-...-Candy sacando unas botellas. Estaba por beber, pero Candela ataca. Candy la esquiva.

-¡No te dejaré beber nada! ¡Te dije que te mataría!-

Candela comienza a perseguir a Candy por todo el lugar, mientras esta ultima trata de beber de la botella. Se estaba haciendo cada vez mas lenta, mientras Candela se estaba acercando cada vez mas, hasta que Candy alcanza a beber la botella, pero a los segundos es atravezada en el abdomen por Candela con un cuchillo.

-Perdiste...hermana. Te dije que solo una quedaria viva.-Candela regresando a la normalidad.

-¡...!-

-Al final, la mas fuerte fui yo. Que irónico, ¿verdad, Candice? La hermana que era considerada una inútil, mató a la hermana que si era considerada una prodigio.-

-¡...!-

-No me malinterpretes, Candice. Apesar de todo lo que he dicho y he hecho, en el fondo aun siento estima por ti. Pase lo que pase, tu y Candace siempre serán mis hermanas.-y saca el cuchillo, pero nota que estaba pegajoso.-¡¿Que?!-

-...-Candy entrando rápidamente en modo hiperactiva y apuñala a Candela en varios puntos del cuerpo con los dedos de sus manos, las cuales se convierten en caramelo en pinchos.

-¡Aaaaaagh!-

-...Caiste.-Candy cerrando el corte. Su cuerpo se habia convertido en caramelo.-...Tenia que ocultar esa..habilidad.-

-¡...! (¡¿Acaso lo planeó todo?! ¡Ocultó esa habilidad para atacarme cuando bajara la guardia! ¡Rayos! ¡Debi esperar eso de una usuaria de don de transmutación!).-

-...No sacas nada...con ser fuerte...si eres facil...de ser engañada, Candela.-y convierte sus dedos en largas cuchillas de caramelo duro, con los cuales corta en X varias veces y derrota a Candela.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!-

Johnny y Dallas se quedan mirando en posición de rugby.

-Espero que tengas tus recetas de cocina escritas y a la mano, porque quisiera heredarlas cuando te mate.-Dallas.-Aun me falta por aprender a cocinar.-

-Las tengo escritas, pero no te las daré aunque me mates.-Johnny.-Son mias y de mi familia.-

-Solo bromeaba.-Dallas.-Aunque si no te importa que las tome...-

Johnny y Dallas se atacan a tackleadas, chocando y resistiendo el empuje. Johnny toma a Dallas de un suplex y lo impacta contra el suelo. Dallas se habia convertido en diamante y se levantan rápidamente. Dallas dispara desde sus manos pinchos de diamantes filosos. Johnny se endurece y bloquea los pinchos, hasta atacar a Dallas con un "Train Shock" y empujando a Dallas varios metros hasta unas rocas, y antes de caer al piso, Johnny vuelve a hacer otro Train Shock y ataca a Dallas de una tackleada, pero Dallas aun seguia en su forma diamante y se levanta de manera tranquila.

-No te ofendas, amigo Johnny, pero sin duda, eres el mayor idiota de los Luna Blanca. Tu solo te uniste a ellos, porque te cargaron un crimen que no cometiste, te perseguian los matones de un corrupto, y fuiste cómplice de ellos en varios robos, peleas, y la gran fuga de Alighieri, pero recuperaste tu antigua vida gracias a una expiación. ¿Por que no regresaste con tus padres en lugar de seguir con los Luna Blanca?-

-¿Que clase de amigo sería si abandonara los suyos cuando mas necesitan ayuda? Ademas, ¿no crees que es descarado lo que me dices, Dallas?-Johnny atacando con otra tackleada, pero Dallas logra resistirlo.-Cuando fueron tus amigos sectarios quiene nos inculparon de intento de homicidio a mis padres, a la señora Flannata y a la señora Caelestic.-y Dallas le hace un suplex.

-Somos algo extremistas, lo admito, pero todo es por un bien común. Para hacer tortilla, se rompen huevos. Quizas tus padres no hubiesen sido involucrados, de no ser porque te decidiste seguir con los Luna Blanca. Yo mismo hubiese convencido a Padre de no haberlos involucrado...-y recibe 2 puñetazos que lo hacen retroceder varios metros.

-¡¿Y habrian intentado matar a otros?! ¡Se dicen que son los buenos, pero lastiman gente inocente!-y ataca nuevamente con tackleada, pero Dallas genera varias columnas de diamantes que salen desde la tierra, los cuales casi atraviesan a Johnny.

-¿Y? ¿Acaso crees que somos los unicos que lo han hecho? Hay cosas que moralmente no son correctas, pero que se deben hacer por el bien de los demas. Si un desquiciado asesino quisiera matar a tus amigos, ninguno de ellos está en condiciones de luchar, y tu eres el único que puede detenerlo, ¿acaso no lo matarias si la única opción que queda es matarlo?-Y se envuelve a si mismo en una armadura de diamante, la cual tiene forma humanoide corpulenta, una voz grave, y cabeza de diamante.

Johnny y Dallas comienzan a intercambiar puñetazos de alto impacto, generando fuertes rafagas de vientos con cada choque. Dallas dispara varias hojas de diamante, los cuales Johnny trata de bloquear, pero se le clavaron en los brazos y parte del torso.

-No puedes bloquearlas. Son mucho mas filosas que antes. ¿Acaso olvidaste que el diamante en uno de los compuestos mas duros del planeta?-

-¡No...!-Johnny sacandose las hojas, pero ve que Dallas dispara mas hojas de diamante, y las esquiva rodando. Nota que le estaba saliendo sangre.

Johnny y Dallas seguian luchando a golpes. Dallas genera clones suyos de diamantes, los cuales tienen su forma base, y sacan espadas de diamante. Johnny los combate a golpes, pero se levantan inmediatamente apenas los ataca, y algunos llegan a herirlo. El Dallas verdadero ataca a Johnny directamente con las hojas de diamante que desprende de su torso, pero Johnny utiliza a uno de los clones como escudo, al cual le aumenta de peso, y logra protegerse de las hojas. Los otros clones vuelven a atacar, pero Johnny los utiliza para atacarlos y destruirlos. Nota que sus nudillos estaban colorados.

-Sabes, Johnny. Sobre la pregunta que te hice sobre el asesino y tus amigos, me sucedio algo no tan parecido, pero la idea se entiende: Cuando era un mendigo, era parte de un grupo de niños obligados a trabajar para un sujeto que siempre se llevaba todo el dinero que obteniamos por mendigar o vender cosas pequeñas. Un día, use parte de las ganancias para ayudar a un vagabundo al que le faltaba una pierna y estaba en un completo estado de desnutrición, y el abusivo, al darse cuenta que no cumplimos la cuota diaria, mató a uno de nosotros. Afortunadamente, la Orden de la Luna Creciente nos encontró días despues. Acabó con ese abusivo, y nos dio un nuevo hogar. Tal vez no tenga mucho que ver con lo que pregunté, pero a veces, hacer lo correcto también puede traer consecuencias nefastas, como tambien, hubiese salvado la vida de ese chico, de no haberle dado ese dinero a ese vagabundo y haberlo dejado morir de hambre.-

-...Admito que por los que amo, haria lo que sea, hasta quitarle la vida a otro, pero siempre trato de ver, si hay otras opciones. Pero como villano, debo suponer que eso podría pasar tarde o temprano.-

-¿Entonces estas preparado para tomar mi vida? Porque yo hace tiempo que estoy preparado para tomar tu vida.-

-...-sonriendo.-Ven y demuestralo.-

-Estas mas herido que yo, y te muestras confiado. Esta bien. Espero que sea divertida esta pelea.-

Johnny y Dallas vuelven a atacarse con tackleada. Johnny vuelve a hacerle un suplex de Dallas, pero este se levantó de inmediato y le aplica a una suplex, pero Johnny aumenta de peso, hundiendo a Dallas bajo tierra por su peso, pero Dallas emerge en varias columnas de diamante. Johnny y Dallas vuelven a intercambiar puñetazos, pero Johnny comienza a sangrar de los nudillos.

-Estas perdiendo sangre, amigo Johnny. Dentro de poco te desmayaras por anemia, y luego te mataré. No te preocupes. Será rápida e indolora.-

-¡Aun no hemos acabado!-

-Bien dicho.-

Ambos siguen intercambiando golpes, hasta que Dallas ataca a Johnny con una hoja de diamante directo al torso, pero Johnny aun seguia en pie, toma a Dallas, y lo lanza volando. Dallas aterriza y vuelve a atacar a Johnny con una hoja de diamante, pero Johnny se deja recibir el ataque, y le aplasta un brazo a Dallas con ambos puños.

-¡Aaaagh! ¡Mi brazo! ¡¿Que hiciste?!-

-¡...!-Johnny sonriendo, pero le estaban sangrando mucho los puños.

-¡No te confies, estupido!-Dallas tratando de atacar directamente al corazón, logrando apuñalarle en la zona izquierda de torax de Johnny.-¡¿Fallé?! ¡Creo que por solo unos centímetros!-

-¡Uuuuuuuuhhaaaaa!-Johnny aplantando el otro brazo de Dallas, aunque le estaba saliendo mas sangre.

-¡Aaaaagh!-

-¡Y ahora..."Double Meteor Impact"!-atacando a Dallas en la cabeza, partiéndosela y derrotandolo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!-y cae al suelo sangrando y se desvanece su armadura. Tenia la cabeza y los brazos sangrando.

-¡Cof cof! ¡...! ¡Los Luna Blanca son igual de importantes para mi, como mis padres! ¡Cof cof! ¡Y como tales...también haría cualquier cosa por ellos, si eso...significa...regresar a la villania!-y cae inconciente.

En algun lugar del este estadounidense:

Giluvia se desplazaba en su forma de materia oscura por el mar rápidamente, hasta que llega a tierra firme. Sigue desplazándose, hasta que se topa con Armaggedon, quien iba caminando en medio de un bosque. Giluvia regresa a su forma normal. Ambos se quedan mirándose frente a frente.

-...Giluvia.-Armaggedon mirando a Giluvia.-Tienes el valor de estar frente a mi.-

-Pero mira a quien me encuentro. Si es el principe Armaggedon.-Giluvia con un tono de burla.

-No se quien es peor: Oredanius y Gencomis por jugar a los heroes secretos con los humanos, o tu, por jugar a los villanos con los humanos. Los 3 son una vergüenza para la raza de los gigantes.-

-Bla, bla, bla. Tu y tu honor de gigante. Nuestro reino cayo hace miles de años por subestimar a los humanos, y aun los miras como si no fueran gran cosa. Y hablando de subestimar a los humanos, te aniquilaron hace poco unos niños, asi que deberias considerarlos mas como recursos que como solo basura.-

-No has cambiado en nada. Sigues siendo la misma gigante sin honor que fuiste en el pasado. Y algo tenian esos humanos. Algo que pudo igualar mi poder.-

-¿Y? ¿Deberia importarme? En la naturaleza, esas cosas de honor y orgullo ya no importan. Es adaptarse o morir, o vivir escondidos como ratas. Hazte a un lado. Tengo planes que hacer.-

-Espera. Tu, que estas con los humanos, necesito información. ¿Sabes donde están los Luna Blanca?-

-No, pero se donde apareceran.-

-Dime. Debo acabar con ellos.-

-¿Por que lo haria? Tu no me darias nada a cambio.-

-Podria ponerte a cantar a golpes.-

-Inténtalo, porqueria de príncipe.-se pone en guardia.

Armaggedon y Giluvia crecen hasta sus formas gigantes. Se ponen en guardia, y ambos chocan una fuerte embestida, causando una potente rafaga de viento que sacudió el bosque entero y a un pueblo cercano, haciendo volar algunos arboles, animales y humanos.

Continuará...


	71. La Caida de Luna Nueva Parte 2

La Caida de Luna Nueva Parte 2

Los Alexs y los Sands se ponen en guardia.

-Tarde o temprano llegaria este momento, Greens.-Sandman.

-Todo comienzo tiene su final.-Sandy.-Y este será el de ustedes.-

-Hemos entrenado precisamente para este momento, Sands.-Alexandra.-¿Estas listo, hermano?-

-No, hermana.-Alexander adelantandose.-Esta vez, será un uno contra uno por separado.-

-¿Que?-Alexandra y los Sands.

-Tu y yo, Sandman.-Alexander.-Uno contra uno.-Sacando desde un cubo miniaturizado, un pincel, al que cubra la punta con pintura y le da forma de lanza.

-Acepto el reto, Xander.-Sandman sacando una pala desde un cubo miniaturizado. La entierra en el piso y la vuelve a sacar, pero cubierta de arena y en forma de lanza.

-¿Estas seguro, hermano?-Alexandra.

-Totalmente seguro, hermana.-Alexander.-Y en tu caso, me preocuparia por Sandy.-y Alexandra mira a Sandy.

Alexander y Sandman se alejan de Alexandra y Sandy. Levantan sus armas.

-No es la primera vez que peleamos tu y yo solos.-Sandman.-Pero esta vez te veo mucho mas decidido que otras veces, como si quisieras comprobar algo por ti mismo.-

-Tengo mis razones. Además, ya me he enfrentado a varios oponentes por mi cuenta.-Gira el pincel y se pone en guardia.-¡Comencemos!-

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-Sandman.

Ambos se atacan y resiste un golpe con sus armas. Mantienen presion y se alejan. Sandman ataca frontalmente con su lanza, mientras Alexander desvia con su pincel todos sus ataques, y en una movida, hace que Sandman baje la guardia y girando la lanza en 360°, le ataca justo en un hombro.

-¡Augh! ¡¿Pero que rayos es esa cosa?! ¡No parece ser un pincel con pintura! ¡Maldición, mi hombro!-

-¡Sorpresa!-Alexander moviendo un poco la pintura y el pelo de pincel, revelando una pequeña estructura metaliza.

-¡Eso fue sucio!-

-No esperes que un villano siempre juegue limpio, Sandman. ¿No te lo habia dicho antes?-

-Volvi a confiarme, pero vamos a agregar algo mas de sazón a este encuentro.-y se acomoda el hombro, arreglandose el brazo.-¡Augh! Con eso bastará.-

Sandman comienza a girar un brazo, rodeandose de un pequeño tornado de arena y procede a atacar frontal y lateralmente, dificultandole a Alexander protegerse, debido a que el viento del tornado estaba girando fuertemente y le movia el pincel, y tras un par de golpes a su pincel y hacerle bajar la guardia, Sandman golpea fuertemente a Alexander en las costillas por el costado derecho.

-¡Ugh!-Alexander tocandose el costado.

-¡Aun no he acabado!-Sandman moviendose con mucha agilidad.-¡Estamos en pleno desierto, Alex! ¡Yo tengo la ventaja aquí!-y en rapidos movimientos, comienza a atacar a Alexander con su pala lanza nuevamente. Alexander ataca con pintura, haciendo que el tornado de arena se mezcle con la pintura y se deshaga, y Alexander se desliza con los pies convertidos en pintura, y rápidamente ambos se atacan, golpeando sus armas con mucha fuerza que acaban atacandose al mismo tiempo en el torso, llegando a sangrar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Cof cof cof!-Alexander y Sandman tosiendo sangre.

-Eso fue intenso.-Sandman.

-Creo que tengo un par de costillas rotas.-Alexander.-Aun asi, no puedo dejar de luchar.-

Sandman y Alexander se levantan. Se miran fijamente, hasta que ambos comienzan a atacar con arena y pintura respectivamente.

-¡"Sandballs"!-Sandman clavando su pala en la tierra, haciendo aparecer unas bolas de arena del tamaño de buzones, con pequeños pinchos, los cuales ruedan hacia Alexander.

-¡"Paint Bullets"!-Alexander apuntando con su pincel a modo de cañon y dispara bolas de pintura que neutralizan las bolas de arena.

-¡Ahora resiste esto! ¡"Arenadrilos"!-clavando nuevamente su pala, haciendo que surjan unos 3 cocodrilos de arena.

Alexander unta el pincel en el suelo y expulsa mucha pintura.

-¡"Paint Snakes"!-Alexander pintando unas lineas que se convierten en serpientes de pintura, las cuales atacan a los cocodrilos de arena y los neutraliza.-¿Tienes algo mas, Sandman? Adelante. Aunque tenga las costillas rotas, aun puedo luchar.-

-Por supuesto. De hecho, estaba ansioso por usar esto contigo, Alex.-Y clava fuertemente su pala en el suelo, haciendo que se rodee de arena, hasta convertirse en un coloso de arena.-¡Presencia uno de mis nuevos movimientos, Xander! ¡Haber cuanta pintura puedes usar para tratar de derretir a mi amigo antes de desgastarte!-

-¿Crees que no estaria preparado para un caso asi?-Alexander sacando muchos cubos miniaturizados, de los cuales salen muchisimos contenedores de pintura verde, las cuales se juntan y forman a una figura de Mei Wu gigante hecha de pintura.-¿Pelea de mechas?-

-...¡Pelea de mechas!-

Ambos golem comienzan a luchar. El golem de arena ataca con puñetazos y disparos de arena, pero el golem de pintura se convierte en pintura y se desliza por el suelo, esquivando todos los ataques. Sale justo por detras del golem, corandole los brazos con unas espadas de pintura que ademas utiliza para neutralizarlos. El golem de arena genera arena de la tierra y regenera los brazos. Ataca con varios ataques de arena, y algunos le llegan al golem de pintura, haciendo que pierda algo de masa. El golem de pintura acaba envolviendose sobre el golem de arena, haciendo que ambos se desvanezcan. Alexander y Sandman se restauran, y rapidamente se atacan con sus armas. Ambos resisten y generan presión.

-Puedes atacar todo lo que quieras con pintura, Xander. A diferencia de tu pintura, mi arena puedo generarla con la misma arena del desierto como viste. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que al final yo quede en pie.-

-¿Tienes que estar repitiendolo?-

-Pues parece que no lo entiendes, porque no he notado preocupación en ti. Crei que eras el mas inteligente.-Aparece un enorme cumulo de arena.-Mientras luchabamos, yo estaba generando mas arena.-y manipula el cúmulo, atrapando a Alexander completamente.-No se si dejarte sepultado hasta sofocarte y darte una muerte lenta, o aplastandote y dandote una muerte rápida. Mejor haré lo segundo, para que veas que no soy tan sádico. ¡"Tumulo de Arena"!-y oprime el cúmulo, pero sorpresivamente resurge Alexander en un tamaño gigante.-¡¿Pero que...?! ¡¿Que fue lo que hiciste?!-

Alexander saca desde otro cubo miniaturizado, una especie de enorme globo de pintura que revienta y cubre toda el área de pintura.

-Rachel aprendió a hacer capsulas con radiación que agrandan o encogen. Sabia que podia presentarse esta situación, asi que me preparé para esta situación.-y saca desde su boca, una capsula color indigo que mastica, y regresa a su tamaño normal.

-¡Hijo de...!-Sandman totalmente empapado de pintura. No puede crear mas arena.

-Y otra cosa que no te he contado, Sandman. Mei y yo no solo hemos estado besandonos o haciendolo.-y oprime un interruptor del pincel, haciendo que salgan 2 espadas. Se desliza a una gran velocidad por la pintura hacia Sandman, hasta salir proyectado.-¡"Paint Missile Slash"!-y le aplica unos cortes a Sandman, derrotandolo.

-¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhgggg!-Sandman cayendo herido.

Alexandra y Sandy se miraban frente a frente.

-Bueno. Nuestros hermanos tomaron su decisión.-Alexandra estirando los brazos.

-Te vez muy confiada, Xandra.-Sandy.-Pese a que eres tu quien tiene menos ventaja que yo.-

-No subestimes las probabilidades. Los mas probable no siempre es un 100%, como tampoco lo menos probable significa 0%.-

-Lo se. Y es por eso que no te voy a subestimar. No soy como Sandman. Yo me tomo enserio todo.-

-Entonces veamos quien gana, Sandy.-Alexandra girando una pistola de plasma, y la guarda en una pistolera.-Estoy preparada para cualquier cosa.-

Alexandra ataca con una lluvia de puños de gases concentrados. Sandy se convierte en cuarzo y resiste los puñetazos sin siquiera moverse. Los gases comienzan a cubrir el área.

-(¿Pero que esta haciendo? Solo está atacando con sus gases. Sabe que no requiero respirar, gracias a la luz que puedo absorber en mi forma cuarzo. A menos que esos gases que dispara sin cesar sean...).-y recibe unas explosiones por la espalda. Al dispiparse el gas, se ve a Alexandra, con una pistola que lanzaba unas fichas.

-¿Que opinas? La robé de una empresa de artículos de apoyo para héroes.-Alexandra disparando una ficha hacia una roca, y la ficha explota al contacto con la roca.

-Muy astuta, pero no volveré a caer en el mismo truco.-y absorbe energía solar.

Sandy comienza a perseguir a Alexandra y ataca con rayos de energía, mientras que Alexandra fácilmente los evade convirtiendose en gas, y luego de varias evasiones, le dispara unas fichas, y Sandy las destruye en el aire.

-¡"Green Twister"!-Alexandra generando un torbellino de gas, al cual le lanza unas fichas explosivas y dirige el torbellino hacia Sandy.

Sandy ataca con energia el torbellino, tratando de destruir las fichas, fallando un par de veces, hasta poder destruirlas. Alexandra ataca con 3 torbellinos de gases. Sandy trata de atacar casi deseperadamente, pero ninguna ficha parecia explotar. Cuando parecia estar por llegarle, Sandy genera un muro de cuarzo, y los torbellinos chocan, pero ninguno explota, y los gases se reunen justo detras de Sandy, surgiendo Alexandra, quien le dispara fichas explosivas por la espalda.

-¡Augh! ¡Augh! ¡Augh! ¡Augh! ¡Augh! ¡Augh!-Sandy. Utiliza el mismo muro de cuarzo, convirtiendolo en una especie de 4 cañones que adhiere en la espalda y dispara energía, al mismo tiempo que dispara desde sus brazos. Alexandra esquiva los disparos con saltos y volteretas laterales, hasta que Sandy logra destruirle la pistola de fichas explosivas.-¡Ja! ¡A ver con que otra arma sales ahora!-

-5...4...3...-Alexandra mirando un reloj en su muñeca.

-¡¿Que estas...?!-Sandy mirando a todos lados.

-2...1...-y se desatan unas 5 explosiones en la espalda de Sandy.

-¡Aaaaahhh! ¡¿Pero cuando...?!-

-No todas las fichas que te dispare explotaban de inmediato. Algunas se adhieren y explotan a los segundos despues. En total, fueron 12 fichas.-y saca un lanza cohetes desde un cubo miniaturizado, disparando el cohete.

-¡"Super Sun Laser"!-Sandy disparando un potente laser desde sus brazos, destruyendo el cohete y casi dandole a Alexandra.-(Maldición. Me ha debilitado tanto, que tan solo un par de impactos mas y estaré acabada. Tendré que cambiar de tactica).-y saca una especie de lata.-¡Hora de aumentar la intensidad, Xandra!-y se pone la lata en la cintura y jala 2 interruptores, y la lata rapidamente destella y se convierte en un traje verde compuesto de camiseta escotada sin magas, short corto ajustado, guantes y botas.

-¡¿Un traje de batalla potenciador?!-Alexandra sorprendida.

-Y no cualquier traje.-Sandy.-Gracias a mi piel de cuarzo, puedo darle energia sin necesidad de depender de una bateria convencional. Este combate esta decidido, Xandra.-

Sandy se mueve a una velocidad mucho mas rápida. Alexandra se convierte en gas, pero recibe un fortísimo golpe.

-¡Aaaahhh!-

-¡Es inutil, Xandra! ¡Estos guantes tienen una fibra de donerio! ¡Te dije que este combate ya está decidido!-

Sandy corre a una rápida velocidad, comenzando a golpear reiteradas veces a Alexandra. Tras mandarla a volar unos metros, Sandy vuelve a correr y ataca a Alexandra de una patada penetrante. Corre y vuelve a patear a Alexandra por la espalda. Salta, vuelve a golpear a Alexandra en el aire, y corre y vuelve a saltar, atacando a Alexandra con doble hammer first.

-¡Aaaaaugh!-Alexandra cayendo al piso. Sandy la jala del cabello hasta levantarla y le da varios golpes y bofetadas, y la manda a volar de otra patada.

-No es por ser sádica, pero estoy disfrutando de esto.-

-¡"Combustion"!-Alexandra rodeandose de fuego verde.

Alexandra ataca con llamaradas a Sandy, quien resiste y avanza hacia Alexandra.

-Tonta. Puede que intentes derretir mi piel de cuarzo, pero otras propiedades de este traje, es que gracias a que tiene tambien un sistema de absorción de calor, asi que lo único que estas haciendo es que me haga mas fuerte.-y llega hasta Alexandra, dandole un rodillazo, luego una lluvia de golpes, y luego la patea y la manda volando hasta impactarla sobre una roca.

Alexandra regresa a la normalidad, quedando desnuda y llena de heridas y moretones. Sandy se acerca muy confiada.

-No me agradaria tener que matarte así.-le lanza una manta.-Al menos quiero darte algo de dignidad. Lo siento, Xandra. Se que en el fondo, nadie elige ser villano porque sí. A veces, las circunstancias de la vida obligan a las personas a tomar una elección equivocada, ya sean las condiciones socio economicas, o una desgracia que nadie quiso sufrir, o ambas. Sin embargo, las reglas de nuestra Orden son claras. Te sepultare junto a tu hermano, para que no mueras sola.-y prepara un potente ataque.

-¿Me dejarias...decir...unas ultimas palabras?-Alexandra.

-¿Que quieres decirme?-

-...-Sonrie.-Kaboom.-

-¿Que?-y ocurre una potente explosión, dejando a Sandy debilitada, y el traje le explotó.-¡Aaaaaahhh!-

-Tengo 2 cosas que decirte, Sandy.-Alexandra levantandose adolorida y acomodandose la manta a modo de toga.-1) Esos trajes de batalla fueron sacados de circulación, luego de que se lanzaran varios trajes defectuosos. Y 2) Te dije que te dispare 12 fichas explosivas en total. Te dispare una de efecto mas retardado aun y mas potente. Esperaba esa oportunidad para atacarte cuando bajaras la guardia, pero ese traje me facilitó las cosas.-y desde la boca, saca un cubo miniaturizado, en la que estaba otra pistola laser. Le aumenta la potencia.-No te matará, pero te dolerá mucho.-y le dispara varias veces, derrotando a Sandy.

-¡Aaah! ¡Aaahh! ¡Aaahh! ¡Aaahh! ¡Aaaahh! ¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh!-y cae al piso.

Ricochet y Tumba estaban frente a frente. Mientras Ricochet se tronaba los dedos, Tumba se queda mirandolo con una sonrisa relajada.

-No me subestimes, mudo. He estado entrenando duro todo este tiempo.-

-...-Tumba manteniendo su sonrisa, y le hace una seña de que atacara.

-¡Así lo quisiste, mudo!-Ricochet inclinandose y concentrando energia. Brinca largo y se dirige hacia Tumba con un brazo extendido empuñado, pero este levanta una lápida desde el suelo, pero rápidamente Ricochet la destruyó con un chasquido con la otra mano. Tumba alcanza a reaccionar y se protege con otra lápida, la cual es destruida.-Sabia que te defenderias asi.-

Tumba genera una lapida y se sube en ella, alejandose, a modo de tabla de surf. Genera 2 lapidas y las manda a volar hacia Ricochet. Este corre, aumentando su velocidad con energia, y esquiva las lápidas, moviendose en zig zag. Tumba genera mas lápidas y las lanza. Ricochet las vuelve a evadir mientras corre. Al estar cerca de Tumba, Ricochet salta y trata de atacar a Tumba con una fuerte rafaga de viento generada por un chasquido, pero Tumba lo esquiva, y genera mas lápidas, las cuales rodean a Ricochet, y lo atacan, pero Ricochet esquiva algunas con saltos y otras las destruye a puñetazos.

-(Solo tengo que llegar hasta él, y habré ganado. No será facil, pero esto solo me tomará un golpe y se habrá acabado).-

Ricochet vuelve a perseguir a Tumba, quien vuelve a alejarse y trata de atacar a Ricochet con lápidas. Este las esquiva, y cuando venia una última lápida, Ricochet alcanza a sujetarla, y la lanza en dirección hacia Tumba. Este se protege con una lápida, y justo Ricochet había saltado, alcanzando a derribarlo de una ráfaga de viento generada con un chasquido.

-¡...!-Tumba volando varios metros y cayendo al suelo. Nota que Ricochet viene a gran velocidad, y Tumba se protege lanzando varias lápidas que salen del suelo. Ricochet las destruye todas.

-...-Tumba hablando en leguaje de señas: "Si tanto quieres descargar tus puños, te daré unos buenos sacos de boxeo".

Tumba genera una tumba verde con un resplandor verde, la cual cae sobre el suelo.

-No soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta que esa lápida no es como las otras.-

-...-Tumba sonriendo. Hace una especie de posición de manos, y sale un esqueleto por delante de la lápida.

-¡¿Pero que has hecho?! ¡Esto es como el don de ese cara de lata de Thanatos!-

-...-Tumba hablando en lenguaje de señas: "Solo puedo generar esta lápida verde una sola vez por día, pero puedo teletransportar los cadáveres de alguien hacía aquí, y rearmar sus esqueletos, y controlarlos a mi gusto, siempre y cuando conozca la ubicación de los restos que extraigo".

-...-Ricochet serio, pero luego sonríe.-Se que no se debería molestar a los muertos, pero espero que la diversión lo valga.-

Salen varios esqueletos desde al frente de la lápida verde, los cuales atacan a Ricochet, pero este los derrota facilmente. Los esqueletos se rearman y vuelven a atacar a Ricochet, pero los vuelve a derrotar a golpes, y los esqueletos vuelven a rearmarse y atacar, y nuevamente Ricochet los desarma y estos se rearman, pero esta vez, uno llegó a arañar a Ricochet.

-¿...?-Ricochet.-(De pronto los noto mas rápidos que antes. Asi que ese es tu plan, calladito. Me harás desgastar mis fuerzas, para que estos sacos de huesos me hagan pedazos. No si yo primero acabo contigo).-y sonrie.

Ricochet desarma a los esqueletos nuevamente con rafagas de viento, y rápidamente se dirige hacia Tumba. Este reacciona a tiempo, y contraataca, haciendole una llave de jiujitsu, pero Ricochet alcanza a reaccionar y cae de pie. Trata inmediatamente de volver a atacar a Tumba, pero este le atrapa el brazo y lo hace girar y se desplazan mientras giran, hasta que Tumba estrella a Ricochet frente a la lápida verde.

-¡Aug! Esta lápida parece mas dura que las otras.-Ricochet sobandose la cabeza. Nota a los esqueletos correr tras él, y los desarma, pero vuelven a rearmarse y atacan con mas velocidad y fuerza.

-...-Tumba hablando en lenguaje de señas: "Estos esqueletos no solo son títeres que obedecen mis ordenes. Estos pueden absorber el daño de cualquier impacto que los desarma y se hacen mas fuertes y rápidos".

Ricochet desarmaba a los esqueletos varias veces, y estos se rearmaban mas fuertes. Tumba extiende sus manos, y hace que los esqueletos se desarmen, y todos loa huesos rodean a Ricochet, y comienzan a atacarlo, a modo de tormenta, y tras levantar mucho polvo, los esqueletos desaparecen. Ricochet aun seguia de pie, pero con varias heridas y morerones.

-...-Ricochet temblando. Sonrie.-¿Tienes algo mas que solo huesos, mimo sin maquillaje?-

Tumba hace surgir nuevamente varios esqueletos, los cuales van tras Ricochet. Este los desarma en varias ocasiones, y se rearman con mas fuerza. Tumba vuelve a hacer la tecnica de la tormenta de huesos, pero Ricochet los aparta con una fuerte rafaga causada con un fuerte aplauso. Ricochet comienza a correr, mientras los huesos lo perseguian. Toma la lápida verde, y Tumba ataca con los huesos nuevamente, dejando a Ricochet aun mas lastimado.

-¡Te hara falta mas huesos para derrotarme, copia barata del cara de lata!-y corre rapdiamente hacia Tumba, quien genera varias lápidas, tratando de atacar a Ricochet, pero este logra esquivarlas, aunque una si le llegó directamente en el vientre, pero sigue corriendo y saltando y lanza la lapida verde hacia Tumba, quien logra detenerla con otra lápida, y rápidamente Ricochet ataca girando.-¡"Double Drill Punch"!-Ricochet generando unas rafagas giratorias en ambos puños, y atacando fuertemente a las lápida, destrozandolas, y haciendo que Tumba salga volando hacia arriba, y Ricochet salta y vuelve a repetir el mismo movimiento, derrotandolo.

-¡…!-Tumba. Cae justo sobre el puño de Ricochet, quien luego lo deja en el suelo.

Rachel y Tera estaban caminando en círculos, sin quitarse la vista una de la otra. Ambas sostenian sus cuchillos y los hacen girar, posicionandose en guardia para la pelea.

-¿Lista para morir?-Tera.

-Eso deberia preguntartelo yo a ti.-Rachel, destellando un aura índigo.

Rachel y Tera comienzan rápidamente a pelear con cuchillos, chocando rápidamente las hojas, y también añadiendo patadas de por medio, las cuales eran esquivadas o bloqueadas. Ambas estuvieron asi, hasta que Rachel derribó a Tera con una patada circular, pero apenas cae, Tera ataca frontanmente agrandando su pierna, pero Rachel alcanza a esquivarla y a restaurar el tamaño de su pierna. Rachel ataca con un axe kick,agradando su pierna, pero Tera esquiva de un salto y rodamiento, y ataca agrandando su brazo con el cuchillo, que es interceptado por Rachel, agrandando su brazo con el cuchillo. Ambas restauran sus extremidades a la normalidad, y rápidamente se atacan con los cuchillos, chocando frontalmente y quedando una a espaldas de otras. Solo les quedaron unos cortes en el entrebrazo.

-Rachel. Tal vez no te lo he contado, pero tu vida y la mia no son tan diferentes.-Tera.

-No me interesa saber de tu vida, Tera.-Rachel.-Si estás tratando de hacer que tenga empatia por ti para que dude, pierdes tu tiempo.-y agranda su brazo con el cuchillo, atacando con un ataque circular, pero Tera lo bloquea, agrandando su brazo. Ambas se agrandan hasta medir 10 metros.-Te voy a matar, aunque Lincoln no lo apruebe.-

-No estoy tratando de hacer que sientas empatia por mi, sino que veas lo parecida que somos. Al fin y al cabo, vas a morir en mis manos.-Y nuevamente pelean con cuchillos, intercambiando varios ataques, hasta volver a tomar distancia.-Al igual que tu, nací dentro de una familia rica. Y al igual que tu, pese a tenerlo todo, no era una persona feliz.-Se ponen a caminar en circulos.-Como nací sin don, y mis padres no pudieron tener mas hijos por quien sabe por qué motivos, tuvieron que conformarse conmigo. Vivía como un canario: aprisionada en una jaula, que técnicamente era mi habitación, mirando el exterior. Preguntandome el como sería el mundo exterior.-y vuelven a atacarse con cuchillos durante unos 20 segundos y vuelven a tomar distancia.-Mi padre se metía con cualquier mujer, con tal de tener un hijo con don, lo que hizo que mi madre me culpara de su infidelidad, y todos los dias me golpeaba con un cinturon o con un tacón. Y finalmente...el amo Washington me rescató de esa vida, y ajusticiando a mis padres por sus pecados. Y desde entonces, le debo mi vida, y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para satisfacer sus necesidades, incluyendo matar otros.-

Rápidamente ambas se atacan sorpresivamente al mismo tiempo con sus cuchillos. Tera ataca frontalmente, pero Rachel le hace una llave de judo, y Tera cae de pie, cayéndose su cuchillo, y contraataca con otra llave de judo, y Rachel también cae de pie y suelta su cuchillo. Ambas lucharon intercambiandose llaves, hasta que Rachel y Tera se atacan con patadas circulares, atacandose al mismo tiempo en la cara. Ambas toman distancia a volteretas y rodamiento y recuperan sus cuchillos.

-¿Y que hay de ti, Rachel? ¿Estas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por Lincoln? ¿Cualquier cosa?-

Rachel y Tera vuelven a enfrentarse con sus cuchillas, ademas de agrandar sus extremidades para atacar a distancia. En un movimiento, ambas agrandan sus brazos con los que sostenian sus cuchillos para atacarse, y ambas acaban haciendose un gran corte en el brazo y sangrando.

-Haria cualquier cosa por Lincoln.-Rachel rompiéndose la blusa y usando el trozo para vendarse el brazo.-Pero él no me ve como una sirvienta, ni yo como un amo, a diferencia de Washington y tu. Ambos somos compañeros, novios, amigos, y dispuestos a tendernos las manos aun cuando no le pidamos ayuda al otro.-

-Entiendo.-Tera vendandose el brazo con un rollo de vendaje médico.-Gracias. Es bueno saber eso.-

-¿Que es bueno saberlo? ¿Por que?-

-Porque así, no tendré el remordimiento de matar a alguien que solo estuvo aquí por mala suerte y no por decisión propia.-

-No. Tu serás quien muera aqui.-Rachel con una cara orgullosa y pareciendo lamer su cuchillo mientras sonrie.

Nuevamente ambas comienzan a luchar con cuchillos, pero esta vez, con mas energia que anteriormente, chocando fuertemente las hojas una y otra vez, y haciendose cortes aun mas fuertes y algunos si llegaban a sangrar. Y luego de varios ataques, ambas chocan sus cuchillos y mantienen tensión, hasta que tanto Rachel como Tera se encogen sus cuchillos. Ambas regresan a sus tamañosn normales y pelean directamente, intercambiando golpes y patadas, al mismo tiempo que algunos de sus ataques, implicaban agrandar sus extremidades y que la otra terminaba por restaurarselas a sus tamaños normales, aunque en ocasiones, fallaban y acaban recibiendo directamente los puñetazos y patadas agrandadas, dejandolas muy lastimadas.

Luego de darse varios golpes, patadas, y varias llaves de judo, Rachel y Tera recuperan sus cuchillos, restaurandolos a sus tamaños normales, y vuelven a pelear con ellos. Tera, en un movimiento, agranda unas piedras, haciendo que Rachel casi pierda el equilibrio, y rapidamente la ataca, pero Rachel alcanza a atrapar con y otra mano el ataque de Tera que casi le da en el corazon. Ambas se separan y vuelven al ataque, pero Tera comenzó a repetir su maniobra y casi matando a Rachel reiteradas veces, casi dandoles en puntos importantes como el cuello, la cabeza, y el vértice del corazón, hasta que por una piedra agrandada, Rachel se cae de espaldas, y Tera rápidamente se lanza al ataque a arrematar a Rachel, pero esta rapidamente concentra radiación en su cuchillo, y en un solo desliz, le causa un gran corte a Tera en gran parte de su cuerpo, derrotandola.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!-Tera. Cae sobre Rachel. Esta se la saca de encima y se pone sobre Tera. Levanta el cuchillo de Tera, y lo clava justo al lado del cuello de esta.

-No tengo necesidad de matarte. Ya estas derrotada.-Rachel guardando su cuchillo.

Lincoln y Washington estaban cara a cara, con sus bastones en mano. El cabello de Washington se torna blanco.

-Finalmente ha llegado el dia. El dia en que el nuestro don vuelva a ser uno solo.-Washington.-Sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?-

-Lo se. Por eso dije que esta será nuestra ultima batalla.-Lincoln.

-Creí que juraste nunca matar a nadie. ¿Que te hizo romper ese juramento?-

-No hay otra alternativa que no tenga nada que ver con mancharse las manos de sangre para acabar con este estúpido conflicto de una vez.-El cabello de Lincoln se torna negro.

-Eso es verdad, Lincoln. Por el bien de la Orden de la Luna Sagrada, y por el bien del mundo, es mi deber unificar la Luna Creciente. ¡Y para salvar este mundo del caos que se avecinara!-

-(Debo pensar y calcular bien las cosas y saber cuando actuar. Un solo error y será mi fin).-

Lincoln y Washington rápidamente se lanzan al ataque, chocando sus bastones, los cuales generan chispas con cada choque. Se alejan, y se atacan con pequeños rayos de luz y oscuridad que se juntan y explotan. Rápidamente vuelven a atacarse directamente y chocan sus bastones y ejercen presión sobre el otro. Los bastones destellan una luz blanca y un resplandor oscuro desde las lunas, y se extienden, dejando un cegante resplandor que luego de apagarse, Lincoln y Washington estaban nuevamente chocando sus bastones, que por cada choque se generaban destellos muy fuertes, mientras corrian a gran velocidad por todo el lugar, dejando unos rastros de destellos luminosos y oscuros por detras de ellos, y pasando por algunos de sus conpañeros mientras luchaban, hasta quedarse en un punto mas espacioso.

-¡El destino me ha elegido para ser el portador de la Luna Creciente, Lincoln! ¡Y es mi deber completarla, adquiriendo la otra mitad!-

-¡Destino mi pie izquierdo, Washington! ¡Somos nosotros quienes elegimos nuestros propios destinos! ¡No un don heredado!-

-Dices eso desde tu mentalidad de villano. Desde que nacemos, los humanos estamos predestinados a ganar o a perder. Y quienes niegan su destino, solo les espera la ruina. No es mi culpa que hayas heredado la otra mitad.-

-¿Entonces si no me hubiese convertido en villano, aun asi me matarías? ¿Matarias a un bueno?-

-...Te convertiste en villano. La prueba viviente de que yo debo ser quien unifique el don, y no tu.-

Nuevamente vuelven a luchar, atacandose con bolas y rayos de luz y oscuridad que chocan y explotan. Washington ataca con unas serpientes de sombra que son desintegradas por unas espadas de luz que Lincoln genera. Washington genera un vortice oscuro que comienza a absorber todo a su alrededor. Lincoln lanza una gran bola de luz hacia el vortice, y unos segundos después, explota, haciendo que Washington baje la guardia, y Lincoln ataca con su bastón, pero Washington alcanzó a bloquear su ataque.

Ambos generan presion con sus bastones, hasta que Lincoln ataca con patada salto giro, Washington esquiva agachandose y quedando en posición de araña, y genera unos tentaculos puntiagudos de sombra que casi atacan a Lincoln, aunque le rasguñan parte de la cara y el abdomen. Lincoln y Washington se atacan con una bola luminosa y una bola sombra, ambas de gran tamaño, y estas esplotan, haciendo que Lincoln y Washington salieran volando unos metros, pero caen de pie, y nuevamente corren tras el otro y chocan sus bastones.

Lincoln y Washington cargan con luz y oscuridad respectivamente sus bastones. Se ponen en guardia, y se atacan a una gran velocidad.

-¡"Luminous Slash"!-

-¡"Darkness Cut"!-

Ambos se atacan fuertemente con sus bastones, generando una gran explosion que los deja con la parte superior de la ropa rota, y los bastones salen volando varios metros y caen clavados del extremo inferior. Lincoln y Washington se levantan y se miran, mientras se oprimen los pulgares.

-¡"Segunda Mancha"!-ambos al unísono, transformandose.

Lincoln y Washington se atacan mutuamente lanzandose bolas de luz y oscuridad que chocan y explotan, y rapidamente se atacan intercambiando puñetazos a una gran velocidad, generando ráfagas de viento. Se separan y nuevamente se atacan, dándose un puñetazo al mismo tiempo que casi choca con sus caras, pero alcanzaron a bloquearlos y ejercen presión por unos segundos.

-¡...!-Lincoln y Washington mirandose con rabia.

Sin soltarse, Lincoln y Washington se atacan a patadas a gran velocidad, hasta que se sueltan al dar unas volteretas y se atacan con unas cuchillas de luz y oscuridad que generaron con sus piernas varias veces girando sobre sus ejes, hasta que vuelven a luchar directamente a golpes y a patadas, dandose simultáneamente puñetazos a la cara. Ambos sangran de la boca y concentran mucha energia en un brazo, hasta darle forma de unas bolas luminosas y oscuras respectivamente que giran a gran velocidad, y se atacan, generando una explosion, pero resistiendo el impacto, causandose una quemadura en los brazos derechos.

-¡"Tercera Mancha"!-Lincoln y Washington transformandose una vez mas.

Lincoln y Washington vuelven a atacarse, pero ahora a una velocidad mucho mayor, generando rafagas de viento aun mucho mas fuertes. Luego de varios ataques fisicos, ambos toman distancia y corren atacandose con bolas de luz y oscuridad. Luego se atacan, cargando y lanzando unas poderosas rafagas de luz y oscuridad, que al explotar, se atacan concentrando las manchas en sus puños no heridos.

-¡"3D Punch"!-y tras el fuerte impacto, salen disparados y con el brazo herido.

Lincoln genera una bola de luz, y corre hacia Washington y lo ataca, pero Washington alcanza a patearle el brazo, haciendo que dispare la bola luminosa hacia el cielo. Luego vuelven a atacarse con la mano quemada varias bolas de luz y oscuridad, hasta cargar con energía sus brazos para atacar con un ataque mas poderoso.

-¡"Ultra Light Ball"!-Lincoln lanzando una gran y poderosa bola de luz.

-¡"Ultra Shadow Ball"!-Washington lanzando una gran y poderosa bola sombra.

Ambas bolas chocan. Lincoln y Washington ejercen presión sobre las bolas, las cuales finalmente explotan, dejando muy lastimados a Lincoln y a Washington, quienes regresan a sus formas bases.

-¡Aun no ha acabado, Lincoln!-Washington.-¡Esto no se acaba hasta que uno de los 2 caigas!-

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, Washington!-Lincoln.-¡Aqui voy!-

Lincoln y Washington vuelven a luchar a golpes, aunque ambos ya estaban muy adoloridos, atacandose casi como si estuviesen cansados. Ambos generan unas espadas de luz y oscuridad respectivamente en una mano y luchan entre si por unos momentos, llegando a cortar algunas rocas que habian alrededor, y se llegan a hacer algunos cortes. Ambos tambaleaban, sin dejar de generar sus espadas.

-(Este es el momento).-

Lincoln y Washington vuelven a enfrentarse con sus espadas, hasta que Lincoln viene frontalmente y es atacado en el vientre por la espada de Washington.

-¡...!-Lincoln.

-(Suspirando) Al final, gané...como dictó el destino.-

-¡...!-

-(Suspirando) Fue bueno mientras duró, Lincoln. Pero hasta aquí llegamos. (Suspirando) Al final, el bien siempre prevalecera.-

-¡...!-Lincoln. Sonrien.-...Aun no acabo.-

-¿Que?-

Lincoln rápidamente se aproxima a Washington y lo ataca fuertemente de un cabezazo tan fuerte que ambas cabezas llegaron a sangrar. La zona de la frente comienza a destellar.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh! ¡¿Pero que esta pasando?! ¡¿Que estas haciendo, Moonlight?!-

La espada de oscuridad de Washington desaparece. Justo cae la bola luminosa que Washington había lanzado hacia el cielo, cayéndole a Lincoln directamente y curandole la apuñalada.

Flash back:

Durante la sesión espiritista, Harriet le revela a Lincoln el otro método para extraer la mitad del don que posee Washington.

-No necesariamente se requiere matar a uno de los portadores. Basta con que uno quede herido por el que posee una mitad, para activar la otra mitad del don. Una vez que esto ocurra, el herido debe atacar al atacante directamente, con tal de que tenga su sangre. Es algo riesgoso, pero tu eliges que hacer, Lincoln.-

Fin flash back.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!-

-¡…-

La zona de la herida seguía destellando, hasta que el destello se expande. Oredanius, Logan y Mizuki sienten algo.

-¡¿Pero que...?!-Logan.

-¿Que pasa, Logan?-Candace.

-...No...no lo se. Derrepente senti una corriente electrica que recorrio todo mi cuerpo.-

-¡...!-Oredanius.-¡¿Acaso...?!-

-¡...!-Mizuki volando junto a Miawa.

-¿Ocurre algo, Mizuki sama?-

-...No. No es nada.-

El destello se habia desvanecido. Washington se levanta, sobandose la cabeza. Nota que al frente suyo, estaba Lincoln, pero ahora, le aparecio una marca con la Luna Creciente.

-Creo que realmente me pase con ese cabezazo.-Lincoln sobandose la cabeza.

-¡Nooo! ¡¿Pero que fue lo que hiciste?!-Washington alarmado.

-Simple. Uní las 2 mitades del don de la bisabuela Harriet.-

-¡¿Pero como?! ¡Es imposible! ¡Se supone que un portador tenia que matar al otro!-

-No era el único método. Solo tenia que recibir una herida profunda de parte tuya, y luego yo te atacaria a ti con una herida lo suficiente como para extraerte sangre.-

-¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Se supone que yo era el elegido de portar la Luna Creciente! ¡Mi destino era guiar a la Orden de la Luna Sagrada a su misión de la nueva era de paz!-

-Washington, me gustaria saber mas cosas de tu orden, pero acabemos esto de una vez.-y corre rápidamente hacia Washington, y esquivando fácilmente unos golpes, Lincoln le da una fortisima patada roundhouse en el estómago, derrotandolo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!-Washington cayendo al piso y quedando inconciente.

-Como dije, nosotros construimos nuestros propios destinos.-

En alguna parte del oeste de Estados Unidos, Giluvia y Armaggedon dejaron una extensa zona destruida. Giluvia toma a un humano sobreviviente y lo engulle.

-Primero hablas bien de los humanos, como defendiendolos, y ahora acabas de comerte a los sobrevivientes de nuestra pelea.-Armaggedon.

-¿Y? Todos somos comestibles. Hasta nosotros mismos.-Giluvia.-Lastima que los humanos no pueden disfrutar de las criaturas que para ellos son venenosas. Pero concentremonos en la oferta que te di. ¿Y que dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?-

-Odio participar en estos jueguitos de humanos. Yo, el gran Armaggedon, ¿trabajando con unos humanos en unos jueguitos de guerra?-

-No es tan diferente a lo que hacian nuestros antepasados. De hecho, si lo piensas bien, los humanos son como unas versiones miniatura de los gigantes. Solo que viven mucho menos que nosotros, no tienen nuestras habilidades de nuestra especie, y...saben mejor que nuestra carne.-

-(Suspirando) Sería bastante molesto tener que rodearme de esos humanos, pero está bien. Acepto la oferta, siempre y cuando me entregues a los Luna Blanca. Quiero matarlos con mis propias manos.-

-Solo una condición: deja herido a Moonlight, pero no lo mates. Lo necesito vivo para la última fase de mi plan.-

-Es al que mas quiero matar. El fue quien se fusionó con los otros Luna Blanca y destruyó mi cuerpo anteriormente. Pero hice un trato con este humano llamado Rocoso, y lo que mas odio es deberle un favor a alguien, y mucho mas a un humano. Asi que está bien. Te dejaré a Moonlight a ti.-

-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo.-Giluvia extendiendole la mano. Armaggedon se la da.

-Solo una pregunta. ¿Para que quieres a Moonlight vivo?-

-Digamos que...-se lame los labios.-Mi hijo necesita mas nutrientes para crecer mas fuerte.-

Continuará...


End file.
